Lease of new Life
by Brodus
Summary: 10 year old Harry has suffered horrible abuse for most of his short life. A concerned Dumbledore sends Severus and McGonagall to check up on him. What Severus finds there horrifies him and challenges all his preconceived notions about Harry.
1. Chapter 1 Summons

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - By Brodus - Chapter 1 - Summons**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Summary:**

Harry is 10 years old and has been subjected to horrible abuse for most of his short life. A concerned Dumbledore sends Severus and McGonagall to checkup on him. What Severus finds there horrifies him and challenges all his preconceived notions about Harry. Both their lives will be changed forever.

**Language: **UK English.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its other affiliated properties. This work is a piece of unofficial fan fiction and I make no claim to ownership what so ever.

**Warning: **

The story is rated M and contains common themes of violence and adult language as well as themes such as child abuse with particular reference to neglect, physical and emotional abuse as well as sexual abuse. If this is something that you are not comfortable with then I advise you stop reading now.

**Fan Fiction viewing options:**

If you look to the top left of your screen you will see various options to change how you can view stories on Fan Fiction net. I never knew this until an author whose name escapes me pointed this out. I would therefore like to return the favour by helping others realise this. I personally suffer from Mires Irlen syndrome which means I hate white with a passion! Really the glare is just awful and it pains my eyes to view anything on white. I therefore prefer to view stories with the dark option. The 3/4 feature is also quite lovely and formats the text to look like it would in a real book. I hope you find these features useful whatever you're preferences are.

**Authors Notes:**

Key: For understanding dialogue between characters and thought processes.

"Hello," represents dialogue.

_Italics_ Represent thought processes or writing, for writing it will be made explicit.

Parseltongue will be indicated with the normal " " but will explicitly indicated as not to confuse the reader. For example "Hello," stated Harry in Parseltongue.

The line breaks represent the start or end of a chapter, and mid chapter either mean a change of location or skip in time.

**End of Authors Notes:**

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Severus Snape was in his study relaxing at his home residence of Spinners End on Thursday the 2nd of August 1990. He was interrupted by a Floo call. He sighed, and reluctantly set down his copy of the Practical Potioneer on the table beside his reclining chair and got up to answer it. _This had better be good he thought to himself. _He was rather enjoying the peer reviews to his latest article on the improved recipe for the Wolfsbane potion and, really did not wish to be disturbed.

"This better be important Albus," said Severus answering the Floo call. "You know I am not required to be back at Hogwarts until the end of August."

"Ah Severus good to see you too but, this is not Hogwarts related... In fact it is for the order."

At the mention of the order Severus's interest was perked. _The order? It had been disbanded for years now. Was Albus reforming it? Had the Dark Lord returned? No... He had already been gone a decade but then again it was the Dark lord. Perhaps old Death Eaters causing trouble? Hmmm he was certainly interested in what Albus wanted. _

"I don't care Albus," growled Severus, "either tell me what you want or leave me be."

"Very well Severus I will get to the point, step through and I will explain, Minerva is already here."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Severus emerged from the Floo system and found himself in the Headmasters office along with Dumbledore who was moving to sit behind his desk and Minerva McGonagall who was sat in front of it. Severus spotted another chair besides Minerva's which was obviously his so he also moved to sit.

He nodded to her "Minerva."

She also nodded and returned his greeting "Severus."

"Ah it is good to see you both here but, I am afraid I have some rather concerning news."

"What is it Albus?" asked McGonagall, obviously concerned.

_Most likely nothing good _thought Severus.

"I am afraid it concerns young Harry potter."

_Ah yes, this was it. Obviously this had to be about the pampered Potter brat. How old was he now? Ten that meant it was just over a year before he had to put up with him. Seven long years of the brat or seven long years of his cauldrons being sparkly clean. He smiled inwardly at the thought, detention, detention, fifty points from Gryffindor as the brat was likely to end up in. One hundred points from Gryffindor! Ah yes he was rather looking forward to it now. _He was brought out of his happy thoughts of giving detentions and taking points for stupidly ridiculous reason by Minerva.

"What about him Albus?"

"I am afraid that I am rather concerned about his well being. You see I received this letter from Mrs Arabella Figg this morning," said Albus holding up the letter. "As you know Minerva I stationed Arabella there to keep an eye out on young Harry to ensure he was okay. From what Arabella has told me, apparently the Police were called to the Dursley residence on Monday afternoon."

"Police, Albus? I don't understand what you mean."

_Inwardly Severus sighed "_Think of ministry magical law enforcement Minerva, the Police in the Muggle world are their equivalent. The muggles even have armed response units in the UK as well as militarised Special Forces which are somewhat the equivalents of our Aurors, although no match of course."

"Severus is correct Minerva."

"Then I guess I am to assume that something has gone wrong or else these law men would have no need to visit?"

"That would seem to be the case Minerva. Although neither I nor Arabella know why exactly the police were called, which is quite worrying. I do however have my suspicions. You see Arabella tells me that the neighbours apparently heard shouts, bangs and screaming which is why they called the police. More worrying however is the fact that Arabella has not seen Harry for over a week, not even when his aunt Petunia has taken her son out for the day."

"Petunia you say Albus, as in Petunia Evans, Lily's sister?

"Yes Severus although she now goes by the name of Petunia Dursley, she married Vernon Dursley over some ten years ago and had a son who is around Harry's age, Dudley I believe."

_Lily's son was living with Petunia and had been for the last nine or so years? The same Petunia he knew all those years ago who was incredibly jealous of Lily, and wanted nothing to do with magic once Dumbledore had refused her admittance to Hogwarts? What were they thinking, that was an absolutely terrible idea even if it did concern the Potter brat. You couldn't put a wizarding child with someone who hated magic so vigorously it was bound to end in disaster. Perhaps the brat was in danger he thought to himself. _

"If I am not mistaken Headmaster and, I do believe to be correct in this instance. You are telling me that Harry Potter is living with Petunia his aunt, who with absolutely all her conviction despises any and all forms of magic?" He snarled. "And you honestly think that it was a good idea to place him there in the first place?" he barked angrily.

"Now now Severus I do believe it was the best for him, after the downfall of Voldemort" Both Severus and Minerva shuddered. "Now really I would have thought better of you both, it is after all only a name and nothing to fear."

"Nothing for you to fear Albus, we after all are... well not in the same league shall we say, and we all know you were the only one he ever feared," retorted Minerva.

"Hmm anyway as I was saying after the downfall of Voldemort many of his supporters were still at large, including Sirius Black. I placed the boy at the Dursley residence for a number of reasons. Firstly because I thought it would be better to place him away from the wizarding world so he would be harder to find. Secondly because of the blood wards, Petunia is his only living relative, his only family. He would not be safer anywhere else, not even at Hogwarts dare I say. Lastly I wanted him to grow up away from all the fame and limelight. He is after all the boy who lived and, it would have gone to his head. People would no doubt have wanted to exploit him, no better he grew up away from all that."

_Inwardly though he sighed... perhaps he had made a grave mistake, a terrible mistake, he had to find out, and he had to be sure Harry was well._

"As I said before though, I do have my concerns."

"What would you have us do Albus?"

"I would like you to investigate the matter Minerva. You as well Severus."

_Severus pondered the issue in his head. He really wanted to hate the boy but if Albus was concerned then the issue could potentially be very serious. Albus wasn't often wrong and his guesses were usually right on the money. Severus despite his faults wasn't going to sit around idly if there was a child in danger even if it was Potter. He didn't have to like the brat he just had to make sure he was safe._

"Very well Headmaster I will go but, you have yet to instruct us in exactly what we will be doing in this investigation," said Severus.

"I would like you both to do some reconnaissance for me. This should be your forte Severus with your history as a spy and, I am sure you will be as professional as ever Minerva."

"And what sort of reconnaissance would that be Albus," inquired Minerva.

"Well we know the police are involved as they visited on Monday evening. I would also be interested to hear what Harry's school thinks of him, what his record says, anything about his home life really."

"Would it not be easier to just go to the Dursley residence Headmaster?" Inquired Severus.

"It is an option I have considered Severus, but I would like to avoid a direct confrontation and if there is to be any kind of confrontation I would like to know as much as possible. After all if there is nothing wrong it would not be good for us to interfere and possibly cause a scene."

_Well he could not argue with that, he was not a Slytherin for nothing. It was always better to take the subtle stealthy approach rather than barge in unannounced and ill-informed. Albus was right, they could potentially be making a big fuss over nothing, so it was better to gather more intelligence before deciding on what the next course of action should be._

"Who will be going where then Headmaster?" he said mentally entering combat mode.

"I would like you to deal with the police Severus, after all you are more familiar with them and how they operate. You will find the police station in question to be East Moseley Police station in Surrey not too far away from the Dursley residence. Minerva I would like you to go to Harry's school and make some inquires, ask to speak with the headmaster about Harry, and ask to see his file. It might also be worth speaking to his teacher as well. You will need to apparate to his School the Orchard primary school also located in East Moseley."

"And how exactly I am to obtain this information Albus? I am sure if these teachers are anything like us they will want to respect confidentiality, I am to just walk in and ask them to tell me everything?"

"Ah forgive me Minerva I almost forgot. You will both need these," said Albus waving his wand were two I.D holders appeared with their photos. He passed them the I.D's.

Minerva looked at the badge "Social services? Albus do explain what these are."

"They are Muggle badges Minerva. More precisely they are badges for the Muggle organisation Social services. Social services deal with a number of issues but they are most commonly known for the protection and welfare of children. Official bodies such as the police and schools are obliged to cooperate with social service officials, so you will both find you have quite a lot of authority. I suggest you use it... both of you. Once you have learned as much as you can report back to me immediately. Now you must be on your way, I believe the saying is time is of the essence."

"Very well Albus I will be going now," stated Minerva.

"Ah before you go, do remember to dress appropriately. It would be most unwise to draw attention to yourselves."

_So they were now being lectured on proper attire by a man who walks around in nothing but the most wild and extravagant robes of the most ludicrous and craziest of sorts thought Severus._

"Very well Headmaster I too will also be on my way. I suppose Muggle attire will be required yes?"

"Exactly Severus."

With that said and done Severus threw the floo powder into the fire and shouted "Snape's Quarters!"

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	2. Chapter 2 The Orchard Primary School

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 2 - The Orchard Primary School.**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Minerva McGonagall Stepped out of the fire into her private quarters. Only moments ago she had just been attending the most bizarre meeting. Called into Hogwarts in the summer of all times to meet with Albus and Severus. She was not complaining of course. She understood the situation and knew it was quite serious if Albus was concerned. Severus had gone along as well, which was quite surprising considering his history with Harry's father James.

She was worried though, Albus had mentioned that Mrs Figg had said something along the lines of hearing shouts and screaming. Whatever that meant it wasn't good she decided.

She composed herself and got to work. For one she needed to change her appearance. She moved to her wardrobe. Of course she did not own anything remotely resembling Muggle attire, but she was not the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts for nothing now was she. She quickly transfigured some of her old robes with a wave of her wand. Once she was done she looked at her now new grey trousers and white shirt. She would also need a professional looking suit jacket as well to go with the smart looking trousers so she transfigured another robe.

She observed herself in the mirror. She now had on her transfigured Muggle clothing and looked the part of a professional social worker. At least she thought she did. _Albus said these social services people were professionals didn't he? Worked with the police and schools and such, yes she definitely looked the part. _

She stepped out of her office and closed the door behind herself warding it closed. _Could never be too careful now could you. _She then moved through her classroom and onwards to the great staircases where she then made her way to the main entrance and then onwards to the gates to Hogwarts.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Once she was outside the boundaries of Hogwarts she cast a disillusionment charm on herself and apparated. She appeared outside Harry's school. She found herself on quite a posh street just outside quite a nice looking school. She glanced at her watch and found that the time was 12:45. She moved up to the main entrance doors but was stopped when she found that they were locked. Looking around she found the street was deserted so she cancelled here disillusionment charm. She was about to use Alohomora and unlock the door with magic when she thought better of the idea. This was a school for young children so of course the door would be locked. It was the summer holidays as well, what if no one was there? She thought to herself. Either way it would not be good to barge in unannounced.

She looked around the door and noticed a small box with buttons and a vent. It said call for assistance. _Call how she thought? _

"Hello is there anyone there? Can you hear me?" _Stupid thing must be broken. But what about those button thingies maybe she ought to press one and see what happens._ So she did, a buzz sounded out fallowed by a ladies voice.

"Hi there how can I help you?"

"Yes I would like to speak to the, _Headmaster? Headmistress? No go for the unassuming option,_ Head teacher please."

"Ok and do you have an appointment?"

"No I do not but it is quite important that I see the head teacher today," stated Minerva becoming quite irritated.

"I am sorry Mrs?"

"McGonagall," stated Minerva.

"I am sorry Mrs McGonagall but the Headmaster will only see people with an appointment."

_Ah Headmaster so the Head teacher was a man, at least she knew that much. But this was not going very well, Albus had mentioned using her authority though, well here goes nothing. _

"Forgive me but I don't think you quite understand the situation here. I am from social services and I need to see the Headmaster urgently, there was no time to make an appointment."

"Social services you say?"

"Yes that is correct." There was an obvious pause, no doubt the receptionist was clearly thinking over the situation. There was another buzz and the door in front of her opened.

"Come in please."

She did and walked into the reception area. _This social services identity really did have some power behind it she thought to herself. _She looked around and noticed the displays, obviously children's drawings and paintings and such.

"Mrs McGonagall was it?"

"Ah Yes."

"Could I see some form of Identification please?"

"Yes of course," Minerva quickly pulled out the Social services I.D holder and passed it to the receptionist lady for her to scrutinise, which she did quite closely.

"Well everything looks to be in order," said the receptionist who passed the I.D back.

"With that sorted could you perhaps tell me what this is about?" asked the receptionist. "I mean it is quite concerning when social services visit the school. I mean it usually never is good news."

"I have been sent to make some inquires about a pupil. I' am sure you are well aware however that I cannot discuss the details with you, the child's privacy is paramount in all of this."

"Oh absolutely I fully agree. I will go speak with the Headmaster and see if he is available, just one moment please." Minerva waited a minute or so and was greeted one again by the receptionist lady.

"He will see you now please come in," she gestured for Minerva to enter. She stepped into the office and went to shake his hand.

"Minerva McGonagall social services," greeted Minerva.

"Mr Ashwood headmaster here at The Orchard, pleased to meat you. Please sit down." He gestured towards a chair by his desk while he too sat down. She complied.

"Well it is never a good day when social services visit... no disrespect of course, but you understand what the ramifications of a visit like this mean."

"Yes of course, obviously a child is involved in this."

"Which child would that be Mrs McGonagall?" He inquired pleasantly.

"Harry Potter," she stated. He went quiet and she could obviously tell he was thinking. A moment later he stated.

"Well I am sorry but I don't think I will be much help."

"And why would that be, you are after all the boy's headmaster are you not?

"That is exactly it I am no longer the boys anything."

"Please do explain what you mean Mr Ashwood."

"Well about a week and a half ago the boy's aunt came into the school and withdrew him and said he would not be returning after the summer holidays. He is no longer on our records, apparently they wanted to home school him and get him a private tutor. I don't see why really his marks were never really that impressive, on second thought maybe they thought he needed more one to one supervision. "

_Minerva was quite surprised at that. Albus had not mentioned anything about Harry being withdrawn and he had mentioned the Dursleys had another son. She knew of course she had seen the then baby boy with his mother nine years ago. It was rather strange how he had been presumably left in the school while Harry had been withdrawn. _

"Is there any chance of me viewing Harry's file?" she asked although she doubted it.

"Sorry but we are not allowed to keep files on children once they are no longer registered with us, you understand of course."

"Yes of course," she replied.

"Sorry Mrs McGonagall but what is the problem exactly, why is social services concerned about Mr Potter?"

"The police were called to the Dursley residence on Monday evening, my boss back at the office thought a visit to Harry's school to inquire would be sensible."

"I see well, what can I do to help you?"

"Could I perhaps speak with Harry's old teacher?"

"Yes, Mr Lyons, you are lucky he is in work today you know with it being the summer holidays, but you caught us on a teachers training day. You can follow me and I will take you to the staff room. Then you can go somewhere more private if necessary."

"That would be most satisfactory Mr Ashwood."

"Very well then, follow me."

He led her to the staff room and called out for John. A moment later a man appeared. This man must be John or Mr Lyons as he was known formally.

"John this is Mrs McGonagall from Social Services. McGonagall this is Mr Lyons."

"Pleasure," she stated warmly.

"Did you say social services?" Mr Lyons inquired with a confused look.

"Yes John, perhaps you better go to the privacy of your classroom, sorry for interrupting your dinner by the way but I guess you understand this was necessary."

"Of course Headmaster," replied Mr Lyons.

"Very well I will leave you to it, come see me later," with that he left to return to his office.

"Well Mrs McGonagall you better follow me."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Two minutes later she was standing with Mr Lyons in his classroom.

"Well Mrs McGonagall how can I help you?"

"I am here to inquire about Harry Potter."

"Well I was wondering when someone would come asking about him."

"What do you mean," asked Minerva.

"Well I have been filling complaints with social services for months now you know. I was wondering when one of you case workers was going to address my concerns about Harry."

_She was really shocked now. This man had apparently been complaining to social services for months, Albus said these people were supposed to care for children's welfare, to ensure they were healthy and okay. Yet these people had obviously ignored this Mr Lyons._

"I am sorry Mr Lyons but I was not made aware of these complaints. In fact I only came here today because my boss said there was an incident at the Dursley residence, apparently the police visited on Monday evening. Beside that's not the point, have you told the headmaster about your complaints?"

"The Headmaster is quite old fashioned in his ways and doesn't have much time for me really. I am pretty new at the job you see. He puts my concerns about Harry down to boys being boys and that sort of stuff."

"He is obviously incompetent then," said Minerva, deciding she was more likely to get a better reaction out of Mr Lyons if she agreed with his view.

"In some regards yes," he replied.

"Well you said you had been complaining for months about Harry? Perhaps you could tell me now?"

"Yes of course anything what do you want to know?"

"Anything of use Mr Lyons, for example what makes you concerned about Harry?"

"Well Harry is a good kid really, he is bright as well you can see that, but for some weird reason he always performs poorly on his tests, it is as if he is frightened to do well. It is not just that as well, his appearance is quite scruffy, not boys playing in the mud scruffy but his uniform never looks well looked after, I believe it is most likely second hand."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, for one he is off sick far too often than what we believe to be acceptable. He always has a note to explain why of course but it's just too often. Then there is the bruises and marks."

"Bruises?"

"At first I did not really notice them but when you spend a whole term with a class of children you do notice things. They are well hidden of course, never on an exposed area of his body, but we have P.E and the children have to change for that of course and that is when you can see the bruises on his arms and legs and on his stomach."

Minerva did not know what P.E stood for but she understood what this Mr Lyons was talking about._ Apparently Harry had to change his clothing for this P.E thing and his teacher saw the bruises. Things did not look good. Albus and Arabella definitely had reason to be concerned. _

"Anything else?"

"Harry falls asleep in class which is known to happen from time to time. Sometimes a kid is just tired, you know they had a nightmare and didn't sleep well or they are ill or something along those lines. Harry fell asleep at least four or five times last term. I asked him of course but he just said he didn't sleep well. That is all I can think of at the moment."

"Perhaps then you could tell me why you think Harry was withdrawn from the school?"

"I honestly don't know really, I asked the headmaster but he said it was for private tutoring but really, well I know it is not my place to assume anything but it looks fishy to me. I mean, I never got the impression that Harry's aunt and uncle really cared about him. I don't see why they would pay for private tutoring for Harry but then leave Dudley their son in the school when they obviously care more for him. I mean all you have to do is look at their clothes and school equipment to know Dudley is treated much better than Harry."

_Right now Minerva's mind was swimming with information, always falling asleep in class he said, bruises and marks on his body, being tired, sick, and now withdrawn from the school. The Dursleys were hiding something and she was going to find out exactly what it was._

She composed herself "Very well Mr Lyons, thank you for telling me everything. I will see to it that I personally visit the Dursley residence and check in on Harry. Of course since you are no longer his teacher you should not expect any future visits but, rest assured I will absolutely make sure Harry is ok and, if he is not then his aunt and uncle will pay quite severely indeed," she stated quite firmly.

"That is very good to hear Mrs McGonagall, if you follow me I will escort you out." She followed and bid goodbye to the receptionist on the way out. Once outside she checked either way down the street to ensure she would not be seen. Once she was sure it was clear she then apparated away.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	3. Chapter 3 East Molesey Police Station

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 3 - ****East Molesey Police Station Surrey.**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Severus Snape stepped out of his fire place and entered his Hogwarts private quarters. He quickly moved through to his bedroom to seek out his wardrobe to change.

_Well what a most unusual meeting, well now he knew what Albus had wanted. It was not the return of the Dark Lord or Death Eaters as he had initially thought but no Potter. He is not even at Hogwarts yet and I am running around after him. Hmm but Albus had said he was concerned about the boy and with Petunia as family he could understand why._

_Its true isn't it, you can choose your friends but you can't choose your family he inwardly snarled, well who ever said that was a complete idiot, why assume you can choose your friends? What if you are not popular? Didn't think of that did they? Severus knew he was never popular as a child and not much had changed since. He would go though, he would see if the child was ok, that was his job, no his mission, this was for the order after all. _

He opened his wardrobe and scrutinised what was inside. He quickly came upon one of his only items of Muggle attire. A black Taylor and Wright suit with trousers and jacket along with a white shirt and a black and silver tie. He quickly undressed and began dressing himself in the Muggle suit. A couple of minutes later he was almost ready, all that was left was the shoes which he quickly donned and laced.

He looked at himself in the mirror. _Well he could not deny he looked smart and he definitely looked the part but he would never get used to these tight restrictive garments._ He moved towards the living room and then stopped at the fire place. He took some floo powder and called "Spinners End!"

He stepped out the floo and at once made his way to the front door. He could have gone to the Hogwarts boundaries but this way he would save time. After exiting through his front door he closed it and sealed his wards. He then moved down the path and out of the gate. Once he was beyond the gate he apparated.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

He found himself outside East Moseley Police Station just as Albus had instructed him. He checked to see if anyone was around. Seeing nobody he cast a quick nonverbal Tempus and saw that the time was 12:35. He looked around and quickly got his bearings. To his left was the entrance to the police station. He moved up the steps and entered through the blue double doors. Once inside he saw the reception area with the desk sergeant.

"I need to speak to an officer in regards to a recent case," he spoke up.

"And you are?" the officer on duty inquired. In an, I don't really care tone of voice.

"I am Severus Snape from Social Services." He showed the I.D holder and badge.

"I see and what case are you interested in." He seemed to be bit more interested now he knew Social Services were involved.

"I have been informed that one of your officers was called to the Dursley residence on Monday July 30th." He stated getting to the point.

"Yes I remember something about that. Just got the report this morning actually, you will want to speak with either Detective PC Constantine or Detective PC Davis. I believe Davis called in sick so best bet is to speak with PC Constantine."

"I see and where might I find Detective PC Constantine?"

"No worries, I will have him come meet you." And with that he picked up the phone and a moment later was talking away.

"Yes Mike, someone from Social Services is here to speak to you, no I don't know what he wants and I really don't care, just get out here and see him... Well Davis is not here is he. He is off sick so it is just you who worked the Dursley case so get out here now."

Five minutes later and this PC Constantine had still not turned up and he was starting to get really ticked off. _He had heard the conversation on the phone, well one half of it but he could guess what the other one had been like. This man obviously didn't want to see him and was being an asshole. Well assholes he could deal with just fine he thought smugly_.

He turned to the desk sergeant "Ok if just use the toilet?"

"Whatever no need to ask," grunted the sergeant.

Once he had moved past the desk sergeant he muttered "Obliviate," and proceeded through a set of doors. He quickly slipped his wand down his sleeve whilst still grasping it. He then cast a nonverbal point me PC Constantine and felt his wand in his sleeve jerk forwards. He came to another set of doors and proceeded. He came to two sets of corridors. One straight ahead and one to his left. He cast the spell again and found he should go left. He was now observing the signs on the doors.

Eventually he came to PC Constantine's office and found that the man was inside eating a sandwich. He had not spotted Severus yet, who was now watching through the small window. _Well only one way to deal with assholes he thought to himself._

He grasped the door handle and yanked the door open and stepped inside making as much noise as possible whilst thrusting the door open.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" exclaimed PC Constantine in surprise and anger, whilst throwing and losing his sandwich.

"I am Severus Snape from social services and, if you had come to meet me at the desk like your sergeant ordered. I would not have needed to waste time to come looking for an asshole like you." He growled angrily.

"Get the fuck out of here before I have you arrested. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO A POLICE MAN LIKE THAT?"

Severus had had enough. In a flash he was in front of the man and had his right hand grasped around his throat. He smashed him into the wall behind him. The man paled.

"What... Hey stop that! That hurts!"

"SHUT UP... And listen to me very carefully." He said darkly

He just nodded. "Good. Now you're going to sit down and I am going to ask you about the Dursley case, is that understood?

"Yes."

"Yes sir."

"Yes Sir," added PC Constantine.

"Good... NOW SIT!" he barked angrily.

"Why were you called to the Dursley Residence?"

"We got a call from the ser...sar...sergeant, said it was a domestic of some sorts."

"Go on."

"Well we got there but by the time we did it was all over. Apparently there had been some row which is what the neighbours had been complaining about, a lot of shouting screaming and banging apparently."

"Yes and?"

"Well we interviewed Mrs and Mr Dursley and their son. Apparently the mother and father had an argument, over money as usual and Mr Dursley lost his temper and started throwing things."

"Was that all?"

"No of course not, we obviously asked Mrs Dursley in more detail. Asked her if her husband knocked her about if you know what I mean or knocked the kid around. Well she said no and we didn't see any signs of bruises or violence so we wrote up the report and left it at that just concerned neighbour really."

"What about their nephew?"

"What do you mean nephew?"

"Well you interviewed their son right? What about the other boy?"

"There was no other boy sir, just the three of them there."

_Severus was thinking now, they had not seen the boy, well maybe he had been out with friends or at a friend's house or something, hmm he could ask questions though. _

"I am guessing you searched the house right top and bottom?"

"Yeah course we did standard procedure."

"Well what about the boy's bedrooms? Surely there were two right?"

"Well there were two bedrooms but one was just full of toys and didn't look like it had been lived in, in a long time, and the spare room of course which was clearly unoccupied. The other was the son's of course and there was the master bedroom as well."

_Hmm Severus though, that didn't add up, not at all, he would get to the bottom of this._

"Well was there anything in the house that would let you know their nephew was in the house like drawings or family photographs and such?"

"No not really, I mean sure there were lots of photographs and such but it was just the three of them, until you mentioned another boy I didn't even think about it to be honest."

_Well that was very strange, the boy had to be there, that was the simple fact there was no way of getting around it. If Albus left him there and said he was there then that was it. Yet this police man had just told him that he never saw him and never saw any evidence that he existed at all, had not even had a second thought about it. No something very odd was definitely going on here and he was going to find out. Potter or no Potter if Petunia or her Husband had hurt the boy then there was going to be hell to pay. Now all he had to do was get rid of the evidence. _

"OBLIVIATE!"

_He saw the memories fading and once he was satisfied he apparated away just as Detective PC Constantine was coming out of his daze, he didn't see a thing. _

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

He appeared just outside the gates of his house at Spinners End. He unlatched the gate and proceeded towards the front door. He quickly cancelled the wards to which only he knew how and entered his home. He wasted no time in moving towards his fire place and for the fourth time that day he used the floo system "Hogwarts Headmasters office!"

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	4. Chapter 4 Harry's Not Here

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 4 - Harry's not here**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Severus Snape entered Dumbledore's office for the second time that day and was greeted by the Headmaster himself.

"Ah Severus it's good to see you, I should think you have some useful information to report back?"

"Yes Headmaster."

"Good good but it can wait until Minerva returns, there is no point telling me now only to have to repeat yourself when she arrives."

"Yes Headmaster," said Severus seating himself in the chair he had sat in earlier were he waited patiently. Five minutes later Minerva herself emerged from the floo network.

"Ah Severus you are already here, I take it you have information as well?"

"Yes Minerva, then I understand you have information too?"

"Yes Severus."

"Well then Minerva you better begin, you go first and then Severus can tell us how he got on at the police station."

"Well the Social Services identity really worked. Got in with no trouble and saw the Headmaster Mr Ashwood. He told me that Harry has apparently been withdrawn from the school and will not be returning, something to do with private tutoring"

_Another odd thing thought Severus, was this boy impossible to find? It seemed like no one had seen him at all, it was like he didn't even exist anymore. _

"Go on Minerva."

"Well I spoke with the boy's teacher after that Mr Lyons and well... It wasn't good news let's just say that. Apparently Mr Lyons has been complaining to Social Services for months, he told me he had seen the boy marked with bruises when changing for P.E whatever that is."

"Physical Education Minerva," added Severus.

"Ah well that makes sense, the point is his teacher saw him with bruises, that's not all though, apparently Harry is absent from school way too much due to supposed illness and sometimes falls asleep in class due to exhaustion. Mr Lyon's also noted a difference in the quality and cleanliness of Harry's clothing and appearance compared to his cousins. He also thought it unusual how bad Harry's marks are considering he believes Harry is quite bright. Lastly he expressed the opinion that it was strange that Harry would be withdrawn for private tutoring, when it appears his aunt and uncle care more for his cousin who has not been withdrawn also."

"Hmm and Severus what have you found?"

"Well I think what Minerva has said explains what I have learned, you see the Police did visit the Dursley residence as Arabella stated. However when they arrived the supposed domestic had already ended. They questioned all three Dursleys but Harry was not seen. In fact they didn't find any existence of the boy in the house at all. They checked all the rooms and PC Constantine who I spoke with said they only found one room that could be occupied by a boy and that was Dudley's room. There were three other rooms' one being a spare room which was unoccupied, the master bedroom and a room full of toys which was otherwise unoccupied as well."

"I see Severus and is there any chance that this toy room was not indeed Harry's room."

"No Albus the officer was quite clear about that, he stated that the room looked unlived in and had been like that for some time. That is not all though Albus, when I asked about any other signs that Harry lived there we discussed photographs and such. He said there were lots but none of Harry at all."

"Hmm well this is very distressing indeed. I was concerned but this looks quite serious." They both sat there looking at his thoughtful expression.

"Albus?"

"Sorry yes Minerva."

"What would you have us do?"

"I would like you both to go to 4 Private Drive and investigate the matter further, I think we can all agree that these recent revelations are very distressing, I want you to go there and find Harry, and if he is hurt then we may need to remove him."

_Please be okay Harry, he thought to himself, well he knew he wouldn't be though, not after what Severus and Minerva had said, he was being naive to think that Harry would be anything but okay, be alive then Harry at least... Hmm he sighed, he had made a terrible mistake, and now he only had to wait and find out how bad it was going to be. He knew he was a very clever man, he rarely made mistakes, but when he did they were often far reaching and very terrible indeed. _

"Of course Albus."

"Very well Headmaster."

"Oh before you depart please use the floo network, while you were away I took the liberty of having Mrs Frigg's fireplace added to the network, Arthur was quite helpful actually and, it was his contact that did it."

"That should save us some time," stated Minerva nodding.

"Indeed."

They both departed at once and headed for the Floo. "You first Minerva," she nodded to him.

"Arabella Figg Wisteria Walk!" she shouted, he watched as she departed in a flash of green flames. Once the flames had settled he followed her "Arabella Figg Wisteria Walk!"

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

He emerged inside Mrs Frigg's residence to see Minerva talking to Mrs Figg. He caught the last bit of their conversation.

"No not seen him since."

"I take it you have not seen Harry then Arabella?" Inquired Severus.

"That is correct professor Snape I was just telling professor McGonagall."

"Very well then we will be on our way we need to check on the boy."

"Of course." Mrs Figg gestured towards the front door. They both departed quickly and walked down the street.

"What do you think we will find when we get there Severus?" asked Minerva as they walked along the pavement.

"I don't know Minerva, but I don't think it will be anything good." She nodded at him in understanding.

Minerva looked at her watch and found that the time was 14:03. _Since it was the holidays it was likely that the son was in the house but perhaps Mr Dursley would still be at work, if he worked that is she thought to herself. _

"This is it Minerva 4 Private drive." They both walked down the drive and stopped at the door.

"Allow me Minerva."

"Of course Severus."

He knocked on the door quite hard and loudly. A woman appeared from the opened door a few moments later looking quite concerned, no doubt by the knock.

"Err yes can I help you?" _She didn't like the look of these two, they looked rather official and then there was the knock as well, only the police and other important people knocked like that._

"We are from social services."

"Social...ser...Services?"

"Yes that is correct now can we come in," growled Severus, he was getting rather irritated now.

"Yes of course," and with that she ushered them in quickly. _No it would not be good to cause a scene where all the neighbours could see, especially with social services, the Dursleys were ordinary respectful people after all. _

"You best come through to the living room then, would you like anything to drink?"

"We are fine thanks," snarled Severus.

They all sat down. _Severus noted the photographs over the fire place and understood what PC Constantine had been saying. The mantel piece as well as everywhere else in the living room was covered in photographs of the Dursleys but not one sign of Harry anywhere. _

"Could you perhaps please tell me what this is about?" asked Petunia.

"Yes Mrs Dursley you see we are here to inquire about your nephew, Harry Potter," stated Minerva.

_Minerva may not have seen it but Severus was not a spy to the Dark Lord for nothing, he spotted her mask slip for a second and she looked worried, she was hiding something all right. _

"Oh I see, well what about him?"

"Could we perhaps speak to the boy?"

"I am sorry but he is out at the moment he went to a friend's house, they have a private tutor you see."

"And what would the tutors name be then Mrs Dursley," inquired Severus.

"Errr...Mr...Mr Smith, Mr James Smith."

"Really," said Severus obviously not believing a word of it.

"Yes, are you sure you would not like something to drink, I mean really you must of had to travel it's no trouble at all you kn."

"We are fine thank you," He interrupted. "Well then what is the address of this friend's house then?"

"I really don't know to be honest."

"You don't know where your nephew is staying?"

"No I mean Vernon is the one who deals with all the money, he arranged it all so I really don't know the address off the top of my head. You could ask my husband of course when he gets back from work, but that won't be until later tonight, you could come back later if need be."

_He could see it, she was avoiding the questions and she wanted them out of the house as soon as possible, she was being evasive which meant she was hiding something._

"Well don't you think it is a bit strange for your nephew and friend to be taking lessons during the summer holidays Mrs Dursley?" Severus inquired.

"A little bit I suppose but we want him to do well of course."

"Hmm really? What time is it Minerva?"

"14:12."

"I assume that your nephew finishes his lessons around the normal time, correct?"

"Yes around 3:30 like Dudders."

"Well then we can wait for him to return then can't we?"

"Really it's quite a long time to wait you know, I am sure you two must be very busy."

"It's no trouble at all, now while we are waiting we might perhaps have a little look around. There is no one else in the house is there Mrs Dursley?"

"No it's just me, the boys are out of course and Vernon will be back later."

"Excellent." He stood up and pulled out his wand, Minerva did the same.

"What!...You...You are... those... those people!" stated Petunia furiously whilst standing up.

"Yes?" replied Severus baiting her.

"I won't have it you know, wait until Vernon gets home, he will sort you FREAKS out! NOW GET OUT!" bellowed Petunia.

"Be quiet woman!" barked Severus. "Stupefy!" The red bolt shot out of his wand and hit her squarely in the chest. She fell back into her seat unconscious. "She is lying of course you know."

"Yes Severus I thought so too, I don't think for one minute that Harry is really having these private lessons."

"Well a simple Homenum Revelio will let us know if he is here or not."

"Homenum Revelio!" "Well someone is here at least so she was obviously lying about that."

"Do you know where Harry is Severus?"

"No Minerva."

"Well we can rectify that quite easily Severus," she said before casting "Point me Harry Potter." Minerva moved to the living room door and Severus followed behind closely. Once they were in the hall Minerva cast the spell again. "I don't understand Severus it's pointing towards under the stairs," at that Severus stepped forward.

"There is a padlock Minerva, the boy must obviously be in here." He tapped his wand against the padlock three times and cast "Alohomora," with a satisfying click the padlock unlocked and fell to the floor with a thud. They both moved towards the door and exchanged looks of understanding.

Severus unlocked the door and opened it and was confronted with a dark cupboard and the unmistakeable stench of blood, infection, urine and faecal matter. _It was quite disgusting he thought to himself _

"Lumos!" he stated.

"Severus!"

"What in the name of Merlin!" he exclaimed in shock.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	5. Chapter 5 St Mungo's Hospital

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 5 - ****St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

The sight that Severus saw as his lumos spell illuminated the dark cupboard chilled him to his very bones. Lay on a small mattress upon the floor was a young boy who looked no older than seven or eight perhaps. Yet Harry was supposed to be ten years old. It was of course Harry Potter, who else could it be. The boy looked in bad shape. He wore only a white vest and a pair of soiled white briefs and was covered in blood and filth.

He kneeled down to get a better look and noticed that the boy's hands and feet had been bound to restrain him. He could see the thick tape around his wrists and hands holding them behind his back and more tape around his ankles. He was covered in dark bruises in shades of black and blue and severe deep cuts all along his bare arms and legs.

"Severus how could they!" stated Minerva furiously.

_Yes how could they indeed? What monsters would do this to a child? When he got hold of Dursley that man would pay. He needed to compose himself though. He had already noted the broken arm and it must be excruciatingly painful for it to be held back like that. _

"We can deal with the Dursleys later Minerva right now he needs our help."

"Yes Servers."

He now took a good look at Harry's face and saw the scar confirming it was indeed Harry Potter. He was obviously still unconscious. There was a large amount of congealed blood on the side of his head indicating a head trauma. He also noted the boy had been gagged with more tape, obviously to stop the boy calling for help. Blindfolded as well and more tape was covering his ears. _To prevent him from knowing when help arrived perhaps? He thought to himself. _

"We need to move him."It was true there was no way he could tell the extent of the damage in these dark and cramped conditions.

"Do you think that wise Severus?"

"We have to Minerva I need to assess his injuries and I can't do that here, perhaps we could move him to the sofa in the living room?"

"That will have to do for the time being I suppose. I will get some towels and cloths from the kitchen."

"Good, see if they have a first aid kit as well."

"First aid kit Severus?"

"Yes it should be a box most likely green or white with a cross on it."

"Very well Severus."

After she moved away he concentrated on Harry. _Well first he should probably get rid of those restraints. _"Diffindo," the tape around his arms split and came undone. He did the same for the leg restraints and tore off the tape. _Now to move the boy he thought._

He cast a "Mobilicorpus," and with a lot of care and caution levitated Harry out of the small confined space. Once he was out it was then a relatively easy task to levitate him to the living room and rest him on the sofa. A moment later Minerva returned.

"I have some towels and cloths Severus but there was no kit."

"Not to worry Minerva."

"How is he Severus?"

"I am not sure yet," and with that he slowly began to move his wand over Harry's small body, casting diagnostic spells to determine his injuries. He had thought it was bad but it was a lot worse than he could imagine. He rattled off the injuries.

"Broken leg, broken ankle, four broken ribs, a punctured lung, broken arm, broken collar bone, fractured skull," Minerva gasped in shock.

"It is a miracle he is still alive Minerva, no doubt his magic aided him and kept him alive or else he would be dead," he stated coldly. He now looked dubiously at the cloths Minerva had brought, well they would be little use now, not when the injuries were so serious.

"Severus?"

"We need to get help Minerva, this is way beyond my expertise, we need healers from St Mungo's. I will go this instant, stay with him Minerva."

"No Severus."

"What! " he growled, _didn't she understand how serious this was?_

"You misunderstand me Severus, I merely mean that it should be me who goes to get help, you have more expertise in healing than me Severus.

" _Well now he understood, he was after all a potions master and to be one you needed to have medical and healing knowledge. She was right of course. _

"Alright then I will stay and you will go get help, hurry Minerva we don't have a lot of time," he barked.

She nodded and with that she stormed out of the living room and thrust the front door open in haste. _Damn blood and anti-apparatation words slowing her down, of course they were to protect Harry but right now they were doing exactly the opposite. _

She ran down the path and moved beyond the boundaries of the wards. Once beyond them she apparated to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

Upon arrival she found herself in the welcome room. Looking up she saw the portrait of Dilly's Derwent Healer 1722-1741. Dilly regarded her for a moment and then disappeared.

Minerva shook herself out of the strange occurrence and headed towards the welcome witch. She noted a large queue. She put on a stern expression and glare and shouted.

"Get out of the way this is an emergency!" the crowd parted for her and found herself face to face with the welcome witch.

"I need help at once, There is a young boy very badly injured, it is imperative that we get healers to him immediately if he is to survive."

The witch nodded to her and waved her wand sounding the alarm.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Severus Snape watched Minerva storm out of the house and then regarded the boy. He still had the tape on his mouth ears and eyes he observed. _Well he should probably remove them now he thought. _

Harry came to his senses and immediately he felt as if his whole body was on fire from the pain. He noted a weird sensation around his mouth though, a kind of suction and then he realised it was the tape being removed from his mouth. He could also feel that he was on something soft. When the tape was removed he noted he could breathe a lot easier, no longer needing to just breathe through his nose. The same suction occurred around his ears as well but this time the movement caused him to jar his head which hurt a lot and he gave out a soft whimper and cry.

Severus heard the whimper just as he removed the tape from the boy's ears and understood immediately that the boy was now awake.

"Sshh Harry it is going to be okay, we have come to rescue you," he reassured in his softest tone possible. _Well let people see me now and my reputation as the bat of the dungeons would be ruined. Harry needed him now though so he would press on, reputation be damned this was still a hurt child after all, one that needed reassurance. _

"Harry try to keep still, and listen to me, you are hurt very badly but I am a doctor and I am going to make it better, don't worry, you don't have to be scared, I won't let anyone hurt you."

_This man was a doctor? But the Dursleys would never get him a doctor or take him to one, uncle Vernon had said they were going to leave him to die in his cupboard so what was going on? How did this man know his name? Where was he and who was this man? Was he in hospital?_

"...Who...w..." He managed to get those two words out of his dry and sore mouth, the effort he used up to say those simple words was extraordinary and he felt a deep sharp pain in his chest and coughed violently making his body shake. He felt a metallic taste in his mouth and understood it was blood, _well the man had said he was hurt very badly and he knew he was. _

Severus heard the almost inaudible words and then heard the violent cough and saw the blood on the boy's lips, _damn punctured lung he thought to himself. The boy was most likely confused and the last thing he needed was the boy freaking out and hurting himself so he answered his questions._

"My name is Severus Harry and you are in your living room," he said whilst wiping the blood from Harry's lips and mouth. "My friend has gone for help, and more doctors will be coming to help you get to the hospital," he explained.

_Harry felt scared, this man, Dr Severus, said he was still in his living room which meant his relatives could still hurt him. He couldn't see and he didn't know where he was, it was all very confusing. _

_This man was a doctor though and he said more were coming to take him to hospital and then they would be able to make him feel better. More importantly though thinking over the man's words he had said he wouldn't let anyone hurt him, understanding that he felt a lot safer. It was just nice not to be alone anymore and this man had spoken softly to him and not shouted or beat him. He seemed nice and he knew he would not let anything happen to him. He supposed he should thank the man. _

"Th...," got out Harry.

"Ssshh Harry don't talk save your energy." With that he took his hand into Harry's small unbroken hand and squeezed it. "Harry I want to you to squeeze my hand if you are in a lot of pain."

_God he was in pain, his whole body hurt and his head felt like it had been split in two, at least his arm wasn't held behind his back anymore that had been excruciating, but his chest felt tight and the man had said not to talk and to squeeze his hand_. It took some effort but he managed it.

Severus felt Harry Squeeze his hand. "Ok Harry I am going to make you feel sleepy now and you will go to sleep, the pain will go away and when you wake up you will be in hospital." He felt Harry squeeze his hand again to show he understood. He then held up his wand in preparation to cast a sedative spell to send Harry to sleep. "Quiesco."

Harry immediately felt the pain in his body subside and his mind went blank, before he knew it he was a sleep again.

Severus felt Harry's grip on his hand weaken and knew the boy was now asleep and no longer in pain. With that he set to work to stabilise him. He would need to cast spells to help with the boys breathing and others to stabilise his other vital organs.

He cast an "Aeris," to put more oxygen into the boys undamaged lung and then cast a "Resarcio," to repair the damaged one, he would leave the ribs for now, if he got it wrong it could cause more damage.

He then cast a "Stabilis," to help stabilise the boy's condition. _The boy had no doubt lost a lot of blood from all the cuts and wounds across his body and the head trauma so he should probably give him a Blood replenishing potion to bring up his blood levels._

He pulled out a vial from within his suit pocket and un-shrunk it and unstopped the stopper. Having the boy take the dose orally while unconscious would be impossible so he gathered up the solution with his wand and spelled it directly into his body.

Next he decided to clean the boy to allow him some dignity and save him from embarrassment when the healers and Minerva arrived. He cast a "Scourgify," across the boy's soiled briefs and then one across his vest and, another across his body to clean the filth which would hopefully help in preventing further infection.

At that very moment though he heard footsteps approaching from outside the house. _The front door was obviously still open he thought to himself. Well there were a few options when it came to who it could be, either it was Minerva and the healers, and really what was taking them so long? Or it could either be Dudley the Dursleys son who was out or possibly Vernon, or someone else? Until he knew he should keep his guard up. _

He aimed his wand at Harry and cast a nonverbal "Protego Totalum" a very powerful shield spell and then rose and moved towards the front door with his wand raised ready for a fight if need be. He was relieved to see that it was only Albus Dumbledore though.

"Albus," he greeted.

"Ah Severus," replied Dumbledore.

"How did you know Headmaster?"

"Ah Dilly's Derwent's portrait at St Mungo's was keeping watch for me, she saw Minerva come in and notified me, how is he Severus?"

"Bad Albus, I have cast some spells on him to stabilise him but the healers will have to do the rest when they get here, follow me."

"Hmm He still has tape on his eyes Severus," said Albus as they walked back into the living room.

"I know Albus, he had tape on his mouth and ears and some on his arms and legs restraining him. I was about to remove it when he woke up, so I reassured him and put him back to sleep. That is when I stabilised him and gave him a blood replenishing potion and then you came. You should know me and Minerva found him in the cupboard under the stairs after we stunned Petunia."

Dumbledore cast a quick glance at Petunia who was still out on her chair and then refocused on Harry. _He really did not look well and he felt his insides clench with guilt and hurt. This was his fault of course, he knew it was going to be bad. _

"You...You should remove the tape now Severus," he managed to get out.

"Yes Headmaster."

Snape knelt down next to Harry and cancelled his Protego Totalum shield with a wave of his wand. He then slowly began to peel off the tape and was completely appalled at the sight he saw. He heard Albus gasp and exclaim next to him. "No it can't be Severus," he said sounding utterly horrified.

Severus looked at Harry's eyes or what should be Harry's eyes and saw his black burnt eyelids. He then quickly glanced at the fireplace and saw the poker for the coal. The Poker that was used for the coal on the fireplace had been used to burn Harry's eyes blinding him.

_The experience must have been so painful it was beyond belief. He didn't even want to think about how painful it must have been. He was feeling murderous. If Dursley was before him at this very moment then he would ensure that the man came to a very slow and painful end indeed._

"OH Harry," said Dumbledore as he collapsed onto the sofa next to Harry and began to sob.

_Severus had never seen the man look so defeated. The Great Albus Dumbledore, the one who had defeated Grindelwald, who had even matched the Dark Lord, reduced to tears, It was almost pitiful, but I suppose the old man had enough reasons to feel the way he did now, it was him after all who had placed Harry with the Dursleys in the first place. That didn't change the fact that the sight angered him though._

"Pull yourself together Albus! You can cry later when we get Harry to St Mungo's," he growled angrily.

"You are right Severus," he said composing himself.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Minerva McGonagall heard the alarm sound and a few moments' later two healers wearing white robes with the Green St Mungo's insignia of a wand and bone crossed emerged from down the corridor. They were running quickly and she could tell they understood the situation was very serious.

The man approached her followed closely by a woman.

"Are you the one who sounded the alarm?" he said.

"Yes," she replied.

"Alright my name is Herbert Spleen, and this here is Florence Greenwood, and you are?"

"Professor McGonagall," stated Florence with a confused look.

"Yes exactly although this is not the time for a reunion party Mrs Greenwood." She recognised the woman now as one of her old Muggleborn transfiguration students.

"Of course let's go but explain what has happened please."

"We went to check up on a boy at his relative's house and found him beaten, his injuries are very serious, I don't know how long he has been in his current condition but we must go now, I can apparate us all there."

"Very well then let's go," said Herbert.

Both Herbert and Florence took hold of Minerva's hands as she apparated them outside of 4 Private Drive.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"He didn't deserve this you know Severus."

"I know Albus no child deserves to be treated like this."

"I trusted them you know Severus and I sent them money to look after him, I just can't believe they could do this."

Severus heard a crack outside and once again rose and raised his wand. "Albus we have company stay here while I go look," with that Albus also became alert and raised his wand. Severus moved into the hall and saw Minerva approaching with a man and a woman who were obviously healers.

"In here, Albus is here as well Minerva," he growled.

"Yes Severus, follow me Herbert, Florence." They all moved inside and greeted Dumbledore.

"Albus, Severus, this is healers Herbert Spleen and Florence Greenwood from St Mungo's."

"Is this the boy then?" stated Herbert who immediately went to Harry's side and began casting diagnostic spells. He stopped a moment later when he noticed Harry's scar.

"Is this boy Harry Potter?" asked Herbert curiously.

"I am afraid it is Herbert," replied Dumbledore.

"Severus what is wrong with Harry's eyes?" he could obviously hear the shock and concern in her voice.

"I believe those muggles that call themselves his family burnt them Minerva." He stated coldly

"Yes they do look bad, but hopefully we can heal them, right Herbert?" said Florence with a worried expression.

"I don't know yet Florence but we will try obviously," replied Herbert remaining professional.

"You should both know that I have already taken some measures to stabilise the boy," spoke up Severus.

"Really what measures?" replied Herbert in surprise.

"I gave him a blood replenishing potion and sedated him once he woke, I also used a Resarcio to repair his punctured lung as well as Aeris and Stabilis to help stabilise his condition."

"Very well good work, we can take over now though, Florence get the Med Evac stretcher ready while I stabilise these broken bones, I am not too happy about this fracture to his skull though, we need to fix that now."

"Understood Herbert," and with that she took out a small vial from her pocket and unstopped the stopper, she tilted it to the side and caught a miniature sized stretcher in her waiting hand. She quickly placed the vial back in her pocket and un-shrunk the stretcher to a child's size.

In the meantime Severus observed Herbert working on the boy's head. _Severus was to afraid to work on the ribs as he could do the boy some serious internal injuries if he got it wrong but he could work on stabilising the legs and arms, and besides he didn't want to just sit around, no he needed to be involved, if he was involved he didn't have to think about how bad the situation was or how much Harry had been through, what would Lily think if she saw her son beaten and broken like this?_

"Perhaps I could assist with the broken limbs?" he asked Herbert.

"Yes but only the legs and arms leave the ribs to me please."

"Understood," he got to work immediately and began casting "Ferula" on Harry's broken ankle to splint it.

Minerva had watched the situation unfold and was now watching Florence who was casting spells and enchantments onto the child size stretcher, she caught a "Portus" but missed the other enhancements.

"The stretcher is ready Herbert."

"Good, I am just about finished here as well." A moment later he was done and he stood up. "Alright Florence I will levitate the boy and you slip the stretcher under him, once that is done I will lower him back down."

"Understood Herbert."

"Mobilicorpus," he gently levitated Harry and Florence did as asked and set the stretcher underneath him, Herbert then lowered him back down. "Right now let's just get him restrained so he can't fall off." With that both Herbert and Florence proceeded to fasten Harry to the stretcher. A minute later they were done.

"I have a blanket here Herbert."

"Very well Florence it will help to keep him warm and protect his modesty."

"Yes, and a warming charm is in order as well I suppose," she said and casted one over Harry once she had laid the blanket over him.

"How will we be getting to St Mungo's Florence? I couldn't help but hear you say Portus before. Surely you don't mean to use a port key?" said Minerva uncertainly.

"We will be indeed be using a Port key Professor McGonagall, is that a problem?"

"I suppose it won't be a problem if your aim is to KILL HIM!" she exclaimed furiously.

"Now now Professor McGonagall please calm down, I assure that this is no ordinary stretcher. It has a number of charms and enchantments, as well as protective shields which will protect Harry from the effects of the port key, I assure you he will be quite safe and it is indeed the quickest way," reassured Herbert.

Minerva calmed down at that and apologised "Sorry Florence, you can understand that I care for the boy and forgot myself."

"I understand professor," said Florence smiling.

"Now we must be going, everyone take hold of one of the handles and I will activate the port key," stated Herbert. They all moved to grasp hold of one of the four handles around the stretcher. Once everyone had taken hold Herbert activated the port key.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Moments later they arrived in the Spell damage ward at St Mungo's.

"Right well me and Florence will take young Harry here and get to work with the rest of the healers, I suggest you all go to the waiting the room which is one floor up and get some rest. When you can see Harry we will let you know," and with that they both departed with Harry.

"I hope Harry will be ok," sighed Albus.

"Come along Albus there is no point just standing there."

"Minerva is right Albus, besides we can plot how we are going to exact revenge on the Dursleys."

"Now now Severus I am angrier than both of you about what has happened to Harry but, it will not do us or him any good if we were to be thrown in Azkaban. Let's forget about the Dursleys for now, we can deal with them later." And with that he set off towards the waiting room. Severus and Minerva nodded and followed.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	6. Chapter 6 St Mungo's Waiting Room

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 6 - St Mungo's Waiting Room **

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Severus, Albus and Minerva were in the waiting room waiting for news on Harry's condition. Hardly a word had been spoken between the three over the last five hours in which Severus had been lost in thought. His mind was plagued with questions.

_How long had Harry been abused for and, what had he done to provoke such a reaction from his relatives? Even accidental magic was an unlikely reason considering how severe Harry's injuries were. _

There was however an internal conflict going on inside him_. How did he feel about Harry? All he could think of was how he had seen Harry when he had first opened the cupboard. That image would haunt him until till the day he died. Harry had looked so weak and vulnerable. He remembered how the boy had whimpered when he woke. Harry must have been in excruciating levels of pain. He didn't want to think for how long as well. The simple fact though was he knew the police had been called Monday evening, that meant Harry had been suffering on his own for the last three days which probably felt like an eternity. Especially with his broken arm being held back like that. Every second must have felt like a lifetime. It was nothing less than torture he decided. _

_It was impossible to hate Harry he thought to himself. Seeing Harry's little broken body like that had challenged all his preconceived notions about the boy. When he originally thought of the boy he had imagined him to be exactly like his father. He had imagined Harry to be a pampered privileged brat who wanted for nothing, just like that bastard James. _

_The simple fact was that this was simply not true. The evidence was irrefutable. Harry was a victim of child abuse and the idea that he wanted for nothing was completely ridiculous. Yes he hated the boy's father but that didn't mean he had to hate Harry as well. He would have thought that unlikely yesterday but his mind was made up. No he didn't hate the boy. If he should aim his hate at anyone it should be that son of a bitch Dursley. Oh what he would love to do to that pathetic thing that called himself a man. What sort of a man knocks around a ten year old child? That was even worse than hitting women. At least a woman was an adult and stood some chance at defending herself. A child though stood no chance at all. Yes what he would do to that bastard if he were here right now. _

"Severus you are muttering again," stated Minerva who was clearly amused by his antics.

"Indeed what time is it Minerva?" asked Severus.

"20:10 Severus."

"The healers are certainly taking their time," he snarled.

"Well the boy's injuries were extensive Severus," added Albus who was sat opposite him knitting away. The scene was actually quite comical.

"I know Albus I treated some of them if you remember, what are you knitting?" he said in disgust.

"I meant no offense Severus, and I am knitting Harry a woolly hat. It is quite a good way to pass the time actually, and really Severus you don't have to wait here you know, me and Minerva can wait for news."

"No I will stay."

"Fair enough Severus," added Albus smiling.

Minerva was certainly surprised by that. _Why did he want to stay? Her reasons for staying were quite clear. She had been devastated the night she had learned that Lily and James had been murdered, and she cared deeply for Harry. She knew Albus cared deeply as well and, right now he was beating himself up for the mistake he had made in placing Harry at the Dursleys._

_Severus she didn't understand though, she was surprised when he agreed to go but even more so now when he stated that he would stay and wait for news about Harry. Did he care? He had mentioned to Herbert that he had sedated Harry which meant Harry must have woke at some point. What did he say to him and what did Harry say in return? _

The minutes passed and the silence was broken by Albus. "It is getting rather late and if we don't eat anything we are likely to starve, I will speak at the office about having some food sent up for us." With that he moved out of the waiting room.

"What happened while I was at St Mungo's Severus?"

"Not much Minerva, you already know the measures I took in stabilising Harry."

"Harry woke up though didn't he?"

"Yes he did."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What happened?

"Not much he spoke a few words and I reassured him."

"You reassured someone Severus?" she asked incredulously.

"Why yes Minerva, I suppose you thought I would ridicule and laugh at the boy the first chance I got. He was in a lot of pain and distress you know so of course I reassured him," spat out Severus in retort.

"So you do care?" she asked in disbelief.

He pondered the question for a few moments. _He had already decided he didn't hate the boy but did he actually care about him? He needed more time to think on that._ "Perhaps," he growled out.

"Well what did he say?" said Minerva who was obviously having trouble composing herself after his admission.

"Just who where and thanks once I had eased his worries. I obviously told him who I was and explained where he was and, that he would be going to hospital, you know the rest."

At this moment Albus returned. "Well there should be some house elves visiting us soon with our dinner, I am told it is gammon steak with chips peas and veg, I hope that is acceptable for you both."

"That will be fine Albus, right now I feel like I could eat a whole hippogriff," stated Severus who used the opportunity to steer the conversation away from how he felt about Harry. He was also hungry indeed. He had not had anything to eat all day since being summoned earlier by Albus.

"I am with Severus as well Albus I feel quite famished."

"Well it should be quite a nice dinner then."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

They had all been eating what turned out to actually be quite a pleasant dinner whilst discussing what they had done over the summer. Well Minerva and Albus had and Severus had mostly listened and contributed now and then. Afterwards they had been interrupted out of their talk by a Woman.

"Hi there my name is Helen Hopkins, I am the head healer on the ward and Harry is under my care."

"Ah pleasure Mrs Hopkins. This is professor Minerva McGonagall and professor Severus Snape, my colleagues from Hogwarts of course."

"I am to understand that you rescued Harry?"

"Yes that is correct, how is he by the way?"

"He is doing quite well actually, we have healed all the fractures and we have started to heal the cuts and wounds, they will take a few days to heal actually. The good news is that he is out of the danger zone. He will most likely sleep for the next couple of days, his body is exhausted, and we believe he emptied his magical reserves sustaining his body."

"I see and what about his eyes?" inquired Albus who was relieved to know that Harry was no longer in any serious danger, but he was still concerned about Harry's eyes.

"We don't know yet, we will only know when we start to heal them, right now we want to concentrate on healing his eye lids so we can see the extent of the damage under them, once we do that we will be able to have a better look at his Iris, Cornea and Retina to see how bad the damage is. We used diagnostic spells of course, but the eyes are a tricky subject really, hard to tell without actually seeing them."

"Hmm that is concerning to say the least. You know who the boy is then I take it?"

"Yes of course, Harry Potter, it's hard to miss with the scar and all."

"Then I hope you understand my concern for confidentiality in this matter, I would hate for the Prophet or the Ministry to learn of what has happened to Harry, he really doesn't need the extra publicity."

"Yes of course, a healer's oath is always to the patient's confidentiality, I take it you know who did this to him then."

"Yes, unfortunately it was his relatives."

"I am very sorry to hear that... well the healers are just getting him set up in his room, I will call you once you can see him. You should know though that healing his eyes will not be a quick process, it will take time."

"How long do you think it will take Mrs Hopkins?"

"It's hard to say, it could be anything between weeks and months that is if he ever recovers, as I said we don't know how extensive the damage is but you don't need to be a genius to know it is bad."

Albus let out a long sigh, "Very well Mrs Hopkins," with that she bid farewell and left.

"Do you really think it is that bad Albus?"

"Unfortunately, I do believe so Minerva."

_He had let the boy down so badly, the boy may never see again and who knew what kind of horrors he had been through, what kind of abuse he had suffered at whilst living with the Dursleys. Mr Lyons his teacher had been complaining for months so the abuse had most likely been going on for some time. _

"Albus...Headmaster."

"Sorry Severus you caught me lost in my thoughts."

"I was wondering, Harry will very likely be here for some time, but what about when he is fit enough to leave St Mungo's, where will he stay?"

"Yes Albus I have been thinking about that as well, he won't be returning to the Dursleys will he?" she said with a stern expression, if looks could kill.

"No Harry will never be returning to the Dursleys under any circumstances. I believe when the time comes we should discuss where Harry will be living but for now it is not important, it is not something we can decide over night and certainly not without speaking to Harry first either."

"Very well Albus, that is good to hear, I think if you even considered returning him there after what they did I might very well just threaten to resign, not before throwing you out of the window head first though of course, might I add."

"I don't doubt it Minerva, but I know when I have made a mistake, I should never have left Harry there in the first place, I am very sorry and I won't make the same mistake again," promised Albus.

"I think Harry is the one who is owed the apology Albus not us," stated Severus coldly.

Albus sighed "I know Severus and I will indeed apologise when the time is right, although I don't expect Harry to forgive me easily, which is if he forgives me at all."

"We both know you had Harry's best interests at heart Albus, it was you who was concerned enough about him in the first place to send us to check up on him," added Minerva.

"I know Minerva, but that does not change the fact that I still let him down."

"Be that as it may Albus moping around won't help anybody, when the time is right you can explain your reasons to Harry. I am sure he will understand you only intended the best for him, none of us could have predicted what those monsters would do to him."

_Well, that was not entirely true thought Severus to himself. He knew what Petunia was like so it was no surprise that they found Harry mistreated, he would be lying if he said he was not shocked in how bad it had been though. How he had found Harry had been truly horrifying. _He was however interrupted out of his thoughts by the return of Mrs Hopkins.

"Minerva is right Albus, besides Mrs Hopkins has returned."

They turned and watched the approaching Mrs Hopkins "You can come see Harry now, follow me please." They all stood up and set off towards the Spell Damage ward to Harry's room. Upon arrival Severus noted that the room's door was warded with a powerful shield preventing entry. "Just one moment please, I need to key you all into the wards, only healers on this ward and yourselves will be able to enter, we take children's security very importantly here at St Mungo's."

"Understandable Mrs Hopkins," replied Albus.

"Please, we will no doubt be seeing a lot of each other while Harry recovers so Helen will suffice."

"As you wish Helen."

"Well that should do it, I will leave you to it, and if you need anything I will be down the ward in my office or otherwise tending to the other patients." She nodded and departed. Severus stepped through the doorway followed by Minerva and Albus. Severus observed the room. It was decorated in light blue with pictures of teddy bears littering the wallpaper. The walls were also covered in paintings and pictures from previous child inhabitants. To the left opposite the bed was a door which no doubt led to the bathroom. The ceiling he noted was charmed to show the stars as they would appear on the clearest of nights.

_It was a pity Harry could not see it. It was obvious this was no ordinary room. The healers had gone to some effort to make the room as comfortable as possible for Harry, no doubt due to the fact that he would most likely be here for awhile. _

He noted Harry's small form dwarfed by the bed in the middle of the room with chairs on either side. Harry was currently asleep with his head resting on the pillows. He wore a white hospital gown which too was littered with cute teddy bears. He also however noted the white bandages which covered Harry's eyes and were wrapped around his head. _He did look quite at peace though he thought to himself. _

"Well doesn't he look adorable but you know what is missing from this picture?"

"No Minerva," replied Severus.

"Hmmm I am not sure as well Minerva."

"A cuddly teddy bear of course!" exclaimed Minerva.

"Ah yes Minerva indeed, everyone should have a cuddly teddy bear if I do say so," chuckled Albus. Severus just rolled his eyes and moved to sit down beside the bed.

"I think I shall go shopping tomorrow and buy one for him."

"That would be good Minerva, I think he would appreciate it, perhaps you should get Severus one as well, I think he could do with one."

"Absolutely not Headmaster, I would not be caught dead with one!" he stated furiously whilst leering at Albus.

"Ah my boy I was only joking" chuckled Albus. "But do try to keep your voice down Severus" chided Albus.

"Indeed."

_Of course Harry was sleeping and he was raising his voice over a bloody stupid teddy. Should he care if he woke him up though? He was James's son after all .He was also Lily's as well though he countered to himself, and he had loved Lily, still did in fact. Earlier he had admitted to Minerva that he might perhaps care. Well did he? Hmm he was still unsure about that and another thought came to him._

_Well isn't Karma a bitch though eh James? He thought to himself. Looks like little Harry paid the price for all the shit you pulled. He should not think that though. Harry had been the victim in this whole ordeal, no this was Petunia's and Dursleys fault and they would pay._

He noticed that Minerva and Albus had now also sat down.

"He looks so peaceful doesn't he Albus."

"He does indeed Minerva."

Severus rested his head on the headrest of the chair, he was indeed tired now, and it had been a long day after all. He was watching the slow rise and fall of Harry's chest as he slept.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Severus woke to find he had a stiff neck. He stretched and found he had a blanket flung over him. He came to his sense and realised he was still in St Mungo's sat beside Harry's bed. The room was a lot darker now and, was lit only by a small glass globe on Harry's bedside cabinet that was emitting off a low glow. He looked around and found that Minerva and Albus had already left. _Great, I fell asleep at his bedside, well that is my reputation ruined if it wasn't already._ He gathered it must be quite late then. He cast a Tempus and discovered that it was indeed 01:20 in the morning.

He stood and yawned and then took a look at Harry to make sure he was okay. Seeing that he was he decided it was probably a good idea to depart and return to Spinners End. He quietly moved around the room and moved through the doorway into the ward. The ward was very quiet and like Harry's room was quite dark. He moved along to the end of the ward and met a healer on duty.

"I will be leaving now."

"Ah yes Helen mentioned that someone was sleeping in Harry's room, I take that was you then?"

"Indeed."

"Well goodnight then."

He nodded and departed down the corridor. It was only a few minutes later that he found himself in the welcome lobby which despite the time still had some people waiting for assistance.

He apparated to Spinners End and opened his front gate. He quickly moved up the path and entered his house. He didn't even bother to turn on any of the lights he just strode to his room and collapsed on his bed without a second thought for his clothes. Within moments he was out like a light.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	7. Chapter 7 St Mungo's Questions & Answers

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 7 - St Mungo's: Questions and Answers**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Severus was sitting beside Harry's bed in a comfortable arm chair, which Minerva had transfigured for him out of one of the ordinary hospital chairs. It was now Saturday and he had returned to visit Harry each day eating up the hours reading or writing.

In fact he had spent a lot of time just staring at Harry or writing replies to the reviews in the Practical Potioneer, replying to what people said about his argument on the Wolfsbane potion. It was quite a heated topic, many of his colleagues in the potions profession were against the improved recipe because of its extra cost to produce, and there were those against the idea simply out of their fear or hatred of half-breeds.

Severus wasn't particularly too fond of Werewolves himself, and reserved his hatred for a certain one, but he could make a lot of money out of royalties if the recipe was adopted as the industry leader. Obviously there were competitors who stood to lose money and were against it and those who would make money and were indeed supportive. He also had the support of the Werewolf community on the whole which was a given considering it would improve their standard of living. He sensed though that he would have to write a follow up article to persuade more people.

He had not been alone in visiting Harry though. Minerva had returned and indeed brought Harry a cuddly teddy bear as promised which was now resting in Harry's left arm, held tightly to his chest. Albus had also visited and had finished knitting Harry's woolly hat which would be useful if they wanted to take Harry outside.

Albus and Minerva were quite busy though being Headmaster and deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts respectively, and they had found it hard to visit as long and as often as Severus. As a result he was alone watching Harry and had become the designated primary visitor out of the three of them. They had decided amongst themselves that someone should always be with Harry so they could be there for when him when he finally woke up.

Whilst he had been watching Harry over the last day or so he had had a lot of time to think. When Harry had first come to St Mungo's he had decided that he didn't hate the boy. Over the last day or so he had been plagued by a new question. _Did he care for the boy? He had admitted to Minerva that he might perhaps care. He had therefore had a long internal debate with himself on the subject. _

_At first he had decided that he didn't care and that the only reason he was sat watching Harry was because no one else had the time at the moment. He had quickly dismissed that argument though. If he didn't care then he would not have waited when Harry was being healed. He admitted then that yes he did care to an extent. The next question then was how much did he care? _

_He had thought about James who he hated with a passion and how much Harry looked like him. He also thought about the love of his life Lily. He reminded himself that Harry was Lily's son, and that it was unlikely that Harry was anything like James at all. Most importantly though he thought about what Lily would say to him now if she could? He imagined that she would worry for Harry and would want someone to protect and look after him. Since that traitorous dog of a godfather Black was incarcerated that left just him. He had therefore decided he would stay and watch over the Harry and he had. _

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a low "Mmm Uhh," and saw Harry shift his body. _Had he finally woken? Was this it?_

Harry came too and let out a low murmur. _He was lay on what must be the softest thing in the world he decided. He must be dead he thought to himself and this must be Heaven, it had to be, this felt like bliss because nowhere on his body did it hurt or ache. Hang on a second though he thought to himself, if this is heaven then why can't I still not see and where are mum and dad? _

He sat up and felt something soft and cuddly in his left hand and moved his right hand over what felt like a soft material, a bed sheet? He must be in a bed for the first time in his life he realised. It certainly felt like it, he could move his legs in any direction for what felt like forever without meeting anything else.

"Harry" _He knew that voice from somewhere, but where? Then it hit him and he remembered how he had been rescued, this man had saved him... Severus was his name._

"Sev...Severus?"

"Yes Harry."

"Where are you?"

"I am to your right Harry, just beside the bed, how are you feeling Harry?"

"I feel... good, nothing hurts!" said Harry excitedly.

"That's good Harry."

"But where I am?"

"You are in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries."

"Magical Maladies?"

"Indeed."

"You mean like magic!"

"Yes Harry."

"But magic isn't real" asserted Harry.

"And who told you that Harry?"

"Uncle Vernon did...he called me a freak... is magic what I can do then?" asked Harry unsure.

"Yes Harry you are a wizard and so I am, and you are not a freak."

"But I thought you said you were a doctor?"

"Muggles call us doctors, but in the Wizarding world we are referred to as healers, I am not a healer exactly, I am a potions master but I know how to heal."

"Muggles?"

"None magic folk"

"Oh and potions? Is that like a chemistry set? Dudley had one of those."

"Similar in some ways but different in others."

"Severus... We are not freaks are we, I mean... I have never met another wizard before, there can't be many of us right?"

"On the contrary there is a whole world of wizards, we have our own ministry, shops newspapers and schools, Hogwarts for example, you will be going there when you turn eleven, your parents went there when they were children as well."

"My mum and dad were wizards?"

"Yes your mother Lily was a witch and your father James was a wizard, and no doubt you will be one too if you have already shown signs of accidental magic."

"Accidental magic?" asked Harry who was quite confused.

"Yes, until wizarding children go to school it is hard for them to control their magic so sometimes strange things happen when a young wizard is scared, angry or upset."

"Oh so that is what I did to uncle Vernon then," said Harry in contemplation.

"What did you do to him Harry?"

"I don't know, he was beating me... more than normal I mean, and it hurt so bad, everywhere, I thought I was going to die, I couldn't control it, it just happened, one minute he was kicking my stomach and the next he slammed into the wall, that is when he got mad, madder I mean and got the poker...and... and," trailed off Harry.

"Did you do any other magic Harry," said Severus quickly changing the subject, sensing it was a bad one.

"Yes once aunt Petunia cut my hair but left my fringe to hide my scar from the car crash, it was horrible. The next day though I woke up and it had grown back, it must have been magic."

"The car crash Harry, I didn't know you were in one."

"I was only a baby... when mum and dad died."

"You mean they died in the car crash?"

"Yes."

"Who told you that Harry?"

"Aunt Petunia... why?"

"She was lying Harry. Your parents didn't die in a car crash."

"What, that's not true!" said Harry getting flustered.

"Calm down Harry but it is the truth, I wouldn't lie to you Harry, I think you know it is a lie , your aunt and uncle already lied to you about being a wizard, so it makes sense that they would lie to you about how your parents died as well."

"Then how did they die?"

"They were murdered whilst fighting in the war Harry, afterwards you were sent to live with your relatives."

"The war? Were they heroes then?"

"Yes, They died fighting to protect you, they loved you very much Harry, another time I will tell you the whole story, but for now you should not worry yourself, you need to rest so you can recover."

"Kay"

"Alright Harry lay back." With that he gently placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and guided him back so he was lay propped up against the pillows. "That's it Harry, now just relax and wait here, I am going to go let the healers know that you are awake, I will only be gone a few moments."

"You will come back though wont you... You won't leave me... will you?" said Harry unsure.

"I will be back Harry, I promise."

"You promise promise?" asked Harry as though as saying it twice had more meaning.

"Yes Harry I promise promise, in fact Harry I have a job for you while I am gone."

"A job?"

"Yes Harry could you mind my book for me while I go speak to the healers? You can give it me back when I return."

"Kay."

He felt a hand on his wrist, and he flinched but the hand was gentle and twisted his hand so his palm was facing upwards and he felt the book being gently dropped into his waiting hand. He moved it close to his chest and he was now grasping the book and, the soft cuddly thing which he still didn't know what it was and heard Severus leave.

_He had promised he would be back and he had even left him his book to look after so he must be coming back he reassured himself. It was all a lot to take in though. He had been rescued and taken away from the Dursleys. He was in fact a wizard which explained all the weird things that seemed to happen around him. _

_Not only that but aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon had lied, probably lied about a lot of things he realised, but why? And where were they? He hadn't thought to ask that, where was St Mungo's and could they find him and get to him? _

_More importantly should he tell Severus about what uncle Vernon had done to him? That was why he was so angry in the first place though wasn't it, because he had threatened to tell Mr Lyons at school everything. But before he could they had withdrawn him from school, locked him in the house and even removed the telephone after he threatened to call the police. _

_He knew Vernon was angry because if he told then he would go to prison for a long time. He knew what Vernon did to him was very bad and not normal at all. Vernon had lied of course and said it was normal for uncles to do those sorts of things to little boys but he knew he was lying. He had read books in the library and they had called it sexual abuse. But how could he tell Severus about that? No he would not tell, not yet anyway. The last time he had been brave and opened his big mouth he had nearly died. He decided he would never be brave or stupid like that again. He had said no that he wouldn't let Vernon do those things to him anymore or else he would tell. _

_Vernon had beaten him, it had been the worst beating in his life by a long way, Vernon had most likely broken a lot of his bones and left him to die in his cupboard._ _If he ever found me and found out I had told he would kill me, he might go to prison afterwards for murder but he would still kill me. Maybe he could tell later when he knew it was safe and he didn't feel so embarrassed and ashamed of himself, he thought to himself holding off the issue for another time. _

He came out of his thoughts though because he thought he heard footsteps, he strained his ears and he did indeed hear footsteps and they were getting louder which meant they were coming closer. H_e tried to picture it in his mind but he had no idea what the room he was in looked like, he would ask Severus he thought to himself. _

"I am back Harry," said Severus's voice.

"Hi there Harry it's good to see you are finally awake," said a woman, _finally? How long had he been asleep?_

"Say hello Harry," said Severus encouragingly.

"Hi," he got out not sure what to say.

"Hi Harry, My name is Florence." Harry felt a weight on the bed next to him and then a hand stroking his hair and face. _It was nice, why was this woman being so nice to him?_

"Well Harry, you don't know me but I was one of the healers who came to rescue you, we healed you up, how are you feeling Harry?"

"Fine."

"That's good Harry, are you hungry Harry?" he nodded shyly.

"Well I will let the house elves know and then we can get that little belly of yours all full up, I will see you later Harry."

"Bye."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Severus?"

"Yes Harry."

"What are house elves?"

"Well it's hard to explain without actually showing you one. They are small elf like creatures that serve wizards as servants."

"Oh...I looked after your book for you," he said whilst holding it out.

"You did indeed, thank you Harry" Severus then proceeded to take the book. _It seemed that his plan to distract Harry and convince him that he would indeed be coming back by letting him mind the book had worked. _

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Where are the Dursleys?" Severus noted the worry in Harry's voice.

"They are back home at 4 Private Drive Harry, they don't know where you are, and even if they did they couldn't come inside St Mungo's."

"So they can't come get me?"

"No Harry, even if they did, which they can't you are very well protected. You can't see it of course but your room has a very powerful magical shield which prevents people from entering without permission. You are completely safe here Harry."

"You promise?"

"Yes Harry I promise, but really I don't need to Harry, it is impossible for Muggles to see St Mungo's and if they ever found a way to see it they would still have to get inside and then get past the shield to your room, oh and past me of course."

"Kay."

"I will be blind forever though won't I?" said Harry resigning himself to his fate.

"You could be Harry but the healers are going to try and heal your eyes, I don't want to get your hopes up because they might not be able to help you but let's just wait and see."

_Harry felt a bit better at that, uncle Vernon couldn't find him here or hurt him anymore and Severus said they might be able to help fix his eyes and he might be able to see again._

"Severus will I be going back to the Dursleys?"

"No Harry, you will never have to see them again if you don't want to, we have not worked out where you will be staying once you recover but that can be decided later. It's important for you to know that you will be able to have a say in the matter as well, so don't worry."

"Kay."

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"What's this?" said Harry whilst holding up his teddy bear.

Severus smiled and almost laughed. "That Harry is your very own teddy bear, my friend Minerva McGonagall bought it and brought it you yesterday."

"You mean it is mine, to keep?" said Harry in disbelief

"Yes Harry it's yours and you can keep it."

"I have never had a present before" said Harry cuddling it. The words cut through Severus's heart like daggers.

"Do you have any other questions?" managed Severus changing the subject.

"Ehmm... How long have I been asleep?"

"Well we rescued you on Thursday, it's now Saturday, so a good day or so."

"I slept that long?"

"Yes Harry you were very ill and your body was very tired, I expect you will feel tired for quite some time actually before you feel one hundred percent."

"So then I was in the cupboard for a long time then."

"What do you mean Harry?"

"Well Vernon put me in the cupboard Monday evening after he beat me."

_The police were called after the neighbours complained about screams, shouting and banging remembered Severus. _

"Harry did you hear the police when they visited on Monday night?"

"No, Vernon taped up my ears, I couldn't hear anything" ... "How did you know they visited anyway?" asked Harry.

"Mrs Figg saw them. Its how we knew to come rescue you actually, she saw the police arrive and she also spoke to the neighbours who must have heard you screaming. That combined with the fact she had not seen you for awhile made her worry."

"Oh"... "Severus?"

"Yes Harry?"

"What does the room look like?"

"Well the door over to your left leads to the ward outside. Straight in front of you is another door that leads to the bathroom. The bed sheets are white, the walls are light blue. Some of the walls have drawings and painting and the wallpaper itself has pictures of teddy bears. The ceiling is magic and shows the stars at night and the clouds in the day, it really is quite beautiful. It's evening at the moment so it shows the clouds. There is a bedside cabinet to your left beside the bed with some chairs. I am to your right in a nice comfy armchair. You yourself have your teddy and are wearing a white hospital gown. Of course you can feel your bandages over your eyes, they too are also white."

"What about you Severus?"

"I have white skin, I am thirty years old, and I wear black robes and have long black hair."

"Do you have a wizards cloak then as well?" said Harry in wonder. He had read about wizards in the fantasy section in the library.

"Yes I have quite a few cloaks but I am not wearing one now."

"What about Florence?"

"She is a little younger than me, in her twenties, quite pretty, fair hair. She like all the St Mungo's staff wears white robes, kind of like Muggle doctors."

_Harry thought about it all trying to create mental pictures and assign faces to voices and such. He now had a better idea of where he was and what things looked like. It was all a bit too much though and he was getting a little drowsy. Well Severus said he would be tired for awhile so it was probably normal and nothing to worry about, and besides how could anyone not be tired in a bed as comfy as this._

"Hi guys I'm back," exclaimed Florence warmly.

Harry lifted his head and strained his ears again. He was getting better at hearing things now. When he heard her come in he had concentrated hard, and as Severus had said she had entered from the ward using the door on the left.

"I see you have some food for Harry."

"Yes professor Snape its rice pudding with jam, I thought something soft and light on the stomach would be best."

"Indeed."

"Well I will just leave it here, best to leave it to cool down for a moment or so" with that she set it down on the bedside cabinet.

"Thank you Florence," piped up Harry.

"My pleasure little one," she said whilst ruffling his hair. She then made her way to the door and left.

"Aren't you hungry Harry?" Inquired Severus.

"Yes but I don't know where."

_Inwardly Severus kicked himself, well of course he didn't know where the rice pudding was, he couldn't see and here he was excepting Harry to reach out for the bowl and feed himself. He would probably have to help him as well. He shuddered at that thought, god help him if Minerva or Albus saw him spoon feeding Harry. Perhaps he should go ask one of the healers to take care of it... No that was a terrible idea, what would Harry think if the only person he trusted right now rejected him in such a harsh way when he obviously needed help._

"Hold on Harry I will assist you" with that he stood up and sat himself on the bed bedside Harry. He reached over Harry to the bedside cabinet and moved the bowl and tray to his side.

"Alright Harry sit up," Harry did as asked. Harry was now sat up with his legs crossed and his hands in his lap, he was looking in his direction, obviously hearing which direction his voice was coming from. "Now Harry just move to the side a bit so you are facing me." He gently put his hands on both of Harry's knees and slowly turned him to the side so he was facing him. He moved the bowl a bit closer and picked up the spoon. He decided to try a spoonful himself to check the temperature. It was fine and wouldn't burn Harry's mouth. He gathered another spoonful and brought it up to Harry's mouth.

"Open Harry."

Harry felt the spoon on the end of his lips and opened his mouth to take in the food and licked the spoon clean, the rice pudding really tasted great and he licked his lips. It was not long after that when there was another spoonful. It was a bit too quick.

"Slower."

"Sorry Harry, I am a bit new to this as well you know."

"Kay."

_It went better after that thought Harry. Harry trusted Severus and Severus got the hang of it and seemed to know when he was ready and when he was not and when he needed a break, getting the timing between each spoonful right._

"All full then?" asked Severus as Harry finished the last of the pudding.

"Uh huh."

"Good, Let me just wipe your mouth then Harry." Harry felt a tissue pressed against his face and then it rubbing his checks and mouth, cleaning away any mess.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Harry."

"OWhhhwwwww," yawned Harry whilst stretching rather like a cat.

"Are you tired Harry?"

"Yeah," nodded Harry.

"I thought you might be, you should get your head down, I will still be here when you wake, and you might have other visitors as well."

"Night."

"Goodnight Harry," Harry rested his head and drifted off to wonderful blissful sleep.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	8. Chapter 8 St Mungo's visitors

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 8 - St Mungo's: Visitors**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now Sunday the 5th August 1990. Severus had been observing Harry for the last couple of hours as he slept. He had only been interrupted by Florence, who came in to give Harry his scheduled dose of nutrition potion, which she spelled into him.

The day before Harry had finally woken up resulting in many questions. Severus had answered them as best as he could, but had felt uncomfortable about speaking about Harry's past and the night his parents were murdered. He decided he would leave that for another time when Harry was feeling better and understood more. He didn't want to overload the boy with information.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Harry was dreaming when he heard voices and was brought out of his sleep. "So Severus how has Harry been doing?" asked a woman who's voice Harry did not recognise.

"He has been doing well considering the circumstances Minerva." He realised they were talking about him so he sat up and called out for Severus.

"Severus?"

"How long have you been awake Harry?"

"Just woke now, who's there?"

"You already know about Minerva Harry, she brought you your teddy, and this here is Albus Dumbledore, he is Headmaster of Hogwarts and a friend of mine."

"Hello there Harry," _the voice sounded quite old thought Harry._

"Hi," he returned.

"How are you Harry," asked the woman he now knew was Minerva.

"I feel good."

"Did you like your teddy Harry?" she asked eagerly

"Oh yes, thank you," he said whilst cuddling his teddy.

"Well Harry I am glad you like it."

"Severus?"

"Yes Harry."

"What time is it?"

"It is 11:13 in the morning Harry."

"Morning?"

"Yes Harry today is Sunday. After you went back to bed yesterday you slept for a long time. Remember how we talked about how you would feel tired for awhile?"

"Yes."

"Anyway Harry, I suppose now is as good as any time to give you your hat."

"My hat?"

"Yes although Albus will most likely want to explain."

"Ah yes you see Harry I thought it would be rather nice to knit you a nice woolly hat, it is on your bedside cabinet, hold on I will give it to you." Albus passed over the hat and placed it into Harry's waiting hands.

"Thank you." Harry felt the hat, it was very soft.

"My pleasure Harry."

"But what colour is it?"

"Well everything in the hospital is white so naturally the hat is as well," chuckled Albus.

"Can I wear it?"

"Of course Harry it's yours after all, here let me put it on for you." With that Albus stood and leant over Harry and pulled the woolly hat over Harry's head, just leaving some of his long hair at the front and the back exposed.

"Very cute Harry," beamed Minerva.

"It's very comfy, what do you think Severus?" said Harry not at all embarrassed by Minerva's comment.

"It certainly matches Harry."

"Well Harry I need to go speak with Helen one of the healers, I think she wants to speak with you anyway, I won't be long."

"Could you ask for some food for Harry as well Albus?" asked Severus.

"Yes Severus," with that he departed.

"So Harry what do you want to do?" asked Minerva.

"Hmm could you tell me about yourself? Severus already told me what my room looks like and what he looks like."

"Oh of course Harry" she said quite startled by the question. "Well let's see then, I am wearing dark green robes, I have pale white skin and my hair is tied up in a bun."

"What colour is it?"

"Grey Harry."

Harry smiled "Are you... well it's rude to ask, but...are you old then," he whispered out.

Minerva heard Harry's question and laughed. _He really was a cute and funny child she thought to herself. _"Well I suppose to someone as young as you are young man I would indeed be very old as youngsters say these days, compared to Albus though I consider myself to be quite young, he really is ancient."

"Really how old is he then?" asked Harry curiously.

"Well I have lost count really but he must be over one hundred and thirty by now."

"Over one hundred and thirty WOW! That really is old!"

"Yes well he still acts like a child when it comes to his love of sweets, especially his lemon drops."

"Hello there Harry," interrupted Helen who was followed by Albus.

"Hi there."

"I am Helen Harry, I missed you yesterday as I was elsewhere but Florence tells me you spoke to Severus here for awhile and, then had something to eat."

"Yes he answered my questions."

"Good, would you like some more rice pudding Harry?"

"Yes Please."

"Well we can get you some in a little while but I want to have a grown up conversation with you Harry. Do you think you could pay attention and listen to me?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Good Harry."

"What do you want to talk to me about?" he asked curiously.

"Well Harry I think Severus may have mentioned something about healing your eyes, do you remember."

"Yes he said you might be able to fix them but you might not so I should not get my hopes up in case you couldn't."

"That is good advice Harry and it's very true, we might not be able to help you Harry, but I want you to know that we will do everything we can to help you recover, is that ok?"

"Kay."

"Good, now the first thing we want to do is to use a healing balm that is tailored specifically for the eyes. It will need to be applied twice a day, hopefully it will heal the damage around your eyelids so we can look at your eyes more closely, is that ok."

"Yes but who will put the balm on?"

"Florence will do it Harry is that ok?"

"Err Florence is nice and all but could Severus do it please?" pleaded Harry.

"If it were anyone else Harry I would say no, but I can tell you like Severus and he has healing qualifications so yes Severus can do it."

"Severus?"

"Yes Harry"

"Will you?"

"Of course Harry."

"Thanks."

"Well that's that settled. I will leave the balm in the draw Severus. You will need to apply it in the morning and in the evening before Harry goes to sleep. You will also need to change and clean his dressings."

"Understood."

"Very well, I am sorry I can't stay longer but I have other patients to see, if you need anything Harry just ask, I will have Blinky send up your pudding as well Harry. Make sure he eats it all, will you Severus."

"Of course."

"Well best be off, good bye Harry."

"Bye."

"Albus?"

"Yes Harry."

"I can call you Albus right?"

"Yes Harry, it's better than Father Christmas I must admit."

"People think you are Father Christmas?"

"Oh yes, well young children do, in fact it's why I don't dare wear red robes anymore."

"What do you look like Albus?"

"Hmmm I suppose it makes sense for you to ask a question like that Harry. Well I am quite tall, I am currently wearing light blue robes and I have a rather long white beard with long hair as well, and half moon spectacles."

"A bit like Gandalf then?"

"Ah Yes Harry like Gandalf indeed" chuckled Albus. "Although I rather think my hair is much whiter than his if I do say so. I take it you like the Lord of the Rings then Harry?"

"Yes I read the books in the library. Do you like them as well then?"

"Hmmm well, I wouldn't say I am a fan exactly, but I do know the stories, you see Harry you are not the first person to make the comparison."

"You know I have absolutely no idea what either of you are talking about," added Minerva.

"These are Muggle stories Minerva. One of the main characters has a resemblance to me, Gandalf indeed."

"I see."

Harry's back was starting to ache from sitting up so he decided to lean back and rest. "Severus, I just thought, Albus is headmaster of Hogwarts, I know you heal and are a potions master but what do you do exactly?"

"Well Harry, I was going to explain it more to you yesterday but we got a bit side tracked. You see I teach at Hogwarts as the potions professor. Minerva is deputy headmistress of Hogwarts and teaches transfiguration, you know of course that Albus is the headmaster."

"Oh so you are all like work friends?"

"Yes sort of like that Harry," added Albus

"Severus?"

"Yes Harry."

"When does term start then?"

"The first of September Harry."

"What will you do once the summer holidays are over? I mean what If I am still here. Will you leave me?"

"That is a very good question Harry, I would need to talk about it with Albus but I would like to stay with you while you are in hospital Harry, at least until we know where you will be living afterwards."

"Ah there is nothing to discuss Severus, Its obvious Harry trusts you. I will speak to Horace and make some preparations in case Harry is indeed still here when the start of term arrives."

"Very well, you heard that Harry, so don't worry," reassured Severus.

"Kay."

POP

"Master Harry Blinky be bringing your pudding!"

"Oh"..." "Is this a house elf Severus?"

"Yes Harry."

"Of course I is being a House elf Master Harry, what did you think I is being?"

"I am sorry Blinky but I can't see and I have never met a house elf before."

"Bad Blinky! Blinky is being insensitive and not thinking of Master Harry's feelings, of course you can't see, I am so sorry Master Harry. I is be throwing myself out the window as punishment."

"It's ok Blinky you didn't hurt me."

"Are you sure Master Harry?"

"Yes really and please don't throw yourself out the window."

"Well ok if you're sure, I will throw myself out the window if you are hurt though Master Harry, just let me kn."

"Blinky" cut off Severus before she could indeed find the nearest window and throw herself out of it.

"Yes Master Severus?"

"Harry's pudding?"

"Oh yes of course, here it is Master Harry, I added jam again! I hope you like it, if you is be needing anything just call me! Bye."

POP

"Severus are all house elves like that?"

"Mental you mean?"

"Err yeah," laughed Harry.

"Hmm I suppose they are Harry but they only mean well," replied Severus.

"Ah Harry rice pudding it does look delicious," stated Albus.

"Severus could you, I mean...could you help me again?" said Harry nervously.

Albus and Minerva stared at Severus expectantly waiting to see what he would do. They both nearly passed out when he did indeed agree to help Harry.

"Of course Harry, although I will soon show you how to do this yourself without making a mess. I know it's hard when you can't see but there are a couple of tricks you can do to help."

"Really?"

"Yes Harry, Now move over to me like yesterday."

_Was he really doing this in front of Albus and Minerva? Yes he was, he didn't feel as bad about it as he thought he might. He had become fond of his time with Harry and he didn't mind helping him when he was so obviously in need. Harry trusted him and wanted him around, the only time he had felt like that before was with Lily. _

"Open Harry." Albus and Minerva watched in amazement as Severus did indeed spoon feed Harry his rice pudding, Minerva recovered first.

"Who are you and what have you done with Severus?"

"Oh it's still me Minerva, but I decided to put my differences aside."

"I see," was all she could manage to get out in reply.

"I think it's wonderful Severus," beamed Albus.

"But really this isn't some plot to have me decreed insane is it?"

"No Minerva afraid not," replied Severus.

"And it isn't April fools?"

"No Minerva."

Harry listened on but he didn't really understand what they were talking about._ Was it surprising that Severus was helping him? He didn't think so, Severus had been nothing but nice to him since he had met him._ It was kind of hard to fully concentrate on the talking when he was concentrating on eating though.

"Need a break?" Harry nodded.

"Alright then." Severus waited awhile to let the food go down a bit until Harry was ready

"Ready?" Harry nodded his reply "Open then," said Severus.

"We should be at the meeting in awhile Albus."

"Meeting Minerva?" inquired Severus while bringing up the spoon to Harry's mouth.

"Board of governors meeting Severus, no doubt Lucius will find something to complain about."

"Ok I'm done," said Harry crossing his arms.

"Oh no you don't young man. We have to finish the bowl like Helen said." Harry just pouted at him.

"Come on Harry there is only a little bit left," he encouraged whilst patting Harry's head.

"Fine," stated Harry opening his mouth.

"Good boy."

Harry felt good as a result of the praise_. Apart from the odd praise in school that must have been one of the only times ever that he could remember being praised. After that he didn't even bother thinking about not eating the pudding or complaining and, just got on with it. He wanted Severus to think he was a good boy._

"Finished Harry, now let me clean your mouth." Severus did so.

"Thanks."

"Are you tired Harry."

"No I' am fine," said Harry letting out a yawn a couple of moments later. Severus just raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry but then remembered Harry couldn't see the gesture. "Really Harry," Harry just grinned cheekily at him. "Come on bed," with that Harry rested his head on the pillow. "Let's take your hat off Harry or else you will get too hot" he took off Harry's hat and smoothed out his ruffled hair. "Good night Harry."

"Emnight," mumbled Harry.

"I think he is asleep," said Minerva a few moments later.

"Indeed."

"Ah well it is a shame but this meeting will most likely take up our entire afternoon and evening."

"Yes and I' am not even the Headmaster and I still have to attend."

"I don't envy either of you."

"What will you do Severus?" asked Albus.

"I will stay here and keep an eye on Harry."

"You really have grown attached to him haven't you Severus," stated Albus.

Severus just nodded.

"Well I think it is a good thing, anyway come along Minerva we wouldn't want to be late, I am sure Lucius would love have another reason to criticise me."

"See you tomorrow Severus."

"Well I don't think I will have as much time as Minerva so I most likely won't visit tomorrow but I shall see you soon enough Severus."

"Bye," Severus watched as they both departed.

He sat down and thought about what Albus had said. _He had indeed_ grown attached to _Harry over the last few days. Should he really care about what other people thought of him? No he decided, if he cared about Harry then he shouldn't be afraid to show it, Lily would want him to look after Harry, but really that wasn't the only reason, he liked Harry he decided, and Harry in turn needed and trusted him. _

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	9. Chapter 9 Get it off your chest Harry

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 9 – St Mungo's: Get it off your chest Harry**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Severus was once again sat beside Harry's bed. It was now 19:27 at night he observed. He had left around 15:00, a couple of hours after Albus and Minerva had departed to get a bit of a break and, to pick up some new books. He had returned around 18:00 and, had checked in with Herbert who was on duty at the time. Herbert had told him that Harry had been asleep the whole time. Apparently the staff had spells on Harry's bed to tell them when he was asleep and, when he was indeed in his bed.

It was reassuring to know that Harry had not woken while he was away. But he had needed to get away for a few hours at least. He liked spending time with Harry, but he had really needed to take a shower and change his robes as well as just spending a few hours to unwind. He was here now though. He decided he would stay with Harry for a few hours and, then go home to bed. He would then once again return in the morning. He was interrupted from his reading however by Harry. He looked over at the bed and saw that Harry was thrashing around, obviously in distress from some kind of nightmare.

"No...Please...not today...please... I'll be good... No... Not that...hurts... Stop," mumbled Harry in his sleep.

"Harry wake up," said Severus who was now next to Harry. Harry was still thrashing around though so he tried again. "Come on Harry wake up." Harry didn't so he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and gently shook him so he would wake.

"Get off!" protested Harry half asleep. Severus felt a jolt run through his hand, which went up his entire arm and was forced to let go. No doubt by Harry's accidental magic.

"Sshh Harry it's only me, its Severus, Severus Harry."

"Sev...Severus?" said Harry a bit more awake now.

"Yes it's me Harry, are you ok?"

"I had a Bad dream," whined Harry holding out his arms seeking reassurance. Severus sat on the bed next to Harry and cuddled him close to him.

"I know Harry but its ok your safe now and no one can hurt you...Do you want to talk about it?"

"Uncle was there, I don't think I can talk about it yet," said Harry,_ deciding he probably couldn't get away with flat out refusing but he really didn't want to talk about it. _

"Hmm well, they say talking about nightmares makes you feel better Harry, I don't want you bottling up bad feelings. It's not good for you," reasoned Severus.

"I know," replied Harry still sounding a bit whiny.

"Well Harry just know that you can always tell me anything, anything at all I won't think its stupid. I will be here Harry and I will listen."

"Thanks."

"So Harry are you sure you don't want to talk about it? It will make you feel better."

"I do and I don't" said Harry, W_ondering if he would feel better if he talked about what Vernon had done and what the dream had been about, which really were the same thing._

"So it's confusing then Harry?"

"Yes."

"Well why we don't start with why you do want to talk about it."

"Well it's like you said it might make me feel better."

"I see and why don't you want to talk about it."

"Scared," whispered out Harry who brought his knees up to his chest, where he rested his head on the top of them.

"What scares you Harry the dream?"

"No, telling."

_Severus thought about the abuse Harry had most likely suffered and deduced that it could be possible that the dream had actually happened and therefore Harry might be reluctant to talk about it, especially if it was embarrassing or humiliating, or if he was specifically forbidden to not talk about it._

"The dream was real wasn't it Harry, about something that had happened before right?"

"Yes," nodded Harry.

"And you don't want to tell me because you are scared your uncle will find out you told me?"

"Yes he will... Kill me... if he knew I told."

"He can't hurt you anymore Harry."

"But look what he did to my eyes," whined Harry fearfully.

"I know what he did with the poker must have been very scary and very painful Harry but he can't hurt you anymore Harry, I won't allow it, and in fact if he ever tried I would kill him. I promise Harry I won't leave you and I won't let him or anyone hurt you."

"But what if he finds out...What if he comes when you're not here?"

"He won't Harry and I won't leave you, I promise," he reassured once again.

"Kay."

"What did he do to you Harry?" said Severus crossing his legs as he sat in front of Harry on the bed.

"I feel stupid," he heard Harry whisper out.

"Are you worried what I will think of you if you tell me Harry?"

"Yes no...Yes...I dunno," whined Harry obviously confused and unsure of what he thought.

Severus uncrossed his legs and pulled Harry closer to him and sat him in his lap so Harry was facing him, he rested Harry's head on his shoulder. "Harry listen to me, I won't think any different of you if you tell me," he said whilst rubbing Harry's back. He didn't know why he knew to do that, but it felt natural.

"You promise?" said Harry who was struggling to keep himself together. _It felt nice sat here being comforted but it was also breaking down his emotional barriers. He had never been held like that before, not that he could remember anyway and, he was already upset from the dream._

"Yes Harry now can you tell me?" said Severus whilst comforting Harry some more which caused Harry to break down some more.

"No I...I can't," said Harry desperately.

"Please Harry," he pleaded.

"N-no," whimpered Harry breaking down even more.

"Come on Harry just tell me please, let it all out," said Severus hugging Harry closer to his chest. Harry was shaking now and he could tell he was really distressed, but he couldn't stop now or else Harry might never tell him. "Tell me Harry so I can help you."

"No" whined Harry trying to get out of Severus's grip, just wanting to escape the situation. Severus held Harry tighter. He knew Harry was very afraid and the last thing he wanted to do was talk about what had happened. In a way Severus felt bad about pressurising Harry to talk but it had to be done for Harry's sake he decided.

"Please Harry."

"No...Please...it's Hard," whined Harry once again trying to wriggle free. Severus once again felt terrible, he really wanted to just cuddle Harry and say okay we can forget about it, but he had to be strong so he pressed on. He held Harry firmly so he couldn't escape.

"I know it is Harry but please just tell me you will feel better I promise."

"Please...Lemme go," whined Harry fighting Severus. He got tired quickly though and unable to wriggle free slumped in Severus's arms.

"I'm sorry Harry and I know this is hard but please just tell me, get it off your chest Harry," Harry shook his head.

"Come on Harry," encouraged Severus.

_Harry felt awful, If he could cry he was sure he would be bawling right now, he felt so embarrassed and ashamed of himself. He really wanted to let it all out as Severus had said but it was so hard to talk about it. _

"Touc...touched me...di...did did things," Harry managed to get out.

_Severus was pleased that Harry had finally opened up to him but was also furious at what he had just heard, he had a pretty good idea about Harry was referring to but he had to be sure_

"Good boy Harry! Take a deep breath and have a rest for a moment" Harry did as he was told and felt a bit better after taking the deep breath. "Good Harry, now I know this is hard Harry but what things did your uncle do." Harry shook his head.

"Come on please Harry."

"Noooo!" whined Harry again shaking his head.

"Please," pleaded Severus whilst stroking the back of Harry's hair comforting him the best he could. "Come on Harry be strong for me, you can do it. I know you can, just say it Harry don't even think or worry about it just say it. Please Harry."

_Harry thought about Severus's question. He wanted to tell him, he wanted to be strong for him like he asked, but didn't think he could get more than a few words out. He was a real mess at the moment. _

"Hurt me...Hurt me there," said Harry gesturing to his bottom.

"Good boy Harry," praised Severus again encouraging Harry "Go on Harry don't stop you're doing great."

"P...Pu...Put...his... his...Inside." sniffled out Harry once again gesturing towards his bottom before completely breaking down. Severus hugged Harry even tighter to him and kissed his forehead. He could feel Harry shaking violently in his arms.

"Oh Harry, Sshh now, come on everything will be ok, Sshh Harry. You don't know how proud of you I' am for telling me. You really were amazing Harry," he reassured.

"Thank you for telling me, I know it must have been very very hard for you, and I'm sorry that I pushed you so much but it really had to be done." He just sat there comforting Harry by rubbing circles into his back and stroking his hair whilst Harry rested his head against his shoulder. He rubbed circles into Harry's back until Harry stopped shaking and whimpering.

_Things made more sense now, Harry had said that his uncle had been angry about something, he wasn't entirely sure but he had a few ideas about what it might have been. Then of course Harry had been withdrawn from his school, it was obvious Dursley didn't want anyone to know about the abuse. _

"Harry why was your uncle angry before you were rescued?" It was quiet and he didn't think Harry would answer but he did.

"Said no...Said I'd tell," whispered out Harry.

_Severus understood, Dursley had wanted to rape Harry, it was most likely a regular occurrence and Harry must have gotten fed up with it and finally said no and had threatened to tell. It explained why he was beaten so badly, Dursley most likely wanted to reassert his authority and power over Harry so he beat him. Most likely to scare and hurt Harry so much that he would never say no again or even consider telling. That fact that Harry had told him had been amazing, it showed that Harry really trusted him. As for Dursley, well he didn't know what he would do if the man were standing in front of him right now. _

"Severus," mumbled out Harry who still had his face buried in Severus robes.

"Yes Harry."

Harry leant back a bit in Severus arms. "You don't think I'm weak do you?"

"No Harry in fact I think you are very strong, I am quite proud of you actually, you don't need to feel ashamed, and it wasn't your fault."

"Then ...why...why do I feel so bad?"

"Sexual abuse is a horrible thing Harry, in many ways the worst kind of abuse a child can go through, do you feel better than before though Harry?"

"Yes... I guess, feels good knowing someone else's knows."

"I think you feel better knowing you no longer have to keep it secret, right Harry" Harry nodded his reply. "How long Harry?"

"Since I was six."

"So you were very young yes?"

"Suppose."

"And Vernon is a big man right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think a young boy would be strong enough to stop a big man like Vernon?"

"Well no."

"Vernon was supposed to help look after you as well wasn't he?"

"Yeah I suppose."

"So not only did he abuse his position but you wouldn't have been able to stop him now would you?"

"No I guess."

"So do you think it was your fault Harry?" Harry shook his head in reply.

"Good Harry, you are right it wasn't your fault, feel less ashamed of yourself now?"

"Yeah," smiled Harry.

"Good Harry. Well Harry I had planned on giving you a bath and then rubbing in the balm for your eyes afterwards, would you like a bath? It will help you to relax/"

"Kay/"

"Alright Harry but understand this, if you ever need to talk about this Harry, or tell me anything, anything at all then just tell me, don't bottle it up Harry or it will just make you feel worse, understand Harry?" Harry nodded to show he understood.

"Come on then." He cast a feather weight charm on Harry and picked him up and rested him on his hip. He then strode into the bathroom and seated Harry on the toilet which had its lid down. "You just wait there Harry and I will sort the bath out."

"Kay."

Severus put in the plug and turned on the taps, unlike Muggle taps these were aided by magic and the bathtub filled up pretty quickly with different colours and scents and smells. _It was a shame Harry would not be able to see the different colours but he would still enjoy the bath thought Severus. _

_Harry sat there just thinking. He had done it, he had told Severus or Sev as he had nicknamed him. Sev had said it wasn't his fault and he was very strong. Sev had also said he was very proud of him for telling him, that made him feel slightly better._

Severus finished running the water and pulled a muscle relaxation potion out of his pocket. He unstopped the stopper and poured it in. "All done Harry."

"That was quick."

"I know it's almost like magic" laughed Severus, _had he just laughed? Yes he had,_ he smiled, _Harry did that to him he made him smile. _

"But it is magic...right?"

"Yes it is, now arms up Harry." Harry lifted his arms and felt his gown being lifted over his head.

"Now Harry do you want to take your underpants off or leave them on, I don't mind either way, it's up to you, don't do what you think I would want but what you feel most comfortable with, I won't be offended if you want to keep them on, I will understand."

_Harry thought about it for awhile before deciding he wanted to keep them on, he trusted Severus and he knew he wouldn't hurt him, especially not like that but it didn't change the fact the he would still feel exposed, especially after the dream and what he had just been talking about with Severus. _

"Keep them on please, but won't they get wet?"

"I thought you might say that Harry, it is why I asked in the first place, don't worry about them getting wet, I can dry them afterwards."

"Kay."

"Impervius" said Severus whilst aiming his wand at Harry's bandages.

"What was that Severus?"

"Just a simple spell to stop your bandages getting wet and soggy."

"Oh."

"Alright in you go then" said Severus picking up Harry and lowering him into the tub with a bit of a splash. _Of course Harry's briefs were white so when they were wet they became slightly see through. Harry who couldn't see didn't know this, but it didn't matter either way. What was important was that Harry felt more comfortable with them on._

"Feels lovely" said Harry a few moments later. He felt like he was melting into the warm water. The tension went from his arms and legs and, his muscles became more and more relaxed, it really was lovely. He lay back in the bath and rested his head and lowered himself further into the bath. He stopped suddenly though when he felt a force around his chin preventing him from putting his head any further under the water.

"Severus, How come I can't go any lower?"

"It is common for wizarding families with young children to spell their bathtubs so you can't put your head under the water, I guess St Mungo's does it as well, it prevents drowning Harry, I happen to think it is a very sensible idea," explained Severus.

"It would be hard to drown yourself though."

"Well yes it would but if there was an accident it could be very easy, all it takes is for you to bang your head or slip, and with young children and toddlers the risk is quite high, better to be safe than sorry."

"I suppose that makes sense," said Harry thoughtfully.

"Indeed."

"Is there soap Severus?"

"Yes Harry hold out your hand and I will give you some, do you want me to help you wash?"

"Please."

Severus washed Harry's back and hair while Harry washed his arms and chest. They did it in silence with Severus just humming away. The soap was slippery though and it wasn't long before Harry lost his.

"Escaped soap Harry?"

" Yes," Laughed Harry. _It really was good to hear Harry laugh thought Severus. He should make Harry laugh more he decided._

"Well some magic I think, Accio Harry's soap," the soap floated out of the water and Severus caught it and then handed it back to Harry.

"What was that Sev?"

"Summoning charm Harry," replied Severus who noted Harry's nickname for him.

"That was great," smiled Harry happily.

"Indeed."

"Sev?"

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me about Hogwarts?"

"Yes Harry, well the first thing to know is that it is a grand castle in the mountains of Scotland, it is quite beautiful really."

"I would love to see it."

"Well Harry you will go there when you are eleven."

"I know but I would like to be able to see it."

"Oh I see, I hope so too Harry." The students there are between the ages of eleven and seventeen so there are seven years. The students are divided up into houses, there are four."

"Houses?"

"Yes, almost like groups or families, you see all the houses have their own dormitories where everyone in the house sleeps with their own common rooms for relaxing. There is the house cup which is awarded at the end of the year to the house with the most points. You see you earn house points for good behaviour and studying and, you can lose house points for bad behaviour or failing to complete work."

"What are the four houses Sev?" asked Harry curiously.

"Well there is Slytherin, I am the head of Slytherin Harry. I am quite proud to say that my house has won the house cup for the last six years in a row."

"Wow that is good."

"Indeed. There is also Gryffindor which is headed by Minerva who you also know. Then there is Ravenclaw which is headed by professor Filius Flitwick who teaches charms, and finally Hufflepuff which is headed by professor Pomona Sprout who teaches Herbology."

"What house will I be in Sev?" inquired Harry

"I don't know Harry, in fact no one knows, first year students are sorted at the start of term feast."

"Oh, then how will I be sorted?"

"That Harry is a secret."

"But what if I don't know what to do, I bet everyone else knows more than me, I only found out I was a wizard a few days ago."

"Well I don't want to ruin the surprise Harry but I can tell you are worried. All I can say is don't be Harry, the test isn't about what you know, so it would not matter whether you knew you were a wizard your entire life or just discovered you were one at the feast itself. Rather the test judges your character, what I mean by that is your personality and the sort of values and qualities you have, basically what makes you, you."

"Oh like what?"

"Well for example one of the main characteristics of Hufflepuff is loyalty and friendship."

"I bet I won't be in Hufflepuff then, I have never had any friends before," said Harry rather dejected.

"Don't worry Harry Hufflepuff is just one house. I too think it is unlikely that you will be in Hufflepuff but there are still the three other houses. One will be right for you Harry so don't worry about it, just enjoy Hogwarts."

"You sure? I mean what if none of the houses want me?"

"I don't think that has ever happened Harry, not that I can remember anyway, like I said you will be suited to one house, some people are suited for more than one house in fact."

"What happens then?"

"The house the student wants the most is taken into consideration."

"So you can choose?"

"In a way you can influence the test but only if you are evenly or closely matched for say two different houses, you wouldn't be sorted into a house in which you have none of the qualities or very few."

"I think I understand that."

"Well Harry it is getting late, let's gets you out and dried off."

"Kay" with that Severus gripped Harry around his chest and lifted him out of the bath and stood him on the mat on the floor. He waved his wand over Harry and dried him whilst muttering a warming spell to keep away the cold.

"Arms up again Harry," he slipped Harry's gown over his head again and pulled it down over him. "Alright Harry give me your hand." He lead Harry back into his room and then sat him down on the bed so he was completely lying down.

"Alright Harry I'm just going to undo your bandages."

Harry felt Severus removing his bandages. Severus took a good look at Harry's injured eyes and took in the damage. They looked better than when he had first seen them, but they were still black, scared and burnt. He got the balm out of the draw and unscrewed the lid. He rubbed the balm in his hand to warm it up and then gently applied it to the left eyelid and then the right, making sure to completely rub it in, careful not to hurt Harry.

"All done Harry." He put the balm back in the draw and took out a package of bandages and took one out. "Now for the new bandages Harry." He gently wound it around Harry's head and applied a simple sticking charm to keep it in place, once he was done he lifted Harry's head and rested it back on the pillows.

"Good boy Harry." Harry smiled at that. "What's that Harry?" asked Severus pretending to be concerned.

"What?" asked Harry hearing the concern in Severus's voice.

"That on your stomach?" said Severus.

"What do you mean," said Harry now starting to get worried and, was now feeling his stomach to see what was there.

"That Harry."

"Where?" asked Harry.

"There," said Severus who proceeded to tickle Harry's belly.

"AHH no! stop Sev!" laughed Harry uncontrollably.

"Oh no you don't little wriggler," as Harry tried to wriggle free from underneath him.

"Please...HAHA! Stop...tickles," laughed Harry who was in hysterics. Severus continued to tickle Harry and Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing hysterically and now had a huge grin on his face. It was like music to Severus's ears listening to Harry laugh. He gave Harry small breaks so he could breathe but before long he stopped or else Harry would probably pass out from the lack of oxygen.

"Do you surrender?" said Severus ceasing his onslaught momentarily whilst pushing Harry's arms back down so he couldn't escape or defend himself from the onslaught.

"Never," started Harry before quickly changing his tone "AH! Yes...YES I surrender! Please I surrender!" let out Harry between his laughs as Severus resumed the tickling.

"Very well," said Severus who then stopped tickling Harry. He pulled down Harry's gown and smoothed it out.

"Huh...huh," let out Harry who was still breathing fast, his chest rising and falling quickly. "That's not fair Sev!" he said once he had his breathing under control.

"I know but it was fun wasn't it?" replied Severus cheekily.

"Yeah," giggled Harry with a grin on his face.

"Well Harry let's get you into bed." He lifted up the bed sheet for Harry to move under it and laid it over him.

"Goodnight Sev."

"Night Harry," said Severus as he stroked Harry's hair. Harry relaxed as Severus stroked his hair and within a few minutes he drifted off to sleep.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	10. Chapter 10 A bump on the Noggin

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 10 - St Mungo's: A bump on the Noggin**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was Monday the 6th August 1990. Severus was currently sat in the Headmasters office at Hogwarts visiting Albus. "Good to see you again Severus, although I' am afraid I will have quite a bit of paperwork to get through today, even with the help of Minerva, now what can I do for you?"

"It's about Harry," stated Severus.

"Naturally Severus."

"He talked about some of the abuse last night."

"I see, what sort of abuse Severus?"

Severus took a deep breath and composed himself, _why was it hard to talk about? Harry had managed it last night and it hadn't even happened to him it had been Harry who had been hurt, maybe it was because he cared about Harry? He was being stupid though he thought. If Harry could talk about it then he should be able too. _

"Sexual," the moment he said that Albus's face changed, he was angry, no furious, he radiated power, and it was scary. Once again Severus understood why they said Dumbledore was the only one the Dark lord had ever feared. The room began to shake and Fawkes shrieked. Severus could feel just how powerful Dumbledore's magic was, it was saturating. A moment later Albus let out the breath he had been holding and the room stopped shaking.

"Who?" Albus demanded.

"Dursley," drawled Severus.

"To what extent Severus?"

"Harry described sex so I assume the worst."

"And how is Harry Severus?"

"He was doing well this morning, He told me last night after he had a nightmare, in fact it was the nightmare that prompted me to ask and one thing led to another."

"That's good to hear Severus."

"What will you do Albus?"

"First I will inform Minerva, if that is ok with you Severus?"

"I see no problem as long as it is just her and no one else."

"No one else Severus you have my word."

"Very well then but what of the Dursleys?"

"As I said when we rescued Harry, being sent to Azkaban would not do any of us any good, so we should act within reason."

"I see so then you want to go through legal means?"

"No Severus, I think the ordeal of a full blown trial for Harry would be horrendous, not to mention the publicity afterwards, it would do more harm than good."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"I think we should deal with it privately, I think Harry will want as few people as possible to know about what has happened. It however is important that some of us know, for example us three so we can support Harry. As for the Dursleys, they have been receiving a rather healthy allowance out of my own pocket which I am quite sure has never been used to Harry's benefit. I will be requisitioning that back and returning it to Harry. I also hear the Dursley house is valued quite highly on the Muggle housing market and, Dursley is the director of a business called Grunnings isn't he? I am sure they would both make for some rather nice compensation for Harry."

"What about Harry Albus, he needs to feel safe."

"I will see to it that the Dursleys have no recollection of Harry what so ever, if they don't know about him they won't ever go looking for him."

"Still it's not really a punishment is it?"

"Oh it is Severus, prison or torture is not the only way to destroy someone you know. The Dursleys pride themselves on their status, on their wealth and possessions, on what people think of them. Remove them and they are nothing, besides I have something up my sleeve."

"Yes Albus?" said Severus quite curious as to what indeed Albus had up his sleeve.

"Does Petunia know about the abuse Severus?"

"Yes she lied to me when I and Minerva visited the house."

"Does she know that her husband is a child molester though Severus?" said Albus in disgust.

"I doubt it, he would be stupid to tell her, most woman especially mothers would leave their partners if they discovered they molested children" _Then it clicked, Albus really was going to destroy Vernon and he wouldn't need torture or the courts to do it. He was going to take his home, his business and his family as well, his very livelihood, by the end Vernon would be a total wreck .That didn't stop Severus wanting to hurt Vernon though. He decided to go along with it anyway for the time being. _

"I see and when do you plan to do this?"

"Like Harry's living arrangements this is something that can wait."

"Very well Albus."

"I' am glad you understand Severus."

"I must be off Albus."

"Oh before you go Severus I spoke to Horace, he has agreed to step in for you temporarily if you are not out of the hospital before term starts."

"Thank you Albus."

""Of course Severus and thank you for telling me about Harry."

"Albus," with that he departed through the floo to Spinners end.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was Thursday the 9th of August 1990. Exactly one week after Harry had been rescued. Harry woke and just lay there relaxing into the warmth of his bed. He wanted to stay here forever and never leave but he really needed to wee so he sat up.

It was quiet though, too quiet. Over the last couple of days Harry had got to know Sev more, he had told him a bit about his past. He had been friends with his mother Lily when he was around Harry's age and he had told him how they had played together in the park and such. Sev had also shown Harry how to eat by himself. All he had to do was put the tray in his lap and bring the spoon slowly to his food and then bring the spoon to his mouth. It sounded easy but it had taken Harry awhile to get used to it before he could do it without making a mess and, he still needed help in finding the things on his tray.

Harry had also gotten good at hearing as well, and he could usually tell where Severus was just by small noises like the rustling of his robes or the odd creak of a chair. Harry couldn't hear anything now though. There was no sound at all.

"Sev," no answer. "Severus?" asked Harry unsure.

"Sev are you there?" asked Harry who was getting worried now. "Anyone...Hello?"

_Where was Sev? He was always there when he woke, had he left him? He had promised to never leave him though, maybe he was away though? What time was it? Was he asleep? But then again he could have gotten fed up with me and left, no he wouldn't! But what if he had? _

Harry was scared of getting out of his bed but he didn't want to stay here and wet it either. Perhaps he could hold on? A few minutes later and no one had come so he decided he had no choice. _Sev had said the bathroom was directly in front of his bed and that the door to the ward was on the left. If he got off the bed on the right side and followed the wall he should find the door to the bathroom._

He got off the end of the bed on the right side and held out his hands, he moved slowly and eventually he felt the wall. He put his back to it and slid along it to his right until eventually he came to another wall. He changed over to the other wall and slid across it. He was feeling the wallpaper when he felt something different. It felt like wood so it must be the door. He felt around the door until he came to something metal, it must be the door handle.

He opened the door and stepped in. Now he didn't have anything to hold onto and that scared him. He knelt down and crawled along the floor remembering that the toilet had been somewhere on the right. He came to something and it felt like a small wall, it must be the bathtub he realised so he needed to go back along the right. Eventually he came to a basin. He brought his hands up along it and then felt plastic, which was obviously the lid. He lifted the lid and the seat.

A minute later he was done, he felt rather proud of himself, he had found his way all by himself without any help. In his eagerness though, he forgot his surroundings when he turned towards the door. He stepped forward and hit something hard which turned out to be the sink. He slipped backwards and smashed his head on the toilet seat behind him with a thud and fell to the floor.

Harry felt dizzy, _what the hell had just happened? Oh yes of course you slipped and banged your head he recollected. _His head hurt and he tried to get up and then his head really did hurt "Ahh" he let out in pain. If he moved it was going to hurt him more so he just lay there waiting for help.

He lay there helplessly thinking about what he could do. Sev was away and might not even be coming back and no one knew he was awake. It could be hours before anyone came to look for him but when he had tried to move the back of his head had really hurt, he didn't want to risk that again so he resigned himself to just laying there.

He must have been lay there forever he thought, in reality though it must have been only five or so minutes.

"Harry?" Where are you Harry?" He heard a voice outside the bathroom, he recognised it as Florence's.

"OH Harry are you hurt!" said Florence's voice obviously mortified, followed by quick footsteps. A moment later a hand was on his forehead.

"Flor...Florence?"

"Don't move Harry."

"Florence?"

"Yes Harry."

"Needed toilet, slipped...hurts." he managed to get out. _Hoping she understood why he was out of bed and didn't shout at him. _

"Don't worry Harry, I just scanned your head, nothings broken and there is no serious damage you just bumped it and cut it open. Drink this Harry." He felt a vial pressed to his lips and opened his mouth, then liquid being poured down his throat, it was bitter and tasted awful but as soon as he drank it he began to feel the throb in his head subside, within a few moments all the pain was gone.

"Now Harry lay still for a moment more while I heal your head...Episkey...Scourgify."

"You must be cold as well Harry being on the floor," she cast a warming charm on him and he immediately felt a lot better now he wasn't so cold, she was right the bathroom floor had been freezing.

"All done Harry."

"Thanks Florence."

"Now let's get you back into bed." Harry heard her cast a feather weight charm on him and then she picked him up and took him back to his bed. She lay him down and he felt the sheet going over him.

"Now Harry if you ever wake up and find yourself alone and you need someone then call Blinky and she will come get someone to help you."

"Oh I didn't think of that."

"Don't worry Harry, but no more walking around unsupervised ok?"

"Sorry I won't do it again."

"Harry you're not in trouble, you didn't know what to do, it's understandable, I only said don't walk around on your own again because I don't want you to get hurt, you understand?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Good."

"Where's Sev though?"

"He went to Diagon Alley, he was waiting for you to wake but time was getting on and he needed to do some shopping so he left. Its 14:27 you see so you had a bit of a lie in today," She said whilst smiling at him.

"Oh, so he is coming back then?"

"Yes Harry, but I think I owe you an apology Harry."

"Why?"

"Well you see we healers have spells which tell us when our patients wake or when they leave their beds. I know you can't see so I keep a close eye on you, normally it doesn't matter because someone is always with you but today Severus was away. I got a bit distracted you see, a boy came in and needed seeing to so I didn't notice your globe going off."

"Globe?"

"On the reception desk are globes for all the patients on the ward. If it glows blue it means the patient is asleep. If it turns green it means they are awake. If it turns orange they are out of bed and if it turns red they are out of their room. When I returned to the desk yours was glowing orange so I knew you were out of bed and I worried, if I had known earlier I might have come before you banged your head. So I'm so sorry Harry, I should not have let it happen, I feel terrible you could have been hurt so much more."

"I know you didn't mean it and you helped me in the end anyway."

"You mean that?"

"Yes."

"Come here you" she said as she hugged him."

"Florence...can't...breath."

"Sorry Harry...are you hungry?"

"Yes," he nodded in reply.

"Blinky," she called.

POP

"Yes Miss Florence you is be calling me."

"Harry would like some food."

"What would Master Harry be liking?"

"Hmm would you like some cereal Harry?" asked Florence.

"Do you have Rice Krispies Blinky?"

"I don't think so Master Harry, I is never be hearing of them."

"Oh there a Muggle cereal see."

"Oh... I think I is knowing where I can get some though Master Harry."

"Please."

"Ok Master Harry but it might be taking longer."

"I don't mind Blinky."

"Then I will go this minute."

POP

"Rice Krispies Harry?"

"They're great you would love them Florence."

"Hmm I suppose I could try some later then."

"Florence what happened to that boy you had to see?"

"Oh little Philip?"

"Yes."

"Well he borrowed his father's wand and managed to turn his hair orange," she giggled.

"That's funny," laughed Harry, who imagined a little boy with orange hair. If the boy had been hurt he would not laugh but since he wasn't it was quite funny.

"Oh yes he was very cute with his orange hair, he thought it was quite funny too but his mother wasn't very happy."

"Florence?"

"Yes?"

"How big is St Mungo's?"

"Five floors Harry."

"What floor are we on then?"

"Spell Damage Harry so fourth floor."

"What about the other floors?"

"First floor is the reception and artefact accidents, and then the second floor is creature induced injuries. On the third floor is potions and plant poisoning. Above us on the fifth floor is the visitors tearoom or waiting room and the hospital gift shop, there is also a cafe up there as well."

"Could we go exploring some time?"

"Hmm I suppose you have been stuck in here for awhile haven't you."

"So I can go?"

"I don't see why not Harry as long as you have someone with you and you let the staff know, why don't you ask Severus when he gets back."

"Kay."

POP

"Blinky be returning with Rice Krispies Master Harry, I also be bring pumpkin juice."

"Pumpkin juice Florence?"

"Oh yes very popular with youngsters these days, it's quite nice actually."

"Thank you Blinky."

"Does Master Harry want anything else?"

"Errr Blinky how do I call you?"

"You just be saying Blinky and I Is being here."

"So all I have to do is say Blinky? "

"Yes Master Harry."

"Can I test it?"

"Of course."

POP

"Blinky!"

POP

"See its easy Master Harry!" she exclaimed happily.

"Thanks Blinky."

"I is be going unless you need anything Master Harry?"

"No I'm ok."

"Bye."

POP

"Here Harry," as she passed the tray with his cereal and pumpkin juice onto his lap.

"Thanks Florence."

"Now Harry the bowl is here," as she guided his left hand so he could feel where the bowl was, she knew to do this since she had seen Severus showing Harry. She then guided his hand to where the spoon was. "And the pumpkin juice is here Harry," as she guided his right hand over the glass.

"Kay...Thanks."

"No problem Harry."

She watched as Harry ate, the cereal really was peculiar and it was making funny popping noises.

"Can I try some Harry?"

"Sure," She conjured a spoon and tried some. It was quite nice she decided.

"Quite good."

"See said you would like it!" smiled Harry.

Harry perked up his ears as he heard footsteps approaching. A moment later they entered the room. "Finally awake Harry?" he recognised the voice immediately.

"SEV!" He shouted excitedly.

"Miss me Harry," said Severus smiling at Harry's excited reaction upon hearing him enter. He moved beside the bed and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Yeah... I thought you had left me," said Harry rather sadly.

"Oh... well I'm back now Harry, I hope you understand when I said I would never leave you I meant that I would never leave and then never come back, of course I have to leave the hospital sometimes Harry."

"I know I was stupid."

"No Harry it's understandable, it was the first time you woke while I was a way, so what have you been up to?"

"Severus?"

"Yes Florence?"

"Could we have a word outside?"

"Of course," he got up and followed Florence outside.

Harry perked up his ears to listen but stopped when he heard "Silencio!" he didn't know what it did but since he couldn't hear Sev or Florence talking he guessed it was a spell to make things silent so he couldn't hear what they were saying. He went back to eating his cereal and then stopped to take a drink of his pumpkin juice. It was fresh and tasted delicious, he liked it immediately. A minute later Sev returned without Florence.

"How is your head Harry?" asked Severus, Harry could tell he was concerned.

"Ok Florence made it better."

"So you made it to the toilet on your own?" said Severus deciding it was better to focus on the positives rather than the negatives, with Harry at least anyway.

"Yeah," smiled Harry.

"That's good Harry, I told Florence to put cushioning charms on the floor and all the furniture in the room so if you ever bump into something again you won't hurt yourself. She should be back later to do it."

"Oh thanks."

"Sev?"

"Yes Harry."

"Florence said you went shopping what did you get?"

"I was wondering when you would ask, I bought you some things, I know you get bored stuck in here."

"You bought me stuff?"

"Of course Harry why wouldn't I?"

"Still getting used to presents."

"Well I bought you some new briefs Harry. There are six pairs, black, white, blue, red, green and grey. You can change into them later."

"Oh, thank you."

"I also bought you something else, here," he said whilst passing Harry a book.

"What is it Sev?"

"Feel it Harry." Sev was interested to see if Harry could tell what it was. Harry felt it. It was quite heavy and felt like leather. Then he felt what must be paper, and pages, it was a book.

"A book?"

"Good boy...Yes it's a book, It's called Hogwarts a History and it will tell you all about Hogwarts."

"But Sev I can't see how I' am to read it?" said Harry sounding rather sad.

"Ah well that's the special part, I had the books spelled to read to you Harry."

"Really?" said Harry in wonder.

"Yes if you open the book it will start reading to you."

Harry opened the book at the author's notes and it indeed started talking in an old man's voice it surprised him so he snapped it shut.

"Who is that?" asked Harry quite curiously but also a bit frightened.

"Professor Garino Harry the author of the book."

"So it will read the entire book?"

"Yes Harry and there are more books, here take this." Severus took Hogwarts a history off Harry and handed him another much smaller book.

"That Harry is Quidditch through the ages written by Kennilworthy Whisp."

"Quidditch?"

"It's the wizarding world's main sport Harry and very popular amongst children, it would therefore be a sin for you to grow up not knowing about Quidditch. You can read more about it in the book but the main point is that it is played on brooms, so flying Harry."

"You can fly on brooms?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Yes Harry, I never much liked it myself but your father James was a very good Quidditch player" _Never let us mortals forget it as well he thought to himself_.

"Really?

"Yes he was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team at Hogwarts."

"So he was in Gryffindor?"

"Yes your mother Lily was as well."

"Did you play at Hogwarts?"

"No Harry like I said I never much liked it, that doesn't mean I don't like to fly though, me and Lily used to fly together sometimes before she started dating your father."

"Did you like mum then?"

"Yes Harry she wouldn't have been my friend if I didn't like her."

"I mean like like her."

"Oh why yes I suppose I did Harry, I loved her."

"Did she love you then?"

"I think she liked me Harry but before it could develop I really upset her, it's my own fault really and I made some big mistakes which I still regret to this day. After that she started dating your father."

"That's sad ...what did you do?"

"I'm sorry Harry but it's hard for me to talk about I."

"I'm sorry Sev... I didn't mean to upset you or anything," interrupted Harry.

"No its fine Harry...just old memories."

"So how do you play Quidditch," said Harry changing the subject.

"Well there are two teams of seven players," said Severus grateful for the change of subject. "There are four positions on the team. Three chasers, two beaters, one keeper and one seeker. Got that Harry?"

"Yes."

"Well either side of the pitch are three hoops at varying different heights. The last part is the three different balls. The first is the Quaffle which is a red leather ball around twelve inches in diameter. This is what the three chasers on each team use. They pass it between them and try to score against the other team's three hoops. The keeper on each team tries to prevent this, with me so far?"

"I think so."

"Each score gives the team ten points. The two beaters play with a black ball called a Bludger. Bludger's are a bit smaller than the Quaffle at ten inches in diameter and there are two. The Bludger's are charmed to fly around the pitch and randomly attack different players, being hit by one is quite painful. The beaters are armed with beaters bats and it's their job to beat the Bludger's against the other team's players and to protect their own."

"Sounds dangerous."

"It can be Harry but it is rare for players to be seriously injured, at least at Hogwarts anyway. The last ball is the Golden Snitch which the seekers have to seek. It is about the size of a walnut Harry, very small and very fast. The game only ends when it is caught and the team that catches it earns an additional one hundred and fifty points, so the team that catches it nearly always wins."

"What position did my father play?"

"Chaser Harry."

"So he played with the Quaffle?"

"Indeed," with that he took Quidditch through the ages and Hogwarts a history and set them down on the bedside cabinet.

"I got you one more book Harry."

"Oh what it is," said Harry eagerly.

"It is called The Tales of Beedle the Bard. It's a children's book Harry, most children who grow up in the wizarding world know about the stories so like Quidditch I thought it would be good for you to read them."

"Is it spelled to read to me like the others?"

"No Harry."

"No? But how will I read the stories then?" whined Harry.

"You won't need to Harry this is a book for me to read to you at bedtimes."

"Oh...That's ok then," smiled Harry understanding what Sev meant.

"So do you like them Harry?"

"Oh Yes thanks for everything Sev I don't know how to say thank you enough."

"I am glad you like them Harry."

"Sev?"

"Yes Harry."

"Could we go exploring some time, I mentioned it to Florence but she said I should ask you."

"Explore where Harry?"

"St Mungo's, Florence told me about the different floors, she said there is a cafe and gift shop above us."

"Well yes but I think we would have to ask the staff before we plan anything Harry."

"Florence said it would be ok as long as I was with someone and we told them we were going out for awhile."

"Alright then you little explorer, but leave it with me Harry we will need to make proper arrangements with Helen or else she will have my head, I know Florence said it was ok but Florence isn't in charge and well... she makes mistakes now and then."

"You mean like letting me bang my head?"

"Exactly Harry," said Severus, _as he recalled what Florence had said and how furious he had been with her for leaving Harry alone and letting him get hurt. Then he remembered that Harry still needed to have his balm applied and bandages changed. _

"I just remembered Harry we need to rub the balm in again and change your bandages."

"Oh yeah I forgot too."

"Come here then Harry" Severus undid the bandages and looked at Harry's eyelids. They had been applying the balm since Saturday night and it was now Thursday and the improvement was evident.

"They look a lot better Harry you can really see the improvement, it won't be long before they are completely healed and the healers can have a proper look at your eyes."

"That's good news then I suppose."

"Yes Harry I will let Helen know," with that he started rubbing the balm in gently. It only took a few minutes before he had finished and changed Harry's bandages with new ones.

"All done Harry."

"Can I read my Quidditch book now Sev?"

"Quidditch through the ages you mean?"

"Yeah that," smiled Harry.

"Sure Harry," Severus passed Harry the book.

"Well if your reading then I suppose I will do some reading too." With that he took out the Evening Prophet and tuned out Harry's book which was indeed reading to him.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	11. Chapter 11 The Boy Who Lived

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 11 – St Mungo's: The Boy who lived**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was Saturday evening on the 11th of August 1990. Severus was giving Harry a bath. They had done this on a number of occasions since Harry arrived at St Mungo's. Severus enjoyed it and Harry did as well. For Harry it allowed him to relax his body in the warmth of the water and chill out. For Severus it allowed him to unwind in a fun way and spend time with Harry. For the both of them it was a form of bonding between the two and increased their trust in one another.

Tonight had been different though and had certainly showed that Harry's trust in him had grown. Normally he would help Harry undress by removing his gown but he never attempted to remove Harry's briefs. He had asked the first time and Harry had replied he wanted to keep them on. After that he had pushed the issue to the side and forgot about it. He was therefore shocked but also pleased when tonight Harry took them off and got into the bath without them. It was a simple act but considering the abuse Harry had suffered it showed a great deal of trust for Harry to expose himself like that.

Harry was nervous, he could tell. It was completely understandable. For Harry it was unchartered territory. He decided to distract Harry so he would be more comfortable and just enjoy the bath. "I spoke with Helen Harry."

"About exploring?"

"Indeed she said it would be ok as long as you took a wheel chair and were properly wrapped up. So that means wearing your hat and a nice warm blanket."

"So we can really go?"

"Yes , although I need to talk to you about something important."

"What?"

"Well do you remember how I said I would tell you more about your parents when you first arrived?"

"Yes" nodded Harry.

"Well the first thing to know is that not all wizards are good, just like Muggles there are good and bad people and, sometimes there are people in between who do good and bad things."

"I know"

"Well you remember I mentioned the war?"

"Yes you said my parents fought in it."

"Well they were good people and they joined the good guys. They joined the order of the Phoenix which was a secret society formed by Dumbledore. There was the Ministry of Magic as well which fought with the order against the bad guys."

"Who were the bad guys Sev?" asked Harry.

"They were called Death Eaters , followers of a dark wizard called."

"Yes?"

"I don't like saying it , not many do, most people just refer to him as he who must not be named, or you know who. You need to know so I will say it... Voldemort" Severus shuddered.

"Voldemort?" repeated Harry.

"Indeed Harry don't ask me to say it again."

"Well the..." _No he thought to himself, he wouldn't refer to him as the dark lord around Harry. That would be a bad habit for Harry to learn._

"You know who was very powerful. They say the only person he ever feared was Dumbledore. It was bad Harry, murder, kidnappings, blackmail, deceit, people were scared. No one knew who to trust."

"What happened?"

"I'm getting to that, well as I said your parents were powerful too, they had already defied you know who a number of times, Dumbledore got word that he wanted to kill them so they went into hiding"

"He found them didn't he or else they wouldn't be dead" said Harry sadly.

"Yes , you see your parents were betrayed."

"Betrayed by who?"

"It's complicated, you see there is such a thing as a Fidelius charm, it's a charm that conceals the location of a place in a single living person. If the person doesn't tell you then you will never be able to find the place, even if you were standing right in front of it."

"So mum and dad used it?"

"Yes, Dumbledore offered to be the person. It's called being the secret keeper. Sirius Black was a friend of your mum and dad and they made him their secret keeper. He told who you know where the three of you were staying in Godrics Hallow, which is where you lived before you were sent to your aunts."

"Voldemort went there didn't he?"

"Yes on Halloween 1981 he went there and that is when your parents died Harry, he murdered them using the killing curse."

"Killing curse?"

" It's called Avada Kedavra, it's one of the three unforgivables. It leaves no marks and casts a bright green light, there is no blocking it, if it hits you then you die."

"So that's what the green light in my dreams is but what is an unforgivable?"

"It means they are illegal, using one on another human being will earn you a life sentence in Azkaban prison, which is where Sirius Black is now."

"Good."

"Indeed."

"But you said there were three what are the other two?"

"There is the Imperius curse which gives you total control over the person you cast it on, you could make them do anything."

"That's scary. I wouldn't want anyone to do that to me."

"Indeed"..."Lastly there is the Cruciatus curse. Pain Harry, unbearable pain, it's used for torture and I unfortunately have felt its effects a number of times, once is bad enough and I don't even wish to repeat the experience."

"Someone used it on you?" said Harry horrified at the thought.

"You know who himself."

"That's bad."

"Indeed."

"So did you fight against Voldemort then?"

"Not at first, I joined the order of the Phoenix after I learned he had targeted your mother, I still loved here you see." _That was the truth he had just neglected to mention the fact he was a Death Eater in the first place, with good reason as well, this was a lot for Harry to take in. He would tell Harry he decided but he would do it once he had finished telling Harry about the night his parents had died. Otherwise it would be way too much. It was already a lot for a ten year old to take in._

"So he used the killing curse on them both?"

"Yes Harry."

"Why didn't he kill me?"

"He tried to."

"He tried to kill me?" said Harry who was now scared.

"Yes, you didn't get that scar on your forehead in a car crash. He used Avada Kedavra on you, like I said if it hits you die, you are the only known person in existence who has survived it."

"So he couldn't kill me?" said Harry as he felt his scar.

"Yes, in fact the curse rebounded and hit him instead. You're famous Harry, everyone knows about you and what happened although no one knows why"

"I'm famous?" said Harry in disbelief. "But I don't want to be famous"

"Well you are and there is nothing you can do to change it. I bet that is just another thing on the long list of things your relatives never told you. Once the curse rebounded who know who disappeared his powers vanquished. That's another reason why so many people know about you, you ended the war."

"I don't know what to say," said Harry who really was lost for words.

Severus laughed at that "Yes it is a bit of a bombshell isn't it."

"Yeah you can say that again" smiled Harry.

"Well getting back to exploring, I think you can tell why this might make things a bit harder."

"People will recognise me won't they?"

"Yes the Healers on the ward know of course but they swear an oath to patient confidentiality so there is little danger of them leaking that you are here. I think it would be better if no one else knew you were here though. If the Daily prophet or the Ministry got word you were here, they would want to know why and that would lead to awkward questions Harry. They would want to interview you and you would have to talk about the abuse, those vultures would no doubt publish the story and then everyone would know about it."

"No I don't want that at all" said Harry_ quite horrified at the prospect of that, it had been bad enough telling Sev and he really liked and trusted him. It would be horrible if it appeared in the newspapers for everyone to see and gossip about._

"Not only that but if they found out the public would be outraged. You represent the defeat of you know who, someone a lot of people feared and hated. He destroyed families and communities. If people found out your uncle had abused and molested you they would demand that the Ministry act. The Ministry would start the proceedings for a trail and you probably wouldn't even be given a choice in the matter, it would be too important, the public would be furious if there wasn't a trial. It would mean giving evidence."

"No! I can't do that!" shouted Harry who really was alarmed at the prospect.

"I know, me and Albus talked about it and we both agreed it would be horrible for you to have to go through all that. That's why we want to keep it quiet."

"So I can't go exploring then?"

"I didn't say that," said Severus with a mischievous expression on his face.

"Wait this is confusing, if I go outside my room won't people see me?"

"They will but we can disguise you."

"You have thought about this haven't you" said Harry cheekily.

"Oh yes my little explorer."

"So what's the plan?" asked Harry eagerly.

"Well you are quite small for your age, I know you probably don't like people pointing it out but here it is an advantage."

"I know the kids at school used to call me midge or midget."

"Well you are ten but you look about seven or eight. The point is people will expect you to look older so in a way it works to our advantage."

"Wont people recognise me by my scar though?"

"They will but we can put glamour's over it to make it disappear, a plaster over there as well would be a good idea in case the glamour wore off. Other than that people will find it hard to recognise you, since you lived with Muggles very few people have seen you, and there are no photographs of you."

"That's good."

"I think it would be a good idea if we changed your hair to look a bit like mine as well."

"Why?"

"Well if people look at me and then look at you and they can see a resemblance it isn't as suspicious, they will just think it's a father looking after his son in hospital, no one will think you are Harry Potter. It would explain why I am looking after you at least. You see I have a reputation for being quite nasty, so it would be a shock for most people who know me to see me looking after a child, if it's my sick son they will be surprised but will understand."

"Is that why Minerva was so surprised when you helped me eat?"

"Yes I believe it was."

"I see and what if people ask?"

"We just tell them that you are indeed my son, I suppose a fake name would be a good idea as well, do you want to think of one?"

"Hmmm" wondered Harry. He thought a few minutes before he decided. "How about Alexander like Alexander the great, Alex for short," he smiled.

"I take it you like your history then, well I should know after how much you have already devoured Hogwarts a history, how much do you have left by the way?"

"Still half left but it is interesting, you like Alexander then Sev?"

"I think it is fine, Alexander it is then so Alexander Snape if anyone asks."

"What about my eyes?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what happens if people ask why my eyes are hurt?"

"Hmmm... Just say there was an explosion, if anyone asks how just say you don't want to talk about it. People especially strangers will understand, its rude to pry when someone doesn't want to talk about something, especially a child. If anything they will feel embarrassed for asking, and they won't want to hurt your feelings so they should leave you alone after that."

"Kay."

"You will need to get wrapped up so that means a blanket and your hat."

"So when will we do it Sev?"

"We can do it tomorrow if you want?"

"Please," beamed Harry who had been looking forward to exploring for awhile.

"I will let Helen know so she can make all the proper arrangements. Do you have any questions?"

"No I'm good"

"Alright, well then let's get you dried off, it's getting past your bed time." With that he picked Harry up and set him down on the soft bath mat. He waved his wand over Harry and dried his wet body and muttered a warming spell.

"Alright hold onto my shoulders and lift your leg," he said as he leant beside Harry. Harry lifted his left leg and Severus pulled it through the left hole of his briefs. "The other one Harry" Harry did so and he pulled up Harry's grey briefs. Next was Harry's new hospital gown which was plain and green. He pulled it over his head and slipped his arms through. Once he was done he smoothed out Harry's wet and ruffled hair and dried it.

"Hand Harry," he led Harry to his bed and, lifted the sheet so Harry could move under it and laid it over him once he was under.

"Alright let me look at your eyes," he said whilst taking out the balm and fresh bandages. He undid the bandages and looked at them. They really had improved and it wouldn't be long before the healers could have a proper look at them.

"They look good, I reckon by Monday they should be completely healed."

"That's good. Do you think it will be good news once they look?"

"I hope so." said Severus whilst rubbing the balm in. He put on the fresh bandages and stuck them in place.

"OWhhhwwwww" yawned Harry who really was tired after the relaxing bath.

"I think we will leave a bed time story then" smiled Severus.

"Mmm" replied Harry who had rested his head on the pillows and was already half asleep.

"Sweet dreams Harry"

"Mmmnight" mumbled Harry in reply before going to sleep.

Severus just observed Harry who was lay on his stomach on the bed fast asleep.

_The discussion about Harry's past had gone well. He would tell Harry about being a Death Eater and the role he had played, but he was very nervous about the prospect of doing it. How would Harry react knowing he had told the Dark Lord about the prophecy which had lead to him deciding to kill Harry and his parents?_

_He had to tell Harry though, he felt dishonest keeping it a secret and if he was to maintain the trust Harry had in him then he would have to tell him. Harry would find out eventually one way or another and it would look very bad if it came from anyone but himself. _

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	12. Chapter 12 Exploring St Mungo'S

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 12 - Exploring St Mungo's **

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was Sunday morning on the 12th of August 1990. Severus had changed Harry's bandages and, rubbed in the balm for his eyes. Harry had just finished eating his breakfast and they were getting ready for the day.

"Alright Alex let me have a look at your face," Severus looked at Harry's scar and cast a glamour over it with the wave of his wand. It disappeared leaving a normal scar free forehead. He applied a plaster to the area anyway just in case the glamour wore off.

"Alright the glamour is on and you have the plaster as well."

"What's next?" asked Harry.

"Hair Alex."

"Kay," replied Harry. Severus waved his wand over Harry's wild long hair and it changed to match his own. He quite liked the changes he decided. There was certainly no doubt that no one would think that Harry wasn't his son.

"Just the hat now," said Severus whilst pulling the hat over Harry's head. "Alright up you get," he said as he picked Harry up and set him in the wheel chair. Once Harry was seated he flung a blanket over Harry and cast a warming charm. "Alright let's go." With that he wheeled the chair through the shield and entered the ward.

"What was that?" said Harry who felt a weird tingling sensation through his entire body as they passed through the shield.

"That was the magical shield, remember?"

"Oh," said Harry remembering the protective shield, which only allowed authorised people to enter his room.

"Anyway on we go," stated Severus wheeling Harry down the ward towards the healer's desk.

"Ah Severus and Alex," greeted Helen warmly.

"So you know then," whispered Harry.

"Of course, it was my idea after all, Florence and Herbert know as well," replied Helen winking at Severus.

"Thanks Helen," replied Severus.

"You're welcome, have fun Alex!"

"I will," he smiled.

They exited the ward and Severus slowed down so Harry could just enjoy the journey.

"Feels good to be out of my room."

"Indeed."

"Where are we dad?"

"Just moving down the corridor, we should be at the lifts soon."

"Wizards have lifts like Muggles?"

"Yes but they work with levitation charms instead of electricity and cables."

"Can we go outside first please?"

"Of course" he said whilst wheeling Harry to the lift. The doors opened and he moved inside. "Down ground floor," with that the lift began its descent. They arrived at the ground floor a few moments later.

"Alright here we are." He wheeled Harry past the welcome witch and through a double set of doors which lead to the courtyard.

"Fresh air," let out Harry whilst taking in a deep breath.

"It's a nice change isn't it?" Harry smiled and nodded at that. "So Harry what do you think of Quidditch now you have read Quidditch through the ages?"

"I like it a lot, I would love to play it, but I won't be able to unless they heal my eyes and, I also need a broom."

"Well I hope they can heal your eyes, but getting a broom isn't a problem, lots of places sell them. Are you a fan of any team in particular?"

"I like the sound of Puddlemere United. They were founded in 1163," he rattled off "which makes them the oldest team in the league. I like the colour of their robes as well and they have a cool anthem, Chuck that Quaffle here!" giggled Harry.

"Sounds like you like them."

"Well the anthem was recorded so the proceedings would go to St Mungo's, since they helped me I think that's pretty cool."

"Indeed."

"The anthems about the Quaffle as well, I would like to be a chaser."

"Like your dad?" asked Severus.

"Yeah," smiled Harry.

"What about the other positions?" inquired Severus who was quite interested to hear what Harry thought of them.

"Well being a keeper would be boring, you just sit in the scoring zone all match, I suppose being a beater would be ok, but I'm not very strong so I doubt I would be any good. As for being a seeker you don't do a lot the whole match. I know it's an important job, and they get a lot of praise and attention when they win the match, but I think I'd just like to play and be involved in the whole game, so chaser is great for that."

"Indeed" Said Severus who agreed with Harry's logic. _It made sense, Harry wanted to be involved and, therefore wanted to play in a position that was involved throughout the whole game, not just a part of it. Harry had mentioned that he was called names at school and he doubted if Harry had been very popular, especially with sports. Harry didn't want the attention of being a seeker even though his small size would actually be an advantage, he just wanted to play and be a part of the team, which he would if he played alongside two other chasers. It was a rather selfless attitude to take and Severus admired him more for it._

At that moment he noticed a boy he recognised on the other side of the courtyard with a woman. Most likely his mother, it was one of his third year Slytherins, Marcus Flint who would be entering his fourth year come September. They stood and began walking to him.

"Professor Snape," greeted Marcus quite unsure of himself.

"Mr Flint and this is?"

"Oh my mother we are visiting my Grandma."

"Melisa Flint, we are indeed visiting my mother, the poor dear has Spattergroit. Marcus has told us all about you of course, admires you greatly."

"Mum!" exclaimed Marcus in embarrassment, his cheeks going red. "But why are you here professor?" he said curiously.

"I should think that would be obvious Marcus," she said whilst meeting her sons eyes and nodding in Harry's direction.

"Oh Professor is that your son?"

"Yes Marcus."

"I didn't know you had a son," he remarked.

"Well Marcus I don't go around boasting about my personal life, say hello Alex."

"Hello" said replied Harry nervously.

"What happened?" inquired Marcus who had noticed the bandages around Harry's eyes.

"There was an explosion Marcus," replied Severus sadly. _It was a lie but it didn't change the fact that he was still sad about how Harry had been blinded._

"Oh will he be ok though?" said Marcus also quite sad now, _he wouldn't admit it but his mum was right, he respected professor Snape a lot, and was sad that his son was ill. He had never seen this side of his head of house before. It was hard to think of professors but anything linked to school, but he realised professors must have personal lives as well. _

"We don't know but we hope so don't we Alex"

"Yes dad," nodded Harry. With that Melisa Flint knelt down beside Harry and took his hand into her own.

"I hope you get better Alex, you must be very brave."

"Thank you" he replied.

"So polite as well, I'm sorry for your bad news professor Snape, it must be hard for the both of you."

"Thank you for your condolences Mrs Flint."

"Well it was nice to meet you, only I wish it were under better circumstances, say good bye Marcus."

"Bye professor, Alex."

"Nice to meet you as well" replied Severus.

"Bye" replied Harry. "Do you know that boy then dad?"

"Yes he is in my house at Hogwarts. He will be entering his fourth year come September."

"So he's in Slytherin?"

"Yes, in fact he plays on the Slytherin Quidditch team as a chaser."

"Oh that's pretty cool."

"Indeed, if he keeps up his good work I may even make him captain some day."

"I just thought on dad I never asked you what colours the different houses wear. I mean Puddlemere wear navy blue robes so what about the houses?"

"Well Slytherin wear green, Gryffindor wear red and orange, Hufflepuff wear yellow, and Ravenclaw wear dark blue."

"So Slytherin is kind of like the Caerphilly Catapults who were light green and, I suppose Gryffindors robes are kind of like the Chudley Cannons." Severus snorted at that.

"What dad?"

"Well it's just how you compared Gryffindor to the Chudley Cannons, I suppose it is accurate though considering how Gryffindor has performed recently. The last time they had any real success was when Charlie Weasley was seeker for them."

"Oh but Gryffindor can't be that bad, I mean the last time the Cannons won the league was in 1892 and, that's ageeees ago!" exclaimed Harry whilst smiling cheekily.

"Hmmm I suppose I am abit biased being head of Slytherin and all."

"Really," said Harry putting his hand to his heart dramatically acting surprised.

"Come here you little cheeky Imp" said Severus tickling Harry.

"AH! No...Dad...HAHA..." laughed Harry, "Please...tickles...come onnn...stop...HAHA"

"Alright then" said Severus ceasing the tickling before Harry wet himself.

"I'm so going to get you back," exclaimed Harry struggling to get his breathing under control.

"I'm quaking in my boots," mocked Severus playfully. Harry just stuck out his tongue playfully in return.

"Shall we go inside Alex?"

"Please."

"Alright," he said whilst wheeling Harry inside through the double doors into the reception area. He wheeled Harry to the lift and the doors opened.

"Fifth floor please," the lift started its ascent. "So would you like anything from the cafe?"

"I'm not that hungry really, maybe some pumpkin juice though."

"How about some fruit as well, it's important to keep healthy. You could have some chocolate from the gift shop later."

"Ok then."

"Alright an apple and banana it is then," stated Severus. The lift stopped and the doors opened. "Here we are," he wheeled out Harry and, positioned the chair at a free table in the cafe next to a young plump blond haired boy. "Alright I will be back in a moment," with that Severus set off to the counter to get Harry some food.

"Hello there," said the young boy nervously.

"Hi," said Harry shyly.

"So what's your name? I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom," said Neville a bit more confident seeing that Harry was also a bit shy.

"Alex," replied Harry shyly.

"I'm ten how old are you?"

"Eight," replied Harry.

"Is that your dad then?"

"Yeah," replied Harry.

"Oh my Grandma is up by the counter herself. She's getting me some beans on toast."

"How come you are here then?"

"Oh I'm visiting my mum and dad."

"Why what's wrong with them?"

"Oh...I...Well...I don't like talking about it."

"That's ok. I don't like talking about it either."

"Oh you mean your eyes?"

"Yeah"

"I understand" replied Neville who had already wondered what was wrong with Harry's eyes.

"Who's your friend Neville?" inquired Augusta Longbottom as she brought the food tray to their table.

"Oh this is Alex."

"Nice to meet you Alex," she replied.

"Hi," he replied

"Alex...Ah Mrs Longbottom how are you?" stated Severus who had just returned.

"Very well professor Snape, I take it this is your son then?"

"Yes, visiting Frank and Alice then I suppose."

"Yes poor dears."

"Dad."

"Yes Alex?"

"I don't think Neville wanted to talk about it."

"I see"

"You shouldn't be ashamed of your parent's boy," chided Augusta. Neville just looked down in shame.

"Here's your apple and pumpkin juice Alex, you can have the banana later."

"Thanks dad." Neville lifted his head and watched as Severus guided Harry's hands to the apple and pumpkin juice. He moved his plate closer and started eating his own food.

"So do you like Quidditch?" asked Harry trying to break the awkward silence.

"Well I dunno Gran never let me near a broom see because she thinks I have enough accidents on the ground," grinned Neville. "What about you?"

"I'd like to play but if they can't heal my eyes I won't be able to," said Harry sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Hopefully they will though. I'd love to play as chaser. Do you have a favourite team? I like Puddlemere United myself."

"No not really I don't think I would be a good flyer."

"Have you ever tried?"

"Err no," replied Neville.

"Then how do you know?"

"I dunno I just have accidents all the time."

"If I could see I would be flying all the time."

_Neville thought about that, he supposed he had taken a lot of things for granted. It must be horrible not being able to see. _

"I... you're right. I suppose I can learn at Hogwarts, they have flying lessons there, I doubt Gran would let me try before then see. I' m sorry Alex it must be hard for you and here is me moaning about being no good."

"It's ok," said Harry sipping his Pumpkin juice. Once he finished it he started eating his apple.

"You ready to check out the gift shop Alex?"

"Yes dad."

"Alright then say good bye."

"Bye Neville."

"Goodbye Alex."

Severus nodded towards Augusta.

"Professor Snape."

He wheeled Harry towards the gift shop.

"Dad."

"Yes Alex," said Severus stopping the wheel chair.

"Is Neville's mum and dad Frank and Alice then?"

"Indeed."

"Do you know why they are here then?"

"Yes, you see Frank and Alice were very well respected in the magical community. Frank was an Auror which is kind of like an elite detective. They were tortured for information after you know who was defeated. In fact they were tortured so badly they are now insane and, will most likely spend the rest of their lives in St Mungo's."

"That's terrible," said Harry mortified at what he had just heard. _After what Voldemort had done to his parents he hated him but now he hated him even more. _

"Indeed, let's get moving though," said Severus as he began to wheel Harry to the gift shop. He came to the entrance and entered.

He looked around. The first section was dedicated to adult pyjamas and dressing gowns and, other useful clothing for hospital that people neglected to purchase or needed on the spot. The second section was devoted to puzzles and games. There was a little toy snitch which would actually hover and fly around within four meters, puzzle books full of word searches and dot the dots, drawing and colouring books and finally paint sets.

The third section was devoted to children's clothing mainly pyjamas but it also had some cute T-shirts with funny slogans. For example there was a white one which had children's finger paint prints with the slogan "I didn't do it, honest" and, another which was covered in shooting stars which said "It was my accidental magic I swear!"

The Fourth section was dedicated to teddy bears and plush toys. Harry already had a teddy bear from Minerva but he spotted some Quidditch toys that he thought Harry might be interested in. For example there was a plush Snitch as well as a plush Snidget. Snidget's were small birds which were used in Quidditch games before Golden Snitches were invented and were now a protected species.

There was also a Bludger set which were charmed to fly around at low speeds and bump into people. Considering they were plush there was very little harm in them at all, if anything it would be a funny toy for children decided Severus, especially if they chased their parents around bumping into them, he smirked at the image. Although he decided it would be over his dead body before he bought Harry a set so they could indeed chase him around.

He spotted a red plush Quaffle which was just a bit smaller than a real Quaffle. The label said it had a gripping charm on it like a real Quaffle and, would float back to the ground slowly if thrown too high into the air. Since Harry wanted to be a chaser he though the Quaffle would be a great present. "Alex they have a plush Quaffle here, would you like to feel it?"

"Oh yes please," Severus passed it to Harry.

"It's nice," said Harry whilst feeling it.

"Do you want it?"

"I can have it?"

"Yes of course you can."

"Thanks" said Harry whilst hugging it to his chest.

"Alright let's have a look and see what else there is."

The next section contained St Mungo's memorabilia, gift cards, get well cards, mugs and T-shirts which were charmed to be personalised, for example it would say, "In St Mungo's between ... Ward... Etc. "

"Not much here let's have a look at the next section. Ah sweets and chocolate." Severus looked through the section and saw sweets he recognised from his own youth, such as Bertie Bott's every flavour beans and Chocolate frogs. _Chocolate frog cards were popular amongst youngsters so he should get some so Harry could start his own collection._

"Would you like some Chocolate frog's, they have cards inside them as well which you can collect, they are quite popular with wizarding children."

"Oh that sounds cool, please then." Severus picked up two boxes. Some Chocolate bars he didn't recognise caught his eye. They were called St Mungo's Cheer up bars. He read the label and discovered that the chocolate contained cheering charms which would last for a few hours. _A great idea for a hospital with sick children he thought to himself. _

"They have some Cheer up bars here Alex, they sound nice do you want some? You can have one now and we can save one for later."

"Please," with that he picked up two bars. Severus also noticed that the shop had Chocolate Cauldrons, Cauldron cakes, Spindle's Lick'Orish Spiders as well as Ice Mice and Liquorice wands. He decided the chocolate frogs and cheer up bars would be enough for Harry for the time being. "Alright Alex shall we go pay for these then?"

"Yes" he nodded.

"Alright" he wheeled Harry towards the counter. The man on the counter saw Harry and Severus coming. As a squib it was hard to get work but he enjoyed his work here at St Mungo's even if it was just running the gift shop. He spotted Harry and became a bit down. He often saw children and parents in the shop but it was often happy children bugging their parents for toys. Now and then he saw sick children and his heart went out to them. It must be hard for them and their parents. He noted Harry's bandages around his eyes.

"One plush Quaffle, two chocolate frogs and two cheer up bars," stated Severus to the shopkeeper.

"A fan of Quidditch then I see."

"I think he will no doubt be obsessed before long if he isn't already, right Alex?"

"Yeah dad but only if they can fix my eyes," the shopkeeper really did feel sorry for Alex now.

"Tell you what, here is another cheer up bar on me," he said whilst nodding at Severus. _No doubt the boy needed it he thought to himself. _

"Why thank you mister," said Harry.

"Polite as well," he smiled.

"Indeed thank you," replied Severus.

"Well this comes to one Galleon and twelve Sickles," stated the Shopkeeper. Severus passed over the required money. He paid one Galleon, or ʛ1 and twelve Sickles for the plush Quaffle and Chocolate frogs. The shopkeeper bagged up the items and passed them to Harry for him to carry.

"I suppose you will be staying here awhile?" inquired the shop keeper.

"Indeed," replied Severus.

"Then I look forward to seeing you again, have a nice day Alex, I hope you get better soon."

"Thank you."

"Good day," nodded Severus before turning Harry's wheelchair to leave.

"Bye," replied Harry.

"Bye Alex," replied the kind shopkeeper waving as they left.

"Is that wizarding money then?" asked Harry.

"Yes Alex, would you like to feel some?"

"Please" said Harry, Severus passed a Galleon to Harry.

"This one is a gold Galleon."

"How much is it worth?" said Harry who felt the large gold Galleon. _It was much larger than any coins he had felt before, although that wasn't saying much. _

"Well there are seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and twenty nine Knut's to a Sickle. So that means there are four hundred and ninety three Knut's to a Galleon. A Galleon is worth around five British Pounds, depending on the exchange rate. So a Sickle is around twenty nine pence and a Knut is around one penny.

"So a Galleon and twelve sickles is around £8.41 then?" said Harry doing the calculations in his head.

"About that yes, do you want to feel a silver Sickle and bronze Knut?"

"Please" Said Harry taking them in both hands whilst handing the Galleon back. "They're much smaller aren't they, this one must be the Knut right" said Harry holding up the Knut.

"Indeed"

"Thanks" said Harry handing them back.

"Why don't we take a seat in the tea room, and then you can eat some of your chocolate.

"Ok dad."

Severus wheeled them into the room and set Harry opposite a chair. He sat down and observed the room which was relatively quiet. "Let me put your things down." Harry held them up and Severus set them down on the table beside him whilst taking out a cheer up bar. He undid the rapper and passed it to Harry. Harry bit into it and a moment later emerged with a massive grin on his face.

"Wow these are great," he said showing off his teeth as he smiled.

"Indeed," chuckled Severus. Harry took another bite and couldn't stop grinning.

"They don't lie when they say they cheer you up!" exclaimed Harry happily.

"That's because they have cheering charms in them Alex."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, a cheering charm is a spell you can cast to cheer someone up. The bars contain the spell"

"That's neat."

"Indeed."

"It was nice of the shopkeeper to give me a free bar wasn't it?"

"Yes it was, you can open your chocolate frogs later, you don't want them hopping all over the place."

"They're real?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"No but they are spelled to hop. Well they only have one good hop in them but they might escape."

"Oh so it's better to open them in my room right?"

"Correct."

"All done," grinned Harry who had finished his cheer up bar and, was practically bouncing up and down in happiness and excitement.

"Maybe I should only give you half a bar next time," mocked Severus playfully.

"But where is the fun in that!" grinned Harry happily who really couldn't stop grinning even if he wanted to, which he didn't.

"Where indeed," replied Severus.

"We should do some more sploring," stated Harry. Exploring guessed Severus.

"Really why?"

"We could pretend we were pirates!"

"Really a pirate with a white woolly hat and a cuddly plush Quaffle," mocked Severus.

"No I could have double eye patches!" replied Harry indignantly. Severus burst out laughing at that just picturing it. "Might be hard to call me captain though, normally its eye eye or eye but for me it will just be ...Captain," said Harry with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Indeed Alex," chuckled Severus. "I suppose I should get myself a parrot then."

"Yeah a talking one... kind of like Archimedes."

"Archimedes?"

"You know Merlin's talking owl?"

"Ah I see" said Severus watching Harry, who couldn't get the grin off his face.

"Do you want to head back?"

"Ehmm ok then."

"You can eat your banana on the way then," said Severus who wheeled Harry around and set off towards Harry's room. _It had turned out to be quite an eventful day he thought to himself. _

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	13. Chapter 13 Assessing The Damage

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 13 - St Mungo's: Assessing the damage**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was Monday the 13th August 1990. Severus was sat with Harry and Helen waiting for her husband David to arrive. David was an Oculist who would be assessing Harry's eyes. Severus had shown Helen Harry's eyes and the improvement they had made over the last week and a half. Harry's eyes had now healed to such an extent that it would now be possible for a proper examination by an Oculist, who could tell them how bad the damage was.

Severus was nervous about the examination. He really wanted it to go well and to get good news. Most of all he wanted to know that Harry would be able to see again. Harry had hopes and dreams of playing Quidditch and seeing places like Hogwarts. He wanted Harry to fulfil those dreams.

Since he had taken Harry to St Mungo's he had grown increasingly attached to Harry. It had started out as a general concern for the boy's wellbeing. Then he had earned Harry's trust with Harry not wanting him to leave and, he had promised he wouldn't. Since then he had been with Harry day and night, answering his questions, teaching him how to eat, helping him undress and bath, and finally taking him exploring when he got bored. All of these activities as small as they were helped the two bond and, get to know each other.

_He really liked Harry he was a special child and he enjoyed his company. The other day they had pretended to be father and son. Severus had thought about that a lot last night. Harry would eventually leave St Mungo's and then he would have to move to his new living arrangements. He decided he would like Harry to live with him. Harry would most likely love the idea. He really couldn't see Harry living with anyone else now that he was so attached to him. It would most likely break Harry's heart to be separated now. Harry counted on and trusted him to look after him. He wouldn't let that happen. _

He observed Harry who was sat up in his bed surrounded by his Quaffle and teddy bear. Helen was sat to Harry's left patiently waiting.

"Sev?"

"Yes Harry," replied Severus.

"What will David do when he gets here?"

"He will have a look at your eyes, don't worry it won't hurt."

"Severus is right you don't need to worry, David is very nice."

"Kay."

"In fact I will go see what is keeping him. I will only be a few minutes."

Harry waited till she left before speaking up. "Sev?"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me when he looks at my eyes?"

"Don't worry I'm here."

"I mean closer."

"Oh of course," said Severus moving to sit beside Harry on the bed.

"Thanks."

"You really don't need to worry."

"But what if it's bad?" asked Harry who was obviously worried.

_Really how could you answer that sort of question? _

"Look if we can't heal your eyes we will deal with it then, there are lots of things that can be done to help blind people, but let's just wait and see what David has to say."

"Kay."

"Do you want me to hold your hand?"

"Please," said Harry. Severus took Harry's right hand into his own and grasped it in support whilst hugging Harry closer to him.

"Alright he's here," stated Helen entering the room followed by a dark haired middle aged man with spectacles.

"Hello there Harry my name is David Hopkins. You have no doubt have already met my lovely wife."

"Hi there," replied Harry rather shyly.

"Now Harry, I don't bite you know, there is no need to be so worried. All I'm going to do is shine a light in your eyes and take a good look."

"Kay."

"Do you want to feel this Harry? This is my magic tool for looking into people's eyes."

"Really what is it?" said Harry taking it.

"It's called an ophthalmoscope, kind of like a light with a magnifying glass attached."

"Oh," said Harry feeling the ophthalmoscope feeling less worried.

"Alright Harry let's get those bandages off and take a good ole look."

At the mention of that Severus grasped Harry's head gently and began to undo the bandages. Once he was done he set them down and watched.

David put his hand under Harry's chin "Up Harry please," he said whilst applying a small amount of pressure to encourage Harry to lift his chin up. "Alright Harry I'm just going to take a look and cast some spells, nothing to worry about now so just relax, you won't even know it's happening. Ah that's a nice Quaffle," he said whilst winking at Severus.

Severus got the message right away and understood that David wanted his cooperation in keeping Harry distracted. "It is indeed, would you like to play catch later Harry?"

"Oh yes please I would love that."

"Alright Harry we can do that and don't forget about your Chocolate frog cards as well, we still need to open them, it will be fun seeing which cards you get wont it. I used to collect them myself."

"Really?" asked Harry in wonder.

"Indeed."

"All done," interrupted David.

"You're already finished?" asked Harry in surprise. He hadn't even known that David had started the examination.

"Oh yes," chuckled David. "Like I said nothing to worry about."

"Well," said Severus eager for the news.

"Good and Bad news really, but it's mostly good."

"What's the bad news?" asked Severus deciding it was better to get the bad news out of the way first.

"Well unfortunately I think Harry will be in hospital for at least another month and, even if the surgeries are successful Harry will need to wear glasses or contact lenses."

"That's ok I already wore glasses before."

"Ah excellent, well that's one less thing to worry about."

"The good news?" asked Severus feeling an awful lot better. _David had not said anything along the lines of Harry never being able to see again and, for that he was extremely relieved. _

"The good news is that I think I can repair the damage. So that means if everything goes to plan Harry should be able to see again."

"Really?" asked Harry in excitement and relief.

"Yes," replied David smiling.

"So what exactly is wrong?" stated Severus trying to get the finer details.

"Well the first thing is the Cornea which helps direct light and protects the Iris. In both eyes the Cornea is quite badly damaged. However what is important is that the Retina's in both eyes have suffered little damage. You see the Retina is kind of like the film in a camera. It records what we see and sends it through the optical nerve to our brains to process the information. It doesn't matter if everything else in the eye is working perfectly, if the Retina is damaged you won't be able to see."

"So that's good then?" asked Severus starting to understand.

"Yes it is good news, very good news actually. With that said though there is damage to the Iris and lenses on both eyes like the Cornea. I think four visits to the healing theatre will be necessary. The first session I will heal the Cornea's. Then I will focus on the Iris's. After that I can take a look at the Lenses which are important for focusing. Then I will finally heal the minor damage to the Retinas."

"And this will take a month?"

"Yes I could do it a little quicker but I would prefer Harry to have a good amount of rest in between the surgeries. So a week between each one should do it. After that we can get Harry fixed up with some glasses or contact lenses and then he should be able to go home."

"Happy Harry?" asked Helen.

"YES!" shouted Harry happily. They all smiled at that.

"Well love I think I can fit Harry in for his first session on Wednesday at two in the evening."

"I'll make a note of it," replied Helen smiling at her husband.

"What will actually happen in this theatre?" asked Severus.

"Nothing to worry about, Harry will be sedated and then me and my team can get to work, around an hour later we should be done, he needs to be asleep or else it would be too stressful and painful."

"That's not too bad now is it Harry," said Severus whilst squeezing Harry's hand.

"No," replied Harry.

"Well Harry it was nice to meet you, I will come see you again on Wednesday, now don't worry, if you have any questions just let Helen know and I will come see you," reassured David.

"Kay"

"Good bye Harry, Severus...Later love," waved David as he departed.

"See Harry I told you he is nice, now you have some rest and I will see you later when you want some food."

"Thanks Helen."

"Later," she gestured as she too left.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was later in the evening and Severus and Harry where in their room relaxing. Severus sat watching Harry who was awake, resting on his bed with his back propped up against the many pillows behind him.

_He felt happy but most of all he was relieved. It would still take a long time for Harry to recover, another month in fact, but David had been confident that Harry would recover. For Severus time was not important. He just wanted Harry to be well and Albus had already made arrangements concerning his employment. He would no doubt miss the start of term, but he suspected he would probably miss more if he achieved his wish of having Harry come to live with him. _

_That was a problem that needed to be worked out. It would be hard to look after Harry if he remained teaching at Hogwarts. He supposed he could always take a prolonged leave of absence and do private brewing for contractors in the mean time. St Mungo's was always issuing new supply orders, werewolves always needed the Wolfsbane potion and, households always needed varying kinds of different potions. Private brewing would certainly give him more flexible hours. _

_Money wasn't really a concern though. He had inherited a decent sum of money from his mother's side of the family and, Hogwarts which needed to attract the best professors in their fields paid good wages. Being a Head of house also meant that he was allocated the higher threshold in regards to wages. His wage was equal to the other head of houses and, only lower than Minerva's who was deputy Headmistress and Albus's who was the Headmaster. _

_He was therefore paid twenty thousand Galleons or ʛ20,000 per year. That worked out at around £98,600 or $154,000. His wage was broken down into two brackets, what he earned for being the Potions Professor and, what he earned for taking on the additional duties of being head of Slytherin. _

_He therefore earned twelve thousand Galleons or around £59,000 for teaching a core subject, Potions, with the other three core subjects being Defence, Transfiguration and Charms. These four subjects paid more than other subjects as they were deemed vital. He then earned eight thousand Galleons for being head of Slytherin which equated for the other thirty nine thousand pounds he earned. His wage was therefore a very decent one indeed, but Hogwarts could afford it since it was so heavily subsidised through the ministry and the student's tuition fees. He had therefore saved up quite a large sum of money whilst working at Hogwarts for the previous nine years, which added to his inheritance. Severus was never an idle person though and, he believed if one could work then they should. He also wanted to set a good example for Harry. So If Harry did come to live with him he decided he would still work, just not as much as he would have done at Hogwarts though. _

"Are you ok Sev?" asked Harry who had been wondering what Sev was up to, he had been very quiet.

"Fine Harry just thinking, what about you?"

"I'm good."

"Would you like to play catch Harry?"

"Please but how?"

"Don't worry about that."

"Kay."

Severus stood up and picked up Harry's plush Quaffle. "Alright Harry hold out your hands in front of you and link them together to make a ring and hold the ring over your lap."

"Kay," said Harry sitting up and doing as instructed.

"Ready Harry?"

"Yes."

"Alright 1...2...3," Severus aimed for Harry's outstretched hands and threw the Quaffle so that it would bounce softly against Harry's chest and then land in Harry's lap.

"Alright now throw it back."

"How?"

"Listen to my voice and picture where I' am, don't worry if you go a bit off course I will move to catch it."

"Kay," said Harry who lifted the Quaffle with both hands, pulled it back behind his own head to get more power and, then threw it in Severus's direction. He was quite accurate and Severus was able to catch it without having to move much.

"Very good Harry," Harry beamed at the praise and then set himself up to catch it again. Severus threw it back a bit quicker this time and it wasn't long before they had a good rhythm going. Severus noted how accurate Harry's throws where. He would make a good chaser and, if anything it showed that Harry's hearing and awareness were very good, as they no doubt helped him know where Severus was without being able to actually see him.

"Alright Harry let's stop."

"Kay."

"Well Harry would you like to open your chocolate frog cards?"

"Please."

"Very well here is the first one, be careful," stated Severus whilst passing the first chocolate frog card box to Harry.

Harry pulled the string at the top and opened the box and then felt something jump onto his head. "Hey!" he exclaimed happily as his chocolate frog jumped on top of his head. Severus chuckled at the scene. Harry grabbed the chocolate frog and bit into it before it could escape as again Severus had warned. It tasted lovely, this had been only the third time in his life that he had tasted chocolate and, the second type of chocolate he had tasted after eating two cheer up bars. He didn't think he could ever get bored of eating chocolate. "Umm yummy," said Harry whilst licking his lips and fingers.

"Don't forget the card Harry," reminded Severus.

"Oh yes," said Harry whilst feeling the box and eventually pulling out the card. "Sev can you help me?"

"Of course," Severus moved onto the bed and took hold of the card and read out what it said.

"Ignatia Wildsmith 1227-1320, most famous for the invention of Floo powder."

"Floor powder?" asked Harry curiously.

"Floo powder is a means of wizarding transport. There are a few different ways for wizards to travel, brooms for example.. Floo powder is used in fireplaces though Harry, you throw the powder into the flames, speak your destination and then step into the flames, you then emerge at your destination in a different fireplace."

"Won't you get burnt?"

"No Harry it is quite safe."

"Did you use floo to get me to St Mungo's then?"

"No we used a port key which is a magical object that has been spelled to transport people upon touch or activation. The Med Evac stretcher that we placed you on acted as a port key. We had to be careful though, in your condition you could have died from the effects of travelling by pork key so Florence and Herbert ensured it was shielded and warded to protect you, quite clever really."

"Oh."

"It's quite a lot to take in isn't it?"

"Yeah, can I have the other box please?"

"Yes," said Severus passing Harry the box.

Harry opened the box and was ready to catch the frog before it got into any mischief like jumping onto his head. He caught it and bit into it and once again and enjoyed the wonders of chocolate. Severus just watched and observed Harry savouring his chocolate. He doubted Harry had many luxurious whilst at the Dursleys, that saddened him but it was good to see Harry enjoying himself now at least.

"Ready for the card?"

"Yes."

"You have Ptolemy," said Severus. "If I remember correctly this card is quite rare."

"Really?"

"Yes Harry, if you get the chance I would advise against trading it."

"Trading?"

"Like I said before, chocolate frog cards are very popular amongst wizarding children, trading is common practice, children will trade cards they have numerous copies of for cards they don't have. Since Ptolemy is rare it's unlikely you will get another one so don't trade it even if someone offers you a lot of cards you don't have."

"I suppose that makes sense but I don't have anyone to trade with."

"Don't worry Harry you will make friends."

"I doubt it no one liked me before."

"What sort of clothes did you wear at the Dursleys Harry?" _Severus remembered what Minerva had said about Harry's appearance whilst at school and guessed it may have contributed to why he was unpopular. _

"I got Dudley's old clothes and my school uniform was second hand."

"Did the other children make fun of you for it Harry?"

"Yeah they used to call me a tramp and said I lived in a bin."

"Well I think that must have had something to do with it, you got on fine with Neville when we went exploring didn't you?"

"Yeah I suppose," smiled Harry.

"I think given the proper chance you will be able to make friends, I suppose it will be difficult for you at first, but you should be able to make a decent set of friends and, I will be there to help you."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Would you like a bath before bed Harry?"

"Ehmm please," replied Harry deciding he would like a bath to help him relax.

"Alright then let's get you ready," said Severus before helping Harry out of bed. They set off together so Harry could have a relaxing bath.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	14. Chapter 14 The first step to recovery

HP

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 14 - St Mungo's: The first step to recovery**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was the morning of Wednesday the 15th August 1990, the day of Harry's first session in theatre. Severus was sat with Harry who was eating his lunch. The two had recently been accompanied by Minerva and Albus who had visited to give Harry and Severus their support for the day ahead.

"Hello Harry," smiled Minerva.

"Hi Minerva," replied Harry.

"I' am sorry I haven't been able to visit very much Harry, but I have been busy visiting Muggle born students."

"How come?"

"Well wizarding society has to keep itself secret from Muggles, so when Muggle born students receive their Hogwarts letter it can be quite a bit of a shock. It is therefore best if a member of staff visits to explain how things work and such," explained Minerva.

Severus listened to their conversation but was also observing Albus. It had been true that Albus and Minerva had not visited Harry that much over the last two weeks. Minerva had been very busy visiting at least two families of Muggle born students each day, so he completely understood.

As for Albus though he had been very reserved. He had paperwork and board of Governor Meetings but, he wasn't as busy as Minerva at the moment although he most likely would be by the end of August. Severus guessed that Albus was scared of Harry, or more accurately scared of telling him about the Dursleys, much like how he was nervous about discussing his Death Eater past. Albus would have to tell him sooner or later though, just how he would have to do the same. He exited his thoughts and caught onto Harry's conversation with Minerva.

"So can you really turn into a cat then?"

"Oh yes its part of my tradition with my first year students at Hogwarts. I do it for fun really, it always is quite sweet and adorable to see the gobsmacked expressions on their faces when I transform before their very eyes"

"I bet it is," smiled Harry.

At that moment Herbert entered the room. "Morning everyone."

"Morning," they replied in unison.

"Well I just came to talk about the surgery today, I hope you're not worried Harry?"

"I dunno a little bit I suppose."

"Well I suppose it's normal to be a bit nervous isn't it," replied Herbert warmly.

"Of course it is," said Minerva trying to make Harry feel a bit better.

"Anyway Severus could I have a quick word with you outside please?"

"Of course," replied Severus stepping outside with Herbert. Once outside he cast a "Silencio."

"How are things Severus?"

"Harry seems to be taking things reasonably well."

"Well I don't need to discuss anything important but, I thought I might make a suggestion to help Harry."

"Yes?"

"It might be a good idea to give Harry a bath before he goes into theatre at two. Harry needs to be clean anyway and I will drop in to give you a new gown for him. I just think it will help him unwind and relax before the ordeal of it all, I know he normally has them in the evening but it might help."

"Indeed, I normally pour a muscle relaxation potion into Harry's bath, what about a calming draught?"

"Yes it should be fine and probably a good idea if Harry is worried."

"Bath it is then," said Severus. Herbert nodded and they both entered Harry's room.

"Harry."

"Yes Sev?"

"I and Herbert have been talking and, he thinks it might be a good idea for you to have a bath, would you like one? It will help you relax and you need to be clean for theatre anyway."

"What about Albus and Minerva?" asked Harry thoughtfully.

"They will be ok Harry, in fact would you like some lunch perhaps?" stated Herbert.

"Ah yes please," replied Albus. Minerva also indicated that she would also like some food.

"Very well I shall let Blinky know, I will bring Harry's things Severus."

"Thank you Herbert," he replied. "Harry you wait here and I will go run your bath."

"Kay."

He strode into the bathroom and put the plug in and turned on the taps. The water began to fill up quickly. He pulled out two muscle relaxation potions and un-shrunk them. He unstopped the stoppers and poured them into the water. It was double the dose he normally gave to Harry and it would help relax his entire body. He pulled out a strong dose of calming draught and also un-shrunk it. He set it on the side out of the way. Herbert walked in a moment later with a new clean white hospital gown and laid it on the side for Severus.

"For afterwards Severus," said Herbert.

"Thank you Herbert" he replied, whilst turning off the taps as the water filled the tub. He followed Herbert back into the room and watched as Herbert departed. "Are you ready Harry?"

"Yes," replied Harry.

"Very well take my hand," instructed Severus. Severus led Harry into the bathroom and left him by the mat. "Stay there a moment Harry," he then went and closed the door to give them some privacy. "Alright Harry arms up," said Severus lifting Harry's gown which he placed on the side. He then helped Harry take off his blue briefs, before picking him up and lowering him into the water.

Harry felt his feet enter the warm water followed by the rest of his body. He lay back against the curvature of the bath. It wasn't long before his muscles became more and more relaxed. They became lax and he felt as if he had no strength in them at all, so much so that he could hardly move, not that he wanted to move of course, he melted into the water. "Feels good," murmured out Harry.

Severus observed Harry becoming more and more relaxed and, decided now would be a good time to give Harry the calming draught, which would make Harry more relaxed and docile and a bit out of it.

"Take this Harry."

"Wat iz it?" mumbled Harry.

"It's a calming draught Harry it will stop you worrying."

"Mmm," replied Harry.

"Alright open," said Severus as he pressed the vial to Harry's lips, once Harry opened his mouth he tilted the vial and let the contents slip into Harry's mouth and down his throat.

Harry felt the contents of the potion going down his throat and instantly his worries about the theatre were pushed from the surface of his mind. It was weird, it was impossible to have unpleasant thoughts, he just felt content, calm and happy and, his thoughts seemed to slow down. It was hard to think so he didn't.

"Feel good Harry," smiled Severus who was pleased to see that Harry had an expression that seemed to suggest that he felt like he was in paradise.

He waited a few moments before Harry replied "Mnyeh," no doubt he was feeling the effects of the potion and was a bit out of it. Severus just chuckled at that.

Harry just lay there relaxing more and more. He could hear Sev talking but it wasn't making a lot of sense, so he just ignored it and didn't let it bother him, he was just happy to relax and not care about anything.

Severus had asked Harry if he wanted him to wash his hair but had received no reply. He understood, the effects of the potion were working and Harry really was out of it now. He took the shampoo and poured water on Harry's hair to wet it. He then rubbed in the shampoo to clean it. He did this for a few minutes before rinsing it. He then decided to just let Harry relax in the soapy water.

Severus sat and watched Harry. He looked at Harry's chest which was rising and falling slower now than it had been before. That meant Harry had fallen asleep. That was good decided Severus. It would be best to let Harry sleep and take him into theatre, that way he wouldn't be able to worry and would wake up later when it was all over. He decided to cast a sedative spell over Harry to ensure he didn't wake up.

He leant over the bath and cast a feather weight charm and picked Harry up out of the water. Once Harry was out the water he sat him on his lap as he sat on the toilet seat. He waved his wand over Harry and dried him and himself. He pulled the gown off the side and guided the neck of it over Harry's head and pulled it over Harry's body lifting Harry slightly to pull it down. Once he was done he pulled out Harry's blue briefs and pulled them up Harry's legs standing whilst he pulled them all the way up. With that done he took Harry through to his room.

He emerged and found Albus and Minerva eating spaghetti Bolognese. It seemed Blinky had treated them to Italian this time.

"Ah Severus," said Albus.

"Is he sleeping?" inquired Minerva.

"Yes, I gave him muscle relaxation potions and a strong dose of calming draught. I think that combined with the warm water made him sleepy."

"Better this way," stated Albus.

"Indeed, I sedated him to ensure he didn't wake up." Severus moved towards the bed and set Harry down. He too sat down in his armchair and waited patiently. There was less than an hour to go before the surgery.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Severus had been reading the Daily Prophet. He looked up when he saw David and Helen enter the room followed by a stretcher on wheels.

"Ah good to see you all and how is Harry?" asked David.

"Asleep by the looks of it," smiled Helen.

"He fell asleep in the bath and I sedated him to ensure he didn't wake up," replied Severus putting down his copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Well at least he won't be worrying this way," stated David moving the stretcher towards Harry's bed.

"Let's get the show on the road then," he said cheerfully, "Mobilicorpus," he levitated Harry off the bed and set him down on the stretcher. Once he was done Helen pulled a blanket over Harry.

"Well we should be back in about an hour's time or so," said David. Severus rose and stood over Harry beside the stretcher. He was about to stroke Harry's head when he caught himself. The movement wasn't missed by Helen though.

"Severus don't worry Harry will be perfectly fine," she reassured.

"Yes of course," he said whilst moving to sit back down.

"Helen is right Severus we will have Harry back in no time," stated David trying to reassure Severus who nodded. With that they both departed. Severus watched them go. He felt worried. It was an irrational thought though he thought to himself. David and his team were one of the best in Britain. Really there was nothing to worry about but, that didn't stop him worrying about Harry. All he could think about was what if something went terribly wrong. It felt awful having no control over the situation.

"Severus?"

"Yes Minerva?"

"If you don't stop gripping the arm of the chair like that then I fear you will break it."

"Indeed," he said whilst releasing his iron grip on the arm of the chair. Once he did he found he had left a mark.

"Come now Severus, David will look after Harry," said Albus.

Albus's voice reminded Severus of his thoughts earlier. Now Harry wasn't here it would be a good opportunity to confront Albus about his avoidance of Harry and, he had Minerva here who would no doubt support him.

"Albus I have been wondering."

"Wondering about what Severus?"

"Have you been avoiding Harry Albus?"

"I was wondering that as well," added Minerva.

"Was it really that obvious?" replied Albus looking between the two.

"You have hardly seen the boy in the last two weeks," replied Minerva.

"Exactly headmaster it was indeed as you say obvious."

"Well you have caught me red handed as the saying goes." said Albus lifting both his hands.

"You know you will have to tell him sooner or later don't you," stated Severus.

"Severus is right Albus you cannot ignore the issue for ever."

"Tell me Severus have you told Harry about your past as a Death Eater?"

"I have told him certain things but, no I have not told him I was a Death Eater," he growled out.

"Ah well then Severus, as the saying goes, those who live in glass houses should not throw stones," returned Albus.

"You are correct to an extent Albus, I too will have to tell Harry about my mistakes but, my not telling Harry has not resulted in me completely avoiding him. It's not an issue for me but, it most clearly is for you." He countered quite pleased with his response. Albus could not come up with a retort and simply inclined his head in a small nod.

Minerva who had been watching the whole affair spoke up "Well are you both finished now?" Albus chuckled at that.

"Yes Minerva, Severus is right of course I will tell Harry as soon as possible. I think telling him right after he woke up from surgery would be extremely tactless on my part, so I shall wait till tomorrow"

"Very well Albus" replied Minerva. Severus just nodded his head showing he understood. He would be there to support Harry. He really had no idea how Harry would react though and that scared him.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Harry came to his senses and felt very groggy. He let out an "Mmm Uhh," and yawned. His body felt tired and he had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was lying in the bathtub but, he was obviously no longer in the bath as he was bone dry.

"How are you feeling Harry?" asked a voice beside him. It took him awhile to comprehend it but he realised it was Sev's voice asking him how he felt. He replied with an "Mmmtired".

"I bet you are Harry, here drink this," Harry felt something pressed to his lips and just complied by opening his mouth. He felt the liquid going down his throat. The feelings of tiredness and drowsiness were leaving him and, he was becoming more aware and less groggy. He lay there for a moment before sitting up. He realised he was in bed but had no idea how he got there or what time it was.

"How are you feeling now Harry," Harry heard Severus say.

"Better," he replied although he still felt quite achy.

"Good."

"What was that?" he questioned wondering what potion Severus had given him.

"Invigoration draught it wakes you up," replied Severus.

"What's going on," he really was still quite confused.

"Well you fell asleep in the bath and then you went to theatre, now your back in bed," replied Severus.

_Harry sat there and thought about what Sev had said. Things were making more sense now. He remembered Severus giving him a calming draught in the bath and he must have fallen asleep. So he had been to theatre and returned._

"How did it go?"

"It was perfect, I spoke to David afterwards and he was very pleased with how things went."

"That's good I suppose."

"Indeed Harry I suppose you are hungry?"

"Yeah," he replied although the tiredness was returning. _He supposed the surgery really took it out of him. _

"Alright I will get Blinky to send something up," Harry was listening but he was also getting very drowsy again. He rested his head on the pillows and didn't hear Severus asking him what he wanted to eat.

Severus observed Harry. He was no doubt exhausted since he had just fallen asleep despite just having an invigoration draught. He pulled out a double dose of nutrition potion out of his robe pocket and, un-shrunk it. He unstopped the stopper and spelled its contents into Harry's stomach. It was important for Harry's body to get nutrients whilst recovering. He now understood why David said he wanted Harry to rest between the surgeries. It seemed to be quite draining on Harry's little body. Harry would most likely sleep for a long time, so he decided he would make his way up to the cafe, where Albus and Minerva were currently having dinner.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was the 16th August, the day after Harry's surgery. It was late in the evening and, Harry had finally woken up around half an hour ago and, was currently having some dinner. Severus stood outside Harry's room with Albus engaged in conversation.

"What do you think Harry's reaction will be Severus?" asked Albus.

"I don't know Albus but you need to tell him just like I need to tell him about my past. Harry has a right to know." Albus nodded and stepped into Harry's room. Severus watched him go but remained outside respecting Harry's privacy. He decided to go speak to Helen and let her know how Harry was doing.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Harry was sat sipping his pumpkin juice when he heard someone enter his room. He knew that Albus and Sev were talking outside, so he wondered why he only heard one set of footsteps and, why the footsteps sounded different than Sev's.

"Who's there?" He asked cautiously.

"Just me Harry," replied Albus warmly.

"Oh where's Sev then?"

"You don't miss a trick do you Harry. He decided to remain outside."

"Why?" said Harry becoming quite suspicious.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something Harry, something rather private and he felt it best to respect your privacy," said Albus whilst sitting down beside Harry's bed.

_Harry's suspicions were eased at that. Albus just wanted to talk to him about something private but what? _"Talk to me about what?"

Albus sighed before saying "Well Harry I feel I owe you a grave apology."

"Why?" asked Harry who was unsure why Albus would need to apologise to him, as far as he knew Albus had done nothing to hurt him.

"You see Harry I' am your magical guardian. The ministry made me your guardian after Voldemort murdered your parents."

"Wait, what do you mean?" asked Harry who wasn't entirely sure where this was leading.

"I mean Harry that it was I who decided where you were to be placed. It was me who left you to live with your aunt Harry," trailed off Albus.

_It hit Harry like a bombshell. He had often wondered how he had ended up at the Dursleys and had wanted to know who was responsible for that decision. Albus had just told him he was responsible. He really didn't know what to say or think, but he felt angry and didn't want Albus to be near him anymore, he just wanted to be alone. _

"Harry I'm deeply sorry, I feel terrible about the whole ordeal,"

_Harry didn't want to hear any of it. He didn't want to speak to Albus and he didn't want Albus to say anymore. It was way too much, all he could think about was all the hurt and pain he had experienced at the hands of the Dursleys over the years._

"Go" got out Harry, the anger rising in him.

"Harry please you have to let me explain," pleaded Albus before Harry cut him off.

"I said GO AWAY!" whined out Harry, his voice quivering.

Albus could see that Harry was very upset at the moment and needed some time to be alone. He lowered his head defeated. He stood up and said "Very well Harry...If you want to speak to me just ask," before departing.

Harry was glad to be alone. He had been lying on his bed face down for the last ten minutes sulking, trying to make sense of it all.

_His time at the Dursleys had been truly horrible. He had been repeatedly raped over the course of four years and beaten and abused over nine. He had suffered mental abuse as the Dursleys had lied to him and made him feel worthless. He had suffered neglect in that he had never been given enough food, clothing, warm or comfort. He had been forced to work for the Dursleys as a slave doing their housework but, most of all he had never felt loved or wanted. _

_The thing that hurt the most he thought was that it could have been different. Sev had told him that he was famous and that the wizarding world respected him. There must have been hundreds of wizarding families out there who would have wanted to give him a loving home, so why had Albus decided to put him with the Dursleys of all people?_

He heard someone enter so he hid his head under the pillow. Footsteps approached towards his bed and he felt a weight on the bed beside him. Someone was rubbing his back, he just lay there relaxing into the touch until a voice spoke up.

"Harry," he recognised the voice as Sev's and, slowly pulled his head out from under the pillow.

"How are you Harry?" asked Severus. Harry didn't know how he felt so he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you want to talk about it Harry?" Harry was about to shake his head, but he thought about what had been plaguing his mind. He wanted to know why it had all happened, what made Albus send him there in the first place.

"Why?" he asked.

"You mean why did Albus decide to place you with the Dursleys Harry?" Harry nodded his head at that.

"Didn't Albus explain?"

"I told him to go," whispered out Harry regretting that he had not let Albus explain. At least then he would have known why he had done it.

"Ah I see so he didn't get chance to explain then," replied Severus.

"I'm sorry I just got mad," replied Harry quietly. Severus pulled Harry up and hugged him to his chest. "Don't worry Harry it was a big thing to hear. I' am sure Albus will understand, in fact he decided to wait around in case you changed your mind."

"He did?" mumbled Harry against Severus's chest.

"Yes would you like me to go get him?"

"Not yet," replied Harry. He just rested there against Severus for a few minutes before speaking his mind. "Did you know about me?"

"What do you mean Harry?" replied Severus unsure what Harry meant.

"Well me staying at the Dursleys, did you know?"

"No Harry, If I had known I would have said something. I knew your aunt when she was a girl and she was jealous of your mother and her magic even then."

_Harry felt better at that. He didn't know what he would do if he found out Sev had known he was at the Dursleys all along._

"There is something you should know though Harry. It was Albus who sent me and Minerva to check up on you, he was very concerned about you." Harry just nodded at that.

"Shall I go get him then?" asked Severus.

Harry nodded before adding "He won't be mad will he?"

"No Harry I think he knew you just wanted to be alone for awhile."

"Kay."

"Alright I'll be back in a minute," said Severus before leaving the room.

Harry sat there nervously. _He really should not have shouted at Albus like that. After all he had come to apologise. If he really wanted he could have just kept the truth from him all along and he would never have known any different. He couldn't help it though, it had just been too much to hear but now he wanted to know why. _

Albus and Severus entered. "Ah Harry feeling better now?" asked Albus warmly.

"Sorry," mumbled out Harry quietly.

"Don't be Harry I understand that you wanted to be alone," replied Albus sitting down. Severus also sat down beside Harry's bed.

"You're not mad then?"

"No Harry," Harry nodded his head to show he understood. "Now Severus tells me who have some questions."

"Yes."

"Fire away Harry."

"Why?"

"You mean why did I place you with the Dursleys Harry?"

"Yeah I mean there must have been other people who wanted to adopt me."

"Oh yes Harry, there were indeed lots of people who wanted to adopt you, some for the right reasons and some for the wrong reasons."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry who didn't quite understand what Albus meant.

"Well you see Harry the climate at the time was very unpredictable. Voldemort had just been defeated and, there were many of his Death Eaters and supporters still at large. It was hard for the Ministry to know what people's allegiances were . More so because quite a lot of people were under the Imperius curse, do you know what that is Harry?"

"Yes Sev told me it's so you can control people right?"

"Exactly Harry, I had lots of offers from different families but, I feared some of them wanted to hurt you Harry. It was hard for us to know which families would be safe for you. Not only that but many people may have only been interested in you because of your fame. They may have wished to exploit you."

"So that's why you placed me at the Dursleys then?" replied Harry who wasn't convinced it was a good enough reason.

"It was one of the reasons Harry, not the only one. You see when you're mother died to protect you she invoked a very powerful old magic. The magic is a mother's love for a child. Voldemort didn't know the magic had been activated and proceeded to try and kill you. When he did the curse that should have killed you rebounded and destroyed him."

"So that's why I survived?"

"Indeed but that's not the point. The magic your mother used still resides in you through your blood and, in the blood of your relatives. Your aunt Petunia is your only living blood relative. I was therefore able to set up very powerful blood wards at your aunt's house. Whilst you resided there you were protected, not even Voldemort himself could find you. So you see Harry, I placed you there because I wanted you to be safe and, because I wanted you to grow up away from all the fame and publicity. I wanted you to have a normal happy childhood."

"I think I understand then," said Harry thinking over everything Albus had said.

"As I said before I am deeply sorry, I wrote a letter to the Dursleys explaining everything. I sent them money to look after you. I was devastated when I learned what had happened to you and, was very angry as well. I hope you can forgive me Harry."

Harry thought about that. Albus was sorry he knew that. Albus had also been the one who was concerned about him in the first place and had sent Sev to rescue him. That didn't change the fact that he still felt very hurt about everything that had happened, even if Albus had intended the best for him.

"I know you're sorry but...It hurts...I think I can forgive you a bit but not fully...not yet anyway."

Albus smiled at that. _He knew Harry would not be able to forgive him right away. He was just pleased that Harry was speaking to him and no longer shouting for him to go away. Harry needed to trust him and, he needed to make it up to Harry before he stood any chance of being fully forgiven. It was a start though and he would take whatever he could get. _

"I understand Harry and I will wait until you are ready, but thank you Harry."

"For what?"

"For letting me explain and, for letting me see you." Harry nodded his head.

"Well I will let you get some rest, good night."

"Night," replied Harry.

"Albus," stated Severus who stood to escort Albus out. A moment later he returned.

"How do you feel Harry?"

"I dunno...I'm glad he told me but it still hurts... after what Vernon did to me."

"I understand Harry."

_Harry had taken it rather well all things considered. Things had started out bad at first with Harry telling Albus to go but, once he had cooled off it wasn't so bad. He felt a bit easier about telling Harry about his own past now he had seen how Harry had reacted with Albus. It really came down to whether Harry felt worse about his parents dying or the abuse he had suffered at the Dursleys. Since Harry never really knew his parents Severus guessed Harry thought the abuse was worse. He hoped he was right anyway, or else Harry's reaction would be worse with him than it had been with Albus. _

"Alright Harry let's get you ready for your bath."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	15. Chapter 15 A Home For Harry

HP

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 15 - St Mungo's: A Home for Harry**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

I would just like to thank everybody who has been following the story. The story has been out just over two and ½ weeks. In that time it has received 36,000 hits, over 7000 visitors and 100 reviews. I would just like to update everyone on how my writing is progressing. I have been editing the first chapters a lot to improve on my English and to edit any errors. I have also been proof reading chapters 15-25. Additionally I have been writing chapters 26-29. Chapters 26-28 are completed with Chapter 29 half way done. Chapters 26-28 amount to around fourteen thousand words, by the time Chapter 29 is complete I estimate the total will be just over eighteen thousand words, phew.

Lastly you see the owl at the top of the page? Don't make me do a Harry like in Order of the phoenix where he set Hedwig on Ron and Hermione. Review or get pecked fingers, your choice!

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was Friday the 17th August 1990. Severus was bathing Harry before bed. He had just finished washing Harry's hair and was now washing his back.

"Harry?"

"Yes Sev?"

"I have been wondering and I want to ask you an important question."

"What?"

"Well I was wondering where you would like to live once you leave St Mungo's," said Severus rather nervously. _He hoped Harry would say he wanted to stay with him._

"I'd like to stay with you Sev," replied Harry almost instantly. Severus felt relieved and then incredibly happy. He showed it by leaning over towards Harry, were he then hugged him closer and kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you Harry," said Severus.

"So you want me to stay with you then?" Asked Harry still unsure whether Sev wanted him.

"Of course Harry I have been thinking about it for a long time."

"So I can really stay with you then Sev?" said Harry excitedly.

"I need to discuss it with Albus Harry but I think so yes," said Severus. They stayed in the bath for awhile longer before Severus decided it was getting late and he should get Harry dried off and off to bed. He had an idea though.

"Harry would you like a massage?" asked Severus.

"Ehmm okay," replied Harry.

"Alright then." Severus pulled Harry out the bath and waved his wand to dry Harry. Once he was he helped Harry get into his white briefs. He left the gown off though. He led Harry into his bedroom and lifted the sheets so Harry could lie down.

"Alright Harry lie down on your front." He helped Harry climb onto the bed and positioned the pillow so Harry could rest his head. Once Harry was lay on the bed he pulled the sheets over Harry's legs and left the top of the sheet just near Harry's lower back.

"Alright Harry just relax." He took the lotion out of his pocket and rubbed some into his hands. He rubbed his hands until the lotion became warm otherwise it would be too cold for Harry. He started by massaging Harry's neck and shoulders getting all the tension out of them. He could feel Harry relaxing against his touch. He moved onto Harry's back. Harry seemed to be relaxing and enjoying the experience. Severus was happy that Harry was relaxing. Once he was done he instructed Harry to turn over.

"Alright Harry turn over please," he instructed. Harry did so. He massaged the lotion into Harry's stomach, and spread it across Harry's chest getting a little bit of a giggle out of Harry now and then when he accidentally tickled him. He could see a smile upon Harry's face. He carried on for another few minutes before he checked on Harry and discovered he was asleep.

Severus eyed the gown and decided it was best to just leave it off, one night without it wouldn't be the end of the world and Harry looked so peaceful. He didn't have to worry about Harry's bandages now as well since the Surgery. In fact David had specifically said that they needed to be kept on until the next session or else Harry might be in pain from any light sources.

He pulled the sheet over Harry so it was covering him completely and cast a warming spell so Harry wouldn't get cold in the night. He sat down and began reading the latest copy of the Practical Potioneer.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was the morning after and Severus was currently sat with Albus and Minerva inside the headmaster's office at Hogwarts. The previous night he had asked Harry where he would like to live and Harry had replied with him. He had therefore arranged a meeting to discuss the issue with Albus and Minerva.

"So Harry wants to live with you then Severus?" asked Albus.

"Indeed," he replied.

"Well If I had not seen you with Harry Severus then I would think it were a terrible idea but, I now know how attached both of you are. I think it's a great idea," stated Minerva.

"I too think it would be good for both of you but I have my concerns." stated Albus.

"What concerns?" said Minerva with a stern expression on her face. Severus agreed with Minerva's attitude as he really couldn't see what the problem was and, he would be damned if anyone was going to stop him adopting Harry. Not now that Harry had specifically said he wanted to live with him.

"Well you see it could be difficult for Severus," replied Albus.

"In what way," replied Severus now genuinely interested in what Albus's concerns were.

"Well your reputation precedes you Severus. Many believe you only got off on a mere technicality."

Severus understood what Albus was referring to. Many people had been absolutely convinced that he was a Death Eater. They had a right in a sense considering he had actually been one. It was only with Albus's support that he had been acquitted. That sort of reputation could prove difficult in adopting the boy who lived. People would be furious and if there was ever a good reason to riot this would be it.

"You're concerned people won't like the idea of me adopting the boy who lived?" replied Severus.

"That is one of the issues Severus. I doubt the Ministry would like the idea either."

Severus understood that the Ministry could indeed be a problem. There had to be a way though but before he could reply Albus spoke up.

"Another potential issue for Harry and yourself is the Death Eaters. As we know there are quite a few Death Eaters who managed to escape Azkaban. It would look very suspicious if you adopted the boy who defeated their old master Severus. Not only that but many would doubt your loyalty to him if you cared for the boy and didn't kill him as they would expect you to. It would be most problematic if Voldemort should ever return. He would no doubt ask you to take Harry to him so he could finish the job. You would refuse of course and your cover would be blown."

Severus considered that and realised it was a very serious issue which he could not think of any solution to. He was becoming agitated, it seemed ever more likely that Harry would not be able to stay with him and that depressed him. All he could think about was Harry's heartbroken expression when he had to tell him he couldn't adopt him.

"There has to be a way Albus," he said desperately.

"Lie," said Minerva.

"I beg your pardon Minerva," said Albus.

"I said lie, if the only issue here is that the boy who Severus wants to adopt happens to be Harry Potter then lie." She said with a mischievous expression on her face.

"Minerva do explain," said Severus quite interested to hear what she had planned.

"Well if you can't adopt Harry then we simply pretend he is your newly discovered son, like I said we lie, only us three and the healers at St Mungo's know about Harry." Severus thought about what Minerva had said. It was a good idea no it was a great idea. He had already pretended with Harry that they were father and son. Not only that but people like the Longbottom's, and Marcus Flint and his mother had already seen them together.

"You're a genius Minerva," he said happily, pleased that there might actually be a way to adopt Harry after all.

"Why thank you Severus," she said whilst smiling at him.

"This could indeed work although there are a few issues to work out." said Albus thoughtfully.

"Yes the first problem I considered was Harry's scar." stated Minerva who had already thought this through quite a bit.

"I was thinking about that, there might not be a magical means to permanently remove the scar but there might be a way through Muggle medicine to conceal Harry's scar permanently," stated Albus.

"You mean plastic surgery," stated Severus.

"Indeed Severus," replied Albus.

"The second problem is Harry's appearance," said Minerva.

"Yes Harry does rather look like his father," said Albus. With Severus wanting to adopt Harry he had already started to think of himself as his father, so Albus's mentioning James made his check twitch. It didn't go unnoticed by Albus.

"Ah Sorry Severus," said Albus.

"There must be a way," said Minerva.

"There is a way Albus but it is hardly legal," said Severus who was well versed in the dark arts.

_He was thinking of a blood ritual or more precisely a blood adoption ritual. The ritual would transform Harry's DNA and affect his cells and blood at a molecular level. Instead of Lily's and James blood making up Harry it would now be His and Lily's. The ritual would also affect Harry's appearance. It would start off slowly at first but as Harry grew the resemblance would become more apparent. The ritual would make it as though Harry was actually his son and not just his adopted son. Any paternity tests would indeed show Harry to be his son. _

"What do you have in mind Severus?" asked Albus.

"A Blood ritual," he replied. He was unsure how Albus would react. Albus was thoroughly against the dark arts and despised them with a passion. He observed him and tried to look through his mask to determine his reaction. Albus just sat there thoughtfully before a twinkle emerged amongst his eyes.

"Under normal circumstances I would be against the idea without a second thought. However there may be a huge benefit to us in using a blood ritual which I have just realised," said Albus quite triumphantly.

"What benefit?" asked Minerva who was following the conversation very carefully. Severus too was also very curious as to what this benefit was. It had to be something instrumental for Albus to make an exception to his stance regarding the dark arts.

"Well the protection left by Lily that resides inside Harry's blood and his aunts would reside in Severus once the blood ritual was complete. Once the ritual was complete Harry and Severus would be tied by blood. That would mean we could set up new blood wards to protect Harry. Considering the fact that sending Harry back to the Dursleys is out of the question, I can't think of a better way to ensure Harry's safety, which for me is saying something."

"That's brilliant Albus," exclaimed Minerva.

"Indeed but there is still an issue that needs resolving, Severus you need to tell Harry about your past. It would be unethical to adopt him without him knowing everything. Harry needs to know before he fully agrees."

"Indeed Albus," sighed Severus. That was a hurdle he could no longer avoid. He was still considering Harry's safety though. He wouldn't make the same mistake that Lily and James had made. Albus had offered to be their secret keeper yet they had refused believing Black to be the better choice. Albus was extremely powerful, the only one the Dark lord had ever feared they said. Albus despised the Dark lord and his Death Eaters. Albus would never betray Harry, and was so powerful the only person who stood even a small chance of forcing the information out of him was the Dark lord himself. He decided he wanted Albus to be secret keeper for himself and Harry.

"Albus I have something rather personal to ask you," said Severus.

"Yes Severus?" replied Albus inclining his head towards Severus.

"Would you be secret keeper for me and Harry?"

"I would be honoured to Severus and I' am pleased you have learned from the Potter's mistake," said Albus with an extremely pleased expression on his face. He did indeed look truly honoured at being asked to be his secret keeper.

"Indeed," replied Severus.

"Yes well let Black rot in hell," replied Minerva venomously. They all nodded to that and their conversation went quiet for a while as they all thought about what Black had done before Albus spoke up.

"You will have to inform some of your acquaintances though Severus, the Malfoys for example."

Severus thought about that. He had remained friendly with the Malfoys over the years to help his alibi should the Dark lord ever return. Lucius had escaped Azkaban by claiming he was under the effects of the Imperius curse and had given generously to all sorts of good causes since.

As a member of the board of Governors he regularly campaigned to raise funds for the school and his wife Narcissa was always donating generous amounts to St Mungo's. The result was that the Malfoys were very well respected and well in with the right people. Lucius for example was very friendly with Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic and had a lot of influence. Lucius was therefore a great ally to have. He also remained friendly with the Malfoys for Draco's sake who was his godson.

It would certainly look unusual if his son just popped out of nowhere with no explanation what so ever. He would have to tell the Malfoys there was no getting around it. It may even be a good thing for Harry who could use a friend. Draco who was extremely confident would ensure no one tried to pick on or hurt Harry.

"I will indeed tell the Malfoys but that in itself leads to another problem. They will obviously want to know where Harry has been for the last eight years," stated Severus.

"Eight? Harry is ten Severus," replied Minerva who was confused.

"Ah but Harry looks around seven or eight doesn't he," replied Albus.

"I see, but you can't lie about Harry's age forever he will be attending Hogwarts in just over a year."

Severus understood what Minerva said was true but he had an idea. He was thinking of a youth potion. One could use its opposite the aging potion to make one's self older. There were varying degrees of the two potions. Ones that made the changes temporarily and ones that made the changes permanently.

The potion worked by completely changing the person's body. That meant it effected the mind, organs, bones and muscles. The potion however did not change how long they had existed. That meant the potion could not be used to lengthen one's life or shorten it. Therefore if someone aged one hundred and ninety reverted back to being a baby they would still die relatively soon when their organs gave out, although if anyone ever tried such a drastic change they would most likely die from the transformation anyway. For those reasons the potion was rarely used but it had its uses.

Harry had not had a happy childhood. He had spent almost all his life devoid of love and affection suffering terrible abuse. Since Harry's body physically resembled that of a seven or eight year old the use of a youth potion would be quite easy. A dose that would revert Harry back two years would be very low risk. It would give him three years to make up for all the abuse Harry had suffered through before he went to Hogwarts. Not only that but Harry would be two years younger than he was supposed to be. No one would think he was Harry Potter. More importantly though it would help with Harry's malnutrition, as Harry would now be the normal height for an eight year old. He believed it to be a good idea but like the blood ritual and plastic surgery it would be Harry's decision.

"I have an idea to fix that Minerva," he interrupted as Minerva and Albus were still discussing the matter.

"You do?" she replied.

"Yes a youth potion," he replied.

"Ah Severus that is a good idea indeed but I am curious to hear how old you would have Harry be?" inquired Albus curiously.

"Eight, his body is that of a seven or eight year old so it is safest to revert him back two years. That way he will attend Hogwarts in three years, which will allow me time to give him at least a decent childhood before he goes to Hogwarts."

"Hmmm Yes but Harry will have to agree to it of course," said Albus.

"Indeed," replied Severus.

"So what do we tell the Malfoys," said Minerva getting back to the issue.

"I think it is best we wait till we have everything in place before we tell anyone anything" replied Albus. Severus agreed with that logic and nodded. Harry would have to appear as his son before he told them anything.

"When you do tell the Malfoys though write to Narcissa, as a mother she will be more understanding than Lucius who is quite reserved. It would be best to be as truthful as possible, especially about the abuse Harry has suffered in case a situation ever arose which needed explaining."

"I would suggest the story that Harry had been staying in an orphanage for the last eight years and was horribly abused there. The Malfoys will no doubt be sympathetic to the story that Harry was abused by Muggles. You can explain about Harry's eyes and such. That way Harry won't need to keep it a secret. Explain that you were finally tipped off and went to rescue Harry."

"No doubt she will be interested in who the mother is. Explain she was a witch from a pure blood family from France who was already in an arranged marriage. When the mother died in childbirth the family kept it a secret to avoid a scandal and sent Harry to an orphanage in England. You learned this later and, are now keeping it a secret as blackmail material over the family, who have promised you a large sum of money in return for your silence. You will therefore be reluctant in revealing the mother's identity."

"That is quite a story Albus but, I must admit it does explain everything." said Minerva.

"Indeed Albus," replied Severus.

"So to recap concerning keeping Harry's identity a secret. Muggle surgery to conceal his scar. The blood ritual to change his blood and appearance. And finally the youth potion to change his age."

"Sounds like a plan," stated Minerva.

"Yes but there are a few more things that we need to discuss Severus."

"Yes?" replied Severus.

"I believe I have told you that I personally sent money out of my own pocket to help pay for Harry's expenses whilst at the Dursleys."

"You mentioned it," replied Severus wondering where this was going.

"Well I sent four hundred pounds a month for nine years with an additional four hundred pounds per year for birthdays and Christmas," replied Albus.

Severus did the math in his head. Four hundred pounds per month. There were twelve months in a year which equalled £4800. Add the additional four hundred pounds and that equated to £5200 per year. Harry had been at the Dursleys for nine years so that meant the total sum was £46800 or ʛ9360 which was quite a large sum of money indeed.

"So around nine thousand three hundred and sixty Galleons then Albus?" replied Severus.

"Indeed Severus, as I said previously I will be requisitioning the money when we visit the Dursleys. Since you will be caring for Harry if he agrees I would like you to have the money."

Severus was quite shocked. Albus had just told him that he would be giving him half the money he normally earned in one year.

"Thank you Albus," was all he could get out.

"Yes well I'm sure Harry will appreciate nine years due of gifts and presents. I personally suggest a holiday and a rather expensive Christmas," beamed Albus.

"Severus in the sun I can just picture it," chuckled Minerva. Severus just rolled his eyes.

"Well that should settle everything, I suggest you talk to Harry about this Severus and see how he feels."

"Indeed."

"Well if there is nothing else I must tackle this rather large pile of paperwork," said Albus gesturing towards the huge pile of paperwork which was threatening to swamp his desk.

"I will be off then if there is nothing else to discuss."

"I think that's everything," replied Albus who looked at Minerva for confirmation.

"That's all," she replied.

"Well good day then," replied Severus before walking towards the Floo system and departing.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	16. Chapter 16 Skeletons in the Closet

HP

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 16 - St Mungo's: Skeletons in the closet **

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

I'm on fire baby! I just finished chapter 29 and like I said it pushed the total word count for chapters 26-29 to over eighteen thousand. I have also been working on my plans and manuscripts. I just mapped out chapters 31-39 in quite a lot of detail. Since I finished chapter 29 here is the next update for you guys. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and support.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now in the evening. Severus was walking through St Mungo's to Harry's room. Earlier in the day he had been to visit Albus to discuss adopting Harry. He now faced the prospect of telling Harry about his past as a Death Eater. He had never felt this nervous in his life before. All he could think about was what if Harry rejected him. _What if he never wanted to speak to me again? _

He had to do it though. He wanted to adopt Harry and for Harry to live with him. Not telling him was unethical and deceitful and therefore he couldn't have one without the other. There was no way he could back down now so he had to go through with it. He entered the ward and met Florence who was at the desk. She was currently sat writing up what looked like to be a report. She looked up and said hello.

"Hi there Severus," greeted Florence.

"Hello Florence is Harry ok?" he asked.

"Yes he was reading through some of his books last I checked." she replied. He nodded to her and headed for Harry's room at the end of the ward. He stopped outside the door and composed himself.

_Come on Severus!_ _He thought to himself. You lied to the Dark lord himself in person so you can deal with a little ten year old boy. What if he couldn't though he thought to himself?_

He took the plunge and entered the room before he could turn around and runaway. He found Harry in bed propped up against the pillows with A Hogwarts a History in his hands. It was currently reading to him.

"Harry," he said getting Harry's attention. Harry closed the book and set it down in his lap.

"Sev!" replied Harry happily.

"And how are you?" he asked sitting beside Harry on the bed.

"Fine just reading," replied Harry.

"That's good listen I need to speak to you about something important." he said, deciding he should get to the point now there were no more excuses for idle talk.

"It's bad isn't it," replied Harry

"What do you mean?" asked Severus surprised Harry had guessed correctly.

"Well it's just whenever someone says they want to talk to me about something important it's usually something bad," replied Harry.

_It was sound logic thought Severus. _

"You know you're very clever," he replied.

"So I'm right then?" asked Harry.

"Indeed."

"So what is it?"

"Well do you still want to me to adopt you?"

"Yes of course. Albus said no didn't he."

"No that's not it."

"What's wrong then?"

"Well...I... I need to tell you something Harry, something important...something that might change your mind about me wanting to adopt you. I have to tell you, it would be unfair for you to agree to the adoption without knowing."

"Ok so just tell me Sev," said Harry.

Severus nodded his head and took a deep breath. "It's hard Harry...I used to be a Death Eater. Before I joined the order of the Phoenix I mean...I fought for who know who," said Severus lowering his head in shame. "That's not all, have you ever wondered why you know who wanted to kill you?"

"I dunno I just thought he wanted to kill my parents," replied Harry a bit shocked at what Sev had revealed to him, but Sev said there was more.

"He wanted to kill you, not your parents. You see there was a prophecy. It said, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. You see your parents had defined you know who three times and you were born at the end of July. There were two boys which the prophecy could refer to, you and Neville Longbottom."

"So Voldemort wanted to kill me because of the prophecy?"

"Yes Harry."

"Ok but what has this got to do with you adopting me?" asked Harry who was quite confused.

"Well as I said I was a Death Eater. I spied for you know who. I heard the prophecy and I told him. After that he went to kill you and your parents, I'm the reason their dead." trailed off Severus.

"But...what... but why would you do that?" said Harry feeling hurt.

"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't know what the prophecy meant when I told him I swear. I had no idea what he would do. I just...I just messed up bad," said Severus desperately, bringing his hand up to rub his brow.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Severus could hear the accusation in Harry's voice.

"I thought about it Harry. I thought of telling you when you asked If I fought against you know you who. The truth is... I...I was scared Harry. Please forgive me. I hate myself for it and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about what I did," explained Severus.

"What were you scared of?"

"I was scared of what you would think of me."

"So you really didn't know what the prophecy meant when you told him?"

"No I swear. He sent me to spy and I just told him what I heard. When I found out I begged him to reconsider. I knew he wouldn't so I went to Albus and he agreed to protect the three of you as best as he could. In return I switched sides. That's when I joined the Order of the Phoenix. Ever since then I have worked to right my wrongs."

Severus sat there watching Harry think, he couldn't take it any longer so he spoke up. "You must hate me Harry...I will understand if you don't want me to adopt you."

"I don't hate you Sev."

"You...you don't?"

"No."

"But Harry, think about what I just told you."

"Voldemort murdered my parents Sev." Severus could hear the anger in Harry's voice.

"I know he did Harry but I helped him."

"But you said you didn't know what the prophecy meant...and Black betrayed my parents not you."

"So you really don't hate me?"

"No Sev."

"And do you still want to be adopted by me?"

"First I want to know something."

"Anything Harry."

"There isn't any more secrets are there?"

"No I promise. I only kept this from you because I was scared and I thought it might have been too much for you."

"So there is nothing else?"

"No Harry I promise, but do you still want me to adopt you?"

"Yes."

"And can you forgive me?"

_Harry thought about that. He had been angry at first but, he believed Sev when he said he didn't know what the prophecy meant. Why would Sev tell Voldemort the prophecy if he knew he would go and kill his mother? Sev had said he loved his mother so it didn't make sense for him to do that. He had never truly known his parents, he had a few vague memories but there was nothing concrete. It sounded bad but it was hard to feel bad about something you had never known. If Sev was a bad person he would never have rescued him or looked after him he rationalised. Sev had been nice to him ever since he had known him. He didn't want to lose Sev. He knew Sev was sorry, no devastated, he could hear it in his voice. He knew he could hurt Sev if he wanted to but he didn't. He decided he would forgive Sev, he owed it him after all Sev had done for him, and he knew he would be dead if Sev had never rescued him. _

Severus had been waiting patiently whilst Harry thought. Eventually he saw Harry nod his head. "You really forgive me Harry?" Harry nodded his head again to show he meant it.

"Thank you Harry," whispered out Severus who then pulled Harry into an embrace and hugged him like he never had before. Severus felt as if Christmas had come early. They sat there for a few minutes in silence until Harry spoke up.

"Sev," said Harry leaning back into the pillows.

"Yes Harry?"

"Why did you join Voldemort in the first place though?"

Severus supposed he owed Harry that much so he replied. "I made mistakes Harry, I was involved with the wrong people, they became Death Eaters and I followed them. I think I just wanted to feel part of something Harry. Apart from your mother I never had any friends growing up."

"Really?" asked Harry.

"I have never really told anyone this Harry but I think I can tell you. You of all people will understand. You see my Father used to abuse me."

"What did he do?" said Harry sadly.

"He used to get drunk and beat me, my mother used to protect me and sometimes she would get beaten as well. When she died I was on my own. Often he just slapped and punched me, or threw me around but, sometimes he whipped me with his belt."

"Vernon used to beat me too," said Harry deciding it was easier to talk about the abuse since Sev was.

"How often Harry?"

"Depends really, sometimes he was angry because he had a bad day at work, other times because I did magic. If he ever punched me in the face then he kept me off school so no one could see the bruises. It was mostly you know though," trailed off Harry.

"You mean sex Harry?"

"Yeah."

"Did he make you do it often Harry?"

"Not at a lot at first. He had to keep it a secret from Petunia and Dudley see, so it happened when they were out. At first it was like once a week but then when I was older like two or three."

_Well at least he knew Petunia didn't know about the abuse. That meant their plan would still work. _

"I'm sorry Harry."

"Did you join the Death Eaters because you wanted to feel wanted then?" asked Harry changing the subject.

"Yes I think I did."

"I'm glad you're no longer one."

"Me too Harry."

"So what happens with the adoption then?"

"Well I need to talk to you about that, but we should get you ready for your bath."

"Kay," replied Harry.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Harry was sat in the bath having his hair washed by Severus who was running his hands through his long soapy wet hair. _It felt good thought Harry. _

"Harry do you remember how we pretended to be father and son?"

"Yeah sure," replied Harry.

"Well I spoke with Albus and Minerva and we all agreed it would be very difficult for me to adopt you through the ministry."

"Why," said Harry getting a bit worried. He felt Severus rubbing his hair though and that relaxed him a bit.

"Well my past as a Death Eater would mean most people would be furious and the Ministry would never allow it," explained Severus.

"So what's going to happen?"

"I'm not going to adopt you officially. We are going to say you have been my son all along."

"Oh you mean like when we pretended."

"Yes but we won't be pretending anymore. I will be your father and you will be my son. There is a thing called a blood ritual. It would mean combining our blood. Once it was complete you would be my son. I would be your father not James and, you would start to look more like me."

"Is that so people don't recognise me?"

"Partly, do you remember how Albus explained about the blood wards and your mother's protection?"

"Yes," nodded Harry.

"Well once the ritual is complete her protection would reside in my blood and not just in yours and your aunt's. That way we could set up new wards when you come to live with me. It would help to protect you," explained Severus.

"I think I understand then."

"The important thing though is that you have to be sure. Once we do the ritual there is no going back, It will change you forever and connect us. The ritual will change how you feel towards me. I know you like me and trust me Harry but after the ritual it will be more than that. It's hard to explain since you have never had parents to love but you will feel love. Unconditional love like how a son loves their father," explained Severus.

"So I will love you then and you will be my father?"

"Yes, and I suppose I will feel a paternal love for you as well, although I have already started to see you as my son Harry," replied Severus.

"We would be a family then wouldn't we?"

"Indeed, we would be the Snape family," smiled Severus.

"I have always wanted a family."

"So do you want to do the ritual then?" asked Severus. Harry nodded his head in reply.

"Alright, but it will have to wait until after you leave St Mungo's."

"Kay."

"The next issue we discussed is your scar. It's pointless to do the blood ritual if people can still see you're scar."

"Can't you just do what you did last time?"

"You mean using glamour's?"

"Yeah."

"Glamour's are only temporary, they wear off and, in certain circumstances they can be seen through, or forced to disappear," explained Severus.

"Oh...So what can we do?"

"I was thinking of some Muggle medicine Harry, a plastic surgeon to be precise, do you know what that is?"

"I think so, it's kind of a like a doctor that changes your skin right?"

"That's right, I don't think we could get rid of your scar with magic, but it's possible that we could conceal it permanently."

"It won't hurt will it?" asked Harry who was a bit worried at the prospect. He just had a mental image of a sharp scalpel cutting through his skin.

"No, I imagine the doctor will make you sleepy, although you might be in a bit of pain afterwards but, I can give you a pain relieving potion for that if you are," reassured Severus.

"Who will do it then?"

"I'm not sure yet, I and Albus will need to look into it a bit more closely. I want to make sure the doctor who does it is competent. When it comes to your health and safety I'm not willing to take any chances. Believe me the surgeon will be one of the best."

"Ok that's fine," said Harry.

"There's one last thing Harry," said Severus.

"What?"

"I'd like you to take a youth potion once you come home with me."

"A youth potion, what does it do exactly," said Harry unsure.

"It would make you younger, so you were eight years old again not ten."

"Ok but why?" asked Harry a little unsure.

"Well everyone knows how old you are Harry. If you were two years younger no one would suspect you. That's not the main reason though Harry. By all accounts you have had a rotten childhood. Without the potion you would be attending Hogwarts in just over a year. That might sound like a lot of time to you but really it will go quickly. I would like a few years to do things Harry. To take you on holiday, to give you birthdays and Christmas's that you will remember. To teach you how to fly a broom, all sorts Harry, I just want you to be happy and to make up for how bad your life has been," said Severus sincerely.

_Harry thought about that. At first he didn't like the idea of being younger but, Sev have said it would mean that they would have more time to spend together. The idea didn't seem so bad. _

"I would like us to have more time together," replied Harry who was looking forward to all the things Sev said they could do, particularly learning to fly a broomstick.

"There is another benefit of course," said Severus.

"Really what?" replied Harry who was starting to like the idea more and more.

"Well I know I keep saying it but you look like a seven or eight year old. Well once you take the potion you will be around average height for an eight year old. With the proper diet and nutrients you should grow some more. So by the time you are eleven you will look older than you do now so you won't be as small."

_His height had always been something he was conscious about and it wasn't helped by the fact that people always made fun of him for it. The potion would make him eight again and he would be the normal height for his age. Not only that Sev had also said he would grow so he could make up for how small he was. _

"That's good then, I'll do it Sev."

"Well if you have any questions just ask."

"So after those three things I really will be your son wont I?" said Harry happily.

"Indeed Harry."

"Thanks Sev."

"For what?"

"For wanting me," smiled Harry.

"You're welcome Harry," said Severus hugging Harry's head towards his own as he leant over the bath. He then put his hand in the water and splashed Harry playfully.

"SEV!" shouted Harry. Severus just chuckled at that but his gleeful expression was wiped off his face when he felt water hitting him. Harry had just splashed him back in return.

"You know this means war," replied Severus darkly.

"I know and I'm winning!" replied Harry happily sending another huge splash at Severus drenching him. Severus who was already wet decided to move the war up a notch. He elegantly rolled into the bath sending a huge wave towards Harry which whipped his face. He didn't give Harry time to recover though and sent another splash towards him.

"Sev you're in the bath!" said Harry in disbelief ignoring the fact that Sev had just splashed him twice.

"I know," replied Severus splashing Harry some more. The war continued for a few more minutes, before they both broke down laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. Once Severus had stopped laughing he observed the damage. His robes were obviously drenched and the bathroom floor was soaked. Nothing he couldn't fix though and it had been fun. He stepped out the bath and dried his robes and the floor.

"Alright then do you want to get out?"

"Please."

"Up you go," said Severus lifting Harry out the bath. He dried Harry and then helped him step into his red briefs.

"Would you like a massage before you go to bed Harry?"

"Sure," said Harry. He led Harry into his room and set up the bed ready for Harry's massage. He had Harry lie on his stomach.

Harry lay there and sunk into the mattress and rested his head. He heard Sev squeak the lotion bottle and then a moment later he felt Sev rubbing the lotion into his back. Sev rubbed circles into his back and he relaxed into the touch. _He didn't know where Sev had learned to do massages but he was really good. It was impossible not to get sleepy he thought a few minutes later. _

"Yous alwayz makes me feels sleepy," mumbled out Harry half asleep. He heard Severus laughing at that.

"I 'm just that good aren't I," replied Severus who was now massaging the back of Harry's left thigh, getting all the tension out of it.

"Mnyeh," replied Harry as Severus moved onto his other thigh. A few minutes went by and Harry felt Severus hand on his shoulder, which then turned him over so he was lay on his back. He really felt quite drowsy now.

Severus sat there guiding his hands over Harry's stomach. Harry's stomach was quite exposed though he thought to himself. He couldn't resist a little tickle and Harry giggled.

"Sev," laughed Harry smiling in return waking up a little bit as a result.

"It was the hand Harry. It made me do it," said Severus seriously.

"Sure," replied Harry not believing a word of it.

"Just relax now," said Severus moving his hands up Harry's chest. He continued for a few more minutes and then stopped. "Harry?" whispered out Severus checking Harry was still awake. He received no reply which meant that Harry had fallen asleep. He pulled the sheets over Harry and smoothed them out. He kissed Harry on the forehead "Sweet dreams Harry" he said wishing him good night. He extinguished the lights in the room just leaving the globe on Harry's bedside cabinet which was emitting a low light. Once he was done he gathered his things and headed for home to turn in for the night.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

What did you guys think of the chapter title? Do people even read them? I hope so since I put quite a bit of effort into coming up with them. Also what did you guys think of Severus telling Harry about his past? Next chapter Harry has his second eye surgery and has his eyes tested by David. Chapter 18 Albus, Severus and Minerva pay a visit to the Dursleys.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	17. Chapter 17 A Light in the Darkness

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 17 - St Mungo's: A light in the Darkness**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was Wednesday the 22nd of August 1990. Today was the day of Harry's second session in the theatre. Severus was currently sat with Albus in the visitor's tea room as Harry was still asleep.

"So did you tell him Severus?" asked Albus.

"Of course," replied Severus.

"How did he take it?"

"He forgave me."

"He is right you know but I'd like to know what his reasoning was," replied Albus.

"I explained to him that I didn't know what the prophecy meant before I told the Dark lord. He also feels Black is more to blame as is the Dark lord," explained Severus.

"Sound logic Severus, well I live in hope that he will someday fully forgive me."

"I think he will Albus, he just needs time," reassured Severus.

"Yes Severus but what of the adoption, did you tell him what we discussed?"

"I did and Harry seemed to accept them all on the whole. He was a little apprehensive at first, which is only natural but he agreed to it."

"That's good news Severus."

"Indeed."

"Before you perform the ritual you must do one thing though," said Albus seriously.

"Yes Albus?"

"When Harry is fit to leave St Mungo's you will need to make a visit to Gringotts. It's essential that you have Harry's inheritance moved to a new vault, preferably under his new name. If you don't once you perform the ritual there will be no way to prove without a doubt that Harry is indeed Harry Potter. That would be a shame considering the Potter fortune is worth quite a bit," explained Albus.

"Of course Albus, I will discuss it with Harry later."

"Speaking of names what name will Harry go by?" asked Albus curiously.

"Alexander Snape," replied Severus quite proudly. _He really liked the name Alexander or Alex for short._

"Ah Alex well that is a nice name," said Albus.

"Harry picked it himself," said Severus.

"Well Severus should we make our way?" asked Albus.

"Indeed Albus," said Severus standing up.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Harry was sat in his room thinking. He had just finished eating his lunch. He was wondering about the surgery he would be going to in around an hour's time. Since last time had been such a success he had more confidence in David and his team. He had been worried the first time around but he was no way near as worried this time.

He had been thinking about the adoption as well. All his life he had felt alone unwanted and unloved. He now had the chance to have a family and a father. Sev had been with him ever since he had been rescued which was just under three weeks ago.

_In that time he had got to know Sev better. Sev didn't care that he couldn't see. He never got bored or irritated or fed up. He was just always there asking if he was ok or if he needed help with anything. He had never had anyone to help him before, so living at the Dursleys he had become quite independent. However ever since he was blinded, he pretty much needed help with almost everything. Sev took it in his stride and helped without complaint. He supposed that's what a father did though. It was nice to know he could just let go and have someone look after him. _

_He had also thought about his parents though and his father James. Sev had said that after the ritual he would be his father and that James wouldn't be anymore. In a way that was kind of a betrayal thought Harry. Would James blame him for accepting Sev as his new dad? Although Sev had never openly said it he got the impression that Sev didn't like James very much. Sev was happy to talk about his mother Lily and had said he loved her. He had also told him about some of the times they had played together as children. However he had hardly mentioned James. Harry knew that Sev and his mother had broken up and that she had started dating James. _

_Sev had said it was because he made a terrible mistake. It was most likely because he became a Death Eater thought Harry. Sev had said that his parents were members of the order of the Phoenix and that they had defied and fought against Voldemort on numerous occasions. You didn't go up against the darkest wizard of all time unless you despised what they stood for. _

_That's how his mother must have felt when Sev had become a Death Eater. She must have been unable to follow him and broke up. Sev then saw the woman he loved go with another man. Harry didn't really understand love. Girls were icky and full of cooties so it was hard to understand. It must be a grown up thing he thought to himself. _

_Still he could relate to it on a certain level. Dudley had bullied him. When he had first started school he had spoken to a few of the other children. They had seemed nice but before long Dudley and his gang had scared them away. He then saw what could have been his friends with other children and that had hurt him a lot. That must be how Sev felt but only a hundred times worse when he saw mum with his dad. _

_Adoptions were not unusual though he thought to himself. Thousands of kids probably got adopted every year and no one thought any different of it. He had often heard aunt Petunia say that she just wanted her duddykins to be happy. He supposed that's what parents thought, they just wanted their children to be happy. His parents would want him to be happy and safe he thought to himself. He had the chance of a new life with Sev, a real family. He would be stupid to turn that down. _

_He felt sad that his real parents had died without him really getting to know them but now he had an opportunity most orphans would give anything for. He made up his mind, he wanted the adoption and he wanted a family, his parents were dead and it was stupid to worry about what they would have thought. If they were alive after all he wouldn't even be thinking about this. So that was it, he would go through with the adoption and he wouldn't worry about it or what anyone would think. His parents would want him to be happy and he would be. It's what he wanted and his parents would have respected his wish he thought to himself. _

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Albus and Severus walked down the Spell damage ward and approached Harry's room. It was nearer to the time for Harry's surgery so he wanted to be there to prepare Harry. Severus entered and found Harry sat up on his bed in thought.

"You're awake Harry," said Severus warmly.

"Morning Sev," replied Harry coming out of his thoughts.

"Hello Harry," greeted Albus sitting down.

"Harry how are you feeling, you're not worried are you?" asked Severus.

"A little bit, not as much as last time though," replied Harry.

"That's good Harry, take this though it will help," said Severus pulling out a mild dose of calming draught. It was no way near as strong as the last one he had given Harry which had sent him out of it. It would just help take the edge off Harry's worries. He pressed the vial up to Harry's lips and waited until Harry opened his mouth before tilting it.

"That's still weird," said Harry once the potion had taken effect.

"How so Harry," said Severus cheerfully.

"Just how you can be worrying and then completely Happy the moment later," said Harry with grin on his face.

"Well potions are marvellous Harry," replied Severus.

"You teach potions at Hogwarts don't you Sev?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry," he replied.

"Could you teach me then... I mean like before then.., you know," said Harry.

Inwardly Severus beamed. _On the whole the subject of potions was very underappreciated by the dunderheads he normally had to teach. Harry was an inquisitive child and he loved to learn more about magic and the wizarding world. He was also quite shy and, quiet and very cautious. He would make an excellent potions student he thought to himself smugly. _

"Harry you don't know how happy you have just made me."

"So you will teach me then," said Harry smiling.

"Indeed."

"The best thing about potions Harry is you don't need a wand so you can study it all you want before you go to Hogwarts," added Albus.

"That's neat but what does a wand look like?" asked Harry curiously. Severus thought about that and realised that Harry of course had never seen a wand.

"Well wands are made by different wand makers so they vary. Different wand makers use different types of wood from different trees. So their wands look different, for example some look darker than others. The simplest way to describe a wand though is a small wooden stick that is between say eight and fourteen inches long."

"Will I get a wand?"

"Yes of course Harry, when the time comes we will take a visit to Olivander's in Diagon Alley."

"Kay." At that moment David walked in and announced himself.

"Morning everyone...morning Harry," he greeted.

"Morning David," replied Harry.

"So how are you feeling Harry?" he asked.

"I'm good Sev gave me a potion."

"Ah a calming draught I presume?" said David.

"Yeah."

"That's good Harry. Well you were asleep last time so I will explain what's going to happen. Helen will bring you a change of clean clothes. Severus will help you get changed and get clean. Once you are ready we will get set up in the stretcher and then we will be on our way."

"Kay," said Harry.

"Alright well I will just go get Helen to fetch your things and then I will return when you are ready. Do you have any questions Harry?"

"No I don't think so," said Harry shaking his head.

"Alright well then see you in a little while Harry." said David departing.

"Everything will be fine Harry," reassured Severus.

"I know," replied Harry.

"Alright Harry let's take you into the bathroom so you can get changed. Albus could you send Helen in once she arrives?"

"Of course Severus," replied Albus. Severus opened Harry's draw and pulled out a black pair of briefs and then picked Harry up and helped him climb out of bed. He set him down on the floor and led him into the bathroom. Once inside he closed the door and had Harry stand on the warm mat rather than the cold floor.

"Alright Harry arms up." Harry did so and he pulled Harry's gown up over his head which resulted in a lot of ruffled hair. He just smiled at the image. He smoothed it out and then helped Harry step out of his green briefs. He pulled out his wand and waved it over Harry casting cleaning spells to make sure he was completely clean for surgery. There was a knock at the door and Helen's voice.

"Severus."

"Yes Helen one moment" he said. He unfolded Harry's black briefs and helped him into them and pulled them up. He then strode to the door and opened it slightly to protect Harry's privacy.

"Here Severus," said Helen passing the new green hospital gown for Harry to wear to theatre.

"Thank you Helen," he replied.

"You're welcome, is Harry nearly ready then?"

"Yes."

"I will go let David know." she said before walking off. He closed the door and strode towards Harry who was stood waiting for him.

"Alright Harry here you go," he said pulling the gown over and down Harry's body. "All done."

"Kay."

"Let's go Harry," Said Severus leading Harry back into his room. He sat Harry down on the side of the bed.

"Now Harry when David and Helen come back they will lay you down on a stretcher and then they will put you to sleep. Once the theatre is done you will wake up back here in your bed like last time," he explained making sure Harry understood.

"I know."

"Good," replied Severus hugging Harry and ruffling his hair a bit. Harry beamed at that. David and Helen walked in followed by the stretcher on wheels.

"We're back," announced David who strode towards Harry.

"Alright Harry it's time," said David.

"Here Harry let me help you," said Severus lifting Harry and laying him down on the stretcher.

"Hi there Harry," said Helen warmly whilst holding Harry's hand. She pulled the blanket over Harry and cast a warming charm to keep him warm.

"Thanks Helen," replied Harry.

"Alright we're all set now I'm going to put you to sleep in a minute. Do you want to talk to Severus for a minute before I do?"

"Please, I'll see you in a bit then Sev."

"Alright Harry now don't worry, remember what I told you." said Severus taking hold of Harry's other hand.

"Alright Harry is it ok if I put you to sleep?" asked David. Harry nodded his head. Severus squeezed his hand and watched as David pulled out his wand in preparation. David looked at Severus and Severus spoke before he sedated Harry.

"Now just relax Harry and go to sleep," he reassured. He nodded to David who put Harry to sleep. Harry felt himself become very drowsy, Sev had said relax so he did. A moment later he was asleep and knew no more.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was Friday two days after Harry's second surgery. Harry woke late in the evening after his surgery and had been very tired and groggy like last time. Yesterday he had still been very tired and had slept for most of the day and night without waking much. Florence had visited twice to spell nutrient potions into Harry.

Whilst Harry slept he Minerva and Albus had spoken with David about the surgery. Although Harry was very tired and the surgery had taken a lot out of his body it had gone well. David was able to repair the Iris's in both eyes. That meant that he only had to heal the Lenses and the slight damage to the Retinas.

Harry was currently having some dinner as it was late evening. Severus, Albus, Minerva, Helen and David were all sat in his room. David was pleased with the progress Harry was making and wanted to do a test to see how Harry's vision was. Severus was quite apprehensive since it would be the first time that Harry would see again. David had explained that Harry's vision would be extremely partial and, that he probably wouldn't even be able to see or focus on anything until he repaired the other damage and, sorted out his glasses or lenses. Severus was interested to see what would happen though.

Harry finished eating his dinner and set down his tray on the bedside cabinet. Once he was done Severus spoke up.

"Finished Harry?" he said.

"Yeah," replied Harry.

"Listen Harry as you know David wants to test your eyes, is it ok if he does it now?"

"Sure," said Harry.

"Alright Harry," said David standing up and sitting beside Harry on the bed.

"Now listen carefully everyone, I'm going to extinguish all the light in the room and I don't want anybody to move. Whatever you do don't turn back on the lights or use lumos." he explained. They all nodded to show they understood. He pulled out a candle and set it on a small tray. He used his wand to light it and then set it down. He waved his wand and all the lights in the room went out. It was pitch black except for the very small glow from the candle light.

"Alright Harry can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Good I want you to close your eyes tight ok, don't open them till I say so ok?"

"I won't," replied Harry.

"Good," said David who started to unravel Harry's bandages. Everyone in the room watched closely.

Harry felt the bandages being unravelled and kept his eyes tight shut as instructed.

"Just relax Harry," he heard David's voice say. "Ok on 3 I want you to open your eyes Harry."

"1...2...3," Harry opened his eyes and was immediately assaulted by a huge painful blinding orange light. He let out a gasp in pain and whimpered. "Ahh," he let out before he clasped his hands over his closed eyes making sure no light could get in.

"Does it hurt Harry?" asked David. Harry nodded his head which David was just able to make out.

"Alright Harry that's normal, it's been a long time since your eyes saw light." he explained. "Now let's try that again Harry, do it slowly if you have to, just let a bit of light in so you can get used to it."

"No...It hurts," whined Harry.

"I know Harry but be brave and try, you want to see don't you?" said David. Harry felt a weight behind him and arms coming around his shoulders hugging him closer. He recognised it as Sev from his smell.

"Please Harry just try," said Sev.

"I don't think I can...I'm scared."

"I know Harry but it will get easier I promise," replied Sev.

"Go on Harry you can do it," encouraged Minerva.

"Yes Harry be strong," said Albus.

"Kay."

"Alright Harry on 3 again...1...2...3."

Harry opened his eyes a tiny amount and moved his fingers apart slightly to let in a speck of light. It hurt his eyes so he closed them. He rested a moment before trying again. It hurt again but not as much. He was able to keep his eyes slightly open and after awhile he got used to it.

"That's good Harry just rest and keep doing that till you can open them completely," said David.

"Good boy Harry," said Severus encouragingly.

Harry did as he was told and was able to open his eyes a little more. He opened his fingers a bit more and more light flooded in. After awhile he got to the point where his eyes were almost open. They no longer hurt so he opened them completely. He could see a light but his vision was very patchy and there were lots of dark patches. He couldn't focus at all as well but he could see something and that was better than the loneliness of the pitch black that he was used to.

"I can see!" he exclaimed happily.

"Good," beamed David. "Now Harry can you tell me what you can see?"

"Just orange like a light but that's it," he replied.

"I see Harry and what about dark spots?" asked David.

"Errr yes a lot," replied Harry.

"Don't worry I expected that, we still have two surgeries to do. Do you know what is in front of you Harry? Look closely please." Harry squinted his eyes and tried to look but it made no difference and all he could see was the orange light like before.

"No just light," replied Harry disappointed he couldn't see what it was.

"Sshh Harry don't feel down about it. I just wondered, I didn't actually expect you to be able to see it, so don't be disappointed. It's a candle by the way though," explained David

"Oh," replied Harry.

"Alright let's get some new bandages on those eyes." Harry felt the new bandages being applied and closed his eyes. A few minutes later it was done.

"Well Harry I' am very happy with how things are progressing. By next week you should be able to see a lot more and the week after that you should be able to see properly. With the help of lenses you should have perfect 20/20 vision."

"Thanks David," replied Harry.

"Indeed," said Severus behind him. David blew out the candle and returned the lights in the room.

"Alright well I and Helen best be off so you guys can chat and relax, bye everyone."

"Bye," they all chimed out.

"I will see you later Harry," said Helen as she departed.

"How are you feeling Harry?" asked Severus who was concerned.

"I'm alright just hurt at first."

"I bet it did but it will only get better Harry," he reassured.

"Severus is right you know, you have a lot to look forward too don't you," added Minerva.

"Yeah I suppose," replied Harry grinning. He heard footsteps approaching though so he perked his ears up.

"Ah back again," said Helen's voice. "Severus, Harry, David asked me to leave this leaflet with you, it's about glasses and contact lenses for when Harry has his fitted. I thought you might like to read through it and see which you prefer," she explained.

"Thank you Helen," replied Severus. Helen nodded and left.

"Sev?" said Harry.

"Yes Harry."

"Can we look through the leaflet?"

"Of course Harry, is there anything in particular that interests you?"

"Errr can we read about the contact lenses?"

"Yes but didn't you used to wear glasses?" asked Severus.

"Yeah but I'm interested in the lenses." replied Harry.

"I see" said Severus who looked at the contents page and then flicked through to the contact lenses section. "It says here you can have the lenses applied and then you only need to have them checked every twelve months. The lenses themselves cost ʛ60. There is also fitting fee of ʛ24. I suppose that would be easier than wearing glasses," said Severus.

"Yeah and I'd prefer not to wear glasses," said Harry quietly.

"Did people make fun of you Harry?" asked Severus.

"Yeah and they were always breaking as well."

"Ah but come on Harry you must have a pair like my own," joked Albus.

Harry didn't know what to say to that. He really wanted to wear contacts for a change as no one could see them but he didn't want to offend Albus.

Severus saw Harry looked worried. He understood that Harry wanted contacts but didn't want to say no to Albus so he came to his rescue and took the decision out of his hands. "The day Harry get's a pair of half moon spectacles will be the day I disown him," said Severus playfully.

"SEV!" exclaimed Harry getting a laugh out of everyone in the room.

"Ah well if it means you will be disowned Harry then I think we better leave it," chuckled Albus.

"That's not all Harry you can have extra features applied," said Severus.

"Oh really...like what?" asked Harry eagerly.

"Well the first option is called Owls Eyes and enhances your vision so that you can see in the dark. It says you close your eyes and concentrate on seeing in the dark and then you have night vision, you do the same to turn it off. The price is ʛ200."

"That's well cool," said Harry excitedly.

"There's more, the next option is called Alligator eyes, which is a special film that is applied over the lenses and allows the wearer to see clearly under water the price for that option is ʛ150."

"That's neat if you had both you could see even in dark water," replied Harry.

"Indeed, the last option is called Eagle Eyes, do you know what it does Harry?"

"Errr well Eagles have really good eyes, so does it mean you can see really well?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry it says it gives the user an option to zoom their vision to great lengths. It costs ʛ300."

"They are quite expensive then," said Harry.

"Indeed but very useful to have," replied Severus.

"Yeah I'd love to have them." said Harry in wonder.

_Then you will have them thought Severus. It would be his first big gift to Harry and what a gift it would be. Harry more than anything wanted to see again and had been blind now for almost a month. It would be really nice for Harry to have something extra to make up for all the suffering he went through in the first place. The extra options would mean he had better eyes then those without the contacts and that would do wonders for his self esteem. _

"You sure you wouldn't prefer some half moon spectacles Harry?" joked Albus once again.

"Albus," said Harry.

"Yes Harry?"

"Do you want Sev to disown me?" said Harry in mock seriousness smiling.

"Ah no Harry that would be terrible," chuckled Albus.

"Albus leave Harry alone I think it's obvious he wants contacts," replied Minerva.

"Indeed," said Severus.

"So can I have contacts then?" asked Harry seeking Severus's approval.

"Of course Harry," he replied.

"Thanks Sev."

"You're welcome. Would you like a bath Harry?"

"Please but what about Albus and Minerva?" asked Harry.

"Ah Harry we will be fine, in fact it is getting on and I should probably be making way."

"Yes Harry I won't be staying much longer as well," explained Minerva.

"That's ok then."

"Come on then let's get you ready" said Severus.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	18. Chapter 18 Dead Man Walking

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 18 - Dead Man Walking**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

Without spoiling anything I would just like to briefly discuss this chapter. This chapter was quite hard for me to write. Although you won't know what I mean now you will do once you read the chapter. One of the hardest parts for me was writing Harry's memory. I often debated with myself whether to include it or not. This chapter was therefore re-written a number of times. I finally decided to pull no punches as the saying goes and include it. I think the chapter is better and more powerful for it. Let me know what you think.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now Monday the 27th August 1990. Severus was sat with Minerva in front of Albus's desk. They had decided to meet to discuss what they were going to do with the Dursleys. Severus and Albus had already discussed this to an extent but they wanted to iron out any un-finalised details. They were waiting for Albus to return. He had been asked to attend a consultation with the Minister for Magic himself although why Severus did not know.

Harry had been recovering quite well. After the Surgery he had been tired and achy and had remained so for a few days. David had explained that the magic used in the surgery used up some of Harry's magic, which resulted in how he felt afterwards. Harry was completely fine now and would be going back into surgery on Wednesday. Harry was now only a week or so from being discharged from St Mungo's. Severus was looking forward to it but felt now was the time to sort out the Dursley issue. At that moment Albus appeared from the fireplace and greeted them.

"Ah sorry for keeping you waiting, Cornelius was adamant that I attend though." explained Albus.

"Not to worry Albus."

"Indeed," said Severus.

"Well let's get this meeting under way then.I already discussed some of the measures with Severus but I think some finer points need addressing."

"Such as?" questioned Minerva.

"Well the finances are sorted I have already requisitioned the ʛ9360 owed to Harry. I will have it sent to your vault at Gringotts Severus."

"Thank you Albus," replied Severus.

"Yes. We can deal with the house and the business when we get there. I had a solicitor prepare all the necessary paperwork, all we need is for Vernon to sign them over and they will become Harry's property."

"Do you really think he will sign them over willingly?" asked Minerva.

"Of course not but he will when he hears the alternative," explained Albus.

"Which is?"

"Prison, we simply tell him he signs them over or he will be arrested."

"That would mean a trail though wouldn't it? Harry would have to give evidence," stated Minerva.

"There won't be a trail and Harry won't give evidence."

"Then why should he take the threat seriously?" she asked.

"Because he doesn't know that now does he," explained Albus.

"I see," added Minerva understanding.

"The last issue is Petunia. We will tell her what her husband is. She doesn't know does she Severus?"

"No Harry told me Vernon kept it a secret from Petunia and Dudley. You expect her to believe you though Albus?" snarled Severus.

"She will when she sees what her husband is Severus."

"Sees? What do you mean?"

"We're going to show her a memory Severus, one of Harry's memories to be precise," Severus understood now. Albus had a pensieve which one could use to view memories. It would mean Harry would have to give them one of his memories and Severus was uneasy about that prospect.

"Albus you can't there has to be another way."

"You think so Severus? Petunia loves her husband and has sat back idly watching her husband abuse Harry for years. Even if we went to trial and Vernon was convicted she would probably still defend him and believe him to be innocent. If you have a better way to convince her of his guilt then please tell me."

Severus thought about that and knew how stubborn Petunia was. He couldn't think of any other way though. "No Albus," he said.

"That is what I thought," replied Albus. "I know you are uneasy about this Severus which is understandable. As you know Harry's role in this will be minimal. All he has to do is put the memory in the vial. Of course that will be hard for Harry knowing that others will see it but there are some benefits to this. For one Severus it will help you relate to what Harry has been through seeing it for yourself."

_Severus thought about that. It would indeed be hard for Harry who felt ashamed of the abuse. It would help him understand better though he thought to himself. It would be very unpleasant and he didn't relish the prospect of watching the abuse. If it meant helping Harry then he would do it though. Petunia had a right to know. For all he knew Vernon could be doing exactly the same to Dudley although he doubted it. He also wanted to see the Dursleys punished. _

"Very well Albus I will talk to him tonight but I want something in return," he replied.

"Yes Severus?"

"Five minutes alone with Vernon," he said darkly.

"Severus I don't think that's wise."

"Don't worry Vernon will still be alive when I'm finished," he said maliciously with a cold expression on his face while he licked his lips. _How he wanted to Crucio that son of bitch. He would make him feel pain like he had never known before he thought to himself. _

"But Severus, think of Harry, what would you do if you were sent to Azkaban. Think of how it would destroy him to be separated. You must see reason Severus."

_Severus came back to his senses. He was being stupid. He could never forgive himself if he did something irresponsible and got himself thrown in Azkaban. It would destroy Harry and as much as he would like to torture Dursley it was a selfish thought. Harry needed him in his life not in prison so he relented for the time being._

"Fine," he barked, "I still want to be there though when you visit."

"Of course Severus just control yourself, understood?"

"Understood," nodded Severus.

"Good," replied Albus. "Well let's adjourn the meeting and meet tomorrow once you have the memory Severus."

"Yes Albus." He stood and said his goodbyes. He stepped through the hearth and Floo'ed to Spinner's End.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was later in the Evening and he had been discussing the day's events with Harry. He had told Harry about what they had planned to do. It meant telling Harry about the finances such as the house and business. He had also explained how Albus would alter the Dursleys memories so they would think him someone else and would therefore never recognise or be able to trace him. After that Harry had felt better knowing that the Dursleys would be punished for what they had done to him.

He now had to explain about the memory though and he knew it was going to be hard. "Harry in order for Petunia to believe us we need to give her some evidence."

"Does that mean I have to go? I don't want to go," said Harry becoming worried.

"No Harry you will be staying here. Albus would like to show her one of your memories about the abuse."

"One of my memories? But why?" asked Harry confused.

"So she can see that her husband is a child molester Harry, so she can't deny it," explained Severus.

"But then people will see," whined Harry.

"Yes Harry I know that's hard for you but you have to remember it wasn't you're fault. You're the victim in this Harry. No one blames you for it. We all understand better than you think we understand. We're not going to think any different of you and no one will think you are weak. I'd like to see the memory as well Harry."

"Really why?"

"It won't be easy Harry...But I would like to see what happened so I know how to help you better...It will be hard for me just like how it will be hard for you," said Severus.

"So who will see it?"

"I will watch it and so will Petunia when we visit her tomorrow. Just trust me Harry I'm going to be your father. If you want I will destroy the memory after she sees it. I won't even let Albus or Minerva see it if you don't want, just me and Petunia."

"You...you won't think I'm weak...will you?" asked Harry seeking reassurance.

"No Harry, we already talked about this didn't we. You know you couldn't have stopped Vernon. Even older boys wouldn't have been strong enough too. I doubt even a fourteen year old would have been able to Harry. You were six when he started it weren't you. You're not weak and it wasn't your fault. You don't need to feel embarrassed or ashamed," he reassured.

"But I do feel ashamed," whined Harry.

"Why Harry?" said Severus sitting next to Harry so he could comfort him.

"It's confusing."

"Tell me and I can help you."

"It's just...he...he made me feel weird."

"How so?"

"Well...I didn't want... It to happen...but my body felt... weird... I... I don't know how to say it."

"I think you talking about being aroused Harry, I' am right?"

"Aroused?" asked Harry confused.

"Hmm how can I explain this. For men and boys it is when you go hard down there, it's called an erection and you often feel pleasure when you are aroused," explained Severus.

"But I didn't want that to happen. I didn't like what he did to me."

"Rape is confusing for the victim Harry. The person raping you is forcing you and your body to do something you don't want it to do. You can't control it Harry. If your body is stimulated enough then you will become aroused regardless of whether you want it to happen or not. For example the inside of your bottom is very receptive to stimulation so it's not surprising you became aroused. If you were stimulated enough you may have had an orgasm, which is when you feel lots of pleasure. "

"Oh so that's why it happened then?"

"Yes Harry, just like how you couldn't stop Vernon you couldn't control what your body was doing as well. You don't need to feel ashamed of yourself," said Severus cuddling Harry closer to him.

"Thanks for making me feel better Sev."

"You're welcome Harry now are you okay with giving me a memory?" Harry nodded his head.

"Thank you Harry."

"So how do you get the memory?" asked Harry.

"Well Harry you need to think about a particular memory and concentrate hard on where you want it to start and where you want it to end. Once you do that I will hold my wand next to your temple and extract it and place it in this vial."

"Kay," said Harry thinking about the memory he wanted to give. A few moments later he signalled he was ready. Severus held up his wand and extracted the silver memory and placed it into the vial. Once it was in he waved his wand over the stopper so only he could ever open the vial. He also cast an unbreakable charm on the vial itself so no one would be able to break it over a pensieve and view the memory. He was going to protect Harry's privacy as much as possible.

"Thank you Harry, good boy," praised Severus hugging Harry closer to him.

"Please don't think bad of me Sev," whispered Harry.

"Don't worry Harry I won't I promise." He reassured.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Severus was now sat in his study with the vial in his hands which he was twirling. He had arrived home around twenty minutes ago after leaving Harry for the night. He had bathed Harry and then read him Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump from the Tales of Beedle the Bard. It was now 21:42 and he was thinking about the memory itself. It would be difficult but he needed to see the memory. He stood and approached the hearth at the fire whilst pocketing the vial. He took some Floo powder and threw it into the flames.

"Headmaster's Office Hogwarts," barked Severus.

"Albus...Albus are you there?"

"Ah Yes Severus what can I do for you?" replied Albus a moment later.

"Can I borrow your pensive I have the memory and would like to watch It."

"Of course could I perhaps view it with you?" asked Albus.

"No Albus Harry said he only wanted me and Petunia to watch it."

"Very well then Severus I will respect Harry's wish."

"Indeed."

"One moment then Severus." A moment later Albus returned with a small wooden box. "You will have to un-shrink it of course please be careful it's the only one I have."

"Thank you Albus and I will indeed be careful," replied Severus taking the box.

"Very well Severus I must get back to my correspondence."

"I will see you tomorrow Albus."

"Yes Severus see you then," said Albus ending the Floo call.

He placed the box on the table and un-shrunk it. He opened the box and placed the pensieve on the table beside the empty box. He pulled out the vial and unstopped the stopper. He poured the memory into the Pensive and then submerged his head entering the memory.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Warning - descriptions of Sexual abuse - Warning**

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

The memory settled and he found himself in the living room of the Dursley residence. He saw Harry who was knelt beside the television cleaning it with a cloth. Harry looked around six years old. He guessed Harry was older than that considering he looked around eight, when he was now in fact ten. He heard a loud voice coming from outside the living room.

"BOY! Get up here now!" He guessed the voice belonged to Vernon. Harry went stock still and looked towards the door. He put down the cloth and quickly scampered out the room and up the stairs. Severus followed Harry up the stairs and saw Vernon at the top of them. Vernon was huge, there was no other way of describing him. Seeing how large Vernon was made him think that Harry didn't stand a chance.

"What took you so long boy?" he growled out at Harry.

"I'm sorry I was cleaning like you said." whined out Harry.

"Fine but get in there!" said Vernon pointing towards the master bedroom's door. Harry lowered his shoulders and head and walked in. Vernon followed and so did Severus.

"Trousers down boy," commanded Vernon. Harry paled at that and looked very scared.

"Please uncle...not...not today...please," pleaded Harry.

"Do as you're told boy now!" shouted Vernon towering over Harry.

"Just this once...please...I'll be good I promise...please," pleaded Harry once again becoming desperate. Severus watched on.

"I VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU BOY! Bellowed Vernon spraying spit everywhere. He stepped towards Harry and belted him across his face. Harry cried out in pain and fell back against the bed and began to sob. Vernon grabbed him around the shoulders and turned him around so he was facing the bed. He leant over Harry and put his hand on the back of Harry's head. He thrust it down and held it in place on the bed. He then used his other hand to reach around Harry's front and undid his jeans. He pulled the jeans down quickly followed by Harry's briefs.

"Pl-lease uncle," cried Harry, who was now leant over the bed with his exposed bottom raised in the air.

"Be quiet boy or you will regret the day you were born." barked Vernon. Vernon now had his pants down and then proceeded to penetrate and rape Harry. Severus watched horrified. He felt as if his body was on fire with anger, it seared through him. He stepped forward towards Vernon and reached to pull him off Harry. His hands went straight through him and he remembered it was still a memory and there was nothing he could do. He watched on in horror and could hear Harry whimpering and then every now and then complaining because of the pain. Severus felt terrible but there was nothing he could do so he forced himself to watch. A moment later it was over.

"Clean yourself up," said Vernon before heading back downstairs. Harry lay there for a moment panting trying to get his breathing under control. Harry finally pulled up his pants and then crawled out of the bedroom. Severus followed him. He felt his heart pain and wanted nothing more than to hold Harry right now and help him. To tell him everything would be ok. Harry crawled into the bathroom and then rested his little head over the toilet. He just lay there for a minute before he then retched and was sick in the basin. He retched again and again and kept bringing sick up. Eventually it was over and Harry just curled up in the fetal position on the floor and broke down in tears. Severus watched for a minute or so and then the memory faded signalling it was over.

Severus emerged from the memory and thought about what he had just seen. Harry said the sexual abuse had started when he was six and had gone on until he turned ten. That meant he had been raped over the period of four years. Every encounter most likely like the one he had just watched. He felt his gut wrench and all he wanted to do now was be with Harry and make sure he was ok. Even though it was late he set off towards St Mungo's.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was the evening of Tuesday the 28th August 1990. Severus, Albus and Minerva were standing outside 4 Private Drive. Albus waved his wand and cast wards around the property that would conceal their presence even from the Ministry of Magic.

"Wands out," ordered Albus stepping forward in the lead. Severus followed behind to his left and Minerva to his right. Severus watched as Albus approached the door and then stopped. He knocked three times and then waited. They waited there for a good minute before Petunia answered the door.

"You again! What do you want!" she said furiously.

"We have come to discuss some important matters. Can we come in?" stated Albus who remained calm despite Petunia's outburst. Severus could already feel the anger rising in him.

"Vernon it's them!" she shouted into the living room.

"Ah well I will assume you have kindly invited me into your home and will oblige," said Albus walking into the house. Petunia wisely backed off and then ran into the living room as Severus and Minerva followed Albus. The three of them were quite imposing indeed. The three of them walked into the living room with their wands raised. They observed Petunia who was standing behind Vernon who was holding a shotgun.

"You FREAKS! You have the nerve to return here after you used your abnormalities on my wife! NOW YOU WILL PAY!" roared Vernon. There was a deafening BOOM and a flash of light followed by smoke as the shotgun went off. Albus reacted first, waving his wand as the shotgun went off. He transfigured the rounds in midair and the room and air was covered in colourful party confetti. Some of it covered his face which had a stony furious expression. He blew and the confetti fell to the floor. If the situation wasn't so serious Severus would have thought it rather amusing. He had also reacted but later. Minerva had summoned the shotgun out of Vernon's hands and he had sent a bone breaking curse at Vernon. It broke both his arms and he roared in pain like a wounded Rhinoceros.

"ARRRHHHHH," roared Vernon.

"NO Severus!" bellowed Albus who sent a stunner at Vernon who promptly collapsed to the floor. "Severus you must control yourself or else you leave me no choice but to send you back. Remember what we spoke about, what would you do if you were sent to Azkaban?"

"Sorry Albus," apologised Severus_, he had lost control when Vernon had tried to shoot them. In truth he had been furious and had taken out his built up anger on Vernon. He deserved it thought, nevertheless he didn't intend on going to Azkaban and he wanted to remain for the rest of the visit._

"What did you do to him!" screamed Petunia.

"Mrs Dursley please calm down. We only intended to talk but you're husband reacted violently and tried to murder us. If you sit down I will explain everything. Severus heal Vernon's arms and then revive him when I signal," said Albus. Petunia sat down fearfully observing them all. Severus moved towards Vernon and starting to heal his arms, _he would need them to sign the paperwork he supposed, otherwise he wouldn't have bothered. _

"As you know Petunia we came and took Harry away just under a month ago. You may be pleased to know that he is recovering well. I' am not happy with you though Petunia. When I left Harry here nine years ago I explained everything. You have not treated Harry like your own son Petunia. Lily would have looked after Dudley under the same circumstances. You have watched by idly as Harry has been terribly abused. More so than you realise." Explained Albus.

"He's a freak and he deserved it. My good for nothing sister got herself blown up and we got landed with the boy!"

"If you ever talk about Lily like that again in front of me you will regret it," promised Severus. Petunia observed Severus's wand that was pointing towards her threateningly and paled.

"Severus," chided Albus, "Severus is right though Petunia how could you speak about your sister like that and, especially her son, you're nephew Petunia. You have no idea how badly Harry has been abused, Vernon kept the worst from you secret."

"What do you mean?" demanded Petunia.

"You're husband is a child molester Petunia. He raped and molested Harry on numerous occasions from the age of six I believe."

"No...he wouldn't...you're lying!" said Petunia in denial.

"I wish I were lying Petunia but, it's the truth and we can prove it to you," retorted Albus.

"How?" She asked.

"We have one of Harry's memories to show you." With that he pulled the wooden box out of his robes and then un-shrunk it. He passed it to Minerva.

"Show her Minerva and then bring her back in here. I and Severus will talk with Vernon. Pass the vial Severus." Severus opened the vial and passed it to Minerva.

"Only Petunia Minerva, Harry's wish," he added. She nodded to him and beckoned Petunia to follow who followed Minerva into the kitchen.

"Revive him Severus." Severus levitated Vernon onto the couch and sat him down. He conjured ropes and bound Vernon leaving one of his hands free enough to write. He then muttered "Ennervate," Vernon came around groggily and regarded the two of them who loomed over him.

"Considering your failed attempt to shoot us are you now ready to talk Mr Dursley," questioned Albus. Vernon looked furious but he was bound and could not do anything. He regarded the two who had their wands aimed at him.

"Fine what do you want," barked out Vernon.

"We are here to discuss your punishment for abusing Harry," explained Albus.

"Punishment?" laughed Vernon. "And what is that exactly?"

"You will sign over the deeds to the house and the rights to your business Grunnings. Both are highly valuable and will be compensation for Harry."

"And what if I refuse?" he demanded.

"Then we will inform the police and have you arrested for molesting Harry," said Albus in disgust. Vernon paled at the mention of the police and the abuse, he soon recovered though.

"What how do you know? He told you didn't he!...I'll fucking kill that little shit!" he proclaimed furiously trying to stand but failing miserably.

"Harry did indeed tell me, in fact it was I who had to hold him and comfort him as he broke down in my arms as he told me," said Severus coldly.

"Indeed, you have little choice in this Dursley either you sign the papers or we alert the authorities. You know what they do to people like you in prison. Although I could of course let Severus have his way with you. I doubt there will be little left of you once he is finished," stated Albus. Severus glared at Vernon darkly. Vernon was just staring into his cold dark eyes and looked terrified.

"Fine," said Vernon accepting defeat. Albus passed over the papers and had Vernon sign his signature numerous times.

"Here...There...Here as well...Last one..." he rattled off. Vernon signed them violently and then threw down the pen.

"Excellent, Severus please go alert Minerva." Severus did so and headed towards the kitchen.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Minerva took Petunia into the kitchen and set the box down on the table. She beckoned Petunia to sit and sat down herself. Petunia sat and waited patiently no doubt frightened of Minerva.

"Petunia this devise here is called a Pensive," she said as she opened the box and took out the Pensive.

"What does it do?" said Petunia frightened of the strange device.

"It allows one to view memories Petunia. It is perfectly safe and no harm will come to you."

"How can I trust you?"

"Because you have no reason to distrust me. Despite being nearly murdered I have not retaliated and have not hurt you or your son. If I meant you harm I would have done so already and would not have sat you down to explain this."

"Ok but what do you want then?"

"I want you to watch this memory Petunia," she said whilst holding it up for Petunia to see. Petunia eyed it closely. "It's one of Harry's memories that he agreed to give us so you could see the true horrors of your husband's actions."

"What do I have to do?" asked Petunia.

"I will pour the memory and then you need to submerge your head." Minerva poured the memory in and beckoned Petunia closer. Petunia stood, she eyed Minerva but then did as asked and submerged her head. Minerva waited patiently and the minutes ticked by. A few minutes later and Petunia emerged with a horrified expression on her face. Minerva recovered the memory and bottled it. She watched on and observed Petunia. She looked like she was about to be sick. Petunia ran towards the sink where she did throw up. Minerva followed her and comforted her.

"Come Petunia sit down." Minerva guided Petunia back to the table.

"I can't believe it...It can't be...not Vernon," said Petunia desperately.

"You have just seen it for yourself Petunia the evidence is irrefutable. "

"I'm sorry Minerva...I hate Harry but... he...he didn't deserve that."

"Indeed Petunia its good you have finally seen sense but, Harry is safe and you should think about Dudley."

"Dudders," she said with a lost expression on her face. "Oh my god!" she said bringing her hands to her mouth. "What if he..." she didn't need to finish the sentence.

"If he has I'll murder him!" she stated furiously. At that moment Severus entered the kitchen.

"Albus wants us in the living room," stated Severus.

"Good," stated Petunia rushing past Severus into the living room. Severus followed her and Minerva placed the Pensive in the box and shrunk it. She composed herself and followed.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Albus was regarding Vernon closely who was still bound when Petunia stormed in furiously followed by Severus and then Minerva. Petunia practically ran up to Vernon and slapped him across the face with a loud whack.

"Jesus Petunia...What the hell!" he said cowering. Petunia put her hands around Vernon and shook him violently.

"Tell me Vernon...Tell me now."

"Tell you what Petunia, Christ let me go!" he exclaimed in pain.

"Dudley! Did you do anything to him?"

"What?" No...what are you on about?"

"Did you touch him like you did with Harry?" she said shaking Vernon harder.

"Petunia...What are you on about I haven't done anything...They're lying to you," lied Vernon.

"No there not Vernon I saw it myself you raped Harry didn't you. Don't deny it Vernon!"

"Petunia I didn't...you have to believe me!"

"You're lying. Dudley isn't staying around you for another minute."

"What...P-lease Petunia," begged Vernon.

"Oh so now your begging. You - didn't - stop - when - Harry - begged - you - though - did - you," she said poking Vernon harshly between every word.

"I'm leaving Vernon and Dudley is coming with me, I want a divorce!"

"No wait Petunia please!" he begged once again. At that she stormed out of the room and Minerva followed her. "Come back Petunia! Come back! He shouted after her.

"It's nothing less than you deserve," spat Severus finally releasing Vernon from his binds. Vernon stood furiously and proclaimed "YOU LOST ME EVERYTHING!" He then charged towards Severus but was stopped when Severus put his wand to his throat. Vernon looked fearful once again.

"Go on...I dare you...Just give me a reason so I can end your life," said Severus darkly with a murderous expression and a glint in his eyes. It really was taking all his self restraint not to murder Vernon right now on the spot. His blood boiled and there was a loud pounding in his head. Vernon recoiled in fear. Severus remembered how Vernon had belted Harry and, held him over the bed and raped him. That was it and he snapped. A _Voice in his head said do it! Do it now!_

"Avada Kedavra!" cast Severus.

The spell didn't work though. His wand had been thrust from his hand before he could complete the words. Severus turned to the side furiously and regarded Albus who was now holding his wand.

"Give me my wand Albus," said Severus darkly.

"No Severus, I cannot permit you to commit murder," said Albus standing his ground.

"Fine," spat Severus resorting to the next best thing. He promptly clenched his fist and belted Vernon as hard as he could, sending him flying to the ground out cold. Albus sighed and then sent a stunner at Vernon so he wouldn't wake.

"Severus I know you are very angry right now but you must see reason."

"I'm angry Albus and I have a right to be."

"Regardless Severus killing Vernon is not justice."

"Not justice? That's easy for you to say Albus you didn't see what he did to Harry, I DID!" said Severus furiously.

"SEVERUS!" boomed Albus. Severus felt Albus's magic aura flare and regarded Albus's stony furious expression. Once again Severus felt fear at seeing Albus and the power he radiated. His anger at Vernon faded and was replaced by his fear of Albus.

"You must see reason Severus. Harry is still alive and needs you more than ever. I should never have brought you here. It was a mistake considering how angry you are. I should have known better. Now calm yourself."

Severus regarded Albus for a couple of moments and then nodded.

"I take it you are calm then Severus?"

"Indeed Albus."

"Good, now here is your wand, don't make me force it from you again Severus, we are not enemies."

"Yes Albus," replied Severus taking his wand.

_Still this wasn't over he thought to himself. Not after what Vernon had done to Harry. Harry's memory was still fresh in his mind and Vernon had tried to shoot him. He would return at a later time alone without Albus's interference. Then Vernon would die a slow and painful death. He looked forward to that day. That's it Dursley, you're a dead man walking, living on borrowed time he thought to himself. _

"Now everything is done I will modify his memories. Go see Petunia. Once I'm done here I will modify her memories and Dudley's as well." stated Albus. Severus nodded and moved to exit the room. He watched Albus who had his back to him and was casting memory charms over Vernon. They had discussed how Albus would change the Dursleys memories. He wouldn't erase them but modify them. The Dursleys would remember that there had been a boy in the house but his name would be different and he would look different as well. Harry would be impossible to trace or recognise.

He cast a tracking charm over Vernon whilst Albus was enthralled in the task of editing his memories. That way he would always be able to find Vernon. That way he would know where he was when he came to murder him. With that settled he did as Albus asked and went to find Minerva. Severus found Minerva in the master bedroom packing with her son who was sat on the bed. He was huge as well he observed. Minerva was stood beside the wardrobe watching on.

"Mum what's going on?" asked Dudley scared.

"We're leaving Dudley."

"Why?" he asked with a confused expression on his face.

"You're father did some bad things and it's not safe for us to be her anymore, now don't ask any more questions," she explained. Albus entered the room and nodded to Severus and Minerva. That was the signal. He proceeded to stun Dudley and Minerva stunned Petunia. He caught the boy before he hit the floor and then set him down on the bed. He helped Minerva move Petunia. With that Albus set to work.

Ten minutes later and he was done. They cast disillusionment charms on themselves and revived Petunia and Dudley. They then made their way down the stairs and exited. They had decided to leave Vernon stunned. He would wake some time tomorrow and most likely find the house deserted. It would most likely only be a few days before the bailiffs arrived and evicted him from the property. They stepped beyond the wards and then apparated away.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

Now you have read the chapter you will understand what I was discussing at the start. It was important to include Harry's memory though as it shows the graphic extent to which he was abused. It also helps fuel Severus's motivation. The chapter was hard to write for another reason. I had to get the balance right between Albus's version of justice and Severus's. One of the purposes of this chapter then was to highlight the contrast between the two's morals. On the one hand Albus stands for justice and despite what Vernon has done, still defends his right to live. Severus on the other hand has no qualms what so ever about murdering Vernon. If you like me felt Vernon got off lightly then good, because that is how you should feel and, how I intended the reader to feel. Don't worry though, Severus is going to get Vernon like he promised and, when he does its going to end very badly for Vernon. Keep reading to find out how. Next chapter Severus makes some preparations to bring Harry home. Chapter 20 Harry has his last surgery and had his contacts fitted.


	19. Chapter 19 Preparations

HP

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 19 - St Mungo's: Preparations**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors notes:**

I realise that after the excitement of the last couple of chapters, this one is quite a slow one. That's just the bane of writing really. You need the slow chapters to make the action packed ones more interesting. It's also a good time for the reader to take a break and take things in. These sort of chapters are therefore necessary for telling a good well paced story. This chapter is certainly important for setting up subsequent chapters.

On another note just another thank you to my readers really. Total hits are now at 47954 whilst the total number of visitors is at 10116. Reviews are at 144 whilst Alerts are at 213, with favourites at 111. The story is also in 9 communities. All this in just over 3 weeks. For me that is just great. I never expected this response or for people to like my story or ideas, so thank you everyone and enjoy the chapter.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was Thursday the 30th August 1990. Severus was currently sat in the Leaky Cauldron having lunch and reading the Daily Prophet. Since Harry would be leaving St Mungo's soon he had decided to do some shopping. Harry was currently recovering from his latest surgery. Harry had been very tired yesterday and had still been quite tired this morning. Since Harry would mostly sleep today it was a good opportunity to get things done. David had tested Harry's eyes this morning and there had been quite a lot of improvement. Harry was able to make out the candle and could also focus onto it. His vision was still blurry though and he still had patches of dark sports.

David had explained that the dark sports would go once he healed the Retinas and that Harry would have clear vision once he fitted his contact lenses. Severus had already ordered the lenses and had the extra features applied. The total cost was ʛ734 or £3670. It was expensive but worth every Knut as Harry would love them. Harry had come to St Mungo's without any clothing but, while he was there he had not needed anything beside clean underwear. He now needed to buy Harry some more clothes for when he arrived home. The shopping trip also provided Albus with an opportunity to set up the Fidelius charm whilst Severus was out of the house. He pushed his tray away and rolled up his paper. He then headed towards the backyard.

He tapped the stones with his wand and a moment later entered Diagon Alley. The street was bustling with people and was very crowded. No doubt people were making last minute purchases before term started on Saturday. He walked down the street and headed for Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions. He opened the door and the bell above him chimed out. He observed the shop and the different sections. There was an entire section devoted to school robes. The largest of that section were the black Hogwarts robes, followed by the light blue robes for the Beuxbatons Magical Academy and, finally a tiny section for the Durstrang Institute consisting of red robes. There was also a large section dedicated to adult and child casual robes, and then a smaller Muggle clothing section. He was about to move towards it when he was greeted by a red head.

"Good to see you professor Snape." He recognised the woman as Molly Weasley. Her two sons' were stood either side of her. He recognised them as the Weasley twins, or more accurately as the bringers of doom he thought to himself. Unfortunately he had had to teach the two first years last year. They would be entering second year in a couple of day's time.

"Ah Molly how are you," he greeted.

"Very well although these two have been causing mayhem as usual, I' am terribly sorry for all the trouble they caused you last year." Fred and George looked up indigently at the mention of their names and then smiled mischievously.

"Indeed, I fortunately however can say that I won't have to put up with the two rascals this year."

"Really?" asked Molly.

"Yes, I' am taking a leave of absence," explained Severus. Fred and George beamed at that. Molly saw their expressions.

"Don't get any ideas! Just because professor Snape will be away doesn't mean you two can run riot!" she stated angrily.

"Well Molly I best be on my way, I have a lot to do today."

"Of course professor Snape."

He walked away and headed towards the Muggle clothing section. Once he was there he found the children's section was subdivided into two sections. One for girls and one for boys. He headed towards the boys section. He decided he should get Harry some more underwear. He found the underwear section and observed the different packs. He decided to get Harry one pack which contained six pairs of white double seat briefs. He then picked up three packages of socks each containing four pairs. There were four grey pairs, four black and four white. He moved onto the Trousers and Jeans section. He picked out a pair of green/beige cameo combat pants in Harry's size. He also added a grey pair and then a black pair.

Next he moved onto the Jeans and picked out three different pairs of Jeans in varying different shades of blue and navy. He also picked out a pair of black and navy jogging bottoms as well as a pair of polyester shorts. He observed the swimwear section and decided to get Harry a pair of black Speedo briefs as well as a red pair. Next were the T-shirts and jumpers. He picked out three white T-shirts. He then added a red one, a navy blue one and finally a dark green one. He also got long sleeved T-shirts in the same colours. Next were jumpers. He got Harry six jumpers in colours of black, grey, green, red, blue and beige. Lastly were trainers. He got Harry a black pair as well as a white pair.

He proceeded to the counter and placed all the items on it. A lady greeted him and started adding up the cost of the items whilst another bagged them. The total price was ʛ35 or around £175. _Children were expensive he thought to himself. _He passed out the money from his pouch and shrunk the bags. He placed them into his robes and then left Madam Malkin's. He walked down Diagon Alley until he came to Gringotts bank. He entered and strode down the magnificent hallway until he found a free Goblin. The Goblins name tag said Ragnok.

"I would like to arrange an appointment," stated Severus firmly.

"And you would be?" replied Ragnok the goblin.

"I am Severus Snape," replied Severus.

"And what sort of appointment do you require Mr Snape," answered the goblin.

"The most secret and secure meeting possible, I have sensitive matters that need to be dealt with discretely."

"Understood, when?"

"Friday the 7th of September 11:00," answered Severus. Harry went into his last surgery on the 5th so he should be out of St Mungo's by Friday and then they could sort out his inheritance.

"Very well I will see to it that it is arranged," replied Ragnok. Severus nodded his head and departed. He just had two last stops to make. He wanted to visit Slug & Jiggers Apothecary to inquire about a youth potion. He could brew the potion himself but that would mean spending time on it. The youth potion was a complex and tedious potion to brew. It required at least 48hours to cool after brewing and if brewed wrongly was very dangerous. Severus who now spent most of his time with Harry had decided it would simply be easier to purchase one. He also wanted to visit Borgin & Burkes to inquire about the items he needed for the blood ritual for the adoption. Since they were illegal Borgin's would be a good place to inquire.

He headed down Diagon Alley and walked into Slug & Jiggers. He waded his way through the crowd of children who were obviously shopping for potion supplies for school. He came to the counter where he met Mr Jigger.

"Ah Severus what can I do for you?" he greeted warmly.

"I require a grade 2 youth potion," stated Severus. A grade 2 potion being the permanent variant whereas a grade 1 was temporary.

"A youth potion Severus?" asked Mr Jigger in surprise. "Really that should be easy for a master such as yourself."

"Indeed but my time is limited at the moment so I decided it would be easier to purchase one," explained Severus.

"Fair enough let me check in back I'm sure I have a few lying around," said Mr Jigger. Mr Jigger popped through the door behind him and Severus waited. Two minutes later Mr Jigger emerged carrying a large bottle containing a clear light blue liquid.

"Very lucky indeed only had two left, here you are. Well the normal price is ʛ60 but with your 30% discount its ʛ42 instead."

"Thank you, deduct the amount from my vault," said Severus, who had a running account with Slug & Jiggers. He didn't even need to fill in the forms as you normally would.

"Of course Severus, anything else?" asked Mr Jigger.

"No that will be all...Good day," said Severus before walking off.

"Any time Severus," shouted Mr Jigger as Severus departed.

He now headed for Knockturn Alley. His journey was uneventful and he arrived a few minutes later. He entered Borgin and Burkes which was deserted except for Borgin himself. Severus stepped in and locked the door behind him. Mr Borgin regarded him for a moment before greeting him.

"Ah Severus long time no see," greeted Borgin bowing.

"Indeed you understand it would look suspicious for me to frequent here often though Borgin. I have an appearance to keep up if I want to stay out of Azkaban." Severus was referring to his relationship with Dumbledore. Borgin caught on quickly.

"Yes of course Severus, understandable. Now what can I help you, buying or selling?"

"Buying," replied Severus walking towards the counter.

"I see what do you need?" asked Borgin.

"I require these items," said Severus passing the list over. The list contained one ceremonial ritual knife. Two ceremonial goblets and one chalice as well as two black candles imbued with dark blood magic.

"You know these items are illegal Severus?" asked Borgin.

"Of course I do why else would I be here Borgin?" Borgin smiled at that and nodded his head.

"I don't have any but I know where to get some, of course information is valuable these days," said Borgin holding out his hand. Severus flipped a Galleon into it.

"Very well Severus I can acquire the items for you, at a price of course," stated Borgin.

"At a price indeed...Fine let me know when you have them," he barked. Borgin bowed once again and Severus departed.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was later in the evening and Severus had just apparated outside his home. He looked to where his house should be and found he couldn't see it anymore. That obviously meant that the Fidelius charm was working. It also meant he couldn't get into his house. At that moment there was a flash of light followed by flames. An envelope appeared and Severus took it and opened it. It said _"The home of Severus Snape is located at 28 Spinners End."_ It was obviously Albus's eloquent handwriting. Once he thought about that his home appeared. He put his wand tip to the note and burnt it.

He opened the gate and walked up to his front door. With a wave of his wand he cancelled his wards and then entered. Once inside he put the wards back up and locked the door. Whilst at Diagon Alley he had made some important preparations. He had bought Harry new clothes, set up an appointment at Gringotts. Bought the Youth potion and inquired at Borgin and Burkes. He now needed to do some more preparations for his home.

The main thing was child proofing it so Harry couldn't hurt himself. He knew he couldn't prevent Harry from getting scrapes and bruises, which was part of growing up. He could prevent him from dying from toxic fumes in his lab or Harry breaking his neck from accidentally falling down the stairs. He decided the most dangerous place was his lab so he headed to it through the study. The first thing to child proof was the door itself. He cast an unbreakable charm on the door so it could never be broken. He then cast a permanent sticking charm on the hinges, that way it would not be possible to bypass his security measures by simply removing the door from the hinges. He then cast powerful wards over the door so only he could unlock it.

With that done he stepped inside. He cast more wards to alert him if anyone entered his lab. Next were the potions themselves. He had numerous shelves full of readymade potions. Some were extremely dangerous. He cast powerful wards and shields over all the shelves. Even If Harry was in his lab with permission he wouldn't be able to access the potions without his permission first.

Next was the store cupboard. He cast the same measures that were on his lab door. He then moved back into the study and regarded the fireplace. His Floo system was already heavily warded. No one could enter without his permission and one had to wait for him to answer Floo calls before they could talk. The Floo system was still a fireplace though and that could be dangerous for Harry. He cast a barrier over the fireplace. When Harry arrived he would key Harry into the barrier so the barrier only prevented Harry access to the fire. That way Harry would never be able to access the Floo system without permission or burn himself accidently. One could see it as excessive but using a Floo system was an easy way to abduct a child. You simply called the house, lured them to the fireplace and then grabbed them and then they were gone. No he would make sure Harry was safe.

He moved to the stairs and regarded them. Again stairs were an easy way for a child to get hurt. He cast cushioning charms at the bottom of the stairs and then on each step as he walked up them. That way Harry wouldn't hurt himself on the way down or when he hit the bottom if he ever fell. Once upstairs he walked to what would be Harry's room opposite his own. He entered and looked around.

Inside the room was a bed, a wardrobe, a desk for studying, as well as draws and shelves for putting books and toys on. The walls and room itself were bare. He had decided to wait until Harry came home before decorating. That way Harry could decorate it how he wanted. He regarded the wardrobe, again he didn't want Harry to go in there and then get trapped. He cast wards over it so that the door wouldn't close if Harry was inside. Next was the window. All the windows in his house had unbreakable charms on them but that didn't stop someone opening them and jumping or falling out of them. He cast a barrier over it like he had done for the Floo system.

Next was the bathroom. He didn't have much to do here. He cast a spell over the bathtub so like at St Mungo's Harry would never be able to put his head under the water. He went back downstairs and remembered the study which also acted as his library. Quite a lot of the books were safe for Harry to read but he also had books on dangerous potions and the dark arts. He placed wards on the books he deemed dangerous so that Harry would never be able to take them off the shelves. He would also know if Harry ever tried to read the books.

With the childproofing complete he decided he should unpack Harry's clothing. He headed back up stairs and entered Harry's room. He un-shrunk the bags and then began unpacking. He took out the pack of white double seat briefs and opened them. He placed the six pairs in the top draw of Harry's bedside cabinet. He then took out the socks and placed them in the middle draw. He moved to the wardrobe and packed it full with Harry's clothes. He closed the wardrobe and was alerted that someone was calling his Floo.

He walked down the stairs and entered his study and then answered the Floo call. It was Minerva.

"Minerva," he greeted.

"Ah Severus good to see you. Albus divulged the location to me."

"How can I help you Minerva?"

"Well I knew you went shopping today so I too also went shopping, I' m sure Harry will love the stuff I bought," said Minerva smiling.

"Women don't need an excuse to shop surely?" he mocked.

"I suppose not, can I step through?"

"Of course," a moment later she appeared carrying shopping bags.

"Have a seat Minerva, would you like something to drink?" he offered whilst sitting down himself.

"Thank you Severus, but I think I will pass on the drink. How was Diagon Alley by the way?"

"Very busy of course but it was most productive. I bought the Youth potion, made inquires at Borgin and Burkes for the items needed for the ritual, as well as setting up an appointment at Gringotts for when Harry is discharged from St Mungo's, oh and bought Harry clothing of course."

"Was there much selection then?" inquired Minerva.

"It was decent enough. Did you perhaps get clothes as well then?"

"Clothes were indeed some of the things I bought although I picked up some other things as well." She opened the first bag and pulled out some of the clothing she had purchased.

"Well I didn't know whether you had already bought Harry a coat but, I thought it would be a good idea to get one in case you hadn't and, if you had at least he has another," said Minerva holding up the navy duffle coat.

"Thank you Minerva, I looked in Madam Malkin's but they didn't sell any coats but I purchased jumpers," replied Severus

"Ah well then it was a good purchase then," said Minerva smiling.

"Indeed."

"I also got a scarf and some gloves to keep him warm with winter approaching," she said whilst holding them up and resting them on the arm of the chair on top of the coat. She then opened the next bag and pulled out some more clothing.

"I got Harry some pyjamas," she said whilst holding out two pairs of footed pyjamas "Really I couldn't resist when I saw how adorable these look." The first pair was plain and red whilst the other pair was navy blue and was decorated in half crescent moons and yellow stars.

"Indeed," said Severus who too though Harry would look cute in the pyjamas.

"I also thought it would be a good idea to get Harry more underwear and socks." She pulled them out and set them down. "I also purchased this but it's for you Severus not Harry," she said holding up a box out of the last shopping bag.

"Really? He asked surprised.

"Yes Severus," she passed the box and he took it. He opened it and found a small camera inside. He picked it up. Engraved on the camera itself was the logo 'Canon' and the model 'A1'. It had a 50mm lens mounted.

"I thought it would be good for when Harry comes home. You must take lots of pictures of the two of you."

"Thank you Minerva, for everything" he said whilst carefully placing the camera back inside the box.

"You're welcome Severus...But you know since we rescued Harry you have been acting different."

"How so?"

"Well for one you smile a lot more than you used to and you seem to have a purpose."

"Harry makes me smile and laugh. I think before I met him I just existed. I taught at Hogwarts and then I spent the summer holidays at home alone. Now I have a reason to live," he answered thoughtfully.

"Well the two of you will be good for each other, now I must be going Severus. If you need anything just ask," said Minerva.

Severus and Minerva exchanged goodbyes and she departed. Severus gathered up the newly purchased items from Minerva and headed back up stairs to put them away.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	20. Chapter 20 Last Night in St Mungo's

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 20 - Last night in St Mungo's**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

Just to let everyone know I have removed the introduction chapter from the story and shortened my Authors notes and condensed it into the first chapter. This has messed with the chapters slightly in that chapter 20 should be chapter 21. Therefore people might have trouble reviewing since Fan fiction net thinks you have already reviewed for chapter 20.

Additionally people have mentioned that I don't respond to reviews. I do but I don't use the official respond to review option that sends a private message. I prefer to write my responses in a review itself so everyone can see my responses rather than just the person asking. Therefore check the reviews and your questions will be answered, I of course won't be able to respond to everyone but I will try to.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was Saturday September 1st 1990. Severus was in Albus's office discussing his employment before the welcome feast began. Since visiting Diagon Alley on Thursday Severus had spoken with Harry who was now feeling better after his surgery. Severus had explained how they would be going to Gringotts once Harry was discharged from St Mungo's, and that Harry would also be taking the youth potion soon after as well. He still needed to hear from Borgin and he also needed to inquire into finding a plastic surgeon to conceal Harry's scar.

"Well Severus it will be strange not having you around," said Albus.

"Indeed it will be strange for me at first as well. I plan to brew privately once Harry is settled in though," replied Severus.

"So how long do you plan on being away Severus?"

"I would like to return a year before Harry starts at Hogwarts, so two years from now. That way there will is less attention for him. It's better if people know what to expect from me as well before he gets here," explained Severus.

"Well Horace was fine with working for one year. I will speak to him about taking on another year until you get back. I think it is likely that he will fill in for another year. What will you tell you're Slytherins?"

"I usually have a meeting at the start of each term. I will use it to explain that I will be away for personal reasons and that I expect them to treat Horace with respect."

"Very well Severus shall we make our way to the feast?"

"Yes Albus."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Severus sat in the great hall watching the new first years being sorted. His mind was elsewhere though really. He was thinking about what he would tell his Slytherins when he conducted the start of term meeting after the feast. He was also thinking about what Harry was doing now without him. Herbert said he would pop in and keep Harry amused while he was away but he still felt uneasy. He just wanted to get this over and done with he decided.

The sorting hat sorted the last student and once the applause had died down Albus rose to make his start of term speech.

"To our first years welcome to Hogwarts. To our returning students welcome back. Our new students should know that the dark forest is forbidden and some of our older students would do well to remember that too. Mr Flitch has once again reminded me that magic should not be used in the corridors between classes and, that he has also issued a new list of banned items. Anyone interested to know what these items are should consult the list on the door to Mr Flitch's office. Lastly professor Snape has requested a leave of absence and will therefore not be teaching this year."

At the mention of that whispers broke out all over the great hall. The Gryffindors in particular looked pleased. The Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's looked interested and curious. The Slytherins looked concerned and upset. Albus waited a few more moments before clearing his throat to signal silence. The hall quietened down.

"Replacing professor Snape will be professor Slughorn, who has kindly conceited to return from retirement and will also be head of Slytherin in professor Snape's absence. Alas let's give him the welcome he deserves," said Albus clapping. The hall broke out into applause and the Slytherins seeing that Severus was clapping as well followed suit.

"Enough talk, let the feast begin!" exclaimed Albus.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Severus was walking towards the dungeons heading for the Slytherin common room. He had instructed the prefects as usual to round up the house in the common room before bed. Severus had arranged the transition with Horace beforehand. Since it was a Saturday he would hold a meeting tonight and clear up any issues. Then Horace would hold one tomorrow introducing himself before classes started on Monday morning.

He came to the common room entrance and spoke the new password which was "subtlety," which was a way of reminding his house members to be subtle. He entered the common room with his robes billowing behind him. He observed the common room and his house members. The tiny first years were sat on the floor nearest to him so they could see, with the seventh years at the back in the comfy armchairs. The rest of the house was sat in the middle with the prefects on the outside keeping order. He glared at each and every one of them for a moment, forcing each in turn to look down or away. He then spoke up.

"To our first years my name is professor Snape. To our older students no introduction is needed. As the headmaster announced I will not be teaching this year. However this is still the noble house of Salazar Slytherin and, whilst I may be absent I still expect each and everyone one of you to uphold this houses honour. I will be returning and I will be most displeased to her of anyone who brings shame upon our house," he said darkly whilst glaring at them.

He continued. "Professor Slughorn will be your head of house whilst I am away. You will treat him with the respect he deserves. Are there any questions?" Severus spotted Lucius Bole with his hand raised.

"Yes Mr Bole."

"Sir we were wondering...You're not being pushed out are you?" many of his Slytherins nodded at that showing they felt this too. Inwardly Severus smiled at that. Slytherins were cunning and always assumed there was something underhand going on.

"You're concern is appreciated but no I am not being forced out. As the headmaster explained I am taking a leave of absence for personal reasons and I will return when possible," explained Severus. He spotted Marcus with his hand raised and remembered that Marcus had seen him and Harry at St Mungo's as father and son. He hoped Marcus had the subtlety not to ask any questions that would lead to more questions about his personal life.

"Yes Mr Flint."

"Can I speak to you afterwards?" he asked. _Yes the boy was subtle he thought to himself._

"Of course, any more questions?"

"When will you be coming back?" asked Warrington.

"That remains to be seen although I doubt it will be before the end of this year," replied Severus, he knew when he was coming back but it was better to keep them on their toes. "That should answer most of your questions. Now as for professor Slughorn he will be holding a meeting in the common room tomorrow at 19:00 hours. He will explain his new rules for the house as well as his expectations. There will be no excuse for not attending, now to bed," commanded Severus.

"Mr Flint outside." He gestured for Marcus to follow him and strode out of the common room.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering sir...does this...does this have anything to do with your son?" asked Marcus.

"Indeed it does."

"Oh I thought so."

"Alex is going through a difficult time at the moment. I don't want rumours spread, you will respect his privacy and hold your tongue, is that understood?" growled Severus.

"Yes sir I would never tell anyone unless you said it was ok," replied Marcus.

"Good now off to bed Marcus and be good while I' am away. You have ambitions to be captain of the Quidditch team someday no doubt, keep up the good work and you may fulfil those ambitions."

"Thank you professor," Severus nodded at that and turned to leave.

"Good night professor," called Marcus. Severus turned and replied.

"Good night indeed," he said and then proceeded to leave. He made his way out of Hogwarts and set off to St Mungo's so he could put Harry to bed.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was the morning of Wednesday 5th of September 1990. Severus was sat in Harry's room along with David. Today would be Harry's last surgery. Since it was only a minor session David was confident Harry would not be feeling too tired afterwards. David was going to perform the surgery and then fit Harry's contact lenses. Harry didn't know this of course as they wanted it to be a surprise. Severus was therefore looking forward to Harry's reaction when he woke up and discovered he could see. If all went well then Harry should be out of St Mungo's by tomorrow evening. He just needed to stay in overnight for observation in case there were any complications. Severus was eager to get Harry home and get him settled in.

Harry was sat in bed thinking. _He was looking forward to the surgery today. In the past he had been apprehensive about the surgeries. He wasn't now though. After each surgery his eye sight had improved and David said after today he should be able to see properly. That's what excited him most. He also wanted to see what Sev looked like. He had a rough idea and a mental image but he wanted to see it for himself. He was also interested in how Albus and Minerva looked too. _

_Seeing wasn't the only thing to look forward to though. Once he was discharged from St Mungo's he would be going to live with Sev. Sev had already told him about the things he had bought him, and how he would be able to decorate his room._ _His own room! A room just for him and he could choose how it was decorated. Not only that but nice clothes. _

_It would be a fresh start away from the horrors of the Dursleys. That was another thing too. Sev had told him how they had punished the Dursleys. Petunia and Dudley had left Vernon and Vernon had lost the house and his business. He now owned the house and the business. The house was currently being put up for sale and the business was currently being run by a new director, an Irish man by the name of Ardan O'Farrell. Ardan received a salary and would run the business in Harry's stead until he came of age. In the meantime Harry would receive dividends each year depending on how well Grunnings performed financially. _

_Sev had also gone into further detail about the money Albus had been sending him each year whilst he was at the Dursleys. Harry had been very angry when he learned that Albus has sent over £5200 per year, overall the final figure was £46800 or ʛ9360. Vernon had always complained that Harry cost a small fortune to look after and that he should be grateful for what he got. He had learned that it was simply another lie. The Dursleys had been squandering the money meant for him on them. They had used the money to fund holidays abroad, new furniture , new electrical's and gadgets. All of it had gone on the Dursleys in one way or another and Harry had been left with hand-me-downs. _

_Albus had sent quite a lot of money over the years out of his own pocket. He wasn't required to do that but he had done. It showed he cared about him. He was Happy to know Albus had returned the money to Sev. _

_Albus had also been very supportive of Him and Sev. Albus was technically his legal guardian and he had the power to decide where he lived. If Albus had wanted to he could have stopped Severus adopting him but he hadn't. He loved the idea and supported it completely. This made Harry trust Albus more than he had initially. While he still couldn't forgive him completely he felt he was closer than he had been. He supposed he would in time. _

"How are you doing Harry?" asked David bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Good...Looking forward to seeing," smiled Harry.

"I bet you are," replied David.

"I'll be able to see Sev," said Harry happily.

"And what if I don't match up to what you have imagined," asked Severus playfully.

"I dunno but I never really cared before so why should I now?"

"Why indeed," smiled Severus.

"Well Harry you and Severus should probably start getting ready soon. I'm going to go see my team and get prepared, I'll send Helen when we are ready for you," stated David.

"Ok later David," replied Harry as David left.

"Well Harry would you like a bath before you go to surgery?" asked Severus.

"Please but I don't need a calming draught I'm good."

"I know Harry I can see it, If I didn't know better I would say you have been scoffing Cheer up bars."

"Can we get some more before we leave? To take home I mean."

"Sure Harry I don't see why not."

"I'm ready," said Harry holding out his hands. Severus cast a feather weight charm and placed Harry on his hip. He then moved into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He set Harry down on the mat. Harry began pulling down his briefs whilst Severus ran the water. The tub filled up quickly and a minute later it was done. Severus knew Harry was looking forward to the surgery so he didn't need a calming draught, but it might still be a good idea to give Harry muscle relaxation potions to get him into the right frame of mind for surgery and going to sleep. He poured two doses of muscle relaxation potion into the water and then set down the empty vials.

He helped Harry pull off his gown and then helped Harry into the tub. It wasn't long before the potions began to work. Initially Harry had moved about cleaning himself with the soap but as the potion took effect he slowed down as his muscles became more lax and relaxed. Harry eventually rested his head on the curvature of the bath and relaxed. They were only interrupted by Helen when she came to bring Harry clean clothes.

"Sev?"

"Yes Harry."

"How come we are going Gringotts on Friday?"

"Well your parents were quite wealthy when they died. The Potter family is an old pure blood family and acquired great wealth over the ages. We need to move your money to your new vault and name otherwise you will lose the money."

"Oh, that makes sense then...but does that mean I'm rich then?" asked Harry

"I don't know how much money you have inherited Harry so I can't really tell you. Albus said it would be a shame if you lost out on the fortune though, so I assume it will be quite a large sum indeed."

"It's probably more than I have ever had at the Dursleys though," replied Harry.

"Indeed, would you like me to wash your hair Harry?"

"Please," Severus began to wash Harry hair. He wet it first and then applied the shampoo. Harry hair was quite long so it took him awhile to clean all of it. Harry just relaxed as he ran his hands through his hair. A couple of minutes later he was finished. Time was getting on so he decided now would be a good time to get Harry ready.

"Alright Harry time to get ready," said Severus picking up Harry. He sat him on the toilet seat and propped his back up against the back of the toilet. Since Harry's muscles were extremely relaxed it was unlikely that Harry would be able to support himself. Severus was therefore careful to make sure Harry didn't fall. He slipped the gown over Harry's head and then picked him up so Harry's back was against his chest. He was then able to slide Harry's white briefs up his legs and under the gown. He turned Harry around so he was facing his chest. He gripped Harry around the back of his thighs just bellow his bottom so that Harry's legs rested either side of him. He then placed Harry's arms around his shoulders and carried him into the bedroom. "Thanks Sev," mumbled Harry.

"You're welcome," replied Severus setting Harry down carefully on the bed. He pulled the sheet over Harry and adjusted Harry's head so it was in a more comfortable position. He then sat on the bed and stroked and twirled Harry's hair. He did so until Harry fell asleep. He sedated Harry to ensure he didn't wake and then waited for David.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Severus was sat with David in Harry's room discussing how the surgery had gone. Severus had sat nervously for the last hour or so waiting for the news and now he would find out.

"How are you Severus?" asked David once Harry was placed back in his bed.

"Agitated," he replied.

"Only natural of course," replied David.

"Indeed, well how did it go?"

"Very well although there was a small complication, aesthetical really," replied David.

"Complication? What do you mean?" asked Severus becoming quite concerned.

"Well Harry vision is perfect and with the added features better than most people's. When I say an aesthetical complication I mean how Harry eyes look," explained David.

"Look different, how do they look then?" asked Severus, as far as he was aware Harry's eyes had seemed reasonably normal the last time they had tested them with the candle light. They had been green of course Lily's eyes.

"One of the things that affects Harry is bright light. You know this of course, you saw his reaction when we first showed him the candle." Severus did indeed know what David was referring to.

"Well a candle is one thing but daylight, street lamps, spells the sun. These things are much brighter. In order for those not to affect Harry we applied a filter to the lenses."

"And this filter changes how they look?" guessed Severus who was starting to understand where this was going.

"Correct, as a result of the filter Harry's green eyes now appear to be yellow, which should not be confused with medical conditions that result in yellow eyes," explained David.

"I see, Harry's vision is completely fine though?" asked Severus seeking reassurance.

"Yes completely one hundred percent fine," reassured David. Severus blew a sigh of relief at that. He could deal with a certain ten year old boy, soon to be eight who had yellow eyes he inwardly laughed to himself.

"Good," he replied.

"Well Harry most likely won't wake for some time so I best be off, call me when he wakes please, I would like to do some final tests."

"Of course," replied Severus as David left.

Severus sat there wondering what Harry would make of his unusual eyes. _Probably would think they were cool, well how many ten year old boys had yellow eyes he thought to himself_. He took out a copy of the Practical Potioneer and began reading.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Harry woke and felt a bit groggy. There was something weird going on though. There was white light which never usually happened when he woke. It was usually pitch black. He opened his eyes slowly and found that he could see. It was weird. It felt so long ago since he did this. He had become reliant on his hearing and sense of smell whilst blind and it was odd to have the other sense back now. He looked up and saw the stars on the ceiling like Sev had told him. That meant it was evening or night time. He observed the blue paper walls and the white bed sheet in front of him. He moved his leg and felt the bed sheet move. He also saw his leg move and connected the two together. He then looked to his right and saw Sev for the first time.

He didn't look exactly how he had imagined but his picture of him was close compared to the reality. There was a happiness and giddiness rising inside him. _HE COULD SEE!_

"SEV!" exclaimed Harry jumping up out of the bed onto Severus's lap.

"Hello and who is this new little boy?" asked Severus playfully hugging Harry to him.

"Sev I can see!" said Harry who was ecstatic.

"I can see that you can see," replied Severus happily, he couldn't stop grinning. One would think he had been eating Harry's Cheer up bars.

"Thank you Sev," said Harry leaning his head into Severus's.

"For what Harry?"

"Fors staying wiv me ands helping me," mumbled Harry.

"You're welcome Harry," said Severus. Harry looked at Severus's face and took in all the little details. _It really was great being able to see_. His put his hands on Severus face and felt it. Severus sat that watching Harry and, let him explore his face. He knew it was important for Harry to take in the details which he had been denied for so long.

"You look better when you smile," said Harry lifting Severus cheeks. Harry removed his hands and Severus spoke up.

"Would you like to look at your eyes now Harry?" he asked.

"Oh yes please!" shouted Harry Happily. Severus pulled out a mirror and handed it to Harry. Harry held it in both hands and held it up to his face. He didn't recognise himself at first. His hair was silky and clean. His face was also clean and not full of filth and dirt. He cheeks looked more filled out, but his eyes! _WOW they looked different. They were yellow he thought to himself._

"Sev?"

"Yes Harry."

"My eyes are yellow."

"Indeed they are, David had to put a filter in your lenses so bright lights didn't hurt your eyes. The filter makes your green eyes look yellow."

"I think there neat, I'm just glad I can see," replied Harry.

"Me too Harry," replied Severus who was glad Harry didn't care about his eye colour.

"I suppose tickling will be harder now," said Severus giving Harry an evil expression.

"Oh no you don't!" said Harry trying to get up out of Severus's lap. Severus hugged him closer and held him in place so he couldn't escape. With his other hand he lifted Harry's gown and began tickling his belly.

"HAHAHA!" laughed Harry. Harry was wriggling in his lap trying to get free whilst laughing uncontrollably, it was great to hear harry laugh. "What's so funny Harry," said Severus increasing the tickling.

"Sev!...HAHAHA...Come on...HAHA...stop...tickles... ...please...HAHA," laughed Harry in hysterics. Severus stopped tickling Harry's belly and moved onto his thigh. Harry arched his back against him and tried to move up away from the tickling but couldn't

"SEV!...NO," laughed Harry. Severus stopped tickling Harry and just held him as Harry panted. Once Harry had recovered from the tickling Severus teased him some more.

"I'm coming to get you," said Severus running his fingers near the side of Harry's belly again, but not actually tickling Harry.

"No Sev," giggled Harry.

"Gonna get you," he said running his fingers up Harry's chest.

"No," laughed Harry who had a huge grin on his face, he pushed Severus hands away. Severus grabbed hold of both Harry's hands and then held them in Harry's lap with one of his own, leaving the other free.

"Coming to get you Harry," he teased again.

"No Sev Donnnnt-HAHA," laughed Harry as Severus began tickling half way through don't. Severus tickled Harry's left side and then the right moving between the two quickly. Doing so caused Harry to laugh even louder. He continued for a few moments before stopping.

"Well I don't think we are going to get any more laughs out of you today," said Severus playfully. Harry just grinned at him. Severus smoothed out Harry's ruffled hair which was suffering from a bad case of bed head, which had been made worse by the tickling.

"Would you like to go see David Harry?" asked Severus.

"Sure," replied Harry.

"Alright well you need to be disguised again then." He pulled out his wand and changed Harry's long hair to match his own. He then put glamour's over Harry's scar to hide it.

"Alright let me carry you or your feet will get cold on the floor," said Severus.

"Kay." replied Harry. Severus cast a father weight charm on Harry and then rested him on his hip. He strode out of the room and passed through the magical shield. They entered the ward and Severus paused so Harry could take in his surroundings.

"It's weird seeing everything for the first time," said Harry.

"Indeed," he walked down towards the desk and found Helen there.

"Why hello Alex," she said warmly.

"Hi Helen," replied Harry.

"Look at those beautiful eyes of yours, I bet you like seeing don't you?"

"Yeah," grinned Harry.

"Helen?"

"Yes Severus?"

"David said I should come see him once Harry woke so he could test Harry's eyes."

"Ah yes he's in the office one moment." She turned and stepped into the healer's office. A minute later she returned with David.

"Ah Alex up and about...Just come through here please," said David. Severus stepped inside and found himself in an examination room.

"Put Alex here please," said David gesturing towards a chair. Severus placed Harry in the chair and sat in one beside it.

"Alright Alex just relax," said David shining a light in Harry's eyes. "Look left, look right, look up, look down, straight ahead, down right, down left, up left, up right. Good" David waved his wand near Harry's eyes and seemed satisfied with the results. "Alright Alex look at that sign over there please. Read from the top line and then go as far as you can."

Harry did so and began reading out the letters. "H, E, Z, L, P, D, A, O, N, T, F, V, B, C, A, O" Harry then looked at the very bottom line and looked at the tiny letters it was impossible to read. He strained his eyes and found his vision zoom in so he could see it perfectly "L, V, O, N, C," he said.

"Very good Alex so we know the Eagle Eyes works, I'm just going to turn off all the lights." David did so.

"Alright Alex close your eyes and concentrate on seeing in the dark." Harry did so and opened his eyes and found he had night vision.

"Wow that's weird."

"It works?" asked David.

"Yeah," replied Harry.

"Alright do the same to turn it off." Harry did so and his vision returned to normal. David turned back on the lights.

"We can test Alligators eyes if you want but you might get a bit wet," chuckled David.

"No I'm good," laughed Harry.

"Very well, I am happy with the results, your eyes are fine Alex," stated David.

"Thank you David... for healing me I mean," said Harry.

"No problem Alex," said David patting Harry's head.

"Thank you as well," spoke up Severus.

"You're both very welcome" replied David. After that Severus picked up Harry and returned to their room for their last night in St Mungo's.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	21. Chapter 21 There's No Place Like Home

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 21 - There's no place like Home**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was the day after Harry's Surgery. Severus had spent the night in St Mungo's with Harry whilst the healers observed him. He wanted to be there if there were any problems. There hadn't been and Harry had slept quietly all night. Severus had slept a couple of hours as well. It was now early morning and he had returned home to Spinners end to make some last minute preparations. For one he needed to bring Harry some clothes to dress him in for the journey home.

He entered Harry's room and opened the wardrobe whilst putting down a bag on the bed. He took out a pair of jeans and a white long sleeve T-shirt. He also took out Harry's beige jumper and duffle coat. He picked up Harry's white trainers. He set everything on the bed and then moved to the bedside cabinet. He opened the top draw and took out a pair of the white double seat briefs he had purchased. He opened the middle draw and took out a pair of grey socks. Lastly he picked out the scarf and gloves that Minerva had purchased. With everything ready he packed them in the bag and shrunk it. He placed the bag in his robes alongside the shrunk bottle of Ogden's finest fire-whisky. He had wrapped the bottle and intended to give it to Helen and David as a thank you for all they had done for Harry. With everything packed he set off for St Mungo's.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

He arrived at St Mungo's in the welcome lobby and proceeded to the lifts. A moment later he stepped out on the fourth floor and made his way to the spell damage ward. He arrived at the ward and found Helen on the desk.

"Morning Helen," greeted Severus. Helen looked up at him and smiled pleasantly.

"Ah Severus morning to you and all," replied Helen.

"I have something for you," replied Severus pulling out the wrapped bottle of Ogden's finest. He un-shrunk it and passed it to Helen.

"Why thank you Severus but why?"

"For everything you and David have done for Harry," explained Severus.

"You shouldn't have."

"I insist" stated Severus.

"Very well thank you again," said Helen taking the present.

"How is Harry?"

"He is just having some breakfast. He was fine through the night so he can leave as soon as you're ready. Just let me know when so I can fill out the paperwork and get everything done officially."

"Of course," he replied before walking down the ward towards Harry's room. He entered and spotted Harry sat up on the bed eating some cereal with a goblet of pumpkin juice. Harry swallowed his food quickly and then spoke "SEV!" he beamed.

"Hello Harry how are you?"

"Good," replied Harry.

"I just spoke with Helen and she said you could leave as soon as you are ready."

"Can we visit the shop like you promised though?" asked Harry.

"Yes of course but you will need to get dressed first, I brought you clothes, it's quite cold outside today."

"Kay," said Harry finishing his cereal.

Severus watched as Harry drained his goblet dry. He took out the bag from his robes and un-shrunk it. He opened it and took out Harry's white briefs and grey socks. "Here you go Harry" he said passing them to Harry.

"Thanks Sev," said Harry. Harry stood and got out of bed. He pulled down his briefs and then pulled up the new ones. Since Harry had recovered his eyesight he was a lot more confident about doing things himself, next where the socks which he un-rolled and pulled up his feet. _It felt weird wearing socks after being bare foot for so long he thought to himself_.

Sev passed him a pair of jeans. He pulled them up his legs and then pulled out his long hospital gown which had gotten caught inside them. _It was also weird wearing trousers as well_. Next was the white long sleeved T-shirt which he pulled over his head and pulled down once he had taken off his gown. _It felt quite comfy_.

Severus watched Harry get dressed and helped him pull his jumper over his head which was quite tricky. He took the pair of trainers and slipped them on Harry's feet.

"Do you need help tying the laces Harry?" he asked thoughtfully. _Perhaps the Dursleys had never taught him he thought to himself. _

"No I'm ok I taught myself when I was five," said Harry who began to tie his laces_._

_Well he was right the Dursleys had never taught him but Harry had learned himself and when he was five! He supposed Harry must have had to learn a lot himself if he was to survive at the Dursleys. _

Once Harry was done he held out the duffle coat for Harry to slip his arms into. He zipped it up and then moved to Harry's draw. He opened it and took out the briefs as well as the pair on the bed. He put them in the bag and then took Harry's three books off the side and packed them along with Harry's Quaffle and teddy bear. He wrapped Harry's scarf around his neck and then passed the gloves and Harry's hat.

"Put them in your pocket for now. You can put them on later if it gets cold."

"Kay."

"Just one moment Harry," said Severus holding his wand to Harry's hair. It changed once again. He then did the same for Harry's scar which disappeared.

"Alright let's go," he said whilst holding out his hand for Harry to take. Harry took it and they walked out the room and down the ward.

"Ah Severus and Alex," greeted Helen. "I almost didn't recognise you then Alex now you're all dressed up," she said smiling. Harry just smiled shyly at her.

"Well Helen I and Alex are going to the gift shop and then we will be leaving."

"That's fine just make sure you return so you can sign the paperwork, and we want to say goodbye of course."

"Indeed," said Severus walking off. Harry turned and waved his hand shyly at Helen who smiled and returned the wave. Severus walked down the corridor towards the lifts but stopped when he felt a pull in his hand. He looked back to find that Harry was having trouble keeping up with his long strides.

"Sorry Alex I am walking too fast for you? Harry nodded his head and caught up. Severus mentally made a note of how fast he could walk whilst walking with Harry. Harry only had small legs after all. They made their way to the lifts.

"Would you like to tell the lift Alex?"

Harry nodded "Firth floor please," said Harry. The lift moved with a jolt and then ascended. A moment later it stopped and the doors opened with a chime. They walked out and moved towards the gift shop. The shopkeeper greeted them.

"Ah Alex how are you?" he asked.

"Good, I'm feeling better now,"

"I see are you going home then?"

"Yeah," nodded Harry.

"That's good. I suppose I have to watch out for a future Quidditch star then?" Harry beamed at the praise.

"I still need a broom but I'm looking forward to it. Dad said he would teach me to fly," replied Harry.

"I'm sure you will love it Alex," said the shopkeeper. Severus nodded and led Harry to the sweet section. Harry observed the different sweets. He saw some Chocolate frog cards and remembered how they had felt. _They looked unusual he thought to himself. _

"Dad can I have some frogs?"

"You can have five sweets Alex so choose carefully," replied Severus.

"Kay." Harry picked up two chocolate frogs and also picked out a Cheer up bar. He then spotted a usual box which caught his eye. The box said Bertie Botts every flavour beans.

"Do they really mean every flavour?" he asked.

"Indeed, Albus tells me he once had an ear wax flavoured one."

"Ewww," said Harry grossed out. He put the box down and observed the other sweets. Severus observed Harry's antics and chuckled. Harry picked out a small Cauldron cake and also picked out a liquorice wand.

"These you want?" Harry nodded "Alright let's go pay," said Severus who took Harry's hand and led him to the counter.

"Two Chocolate frogs, one Cheer up bar, one Cauldron cake and one Liquorice wand," stated Severus to the shop keeper.

"Six Sickles and 11 Knut's please then," replied the shopkeeper.

"Would you like to pay Alex?" he said holding out the money for Harry to take. Harry smiled at him and then passed the money for the shopkeeper to take.

"Thank you young man, now enjoy your sweets," he replied.

"Well we better be off, good day."

"One moment please," said the shop keeper. Harry and Severus stopped and turned around. "Take this please," said the shop keeper holding out a Chocolate frog. Harry looked up at Severus with the best puppy dog eyes he had ever seen. Severus thought he looked very cute and nodded. Harry let go of Severus hand and ran up to the counter. "Be our little secret," winked the Shop keeper handing over the small box.

"Thank you mister," replied Harry beaming

"My pleasure," said the shop keeper ruffling Harry's hair. Harry smiled and ran back to Severus and took his hand. Severus nodded to the shop keeper and they departed.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

They arrived at the Spell Damage ward and were once again greeted by Helen.

"The paperwork is all ready Severus you just need to sign it," said Helen pushing the paperwork along the desk. Severus picked it up and began reading.

"How are you Alex?" asked Helen whilst Severus read.

"Ok," he replied.

"Did you get some sweeties?" she asked.

"I got some more frogs," replied Harry.

"That's good, you have some visitors by the way."

"Who?" inquired Severus who had finished reading the document. He signed his signature. He then put his wand tip to the paper and his magical signature was also applied.

"Albus and Minerva," replied Helen checking the signature and paperwork.

"You will be able to see them Alex," stated Severus.

"Yeah."

"We will come see you in a few minutes to say good bye Alex," said Helen. Severus took Harry's hand and turned towards Harry's room. They entered a few moments later. He found Albus and Minerva sitting beside Harry's bed.

"Albus...Minerva," nodded Severus towards them. He looked down to his side and saw Harry observing the two. Harry looked at Albus and Minerva. Albus looked like he had imaged but Minerva looked quite different. It was good seeing them though. Albus and Minerva just watched as Harry looked at them.

"How are you Harry?" asked Albus bringing Harry out of his daze.

"I'm okay," said Harry moving to sit on the bed.

"Do you like your coat Harry?" asked Minerva

"Yeah its nice thank you."

"Here Harry I want you to read this," said Albus passing Harry a folded up note. Harry unfolded it and read. _"The home of Severus Snape is located at 28 Spinners End."_

"What's that for?" he asked handing the note back. Albus pulled out his wand and burnt it to Harry's surprise.

"You remember the Fidelius charm Harry?"

"Yes."

"I placed one on your home. Only me Severus you and Minerva know where you live. You just read it and now you know."

"Oh is that like my mum and dad then?"

"Yes, although you can be sure that I will never betray you," Harry looked at Severus.

"I asked him Harry," Harry nodded his head.

"Thank you Albus, I know you won't," said Harry. At that moment Helen, David, Florence and Herbert walked in.

"Hello everyone, well it's some party we have gathered here, we came to say goodbye," said Helen.

Harry looked at everyone, _his room was full of people, he didn't think this many people had ever been in his room at one time. It hit him that he would be leaving St Mungo's and that he wouldn't be seeing them again. Everyone had helped him so much over the last month. He owed them a lot and although he wanted to go home with Sev it upset him that he would be leaving them. _

"Well goodbye Harry," said Herbert patting his head and shaking his hand.

_Harry didn't think he could take all this attention. _

"Bye," he replied. Next was Florence and she hugged him to her.

"Be strong my little-un, and goodbye," said Florence kissing him on the forehead. Harry could feel the tears filling up his eyes. Next where Helen and David, David shook his hand and Helen hugged him as well. That's when he let out a sob and started to cry.

"Aww bless," said Helen whipping away the tears. Everyone looked on sharing the moment. It was unpleasant to see Harry upset but, it was nice knowing they would be missed and that he cared about them.

"I'm...Sorry...sniff... I'll just ...miss...sniff... You all," managed Harry between the tears. Severus sat beside Harry and pulled Harry's head into his shoulder for a bit of emotional support.

"I'll miss you too Harry, good bye" said Helen giving him a tissue for Harry to blow his nose.

"Thanks... and... good bye, thank you...all of you," said Harry, before burying his face in Severus robes hiding away. Severus stood and cast a feather weight charm on Harry. He picked him up and held him to his chest. Harry just rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. Severus rubbed his back.

"I think it is best if we leave now...I think Harry appreciated it but it was just a little too much for him," said Severus.

"Indeed Severus," said Albus.

Minerva stood as well and walked towards the pair. She stroked Harry's hair and said "I'll see you soon Harry."

Severus nodded to them all "Thank you all," said Severus before leaving. "It's alright Alex, we will be home soon," he reassured stroking Harry's hair just bellow his ear. He entered the lift "first floor please," he called. The lift began its descent and a moment later the doors chimed open. He strode out of them and moved Harry's so he was resting on his left hip.

"Come on Alex let me see those beautiful eyes of yours," at that Harry opened his eyes which were red around the edges from crying. He smiled at Harry and got a small smile in return. He strode to the courtyard deciding it was better for Harry to have a break before apparating.

Once outside he sat Harry down on the bench and sat beside him.

"Are you ok Alex?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah...just... too much-sal," mumbled Harry.

"I know but it won't be the last time you see them you know. You have your checkups every twelve months," reassured Severus. They just sat there quietly until Severus had an idea. "Would you like a Cheer up bar Alex?" asked Severus.

"Please," nodded Harry. Severus un-wrapped the bar and passed it over to Harry. "Thanks" Harry bite into the bar and immediately felt better. Harry ate half of it and decided to save the rest. "Can you save the rest for later?" asked Harry.

"Of course," Severus took the other half and put it back in the wrapper and then pocketed it.

"Dad?"

"Yes Alex?"

"How are we going to get home?"

"We will be apparating," replied Severus.

"What's that?"

"It's similar to a port key only you don't need an object. You disappear and appear in another place almost instantly. You apply for your license when you come of age."

"Come of age...but I'm a kid how will I apparate?"

"Don't worry I will take you with me, you don't need a license for that."

"Oh...What's it like?"

"It feels like you are being pressed through a small tube, it will definitely be unpleasant for you since it's your first time," explained Severus deciding it was better to tell the truth so Harry could prepare.

"Does it hurt?" asked Harry.

"No Alex like I said it's just unpleasant. Shall we go now?"

"Kay," Severus picked Harry up and rested him against his chest.

"Alright close your eyes and take a deep breath on 3." Harry closed his eyes. "1...2...3," Severus waited till Harry took his breath and then apparated away.

Harry felt as though he was being squashed and crushed from all angles. It was very unpleasant and he couldn't breathe. He didn't think he could take much longer and then it was over. He felt disorientated and like he was going to be sick.

"Here take this Alex," said Severus pressing a nausea potion to Harry lips. Harry drank down the potion and a moment later he felt tons better.

"Thanks dad."

"Well we're here," said Severus adjusting Harry onto his hip so he could see the house.

"I don't see anything," replied Harry.

"Think about the note Albus gave you," said Severus. Harry thought about the note it had said that Sev's home was at 28 Spinners End. As soon as he thought that the house appeared before his very eyes.

"Wow," was all he managed.

"I take you can see it now," chuckled Severus taking in Harry's gobsmacked expression. Harry just nodded his head in response.

"Alright let's go," said Severus walking up to the front door. He opened it and then stepped into the study where he sat Harry down on one of the chairs by the fire. "Let's get this off." He took Harry's coat and scarf off and then laid them across the arm of the chair. He stopped though when he noticed Harry's face pale. Harry was pressing himself as far back as possible in the chair and looked petrified.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Please...not...not again," said Harry shaking his head from side to side.

"What is it?" said Severus trying to get through to Harry. Harry just sat there though shaking his head, obviously too scared to reply. Severus noticed where Harry gaze was focused. He was fixated on the fireplace. Severus scanned the fireplace and spotted the poker. _You idiot! He thought to himself. _

"Don't worry Harry I will get rid of it," said Severus rising. He quickly moved to the fireplace and shrunk the poker, he then pocketed it. He returned to where Harry was sat and reassured him.

"Harry the poker is gone. You don't need to be scared." Harry came out of his petrified state and looked up at Severus. Severus spotted a wet patch at the crotch of Harry's jeans. Harry had been that afraid he had wet himself.

_Inwardly he kicked himself for making such a stupid mistake. Harry had not even been home five minutes and he had already messed up._

Harry looked down and felt very embarrassed. "I'm sorry I'm sorry, it was an accident I didn't mean to!" whined Harry starting to cry. Severus knelt in front of Harry and cuddled him.

"Sshh Harry, I know it was an accident, don't be afraid I'm not going to punish you," said Severus patting Harry's back as the tears rolled down his cheeks. "It's ok to have accidents and it's ok to cry as well," reassured Severus. Severus knelt there comforting Harry until he stopped crying.

"Come on Harry let's get you changed and cleaned up," said Severus carrying Harry towards the stairs.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Severus and Harry were sat back in the study. Severus had cleaned Harry up and got him a new change of clothes. Harry had been embarrassed about wetting his pants but, Severus had kept reminding him that it was ok and he wasn't in trouble.

"Harry I want to show you something."

"What?"

"The poker for the fire," said Severus. He noted that Harry looked worried again. "Harry you trust me don't you?"

"Yes."

"And you know I would never hurt you right?" Harry nodded at that.

"Good, now if you're ok with it I would like to take the poker out, can I?" Harry looked apprehensive but eventually nodded. Severus pulled it out and used his wand to un-shrink it.

"See Harry it's nice and cool and I'm not going to put it near your eyes, you don't need to be scared." Severus watched as Harry kept his eyes on the poker. "Now Harry would you like to learn how it's supposed to be used?"

"Kay," replied Harry. Severus helped Harry up and brought him over to the fire. He waved his wand which temporarily allowed Harry to pass through the barrier over the fire. He picked up some new coals and threw them into the fire. "Now hold the poker Harry," instructed Severus passing the poker to Harry. "Now stab the coals to break them up so they burn easier," explained Severus. Harry did so and then looked at Severus for approval.

"Good boy," praised Severus which made Harry smile. "Now put it in the holder by the fire for storage," Harry did so.

"Good now come sit back down," said Severus bringing Harry back to the chair. "I will never hurt you Harry and no one will use the poker like you're uncle did. You don't need to be afraid of it."

_Now Sev had shown Harry the poker and how it was supposed to be used he wasn't so scared of it anymore. He trusted Sev and he knew he would never hurt him. He had just been scared when he first saw it, since it brought it all back to him when he was least expecting it._

"I think I'm ok now."

"Good, well with that sorted we have some things to discuss."

"Like what?" asked Harry.

"The rules."

"What rules?" said Harry becoming a little worried.

"There is no need to worry Harry, all the rules benefit you in one way or another. I will tell you the rules and of course explain them if you don't understand. Is that ok?"

"Yes," nodded Harry.

"The first rule Harry is that I expect you to do as I say. As your new father my word is the law. That doesn't mean I will abuse my power like your uncle Harry, but if I ask you to do something then you must do it. I might tell you to duck and I need you to do that straight away without question or you could get hurt. If I ask you to do something it will always be for your protection or well being. Do you understand Harry?"

"Yes."

"Good the second rule is that you will never enter my potions lab without permission or supervision. There are extremely dangerous potions in my lab Harry. You could walk in break a vial and die from the fumes before I could even act. So you won't go in unless I say it's ok. Do you understand Harry?

"I do."

"I want you to promise me that you will never go in my lab unless I say you can."

"I promise," said Harry.

"The third rule is that you will never touch my wand unless I give you permission or the circumstances allow it. What do I mean by circumstances allowing it? Well if we are under attack and I have been injured so badly I can't fight or I'm dead. In those circumstances you can take my wand and use it to defend yourself," explained Severus.

"Sev don't say that," said Harry with a horrified expression on his face.

"I know it's not a nice thing to talk about Harry but you have to know when you can use my wand. That sort of situation it would be allowed but only that situation. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Florence told me about a boy who borrowed a wand."

"I see what happened to him?"

"Well he only turned his hair orange but it could have been a lot worse," replied Harry.

"Good Harry I' am glad you understand. The fourth rule is you will never answer the door or the Floo and, you will never have a Floo conversation without me being present."

"I understand the door but why the Floo?" asked Harry unsure.

"It's a precaution Harry, All it would take is for someone to grab you and you would be gone. Do you understand now?"

"Yeah it's to keep me safe," replied Harry.

"The next rule is no lying. Telling the truth is part of your integrity and what our trust is formed upon. I have never lied to you Harry and I expect you to do the same. It comes down to this. While I trust you I will always believe you when others accuse you of something or won't believe you. If I find out you lied to me the next time I might not believe you even if you told me the truth."

"I wouldn't lie to you dad," said Harry.

_Severus noted that Harry had just called him dad for the first time when they were not pretending to be father and son, he liked it._

"Good Harry. The next rule concerns the books in this study. The books on these four shelves are safe and you can read them any time you want. The books on these four shelves however contain dangerous material. You will not read them and I will know if you try," explained Severus.

"Ok got it."

"Bedtime is nine 'o'clock and curfew is seven thirty. That means I expect you back at the house by that time if you go out."

"Kay."

"The next rule is connected to your curfew. If you want to go outside you will ask for permission first and you will tell me where you are going. This is so I know where you are and can come get you if you get into trouble." Harry nodded his head to show he understood.

"Although you don't yet own an owl you may in the future. It is common for people to use owls to send letters. You will ask me permission to send any letters and I will read them beforehand. I will also read any letters you receive before handing them to you. That might seem a bit excessive Harry, but I want you to understand that these rules are being set for an eight year old. You will take the youth potion tomorrow after we visit Gringotts. Do you understand?"

"Yeah and I don't mind you reading my letters but I don't have anyone to write to."

"You will do. I will relax the rule when you go to Hogwarts. It's just important for me to know what people are saying to you until you get a bit older."

"It's fine dad."

"Good. The next rule concerns violence. I expect you to keep your hands to yourself unless you are defending yourself in which case you can fight back, understood?"

"Yes."

"Next you will use civilised language. You won't swear or use curse words. If you do I will wash your mouth out with soap. Understood?" Harry nodded his head.

"You will also respect property. That means you won't break or vandalise anything in the house or outside for that matter on purpose. I will of course understand if you break something by accident. Is that ok?"

"Its ok," replied Harry.

"The last rule concerns chores." Harry looked horrified at that. "What's wrong ?"

"Nothing," replied Harry still looking very worried.

"What did I just say about lying?"

"Is that lying?" asked Harry confused.

"It is if I ask you how you feel and then you try to play it down, then yes, that's a form of lying."

"I'm sorry...I didn't know," said Harry sincerely. _Severus could see Harry was sorry and had not understood it was a form of lying. _

"I know you are Harry and, since you didn't know it was lying you won't be punished. If I ask you how you are feeling then I want to know. I ask because I care about you. I would rather you say I don't want to talk about it rather than lying to me. So can you tell me how you feel?"

"It's...just...what do you mean...by chores?"

"Well when I say chores it means you have to do something. You're chores will be making your bed, keeping your room tidy and helping set the table at dinner."

"That's all?" asked Harry looking very relieved.

"Yes what were you expecting?"

Harry looked down and mumbled. "Feel stupid now." At that Severus knelt in front of Harry and took both of his hands into his own. "You're not stupid, What had you worried?"

"I thought you would make me do lots of chores," whined Harry.

"Like what?" asked Severus.

"I dunno, cook, clean, wash, do the lawn, everything."

_Severus remembered how Harry had been cleaning the television in the memory he had watched, and he had only been young then._

"Did the Dursleys make you do a lot of chores?"

"Yeah everything," replied Harry.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," said Severus hugging Harry to him.

"ss-ok," mumbled Harry.

"Well that's all the rules. I will leave a copy of them on the kitchen door. Now you must understand the consequences for when you break a rule."

"Kay," said Harry looking a little worried again.

"First you must know this and it is very important. I will never ever and I mean never, beat or slap you and, I will never use a spell to hurt you or cause you pain. I' am not like your uncle . I won't abuse or hurt you." Harry looked very relieved at that and smiled.

"There is a reward system here much like how Hogwarts works. Instead of house points we have privilege points. If you look next to the fire you will see a large hour glass. Do you see the points at the top?"

"Yeah," nodded Harry.

"When you earn privilege points they will drop down. When you lose them they will fly back up. Let me show you. Five points will be added," said Severus. Harry watched as the five points were added. "Five points will be deducted." The points flew back up into the top. "Once you reach fifty points you can use them for a prize. For example you might want extra money added to your allowance. You could use the points to get a toy or present. Or you could use them to go on an outing somewhere, understood?"

"Yes," nodded Harry.

"As I mentioned before you will receive an allowance. What do you think is a fair amount?"

_Harry thought about that. A galleon was around five pounds. You could probably buy ten packets of sweets with that which was a lot for even a week. He had never been given an allowance before and was therefore just grateful for being given money in the first place. He thought that just under half a Galleon was a fair amount._

"Nine Sickles a week," said Harry.

"Done," replied Severus who decided it was a very fair amount, he would have given Harry a bit more but Harry had been close to what he had been thinking.

"You will receive your pocket money each Saturday morning so you have the chance to spend it at the weekend. If I believe you have broken the rules or misbehaved then I will deduct money from your allowance. If I think it is necessary I will even stop the allowance for a week or even longer depending on how bad you're behaviour has been, understand?"

"Yes dad."

"Good, I may punish you in other ways. For example if you are angry or have a bad attitude towards me I will send you in timeout for eight minutes. When you are in timeout you will face the wall in the corner. You will be silent, if you talk or step away time will be added until you complete the time. Understood?" Harry nodded.

"I may also take away privileges for example when you get a broom I may take it away. I may also ground you so you are not allowed outside or remove your free time or play time, I could also take away toys or books you like to read or play with. Lastly I might set you a detention in which you will either clean cauldrons or write me an essay."

"I understand," said Harry, _who thought that the rules were very fair. Most seemed to be about keeping him safe or out of danger and the punishments were very fair. Sev or dad as he thought of him now would never beat or hurt him. He would just take points or removing privileges such as his allowance. _

"Well with that sorted we can do something fun. Would you like to look around Harry?"

"Yeah but can we eat something first?" said Harry who was a bit hungry.

"Of course, you can see the kitchen for yourself actually." With that they both headed towards the kitchen to eat.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

An hour later they were done. Severus had cooked some steak, chips and veg and they had both sat at the table together eating away. As it was one of Harry's chores he had set the table for two taking out the plate's knives and forks. They had mostly talked about the visit to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Since it was a Friday most adults would still be at work, and because school had started there wouldn't be many children around either. They agreed to visit Gringotts and then make a stop at Madam Malkin's so Harry could be measured for some casual robes.

They were now on the second floor of the house in Harry's room. Severus had already shown Harry the rest of the ground floor as well as his room and the bathroom. Harry was now looking around his bedroom. It was his he thought to himself. More importantly though it represented the fact that he had a place in a home, in a family.

"So Harry how would you like it decorated?"

"I'm not sure," replied Harry.

"Well why we don't start off with the walls, what colour would you like them to be?"

"Errr blue please," replied Harry, _who was thinking of Puddlemere United._

"How about a light blue Harry or else it will be a bit dark," replied Severus

"Ok," said Harry. Severus waved his wand and the walls changed to a light blue. It looked a lot better than the plain white wall paper. He waved his wand again and the carpet changed to a nice beige colour which contrasted well with the wallpaper.

"What about your bed quilt Harry, blue again?" asked Severus. Harry nodded his head. Severus waved his wand again and the quilt changed to match the wallpaper. "That should do for now, you can add things over time to personalise it. "Well here are your things" said Severus passing his books and the Quaffle and Teddy bear.

"Thank you dad." replied Harry.

"You're welcome Harry," said Severus cuddling Harry towards him.

"Dad?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Can you call me Alex please," said Harry.

" Of course Alex," said Severus ruffling Harry's hair. "Alright I'll let you get settled in, I will be downstairs in the study if you need me," said Severus deciding it was better to give Harry some space. He left and closed the door and then made his way to the study.

He had just sat down when he heard a knocking. He looked up to the window and saw an unfamiliar owl pecking against the window. He opened the window and the owl flew in. He unfastened the letter and stroked the owls head. It hooted pleasantly and sat on the arm of the chair waiting for a reply. He closed the window and then sat down.

He waved his wand over the envelope to check for curses, poisons or enchantments. It was clean except for one spell which stopped anyone but himself reading the letter. He opened it and pulled out the letter.

"_Dear Severus, _

_I have the required items as requested. Although I knew where to find them the seller was quite reluctant to let them go. I therefore paid top price for them. As you know the items contain silver, I will therefore not let them go for less than there base value. I therefore want _ʛ187 for the requested items _Please respond letting me know when you will be coming to pick them up so I can have them ready for you._

_All the best, _

_Borgin." _

Severus considered the price of ʛ187 which was around £935. It was true that the goblets, chalice and dagger all contained silver. Silver being a precious metal was expensive and therefore upped the price. There was also the rarity of the items and the fact that they were illegal to consider. He knew he was probably paying more than he should for the required items but he needed them. What he didn't need was Borgin letting slip that he had been interested in the items which would result in a lot of awkward questions. He decided he would pay the price. He penned a reply and then read it through checking for errors.

"_Dear Borgin, _

_Thank you for acquiring the requested items. I' am willing to pay the allotted price. I will be in Diagon Alley tomorrow as I have errands to run there anyway. I will bring the money in person. Have the items packed discreetly, see you then._

_Regards,_

_Severus" _

He slipped the letter into an envelope and then sealed it. He cast the same spell Borgin had so only Borgin himself could read it. He fastened it to the owl's leg and the stood opening the window. He threw the owl out the window and it flew off into the sky. He sat back down and submerged himself in his thoughts.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

From now on Harry is going to be referred to as Alex in the story to avoid confusion. What did you guys think of Alex's (Harry's) incident with the poker? What about the rules? Please review and let me know what you think. Next Chapter, Chapter 22 Alex and Severus take a visit to Gringotts and Diagon Alley. Chapter 23 Severus and Alex spend some time in the house settling in and, Alex takes the youth potion.


	22. Chapter 22 Gringotts Bank & Diagon Alley

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 22 - Gringotts Bank & Diagon Alley **

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was 10:20 on Friday morning the 7th of September 1990. Alex was lying in bed asleep when he woke and felt someone stroking his hair. He opened his eyes and saw his dad sat next to him.

"Good morning Alex."

"Morning dad," he replied whilst stretching and yawning. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. His bed was much more comfortable than the one at St Mungo's.

"Sleep well?" asked Severus standing.

"Yeah great," replied Alex feeling a little more awake now.

"Good," said Severus whilst opening Alex's wardrobe. He pulled out a pair of jeans, as well as a white long sleeve T-shirt and a blue jumper. He lay them on the bed. "Alright Alex get dressed and come meet me downstairs for breakfast."

"Kay dad," replied Alex getting out of bed to get ready. Once he saw that Alex was up and would not go back to sleep Severus left. He strode down the stairs taking them quickly and headed for the kitchen. He was making bacon, eggs and sausages with some toast. It wasn't long before Alex emerged fully awake and dressed. He sat at the table and observed what his dad was making.

"Eat up," said Severus passing the plate to Alex whilst sitting and helping himself.

"Thanks dad."

"You're welcome. I received a letter off Borgin last night. He has the items we need for the blood ritual ready. Once we have them we should be able to do the ritual soon. Is that ok with you?" Alex nodded his head before asking "What will happen?"

"Well you hold out your wrists and then the person performing the ceremony cuts them here," said Severus showing Alex his wrists. The Chalice is placed under them as they bleed. Once the chalice is a third full, which will take around a pint of blood the wounds will heal," explained Severus whilst eating.

"But wont that hurt a lot," said Alex.

"It will hurt but you don't need to worry, I will give you pain relieving potions beforehand so you won't even feel It," reassured Severus.

"And what about the blood wont it be bad for me to lose that much blood," asked Alex concerned.

"For you it is bad yes but again we will take the necessary precautions. As soon as your wrists are cut we will give you a blood replenishing potion and towards the end we will give you another. You will still feel quite woozy though even with the potions."

"Oh and then what?"

"The same will be done for me and then we fill the last third of the chalice with red wine. The person performing the ceremony then takes the gathered magic from the imbued candles and then casts a spell over the chalice. Once that happens the blood combines. It's poured into the two goblets and then we drink from them. After that the ceremony is complete and we feel the connection."

"So I don't need to worry then?"

"No Alex everything has been thought through and you will be fine."

"Kay," said Alex putting down his knife and fork as he finished his breakfast.

"Finished then?" asked Severus. Alex nodded his head. "Alright then let's get going, we have a lot to do today," said Severus putting the plates in the sink. He led Alex to the study and helped him into his coat. He then went through the usual procedure of placing glamour's over Alex to conceal his scar and change his hair. He then led Alex to the fireplace.

"Now remember you don't need to be afraid of the poker."

"I know dad."

"Good but before we go I want you to try something," said Severus.

"What dad?"

"I want you to walk at the fireplace and go into the flames," said Severus

"But dad I'll get burnt," protested Alex.

"You won't just trust me."

"You sure?" asked Alex seeking reassurance.

"Yes," reassured Severus. Alex eyed Severus closely before approaching the fireplace apprehensively. He closed his eyes and then tried to step into the fire. He was stopped though by a barrier which absorbed his kinetic energy and then threw him back gently so he fell onto his bottom on the floor.

"What was that?" questioned Alex looking at his father who helped him up.

"I put a barrier around the fire so you wouldn't accidently burn yourself or use the Floo system. This was just a little trust exercise that I thought was a good idea."

"But I already trust you dad," replied Alex.

"I know you do but did that help?"

"Yeah I suppose, it's good knowing you put the barrier so I won't get hurt," replied Alex.

"Indeed."

"Are we going to Diagon Alley by Floo then?" asked Alex.

"Yes now take my hand or else you will be left behind," commanded Severus. Alex did so and Severus took some Floo powder. "Alright close your eyes and mouth and keep your elbows in."

"Kay."

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Alright let's go," said Severus throwing the powder. "The Leaky Cauldron Diagon Alley!" he said before stepping into the fire with Alex. He kept a tight hold of Alex's hand and watched as they passed thousands of grates. They emerged a moment later inside the Leaky Cauldron. He looked down and found Alex on his knees beside him covered in ash. He helped Alex up and then waved his wand over himself and Alex cleaning their clothes.

"Alright Alex?" he asked.

"Fine," replied Alex's giving the thumbs up.

"Alright let's go then, through here," said Severus motioning for Alex to head towards the backyard. "Watch now Alex," said Severus holding his wand up. He tapped the bricks and then the wall began to open and rearrange itself. A moment later Alex had his first view of Diagon Alley.

Alex was completely mesmerised. He looked up the street and found all sorts of shops. He felt like he could do with another six pairs of eyes. He looked in one direction and then immediately found something else which caught his interest.

Severus watched Alex's face which currently had a mixed expression of awe and wonder. "I take it you like it then," he chuckled.

"Yeah dad!" replied Alex.

"Come on then let's stop at Madam Malkin's first."

They walked down the street. Severus kept alert in case he saw anyone he wanted to avoid while Alex just looked around. It wasn't long before they came to Madam Malkin's which was very quiet, but considering the time that was to be expected. They entered and where met with Madam Malkin herself. She was small witch dressed in all Mauve. She greeted them warmly. "Hello dears what will it be?"

"Alex here needs some casual robes," said Severus. Madam Malkin regarded Alex who was currently wearing Muggle clothing.

"Ah of course follow me," she said whilst walking off to the children's robe section. "So what sort of colours or designs take your fancy?" she inquired looking at Alex. Alex regarded the different robes. There were all sorts of colours, black, white, red, blue, green, yellow, purple, pink, silver, orange. He rather liked a light blue pair and there was a black pair which went with his hair and were similar to his dads. He pointed to the two.

"The blue matches well dear but the black is a little dark for someone your age. How about something a little brighter," said Madam Malkin gesturing to the fancier and brighter designs. Alex just bit his lip at that and thought. His dad came to his rescue.

"Alex is a little shy and doesn't like to show off," explained Severus.

"Ah I see well then something a little less obvious then but not black," she chuckled. "How about these dear," she said holding out a silver pair which were plain but quite nice. He nodded his head at that deciding he liked them.

"Excellent," she said. "Let's get you fitted then, through here please." As she moved towards the fitting rooms. Severus and Alex followed her. "Up you go then," she said helping Alex stand on the stool. She took the silver robe first and then began pinning it as her tape measure took measurements by itself. "I only have to do the first robe dear once I have your measurements I can adjust the other one," she explained. A few minutes later she was done. She moved towards the counter and priced them.

"That will be ʛ20 please," Severus took out the required money and passed it over to Madam Malkin.

"Thank you," she replied. She handed over the robes in a bag. Severus shrunk them and put them into his robes. He nodded to Madam Malkin and headed for the door. Alex looked behind and waved.

"Bye," he called out.

"Later dear," she replied to him. They stepped back outside onto Diagon Alley. "Next stop Gringotts bank" said Severus leading Alex to a large stone building.

"It's big," commented Alex.

"Indeed and that's just the surface, there are vaults miles under the ground," replied Severus as they entered. Alex looked up at a sign and read.

"_Enter stranger but take heed of what awaits the sin of greed, For those that take but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn, So if you seek beneath our floors, A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware of finding more than treasure there." _

"What sort of security do they have here dad?" asked Alex contemplating the warning.

"All sorts Alex, you would be mad to try and steal from Gringotts, it's even rumoured that they have dragons guarding the high security vaults. Considering they have dragons on their coins I don't doubt it." explained Severus. Now stick close to me Alex, Goblins can be unpleasant."

"Goblins?" asked Alex surprised.

"Yes Alex now stick close," said Severus as they walked into the hall. He could feel Alex hugging himself close to him. They walked down the hall until Severus spotted Ragnok. He was free so he approached and spoke.

"I have returned for my appointment," he spoke firmly. Ragnok regarded him for a moment before calling out. "Griphook!...escort these two to manager Nukz office," Griphook stepped forward from behind the counter and spoke up "follow me please" he walked down the hall and a few minutes later they came to a thick door. He knocked and then entered. "These two to see you sir," he said bowing. Severus and Alex stepped in and Griphook left closing the door.

Nukz was sat reading account reports and counting money on his desk. He looked up and regarded the two. "And who might you two be?"

"Severus Snape and Harry Potter," said Severus.

"Harry potter you say," said Nukz standing. He approached Alex and observed him closely. It made Alex feel uncomfortable. "You know we get a lot of people claiming to be the guardians of Harry Potter. No doubt after the Potter fortune. I don't see the scar."

"When I called this meeting Mr Nukz I asked for discretion, one of the reasons why is that I plan to adopt Harry Potter. Legal means through the ministry are hardly convenient as I'm sure you know. This is indeed Harry but he is currently disguised."

Severus waved his wand and the glamour's disappeared. Nukz scrutinised Harry closer before proclaiming "I see...Then what is it you require?"

"I wish to move Harry's money to a new vault under his new name," explained Severus.

"And do you have Mr Potter's key?" asked Nukz.

"Indeed," said Severus who rummaged in his robes before pulling out a small gold key. He handed it over. Nukz observed it closely, it passed the test.

"I will require a sample of Mr Potter's blood to ensure it is indeed him," stated Nukz.

"Indeed," replied Severus.

"First I need Mr Potter to take this," said Nukz producing a vial of green looking potion. Severus immediately recognised it as an antidote to Polyjuice potion. Nukz had Alex take the potion, when nothing happened Nukz seemed to be satisfied. Next Nukz pulled out a knife and a vial full of clear liquid. He walked towards Alex. Severus held out Alex's hand and took his finger.

"Don't worry Alex it will be ok," reassured Severus.

Nukz called out "Test Harry Potter," over the vial. He pricked Alex's finger and then squeezed it till a few drops of blood fell into the potion. The potion turned a light shade of green. Nukz seemed satisfied with that. "It seems the boy is indeed Harry Potter. You said you wanted to adopt the boy?"

"Yes through a blood adoption ritual. We would like to keep it a secret," explained Severus.

"I understand why you would. It's not my business to care about a client's personal life though. I however would like to speak to Mr Potter alone if you don't mind," asked Nukz.

"Of course but why?" inquired Severus.

"I need to speak to Mr Potter privately about how he feels about moving his inheritance. If perhaps you were... let's say influencing Mr Potter then it would be harder to get the truth from him if you were present. You understand?"

"Indeed," replied Severus understanding it was a safety measure.

"Follow me then Mr Potter," gestured Nukz. Alex followed and they stepped through another door into a smaller office. Nukz motioned for Alex to sit at a chair and he did so.

"Now Mr Potter I want you to drink this," said Nukz.

"What is it?" asked Alex.

"It's a potion that will remove any ill effects from your body, for example if you are under the Imperius curse."

"Oh but I'm not under any curses," replied Alex.

"And if you were would you tell me? I won't know for sure until you take the potion," reasoned Nukz.

"How can I trust you?" asked Alex still unsure.

"You can trust me Mr Potter because I have spent most of my life keeping your inheritance safe. I have a duty to protect my client's interests. Considering whom you are I need to make sure you are safe and that you are not being exploited. You are after all a child which can be easily manipulated or controlled. Do you now understand why I require you to take the potion?"

"Ok but is it really necessary?" asked Alex.

"It's necessary because you happen to be a very important person Mr Potter. For years people have tried to lie and use fraud to gain access to your inheritance. I personally would not put it past someone to put you under the Imperius curse and then use you to get your money." Alex thought it was a fair argument and so drank the potion. A moment later nothing happened.

"Do you feel any different?" asked Nukz.

"No," replied Alex.

"And do you know where you are?"

"Yes Gringotts of course."

"I see well it seems you are fine for curses. I want you to take another potion Mr Potter," said Nukz holding out another clear potion.

"What is it?"

"It's called Veritaserum and it forces you to tell the truth, don't worry there are strict guidelines for its use, especially on a child, I won't ask you any inappropriate questions."

"Kay," said Alex drinking the potion, he felt a daze go over him.

"Mr Potter, did you come here of your own free fill today?" he heard Nukz ask. He was thinking of his response when he felt his mouth forming words of its own accord. He had no control over it. He couldn't prevent himself from speaking. It was all very weird. He answered,

"Yes."

"No one forced you to come here?"

"No."

"No one has threatened you?"

"No."

"No one has blackmailed you?"

"No."

"You don't feel in anyway forced to move your inheritance or change your vault?"

"No."

"Do you want to be adopted by Severus Snape?"

"Yes."

"Is it true that you will do so through a blood ritual?"

"Yes."

"And do you want to do the ritual?"

"Yes."

"You are not being forced to do that either?"

"No."

"Do you like Severus Snape?"

"Yes."

"Do you think of him as your father?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust him?"

Yes."

"Does he treat you well?"

"Yes."

"Are you happy with changing your vault and name?"

"Yes."

"And is this something you would consent to?"

"Yes."

"And what would you like your new name to be?"

"Alexander Snape," replied Alex.

"That will be all Mr Potter now please take the antidote," said Nukz pressing the potion to Alex's lips. Alex drank it down and came out of the daze.

"Wow that was weird," stated Alex.

"Yes...Well I 'am happy that you are indeed consenting to do this of your own free will. Follow me back to the other room please." Nukz lead Alex back into the other office and Alex returned to Severus's side.

"Forgive me Mr Snape but as I explained earlier I needed to perform some tests with Mr Potter," explained Nukz.

"What sort of tests?" asked Severus becoming concerned.

"I used a potion to remove any curses such as the Imperius curse and Veritaserum to ensure Mr Potter was here of his own free will. He answered my questions and I am happy with his answers."

"It's alright dad he was good he didn't ask me anything odd," reassured Alex.

"It was a necessary precaution considering who the boy is after all. For all I knew you could have had sinister motives," explained Nukz.

"Very well," said Severus.

_He was slightly annoyed that Nukz had performed those tests without his permission. He understood it was necessary though. Hypothetically He could have kidnapped Alex and used the Imperius curse on him. If he was present it would have made performing the tests a lot harder. He had been wondering what exactly the two had been doing. He had had a rough idea since Nukz had explained about talking to Alex about how he felt. He had assumed Nukz had questioned Alex but had not expected the potions. They too were necessary as well, and he was also slightly relieved in a way that Gringotts took safety so seriously. It had certainly kept his own savings and Alex's safe all these years. _

"With that sorted I am happy to sign off the vault transfer. Mr Potter has already told me his new vault name will be Alexander Snape. His old vault 687 will be moved to 832 which is one of the vaults you reserved Mr Snape."

"Reserved?" asked Alex.

"You can reserve vaults in case you ever have children Alex," explained Severus.

"Oh...How much is in my vault by the way Nukz?" asked Alex.

"How shall I refer to you from now on?" asked Nukz

"Errr Alex is fine," replied Alex.

"Well Alex I can bring up your account if you are interested," stated Nukz.

"Please."

"One moment then," said Nukz walking towards his desk. He pulled out a large book and flipped through the pages until he came across an account.

"The last statement from October 22nd 1981 states the Potter vault contained ʛ14000000. That was ten years ago and the vault in question was one of our super saver vaults. With interest the total amount today is worth ʛ18000000, plus other assets."

"Such as?" asked Severus who was still shocked at how much money Alex had.

"The deed to 4 Private Drive and the ownership of the business Grunnings," replied Nukz.

"Are you ok Alex?" asked Severus.

"Fine just shocked." replied Alex.

"I was shocked too."

"So that's why people wanted my money right Nukz?" asked Alex.

"Correct Alex," replied Nukz

"Thank you for protecting my money then," replied Alex.

"You're very welcome," said Nukz who looked pleased at the praise.

"As for the adoption Nukz I 'am correct in assuming you won't be divulging that?" asked Severus.

"Client confidentiality is taken very seriously. As I said before it's not my business what Alex's does in his private life as long as he is safe. My concern is with his money. I won't tell anyone about the change in identity. We goblins dislike Ministry interference and don't answer to their regulations, so I won't tell them anything either. Rest assured your secret is safe with me," reassured Nukz.

"Dad?"

"Yes Alex?"

"Can we give Nukz something...To say thanks I mean?"

"It would indeed be a good idea," replied Severus deciding it would be important to have a good relationship with Nukz to keep him loyal. "What were you thinking?" asked Severus.

"I was thinking maybe we could give him like a bonus for looking after my money," replied Alex.

"I see and how much where you thinking?"

"I dunno, Nukz how much do you earn?" asked Alex. Nukz who had been observing the conversation with interest responded truthfully. "As branch manager of Gringotts I earn ʛ4000 per year."

"Well then I would like to give you a one off bonus of ʛ4000 stated Alex." Nukz just looked shocked at that. Severus regarded Alex.

"Alex are you sure?"

"Dad that's probably nothing compared to what I earn in interest each year," stated Alex.

"Indeed...Very well what do we need to do to finalise this?" stated Severus.

Nukz recovered. "Ah yes well you will need to sign this form granting me permission to remove ʛ4000 from your vault." Nukz prepared the forms and then passed them over. Severus read them carefully and then nodded to Alex. Alex signed his signature.

"You will need to sign and add your magical signature as Alex's guardian," added Nukz. Severus signed and put his wand tip to the paperwork.

"Thank you very much Alex, I will keep managing your account and ensure your money stays safe," stated Nukz looking very happy.

"Thank you," replied Alex.

"Do we need to do anything else?" asked Severus.

"No I will have Alex's money moved to the new vault. Once it is completed a new key will be sent to your residence. Alex will need to return once he completes the ritual to submit a new copy of his blood so we have it on file for future reference."

"Understood," stated Severus.

"There is nothing else," said Nukz.

"Very well then we will be leaving," said Severus. He cast new glamour's over Alex to conceal his identity and then led him to the door. He called out "good day," once they were away from the office Severus put his hands on either side of Alex's face and took a close look at his eyes.

"Alex Nukz didn't make you do anything did he?"

"No he explained everything," replied Alex.

"And the potions He didn't make you take them?" asked Severus.

"No," replied Alex.

"What about the questions he didn't ask you anything inappropriate right?" asked Severus.

"No dad he just wanted to make sure I wasn't being forced into anything. I' m glad he did what he did. If I had been put under the Imperius curse he would have found out. The truth potion felt weird though."

"The Veritaserum, did he give you the antidote?"

"Yes."

"I want to be sure, I want you to lie to me this once as a test Alex," said Severus.

"Ok dad."

"What colour is the hat Albus knitted you?"

"Black," replied Alex who was obviously lying since it was indeed white.

"Good but you're sure your ok?" asked Severus.

"Dad I'm fine stop worrying," reassured Alex.

"I'm sorry Alex but I just wanted to make sure, you understand?" Alex nodded his head to show he understood. "Anyway I need to stop at Borgin's next and the items are quite expensive. That means I will have to withdraw some money."

"Does that mean I get to see your vault then?"

"Yes it does," said Severus leading Alex towards the counter. Severus spoke to Ragnok again and the goblin arranged for Griphook to escort them on the cart to his vault. The journey was mostly uneventful except for when Alex swore he saw flames as they rounded a corner. It really did add some credit to the rumours that Gringotts used dragons to safeguard their vaults.

"Vault 831," called Griphook. They stepped out of the cart and Severus took the lamp. "Key please," said Griphook. Severus passed over his golden key and then shone the lamp's light at the key hole. Griphook inserted the key and unlocked the door.

Alex watched as the vault door opened and then saw the mounds and mounds of gold coins, no doubt gold Galleons. The vault was full of the coins. He thought about his own inheritance and wondered how full his own vault would be. He gathered that his dad was quite well off though. Severus stepped inside and took out a large sack. He poured around two hundred Galleons into it and then tied a knot at the top. He shrunk it and placed it in his robes. A moment later the vault was sealed and they headed back to the surface.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

They stepped outside of Gringotts and strode down the steps. "Would you like an ice cream Alex?" asked Severus.

"Oh yes please I've never had ice cream before," replied Alex. That angered Severus who sought to remedy it immediately_. Really a child that had never had an ice cream before, it was outrageous! He thought to himself. _

"Then you shall ice cream now," he proclaimed leading Alex to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. A moment later they took a seat inside out of the cold. They were met by Mr Fortescue who handed them a menu.

"What will it be?" he asked eagerly.

"I will just have a coffee, black," stated Severus..." Alex what would you like?" he asked. Alex was currently reading the menu.

"Errr can I just have vanilla please," asked Alex.

"You sure you don't want any other flavours?" asked Severus

"No I'm fine," replied Alex closing his menu.

"Playing it safe then?" replied Severus. Alex just smiled and nodded his head.

"Very well I'll bring them out right away," replied Mr Fortescue. He walked off to the counter and began preparing their order.

"We will be heading to Knockturn Alley next Alex. It's not somewhere where children should go so I will drop you off at the house and then go myself. I will only be ten minutes at the most," explained Severus.

"Kay dad," replied Alex. Mr Fortescue returned with their order and set it down on the table. Severus watched Alex as he regarded his ice cream. Alex picked up his spoon and then dug it into the two scoops of vanilla Ice cream. Severus watched as he closed his eyes and licked his spoon clean savouring every moment. Severus just continued to watch and drank his coffee. "This is great dad" stated Alex grinning widely.

"Fortescue's is one of the best for ice cream Alex, I take you like it then," replied Severus smiling.

"Oh yes thank you dad," replied Alex.

"You're welcome."

"Here's the bill," stated Fortescue a few minutes later. Severus observed the bill and saw that they owed six Sickles and six Knut's. He placed the money on the tray for Fortescue who then took it away. "We will go as soon as you're finished Alex," he said observing Alex who was nearly finished. Alex had started off slow but was now eating it furiously, no doubt because it tasted so good.

"Done," said Alex cleaning his mouth. Severus took his hand and helped him up out of the chair and then led him out of the parlour.

"Alright Alex we're going to apparate now," he said picking Alex up who closed his eyes. "Ready?" Alex nodded his head to show he was ready.

"1...2...3," said Severus who then apparated to Spinners End. He gave Alex a nausea potion and carried him into the house where Severus closed the door behind them. "Hang your coat in the hall Alex," commanded Severus putting Alex down. Alex did as he was told. "Alright take these and put them away in your wardrobe," commanded Severus passing Alex the now un-shrunk bag containing his robes.

"Kay dad."

"Now I want you to stay in your room until I get back, understand?" asked Severus.

"Yes dad," replied Alex who was now on the third step of the stairs.

"Good I won't be long," he watched Alex climb the stairs and heard his door closing. He stepped outside and warded the front door. He looked around and then apparated

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

He appeared in Knockturn Alley outside Borgin and Burkes. He opened the door and entered. Once inside he observed the shop and found it empty like last time. He locked the door and strode up to the counter. He couldn't see Borgin so he rang the bell on the counter. A few moments later Borgin emerged from out back.

"Severus," bowed Borgin.

"Borgin," stated Severus.

"You have the money?"

"Indeed," said Severus pulling out the sack and un-shrinking it. He untied the knot and then started counting out the Galleons. A minute later he had ʛ187 counted out. He put the remaining ʛ13 back in the sack and placed it in his robes.

"I take it you have the required items then?" inquired Severus.

"One moment please," said Borgin who had gathered up the Galleons and placed them in the till. He retreated into the back of the shop, and emerged a moment later with two large wooden boxes. Borgin placed them on the counter. Severus unlatched the first box and inspected its contents. It contained a large silver Chalice of fine pewter as well as two silver goblets which were also fine pewter. They were authentic blood ritual artefacts. Severus closed the first box and opened the second. Inside were a long sharp silver dagger and two large black candles. He closed the boxes and then shrunk them down.

"These are satisfactory," commented Severus pocketing them.

"Thank you for the business Severus, thank you indeed," bowed Borgin once again.

"Indeed," said Severus pulling out his wand which he aimed at Borgin.

"Severus?" got out Borgin. "Obliviate!" cast Severus. He quickly retreated to the door and unlocked it. He opened it and stormed out before Borgin could come around, once outside Severus apparated.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Severus appeared outside Spinner's End and considered what had just happened. _It had gone well he thought to himself. It was unfortunate that he had to erase Borgin's memory but he could not risk Borgin having that sort of information. Not with the sort of people Borgin dealt with on a day to day basis. It was unlikely that he would keep it to himself if offered the right price. _

He stepped into his house and closed the door. He made his way up the stairs and knocked on Alex's door. "Can I come in Alex?"

"Yes dad!" replied Alex. He opened the door and found Alex lay on his bed waiting for him. "Good boy," he praised. Alex beamed at that. "I have the items for the blood ritual here if you would like to see them? He stated.

"Please."

"Alright well follow me downstairs then," said Severus getting up. Alex followed him down to the kitchen. Severus lay the boxes down on the kitchen table and Alex sat. Severus opened the boxes and turned them so Alex could see them.

"This is the Chalice," he said picking it up and placing it on the table. "And these are the goblets," he placed the goblets on the table as well. "And this is the ceremonial dagger," he said showing Alex although he didn't let Alex touch it.

"When we will do the ritual dad?" asked Alex curiously.

"Once you have taken the youth potion, we could do it Sunday if you want?" asked Severus.

"Kay," Severus packed the items away and then shrunk them. He would place them in his lab later.

"Do you want something to eat Alex?" he asked.

"Yes please."

"Alright then set the table."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Note:**

I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed. Strangely the review count on the story doesn't seem to update until I publish the next chapter. Hits are now over 60,000 and the story is now in 11 communities which is just great. As for this chapter I think it only makes sense for Nukz to make the precautionary measures that he does. Why wouldn't the goblins be suspicious of Severus's intentions until they know he is genuine in his intentions? That's why I included the tests and the Polyjuice potion antidote, after all what is the point of doing a blood test if you don't test for Polyjuice potion first?

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	23. Chapter 23 Rolling back the years

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 23 - Rolling back the years**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was the evening of the 7th of September 1990. Severus was sat on the sofa with Alex who was lying on the sofa with his head resting on a pillow, which was lay across Severus's lap. The two of them were just spending the evening relaxing after the day out. Severus was stroking Alex's hair whilst reading the Evening Prophet which he held in front of Alex. Alex lay there thinking about his new home.

_Things were still a bit awkward and he was still getting used to the new surroundings but he thought things were going well. At the back of his mind there had been the thought that everything might change once they got home. His dad had promised never to beat or hurt him and he hadn't. In fact the differences between his dad and Vernon were vast. Vernon was short tempered and aggressive. His dad was very quiet and controlled. He had also noticed that his dad didn't like talking to people unless it was him. He supposed that's what contributed to his bad reputation._

_Another difference between the two was how they showed their emotions. He had learned to read people's faces from a young age. It had been necessary to survive around Vernon who could be very volatile. Vernon wasn't afraid to show his emotions around him since he was mostly angry. His dad on the other hand was very reserved and always kept his mask up. They only time he really let it slip was when they were playing, often when his dad tickled him. He would often complain for him to stop but secretly he loved it. It made him laugh and it was fun to see his dad smiling._

_Another major difference was that his dad cared about him. He often asked how he felt or if there was something wrong. Vernon had never done that, not once in his life. His dad was very protective of him and it felt good knowing someone was there to protect him. The attitude in the house was very different as well. As a consequence of living by himself his dad had become very relaxed to when he did things. He was strict and liked things to be tidy but there was no set deadline to when things were to be done. Vernon had been very precise giving Alex a list of chores each morning and if he failed to do them he would be beaten. Here it was completely different. He had some chores but they were nothing compared to the Dursleys, not only that but he had his own room and things. He felt like he was respected and that his opinion mattered. _

"You're very quiet Alex you're not ill are you?" asked Severus feeling Alex's forehead.

"Fine dad just thinking," replied Alex adjusting his head so he could see his dad.

"About what?" asked Severus folding up his paper so Alex had his full attention.

"Just here really," said Alex.

"Why is there something wrong?"

"No dad...I was just thinking about how things are different...it's better here," replied Alex.

"I suppose it's quite a big change and a lot to take in right?" asked Severus, Alex nodded his head. "Well if there is ever anything wrong then don't be afraid to tell me," reassured Severus.

"Thanks dad."

They sat there in quiet with Severus stroking and twirling Alex's hair until they were interrupted. "Someone is at the Floo," commented Severus who had just been alerted that the Floo was going off. "Alright Alex," he said lifting him so he could stand. Severus rested Alex back on the sofa who then sat up and watched. He approached the Floo and answered it.

"Ah Severus good to see you," greeted Albus.

"Albus what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I Minerva and Filius are going out to the Three Broomsticks tomorrow at lunch and were wondering if you and Alex would like to join us?"

"It's not a Hogsmeade weekend already is it?" asked Severus

"No no we just decided it would be nice to have a weekend outing," replied Albus.

"I see... Alex would you like to go out tomorrow?"

"Please dad," replied Alex who looked excited at the prospect of going to Hogsmeade.

"Very well where shall we meet then?" asked Severus.

"At the gates of Hogwarts that way we can go there together. We will meet you there at 11:30."

"Very well we will see you then."

"Of course Severus good night."

"Night," said Severus ending the Floo call.

"Dad?"

"Yes Alex?"

"Could we play a game?" asked Alex eagerly.

"Of course but what game do you want to play?"

"I dunno...What games do you have?" Severus thought about that and decided that they indeed needed to purchase some more games. He did have one though.

"Would you like to play some Chess Alex?

"Ok but I have never really played it a lot," replied Alex.

"Don't worry you will get better in time...Come then," said Severus walking towards the kitchen. He sat down at the table and Alex followed him and did the same. He summoned the board and pieces and then set them up.

"You play as white Alex, that way it will be fairer."

"Kay dad."

The board was set and the Chess pieces regarded Alex. "Oh look how young he is he's bound to be useless!" claimed the left bishop.

"Be quiet you! He has to learn somewhere," retorted the King.

"Aye lad, don't fret" called out one of the pawns. It was all very unusual for Alex who had never seen anything like it in his life.

"Ah I forgot to explain about the pieces," chuckled Severus.

"Crush him like a worm!" interrupted the black queen.

"Now now he's my son," explained Severus to his pieces.

"Fine then I suppose we can crush him less severely then...but still, crush him!" reasoned the black queen.

"Your move first Alex," he said ignoring his own pieces.

"Kay dad."

The game lasted ten minutes and was occasionally interrupted by Alex's pieces which didn't trust him at all. "What are you doing lad are you mad? Don't move me there can't you see his queen?" who was then interrupted by another piece "Don't listen to him Son he wouldn't know what strategy was if it came up to him and hit him in the face, he's expendable we can afford to lose him!" "Come on do something he's destroying us!" said another piece which was promptly smashed by Severus's queen. The game ended with Severus as victor who had demolished Alex.

"Wow dad you're good," said Alex still shell shocked at how bad he had lost. "You know you could have let me win or at least gone easy on me," he said cheekily.

"Nonsense Alex I don't believe in letting children win. Besides when you do beat me for real it will feel even better."

"I suppose...Could you teach me how to get better?"

"Of course," said Severus standing and then sitting beside Alex so he could show him.

"First one of the mistakes you made a lot was you were too focused on your own pieces. You concentrated on what you wanted to do but often forgot about what my pieces were doing. A lot of the time you could have easily spotted my traps and countered with your own. You need to think moves ahead and anticipate what could happen."

"Kay."

"Another important principle to understand is controlling the centre of the board, do you know why?"

Alex thought for a moment before stating "No dad."

"It's important because it gives your pieces more mobility. Look at the knight for example" said Severus picking up a knight and placing it on the clear board. He placed it in the centre. "The knight moves in an L formation. If it's in the centre it can move to all these different squares. If you place it in the corner it can only move here and here," explained Severus.

"Oh I see dad," said Alex with an expression of understanding on his face.

"Good...another principle to understand is developing your pieces. Once you have moved a piece try to focus on others, don't just move a piece around idly when you can bring reinforcements and strengthen your attack or defence," said Severus.

"Kay."

"We will have another game soon if you want, don't worry about losing your just a beginner and, I have been playing for years, you will improve with time," said Severus patting Alex's head.

"Thanks dad," replied Alex.

_He had been a bit down at being beaten so badly but it was good of his dad to show him where he had gone wrong afterwards, that made it better._

"Would you like a bath before bed Alex?" asked Severus. Alex nodded his head to show he did.

"Alright I'll run the bath you go get ready."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Ha-ha Dad that tickles," giggled Alex as Severus cleaned Alex's ears. Severus just hummed away and washed Alex's hair.

"You looking forward to tomorrow?" asked Severus.

"Yes it will be cool to see Hogsmeade, isn't the Shrieking Shack there?" replied Alex.

"Indeed."

"I thought so, that's what Hogwarts a History said anyway."

"You shouldn't take everything you read in a book at face value though Alex."

"Why are you saying books can lie?"

"Well books can certainly get facts wrong or be misleading indeed, but I was referring to what books leave out."

"Oh is that true with Hogwarts a History then?"

"Well I'm no expert in history or on Hogwarts but it's logical to conclude that the book doesn't cover everything. How could it? Also I know of one example that the book doesn't cover. For example Hogwarts a History never once mentions house elves yet there are hundreds at Hogwarts."

"Really I never knew that."

"Yes, how else would all the students be fed?"

"So why do you think it was left out?" asked Alex.

"Most likely because the author didn't want to draw attention to it. That brings me onto my next point, every source has a bias. It's redundant to state a source has a bias because that's obvious. The important part is discovering the bias so you can understand how it has influenced the source."

"Ok that sounds complicated," replied Alex.

"Let me give you an example so listen carefully," Alex nodded to show he was paying attention.

"I write articles for the Practical Potioneer sometimes. Before we rescued you I wrote an article for an improved recipe for a potion. Understand so far?"

"Yes dad."

"Good, well quite a lot of people wrote back trying to discredit my argument. If you read their articles alone you would think my improved recipe was a terrible idea. Why did they try to discredit my recipe? Because they had money invested in the current recipe and would lose money if my recipe was adopted. That's where the bias comes in. Knowing that they would lose money you can understand why they wrote what they did."

"I think I understand that," replied Alex.

"Now here is an important question, because they are biased does it mean what they say is worth less or untrue?"

"You mean the people who wrote about you?"

"Indeed."

"I dunno maybe."

"The point Alex is that just because a source is biased doesn't necessarily mean what is contains is untruthful or incorrect, although it can be. Some of the points the people who were trying to discredit me used where correct. The point is that the articles were not balanced. They ignored the good points because their overall aim was to persuade people it was a bad idea. You have to use different sources and understand their biases before you can form an informed opinion. So when I say don't take books at face value I mean think about what they don't say as well as what they do."

"Oh I see," replied Alex

"Good," said Severus ruffling Alex's wet hair. Alex really was a clever child, so it was strange how Minerva had told him Alex got bad marks whilst at the Dursleys.

"Alex can I ask you something?" asked Severus.

"Sure dad."

"How come you got bad marks when you were at school?"

"Oh"...Well I was scared," replied Alex.

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of what would happen to me if I scored better than Dudley."

"Would Vernon beat you then?"

"If I scored better yeah," replied Alex.

"I thought so," replied Severus.

"But why?"

"Well its obvious you're clever Alex and don't let anyone tell you you aren't. So I thought it was strange how you got bad marks in school."

"Oh I see...But how did you know?"

"About the marks?" replied Severus.

"Yeah."

"Well before we came to rescue you I and Minerva visited you're school and the police station. Mr Lyons your old teacher was concerned about you, in fact he had been complaining to social services for months about you."

"So he did care then," said Alex smiling.

"Indeed. Alright let's get you dried off," said Severus helping Alex out of the bath. He handed Alex a towel and then used his wand to dry his body and hair. "You go get ready for bed and I will get the youth potion." commanded Severus.

"Kay dad," said Alex who walked down the hall and entered his room. He pulled a white T-shit out the wardrobe and pulled a white pair of briefs out of the draw. He had just finished getting dressed for bed when his dad entered carrying a large potion full of clear blue liquid. Alex got into bed and rested his head against the propped up pillows.

"Sit up Alex," commanded Severus who sat on the bed beside Alex. "Now Alex it's not too late to say no. I won't be annoyed at you," explained Severus.

"It's alright dad I want to take it," reassured Alex.

"You sure?" Alex nodded his head.

"Alright well you will need to drink it in one go so get ready," Severus unstopped the potion and then held it in both hands in front of Alex's mouth. He waited until Alex was ready and then tilted it onto his lips. Alex took hold of the potion with his hands as well and gulped down the potion. A minute later its contents were drained.

"I don't feel any different," stated Alex.

"You won't, not yet anyway, the potion takes a couple of hours to take effect, that's why it's best to take it before you go to sleep."

"Kay."

"Anyway time for bed," said Severus extinguishing the lights in the room with his wand.

"Good night dad."

"Good night son."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was Saturday the 8th of September 1990. Alex woke and stretched in his bed. He looked at his alarm clock and found it was 05:17. Deciding it was unlikely he could get back to sleep he went to wake his dad.

He got out of bed and crept along the floor. His door was already slightly open. He moved into hall and opened the door to his dad's room which was also slightly open. He found his dad fast asleep. He felt excitement take over and jumped on the bed.

"Come on dad wake up!" shouted Alex gleefully jumping up and down on the bed.

"Owwwww," groaned Severus sounding like the living dead. He yawned whilst rubbing his eyes and waved his wand. His tempus spell told him it was 05:19 in the morning. "Alex...do you have any idea what time it is?" he growled grumpily.

"Sure dad but we're going to Hogsmeade!" proclaimed Alex not in the slightest bit phased.

"Come here you," said Severus gently sweeping Alex's legs from under him as he bounced up and down on the bed. Alex landed on his bottom on the bed and Severus pulled him closer to him.

"Well I can see the youth potion has definitely worked."

"Yeah," smiled Alex.

"You're not sleepy Alex?"

"No dad I feel wide awake."

"Well it's better if you go back to sleep. That way the time will pass quicker and you won't have to wait as long to get to Hogsmeade."

"I know but I can't sleep," said Alex practically bouncing up and down, obviously wide awake.

"Well I think I can fix that," said Severus reaching into his bedside cabinet. He pulled out a small vial containing purple liquid and unstopped the stopper.

"Drink some of this Alex."

"Wat iz it?"

"It will make you sleepy. We can get up in a few hours."

"Kay," said Alex. Severus put the vial tip to Alex's lips and tilted the vial slightly so a small amount went down his throat. Severus just watched and waited.

"Oww I'm tired," yawned Alex becoming drowsy all of a sudden. He lay his head on the pillow next to Severus. Severus cuddled him closer and stroked his hair. It wasn't long before Alex was out from the effects of the dreamless sleep potion. Severus just chuckled at that.

_There was no way he was dealing with a hyperactive eight year old at five in the morning_. He rested his head next to Alex's and drifted off back to sleep.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Severus woke and discovered that the time was 08:58. Deciding that it was at least a reasonable time to rise he got up. He observed Alex who was passed out in the bed beside him. He headed for the shower to wake himself up. Ten minutes later he emerged and began to get dressed. He heard Alex wake and observed him. Alex had a bad case of bed head and was currently rubbing his eyes whilst yawning. He stretched like a cat and then opened his eyes fully regarding Severus.

"Morning Alex."

"Morning dad."

"Hello destroyer of sleep," mocked Severus playfully. Alex just blushed and looked embarrassed.

"Yeah sorry dad," said Alex who was indeed embarrassed about waking his dad so early.

"Indeed Alex, just don't wake me up at five in the morning again unless it's an emergency." Alex looked down sheepishly and said "sorry."

"Good, now do you want some breakfast?" asked Severus smoothing out Alex's bed head.

"Please," replied Alex, slowly lifting his head smiling, looking very cute as he did.

"Alright then," said Severus. They then made their way down to the kitchen, Alex still in his T-shirt and briefs.

"Would you like some cereal Alex?" asked Severus.

"Please but what cereal do you have?"

"Well since you asked for Rice Krispies in hospital how about some now?" replied Severus.

"You have Rice Krispies?"

"Of course Alex, I wouldn't be a very good father if I didn't know what my son liked to eat," replied Severus.

"Thanks dad."

"Alright pour the milk yourself," said Severus putting a bowl of Rice Krispies and the milk on the kitchen table. Alex pulled it closer to himself and did so. "I think I will try a bowl of these myself," said Severus pouring himself a bowl. They sat in silence eating. Severus just lost himself in his thoughts.

_On the whole with the exception of the poker incident he thought he had dealt with things well. Alex seemed to be settling in ok. He had of course explained the rules and Alex was following them without any problems. He supposed that was only natural though considering that Alex had been beaten when he broke rules in the past. He had explained of course that he would never physically punish Alex but, he supposed it was just in Alex's nature to follow the rules. The patterns of abuse over years were indeed hard to break. _

_Alex was also a very pleasant child and he found himself tolerating his presence with ease. Normally he hated being around young children but this was not the case with Alex. Alex was very much like himself, he was very quiet and reserved. He hoped Alex would come out of his shell a bit more though. He decided he would work more on building Alex's self esteem. He had started of course by commenting on Alex's intelligence last night. He would need to praise Alex more though. _

_Alex had changed slightly since last night as well. No doubt from the youth potion. His face looked slightly younger and he had become slightly less mature. If anyone needed evidence of that then Alex waking him up at five in the morning was certainly a good example. He didn't mind the change though, it was to be expected and Alex couldn't help but act his age of course. _

He watched Alex who had just finished his cereal. He decided now would be a good time to praise Alex. "Good boy" he praised.

"For what dad?" asked Alex unsure.

"For not making a mess at the table," Alex just smiled at that. "Now put your bowl in the sink," he commanded. Alex did so.

"Now I have something to give you."

"What dad?"

"Your pocket money...Here," said Severus counting out nine Sickles placing them on the table.

"Oh thanks dad! said Alex counting the coins up and holding them to his chest.

"You're welcome...Keep up the good behaviour and you will have your pocket money next Saturday as well."

"I will dad," promised Alex.

"Good, now if you behave yourself in Hogsmeade today I will reward you with ten privilege points." replied Severus. Alex sat up straight looking very serious and well behaved. Severus couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"We have some time before we get to Hogsmeade though so I wanted to spend some time with you on some lessons."

"Kay but what lessons?"

"Have you ever used a quill to write with before Alex?"

"No dad they only just started letting us use pens in school," replied Alex.

"Well the wizarding world uses quills and ink so it would be a good idea for you to learn."

"Kay."

"Follow me to the study then," Severus moved to the study and sat at the desk. Alex sat beside him. He gathered some quills, ink, blotters and parchment.

"Now Alex the first thing to know about writing with a quill is that it is very different to using a pen or a pencil. The amount of pressure you apply effects how much ink is applied. So you have to be very light with your hand, understand?"

"Yes dad."

"Good, the next lesson to know is to know what you want to say before you write. You don't want to get lost in thought and then have your ink drip and blot the parchment."

"Kay."

"Now take this scored quill Alex, it will be easier to use than a split quill," said Severus passing the scored quill to Alex.

"What's the difference?"

"A split quill is cut and has a split down the middle which is the channel for the ink." said Severus showing Alex a split quill. "If you apply to much pressure it widens and all the ink is released at once. Scored quills are therefore easier for beginners to use," explained Severus.

"Oh I see," said Alex picking up the quill.

"Hold on Alex... Hold it like this," said Severus adjusting Alex's fingers to hold the quill properly. "Now take some ink and then write your name."

Alex took some ink and then brought his quill over the parchment. Some of the ink dripped though and he stopped.

"Don't worry Alex you will make a lot of mistakes at first." Alex continued and wrote his name. "Now Alex when you have finished writing a document you use the blotter to remove any excess ink from the parchment. "This is how you do it" demonstrated Severus showing Alex how to use it. "Now keep writing your name and practice, I'm going to find my old books on Latin so you can learn it."

"Why do I need to learn Latin?" replied Alex looking up from his writing practice.

"A lot of the incantations from spells are based on Latin. If you understand Latin you will understand the spells better and will be able to perform them to a higher standard," explained Severus.

Alex kept at it. He wrote his name and he also practiced writing out the alphabet. By the time his dad returned his parchment was full of writing but was also full of blobs of ink. "I'm very impressed for your first time Alex," praised Severus.

"Really?"

"Indeed," Alex smiled at that. "Anyway go upstairs and get ready, don't forget to make your bed as well," reminded Severus.

"Oh yeah," said Alex getting up and heading for his room. Severus watched him go and then moved to get ready himself.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes: (Long I know but you don't have to read them. Interesting if you do though, you will certainly learn more about the story from reading them.)**

Please let me know what you thought of the chapter. On another note, rather amusingly my brother asked me the date yesterday. I replied saying it was September. Of course it is November but in the story it is currently September, really messed with my head, think I will keep an eye on that.

I' am sure anyone who has had children will know what it is like to have them wake you at the crack of dawn. I therefore thought it was only fitting to have Alex wake his dad once he had taken the youth potion to show his more youthful side.

Some of you might be interested to know where I came up with the idea for the youth potion. Really it stemmed from two problems. One being a problem in the story itself, the problem being Harry/Alex's malnutrition and therefore small size. The other being a writing problem. Writing Harry/Alex with the same people i.e. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Draco etc seemed very boring. It has been done before, a lot.

I therefore needed a way to solve these two problems. I remembered Fred and George taking the aging potion in GOF. I reasoned well if there is an aging potion surely there must be a youth potion, and what if we could make it permanent rather than temporary? Bingo! We have a way to solve two problems and I get to write Harry/Alex with a new and different set of friends, whilst still having some interaction with the canon friendships. So really it was about me wrestling the shackles that limited me and trying to be original. Hopefully you agree, although it will be awhile before Alex/Harry goes to Hogwarts. Remember this isn't a short story.

Another thing was Severus teaching Alex how to use a quill. This rather annoyingly is something that JKR never addresses in the books. There are many Muggleborn's at Hogwarts yet they are somehow expected to go from using pens and pencils to quills, and yes I did actually go research the difference between a scored and split quill.

In fact I do a lot of research, check the dates if you must, they match the days. You checked didn't you! No I can't really see you but, I was hoping if I said that I could at least freak someone out. You should beware of the owl though, she can see you. Next chapter Severus and Alex take a visit to Hogsmeade. Chapter 25, titled Blood Ties, well can anyone guess what a chapter titled Blood Ties could mean? Hmm I wonder. Keep reading and thanks for the support.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	24. Chapter 24 Hogsmeade and Honeydukes

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 24 - Hogsmeade & Honeydukes **

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

The story had been out just under a month. In that time it has received 70,712 hits and over 200 reviews. I therefore just want to thank everyone who has followed the story and supported it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. As many of you rightfully guessed Chapter 25 titled Blood Ties is the blood adoption.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Alex and Severus were standing outside of the gates of Hogwarts after just apparating. It was a cold September morning. Severus wore his traditional dark black robes. Alex was wearing his light blue robes, along with his grey combat pants, blue jumper and white trainers.

"Are you alright Alex?" asked Severus concerned, as Alex was hunched over holding his stomach.

"Feel sick," replied Alex.

"Here take this," commanded Severus pressing a nausea potion to Alex's lips.

"Thanks dad," said Alex feeling better after taking the potion.

"You're welcome, what do you think of Hogwarts," said Severus turning Alex around so he was facing the castle. Alex's jaw just dropped at the view. "Wow," was all he could manage to get out.

"It's quite a view isn't it?" commented Severus.

"Yeah," shivered Alex.

"You warm enough?"

"C-cold," chattered Alex. Severus pulled out his wand and waved a warming charm over Alex and himself. "Better?"

"Yeah much better thanks dad."

"Looks like Albus and the rest," said Severus inclining his head in their direction. Alex followed it and then saw Albus, Minerva and Filius. They were approaching quickly with Albus in the lead. A few moments later they were at the gates. Albus waved his wand and Alex could feel wards collapsing. The gates opened and the three of them joined them.

"Ah Severus good to see you," greeted Albus.

"Hello Alex," greeted Minerva warmly. Severus nodded and stood behind Alex with his hands on his shoulders. "Morning Albus, Minerva."

"Good to see you Severus and who might this be?" asked Filius.

"Morning to you and, this is my son Alex, say hello Alex," replied Severus.

"Hi," waved Alex shyly, Filius Flitwick just looked gobsmacked.

"Yo...Your son?" got out Filius.

"Indeed," replied Severus, who was quite amused at Filius reaction.

"Well Filius are you going to stand there looking lost all day?" asked Minerva.

"Ah yes...well how rude of me, good morning to you Alex," recovered Filius.

"It was a shock for us as well Filius," added Albus.

"Then I'm to understand this is the reason for your absence Severus?" asked Filius curiously.

"Indeed,"

"Shall we make way?" asked Albus turning towards Hogsmeade. They all nodded to that and began to make their way. It wasn't long before they had made their way into Hogsmeade itself. Alex gazed around all the different shops. He spotted Honeydukes sweet shop and then a bit further down the street Zonko's joke shop. Severus caught his gaze.

"Would you like to have a look at the shops once we have lunch Alex?"

"Please," nodded Alex.

"If you behave then we can have a look around afterwards," stated Severus as they moved towards the Three Broomsticks inn. Albus entered first and Alex and Severus followed. Alex felt the warmth of the fire cuddle him when he entered. It really was pleasant after being outside in the icy cold wind. The Three Broomsticks was quite a large inn he observed. There was an upstairs as well as the downstairs. They were greeted by Madam Rosmerta.

"Still avoiding the Hogshead Albus?"

_Alex thought that was odd. Why would Albus need to avoid the Hogshead? _

"Indeed Rosmerta but I have guests with me today," replied Albus.

"Yes, a private room then?" replied Madam Rosmerta.

"Please," stated Albus.

"Upstairs then," gestured Madam Rosmerta, who escorted them upstairs into a quiet private room. They sat at the table. Severus helped Alex out of his robes and then hung them on the back of his chair and conjured some cushions before Alex sat down beside him. Minerva and Filius sat opposite them with Albus at the head of the table to Alex's left.

"I hear you're no longer teaching Professor Snape is that true?"

"Yes Rosmerta," replied Severus inclining his head towards Alex to his left.

"Ah I see, well four menus and one children's menu then?"

"That would be lovely," replied Albus. Madam Rosmerta handed out the menus and handed the children's menu to Alex. She then left them to it.

"Well I think I will have the Fillet steak with mushrooms, cream and mashed potatoes," stated Minerva putting the menu down.

"I will have the Lamb rump," added Severus. He looked at the children's menu as he could see Alex was thinking over what to get. "Why don't you have the sausage and mash with Pease and gravy?"

"Kay dad," replied Alex.

"I believe I shall have the Shepherd's pie," spoke up Filius who was sat on numerous cushions like Alex so he could see over the table top.

"Then I will have the Grilled Mackerel fillet," stated Albus.

"So Albus tell me how Horace is doing?" inquired Severus.

"Reasonably well, although some students have been acting up without your foreboding presence," replied Albus closing his menu, which he set down on the table.

"You mean like the Weasley twins?" added Minerva.

"What have they been up to now?" growled Severus.

"Oh they thought it would be amusing to let off a sack of Dungbombs in the great hall, I almost removed them from the Gryffindor Quidditch team," replied Minerva.

"So they made the team?"

"Yes as beaters"

"Well what will it be? Drinks first?" said Madam Rosmerta as she returned.

"I think I will indulge in a Butterbeer," said Albus beaming.

"Really Albus?" stated Minerva sternly.

"Oh come on Minerva, one is only as old as they think they are."

"Indeed and with your love of sweets and Butterbeer you would no doubt be a sweet little five year old boy," replied Minerva. Alex couldn't help but burst out laughing at that and he was forced to put his hands over his mouth.

"Indeed...Well I will have a firewhisky Rosmerta. Would you like to try some Butterbeer Alex?"

"I can have some?" asked Alex rather unsure.

"Indeed, do you want some?"

"Please," nodded Alex.

"Very well half a pint of Butterbeer then."

"I will have the Gillywater Rosmerta," stated Minerva.

"A Meade for me," added Filius. They ordered there food and sat talking. Minerva took the opportunity to speak to Alex, "so Alex how are you settling in?"

"Ok, dad is teaching me how to write with a quill and speak Latin, we played Chess as well."

"And how did the Chess go?"

"Dad beat me bad," replied Alex.

"Really Severus have you ever heard of going easy on children?"

"That's what I said," replied Alex cheerfully.

"I don't think I have Minerva, I already explained to Alex that I don't believe in letting children win."

"It's alright Minerva he's teaching me to get better," smiled Alex.

"Ah Severus did you go to Gringotts?" inquired Albus.

"Indeed everything is sorted," replied Severus not going into too much detail since Filius was with them. Alex sat quietly and noticed that Albus Minerva and his dad were in conversation which just left him and Filius.

"Filius," he spoke up.

"Yes Alex?"

"Do you really teach charms?"

"I do indeed Alex. I suppose I will be teaching you in a few years when you come to Hogwarts, how old are you by the way?"

"Eight," replied Alex

"Ah so three years then, I look forward to it."

"Here are the drinks," interrupted Madam Rosmerta who walked into the room carrying a tray. She served Severus and Alex first and then handed out the rest.

"Cheers everyone," said Albus lifting his glass. The rest did the same and Alex copied them not really knowing what to do. He saw everyone take a sip from their drinks and did the same. The Butterbeer was great and really warmed his stomach and insides up. It also left him with a foam moustache.

"That's got to be the cutest thing I've ever seen" cooed Minerva. Alex just looked around at the rest who were all smiling at him, he was completely unaware of why.

"Nice moustache Alex" added Albus.

"What?" said Alex wiping his mouth and then regarding his drink."Oh," he then took another swig.

"Now drink that slowly Alex, the alcohol content is low but you're only young."

"Kay dad," replied Alex, "So what charms will you teach me?"

"Well we start off with Wingardium Leviosa, which is the incantation for the hover charm. You will be practising the wrist movement first before actually attempting the spell," explained Filius. Alex listened intently and took a small swig of his Butterbeer, drinking it slowly as his dad had ordered. "Of course you will have to wait until you get your wand."

"Not for potions though Alex," winked Minerva.

"Indeed, I shall start teaching Alex potions soon," replied Severus.

"Really dad?"

"Indeed it would not do for the son of a potions master to score any less than outstanding now would it," replied Severus.

"I think you will be better at potions than most fourth years by the time you get to Hogwarts Alex, especially with your dad teaching you," stated Minerva.

"Not to mention everything else, Alex is rather clever. I won't have his talent go to waste," said Severus proudly. Alex smiled at the praise.

"Another one for Ravenclaw then?" beamed Filius.

"Perhaps," replied Severus.

_When considering which house Alex was likely to end up in then Ravenclaw was a likely result. Alex was clever and quite knowledgeable but he was also quite ambitious. _

"Are Ravenclaw's clever then?" asked Alex.

"It's not that they are clever Alex, it's more to do with that they pride knowledge, logic and reason over other attributes. You can be clever and be in another house. Albus was in Gryffindor for example yet try and tell anyone he isn't clever and you will be laughed at," explained Filius.

"So I could end up in Ravenclaw then?"

"You could," replied Filius.

"Would you mind if I was in Ravenclaw dad?" asked Alex unsure.

"I would be fine with it. Ravenclaw would suit you well, I'd miss you though," replied Severus.

"Because you wouldn't be my head of house?"

"Indeed."

"Could I end up in Slytherin?"

_Severus thought about that. Since Alex was such a shy child it was hard to place him really. He obviously showed Ravenclaw tendencies in his thirst for knowledge and intelligence. Alex was quite ambitious though. He wanted to play Quidditch and be a chaser. He had already told Alex he didn't think he would end up in Hufflepuff. That left Gryffindor. Alex wasn't particularly brave or courageous, if he ever had that had been knocked out of him by the abuse suffered at the Dursleys. Alex had learned to be quiet and unseen and, to not draw attention to himself in order to survive. That was another thing. Children from abused homes were often sorted into Slytherin. He thought it was likely that Alex could end up in Slytherin. He could go either way really. _

"I think you could, I think it's between Ravenclaw and Slytherin really," replied Severus.

"Could I choose like you said?" asked Alex.

"You may be able to if you are evenly or closely matched yes," replied Severus.

"Well if that happened what would you give me to make me choose Slytherin," asked Alex cheekily.

"If you're already trying to blackmail me I don't think we need to worry about where you're going," chuckled Severus at Alex's cunning. _Inwardly he was very pleased. He wanted Alex to be in Slytherin._

"Why?

"Because Slytherins are known for their cunning," replied Severus.

"Oh," said Alex who had tilted his head to the side with one eye closed, obviously in thought.

"Dinner is served," exclaimed Madam Rosmerta happily, followed by levitating trays of food. She placed the trays at their correct places and then left.

"Ah well took in as they say," chimed Albus. Alex began eating his sausage and mash and was regarding his dad's firewhisky.

"Dad?"

"Yes Alex?"

"What's firewhisky like?" asked Alex innocently.

"Why don't you have a taste," replied Severus deciding it was better to nip Alex's curiosity in the bud. He passed the glass of firewhisky over to Alex. Everyone watched and waited for Alex's reaction. Alex took a small swig and swallowed it. He quickly clenched his eyes shut and stuck out his tongue shaking his head from side to side "Aww," he let out. Everyone just laughed at his reaction.

"I take it you don't like it then?" chuckled Severus as he watched Alex drinking some of his Butterbeer to get rid of the taste.

"No Dad it's horrible, how can you drink that stuff?" exclaimed Alex once he had recovered.

"It's an acquired taste," explained Severus still smiling_. He knew Alex wouldn't be touching any of the stuff for a long time after that. _

"Butterbeer is much nicer," said Alex sipping some more.

"I rather agree Alex," said Albus coming to his support.

"You would," added Minerva sternly. Alex just smiled at that and went back to eating his dinner.

"You have to eat the Pease as well Alex," commanded Severus who had just observed Alex's plate.

"Why dad?" asked Alex who was shuffling his Pease from side to side with his fork.

"Because children who don't eat their Pease don't get privilege points," replied Severus, "besides you want to grow taller don't you?"

"Yes dad."

"Well then eat your Pease."

"Kay dad," said Alex who grudgingly began the chore of eating his Pease.

"Did I hear you say privilege points Severus?" asked Minerva.

"Indeed we have those at home instead of house points," replied Severus.

"And does he win the house cup?" joked Minerva.

"No when he gets fifty points he gets a prize," replied Severus.

"And how many points do you have now Alex?" Alex who had his mouth full gestured zero with his hand. Alex swallowed his food and spoke up. "Dad said he would give me ten points if I behaved myself today."

"Indeed so keep up the good behaviour, you are doing very well up till now," praised Severus. Alex finished eating his Pease and took a sip from his Butterbeer which was nearly finished.

"Everything was fine then?" said Madam Rosmerta entering the room once again.

"Very good Rosmerta, can we have the bill please," replied Albus.

"Of course one moment please."

"So Severus have you thought more on where you and Alex would like to go on holiday?" asked Albus while they waited for Madam Rosmerta to return.

"I have considered a few places," replied Severus.

"Ah that's good, let me know when you have more concrete plans."

"I will, I need to speak to you later by Floo."

"I understand," nodded Albus.

"Ah here is the bill, thank you Rosmerta," added Albus. "Ah ʛ12, well I will cover this," stated Albus taking out a small pouch from within his robes. He counted out twelve Galleons and placed them on the tray for Madam Rosmerta who thanked him and left.

"Thank you Albus," added Minerva

"Indeed Albus," stated Severus.

"Thank you very much Albus," added Filius.

"Did you really pay for all of us?" asked Alex

"Indeed my boy," replied Albus cheerfully

"Oh...thank you then," replied Alex pleasantly.

"You're very welcome Alex, as are all of you," replied Albus.

"Shall we make way then?" asked Severus

"Ah yes."

Severus helped Alex back into his robes and they followed Albus, Minerva and Filius out of the door. They made their way to the stairs and then descended them. They were just making their way to the front door when it opened and two red heads entered. Severus caught sight of them first.

"Weasleys," growled Severus angrily whilst holding onto Alex. Fred and George went stock still and just stood there dumbfounded, eventually they recovered and stated in unison, "Professor Snape...What the hell are you doing here!"

"I think that is a good question for the pair of you and mind your language," interrupted Minerva looking furious. Fred and George noticed the other professors and looked horrified.

"Professor McGonagall, professor Flitwick and...Dumbledore...you're supposed to be in the castle!" stated George.

"Ah boys out for a bit of fun are we," added Albus.

"Tell me what year are you in Mr Weasley?" inquired Minerva sternly.

"Errr second year professor," replied Fred.

"And what year do students have to be before they can visit Hogsmeade?"

"Errr Uhm," stumbled Fred

"Third year professor," flinched George.

"Correct! First the Dungbombs now this... I'll have your heads!" both Weasleys filched at that. Fred noticed Alex and despite the dangerous circumstances spoke up.

"Err if you don't mind me asking professor, but who is that?" he said inclining his head in Alex's direction.

"Yeah does he have permission to be in Hogsmeade?" piped up George before he could stop himself.

"This so happens to be my son Alex and, yes he has permission to be in Hogsmeade, my permission," said Severus darkly giving them both murderous glares.

"Oh," recoiled George looking lost.

"Your son?" asked Fred confused.

"Indeed."

"Feel sorry for you kid," added George feeling it was awfully unlucky to be the son of professor Snape.

"Why you insolent," started Severus whilst taking a step towards the twins.

"Severus! Leave them to me," interrupted Minerva before he could throttle them. Alex just watched on, he had never seen his dad this angry before. He stepped forwards and tugged his dad's robes and whined, "Dad," Severus seemed to calm down at that. He took Alex's hand. "You're extremely lucky I' am no longer a Hogwarts professor or else the consequences would be diabolical," growled Severus. The twins just nodded their heads quickly at that, glad they were still alive.

"Well boys come along," stated Minerva firmly leading them out. "I will see you again Severus," waved Minerva."Indeed Minerva good day," stated Severus as she left. They said their goodbyes to Madam Rosmerta and thanked her for the meal. They then stood outside the Three Broomsticks. "Well me and Alex want to do some shopping," said Severus.

"Ah yes I think me and Filius will be returning to the castle," replied Albus.

"Yes, well don't be afraid to show your face Severus," added Filius

"Indeed, I will speak to you later Albus, well good day then," he added saying his goodbyes. Alex turned and waved and got two waves in return.

"Dad what just happened?" asked Alex who was still really confused.

"Hogwarts students are not allowed in Hogsmeade until third year, they need a permission slip signed and they are only allowed to go on select weekends. Today was not a Hogsmeade weekend and the Weasley twins are second year students," explained Severus.

"Oh so they were not allowed to be here then?" said Alex.

"Indeed Alex, and if you ever end up like them then you will be in permanent detention."

"I'm good dad," replied Alex.

"I know you are Alex," said Severus cuddling Alex to his chest.

"Dad?" muffled Alex into his chest.

"Yes Alex?"

"Why did they say they felt sorry for me?" said Alex looking up at Severus.

"Most people don't like me Alex, they probably thought I would be nasty to you," explained Severus.

"But that's not true...Your nice to me," protested Alex.

"I know Alex and the fact that you know it is all that matters to me. I don't care what anyone else thinks," replied Severus hugging Alex to him. "So where would you like to go?"

"Can we have a look in Honeydukes please?" asked Alex.

"Of course," said Severus leading Alex down the street towards Honeydukes. They entered Honeydukes and Alex regarded the many shelves of sweets in awe.

"Wow dad I don't even know where to begin."

"Well take your time."

"Dad what are these?" asked Alex curiously.

"Acid Pops, they are quite dangerous really, they can burn a hole in your tongue," explained Severus.

"Kay think I'll leave those," said Alex quickly moving away from them. He moved to another row and spotted some sweets that caught his eye. They were sat in a blue cardboard box. The label read Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. The price was two sickles. He had nine Sickles so he decided to get a packet which left him with seven Sickles. He moved along the isle and spotted a large pink package which contained large pink sherbet balls. They were called Fizzing Whizzbees. The label said they caused the person who sucked on them to float a few inches off the ground. Alex thought that was neat so he picked up a pack. They too were also two Sickles which left him with five Sickles.

He moved onto another isle and found more sweets which perked his interest. He found a black box etched with green writing "Spindle's Lick'ORish Spiders". The label said they were enchanted to come alive once the pack was opened much like Chocolate frogs. Alex decided to get a pack which cost him another two Sickles. He now only had three Sickles left so he chose carefully. He picked out a pack of Chocoballs which contained five chocolate balls in flavours of chocolate, strawberry and clotted cream. They cost one Sickle twenty one Knut's which left him with one Sickle eight Knut's. He picked out a Cauldron cake which cost twenty Knut's which left him seventeen Knut's, three short of another Cake.

"How are you doing Alex?" asked Severus catching up with Alex.

"I got these," said Alex showing his dad his loot.

"How much do you have left?" asked Severus.

"Seventeen Knut's," replied Alex.

"I see and how much do the Cauldron Cakes cost?" asked Severus.

"Twenty Knut's," replied Alex.

"Well since you have been so good today I will give you the remaining three Knut's," he stated. "As long as I can have a few bites of course," he added.

"Thanks dad!" exclaimed Alex cheerfully.

"Well lets go pay for these," said Severus leading Alex towards the counter. Alex handed over his money and received a large bag to put all his sweets in. Severus shrunk it down and gave it to Alex to put inside his robe pocket. "Now be careful you don't lose those," warned Severus as they exited the shop.

"I won't dad," replied Alex.

"Shall we make our way home Alex?"

"Kay dad," Severus took hold of Alex and lifted him up so he was holding him. "Alright Alex close your eyes...1...2...3," he apparated away.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

They appeared outside 28 Spinners end. "Take some more of the potion Alex, said Severus giving Alex some more nausea potion.

"Dad?"

"Yes Alex?"

"Is it always that bad?"

"You will get used to it in time, it's always worse for children since their sense of balance and perception is not completely defined until they get older," explained Severus as he carried Alex into the house. He strode into the study and set Alex down on the sofa.

"Well Alex as promised ten privilege points will be added," Alex looked at the large hour glass over the fire and saw the points being dropped to the bottom. He smiled at that.

"Thanks dad."

"You're welcome...Now take out your sweets Alex," Alex did so and Severus un-shrunk them. "Go put them in your room and don't eat them all at once or you will be sick," commanded Severus.

"Kay dad," said Alex running off to the stairs so he could go to his room. Severus watched him go and then strode to the fire. He took some Floo powder and threw it into the flames.

"Hogwarts, Headmasters office!" stated Severus. He watched as Albus appeared at the opposite fireplace.

"Ah Severus what do you need?"

"I want to do the blood ritual tomorrow," stated Severus.

"Ah I see how can I help?"

"I need your assistance as well as Minerva's."

"Of course but what will we need to do?"

"You will need to cut our wrists and empty our blood into the chalice. You will then need to speak the words to a spell over the chalice whilst using the magic infused from the candles. You then help us drink the blood," explained Severus.

"I see and what time will you do this?"

"Midnight," replied Severus.

"Very well I will inform Minerva."

"Thank you Albus."

"You're welcome Severus oh by the way I made some inquires into plastic surgeons for Alex."

"And?" asked Severus.

"There is a surgery on Harley Street in London which is quite well regarded."

"Good I will look into it on Monday."

"Excellent, well I will see you tomorrow Severus."

"Indeed," said Severus ending the Floo call. Alex entered a moment later.

"Dad dad look at me!" called out Alex. Severus turned and saw Alex float into the air.

"Don't move Alex!" stated Severus. "Accio camera," he summoned his Canon A1 and looked through the viewfinder. He focused on Alex who was floating in midair and took a shot of it.

"You get me dad?" asked Alex excitedly.

"Yes Alex, come to my lab and I will show you how to develop it so the picture moves."

"Cool," replied Alex as they walked to Severus lab.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	25. Chapter 25 Blood Ties

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 25 - Blood Ties **

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors notes:**

Garr I'm suffering through a terrible writing block at the moment. The worst is I have the next ten chapters after this one planned out. It seems the chapter is taunting me, like it knows I have all these ideas for future chapters yet I can use them yet.

The chapter in question is chapter 33. I don't want to write through it as I know the chapter won't be as good as it could be. I have considered skipping on to the next chapter until the writing block passes although I'm not sure. I might just take a rest. Regardless here is the next chapter, one of the advantages of me writing ahead. You may get a patch of slow updates though when you reach chapter 33.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was the morning of Sunday the 9th of September 1990. Alex and Severus were sat in Severus's Potions lab after just eating breakfast. Severus had set up a workbench next to his own for Alex to use. On the bench was a standard size two pewter Cauldron that first year students used, the cauldron was currently sat over a low lit fire. Also on the bench was a standard potion maker's kit, as well as a copy of Magical drafts and potions by Arsenius Jigger and, One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Pyhllida Spore.

"Alright Alex we will be brewing a potion today. The Boil cure potion is the first potion I teach first year students. It is quite easy if you read and follow the instructions carefully. Pay extra attention to the warning signs in the text itself. Open Magical drafts and potions to page ten and read the text three times," stated Severus.

"Kay dad," said Alex as he opened Magical drafts and potions to page ten and read.

_The Boil cure Potion_

_The boil cure potion is an elementary potion taught to beginners in the art of potion making. When brewed correctly the potion will enable the brewer to cure boils. _

_To brew this potion you will need the following: _

_A standard size two pewter cauldron or equivalent._

_A standard potion maker's kit._

_A five minute hour glass._

_A ten minute hour glass. _

_Six Snake fangs._

_Four Horned Slugs. _

_2 porcupine Quills _

_Dried nettles. _

_Warning:_

_Ensure that the cauldron and all other equipment have been properly washed and that there are no residue ingredients from previous potions on them. _

_Preparing the Ingredients _

_First add the six snake fangs to the mortar. Take your pestle and crush the snake fangs into fine powder. Next slice open your four horned slugs. Be careful to keep your ingredients separate to avoid contamination before they are used in the potion. _

_Brewing the potion _

_First fill your cauldron ¾ of the way with water. _

_Now heat your cauldron to 150__°. You will know when this occurs when the water begins to bubble. _

_Using your mortar pour in the snake fang powder. Now heat the mixture to 250 °C for ten seconds in which the mixture will turn a light shade of blue. Then decrease the temperature back to __150__ °C. _

_Now leave the mixture to brew for five minutes until the potion turns violet. _

_Next add the four sliced horned slugs and stir the mixture five times clockwise. _

_Warning!_

_Take the cauldron off the fire and extinguish the fire before adding the next ingredient. Failure to do so will result in an explosion in which the brewer is most likely to be burned from the mixture. _

_Add two Porcupine Quills to the mixture and stir five times counter clockwise. Leave the ingredients to settle for five minutes._

_Lastly add the dried nettles and stir the potion in a figure of eight to get the best results. The potion should now turn a dark blue colour. Leave the potion for another ten minutes and then pour it into the desired size vial for storage._

Alex read through the text another two times and then looked up to his dad to show he was ready. "Done dad,"

"Are you sure you understand how the potion is made?" asked Severus.

"I think so dad,"

"Tell me some of the precautionary measures you should take?" quizzed Severus.

"First the equipment needs to be clean so the potion isn't contaminated," replied Alex.

"Good and what else?"

"I need to take the cauldron off the fire before I add the porcupine quills or there will be a-splosion."

"You know Alex you would be surprised how many first years I have taught over the years who neglect to remember that warning. If an eight year old can comprehend it then an eleven year old should be able to as well," reasoned Severus. Alex smiled at the praise.

"So what do you need to do first?"

"Well I have the equipment...check it to see if it's ok?" replied Alex a little unsure.

"Indeed and is it?"

"Of course it is dad you set it up!"

Severus smiled at that, "well let's pretend that I had not indeed set it up correctly."

"Oh," said Alex checking over the cauldron and kit, "they're ok."

"Indeed what next,"

"I have to gather and prepare the ingredients," said Alex standing.

"Indeed," said Severus standing as well. He led Alex to his store cupboard and banished the enchantments and wards over it so Alex could access it. "Now Alex you can find the ingredients on these two shelves," explained Severus. Alex looked at the shelves and found the snake fangs and nettles pretty quickly. He needed help finding the porcupine quills and horned slugs. With all the ingredients gathered they sat back at the benches.

"Alright Alex what next?"

"I need to prepare the snake fangs," said Alex consulting his book.

"Indeed... take the mortar and pestle and grind them until you have a fine powder." He observed Alex who placed the six snake fangs in the mortar and proceeded to crush and grind them. A few minutes later he was done. "Let me see Alex," Alex passed the mortar over and Severus scrutinized the results. They were perfect.

"Good now what next?"

"The slugs,"

"Indeed...now be careful with that knife it's very sharp, you don't want to cut your fingers open," warned Severus.

"Kay dad 'I'll be careful," replied Alex as he took the knife. He took the first slug and carefully sliced it down the middle and then moved onto the next. Severus observed Alex. _He was very good with a knife he thought to himself_. He waited until Alex was finished. "Where did you learn to use a knife so well Alex?"

"Oh I cooked a lot," replied Alex.

"At the Dursleys you mean?"

"Yeah dad,"

"As one of your chores?" Alex nodded his head. "Alright well then what is next?"

"I need to fill my cauldron with water," replied Alex.

"How much?"

"Three quarters of the way full,"

"Good," He watched Alex move to the sink and then turned the tap and filled his cauldron. A moment later he was done. Alex returned to the bench but had trouble lifting his cauldron. "Dad help," pleaded Alex as he struggled to lift his cauldron onto the bench top. Severus assisted him and rested the Cauldron over the fire. "Now what Alex?"

"I'm not sure," replied Alex.

"Check the book then," replied Severus. Alex checked the book and understood what the next step was.

"I need to heat the water at 150° until it begins to bubble."

"Go on then."

"How?"

"Turn this little dial here which releases more gas. Once your older and have a wand you won't need to use a burner," explained Severus.

"Kay dad," Alex turned the dial and the flame turned blue. A few moments later the potion began to bubble. "The next part takes some timing, get ready to increase the temperature and pour the powder in at the same time. Then count to ten," Alex took the powder in the mortar and held it over the cauldron. He then poured it in and turned up the temperature. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10," On 10 he turned down the temperature and the potion turned a light shade of blue. "That's correct isn't it?"

"Indeed...Now leave the potion for five minutes," said Severus turning a five minute hour glass. "I suggest you read up on the next steps so you don't make any mistakes."

Alex reread the instructions over and over until he was sure he knew them. The hour glass was nearly empty so he prepared for the next step. He observed his potion turn a violet colour as the last bits of sand emptied from the hour glass. He then dropped the four sliced horned slugs into the mixture. He then took the stirrer and stirred the mixture five times clockwise.

"I have to turn the fire off now," explained Alex seriously.

"Indeed," said Severus, extremely pleased that Alex had remembered this important step. Many of his students forgot this crucial step. He watched Alex turn off the gas and take his cauldron off the fire. He watched Alex take the two porcupine quills apprehensively and drop them in the mixture. Nothing happened which was a good sign. Alex then stirred the mixture five times counter clockwise. "Good now leave it for another five minutes," said Severus turning over the hour glass again.

"It's nearly done now dad I only have to add the dried nettles," said Alex.

"Indeed," They waited five minutes and then Alex added the dried nettles and stirred the potion in a figure of eight. The potion turned a nice dark blue colour. "Good, now we leave it to cool for ten minutes," explained Severus turning a ten minute hour glass.

"Dad are those the stuff for the ritual?" said Alex pointing towards a shelf.

"Indeed Alex, would you like to see some of the potions we will be using tonight?" inquired Severus.

"Please," replied Alex. Severus stood and took down three potions from his shelves. "Well you have already had a calming draught," said Severus passing Alex a vial containing yellow liquid. Alex observed the potion. "Will you give me some tonight?" asked Alex.

"Indeed, that way you won't be scared or worrying," explained Severus. He passed over a red potion. "This is a blood replenishing potion. I will give you one when we cut your wrists and another towards the end. That way you won't be in danger from blood loss." He then passed over a turquoise colour potion. "This is a pain relieving potion. I believe Florence gave you one of these when you banged your head."

"Yeah they taste awful," replied Alex.

"Indeed they do but it's better than being in pain no?" Alex just nodded his head at that. They waited a few more minutes until the hour glass ran out. "I think it should be ready now Alex," said Severus observing the potion. He passed Alex a small bottle. "Pour some in there," he instructed. Alex did so and the bottle was now full of dark blue liquid.

"Well do you want to know how I grade this?" asked Severus

"Please dad," replied Alex.

"Well do you know how the grading system works?"

"No dad."

"Well the grades you can receive are O, E, A, P, D, T., O is the highest grade and stands for Outstanding. Then there is E which stands for Exceeds Expectations. The last pass grade is A which is Acceptable. Then there is P which stands for Poor. Worse than poor is D which is Dreadful. Lastly there is T which is Troll," explained Severus.

"Troll?" giggled Alex.

"Indeed...So do you want to know how you did?" Alex nodded his head.

"I would grade the potion O, the potion is perfect, you did everything correctly, you followed the safety precautions and you prepared the ingredients very well."

"Thanks dad!" beamed Alex. Severus stopped the small bottle and sealed it. He then took out a small label and quill. He wrote _Grade O_ on the label and tied it around the bottle top. He passed it to Alex. "Put that on your shelf, since you brewed the potion you can keep it."

"Really?"

"Indeed."

"Thanks dad."

"That's not all, since you did so well I believe a reward is in order. I will therefore add another five privilege points" stated Severus. Alex grinned widely at that. "Good, now go take your potion upstairs," said Severus escorting Alex out of his lab.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was approaching 23:55 at night. Severus was sat reading in his study. Since it was well past Alex's bedtime he was currently lay flat out on the sofa fast asleep. Albus and Minerva would be arriving any moment. Severus was just relaxing and unwinding now that the house was restored to its quiet. He loved spending time with Alex but sometimes it was just nice to relax when he was asleep. He thought about the day.

_He had given Alex his first potion lesson and Alex was a natural. He was very good with a knife and his quiet cautious nature was a great benefit. Alex checked and double checked to make sure he didn't make any mistakes. After brewing the boil cure potion he had spent some time with Alex on his lessons. He was getting the hang of the quill and Latin and, would no doubt get better with time. The time for the blood ritual was fast approaching. He would be lying if he wasn't a bit apprehensive about the ordeal. He knew about the ritual of course but he didn't know exactly how he would feel afterwards. The ritual changed ones feelings. He guessed he would feel a strong paternal love for Alex once the ritual was complete. Even though he knew everything he was still nervous, he wanted everything to go right. _He was alerted that the Floo was going off. He stood and answered it.

"Albus?"

"How are you Severus?"

"Fine Alex is sleeping."

"Can we step through?" asked Albus, he observed Minerva and a house elf behind Albus.

"Indeed," Albus, Minerva and the house elf stepped through the fireplace and emerged.

"Good to see you Severus," chimed Albus.

"Do explain," said Severus gesturing towards the house elf.

"This is Daisy, I want you to have her to help with Alex," explained Albus.

"That will be very helpful thank you," replied Severus.

"Dad," called Alex as he stirred from his slumber.

"Awake Alex?" questioned Severus moving to sit next to Alex. Alex rubbed his eyes and yawned whilst stretching. Alex noticed Daisy "Who's that dad?"

"That is Daisy and she is going to be living with us, she will help with cleaning the house and looking after you," explained Severus.

"Hello Master Alex," greeted Daisy warmly.

"Hello Daisy," replied Alex waking up a bit more. "Dad are we going to pay Daisy for doing all this stuff for us?" asked Alex.

"No Alex house elves do not get paid," replied Severus.

"But why isn't that kind of unfair, I mean look at all the stuff I did at the Dursleys. It can't be nice," protested Alex.

"House elves use magic to help them do their chores Alex and they like helping wizards, they don't want to get paid, and they would think it is insulting," explained Severus.

"Master Severus can I be helping?" asked Daisy. Severus nodded. Daisy jumped onto Alex's knee and looked him in the eyes. "Master Alex I is liking helping you very much. I don't wants to be paid. Do you pay your dad to look after yous?" Alex shook his head at that. "See it be like that, I want to care for you and make you happy, that's pay enough for me"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Master Alex."

"You don't mind?"

"No I is be fine," replied Daisy.

"Daisy?"

"Yes master Alex."

"Can you just call me Alex,"

"But you is being my master with master Severus."

"I know but I'd prefer just Alex, you can still call dad Master Severus if you want," replied Alex. Daisy looked uncertainly at Severus who nodded.

"Ok then just Alex," responded Daisy.

"Thanks," responded Alex.

"Well we better crack on," spoke up Albus.

"Indeed...Daisy if you go into my lab you will see a silver Chalice with two goblets, a dagger and two black candles. Bring them here," commanded Severus.

"Right away master Severus," said Daisy before Popping. She returned a moment later with the required items. Severus lay them down on the table beside his reclining chair. "Daisy what is about to happen is a family secret, you will never tell anyone about this understood?"

"Yes master Severus I is telling no one," promised Daisy.

"Good, take this Albus," said Severus passing Albus a note from his pocket. "You will need to speak that incantation over the chalice once our blood is collected," explained Severus. Albus read the note carefully before proclaiming "understood".

Severus summoned some red wine and lay it on the table next to the other items. "We will do Alex first, I will cut Alex's wrists and then once he is done I will cut my own. You will then need to add the red wine. Once that is done you gather the magic from the lit candles and speak the incantation. We then drink the blood." Albus and Minerva nodded to show they understood.

"Alright first I need to give Alex some potions." Severus took out the four potions and sat beside Alex on the sofa. "Now Alex are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure dad,"

"Ok then take this first," said Severus pressing an extremely strong dose of calming draught to Alex's lips. Alex drank down the potion and his eyes glazed over. "Alex are you ok?" asked Severus concerned.

"Uhmnyeah," mumbled Alex not really able to fully comprehend what was going on.

"Ok now take this," said Severus pressing a strong dose of pain relieving potion to Alex's lips. Alex drank it down. Severus was now happy that Alex wouldn't be scared or in pain. "Albus light the two candles," he commanded, Albus did.

"Now bring me the dagger Minerva," he took the dagger from Minerva. "Hold the chalice under Alex's wrists." He held Alex's wrists together and held them over the chalice with one hand. With the other he took the dagger and slashed deep cuts into both wrists. The blood poured out and began running into the chalice bellow.

He observed Alex who was now pale and had slumped slightly against him. That worried him so he took out one of the blood replenishing potions and spelled in into Alex. He watched the chalice which was filling up quickly. Once it was a third full Alex's wrists healed and the blood stopped. He administered the other blood replenishing potion. He lay Alex back on the sofa. With Alex done it was now his turn.

"Alright I will cut my wrists, you gather the blood Minerva."

"Ready when you are Severus." He took the dagger and slashed his wrists and winced. Minerva took the dagger from him and he let his blood flow into the chalice. He was becoming light headed. A few moments later his wounds healed.

"Now for the wine Albus," stated Minerva. She took the chalice to the table and poured the wine into the chalice so it was now completely full.

"Thank you Minerva," replied Albus. Albus pulled out his wand and began to gather the dark magic that was imbued in the black candles. As he did so the lights flickered in the room. Once he was finished the candles extinguished. He aimed his wand at the chalice and cast the spell.

"Iugo Eorum Cruorem, Iugo Eorum Magus, Iugo Eorum Spiritus," chanted Albus, he shot the spell at the blood filled chalice and smoke rose from it, a moment later it settled. He poured the blood into the two goblets and, then vanished the remaining blood in the chalice. He passed a goblet to Minerva and they moved to Alex and Severus.

Minerva went to Alex who wasn't very coherent. She helped him sit and then poured the drink down his throat. He then slumped back down on the sofa. Albus did the same for Severus who was more alert than Alex. He drank down the blood and felt the magic running through his body. It pulsed through him. It was if someone was running electricity through his entire body. He closed his eyes and let the magic take over. He could feel the connection growing and blossoming. A moment later it was over. He blinked his eyes a couple of times and came to his senses. He looked over at Alex who had just opened his eyes. Alex looked very weak and vulnerable. His newly awoken parental instincts roared into life. He felt a very strong desire to protect Alex, "Alex are you ok?"

"Feel floaty," replied Alex.

"You will do for awhile that's the blood loss," replied Severus cradling Alex in his arms.

"Love you dad," said Alex quietly. Severus beamed at that. He felt it to, it rose up through him and he felt love for Alex, his boy, his son, "Love you too son," said Severus before hugging and kissing Alex.

"Thank you for this," said Severus to Albus and Minerva.

"You're welcome," replied Albus.

"Of course Severus," replied Minerva.

"Well I think bed is best for us two," replied Severus.

"Indeed we will be on our way, I shall call tomorrow to apply the blood wards if that is okay with you Severus?"

"Tomorrow is fine."

"Excellent, well I will see you soon Severus."

"Well goodnight both of you," called Minerva.

"Mmmnight," mumbled Alex. With that Minerva and Albus stepped into the flames and departed.

"Daisy," called Severus.

"Yes Master Severus?"

"Clear up the ritual items and place them back in my lab, after that you can then turn in for the night," commanded Severus.

"Yes Master Severus," with that Severus cast a feather weight charm on Alex and then stood.

"Dad juss wannas goes sleep," mumbled Alex in his arms.

"We will soon Alex," said Severus as he walked up the stairs. He entered his room and lay Alex on the bed so his legs fell over the edge. He pulled off Alex's long sleeve T-shirt and then unbuttoned his jeans. He pulled them down Alex's legs and then took off his socks. With Alex undressed he placed him in the bed. He undressed himself and then lay next to Alex who was already asleep. He wanted to keep Alex close to him tonight. He cuddled Alex closer to him and then rested his head and drifted off to sleep, happy with the knowledge that he was a father, that Alex his boy was his son.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes: (Long again I know but interesting)**

The recipe for the boil cure potion was made up from known ingredients from the books (canon), and some of the ingredients supplied from Pottermore, unfortunately I'm not a member but Harry Potter Wiki was very useful. I then combined the two recipes and made some changes and additions to how I think it worked best.

As for the blood ritual I purposely wanted a lot of blood to be used. The idea that such a big change could be made with so little blood, to me is simply ridiculous. I wanted to show that it was potentially dangerous and that this was a big process. Fortunately Severus made the necessary precautions with the blood replenishing potions. A pint of blood is a lot for an eight year old to lose after all. As for the black candles, they are commonly associated with dark magic, they therefore symbolise the darkness of the ritual and its illegality.

Lastly the spell was based on Latin. I'm no expert on Latin but I believe Iugo roughly translates to connect. Eorum means 'their' and Cruorem represents blood, similarly Magus depending on whether it's a noun or adjective is Magic, Mage, Magician etc, and the use I intended was Magic. Lastly Spiritus is quite easy to understand, namely meaning spirit.

The spell in English then reads, "Connect their blood, connect their magic, connect their spirits." Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	26. Chapter 26 Consultations & Conversations

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 26 - Consultations & Conversations **

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was Monday morning on the 10th September 1990. Severus woke and felt Alex's warm body lay next to his own. He stretched and became fully alert. He sat up and regarded Alex who was currently lying fast asleep. Severus gently brushed Alex's hair out of his face. He noted that Alex looked slightly different. His skin tone was slightly paler and the shape of his face and certain features had changed slightly as well, they weren't major changes but, anyone who spent a lot of time with Alex would notice. The most notable difference however was Alex's jet black hair. Although the resemblance wasn't as prominent compared to when Alex wore his glamour's, there was indeed a resemblance that had not been there before. He decided he liked the changes. Alex was sleeping like an angel. He really didn't want to wake Alex but had to, he had a busy day ahead of him and it was time for breakfast.

Severus gently stroked Alex's hair until he woke. Alex slowly opened his eyes, when he saw his dad he yawned and then smiled.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Morning dad," said Alex cuddling up to Severus.

"How are you feeling?"

"Achy," winced Alex rubbing his shoulder gingerly as he sat up.

"That will be the ritual. You should be fine after today. Why don't you stay in bed and rest," Alex nodded and leant into Severus's shoulder were he rested his head.

"Drink this Alex," said Severus pressing a strong dose of muscle relaxation potion to Alex's lips. The potion would take away Alex's aches and make sure he stayed in bed. Alex opened his mouth and let his dad pour the contents of the potion down his throat. "Good boy," praised Severus. Alex could feel the effects of the potion working almost immediately. He felt the muscles in his arms and legs go limp, followed by the ones in his back. He found it impossible to sit up and he slumped back. Severus caught Alex and gently rested him back on the bed, with his head resting on the comfy pillows.

"Are you aching now?"

"No dad," smiled Alex.

"Good, now close your eyes and go back to sleep."

"Love you dad," said Alex closing his eyes.

"Love you too son," said Severus, kissing Alex on the forehead. He stroked Alex's hair and twirled it with his fingers. He stopped a minute later when he noticed that Alex's breathing had evened out. He adjusted the quilt so it came up to Alex's neck and then smoothed it out. He slid out of the bed and then rested the quilt back on the bed. He quietly moved to the wardrobe and took out his Taylor and Wright suit. A few minutes later he was dressed and ready for the day ahead.

He proceeded to the bedroom door and then made his way downstairs. Once in the kitchen he began to fix himself some breakfast. He decided to make himself some bacon and eggs as well as some black coffee. He was sat at the table eating away when he heard pecking on the kitchen window. He spotted an owl and rose to let it in.

The owl swooped in and dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet onto the table and then waited patiently. Severus opened the pouch fastened to its leg and deposited a Knut as payment. Once he had he watched the owl fly off. He closed the window and returned to his chair. He unrolled the Prophet and spotted the main headline.

_Narcissa Malfoy donates generous sum to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies & Injuries._

The headline was accompanied by a photograph of Narcissa caring for a young boy in hospital.

_In a generous act Narcissa Malfoy of the Malfoy estate, Wiltshire has donated a large sum of money to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Early reports estimate that the total sum of money amounted to around ʛ200000. This is of course not the first time that Mrs Malfoy has donated to St Mungo's. It is thanks to generous donations like this that St Mungo's remains the fine institute that it is today. When asked why she had donated such a large sum Mrs Malfoy was quoted as saying, _

"_As a member__ of an honourable and wealthy family it is only my duty to care for those less fortunate. I think of the poor sick children and my heart goes out to them. One would have to have a heart of stone not to care," – Narcissa Malfoy, speaking on her donation. _

_I would like to express my gratitude on behalf of the public and nation for Mrs Malfoys generous donation. One only hopes that she continues her admirable charity work. To read more about Narcissa Malfoys previous charity work turn to page 4. - Article by Betty Braithwaite._

Severus set down the article and thought on it.

_As Albus had said he would indeed need to make contact with the Malfoys at some point. He would of course need to explain how he had come to care for Alex. He intended to write a letter to Narcissa once the time was right. There were preparations to be made though. Albus had instructed him to take a visit to Harley Street London so he could inquire at the surgery. It would not be a good idea to introduce Alex to the Malfoys until all the preparations for his disguise were in place. That reminded him that Albus would be visiting today. He was going to apply the blood wards to the house to further protect Alex. Things would work out well then. He could visit the surgery whilst Albus was here and that way Alex would have someone to keep him preoccupied. _

Whilst Severus was lost in thought Daisy entered. "Master Severus Is you be making your own breakfast?"

"Indeed Daisy," replied Severus.

"But master that is being my job."

"Hmm... I suppose it is."

"How is being Master Alex?"

"Alex woke up with some aches and pains so I put him to bed. When he wakes you can cook him some food. I will be going out today so keep an eye on Alex and make sure he stays in bed. A friend of mine will be visiting. In fact I shall go call him now," said Severus standing.

"I is go watch over Alex unless there is anything else you is wanting me to do master Severus."

"No Daisy."

POP

Severus made his way through the hall to the study. He entered the study and approached the hearth. He took some floo powder and threw it into the fire. "Hogwarts headmaster's office!"

"Ah Severus good to see you."

"You too Albus"

"How is Alex?"

"Daisy is watching over him as he sleeps. He woke with some aches you see so he can spend the day in bed"

"Unfortunate, shall I step through so I can get to work? Severus nodded and Albus emerged from the fire. "Would you like something to drink Albus?" said Severus who sat down in his reclining chair.

"No no I'm fine...but thank you," replied Albus who also sat down.

"Well if you require anything call Daisy and she will get it for you."

"I will...I take it you are on your way to Harley Street then?" replied Albus who had obviously noted Severus's Muggle attire.

"Yes, I wish to speak to the doctor before I let Alex anywhere near him."

"Only natural of course, have you thought any more about where you would like to take Alex on Holiday?"

"Yes of course."

"Well?"

"I was thinking Thailand would be a nice place, one of the Islands off the mainland where it is quiet of course."

"Why don't you take a visit to Wizarding World Travels?"

"I think I shall next time we are in Diagon Alley."

"Well let me know when you set the date."

"I will...anyway I best be off."

"Of course Severus I will get to work once you have gone."

"Thank you Albus."

"You're welcome Severus," with that Severus nodded and then departed. He closed the front door behind him and walked down to the front gate. Once he was beyond it he cast a disillusion charm on himself and apparated.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

He appeared outside the Harley Street Surgery. The street itself was packed full of people. He stepped through the gates towards the building itself and cancelled his disillusion charm. He opened one of the glass double doors and entered a bright white lobby. He spotted a large reception desk as well as a waiting area. He joined a small queue at the desk and waited his turn. A minute or so later he was able to speak to the receptionist.

"How can I help you sir?" inquired the receptionist lady.

"I was told this surgery comes highly recommended."

The receptionist smiled at that, "oh yes Doctor Edwards is very good."

"I see, well I wish to speak to someone about my son."

"And how old is your son?"

"He is eight years old."

"I see...What sort of surgery we're you interested in for him?" frowned the lady.

"He has quite a nasty scar on his face and I feel it would be better if it were removed."

"Oh I see," smiled the receptionist.

"Well would it be possible to see someone?"

"Hold on one moment sir please," replied the receptionist consulting an appointment book. "Is there any particular day you are interested in?"

"I would like to speak to someone today if that is possible."

"Today?" replied the receptionist rather sceptically, she consulted the book again and frowned. "I could try and see if Dr Edwards is free at 11:45 before lunch, no promises though."

"That would be very helpful,"

"Hold on then," she picked up the phone and began chatting away. "Hi there Dr Edwards, I have a gentleman here who would like to have a consultation at 11:45 is that possible...ah excellent, his name?" She covered the receiver with her hand and addressed Severus. "Could I have your name please?"

"Severus Snape."

"Thank you," she took her hand off the receiver and spoke to Dr Edwards, "Severus Snape"...Ok I will sort him out with an appointment," she ended the call and put down the phone. "Well is 11:45 ok for you?"

Severus considered that. _It was only 10:14 which meant he had over an hour and half to wait. He would have to wait though if he wanted to see Dr Edwards today._

"Yes 11:45 will be fine."

"Very well," she began scribbling away on a form, a moment later she ripped it from the book and handed it over to Severus. Severus checked it and then folded it. He then slipped it in his trouser pocket.

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome sir, you can wait over in our waiting area if you like," said the receptionist pointing towards the waiting area. He nodded and walked over to the comfy chairs. He sat and observed the coffee table in front of him. He picked up a leaflet and began reading.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Alex yawned and opened his eyes. He noted that he was currently lying in his dad's bed. He spotted Daisy sat next to him, "hi Daisy."

"Moring Alex, master Severus asked me to watch over you as you slept, how are you feeling?"

"A little tired," yawned Alex once again. He tried to sit up but found that he couldn't. _The potion must still be working he thought to himself. _

Daisy who was watching Alex didn't miss his attempt to sit up, "is you be needing help Alex?"

"Please," she moved next to Alex and with the aid her magic was able to help prop him up on the pillows.

"Thank you Daisy."

"You're welcome Alex but why is you not being able to get up?"

"Oh, dad gave me a potion to take away the aches and pains, it relaxes your muscles, I guess dad didn't want me getting out of bed," smiled Alex, who knew that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon with the effects of the potion still working.

"Yes Alex your dad told me to make sure you stayed in bed. Can I ask you a question Alex? It's just that I worry about you."

"Sure but what do you want to know?"

"It's just how last night you said after what you had to do at the Dursleys."

"Oh you mean my chores?"

"Did you have to do a lot of work?"

"Yeah Daisy."

"Didn't you have a house elf to do the work?"

"No Daisy, I suppose I was the house elf."

"That horrible Alex, you not house elf you nice boy."

"Thank you Daisy, you don't mind doing all the work though right?

"No Alex I like this family, its lovely here, I get treated very well."

"Could I free you if I wanted though?"

"You could but I is being good house elf, why is you wanting to free me?" said Daisy looking very distressed.

"I'm just asking if I could."

"Oh ok," said Daisy looking very relieved.

"How would I free you though?"

"You give me clothes and then I'm free but that would be very bad."

"Why would it be bad?"

"I'd die."

"You'd die? But why?" asked Alex in a mixture of shock and horror.

"No one is be wanting a freed house elf, they is thinking I is be bad, with no home or money I not able to get food, I starve and die."

"That's horrible, I never thought of it that way."

"You see Alex I like it here, master Severus gives me nice food and I have nice home, I is liking you very much too."

"Thank you Daisy."

"You're welcome, now would you be liking some breakfast?"

"Please Daisy."

"What is you be wanting?"

"Could I just have some cereal and pumpkin juice?"

"Yes Alex but what cereal is you be liking?"

"Rice Krispies please, they are my favourite by the way," smiled Alex.

"I is be making them right away but you should be knowings that we have a visitor."

"Oh who?"

"Mr Dumbledore."

"Oh you mean Albus, Do you know why he is here?"

"I think he is be doing magic Alex."

"Oh it's probably the blood wards to keep me safe, dad told me about them."

"Do you want me to tell him you is awake?"

"Ehmm ok."

"I won't be long then Alex."

POP

Alex sat there and wriggled his toes under the quilt. His legs themselves still felt quite relaxed but he could move his arms around. He snuggled into the quilt. He thought about the ritual. _It hit him that he really now did have a father and that he was a part of a family, the Snape family. _He felt happiness swell up inside him and he couldn't help but grin widely. He stopped smiling though when he heard footsteps in the hallway outside the room. A moment later the door opened and Albus walked in.

"Ah Alex it's good to see you are awake."

"Hi Albus."

"How are you feeling Alex?"

"Ok just a little tired."

"Your dad said you were aching this morning how are you now?

"The aches are gone, dad gave me a potion to help me relax."

"A muscle relaxation potion?" inquired Albus.

"I think so."

"And how do your muscles feel now?"

"Still very relaxed though I can move my arms," smiled Alex as he moved his arms about.

"Well best you stay in bed."

POP

"Alex I is be bringing your breakfast," proclaimed Daisy happily.

"Thank you Daisy," said Alex. Daisy set the tray on Alex's lap who began munching away.

"I is be going now unless you is be needing anything Alex?"

"I'm ok Daisy, thanks."

POP

"Could I try some Alex?" Alex nodded since his mouth was full. Albus conjured a spoon and tried some of the Rice Krispies.

"Oh yes these are wonderful," Alex grinned at that.

"Albus?"

"Yes Alex?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I believe you just did, but you can ask me another if you want," beamed Albus.

"How long have you known my dad?"

"Oh quite a long time now. You're father came to Hogwarts in 1971 when he was eleven so not much older than yourself. I of course got to know him more once he joined the order of the Phoenix back in October 1981. After that we became good friends and he decided to accept my offer to teach at Hogwarts. So really I have known him well for the last ten years or so."

"Do people not like him then? I mean when we we're in Hogsmeade the Weasleys said they felt sorry for me."

"Ah Yes Fred and George, getting back to your father though It's rather a complicated issue Alex. You see your father has to keep up a certain image in order not to arouse suspicion."

"What do you mean?"

"Well as I have told you before many Death Eaters avoided Azkaban. A lot of those Death Eaters had families and children. Some of those children were at Hogwarts or will be in the future. Since your father was a Death Eater and no one knows he was a spy except those in the Order he has to act in a certain way. Namely he has to show favouritism to them and be rather nasty to everyone else. Of course I don't think that's the only reason. Your father has rather a bad temper and doesn't like people very much so really he doesn't have to pretend all that much. I believe those two things contribute to why most people don't like him."

"He's not nasty with me though."

"No of course not Alex and that's because you are his son and he loves you. You are an exception though Alex, your father tolerates very few people. He is however extremely gifted and very intelligent, yes he is very strict and not many of his students like him but, his safety record is the best Hogwarts has seen for over a hundred years. There has never been a fatality or permanent injury or disfigurement under your father's tutelage and, potions is one of the most dangerous subjects taught at Hogwarts. That and the fact that your father changed sides makes me respect him a lot. He might be a nasty person Alex but from what I have seen he seems to be a good father and, I know he is an effective teacher despite his methods."

"He is a good dad, but I already noticed he doesn't like speaking to many people."

"Well you are very perceptive Alex."

"Albus?"

"Yes Alex?"

"Daisy said you were doing magic before, we're you setting up the blood wards?"

"I was indeed Alex but why don't we do something fun?" said Albus distracting Alex. _Really thought Albus to himself, Alex was a young boy who should be playing and having fun, not discussing boring wards. _

"Like what?"

"Oh I dunno do you perhaps have any sweeties?"

"Yeah," grinned Alex

"Accio Alex's sweets," cast Albus. A moment later a Honeydukes bag floated into the room. Albus caught it and passed it to Alex. "Ah excellent why don't we pig out Alex," said Albus winking at Alex.

Alex opened the bag and took out the pack of Chocoballs. He opened the package and took out two of the balls. He passed one to Albus and then took a bite from his own.

"Ah strawberry," called out Albus after tasting the Chocoball.

"I got chocolate," replied Alex happy, holding up his chocolate filled hand whilst smiling. Once Alex had finished eating the ball he licked his fingers and palm making sure he didn't miss any of the chocolate. They devoured the other three balls.

"Well thank you for sharing your chocolate with me Alex. Did you buy them with your pocket money?"

"Yeah."

"Ah well then I think it only fair that I give you some money for them, how much did they cost?"

"I think they cost one Sickle twenty one Knut's."

"How about I give you twenty five Knut's then?"

"Ok," smiled Alex. Albus counted out the money and put it on the bedside cabinet next to Alex.

"OWhhhwww," yawned Alex, who really was tired once again.

"I think all this snacking and excitement has tired you out."

"Yeah."

"Well let me just lower your pillows," said Albus adjusting the pillows so Alex was no longer sitting up. "That's it, now close your eyes and go to sleep Alex, your dad will most likely be back when you wake up."

"Mmmnight," mumbled Alex.

"Pleasant dreams Alex," was the last thing Alex heard before he drifted off to sleep.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Severus was sat in the waiting area in the Harley Street Surgery when he was interrupted from his thoughts. He looked up and saw the receptionist lady stood in front of him.

"Dr Edwards will see you now."

"Indeed thank you," he said whilst standing.

"Follow me please," Severus nodded and then followed the receptionist as she led him through a long corridor. They came to a door and the receptionist knocked.

"Come in," she opened the door and gestured for him to enter, he did.

"Hello Mr Snape please sit down," said Dr Edwards gesturing towards a chair in front of his desk. Severus entered and sat. The receptionist left and closed the door behind her on her way out.

"Now what can I do for you?"

"I was thinking of some surgery for my son,"

"I see and what exactly are you interested in?"

"My son has quite a nasty scar you see and I think it would be better if it were removed while he is still young,"

"Hmm and where is the scar?"

"On his forehead I have a picture if you would like to see?"

"Excellent pass it over please," Severus rummaged in his suit pocket and pulled out a photo of Alex's forehead which he had taken whilst they had developed the photo of Alex hovering.

"Hmm I see quite nasty indeed, how old is the scar by the way?"

"My son is eight and has had it since he was a baby."

"And the scar has not shown any signs of improvement since?"

"No," replied Severus.

"How did he get the scar?"

"Shattered glass from a car crash," said Severus thinking up a reasonable lie on the spot.

"Hmm I see, well normally when I get children with scars I normally tell the parents to leave it for a couple of years and see if it improves with time. It seems this is not the case with your son though. I have a rough idea of what would be needed to be done but I can't be sure until I see your son in person."

"Could I perhaps see some references before I agree to anything?"

"Of course, if you look around my office you will see my medical certificates" said Dr Edwards gesturing towards the many certificates and honours that littered his wall behind his desk. "And why don't you take this leaflet to read later," said Dr Edwards passing Severus a leaflet.

"What do you think will be needed to be done?"

"As I said before I can't say exactly what sort of treatment I will use until I see your son. It could just be a general incision or I might need to use skin flaps, regardless general anaesthesia will most likely be required so your son is not in any pain or distress."

"I see and what exactly will be involved in general anaesthesia?"

"For children the Anaesthesiologist usually places a mask over their face so when they breathe they become sleepy. We call it induction since you are slowly introducing them to the anaesthesia process. Once said child is asleep an I.V is introduced which continues the anaesthesia process. We find it's better to apply the mask first since most children don't like needles and, we find it helps them to relax if they breathe slowly through the mask first. Afterwards we take the child to the post anaesthesia care unit until they wake up."

"I see and how much is the surgery likely to cost?"

"It depends but I would say between £800 and £1000."

"That won't be a problem."

"Well Mr Snape perhaps you would like to book a consultation so I can examine your son?"

"That would be fine."

"How about Wednesday at 16:00 right after school?" asked Dr Edwards as he consulted his diary.

"Wednesday is acceptable."

"Excellent, could I perhaps get your son's name and date of birth?"

"Alexander Snape, the thirty first of July 1982," said Severus watching Dr Edwards as he wrote away in his diary.

"Well that should be everything, is there anything else I can do for you Mr Snape?"

"No I shall be making way."

"Very well good day sir," said Dr Edwards standing so he could escort Severus out. Severus departed through the doorway and walked back down the corridor to the reception area. He bid farewell to the receptionist on the way out and then left the lobby through the front doors. Once he was outside the surgery he apparated to Spinners End.

He walked up to the front door and entered. Once inside he moved to his study where he saw Albus. Albus was currently sat on the sofa, a letter in one hand and a cup of tea in the other, "Albus," greeted Severus as he entered his study.

"How was your trip Severus?" asked Albus putting down the letter on the coffee table.

"Productive, I booked a consultation for Alex with Dr Edwards on Wednesday at 16:00."

"Good good, I spoke with Alex before, he had some breakfast and then went back to sleep."

"Thank you for watching him Albus, did you discuss anything of interest?"

"Alex was quite interested about you really, so I told him about you of course."

"Such as?"

"Nothing inappropriate, just how long I had known you and what I thought of you. I explained how you have to keep up appearances and, told him about your teaching at Hogwarts, your safety record for example," explained Albus.

"That's fine. We will be visiting Muggle London on Wednesday before Alex's consultation. That way I can purchase some holiday clothes."

"good idea Severus, you can't wear black robes or a suit on the beach," chuckled Albus.

"Hmm I suppose I will have to purchase some clothes for myself as well then."

"It would be most wise Severus."

"Are the blood wards set up?"

"Yes of course Severus, everything is perfectly fine."

"Thank you Albus."

"It was nothing Severus, it's the least I can do to try and repay Alex for my mistake."

"You know you shouldn't feel so guilty," replied Severus.

"Hmm perhaps, well Severus I will get out of your way, I shall speak to you soon," said Albus making it clear he didn't want to discuss it anymore, Severus let the issue go.

"Of course Albus."

"Say goodbye to Alex for me."

"I will," with that Albus stood and picked up his letter. He finished his tea and then strode to the fire. He nodded to Severus and then stepped through the Floo. Severus watched him go. He was getting hungry though so he called Daisy.

"Daisy," called Severus.

POP

"Master Severus you is be being back?"

"Indeed Daisy how is Alex?"

"He be sleeping soundly master Severus."

"Good well lunch for one then," said Severus walking off to the kitchen.

"Of course Master I is be doing it right away, what do you fancy?"

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now 20:30 in the evening. Alex had slept for most of the day and had woke up around dinner time. Daisy had made them dinner and Severus was now giving Alex a bath before bed. Even though Alex had slept most of the day he still felt quite tired.

"You're not worried about seeing Dr Edwards on Wednesday are you Alex?"

"He's not going to do anything then is he?"

"No Alex he just wants to have a look at your scar."

"But what about when I go for the operation what will happen?"

"Well it will be similar to what David did in St Mungo's Alex. You will go to sleep and when you wake up the surgery will be over. Dr Edwards won't use magic to make you sleep of course. You will have a general anaesthesia."

"What's that?"

"It's nothing to worry about. You will be lying down and they put a little mask over your face. You lay there and breathe normally and then you feel sleepy. After a little while you go to sleep. Whilst you are in the surgery the doctors make sure you don't wake up. Afterwards you wake up and won't remember going to sleep. It will be alright Alex you won't feel anything and it won't hurt."

"Kay dad."

"The appointment is at 16:00 so we can go shopping before we go to the surgery."

"Why do we need to go shopping?"

"Well it's a surprise."

"What surprise?"

"Well I said I wanted to take you on holiday didn't I?"

"We're going on holiday?" said Alex becoming excited, splashing in the bath a bit.

"Yes we are," smiled Severus.

"Where?" asked Alex curiously.

"Thailand, we will take a trip to Wizarding World Travels soon to book it."

"I have never been on holiday before."

"I know are you looking forward to it?"

"Yeah," grinned Alex happily.

"Well once we get your operation out of the way we can go."

"So we can go soon?"

"Indeed, Daisy," called Severus.

POP

"Master Severus."

"Go to the kitchen Daisy and take out the warming pan. Use the coal from the fire to heat it and then put it in Alex's bed to warm it up."

"Yes Master I is be doing it right away."

POP

"Do you want me to wash your hair before you get out Alex?"

"Please dad," Severus picked up the shampoo bottle and wet Alex's hair. Once it was wet he rubbed in this shampoo and washed it. Alex just sat there with his eyes closed as his dad washed and stroked his hair. Once it was done he opened them again.

"Dad can I get out now?" asked Alex.

"Of course Alex," said Severus helping Alex out of the bath. He waved his wand and dried Alex's body. Once Alex was dried he passed Alex his white briefs. Alex slipped his legs through the briefs. As Alex was pulling them up Severus slipped his T-shirt over his head. Alex then pulled his T-shirt down. Severus pulled out the plug in the bath and then followed Alex to his room.

Alex got into bed and his toes and bare legs were comforted by the warm sheets. He curled up and snuggled into the pillows and let his dad pull the quilt over him. Severus leant over Alex and gave him an Eskimo kiss which resulted in lots of giggles. Severus got a kiss on the check in return.

"Love you dad."

"Love you too Alex."

"Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight son," said Severus, kissing Alex on the forehead as Alex closed his eyes. Severus sat on the bed stroking Alex's hair until Alex fell asleep.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	27. Chapter 27 A Day out in London

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 27 - A Day out in London**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was 14:36 on Wednesday the 12th of September 1990. Severus was sat in his reclining chair in the study with Alex at the desk. Alex was doing his daily writing and Latin lessons. Severus was sat reading the Daily Prophet lost in thought.

_He was thinking about Alex's consultation. They would be setting off for the consultation soon. He planned to take Alex shopping in London to buy holiday clothes and then head to the surgery for their appointment. Afterwards they could dine out for a change._ He was interrupted from his thoughts by Alex.

"Dad there's an owl at the window," Severus spotted the owl pecking at the window.

"Thank you Alex," said Severus standing making his way over to the window. He opened it and let the owl rest on his arm. He brought it back inside and untied the letter from its leg.

"Daisy," called Severus.

POP

"You is be wanting me Master?"

"Yes Daisy, can you fetch some water for this owl."

"Yes Master."

POP

Severus sat in his reclining chair and set the owl down on the table beside him. Like with Borgin's letter he went through his routine of checking the letter first. It was clean so he opened the envelope and pulled out the letter and a small gold key.

POP, Daisy appeared with a small bowl of water and set it down by the owl. The owl hooted happily and began gulping down the water. Severus read the letter.

_Dear Mr Snape,_

_I' am writing to you in regards to your son, Alexander Snape. We have completed the vault transfer from vault 687 to 832. Please find included his new Gringotts key. As you aware for reasons already known we will require a new blood sample. Please could you arrange a date for when the new sample will be provided. _

_Nukz, Diagon Alley Gringotts Branch Manager, England London. _

He picked up a quill and parchment from the table and wrote back his reply.

_Dear Nukz, _

_Thank you for completing the vault transfer. I can confirm that I have received Alexander's new vault key. We will be visiting Gringotts on Friday the 14__th__ September to submit his new blood sample. _

_Regards, _

_Severus Snape_

Severus set down the quill and slipped the letter in a new envelope. He sealed it and then tied it to the owl's leg. He stood and then let it fly out of the window. Once it was gone Severus closed the window and stood over Alex. He watched Alex writing away practising his letters and words.

"You're getting good Alex," commented Severus.

"Really?"

"Yes, I reckon if you keep up your practising you will be really good in no time," Alex smiled at that.

"Thanks dad," beamed Alex.

"Now put your ink, quill and blotter away in the draw and then go get your coat."

"Kay dad," said Alex getting up. Alex carefully took his writing equipment and stored it in the desk draw. Alex then made his way to the hall and got his coat. Severus watched him go and stood checking himself in the mirror. He was currently wearing his Muggle suit. Alex returned and like Severus was wearing Muggle clothing.

"Let me help you Alex," said Severus taking the coat so Alex could slip him arms into it. Once Alex did, Severus zipped it up. "Now Alex our appointment is at 16:00 but we are going shopping first so come along," said Severus gesturing towards the door. Alex made his way to the front door and stopped when he got there, waiting for his dad to open it. Severus opened the door and they made their way down the driveway with Severus closing the door behind them. Once beyond the gate Severus pulled Alex close to him.

"Let me disillusion you Alex."

"What's that dad?"

"It means you are harder to see, watch," said Severus pulling out his wand. He then waved it over Alex casting a disillusionment charm. He then cast one over himself. Alex felt like an egg had been smashed on his head and was now dripping down his neck and onto his back. He looked at himself and found that his body now blended in with the gate behind him, as well the pavement bellow him.

"Wow that's cool I'm like a chameleon" said Alex smiling.

"Now close your eyes and take a deep breath on three." Severus held Alex to him tightly and watched as Alex closed his eyes. "1...2...3" he apparated away on 3.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

They appeared in an alley near a busy London street. Alex caught his breath and rested as his dad cuddled him. "You ok Alex?"

"Wasn't s-bad this time," mumbled Alex.

"Well Like I said the more you do it the more used to it you become." Severus took out his wand and banished the disillusionment charms over them. He took Alex's hand in his own and led him out of the alley. They walked a short while until they stood in front of a large store. Alex looked up and read the stores sign. The store was called John Lewis.

"Let's go Alex," said Severus leading Alex to the stores front doors. They entered and Severus looked for the children's section. He spotted it and they walked over to it. Severus was looking at some T-shirts for Alex whilst Alex was looking at footwear. Severus picked out some white T-shirts and then picked up two check Shirts, one in red and one in blue.

Alex was looking at the flip flops and sandals. He really liked a light blue pair of quicksilver flip flops. He looked up to find his dad and couldn't see him. Panic came over him and walked to the end of the isle looking for Severus. He was looking frantically at the end of another isle when his dad called out to him.

"Alex have you seen anything you like?"

"Dad!" called Alex running into Severus hugging him.

"What's wrong Alex?"

"I couldn't see you and I got scared."

"Oh I see, well did you see anything?"

"Yeah," replied Alex.

"Show me then," said Severus stroking Alex's hair who was still stood against him. Alex moved away and Severus followed as Alex led him to the footwear section.

"I like these dad," said Alex pointing towards the blue flip flops whilst looking up at Severus.

"Let's check and see if they have your size" said Severus checking the labels. He picked out a pair in Alex's size.

"Dad are you going to get anything?"

"I will once we have finished getting your things."

"Kay dad."

"Let's have a look at the shorts Alex," said Severus walking to another isle with Alex following him. He picked out two pairs of plain cream coloured cargo shorts as well as a plain pair of white football shorts. "I think that should be enough for you, we can buy more things when we get there if we need to" said Severus leading Alex to the men's section.

Severus picked out two pairs of Umbro swims shorts in navy and black. Next he picked out some light lose fitting beach shirts and added them to the rest. He also picked out some loose fitting casual shorts and trousers for the beach. He also decided to get a pair of sandals. As he was leaving he also decided to get some casual jeans and shirts, as well as footwear and a decent coat in case he ever went out into the Muggle world and needed less formal clothing. With everything picked out they headed towards the check out. Severus nodded to the women who began to price the items.

The total cost was £185. Severus took out his wallet and counted out the money. He handed it over and the woman passed over the bags for him to carry. They headed outside John Lewis and visited Boots next which was a few minutes' walk away. Inside Severus purchased himself and Alex a pair of sunglasses and bought some sun lotion. With everything purchased they headed back for the alley. Once in the alley Severus shrunk the bags and pocketed them. He cast a tempus which told him the time was now 15:34, which meant they had just less than half an hour before their appointment.

"Come here Alex," Alex cuddled into Severus and Severus cast another set of disillusionment charms on them, he then apparated them to the surgery at Harley Street. They appeared outside the surgery. Severus took a look around as Alex recovered from apparating. Seeing that no one was looking he cancelled the disillusionment charms on them.

"Come along Alex," said Severus holding Alex's hand. He led Alex into the large lobby and headed for the reception area. He met a different lady this time.

"Hi there how can I help you?"

"My name is Severus Snape. I have an appointment at 16:00 with Dr Edwards for my son."

"Oh I see let me check," said the woman consulting her appointment book. "Yes that's right, please could you take a seat and I will call you in when its time."

"Thank you," said Severus before leading Alex to the waiting area. They sat in the comfy chairs and waited until they were called in. Around twenty minutes later the receptionist walked over to them.

"Dr Edwards will see you now," with that Severus stood and took Alex's hand into his own. They followed the receptionist down the corridor. Once at Dr Edwards's office she knocked. "Come in," he called. They entered and the receptionist introduced them.

"Severus and Alexander Snape to see you Dr Edwards."

"Thank you Jane," said Dr Edwards before she left. Severus and Alex entered and sat at the two chairs in front of the desk.

"Good to see you again Mr Snape and I take it this is your son?"

"Say hello Alex," encouraged Severus.

"Hi there," said Alex shyly

"Good to see you Alex, I was wondering If I could take a look at your scar?" said Dr Edwards standing. Alex nodded his head.

"Come sit on this bed then so I can have a proper look." Severus helped Alex sit on the bed and then sat down to watch. "Hmmm you haven't been diagnosed with Jaundice recently have you?" asked Dr Edwards concerned.

"What's Jaundice?" asked Alex.

"It's when there is an excessive amount of blood cells in your body being broken down releasing bilirubin. Symptoms include a yellowing of the skin and the eyes."

"Oh no I haven't," replied Alex.

"Alex has to wear contact lenses with special filters, they make his eyes appear yellow," spoke up Severus.

"Ah well that explains it," said Dr Edwards tapping Alex's knee. Dr Edwards then lifted Alex's long fringe. He took a good long look and felt the surrounding areas with his fingers. He tugged and pulled the skin one way and then the other. "That is quite nasty isn't it...not to worry though I'm sure I can fix it up in no time," he said smiling. "Well Alex why don't you take a seat again," said Dr Edwards helping Alex off the bed. Alex returned to his seat next to Severus. Dr Edwards sat and regarded Severus.

"So what do you think you will need to do?"

"Nothing major really, in fact I should be able to do it here, if it were more serious we would have to do it at the hospital of course. I will make an incision and remove the scared tissue. I will then use a skin flap to cover the incision I have made. Once it has healed there might be a small scar where I suture the skin flap, but it will look a lot better than it does now."

"I see, do you have any questions Alex?"

"Where will you do it?" asked Alex a little apprehensively.

"We have a little operating theatre down the corridor, we could take a little look if you are worried," said Dr Edwards sensing Alex was nervous.

"Would you like that Alex?" asked Severus. Alex nodded his head.

"Just wait here then a minute while I go get Dr Philips," said Dr Edwards as he left. He returned a moment later with a blonde smartly dressed middle age man. "This is Dr Philips my Anaesthesiologist. He can answer any questions whilst we look around the theatre."

They all stood and exited Dr Edwards's office. Dr Edwards led them down the corridor and entered the small theatre. Alex looked around the white room. In the centre was an operating table with expensive and high tech looking equipment surrounding it.

"Alex come over here please," said Dr Philips. Alex walked over to Dr Philips. "Would you like to have a look at all these cool gadgets?" said Dr Philips smiling at Alex.

"Please."

"Alright then come sit up on the table," said Dr Philips as he helped Alex up. "Do you know what this is Alex?"

"No," said Alex shaking his head.

"This is my special arm band to test your blood pressure, would you like a go?"

"Mr Snape perhaps we could go over your son's medical records back in my office whilst Dr Philips is with him?" said Dr Edwards to Severus. Severus seeing that Alex was currently being entertained by Dr Philips agreed.

"That will be fine."

"Alright follow me."

"Alright here we go" said Dr Philips fastening the arm band around Alex's arm. "Ready?"

"Yeah," smiled Alex.

"Ok squish squish squish," said Dr Philips squeezing the small pump. Alex could feel it becoming tight around his arm.

"Wow that tight," said Alex in surprise.

"Yes it is tight but, your blood pressure is fine though," said Dr Philips jotting it down on his clip board.

"Do you want to try another gadget Alex?" said Dr Philips releasing the pressure and unfastening the band.

"Ehmm ok."

"Alright one second then," said Dr Philips taking out a stethoscope. "Would you like to listen to my heart Alex?"

"Yes please," beamed Alex becoming excited.

"Alright put these in your ears and then put this on my heart," said Dr Philips lifting his shirt and guiding Alex's hand so Alex could listen to his heart. Alex listened and could hear his heart pumping away.

"That's well cool."

"Can I listen to your heart now Alex?"

"Sure," replied Alex. Dr Philips took the stethoscope and put it on. He blew on the end so it wouldn't be cold on Alex's skin. Alex lifted his T-shirt and held it up whilst Dr Philips listened away. "That's good Alex, everything is fine." Alex let his T-shirt drop back down.

"I have more gadgets if you want to see Alex."

"Yeah."

"Alright stay there then." Dr Philips wheeled a heart monitor over to the table and took out a small clip connected to it. "Here let me put this on" He put the clip on one of Alex's fingers and then turned on the heart monitor. It began bleeping away and produced numbers.

"Wow what's that?"

"That's your heart Alex. We use this machine to make sure your ok when we do surgery."

"So you will use that when I have my operation?"

"Yes, would you like to look at the masks? You can choose which flavour you would like, we have bubblegum, strawberry, banana."

"Bubblegum please," interrupted Alex.

"One moment then." Dr Philips returned to the table a moment later with a mask. "Alright now just lie down", said Dr Philips as he helped Alex lie down. "I'm just going to put the mask on ok?" Alex nodded and a moment later the mask was on his face. He really could smell the bubblegum. It was like he was eating his Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. After awhile Dr Philips removed the mask.

"It really smelt like bubblegum."

"I know its good isn't it, see nothing to worry about."

"So I just wear the mask and then I get sleepy?"

"Yep Alex nothing to it, do you want to go see your dad?"

"Yes please," said Alex feeling a lot better about the operation.

"Alright then," said Dr Philips as he turned off the heart monitor and, took the clip off of Alex's finger. He helped Alex down and they made their way to Dr Edwards's office. They entered and Alex heard his dad in conversation with Dr Edwards.

"No, no recent illnesses," stated Severus.

"That's fine, ah you're back, we're just about finished here," said Dr Edwards.

"Dad it was great I got to see all these cool gadgets," exclaimed Alex excitedly. Severus stood and cuddled Alex towards him.

"Well I'm glad you had fun," said Severus ruffling Alex's hair. "So is that everything then?" asked Severus.

"Yes everything seems in order. Last thing is to decide when you want to do it?" Severus thought about that. They already had to visit Gringotts on Friday so he decided it was best to do both on the same day.

"Is Friday afternoon possible?"

"Hmmm," hummed Dr Edwards consulting his diary. "I could do Friday 15:00, is that ok?"

"That's fine."

"Then Friday it is," said Dr Edwards writing down the appointment. He stood and walked over to Severus. "Well I will see you then," said Dr Edwards holding out his hand. Severus shook it and then shook Dr Philips's. "I will see you Friday Alex," said Dr Edwards patting Alex's head. Alex lowered his head and smiled.

"Indeed, see you then," said Severus leading Alex out. They made their way to the reception area. Severus approached the receptionist. "We have another appointment with Dr Edwards on Friday at 15:00."

"Ah excellent, see you then", she replied waving them out. They left the surgery and stopped outside.

"That wasn't too bad now was it Alex?"

"No dad Dr Philips was nice"

"Would you like to get something to eat before we go home?"

"Sure," smiled Alex.

"Alright well then why don't find a nice restaurant."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

They were currently sat in a family friendly Italian restaurant named Marias. The tables had white cloth with each having a scented oil lamp in the centre. Severus and Alex were sat at the window looking out onto the streets of London. Severus was consulting the menu whilst Alex was sat watching him, kicking his legs playfully. Alex had already decided what he wanted, he wanted a margarita pizza.

"I think I will have the lasagne," said Severus putting down his menu. A minute or so later Maria, the owner greeted them herself.

"Benvenuto! How are we today?" beamed Maria welcomingly.

"Great thanks," replied Severus.

"Bene," smiled Maria pinching Alex's cheek affectionately which got a grin from him.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Please," replied Severus.

"Carlo venire qui!" beckoned Maria. A moment later the waiter Carlo came over to their table. "These two are ready to order."

"What would sir like?"

"Could I have the lasagne please?"

"Excellent choice sir," replied Carlo.

"And the young sir?"

"The pizza, margarita and a coke please."

"The best pizza in London I assure, Marcello is great chief," proclaimed Carlo proudly. Carlo jotted down their orders and took their menus and then left.

Maria regarded them. "Would you like to check the wine list sir?"

"Please," stated Severus.

"Ehh Tino, come here venire qui!" Tino came over and gave Severus a wine menu. Severus consulted the wine list and decided to get a bottle of red Rocca Alata Amarone Della Valpolicella.

"Excellent choice sir, I will bring it right away." A moment later Tino returned with the wine, a glass and a wine cooler. He uncorked the wine and poured some into Severus' drink until it went half way up. He then set the wine in the cooler on the table and left.

"Is everything ok?" asked Maria.

"Perfect thanks."

"Grazie," said Maria holding her hands together before leaving them. Carlo returned a moment later with a glass of coke with a blue straw and ice. They sat there talking, before long the waiter returned with their food as well as some cheesy garlic bread.

"Thank you," stated Severus

"Thanks," said Alex

They sat there eating in conversation. "So Alex would you like to have a look around Diagon Alley on Friday?"

"Why are we going?"

"Well we need to submit your new blood sample at Gringotts. We can have a look around there before your operation."

"Could we have a look at the brooms?"

"Of course, a visit to Quality Quidditch Supplies then. We can also have a look at the other shops whilst we are there if you want. Learning to fly will have to wait though. You can have a look at my broom when we get home though if you want."

"Really what broom do you have?"

"A Nimbus 1001, quite old now compared to the latest 1700 range but, it was great in its day and is still a very nice broom."

"How fast can it go?"

"Top speed is 106mph," said Severus pouring himself another glass of wine.

"Wow that's fast," said Alex obviously impressed.

"Well, I think its best we get you a slow broom until you get the hang of flying."

"You're not going to get me an oakshaft 79 are you? You know they came out in 1879," said Alex before drinking some of his coke.

Severus chuckled at that, "no Alex Oakshafts are ancient, I think one of the early Comet series would be a good first broom for you. If you enjoy flying and are good enough for a Quidditch team at Hogwarts then perhaps we could get you a faster broom."

"Are comets good then?" asked Alex. He was familiar with the old brooms described in Quidditch through the ages but he wasn't so well up on new brooms.

"Well there is a fierce rivalry between Comets and Cleansweep's. The Comets have superior breaking charms though which means they are better at stopping and changing direction. The Nimbus's wipe the floor with both of them though."

"So your broom is the best?"

"Well from the best company yes, not the best broom though, like I said there are later models, the 1500's and 1700's for example. Of course there are rumours that Nimbus is working on an entirely new series, but they're just rumours for now."

"It would be cool if they did."

"I fear it would be expensive though," said Severus who was thinking of how much the Nimbus 1700 cost. Alex sat there finishing off the rest of his pizza.

"Finished Alex?"

"Uh huh."

"Do you want an ice cream?"

"Oh yes please dad," said Alex excitedly.

"Just vanilla then?" Asked Severus, Alex nodded at that. Severus caught the eye of one of the waiters and ordered two scoops of ice cream. He finished off the last of his wine and left the rest in the bottle. He then wiped his mouth once he had finished his lasagne. The ice cream arrived and Severus watched Alex enjoying it. Whilst Alex was eating his ice cream Severus asked for the bill.

"Is it nice Alex?"

"Yeah it's lovely but not as good as Fortescue's though."

"Indeed"

"Here is the bill sir."

Severus took the bill off a small tray and checked it. The total sum was £36.57. _Well London was more expensive than other places thought Severus to himself. He would need to change some more money when he visited Gringotts on Friday. _He took out two twenties and placed them on the tray. The waiter thanked him and left to get his change. Alex finished his ice cream and wiped his mouth. The waiter returned with his change. He counted out £3.43 and left a pound coin as tip. They said goodbye to Maria and walked out the doors heading for home.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Severus opened the front door and closed it once Alex had stepped inside. He had Alex hang up his coat in the hall before they made their way into the study. Alex sat down on the sofa whilst Severus stepped towards the hearth. He took some Floo powder and chucked it into the fire.

"Headmasters Office Hogwarts," called Severus

"Ah Severus how did the consultation go?"

"It went well. Alex's operation will be on Friday at 15:00."

"That's good Severus what can I do for you?"

"We will be Visting Gringotts on Friday to submit Alex's new blood sample. I will also be taking a visit to Wizarding World Travels as well to book our holiday."

"Ah excellent Severus, I will look into procuring travel documents for Alex, I have contacts at the ministry so don't worry."

"Thank you Albus."

"You're welcome."

"Anyway Severus I must be off is there anything else?"

"No Albus that's everything."

"Very well have a nice evening Severus."

"You to Albus," said Severus ending the floo call. Severus regarded Alex who was sat looking at him. "Would you like to play a game of chess Alex?"

"Sure dad."

"Alright then let's go set up the board," said Severus as they walked into the kitchen. They played three games and Alex was improving with each game. The first game Alex lasted just over twelve minutes. The second game Alex did slightly better and was able to hold Severus off for fifteen minutes. The last game Alex managed to hold off his defeat for just under twenty minutes.

"You're getting better Alex," said Severus proudly as they made their way back to the study.

"Thanks dad."

"Why don't you go play?" said Severus as he lay down on the sofa with a nice long novel.

"Can I just stay with you dad?" said Alex sitting on the end of the sofa near Severus's feet.

"If you want," said Severus. Alex smiled at that and then crawled onto Severus lying on top of him. Alex then rested his head face down on Severus chest.

"Do I look like a pillow?" Alex just giggled at that.

"Sure dad," said Alex snuggling up to Severus whilst closing his eyes.

"You tired Alex?"

"Just resting my eyes," said Alex. Severus didn't believe a word of that. He wasn't wrong either, within a few minutes Alex was fast asleep. Severus smiled and held his book over Alex's head, resting it gently on Alex's back so he wouldn't hurt or wake him. Severus lay there with Alex sleeping on top of him and lost himself in his novel.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	28. Chapter 28 A Busy Day

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 28 - A Busy Day **

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was Friday the 14th September 1990. Severus was sat with Alex inside the Leaky Cauldron. They had just visited Gringotts to submit Alex's new blood sample and, were now having a quick break. Severus was sat drinking a coffee whilst Alex watched on. Unfortunately, Alex was unable to have anything to eat or drink before his surgery. Severus was thinking about Alex and how things we're going.

_They had settled into a routine. They woke in the morning and Daisy made them breakfast. Severus then either went to brew in his lab or read whilst Alex did his lessons. He of course helped Alex with his lessons should he require it. They then had lunch and then relaxed. He had noticed that Alex was becoming a bit bored though cooped up in the house. He decided that once Alex had his operation he would take him to the park to play. It might also be a good idea to let Alex out so he could play with children his own age. _With that sorted he drained the remainder of his coffee and regarded Alex.

"You ready to look around?"

"Sure dad."

"Alright then let's get going," said Severus standing. He helped Alex push his chair under the table, they then made their way back towards Diagon Alley. A few minutes later and they were back on the main street itself. Severus planned to visit Wizarding World Travels first to book their holiday. Earlier Albus had Floo called and sent him documents for Alex. Albus was able to have Alex registered at the Ministry through his contacts and, had therefore sent Severus a birth certificate and a travel pass.

Severus had asked how that had been possible of course. Albus had replied saying it was a lot easier to get documents made for a newly discovered child, rather than changing Harry's existing documents and files which were heavily monitored by the Ministry. They walked down the main street until they came to Wizarding World Travels. They waited in line for five minutes before a sales person addressed them.

"Hello there my name is Rachel how can I help you?" said the sales woman as they sat down at her desk.

"We we're thinking of booking a holiday."

"I see and where about's were you thinking?"

"Thailand," replied Severus getting to the point.

"So Heathrow to Bangkok airport?"

"Correct."

"Alright let me just check the book," said Rachel as she consulted her book."There is a port key available on Monday 17th September at 16:00. With the change in time zones you should arrive at 23:00 local time."

"That will be fine, how exactly do we locate the port key at Heathrow?"

"There is an apparation point hidden inside Heathrow airport much like platform 9 and ¾. This map should show you exactly were to apparate," explained Rachel handing Severus the map.

"I see and how much will the port key cost?"

"Is it just the two of you?"

"Obviously," drawled Severus who was getting slightly irritated.

"Port key alone would amount to ʛ40. Although it's more if you want a return port key."

"We need a return port key, preferably around two weeks or ten days," said Severus getting to the point.

"There is one on Thursday the 27th September at 04:00 Thai local time," informed Rachel consulting her book.

"That will be fine. I'd like to book the port key then."

"Excellent, could I perhaps interest you in our hotel discount deals?"

"That won't be necessary, we will be checking into our own hotel once we arrive," explained Severus.

I understand, now can I see your travel passes please," replied Rachel.

"Of course," said Severus handing over his own pass as well as Alex's. The Alex in the picture was certainly acting its age as it stuck out its tongue playfully at Rachel. "Charming," commented Rachel playfully. Severus raised one of his eyebrows at Alex who promptly looked down sheepishly. "Well that should be fine. One moment while I process your tickets," said Rachel standing. She went into the back of the office and emerged a few minutes later with two tickets. "There you go, all we need to do now is settle the payment."

"Charge it to my vault please."

"Ok hold on then one second," said Rachel reaching into her draw, were she pulled out an official looking form, "vault number please?"

"831," replied Severus.

"Excellent well just sign your name and your magical signature please," said Rachel passing Severus the form. Severus scrutinised it carefully checking the amount to be deducted, the total cost was ʛ80, that was fine so he signed his signature with a quill and, then tapped it with his wand adding his magic signature.

"Well that's everything sorted."

"Thank you very much."

"Bye Mr Snape, enjoy your Holiday."

"Thank you, good day," said Severus before leaving the store. They walked back down Diagon Alley with Severus holding Alex's hand. It wasn't long before they came to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Sat in the main window of the shop was an expensive looking broomstick. The logo printed on the broomstick's handle told them it was a Nimbus 1700. The broom itself was made of oak and was coloured in a rich shade of mahogany with gold foot holders.

"Wow dad look at that!" exclaimed Alex, his face lighting up seeing the Nimbus 1700. Severus put an arm around Alex's shoulder and admired the broomstick with him. He did however spot the expensive price tag of ʛ6000.

_Well it was the fastest racing broom in the world thought Severus to himself. Still, it didn't change the fact that the broom cost just over a quarter of what he earned in a year at Hogwarts._

"Shall we look inside Alex?"

"Kay dad," replied Alex heading towards the shop's door. They entered and despite the time of day the shop was still very busy. Not surprising when one considered how popular Quidditch was. Severus lead Alex to the back of the store towards the older brooms, this section of the shop was much quieter. There were various makes of Brooms, Brooms from the Comet series as well as Cleansweeps.

There was even an old antique Silver Arrow made by Leonard Jewkes. The broom of course was ancient, made before even official broomstick companies were around. There was a sign under the broom that said, "Not for general sale, up for auction". Although the broom's performance was terrible by today's standards it was still sought after. There were many collectors out there that admired the old antique vintage brooms. _Hoarders thought Severus to himself smugly._

"Can I help you?" asked an assistant.

"Yes we are looking for the Comet's."

"Follow me please," beckoned the assistant leading the way. They followed and we're lead to the Comet section. There were numerous different models in varying degree of condition. From the left were the Comet 140's, followed by the 180's and then 260's.

"Are you interested in any particular model?"

"My son wants to learn to fly. It's his first broom you see."

"Something he can manage then and not too fast?"

"Exactly."

"Why don't you take a look at the Comet 140, made in 1929, top speed 52mph so not too fast, first broom to incorporate the Horton-Keitch braking charm," explained the assistant. Severus took down a Comet 140 in good condition from the rack. Like the Nimbus 1700 it was made from oak, although not of the same quality and, had brass foot holder's instead of one's made of gold.

"How much does one of these in good condition go for?"

"One like that would set you back around ʛ500," replied the assistant with a thoughtful expression.

"Would you like to have a look Alex?"

"Please dad," with that Severus passed Alex the broom which amusingly was taller than him. He showed Alex how to mount the broom and let him get used to it.

"Its nice dad," beamed Alex.

"I take it you like it then."

"Yeah dad can we get it?"

"Why don't you wait and see what you get for Christmas," whispered Severus into Alex's ear, Alex smiled at that.

"Will you be buying today sir?" asked the assistant.

"No, but I would like to purchase a decent child safety harness," replied Severus putting the Comet 140 back on the rack.

"This way then," gestured the assistant. The assistant led them to the front of the shop and then started rooting for a harness. He emerged a moment later with a brown leather harness in Alex's size. "Made by the Nimbus Broomstick Company, five star safety rating so very safe."

Severus observed the safety harness. The harness had straps that the child put their arms through and were then fastened tightly at the front. On the back of the harness was a short strong cable that could be attached to a broomstick. That way if a child ever fell off their broom they would dangle in the air. They could then pull themselves back up or, if riding with an adult the adult could help them. The harness was not that different to the ones Madam Hooch used in her flying lessons at Hogwarts.

"That's fine, one of those then please."

"Follow me then," stated the assistant heading for the checkout so they could pay. Once they arrived the assistant bagged up the harness whilst another told them the price. "ʛ14 please," Severus passed over the required ʛ14. Once he had paid he shrunk and pocketed the harness. He then led Alex out of the busy store.

"Why do I need a harness dad? I don't have a broom."

"No you don't but I do."

"Wait what do you mean?"

"Well before you get your own broom I can take you flying with me on my Nimbus 1001."

"Really when!" exclaimed Alex in excitement.

"Whenever, now do you want to look at a few more shops before we head to the surgery?"

"Sure dad but where?"

"We could take a look in the Magical Menageri if you want?"

"Ok then."

They walked down Diagon Alley and headed for North side Diagon Alley. A few minutes later they entered the shop full of animals and creatures. They looked around until Alex proclaimed "Dad what are those!" Severus looked at the basket full of balls of fur. He smiled they were Puffskeins. Small furry ball like creatures that scavenged for food. They were common childhood pets and were well known for eating the bogeys of their sleeping owners.

"They're pretty cool. Can I have a look around dad?"

"Of course," replied Severus who watched Alex make his way to the back of the shop.

Alex was looking at some Nifflers franticly running around when he heard a voice that got his attention. "Bloody humans staring at me all day." Alex looked over his shoulder and starred around trying to make out where the voice had come from. The only thing close to him was a snake in a tank and, a man who had just walked away from the snake.

_He didn't think the man would call people humans so that left just the snake. But snakes couldn't talk he reasoned to himself._

"What are you staring at boy!" stated the British Adder snake in Parseltongue.

"Huh!" let out Alex in surprise as he jumped. "You can talk!" Replied Alex in Parseltongue.

"Why of course I can talk stupid human, but you can understand me?"

"Yes, although I have never spoken to a snake before."

"Well I have never spoken to a human before."

"My names Alex, do you have a name?"

"The owner man calls me Bruce," replied the snake in Parseltongue.

"Alex what are doing?" asked Severus in surprise, he had just come to find Alex and found him hissing away.

"Talking to Bruce of course look," replied Alex in English. "Bruce say hello to my dad," stated Alex in Parseltongue.

"Hello father of Alex," replied Bruce.

"You're a Parselmouth Alex?" asked Severus in surprise.

"A what?"

"It means you can talk to snakes."

"I dunno I guess, I have never spoken to any snakes before, why is it bad?"

"No it's not bad. It's just not a very common gift for a wizard to have."

"So I'm special then?" beamed Alex.

"To me you're already special but, yes I suppose so," said Severus hugging Alex to him.

"Dad can you talk to snakes?"

"No Alex, why don't you say good bye though, times getting on and we need to get to the surgery."

"Kay," replied Alex in English. "I got to go now so bye Bruce," stated Alex in Parseltongue.

"Goodbye youngling."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now 14:49 and Severus and Alex we're sitting in the waiting area in the surgery. Severus had been sat thinking about Alex.

_It was unusual that Alex was a Parselmouth. As far as he knew no one in the Potter line had ever been a Parselmouth. He could be mistaken of course or it could mean something else. The only thing he could think of was that perhaps Alex's parents weren't who the wizarding world thought they were. Prior to the blood ritual Alex had looked the split of James so it was unlikely he wasn't Alex's father. _

_That left Lily but, then again Alex without his contact lenses had the same circular green eyes that she did. They could of course have adopted Alex and performed a blood ritual, but no again, performing a blood ritual on a mere baby would have killed it, not to mention Alex's eyes would most likely have remained the same like how they had when he had performed the ritual. That only left one other possibility. The Dark Lord had been a Parselmouth. Perhaps he had done something to Alex when he tried to kill him? The circumstances surrounding how Alex had defeated the Dark Lord were certainly very unclear. He would need to speak with Albus about this later. _

"Dad?"

"Yes Alex."

"Could we go flying some time?"

"Of course, it will have to wait till after tonight though, I don't want you flying around until you have recovered."

"Could we fly tomorrow then?"

"Yes if you want." They sat their patiently for another five minutes before a nurse came to see them. She introduced herself by shaking Severus's hand "Hi there my name is Lucy."

"Severus Snape."

"Is this Alexander then?"

"Indeed."

"Alexander can you just give me your hand please?"

"Kay, but its Alex," replied Alex giving her his left hand.

"Ok Alex it is," smiled Lucy as she pulled up his sleeve. She then clipped a small plastic bracelet around his wrist with his name and date of birth on it. "There you go," reassured Lucy beaming at Alex as she patted his hand and pulled his sleeve down, "would you two like to follow me please?"

They both stood and followed her through the double set of doors. They walked down the corridor until they came to a small room near the theatre. It had a bed on wheels and looked very comfortable. On the walls were colourful numbers and the alphabet as well as pictures of teddy bears on the wallpaper.

"Now if you could get Alex undressed and sat on the bed I will go notify Dr Philips and Dr Edwards."

"Of course," replied Severus. He watched her go and set Alex's coat which he had been carrying down on the table. He then picked Alex up and sat him on the bed. "Alright arms up young man," said Severus taking off Alex's red long sleeved T-shirt. He then untied Alex's laces and pulled off his trainers. Next he had Alex lie back so he could pull down his jeans and take them off. He spotted the blue hospital gown on the chair and pulled it over Alex's head. They waited for a minute before they were met once again by Lucy and Dr Philips.

"Hello there Alex," greeted Dr Philips.

"Hi," replied Alex shyly.

"Now Mr Snape I have some forms for you to fill in, just consent forms really," said Dr Philips passing them to Severus, Severus read through them and eventually signed them.

"I'll go get the silly juice then Dr Philips," said Lucy winking at Dr Philips.

_Silly Juice? Thought Severus to himself. Obviously they didn't want to refer to the medicines proper name around Alex. _

"Excellent," replied Dr Philips as he watched Lucy leave.

"Silly juice?" asked Alex.

"Some medicine for you to take that will stop you worrying."

"Oh...ok," replied Alex.

"Alex can I do some checks please?"

"Sure," with that Dr Phillips took a tympanic thermometer and placed it in Alex's ear. The reading was normal so he then moved onto checking Alex's heart. He used the stethoscope and found the Alex's heart sounded fine. "Alright then let's get you all hooked up." Dr Philips brought over the heart monitor and then put the clip on Alex's finger. He took some tape and fastened the clip in place so it couldn't be taken off easily. He then turned the monitor on, which began bleeping away producing the numbers which reflected Alex's heartbeat "62...63...62."

"Everything seems normal," stated Dr Philips.

Lucy returned with two small shot size cups of medicine. "Alex can you drink these please," said Lucy holding up the medicine.

"Kay," she then pressed the cup to Alex's lips and then let him drink it, she did the same for the other cup. "Alright Alex can you lie on the bed for me?" Alex moved his legs onto the bed so they were no longer dangling over the side. Once he did Lucy brought up the metal bars and locked them into place so he wouldn't fall off. ""Well we will be back in around ten minutes once the silly juice works its magic," said Lucy smiling.

"See you then," spoke up Severus as they left. "You ok Alex?"

"Sure dad," beamed Alex. Severus sat there watching Alex for a few minutes and noticed the change. Alex was becoming increasingly sillier and it was amusing.

"What's so funny little man?"

Alex looked at Severus serious expression and couldn't help but giggle, "HAHA."

"You can't stop grinning can you, try not grin Alex," said Severus as he watched Alex try not grin or giggle but, it didn't take him long to start grinning widely again.

"Is the silly juice making you silly?"

"Yeah," giggled Alex sitting up.

"Look your hearts going faster," said Severus pointing towards the monitor. Alex then started messing with the clip on his finger.

"Come on leave that alone, lie back for me and relax," said Severus gently pushing Alex back down on the bed.

"Noooo," whined Alex.

"Sshh, it's okay, you're okay Alex just relax, you got to keep calm for me though son." Alex lay there and then started smiling again. Severus stuck out his tongue and made faces at Alex.

"Dad...HAHAHA, you funny," said Alex giggling. Severus smiled back and stroked Alex's long hair. Severus sat there stroking Alex's hair for another couple of minutes before Lucy returned. "How is he?" whispered Lucy watching Alex who was now lay sucking his thumb.

"Okay he's quiet now," replied Severus in a whisper.

"Good I'll be back in a minute then," said Lucy before leaving. A minute later she returned with Dr Philips the Anaesthesiologist.

"Alright we've ready to begin, let's get him into theatre." Dr Philips and Lucy then rolled out the bed with Severus walking beside it next to Alex.

"I'll see you later Alex but it's time for sleep now okay?"

"Mnyeh dad," replied Alex holding out his hand. Severus held it and only let go as the bed went through the doors to theatre. Alex lay on the bed looking around. The room was full of doctors and nurses. He then noticed Dr Philips next to him.

"Now just relax Alex, I'm going to put the mask on and we're going to play a game," explained Dr Philips.

_A game? Thought Alex to himself, that sound exciting. _

Dr Philips put the mask over Alex's face and Alex's began to breathe normally smelling the bubblegum. "Now Alex do you see that balloon Lucy is holding?" Alex nodded his head.

"I want you to take deep breaths and then try and blow it up, can you do that?" Alex nodded and then began by taking a deep breath. He then exhaled trying to blow the balloon up. He then inhaled again. Every time he inhaled he noted that he was becoming increasingly sleepier. He tried so hard to blow the balloon up but his grasp on the world was faltering. He managed to get the balloon blown halfway up before he became very sleepy and knew no more.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Severus was sat in the waiting room with a cup of coffee. He had been sat in the waiting room for the last forty or so minutes. Like in St Mungo's he was worrying frantically again. It was worse now since the blood adoption as his parental instincts were firing telling him he needed to be close to Alex. He couldn't do anything though and that's what made it worse. He just had to wait patiently until he could see Alex again. Around twenty minutes later he was greeted by Lucy who stuck her head around the door. "You can come see him now."

Severus all but shot up out of the chair and, followed Lucy down the corridor to the post anaesthesia care unit. He entered and spotted Alex lay asleep on his bed in his hospital gown. He sat beside Alex's bed and addressed Dr Edwards.

"How did it go?"

"Everything went well. The wound should take a few days to heal."

"That's good, thank you," replied Severus feeling relieved.

"Just keep an eye on the wound, watch for infection or Alex becoming sick," explained Dr Edwards.

"Understood," replied Severus. He sat there for a few minutes observing Alex. _He was glad the surgery had gone well he thought to himself._ He noted Alex was stirring.

"Alex you awake?"

"Aww mnyeh, mumbled Alex slowly opening his eyes. Alex regarded Severus with sleepy eyes and then slowly held out his hand. Severus took it and squeezed it. Alex closed his eyes again and yawned. He lay there for a minute or so before opening them again.

"Watz going on," mumbled Alex confused, blinking his eyes.

"We're in the surgery remember? Everything went well by the way," explained Severus. Alex lay there for a few more minutes and slowly started to come to his senses. With the help of Severus he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Here let's keep this blanket around you so you're warm," said Severus rapping the blanket around Alex. Alex then felt his head where his scar used to be. He could feel the sutures there.

"Try not to touch them Alex."

"Kay dad," said Alex lowering his arm.

"Would Alex like some Ice cream?" asked Lucy.

"Well Alex?

"Please."

"What flavour?"

"Just vanilla Alex?"

"Yeah dad."

"I'll only be a moment then," said Lucy who then left. A minute later she returned with a small plastic bowl and spoon. She handed Alex the bowl of ice cream containing two scoops.

"Thank you," replied Alex now finally smiling.

"You're welcome Alex, Mr Snape?"

"Yes?"

"Alex will have to stay here a little while longer while we monitor him."

"That's fine," said Severus who then watched her leave. He was now observing Alex who was eating his ice cream.

"Alex?"

"Yes dad?"

"Tomorrow would you like to go to the park that I and your mother used to play in?"

"It's near our house?"

"Of course, our house is the house my father used to own so I lived there as a child, your room is my old room actually."

"Really?"

"Indeed, in fact your mother's old house is not too far away, I liked the Evans's a lot."

"Evans's?"

"Your mother's parents, your mother went by the name of Lily Evans before she married James and became a Potter.

"Oh."

"We could also go flying if you want."

"Yeah," beamed Alex. "But where?"

"Hogsmeade, Muggles won't see us there." They sat there together for the next forty minutes until Lucy returned and discharged Alex.

"Alex can go now if you want to get him ready."

Severus took Alex's clothes and helped him get dressed. A few minutes later they we're ready. Lucy escorted them to Dr Philips office to settle the bill for the treatment. She knocked on the door. "Come in," she held the door open for them and left once they had entered.

"How are you feeling Alex?"

"Better now, thanks."

"Good good, well Mr Snape just the matter of payment now."

"How much do I owe you?"

"£985 please."

"One moment then," said Severus reaching into his suit. He pulled out a white envelop and strode towards Dr Philips desk. He pulled out a wad of red fifties and started counting them out on the desk. Dr Philips seemed to be shocked at receiving cash but didn't complain.

"Fifty, hundred, hundred fifty...nine hundred, nine fifty," Severus stopped and pulled out his wallet. He then took out a twenty, a ten and a five pound note. "That should be £985," said Severus pushing the wad of notes on the table towards Dr Philips.

"Thank you very much Mr Snape."

"Indeed, well we must be off, come along Alex," said Severus. Once outside Dr Edward's office he whispered to Alex. "Stay here and be ready to go to Dr Philips office when I come back."

"But why dad," whispered Alex.

"Just do as I say," replied Severus taking out his wand, He put his finger to his lip signalling for Alex to keep quiet. Alex nodded showing he understood. Severus entered Dr Edwards's office and closed the door behind him.

"Ah Mr Snape did you forget something?" asked Dr Edward's as he was putting the wad of notes in his desk draw. Severus waited until he had finished before acting, "Stupefy," cast Severus stunning Dr Edwards in his chair.

Severus moved over to Dr Edwards's side of the desk, he then opened the desk draw and retrieved Dr Edwards's diary. He flicked threw the pages until he came to the entry that he was looking for. Seeing Alex's appointment he waved his wand and edited the entry. The entry now had a false name and date of birth. He regarded the money but decided to leave it, he wasn't a thief after all.

Severus placed the diary back in the draw and then continued his search. A moment later he found the consent forms and paperwork. He edited those to and then placed them back in the draw. He closed the draw and then straightened up. He aimed his wand at Dr Edwards and like the Dursleys began modifying his memories so Alex appeared differently and had a false name.

Once done he moved towards the door. He cast an, "Ennervate," and then slipped out the door back onto the corridor. He then gestured for Alex to give him his hand. He led Alex down the corridor quickly and then left him outside Dr Philips office before knocking and entering.

"Mr Snape can I help you?" asked Dr Philips, Severus also noted Lucy by the desk filling out forms. He cast two stunning spells in quick succession and then marched over to Dr Philips desk. He searched through the draws but found nothing on Alex. He then checked Lucy's forms which concerned Alex. She had been describing the treatment and medication he had received. He waved his wand and edited the half completed forms. Once he edited her memory she would complete them with the false name anyway.

He got to work editing their memories and a couple of minutes later he was finished. Satisfied he moved over to the door and, with two flicks of his wand he revived them before exiting and closing the door behind him. He took Alex's hand and then promptly led him down the corridor towards the reception area. Once in the reception area he moved towards the receptionist who was free.

He then discretely cast notice me not and Muggle repelling charms around the desk. That way no one in the lobby would witness what he was about to do. He aimed his wand at her and cast a confundus charm, which convinced her he needed to see her paperwork.

"Here you go Dr Edwards," replied the receptionist handing over the paperwork to him. He shifted through it until he was able to locate the three appointments, the one when he came alone, Alex's consultation and finally Alex's operation. He edited them all and then handed the paperwork back. He disillusioned himself and Alex and then banished the charms around them. He then apparated them away.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

They appeared outside Spinner's End just beyond the anti-apparition wards. Severus waited a moment or so until Alex recovered from apparating before leading him up the drive. He entered through the front door and helped Alex take off his coat. "Hang up your coat Alex."

"Kay dad," said Alex hanging it up on his low peg in the hall. They made their way into the study were Severus had Alex sit on one of the comfy chairs.

"What did you do dad?" asked Alex curiously.

"You mean in the offices?"

"Yeah dad."

"I edited the paperwork and their memories," answered Severus telling the truth.

"Oh, but why dad?"

"I didn't want anybody to dig up the fact that you had a scar removed, it's too much of a link," explained Severus.

"Oh I suppose that makes sense," replied Alex with a look of understanding.

"Now let me have a look at your sutures Alex," said Severus, who then knelt in front of Alex and observed the sutured wound.

_He remembered how Dr Edward's had said there might be a slight scar afterwards. Hopefully with magical healing he could prevent that from happening. _

"Hold still Alex I'm going to heal it."

"Kay dad."

"Episkey," cast Severus healing the wound. He waved his wand causing the sutures to vanish. He then observed Alex's forehead closely. It looked completely normal. There was no sign of any scars at all.

"It looks good Alex, come have a look in the mirror." Severus led Alex over to the mirror and lifted Alex's long fringe so Alex could see his forehead.

"Looks good dad," said Alex looking up into the mirror so he could see his dad behind him.

"You must be starving Alex let's get something to eat." Alex smiled at that, his dad was right, he really was hungry after not eating all day. They made their way into the kitchen we're they were greeted by Daisy who was cooking.

"I heard you come back and guessed that Alex would be hungry after not eating all day."

"Thank you Daisy, what are you cooking?" asked Severus.

"Steak chips and Pease."

"That will do fine, Alex you leave setting the table for tonight, you just rest okay."

"Kay dad," said Alex sitting at his place at the table. Severus joined Alex and it wasn't long before Daisy served them their food.

"Dad, could Daisy eat with us for a change?"

"House elves don't eat at the table Alex," stated Severus. He chewed on some of his food before he looked up and was greeted by those damn puppy dog eyes and, a face that said disappointment. He found it impossible to refuse. "Fine," barked Severus after he had swallowed his food.

_All he has to do is use those bloody manipulative eyes on me and I give in, thought Severus to himself. Little Slytherin indeed, that made him smirk inwardly though, he wanted Alex to be in Slytherin. _

"Yay!" beamed Alex.

"You heard him Daisy."

"But I is being house elf, I don't eat at table with masters."

"That's an order Daisy," said Severus firmly, making it clear as day that there was to be no argument.

"Yes master," said Daisy bringing her food to the table where she too sat and ate. They sat there eating and chatting and just relaxed after the long and stressful day.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes: **

Thanks to Leviathan of the Sea and StEmpois, they both pointed out some rather amusing mistakes. It seems I have a tendency to replace items and sayings with food. A game of Cheese instead of Chess and a pork key rather than a port key. The mistakes have been corrected now of course. **  
><strong>

It has always annoyed me how little adults seem to care about children's safety in the Harry potter books. A great example of this is flying lessons. It just seems ridiculous to me that parents would let their young children on brooms without any safety precautions. Effectively what they are doing is letting their children fly hundreds of feet in the air at high speeds. Should they fall it's effectively a death sentence. That's the reason why I decided to come up with the idea for the harness, why JKR never thought of this is beyond me.

As for the surgery, I hope I did my research correctly and made it believable. Unfortunately what makes things harder is the timeline. The story takes place in 1990 so it's harder to research that period than say 2011. Hopefully it is authentic as possible. Additionally Alex knows how to manipulate Severus! That's a few times he has used the puppy dog eyes on him now. The cheeky little imp! Next chapter Severus and Alex explore outside of Spinners End and go flying!

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	29. Chapter 29 Food for Thought

HP

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 29 - Food for Thought **

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was Saturday the 15th of September 1990. Severus, Alex and Daisy were sat having breakfast. Daisy had made Alex his favourite, Rice Krispies with pumpkin juice, whilst Severus just settled for some traditional bacon sandwiches, with sausages and eggs. Alex sat kicking his legs playfully while watching his dad read the Daily Prophet. He sat there and thought about things.

_He had done everything now, he had taken the youth potion, done the blood ritual and, had his scar removed. Since doing the blood ritual he looked more and more like his dad every day. Before long he guessed his dad wouldn't need to place glamour's on him anymore. It was hard to believe that only a month and half ago his life was totally different. Since his dad had rescued him, his life had changed for the better in every single way. _

_Not only that but he was going on holiday! Him on holiday, in the sun, sea and sand. If he went back in time and told himself two months ago that he would be going on holiday to Thailand, he would have thought he was going crazy. But he wasn't, His dad had said he wanted to do lots of things with him and, going on Holiday was only one of those things. They would also be going flying later today as promised, something he was looking forward to. His dad was great and he loved him. _

"Love you dad."

"Love you too son," said Severus lowering his paper smiling at Alex.

"Is master finished," asked Daisy regarding Severus's plate.

"Yes Daisy," replied Severus folding up his paper.

"I is be washing your plate now then."

"Fine Daisy, now Alex finish your cereal and we can go outside and have some fun."

"Kay dad," said Alex speeding up.

"Don't eat too fast though or else you will get indigestion."

"Oh ok," said Alex slowing down slightly.

"But don't eat too slow either."

"Dad!" whined Alex.

"I'm just kidding Alex," smiled Severus.

"God I can't believe I fell for that," huffed Alex, he couldn't pretend to be serious for long though, his dad was making a face at him and, he couldn't help but grin widely.

"See knew I could make you smile."

"It's not like it's hard," protested Alex smiling.

"And that's a bad thing?" said Severus raising one of his eyebrows at Alex.

"Suppose not," grinned Alex happily.

"Master Severus is right Alex, seeing you be happy is good thing."

"Indeed Daisy."

"Is you be finished now Alex?"

"Sure Daisy."

"Alright let's get ready then," said Severus rising from his chair. He made his way to the hall and Alex followed him. Severus was currently wearing his less formal Muggle attire of jeans, coat and shoes. He helped Alex into his coat and zipped it up. "Where are your gloves Alex?"

"Oh, I think there upstairs."

"Go get them then you will need them."

"Kay," said Alex before making his way up the stairs to find his gloves.

_Severus stood there waiting and thinking. He was looking forward to spending some time out the house with Alex. He had lived at 28 Spinners End all his life but, he had rarely ventured out the house as an adult. Whilst working at Hogwarts he had spent the majority of his time at his Hogwarts quarters. In the summer holidays he locked himself up in the house. Much like his life prior to Alex he simply had no reason to go outside so he didn't. Now he did. _

"Found them dad!" shouted Alex from the top of the stairs.

"Where we're they?" asked Severus as he watched Alex descend the stairs.

"They fell under the bed but I don't know how."

"Never mind let's get going."

"Yeah," smiled Alex. Severus opened the door and led Alex outside. Once both of them were outside he closed it and warded it. They made their way down the drive and Severus led Alex to the left towards the park. If he remembered correctly it was only a couple of minutes walk. Whilst walking towards the park Severus held Alex's hand.

Alex was skipping along happily oblivious to what was around him. Severus however was somewhat shocked and depressed at what he saw as he walked down the streets. Cokeworth had certainly changed a lot since his childhood days. In its glory days Cokeworth and Spinner's End had been a thriving manufacturing district. It was particularly well known for its cotton spinning mills as the name denoted, but also mining as well.

The place now looked deserted and as if a bomb had hit it. He had already spotted some derelict houses which we're boarded up. The place looked condemned. They we're nearing the park when he spotted a rough looking group of lads across the street. He held Alex closer to him and sped up.

They came to the park and walked through the gates. Severus stopped when he saw the sight before him. The park had been vandalised, there was no other word for it. The swings had been broken, one of the swing seats was dangling from one of its chains, whilst the other was completely gone just leaving the two chains hanging in the air. The spring play horses were absent just leaving the jagged springs stuck out from the ground. The slide had been covered in spray paint and vandalised.

"Dad...dad what's wrong?" spoke up Alex shaking Severus's arm.

"It's just...not how I remembered it," said Severus leading Alex towards the swings.

"What happened dad."

"Looks like people broke everything Alex."

"But why that's silly."

"You're right, would you like a go on the swings?"

"They're broke dad," said Alex quietly.

"Not for long," said Severus. He crouched in front of the swing with its seat and muttered a "Reparo," the seat glided back up to the other chain and connected good as new. Severus waved his wand and cleaned the dirty seat.

"That's cool dad."

"Do you want a go?"

"Sure dad, said Alex seating himself on the swing.

"Have you ever been on a swing before Alex?"

"No dad, the Dursleys never took me to the park." _That pained Severus hearing that. Honestly a child that had never been to the park._

"Well I will get you started. You bring your legs back when you come back down and swing them outwards when you're going outwards so you go higher," explained Severus.

"Kay dad."

"Alright off you go," said Severus lifting the seat backwards, he then pushed Alex forward as hard as he could sending the swing flying forwards. He waited for Alex to come back down and then pushed him forward again.

"Higher dad!" called out Alex. Severus pushed him higher and higher. "Wee!" Severus watched as Alex jumped from the swing and soared through the air slowly back to the ground.

"Alex be careful," chided Severus.

"I'm okay dad."

Severus thought about telling Alex off but, then remembered that he and Lily had done exactly the same thing when they we're Alex's age. "Do you want to go and look at your mom's old house?"

"Yeah," smiled Alex.

"Alright this way then," said Severus leading Alex across the grass towards the other side of the park. They walked across the grass and only stopped when Alex spoke up. "Dad look at that."

Severus looked where Alex was pointing and saw some used needles in the grass. _No doubt used by drugie's thought Severus to himself. _"Don't go near them Alex they're dirty." Alex nodded to him to show he understood and they continued walking. Severus however kept an eye on the grass making sure they didn't step near anymore needles. The last thing he wanted was Alex stepping on one. They walked for another two minutes and then stopped outside the Evans's house.

"Look's bad dad," commented Alex. Severus unfortunately had to agree. The house looked similar to the ones he had seen on the way. The house was boarded up and were the boards had come off there was shattered glass. The garden was un-kept and was littered with shattered roof tiles from the roof.

"I'm sorry you had to see it like this Alex, it was very nice when I was your age."

"It's okay dad."

_It's not okay thought Severus to himself. _"Come Alex, let's go home."

"Kay dad," said Alex taking his hand. They walked silently for the next ten or so minutes and then arrived outside 28 Spinner's End. Severus opened the door and let Alex walk past him. He stepped inside and then closed the door behind himself warding it. "Why don't you go play Alex, I need to do some thinking."

"Could I do some reading?"

"If you want, why don't you go see if there are any books that take your interest."

"Kay," said Alex making his way to the study. Severus followed him and sat in his reclining chair. He observed Alex kneeling beside the bookcases until he saw Alex take out two books.

"What books do you have Alex?"

"A history of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot," said Alex holding up the book. "And Curses and Counter Curses by Vindictus Viridian."

"That's fine, like I said you can read any of the books on those shelves any time."

"What would happen if I tried to read those books," said Alex pointing to the forbidden bookshelves.

"Why don't you try and find out?"

"It won't hurt will it?"

"No Alex, I already told you I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Kay," said Alex moving over to the forbidden bookshelves. Alex held out his hand apprehensively and then tried to pull a book off the shelf. His hand bounced off an invisible barrier and his hair turned red. It was an illusion of course but, he had done it so he would know if Alex had tried to read the books. "Nothing happened dad."

"Really, why don't you go look at yourself in the mirror," chuckled Severus. Severus watched Alex walk over to the mirror, Alex's reaction was priceless. Alex put both his hands on his hair and shouted "DAD!" Severus burst out laughing at that. "Come over here Alex and I will change it back."

"Kay dad, that's was pretty clever though what you did," remarked Alex.

"It was," said Severus waving his wand to change Alex's hair back to normal. "Now go read Alex."

"Kay dad," said Alex lying on the floor opening one of the books. Now that the house was quiet and Alex was preoccupied Severus sat and thought.

_Initially he had been looking forward to taking Alex outside, now he just felt depressed. It was surprising how much Spinner's End had slipped into decay since he was a child. Until now he had never really noticed the changes. Living alone he had mostly kept to himself and had no need to go outside. _

_Now he had a child to look after he saw things differently. It wasn't fair to keep Alex locked up in the house all the time as he would become bored. Then again he didn't feel comfortable letting Alex out to play in the sort of neighbourhood they lived in. He had some serious questions to consider. For one, was Spinner's End a good place for Alex to grow up in until he went to Hogwarts? From what he had seen today he seriously doubted it. What options were there though, moving? Perhaps he should discuss the issue with Albus? Yes he would he decided. _

Severus stood and made his way to the fireplace. He observed Alex who was intently reading his book, kicking his legs in the air as he read. "Alex I'm going to go talk with Albus in his office, I won't be gone long."

"Why dad?"

"I need to need discuss some things."

"Kay dad."

"Daisy."

POP

"Yes master Severus."

"I'm going out for a little while, keep an eye on Alex for me please."

"Yes master."

"See you in a little while Alex."

"Bye dad."

"Headmaster's office Hogwarts!" called Severus throwing the Floo powder into the fire.

"Severus can I help you?"

"I would like to discuss a few things, can I step through?"

"Of course," replied Albus stepping aside. Severus stepped through the Floo.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Severus emerged inside the Headmaster's office beside Albus. He waved his wand to get rid of the ash on his clothes and straightened up.

"I must say it's better than seeing you in black all the time," commented Albus. Severus regarded his Muggle attire and rolled his eyes. "Well Severus let us talk," said Albus moving to sit behind his desk. Severus made his way to the chair in front of the desk and sat.

"How is Alex doing Severus?"

"He is doing well. He is reading some books at the moment."

"And how did his surgery go?"

Severus realised he hadn't told Albus or Minerva how it had gone and felt slightly bad. "It was fine Albus."

"And did you book you're holiday?"

"Yes we will be leaving this Monday and returning on the 27th of September."

"Good to hear, now how can I help you?"

"I took Alex out to the park today. I'm quite concerned about the neighbourhood."

"What exactly concerns you Severus?"

"The place is falling apart, the park was vandalised and Alex found some used needles, no doubt from drug users."

"You're concerned Spinner's End isn't the most ideal place for Alex then?"

"That would be an understatement," replied Severus watching Albus in thought. Eventually Albus replied.

"You could move if you wanted to Severus," suggested Albus.

"I have thought of it."

"I don't think you should worry too much Severus. You are going on holiday on Monday. If you want I could look into some potential properties for you while you are away. Why don't you think on it when you get back?"

"I'd appreciate that."

"So do you have any plans for tonight or just a quiet night in?"

"I'm taking Alex to Hogsmeade to do some flying on my Nimbus."

"Ah I'm sure he will love it. You know Hogsmeade is a lovely place. It's close to Hogwarts and, Alex could fly whenever he wanted without you worrying he might be seen by Muggles. It might be the ideal place for you to move to," stated Albus, which got Severus thinking.

_Hogsmeade was indeed an ideal location. It was full of all the necessary shops and had quite a nice community. As Albus said it was also near Hogwarts and Alex would be able to fly whenever he wanted to. Hogsmeade also had wizarding children which Alex would be able to make friends with. He decided he would wait until after their holiday and, if he still didn't feel any better then he would consider moving._

"I will wait until after our holiday and decide then."

"Understandable Severus," replied Albus.

"Well I must be going but thank you Albus."

"Any time Severus, I will see you later, enjoy your holiday."

Severus nodded and made his way to the Floo and called "Spinner's End!"

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Severus appeared in the study at Spinner's End. He observed Alex lay on the floor reading whilst sipping on a goblet of pumpkin juice. Alex was obviously enthralled in the book since he hadn't even noticed Severus return. Severus strode over to Alex who looked up when Severus's shadow was cast over the book. "Dad you're back."

"What have you been up to?"

"I have been reading about the leg locking curse, Locomotor Mortis."

"You know you won't be able to cast any of these spells until you get your wand."

"I know dad but it's interesting."

"You know it's not illegal to play," said Severus. _He was glad Alex was so interested in learning but hoped Alex would play now and then. _

"I know but I like reading, I even read lots at the Dursleys."

"They let you read?"

"No but I read in the school library, it was safe there."

"Did you read to escape then?"

"I suppose."

"You're not reading here because you feel the need to escape though right?"

"No dad I just like reading now," smiled Alex.

"You know if you weren't a Parselmouth I'd be certain you we're heading for Ravenclaw."

"But what's me being a Parselmouth got to do with it?"

"Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth and the house crest is a snake."

"So you think I'll be in Slytherin then?"

"Possibly, I haven't decided on whether I think you will end up in Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

"What about if I was in Gryffindor?"

"I'd disown you," stated Severus.

"HAHA nice joke dad," laughed Alex. "Wait dad, you're joking right?"

"No Alex."

"DAD, take it back!"

"Alright I take it back," chuckled Severus.

"You can be really evil sometimes you know," said Alex playfully

"I know, would you have me any other way though?"

"No dad," smiled Alex.

"Would you like a game of chess? You're getting better."

"Sure dad," said Alex standing.

"Daisy can you mark Alex's page and put it back on the shelf please."

"Yes master."

"Alright Alex let's see how much you have improved," said Severus as they walked towards the kitchen.

** ·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· **

It was now 19:05 in the evening. Severus and Alex had played some more Chess and Alex was getting better. The white Chess pieces had started to trust Alex now that he had improved. He still couldn't beat Severus or even force a draw. He didn't mind though considering how good his dad was. They we're standing in the hall and we're about to leave for Hogsmeade.

As promised Severus was taking Alex flying. Alex was dressed in his jeans and blue jumper as well as his silver robes. He also wore his gloves to keep his fingers warm. Severus stood holding his Nimbus 1001. He was of course wearing his traditional black robes with a long black cloak.

"Come here Alex," instructed Severus. Alex moved closer to Severus as asked. Severus took Alex's harness and slipped his arms through the straps. He then fastened the front straps making sure they were tight and secure. Once he was happy they were secure, he took the cable fastened to the harness and clipped it tightly to his Nimbus. He double checked everything was fastened properly and then led Alex outside. "Hold on tightly Alex," said Severus hugging Alex to him.

"Kay dad," said Alex griping hold of Severus, once he did Severus then apparated them away.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

They appeared at the far end of Hogsmeade. Alex looked around and starred off into the night sky. Severus mounted his broom and then helped Alex onto it, Alex's small legs not even touching the ground. "Ready Alex?" asked Severus.

"Yeah dad," replied Alex giving the thumbs up. Severus wrapped his left hand around Alex's stomach gripping him closer to him. He held onto his broom with his right hand and steadied himself.

"Alright Alex 1...2...3," Severus shot into the air at a 70° angle at 80mph, leaving a cloud of dust behind them.

"WOOWW!" screamed Alex as they shot into the air. Severus levelled out slightly and banked to the left still rising. He increased their altitude until they were high above Hogsmeade itself. He then slowed down and levelled out so Alex could take it all in.

"Dad this is amazing!" shouted Alex totally thrilled.

"Would you like to do some tricks Alex?"

"Yeah dad!" called Alex excitedly.

"Alright well hold on then," said Severus. He held on tighter to Alex and then took them into a steep dive. "DAAAAAD!" screamed Alex as they shot towards the ground. Severus pulled up just in time and sent them flying back into the air, doing a corkscrew as they flew upwards.

"Oh My God Dad that was amazing...we so have to do that again!" proclaimed Alex practically buzzing with delight.

"We're not done yet Alex hold on," called Severus, fighting to get his voice heard over the wind. He accelerated to 100mph and rose sharply sending them into a long loop the loop. With the loop the loop completed he braked hard and stopped in mid air. Severus observed Alex with his long windswept hair. Alex turned so he could see Severus. Severus spotted the huge grin on Alex's face and would treasure this memory forever.

"Dad I can't believe you don't like Quidditch, you're well good at flying!" shouted Alex. Severus smiled at that. "Do you want me to fly us somewhere where you can admire the view?"

"Sure dad,"

"One moment then," replied Severus. He circled Hogsmeade and then descended near the Shrieking Shack. He landed on its tall roof and held Alex closer to him. Alex Leant back into Severus and lifted both his legs so they we're resting on the front of the Nimbus. Severus wrapped his cloak around Alex to keep him warm and whispered into his ear.

"Love you son."

"Love you dad," said Alex looking up at his dad behind him with a huge smile. They sat there quietly taking in the view. From their viewpoint they could see all of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. Since it was night time Hogsmeade and Hogwarts were lit up with gold lights, which flooded the darkness with light and warmth. It really was a beautiful sight to behold.

"It's lovely isn't it dad."

"It is Alex, are you warm enough?"

"Yeah dad it's lovely and warm in here," said Alex snuggling up to Severus. Severus smiled at that and gently stroked Alex's long hair. Alex leant into his touch and closed his eyes enjoying the affection.

"We could take a visit to Honeydukes if you want. They close late on Saturday's," said Severus smoothing out Alex's hair.

"I'm okay dad. I want to save my pocket money," replied Alex opening his eyes.

"How about we go and get some refreshments in the Three Broomsticks then?"

"Sure dad."

"Sit up then," said Severus helping Alex sit up. He waited until Alex put his legs down either side of the broom and then pushed off. He took them up gently until they we're back over Hogsmeade. He spotted the Three Broomsticks and took them in for a slow descent. He landed gently outside the door and helped Alex dismount. He unclipped the cable from the Nimbus and then helped Alex unfasten his safety harness. Once the harness was off he took out his wand and shrunk it, he then pocketed it. He slung his Nimbus over his shoulder with one hand and took Alex's hand in the other.

They entered the warm and noisy inn. Severus closed the door behind him and then ushered Alex towards a free table in the corner. He propped up his Nimbus against the wall and helped Alex pull out his chair. "Would you like a Butterbeer Alex?" asked Severus.

"Please."

"Alright wait here then and don't speak to anyone ok?"

"Kay dad," replied Alex.

Severus made his way over to the bar. He queued for a minute or so and was served by Madam Rosmerta. "Professor Snape good to see you, what can I get you?"

"A glass of Ogden's firewhisky and half a pint of Butterbeer please."

"Your son is with you then?"

"Yes, I just took him flying over Hogsmeade. It was his first time flying actually."

"That's nice, eleven Sickles six Knut's then please," replied Madam Rosmerta placing the drinks on the bar. Severus handed over the money and made his way back to Alex.

"Here you go," said Severus placing Alex's Butterbeer in front him.

"Thanks dad."

"You're welcome," said Severus taking a sip from his firewhisky. "So you like flying then?"

"Oh yes dad it's great," beamed Alex. "I can't wait till I can play Quidditch."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. We can go flying another time if you want. We probably won't have time before we go away but, we will have lots of time when we get back. Are you looking forward to Monday Alex?"

"Yeah dad it's gonna be great," smiled Alex before taking a swig from his Butterbeer. They sat their chatting pleasantly about their Holiday and slowly drank their drinks. Severus finished his firewhisky and watched Alex as he drained the last of his Butterbeer. Once he was finished Severus stood and took his Nimbus as well as Alex's hand. They walked to the door and exited into the cold night. Severus held Alex to him and then apparated them away.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

They appeared outside 28 Spinner's End. Severus led Alex inside the house away from the cold of the night and into the warmth of the house. They made their way to the study where Severus set down his Nimbus and the harness on the sofa. Severus helped Alex out of his robes. He then folded them and lay them to rest on the arm of the chair.

POP

"Master you is returning home, is there anything you need doing?"

"Yes Daisy, take my Nimbus as well as the harness and store them under the stairs."

"Yes master," said Daisy taking them.

POP

Severus observed Alex who was rubbing his eyes. "I think someone is getting sleepy," smiled Severus.

"I'm okay dad," yawned Alex.

"Well let's at least get you ready for bed, Daisy!"

POP

"Yes master Severus."

"Take the warming pan and warm Alex's bed up."

"Yes master."

POP

"Come on Alex let's get you undressed," said Severus kneeling in front of Alex.

"Kay dad," replied Alex who was too tired to argue. Severus helped him take off his jumper and then folded it. Next he helped Alex slip off his trainers.

POP

Severus turned and watched Daisy put hot coals in the warming pan. He then watched her disappear.

POP

Severus pulled off Alex's socks and then had Alex lie back so he could unzip his jeans. He pulled off Alex's jeans and then helped Alex lift his T-shirt over his head. He gathered Alex's clothes and lay them next to his robes. Once Alex was undressed he cast a feather weight charm and then lifted Alex. Alex rested his arms around Severus shoulders and closed his eyes. Severus made his way up the stairs and towards Alex's bedroom. Once there he observed Daisy.

"The bed be warm master."

"Good Daisy that will be all."

"Yes master."

POP

Severus moved over to the bed and pulled the quilt over and then rested Alex in the bed. Once Alex was in the bed Severus pulled the quilt back over him.

"Where's my kiss?" asked Severus playfully as he leant over Alex. He got a kiss on the check and gave Alex one in return.

"Goodnight Alex."

"Night dad," said Alex relaxing into the warm of his bed. He heard his father leave and pull the door to. He sat there thinking about the pleasant day.

_It had truly been amazing. He had been flying with his dad as he had promised. The feeling of flying was great and he could safely say that he was addicted to it. He had been slightly scared at first when his dad had dived but, after that it had been an incredible adrenaline rush and a great thrill. He couldn't wait until he went flying again. He couldn't wait until he played Quidditch, he couldn't wait for his holiday. He lay there smiling realising that he had a lot of things to look forward to. _He snuggled into his pillow and drifted off to sleep dreaming of flying.

Severus was sat relaxing and unwinding in his reclining chair with a glass of Ogden's finest. _Taking Alex flying had been a great experience. He was still worried about Spinner's End though. Albus's promise that he would look into potential properties relieved his worries slightly. Alex had loved his experience of flying over Hogsmeade and, he found himself falling in love with the place to. It had a certain charm to it. If he still didn't feel any better after they got back from Thailand, then he decided he would really consider moving to Hogsmeade. He would need to see what Alex thought as well. _

_Another issue was talking to the Malfoys. Once they got back from their Holiday it would be a good time to introduce the Malfoys to Alex. He put the thoughts to the back of his mind though, he could think on them more once he got back from Thailand. _He took another swig from his firewhisky and just relaxed into the night.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes: **

Let me know what you thought of the chapter. I decided to write Spinner's End as run down for a number of reasons. The name Spinner's End implies the place is a manufacturing district. Thatcher was responsible for a lot of working class areas slipping into decay. It therefore seemed only appropriate to right it that way. Will Alex and Severus move to Hogsmeade or somewhere else? Continue reading to find out.

Additionally what did you guys think of Alex and Severus flying? For me it was one of my favourite bits of writing up till now. I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I did. Next Chapter Severus and Alex go to Thailand, Yay!

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	30. Chapter 30 Thailand Travels

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 30 - Thailand Travels**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now 14:30 on Monday the 17th September 1990. Severus and Alex would soon be leaving for Heathrow airport. Alex was currently sat on his bed getting his holiday clothes ready. His dad was out at the moment getting a case for their clothing.

"Is this everything Alex?" asked Daisy.

"Yes Daisy I think so."

"Why don't you go downstairs whilst I get everything ready?"

"Kay Daisy," said Alex slipping off the bed. He made his way out of his bedroom and down the stairs. He then entered the kitchen and decided to get a goblet of pumpkin juice while he waited for his dad to get back. He took the juice from the panty and then poured some into a clean silver goblet. He sat at the kitchen table sipping away.

_He was really looking forward to their holiday. They would be arriving there in just under two hours. It would be night time when they got their but it wouldn't be long before they were relaxing on the beach in the lovely warm sun._

"I' m back Alex," called Severus from the front door. Alex heard his dad close the front door and went to meet him. "There you are, I got our case," said Severus showing Alex the black suitcase.

"Its good dad," replied Alex observing the case.

"Daisy," called Severus.

POP

"Yes master Severus."

"Take this case and pack my clothes on the bed, then pack Alex's clothes," ordered Severus.

"Yes master," said Daisy taking the suitcase.

POP

"You looking forward to it Alex?"

"Yeah dad."

"Good, why don't we say goodbye to Albus before we go," said Severus.

"Kay dad," said Alex. They moved into the study where Severus then threw some Floo powder into the fire.

"Headmaster's Office Hogwarts!" called Severus.

"Alex, Severus, well I can see you are ready for your holiday Alex," greeted Albus seeing Alex who was currently wearing a white T-shirt, a pair of cream colour cargo shorts, with white socks and trainers.

"Yeah Albus," replied Alex smiling.

"We thought we would just say goodbye," said Severus.

"Well I hope you have a good time, make sure you take lots of pictures."

"I will Albus," promised Severus.

"Well you best be off Severus you don't want to be late."

"Of course, see you later Albus."

"Bye," waved Alex enthusiastically. Severus then ended the Floo call. Severus then checked the time and discovered that it was now 14:40.

"Daisy."

POP

"Yes master Daisy be here."

"Are our clothes packed?"

"I just finishing now master Severus," replied Daisy.

"Good finish up and then meet us in the hall."

"Yes master."

POP

"Come along Alex," said Severus leading Alex into the hall. They waited a minute before Daisy returned with their suitcase.

POP

Severus took the suitcase from Daisy and then shrunk it down so it was easier to manage. He then placed it on the floor. He quickly checked that he had their tickets and travel documents. Satisfied that he had everything he regarded Daisy.

"Daisy, I want you to mind the house while we are gone, if there any problems then Floo Albus and tell him ok?"

"Yes master."

"Good, make sure there is shopping in for when we return."

"Of course master...Have fun Alex!" said Daisy hugging Alex.

"I will Daisy."

"Alright let's make way," said Severus opening the front door. He picked up the case and then ushered Alex outside and then closed the door behind him.

"C-cold," chattered Alex who was only wearing his T-shirt and shorts.

"Let's hurry and apparate then," said Severus taking Alex's hand. He then apparated them to Heathrow airport.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

They appeared in the wizarding travels lobby, at apparation point 3 within Heathrow itself. Severus looked around and spotted a long queue moving towards a desk. They joined the queue and waited patiently.

"Dad who are those people," asked Alex inquisitively pointing towards two figures. Severus looked at where Alex was pointing and, saw two hooded figures standing either side of the archway, which the queue was moving through. They were obviously keeping guard. They were wearing the unmistakable light blue combat robes of the Aurors. The robes themselves were short and tight fitting. They wore gold masks concealing their faces with their hoods up. They also wore brown dragon hide armour breastplates, with thick metal gauntlets and, armour protecting their elbows and knees, as well as thick brown high top dragon hide combat boots. Peculiarly they also wore glass globes the size of tennis balls along their belts. Severus counted them and observed there were three.

Severus had fought against Aurors in the past in his Death Eater days. They had certainly updated their uniform since the wizarding war. It was new that they wore masks to conceal their identity as well as armour. He guessed they would be tougher adversaries for it. He remembered Alex's question and answered, "They're Aurors Alex."

"Aurors?"

"Remember how I told you they were kind of like elite detectives?"

"Oh yeah dad."

"Well I guess they are here to oversee the security checks at the airport," explained Severus.

"Why do they wear those masks though?"

"I assume it is so people don't know who they are Alex."

"But why?"

"Well if bad people knew who they were they might try and hurt them when they're not on duty or hurt their families," replied Severus.

_It hadn't stopped the Death Eater's in the past when they could so easily identify Aurors. It seemed the Auror order had learned a few tricks from the Death Eaters about concealment thought Severus to himself. _

"I suppose that makes sense," replied Alex thoughtfully. The queue moved along and before long they were at the desk themselves. Severus spoke to the wizarding official.

"Severus Snape and Alexander Snape to port key to Bangkok airport at 16:00 hours," said Severus.

"Yes yes, travel passes and tickets please," beckoned the man irritably. Severus passed over their travel passes and tickets. The official scrutinised them closely before ticking something off on his paperwork. He then waved his wand and a stamp appeared over their tickets.

"You need to proceed to port key gate 5, which is to the right once you go through the archway. Please wait in front of the Aurors until they say you can go through. Enjoy your holiday, next!"

Severus nodded to the official and pocketed their travel documents and tickets. He then led Alex to the archway and stopped at the line on the floor. The Aurors regarded the two of them and lowered their heads looking at their feet. They then slowly raised their heads observing Alex and Severus. Severus had the distinct feeling that they were being scanned, although how he couldn't say. The Aurors nodded to each other and the one on the right waved them through.

Severus led Alex through the archway and then headed to the right as the official had advised. He was looking at the signs for port key gate 5. He spotted it down the hall and led Alex towards it. They still had some time before they departed so Severus ushered Alex towards some comfy chairs near their gate.

They had been sat waiting patiently for the last hour and now it was time to depart. Severus was the first to rise and beat everyone in the queue. There weren't that many people going to Thailand on this Port Key though he observed. Around twenty people if he had to guess.

An official called them forward. Severus showed the woman their passes and documents and she ushered them through a large door. They entered a large room covered in white marble. To the right of the room was a desk with officials sat at it. Some were observing the travellers whilst others were enthralled in their paperwork. In the centre of the room was a long twenty foot pole hovering in midair. The pole had handles on either side for people to hold.

Another official waved them forwards and Alex and Severus walked to the end of the pole. Severus Held onto the left handle and then had Alex go over to the other side to hold the right one. Severus looked behind him and observed the other travellers entering the room. They too were also moving to hold onto the pole. The official came along and instructed Severus and Alex to put one of their hands through a cord. Once they did he waved his wand and the cord tightened tying them to the pole. They waited there for another few minutes whilst everyone else was fastened and secured to the port key.

Once everyone was secured the official spoke up. "Heathrow to Bangkok at 16:00 departing in ten seconds, travel time 1 minute, enjoy your port key."

Alex stood there counting. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10. on 10 he felt his arm jerk forwards and they were soaring through the air at what must be thousands and thousands of miles an hour. A minute later it was over and they appeared in a similar looking room in Bangkok.

"Port key from Heathrow to Bangkok arriving at 23:01 local time, welcome to Thailand," called a Thai official. The official went along waving his wand and unfastened their straps freeing them.

"Please hurry and exit the room, the Bangkok to Heathrow port key leaves in ten minutes," called the official. Severus took Alex's hand and then exited the room. He headed into the lobby and spotted a money exchange point. They queued and a few minutes later they stepped towards the broker at the desk.

"I would like to change some money please," stated Severus.

"And how much money do you wish to change?"

"I would like to change ʛ1200," said Severus, ʛ1200 equating to around £6000.

"How will you be paying sir?"

"Charge it to my Gringotts vault."

"Your vault number please."

"Vault 831," replied Severus.

"Hold on one moment then sir," replied the broker shuffling some forms. A moment later he produced a form for Severus to sign. Severus signed it and a moment later the transaction was complete. The broker opened his desk draw and then started counting out Thai baht's.

"ʛ1200 buys you ฿240,000 Thai baht sir," explained the broker counting out the money. A few minutes later he collected the wad of notes and placed them in a small cardboard box for Severus to carry. Severus shrunk the box and then placed it inside his pocket.

"Thank you,"

"You are very welcome, enjoy your time in Thailand," replied the broker.

Severus nodded and then led Alex towards the nearest apparation point. They queued for a few minutes and then it was their turn. Severus held Alex tightly to him and then apparated them from the airport.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

They appeared on the Island of Railay Beach off the mainland of Krabi in Railay bay. Since it was night time it was pitch black. Severus un-shrunk their case as not to draw attention to themselves, he then took out the box of notes and also un-shrunk it. He took out ฿5000 and placed it his wallet. With that done, he shrunk the box and then placed it back in the pocket of his loose fitting beach pants. He led Alex in land and came to a hotel. He had apparated here on purpose so he knew the Hotels name. It was called the Princess hotel. He led Alex into the reception area and met a receptionist at the desk.

"Hi there I was wondering if we could check into a room," explained Severus.

"Have you just arrived?" asked the receptionist rather suspiciously.

"No we we're staying at another hotel and left when we didn't like it," lied Severus easing her suspicions. The receptionist had obviously been suspicious since the only way to get to the island was by boat and, they didn't run so late into the night.

"I understand sir, you will like the Princess very much, just one room then sir?"

"Yes that will be fine."

"And how long sir?"

"Four days please," replied Severus. He didn't intend in staying on Railay Beach all holiday. He wanted to show Alex all of Thailand. They would move on to another Island after a couple of days.

"That will be ฿3200 sir." Severus handed over the required money. The receptionist counted it out and then placed it in the draw."I just need to process your passports overnight, you can collect them tomorrow," explained the receptionist.

"Yes of course," said Severus reaching into his pocket. He pulled out his wand and waved it over the receptionist. The receptionist's eyes glazed over and then she came back to reality.

"Well everything seems to be in order, here is your key, your room number is 135."

"Thank you," said Severus taking the key. He led Alex out the reception area and then walked down the pathway until he spotted a flight of stairs. Since the room number was 135 it was logical that the room was on the first floor. They ascended the stairs and then walked along the balcony until they came to room 135. Severus unlocked the door and then placed the key in slot on the wall to activate the electricity in the room. He then closed the door behind them.

The apartment consisted of two rooms, a large bathroom with a bath and shower and the main room itself. The room contained an air conditioning unit, which had started up when they entered and was currently keeping the room nice and cool. In the middle of the room was a large double sized bed with bedside cabinets on either side. Alongside the wall was a wardrobe. Opposite the bed was a fridge and mini-bar with a small television resting on the cabinet. At the end of the room were the balcony doors which led out onto the balcony itself.

"Why don't we unpack and then get to bed Alex," said Severus lying the case down on the bed.

"Kay dad," replied Alex. Severus unlocked the case and then pulled out their clothes. Alex helped him hang up their clothes in the wardrobe and put their underwear away in the draws. Fifteen minutes later they were unpacked. Severus opened an extended part of the case and then took out a vial of dreamless sleep potion. He then stored the case in the bottom of the wardrobe.

"Let's get you undressed Alex," said Severus moving towards Alex who was sat on the bed. Severus untied Alex's trainers and pulled them off as Alex slipped his T-shirt over his head. Severus then pulled off his white socks before Alex stood and slipped off his shorts. Alex then crawled along the bed and got in it so he was on the side nearest to the balcony. Severus undressed himself and then hung their used clothes on one of their chairs. He then got into bed next to Alex.

"Drink this Alex otherwise you will be up for hours," said Severus. It was true since their bodies we're used to it being 17:00 at home. Severus let Alex drink down some of the dreamless sleep potion.

"Night dad."

"Goodnight Alex," said Severus stroking Alex's hair. A few moments later and Alex was out. Severus drank some himself draining the vial empty. He then vanished the vial with a wave of his wand and then stored his wand under his pillow. He then drifted off to sleep like Alex.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

I know this chapter was rather short only coming in at under 3000 words, (my chapters normally range between 4000-6000 words) I therefore decided to update earlier than I normally would. I expect chapter 31 to be published later in the week. Also thank you to everyone who has followed the story, total hits just reached 104180, which is great!

As I have done a lot in the story I have made some more changes to Canon. It always annoyed me how little the Ministry seemed to learn after the initial wizarding war with Voldemort. You would think that they would upgrade their equipment and improve their training and techniques.

That's why I decided to make some changes to the Aurors. In my view they are the equivalent to the SAS or US Delta forces and therefore should be similar equipped. It doesn't make sense for wizards who go around catching dark wizards to do so without anonymity. The Death Eaters do so I don't see why the Aurors wouldn't either. As for the armour and other equipment, as well as the mysterious 'scanning' those will be explained later when Alex actually meets some Aurors.

As for Wizards using airports for travelling it only made sense to me. Wizards have to travel and apparation and side long apparation didn't seem to cut it. I doubt only a very powerful wizard could apparate over such great distances. As for brooms well that's obviously a bad idea. Floo system would be impractical and probably full of red tape, en-mass via port keys seemed to be the ideal means.

Please let me know what you thought of the changes regarded the Aurors, I would also be interested to hear what people thought of the travelling and port keys. Next chapter Alex and Severus have some fun!

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	31. Chapter 31 Thailand: Sun Sea and Sand

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 31 - Thailand: Sun Sea and Sand**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Severus woke and stretched. He opened his eyes and looked over to his side where Alex was sleeping peacefully. He rubbed his eyes and then sat up. He took his wand from underneath his pillow and then cast a tempus spell. His tempus spell told him that the time was now 8:27 in the morning. He decided to wake Alex. He brushed Alex's hair out of his face and then gently shook him. Alex stirred and then yawned. A moment later he opened his eyes and smiled at Severus.

"Ready to have some fun Alex?"

"Sure dad but what are we gonna do?"

"Nothing," replied Severus.

"Nothing?"

"We're on holiday Alex, that means we sit around relaxing," smiled Severus.

"Oh," said Alex grinning.

"We should get ready and then get some breakfast," said Severus getting out of the bed.

"Kay dad," said Alex sitting up. Severus moved to the wardrobe and then took out some clothes for Alex to wear. He picked out Alex's red Speedo briefs and a white T-shirt as well as his flip flops. He then passed them over to Alex who was now sat at the edge of the bed. He observed Alex take off his briefs and then step into his Speedo's. He then took out his own black swim shorts and stepped into them once he had taken off his boxers. He then slipped on a loose fitting white beach shirt. A few moments later they were both dressed. He then passed Alex his sunglasses and then put on his own. He then slipped his wallet and wand into his short pockets.

"Dad how your wand fit?" asked Alex pointing towards his pocket. Severus smirked at that. His wand obviously shouldn't fit his small swim shorts pocket.

"I cast an Undetectable Extension Charm on my pockets," explained Severus.

"Oh...that's cool dad," smiled Alex.

"Indeed, now let's get going," said Severus taking Alex's hand. They then made their way to the door. Severus took the key from the slot in the wall. He then took the cleaning sign from the handle on the inside of the door. Once outside he closed the door and placed the sign on the door handle so it read _Please clean_, instead of, _Do not disturb_.

Alex stepped outside with his dad. The heat hit him and he was glad he was only wearing his Speedo's and T-shirt or else he would be boiling. They made their way down the stairs and walked along the path till they came to the reception area.

Once there they walked through it to the breakfast area. Severus had Alex sit at a table and then went off to get them some food. Alex sat there enjoying the suns warm rays. Severus returned a few moments later with a cup of tea for Alex, a cup of coffee for himself and, some slices of toast with butter. Sever passed Alex his tea, who then began to sip on it whilst Severus buttered their toast.

"Where do you want to go after breakfast Alex?"

"Could we go to the beach?"

"Of course," said Severus passing Alex his toast. They sat there quietly munching away. Once Alex was finished they then made their way back to their room. Once inside Severus gathered up some towels for the beach, some sun lotion and, finally his camera so he could take pictures of the day. They then made their way back outside to the beach.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Severus and Alex had just arrived at the beach on the west side of the island. Along the beach were numerous outdoor cafes and hotels as well as some shops. Severus lay down their towels and things.

"Take off your shirt and get some sun," instructed Severus doing the same.

"Kay dad," said Alex pulling his T-shirt over his head revealing his bare torso.

"Come here," said Severus gesturing for Alex to come closer to him. He then pulled out the factor thirty sun lotion and rubbed some into Alex's back and shoulders. He then squirted some into Alex's hands so he could rub it into his chest and arms. Severus then moved onto the back of Alex's legs as well as the front. Last but not least he rubbed some into Alex's feet so they didn't get burnt.

"I'll put some more on in a little while okay."

"Kay, dad," replied Alex smiling. Severus then began to rub sun lotion into himself. Once he was done he lay on his towel like Alex was doing and relaxed watching the world go by. Severus lay there relaxing until he was interrupted by Alex.

"Look dad," said Alex pointing towards the sea. Severus sat up and looked where Alex was pointing. In the sea he spotted a long tail boat making its way inland.

"I see it," replied Severus.

"It's a funny boat dad."

"There called long tail boats, they get the name from the shape," explained Severus.

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense, do you think those people are visiting the island then?"

"That or they are coming to stay for a couple of days like us."

"Could we go exploring dad?"

"If you want, do you want to go look in the shops and see if there are any games?" Alex nodded at that. Severus picked up the camera and lotion and placed them in his pocket. He then helped Alex up and put his hand around his shoulder as they walked along the beach. A few minutes later and they were in the shop itself. Severus let Alex look around and bought a large bottle of water so they didn't get dehydrated. He then made his way over towards Alex.

"What have you got Alex?" Alex turned smiling and held up a bucket and spade. "Ah bucket and spade of course, we can make some sand castles if you want."

"Yeah dad," beamed Alex. Severus then spotted a cream coloured cap on the rack next to Alex. He picked it up and put it on Alex's head. "It will help keep the sun off your head, now let's go pay," said Severus leading Alex towards the shopkeeper. Severus paid the man and then led Alex back towards their towels.

Severus sat there observing Alex who had his legs crossed and couldn't get the smile off his face. He decided now would be a good time to take some pictures. He pulled out his camera and took it out of its small case. He then turned the lens to focus it on Alex's face. He took a close up of Alex and then one slightly zoomed out which showed Alex sitting on the beach.

"Can I take one of you dad?"

Severus wasn't a big fan of having his picture taken but since it was Alex asking he relented. "Of course," said Severus passing over the camera. He showed Alex how to turn the lens to focus it and, what button he needed to press to activate the shutter. He then smiled as Alex took his picture.

"I bet that's a good one dad," proclaimed Alex happily.

"Indeed."

"Dad can we make sand castles?"

"You don't need to ask Alex," replied Severus taking the bucket and spade. He showed Alex how to pack the bucket with sand, and then how to turn it over and tap the top so the sand fell out. He watched Alex make a perfect sand castle. Alex then lost himself in his imagination.

"Look dad it's a bomber plane," said Alex holding up his red spade as though it was flying through the air. "Feeeewww Boom!" said Alex dropping a pebble on the sand castle. He then giggled and used his other hand to destroy the castle as though a bomb had gone off.

_Severus thought of pointing out that bomber planes had not existed when castles were first around, he didn't though, it was a child's logic after all. He was also glad that Alex was playing. This had been the first time he had ever seen Alex just play and do something fun instead of reading. _

He smiled at that and took some pictures of Alex whilst he was playing. Alex was of course too caught up in the moment to notice which made the pictures better. Severus sat sipping on the bottle of water and just observed Alex having fun.

_It was strange to think how much things had changed in just over two months. Right now he would probably be teaching, grading essays or spending time in his Hogwarts quarters alone. Instead he was sat on the beach with his newly adopted son having fun. _Severus could feel it was getting hotter and he guessed Alex could too. He noticed that Alex seemed to be a bit hot and bothered.

"Are you getting a bit too hot?"

"A little bit," replied Alex wiping his forehead.

"Why don't we go in the sea then and cool off," suggested Severus.

"I'm okay, can we just sit here dad."

"But you just said you were too hot."

"I know but its okay."

"Is there something wrong Alex?" said Severus, his suspicions aroused.

_He_ _knew how reluctant Alex was to talk about problems. You really had to force the answer out of him. He supposed that was natural though. Alex had been forbidden to talk about the abuse and, had no one to talk to so why would he be used to talking about his feelings?_

Severus observed Alex biting his lip and could see the conflict on Alex's face. He knew why, Alex was reluctant to talk about the problem but, he had forbidden him from lying so Alex would have to tell him if there was a problem. He had worded the question carefully for that very reason so there was no getting out of it.

_Alex sat there thinking about his dad's question. There was something wrong but he felt embarrassed to say it. He wanted to go into the sea to cool off but he couldn't swim. He remembered the rules though and he knew he couldn't lie. He would have to tell him. _

"Yes," huffed Alex, giving in.

"I thought so, what's wrong Alex?"

"I don't want to say," replied Alex quietly whilst blushing. Severus smiled at. At least they were making progress. He had told Alex he couldn't lie but he could say he didn't want to talk about something.

"I'm glad you remembered the rules and didn't lie to me so good boy," praised Severus. Alex nodded his head. "Now can you tell me what's wrong?"

"No," said Alex shaking his head.

"Home come?"

"It's embarrassing," replied Alex blushing some more.

"Don't worry, I'm sure whatever it is we can solve it, I won't make fun of you for it."

"You promise?" said Alex looking up at Severus.

"I promise."

"Well it's...just...I...Icantswim," mumbled Alex incomprehensibly.

"Sorry Alex I didn't catch that last part, I what? Alex looked even more embarrassed now and looked around before putting his head down. He seemed to be very interested in his feet. "Perhaps you could whisper in my ear so only I can hear?" said Severus thinking it might be easier for Alex that way. Alex looked up and nodded. Alex then knelt beside Severus and whispered into his ear, "I can't swim."

"Oh...I see," whispered back Severus seriously. He finally understood what had Alex so worried. "Didn't the Dursleys ever," started Severus before realising it was a stupid question_. _

_Of course the Dursleys would never teach Alex how to swim. It also made him think more on Alex. Most of the time Alex seemed fine but he supposed there were issues hidden under the surface. One issue being Alex not being able to swim, he supposed he would need to teach Alex how to swim. A thought did come to him though, if the Dursleys hadn't taught Alex then why hadn't the school? It was common for primary school children to have swimming lessons._

"Didn't you have swimming lessons at school?"

"We did but," trailed off Alex.

"But what?"

"Vernon said I didn't deserve a swim suit so I just sat and watched the other kids learn."

"I understand Alex, would you like me to teach you how to swim?"

"Please dad," replied Alex with a look of longing.

"How about we start tomorrow in the hotel's pool?"

"Kay dad," smiled Alex.

"You know we can still go in the sea though, it's very shallow at first," explained Severus.

"We can?"

"Come on I'll show you," said Severus standing. He took Alex's hand and pulled him up. He then had Alex take off his sunglasses and cap or else they would get wet. He then led Alex to the sea. He waded into the sea and went out until the water came up to his waist. "Come on it's okay, I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you," reassured Severus.

Severus observed Alex who was once again biting his lip. Alex looked at the sea and then looked back at the towels. Severus understood that Alex was debating with himself whether to get in or go back. Alex didn't have the courage to wade in by himself so Severus returned to the shore. He took Alex's hand and then slowly led him into the water so Alex's feet were slightly submerged. He let Alex get used to the water and then led him in a bit more.

"That's it Alex your okay I've got you," said Severus taking them further in. Eventually he got Alex in so the water came up to his stomach.

"See it's lovely and refreshing," encouraged Severus. Alex smiled at now that he was in the water. He had been afraid at first, but it was okay now since his dad was with him. They waded out further towards the waves. Alex would wait for the waves to come and would then jump and ride it till it went past him. Severus smiled as he watched Alex enjoying the water. He was glad that he managed to get Alex in the water despite Alex's initial reluctance.

After around twenty minutes Severus got out and relaxed on the beach. He made sure he could see Alex in the sea though. It wasn't long before Alex got out and jogged over to their towels. Once Alex sat down Severus passed him another towel for Alex to dry himself with. Alex then put his sunglasses and cap back on.

"What do you think of the sea then?"

"It's good although it's not fun when you get salt in your mouth," replied Alex smiling.

"No you're right," said Severus. Severus sat there and let Alex dry off, once he was dry he had Alex sit in front of him and re-applied the sun lotion. Once he was finished he let Alex up. Alex took his spade and began playing in the sand again.

Severus sat there with a smile on his face and just let the time pass them by, not a care in the world. He watched Alex who was sat with his legs stretched out in front of him and, was pouring sand onto his thighs. After a while of just sitting watching Alex play Alex spoke up.

"Dad could you bury me?"

"Why?" asked Severus rather amused.

"I dunno it'll be fun," beamed Alex. Severus just smiled at that. They began digging a hole in the sand for Alex to lie in. Severus used the bucket to dig whilst Alex used the more efficient spade. After awhile the hole was deep enough. Severus had Alex lie in it and then began to pile the sand on top of Alex. He did so until Alex was buried except for his exposed head and feet, which Severus had left exposed for a good reason.

"This is cool dad."

"You do realise that you're now at my mercy," smiled Severus with an evil expression.

"Sure dad but you won't do anything bad."

"Wont I?"

"No dad," said Alex rather unsure. Severus took out the camera and took a picture of Alex buried. He then put it away. He then sat himself at Alex's feet. "I wonder what these are," said Severus stroking Alex's toes.

"No dad don't you dare!" exclaimed Alex wriggling to get free. Severus smiled at that and began to tickle Alex's toes and feet. "Dad...ha-ha...tickles," laughed Alex with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh really?" said Severus tickling Alex some more.

"DAD! HEHAHA." laughed Alex squirming to get free from the sand. Severus stopped and moved towards Alex's head. "Should I stop?"

"Yeah dad," smiled Alex.

"Okay but just remember I could have tickled you more."

Alex just grinned at that. Severus pulled Alex out of the sand and helped him brush it off. They lay in the sun soaking up its raise for another hour or so, before heading off to one of the outside cafes's to get something to eat. They had sat and ordered their meal. The waiter had even offered to take a picture of the two sat there before bringing their orders. Alex like most kids had simply gone for chips with ketchup and a bottle of coke.

_Severus thought of reprimanding Alex for his unhealthy choice but then remembered they were on holiday. If Alex wanted to eat chips then he could, he would of course make sure he ate healthy food when they returned home._

Severus himself had tried some local cuisine and had ordered some Korat rice noodles. They sat there eating pleasantly just letting the time pass by. After they had eaten they had returned to the beach for a couple of more hours. It was now around 18:00 and the sun was going down. All along the beach were people sat on towels watching the sky. Severus sat with his legs apart and Alex sat in between them. He leant down next to Alex and put his head on Alex's shoulder.

"It's lovely isn't," said Severus commenting on the now orange sky as the sun went down. Alex snuggled up to him and said, "yeah dad." Severus then decided to get a picture of the landscape. They sat there quietly not really needing to say anything. Both understood it was a memory that they would cherish forever.

_Alex felt wonderful. His entire body felt relaxed. His muscles seemed to bathe in the sun and take up all its warmth. Alex decided he loved being on holiday and he loved his dad. He now understood why the Dursleys had gone on holiday so much. He of course had been left with Mrs Figg. She had treated him nicely but was rather boring, it was still better than the Dursleys though. Before his dad had taken him on holiday, a holiday simply meant he wouldn't be beaten or raped and that he would get regular meals. It now meant he got to play in the sea and sand and just relax in the sun. He didn't have to worry about anything anymore, he didn't have to be independent or grown up, he could just let go and knew his dad would take care of everything._

"Do you want to head back to the room for a bit?" said Severus once the sun had gone down.

"Kay dad," replied Alex getting up. Severus collected their things and they then headed back to their apartment.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

Believe it or not it is actually quite hard to write a chapter about a holiday. The very idea of a holiday is to do relaxing things where you pretty much don't do anything. That's great but you can't really write a chapter that says Severus and Alex spent the day on the beach doing nothing the end. I therefore tried to make it as interesting as possible.

As for Thailand, it's one of my favourite places in the world. I have been there a number of times but I was a child not much older than Alex when I first went. It's got a very bad reputation for things like prostitution, drugs and crime but, Thailand is very diverse and you usually find those activities located in certain areas. Most of the islands are actually very family friendly. My parents were not stupid and obviously made sure we went to the family friendly places much like what Severus and Alex are doing.

As for the Thai money, I actually went and researched the exchange rate for September 1990. I believe 1UKP bought you 40 Thai baht. Hopefully it's correct and believable. As for next chapter Severus is going to teach Alex how to swim!

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	32. Chapter 32 Look Dad I'm Swimming

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 32 - Thailand: Look Dad I'm swimming!**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now the morning of the second day of the holiday, Wednesday the 19th September 1990. Severus and Alex were in their room getting ready for the day ahead. Alex put on his red Speedo briefs as well as his sunglasses and cap. Today his dad would be teaching him how to swim. He was a little apprehensive but he was looking forward to it. His dad was a good teacher so he knew he would be okay.

"Are you ready?" said Severus who was wearing his swim shorts.

"Yeah dad," replied Alex getting up off the bed which he had been sitting on.

"Alright well let's get going then," said Severus.

They made their way to the front door. Severus took the key and then locked the door, once again leaving the cleaning sign. They made their way down the stairs and headed for the hotels pool. The pool was oblong in shape and had blue tiles making the water look brighter. To the left of the pool was a bar, with concrete bar stools in the water so people could sit at it whilst in the pool. At the far end of the pool at the deep end was a diving board.

Severus observed the pool area. Except for the man running the bar, the pool was empty meaning they had it to themselves. He led Alex over to the sun beds and then placed their towels on two. Severus then placed his wallet and the camera as well as his sunglasses under his towel. He had Alex do the same for his cap and sunglasses.

Severus took out the sun lotion and applied some to Alex. Once Alex was done he rubbed some into himself. Severus then made his way to the pool edge and Alex followed. Severus had Alex sit at the pool edge and then slipped into the pool itself. "Alright Alex take some water and rub it into your face," said Severus so Alex could get used to having water on his face. Alex did so and wet his hair as well. "Good now I'm going to hold you and put you in the water," said Severus putting his hands under Alex's armpits picking him up.

"Ready?"

"Yeah dad."

"Alright well then here we go," said Severus slowly lowering Alex into the water. Severus kept hold of Alex and then moved away from the side. He took hold of Alex's hands and then dragged him through the water so Alex was in the crawl position. He did this so Alex could get used to the feeling of moving through the water. Severus stopped and then let Alex move into him.

"Turn over onto your back." Alex did so and Severus put his hand at the back of Alex's neck supporting him. "See I've got you, I won't let your head go under the water," reassured Severus.

"I know dad," replied Alex.

"Now just relax and get used to floating as I move us around," said Severus walking through the water moving Alex as he went. Alex just lay there and glided along as his dad instructed, not really needing to do anything but relax. Severus circled the pool and then brought Alex back to the wall near the start.

"Now hold onto the wall," instructed Severus. Alex did so, "Good now kick your legs."

"Kay dad," said Alex who then began to kick his legs.

"Keep it up for a little while," said Severus keeping an eye on Alex. "Okay good now rest." Severus let Alex hold on to the wall and rest for a minute or so. "Okay Alex I want you to watch me,"

"Kay dad," said Alex watching Severus.

"Look at my feet," said Severus as he prepared to push off. "Now when I push off I'm going to put my arms straight like I'm a rocket," demonstrated Severus. Severus then pushed off from the wall and glided across the water. He stopped half way across and then swam back towards Alex so he was closer. "Now you try it and I will catch you," said Severus holding out his hands.

"Kay dad, ready?" said Alex getting ready.

"Yes."

"Kay here I go," said Alex pushing off from the side. He glided through the water until Severus caught him and let him sit on his knee. "Good boy," praised Severus which got a smile out of Alex. Severus moved back to the wall and then let Alex rest there.

"I'm going to show you how to swim now so pay attention," Alex nodded to him. "Good now look at my hand," said Severus showing the correct technique. "I keep my fingers closed together and I use my hands to push the water out of the way propelling me forwards."

"I think I understand,"

"Sit and watch me," said Severus lifting Alex out of the pool seating him on the side. Severus then pushed off and starting to do his crawl across the pool. Alex watched as his dad kicked his legs and moved his arms through the water. It looked like his dad had his head under the water the entire time. Severus performed a flip turn at the pool edge and then swam back towards Alex.

"Now don't worry about keeping your head under the water or doing flips turns, we will just start you on the basic stroke," said Severus picking Alex up and putting him back in the pool. He moved back into the centre of the pool. "Now I'm going to hold you so don't worry about going under, I just want you to swim and concentrate on the wall over there okay?"

"Kay," replied Alex nodding. Severus moved Alex in front of him and then put his hand under Alex's belly so he was lay in the water. "Now swim towards the wall, don't worry I've got you." Alex began to swim towards the wall. Severus supported Alex and made sure he didn't go under. Alex got tired though and stopped just before the wall. Severus hugged him close to him and then moved over to the wall so Alex could rest. "Very good Alex," praised Severus.

"I did good?" questioned Alex unsure.

"Of course, it's your first time, I'm very impressed," said Severus boosting Alex's confidence.

"Thanks dad," said Alex beaming at the praise.

"Alright let's try that again," said Severus moving them back out to the centre of the pool. He had Alex swim to the wall again and this time Alex was able to reach it. Alex was very tired after that though so Severus decided they should have a break. "Let's have a break and go sit at the bar," said Severus moving them over to it. Severus sat Alex on one of the concrete stools in the water and then sat at one himself. The man greeted them and smiled pleasantly.

"Hi there," returned Severus.

"Is he learning to swim," said the barman in English with a thick Thai accent.

"He is and he is doing well," said Severus smiling at Alex.

"He do good," praised the man agreeing with Severus. Alex seemed even happier with the praise.

"He did indeed, could we order some drinks?" The man nodded enthusiastically.

"I will have a Singha," said Severus ordering one of the local beers. "What about you Alex?"

"Ehmm can I just have coke please." The man began to sing along to himself and then moved over to the freezer and, returned a moment later with a bottle of coke and a bottle of Singha.

"Can we set up a tab?"

"Yes sir," said the man jotting down their already ordered drinks. Severus sat there enjoying his beer whilst watching Alex sip on his straw.

"What do you think of swimming?"

"I like it but it's hard, I want to swim like you though dad."

"Don't worry you will get better. We will try some more once we have finished here."

They sat there finishing their drinks. Whilst Severus sat there and thought about Alex's swimming.

_Alex was doing well but he had noticed one thing. It seemed Alex's long hair was bothering him and getting in the way of his eyes whilst he swam. _

"Alex you're hair isn't bothering you when you swim is it?"

"I dunno, maybe a little, there isn't much we can do though is there, I mean maybe I could get it cut," said Alex quietly.

"There is something we can do," replied Severus.

"What dad?"

"You'll see," said Severus as he led Alex away from the pool area. They walked for a few minutes and came to the shops near the beach. They entered the shop and then went to the swimming section. The section had some swim suits as well as snorkel sets and goggles. There were also some rubber rings and floats in different colours. Severus spotted the swim caps which was what he was looking for.

"What are those dad?" said Alex pointing to the caps.

"Swim caps, they will help keep your hair out of your face and make you swim faster," explained Severus.

"Oh," replied Alex understanding.

"What colour do you like?"

"Ehmm blue please," said Alex pointing towards a light blue swim cap. Severus picked it up off the rack and then headed for the salesman to pay. With the swim cap purchased they headed back towards the pool.

Once at the pool Severus had Alex sit in between his legs as they sat on the sun bed. He opened the package and then pulled out the cap. He stretched it in his fingers and then pulled it over the front of Alex's head. Once on he lifted the front and pushed Alex's long fringe underneath. He did the same for the back and the sides, making sure all of his hair was out the way and under the cap. He then adjusted the cap making sure it went over and past Alex's ears. He observed Alex who now had his cap on. _He looked very cute he thought to himself._

"Wow dad it's tight," said Alex feeling the top of the cap with both his hands.

"It's supposed to be Alex, otherwise it would come off or slow you down", explained Severus.

With the cap sorted Severus took Alex back into the pool to do some more swimming. They spent the rest of the day in the pool, only getting out to get some dinner and more drinks from the bar. Severus had Alex swim around the pool whilst he held him under his belly. Once Alex got good at swimming with his help Severus then started letting Alex swim on his own. He started off slowly with Alex just pushing off from the wall and swimming a metre or so. Severus then gradually increased the difference. It was now nearing the end of the day. Alex had gotten quite good at swimming now and Severus wanted to test Alex. He had Alex hold onto the wall and stood in the centre of the pool.

"Alright when you're ready," called Severus watching Alex. Alex pushed off and began to swim towards Severus, splashing as he went. Once Alex got close to him he started to move backwards. He kept doing so and watched Alex who was pumping his little arms and legs trying to catch him. Alex was getting tired but he kept on moving away keeping the distance the same. He observed Alex who was now exhausted and starting to struggle. He stopped and then caught Alex just before he went under.

"Good boy, well done Alex," praised Severus bouncing Alex up and down as he sat on his knee. Alex leant into him and smiled trying to catch his breath. "Huh...huh," let out Alex.

"Look how far you swam," said Severus turning Alex so he could see the wall he had started on. Alex looked at the wall and realised he had swam a good three quarters of the pool.

"I swam that far," said Alex finding it hard to believe.

"Indeed you did," smiled Severus. Alex realised he really had been swimming and smiled too. "I think a reward is in order for you're good work today," said Severus.

"Really?"

"Yes, when we get home I will reward you with ten privilege points. If you improve tomorrow as I'm no doubt sure you will, then I will reward you with another ten points."

"Thanks dad," beamed Alex.

"You earned it," said Severus moving them towards the side. He sat Alex on the side and then pulled himself up out of the pool. He helped Alex stand. They then made their way to the sun beds. "You wait here while I go settle the bill," said Severus taking out his wallet. Alex pulled a towel over himself so he could get dry. He then watched Severus head towards the bar and then thought about the day.

_It had been a lovely day thought Alex to himself. His dad had spent all day teaching him how to swim. His dad hadn't made fun of him for the fact that he couldn't swim. He had just been patient and introduced him slowly so he could get the hang of it. His dad really was a great teacher. He just had a way of explaining and demonstrating things that made sense. He was tired though, really tired._

Alex yawned and watched as his dad made his way back to the beds. "Why don't we go back to the room and rest for awhile," said Severus picking up his towel and their things. Alex nodded and stood up with the towel still wrapped around his shoulders. They made their way back up to the room, Alex taking the stairs slowly as not to slip with his wet feet. "Get changed in the bathroom or else you will be dripping all over the room," said Severus who too went into the bathroom. Alex pulled off his swim cap and then flung the towel over his long wet hair and dried it. Severus too unchanged and wrapped a towel around his waist. Alex then untied the elastic around his briefs and then slid them down his legs. Severus passed Alex a fresh towel which Alex wrapped around his waist like Severus had.

"Go put on some underwear while I put our things on the balcony to dry," said Severus leading Alex out of the bathroom with his arm around his shoulder. Alex made his way to the side of the bed and opened his bedside cabinet draw. He pulled out a pair of his white briefs and put them on. He then slipped into the bed under the comfy sheet and rested his head on the pillows.

Severus returned from the balcony and observed Alex who was lying in the bed, struggling to keep his eyes open. "Why don't you get a few hours," said Severus walking over to Alex. Alex nodded and yawned. He then closed his eyes and adjusted his head slightly. Severus stroked Alex's head and then made his way back to the bathroom, leaving Alex to sleep. He decided to have a shower to freshen up.

Severus stepped into the shower and turned the tap so water came out of it and poured into the bath. He then lifted a knob that was on the taps itself and the water poured out of the shower head instead of the taps. Severus stood there washing himself. He washed his long hair and thought about the day.

_He was incredibly proud of Alex. Only the other day Alex had been scared to go in the sea. Today they had spent the entire day in the pool. Alex was a quick learner and really paid attention. Alex had made huge improvements in the day and had put all his effort into it. It was no surprise then, that he was now lay flat out on the bed obviously exhausted. He decided he would give Alex a few hours to rest and, wake him up around 19:00 so they could go out and get something to eat. _

Severus stayed in the shower for a few more minutes, washing the rest of his body. He then turned off the shower and dried himself. Once reasonably dry he wrapped the towel around his waist and left the bathroom. He moved to his bedside cabinet and removed a pair of black boxers. He put them on and then moved over to the Television. He turned it on and then flicked through the channels by pressing a button on the TV itself. Most of the channels were in Thai, there was the BBC news which was in English however. Severus lay down on the bed and rested. He observed Alex who was snoring quietly, his chest raising and falling slowly. Severus smiled at the scene and let Alex have his little nap.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Severus looked at the clock and found the time was now 19:03. He had already got ready whilst Alex was asleep. He decided to wake up Alex who was still snoozing pleasantly. Severus gently shook Alex until he woke from his slumber. Alex yawned and then opened his eyes smiling at Severus.

"Feel better now?"

"Yeah," said Alex sitting up in the bed.

"Have a shower and then you can get ready before we go out."

"Kay dad," said Alex lifting the sheet and getting out of the bed. Alex made his way to the bathroom and Severus followed. Severus showed Alex how to work the shower and then left. He made his way back into the room and then towards the wardrobe. He pulled out a white T-shirt as well as Alex's blue check short sleeve shirt. He then pulled out Alex's cream coloured cargo shorts and his flip flops. He laid Alex's clothes on the bed and then waited for Alex to get out of the shower.

A couple of minutes later Alex returned from the shower, his little body glowing from where it had caught the sun. "Looks like you caught the sun Alex," commented Severus.

"Yeah dad," said Alex peering around the side of his body so he could see his hip.

"Get dressed then," said Severus taking out his wallet. He placed some more money in it. Alex slipped on his shorts and then pulled his T-shirt over his head. He pulled on his shirt and buttoned it. Lastly were his flip flops which his pulled onto his feet. Severus then took out some mosquito spray and spayed himself and Alex so they wouldn't get bitten.

They then made their way outside the apartment and then down the stairs to the ground floor. They walked along the pathway for a little while until they came to a few bars and restaurants. Severus led Alex into the Yaya Resort restaurant. The building itself was made of wood and resembled more of a wooden shack than a building itself. Severus and Alex took their seats and where then joined by a waiter who took their orders. Severus ordered a different local beer this time and ordered a bottle of Chang. Alex got a bottle of coke and ordered Thai fried rice with chicken. Severus decided to get the same as Alex.

The waiter returned with their drinks and then left them to it. "Cheers son," said Severus raising his bottle. Alex did the same and they clinked them together, both smiling.

"Would you like to go to that bar afterwards?" asked Severus pointing towards a bar near the restaurant. Alex looked where Severus was pointing and noticed the quiet bar. It was odd though, the bar didn't have seats, instead it had a raised cushioned platform. On the platform were tiny tables and more cushions. You didn't sit but lay down and relaxed, Alex smiled at that.

"Do you lie down?"

"You do, good way to relax no?"

"Yeah dad,"

"So do you want to go and chill out for a bit?"

"Kay dad,"

"Alright then, let's eat first though." They waited for a little while and there food was brought out to them. Alex tucked in and had his first taste of Thai cuisine, he rather liked it. Severus watched Alex and then smiled when he noticed that Alex seemed to be enjoying the food, he didn't blame him it really was delicious.

"So where would you like to go next," said Severus. They would be leaving Railay beach on Saturday morning.

"I dunno where can we go?"

"Well we could go Phi Phi, or Phucket, or perhaps Ko Samui," explained Severus.

"I don't mind dad I'm sure I will love it anywhere," said Alex smiling.

"Hmm how about Phi Phi then, we could take a long boat to Krabi mainland and do some shopping, I could then apparate us to Phi Phi instead of travelling, otherwise we would have to get a bus and then a ferry."

"Kay, sounds good dad,"

"Alright then Phi Phi it is," said Severus taking a swig of his beer. They sat there drinking and eating until they were full. Alex was feeling quite full now and covered his mouth as he burped.

"Excuse you," said Severus. Alex grinned at that. Severus paid the bill and left a tip. They then made their way to the small quiet bar. Severus observed the small bar. Sat in one corner were a family with a pair of young boys, no doubt twins, other than the family and a couple of young lads who looked like they were travelling the bar was empty. The barman himself could only be described as a Rastafarian. He had long dreadlocks and was sat nodding his head and tapping his foot to the beat. The song playing was Mob Marley's No Woman No cry.

Severus led Alex up onto the platform. Alex took a seat on one of the cushions and they lay down next to their small table. "What would you like to drink Alex?"

"Err could I have a cocktail?" said Alex looking at one of the small plastic menu's on their table.

"What would you like?"

"I'm not sure," said Alex.

"Why don't you have a Blue Hawaiian they are very nice," suggested Severus choosing one from the non alcoholic section.

"Kay dad," smiled Alex.

"One moment then," said Severus moving towards the bar. The man stood and then made his way over to Severus and greeted him.

"Ya Mon,"

"One Singha and one Blue Hawaiian," said Severus. The bar man smiled at Severus and then nodded. He brought over Severus's bear from out of the freezer and opened the bottle. He passed it to Severus and then started mixing Alex's Blue Hawaiian. Severus paid the man and then brought the drinks over to Alex who was now sprawled out. Severus lay sat up next to Alex with cushions resting against his back. He then laid their drinks on the table. "Here you go Alex, it looks very nice," said Severus passing Alex his cocktail

"Thanks dad."

"You're Welcome," replied Severus smiling.

They sat there relaxing into the night. Severus looked down to his side and noticed Alex looked very happy and relaxed. The music changed from No Woman No Cry to Sun is shining. The atmosphere in the bar was extremely chilled. Alex sat there and felt very happy and relaxed.

"Love you dad," said Alex snuggling up to Severus.

"Love you to son," said Severus.

They must have sat there for a good hour or so. Severus had taken some pictures and the bar man had even come over to take a picture of the two of them. It was now time to leave though as it was getting late for Alex. It was 21:53 after all and Alex was used to going to sleep at 21:00. Severus put his arm around Alex's shoulder and they made their way to their room.

Alex looked sleepy and was yawning. It wasn't long before they we're back in their room. Alex walked over to the bed and pulled off his shirt and T-shirt, he then slipped out of his shorts and flicked his feet till his flip flops came off. He then jumped into his side of the bed. Severus came over to Alex and wished him good night.

"Night dad," Severus stroked Alex's hair and watched him drift off. He then made his way over to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of Singha, he made his way to the balcony and opened a bottle. He sat and enjoyed his beer. He decided he would sit and drink his two beers before turning in himself.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now Thursday morning. Alex woke and opened his eyes as he rested his head on the pillow. He sat up and looked over to his dad who was still sleeping. Alex stood on the bed and then moved so he was standing over Severus. He then sat on Severus chest startling Severus who woke. Alex giggled at that. Severus yawned and then regarded Alex who was using him for a chair.

"Come on dad wakey wakey," smiled Alex.

"Am I comfy?"

"Yeah dad."

Severus tickled Alex's side, Alex laughed and then lost his balance and fell back onto the bed. Severus sat up and then leant over Alex who was just lying there. "Not only do you wake me but you use me for a chair," said Severus playfully. Severus began to sniff Alex like how a dog would. "I smell boy to tickle," said Severus tickling Alex some more.

"HEHEHHA," laughed Alex. Severus stopped and then smoothed out Alex's hair.

"Shall we get ready?"

"Yeah dad," smiled Alex from underneath him.

"Come on then," said Severus helping Alex up off the bed. Severus made his way to the wardrobe and pulled out his navy swim shorts. He passed Alex his black Speedo briefs. They changed into their swimwear and Severus gathered their things. Like yesterday, Severus intended to teach Alex how to swim so he could improve. Once Severus gathered everything they headed for the pool.

They arrived at the pool and Severus lay down their things. Severus then pulled out the sun lotion. Since they were going brown he decided to use the factor twenty. He rubbed some into Alex and then applied some to himself. He had Alex sit in front of him and then put on his swim cap. With the sun lotion and cap applied they headed over to the pool. Severus slipped into the pool and was followed by Alex who jumped in. Alex swam over to Severus who was a metre or so away.

"Good boy," praised Severus who moved them over to the shallow end. He had Alex sit on the steps and then sat next to him. "Why don't we try going under water," said Severus.

"Kay dad," replied Alex.

"Make sure you exhale slowly when you go under, think of blowing bubbles," explained Severus, Alex nodding to him. Severus put his head under the water and was then joined by Alex. Severus stayed under the water until Alex blew out his last bubble of air and then surfaced.

"Wow dad my eyes work,"

"You mean the Alligator eyes?"

"Yeah I can see perfectly."

"Good now let's do some more swimming."

"Kay dad," Severus watched Alex push off and then swam by his side as Alex crossed the pool. This time Alex was able to swim an entire length although it took him a long time. Once at the other end they rested. Severus now wanted to teach Alex some more techniques.

"Alex when you swim it's important to control your breathing."

"Why dad?" asked Alex curiously.

"Because otherwise your muscles become starved of oxygen and they become tired, did your arms and legs get tired?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's why, also try and use your arms to propel you forwards, don't just splash for the sake of splashing, I know it's scary but you won't go under as quickly as you think you will. It's hard to explain but let me try ok?"

"Kay dad," replied Alex paying attention.

"Every time you move your arms and legs, especially your quad muscles you use up oxygen in your body. You want to make sure it counts, you are using up a lot of oxygen and energy keeping afloat, like I said try and use your arms to go forward which will help you float anyway, watch me," said Severus. Severus then did a few strokes showing Alex how he used his arms to move forwards with his legs helping. "Try and take a breath every 4 strokes and keep the rhythm," said Severus.

"Another thing is staying high in the water, look how I keep my back and bum high in the water," demonstrated Severus as his swam.

"But why's that important dad?"

"Hmmm, have you ever ran against the wind with your coat open?"

"Sure dad,"

"Did you feel the wind slowing you down?" Alex nodded his head.

"Well that's wind resistance, the water is similar, inside the water are particles which run against your body as you swim. If your body is tilted and low in the water all the particles are moving against your body slowing you down. However if your nice and straight less particles hit you and you go faster," explained Severus.

"So try and control your breathing and make sure you're back, bum, and legs are nice and high in the water," summarised Severus.

"Kay dad,"

They kept at it for another few hours. Alex was getting really good at swimming and could now swim the length of the pool and back. Alex was curious though and wanted to know something.

"Dad when you're swimming do you breath?"

"Of course," replied Severus.

"How your heads under the water," replied Alex.

"Most of the time it is yes but I breathe every 4 strokes," said Severus.

"But how?"

"Well when I swim it creates a small wave in front of me, it's called a trough, and you can't really see it from a distance. All I have to do is tilt my head slightly and take a breath," explained Severus before demonstrating it so Alex understood.

"But why do you do that, wouldn't it be easier to just keep your head above the water?" _It was a good question thought Severus to himself. _

"You would think so but it is better to keep your head under the water. If you lift your head then your hips lower, you can't do anything about that, it just happens. If your hips lower then your back and bum also lower. Like I said before, you want to keep high in the water so putting your head under and keeping straight helps. Don't worry about that just yet though, that's advanced stuff Alex," explained Severus.

They stayed in the pool for another couple of hours until Alex had no problems swimming at all. "Look dad I'm swimming!" called Alex. Severus smiled at that. Alex swam over to Severus who let him rest on his knee.

"I'm very impressed Alex," said Severus. Alex just beamed at the praise. "I think another ten privilege points are in order." Alex smiled even more at that.

"Thanks dad,"

"You're very welcome."

"You're a great teacher," said Alex.

"Why thank you, you are an excellent pupil, now do you want me to teach you how to do breasts stroke so you can swim under water?"

"Please dad!"

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

A large proportion of my readers are from the States. I'm not sure if it is true but from what I can tell. It is somewhat of a faux pas for boys to wear swim briefs, more commonly referred to as 'Speedos' and, that board shorts are more acceptable. If anyone can clear that up I would be grateful. I do however know that they are accepted in the UK and that it was common for boys to wear swim briefs throughout the late 80's and 90's and still is to an extent, although there are a range of options available today. As for swim caps that's just another European thing I suppose, I know that in France they require everyone to wear them in public pools for hygiene reasons, something to do with hair getting into the pools filters, I'm not sure how they are perceived in the States.

As for swimming itself, I enjoy it quite a lot, In fact I usually try to swim a good 2-3 times a week in the fitness lines just to stay active. I had lessons when I was a child so it was quite easy to write about Severus giving Alex lessons. What I described is accurate and you could use it to improve your swimming, although there are more techniques out there, for example some people don't breath every 4 strokes and use bilateral breathing, it's up to the individual really. Next chapter titled Bargain hunting shows Severus using his bartering skills on the Thai markets.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	33. Chapter 33 Bargain Hunting

HP

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 33 - Thailand: Bargain Hunting **

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now Saturday the 22nd of September 1990. They had spent Friday relaxing in the pool and on the beach having fun. It was now however time to move on. Severus had packed their things and had shrunk down their case. Since they would be travelling to Krabi on a long tail boat, Severus had made sure they dressed in swimming attire. They would no doubt get wet when getting onto the boat. He was dressed in his black Umbro swim shorts, whilst Alex was wearing his red Speedos and cap.

He could have apparated them to the Krabi mainland but, he thought it would be fun for Alex to ride on the boat. They would therefore take the boat to Krabi, shop for awhile and perhaps get something to eat before apparating to Phi Phi. Once at Phi Phi they would find another hotel and spend another couple of days there. After staying on Phi Phi they could perhaps then visit another Island before heading to Bangkok.

"Come Alex," said Severus who had just handed in their keys at the reception area. Alex took Severus hand and they made their out of the hotel. They walked for a few minutes before reaching the beach. Severus spotted a long tail boat that was waiting to go out. The boat itself was made of wood and had a large V-8 engine on the back, with a rod attached to the propeller for steering. There were already a few people on the boat as well, obviously waiting to go. Severus approached the man.

"Are you going to Krabi?"

"Yes yes sir Krabi," replied the boat man.

"How much for two?" said Severus gesturing to Alex.

"For two it is ฿140," replied the boat man. _Severus though about bartering the man down but _฿_140 seemed like a fair price. It was around £4 after all, which was just over fourteen Sickles. _

"That's fine," said Severus taking out the required money. Once he had he passed it over to the man, he then waded into the water with Alex. As predicted they would indeed be getting slightly wet. Severus helped Alex climb up onto the boat and then climbed up himself. They moved along the boat to the back where a group of backpackers were sat.

Severus put his arm around Alex's shoulder as they sat and waited. A few more people got on the boat and when the boat man was satisfied it was full enough they set off. The boatman expertly walked along the boat like he had been doing it all his life, in truth he probably had. He reached the engine and then pulled a cord a few times, sending the large V-8 engine roaring into life. He lowered the propeller into the water and they were on their way.

"Bye," waved Alex as they left Railay beach. Severus smiled at that and watched as they moved away from the island. The sea was getting darker now showing its depth. They sat there with the spray from the water hitting them every now and then. Severus was certainly glad he made them wear swimming attire or else their normal clothes would be wet right about now.

Around fifteen minutes later they were approaching Krabi beach itself. Severus could see the shop front full of shops and restaurants. The boat slowed down as they moved closer to the beach. They came inland and the boat man steered the boat so that it did a U-turn. The boat man then thanked them and helped them off the boat.

Severus and Alex waited their turn and then departed. They waded through the water till they reached the beach. They walked along it, the sand sticking to their wet feet. Once off the beach Severus took out a bottle of water and wet their feet to get the sand off. With that done he handed Alex his flip flops and then donned his own.

"Do you want to do some shopping first?"

"Sure, dad," replied Alex enthusiastically.

"Let's go then," said Severus leading Alex to the nearest market stall. It didn't take long since the entire road was littered with market stalls by the road side. The first stall contained mainly gadgets and toys. Alex spotted some laser pens which got his attention. He rather liked the look of a silver one in particular. Severus caught his gaze.

"You can have one as long as you promise not to shine it in anyone's eyes," warned Severus.

"I promise I won't dad," replied Alex sincerely.

"Good, you can have it then," replied Severus. "How much?" directed Severus towards the sales lady.

"It cost ฿100 sir," replied the lady.

"฿50," replied Severus bartering here down.

"No no sir, ฿100," said the lady standing here ground.

"Fine then we leave," said Severus taking Alex's hand and walking away. _He could tell Alex was worried but he knew what he was doing. _

"Wait sir!" Severus turned and saw the lady gesturing for him to come back. He did so. "Okay sir ฿80," replied the lady dropping the price.

"No ฿60, last offer," countered Severus. The woman wore a frown on her face before nodding her head and holding out her hand. Severus passed her the money and she handed him a small pink plastic bag with Alex's laser pen in it. They walked away towards the next stall.

"Wow dad you're good," spoke up Alex once they were away from the stall.

"You have to be willing to walk away Alex, I know you were worried but they sell laser pens everywhere, we would have found another stall, just trust me okay?"

"Kay dad," said Alex nodding. His dad didn't need to remind him though, he trusted him completely. They walked up to the next stall which mainly sold wooden statues. Severus found it rather boring and so did Alex so they moved onto the next stall. The next stall sold T-shirts. He could tell a lot of them were fake. He recognised a lot of the labels from his youth and knew they were not up to scratch. Alex spotted some kids T-shirts though.

"I like that dad," said Alex pointing towards a white T-shirt above him. The T-shirt said "I love Thailand," with a big red heart representing the 'love' part. _Severus thought it would be a nice souvenir for Alex to have. He decided to buy it for Alex. _

"How much?" asked Severus pointing towards the T-shirt.

"฿200 sir," replied the man. Severus thought that was outrageous. ฿_2__00 was £6 which was over a Galleon. The man was effectively asking six pounds for a children's T-shirt which had a few labels, it probably cost pennies to produce. The man obviously thought he was a mug and would pay the starting price. He thought he could rip him off, how wrong he was. _

"That's ridiculous I'm paying no more than ฿40," said Severus which of course was a lie. _He was willing to pay around _฿_60-70 but, you always said lower than what you meant when bartering. _

"฿40? No no no sir, ฿150 best price," replied the man. _Severus inwardly smirked at that, he had already knocked off _฿_50. _

"I'm not a tourist, now tell me the best price you can do it for me," probed Severus, slightly annoyed that he was having to use broken English to be understood.

"It is best price sir," replied the man.

"Not best price, I know," said Severus shaking his head.

"Okay sir for you I do best deal, ฿100," said the man.

"฿60 or I go down street and buy from other stall," said Severus pointing down the street to another T-shirt stall. The man put his hand over his mouth rubbing his face, obviously debating and thinking.

"Please sir ฿70 is best price, I need to make money for my children," said the man holding his hands together.

_Severus didn't need legilimency to tell him that the man was lying somewhat. The man probably had a family to feed but even at _฿_70, which was £1.75, he was still making a profit. _฿_70 was within his original price range though and he had knocked off _฿_130, not bad for a few minutes work smirked Severus inwardly to himself._

"Deal," said Severus shaking the man's hand. He handed over the money and the man folded Alex's T-shirt and, placed it in a blue plastic bag for Alex's to carry. Severus then led Alex away from the stall down the road.

"Wow dad that was amazing," said Alex in awe at his dad's bartering skills.

"Not really, I managed to barter him down so much because he was already ripping us off from the start," explained Severus.

"That's not nice," said Alex slightly angry the man had tried to rip them off.

"Not everyone is honest Alex, a lot of these stall owners expect tourists that don't have a clue, I however know better," said Severus tapping his brow. _Even though he knew it wasn't that hard to barter the man down, it still felt good that Alex was proud of him._ "Come let's have a look at the next couple of shops."

"Kay dad." They had a look around a few stalls but didn't find anything that caught their interest. Alex was getting hungry and Severus felt as though he could do with something to eat as well. They found a nice small restaurant near the stalls they had been browsing. Surprisingly it was an Italian restaurant which also sold stone baked pizzas. Severus had not had pizza for awhile and quite fancied one. He didn't want to pass up the opportunity of finding an Italian restaurant.

Alex not surprisingly ordered a margarita pizza, with chips and a coke. Severus smirked at that, _kids he thought to himself. Well at least Alex had tried the fried rice and chicken, so you couldn't say he hadn't tried the local cuisine at all then. _

Severus ordered himself a pepperoni pizza with a Chang beer. They sat there taking in the sun's rays. Eventually the waiter returned with their orders. Alex sprayed some salt onto his chips and then began to tuck in. Severus watched him for a moment and then starting eating away at his own pizza.

"So do you want to do some more shopping or go to Phi Phi?"

"Could we go to Phi Phi?"

"Of course," replied Severus thinking about the day ahead. They had already bought a few things so it would be a good idea to settle in on Phi Phi. They could find another hotel and then perhaps relax on the beach or in the pool. Later they could go out to a nice restaurant and get something to eat.

Phi Phi had markets and shops as well though, so if they wanted to shop they still had that option. They ate their meal and then Severus paid the bill. Now all they needed to do was apparate. They said their goodbyes and then left.

"Come along Alex," said Severus taking Alex's hand into his own. They walked down the street and then found a quiet looking alley that was currently deserted. "I just need to disillusion us," said Severus taking out his wand from his pocket.

"Kay dad," said Alex who was stood beside Severus. Severus waved his wand over himself and then Alex. Alex felt the unusual feeling of having an egg smashed over him again and, was promptly disillusioned. "Alright let's go Alex," said Severus taking hold of Alex. Alex felt the familiar feeling of being sucked through a small tube as they apparated away.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

They arrived in Phi Phi at 13:03. Severus led Alex into a corner and when no one was looking disillusioned them. They then made their way down the street. It was quite busy actually, there were people walking up and down it as well as quite a few cyclists on old ancient bikes. That seemed to sum up Thailand quite nicely, it seemed everything was twenty or thirty years behind Britain. It had a certain charm about it though.

Severus led Alex into what looked like to be an acceptable hotel. The hotel was called the Chao Koh Phi Phi Lodge. Severus had checked the sign outside and had discovered that the hotel was a four star hotel. Severus led Alex into the lobby and then approached the reception desk. A smartly dressed Thai lady addressed them. "What can I do for you sir?" "I would like to check in to a room for two," said Severus gesturing towards Alex.

"Of course sir, how long will you be staying?"

"What do you think Alex three days and then move on?" said Severus looking down at Alex who was stood at his side.

"Sure dad," smiled Alex.

"Three days then," said Severus.

"That is fine sir, the bill will be ฿3600," replied the receptionist. Severus handed over the money. The Receptionist like the one at the Princess had asked for their passports. Severus cast another confundus charm over the receptionist like he had at the first hotel. The charm convinced her she didn't need to take their passports. She then handed them their room key which was for room G17. The G obviously meant ground so they would be on the ground floor.

Severus and Alex left the lobby and walked past the pool area towards the apartment blocks. Severus found their room relatively quickly. He unlocked the door and entered. The room was very nice and much better than the one at the Princess, which wasn't a knock on the princess. Their room there had been very nice too. Like the Princess the apartment was divided into two rooms. There was the bathroom and the bedroom itself. The bathroom was large and had a bathtub and separate shower which was in a glass cubicle.

Inside the room was a large king size bed. On either side of the bed were bedside cabinets which also acted as draws. Each cabinet had a bedside lamp. There was also a large wardrobe which contained a safe. Also in the room were comfortable chairs as well as a mini bar and large television. The layout was somewhat similar to the princess but was nicer. Severus opened the balcony door and walked out onto the balcony.

The balcony was spacious and contained a few cushioned sun beds for lounging in the sun. The walls around the balcony were high enough to give them privacy but still allowed the sun access. To the right of the balcony area was a large Jacuzzi. Severus now understood what the high walls were for. He walked back into the room and set their suitcase on the bed. Alex once again helped him unpack and they were soon ready to hit the beach and have some fun.

Severus re-applied some more sun lotion to them both and then led Alex out of the room. They made their way out of the reception area and then out onto the busy street. They walked towards the docks where the ferries came in and then turned right towards the beach. Once on the beach Severus put down their towels and they sat down and relaxed.

Alex had been sat on the beach with his dad relaxing. He was now feeling hot and bothered though as the sun's rays hit his body and made him sweaty. He stood up and then regarded his dad. "Dad is it okay if I go in the sea?"

"Of course just make sure you stay where I can see you and, don't go out to far as well," warned Severus.

"I'll be careful dad," said Alex before turning and running towards the sea, excitement taking over. He entered the sea at a run creating a big slash as he did so. Immediately he felt better as the refreshing cool water washed over his body. After playing near the waves for awhile, Alex noticed that there were small fish swimming around in the water in schools. He took a deep breath and then put his head under the water entering the marine world, his Alligator eyes allowing him to see without the aid of Goggles. He swam after the fish and followed them, coming up for air every now and then.

Back on the beach Severus kept an eye on Alex's antics whilst relaxing. He paid attention to every time Alex went under the water and watched for when he resurfaced. Although Alex was having fun, he couldn't help but feel slightly worried when one time Alex took longer than usual to resurface, he was relieved when he did. He put it down to his parental instincts. It seemed parents were doomed to worrying about their children no matter the circumstances.

After awhile Severus watched as Alex came running up the beach towards him. He handed Alex a towel as he sat down so he could dry himself. "Having fun?"

"Yeah dad...there's fish!" blurted out Alex in excitement.

"We're you swimming after them?"

"Yeah but it's hard. They're fast dad."

"I bet they are," replied Severus smiling, he was glad Alex was enjoying himself.

"So what we're you doing dad?"

"I was relaxing in the sun and watching you play," said Severus ruffling Alex's wet hair. Alex smiled and lapped up the affection. They spent the rest of the day at the beach. Severus mostly sat there watching Alex play, although he did go in the sea when Alex practically dragged him in. Alex most likely spent more time in the sea than on the beach itself but, came out every now and then to rest and dry off.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now later in the evening around 20:00. After the day at the beach Severus and Alex had returned to their room to shower and freshen up. They were now dressed for going out. Severus had on a pair of white long beach trousers and a matching beach shirt, as well as sandals. Alex wore his Thailand T-shirt, with his cream coloured cargo shorts with socks and trainers. Dressed and ready to go they left the hotel. Alex had mentioned that he wanted to do some more shopping so Severus led them to the market.

They we're browsing the stalls when Alex spotted one that sold necklaces and bracelet trinkets. Alex liked one in particular, a black and white yin-yang symbol that acted as a necklace. Severus also spotted some Shark's teeth necklaces and decided he would get himself one.

"How much for these two?" said Severus pointing towards the two necklaces.

"฿80 sir," replied the lady. Severus thought that was a fair price so he didn't bother to batter her down. He pulled out his wallet and handed over the money. A moment later they had they're trinkets. Rather than bag them and put them away they decided to wear them. Severus put on his own first and then helped Alex adjust his so it hanged nicely just bellow his neck.

They walked along the stalls until they found another that took their fancy. The stall sold Thai art from local artists, the art itself took the form of posters on thick paper and felt. They were obviously mass produced copies but were still quite nice souvenirs to have. There were a number of interesting pieces but Alex had spotted two he really liked. The first featured a large red oriental dragon which was roaring and blowing a huge fireball, its body highlighted in oranges and yellows. The second poster featured a traditional Thai fishing scene with lots of boats, rafts and huts.

Severus pointed out the two to the man. The man came over with a calculator in hand.

"How much?" asked Severus once the man had moved towards them with the art. The man took the calculator and then tapped away at the buttons. A moment later he showed them the price. The price was ฿750.

"Too much," said Severus shaking his head and hand. The man had a perplexed expression and then held the calculator out and gestured for Severus to use it. Severus looked at the man not understanding what he meant before he caught on. It seemed the man was either deaf or didn't understand English. They would have to enter into negotiations through the calculator.

Severus cleared the ฿750 and then typed ฿450. The man regarded Severus's offer before shaking his hand and typing a new price. The new price was ฿700. Severus typed in ฿550 and then pointed to his chest and then down the road, signalling that was his last offer or else they would leave. The man rubbed his chin and then typed in ฿650, before shaking his hand signalling he wouldn't go any lower.

Severus looked down at Alex who was biting his lip and looked very worried. Severus sighed and then agreed to pay the price. He did so knowing that if he didn't he was going to have one upset and disappointed little boy on his hands. He may have been willing to walk away but, he wasn't willing to upset Alex who he knew really wanted the posters.

With the posters safely rolled up and bagged, they moved further away from the markets and hotel. Since it was getting on and they needed some dinner they looked for a restaurant. Severus who was determined to get Alex to eat some more local cuisine led him into a seafood restaurant, were he seriously doubted they served chips or pizza. They sat down and were greeted by a waiter who gave them menus.

"Anything take your fancy Alex?"

"I dunno dad it's all in Thai," said Alex looking at his menu with a confused expression.

"The English is on this side," said Severus showing Alex the other side of the menu.

"Oh," replied Alex.

"How about some fresh deep fried Lobster with minced fried garlic?" asked Severus with a smile.

"Ewww no," replied Alex scrunching up his face grossed out.

"Hmm well then how about the Gung Op Woon Sen, which is the Shrimp Soy Noodles."

"No dad," said Alex shaking his head.

"How about the Boo Ap Mun, which is Baked Crab and Potato," teased Severus knowing damn well Alex wouldn't like it.

"Dad!" whined Alex, Severus just chuckled at that.

"Alright let me have a good look then," said Severus scrutinising the menu for something Alex would like, a minute later he thought he had something. "How does the Ho Muk Talay sound?"

"What's that dad?"

"Seafood Red Steamed Curry," said Severus, he didn't tell Alex that it contained a mixture of chopped shrimp, crab meat, squid, mussels and minced white fish.

"I guess that sounds okay," replied Alex.

"Excellent, I think I will have the Boo Ja, that's crab stuffed with mince by the way," smiled Severus.

"Dad how can you eat that?"

"I'm sure it will be lovely Alex besides, sampling a cultures cuisine is part of being on holiday."

"I know dad, but nice stuff you know," said Alex holding up both hands shaking them, as though each shake of his hands emphasised his point. Severus just smiled smugly and ordered their food. They waited awhile for their order to be served and then tucked in.

Since most of the meat was chopped up and hidden in Alex's dish, he didn't realise what he was eating. Severus decided he would wait to tell Alex afterwards. The good news was that Alex evidently liked what he was eating. Severus similarly was enjoying his Boo Ja.

Alex finished first and then watched Severus eating, kicking his legs playfully as he sat and watched. Severus finished eating and then sent off for the bill. Whilst he waited for the bill he decided now was the time to tell Alex about his food.

"Did you like your food then Alex?"

"Yeah dad it was really nice, I liked it a lot."

"I'm glad to hear that Alex, although you should know it had chopped shrimp, crab meat, squid, mussels and minced white fish inside it," said Severus watching Alex's gobsmacked expression, it was totally worth it just for that.

"Dad you tricked me!" protested Alex.

"I did, but I'm glad I did since I got you to eat something and, you liked it as well," reasoned Severus in his defence.

Alex sat there for awhile before speaking up, "yeah I suppose," smiled Alex.

"So are you going to try some more local cuisine now you know it's not so bad?"

"Sure dad."

"Good boy," praised Severus, reaching across the table to ruffle Alex's long hair, which got another wide grin from Alex. The waiter returned with the bill. He paid it and they then said their goodbyes. They stepped back onto the busy main road. Severus looked up at the night sky and could see some nasty clouds. He guessed it would soon start to rain. Sure enough it started to pour it down as they were walking towards the market. They took shelter under the roof of a bar near the road side.

Severus thought the rain would soon pass but it had different ideas. After a good ten minutes it still hadn't let up. It was getting late and Alex was getting tired. He therefore wanted to get back to their room soon, before long vendors began popping up on the streets selling clear plastic Macs. Severus bought one for himself and then a child size one for Alex. The Macs were waterproof and would keep them dry as they walked. They quickly donned them and put their hoods up. They walked back to the hotel and it wasn't long before they arrived.

Once in the room Severus had Alex take off his soaked Mac. He then took Alex's Mac and his own and left them on the balcony to dry. When he returned from the balcony he saw that Alex was already undressed and getting into bed. He decided he would have an early night as well. He undressed and got into bed. He turned off his bedside lamp and then turned over so he was facing Alex.

"Alex you still awake?" whispered Severus.

"Yeah dad," whispered Alex.

"Did you enjoy today?"

"Yeah dad it was great, I don't ever want to leave here," said Alex whispering his response.

"Me too," smiled Severus, "Goodnight son."

"Night dad," yawned Alex sleepily.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

First I just wish everyone a Merry Christmas! And if you don't celebrate Christmas then I hope you enjoy the holiday anyway. Just to let everyone know I most likely won't be updating from now until after the Christmas period. As you can imagine everyone is busy spending time with family. Once Christmas is out of the way it will be back to the normal schedule though.

Next I want to thank everyone who reviewed, especially those who responded to my questions about the swim briefs. In particular Blaaah92, who made the story reach 300 reviews, of course the story is now on 312 so thanks!

As for this chapter, I wanted to include a bit about the markets since they are so diverse. I based Severus's bartering skills on someone I know in real life, although they are a lot better than Severus. I also thought it was funny to include the part where Severus tricked Alex.

The next chapter will be the last chapter in Thailand, after that there are going to be quite a few things happening once Severus and Alex get home. Meeting the Malfoys is just one of them. Let me know what you thought of the chapter. See you after the holidays!

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	34. Chapter 34 Do we have to go Home?

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 34 - Thailand: Do we have to go home?**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

I hope everyone had a good Christmas and enjoyed the holiday. I enjoyed the time off and spending time with the family. I also got some Harry Potter stuff. I got the limited edition 19disc set with all the films. I got number 1.978 of 25.000 which is pretty low. I'm planning on a marathon soon. I also got Albus Dumbledore's wand which is pretty cool. Now Christmas is over its back to the normal schedule as promised, so here is the next chapter, enjoy.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now the last day of the holiday, Wednesday the 26th September 1990. Severus and Alex had spent a couple of days on Phi Phi. They were now in Ko Samui and had been there since Monday afternoon. They had mostly spent a lot of time on the beach and in the pool. Severus had bought a beach ball as well as a ping pong ball set for them to play with.

Despite his initial reservations it had actually been quite fun. Alex was pretty good at keeping the ball up as they hit it to eat other. They had made a game out of it. Their goal was to see how long they could keep the ball in the air. Their record was a good ten minutes although they weren't really timing it.

It would be safe to say that he had enjoyed the holiday and he knew Alex had loved it. He was also pleased that he had got Alex to really sample the local cuisine. Since tricking Alex in the seafood restaurant it had been pretty easy to get him to try more things and be adventurous, of course there were some things Alex didn't like which was to be expected. He remembered quite clearly Alex almost retching after eating some of his squid. He chuckled at the thought. Alex had found it rather amusing afterwards although he had sworn never to go within ten feet of another squid ever again.

He thought back on Albus's words to take lots of pictures. As promised he had, in fact he had had to change the camera's film as it had run out. He suspected the new film would be running out soon as well. They were currently sat around the hotel pool. Well he was. Alex was in the pool lying on a lie low, drifting through the water soaking up the sun's rays. He sat there for awhile watching Alex rest. It was quite comical actually, Alex was lay with his eyes closed and mouth half open, he did look very relaxed though, he wondered if Alex had fallen asleep.

His question was answered soon enough though. Alex slipped off the lie low and then swam over to the pool edge. He then got out and made his way over to the sun beds. He past Alex a towel and then ruffled his wet hair.

"You looked relaxed," commented Severus.

"Yeah dad, it's hard not to around here."

"Your right, have you enjoyed the holiday then?"

"Yeah dad it's been great, do we have to go home though?"

"Afraid so, we have the rest of the day if you want to have some fun though," placated Severus. It seemed it had worked since Alex wore a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Could we go canoeing dad?" asked Alex eagerly.

"You mean like the ones we saw yesterday?"

"Yeah," beamed Alex.

"I don't see why not," smiled Severus standing.

He took Alex's hand and they then made their way to beach. The beach was only a minutes' walk or so from the hotel so it didn't take them long to reach it. Once at the beach Severus took in the view. The sea itself was very calm and there was very little to no waves at all.

He spotted the Canoes down on the beach. He led Alex over to the man who was in charge of them. To say it was a shop wouldn't be accurate, if anything it was an improvised job. The shop was made up of a couple of canoes, with some signs stuck in the sand with a rack holding life jackets.

"How much?" asked Severus

"For two it is ฿200," informed the man. Severus who was not in the mood for bartering agreed to pay the price. He handed over the money. The man then went and fetched some life jackets. He returned a moment later with a large orange adult life jacket and a red child size one. Whilst the man got the Canoe and oars ready, Severus helped Alex get into his life jacket and then fastened his own.

With everything ready Severus dragged the Canoe down to the sea, with Alex following with the oars in hand. Once at the sea Severus dragged the Canoe into the water and then regarded Alex who was holding the oars in his hands. "Come here Alex," beckoned Severus. Alex waded into the water and stood next to Severus.

"Let me get on first, I'll take the back and that way I can keep an eye on you," explained Severus as he sat in the Canoe. The Canoe rocked for a moment, temporarily off balance. Once Severus had stopped the rocking he had Alex pass him the oars. He watched Alex struggle slightly to get in, lifting one of his legs. Alex managed it though and was now sitting in the front. Severus passed him one of the oars and then grasped his own.

"Ready Alex?" asked Severus.

"Yeah dad," said Alex turning around slightly so he could answer his dad.

"Good, I'm going to paddle quickly till we get further out, then you set the pace and I will match it okay?"

"Kay dad,"

Severus began paddling quickly, switching the oar from the left to right to keep the canoe in a straight line. He kept it up until they were quite far out. He then steered the Canoe to the right so they were now sidelong with the beach.

"Alright Alex you can paddle now," called Severus. Severus watched Alex and was about to match his pace when he noticed Alex was only paddling on one side.

"Hold on Alex stop a moment," called Severus.

"What's wrong dad," said Alex turning to face Severus.

"You need to paddle on both sides otherwise we will go off course, watch me for a moment," said Severus demonstrating the proper technique.

"Oh I see dad," said Alex starting to paddle. Severus matched his slow pace, he didn't blame Alex though, he only had small muscles after all, and it would be good exercise for him as well. They kept at it with Alex taking breaks occasionally. Eventually Alex got tired and couldn't lift the oar any more.

"Dad I'm tired," whined Alex.

"Don't worry we can take a break, I will paddle us back you just rest," said Severus stopping the canoe. They just sat there drifting slowly.

"Its fun dad but I didn't think it was this hard," said Alex who was now sat facing Severus, rubbing his aching arms.

"Well it doesn't help that you are undernourished, the youth potion helped with your height and weight but we could do with getting some muscles on your arms and legs," explained Severus.

"Does that mean I'm weak then?"

_Severus thought about how best to answer that. Alex was technically weak. He should be able to exercise more without getting tired. He didn't want to knock Alex's confidence though so thought of a suitable answer._

"You're not weak Alex, your body is just not used to doing this much exercise, once you exercise more you will be fine, in fact this is a great start," replied Severus.

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense," replied Alex with a thoughtful expression.

_Severus was thinking about the Dursleys again. He had discussed the abuse with Alex on a number of occasions. Mainly focusing on the sexual and physical aspects of the abuse, he decided now would be a good time to discuss the neglect. It would certainly help him understand how Alex had become so undernourished. _

"Alex can I ask you something about the abuse?"

"Sure dad," replied Alex, although he looked rather unsure.

"Remember you don't have to tell me, you can say no," reminded Severus.

"I know dad," replied Alex who looked slightly better.

"Well I was wondering how often they fed you, and what you ate."

"Oh," replied Alex rather startled, it seemed Alex had been expecting another question. "Well it was mostly scarps of whatever they had left. They never let me eat at the table and if they punished me sometimes I went without food," explained Alex.

"What was the longest time you went without food?" asked Severus. Alex closed one of his eyes and tilted his head to the side, obviously in thought. "Four days was the longest I think, I'm not sure, I remember being very tired and sleeping a lot."

"Well If you didn't eat you would be tired," replied Severus, once again furious at how Alex had been treated. "Did you get much fruit and vegetables?"

"No not really, Vernon called it rabbit food," replied Alex smirking a little bit.

"Well the good news is you have been eating healthy food since we rescued you. If you feel your arms they will feel a bit wobbly and that's the fat on them. If you exercise then it should turn to muscle and you will be able to do more without getting tired," explained Severus.

"Oh, but like what?"

"Any physical activity really, sports for example, that reminds me did you do any sports at the Dursleys?"

"Not really, I mean we had P.E in school, does Harry Hunting count?"

"Harry Hunting?"

"When Dudley and his gang used to chase me," elaborated Alex.

"I see and what happened if they caught you?"

"They would beat me up," replied Alex.

"Is that how your glasses got broke all the time?"

"Yeah and Vernon too."

"You mean when Vernon beat you?"

"Yeah."

"What about P.E, what sports did you do in that?"

"Mainly cross country or Rugby, I was never any good at Rugby...Oh and Acrobatics, well they started off by showing us how to jump and bend our knees, that way we didn't hurt ourselves when we landed..." trailed off Alex.

"I see, what about swimming?"

"Oh yeah, but that was at a different time though," explained Alex.

"I see and you obviously didn't get to do that did you," said Severus, Alex nodded his reply. "You know swimming is a very good way to exercise, it exercises all the muscles in your body and is good for your lungs. It's also a good form of exercise because it puts very little strain on your joints."

"Do you think I should swim more then?"

"Perhaps we could start swimming every Sunday once we get home, that way you would get better and you would get more exercise, I think it would be fun as well," replied Severus.

"Yeah dad," smiled Alex.

"Good well then it's decided, do you want to head back now Alex?"

"Ehmm okay," replied Alex who then turned around so he was facing forwards. Severus turned the Canoe so it was facing the beach and then began to paddle. After a few minutes they were nearing the beach. The Canoe stopped with a slight jump, which meant it had hit the sand bellow them. Severus let Alex get out first and then got out himself. He passed Alex his oar and then dragged the Canoe back up the beach.

With the Canoe, oars and life jackets returned, Severus and Alex then made their way back to the pool. Once there they returned to their sun beds and then sat down and relaxed. They sat there chilling out in the warm sun. Severus was lay there without a care in the world when Alex brought him back to reality.

"Dad?"

"Yes Alex?" replied Severus opening his eyes.

"Could you show me how to dive?"

"What's made you want to do that all of a sudden?"

"I dunno I was just thinking and thought it would be cool to learn," replied Alex.

"Well do you want me to show you now?" Alex nodded eagerly. "Alright, well then just give me a second to get ready," said Severus putting his wallet and camera under their towels. With the camera and wallet sorted, he took Alex's hand and led him to the pool edge.

"Why don't you watch me first?"

"Kay dad."

Severus then proceeded to jump and then dive into the pool with a bit of a splash. Alex watched him swim under the water and then surface. "Wow dad you're good," commented Alex. Severus swam back to the pool edge and then got out.

"First things first, you always put your hands out in front of you," stated Severus.

"Why dad?"

"Because that way if you ever hit the bottom it will be your hands that get hurt not your head," explained Severus. "That leads me onto another point, always check and make sure the water is deep enough before you dive. Additionally never dive into water if it isn't clear enough to see the bottom. Got that Alex?"

"Yeah dad."

"Good, now onto diving, I'm going to teach you an easier technique first, Instead of standing I want you to kneel with one foot. Then use your other leg to spring you forwards. You want to jump and lean forwards so your arms and head enter the water first. Once you master that you can then move on to doing it whilst standing," demonstrated Severus.

"Kay dad, I think I understand that," replied Alex paying close attention.

"Good now try," replied Severus who watched Alex kneel as instructed. Alex then leaned forwards and entered the water.

_It was a decent effort although his technique could do with some refinement thought Severus to himself. _

"That was a good try Alex but, why don't we try that again," said Severus helping pull Alex out of the water. Severus watched and continued to teach Alex. After around ten minutes Alex had perfected the technique and, he was now happy that Alex could move on to diving properly. "Alright Alex why don't you try it standing now?"

"Sure dad," said Alex who stood over the water. Severus watched as Alex shuffled on the spot nervously before apprehensively leaning forward, then back and then forward again before diving. Despite Alex's nerves, he executed a perfect dive. Severus watched as Alex swam underwater before finally surfaces around half way across.

"Good job Alex, good boy," praised Severus. Alex smiled up at him from the water and then began to swim back towards him. Severus helped Alex out of the water who was now wiping his wet hair out of his face. "You know Alex I' am very impressed with how quickly you learned," praised Severus once again. "I think another reward is due," said Severus looking at Alex who was now looking up at Severus eagerly.

"Another five points will be added, bringing up your total to forty points," said Severus tapping Alex on the nose. Alex grinned widely at the reward and attention.

"Thanks dad."

"You're welcome, now do you want to go relax in the room for a little while?" Alex nodded his reply and they gathered their things up. They then made their way to the hotel room. Once inside as usual, Severus had Alex go into the bathroom to stop water dripping all over the floor. They changed out of their swimwear and then made their way into the main room. Alex slipping on a red pair of briefs and Severus a pair of Boxers. Alex then sat up on the bed resting his head against the headboard.

"Why don't you turn the TV on," said Severus as he made his way to the balcony.

"Kay dad," replied Alex. Severus made his way to the balcony and then hung up their swimwear and wet towels. Stepping back inside he observed Alex who was now watching the BBC news. He decided to get himself a Singha beer from the mini bar and then lie down and relax. Propping himself up on the pillows he sat next to Alex, who was now flopped out on the bed beside him. He observed Alex's tanned coppertone body which contrasted with the white sheets beneath him. It seemed the sun had done wonders and a world of good for Alex's pale skin.

"You're very brown Alex," remarked Severus. Alex looked up at Severus and then looked at his own body holding out his arms in front of him, inspecting himself.

"Yeah dad I suppose," replied Alex smiling.

"Let me see how much you have tanned," said Severus, who then pulled down the side of Alex's briefs a touch, revealing a very pale and white hip, which contrasted with the rest of Alex's body.

"Wow dad, did I really tan that much?" said Alex who had just seen how white he used to be.

"It would seem so," chuckled Severus, pulling up the side of Alex's briefs. Severus regarded himself and he too was also quite tanned and no longer resembled the living dead. He was nowhere near as tanned as Alex though.

_Kids always did have an easier time tanning though thought Severus to himself. He didn't mind though, his deathly pale skin was part of his foreboding presence. He supposed he would have to lose his tan before he went back to teaching. _

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now late in the evening before Alex's bed time. Earlier in the night Severus had taken Alex out to a restaurant to get something to eat. He was now giving Alex a bath before he sent him off to bed. Since they would be leaving early in the morning, he hoped Alex would get a few hours sleep, before arriving back in England at 21:00 local time. That way Alex could go back to sleep once they got home and, Severus could finally sleep after staying awake late into the morning. They should then be able to get up in the morning and get their sleeping patterns back to normal.

Severus was currently washing Alex's hair lost in thought. _Now it was approaching the time to return home, he realised he had a few things to discuss with Alex, the Malfoys being one of the main issues. Since Alex now resembled him a lot, he now felt it would be the right time to introduce him to the Malfoys. That meant he needed to prepare Alex for when the time came. He was obviously going to write to Narcissa and, explain that Alex had been in an orphanage all these years. He now needed to tell Alex the story they had prepared._

"I need to talk to you about something important," stated Severus rinsing Alex's hair.

"Is it bad dad?" replied Alex opening his eyes.

"No it's not bad," reassured Severus.

"Oh then what?"

"Well do you remember how I discussed the adoption with Albus and Minerva?"

"Yeah," replied Alex looking up at Severus.

"Well we discussed a cover story for your absence."

"Oh but why?"

"Well you have to see it from everyone else point of view Alex, it would look very strange if you just appeared out of nowhere without explanation," said Severus.

"What do you mean," replied Alex slightly confused.

"Well most people know me to be single and childless, including some of my acquaintances," replied Severus.

"Acquaintances?"

"People I know or friends," explained Severus.

"Oh, I see, so what story did you come up with then?"

"Albus came up with the story that your mother was a pureblood witch from France, who was already in an arranged marriage when she gave birth to you and, that she died in child birth," explained Severus.

"But why's that important?"

"Well arranged marriages are common in pureblood society, it would cause quite a scandal to go against an arranged marriage especially with a half blood, and even more so if it resulted in an illegitimate child."

"Wait this is confusing, so who's the half blood?"

"Me," replied Severus.

"And what's a half blood?"

Severus sighed inwardly but realised that Alex wasn't educated in bloodlines and politics. "Well there are pureblood wizards, who are born to two magical pureblood parents. Then there are half bloods who are born to one magical pure parent and, either one magical half blood parent or a non magical parent. Then there are Muggleborn's who are born to two non magical parents," explained Severus.

"And why is it important?"

"Well it's not," replied Severus, slightly ashamed that he had once believed in the pureblood society nonsense, well look where that had got him, Lily finishing with him, that's where, all because he had stupidly called her a mudblood.

"But to some it is. You see some wizards believe in the purity of blood. Pureblood families will often arrange marriages with other pureblood families to protect their blood status. That's why Albus included that detail. For the pureblood family in France it would be a huge scandal for them to have a half blood illegitimate child. They would want to cover it up. That's where the next part of the story comes in. We are going to say they sent you to an orphanage in England, which you lived in till you were eight, until I rescued you."

"I think that makes sense, I' am really a half blood though?"

"Yes you are, your old father James was a pureblood and was descended from Charlus Potter and before him Ignotus Peverell, your mother was from a Muggleborn family, the Evan's, when they had you the Potter line became a half blood family, quite a few traditionalists were unhappy about that."

"So is it bad?"

"Not at all, I' am a Half blood as well. My mother Eileen Prince was a pureblood from the Prince line and my father Tobias was a Muggle from the Snape family. When my mother married him she took his name as often happens, she then gave birth to me and I was therefore a half blood, since the Prince line had no other decedents and my mother is dead, the Prince line is now a half blood family like the Potters."

"I think that makes sense," mused Alex to himself.

"So if anyone asks you where you have been what do you say?"

"I have been in an orphanage for the last eight years till you rescued me?"

"Correct, and what about your mother?"

"She was a pureblood witch from France, I don't know which though."

"Good boy," praised Severus.

"Wont people ask you who my mum is though."

"They may but we already have a story for that, you see we are going to say that I'm blackmailing the family, in return for my silence they in turn have paid me a large sum of money," explained Severus.

"So you're not going to tell them my mum's name then?"

"Exactly," replied Severus, pleased Alex had caught on. "Now if the abuse ever comes up for whatever reason, I want you to imagine the abuse took place at the orphanage, for example Uncle Vernon could have been head of the orphanage and Petunia his wife. Dudley could be one of the other boys in the orphanage that didn't like you," stated Severus.

"I think that's easy enough."

"Good," said Severus ruffling Alex's wet hair, "well with that explained I want to talk to you about something else."

"What dad?"

"Well there is I reason I chose to tell you this now, you see when we get home I want to introduce you to the Malfoys," said Severus.

"The Malfoys?" asked Alex curiously.

"There a pureblood family who I have known for most of my life. I met Lucius in 1971 at Hogwarts. He was in his sixth year at the time. In fact he was one of the people that introduced me to the Death Eaters," elaborated Severus.

"He's a Death Eater then?" whispered Alex wide eyed.

"He was certainly one at one time, although I don't know if he still is, you know who has been gone a decade, it's hard to know who remained loyal Alex, except perhaps those who pleaded guilty and went to Azkaban rather than plead innocence or ignorance. One thing is certain though, Lucius is still a dangerous man, he is a powerful wizard who is very wealthy and has lots of political connections, a dangerous foe indeed but a great ally to have."

"But if he supported Voldemort won't it be dangerous for me?"

"No Alex, as long as your identity is kept secret you are perfectly safe, in fact you are probably safer being my son. You see the Malfoys and I are very friendly. Their son Draco is my godson. I'm sure they will be very pleased to meet you. No doubt Narcissa, Lucius's wife will spoil you rotten. Remember how no one but members of the order knows I'm a spy?"

"Sure dad."

"Well they still believe me to be loyal so they would never hurt me or hurt you, in fact they would most likely protect you."

"I see dad, so I don't need to be scared of them?"

"No Alex you don't need to be scared. Just be careful, as long as you are polite and respectful, especially around Lucius you will be fine."

"Kay dad, I will I promise," promised Alex.

"I will write to Narcissa once we get back though, you don't mind if I tell her about the abuse do you?" said Severus watching Alex, who looked rather apprehensive so he decided to elaborate to reassure him. "It's just so if anything came up they would understand," explained Severus. Alex thought about it before nodding.

"Thank you, there is one more thing though," spoke up Severus.

"Oh what?"

"I want you to stop saying you know who's name."

"You mean Voldemort?" asked Alex confused.

"Indeed," replied Severus.

"But why?"

"Most people fear to speak the name Alex, while admirable that you can say it, not many people dare do so, it would draw a lot of unwanted attention to yourself."

"I'll stop saying Voldemort then," promised Alex.

"Good boy," praised Severus.

"I see, so just you know who then?"

"Yes Alex, now do you want to get out, it's getting late," said Severus standing.

"Kay dad," replied Alex standing in the bath. Severus helped him out of the bath and then pulled out the plug. He then waved his wand over Alex and dried him. He then handed Alex a pair of white double seat briefs. Alex slipped them on and then made his way to the bedroom. Severus followed and then tucked Alex in on his side of the bed.

"Get some sleep now okay, I will wake you up around three in the morning before we head to the airport," said Severus stroking Alex's hair.

"Kay, night dad," replied Alex yawning.

"Goodnight son," said Severus kissing Alex on the forehead, he watched Alex drift off to sleep and then sat down and relaxed.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Alex wake up," heard Alex as he was gently shook awake. He opened his sleepy eyes and saw his dad leaning over him. He noted that his dad was already dressed and ready to go. He sat up and then regarded the room. It looked like everything had already been packed away. This was then confirmed by his dad.

"I already packed everything, I left you some clothes out to get ready," said Severus gesturing towards a chair near the bed. On it Alex observed one of his white long sleeve T-shirts and his cream cargo shorts, as well as a pair of white socks and his white trainers.

"Get dressed Alex and then we will get going," said Severus straightening up. He nodded and then pulled the sheet to the side. He then made his way to the chair, stifling a yawn he pulled his long sleeve shirt over his head and then slipped on his shorts. He then sat and pulled on his shocks and then laced his trainers.

"You ready then?" asked Severus watching Alex.

"Yeah dad," came Alex's sleepy reply as he made his way over to his dad. Severus regarded Alex's bed head and then smoothed it out with his hand, getting a little grin out of Alex.

"Let's get going Alex, we don't want to miss our port key," said Severus making his way to the door. Alex followed and they were soon outside in the pitch black of the night. Severus led Alex to the reception area and, sat him on one of the sofas whilst he settled the bill and checked out. Alex sat in thought as his dad checked them out of the hotel.

_He was really going to miss Thailand and he really didn't want to go home. He had never been on holiday before and this had been one of the best times in his life. He had enjoyed it so much and had done so many good things. It was really quite upsetting for a number of reasons. On the one hand he was upset because he didn't want to leave, on the other hand he was upset because no one had ever done anything like this for him before, yet his dad had._

Severus finished with the receptionist and then made his way over to the sofa. On his return he noticed Alex was quiet and had tear filled eyes. He sat down next to Alex and wrapped his arm around Alex's small shoulder. That's when he heard Alex whimper letting out a sob and then starting to cry.

"Hey Sshh, it's alright, what's wrong," soothed Severus gently.

"I'm okay, juss... thank you, for everything," he hard Alex cry. Severus realised Alex was crying because he was happy and not because he was upset. He supposed also because he didn't understand how to deal with the emotions. He smiled and then cuddled Alex closer to him.

"You silly sod, I take it you enjoyed the holiday then?" said Severus lifting Alex's chin, forcing Alex to look him in the eye. Alex gave a small nod as the tears rolled down his cheeks. Severus smiled and then wiped the tears away. He then hugged Alex close to him and comforted him till he stopped crying.

After that the journey home was relatively uneventful. Severus had apparated them to Bangkok airport at the correct apparation point. They then took their port key and arrived back in England at Heathrow at 21:01 local time. Severus then took them to their designated apparation point and apparated them home.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

They appeared outside 28 Spinners End. Severus who was still holding Alex to him could feel the small boy shivering. With it being late September it was a cold night, no doubt made worse with them being acclimatised to warm weather.

"C-col cold," chattered Alex, who felt as if he was about to freeze to death.

"Let's get inside quick," said Severus who not wanting to waste time picked Alex up and entered their home. They were greeted by Daisy who was standing in the hallway.

"Alex, master Severus you is be being back!" exclaimed Daisy happily. _No doubt she missed being able to serve her family thought Severus to himself. _

"H-hi Daisy," chattered Alex who still felt cold.

"Daisy, go warm Alex's bed up immediately, he's freezing," instructed Severus.

"I already be doing it master," replied Daisy rather proudly, eager to please.

"Good, well then go make him a cup of hot chocolate," said Severus stepping onto the stairs.

"Right away master," heard Severus as he made his way up the stairs. He quickly made his way to Alex's bedroom. Eager to get Alex sorted out and warmed up. He opened Alex's bedroom door and found the light was already on. He strode to the bed and then lifted the quilt. He could feel the warm sheets bellow. He sat Alex on the bed and then quickly took off his trainers, he then repositioned Alex so he was lay in the bed. He noticed Alex was still shivering though.

He had an idea so he made his way over to Alex's wardrobe. Opening it he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the blue pair of footed pyjamas and then moved over to the bed.

"Let me get you dressed in your pyjamas Alex, that way you will be warmer," said Severus, who saw Alex nod through his shivering. He then turned Alex so his legs dangled over the bed. He then proceeded to pull down his shorts, not wanting Alex to be exposed to the cold for long. He then pulled off Alex's socks and then slipped his legs into the pyjamas. With the help of Alex he moved his arms into the sleeves and then zipped up the front. He then moved Alex back into the bed and tucked him in.

"Th-thanks da-dad," chattered Alex.

"You're welcome Alex, I suggest you wear your pyjamas more often now it's winter," advised Severus.

"Ye-yeah dad," said Alex who was now feeling slightly warmer.

POP

"Alex your hot chocolate be ready," beamed Daisy.

"Th-thank you Daisy," smiled Alex.

"Pass it here a moment," commanded Severus. Daisy did so, Severus then summoned a vial of dreamless sleep potion. Alex watched as his dad poured four drops of the purple liquid into his hot chocolate.

"Drink that Alex, it will warm you up some more and send you off to sleep," said Severus passing Alex the hot chocolate.

"Kay dad,"

"Is you be needing anything else master Severus?"

"No Daisy," replied Severus.

POP

Severus sat himself on the edge of the bed and watched as Alex drank his hot chocolate. Alex seemed to be really enjoying it but he eyes were becoming a bit droopy, no doubt from the potion. He let Alex finish it, before he set the mug down on the bedside cabinet and, then pushed Alex down gently so he was lay on the bed. He then gave Alex his teddy to hold and stroked his hair, noting that Alex looked very cute. He then watched as his boy drifted off to the land of nod.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

I decided to touch on the abuse a bit more in this chapter. That's actually a common theme with the story, Severus and Alex discussing things as they're relationship grows. I decided to make four days the longest Alex had gone without food. I have read some stories where Harry has gone without food for two weeks. I don't know if anyone has actually seen what a child is like after two days without food let alone two weeks. I know it's for dramatic effect but it's just not realistic.

Moving on I didn't forget about Alex's footed pyjamas. Having worn them myself as a child I remember them being very comfy, although they could become a bit stifling when it became warmer. I therefore decided it would be best for Alex to start wearing them nearer to winter and, after they got back from their holiday when they were acclimatised to warmer weather. Next chapter Severus writes to Narcissa about Alex, which means the Malfoy's will be in the story soon! Please let me know what you thought of the chapter!

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	35. Chapter 35 Lost Boy Found

HP

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 35 - Lost boy Found**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes: **

first I apologise for the really bad formatting errors that occured when I first published the chapter. These should now be fixed. Tomorrow is the 30th of December. I published the story on the 30th October. That means that tomorrow the story will have been out for two months. Hasn't the time flown by? In that time the story has received the following: Hits: 131,276, Visitors: 30,347, Alerts: 362, Favourites: 230, Communities: 23, reviews: 348. I just want to give everyone a huge, huge thank you! You don't know how much I appreciate the fact that people like and enjoy my story. Have a happy new year, enjoy the chapter!

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was Thursday the 27th of September 1990. Daisy had made Severus and Alex breakfast, much to Daisy's delight. They were now in the study. Severus was sat at the desk working on a schedule for Alex who was still in his pyjamas from the night before and, was reading Curses and Counter Curses by Vindictus Viridian.

_The holiday was over now as the saying went thought Severus to himself. He didn't mean that literally either. Now that Alex was settled in he wanted to make sure that he received a proper education. No he wasn't going to let Alex's talent and knowledge go to waste. Alex's penmanship and Latin had improved to such an extent that he now deemed it necessary to branch out onto other subjects. Since Alex couldn't yet perform magic, that meant they would be focusing on the theory, as well as subjects that didn't require a wand, namely Potions, _Arithmancy_, Herbology and finally History of Magic. _

Severus observed the now finished schedule and read it through to ensure there were no mistakes.

_**Time Table for Alexander Snape Aged Eight **_

**(AN: Days are identical except for subjects in bold, Sunday is slightly different)**

_**Monday:**_

_08:40 – 09:00 – awake and showered. _

_09:00 – 10:00 – Breakfast and getting ready for tutoring._

_10:00 – 12:00 – __**Potions theory and practical.**_

_12:00 – 13:00 – Lunch and playtime. _

_13:00 – 15:00 – __**DADA theory.**_

_15:00 – 18:30 – Free time _

_18:30 – 19:30 – Dinner time at table._

_19:30 – 21:00 – Bath time and getting ready for bed._

_21:00 – 08:40 – Sleeping. _

_**Tuesday:**_

_08:40 – 09:00 – awake and showered. _

_09:00 – 10:00 – Breakfast and getting ready for tutoring._

_10:00 – 12:00 – __**Mathematics and Arithmancy.**_

_12:00 – 13:00 – Lunch and playtime. _

_13:00 – 15:00 – __**Herbology theory. **_

_15:00 – 18:30 – Free time _

_18:30 – 19:30 – Dinner time at table._

_19:30 – 21:00 – Bath time and getting ready for bed._

_21:00 – 08:40 – Sleeping. _

**Wednesday:**

_08:40 – 09:00 – awake and showered. _

_09:00 – 10:00 – Breakfast and getting ready for tutoring._

_10:00 – 12:00 – __**Potions theory and practical.**_

_12:00 – 13:00 – Lunch and playtime. _

_13:00 – 15:00 – __**History of Magic and source analysis.**_

_15:00 – 18:30 – Free time _

_18:30 – 19:30 – Dinner time at table._

_19:30 – 21:00 – Bath time and getting ready for bed._

_21:00 – 08:40 – Sleeping. _

_**Thursday:**_

_08:40 – 09:00 – awake and showered. _

_09:00 – 10:00 – Breakfast and getting ready for tutoring._

_10:00 – 12:00 – __**Transfiguration theory. **_

_12:00 – 13:00 – Lunch and playtime. _

_13:00 – 15:00 – __**Charms theory. **_

_15:00 – 18:30 – Free time _

_18:30 – 19:30 – Dinner time at table._

_19:30 – 21:00 – Bath time and getting ready for bed._

_21:00 – 08:40 – Sleeping. _

_**Friday: **_

_08:40 – 09:00 – awake and showered. _

_09:00 – 10:00 – Breakfast and getting ready for tutoring._

_10:00 – 12:00 – __**Science/chemistry/biology/physics.**_

_12:00 – 13:00 – Lunch and playtime. _

_13:00 – 15:00 –__** English/Literature and vocabulary tutoring.**_

_15:00 – 18:30 – Free time _

_18:30 – 19:30 – Dinner time at table._

_19:30 – 21:00 – Bath time and getting ready for bed._

_21:00 – 08:40 – Sleeping. _

_**Saturday:**_

_08:40 – 09:00 – awake and showered. _

_09:00 – 10:00 – Breakfast and getting ready for tutoring._

_10:00 – 12:00 – __**English and Mathematics.**_

_12:00 – 13:00 – Lunch and playtime. _

_13:00 – 15:00 – __**Essay writing tutoring.**_

_15:00 – 18:30 – Free time _

_18:30 – 19:30 – Dinner time at table._

_19:30 – 21:00 – Bath time and getting ready for bed._

_21:00 – 10:00 – Sleeping. _

_**Sunday:**_

_10:00 – 10:30 – awake and showered. _

_10:30 – 11:30 – Breakfast and getting ready for tutoring._

_11:30 – 13:30 –__** Potions theory and practical**_

_13:30 – 14:30 – Lunch _

_14:30 – 18:30 – Free time. _

_18:30 – 19:30 – Dinner time at table._

_19:30 – 21:00 – Bath time and getting ready for bed._

_21:00 – 08:40 – Sleeping. _

Severus scrutinised the schedule with a close eye and seemed to be happy. He had obviously allocated three slots for potions since it was a favourite. In a way he was pushing Alex in a certain direction but, Alex liked the subject and he wanted to encourage his love for the subject more and more.

He had also added Muggle English, Mathematics and science, Alex was already at the level of a ten year old at least, although he suspected he was probably at the level of an eleven year old considering how bright he was. Nevertheless he still wanted Alex educated in those subjects which a lot of wizards neglected to learn.

Additionally with Alex's understanding of the theory and Latin, he should have no problem learning the practical side of the subjects once he went to Hogwarts. He had also included lessons on Essay writing and vocabulary, he was going to get Alex to speak the Queen's English properly and, get him to stop saying that infernal 'Kay', if it was the last thing he did.

One could also say that the schedule was harsh as it made Alex work on Saturdays and Sundays. The reason for this was simple. When Alex went to Hogwarts he would most likely have to do homework on these days.

It was therefore prudent to ensure that Alex was used to doing work on these days or else it would come as a shock. No he wanted Alex to be prepared. After going through his schedule Hogwarts would be a walk in the park.

As for teaching Alex himself, he didn't think any problems would come up. He was certainly qualified enough. He had a potion's mastery and had scored nothing lower than Exceeds Expectations in any of his NEWTS. Of course he had scored mostly O's, which he rather proud of.

He was only going to be teaching Alex the curriculum in each subject up to second year after all. He supposed he could hire a tutor for when Alex was ten. He would be teaching at Hogwarts at the time and would therefore be unable to do it himself.

_Thinking back on the schedule he had oh so carelessly neglected to include Divination. As if thought Severus to himself, he wasn't having his boy learning that sham of a subject. Minerva was right, Divination was based on shaky foundations at best. _

Severus looked over at Alex who was still intently reading, his legs kicking in the air every now and then. He was quite interested in what Alex was reading. Now would be a good time to introduce Alex to schedule.

"Alex?"

"Yeah dad?" replied Alex who stopped kicking his legs and looked up at Severus.

"Come take a seat next to me, we have some things to discuss," said Severus tapping the desk chair next to his own. Alex rose and then sat himself down next to Severus. He then looked up at Severus expectantly. Seeing that he now had Alex's undivided attention he started.

"Well what have you been reading about?"

"Oh, silencing spells," replied Alex eagerly.

"Very useful for a number of reasons," replied Severus.

"Like what?"

"Well for one they're great for keeping naughty children quiet," teased Severus.

"Dad," laughed Alex.

"On a more serious note, they are very useful for duels, most spells require an incantation for them to work so if you silence your opponent then they cannot cast spells anymore. Of course any one above sixth year level should be able to cast non verbal spells, non verbal spells however are not as strong as their verbal counterparts."

"So if you don't know how to do non verbal spells your kind of in trouble aren't you?"

"Exactly, that's what makes kids easy targets for the spell, once you silence them they can't do anything, if you ever get into a duel with another kid then try and silence them first," advised Severus.

"Kay, I'll remember that," replied Alex.

"Now I need to discuss something important with you," said Severus picking up Alex's schedule.

"What?"

"This," said Severus placing the schedule in front of Alex on the desk. Severus watched as Alex's face wore an expression of concentration as he read the schedule.

"You gave me extra potions," mused Alex looking up at Severus.

"Indeed I did," replied Severus.

"And vocabulary lessons?" smiled Alex.

"Yes, the first lesson concerns your use of 'Kay', you will stop saying that and replace it with a more acceptable word, for example, okay, yes, indeed, or if necessary 'I understand', so do you understand?"

"Ka...I mean...I understand," blushed Alex having almost made a mistake.

"Good boy," praised Severus tapping Alex on the nose, "but understand I won't punish you if you do make a mistake, I do however want you to try though okay?" Severus could see Alex stopping himself from speaking for a moment, obviously preventing himself from giving his automatic 'Kay'.

"Okay," replied Alex nodding his head, Severus smiled at that.

"So what do you think of the schedule?" asked Severus who had expected some resistance.

"I dunno, I guess it's not that bad, it's not like it's any worse than doing chores all day and I like learning," replied Alex, Severus could tell he meant it.

_Alex was always accepting though wasn't he, he thought to himself. Alex didn't say 'no', no doubt from the abuse he had suffered. It occurred to him that Alex had not once broken any of the rules since he had come to Spinner's End. It wasn't natural for a child to be so well behaved. _

"Well I'm happy you like the schedule, we will start on Monday morning, I want to ask you something else though."

"What?"

"How come you haven't broken any of the rules?" asked Severus, who never thought he would ever be asking a child that question, surely a well behaved child would be a good thing, Alex was too well behaved though.

"Wait do you want me to break the rules?" said Alex who was looking very confused.

"Well I don't want you to break the rules but, I was expecting that you might have done so by now, I merely wondered why you had not," elaborated Severus.

"I dunno, I don't even think about them anymore to be honest, I just follow them," replied Alex.

_That worried Severus, on the one hand, he didn't want Alex to follow the rules out of fear that he would be beaten like at the Dursleys, so in a way he was relieved that Alex was comfortable enough not to worry about them. _

_On the other hand he didn't want Alex to go through life not questioning the rules and authority figures. He liked to believe his rules where fair but, Alex may encounter an unfair teacher at school or, a boss that abused their power. Not all authority figures were good and Alex needed to know when he could stand up and say no, otherwise he could end up in the repeat of the situation at the Dursleys, suffering in silence._

"I want you to think about the rules Alex. I don't just mean our rules but rules in general. Otherwise you won't recognise when the rules are unfair, I know you think our rules are fair and, I agree with you but, some rules won't be fair and you need to know when you can say no."

"I see but like what?" asked Alex who was still looking confused. Severus sat and thought on how he could get Alex to understand this until he had an idea. "I want to try exercise with you that I think will help," said Severus.

"K-okay," replied Alex. Severus gathered some quills, ink and parchment. He then set them up in front of Alex.

"I want you to write a list containing all the rules you had to follow at the Dursleys, once you are finished let me know," replied Severus who took a quill and parchment for himself. He watched Alex for a moment who seemed to be interested in what he was doing, he raised an eyebrow and Alex seemed to get the message that he should start. Once Alex started and he began writing himself.

A couple of minutes later Alex was finished. "Done dad," said Alex putting his quill down beside his parchment. Severus looked up momentarily and responded, "One moment Alex," as he finished off writing his letter to Narcissa. With the letter finished he read it through and then placed it in a fresh envelope, sealing it. He addressed it and then placed it on the side.

"Let me see," said Severus taking Alex's list. On the top of the parchment was Alex's name, Alexander Snape, followed by the date and then the title:

**_Rules at the Dursleys:_**

_Do as I'm told. _

_No talking unless told I can._

_No asking questions._

_No eating at the table._

_No sitting on any of the furniture._

_Do all my chores. _

_No telling about the abuse._

"Are these all the rules?" asked Severus, Alex nodded, "Good, then let's start with 'No talking unless told otherwise', how did that make you feel?"

Alex sat there for awhile in thought before he responded. "I guess it made me feel bad,"

"Why?"

"Because sometimes I wanted to say something but I couldn't."

"Exactly, the rule symbolises a lot more though Alex, forcing a child not to speak is the equivalent of saying their opinion doesn't matter, do you see how that's unfair?"

"Sure."

"Good, how about no eating at the table?" how did that make you feel?"

"Lonely I guess. I used to look at them and wish I could be sat there."

"The table in a home represents more than just eating, it's brings the family together, that's why we always eat at the table, denying a child access to that is like saying they are not a part of the family, it's effectively isolating them."

"I never thought of that," replied Alex with a look of understanding.

"Let's look at one more, how about no telling about the abuse, why do you think Vernon made you do that?"

"So he didn't get into trouble," replied Alex.

"But what about you, what did it do to you?"

"It forced me to keep it secret?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Telling," said Alex a little more confidently.

"Good, your right but the rule did more to you than that. It forced you to endure the abuse and suffer in silence, to make you carry the heavy burden on your shoulders. The point Alex is that all these rules are unfair, they all demeaned you, and they all made you feel worthless. None of them were for your benefit. Whenever you are faced with new rules Alex, I want you to think about them like we did today. If the rules hurt you or don't benefit you, then the person who set the rules is most likely unfair or abusing their position. If that's the case I want you to say no and stand up for yourself, can you do that?"

"I don't think I can dad," whined Alex, who understood but didn't believe he had the confidence to do what his dad had asked of him.

"I know its scary Alex but you have to be strong," said Severus firmly. He could see Alex looked worried though and was shaking his head. He sighed and realised it was too much to ask of Alex, who was still very shy around anyone but himself. He was glad Alex understood though, they still had time to work on Alex's confidence, in the meantime he could look after Alex. " Hey sshh, its okay," soothed Severus cuddling Alex, "listen until you're ready I can look after you alright? If you think someone isn't treating you fairly come tell me and I will sort them out for you okay?"

"Alright dad," said Alex giving a small smile.

"You have to tell me though Alex, I will be annoyed if I found out you were suffering in silence," warned Severus.

"I will dad, I promise," replied Alex.

"Good, now do you want to do something fun?"

"Yeah," beamed Alex.

"Alright well then why don't we play some Chess?"

"K-okay dad," smiled Alex.

"Go set the board up then, I need to send this letter," said Severus picking up the letter from the side.

"Yes dad," said Alex running off into the kitchen. Severus watched Alex go, the white soles of his pyjamas showing as he ran. He smiled at the image. It was sad that Alex was so shy, he loved him though and nothing would change that. He stepped towards the hearth and threw some Floo powder into the flames. He noticed that the pot was now nearly full again. _Daisy must have bought some more thought Severus to himself. _

"Headmasters Office Hogwarts!" called Severus.

"Ah Severus my boy, how are you doing?" questioned Albus.

"Fine," growled out Severus, not at all pleased that he was being referred to as 'boy' when he was thirty bloody years old.

"Did you enjoy your holiday Severus? You're looking nice and brown."

"If you think I'm brown you should see Alex, we did indeed enjoy the holiday though, Alex didn't want to come home," replied Severus.

"Good to hear and you took lots of pictures yes?"

"Of course, I plan to develop them in my lab soon."

"Good, now what can I do for you Severus?"

"I need you to send this letter," said Severus passing the letter through the Floo. Albus caught it and regarded it.

"The Malfoys Severus, so you intend to introduce them to Alex?"

"Yes, I expect Narcissa should call later today once she receives the letter."

"I expect so too, I will send it though, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Thank you, but no Albus that's all."

"Very well Severus, pass on my regards to Alex."

"I will, good day Albus."

"You too Severus," said Albus ending the Floo call. With the letter to Narcissa on its way Severus made his way to the Kitchen to spend some time with his son.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Narcissa Malfoy was sat inside Malfoy Manor, in one of the many sitting rooms reading Witch Weekly. She of course wanted to keep up on all the fashion news and celebrity gossip. It was important to ensure she always wore clothes that were at the height of fashion. No she wasn't going to make a fool of herself or her family, especially Draco, the boy was so pretty and handsome, nothing but the best would do. She had of course chosen his wardrobe this morning as she always did, ensuring he was well dressed and that his hair was well groomed. She didn't need to help her husband Lucius, he was probably vainer than she was.

They were both out of the house at the moment though. Lucius had decided to take Draco to the Ministry with him. The point of the visit was for Draco to learn from his father about politics. The visit was also important so that ministry officials saw Draco before he entered politics after he came of age. Narcissa however was interrupted from her reading by one of the house elves.

"Mistress Malfoy, so terribly sorry to disturb you," said Lucky the house elf rather timidly.

Narcissa looked up and then down. _Lucky always was polite, unlike Dobby who was always blundering around the place, no wonder Lucius punished him so much. _

"What do you want Lucky," said Narcissa irritably.

"This letter just arrived for you," said Lucky producing the letter. Narcissa took it and then regarded Lucky.

"Now go find Dobby, if he breaks another plate Lucius is going to kill him and, I won't have our good money wasted on getting another house elf."

"Yes Mistress Malfoy, I will go right away," replied Lucky the house elf.

POP

Narcissa observed the envelope, it bore the Prince family seal. There was only one person the letter could be from, Severus, but she hadn't heard from him in months which was rather strange, he usually kept in touch, perhaps he was busy lately? Only one way to find out she thought to herself. Narcissa broke the wax seal and opened the envelope pulling out the letter, she then unfolded it and read.

_Dear Narcissa, _

_I must apologies for my failure to keep in touch over the last few months but I have been very busy which I will subsequently explain. _ _You see two months ago I discovered that I have a son, his name is Alexander and he is eight years old. I found him in a Muggle orphanage of all places. As you can imagine the Muggles didn't treat him very well. When I came to rescue him he had been beaten, blinded, and left for dead. I rushed him to St Mungo's where he then spent a month recovering. _

_Thankfully he is now in good health and has recovered his sight, although he requires the use of special made contact lenses so he can see. You should know they make his eyes appear yellow. After speaking to him I have discovered that the abuse went even further. It angers me profusely to know that he was raped over the period of four years and was never shown any love or affection. _

_The good news is that he is settling in rather well, we just returned from a ten day holiday to Thailand. We get on very well and have similar personalities. He is very intelligent and quite knowledgeable, I intend to tutor him for the next couple of years. You see I requested a leave of absence from my professor duties, Slughorn is in my stead until I return. _

_You may find this news shocking, it was certainly shocking to me. It is the truth though, I performed a paternity test and it came back positive. I then had Alexander registered at the Ministry as my son. He looks awfully like me so I'm sure you will see the resemblance. You may be interested in how this happened. From what I have learned the mother was a pureblood witch from France, she died in childbirth when giving birth to Alexander. _

_To complicate matters even more, she was already in an arranged marriage when we were dating briefly, scandalous I know, I however did not know this at the time in my defence. When she died the family obviously wanted to preserve their purity. They sent Alexander to a Muggle orphanage to cover it up. I would tell you the name of the family but I recently entered into an unbreakable vow with their patriarch. In return for my silence on the matter they have agreed to pay me a generous sum of money and, will continue to do so to support Alexander until he comes of age. _

_I would very much like for you, Draco and Lucius to meet Alexander, at the moment he is very shy and has no friends, perhaps Draco could take him under his wing with a little prepping from yourself? I look forward to speaking to you soon,_

_Regards,_

_Severus. _

Narcissa sat there dumbstruck for a good minute. She then stood and crunched the letter in anger and let out her rage. "Those filth...those Muggles," she trailed off and felt like breaking something. Her anger passed and she thought of Alexander.

_The poor boy must feel awful, not only had he been abused but he had had eight years with his father stolen away from him. It was good to know that they were finally reunited though. She couldn't wait to meet him. Oh she wondered how much he looked like Severus. She had seen pictures of Severus as a child and he was very pretty. Glee came over her as she imagined taking Alex out shopping and doing his hair much like how she did Draco's. Yes she was going to spoil him and she knew it. _

"Lucky," called Narcissa.

POP

"Yes Mistress Malfoy," replied Lucky.

"I'm going to see Severus, if I'm not back before Lucius and Draco return let them know," instructed Narcissa.

"Yes Mistress Malfoy."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Severus and Alex were sat having their fourth game of Chess when they were interrupted. Severus was alerted that the Floo was going off as he took Alex's Queen Side bishop. "Check, the Floo's going off, I think I know who it might be, why don't you think about your next move until I come back?" said Severus standing.

"K-okay dad," replied Alex. Severus smirked, Alex was trying very hard to improve his vocabulary but he still made mistakes, he didn't mind as Alex was improving though and that's what mattered. He stood and then made his way to the study, on the way there he closed the door and cast a Silencio on it. He then strode to the hearth and answered the Floo call.

"I see you received my letter," said Severus upon seeing Narcissa on the opposite end.

"Severus, good to see you, can I come through?" asked Narcissa eagerly.

"Only if you promise not to whisk Alex off to the hair salon the moment you see him," teased Severus. Narcissa smirked, obviously amused.

"I make no such promises, he needs a little spoiling after what you described," replied Narcissa.

"To true, step through then," said Severus stepping aside. A moment later Narcissa was standing inside his study. She waved her wand ridding herself of any ash and then regarded him expectantly, he obliged and politely offered her a seat.

"Please do sit," said Severus sitting down in his reclining chair.

"Why thank you," replied Narcissa who too sat.

"How is my godson doing?" asked Severus in an attempt to make polite conversation.

"He's doing very well Severus, makes me proud every day, he is with Lucius at the Ministry today," said Narcissa.

"Learning the fine art of politics then is he?"

"Of course," replied Narcissa.

"I suspect there is no finer teacher," replied Severus.

"You're not wrong , Lucius does know what he is doing, but tell me of Alexander, Severus, how is he and can I see him?"

"He is well, he is in the kitchen at the moment, we are playing Chess at the moment you see and it's his move."

"Poor thing will be there for years trying to beat you, Lucius doesn't even bother challenging you anymore," replied Narcissa.

"Alex hasn't beaten me yet but he is getting very good, Shall I go get him?"

"Please I'm dying to meet him," smiled Narcissa.

"More like dying to take him to Twilfit and Tattings," chuckled Severus.

"Why of course they do the best robes," said Narcissa in her defence, "And it's already been arranged," beamed Narcissa innocently.

"Really?" replied Severus who wouldn't put it past Narcissa to do such a thing, especially when it came to clothes and fashion. Nothing made Narcissa happier than having a dole who she could experiment on with new looks and designs. He had a hunch that Alex was going to be going shopping soon and, that it wasn't going to be a short affair, although it was most likely going to be an expensive one.

"Well not really but come Severus I must be allowed to shower the poor boy with love and gifts, he is a little Prince after all," replied Narcissa sweetly. Severus caught the double meaning of the word Prince. Alex was technically a Prince since he was now descended through him from the Prince bloodline. The other meaning of Prince being that Narcissa was going to spoil him rotten. He had no doubts, once Narcissa was finished with Alex he would indeed look like a prince.

"Shall I go get him then? He is probably wondering what is taking me so long."

"Of course Severus," beamed Narcissa. With that Severus made his way to the study door and cancelled the silencing charms. He then strode to the kitchen and found Alex starring up at the ceiling lost in thought.

"How are you doing Alex?"

"Okay dad, but I lose no matter what I do, if I move here its checkmate and if I move here its still checkmate," said Alex demonstrating with his fingers on the board.

"Your right Alex, shall we call it a game then?"

"Sure dad," said Alex toppling his king over which was used to this by now.

"Better luck next time sire," called Alex's king in encouragement.

"Thanks," replied Alex.

"I'm glad you spotted my attack, albeit a little late, I want you to come meet a friend though," said Severus helping Alex down from his chair.

"Oh who?"

"Narcissa Malfoy," replied Severus leading Alex to the hallway.

"Is she nice?" asked Alex inquisitively.

"You'll like her Alex she is looking forward to meeting you," said Severus, as they made their way to the study, Alex still in his pyjamas as it was cold in the house. Severus walked into the study and looked to his side to introduce Alex, who was hiding behind him using his robes as a shield.

"I told you he's shy," explained Severus.

"It's okay," said Narcissa rising from her seat. She then made her way to Severus and knelt down so she was head level with Alex."Hey come here, I want to see you," said Narcissa softly. Alex moved to the side slightly revealing his head. "That's it dear, come on," encouraged Narcissa as she took his hand. With Alex away from Severus, she put her hands either side of him and regarded him in his entirety.

_Severus was right, you didn't need to do a paternity test to tell he was Severus son, he looked a split of him except for the yellow eyes of course. He looked very cute in his footed pyjamas as well, although she could tell he was very shy, no wonder as well after what he had been through._

"My name's Narcissa, Alexander, but you can call me Aunt Cissy," spoke Narcissa softly.

"Aunt Cissy," said Alex trying out how it sounded.

"That's it," smiled Narcissa.

"It's Alex though," replied Alex shyly biting his lip and shuffling his feet about.

"Nonsense sweetheart, your birth name is Alexander," protested Narcissa.

"But even dad calls me Alex," added Alex quietly. Narcissa looked up at Severus who gave her a short nod.

"I see, well I suppose I could get used to Alex then," said Narcissa smiling which got a small smile out of Alex. "You're very pretty and you have beautiful eyes too," complimented Narcissa who wanted to alleviate any worries that Alex might have, she didn't want him to think he was weird because of his eye colour. It seemed he liked the compliment because his smile widened using his cheek muscles. "You know you will have to come visit us at the Manor sometime," said Narcissa stroking his check. Alex looked up at his dad seeking an answer. Severus nodded to him encouragingly.

"Okay," replied Alex shyly.

"Alex why don't you go clean up the Chess board while I and Aunt Cissy have a little talk," stated Severus who could tell Alex was still nervous.

_Alex was glad that his dad came to his rescue, he thought Narcissa was nice but it was strange being around someone new so he couldn't help but feel shy and nervous. _

Severus watched as Alex gave a small nod and then walked swiftly from the room. Severus then waved his wand after Alex had left, closing the door whilst setting up silencing spells. "I'm afraid he's still rather shy and nervous, it's the first time anyone he doesn't know has come into the house," explained Severus.

"I understand Severus, I could tell he was shy, that's why I complimented him on his eyes, I didn't want him to think he was weird or freakish after what those muggles did to him," replied Narcissa rather sadly as she took a seat. Severus too sat down and responded.

"I know Narcissa and thank you, ever since I got him home I have been trying to improve his confidence and self esteem, we have made some progress but I suspect there is awhile to go yet. He is comfortable around me and some of my colleagues, McGonagall and Dumbledore for example, but no one else.

"Do you really still keep in touch with them?" said Narcissa with a frown.

"Well I do try and keep to myself as you know, my relationship with Dumbledore is unavoidable though, it is all that keeps me out of Azkaban after all as I'm sure you are aware."

"Yes of course Severus, but I'm sure Alex will improve with the proper encouragement. I will speak to Draco when he gets home, I think he could be like an older brother to Alex, especially when he comes to Hogwarts, speaking of Hogwarts have you any idea what house Alex will be in? It would be a shame if Alex wasn't in your house."

"I think Alex and Draco would get on very well, Draco will certainly be able to look after and stick up for him. As for his house, he has a lot of Ravenclaw tendencies, he enjoys reading and studying and, is also quite intelligent and knowledgeable. He however can be quite cunning when he wants to be, sometimes I don't even think he realises he's doing it, and he is a Parselmouth as well, so Slytherin is a strong contender."

"He is a Parselmouth?" asked Narcissa with a face full of joy.

"Indeed."

"But come Severus the hat will surely sort him into Slytherin, it's not right for a Parselmouth to be anywhere else."

"I agree, I hope he is in Slytherin, I would miss him if he wasn't sorted into my house."

"Don't worry Severus, if the hat doesn't sort him into Slytherin I will personally go to Hogwarts and set it on fire," proclaimed Narcissa. Severus bit back a smirk but now wanted to deal with another issue.

"You mentioned Alex visiting the Manor, is there a particular day you wanted to invite us?"

"Well I was thinking I could perhaps take him shopping before he visits, that way I can get to know him a little better."

"I knew you couldn't resist, I will ask him and if he agrees you may, is there a particular day you want to take him?"

"How about Tuesday?" suggested Narcissa.

"Tuesday is fine although it will have to be after 15:00 as Alex has lessons until then, make sure his is back in the house before 18:00, that should give you three hours which should be enough."

"Of course Severus."

"And what of the visit to the Manor?"

"Perhaps he could stay for the weekend? I'm sure you could do with a little break."

_Severus thought on that. Initially he would have said no but he could do with Alex out of his care for a few days. He didn't need a break like Narcissa suggested but he had unfinished business to take care of. He had promised that he would go back for Vernon and he was a man of his word. Since then he had been very busy getting Alex settled and going on holiday. He could certainly take care of Vernon over the weekend. It would be good for Alex to experience being away from the home as well. He knew Alex would probably be home sick at first but he was confident that Narcissa would be able to deal with it. _

"I think I will take you up on your offer, I will speak with Alex and see what he thinks, I think it would be good for him though. I must warn you about a few things though."

"Anything Severus," replied Narcissa.

"You have to be careful with how you act around Alex, never raise your voice to him or show your anger if you are angry. I have only ever shown my anger around Alex once and he was very afraid," said Severus, who remembered how Alex had grabbed at his robs and whined when he was shouting at the Weasley twins.

"I understand Severus, he is delicate after all."

"Good, you may need to speak to Lucius as well, his demeanour could be quite scary for Alex."

"Don't worry about Lucius I will speak to him, I know he can be somewhat of a bully sometimes, I keep reminding him to go easier on Draco."

"Additionally I have told Alex I will never physically hurt him, so that means no beatings, slapping or using spells to hurt him, I expect you and Lucius to follow those rules," said Severus, who knew that Lucius used mild stinging hexes to discipline Draco from time to time.

"Well that's common sense after what he has no doubt been through, I will make sure Lucius understands though, it would not do for him to scare the boy away, I do want Alex to visit regularly," smiled Narcissa.

"Then we have an understanding," drawled Severus.

"Yes Severus we do."

"Good, I will let you know what is happening with Alex as soon as possible," said Severus standing, making it politely known that she was dismissed.

"Yes Severus I look forward to it," replied Narcissa who got the message and stood to leave.

"Thank you for coming Narcissa, I appreciate what you have already done."

"It was nothing Severus, I will see you soon yes?"

"Of course."

"Good bye then Severus."

"Good day," said Severus, as Narcissa stepped into the Floo and left. With Narcissa sorted out Severus then made his way to the kitchen to see how Alex was getting on. He had quite a few things to discuss with his son.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

This chapter was important for a number of reasons. Firstly I wanted to establish Alex's schedule and therefore his future tutoring. Secondly it was about Severus informing Narcissa and therefore Alex's meeting with her. Lastly it was about Alex's behaviour. While a lot of the time things seem fine in his life, he still doesn't behave like an ordinary eight year old. The only time has ever played was when they were on the beach on holiday.

Alex is a shy boy who doesn't really know how to stick up for himself. The abuse he has suffered has taught him to be subservient, hence why he doesn't even question or think about the rules. This chapter was therefore there to highlight some of the hidden problems, as Alex enters the magical world, and therefore leaves the comfort and safety of Spinners End, his shyness will become more apparent. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter, especially Alex's schedule and him meeting Narcissa.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	36. Chapter 36 Sergeant Severus Snape

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 36 - Sergeant Severus Snape**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now Monday the 1st of October 1990. Severus was sat in the study reading over his lesson plans for the day. Today would be the start of Alex's tutoring. As outlined in the schedule Alex would have a two hour lesson in potions and, another two hour lesson in Defence against the Dark arts theory, which would take place in the afternoon. Satisfied with his plans Severus rose to inspect Alex's clothes for the day.

Lain neatly on the sofa was Alex's uniform. Over the weekend Severus had visited Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions. He had taken one of Alex's robes so that Madam Malkin knew Alex's measurements. He had then had her make Alex a uniform which greatly resembled that of Hogwarts.

Alex's uniform consisted of a grey V-neck jumper, grey trousers with black shoes, as well as a black tie and robes, and finally a white shirt. Although none of them were embodied with the schools crest or house colours. The message was clear, whilst in uniform Alex would be learning. Once lessons for the day were finished the uniform would come off.

Arranging Alex's uniform wasn't the only thing he had done over the weekend. As Narcissa wanted to take Alex shopping he had discussed the idea with Alex. He had been reluctant at first but with a bit of encouragement he had agreed to go. He had also given Alex two weeks' worth of pocket money to make up for the money he didn't get while they were away

Severus cast a tempus spell and found that the time was 08:38. Alex's schedule dictated that he would be awake by 08:40. Severus entering drill sergeant mode went to wake Alex on schedule. Entering Alex's room he spotted what was evidently his boy buried amongst the quilt and pillows. He went to the bedside and then gently shook Alex.

"Come on Alex time to wake up," called Severus.

"Dunwanna," groaned Alex groggily, pushing Severus arm away. Severus smiled at that, poor Alex was about to get a rude awakening. He grabbed the quilt and then yanked it off the bed leaving a very exposed Alex who was wearing only his briefs.

"Mnhnn," moaned Alex in discomfort curling up on himself, trying to stay warm and comfortable, realising that his attempt to remain asleep was futile he eventually opened his eyes. Severus grinned at him.

"Up you get Alex," said Severus lifting Alex and placing him on the floor. Alex looked around warily and rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Right well the time is now 08:41, go shower and be downstairs before 09:00, don't bother getting dressed since your uniform is waiting downstairs."

"Uniform?" asked Alex yawning.

"Correct, now shower, come on move it! March...march...march," barked Severus in drill sergeant mode as he escorted Alex to the bathroom. He watched as Alex closed the door behind him and then heard the shower start up. Satisfied he then went downstairs to ensure all was ready in his lab.

Alex stood in the shower letting the warm water run over his back. He stifled another yawn and picked up the soap. He then began to wash himself with the soap and thought about his dad.

_He wondered if his dad had ever been in the military, he was certainly doing a good impression of a drill sergeant. I wonder if he will make me do press ups thought Alex to himself, he smirked at the image of his dad saying drop and give me twenty! _

Around ten minutes later he was washed and dried. He wrapped a towel around his waist and then another around his shoulders. He then made his way to his bedroom and went to his wardrobe. He took out a white T-shirt and then a white pair of briefs from his draw. A minute later he was wearing both. He then picked up his quilt which his dad had throw off and made his bed. Checking the alarm clock he discovered that the time was now 08:54. He then made his way downstairs and found his dad in the study.

"Good to see you awake and showered as well as on time," said Severus casting a tempus. Alex nodded and then regarded his uniform on the sofa. Severus seeing his gaze answered his question.

"That is your uniform, each morning Daisy will get it ready for you and you will wear it while in classes, once your lessons end at 15:00 you will take it off and wear less formal attire," explained Severus.

"Okay dad," replied Alex moving towards the sofa. Alex sat and then pulled on his black socks. With the socks on he stepped into the grey trousers and then zipped and buttoned them up. Next were his black shoes which he quickly donned and laced. He then stood and tucked his T-shirt into his trousers. With his T-shirt sorted he slipped his arms through his Shirt and began fiddling with the buttons.

"Here let me help you," said Severus who gently brushed Alex's hands out of the way. He then expertly buttoned up the shirt and then smiled at Alex who smiled back. Severus then took the black tie and wrapped it around Alex's neck. He then quickly tied a Windsor knot and smoothed it out.

"I will teach you how to tie your tie soon if you want," said Severus regarding Alex.

"Please dad," replied Alex.

"Good, now tuck your shirt in and finish getting dressed." Alex nodded and then started tucking in his shirt, with his shirt done he then slipped his jumper over his head. His dad then passed his robes which he promptly put on. With his uniform on his dad directed him to the mirror so he could see himself.

_He had to admit that he looked very smart and professional. He certainly felt like a real student and was ready to learn. _

"One moment Alex," said Severus going over to the table beside his reclining chair. He then took out his camera and took a picture of Alex in his uniform. "You look very smart, I'm proud of you," praised Severus. Alex really did beam at the praise. It was good knowing his dad was proud of him.

"Come lets have breakfast, it would not be good for you to do your lessons on an empty stomach," said Severus motioning for Alex to follow him into the kitchen. Alex followed his dad into the kitchen and took his seat at the table.

Daisy made some Rice Krispies and pumpkin juice and, gave him an apple and banana which he suspected was because of his dads orders. His dad settled for a traditional English breakfast and ate whilst reading the Daily Prophet. Alex had his breakfast and watched his dad reading the prophet. Once he had finished eating his cereal and drinking his juice he started on his apple.

"Anything interesting dad?"

"Not really Alex, just debates and arguments in the Wizengamot," said Severus lowering his paper slightly so he could address Alex.

"Oh, what's the Wizengdmot?"

"You mean the Wizen-gamot," said Severus breaking down the word for Alex.

"Yeah," replied Alex.

"Well the equivalent in the Muggle word would be the Crown Court. Albus is Chief Warlock and therefore head of the Wizengamot," explained Severus.

"Does that mean he's like a judge?"

"In a way yes although he has more influence and power than a mere judge."

"Oh I see."

Severus sat there reading through the Daily prophet and only stopped when he checked the time. Seeing that the time was now 09:55, he stood and went to find Alex. He entered the study and found Alex reading with a book on his lap. He recognised the book by its bindings. It was One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Pyhllida Spore. He smiled quite pleased that Alex was trying to prepare for the lesson.

"Come Alex it's time for class," said Severus, holding open his lab door so Alex could enter. Alex slipped off the sofa book in hand and entered the lab. Severus closed the door and then went to sit next to Alex on the work bench. On the bench itself was the same set up for when Alex had brewed the boil core potion. Severus lit the burner and then regarded Alex.

"Today's lesson is divided into two parts. The first part is a practical combined with theory. You will read page 17 in Magical drafts and potions on the Oculus Potion. The second half of the lesson will be devoted to self study, you will read through One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi as you were doing before class, understood?"

"I understand," replied Alex.

"Good, if you need help then just ask, now begin," said Severus as he began to brew one of his own potions.

Alex opened Magical drafts and potions to page 17 and began reading up on the Oculus potion.

_The Oculus Potion_

_The Oculus Potion like the Boil cure Potion is an elemental potion taught to beginners. When brewed correctly the potion will enable the drinker to cure minor ailments afflicting the eyes. Examples include Conjunctivitis or the Conjunctivitis curse. _

"Dad?"

"Yes Alex?"

"Could the Oculus potion have healed my eyes?"

"I thought you might ask that but no it could not. You see it's only meant for minor ailments, no potion could cure the amount of damage your eyes suffered, only a skilled Oculist like David could heal them," explained Severus.

"Oh I see," replied Alex going back to his reading.

_To brew this potion you will need the following: _

_A standard size two pewter cauldron or equivalent._

_A standard potion maker's kit._

_A five minute hour glass._

_A ten minute hour glass. _

_Wormwood._

_Stewed Mandrake. _

_Ground Unicorn horn. _

_Crystallized Water._

Alex looked up and could see that his dad had already opened the store cupboard. He stood and made his way over to it. "You can find the Wormwood and Stewed Mandrake on the bottom left shelf, the Unicorn Horn and Crystallized Water on the opposite," said Severus without even looking up from his potion.

"Thanks dad," said Alex before starting his search for the ingredients. Severus just nodded in approval before going back to brewing. Alex found the Wormwood first and then spotted the small Stewed Mandrake.

He then moved over to the opposite shelf, the Crystallized water was easy to find since it was in a small vial and labelled. Similarly the Unicorn Horn wasn't that hard to find either. With his ingredients sourced he moved back to the work bench.

_Warning:_

_Ensure that the cauldron and all other equipment have been properly washed and that there are no residue ingredients from previous potions on them. _

Alex did a furrow check of the cauldron and equipment to ensure everything was clean. He then went back to reading to find out how to prepare the ingredients.

_Preparing the Ingredients_

_Take the Wormwood and chop it into small chunks measuring around one inch in diameter. With the Wormwood prepared, you should now prepare the Unicorn Horn by grinding it down into fine powder with your mortar and pestle. _

_Brewing the potion _

_First fill your cauldron ½ of the way with water. _

_Now heat your cauldron to 100°C. __You will know when this occurs when the water begins to bubble._

_Now add the chopped up Wormwood and stir the mixture five times clockwise. Leave the mixture to brew at the current temperature for five minutes in which it should turn brown._

_Now turn the temperature up to 150°C and add the Stewed Mandrake. With the mandrake added leave the mixture to brew for fifteen minutes in which the it should turn a bright shade of red._

_Now turn down the temperature to 100°C._

_Next use your mortar to pour in the ground Unicorn Horn, stir the mixture five times counter clockwise and the leave the mixture to brew for another five minutes._

_Lastly add the Crystallized water and stir the mixture in a figure of eight for best results. The mixture should now turn a deep orange colour. Leave the mixture to cool for ten minutes and then __pour it into the desired size vial for storage._

Alex read through the instructions another two times to make sure he understood everything. He then began to prepare the ingredients. As his dad had warned previously his was very careful with the sharp knife. He chopped the Wormwood into small chunks which took him around five minutes. He then started on the Unicorn horn which took a lot of effort and a good ten minutes to grind down.

Satisfied and with his ingredients prepared he double checked the book before taking his cauldron. He headed over to the sink to fill his cauldron with water. With the Cauldron half way full he returned to the bench, before he even tried to lift the cauldron it levitated out of his hands and then rested over the burner. He looked up in surprise and saw his dad who was putting his wand away.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Alex then got to work on brewing his potion. He turned the temperature up to 100°C and waited until it began to bubble. He then dropped in the chopped up Wormwood and stirred the mixture five times clockwise. He then turned the five minute hour glass.

Now that he had to wait he decided to do some reading. He opened One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi and began where he left off. Severus who was brewing his own potion and keeping an eye on Alex smirked rather satisfied.

_He was glad Alex was taking the initiative. Rather than sit around idly he was using the time between each instruction to read. A large proportion of his students at Hogwarts would use the time for idle chit chat. It was good to see Alex taking it so seriously. _

Alex read and kept an eye on the hour glass. When the sand was about to run out he straightened up and paid attention. The mixture turned brown just as the last sand emptied. He turned the temperature up to 150°C and then dropped the Stewed Mandrake in with a bit of a splash. He then turned the ten minute hour glass. He did all this humming away without realising he was doing so. Severus watched on in pride, his son really was a natural and he could tell Alex was enjoying himself.

After ten minutes of waiting and reading Alex turned the five minute hour glass and then resumed his reading. It was another five minutes later when the mixture turned bright red that he straightened up. He decreased the temperature to 100°C and then poured in his ground Unicorn horn.

With the Unicorn Horn added, he stirred the mixture five times counter clockwise and, then turned the five minute hour glass again. He then finally added the Crystallized water and stirred in a figure of eight. The potion turned a deep shade of orange and Alex waited another ten minutes before declaring, "Done dad."

Severus rose and then took a good look at Alex's potion, it was perfect. He took out a small bottle and handed it to Alex. He watched as Alex poured some into the bottle before handing it back. He stopped the bottle and sealed it, he then sat next to Alex.

"So how did it go?"

"It was good dad I liked it," replied Alex smiling.

"Good and how do you think it went?"

"I think it went well dad, I don't think I made any mistakes," replied Alex although he looked a bit unsure of himself.

"You're right, this is another Outstanding," said Severus taking a label and attaching it to the potion.

"Really dad?" asked Alex eagerly.

"Really, now take your potion upstairs and go clean up, once your done meet me in the study," said Severus handing Alex the potion to put on his shelf.

"Thank dad," said Alex running out of his lab. Severus smirked and then waved his wand cleaning the cauldron. He then got to work cleaning up the lab and putting everything away. He left the pictures he had been developing to dry and then took Alex's books. He then entered the study and found Alex sat on the sofa waiting patiently.

"Here are your books, now read up to chapter three in silence for the next hour. Make sure you comprehend what you read as I will be giving you a short quiz at the end," said Severus handing Alex his potion books.

"Okay dad," replied Alex getting to work. Severus nodded approvingly and then sat himself at the desk. He took out his DADA theory lesson plans for the afternoon and scrutinised them carefully. He planned to give Alex an introduction and then go over some dark creatures. An hour later he called for Alex to stop.

"Alright you can stop now." Alex closed his book and set it down beside him. He then looked up attentively at Severus.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" quizzed Severus.

"It's a sleeping potion dad... also known as the uhh...Living Draught of Death," remembered Alex.

"Correct, now where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat," replied Alex.

"And what does it do?"

"It will save you from most poisons," replied Alex instantly.

"Good and can you tell me what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Alex actually smiled at that question, "That's a trick dad, there is no difference, they are the same plant also know as Aconite."

"Very good, I will add five points for your good work on your potion and another five points for answering all my questions."

Alex looked up at the hour glass and saw ten points being added which meant he now had fifty points. "Does that mean I can get a prize now?" asked Alex excitedly.

"It does, why don't you think about it for a little while before you use them? Don't worry about losing them in the meantime since they can't be deducted anymore," said Severus pointing towards the hour glass. Alex looked and realised that the hour glass was now empty but at the bottom there was now a one next to a star. He realised that the hour glass must reset to zero once it reached fifty but added a prize.

"Now why don't we get something to eat before we start Defence?"

"Sure dad," said Alex getting up to follow his dad to the kitchen.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now later in the afternoon. Severus and Alex had eaten their lunch and were now in the study once again. Severus had Alex sit at the desk and sat beside him. He was now ready to give Alex his first lesson in defence against the dark arts and was looking forward to it. As many of Hogwarts students rightly guessed he had sought the DADA position for years and would enjoy teaching Alex the subject.

"Ready to begin?"

"Yeah dad," nodded Alex.

"Good, now listen carefully," said Severus turning slightly to face Alex.

"The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, spouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible," said Severus, he watched Alex as he spoke and could tell he was hanging on to his every word, "Your defences must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the Dark Arts you seek to undo," said Severus finishing his speech.

"So are you saying that you need to be careful and think of new ways to beat them?" questioned Alex inquisitively.

"Indeed, first we will start by looking at some Dark creatures," said Severus placing The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble in front of Alex. "Turn to page five and read aloud," said Severus watching Alex.

Alex opened the book and turned to page five and then read the title.

_The Pogrebin M.O.M Classification: XXX_

He then read aloud as his dad had asked although he was a bit nervous about doing so, he could read very well but he hated reading aloud. There was nothing worse than sitting in class and being asked to read aloud which drew all the other kids' attention to him, the feel of all those eyes on the back of his neck, it always made him stutter.

"The Pog-Pogr," started Alex.

"Pogrebin," added Severus.

"The Pogrebin is a Rus-Russian demon," said Alex before taking a breath. "barely a foot tall, with a hairy body but a smooth, overside-oversized grey head." Alex took another breath and then read, "When Crouch-crouching, the Pogrebin res-resembles a shiny, round rock," said Alex who then took another break before reading, "Pogrebins are attra-attracted to hu-humans and enjoy telling-trailing them," said Alex who stopped when Severus put up his hand.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No but I can tell you don't like reading aloud," reassured Severus, his statement was confirmed when Alex nodded his head. "Read the rest to yourself and let me know when you are done," instructed Severus. Alex read from where he had left off.

_Staying in their shadow and crouching quickly should the shadow's owner turn around. If a Pogrebin is allowed to trail a human for many hours, a sense of great futility will overcome its prey, who will eventually fall into a state of lethargy and despair. When the victim stops walking and sinks to their knees to weep at the pointlessness of it all, the Pogrebin will leap and attempt to devour them. However, it is easy to repulse the Pogrebin with simple hexes or the stupefying charms. Kicking has also been found to be effective. _

"Done."

"Good, now I want you to make notes on the Pogrebin as well as a drawing of it, also include a list of its features and how to combat one," instructed Severus.

"Okay dad," said Alex taking up his quill and parchment. He sat there for the next half an hour working on his notes and drawing, he annotated the drawing with additional notes concerning its features. Rather amusingly he included his dad in the picture being followed by a Pogrebin with a second picture showing his dad blasting the Pogrebin with a spell. He couldn't help but laugh at the picture which got his dad's attention.

"What is so funny young man?"

"Just my picture," said Alex leaning back in his chair. Severus leant over and looked at the drawing on Alex's parchment. The drawing wasn't going to get into any art galleries but, it was quite detailed and decent for an eight year old. He spotted the Pogrebin and what he could only guess was him blasting it with a stupefying charm.

"These notes are satisfactory, now turn to page six and read up on the Gytrash," instructed Severus.

"Okay," replied Alex turning to page six.

_The Gytrash M.O.M Classification: XXX_

_A Gytrash is a spectral dog similar to a grim. The Gytrash only comes out at night and is very fast and dangerous with its long forked tail being its main weapon. The Gytrash is transparent in appearance and is extremely sensitive to light sources. Therefore a simple Lumos spell can be used to ward off a Gytrash. Since the Gytrash can be warded off by a Lumos it mainly threatens Muggles, Squibs and untrained Witches and Wizards. _

"Do you want me to make notes and draw again dad?"

"Yes Alex," replied Severus looking up from his book. Alex began taking notes and putting them into his own words. He also drew a picture of a Gytrash although he wondered how he was supposed to draw something that was see through. He decided to just draw the outline of it.

After working on the Gytrash they took a break in which Alex sipped on some pumpkin juice. Around ten minutes later they got back to work. Severus had Alex read through The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection for the rest of the lesson. Eventually his dad put his hand up and told him stop.

"Let me see," said Severus holding out his hand. Alex passed his parchment and waited for the verdict. "Good work, tomorrow morning we will look at Mathematics and Arithmancy and in the afternoon we will look at Herbology."

"Okay dad."

"Now go upstairs and get changed out of your uniform, leave it on your bed and Daisy will take care of it," ordered Severus. Alex nodded and then left the study, making his way up the stairs. He arrived in his bedroom and then began to get undressed. Whilst undressing his thought about the day.

_It had really not been that bad at all. He hadn't be picked on or bullied like he would have been if Dudley, Piers Polkiss and the rest of the gang were around. Not only that but he didn't need to be scared of doing well like he used to. He knew he wouldn't be beaten and that his dad wanted him to do well, he expected it and he wasn't going to disappoint. Additionally he really liked learning about magic and everything his dad taught him. Yes he had to work on Saturdays and Sundays but he really didn't mind, he liked learning and his dad was a great teacher. _

He finished getting undressed and laid his uniform on his bed. He then dressed himself in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He then went downstairs to meet his dad.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

Not much happens in this chapter but I felt it was necessary to establish Alex's tutoring. Of course Alex's tutoring will be mentioned in subsequent chapters but I won't go into as much detail. If you're interested in the creatures of the Harry potter world, then I suggest you read Fantastic Beasts and where to find them. It has lots of information including the information I used on the Pogrebin. I hope everyone had a happy new year, welcome to 2012! Please let me know what you thought of the chapter, next chapter is titled Prince Alexander, any guesses what that is about?

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	37. Chapter 37 Prince Alexander

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 37 - Prince Alexander**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now Tuesday the 2nd of October 1990. Severus was sat with Alex in the study. Earlier in the day Severus had given Alex his Mathematics and Arithmancy lesson. The lesson included a test designed for eleven to twelve year old children, as expected Alex had done very well on the test. It just went to show that Alex's marks in school were worthless, and that they didn't reflect his true ability. No doubt Alex had purposely underperformed on them to avoid the wrath of Vernon.

They were now just about to finish the Herbology theory lesson. Narcissa planned to take Alex out shopping so she could get to know him better. She would be arriving in a few minutes. Severus therefore ended the lesson so Alex could go get ready.

"Let me see," said Severus with his hand out. Alex passed his parchment with his notes for Severus to read. Severus scrutinised them carefully and was pleased with the results. "Now go get changed out of your uniform and into your robes before Narcissa arrives," ordered Severus.

"Yes dad," replied Alex before leaving the study. Severus watched him go and began packing away Alex's school equipment. Whilst doing so he lost himself in his thoughts.

_The day had certainly gone well, Alex was certainly intelligent and a quick learner, more like a sponge actually. It was a pleasant change from the dunderheads he normally had to teach. He was slightly apprehensive about Alex going out without him today. It would be the first time Alex had been outside without him, he had confidence in Narcissa but he wanted to make sure Alex was safe. He decided he would place a tracking spell on Alex in case he ever got lost. _

Alex returned to the study wearing his light blue robes, beige jumper, and navy blue jeans with white trainers. He checked Alex's hands for ink and was pleased to see that Alex had had the initiative to wash them before changing. Otherwise his clothes would have been full of ink. "Come here Alex I want to cast a spell on you before you go out," said Severus gesturing Alex's towards him.

"What spell?" asked Alex moving towards Severus. Severus aimed his wand at Alex's head and then waved it over him. Alex could feel the tingle of his dad's magic passing over him and then it was gone.

"Parent tracking spell Alex," informed Severus.

"Oh...but what does it do?"

"It will allow me to find you no matter where you are. It will stay on you until I remove it and I'm the only one who can remove it."

"Is that in case I get lost?"

"Indeed," replied Severus. At that moment the Floo went off. Severus moved to answer it and was greeted by Narcissa.

"Severus good to see you."

"It is good to see you as well."

"Can I step through?"

"Of course," said Severus moving out of the way. A moment later Narcissa entered the study. She waved her wand and cleaned her robes. She then regarded Alex. "Hello dear, are you ready to have some fun?"

"Yeah," smiled Alex.

"Good well then come along dear."

"Remember back by 18:00, and keep an eye on him."

"I think your father is rather overprotective," whispered Narcissa into Alex's ear. Alex smiled at that and looked up at his dad.

"I heard that you know."

"Of course you did Severus but, little prince Alex will be safe with me."

"Prince?" asked Alex.

"Yes dear and you should be dressed like one, now come the shops await us and we have much to do, so many fashions and designs to try on you," said Narcissa who was practically ecstatic. Narcissa's statement got a perplexed look from Alex which was followed by a look of understanding a moment later.

"Have fun shopping Alex," said Severus with a smirk. Before Alex could respond Narcissa led him to the Floo, Severus disabled the barrier and they appeared in the Leaky Cauldron. Whilst Narcissa cleaned the ash off their robes, Alex couldn't help but wonder what he had gotten himself into.

"Alright there?" asked Narcissa, Alex nodded to show he was, "good, first stop Twilfit and Tattings," said Narcissa taking Alex's hand before leading him outside the Leaky Cauldron. They walked down Diagon Alley until they came to Southside Diagon Alley. Alex looked up at the rather posh shop and read the gold lettering, _Twilfit and Tattings, only the best will do_. Narcissa led Alex into the shop and was welcomed by a smartly dressed greeter.

"Welcome to Twilfit and Tattings Mistress Malfoy," greeted the man.

"Please inform Mrs Twilfit that I have arrived."

"Right away Mistress Malfoy," replied the greeter before he bowed and left to find Mrs Twilfit. Alex looked around the shop at the different robes and materials, he didn't think there was anything cheap in the shop. A minute or so later Mrs Twilfit arrived with the greeter and a smartly dressed lady.

"It's wonderful to see you again Mistress Malfoy and who might this young handsome fellow be?" inquired Mrs Twilfit.

"This is my friends son, Alex, he is practically family, he needs a new wardrobe," replied Narcissa.

"A new wardrobe," said Mrs Twilfit, the Galleons practically appearing in her eyes, "well then Andrew close the shop, we have a special guest after all."

"Yes Mrs Twilfit," replied the greeter who moved to close the shop.

"Perhaps you would like some champagne and some pumpkin juice for the young sir?" inquired Mrs Twilfit.

"Thank you, that would be most satisfactory."

"Susan if you would be so kind."

"Yes Madam," replied Susan before she curtseyed and went to get their drinks.

"Now," said Mrs Twilfit clapping her hands together, "robes first?" Both Mrs Twilfit and Narcissa wore gleeful expressions. Alex was promptly led to the robe section. He just stood there as Narcissa and Mrs Twilfit picked out robes and held them against him, his opinion didn't seem to matter. "Hmm I think I prefer this one," said Narcissa weighting up two different robes, yes," before she passed the robe off to Mrs Twilfit.

"Oh no dear that doesn't match at all," said Mrs Twilfit, Narcissa promptly agreed and discarded the robe. It was all very confusing for Alex, he thought all the robes looked very nice and expensive, he didn't really understand the 'rules of fashion'. Whilst performing his duties as fashion dole he did get a nice goblet of pumpkin juice though. They then went back to seeing more robes. After what seemed like an age the robes were selected. Alex thought that was it but then Mrs Twilfit led them to another section.

"Why don't we see the waistcoats and trousers next," said Mrs Twilfit sending the clothes they had selected to the changing rooms for later.

"Excellent," replied Narcissa. Alex thought they both got more excited the longer it went on. They selected more and more waistcoats and trousers to compare. He nearly fainted when he saw the price tag for one waistcoat. He realised that Narcissa was probably going to be spending a lot of money on him, he therefore behaved and didn't mind being 'experimented on'.

"Yes yes, those are lovely," said Mrs Twilfit after picking out another waistcoat.

"You know Alex is a Parselmouth, he will no doubt be in Slytherin, we need some green."

"Oh yes green of course," replied Mrs Twilit as though she couldn't believe she had made such a mistake. Alex was promptly sped off to another section. After the waistcoat and trousers came the shoes. Narcissa picked out a pair of expensive looking dress shoes and Mrs Twilfit added a pair of black dragon hide boots. Next came the underwear and underclothes.

"Boxers or briefs?" asked Mrs Twilfit.

_Finally he was being asked something!_ "Briefs Mrs Twilfit," replied Alex politely.

"This way then," replied Mrs Twilfit who sped them off to the other side of the shop. Since underwear was a rather personal garment and hardly anyone else would be seeing them, Alex was trusted to choose the designs he liked.

The briefs were made from a combination of the best cotton and silk, according to Mrs Twilfit, the silk was of the highest quality and was imported from India. After seeing the price he didn't doubt it. He picked out ten pairs of briefs. They had all sorts of designs, even briefs in the designs of the Hogwarts houses, since he wasn't sure what house he would be in he didn't pick any of those.

He did select a blue pair with Puddlemere United's crest on the rear. He also got a red pair with a large dragon as well. He picked six plain pairs in various different colours as well as two more with designs. One was Quidditch themed and had Quaffles, Bludgers and Snitches, with the other showing a large Snake with the design wrapped all away around the brief. It was green but not Slytherin themed. Narcissa insisted on it for the fact he was a Parselmouth.

Narcissa then picked out some white silk night shirts that looked very comfortable. Mrs Twilfit then added some thermal long johns for winter and some silk pyjamas in green and black. Narcissa also picked out some socks made of rich cotton.

"Will Alex be needing riding wear? asked Mrs Twilfit.

"Ah yes of course I almost forgot," said Narcissa leading Alex to another section.

"Riding wear?" asked Alex curiously.

"For horse and broom riding dear," whispered Narcissa. They arrived at the section which contained ridding wear. Alex could see the padded breeches for broom riding with matching high top boots. Narcissa picked out a pair and then moved to the horse riding wear. Alex observed the riding jackets and then what he could only described as tights. _He was not going to wear girly things!_

"What are those Aunt Cissy," said Alex pointing to the things that looked like tights.

"Jodhpurs dear, you wear them for horse riding," explained Narcissa.

"Are they girly?" asked Alex with a scowl.

"You know you could give your father a run for his money with a scowl like that. There not girly though, they are for boys and girls, Draco wears them," reassured Narcissa.

"But why?" asked Alex somewhat unconvinced.

"Because otherwise the inside of your legs chafe and get very sore, they have to be skin tight and seamless or else they will rub in the saddle," explained Narcissa patiently, she knew what boys were like after all.

"Oh," said Alex in thought.

"Do you want sore legs?" Alex shook his head, "That's what I thought," said Narcissa picking them up along with a with a pair of paddock boots. Narcissa then regarded Mrs Twilfit who was holding their selected items.

"Have we missed anything Mrs Twilfit?"

"Hmm, robes check, waistcoats and shirts check, trousers check, shoes check, underwear, socks and nightwear check, riding wear check, ah cloaks! Does Alex have a cloak?"

"No, come then," gestured Narcissa. Mrs Twilfit passed the clothes she was carrying to Susan who took them to the changing room. They then made their way to the cloaks. Narcissa picked out a black cloak made of rich linen and cotton with gold fastenings.

"I think that's everything," smiled Narcissa.

"Excellent, changing rooms then?" inquired Mrs Twilfit.

"Yes of course."

"Changing rooms?" asked Alex.

"Of course dear you need to be fitted or else they won't fit," reasoned Narcissa. Alex shrugged his shoulders in acceptance when they weren't looking and followed. It was a bit embarrassing all the attention he was receiving but in a way it was nice to be fused over.

They entered the changing rooms. Alex could see all the clothes they had selected neatly lain on a bench. Next to the bench was a large three panel mirror so you could view yourself from all sides. Opposite the mirror was a stall with a curtain for privacy.

Narcissa and Alex entered the stall with Narcissa helping Alex to undress, she stepped out when he exchanged his white briefs for the Puddlemere United ones. They were extremely soft and very comfortable, his old briefs felt like rags compared to these rich silk and cotton ones. He stepped past the curtain so they could see how they looked.

"He looks adorable," cooed Mrs Twilfit.

"They do look very nice, turn around dear so we can see the back," said Narcissa. Alex turned around so they could see the rear and felt his ears go hot from embarrassment.

"They're a little loose on the waist, perhaps a little bit smaller and they will fit perfectly," said Narcissa. Mrs Twilfit pulled out her wand and then resized the briefs shrinking them slightly. Alex could feel them getting tighter until they fit snugly and were perfect.

"Size seven Susan, you get to work on resizing the other briefs," ordered Mrs Twilfit. Alex re-entered the stall and observed Susan getting to work as he did. Narcissa passed his socks which fitted fine and didn't need to be resized.

Narcissa then had him try on his green silk pyjamas and nightshirt. The nightshirt and pyjamas needed to be readjusted so Mrs Twilfit made the alterations. She then passed on the correct sizes to Susan who worked on the black pair of pyjamas and the other nightshirt.

Alex took off his nightwear and then stepped into his black trousers. He exited the stall so Mrs Twilfit could observe them. They needed to be shrunk slightly so the changes were made. Once back in the stall Narcissa helped him into a white shirt with a black waistcoat with silver serpent insignias littering it. They fitted fine so the dark green waist coat and other shirts didn't need to be resized.

Next he tried on his boots and shoes to see how they looked. He liked them both and kept on his black shoes which matched the black trousers and waistcoat he was wearing. Narcissa then brought in the robes. There were five in different colours and styles. The first two were pure silk Inverness cape styled robes in colours of dark midnight blue and azure. Next were two pairs of black pure silk robes followed by a dark green one.

Mrs Twilfit pinned, fitted and resized the dark midnight blue robe, once finished it fitted perfectly. She then wrote down his measurements and promised to get to work on the other four robes. Alex went back to the to the stall to undress. When he emerged he noted most of the clothes were packed away. There was just the cloak and ridding wear. Mrs Twilfit ordered Susan to take the packed clothes to the front and get working on readjusting the robes.

Narcissa passed him the cream coloured breeches and brown dragon hide riding boots. He went back to the stall and pulled up the breeches. They were baggy in appearance but tight on the inside. He could feel the padding around his bottom, groin, and thighs. He pulled on his boots and then tucked his breeches into them.

He emerged for Mrs Twilfit and Narcissa to judge how they fit. Narcissa felt the waist and then tugged on the legs. She seemed satisfied so he went to get undressed. Narcissa then entered the stall holding the Jodhpurs. He couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed and blushed. Narcissa then sat down next to him on the bench.

"I thought I'd come help you dear, these can be a bit awkward if you're not used to putting them on," said Narcissa holding up the black Jodphurs.

She then put her hand in the left leg and then rolled it up. She had Alex put his foot in it and then his other in the other leg. She then pulled them all the way up to his waist. They were skin tight and Alex could feel them hugging his legs, to his surprise they were very comfortable and he hardly noticed them.

Narcissa helped him into his paddock boots and he then regarded himself in the mirror. It was unusual but he supposed he would get used to the look. He didn't want sore legs after all, although he wondered when he would be going horse riding.

With the ridding wear tried and fitted everything was done. Mrs Twilfit packed everything away except for an outfit which Narcissa had requested be left out. Narcissa helped Alex into his shoes, black trousers and shirt with a silver blue tie.

She then slipped his Dark Midnight Blue robes over his head and fastened his black cloak around his neck. She had him stand in front of the mirror so he could see himself. He had to admit Narcissa knew how to choose styles, he looked great.

"You look lovely dear," said Narcissa proudly, "right lets go pay," said Narcissa leading Alex towards the stores counter.

"Where should they be sent Mistress Malfoy the Manor?"

"No shrink them and send them to 28 Spinners End," replied Narcissa.

"Very well, the price is ʛ1320," informed Susan, ʛ1320 being around £6600. Alex's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe Narcissa had just spent so much money on him for clothes. Narcissa didn't even seem to bat an eye lid though.

"Fine charge it to my account," replied Narcissa who had a running account with Twilfit and Tattings.

"Of course Mistress Malfoy," replied Susan curtseying.

"Is that all Mistress Malfoy?" asked Mrs Twilfit.

"Yes thank you Mrs Twilfit."

"You're very welcome, come back any time." With that Narcissa took Alex's hand and left. She was about to walk down the street when she heard a sob. She looked down and could see tears falling down Alex's cheeks.

"What's the matter dear?" said Narcissa softly as she leant down.

"I'm sorry...just... you're so nice to me, spending all that money," cried Alex.

"Sshh it was nothing dear, pocket money," said Narcissa waving her hand, "Come on sweaty cheer up, people would think you didn't like what I bought you," said Narcissa handing Alex a handkerchief.

"I'm sorry, I do like them, really I do," replied Alex wiping his eyes with the handkerchief. He moved to give it back but Narcissa refused.

"Keep it dear."

"Thank you, for everything I mean."

"You're welcome. We have more stuff to do though."

"We do?"

"Course we do it's only 16:13 after all. Next stop the Jewellers," said Narcissa leading Alex down the street. They walked down the Alley with Alex keeping close to Narcissa. After around five minutes they found themselves outside the Jewellers. Alex looked up at the sign. The Jewellers was called, _A Million Galleons, Established 1476. _

Narcissa looked around for awhile at the bracelets until she found one she liked. She picked out a 24 Karat gold serpent bracelet, which wrapped around the wrist and had emeralds for eyes. It cost ʛ600 which resulted in a stuttering and spluttering Alex as they departed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," was all Alex could manage to get out.

Narcissa smiled as she took Alex's hand, "Don't worry Alex, you deserve this after all you have been through, it was the least I could do." They continued to walk down the street and Alex was wondering where they were going. They came to a shop called _De Beaux Cheveux_, which Alex couldn't understand. Narcissa caught Alex's confused expression and explained.

"It French, it means beautiful hair."

"It's a hair salon?"

"Yes it is."

"I know my hairs long but is it that bad?"

"It's not bad Alex but it could do with a trim and a bit of style, why don't we surprise your father," said Narcissa whilst playing with Alex's hair. Alex smiled and they entered the hair salon. Once inside they had to wait around ten minutes until one of the hairdressers were free. A woman named Evette addressed them.

"Hello there what can I do?"

"Alex here could do with a trim and a bit of style. I think he wants to keep it quite long but manageable, right Alex?" Alex nodded in agreement.

"Alright let's get you sat down then," said Evette leading Alex to a chair. She had him sit down and then waved her wand over his neck. A blue tinged shield appeared there. She then felt his hair and moved it about.

"I think we could bring up the back to here, and then trim the sides and layer the top and front."

"Sounds fine," said Narcissa.

"Alright lets wet this old mop first," said Evette cheerfully, she waved her wand over Alex and he felt his hair become very wet, some of it dripped down his neck but didn't go past the shield. She then began to grab tufts of his hair and began slashing away accurately with her wand.

Alex could see some of the hair in front of him being cut away and then being disintegrated from the shield. It seemed the shield served two purposes, the first being to keep him dry while the second being to stop the chopped hair from going everywhere. Evette kept at it and made polite conversation.

"You're very brown, have you been away recently?"

"Yes to Thailand," replied Alex quietly.

"I bet it was lovely, did you go with your mum and dad?"

"I went with my dad, that's not my mum though that's Aunt Cissy," corrected Alex.

"Ah I see...head up," replied Evette. She kept at it until Alex's mop was under control. His hair was still quite long but it wasn't threatening to reach his shoulders any more. "Now let me just dry your hair," said Evette, waving her wand over Alex like how his dad dried him after a bath.

"Now would you like some product? It lasts a good four days and will hold your style," asked Evette holding up the hair product.

"I would Alex, it will make your hair look really nice," advised Narcissa.

"Okay then."

"Excellent," replied Evette before rubbing in the product and styling Alex's hair. He had to admit his hair looked really good and stylish.

"You know we sell the product if you would like to use it at home," informed Evette.

"Would you like a tub?" asked Narcissa.

"Please," replied Alex.

"Yes we will have some then," said Narcissa.

"Well it's ʛ6 for the haircut and ʛ2 for the product so ʛ8 total please," said Evette banishing the shield and letting Alex up. Alex stood and Narcissa moved to pay.

"There you go and a Galleon tip for yourself," said Narcissa handing over the required Galleons.

"Thank you very much, good bye," replied Evette waving them out.

"Now Alex is there anywhere you would like to go before we go to eat?"

"Ehmm could we go look at some books?" asked Alex curiously.

"I should have guessed, your father said you liked reading," replied Narcissa, looking at Alex who was smiling cheekily at her, "Well Flourish and Blots then," said Narcissa leading the way. It wasn't long before Alex was in Flourish and Blots moving amongst the shelves.

Alex went up to the nearest shelf and sniffed the books whilst saying, "Ahh books," he then had a good look around the shelves to find some books that interested him. He didn't bother looking at the potions section since he knew his dad most likely had those books anyway.

Narcissa sat and watched Alex as he browsed. Alex would look in a section and then bring the book back for Narcissa to hold onto. He did this because the books would have been too heavy to carry around otherwise. Narcissa observed the books he had already selected.

On the pile were _Modern Magical History, Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charms by E. Limus_, and finally _The Healer's Helpmate by H. Pollingtonious_. Alex returned with another book, Narcissa observed that its title was, _He Flew like a Madman by Kennilworthy Whisp_, which was an account of the famous Caerphilly Catapults Quidditch player 'Dangerous Dai Llewellyn', with the St Mungo's ward being named after him. Narcissa just had time to comment before Alex rushed off again.

"Are you starting your own library?"

"Maybe," replied Alex before he was gone. Narcissa just shook her head and waited until Alex returned with another book.

"What do you have?"

"A Children's Anthology of Monsters," replied Alex holding up the book.

"Well I think this is enough, this should last you awhile anyway," said Narcissa eyeing the five books. Narcissa took the books to the counter and paid for them, she then shrunk them down for Alex to keep in his robe pocket.

"Thanks Aunt Cissy."

"You're welcome, now let's go eat," replied Narcissa leading Alex out of Flourish and Blots. It was around 17:02 now and already quite dark. Narcissa led Alex down the Alley back towards Southside near Twilfit and Tattings. She then took him to a posh restaurant called C_hic et__ P__rivilégié. _

They entered and were greeted by a woman just through the main doors. The woman seemed to deem their attire appropriate because she smiled at them welcomingly. Alex got the distinct impression that if they weren't dressed smartly enough then she would have refused them entrance.

"Hello there,"

"Could we have a table for two, I would like the seats to be next to each other," said Narcissa gesturing towards Alex.

"Of course follow me," said the woman leading them into the restaurant. She took them to two tables so they could sit next to each other. Alex didn't understand, usually you sat at a two person table and sat opposite each other. _Why the weird seating arrangements?_

Alex sat and observed the table top and could see lots of silverware. To his left was a knife followed by a fork and then another fork. On his right was a knife and then a spoon, additionally on his right where five different glasses in varying sizes and shapes. _Alright this is so confusing thought Alex. _

"I asked for us to be seated like this so I could help you," said Narcissa in a whisper. _Well at last he knew why they were seated like this, he would be grateful for the help. _

"Now I'm going to explain and teach you proper Etiquette so pay attention okay?"

"Okay," whispered Alex who gave Narcissa his full attention.

"First pull your chair close to the table which will stop you slouching," said Narcissa helping Alex move his chair in. "Now head up, back straight and legs uncrossed like me," demonstrated Narcissa.

"Like this," said Alex sitting up straight as Narcissa had instructed.

"Good, now you use your napkin like this," said Narcissa folding Alex's napkin into a triangle, she then placed it on his lap and did the same for herself. "If you ever drop your napkin or silverware then you never pick it up, you wait for a member of staff to get you a new one, understand?"

"Yes Aunt Cissy."

"Good, now this knife on your left is your butter knife for your bread. The next one is your salad fork and the fork closest to you is for your main meal, understand?

"I understand."

"That sharp knife is also for your main and the spoon is for your soup, if you order a dessert they will bring you another spoon," explained Narcissa.

"Okay,"

"You don't need to worry about the glasses but I will explain them anyway, this tall one is your large wine glass, this smaller one is your small wine glass. This one is for champagne and this one is for cherry. Finally this one is for water, the waiter will serve you your drink though so like I said you don't need to worry, when you get older I will show you the correct way to hold the glasses." Alex nodded to show he understood.

"Good now let's order the same dish so I can show you how to eat properly, what do you fancy?"

"Ehmm could we have the stake," said Alex consulting the menu.

"Of course, the rump, how do you like it?"

"Well done," relied Alex.

"That's fine now close your menu."

They waited until a waiter came and served them their bread. They ordered their rump steak which was also served with chips, Pease and veg. Narcissa ordered a glass of water whilst Alex decided to get some pumpkin juice.

Narcissa then showed Alex how to cut and butter his bread properly and had him copy her as she ate. They then had their salad and Narcissa showed Alex how to use the salad fork. The waiter then cleared their bread plates and salad bowels. They waited patiently until their main was served. Narcissa showed Alex how to hold his fork correctly so that it was facing down as well as how to slice the steak properly.

"Now when you slice the steak with your knife be careful, you don't want to clink on your plate and make a noise, you slice off a piece and bring it up to the corner of your mouth. You then repeat the process, lastly don't mix up the food on your plate, the chef prepared it that way for a reason, it's offensive to mix it up."

"Okay," replied Alex seriously, taking everything in.

"Now when you need to wipe your mouth, you pick up your napkin slowly and use the corner of it, once your done smooth it out and lay it back on your lap," said Narcissa demonstrating. Alex watched closely and then copied her.

"Good boy, you're doing excellent, praised Narcissa. Alex smiled and they continued to eat their meal. They finished it without any mishaps. Narcissa paid the bill and then led Alex outside.

"Thanks Aunt Cissy, I mean for the clothes, the bracelet, my hair, the books, the food, everything," said Alex getting out of breath.

"Slow down Alex and take a breath okay?"

"Huh-okay," replied Alex taking a breath.

"Listen to me, I don't mind okay, I enjoyed today, besides its nice having someone mother you isn't it?

"Yeah I suppose."

"You've never had anyone to mother you have you?"

"No," replied Alex quietly.

"Would you like me to be like a mother to you then?"

"Yeah I'd like that a lot."

"Good, then I will," said Narcissa smothering Alex into her robes. Alex just rested against her and let her hold him. He felt great being held like that.

"Alright let's get you home, if we're late your father will kill me," said Narcissa ending the embrace. Alex nodded and took Narcissa's hand. She led him down the Alley back towards the Leaky Cauldron, once inside they Floo'ed to Spinners End after receiving permission from Severus.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Alex and Narcissa emerged in the study with Severus to their right. He had just stepped out of the way.

"Who is this smartly dressed boy Narcissa," spoke up Severus.

"Dad it's me Alex!" said Alex jumping up and down, trying to get his father's attention.

"Really I don't recognise you," joked Severus.

"Come on dad."

"Fine, did you enjoy your day? You look very smart, haircut as well I see."

"Yeah dad, we went shopping, then the Jewellers, then the hair salon, then Flourish and Blots and then for dinner!" replied Alex speaking very fast.

"Easy son slow down, I'm surprised you managed to do everything else though, if you bought any more clothes Aunt Cissy would need to buy you a new wardrobe, and I mean the real thing not more clothes."

"We couldn't resist Severus," spoke up Narcissa.

"We?"

"I and Mrs Twilfit," elaborated Narcissa.

"I see did you enjoy playing fashion dole then?"

"I didn't mind, it was nice for Aunt Cissy to buy me all those things," replied Alex.

"You should have seen his scowl when he first saw the riding wear though."

"You mean the Jodhpurs?"

"Yes, I think he would give you a run for your money."

"Show me Alex."

"Show you what?" said Alex giving a scowl without realizing. Severus had to fight from laughing. It seemed Alex had picked up on a few of his mannerisms.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing dear it's just when you scowl like that you look just like you father."

"Like this Alex," said Severus showing Alex.

"Oh," smiled Alex sheepishly.

"Anyway, thank you for taking Alex out Narcissa, I'm sure he had a great time and is dying to tell me all about it."

"It was my pleasure really, don't forget to let me know what is happening with the visit to the Manor," replied Narcissa.

"I will discuss it with Alex and let you know. Now I will see you later."

"Yes until next time," replied Narcissa.

"Bye Aunt Cissy," spoke up Alex.

"Goodbye Alex," replied Narcissa before departing through the Floo.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**·****

It was now later in the evening and Severus was giving Alex a bath before bed.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Are those Jodfurs really not girly?"

"First it's Jodhpurs, and no they are not girly."

"But girls were tights," replied Alex.

"Well Jodhpurs are similar to tights but they are not the same. In the Muggle world they do yes, men and boys used to wear them though for horse riding, it was to show off their leg muscle whilst riding and to stop them getting sore. Since muggles now use cars the fashion has changed. Fashions change all the time and they mean different things in different cultures. For example Roman boys used to wear tunics and Scottish men and boys wear kilts, which when you think about it look very similar to dresses and skirts, did the Romans and Scots think they were girly? No they didn't," explained Severus.

"So they're not girly in the wizarding world?"

"Well they're not girly in the Muggle world either, because you would still need to wear them for horse riding, although you probably wouldn't wear they everyday but, in many ways the wizarding world is very old fashioned, especially pureblood society like the Malfoys, in fact you would look very out of place if you didn't wear Jodhpurs when horse riding, it's the same as robes really."

"I see," said Alex accepting his dad's answer.

"How did it go at the restaurant?"

"It was okay, Aunt Cissy was teaching me eti-etiq."

"Etiquette?" added Severus.

"Yeah that."

"Good, do you want me to wash your hair?"

"Please," replied Alex. Severus took the shampoo and rubbed it through Alex now wet hair. His hair was significantly shorter and easier to wash sine the haircut. After washing the hair Severus noted that it still kept its style and was still shiny.

"The product you have in your hair is strong," observed Severus.

"I know Evette said it would last three to four days before I needed to put more on, Aunt Cissy bought me a tub."

"I see."

"I never needed a haircut before though," mused Alex.

"That's because you inherited my hair," explained Severus.

"Oh well at least it lies flat now."

"Indeed, well let's get you off to bed then."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

I'm happy that the Malfoys are now coming into the story. I just don't like to rush things as you can probably tell. I really wanted to show some Malfoy style shopping. They don't exactly buy anything cheap now do they.

As for the Jodhpurs and Alex's reaction to them. That's just Alex being a typical 8 year old boy. It's girly I'm not wearing it! When I was not much older than Alex I remember when I started cycling professionally. Once it got to winter you had to start wearing these leggings. First thing I asked my mum was if they were girly.

As for why the Malfoys would go horse riding that will be explained soon. Next chapter is titled Sick Slughorn, meaning he is ill, any ideas what will happen? I enjoy the guesses. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know what you thought.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	38. Chapter 38 Sick Slughorn

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 38 - Sick Slughorn**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now Wednesday the 3rd of October 1990. Severus woke at 07:32 to his Floo going off. He quickly got out of bed and slung on his night robes. He made his way down the stairs and then entered the study. He answered the Floo call and was greeted by Minerva.

"I hope I didn't wake you."

"You did, now what do you want," growled out Severus grumpily.

"Horace is sick, he has taken potions and should be better by tomorrow but we need someone to take his class for the day, you were the first person we thought of."

"You do know I' am on leave," retorted Severus.

"I do but we are desperate Severus."

"I can't do it, I'm teaching Alex potions and History today," replied Severus.

"Couldn't you teach him in your class?" replied Minerva not ready to give up.

"I could what classes are they anyway?"

"Fourth year Slytherins with the Gryffindors in the morning and, second year Slytherins with the Gryffindors again in the afternoon," replied Minerva.

"You know I never understood why Albus's has never separated them, it's a recipe for disaster, with a day like that I think Horace is faking his illness."

"It doesn't change the fact that we need a potions master, and you're the best," commented Minerva trying to play to his egotistical side.

"You know it is my job as a Slytherin to do the manipulating."

"Yes, well will you do it?"

"You owe me a glass of firewhisky when we next go out, and an apology to Alex for me having to wake him up so early."

"Done, I will see you later Severus." Severus nodded and ended the Floo call. He then went to wake Alex. _The poor thing he thought to himself._ He entered Alex's bedroom and then went over to the bed. He sat beside Alex and then gently shook him.

"Wake up Alex."

Alex looked at Severus with sleepy eyes and then yawned. He regarded his alarm clock and saw that the time was 07:38. "Dad, I'm not supposed to be up for another hour!" whined Alex wrapping the quilt around himself.

"I know and I'm sorry," said Severus hugging Alex to him, "Minerva called because Horace is sick, they need a substitute teacher for the day." Alex ended the embrace and then sat looking at his dad.

"Does that mean you're going to Hogwarts for the day?"

"You're coming as well."

"I' am?"

"Indeed, I'm not going to leave you alone and you can do your potions in my class."

"Oww-okay," yawned Alex.

"Good boy, go down for breakfast while I go get ready," said Severus helping Alex out of bed. Alex stood there in his red footed pyjamas and watched his dad move to his bedroom. He yawned again and rubbed his eyes. He then made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Upon arrival he was greeted by Daisy.

"Morning Alex."

"Morning Daisy."

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Could I just have some bacon sandwiches with some egg please?"

"Of course coming right up," said Daisy happily getting to work. Alex sat at the table and waited for his food to be served. Whilst waiting he heard a knock on the window. He stood and then jumped onto the side. Sitting there he opened the window and let the owl in. The owl dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet next to Alex and stuck out it's leg for payment.

"Daisy the owl needs paying."

"One moment then," replied Daisy, she waved her hand and a draw opened, she took out a small pouch of money and retrieved a Knut. She levitated it over to Alex who caught it. Alex dropped the Knut into its pouch before it flew off. He was just closing the window as his dad walked in.

"What are you doing up there?" asked Severus as he walked towards Alex.

"Your paper came so I let the owl in."

"I used a Knut from the shopping money master Severus."

"That's fine Daisy," said Severus picking Alex up off the side. He then placed Alex at his chair and then went to sit at his own. He unfolded the paper and began to read. Alex watched his dad and was then served by Daisy who served Severus the same.

"I didn't know what you is wanting but I thought it was best to make it first, that way if you is be wanting something else I can make that instead."

"It's fine Daisy," replied Severus taking a bacon sandwich, "You don't need to get Alex's uniform ready either, I want you to prepare what he was wearing yesterday, we will be going to Hogwarts today and I want him to look smart."

"Yes Master Severus I is be doing it right now."

POP

They sat there eating away. Once Alex was finished his dad had him go upstairs to get dressed. Alex entered his bedroom and found his clothes for the day lain on his bed. Daisy had prepared his dark Midnight blue Inverness cape styled robes, along with his black dress trousers and shoes, with a white shirt and matching blue and silver tie.

He unzipped and pulled off his pyjamas. He then changed out of his dirty briefs and pulled on the green snake pair. He still couldn't believe how comfy they were. He slipped on his socks and then pulled up his trousers. He then picked up his white shirt and put it on. With the buttons buttoned up he then quickly donned and laced his black shoes. He picked up his robes and tie and then went down stairs to meet his dad.

He found his dad down in the study. Severus moved towards Alex and had him set his robes down on the sofa. Severus then took Alex's tie and wrapped it around his neck. He moved Alex in front of the mirror so he could start to teach Alex how to tie it. He didn't expect Alex to be able to do it straight away so he planned to teach Alex each step a week at a time.

"First start with the wide part to the right and the narrow part to the left, then pass the wide part over the narrow end to the left," demonstrated Severus.

"Okay," said Alex trying it out.

"Good, now I want you to do that every morning for the next week, once you can do that I will show you the next step, now let me tie it for you," said Severus tying Alex's tie. Alex then put on his robes. Severus smoothed them out making sure they were neat and tidy. He then took a good look at Alex's shiny hair. Alex looked very smart so he let him know.

"You look very smart."

"Thanks dad."

"Now I want you to go get your books, bring Magical drafts and potions, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi as well as A History of Magic," instructed Severus. Alex did as asked and went to get the three books from the shelves. He returned a minute later. Severus shrunk the books down and passed them to Alex to put in his pocket.

Severus then led Alex to the Floo and threw the powder into the fire. "Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office."

"You're looking very brown Alex, good to see you as well Severus."

"Can we step through? Time is getting on and I need to consult Horace's lesson plans," said Severus.

"Forgive me Severus, step through of course."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Alex and Severus emerged in the headmaster's office. Severus had Floo'ed here since it was the only fireplace that he could access now he no longer had access to his quarters. Alex looked around Albus's office in awe. It was covered in strange looking instruments and items which he couldn't even begin to get his head around. On the walls were portraits of different men and women, he noted that some wore very old fashioned clothing whilst others looked more modern, although the modern ones still looked very old fashioned.

Albus must have seen where he was looking because he commented. "These are all the previous headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts," explained Albus.

"All of them?"

"All of them except for those who came before live portraits were invented, this here is Armando Dippet. He was my predecessor and was head while I was the Transfiguration professor. Next to him is Newton Artemis Fido "Newt" Scamander, who you may know from reading Fantastic Beasts and where to find them. I could go on and all the way back to Heliotrope Wilkins."

"Sorry to interrupt the history lesson but time is getting on," interrupted Severus.

"Ah yes of course my boy, once the lessons for the day are finished you should come see me, we have some things to discuss."

"I will Albus, but we must be going, could you set up the floo so we could Floo to the Slytherin Common room?"

"Yes one moment," replied Albus waving his wand at the hearth. The flames flew up and glowed red before they settled down, "Have a good day, both you."

"You too Albus."

"Bye," called Alex.

"Hogwarts, Slytherin Common room!" called Severus leading Alex into the Floo. They emerged from the Fireplace, Severus waving his wand over them as they did. The flames then rose once again and burned red, signalling that the hearth was once again closed off.

Alex observed the common room. Since it was breakfast it was empty. The carpet was green and there were numerous back leather sofas and armchairs, the sofas were covered with green cushions. Around the corners of the room were study tables. The walls themselves were made of stone with the occasional green tapestry littering them.

At the edge of the room where two archways leading off to what must be to the dormitories. Over the fireplace where two large glass windows with dark green water behind them, it all contributed to a very austere atmosphere. Above the fireplace was a portrait of Salazar Slytherin, unlike the ones in the headmaster's office it wasn't moving.

"That's the lake outside, the common room is under water," explained Severus.

"Are all the common rooms like this?"

"No each common room is tailored and styled to each house, shall we get going?" Alex nodded and then took Severus's hand. Severus then led him to the exit which opened for them. Once outside it closed leaving behind a blank wall. "Now stay close to me, it is very easy to get lost down here," said Severus, leading Alex through the dungeons until they came to the potions classroom.

Severus unlocked the door and then closed it behind him. He moved towards the teacher's desk and Alex followed. Severus set up a work bench beside his own. He then un-shrunk a wooden box which contained a potion makers kit with cauldron and ingredients.

He set the burner down on the bench and then connected it to a bottle of gas. With everything set up he ordered Alex to sit down and then did so himself. He consulted the lesson plan for the fourth years. Alex leaned over and read it out, "Draught of Peace?"

"Indeed, it relieves anxiety and agitation."

"Sounds complicated," said Alex with a frown after reading the instructions.

"That's because it's a fifth year potion."

"Oh, it's too advanced for me isn't it?"

"Of course it is your eight, not fifteen, you will be brewing a Pepperup potion," explained Severus.

"Should I read now?"

"You can read One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, take out your books and I will un-shrink them." Alex did so and Severus un-shrunk them. Alex then began reading through One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. Severus watched over his shoulder and then checked the time. The lesson would begin at 09:00. He expected everyone to be in the room and seated by that time. It would be interesting to see how many people kept to his expectations when they expected Slughorn instead.

The door opened at 08:51 with Marcus Flint walking into the room alone. He looked up his eyes going wide with surprise upon seeing Severus. "Professor Snape, it's great to see you," greeted Marcus.

"Good morning Mr Flint."

"Are you back then sir?"

"No, professor Slughorn is feeling unwell, I' am his replacement for the day," explained Severus. Marcus seemed to be disappointed to hear that Severus was only there for the day. He perked up when he saw Alex though.

"Your son sir he's okay."

"He is Mr Flint."

"Hi there Alex," greeted Marcus with a smile.

Alex scowled before saying, "sorry but do I know you?"

"Wow that's scary," commented Marcus upon seeing Alex scowl just like Severus.

"He has perfected my scowl, must I remind you that Alex has never actually lain eyes upon you Mr Flint, it would certainly explain his confusion." Marcus remembered that Alex had been blind the last time they met, it was understandable then that he didn't recognise him.

"I forgot you didn't see me last time Alex, but we met in the courtyard in St Mungo's, remember?"

"Oh yeah I remember now, hi then," smiled Alex. It when then that Marcus noticed Alex's yellow eyes, he was about to comment on it but he caught himself. _It was rude after all. Alex probably didn't want reminding of the ordeal. He also noticed Alex's and professor Snape's brown skin. Like Alex's eyes he thought better of asking about that too. _

"Yes Mr Flint?"

"Sorry professor I was lost in thought."

"I advise that you pay attention and begin setting up, oh and five points will be awarded for arriving early."

"Thank you professor," replied Marcus smiling, who then went to sit at the front setting up his cauldron. The minutes slipped by and more Slytherins entered. Before the lesson started some of the Gryffindors entered headed by Percy Weasley. Percy came to sit at the front. He was setting up his kit when he noticed Alex.

"Professor."

"Yes Mr Weasley."

"Who is that and what he is doing here, surely there are rules against underage wizards being in the school." The classroom went quiet at Percy's words.

"Mr Weasley, if I did not know who this was, do you not think I would have asked him why he was here? This so happens to be my son and he has my permission to be here. Ten points will be deducted for speaking out of turn."

"But sir the rules..." trailed off Percy as he was interrupted.

"Another ten points Mr Weasley." Percy looked down defeated and didn't speak any more after that. Severus stood looming over them all checking the time every now and then. The last of the Gryffindors arrived at 09:00 headed by Oliver Wood, they all looked surprised and then horrified to see Severus there.

"This class starts at 09:00 on the dot. You still need to set up your equipment which means you are all late. Let's see seven late Gryffindors so that will be seventy points," snarled Severus.

_Alex didn't feel any sympathy for the Gryffindors, it was their own fault that they didn't come early enough to get set up and prepared. He knew what his dad was like. He was strict and didn't appreciate tardiness. He knew that from his own schedule at home. _

_The same applied to Mr Weasley. He must be Fred and George's older brother. It seemed rule breaking ran in the family. He knew what Mr Weasley was doing by questioning why he was here. He was being nosey when it was none of his business why he was here. He was glad his dad had put a stop to it. _

"You will be brewing the Draught of Peace, the instructions are on the board," said Severus flicking his wand at the blackboard where the instructions appeared. The class starred back at him in confusion, Oliver Wood spoke up.

"Professor."

"Yes Mr Wood."

"Is that potion even a fourth year potion?"

"It is a fifth year potion, professor Slughorn set the work as a test of your abilities, if you have a problem with that then I suggest you speak to him, now begin," barked Severus moving to sit next to Alex.

The class got to work on the potion. Some reading whilst others went to gather their ingredients or fill their cauldrons. "Turn to page twenty and start reading up on the Pepperup Potion. While you are reading I will prepare your cauldron and burner," said Severus to Alex, although his voice was a lot softer than the bark he had used on the class. Alex turned to page twenty in Magical drafts and potions and read up on the Pepperup Potion.

_The Pepperup Potion_

_The Pepperup Potion invented by Glover Hipworth, is a potion to cure or relieve the symptoms of the common cold. It has the unfortunate side-effect of causing steam to come out of the drinker's ears for several hours after it is imbibed. _

_To brew this potion you will need the following: _

_A standard size two pewter cauldron or equivalent._

_A standard potion maker's kit._

_A five minute hour glass._

_A ten minute hour glass._

_Bicorn Horn. _

_Mandrake Root._

_Preparing the Ingredients_

_Start by grinding the Bicorn Horn into a fine powder using your mortar and pestle. Once this is done chop up your mandrake root. _

_Brewing the potion _

_First fill your cauldron ¾ of the way with water. _

_Now heat your cauldron to 100°C. __You will know when this occurs when the water begins to bubble._

_Now add the powdered Bicorn Horn, upon addition the potion will turn a light blue colour. Leave the mixture to brew for ten minutes and then stir clockwise five times, counter clockwise once and then clockwise five more times. The potion should then turn a dark shade of blue._

_Increase the temperature to 200°C._

_Now add the Mandrake root and leave the potion to brew for another ten minutes. Once the time is completed stir the mixtures ten times counter clockwise, in which the mixture should turn lilac. Leave the mixture to cool for ten minutes and then __pour it into the desired size vial for storage._

Alex read through the instructions another two times but didn't think the potion was all that complicated. It had less ingredients than the boil cure potion or the Oculus potion. He looked up at his cauldron and noted that his dad had already filled it with water and lit the burner. Since his dad had set it up he knew he didn't need to check it so he went straight to preparing his ingredients, he didn't pay attention to what the rest of the class was doing.

The Bicorn Horn like the Unicorn one was tough to prepare and took a lot of effort as well as time. Fifteen minutes later his ingredients were prepared. He was about to get to work on his potion when Mr Weasley spoke up getting his attention as well as his dad's.

"Professor."

"What is it now Mr Weasley?" said Severus his patience waning.

"Is it safe for him to brew potions, I mean he's a kid after all." Most of the Slytherins were shaking their heads and some of the Gryffindors seemed to think Percy had a death wish.

"Mr Weasley do you think me incapable of teaching my son how to brew a potion safely, or perhaps you are working under the assumption that I would let my son brew a dangerous potion," drawled Severus.

"Err no professor," stuttered Percy.

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn on a matter that does not concern you. Are you incapable of holding your tongue? For your information Mr Weasley how I raise my son is none of your business, now you will stop these infernal questions and keep your nose out of other people's business you insufferable brownnoser, oh and detention Mr Weasley, Friday 20:00 with Mr Filch," spat Severus as he loomed over Percy with both his hands on Percy's desk.

Severus then began patrolling the classroom checking for useless mixtures. Alex got to work on his Pepperup Potion but didn't understand what was wrong with Mr Weasley. _You would think after the first time he would have learned his lesson, obviously not. Why couldn't he just keep his nose out, he hated all the attention he got when the class looked at him, which was only made worse by Mr Weasley antics. _

An hour or so later and Alex's potion was completed and was now a nice lilac colour. Severus inspected it carefully before adding another label that read _Grade O_. "This is another perfect potion, I'm very impressed," spoke Severus rather loudly, it was obvious he wanted everyone in the class to know how well Alex had done. Percy looked annoyed, whilst the Slytherins were smirking, Marcus in particular looked pleased for Alex.

Alex then sat there and read through One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi for the rest of the lesson. The end of the lesson was signalled when Severus called, "Bottle your mixtures and bring them to me for grading, homework is to write an essay on the properties of the Draught of Peace, ten inches." The class rushed to pass their labelled vials. Severus stood them in a try on his desk and watched as they left. Once the door was closed he turned to Alex who looked up from his book.

"What did you think of the lesson?"

"It was good dad although Mr Weasley was annoying, I don't know why he kept asking about me but it made me nervous."

"I know that's why I was so annoyed with him. He is an attention seeker who loves playing the teacher's pet and abiding by the rules to such an extent it's annoying. Yes people should follow the rules but who appointed him as judge jury and executioner? I know he has ambitions to be a prefect, if he were in my house I would make sure he never got the badge."

"It was silly of the Gryffindors to come in late as well wasn't it."

"It was," smirked Severus.

"What do we do now?"

"Well potions is taught as a double lesson. Since it is 11:00 we have an hour free period before lunch. I will be grading these potions, I suspect most will fail, do you want to help me grade them?"

"Sure," replied Alex leaning towards the vials to get a closer look. They sat there together grading the potions. Severus gave Alex the stamps which he would use to stamp on the grade slips. There were six stamps in total, one for each respective grade.

Severus was glad to have Alex with him since it made the task less monotonous. Alex mostly used the Troll and Dreadful stamps, although a few earned P's whilst the A's were a rarity. Despite his annoying nature Percy Weasley earned an Acceptable along with a few Slytherins.

With the grading complete, Severus packed away their things and then led Alex out of the potions classroom. Once outside Severus locked it and then led Alex through the dungeons to the great hall. Instead of going through the main doors he ushered Alex through a door near the head table.

Severus observed the head table for what used to be his old place but was now Horace's. He spotted it next to Minerva's with a smaller chair in between them. He guessed the smaller chair was for Alex. They made their way over to the chairs and Severus had Alex sit in between himself and Minerva.

"Alex, Severus, good to see you, I believe I owe you an apology for waking you early Alex, so sorry," greeted Minerva apologising.

"Hi Minerva, it's okay though," smiled Alex, who began to pile food onto his plate. Severus sat down and did the same, nodding towards Minerva.

"So Severus, ninety points from Gryffindor and one of my students in detention. I believe this is some sort of revenge for me waking you up this morning isn't it?"

"Perhaps you should complain once the day is done, I have the Weasley twins in my next lesson and you know what they are like." Minerva groaned at that.

"Point taken Severus, although whatever did Mr Weasley do to deserve your wrath?"

"He kept speaking out of turn and, was asking questions about why Alex was in my classroom or if it were safe for him to brew potions. I put him in his place, it's none of his business, I'm Alex's father while he is not."

"Well if you put it like that Severus fair enough, I will have a word with him before his detention."

"Thank you."

"Dad people are starring."

"I think they are starring at you Alex," said Minerva.

"Why?" asked Alex nervously now he realised that they were staring at him.

"Well firstly it's unusual to see a child at the head table, secondly its usual to see your dad here now he is on leave, thirdly people will be even more interested now they know you are professor Snape's son," explained Minerva.

"Just ignore them," said Severus trying to ease Alex's worries.

"Okay," replied Alex going back to eating.

"So Alex did you enjoy your holiday?"

"Yes it was great, dad taught me how to swim, we went shopping, went all these nice restaurants and canoeing as well!"

"I look forward to seeing the pictures, but what about now your home?"

"Oh dad is giving me lessons."

"In what subjects?"

"Everything I think, even Muggle subjects like Maths, English and Science."

"Mathematics," corrected Severus.

"And vocabulary lessons," replied Alex after his dad corrected him.

"Really Severus?"

"I don't mind Minerva I like that dad is helping me to speak correctly, the first lesson was to stop saying 'Kay', god I feel bad saying that now," mused Alex.

"Well I have noticed that your English has improved," praised Minerva, "but what of the other subjects, surely you are not learning Divination as well?"

"Divination?" asked Alex with a confused expression.

"Apparently not, thank god," replied Minerva with a smile.

"I am teaching Alex potions as well as the theory in the other three core subjects. He also does theory in Herbology, Arithmancy and History of Magic. You know about the Muggle subjects and the vocabulary lessons , the last subject is essay writing."

"Seems very comprehensive, does Alex get any rest?"

"He does four hours a day Monday to Saturday, two hours in the morning and two in the afternoon, he only does two hours on Sundays."

"Will there be any need for him to come to Hogwarts by the time he is eleven?"

"Of course Minerva he won't be able to do magic until he gets his wand, although he has been doing very well in potions."

"What potions have you brewed?" asked Minerva before taking a sip from her goblet.

"I brewed the boil cure potion first then the Oculus potion, I brewed the Pepperup potion today in class," replied Alex proudly.

"Very good young man, I hope you are getting the rewards you deserve."

"That reminds me I will award you with five privilege points when we get home."

"Thanks dad."

"You're welcome now finish eating," commanded Severus. Alex did so and finished off the rest of his lunch. Once they had eaten they returned to the potions classroom for the afternoon lesson.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Alex sat next to his dad who was looking at the lesson plan. Alex read the plan and could see that the potion the class would be brewing was the Swelling Solution. It didn't seem to be that complicated, it was definitely harder than the first year potions he had been brewing but, was no way near as complicated as the Draught of Peace. It didn't matter though since he wouldn't be brewing it.

"Why don't you start reading A History of Magic, start off by reading up on the formation of Gringotts and the 1612 Goblin rebellion," instructed Severus.

"Okay," replied Alex opening the book. He sat there quietly lost in the tome. Eventually Graham Montague, Warrington and a few other Slytherins entered. Not long after that the rest of the Gryffindors entered. The main group consisting of Fred and George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. It seemed word had gotten around quickly. Professor Snape was back so turn up to his lesson late on pain of death.

"You will be brewing the Swelling Solution today, the instructions are on the board, now begin," barked Severus. The class quickly began working. Snape observed them all closely since they were second years after all and more likely to make mistakes. The class was mostly uneventful until Severus had to intervene.

He grabbed Alicia Spinnet's wrist before she could drop the ingredient into the cauldron. "Mrs Spinnet, do you have any idea what would have happened if you added the Puffer fish eyes now?"

"No...pro-professor...sorry," stuttered Alicia Spinnet.

"There would have been an explosion and you would have been maimed. Pay closer attention to the warning signs in the text, five points will be deducted for your carelessness, hopefully it will teach you a lesson," spoke Severus silkily.

"Yes professor," replied Alicia Spinnet. Severus moved closer to the Weasley twins and heard them whispering away.

"No way you ask him," said George.

"Err no did you hear what happened to Percy this morning," retorted Fred.

"Yeah but he's a git, I would have shouted at him too, and given him detention," replied George.

"Point taken bro, but still it's Snape I don't have a death wish, you ask him."

"Ask me what Mr Weasley?" asked Severus from behind the twins. They both turned and gulped. "A verbal response Mr Weasley."

"Is it true your son was brewing potions this morning?" asked Fred.

"He was indeed brewing and it was a potion not potions."

"That's cool," said the twins in unison.

"Hmm well you're both unusually well behaved, what's wrong with you both, do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"No sir we behave now," replied George.

"Why don't I believe that," replied Severus walking away from the twins. It didn't take long and he wasn't disappointed. Around ten minutes later the classrooms silence was disturbed by Warrington shouting.

"Hey you git I know it was you!"

"Mr Warrington what is the meaning of this," growled out Severus there in a flash.

"They sabotaged my potion!" exclaimed Warrington angrily pointing towards the Weasleys. Severus inspected the potion and found it was a muddish brown instead of the light shade of red it was supposed to be, it was now useless. Severus pulled out the offending ingredient, Moonseed.

"Is this true Weasleys?"

"No sir we're innocent," replied Fred.

"Yeah it's not our fault he's rubbish at potions," replied George.

"Ten points will be deducted for your cheek Mr Weasley, and I highly doubt you have ever been innocent."

"Well more innocent then we usually are."

"No matter, there is an easy solution to this, hold out your hands both of you," demanded Severus, in a tone of voice that said if you don't then you die. Both Fred and George quickly complied and held out their hands. Severus waved his wand over their finger tips. He then did the same over the Moonseed where Fred's fingerprints appeared.

"It seems you have been caught red handed Mr Weasley," snarled Severus. Fred bit his lip and gulped. "Fifty points will be deducted and you will serve a detention with Madam Promfrey, Friday 20:00, there will be no excuses for not attending, do I make myself absolutely clear," growled Severus threateningly.

"Yes sir absolutely, not a shadow of a doubt," squirmed Fred. Severus smirked and then waved his wand over Warrington's cauldron vanishing its contents. Fred and George both smirked but not for long. Severus performed a switching spell on Fred and Warrington's cauldron. Fred's potion appeared in Warrington's leaving his own empty. "A zero then Mr Weasley," said Severus before walking off.

"Damn it, how does he turn it around on us so easy," muttered George. Fred just shrugged and put his face on the desk defeated. Alex watched on somewhat perplexed. _Why would anyone want to sabotage a potion? Didn't they know how dangerous that could be, not to mention how mean it was._ He sighed and found himself liking the Weasleys and the Gryffindors less and less.

_Fred and George had already annoyed him with their comment in Hogsmeade, not to mention their brother was a nosey git and, they had just sabotaged a fellow student's potion for no apparent reason. He definitely understood why his dad didn't like the Gryffindors very much. Up on till now he hadn't seen anything positive from them, the Slytherins however showed respect towards his dad and were generally nice to himself, Marcus in particular. _

The lesson was brought to an end by Severus, "Bottle your mixtures and bring them to me. For homework write an essay on how to properly brew the Swelling Solution, seven inches," called Severus, which was met by a collective groan. The class shuffled out and Severus regarded Alex.

"Who founded Gringotts?" quizzed Severus without warning.

"Ehmm Gringott the Goblin," replied Alex.

"And when did the Goblins retain full control of Gringotts after he died?"

"Not until 1865 when the Ministry of Magic granted it them," replied Alex.

"Correct, and who were the leaders at the time of the 1612 Goblin rebellion?"

"Human or Goblin?" said Alex seeking clarification, his question got a smirk out of Severus who had worded it that way as a trick, he was pleased Alex had not fallen for it.

"Goblin."

"Then Bodrod the Bearded and Urg the Unclean," replied Alex succinctly.

"And where did it take place?"

"Hogsmeade of course," said Alex as if this was obvious.

"Very good, another five points will be added bringing up your new total to ten points."

"Thanks dad."

"You're welcome now let's go meet Albus."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes: **

I wrote this chapter for a number of reasons, the first reason being that I wanted to highlight the difference between how Severus acts when teaching students compared to when he teaches Alex. It was also important for Alex as well as the reader to see that difference. Additionally I wanted to show the snarky side of Severus, and what better way to do that than have him be nasty to a bunch of Gryffindors?

Additionally I added in some concepts concerning the Floo system at Hogwarts. It a lot of ways it was quite ambiguous in the books how the system actually works. Sirus Black was able to contact Harry in GOF through the Gryffindor fireplace. It is never really established whether anyone can do this or, whether Sirius got permission from Dumbledore since they were in contact with one another. Regardless in my story the only fireplaces that can be accessed from the outside are the professor's quarters and the headmasters. Anywhere else and not even floo calls can be initiated.

The chapter was also important to introduce Alex to the Hogwarts students even if it's only through rumours and seeing him in the great hall. Hopefully people like the chapter. I certainly enjoyed writing it, particularly the part where Severus loses his temper with Percy. Next chapter titled Malfoy Manor sees Alex visit the Malfoys. You have seen how Alex and Narcissa get on but how will he interact with Lucius and Draco? Let me know what you thought of the chapter.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	39. Chapter 39 Malfoy Manor

HP

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 39 - Malfoy Manor**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now Friday the 5th October 1990. Severus and Alex were sat in the study. Since it was late Friday afternoon Alex was having his English literature and vocabulary lessons. The first half of the lesson Severus had worked with Alex on his vocabulary and speaking. He was now sat reading through the folder Albus had given him whilst Alex sat reading Macbeth.

As promised, Albus had looked into potential properties whilst they were away, that's what he had needed to discuss on Wednesday evening. The folder he was reading contained information on said properties. He had quickly discarded the properties in non magical communities. That left three properties. A spacious house in Godrics Hallow, an apartment in Diagon Alley, and finally a two bed roomed cottage in Hogsmeade.

The house in Godrics Hallow was the largest but was also near the cemetery where Lily and James Potter were laid to rest. He really didn't think it was a good idea for Alex to live where his parents had been murdered, he didn't need the reminder of Lily's death either. Similarly the apartment in Diagon Alley was unattractive for other reasons. It was close to Knockturn Alley and since it was in the proximity of Muggle London Alex wouldn't be able to fly.

That just left the cottage in Hogsmeade. He had yet to discuss the idea of moving with Alex but he would do. There were however more urgent matters. Alex would be leaving for the Malfoys soon. He had discussed the issue with Alex the other day after his charms theory lesson.

Alex had been upset at first and didn't like the idea of being away from him for so long. He had reassured him of course and explained all the fun things he would be able to do, exploring the Manor, playing with Draco as well as going horse riding. Alex had then agreed to it and looked forward to his weekend away.

Daisy had packed away some of Alex's clothing and had already sent it to the house elves at the Manor to arrange. Narcissa would be arriving soon to pick Alex up. He checked the time and discovered it was 14:57. He decided to end the lesson so Alex could get ready.

"What do you think Alex?"

"I think I read the first page five times before I even began to understand it," replied Alex, looking up from his copy of Macbeth.

"You will get used to it. Now get changed for when Aunt Cissy arrives."

"Yes dad," replied Alex moving to leave the study. Severus watched him go and then started packing away Alex's things.

_He would miss Alex whilst he was away but it needed to be done. Alex needed to get used to being away and he needed to sort Vernon out, no he had waited for far too long. The benefit of waiting so long was that it looked less suspicious. If only Vernon knew he was coming for him. He was going to make him pay for what he had done to Alex. _

"Ready dad," smiled Alex up at him. He observed Alex and noted he was now wearing his azure Inverness styled cape robes, as well as his black trousers and shoes. His hair was starting to lose its style though. He guessed the product was wearing off.

"You will need to add some more product soon," said Severus.

"Really?" asked Alex looking at his hair in the mirror, "yeah I suppose dad."

"I'm sure Aunt Cissy will help you," at that moment the Floo went off, "speak of the devil," said Severus moving to answer it.

"Severus," smiled Narcissa.

"Come along Alex," gestured Severus.

"That won't be necessary I want to give Alex the outside view of the Manor," elaborated Narcissa. Severus caught on, "step through then."

"Thank you," said Narcissa stepping into the study. "Are you ready Alex?"

"Yes Aunt Cissy."

"Good, well then say goodbye to your father."

"Bye dad, I'll miss you."

"I know and I will miss you, I'll see you Sunday morning," said Severus giving Alex a one armed hug.

"Come along dear," spoke Narcissa softly. Alex moved to her side and followed her to the front door. Severus disabled the wards and then opened the door. He watched from the step as Alex and Narcissa moved beyond the boundaries. Alex waved up to him and he waved back, then he was gone.

He sighed and then closed the door. He mentally entered combat mode and thought of Vernon, he had some preparations to make, he moved towards the stairs and headed for the attic.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Alex leant into Narcissa as they appeared outside what he presumed was the Manor. He looked up and saw two large black iron gates with the Malfoy family crest in the middle. Narcissa waved her wand at the gates and then at Alex. He could feel a tingle and then the wards accepting him.

"I just keyed you into our wards," explained Narcissa. Alex nodded and then took her hand nervously as Narcissa led him through the gates. They moved along the path past the lawns and then to the large double doors. As they walked Alex looked up at the large Manor, it was huge. The doors opened by themselves and they entered. In the main hallway stood Lucius Malfoy dressed in black robes, cane in hand.

"This is my husband Lucius, you may call him Uncle Lucius," said Narcissa softly. Alex looked up at the man rather apprehensively. He couldn't put his finger on it but something about the man screamed that he was dangerous. It was rude not to say hello though so he did.

"Hello Unc-Uncle Lucius," stuttered Alex. Lucius smiled and then held out his right hand. Alex took it and then shook it.

"I hope you will enjoy your stay in my home Alex, forgive me," said Lucius, as Alex felt a tug on his hand, the next thing he knew Lucius had pulled him closer to him and his cane was under his chin, forcing him to look up. Alex looked up at Lucius, eyes wide and full of fear, expecting the blow, it didn't come. Lucius seemed to be taking a good look at his facial features.

"Narcissa is right, you look exactly like your father," said Lucius releasing Alex from his hold. Alex stepped back and looked at the floor subordinately. That seemed to satisfy Lucius because he turned to leave. "Perhaps you could give Alex the grand tour, I'm sure he would appreciate it," said Lucius.

"Of course love," replied Narcissa.

"Very well I'll be in the study," said Lucius leaving. Once Lucius had left Alex let out the breath he had been holding and sighed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry dear, he is a little frightening isn't he, it's the way he was brought up though, Abraxas was always so cruel to him, he has a heart of gold when it comes to his family though," explained Narcissa as she cuddled Alex to her.

"Abraxas?" replied Alex, who had now gotten himself together.

"His father dear, come along though, the Manor is huge."

"How big is it?" said Alex feeling much more at ease now it was just him and Narcissa.

"Well it's five stories, there are 24 bedrooms, 8 bathrooms, the grand library, the dining room and dance hall, not to mention the sitting and music rooms, oh and the basement and outdoor swimming pool, let see I' am forgetting anything? Oh yes the Quidditch Pitch."

"You have a Quidditch pitch?" asked Alex in awe.

"Of course dear," replied Narcissa smiling at Alex.

"When can we see it," said Alex excitedly.

"Soon dear, now let me show you your room and the rest of the Manor."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Narcissa led Alex around the Manor showing off all of its main features. She focused on the library, the Quidditch pitch, the swimming pool and dance hall. She left out most of the bedrooms since most of them were guest rooms and similar in decoration.

Alex was amazed by the place, the Quidditch Pitch was to scale and the outdoor swimming pool was a full 50m. Narcissa had also told him that it was heated by magic. He had also met the four House elves. There were the male elves, Dobby and Lucky as well as the female elves Wendy and Rosy.

They were now on the third floor heading towards Draco's bedroom which he would be sharing. His dad had told him about Draco. He knew he was ten years old and that he was his dad's godson. Narcissa knocked on the door. "It's me dear, can I come in?"

"Come in mother," came Draco's reply. Narcissa opened the door and led Alex inside. Draco was now stood beside his bed, the crease on his bed revealing that he had just be lying on it.

"Draco I want you to meet Alex, Alex this is Draco my son."

"Your Uncle Severus son aren't you," smiled Draco holding out his hand. Alex was somewhat weary of giving his hand after the incident with Lucius but he did, thankfully Draco was gentle.

"H-hi there," said Alex nervously.

"I don't bite you know," replied Draco.

"He's shy Draco and even more so after he met your father."

"Oh I see mother," replied Draco understanding, he knew how much of a bully his father could be, he wondered what he had done to scare Alex. He looked at Alex and could see how timid and shy he was.

_His mother had told him about what had happened to Alex. She didn't give him details, she had just told him that he had been staying in an orphanage and that he had been abused by Muggles. It didn't leave much to the imagination though. His mother had told him to look after him and be gentle. At first he thought he would be babysitting and didn't like the idea all that much. After seeing Alex though he couldn't help but feel protective of the boy. Alex's father was his godfather which kind of made Alex his god brother. _

"You know your father is my godfather don't you?"

"Ye-yes."

"That would make us god brothers then, do you want me to be like your older brother?

"Yes please, I'd like that very much," replied Alex who felt more at ease since Draco seemed to be nice.

"Don't worry then, I'll take care of you," said Draco confidently, running his fingers through Alex's hair ruffling it. Alex smiled back and couldn't help but admire Draco, he seemed so confident. He was glad he was going to be his brother. He knew no one would hurt him while Draco was around.

"Well boys I'll leave you to get to know each other, I'll have Rosy call you when dinner is ready," said Narcissa moving to leave the room.

"Well that's your bed and wardrobe over there," said Draco pointing to the bed that was on the other end of the room from his.

"Okay."

"Do you want to play a game?"

"Sure but what?"

"How about chess, father bought me my own board," said Draco gesturing towards the table under the large window.

"Sure," replied Alex, although he expected to lose, he always lost.

"What side to you want to play?"

"Err I usually play white against my dad."

"Alright then I'll take black."

The game didn't last long. Alex systematically destroyed Draco. He was surprised he had won so easily but then he supposed all those games against his dad had paid off. It really was easy. Draco had refused to admit Alex was better and, had said he had only won because he played as white. They played another game with Alex playing as black. He wasn't used to playing the more defensive style but he still won easily.

"Fine I admit it you're better than me," sighed Draco.

"That's the first time I have ever won."

"Really?"

"Yeah dad always wins."

"I forgot about Uncle Severus, no wonder you beat me so easily if you have been playing him, I don't feel so bad now," smiled Draco.

"Yeah he really is good. I don't think I will ever beat him."

"Father used to play him but he gave up."

POP

"Young Master Malfoy, dinner is be ready in five minutes," called Rosy the house elf.

"Thank you Rosy," called Draco.

POP

"Shall we go downstairs then?"

"Sure," replied Alex following Draco down the many flights of stairs to the ground floor. They entered the small sitting room, which had a table that seated ten rather than twenty like the larger sitting room. Lucius and Narcissa were already at the table, Lucius at the head whilst Narcissa was sitting to his left.

Alex Followed Draco who moved to his seat to the right of Lucius. Draco inclined his head to his parents saying, "Father, mother," Alex did the same only he said, "Uncle Lucius, Aunt Cissy," they both got an approving nod from Lucius and sat down.

They sat there patiently and were shocked when Wendy and Dobby appeared by the tableside, scuffling and rolling around on the floor. "Bad Dobby...Bad bad Dobby!" cried Wendy. Lucius stood furiously and stated, "What is the meaning of this!"

"Dobby be breaking another plate master, he bad elf!"

"Is this true Dobby," demanded Lucius.

"Ye-yes Master Malfoy, I be punishing myself." Dobby didn't get the chance though. To Alex's horror, Lucius aimed a kick at Dobby's head sending him flying. He watched on as Lucius took his cane and walloped Dobby again, Dobby crying out. Alex began to shake and his vision went blurry. Next thing he knew he was backed up against the kitchen side with Uncle Vernon looming over him

"I sorry uncle, please," begged Alex before the fist smashed into his face, "Ahh," cried out Alex in pain before another blow rained down on him.

Narcissa and Lucius were oblivious to Alex as Lucius beat Dobby. It was only when Draco called out that Lucius stopped. "Mother something's wrong with Alex!" Narcissa looked over at Alex who looked terrified and was shaking in his seat. She rushed over to him and began speaking softly to him.

Alex was curled up on the floor with Uncle Vernon over him when he heard Aunt Cissy's voice. "Alex its okay, come on dear come back to us, that's it take deep breaths." Alex snapped out of it and looked at Narcissa. He then looked at Lucius and Draco not understanding what had happened, all he knew was that he was scared to death.

"What happened Alex?"

"H-he...w-was there," stuttered Alex quietly.

"Who?"

"Vernon," whispered Alex, eyes wide in terror.

"From the orphanage?" Alex nodded holding out his hands seeking reassurance, before he broke down in tears. Narcissa picked Alex up casting a feather weight charm as she did. She spoke soft words to him as she led him out of the room.

She carried him to the nearest sitting room and entered. She sat herself at one of the comfy chairs, seating Alex in her lap. She then turned his head into her and let him cry. "Come on sshh, its okay, your safe, no one is going to hurt you."

"He's go-going to...to hurt me like Dobby," cried Alex. Narcissa realised what Alex meant. He was scared that Lucius would beat him. No wonder when probably every violent person he had met before had beaten him. He had no reason to believe otherwise. She was going to have a serious talk with Lucius.

"Alex listen to me, Lucius hurt Dobby but he would never hurt you."

"He will, just like Vernon, want dad, want home," cried Alex. She put her hand under his chin and gently pushed it upwards so he was looking her in the eye. His yellows eyes were full of tears.

"Alex, Lucius isn't nice to house elves but he would never hurt you, he has never hit Draco, believe me Alex I know Lucius, besides your father would kill him if he ever did, and so would I," reassured Narcissa.

"But why does he have to beat Dobby, I don't want him to beat anyone, it's scary, I don't like it," sniffled Alex.

"He won't anymore, I'll speak to him tonight, I promise," promised Narcissa. Alex nodded and rested his head again, the tears finally stopping. Narcissa took out a tissue and wiped his face cleaning it. Alex then closed his eyes feeling drained.

"Are you tired?" Alex opened his eyes slowly and nodded.

"Rosy," called Narcissa.

POP

"Yes Mistress Malfoy."

"Fetch me a dreamless sleep potion as well as a nutrition potion," ordered Narcissa, her voice soft as not to startle Alex.

"Yes Mistress Malfoy."

POP

"Don't worry dear you can skip dinner, let's just get you off to bed okay, everything will be fine in the morning, you'll see, okay?"

"O-okay," replied Alex quietly.

POP

"The potions Mistress Malfoy," said Rosy handed them over.

"Thank you Rosy, you may go."

POP

"Drink this first," said Narcissa unsealing the nutrition potion. Alex drank it down and then the dreamless sleep was pressed to his lips, he drained the lot. Narcissa pulled the vial away and wiped his mouth.

"Thank you Aunt Cissy."

"For what dear?"

"For looki...," trailed off Alex as he passed out. Narcissa grabbed him before he slumped off her lap. She smiled at how Alex had passed out mid conversation. He had drunk the entire vial after all so it was no wonder.

She then rose and started the ascent up the flights of stairs. She entered Draco and Alex's room and then moved towards Alex's bed on the right. She lay him down on the bed and then began to undress him. She undressed him all the way down to his briefs and then put his clothes in the wardrobe. She then took out his green pyjama bottoms and silk white night shirt. She dressed him in them before she tucked him in, putting his teddy in his left arm. She then kissed him on the forehead wishing him good night. She then left for the dining room.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now later in the evening in Malfoy Manor. Draco and Alex were sleeping soundly. Lucius and Narcissa however were not. They were currently stood on their balcony just outside the master bedroom.

"We need to talk dear"

"Why love?" asked Lucius.

"It's about what happened tonight."

"You mean with Alex?"

"Yes Lucius, you need to be more careful around the boy, I already told you that, he's delicate."

"Dobby needed punishing."

"I know he did but you scared Alex half to death."

"Love I need to be able to punish the house elves, I can't have servants that can't follow orders, Dobby is always so clumsy," replied Lucius irritably.

"I know Lucius but please don't beat them anymore, if not for Alex then for me," pleaded Narcissa.

"I will not change my methods because of some boy, I' am Lord Malfoy the ruler of this house not him!"

"He's terrified dear. Think of what has happened to him, what those Muggles did to him."

"He needs to grow a backbone."

"How can you say that, it's not his fault he is so scared, he's scared of you, you know."

"It won't kill the boy," retorted Lucius turning to face Narcissa.

"He thinks you'll beat him," replied Narcissa angrily.

"He what!" spat Lucius furiously, he didn't see anything wrong with the boy being a little scared of him but, he didn't want him so scared he feared he would be beaten, he would never hit a child, never had never would. It was such a barbaric Muggle thing to do. A mild stinging hex now and then but nothing more, of course he would never use one on Alex. Severus had made that quite clear.

"It's true he told me when he was crying. That's how scared he is of you Lucius. I fear he won't ever want to come here again, please promise to stop beating the elves, you don't have to do it all the time just when he visits."

"Fine but I can still order them to punish themselves."

"Of course love, you need to assert your authority as Lord after all," said Narcissa cuddling up to Lucius.

"Of course dear."

"But what of Alex, you'll be nicer to him right?"

"I have not done anything to him," replied Lucius indignantly.

"I know but you scare him, just be nicer to him"

"I don't do the love stuff, you know that."

"I know love but at least make him feel comfortable around you."

"I will love, I promise."

"Thank you," replied Narcissa before kissing her husband passionately.

"It's getting late shall we retire?" asked Lucius, Narcissa nodded and they headed inside.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes: **

Poor Alex, well something like this was bound to happen eventually. It just took so long since Alex has been protected in his bubble at Spinners End. As for the chapters length. I realise it is short at 3500 odd words. There is a reason for that. Alex's stay at Malfoy Manor had to be broken down into two chapters since in total it is 10000 words. This was the best place to divide it. I updated early to make up for the short chapter. Will Alex and Lucius be able to make up? Keep reading to find out. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	40. Chapter 40 Starting Anew

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 40 - Starting Anew**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Alex woke opening his eyes slowly. It took him awhile to come to his senses due to the effects of the potion. When he finally woke up properly he observed that he was in his bed in Draco's room. He wondered for a moment how he had gotten there and then remembered the events of the night before. He felt good though, the potion had seen to that. He looked up when he heard the door opening, it was only Aunt Cissy.

Narcissa moved to one of the chairs by Alex's bed. They had planned this out after all. She had placed spells on Alex's bed so she would know when he woke. Whilst he slept they had placed the chairs either side of his bed, one for herself and one for Lucius.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better Aunt Cissy, I slept really well."

"That's good," said Narcissa taking Alex's right hand. "Listen Alex, Uncle Lucius wants to speak to you about last night. We spoke while you were asleep. He wants to clear up any misunderstandings, is it okay if he comes in?"

"Could I speak to you first?" asked Alex quietly.

"About what dear?"

"Well...about...what...happened last night."

"What's worrying you?" asked Narcissa concerned.

"Why did it happen?"

"You mean seeing Vernon?"

"Yeah, I mean it was weird...and scary."

"Well I'm no expert on abuse but sometimes your father and I discussed some of his Slytherins. I think you had a flashback, have you ever had one before?"

"No, that was the first one, hopefully the last."

"Hopefully yes, but tell me Alex, since you left the orphanage have you seen any violence, hitting kicking, grabbing anything?"

"No not really, it's just been me and dad."

"Well I think seeing Uncle Lucius beat Dobby scared you and reminded you of the beatings you received, perhaps that was some form of trigger," mused Narcissa.

"Maybe, do you think it will happen again?"

"I really don't know. Your father will know what to do though. Are you ready to speak to Uncle Lucius though? He is sorry that he scared you yesterday and wants to talk to you about it." She watched Alex sat in thought before he nodded. She smiled, happy that there plan to fix things was going well. "Wendy," called Narcissa.

POP

"Yes Mistress Malfoy."

"Go let Lucius know that he can come in."

"Right away Mistress Malfoy," replied Wendy.

POP

They waited a minute or so before Lucius entered. He slowly strode to the bed and sat on Alex's left.

"Morning Alex," spoke Lucius softer than usual.

"M-morning U-Uncle Lucius," replied Alex, still quite scared of the man.

"Alex I want to apologise, it has come to my attention that my behaviour around you has frightened you. So much so that you think I would beat you. I have never hit a child let alone beaten one, I would never hurt you. Furthermore I have also agreed not to beat the house elves since I know it frightens you. Do you understand?"

"I think so," replied Alex who was truly shocked.

"It is important that you do, your father told Narcissa of the rules Alex. Your father has made is very clear that he will never physically hurt you. While you are in our care it is expected that we follow those rules. I want you to feel safe here, and we want you to visit regularly, Draco is already starting to think of you as his god brother, in a way we want you to be part of our family. The Malfoys don't mistreat their own. Can we forget about yesterday and start anew?"

"Please," smiled Alex who liked this new Lucius better than the old one. _Uncle Lucius had not actually done anything bad to him but, he had scared him and he was grateful that he was being nicer and less scary. _

"Very well, I'm sure Narcissa will help you get ready, once your done come downstairs and we will have lunch, you can then have some fun."

"Lunch?" asked Alex confused.

"You slept late dear, the potion remember?"

"Oh."

"Don't worry though, it's not a problem."

"Your Aunt is right, there is no rush, I will see you downstairs," said Lucius before he stood and left.

"See I told you everything would be better in the morning," smiled Narcissa as she cuddled Alex to her. Alex smiled back, happy that she had been right. "Now dear why don't we get your ready for the day ahead, we're going horse riding and Draco wants to take you flying later," explained Narcissa.

"Really," asked Alex excitedly.

"Yes, now you just sit there while I get your things," said Narcissa standing. She made her way to the wardrobe and then retrieved Alex's riding wear, along with a long sleeve T-shirt and his dark green jumper. "Alright let's get you out of these pyjamas." Alex stood and lifted his nightshirt over his head as Narcissa pulled down his pyjama bottoms. He then sat back down on the bed.

Narcissa sat beside him and then began rolling up the black Jodhpurs. Like in Twilfit and Tattings she had him place his feet in them before she pulled them up to his waist. This time Alex wasn't embarrassed about wearing them since his dad had explained, he noticed that Aunt Cissy was also wearing her riding wear.

Narcissa then helped Alex into his brown paddock boots whilst he slipped on his white long sleeve and jumper. Narcissa then took out the tub of hair product and ran it through his hair, styling it. She then washed her hands using her wand. Fully dressed and ready, Narcissa led him out of the bedroom and then down to the dining room.

They entered the smaller dining room where they found Lucius and Draco. Narcissa had Alex sit next to Draco whilst she sat near Lucius. Alex looked down to his right at Draco's legs. As Aunt Cissy had told him, Draco wore the Jodhpurs just like him, although he wore proper riding boots unlike his Paddock boots. He took his napkin and placed it on his lap as Aunt Cissy had taught him.

"It's good to see you using your manners Alex. No doubt those worthless Muggle taught you nothing," spoke Lucius, his voice still soft.

"Yes sir, but Aunt Cissy taught me," replied Alex with a smile, realising that Uncle Lucius had been praising him.

"It was nothing dear," replied Narcissa smiling.

Alex nearly got the shock of his life when the food appeared on their plates. He put it down to magic and began eating away. They made polite conversation with Alex mostly keeping quiet and listening. They were interrupted by Lucky, who Alex had learned dealt with all the Malfoys mail. It seemed each elf had certain roles to play. He guessed that Rosy dealt with potions and any medicals stuff since she had fetched the potions the night before.

"Lord Malfoy your mail has arrived," said Lucky holding up the scrolls of parchment.

"Who are they from?"

"The other governors my Lord," replied Lucky.

"Very well, dismissed," said Lucius taking the scrolls. He opened them and set them down on the table, reading away.

"What is it dear?"

"Oh just a copy of the Hogwarts accounts, it seems our fund raising efforts have gone well," explained Lucius, although he didn't go into detail.

"Uncle Lucius," spoke up Alex rather nervously.

"Yes Alex?"

"How does Hogwarts get its money?" asked Alex who had wondered how they paid for everything. He had seen all the food on Wednesday and wondered how much it had all cost, and that was just the food.

"It's rather complicated so I will try to explain it as simple as possible. Most money comes from the Ministry of Magic. Do you know what the Ministry is?

"Yes Uncle Lucius, dad told me."

"Well fifty percent of the funds come from there. The other fifty percent is made up by fund raising and the students tuition fees. The student's fees represent twenty percent so we governors must find the other thirty percent. The fund is rather large though so we are not in any danger of it in ruining out of money any time soon. In fact I believe it would last another fifty years even if we didn't receive another galleon," explained Lucius.

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense, but what of the student fees, how much are they?"

"Tuition is ʛ400 per child per year, of course it would be much higher without the Ministry subsidy and the fund raising. The Weasleys currently have three children enrolled, I do wonder how they afford it," elaborated Lucius with a sneer.

Alex got the distinct impression that the Malfoys didn't like the Weasleys. He decided to play on it. "I don't like the Weasleys, they said nasty things about dad and they sabotaged a potion in class." Lucius smirked at Alex's admission. He was starting to like the boy more and more.

"You're not wrong there Alex, father told me all about Weasley senior, what a pathetic man," added Draco.

"Draco is right but what do you mean by in class?" asked Lucius.

"Oh when I and dad went to Hogwarts on Wednesday, Horace was unwell so dad had to substitute."

"I see, and do you know whose potion they sabotaged?"

"A boy called Warrington I think."

"Ah of course he is on the Quidditch team, silly boys though, I bet your father was most displeased no?"

"Yes sir, he took fifty points and gave detention."

"Quite right."

"But what of my tuition fees?"

"Don't worry about them Alex, your father will pay them."

"Oh."

"You didn't think your father would leave you to pay them did you? I know some families stoop so low as to take loans but your father would never put you in debt," reassured Narcissa.

"No, I know dad wouldn't, sorry just not thinking," replied Alex putting his knife and fork down now he was finished.

"It's quite alright Alex, you enjoy learning about Hogwarts though don't you?" asked Lucius remembering what Narcissa had said about Alex's love of learning.

"Yes Uncle Lucius."

"Would you like to join me in the study, we could look over these reports together whilst Narcissa spends some time with Draco," said Lucius eyeing Narcissa. She caught on and realised he wanted to spend some time together with Alex.

"I would like that," replied Alex, who didn't want to annoy the new friendly Uncle Lucius by saying no.

"That sounds lovely dear, come Draco why don't we do some piano practice while your father spends some time with Alex."

"Yes mother," replied Draco standing. Narcissa and Draco headed for one of the music rooms, while Alex followed Lucius to his study which was located on the fifth floor.

Whilst following Uncle Lucius up the stairs he couldn't help but panic and feel nervous. He had been okay in the dining room but he hadn't been alone with the man. Only the night before he had seen Uncle Lucius violently beat Dobby. _What if he did it to me? But he said he wouldn't! But what if he did?_ They entered the large room with Alex looking around.

To the left were three large ceiling high windows with bookshelves in between each of them. On the other side of the room were more bookshelves, with a comfy green leather armchair with a table beside it for relaxing. At the end of the room was a large desk with chairs in front and a large one behind it.

Alex followed Lucius to the desk. Lucius then levitated one of the chairs at the front and positioned it behind the desk beside his own. Alex sat down next to Lucius who then lay the scrolls on the desk top. Whilst sat there Alex fidgeted and bit his lip. He tried to calm down but nothing seemed to be working. Uncle Lucius was being nice to him so why was he so nervous?

Lucius seemed to notice this as he spoke bringing Alex out of his thoughts. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Please," replied Alex not wanting to offend Lucius.

"Pumpkin Juice?" Alex nodded signalling he wanted some.

"Very well, Rosy," called Lucius.

POP

"Yes Lord Malfoy."

"One Pumpkin Juice special for my young friend here," said Lucius gesturing towards Alex.

"Right away my Lord," replied Rosy who was back within seconds holding a goblet of pumpkin juice. She passed it to Alex and then popped away.

"Drink up Alex, don't let it go to waste," encouraged Lucius. Alex nodded and then drank from the goblet.

_It was strange, he felt himself becoming calmer and more relaxed. He knew the feeling from somewhere but he couldn't put his finger on it. His mind seemed to be playing tricks on him. The idea was there in his head but as soon as he thought he had it, it slipped away again. He did know one thing though, for some reason he was no longer scared of Uncle Lucius. He didn't have much longer to think on it since Uncle Lucius brought him back to reality. _

"These documents are confidential. Can I trust you to keep what you see to yourself?"

"Yes Uncle Lucius, I won't tell anyone I promise," said Alex feeling happy and grateful that Lucius was going to trust him with something so special.

"Good, only I, the headmaster, the Minister for Magic, and the other eleven governors have access to these. This here is the wage audit, would you like to see everyone's wages?"

"Yes please," said Alex becoming excited.

"Here they are," said Lucius pointing towards one section. Alex leant forward in his chair and read.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Head teacher: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwup of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Order of Merlin first class. _

_Wage Bracket: Head teacher. _

_Amount to be paid per annum: ʛ60000. _

_Deputy Head Teacher: Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor house, professor of Transfiguration. _

_Wage Bracket: Deputy Head Teacher: ʛ30000: Head of Gryffindor: ʛ8000: Transfiguration professor: ʛ12000. _

_Amount to be paid per annum: ʛ50000._

_Head of Slytherin: Horace Slughorn, Potions Master and Potions professor._

_Wage Bracket: Head of Slytherin: _ʛ8000: Potions professor: ʛ 12000.

_Amount to be paid per annum: ʛ20000. _

"Wow that's a lot of money, professor McGonagall earns a lot and she isn't even headmaster."

"Your right of course, she does well for herself."

"Would dad earn the same as Horace?"

"Let me see, yes he would," replied Lucius once he had verified it.

"So dad is quite well off then isn't he?"

"He is and he inherited a lot of money from his mother as well, so don't worry about your fees."

"I won't, thanks for showing me this though."

"Would you like to see some more?"

"Oh yes," replied Alex practically bouncing in his seat.

"These here are the plans and blue prints for refurbishment in the summer."

"Oh what for," said Alex looking at the complicated plans.

"The common rooms, you see these here are the bathrooms and showers, we got a number of complaints from parents, so now we are updating the facilities."

"Oh but why did they complain?"

"Because they weren't happy about the lack of privacy. You see the new bathrooms will have stalls and separate bathrooms for bathing," explained Lucius.

"The parents will be happy that your listening wont they," replied Alex who knew what it was like not to be listened to.

"Quite right, can you think of any improvements?"

"Ehmm, when I was in St Mungo's the baths there had charms on them, they stopped you putting your head under the water, dad said it was to prevent drowning, do the baths have those?"

" No they don't, the children at Hogwarts are quite a lot older though so perhaps that's why it didn't come up, it would be harder for them to have accidents you see."

"Oh but what if they didn't do it by accident?"

"You mean if someone were trying to drown themselves?"

"Yeah I mean it could happen."

"Your right, I will make note of it," said Lucius jotting it down. It was good speaking to Alex, he was a child after all who they were catering to, useful for feedback. He was also glad that they were getting on and that Alex was more at ease with him.

"Are you looking forward to horse riding?"

"Yes, I was a bit embarrassed about wearing these till dad explained," said Alex gesturing towards his Jodhpurs.

"It's understandable with you being raised in the Muggle world. Horse riding though is a very old wizarding tradition. Many forget that before brooms were invented we used horses for transportation. Back then Floo powder and apparation were not around either, don't be embarrassed though Alex, you look very smart and proper."

"I do?"

"Yes, and it's important to respect old traditions as well as more modern ones, that's why we have horses as well as brooms. Would you like to see some old photographs?"

"Yes please," replied Alex, his curiosity perked.

"Wendy," called Lucius.

POP

"Yes Lord Malfoy."

"Fetch me my father's photo album," commanded Lucius.

"Yes Lord Malfoy."

POP

"Your father's Abraxas isn't he."

"Abraxas was my father, he's now dead," corrected Lucius.

"Oh I'm sorry about your father."

"Don't be I hated him and was happy when he died," replied Lucius. Alex didn't know what to say to that so he didn't say anything at all.

POP

"Here you are Lord Malfoy," said Wendy placing the photo album on the desk.

"Dismissed, now come closer Alex." Alex leant forward as Lucius opened the first album, the pictures moving as he did. "This here is me aged nine," said Lucius flipping through to the back of the album, pointing himself out on a horse. Alex could see he was wearing Jodhpurs much like his own, although they weren't as modern.

"And this is my late father when he was aged seven, he's horse riding here and flying his Silver Arrow on this picture," explained Lucius after he had flipped back to the front. Alex looked at Abraxas as he flew, showing off with the tricks he knew.

Alex could tell history and tradition were everything to the Malfoys and purebloods in general. He had always liked history so it was really interesting to learn about the Malfoys. It was strange to think that the Malfoys would go horse riding since it was also a Muggle tradition but, as Uncle Lucius explained, wizards would have used horses as well so it did make sense.

"Now Alex why don't we head downstairs, I'm sure your Aunt is eager to take you outside."

"Will you be riding with us as well?"

"Unfortunately not, I have quite a bit of correspondence to deal with, I also need to let the other governors know about your suggestion, so thank you Alex."

"You're going to use my idea?"

"Yes of course, now shall we go?" Alex nodded and they moved to leave the study. As they walked back to the ground floor Alex couldn't help but think about what had happened in the study.

_He had been scared and nervous at first but then he had been fine. Uncle Lucius had been very nice to him and shown him secret documents which made him feel special. He had also shown him the family photo albums which he knew meant a lot to the Malfoys and, had even said he would use his idea. _

_He realised that he didn't need to be afraid of Uncle Lucius anymore. He had spent time with the man alone and had come out of it fine. Uncle Lucius had said like his dad that he wouldn't hurt him and he had kept his word, he trusted him more for that, actions spoke louder than words after all. He realised though that his change in mood had something to do with his Pumpkin Juice. _

"Uncle Lucius?" asked Alex as they neared the second flight of stairs.

"Yes Alex?

"Did you put something in my Pumpkin Juice?"

"Yes I did," admitted Lucius who wasn't going to lie, honesty was important if he wanted the boy to trust him after all and, he had done it to help relax the boy.

"Oh I thought so, was it a calming draught?"

"It was."

"You did it to help me didn't you, you knew I was nervous."

"Correct again, hopefully after spending some time with me you know I would not hurt you."

"I know now, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I understand that you needed to see me keep my word," replied Lucius as they continued down the first flight of stairs. They eventually came to the ground floor and found Draco and Narcissa playing at the piano. Alex thought they were very good. Lucius coughed to get their attention after they had been watching for awhile.

"Ah love your back," said Narcissa turning in her seat.

"You guys were great," commented Alex, which got a smile from both Narcissa and Draco.

"Would you like me to teach you some time?" asked Narcissa.

"Please, I'd like that."

"Mother can I show Alex the Organ later?"

"Of course dear but we have horse ridding now and I thought you wanted to take Alex flying."

"I do, can we do it later tonight then?"

"Don't forget it's up to Alex as well," added Lucius.

"Oh yes sorry father, Alex would you like that?" asked Draco, Alex nodded signalling he would.

"Well it's decided, I will see you later," said Lucius before he left.

"Come boys let's make way," said Narcissa leading both boys out with her arms around their shoulders. She led them outside the Manor and through the gardens. They came to the edge of the estate and neared the stables. She told them to wait whilst she went into the stable. A moment later she returned with two horses already saddled up.

The first was a black Dales Pony whilst the other was a white Welsh Pony. Draco moved towards the white Welsh Pony and Narcissa helped him up into the saddle. Draco sat there and took the reins with one hand. With the other he patted the horse and spoke kindly to it, "Good to see you Arion old boy, how are you doing?"

Narcissa then mounted the black Dales Pony and gestured for Alex to come closer. "Come on dear it's perfectly fine, they won't harm you, see Aherin is nice, come on that's it," said Narcissa, as she lifted him up and then seated him in front of her. Alex felt himself being lifted and then sat down in front of Narcissa. He had to spread his legs quite far apart to sit properly which took some getting used to.

Narcissa put her hand around Alex's stomach holding him tight towards her. She then gestured for Draco to start riding. Draco started off at a trot and Narcissa and Alex followed. Alex observed the landscape. It seemed there was nothing but grass and woodlands for miles. Narcissa must have caught him looking because she spoke up. "You see those trees over there?"

"Yes Aunt Cissy."

"We own all the land past those trees."

"Wow."

"Mother!"

"What Draco dear?"

"Let's race, see if you and Alex can catch me!" said Draco before he raced off on Arion, kicking up dirt behind him. "Hold on Alex," said Narcissa before she sent Aherin chasing after Arion. As they raced Alex bounced up and down slightly, his thighs rubbing against Aherin's sides. He was glad he was wearing his Jodhpurs or else he imagined his legs would be sore around about now. They managed to close the distance with Narcissa being a more experienced rider than Draco.

Draco slowed down and they met up with each other. Alex was all smiles, it had been great fun chasing after Draco and Arion. They just relaxed and enjoyed themselves after that. They spent another couple of hours outside exploring the grounds. By the time they returned to the stables, Alex's legs and bottom were aching from being sat in the same position for so long. Thankfully they weren't sore or chafed.

Narcissa helped him dismount and then did so herself. She then led Arion and Aherin back into the stable and had Wendy and Rosy deal with them. She emerged and then regarded Alex and Draco. She noticed Alex was standing with his legs somewhat apart. "Do your legs feel like they will stay wide apart like that forever?" Alex smiled back at her before saying, "I think so Aunt Cissy, they just feel weird at the moment."

"They will do, you were in the saddle for awhile and it was your first time, you will get used to it, now come let's return to the Manor," said Narcissa leading them back to the Manor.

Once inside Alex and Draco rushed up to the third floor to get changed. They entered the bedroom and went to their beds. Alex untied his paddock boots and then took them off. He then pulled down his Jodhpurs, as he did he noticed Draco in his briefs stood next to him.

"Let me see your legs," said Draco sitting next to Alex on his bed. Alex let him look and then feel his thighs. "Does it hurt if I press here," said Draco pressing on the inside of Alex's right thigh.

"No," replied Alex shaking his head.

"Good, well your legs look okay. If they get sore though tell me and I will get some salve for you to put on them."

"Okay, thanks Draco," replied Alex, grateful that Draco was taking care of him. _It felt good having an older brother to look after you thought Alex to himself._ _He knew Draco wasn't his real brother but it still felt nice. _

Draco smiled and then stood and clapped Alex on the shoulder before he moved to his own bed to get dressed. Alex watched Draco taking out his riding breeches and then moved to his own wardrobe to do the same.

Around five minutes later they were both dressed in their breeches, riding boots and safety harnesses. Draco then practically dragged Alex through the Manor to the Quidditch Pitch. He was excited to take Alex flying after all. On the way they discussed Quidditch.

"Do you have a favourite team? I follow the Appleby Arrows."

"I like Puddlemere United, I haven't seen any matches yet but I'd love to go to one."

"Father takes me when he isn't busy, he usually rents a box." They then continued to argue on which team was better. The argument broke down into a series of, "Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Okay what have Puddlemere United done which is so great?"

"Well they're the oldest in the league and they have won it twenty two times and have won the European cup twice," retorted Alex.

"Okay but have they defeated the infamous Vratsa Vultures?"

"No... But didn't it take you guys like sixteen days to win that match?"

"Yeah but it was foggy and rainy, and it just goes to show how well we can play for so long."

"Suppose."

"What position do you like?" asked Draco curiously.

"Chaser," replied Alex.

"Well that's good. You see I want to play as the Slytherin seeker, maybe we could both get on the team," replied Draco with a smile.

"Maybe but I don't know what house I'm going to be in," replied Alex.

"Are you kidding, Uncle Severus is head of Slytherin and mother said you were a Parselmouth! If you're not in Slytherin then whoever does the test has been confunded."

"Do you know how we are sorted then?"

"No, father wouldn't tell me which is strange because he usually tells me loads of stuff. Even mother wouldn't which is even stranger."

"Dad said it's a secret."

"Well it is. It would be good to know though."

"Yeah."

They eventually made it to the Quidditch Pitch and even though Alex had seen it once before he was still amazed by it. They walked to the centre of the pitch and were met by Dobby, who stood beside a Quidditch chest holding Draco's Nimbus 1700.

"You have a Nimbus 1700?" asked Alex in awe.

"Father bought it me for my birthday, I'd let you fly it but mother said you had to fly with me."

"Yeah dad is going to teach me when I get my first broom. He said something about waiting till Christmas though."

"But that's ages away!"

"I know but I can fly with you, I bet you're good."

"You're not wrong, I started flying soon as I could walk, come on let's get you fastened up," said Draco as he took Alex's cord and attached it to the Nimbus 1700. Draco then attached his harness and then mounted the Nimbus 1700. Alex jumped on and then felt Draco bring his left arm around his stomach, holding him protectively.

_This is what it must be like to have an older brother who holds you and protects you, thought Alex to himself._

"You ready?"

"Yes!"

"Here we go," said Draco before they rocketed into the air at 150mph. It was so fast that everything seemed to be a blur until Draco levelled out high above the pitch. Once again Alex couldn't help but feel the tingle down his spine at the exhilaration of flying. He used his Eagle Eyes and spotted Dobby holding the Quaffle.

"We're going to go get the Quaffle, Dobby will throw it and you catch it," explained Draco as he took them into a dive. They swooped down just above Dobby as he threw the Quaffle into the air. Alex saw it coming and acted on instinct. He flung out his left arm and grabbed it. It was so easy to catch but he remembered that Quaffles had gripping charms on them.

Draco then swerved harshly and rocketed towards the hoops at the end of the pitch. They were getting closer and closer which caused Draco to shout out, "Shoot!" Alex did so without thinking and aimed the Quaffle at the right hoop. He threw it and watched as they flew to the side around the hoop. The Quaffle flew through and then a loud chime echoed around the pitch signalling a goal had been scored.

Draco then caught up with the Quaffle which was falling slowly to the ground. They swooped down so they were level with it and Alex caught it. He rested it by his side as they flew with Draco whispering to him, "Well done," praised Draco proudly. Alex couldn't help but feel immensely proud of himself. Draco had said he had done well which must be true since Draco flew so well.

They manoeuvred around for another few attempts on goal. Alex scored all of them and loved playing as a chaser. Draco then took them down so they were just hovering over Dobby. "Give him the Quaffle."

"Okay," replied Alex tossing the Quaffle to Dobby, who placed it back into the chest.

"Now give us a ten second head start before you release the Bludgers," ordered Draco.

"Yes young master," replied Dobby.

"Bludgers Draco?" asked Alex looking worried.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe with me," reassured Draco. They then skyrocketed back into the air and ten seconds later the Bludgers flew into the air in pursuit. They randomly tried to attack and unseat them but, Draco wasn't lying when he said he could fly well.

It seemed this exercise was routine because he dodged the Bludgers easily. There was one time which Alex thought was a close call which made him close his eyes and grimace. The Bludger raced towards them and at the last second Draco rolled them over and then again so they were upright.

Alex opened his eyes and realised they were perfectly fine and that the Bludger had passed them. Draco then took them into a dive with the Bludgers following. Draco then landed and Dobby used his magic to restrain the pursuing Bludgers, which he forced back into the Quidditch chest.

"That was so cool,"

"You'll make a good chaser, I can't wait till your flying on your own"

"Thanks Draco."

"You're welcome, come on then, let's get back to the Manor," said Draco putting his arm around Alex's shoulder.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now later in the evening and Alex and Draco were sat in their room getting ready for their bath. After their flying they had returned to the Manor for dinner. Fortunately unlike the night before dinner was an uneventful affair. After dinner Draco had then shown Alex the family pipe Organ which was massive, the pipes going all the way up into the ceiling. The noise it let off was deafening. Draco had even shown Alex some of the notes to play.

"Boys are you nearly ready?" called Narcissa from the en-suite bathroom.

"Coming mother," replied Draco who then rushed out of the bedroom in nothing but his briefs. Alex who was only wearing his briefs like Draco followed. He entered the bathroom and looked around.

It was almost as big as the bedroom itself. It was even bigger than his own bedroom back at home. In the middle of the room in the floor was a large bathtub, or more accurately a small swimming pool. The pool was currently full of bubbles and bubble bath making it impossible to see past the surface. He also noted that the water was a mixture of colours, blue, red, purple and green. It looked really fun.

Draco slipped out of his briefs and then got in. Alex did the same and followed. Narcissa just sat at a small bench and watched them play. The water was quite deep, it came up to his chest whilst standing. It was quite hot as well observed Alex. He could see the steam rising off his shoulders. It was really nice, he guessed there must have been muscle relaxation potions in the water because his aches soon went away.

Although the water was quite deep in the centre it got shallower towards the edges, there were even raised steps which you could sit on for relaxing. Alex did that for awhile and watched Draco who was now doing impressions. He had a foam beard and hair.

"I'm Dumbledore and I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing, in fact I'm losing it! I'm going to sit in my office all day eating sweets!." Alex couldn't help but laugh and giggle at that. It was more to do with that he couldn't believe Draco would say something like that than anything else. Albus was a bit mad though, he didn't think it he was losing it but Draco was right about the sweets.

"I can do an impression of dad easy," replied Alex after Draco was done.

"Really? Let's see then." Alex then concentrated and scowled like his dad would.

"Okay that's scary, please don't kill me," said Draco holding his foam covered arms up in an act of surrender, which got a laugh from Alex and Narcissa.

"Boys why don't you wash each other's hair, I'd rather not get wet for a change," said Narcissa, who was telling somewhat of a white lie. She didn't mind getting wet not at all, her real motive was that she wanted them to bond some more. That's why she had told them to get ready for a bath together as well.

Alex moved over to Draco so he was standing in the water next to him. Draco took the Shampoo bottle off the side and then faced Alex. He then undid the bottled and began pouring its contents on Alex's hair.

"I think that's enough," said Alex who could feel lots of the shampoo on his hair.

"No we need more," replied Draco pouring more and more of the purple liquid onto Alex's hair. Narcissa watched on and could now see the liquid sliding down Alex's hair and onto the top of his forehead. Draco must have used half the bottle.

"Okay Draco I think that's enough," said Alex once again.

"Uh ah bit more," smirked Draco as he put more on.

"Draco!" exclaimed Alex as he felt the liquid pouring off of his hair. Draco and Narcissa burst out laughing, it was infectious and Alex couldn't help but laugh as well. Draco then rubbed it into his hair cleaning it. Once he was done Alex dunked his head to get the shampoo out of it.

Alex then took the bottle of shampoo and rubbed some into Draco's, he didn't use half the bottle though. He then washed Draco's hair who dunked his head like he had done. With their hair washed, they spent some more time relaxing until Narcissa who could see they were both tired, told them to get out. They both did and she handed them a towel each to wrap around their waists. She then expertly dried them both with a wave of her wand.

They made their way back into the bedroom with Wendy dealing with the bath. Alex pulled out a pair of briefs, his black silk pyjamas and his nightshirt. He got dressed and then slipped into bed. Narcissa tucked him in and then handed him his teddy. She then moved over to Draco and tucked him in and handed him his plush Dragon. She then wished them goodnight and left. Alex sat their almost asleep and relaxed. He was tired but it was a nice tired.

_The day had been lovely. His stay at the Malfoys had got off to a bad start but, it was amazing how things had gotten better in just a day. He was grateful that Aunt Cissy had spoken to Uncle Lucius. The man was being a lot nicer to him since she had. _

_He was still slightly worried about his flashback. Aunt Cissy had said his dad would know what to do though. He believed that, dad had helped him a lot since he had been rescued, he could talk about anything with him and he always knew what to do. He therefore stopped worrying about it._

_Thinking about dad made him miss him though as well as home. He hadn't had the chance to miss him the night before because the potion had knocked him out. Similarly the day had been so busy he hadn't had a much chance to think on it. He did now though, he would see him in the morning though, and with that in mind he closed his half open eyes and drifted off to beautiful blissful sleep. _

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes: (Long I know)**

The main purpose of this chapter was to repair the damage that occurred in the previous one. Narcissa obviously got through to Lucius who is now acting gentler around Alex. Yes it was very Slytherin of Lucius to spike Alex's pumpkin juice but he did it with good intentions.

I also felt it was important to add some more details to the story. One such detail concerned how Hogwarts was funded which is never really addressed in the books. Since Hogwarts is such a prestigious institution I figured the budget would have to be quite high. Similarly since Dumbledore seems quite powerless to stop the Ministry inference in OOTP, I figured they must have a high stake in any investments.

I then had to figure out how the students came into the picture. Since not all a rich like the Malfoys I came to the conclusion that the fees would be relatively low due to subsidies and fund raising, which allow admittance to poorer families and Muggleborn's, the exchange rate is atrocious after all.

The next issue linked to Hogwarts were the wages of the staff. I already discussed Severus wage previously but I wanted to put it into context with Minerva's and Albus's, I also felt it was necessary for Alex to see it as well.

A different issue all together was the relationship between Draco and Alex. This is something I wanted to build on hence Draco checking Alex's legs, Taking him flying and having a bath together. Narcissa is also a Slytherin after all as well. I hope you like the chapter, it was extra long for to make up for the short chapter. Please Let me know what you thought. Next chapter titled the Dark side of Severus Snape, explores some of his death eater past and him paying a visit to Vernon. How many of you have been waiting for that?

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	41. Chapter 41 Dark side of Severus Snape

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 41 - The Dark side of Severus Snape**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

****Authors Notes: ****

****Warning: Chapter contains content of a graphic nature. ****

Severus was now crouched down in the attic looking through his old things. All but five minutes ago he had walked Alex out the door and watched him apparate away with Narcissa. He already missed his son. Hopefully Alex wouldn't be missing him as much. He sighed and then put his thoughts out of his mind.

He rooted through the old boxes until he found what he was looking for. He opened a wooden box and then used a lumos spell to observe its contents. He had been looking for his old Death Eater things. Inside the box was his Death Eater robe and white skull mask. Additionally there were four wands and four vials of silvery liquid memories. He remembered he had the wands but wondered what the liquid memories were doing there.

He saw an envelope and picked it up. The envelope had the Prince family seal, which meant it was either his or his mothers. He broke the wax seal and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Severus,_

_If you are reading this then you have found your vials of memories. You obliverated yourself before your trial as you knew you would be asked about the murders under the effects of __Veritaserum. No doubt if you are able to read this you were acquitted. Don't re-integrate the memories unless you know it is safe,_

_Severus,_

_November 5__th__ 1981. _

Severus observed the four vials and picked up one. The vial was labelled and said, _Benjy Fenwick_, _February 1979._ He un-stopped the vial and then pulled the liquid out with his wand. He then brought it up to his temple and restored the memory to his mind. It then flashed before his eyes forcing him to relive it.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

A young Severus Snape was stood bent over out of breath on the top floor of a warehouse. The windows were smashed and the violent thunder storm and torrential rain could be heard inside. The floor itself was long deserted except for the long lonely concrete columns supporting the roof.

CRACK

A middle age man appeared about ten metres away from Severus with his wand raised. He was casting spells and wards. Severus felt the wards surrounding the building. They were anti-apparition and port key wards which meant he was trapped. The man was wearing robes of light blue signalling he was an Auror, Severus also recognised the man as a member of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Benjy Fenwick," spat Severus.

"Death Eater scum...There is no use in running I have a tracking spell on you."

_So that's how he found me after I had apparated here thought Severus. _Severus just stood there staring at him menacingly, the anger rising up in him.

"Come quietly and I can guarantee you will only get a life term in Azkaban."

"I have no intention of going to Azkaban you fool."

"If you won't come quietly you leave me with no choice."

"A duel to the death then," spat Severus venomously. Benjy Fenwick nodded to him and raised his wand in a duelling stance. Severus raised his wand and waited. They booth stood there and time seemed to expand, both waiting for the first move.

Benjy Fenwick acted first "Avada Kedavra!" Severus stepped to the side dodging the curse by inches and flicked his wand. The pillar beside Benjy Fenwick cracked and then flew towards him.

"Ahh!" cried Benjy Fenwick turning to the side. He slashed at the concrete pillar with his wand chopping it in two. He stepped through the two pieces as they fell. Severus took the opportunity whilst Fenwick was preoccupied and sent another curse at him.

"Trunco!" (NV) cast Severus nonverbally. Trunco being a dark curse that mutilated ones internal organs. Fenwick reacted just in time and blocked the curse. Fenwick then sent three curses flying back at Severus. Severus dodged the first, blocked the second and, countered the third sending it back towards Fenwick, with three of his own curses. Fenwick raised a powerful shield to absorb them all. Before long they were slashing at the air furiously, dodging and weaving whilst trying to kill each other.

They both realised that neither would win at such a range and therefore both closed the gap, moving in a circular motion. They were now metres apart.

"Stupefy," (NV) cast Fenwick slashing with his wand.

"Ruptura," (NV) cast Severus which permanently broke the bones of the person it hit.

"Ater Exuro," (NV) cast Fenwick which sent dark black flames towards Severus.

"Ventus," (NV) retorted Severus blasting a strong vortex of wind towards Fenwick. The flames changed direction and flew back towards Fenwick. "FUCK!" exclaimed Fenwick rolling to the side dodging the un-blockable flames, his robes smouldering as he did.

"Adstrangulo," (NV) cast Severus sending a strangling curse at Fenwick.

Fenwick began to choke "Ughh,"... he cast the counter curse nonverbally just as Severus cast his next curse.

"Avada Kedavra!" bellowed Severus. Fenwick was able to turn to the side just in time. They both stood there momentarily with hatred in their eyes.

"Ictus," (NV) cast Fenwick moving closer to Severus. Ictus being a dark slashing spell. Severus countered the curse and sent one of his own back, moving closer to Fenwick in the process. "Feugiat oculis," (NV) which gouged out the person's eyes. Fenwick blocked the curse. They were now five metres apart from each other.

"Expellimellius," (NV) cast Severus

"Accio wand," (NV) cast Fenwick.

Neither had time to deflect their opponent's spells, so both their spells crossed over in flight and both lost their wands. Their wands flew in the air and, hit each other in mid air sending them across the floor to their sides, on the left and right. Both looked for their wands momentarily. They understood neither would reach their wand in time without the other getting them first. They stepped towards each other entering unarmed combat.

Fenwick rushed Severus and swung his right leg at Severus's head. Severus blocked it with his left arm. Fenwick was well trained though and swung again with his left arm smashing it into Severus skull. Severus stumbled backwards and Fenwick followed up with a right hook, which Severus caught with his left hand. Severus sprung his right elbow back and rammed it into Fenwick's face. Fenwick's head was jarred back. Severus went to smash him one again with his right but Fenwick caught it.

Fenwick brought his head back and head butted Severus breaking his nose. He then kneed Severus in the stomach. Severus let out his breath, winded "Ugh..." Fenwick grabbed him around the throat and stuck his left leg behind Severus taking him down. He then put his hands around Severus throat. Severus put his hand on Fenwick's chin trying to push him off.

"Die you son of a bitch," grunted out Fenwick strangling Severus. Severus struggled for breath and punched Fenwick in the face. He punched him again. On his third Punch Fenwick exclaimed "ARR!" and let go of Severus. Severus launched him off of him. He spotted Fenwick scampering for his wand and rushed for his own. Severus grabbed his wand and heard Fenwick exclaim "Avada Kedavra!" Severus hit the deck and felt the curse ruffle his hair as it went over his head.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Bellowed Severus swivelling around on the floor. The curse flew at Fenwick and slashed open his chest "Ughh" choked Fenwick in shock. There was an explosion of blood and Severus saw the lights go out of Fenwick's eyes. Fenwick slumped over dead and hit the floor with a thud.

Severus collapsed to the floor. "Huh...Huh...Huh...Huh," let out Severus trying to catch his breath. He lay there on the floor for a minute or so. Once he caught his breath he rose and healed his nose with an "Episkey". He strode slowly over to Fenwick's body and pocketed Fenwick's wand. He waved his wand and transfigured Benjy Fenwick's body into a bone. "Ater Exuro," cast Severus scorching the bone. The flames settled and a pile of burnt black ash was all that remained. "Scourgify," cast Severus vanishing the ash. Severus pocketed his wand and headed towards the exit.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Severus sat there in thought. _So he was a killer, and there were three more vials and wands. That meant he had killed three other people. He felt slightly bad but it had been war after all, kill or be killed. He regretted that he had chosen the side of the Death Eaters but he would have killed no matter what, it didn't matter what side he was on, war was a violent thing after all._

_He had wanted to kill Vernon and had only failed because Albus had stopped him. It had been easy to mutter those words, now he knew why. He was going to get his revenge though. No one hurt his boy, his son, and got away with it. _

He was also annoyed with himself though, his letter had warned him not to re-integrate the memories. If he was questioned about the murder of Benjy Fenwick then he would be found out. It was unlikely since it was so long ago but it wasn't a risk he was willing to take.

He took Benjy Fenwick's wand and pocketed it. He was going to use it on Vernon. He wasn't stupid enough to use his own wand. He then destroyed the other vials and wands and then obliviated himself of Fenwick's murder. He would do the same once he had dealt with Vernon, as he had said he had no intention of going to Azkaban.

He stood up and felt the tell tale signs of just being obliviated, since he was the only one there, and he knew no one could access the wards without his permission, he assumed it was him who had obliviated himself. He re-read the letter from himself and knew it had definitely been him. He knew he wouldn't have obliviated himself unless he had a very good reason so thought no more of it.

He felt another wand in his pocket, it wasn't his, he couldn't remember whose it was and assumed that had something to do with him obliviating himself. With the additional wand acquired he then made his way to the stairs and then back onto the landing.

He closed the entrance to the attic and then made his way to his lab. He needed to make a number of preparations before he went after Vernon. He would have to wait until night fall as well.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now 11:25 at night. Severus had just returned to 28 Spinners End. After leaving the attic he had spent some time in his lab preparing various potions. After that he had then gone to the local derelict mill. The place was deserted and had a number of store rooms. He had been to one of the store rooms and had warded it with a number of spells and enchantments.

The store room was going to act as a holding cell. The enchantments on it were vast. Only he could enter the place and once inside Vernon would be unable to leave it. It would also be impossible to track what spells were cast in there, or anything at all for that matter.

Now was the time. He stood in the mirror and observed his Muggle attire. He was also heavily disguised with glamorous and charms which distorted his appearance and voice. He had considered Polyjuice potion but it was impractical for a number of reasons.

He could have taken the hair of a Muggle but then he would have been unable to use magic. Similarly he could have taken the hair of a witch or wizard but then it would be unlikely that his wand would still work for him. Thankfully Benjy Fenwick's wand was a decent enough match for it to work. He disillusioned himself and then made his way to the front door. Once outside he warded the door. He then strode down the drive past the boundaries.

He activated his tracking spell which gave him a mental image of where Vernon was. It looked like he was on streets of London. He didn't even have to break into the man's house which would make everything a lot easier, he apparated away and appeared next to Vernon who was sat in a dark Alleyway.

Vernon looked a total mess. He was unshaven and had clearly lost a lot of weight. He looked like a tramp. Considering that he had lost his home and job it was most likely true. Severus was glad that the man had most likely suffered over the last month. He grabbed Vernon's upper arm and then apparated them to the mill storeroom. He waved his wand activating the anti-apparation wards.

"What the hell is going on!" shouted Vernon in confusion. Severus then stunned the man who hit the floor with a thud. Severus gazed around the room. The room itself was poorly lit and very gloomy. The only object in the room was a chair in the middle of it. Severus levitated Vernon onto the chair and then bound him to it. He then cancelled his disillusionment charm and revived Vernon.

"Wake up you bastard," growled Severus.

"What the hell! Where am I? Who are you?" asked Vernon furiously trying to get free.

"I know you Vernon but you don't know me."

"Why have you brought me here? I demand to be let go at once!"

"Silence!" snarled Severus which shut up Vernon. "I brought you here because of what you did to my son," explained Severus. It seemed to dawn on Vernon because he whispered out, "Sam?" Severus guessed that was the name Harry's had been modified to in the Dursleys mind.

"Correct."

"You're the boy's father?" asked Vernon fearfully.

"Indeed."

"But your dead! The old man said so, that's why he was left with us!"

"He was wrong, and Sam told me all about what you did to him Vernon," said Severus coldly.

"Please, I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, I won't ever do it again!" pleaded Vernon close to tears.

"Oh I know you won't ever do it again. Your days of raping little boys are over," said Severus flicking his wand at Vernon's groin, severing his penis and testicles. Vernon screamed out, "ARGGH... ARGGH...UHHH...ARGG," before he passed out. Severus cauterized the wound. He then spelled a blood replenishing potion into Vernon. He didn't want him dying on him, not yet. "Ennervate," cast Severus.

Vernon came around groggily. He then snapped his head up at Severus, his eyes full of fear. Severus smirked at him, he was enjoying seeing Vernon's fear. "Please, Pl-lease don't kill me, I don't want to die!"

"By the time I'm done with you Dursley, you will be begging for death," spat Severus. "Now hold still, Legilimens." Severus entered Vernon's mind and was hit by memories and emotions. Fear was the most recent emotion. He also picked up on Vernon's sick attraction to children. With that in mind he didn't want to linger. He shifted through the memories until he found what he was looking for.

He found the memories of Alex's abuse. There were thousands of different incidents. He didn't have time to view them all so he decided to extract them for later viewing. He put his wand tip to Vernon's temple and then tore the memories from his mind, most likely causing him a lot of pain and discomfort. He then bottled them and exited Vernon's mind causing Vernon to go limp.

He smacked Vernon across the face causing him to wake up abruptly. "How long have you been living on the streets?"

"A couple of weeks, Marge threw me out."

"Marge is your sister isn't she," stated Severus who knew from the memories.

"Yeah she threw me out when that bitch told her, and she had the nerve to call me crazy as well." Severus guessed the bitch was Petunia and that what she had told Marge was that Vernon was a child molester. As for crazy he didn't understand that.

"Why did she think you we're crazy?"

"Said the boys name wans't Sam but Harry, of course the woman's is howling mad, that little shit has been in our house for years so of course I know his name."

"Mental yes," said Severus although he knew better. _He didn't show it but he was slightly worried. They had been careless in forgetting about Marge. Of course she would still remember the boy. Should he tell Albus? No...Then he would want to know how he knew. He would have to deal with it himself. _

"You know you deserve it though after what you did."

"Are you...are you gonna kill me?" asked Vernon fearfully.

"Eventually...but first I'm going to make you suffer," snarled Severus. "Crucio!" The red spell hit Vernon sending him into spasms, he screamed out in agony and Severus enjoyed every moment of it. "This is for every time you beat my son , for every time you held him over the bed and raped him!" shouted Severus putting more anger into the spell. Vernon's screams became louder and he kept him under the curse for another two minutes. When he lifted it Vernon was a wreck.

"A little break until we continue," drawled Severus.

"Please stop! Please let me go! No more."

"This is only the beginning Vernon, we're only getting started," stated Severus firing a spell at Vernon.

"What was that, what did you just do!" gasped Vernon in pain.

"I just destroyed your kidneys, and now you're going to take this," said Severus holding up a potion containing black liquid.

"No stop!" cried Vernon. Severus held up the vial to Vernon's mouth. "Open your mouth!" Vernon clamped his lips closed and tried to move his head out of the way. "You're going to open your mouth for me whether you want to or not," said Severus who was enjoying this.

He clamped his hand over Vernon's nose blocking his airway. Vernon held his breath and was now fighting in his seat. He started to turn purple and after a minute he had to take a breath.

Severus rammed the potion into his mouth and forced its content down his throat. It was a pain potion that brought on the effects of the Cruciatus curse although not as severe. He didn't want the man going mad in the night after all. He then removed the vial from Vernon who was coughing and spluttering.

"That wasn't so hard now was it," laughed Severus.

"YOU FUCK!" screamed Vernon which caused Severus to laugh even more. Severus waited and did not have to wait for long. The effects of the potion began to take effect. Vernon clenched his eyes shut and grimaced in pain.

"You're in for a rough night Vernon, see you in the morning," said Severus turning to leave. He left the store room and then sealed the door shut, warding it, he then apparated away.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now Saturday morning and Severus was sat at the table eating his breakfast. He hadn't slept well and was in a foul mood. His was in a foul mood because he had been up late into night dealing with Marge Dursley. Of course the woman had thought her brother completely mad which was a good thing. Like her brother she despised anything that wasn't normal and had therefore not dared to tell anyone. He had then the task of modifying her memories like Vernon's.

Thankfully from his legilimency he knew what Vernon's version of Alex looked like. Otherwise he would have an almost impossible task of making the memories match. His mood was lightened slightly by the fact that Vernon had suffered through the night and was most likely still suffering. He would be suffering some more when he went to see him he mused to himself.

_Last night had felt good. He remembered everything Vernon had made Alex suffer through. Beating him till he was near death, blinding him with the poker. Raping him over four years and making him feel worthless, taking his innocence and violating him. Yes he was going to enjoy making Vernon pay. _

_Unfortunately he wouldn't be able to torture him for much longer. Alex would be coming home tomorrow and he couldn't let Vernon go. He had no intention of doing so anyway. No he would make him suffer throughout the day and night and then he would end it. Thinking of Alex he still had Vernon's memories. He would need a pensieve for that though. He would have to get one or borrow Albus's. _

Severus finished his breakfast and stood. He began placing the glamour's and charms over himself once again. He then disillusioned himself and then exited the house. He stepped past the boundaries and then apparated outside the store room. He opened the door and let the light flood in. Vernon strained his eyes from the blinding light.

"Please help me...There's this crazy man...he wants to kill me." Severus realised that Vernon couldn't see who it was. He stepped closer and closed the door allowing Vernon to see him. His face paled. "It's you," Vernon all but cried.

"Don't worry I'll go get help," said Severus sarcastically.

"You bastard!" raged Vernon.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Severus knowing full well he hadn't slept at all.

"Please make it stop," winced Vernon in pain, he looked a real mess.

"No...Do you remember when my son begged you to stop, you didn't though did you, he pleaded and cried and you still hurt him, you forced yourself in him and violated him, so no I'm not going to stop," said Severus venomously. "Crucio!" The Spell hit Vernon but he didn't scream as much this time. It seemed his throat was sore from all the screaming he had no doubt done in the night. Severus let up after another two minutes.

He then spent the next hour Crucioing Vernon. He made sure that he had just enough breaks in between. He didn't want him to lose his mind like Frank and Alice had when Bellatrix had tortured them. By the end of it Vernon was begging for death.

"Please...no more...just kill me...end it...please," begged Vernon.

"I did warn you that you would be begging for death by the time I'm through with you, fortunately we still have all night," snarled Severus. "Of course I won't be here all the time. You know I do enjoy my potions. Would you like to see some?"

"You're mad...barking howling mad!"

"You see this," said Severus holding up a vial containing ruby red coloured liquid. "This potion is a creation of my own making. I call it Comedi De Intrinsecus, its Latin, it means eaten from the inside. You see the potion contains small parasites that when digested eat their way through the human body. I'm told it's extremely painful and unbearable to watch...I'm sure I'll manage though. Additionally after around ten hours the subject dies an excruciating death. Nothing less than you deserve though."

Vernon didn't say a word, whether because he was too scared or because he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Severus didn't bother fighting Vernon. He gathered the potion and spelled it directly into his stomach.

"Please take it out," cried Vernon.

"You didn't do so when my son begged you though did you," reminded Severus once again, he really wanted to hammer that point home. He then turned and walked away towards the door.

"No please I don't want to be alone!"

"See you in a few hours," said Severus coldly, closing the door behind him.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Vernon couldn't remember how long ago it was since the man had left him. _Would he leave him to die? He had put those freakish chemicals in him. God how it hurt he thought to himself. The pain was unbearable_. His skin felt hot and he could feel the sweat on his brow and on his back.

The pain seemed to lessen and then he felt it in his stomach. The lurch as the pain shot right up his abdomen. "ARHHGGG!" screamed Vernon before he passed out.

Vernon came to his senses and immediately wished he had died in his sleep. The pain was worse now, a lot worse. It seemed as blazing hot larva was shooting through his veins, burning everything as it did. It wasn't just in his stomach now but everywhere. _The parasites, remembered Vernon, they must be spreading. _

_He knew he was being punished for what he had done to Sam. He regretted it now but not because he felt bad, he regretted being caught. His little body had been so irresistible, so soft, smooth, hairless and innocent, as he said irresistible._ Vernon was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened.

"Hello Vernon, how are you fairing?" asked Severus who observed Vernon closely. If the man had looked like a wreck when he left him then he looked like a corpse now. The only colour remaining on his skin was the red lines of infection and illness. It seemed the parasites were working away as intended. Vernon didn't have long left so he better make use of the remaining time.

Severus watched as Vernon tried to weakly lift his head, he failed. The man had no strength left. "Look at you now Vernon, pathetic, weak, helpless. To rub it in Severus loosened the ropes around Vernon's left hand. He then waved his wand and used it to make Vernon slap himself.

"Why are you hitting yourself Vernon?"

"St-op!" cried Vernon.

"Good idea, I have better ways to hurt you," said Severus who restrained Vernon's arm.

"I don't regret it you know," said Vernon quietly.

"You don't?"

"No, I enjoyed it, I enjoyed fucking that little whore of a son of yours," said Vernon with a smile. "And you know what he enjoyed it as well, he used to moan and I could see his little erection," grinned Vernon. Right now Severus's finger itched for him to perform the killing curse. He didn't though. He wasn't going to let Vernon bait him into killing him. He knew what the man was doing.

"Nice try Vernon but I want you suffer before you die."

"You FUCK! Just make it stop already!" cried Vernon who lurched violently. He then coughed and spewed up a large amount of blood that dripped down his chest.

"You know I would rip out your tongue but I enjoy hearing you scream too much," smirked Severus, "Crucio!"

"ARGGHHHHHHH!" Howled Vernon in agony.

Severus didn't hold back and held the curse over Vernon for four minutes, just right before his mind was about to break. Vernon slumped and began breathing heavily. "We're going to play a game Vernon, if you can reach the door I will let you go," snarled Severus, who released the ropes around Vernon. Severus watched as Vernon tried to walk but then collapsed to the floor. Vernon crawled along the floor at an agonisingly slow pace, not even a metre from the chair he stopped and began to spasm.

"Look at you now Vernon, oh you can abuse little boys who can't fight back but look at you now, grovelling on the floor like the dog you are, Crucio!"

"Just kill me you bastard," cried Vernon after the latest torture session.

"Soon but not yet, have you ever been penetrated Vernon?"

"What no! Wait you're not going to!"

"You think I would lower myself by penetrating you myself?" laughed Severus, who waved his wand, conjuring a large sharp spike on the end of a metal pole. "See this Vernon?" Vernon eyes went wide when he saw the pole. "This is going where the sun don't shine."

"Wait no please no!" begged Vernon tying to squirm away. Severus humoured him as he held the pole over Vernon's entrance. He waited till Vernon had no more strength and then went still, it was then he thrust it inside him.

"GAHHH!...ARGHH!" screamed Vernon before he coughed up more blood. It was then that Severus decided to end it.

"Ater Exuro!" called Severus igniting Vernon's entire body alight. Vernon screamed even louder until he couldn't scream anymore. His body shook violently and then he finally slumped, dead. Severus let out a sigh. it felt good knowing that he no longer had to worry about Vernon, the man was gone now and would never be able to hurt Alex again. He transfigured Vernon's body into a bone and then burnt it to ash. With another wave of his wand the ash was scourgifed.

He then spent the next half hour cleaning the room and removing any forensic evidence. He also removed his wards and any traces of magic. Satisfied he headed for home. Twenty minutes later saw Severus sat at the kitchen table Quill in hand. He finished writing his letter and then destroyed Benjy Fenwick's wand. With the remains vanished away he obliviated himself. Severus came to his sense and then observed the letter in front of him.

_Dear Severus,_

_You just obliviated yourself. Vernon has been taken care of, don't follow it up unless you wish to get yourself in trouble, _

_Severus, _

_6__th__ October 1990. _

Severus sat and thought the letter over carefully. It was deliberately vague and he was slightly annoyed that he didn't know what had happened to Vernon. Could he have killed him? He didn't know for sure which was the point he supposed. If he was questioned under Veritaserum then he wouldn't respond yes to a, did you kill Vernon Dursley question. Well gaps in memories were never a good thing. He decided to implant some fake memories in his mind to cover the gaps. With that decided he got to work.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes: **

The point of this chapter was to explore the other side of Severus Snape. The man is a complicated character and is by no means a nice person. He has a very vindictive side to him. Since most of the story up on till now has been focused on Severus and Alex, it is quite easily to believe that Severus is a saint. He might be very loving and caring towards Alex but, as Albus said, Severus tolerates very few people and is generally quite nasty.

I hope I portrayed him properly. As for Vernon I like to think he came to a very nasty end. Since Severus is a potions master it was a given that he would use some potions to torture Vernon. Let me know what you thought. Next Chapter Severus picks Alex up from the Malfoys.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	42. Chapter 42 House Hunting

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 42 - House Hunting**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now Sunday the 7th of October 1990. Severus was sat at the kitchen table reading a copy of the Daily Prophet. He set it down since there wasn't really anything that interesting. He had however checked the sports section and found that Puddlemere United had beaten the Chudley Cannons 350-40. He would tell Alex when he went to pick him up, he would no doubt be happy at the news.

He was also relieved that he had finally sorted out Vernon. His note to himself had told him that Vernon had been 'dealt with', although it didn't go into detail and warned him not to follow it up for his own safety. He had a strong sense of self preservation so he would heed his own warning.

_He remembered Vernon's bottled memories of Alex's abuse. He would need to get a pensieve to view them though. He told himself that he didn't need to get one, which really was just him trying to convince himself since he didn't want to have to see Alex hurt anymore. He knew he would have to confront the issue at some point, just not now though._ He finished his breakfast and then had Daisy clear it up.

"Daisy I'm going to pick Alex up, when I return I want his clothes washed, ironed and back in his wardrobe," ordered Severus.

"Yes master Severus," replied Daisy taking his plate to wash it.

"Good, oh and don't forget to pick up some shopping, I have left some more money in your pouch."

"I will be doing it master."

Severus nodded and then strode through the kitchen entering the study. He approached the hearth and then threw some Floo Powder into it, "Malfoy Manor!" called Severus. Severus then heard a pop and then a house elf emerge on the other end. He recognised it as Wendy who always answered the Floo calls.

"Wendy let Narcissa know I have come to pick Alex up."

"Wendy be telling Mistress Malfoy, I is be being back right away."

POP

Severus waited a minute or so until Wendy returned.

POP

"Mistress Malfoy is giving yous permission to enter," said Wendy waving her hand. Severus stepped through the hearth and appeared in the sitting room opposite the main doors to the Manor. "Mistress Malfoy is in the small dining room." Severus nodded and then moved through the door and then down the hall. He entered the Dining room and was greeted by Narcissa.

"Good to see you, do sit, I was just finishing my breakfast."

"Thank you, but I have already had my breakfast, how is Alex?"

"He's fine. The boys are having a bit of a lie in."

"I see and Lucius?"

"He's out. He felt it was best that he not be here when you picked Alex up."

"And why would he do such a thing?"

"Well you see Alex had a bit of a mishap on Friday night," said Narcissa nervously.

"What sort of mishap," growled Severus becoming angry.

"Well it happened at dinner. Dobby broke a plate and Lucius beat him as punishment. It seemed to trigger something with Alex as he had a flashback," winced Narcissa, "he was very upset afterwards and thought Lucius would beat him too. I took him to one of the sitting rooms and comforted him as he cried. I then gave him dreamless sleep and nutrition potion and put him to bed. As you can imagine I was quite angry with Lucius so we had a talk. Lucius made amends the day after and Alex seemed to get along with him fine after that."

Severus rubbed his brow agitated. He had feared something like this would happen. He wanted to make sure Alex was okay though. "Did you talk with Alex about the flashback?"

"I did, I must admit though Severus you have more experience with abused children than I do but, I explained what I thought had happened and he asked me if they would happen again, I told him I didn't know and that you would know what to do."

"It is likely to happen again unless I help him, I do have a solution in mind though," said Severus who was thinking of Occlumency, "how was the rest of the weekend though?"

"It went well. Alex spent some time with Lucius in the study. I think they were looking at some of the governor's reports and accounts," rattled off Narcissa, "Alex spent some time with me and Draco horse riding. Draco then took him out on the Quidditch Pitch flying with Dobby. We then had dinner, afterwards Draco showed Alex the Organ. I then had them take a bath together which proved to be very amusing. Draco used half the shampoo bottle washing Alex's hair," smirked Narcissa.

"He was okay having a bath with Draco with you there?" asked Severus curious at the revelation.

"He was fine," replied Narcissa.

"That's interesting," mused Severus more to himself than anyone else.

"How so?"

"Well considering the abuse he has suffered I would have thought him to be reluctant to expose himself like that. On second thought, perhaps it's just men he is uneasy around, it certainly makes sense. I doubt Alex would see yourself or Draco as a threat considering you represent a motherly figure and Draco is a kid like him."

"It does make sense. I did ask him if he wanted me to be like a motherly figure and he said yes, so I think he does trust me. As for Draco he is already thinking of Alex as his little god brother so I assume Alex feels the same way."

"So apart from Friday everything went well?"

"It did, you're not angry with me and Lucius are you?"

Severus let out a sigh, "I' am slightly angry with Lucius since he should have known better. You said he made amends though?"

"Yes he did, I think that put Alex at ease with him."

"Good."

"Shall I have Dobby wake Alex?"

"Please."

"Dobby," called Narcissa.

POP

"Yes Mistress Malfoy."

"Go wake the boys and tell them to come down for breakfast."

"Yes Mistress Malfoy," bowed Dobby.

POP

Severus and Narcissa waited patiently whilst Dobby went to wake Alex and Draco. In the meantime she ordered Rosy to begin preparing breakfast for them. Around five minutes later they emerged in their pyjamas. "DAD!" shouted Alex happily as he charged towards Severus. He just had time to stand before Alex reached him. He picked Alex up who wound his legs around him and put his arms around his neck.

"I missed you," whispered Alex.

"I missed you to," replied Severus with a smile. "Now why don't I put you down so you can have breakfast with Draco?" asked Severus gesturing towards Alex's chair.

"Not yet," said Alex as he cuddled into Severus who grinned even more, happy to comply. He held Alex awhile longer before he sat him down on a chair and sat beside him. Draco yawned widely and looked like he would prefer to still be in bed. It was a Sunday after all.

"Morning Draco," greeted Severus.

"Oww-morning Uncle Severus," returned Draco with a yawn. Breakfast appeared and Draco and Alex began eating.

"I had Lucky pack Alex's things. He left out an outfit for going home in. The packed clothes should be by the hearth."

"That's fine."

"So did you enjoy the weekend?" said Narcissa directing the question at Alex.

"Yes Aunt Cissy, Saturday was fun."

"And would you like to come again?" asked Narcissa hopefully.

"If Uncle Lucius stays friendly then yes," replied Alex.

"Don't worry he will."

"Once you're finished we will get going," spoke up Severus.

"Okay dad."

"I checked the paper, Puddlemere United beat the Cannons 350-40."

"That's great," beamed Alex happily.

"Indeed, now eat up."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now later in the afternoon. Severus was sat on the sofa in the study with Alex resting his head on his lap. Lucky had sent Alex's clothes to Daisy who was now washing them. Severus thought about what Narcissa had told him. He planned to discuss it with Alex.

"What happened with Uncle Lucius?"

"Oh...Well Dobby broke something and then he beat him for it...it was scary...and I didn't like it," replied Alex quietly.

"What did you see when you had your flashback?" asked Severus stroking Alex's hair.

"I was in the kitchen."

"At four Private Drive?"

"Yeah," replied Alex.

"Then what?"

"Vernon was there...and he...he beat me."

"And how do you feel about Uncle Lucius now?

"I was scared of him at first...but he apologised and then he was nice to me. I was nervous when we were alone in the study so he gave me some pumpkin juice with a calming draught. He did it to help me since he knew I was nervous. He showed me some documents but that's a secret."

"Secret?"

"Well yeah they were about Hogwarts, from the governors, I saw Albus's wage, and Minerva's as well as yours."

"How did you see mine, I don't receive a wage anymore."

"Oh well I saw Horace's and that's the same as yours."

"I see, but you feel okay around Uncle Lucius?"

"Yeah like I said if he's nice then it's okay."

"Good, do you remember asking Aunt Cissy about whether the flashbacks would happen again?"

"Sure."

"Well I think they will unless I do something to help you."

"Oh but what."

"It's called Occlumency."

"Occlumency?" asked Alex scrunching up his face confused.

"It's the opposite of Legilimency. You see you use Legilimency to enter someone's mind, Occlumency is the art of defending your mind from Legilimency," explained Severus, who could have given a much more technical explanation but decided not to for Alex's sake.

"Okay but how does that help?"

"Occlumency is the ability to shield your mind and control your emotions and memories. It is primarily used to prevent external threats but can be used to combat internal threats as well. What I mean is that you can use it to prevent flashbacks, which really are just traumatic memories that come to the surface of your mind when activated by a trigger."

"So like violence?"

"Yes it would seem that violence triggered your memories in this case."

"So how do you do it?"

"Since you are not yet skilled in the art of Occlumency, I will enter your mind and do some reorganising. I will locate your traumatic memories from the abuse and then move them deeper into your mind. I will then place barriers and shields around them. Don't worry, you will still have the memories and will be able to remember what happened. It will just be harder for them to trouble you."

"Okay," replied Alex rather nervously.

"Alex you trust me don't you?" asked Severus stroking Alex's hair again to relax him.

"Yes," replied Alex looking up at Severus. Severus could see the trust in Alex's eyes which warmed his heart.

"Can I enter your mind?" Alex lay there in thought for a moment before he nodded. "Hold still and look at me, you will feel a pressure around your eyes and temples, don't fight it or else it will hurt, I don't want to hurt you okay?"

Alex nodded and then looked up at his dad and met his eyes. He saw him pull out his wand and then heard him mutter, "Legilimens." As his dad had warned he felt a pressure on his eyes, he didn't fight it, and his world then went black. He was floating through mist falling downwards. He then saw his dad emerge beside him and he held out his hand. Severus took it and then they floated down to a blank white circular room. They stood in the room and could see memories flying past in all directions. Some were flying past rather fast while others went by at a leisurely pace, some were not moving at all.

"This is inside your mind," explained Severus. Alex looked around and then nodded. "Now this might take awhile so I want you to relax," said Severus sending soothing and relaxing thoughts into Alex's mind. Alex picked up on them and began to feel relaxed for some reason.

"Now come lie down here while I get to work," said Severus picking Alex up. He then strode over to a white bed that had not been there a moment before. He rested Alex on the bed and then sent out sleepy thoughts to Alex who relaxed even more. Alex lay in a state that was between half awake and half asleep. He was lucid but he felt so relaxed that he didn't care what was going on.

Severus got to work and began shifting through the memories. He reorganised Alex's mind and created separate rooms. He placed Alex's happy memories from after he was rescued in one room, while he placed the traumatic memories in a much larger room. He located the 'Happy room' near the surface of Alex's mind and the 'Trauma room' in the deep dark depths of Alex's mind. He erected powerful shields around the room and then retreated.

"Come on Alex's it's time to go," heard Alex as he was brought out of his own mind. He blinked his eyes and could see his dad looking down at him from where he was sat on the sofa.

"What was that room?" asked Alex curiously.

"A visual representation of your mind that I created to put you at ease, I relaxed you while I got to work, you won't remember it since you were somewhat out of it but quite a bit of time has passed."

"Oh...did you do everything though?" yawned Alex who was tired all of a sudden.

"Yes, hopefully you won't be plagued by anymore flashbacks, you will be tired for awhile but don't worry that's normal."

"Oww-okay," yawned Alex closing his eyes before he drifted off to sleep. Severus smiled and then stroked Alex's hair. He loved his son and admired him even more. He hadn't lingered on Alex's memories because he didn't want to invade his privacy.

He had caught a few glimpses without intending to though. Vernon forcing Alex to masturbate him, Vernon pushing Alex down the stairs, Vernon raping Alex. It made him furious once again. Alex was in his hands safe though, and that's all that mattered.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now later in the evening and Severus was giving Alex a bath. Earlier in the day Alex had woken up after the session of Occlumency. They had then placed some more games of Chess. Alex happily told him of how he had beaten Draco twice. Severus had been very pleased to hear that and had praised Alex for his achievement.

He now wanted to discuss something with Alex that had been on his mind for awhile. Prior to the events of the weekend, he had been looking through the folder Albus had left. He had narrowed down the search to one property, a cottage in Hogsmeade. He now wanted to talk to Alex about the idea.

"Alex I want to talk to you about something important," said Severus saying what he always said, it was important for Alex to know what to expect after all.

"Is it bad?"

"I don't think so but It depends on how you look at it."

"Oh...what it is then?"

"Do you remember when we went to the park?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember seeing how everything was broke and damaged?"

"Sure dad."

"Well to tell you the truth Alex, I'm not so happy with the area around where we live. I have thought about letting you out to play but I'm not comfortable with the idea around here."

"So you don't like it here?"

"I like the house, and I like the fact your with me," said Severus reassuring Alex, he didn't want him to think he was the problem, "I'm just not happy with the area, it used to be very nice but it has declined and not somewhere I think you should grow up."

"So what are you saying?"

"I was thinking of moving and wanted to know what you thought of it," said Severus as he rubbed shampoo into Alex's hair.

"I like it here dad."

"I know you do, let me finish though. While we were away Albus looked into lots of properties for me. I looked at them all and found a cottage in Hogsmeade. You like Hogsmeade don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well we could move there, you would be right next to Honeydukes and Hogwarts, you could make lots of new wizard friends, visit all the shops, go flying whenever you wanted, it would be nicer than here anyway," said Severus rinsing Alex's hair.

Alex sat there in thought. _He liked Spinners End because he thought of it as his first real home. He did like the sound of what his dad was telling him though. He loved flying and it would be great to be able to do that whenever he wanted._

"You don't have you to decide straight away, I just wanted to tell you before we look at the house."

"Okay, when are we going though?"

"We could go Tuesday afternoon if you want. The agency is located in Diagon Alley."

"After my lessons you mean?"

"Of course."

"Okay then."

"Alright let's get you off to bed."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now Tuesday evening on the 9th October 1990. Severus and Alex were in the study just finishing Alex's Herbology lesson. The day before Severus had once again given Alex a lesson in potions as well as Defence against the Dark Arts. Alex had brewed a perfect blood replenishing potion which was now on his shelf with his other potions. He had then worked his way through The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection.

The next couple of hours would be quite busy. They would Floo to the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley, and then make their way to the housing agency. After visiting the agency they would then apparate to Hogsmeade and be given a tour of the house by an agent. Once Alex had finished his lesson Severus had him go get changed. Severus then led Alex into the study.

"You ready?"

"Yeah dad."

"Alright well then let's go," said Severus leading Alex to the hearth, "The Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley!" called Severus entering the Floo with Alex. They emerged inside the Leaky Cauldron which was pretty quiet since most people were at work. Severus held Alex's hand and led him to the yard where they then entered Diagon Alley itself. The journey down the main road was uneventful until Severus veered off down one of the streets towards _Olivander's Wand Shop, 382 B.C_.

"Why are we going there dad?"

"You won't be getting a real wand until you're eleven but, in the meantime I want to get you something to practice with, that way you can learn how to hold a wand, the wrist movements you need to use as well as the different stances," explained Severus.

"So you're getting me a practice wand?"

"Well they don't exist which is a shame because it's actually a really good idea, I'm going to inquire at Olivander's and see if he has any empty shells."

"Shells?"

"Wands without cores."

"Oh," replied Alex as they entered the shop. They were greeted by an empty store. Severus led Alex to the counter and then rang the bell on the counter top. Olivander emerged on a ladder that had just slid along the side. He stepped down the steps and then regarded Alex and Severus.

"Ah professor Snape, July 24th 1971, Elm, fourteen inches, dragon heart string," remembered Olivander out loud.

"He can remember that?" asked Alex curiously.

"Indeed."

"I remember every wand I have ever sold young man."

"This is my son Alex," Informed Severus.

"A little young for his first wand don't you think professor Snape."

"He is, that is not why I' am here though."

"Not damaged your wand have you?" inquired Olivander.

"No it's fine, it is an unusual request but I was wondering if you have any wands you have not yet finished, without cores that is."

"You mean just the wood basically?"

"Correct."

"Of course I have many, do you have a preference for any type of wood or length?"

"Neither matters," replied Severus.

"One moment then," said Olivander before he retreated to the back of the shop. He emerged a moment later with a wand. "Ebony, twelve inches," said Olivander laying the coreless wand on the counter top.

"That's fine, how much do I owe you?"

"Two Galleons will cover this, out of pure curiosity what do you intend to do with the wand?"

"Here is your money," sand Severus placing the Galleons on the counter whilst he took the wand, "and why do you care what the wand is for?"

"Just curious," replied Olivander.

"Good day, come Alex," said Severus leading Alex out of the store. Once outside Alex spoke up.

"How come you didn't tell him?"

"Because then he would have realised what a good idea it was and used it for himself," replied Severus.

"Oh," replied Alex as they moved down the main street. They then made their way to the housing agency. Severus opened the door and held it open for Alex to walk in. The agency was relatively quiet and they were addressed by a woman named Fiona.

"Hi there my name is Fiona how can I help you two?"

"Severus Snape, we have an appointment to look at a cottage in Hogsmeade."

"Okay why don't we sit down," said Fiona leading them to her desk. She sat behind with Alex and Severus moving towards the two chairs in front.

"I was interested in one property in particular, this one to be exact," said Severus taking the listing from the folder Albus had given him. He handed it to her and she read it carefully.

"Ah yes number sixteen Cauldron Cross, quiet a nice property, unfortunately the previous owner died from old age, I believe she was one hundred and fifty six," informed Fiona.

"Would it be possible to view the property?"

"Yes it would, we're not that busy at the moment to be honest. We could go now if you want?"

"Please."

"Alright well then let me just get ready," said Fiona who went into the back of the office. She emerged wearing a cloak and was holding a set of keys. "I'm just going to show these gentlemen the Hogsmeade cottage Amy," said Fiona to her co-worker. She led them outside and they apparated together to Hogsmeade.

They appeared outside the boundaries of the property. It was detached and had a stone wall around the front garden. The cottage itself was made out of granite and had a traditional Scottish steeply pitched roof, which was boarded with step gables and had a slim chimney.

The cottage was located off the main street of Hogsmeade but was only around two minutes walk from the Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes. Fiona opened the gate and then led them to the front door. She placed the key in the lock and turned it. She then waved her wand lowering the wards on the door. They then they entered the hallway. To the left was the stairway which arched around to the right at the top leading to the second level. Directly in front of them was the hallway which led off in one direction and a door way that led to the right.

"The stairs are obviously to the left, they're the only stairs in the property, and through the hallway is the kitchen and dining area, just before the hall under the stairs is the downstairs toilet. To the right is the living room," said Fiona leading them into it.

The room was quite spacious and similar in size to the study at Spinners End. In the centre of the room was the hearth for the Floo. Severus was already thinking of it as a study, although he did wonder where he could locate his potions lab.

"Why don't we take a look at the kitchen."

The kitchen turned out to be a lot bigger than the one at Spinners End. There was a stove for cooking, a pantry for storing food as well as a utility room which Daisy could use. On the other side of the kitchen was the dining area which had a large table. There was also a backdoor that led into the garden.

The garden itself was fenced off and was around twenty metres in length. There was as ancient oak tree at the back with a broom shed to right and a glass greenhouse to the left. It was currently empty but Severus was already considering the plants and potions ingredients he could grow in there. It would also be useful for Alex's Herbology. She then led them back inside and then showed them the basement. Severus had found his potions lab after all. He could make a store cupboard quite easily and this place was huge. "So is this the potions lab then dad?"

"Indeed," replied Severus with a smirk, it was funny how Alex had been thinking exactly what he had.

"Why don't we take a look upstairs?"

They made their way upstairs. Fiona explained the layout as they did. "Well there are two bedrooms, a master bedroom with en-suite and a smaller bedroom, lastly there is the bathroom." They looked at the master bedroom first. Severus observed that it was quite nice. He felt very posh that he would have his own bathroom. Alex thought it was funny as well.

"You get your own bathroom dad," laughed Alex once they had looked around it. They then inspected the family bathroom which was in between the two bedrooms. There was a sink, a toilet as well as a separate shower and bathtub. The bathtub itself was white and freestanding with silver feet.

They then went to the smaller bedroom which would be Alex's. The first thought Severus had when they entered was that it was small. Alex seemed to think so too because he was wearing a frown.

"It's a bit small," said Severus

"Well you have an interesting option there. You see directly above us is the attic, if you were willing to do some developing you could knock a hole in the ceiling and insert a spiral staircase. This could then be a study or homework area and the attic itself could be the bedroom," suggested Fiona.

Severus thought that was an interesting idea. "Could we see the attic then?"

"Of course one moment then," said Fiona leading them back onto the landing. She then waved her wand and the attic door opened and the ladder came down. Severus had Alex step on them first and then followed him up whilst he held him. They emerged at the top with Fiona right behind them.

Severus observed the attic which ran the entire length of the top floor. Like the roof from the outside the walls on the sides were steep with the shape of the attic being that of a triangular prism.

"It's big," commented Alex who was staring wide eyed around the room.

"Indeed, it's a bit dark but we could put some windows in," said Severus voicing his ideas.

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you're both thinking of ideas," said Fiona.

"What's the asking price?" asked Severus.

"The asking price is ʛ80000. I know that's quite pricey for what you're getting but the location pushes up the price a lot," explained Fiona.

"And what about the owners?"

"Well the current owner is a man from Godrics Hallow, he has a large family or else I presume he would have considered using the property himself. After the ordeal of his mother dying I think he finds it quite stressful so he probably wants a quick sale, I suggest you put in an offer for ʛ70000."

Severus considered the price. Even at ʛ70000 which was £350,000 or $776,000, it was quite expensive. It wasn't that he couldn't afford the house. He could afford it quite easily. His inheritance from his mother had been quite vast. It was nothing compared to Alex's inheritance from the Potters but he never had to worry about money ever again. It was more to do with that he didn't like spending money unless he had to.

That was the reason why he had never bothered moving out of Spinner's End all these years. He could have quite easily bought himself a nice house, or even have a Manor built if he was such inclined. He wasn't though, still he had Alex to think of now. He wanted Alex to grow up somewhere he would truly love. He decided to consult Alex on it and then go from there.

"I think me and Alex need to discuss this before we decide anything, perhaps a visit to the Three Broomsticks is in order."

"Yes that's fine," replied Fiona. They exited the house with Fiona locking up and warding the door. They then walked to the Three Broomsticks together. Upon entering the inn, Severus went to the bar to get their orders. Alex wanted a pumpkin juice and he like Fiona had decided to get a goblet of water. He supposed Fiona didn't want to drink whilst working and he had decided not to because he didn't want his thinking to be impaired.

He passed Fiona her drink who was currently sat two tables away from them working on some reports and paperwork. She had politely told them that she would be nearby when they were ready. He walked to Alex and passed him his juice. They then sat and discussed the idea.

"So what do you think of the house?" asked Severus who was interested in Alex's opinion.

"I like it, the only problem is my room."

"But if we made the attic your room would you like it?"

"Yeah dad it would be great, there's loads of room up there."

"Did you spot the greenhouse?"

"Yeah sure dad."

"I was thinking I could grow potion ingredients in there, I could start teaching you the practical sides of Herbology as well."

"What about the study for my lessons?"

"We could change the living room into a study."

"Oh yeah, and you have your lab in the basement."

"Exactly."

"But how would we do my room?"

"We would need to contact some wizard builders."

"Like who?"

"I'm not sure. We can ask Fiona I'm sure she will know some people."

"I like Hogsmeade dad," said Alex, which was his way of saying he would like to move.

"So you wouldn't mind moving?"

"No," replied Alex shaking his head.

"That's all I needed to hear," smiled Severus ruffling Alex hair, which thanks to the hair product in it settled back into its style, the act still got a smile out of Alex. They both stood and then went to sit next to Fiona. She saw them coming and put her paperwork away.

"So what do you think?"

"We are interested in purchasing the property but, we would like to contact some builders about the changes you proposed."

"That's fine, I know a firm in Diagon Alley, and in fact we often work together quite a lot. His name is Mensor Orbford and he runs Orbford's Home development. It was he who suggested the changes so I know he can do it. You wouldn't need to worry about plans or anything like that," explained Fiona.

"How long would it take you to contact the owner?"

"Well I can contact him by Floo today. If he accepts the offer then I will need to transfer the deed which I could do tomorrow, it will then need to be issued so you would probably receive it by Thursday, that's if he accepts."

"That fine, I'd like to make an offer of ʛ70000 then," said Severus, who then provided Fiona with the relevant details she would need for the offer and the deed to the house. After providing the details they said their goodbyes so Fiona could get to work, she apparated back to the agency, while Severus and Alex apparated back to Spinners End.

Severus led Alex up the drive and they entered the house. They then made their way to the kitchen to get something to eat. Daisy was making them pasta and spaghetti bolognaise for a change. Daisy served their dinner and they sat eating and talking.

"Dad."

"Yes?"

"What will happen to here," asked Alex looking at his plate.

"You mean once we move?"

"Yeah," replied Alex looking up.

"I haven't decided yet, I could sell the place or keep hold of it just in case."

"What about four Private Drive?"

"I suspect it's still up for sale, it's only been a month after all, we will most likely hear something if it is sold," explained Severus.

"Oh."

"If we receive the deed to the house on Thursday then how do you feel about staying at the Malfoys for the weekend?"

"I don't mind but how come? I just visited them."

"Moving houses is not a small task, things need packing, moving, unpacking, and then there is the building work to consider. I was thinking that perhaps you could stay there for a few days while I and Daisy do the work. That way when you come home it will all be finished."

"Oh I suppose that makes sense, its fine then," said Alex before sipping on his pumpkin juice.

"I will let Aunt Cissy know. No doubt she will be over the moon."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes: (Long as always)**

I realise after the excitement of the last couple of chapters this one is quite an uneventful one. As always that just has to happen in order to keep a good pace. Things start to pick up around chapter 44 and from then on things are flying all the way to Chapter 50+.

As for this chapter itself. I realise Severus is a master at Occlumency and Legilimency. You therefore might be confused why he chose to use his wand and utter 'Legilimens' when he can do it non- verbally and without a wand. The reason for this is that he didn't want to scare Alex.

As for what happened with Alex in his own mind. As Severus said he created that visual representation to put Alex at ease, everything was therefore very nice and comforting. The reality would most likely be a lot more unpleasant as a result of Alex's abuse.

Moving on, I thought it would be interesting to explore the idea of practice wands. Basically just pieces of wood moulded like real wands. The point of them like Severus said is to practice the wand movements for spells and to get used to holding them. Alex's wand will feature in some of his lessons in the next chapter.

As for Severus's wand there isn't any mention of it neither in Canon nor on Harry Potter Wiki. There might be on Pottermore but since I'm not a member I don't know. I therefore researched the wand types and tried to find the best match.

This is an excerpt from Harry Potter Wiki on Elm wood.

"_The truth is that elm wands prefer owners with presence, magical dexterity and a certain native dignity. Of all wand woods, elm, in the experience of Garrick Olivander, has the fewest accidents, the least foolish errors, and the most elegant charms and spells; these are sophisticated wands, capable of highly advanced magic in the right hands."_

I'd say that fits Severus Snape pretty accurately. As for the Wand core, here is what Harry Potter Wiki says on Dragon heartstring.

"_As a rule, dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most power , and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn more quickly than other types. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner. The dragon wand tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts, though it will not incline that way of its own accord."_

Hope you guys found that interesting, well if you didn't you didn't have to read it. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter. Next chapter sees Alex do some wand work lessons and, a visit to Mensor Orbford's home development for Severus.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	43. Chapter 43 Lessons and Contractors

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 43 - Lessons and Contractors**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now Thursday the 11th of October 1990. Severus was sat with Alex in the study. Earlier in the morning Severus had had Alex read through A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch. It was now the afternoon so Alex was doing the first part of his charms theory lesson, which consisted of reading through a copy of Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling.

There first half of the lesson was over so Severus told Alex to take a break as he usually did. Alex closed his book and then made his way to the kitchen to get a drink. Severus watched him go and then sat in thought.

_He was happy with how things were progressing. Fiona from the agency had contacted him Wednesday morning. She had told him that his offer had been accepted and that she was now processing the deed. He had then received the official looking document this morning as promised as well as a set of keys. He intended to have the locks changed so it wouldn't have mattered if he hadn't received them anyway. _

_He had then booked an appointment with Mensor Orbford at his office in Diagon Alley. The appointment was for today at 15:30. That left him enough time to finish Alex's lessons and send him over to Albus who was going to be babysitting for a few hours. He didn't want to rush his consultation at Orbford's and suspected he would be there for a few hours._

_He now intended to teach Alex how to use a wand minus the magic. That meant teaching Alex how to hold it properly, yes there was such a thing as holding a wand properly. It also meant teaching him wand safety and then the different stances. He was brought out of his thoughts when Alex returned to the study. _

"Was the break nice and refreshing?"

"Yeah I washed up and then Daisy gave me some juice and a banana."

"Good, now come here I want to teach you how to use a wand."

"Okay."

"First, do you know what a gun is?"

"Yes dad, they're bad."

"And why are they bad?"

"Because they're dangerous and they hurt people."

"Correct, a wand in many ways is like a gun, it has the potential to kill or seriously maim people just as it has the potential to heal them. As such there are a set of certain safety protocols that must be followed. Do you understand?"

"I understand," replied Alex paying close attention.

"The first rule is that your wand will be securely fastened on your person, you will not for example leave it unsecured in your pocket. A wand holster is an acceptable means of accomplishing this. Why do you think this is important?"

"I'm not sure...Is it so the wand doesn't do anything by accident?" guessed Alex

"It is exactly for that reason. The next rule is concerned with how you use the wand. You will never point it at yourself or at another person unless you intend to cast a spell at yourself or said person. Therefore your wand should either be holstered, pointing upwards or down by your side. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Why is it important?"

"To prevent accidents?"

"Indeed, now take your practice wand," said Severus holding out the wand. He was pleased to see that Alex immediately held it downwards.

"Good, now I want you to aim the wand at those bookshelves over there," said Severus standing beside Alex. "Now hold the wand and place your index finger over the top of the wand to help your aim. Alex did so but his grip was very tight. "Relax and loosen your grip, it doesn't need to be so tight."

"It's hard," replied Alex, who was finding it awkward to relax his hand yet hold the wand properly.

"I know but you will get used to it, that's it," encouraged Severus as Alex got used to holding the wand. Severus had Alex practice holding the wand for another ten minutes before they moved on. "Now I'm going to teach you the three stances of duelling."

"Okay."

"Now watch me," said Severus demonstrating with his own wand. "The first stance is the neutral stance, I hold my wand as I just showed you and I rest it by my side pointing towards the floor. I adopt this stance until I know which other stance I want to use, this stance is therefore typically used in between combat or at the start of a duel. Now you try."

Alex observed Severus and then did as asked with his own wand. His dad seemed satisfied because they moved onto the next stance. "The next stance is the defensive stance. I hold my wand upwards close to my chest," said Severus bringing his wand up. "In this position I can move it around my body quite easily, to my left side," said Severus demonstrating, "And to my right, or anywhere in front of me, I can even flick my wand around my back to block surprise attacks. With me so far?"

"I think so but why do you hold your wand upwards?" asked Alex inquisitively.

"Because it is the best position for blocking, deflecting and countering spells."

"Oh I see."

"The last important part is that I hold it close to my body. This way my wand is further away from my opponent which gives me longer to react to spells, I therefore have more time to reposition my wand. Of course the defensive stance prevents you from attacking which leads me onto the offensive stance, but first let me see you perform the defensive stance.

It took Alex awhile but he seemed to be getting the hang of the defensive stance. The hard part was moving your wand around you correctly whilst maintaining good technique, or else you wouldn't be able to deflect the spells aimed at you in that area.

Severus watched Alex and was happy with how he was doing. He didn't expect Alex to get everything right. This was just an introduction after all. He then had Alex move onto the offensive stance.

"The third stance is the last one. I face forwards and hold my wand out at arm's length. Unlike Muggle sword duelling you do not face to the side, do you know why?"

"Ehmm no dad."

"In a sword duel the action is very back and forth as the opponents thrust and retreat. Facing sideways presents a smaller target and allows the feet to move quite easily. Wizard duelling is very different. The projectiles will continue on in the direction they have been cast until they hit something or fizzle out. You therefore face forwards with both feet level. You crouch slightly so your feet have more grip and you can spring in either direction. Do you understand?"

"I think so."

"Good, let's try. Face me," Alex did so, "Now relax your knees and loosen your legs, grip the floor with your feet. If you want to move to the left you press with your right foot, to the right then with your left foot. Now try, dodge left!" Alex did so and pressed with his right roof so he moved swiftly to the left.

"Good now I want you to try that using a traditional duelling stance. Now face sideways so your side is facing towards me." Alex did as asked. "Good now dodge right!" Alex did so but he stumbled since to the right meant he had to step backwards.

"Now do you see why you face forwards so you can dodge left and right?"

"Yeah sure dad," smiled back Alex.

"Now let's try that for real," said Severus walking towards the other side of the study. He then aimed his wand at Alex.

"Dad?" stated Alex quite worried.

"Don't worry I will only be casting tickling charms," reassured Severus.

"Okay," replied Alex looking relieved.

"Ready?"

"Yeah dad," called Alex from the other side of the study. Severus then fired his first tickling charm which Alex stepped out of the way of moving to his right. Severus fired off another spell slightly to Alex's left which encouraged him to go to the right again. Little did Alex know that Severus was leading him into a trap. He fired off another to Alex's left which Alex side stepped moving into the bookcases.

Alex seemed to realise his mistake, because he looked at the bookcase and then snapped his head towards Severus just as the spell hit him. "HEHEHAHA," laughed Alex as he leant into the bookshelf for support. Severus smiled on, it was always fun to see Alex laughing. Alex recovered and then looked up at Severus.

"Do you realise your mistake?"

"Yeah I let you lead me to the bookcase and then I couldn't dodge anymore," replied Alex.

"Exactly, try to ensure that you can move in any direction. It's not inherently bad to go near walls, for example standing in the corner of a room is better than standing in the middle where you can be hit from every direction."

"I see."

"Now let's try again." Alex moved into the middle and Severus fired off a spell. Alex dodged it to his right again but he then immediately side stepped to the left avoiding his previous mistake. Severus kept it up and Alex kept dodging. Severus was impressed but, he missed seeing Alex laugh so he cheated somewhat and sent one spell one way and then another straight after.

Alex dodged the first but was the hit by the second which caught him straight in the belly. He immediately hit the floor roaring in laughter. Severus moved closer and couldn't resist sending another tickling charm at Alex who laughed more and more. "Dad! HAHAHA."

Severus stood over Alex and sent another one at Alex who laughed some more. "DAD...HAHAAHAHA...that tickles...stop stop...that tickles!" Severus stopped and Alex caught his breath.

"I must admit it is amusing seeing you laugh," said Severus cheekily. He then took Alex's hand and helped him up. "So was that fun?"

"Yeah," beamed Alex.

"And did you have fun whilst you were learning."

"Yeah dad you're the best," proclaimed Alex which made Severus immensely proud. Severus ruffled Alex's hair and then put his arm around his shoulder. "Why don't you go shower and then get changed before you head over to Albus's," suggested Severus since Alex was slightly hot and sweaty.

"Okay dad," said Alex handing over his practice wand before he moved to leave the study. Severus watched him go and then tidied up the study by packing away Alex's things. Alex emerged around five minutes later wearing his dark green silk robe, back waistcoat and pants and his smart shoes.

"You're only going to see Albus," smirked Severus.

"I know but you said I should be dressed smart if I go to Hogwarts," replied Alex.

"I did didn't I, come, I don't want to be late, and make sure you behave," warned Severus.

"I will," promised Alex.

"Good, now I will see you later," said Severus giving Alex a hug, "Headmaster's Office Hogwarts!" called Severus.

"Good to see you Severus, step through Alex," greeted Albus.

"Good to see you as well, I'll be back in a few hours to pick Alex up," said Severus gently pushing Alex through the Floo. He watched and saw Alex appear on the other end. Albus cleaned the ash off his robes and helped him up off the floor. Alex then turned and waved towards him.

"Bye dad!"

"I will see you in a little while," said Severus ending the Floo call. He stopped and watched the fire for a moment thinking of Alex, he then took some more Floo powder and threw into the flames. "The Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley," called Severus stepping into the green flames.

He emerged in the Leaky Cauldron and then made his way to the backyard. It was then only a five or so minute walk until he reached _Orbford's Home Development, _which wasn't too far away from the agency. He entered the small building and met the receptionist. He told her of his appointment and she waved him through to the studio down the corridor.

He entered it and observed the somewhat large room. It greatly resembled an art studio. All around the room were desks littered with plans and blue prints as well as drawings and paintings of houses and buildings. Mr Orbford rose from his chair and came to shake Severus hand. "Mensor Orbford, Severus Snape I presume?"

"Correct," replied Severus.

"Good to see you, Fiona from the agency told me about you, bought the cottage in Hogsmeade didn't you?"

"Indeed, I was told you had the relevant skills to do the work?"

"Ah of course I do, I can see you are a man who likes to get to the point, take a seat and we can get to work." Severus did so and sat at the desk.

"So give me a rough idea of the work you want doing and then we can go into more detail."

"Well the main work is on the smaller bedroom which is going to be for my young son," explained Severus.

"Hmm Fiona gave you the suggestion for the spiral stair case then?"

"She did but I have some other ideas."

"And how old is your son out of interest?"

"He is eight," replied Severus

"And these ideas?"

"I was thinking we could insert some windows into the attic to brighten it up."

"Anything else?"

"I need the basement to be a functioning lab so it will need to be fitted to tailor those needs."

"That's fine, so the staircase in your son's room, the windows in the attic and the basement?"

"That's everything."

"Alright, why don't we work on some sketches and see what you like," said Mensor Orbford who began drawing away.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Alex waved goodbye to his dad and then turned towards Albus once the Floo call ended.

"Good to see you here my boy," beamed Albus welcomingly.

"Hi Albus," greeted Alex.

"Tell me Alex did Narcissa buy you those robes?"

"Yeah she took me shopping," replied Alex.

"And how are you getting on with the Malfoys?" said Albus steering Alex towards a chair near his own.

"its okay, Aunt Cissy is nice and Draco calls me his little god brother, Uncle Lucius was scary at first but he's nice now."

"Good to hear my boy, now would you like something to drink?"

"Err yes please."

"Pumpkin juice?" Alex nodded his reply.

"Apis," called Albus.

POP

"Yes master Dumbledore."

"Apis how many times have I told you to call me Albus," chided Albus.

"With all due respect master Dumbledore. I addressed your father as master Dumbledore and I will do so with you," said Apis with a great air of authority.

"Ah you must forgive Apis Alex, he has known me since I was a small boy, and sometimes I think he forgets that I' am now an adult," chuckled Albus.

"What can Apis be doing master Dumbledore?"

"Could you fetch my young guest here a goblet of pumpkin juice and perhaps some tasty pasties?"

"Right away master Dumbledore," replied Apis before he popped away. He then returned a moment later and gave Alex his juice and pasties.

"Albus?" asked Alex sipping on his juice.

"Yes Alex?"

"How can Apis pop inside of Hogwarts? I thought you can't apparate inside Hogwarts?" asked Alex inquisitively.

"Elf magic is different to that of wizard magic, besides, Daisy pops inside your home so why is Hogwarts any different?"

"Oh yeah," replied Alex with a thoughtful expression, "So elves can pop anywhere then?"

"Well no, it is rather complicated you see. No one can apparate into or out of Hogwarts as well as within the walls itself. I set up the wards specifically to achieve that. As for Elf magic, I have set up the wards so that house elves may pop within Hogwarts but they cannot pop in or out of Hogwarts," explained Albus.

"Okay but why do it that way?"

"Well House elves need to be able to pop to do their jobs, however I don't want anyone to be able to enter and leave the castle just like that, including elves."

"Oh I see, is that so other elves can't get inside?"

"Partly yes, the real reason is that it would cause huge amounts of problems. For one it would make child abduction extremely easy, all you would need to do is order your house elf to pop into the castle, grab hold of a student and pop away, all in the matter of seconds. Additionally students with elves would be summoning them all the time, it really would cause a right headache," explained Albus, which got a lot of approving nods from the portraits around the room.

"Oh I see, I never thought of that."

"Ah the wards are telling me that we have a visitor," informed Albus.

"Who?"

"Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper, and a great friend of mine." There was a loud knock on the headmaster's door. "Come in Hagrid."

Hagrid walked in causing Alex to press himself back in his chair, _the man was huge! _"Ah Alex don't be afraid Hagrid is very gentle," reassured Albus seeing Alex's reaction. Hagrid seemed to hear Albus because he gazed down at Alex.

"An' who might you be?"

"This Hagrid is Alexander Snape, who likes to be called Alex," introduced Albus.

"Yeh look a lot like yer dad," commented Hagrid.

"H-hi there," spoke Alex shyly.

"Good ter meet yer," said Hagrid holding out his massive hand. Alex took it which resulted in his own hand disappearing in Hagrid's huge one.

"Now Hagrid what can I do for you?"

"Oh yer professor Dumbledore, well I could do with some more Flesh-eating Slug Repellent, They're ruinin' the cabbages see," explained Hagrid.

"Not to worry Hagrid, go to Knockturn Alley and buy some more, I will inform the governors of the extra expense," replied Albus.

"Thank you professor," replied Hagrid. "And how's yer dad?" said Hagrid aiming the question at Alex.

"He's well, he's in Diagon Alley at the moment," replied Alex.

"Mus' admit I was confused when e' wen' ton leave, suppose e' was lookin' after you right?"

"Yes sir."

"Call me Hagrid Alex, everyone does," replied Hagrid.

"Okay."

"An' how old ar' yer?"

"Oh eight."

"Spect I'll see you 'ere soon enough then."

"Is there anything else I can do for you Hagrid?"

"Nah professor, bettah be off, nice meetin' yer Alex," said Hagrid who waved and then turned to leave. Alex watched Hagrid leave and then blurted out, "Albus, that man's huge!"

Albus chuckled at Alex's outburst, "He is a rather bit on the large side isn't he, Hagrid might look scary but he is harmless," reassured Albus.

"If you say so," replied Alex not at all convinced.

"I do say so, now your father tells me you like chess?"

"Oh yes," smiled Alex.

"Why don't we play a game?"

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Severus and Mensor had been sat at the desk for the last hour or so. They had been working on the sketches and designs for the cottage. The process had not been an easy one. Severus was very specific in how he wanted everything furnished. Mensor would draw a sketch and then Severus would criticise it, telling Mensor what he didn't like. After many sketches and amendments, they were now finished.

Mensor was proud of his work, Severus had been a tricky customer but that made it more interesting. He looked at the three sketches and passed them to Severus for the verdict. Severus observed the first one which would be the spiral staircase. The staircase would be at the back of the room near the door towards the right. That way it wasn't in the way of the rest of the room and, would leave enough room for the desk to go under the window on the left side of the house. That staircase itself would be made of wood opposed to steel or iron, he wanted it to feel and look warm.

The next sketch was of the attic itself. The staircase would be on the left with Alex's bed on the far right. The attic door was going to be sealed off and covered up. There were then the four large windows that were going to be inserted, one for each section of the roof, two on either straight part and two on the slopes. It meant that Alex would have the best view in the house, being able to see out of every side. He rather liked the design and was very pleased.

Lastly there was his potions lab. Not much work needed to be done other than inserting a sink and store cupboard. He would be able to furnish it with the equipment from his existing lab at Spinner's End. "These are perfect," remarked Severus seeing Mensor was waiting for the verdict.

"Excellent, it took us awhile but it's always good to see a happy customer, so when do you want us to start the work, I can get my team on it right away."

"Could you start tomorrow morning?"

"Oh course," replied Mensor.

"And how long would it take?"

"Well as I always joke, we're not muggles here are we, probably take them weeks but he could all the work in a couple of days," remarked Mensor.

"That's fine and payment?"

"We can settle that once everything is done."

_Severus was happy with that. A good builder never asked for money up front. It meant Mensor was trustworthy and that he wouldn't be doing a runner with his money leaving behind a half finished job. _

"Very well I look forward to seeing the house once it is finished," said Severus standing. Mensor stood and then shook Severus's hand. Severus then said his goodbyes and moved to leave. Once outside, he moved towards the street so he could head towards the Leaky Cauldron and pick Alex up.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Back in the Headmasters office a ferocious chess battle was being waged. The table and board had been set up in the centre of the office with all the portraits looking on. They had all sided with Alex since Albus was a master and even better than Severus. Without their help Alex would not have stood a chance. Although Alex was ordering the pieces he wasn't really playing, in reality it was the collective headmasters and headmistresses versus Albus.

"No no move your knight there!" called Phineas Nigellus Black.

"That's it boy now move our queen and take his bishop," ordered Ambrose Swoft after Albus made his move.

"Check," called Alex with a smug smile on his face. Albus brought his hand up to his beard and was obviously racking his brains over his next move. There was sweat on his forehead and he eyes were darting back and forth quickly. Albus moved his king and then slowly sat back to see what Alex would do.

The portraits were conversing until they barked their next order. "Alright now move your castle to the left and cut off his escape route, then he's trapped," ordered Armando Dippet. Alex did so. The only move Albus could make was to move his king again. He already knew what was coming.

"Now move your queen so it's level with his king and its checkmate!" called Basil Fronsac.

Alex did as ordered and then called, "checkmate." Albus toppled his king which resulted in cheers and celebrations from the portraits and a happy looking Alex.

"Well done my boy," called Albus who had not been defeated for over sixty years.

"Thanks but the portraits helped a lot."

"That they did, still a celebration is in order, how about some sweets?" offered Albus.

"Sure," replied Alex. Albus held out a small yellow package. Alex recognised them straight away as Opal Fruits, although he was surprised to see them. "You have Opal Fruits?"

"I have all sorts of sweets, it's kind of a hobby of mine, and I do enjoy Muggle sweets as well."

"Thanks," said Alex who began chewing on an orange flavoured sweet, it tasted great. He had always seen Dudley eating them but had never tried one himself. Not surprisingly he was never allowed. They were interrupted from eating their sweets when the Floo went off. Albus moved to answer it and Severus appeared on the other end.

"Ah Severus do step through." Severus emerged from the Floo and went to give Alex a hug.

"How did it go dad?"

"It went well. I will tell you all about it when we get home."

"Okay."

"And what have you two been up to?"

"We've been playing chess, I beat Albus! I had help though," said Alex pointing towards all the portraits around them. Severus observed the portraits and could see them all smiling down at Alex. It must have been some game if they had all been helping Alex. He would have needed it to, not even he could hope to beat Albus.

"Eating sweets as well?" said Severus observing the Opal Fruits.

"Just these, Albus gave them me as a celebration."

"Well let's get going, thank you for watching him Albus."

"It was nothing, I look forward to it actually, the great thing with minding other peoples kids is you can spoil them and then give them back afterwards," chuckled Albus.

"Bye Albus!" called Alex.

"See you soon my boy," beamed Albus.

"Bye and thanks for the help!" said Alex waving to the portraits. There was then a loud chorus of goodbyes and see you soon, as well as a lot of waving. Severus nodded to Albus and then led Alex through the Floo to Spinner's End. Once inside Severus and Alex moved to the kitchen where Daisy was making them dinner. Once it was served Severus started the conversation.

"I spoke with Mr Orbford. His building team is going to get to work on the house tomorrow. He said it should be finished in a couple of days so it should be ready when you come home from the Malfoys."

"Is it good?"

"It did take us awhile to finalise the sketches but I like the designs a lot, I expect you will like them as well. Did you do anything else besides play chess with Albus?"

"Not really, Hagrid visited though, Albus says he's harmless but he's huge dad!"

"Well your right in a sense, Hagrid isn't harmless and could probably do a lot of damage if he wanted to. That's the key part though, if he wanted, although I have never really spoken to him he seems friendly enough. Albus trusts him and he is very loyal."

"I suppose your right then."

"Now eat up, unless you wish to incur the wrath of Daisy for letting your food go cold," said Severus playfully.

"And we wouldn't want that," joked Alex before he began eating away.

"I could never be mad at you Alex, if your food went cold I is be making you more!"

"Thanks Daisy," laughed Alex.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

I really liked this chapter for a number of reasons, the first reason being that it introduces quite a few new concepts. One of the most interesting for me was the wand techniques. As always with my author's notes they are not necessary but usually discuss how things came to be. For example I actually thought about the wand stuff quite a lot, especially the stances and how they work.

Believe it or not, well some of you will knowing how much research I do. I took my Albus Dumbledore replica wand and stood in my room. I then experimented trying out traditional sword stances. I then found that it just wasn't working. As explained in the chapter, a traditional stance gives you a lot of mobility in moving backwards and forwards but not very much when moving sideways. Since spells continue in a straight line going backwards is useless. I therefore realised that facing forwards so you could move left and right was the answer.

The next concept was elf magic. It just seemed bizarre to me how Dobby was given free reign of Hogwarts in COS and, was able to fallow Draco Malfoy along with Kreacher in HPB. The school is supposed to be safe and the students are supposed to be protected. If you have wards to prevent people apparating in then surely you would have the same for elves and any other creature. That's just another change I made from canon that I thought was necessary.

Lastly I wanted to introduce Hagrid in this chapter. He is a great character to write although it can be quite hard to write him properly. I spent quite a long time just studying his speech from the books, hopefully his dialogue is believable. I'd like to hear what people thought about the chapter, especially the issues I raised in my authors notes. Next chapter Alex spends some more time with the Malfoys and bonding with Draco.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	44. Chapter 44 Bonding of Brothers

HP

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 44 - Bonding of Brothers**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now Friday the 12th October 1990. Severus and Alex were currently in the study waiting for Narcissa to arrive. Earlier in the day Severus had visited the cottage to let the building team in headed by Mensor. They had got to work on the house and started off by bringing in the materials. He planned to do some shopping over the weekend to get some furniture to help furnish the house. Daisy would be helping him move a lot of the furniture from Spinner's end.

Daisy had also packed Alex's clothing for his weekend away. They were now waiting for him at Malfoy Manor. Alex had asked if he could go swimming so Daisy had also packed his swimming stuff as well. The Floo went off and Severus rose to answer it.

"Is Alex ready?" called Narcissa from the other end.

"One moment," called Severus as he helped Alex up from the sofa. He then brought Alex into a tight embrace, "See you soon son."

"Dad I'm only going to be away a few days," said Alex breaking away from the tight embrace.

"I know but I will miss you," replied Severus in his defence.

"I'll miss you too dad," replied Alex looking up at Severus.

"Come on then," said Severus leading Alex to the Floo.

"I'm ready for him," called Narcissa. At Narcissa's words Severus gently prodded Alex into the Floo. He emerged on the other end where Narcissa caught him and cleaned the ash off of him with her wand.

"Bye dad," waved Alex.

"Goodbye Alex," replied Severus waving in return.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Shall we go see Draco?" asked Narcissa.

"Okay," replied Alex.

"I'm glad you're here this weekend, your father told me all about the cottage in Hogsmeade, and I must admit I'm surprised he didn't do it sooner living near those Muggles."

"I think he did it for me," replied Alex.

"I'm sure you will love it, now I have quite a few things planned for this weekend. I taught you Etiquette last time but now I want to teach you dancing," said Narcissa as they walked to Draco's room.

"Dancing?"

"Of course, whatever would you do if you met a fine young lady?"

"Aunt Cissy I'm eight!"

"Hmmm I suppose, still be useful for balls though."

"Balls?"

"You know celebrations, dancing, drinking and meals, all the important people go to them."

"I see, so you will teach me then?"

"Yes dear, I taught Draco as well and he's a fine dancer so I'm sure you will be fine."

"Okay but when?"

"We could do it later tonight if you want?"

"Sure," replied Alex. They continued to walk up the stairs until they reached Draco's room. Narcissa knocked and then entered when Draco called back to her. Alex followed Narcissa into the room and then looked over at Draco.

"Alright boy's, I'll leave you to it, if you need anything call one or the elves or come get me," said Narcissa before she left.

"Well are you just going to stand there or say hello?" said Draco playfully.

"Oh...Sorry," smiled Alex sheepishly.

"So how are you doing? Mother tells me you're moving to Hogsmeade."

"We are, dad has the builders working on the house at the moment."

"How come?"

"Well dad needs stuff put in for his lab and they are putting in stairs for my room in the attic, you should come round some time."

"I'll have to ask mother but I think she will say yes.

"I hope so."

"Come here I want to show you something." Alex did as asked and sat beside Draco on the bed. "One moment," said Draco shuffling along the bed. He then opened his bedside cabinet draw and took out some toys. They were dragon action figures.

"What are they?"

"They're action figures, you play with them. I've not played with these for years but mother had Rosy get them out for you. This one here is a Chinese Fireball and this one here is a Common welsh green," explained Draco holding up the dragon action figures. He watched Alex's curious expression and prompted him when he didn't say anything. "Do you want to play?"

"Play?" said Alex looking at Draco as if he had just grown another head.

"Yeah, it's fun," said Draco passing Alex the Chinese Fireball. _He had intended to give Alex the dragon's to play with on his own but it was clear Alex really didn't know what to do. He supposed he would have to play as well, he was a little bit too old for it but he didn't mind if it helped Alex._

"Mother said you liked reading."

"I do."

"Did you ever read about dragons?"

"Yeah," smiled Alex.

"Well then pretend it's like that," said Draco holding up his dragon. "This is my mountain, you are not welcome here," said Draco in a deep voice, animating his dragon.

"But dragon's can't talk," protested Alex.

"I know but we're playing silly," admonished Draco. "Honestly Alex just forget about everything and let your imagination run wild, as I was saying, this is my mountain!"

Alex giggled and then hold up his dragon, "No this is my mountain!" returned Alex whilst trying to make his voice sound deeper. There game then turned it a ferocious battle in which Draco and Alex chased each other around the room. They were only disturbed an hour or so later when Narcissa went to check on them.

She walked down the corridor and could hear Alex shouting "No Draco no," she quickly rushed to the door fearing what Draco was doing to Alex. She opened the door and immediately relaxed at the sight that beheld her. On the bed were Draco and Alex. Draco had Alex pinned to the bed underneath him and was using his knees to hold Alex's hands at his sides. Whilst he did this he was using he free hands to tickle away at Alex's exposed belly.

"Draco...HAHAHAHA...that tickles...stop stop that tickles!" laughed Alex uncontrollable in real belly laughs, his face red from all the laughing. Narcissa sneaked up on Draco and ambushed him. She then held him to the bed and began tickling away. "Ah mother!" cried Draco before he began laughing away as well. Alex recovered and then teamed up with Narcissa on Draco. Alex tickled away until Narcissa turned traitor and surprised him by tickling his side.

"Ah no Aunt Cissy!" laughed Alex. Draco lay there and watched on. Narcissa stopped tickling Alex and then observed both him and Draco. They both looked worn out and were breathing quickly through smiles.

They both then turned their heads towards each other as they lay on the bed. Narcissa watched on as a moment of understanding passed between the two. Their smiles then turned to mischievous grins as they eyed her. It then dawned on her what they were about to do. "No you little devils!"

"Get her!" they cried in unison before they pounced on her.

"NO!" gasped Narcissa trying to escape. "HAHAEHA," she cried trying to pull them off of her. She managed to detangle Draco's hands but Alex had his legs wrapped around her waist from behind and was tickling away. "Stop stop...Alex stop!" Alex did so and both boys looked at her as she recovered.

She quickly thanked their naivety and then pulled out her wand. It seemed to dawn on them because both their eyes went wide. "Rictusempra," called Narcissa who flicked her wand at both of them, wrapping them in the tickling charm. She held her wand over them as they squirmed and giggled.

"Tickles," managed Alex.

"Mother!"

"Do you both surrender?"

"Yes Yes I surrender...I surrender!" called Alex through his laughs as he wriggled on the bed.

"And you Draco?"

"I...never!"

"Please Draco...HAHAHA. I think I'm gonna...I think I'm gonna wet my pants," laughed Alex who was on the verge of tears from laughing so much.

"Alright ...I surrender! Please I surrender!" came Draco's reply coming to Alex's rescue. She kept them under the charm for a few more seconds and then released them.

"Aunt Cissy your evil!" said Alex playfully.

"Yeah," said Draco in mock horror quickly agreeing with Alex as he shielded him. Narcissa watched on, pleased that Draco was protecting Alex who he regarded as his little 'god brother'.

"Evil you say? Would an evil person offer sweets and ice cream?"

"You're not evil!" said Alex quickly.

"Yeah you're good!"

"So lovely to hear dears, how nice am I?"

"You're lovely!" came Alex's reply.

"Yeah you're wonderful," said Draco.

"I'm flattered, I suppose I should get your treats then, Rosy," called Narcissa.

POP

"Yes Mistress Malfoy."

"What flavour Ice cream would you like Alex?"

"Just vanilla please," said Alex.

"Draco?"

"Strawberry and vanilla please," replied Draco.

"Fetch some chocolate as well," ordered Narcissa.

"Yes Mistress Malfoy, right away."

POP

They waited a minute or so until Rosy returned. When she did she was holding two bowls of ice cream and, had brought some chocolate cauldrons as well as a pack of Chocoballs. She passed the ice creams to their respective owners and laid the chocolate on the bed. Alex, Draco and Narcissa then sat and enjoyed their treats.

"This ice cream is lovely Aunt Cissy."

"It's from Fortescue's. He is the best after all."

"Mother started ordering it when I first tried some in Diagon Alley."

"I remember that you were only little as well." Alex finished his ice cream and then opened the pack of Chocoballs. He then passed Draco and Narcissa a chocolate ball as well. They sat and lay there eating away until they were finished.

"Right, well why don't you boys wash up or else you will be getting chocolate everywhere. I will see you in an hour or so for dinner," instructed Narcissa before she left.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now later in the evening after dinner. Dinner had been somewhat uneventful which Alex was grateful for. He was also grateful for how Uncle Lucius was behaving. The man was still friendly and even pleasant. He had even spent some time discussing Hogsmeade with him. It put him at ease and he no longer worried that Uncle Lucius would go back to the way he had behaved on the first night.

Alex was now in the dance hall with Narcissa while Draco was with Lucius. Narcissa had said she would teach Alex how to dance and she intended to. "Right first I'm going to teach you the basic waltz. Now come over here and stand next to me," instructed Narcissa. "Good, now the steps for men and woman are different so I will teach you how to lead."

"Okay," replied Alex.

"First start with your feet together, good, now start with your left foot, now side with your right, now bring your left foot back together with your right." Alex did so albeit slightly awkwardly. "Now repeat but start with your right foot." Alex repeated the steps and was slightly smoother this time.

"Good now let's see you practice that doing a lap of the hall." Narcissa followed Alex around the hall for a good five minutes and noted that he was getting better and better. "Alright young man, now you're going to dance with me."

"Okay," replied Alex slightly nervously.

"First raise your left hand," Alex did so, "A little higher, that's it," said Narcissa once Alex's hand was around level with his eyes. She then raised her right to meet his, Alex then took hold of it. "Now bring your right arm around to my shoulder blade," Alex did so and then Narcissa put her left on top of Alex right shoulder. "Come step a little closer, ready?"

"Yes."

"Good, now begin when you're ready." Alex waited a moment and took a breath to compose himself. He then stepped forward whilst Narcissa stepped backwards. "That's it. now follow the rhythm, 1...2...3, 1...2...3, good." They kept at it for another ten minutes and Alex was doing well for a beginner. Narcissa therefore decided to teach Alex some more techniques.

"Now I'm going to teach you the rise and fall for the waltz. Now at the start lower your knees slightly and push off with your left heel. Then when you step to the side with your right, you rise and then bring your feet together and stand on your toes. You then lower again and repeat," explained Narcissa.

She then had him carry out the moves. It was slightly awkward with their differences in height, but Narcissa remedied this by only raising so much in order to compensate. They then spent the next hour at it. By the end of the session Alex was able to do a basic weave, natural turn as well as a reverse turn. It was hard work though and by the end he was very tired as well as quite hot and sweaty.

"Good work Alex I'm very impressed, I will be telling your father how much you have learned. Now why don't we get you and Draco bathed and off to bed."

"Thank Aunt Cissy."

"You're welcome, now let's go find Draco."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was late at night and into the early hours of the morning when Alex woke with a start. Alex stared up from his bed and looked at the window. Outside the Manor a torrential storm was blowing. Alex could hear the howl of the wind and the thundering of the heavens.

_It's just a storm, it's just a storm. Your okay, your safe here thought Alex to himself. _At that moment the sky lit up with lightning and there was a thundering crash. "Huh," jumped Alex flinging his head under the quilt. _Your okay, your safe in your nice warm bed, nothing can happen reassured Alex to himself. _No matter what he tried though he was still scared. He contemplated going to wake Draco but quickly thought better of the idea.

_Come on your eight, you're not a little kid, rebuffed Alex._ At that moment though there was a deafening crash which sent Alex rocketing out of his bed, all thoughts of being a big kid flying out of his mind. Within seconds he was approaching Draco's bed. He gently shook Draco's side, "Draco," spoke Alex. When Draco didn't stir he shook him a bit more, "Draco," said Alex all of his fear evident in his voice.

"What is it?" came Draco's sleepy reply.

"M'scared," replied Alex who jumped when there was another loud crack outside. Draco regarded Alex who was obviously terrified and then looked out at the window seeing the raging storm. "Come on then," said Draco shuffling over in his bed whilst he lifted his quilt invitingly. Alex didn't need telling twice and all but jumped into the bed cuddling up to Draco. Alex lay there and then felt the quilt being flung over him, a moment later Draco's arm was around him holding him protectively.

"I've got you, now go to sleep," said Draco through a yawn.

"Thanks," said Alex closing his eyes, feeling safe and protected.

"You're welcome lil bro. Now go to sleep before I smother you to sleep."

"Night," replied Alex who could tell Draco was only joking about smothering him to sleep.

"G'night."

Both boys relaxed and drifted off to sleep which is how Narcissa found them in the morning. Narcissa entered their room and became worried when she saw Alex's empty bed. She relaxed and smiled when she saw that Alex was in Draco's bed with Draco holding him protectively. She of course had checked on the boys the night before when the storm began to wage. She had found both boys sleeping soundly. She guessed that Alex must have woken in the night and ended up in Draco's bed.

She didn't want to embarrass Alex so she decided to have one of the elves wake them instead. He didn't need to know that she knew he had sought out comfort from Draco. She stepped out of the room and then walked down the corridor and then down a flight of stairs. Once she was sure she was definitely out of ear shot she called one of the elves.

"Wendy," called Narcissa.

"Yes Mistress Malfoy."

"I just went to wake the boys and found Alex in Draco's bed. No doubt he was scared of the storm from last night. I don't want him to feel embarrassed so I want you to wake the boys instead. If either of them ask you not to say anything about this then I give you my permission to do so since I already know, don't mention that I know either," instructed Narcissa who knew Wendy would be reluctant to go behind either her or her husband's back.

"Yes Mistress Malfoy I be doing it."

"Good let them know breakfast will be ready soon as well."

"Wendy be doing it Mistress Malfoy," said Wendy giving a curtsey.

POP

Narcissa then made her way down the stairs to the small dining room. Meanwhile Draco and Alex were being woken.

"Good morning young masters," spoke Wendy softly as she prodded them awake. Alex yawned whilst Draco detangled his arm from around Alex. Both boys then sat up, Alex rubbing his eyes whilst Draco yawned and stretched. Alex was glad it was one of the elves that had come to wake them. It would have been embarrassing if it were Narcissa.

"Don't worry Alex I won't tell anyone about you being scared," said Draco sensing Alex's worry.

"Thanks."

"I is be doing the same," said Wendy who wanted to ease Alex's worries as well.

"Thank you Wendy."

"Yous two should be getting dressed, breakfast will be ready soon."

"We will," said Draco as he got up from off the bed. Alex did the same and moved over to his wardrobe. They both changed out of their pyjamas and then dressed in their robes. Once they were both dressed, they then made their way down to the small dining room, where Lucius and Narcissa greeted them. Alex took his seat next to Draco and wasn't fazed when the food appeared on their plates, he had gotten used to it by now.

"Lord Malfoy your mail has arrived," stated Lucky handing over the scrolls and letters.

"Very well Lucky, dismissed," replied Lucius opening the first official looking letter. He held the letter in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. "Seems the other governors like your idea Alex, took them long enough to reply."

"Really?" said Alex looking up from his own breakfast.

"Yes, they were slightly embarrassed that they overlooked it, even more so when it was brought to their attention by an eight year old boy, I didn't say who of course so need to worry about that."

"What suggestion was that dear?"

"Oh I and Alex were looking over the summer refurbishment plans and Alex spotted an oversight. You see the baths in Hogwarts didn't have charms to prevent drowning. I believe Alex remembered them from his experience in St Mungo's."

"Yes Uncle Lucius."

"Well done Alex," praised Narcissa. Draco met Alex's eye and smiled at him as well. "Now Draco why don't you show Alex the swimming pool after breakfast," said Narcissa who knew Alex wanted to go swimming.

"Yes Mother."

As asked twenty minutes later saw Draco leading Alex out of the changing rooms, Alex was wearing his black swim briefs whilst Draco was wearing a grey pair of aqua shorts and goggles.

"Don't you have any goggles?" asked Draco as they stood by the pool side.

"No I don't need them."

"Really how come?"

"Well my eyes have special lenses, so I can see, that's why their yellow, dad had them fitted with special features, one of them is called Alligator eyes so I can see under water," explained Alex.

"What happened to your eyes? Mother told me those Muggles hurt you but didn't say how," asked Draco who had been wondering about Alex's eyes. Alex shrugged his shoulders and seemed reluctant to talk so Draco reassured him by putting his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders.

"Come on you can tell me, we're like brothers now," reassured Draco.

"Well...Vernon hurt them...I was blind till dad rescued me," said Alex quietly.

"How did he hurt them?"

"Poker...from...from fire," replied Alex.

"You mean he used a red hot poker from the fireplace to burn your eyes," said Draco horrified, his own eyes going wide. Alex nodded his head causing Draco to hold him tightly. "I won't let anyone hurt again," promised Draco.

"I know Draco, thanks."

"You're welcome, now let's have some fun," said Draco pushing Alex into the pool.

"Hey!" exclaimed Alex before he hit the water and went under. He resurfaced a moment looking for Draco only to see him jumping in after him. Alex waited till Draco came up and then splashed him in the face. Draco splashed him back. It was pointless though really since Draco was wearing goggles and Alex's lenses shielded his eyes, it didn't stop them having fun though.

They continued to splash each other and chase each other around. They stopped around ten minutes later to play another game. "Wanna see who can stay under the longest?" asked Draco.

"Okay."

"1...2...3, go," said Draco before they both swam down to the bottom near the metal steps in the shallow end. They both used the steps to hold onto and looked at each other. A bubble escaped Draco's mouth. Alex held his breath and closed his eyes. He was used to holding his breath under water. It had been a long time but Vernon used to enjoy holding his head under the water in the bath.

After around thirty seconds Draco let go of the steps and swam to the surface. Alex stayed under for another fifteen seconds or so and then resurfaced. He knew he could have stayed under for a lot longer. He moved over to Draco who was holding onto the side and resting his head, he did the same.

"How did you learn to hold your breath for so long?" asked Draco. Alex closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders again. "Vernon again?" Alex nodded his reply. "Was that man ever nice to you?" asked Draco angrily realising what the implications meant, Alex shook his head. "At least he can't hurt you anymore," said Draco giving Alex a smile and ruffling his wet hair. Alex opened his eyes and smiled back.

"How are you doing boys," called Narcissa as she walked towards them. She was wearing a navy blue one piece swimsuit and was carrying some colourful sticks and toys.

"Okay mother," called Draco. Narcissa smiled and then started throwing the sticks, rings and balls into the pool in different places. They all floated for a moment before they sank to the bottom. "Come on boys see if you can find them all," said Narcissa encouragingly.

Draco pushed off from the side and then dived under to begin his search. Alex looked at Narcissa who smiled at him, "Go on Alex," she encouraged. Alex nodded and then took a breath as he pushed off before he went under. They kept at the search for a good ten minutes, in that time they had retrieved everything but one stick.

Narcissa kept them looking and they searched the pool from end to end. Eventually they had to admit defeat and gave up. Narcissa jumped in and then swam towards one of the sides. She dived under and resurfaced a moment later holding a blue stick.

_No wonder they couldn't find it thought Alex to himself, it was blue so obviously it was hard to see in the water. He bet the only reason Aunt Cissy could find it was because she knew where it was since she had thrown it. _

"Well done anyway boys," praised Narcissa who laid the toys on the side. They then spent the next hour or so playing in the pool. Narcissa let them take turns having rides on her back as she swam under the water. After that she then summoned a beach ball and they had fun trying to keep it up in the air.

"Now why don't we get dry and changed and head back into the Manor?" Both boys nodded and then swam to get out. Draco made it to the side first and then held out his hand to help pull Alex up once he had gotten out. Narcissa dried them and they got changed back into their robes. On the way back to the manor Alex thought about Uncle Lucius and the Malfoys in general.

_He was glad that Uncle Lucius was still being friendly to him. He had hardly seen the man though since he had arrived and suspected it wasn't by accident. He guessed Uncle Lucius didn't want to scare him anymore than he already had. _

_Aunt Cissy was very nice to him though as was Draco. He had already started to think of Aunt Cissy as a motherly figure and it was nice to have an older brother as well. He wouldn't admit it but it was fun when Draco tickled him, it made him laugh just like how his dad did. Draco had also made him feel safe when he had been scared of the storm. _

Alex was brought out of his thoughts abruptly when he nearly walked into a wall, he would have if it wasn't for Narcissa who steered him out of the way. "Careful daydreamer," said Narcissa playfully as they entered the Manor. Alex just smiled at her in return, slightly embarrassed but also grateful. Narcissa led them to the small dining room for a quick snack after their tiring swimming. They then made their way over to the dance hall, where Alex watched Narcissa and Draco gracefully dancing before he practised some more.

They were interrupted a few hours later when Lucius came to find them. "Ah there you are," called Lucius from the dance hall entrance. The three of them made their way over to him.

"Was your work productive?" asked Narcissa.

"Quite, how are you Alex?"

"Okay Uncle Lucius."

"Your father called while you were playing, he said the work on the house will be finished late tomorrow night, so he will be coming to pick you up Monday evening."

"That means we have more time to play," said Draco shaking Alex enthusiastically.

"Yeah," smiled Alex.

"I'm pleased you don't mind staying longer. Now why don't we have dinner?" said Lucius.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

After re-reading through the last couple of chapters I realise I may have misjudged the pacing. I can promise things are going to pick up and become very interesting very soon. Next chapter will see Alex and Severus move into sixteen Cauldron Cross in Hogsmeade, so lots of fun and interesting things to come. I would appreciate if people could let me know whether they think my assessment of the pacing is correct.

As for this chapter I wanted Draco and Alex to spend some more time together. I also wanted Draco to help Alex get over the abuse in a sense, by that I mean by playing. I therefore felt it was good to have them play with the dragons and ticking of course which is always fun. Narcissa was definitely sneaky again when she tickled them and decided not to wake the boys. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	45. Chapter 45 Sixteen Cauldron Cross

HP

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 45 - Sixteen Cauldron Cross **

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now Monday evening on the 15th October 1990. Severus was currently checking over the house making sure everything was ready. He cast a tempus spell and observed that the time was 18:12. If he was honest with himself he would admit that the weekend had been a very hectic one. The builders had been working around the clock to complete the now finished modifications and he had been out shopping. He had bought a number of things over the weekend. Including a few pieces of furniture which were needed. Daisy had transferred all of their stuff but since Alex now had more room it needed to be filled.

He had therefore bought a number of bookshelves to fill Alex's library as well as age appropriate books to fill them. Other furniture included a king size bed for Alex since he had so much room in the attic. He had also bought a few surprises for Alex who he hoped would like them. Additionally he had also filled the greenhouse in the garden. It was quite large and therefore had enough room to serve multiple purposes. He had divided the greenhouse into two sections. The section at the end being his own while the one at the front would be for Alex.

His own section would be used for potion ingredients whilst Alex's would be used for his Herbology lessons. He had placed wards around the greenhouse as well as an age line around the more dangerous plants such as the venomous tentacula. He didn't want Alex getting hurt after all. Alex's section consisted of more innocent plants which were safe and age appropriate.

If shopping, building work, and stocking the greenhouse wasn't enough, Albus had visited to place the blood wards on the property as well as a number of his own protections and enchantments. The Fidelius charm had not been applied though since Alex's identity was well protected. Severus had placed his own wards as well. Applying the same ones he had at Spinners End to ensure Alex's safety.

Severus entered the study and then gathered some Floo powder. "Malfoy Manor," called Severus throwing the powder into the flames.

POP

"There you are Wendy, let Narcissa know I have come to pick Alex up."

"Of course," replied Wendy.

POP

POP

"Mistress Malfoy is telling Wendy to tell yous to enter," said Wendy waving her hand. Severus felt the wards falling momentarily and stepped through. He emerged in the sitting room off the main doors as usual.

"Lord and Mistress Malfoy is being in the small dining room, the young masters be getting ready for dinner. Mistress Malfoy is be inviting you to dinner."

"I will accept the invitation."

"I be telling Mistress Malfoy."

POP

Severus nodded and then made his way out of the sitting room. He strode along the corridor until he came to the small dining room. He entered and was greeted by Lucius.

"Severus please do sit." Severus did as asked and sat down in his place. "Draco and Alex should be down any minute, I do hope you are not angry at me," said Lucius eyeing Severus. Severus thought about his answer carefully. He had been angry with Lucius but he wasn't anymore, not since he had talked with Alex who seemed to be okay.

"I was Lucius but I spoke with Alex and he feels okay with the situation so long as you remain friendly towards him. As I understand it you didn't actually do anything to him although your actions towards Dobby are what triggered it."

"That is good to hear," replied Lucius who visibly relaxed. The dining room door opened and Alex and Draco came walking in. Once Alex saw Severus his walk became a sprint. "DAD!" shouted Alex. Severus would never get tired of Alex's enthusiastic reactions to seeing him after being away from one another. He stood and held Alex's head tightly to his chest resting his chin on his hair, smelling it.

"Have fun?"

"Yeah but I missed you," muffled Alex into his chest.

"I missed you as well," said Severus who held Alex a moment longer before he ended the embrace. He then sat down and Alex did the same. Dinner appeared and they began to tuck in.

"Everything complete at the house?" asked Narcissa.

"Yes they finished this morning and then I and Daisy made some finishing touches."

"Wasn't too expensive was it?" asked Lucius.

"No it was actually quite a good deal."

"Who did the work Severus?" asked Narcissa.

"Mensor Orbford, he runs Orbford's home development in Diagon Alley," informed Severus.

"I see, well if we ever need any work done then I'm sure he would be a good choice."

"Indeed."

They continued to eat dinner and made polite conversation. Once dinner was finished it was time to leave. Severus stood in the sitting room by the hearth with Lucius and Narcissa. Alex and Draco were currently sharing a hug, saying their goodbyes.

"Bye Draco!"

"Goodbye," returned Draco with a smile.

"Come," called Severus holding out his hand. Alex moved over towards Severus and took it.

"See you soon Alex," called Narcissa.

"Bye!" came Alex's reply. Severus nodded to them all and then led Alex towards the Floo. "Hogsmeade, sixteen Cauldron Cross!"

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Alex and Severus emerged in the cottage study. Severus waved his wand over himself and Alex tidying their robes and removing any soot and ash. Alex gazed around the room taking in its contents. The carpet was green of course with the dark wood bookshelves from Spinners End. The bookshelves were not the only thing from Spinners End either, the sofa, chairs and coffee table as well as desk and chairs were there as well.

"Why don't we go take a look at your room," said Severus who was eager to see Alex's reaction.

"Okay," said Alex who made his way to the stairs. Severus followed behind Alex as he wanted Alex to enter first. Alex walked into his library on the second floor and observed the room and its furniture. Directly in front of the door was the mahogany spiral staircase which lead up to the attic above. It was carpeted in the same cream colours as the floor.

Underneath the window on the other side of the room to the left was a desk for studying. Either side of the desk, were book cases filled with books on various different subjects as well as books on non academic subjects. "This is mine...my library?"

"Yes it's yours," replied Severus seeing the happy expression on Alex's face. "Why don't we take a look upstairs?" Alex nodded and then followed Severus up the steps. Alex emerged with an awed expression on his face as he looked around the room. It was decorated similar to his room at Spinners End since the fluffy carpet was cream coloured and the walls were blue. Alex however noticed the differences.

For one his bed underneath the window was huge and had bedside cabinets either side. The quilt was blue like Puddlemere united, that's when Alex noticed that the quilt was actually a Puddlemere united quilt and had a large crest across the the left of his bed were two large wardrobes which were in the corner and went as far as the window. Alex noticed they were built into the slope of the roof. He went to it and opened one and found that it didn't slope inside like it should.

"Magic," explained Severus with a smirk seeing Alex's confused expression. Alex took in the rest of the room. To the right of his bed was a desk underneath the window with shelves either side of it. At the far side of the room past the staircase entrance was a large three piece sofa with more shelves behind it.

On the shelves were numerous games and puzzles. There was a wizard set of Gobstones, the Muggle board game Monopoly as well as a Rubix cube. There were also a number of colouring and paint sets as well as some puzzle and colouring books.

In front of the sofa was a rug and a number of comfy looking beanbags. Past the play area under the window at the straight wall was a table. On the table was a brand new chess set with chairs either side. Beside the chess set to the right was a perch followed by a tall table. On the table was a covered object that resembled a cage.

"Dad what's under that?"

"Why don't you see?" Alex nodded apprehensively and then walked over to the table. Severus followed and watched as Alex pulled off the cloth covering the cage. Underneath was a white snowy owl with yellow eyes like Alex's.

The owl hooted pleasantly and eyed Alex. Alex returned the stare and they kept eye contact. Severus watched as something seemed to pass between the two. Alex opened the cage and the owl plopped itself on his outstretched arm. "Hey there," said Alex stroking the owl gently. "My names Alex...are you a boy or a girl?" The owl hooted when Alex said girl. "Girl then," smiled Alex.

"According to Eeylops her name is Hedwig, he said no one wanted her. I showed her a picture of you from my wallet and she hopped onto my arm, It's like she was waiting for you," explained Severus.

"She's beautiful," said Alex who looked like he was in a trance.

"She is. Her eyes match yours as well."

"Oh yeah," grinned Alex. "Dad don't owls fly at night?"

"They do."

"I'm going to let her out, good hunting Hedwig," said Alex as he opened the window and let Hedwig out to fly.

"So what do you think of your room?"

"I love it," said Alex with a smile as he held out his hands making it apparent that he wanted to be picked up. Severus obliged and put his hands under Alex's armpits and lifted him onto his chest. Alex wrapped his legs around Severus waist and looked him in the eyes. "Love you dad, you're the best," said Alex closing his eyes as he rested his head on Severus's shoulder. Severus smiled, extremely pleased that Alex was happy with his room.

"Love you too, now come on, bath before bed."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now Tuesday afternoon on the 16th of October 1990. Alex had just finished his first practical Herbology lesson and he was a right mess. They had been planting seeds and watering the plants, he enjoyed it but it was messy work. He was just about finished in the shower. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Daisy."

POP

"Yes Alex?"

"Could you dry me please?"

"Of course," said Daisy waving her hand. Alex felt his body become hot for a moment and then he was bone dry. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, is there anything else I can be doing?"

"No Daisy."

POP

Alex exited the bathroom and then turned to his right towards his room. He took the steps quickly and entered the attic. He could feel the fluffy carpet on his toes as he walked. He loved his bedroom. He made his way over to his wardrobes and then pulled out his clothes to get dressed.

A few minutes later and he was finished. His attire consisted of his brown dragon hide high top boots, his cream coloured breeches which were tucked into his boots, his beige jumper, his light blue robes and his black cloak which was fastened around his neck.

He walked over to his bedside cabinet on the right and opened the top draw. Inside was a small pouch with his pocket money in it. Since his dad had started giving him pocket money he had only spent one weeks worth. That meant he now had saved up three Galleons, twelve Sickles and four Knuts, which included the twenty five Knuts Albus had given him for sharing his Chocoballs.

He took out five Sickles and stuck them in his pocket and then closed the draw. He opened the middle draw and opened a small case. Inside the case was his gold serpent bracelet that Aunt Cissy had bought him. He took it out and then unlatched it. He wrapped it around his right wrist and then closed the latch. He then stood and closed the draw. He then skipped downstairs ready to explore Hogsmeade. He entered the study where he found his dad reading the Practical Potioneer.

"Dad?"

"Yes Alex?" asked Severus lowering his magazine enough to see Alex.

"I'm going to Honeydukes and then I want to do some exploring."

"That's fine, just stay within the village and don't go near the Shrieking Shack, oh and have fun," smiled Severus.

"I will," said Alex before he all but ran out of the house, happily skipping along once outside. A few minutes later saw Alex browsing through the colourful shelves of Honeydukes sweet shop. He picked out a pack of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum as well as some Chocoballs. With his sweets selected he made his way over to the counter to pay. He handed over his money and the lady bagged them for him.

"Do you want them now or for later?"

"Later please," responded Alex politely. The lady smiled at him and then shrunk down his bag with a wave of her wand. It was then that Alex noticed that there was a blonde haired boy next to him who was staring. He was about to walk away when the older boy spoke up.

"I've not seen you here before, do you live here?" Alex nodded since he felt too shy to voice his answer.

"Move here recently?" Alex nodded again.

"You don't talk much do you," smiled the boy.

"S-sorry," replied Alex sheepishly.

"Shy aren't you." Alex nodded again

"My name's Sebastian, Sebastian Miles, call me Seb," said Sebastian holding out his hand. Alex shook it and returned the greeting.

"Alexander Snape, just Alex though."

"Alright just Alex," smiled Sebastian, "I'm nine, how old are you?"

"Eight."

"Your eyes are funny," observed Sebastian. Alex averted his gaze and looked at his feet at Sebastian's comment. "Hey I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," said Sebastian quickly upon seeing Alex's reaction to his comment.

"Y-you d-don't?" asked Alex hopefully.

"No, how come they're like that though."

"My contact lenses," replied Alex quietly.

"You mean so you can see?"

"Yeah."

"Have you had chance to look around yet?"

"No."

"Why don't I show you around then?" said Sebastian with a smile.

"Okay," replied Alex which caused Sebastian to grab his arm and all but drag him out of the store so he could show him around. They walked down the street talking as they did.

"So where do you live?"

"Oh on Cauldron Cross."

"You get number sixteen?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Everyone knows everyone in Hogsmeade, not many places you could move to if you just arrived," reasoned Sebastian.

"Suppose," smiled Alex.

"I live over past the Three Broomsticks on Wandwood Walk. You been to the Three Broomsticks before right?"

"Yeah my dad took me there," replied Alex.

"So what are your mum and dad then?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do they do?"

"Oh...sorry...dad used to work at Hogwarts but he's looking after me at the moment."

"Your dad worked at Hogwarts?" asked Sebastian in awe.

"Yeah as the potions professor."

"And what about your mum?"

"She's...She's dead," replied Alex quietly.

"I'm sorry, but was she a...you know a witch?"

"She was a pureblood. Dad's a half blood so that makes me a half blood as well."

"Same really, mum's a half blood and dad's Muggleborn hence the name Miles," said Sebastian with a wide grin. "She looks after me while dad works at the Ministry. So what's your Quidditch team?"

"You ask lots of questions don't you," remarked Alex although it was in good nature. Sebastian smiled at that which told Alex he wasn't the first person to say that.

"I do don't I, Emily is always telling me I'm dead nosey, I can't help it, I see someone new and I want to make friends, mum reckons I'm gonna be in Hufflepuff but dad thinks I'm to brave so I'll probably be in Gryffindor."

"You want to make friends...with me?" asked Alex in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't...I don't have any friends," replied Alex shyly.

"Well of course you don't, you just got here didn't you," replied Sebastian not picking up on what Alex truly meant. "But what's your team?" asked Sebastian eagerly.

"Puddlemere."

"No way."

"What?"

"That's my team!" said Sebastian excitedly. "You just watch Alex we're gonna win this year," babbled on Sebastian. They continued walking and entered Zonko's since Sebastian wanted to re-stock on his 'supplies'.

"Who's Emily?" blurted out Alex remembering that Sebastian had mentioned her.

"Oh she's a friend. She's part of the gang."

"Gang?"

"You know friends, we've been friends since forever, she's eight, her sister Amy is six, there's also Oscar and Luke who are brothers, Oscar's four, Luke's seven. Then there's Brendon who's also seven and finally Francis who's five, he's from the States and never stops rambling on about Quodpot," explained Sebastian.

"Isn't Quodpot that crazy game where you have to pass the quad and score before it explodes?" asked Alex, who remembered reading about it in Quidditch through the ages.

"Yeah exactly, mental, got nothing on Quidditch," replied Sebastian rolling his eyes before he picked up a packet of fake blood.

"What's the blood for?" asked Alex who was now starting to feel more at ease around Sebastian.

"Acting, you know if we need to pretend to play dead or anything like that," explained Sebastian who then picked up a pair of handcuffs.

"And those?"

"Oh for the Aurors if they arrest any baddies," explained Sebastian. Alex guessed it must be something similar to cops and robbers which he had seen Dudley and his gang playing. Sebastian moved towards the counter to pay and Alex followed.

They exited and Sebastian spent the next two and a half hours showing Alex all of Hogsmeade. Once Sebastian had finished showing him around Alex knew the locations of the Apothecary, Dervish and Banges, The Magic Neep which was a green grocers, the post office, Potage's Cauldron shop, which indecently was located on Cauldron Cross, Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop and finally Gladrags Wizard wear.

By the time Sebastian had finished giving Alex the tour it was dark. "Hey do you want to come over to my house for a bit?" asked Sebastian eagerly.

"Sure," replied Alex. Sebastian smiled and then turned off down a side street. They walked for a minute or so until they came to Wandwood Walk. Sebastian opened a gate and led him up the path towards a cottage. On the door was the number twenty five, he guessed Sebastian lived at number twenty five Wandwood Walk.

"Come in Alex," said Sebastian gesturing for Alex to enter. "Mum I invited a friend over." Alex stopped abruptly at Sebastian's words. _A friend? Did Sebastian really think of him as his friend? He realised he must do. Wait until I tell dad thought Alex to himself. _

"Really who's that?" called Mrs Miles from the kitchen.

"Oh Alex," replied Sebastian as he led Alex into the kitchen.

"Hi there Alex," greeted Mrs Miles. Mr Miles looked up from the Evening Prophet and gave Alex a welcoming smile and a nod.

"Hi there Mr and Mrs Miles," replied Alex politely.

"Mum Alex just moved here, he's living at sixteen Cauldron Cross."

"You didn't interrogate the poor boy did you?" asked Mrs Miles sternly.

"No mum," replied Sebastian. He amended his previous comment upon seeing his mum's stern gaze, "Okay maybe a little, alright a lot." Sebastian's admission got a laugh out of Alex which broke the tension.

"Alex we're about to have dinner would you like to stay and have dinner with us?"

"I'm okay Mrs Miles I don't want to be a bother," replied Alex quietly.

"Never a bother Alex, if it's not you then it will be Emily, Luke, Oscar or anyone else Sebastian decides to invite," said Mrs Miles playfully. Alex guessed she was used to having kids over for dinner all the time.

"Okay then Mrs Miles," said Alex as he sat down. Mrs Miles served them their dinner and they began eating away.

"So Alex how long have you been living in Hogsmeade?" asked Mrs Miles.

"Dad bought the house last week, the builders we're in over the weekend so I stayed at my Aunts, I came back last night."

"And do you like Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah it's great, dad took me here a few times before we moved, and I guess he liked it to since we moved here."

"That's not all mum Alex supports United to."

"Really?"

"Yeah, do you have a broom Alex?"

"No," replied Alex.

"What how come?"

"Sebastian," warned Mrs Miles sternly.

"Sorry mum."

"Perhaps I could show you something later," spoke up Mr Miles for the first time.

"Really what?"

"You'll see," replied Mr Miles with a smirk. Once dinner was finished Alex followed Sebastian up to his bedroom. It was similar in decoration to his own room except Sebastian had way more Puddlemere United stuff. He even had some photos of himself and his dad at a few matches which we're hung up on the wall or on his beside cabinet. They stayed up there for awhile until Mr Miles called them downstairs and led them out to the back garden.

"Hold on boys," called Mr Miles as he opened the broom shed.

"That's my broom," called Sebastian pointing towards his Comet 180. Mr Miles went to the back of the shed and rooted until he found an old box. He brought it out and then un-shrunk it. He opened it for both boys to see. Inside was ancient looking broomstick which was in need of quite a bit of tender love and care.

"This is an Oakshaft 79," informed Mr Miles, "Needs a lot of work but if you we're willing to put in the effort you could have yourself a broom there Alex."

"Really," replied Alex who was almost speechless.

"Yes, why don't you talk to your parents and perhaps we can work something out."

"I will Mr Miles and thanks," beamed Alex.

"Sebastian!" called Mrs Miles from inside.

"Yes Mum!"

"It's getting late and you need your bath before bed, why don't you show your friend out."

"Yes mum!"

"I guess I better go."

"Yeah but come around tomorrow and I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang," said Sebastian as he led Alex through the cottage.

"Okay," smiled Alex.

"See you."

"Yeah," waved Alex as he walked down the path. Sebastian gave a final wave as he closed the door. Alex skipped along happily back home. His day had been great. He Alexander Snape had a friend. His first ever real friend and, he had survived the day without him leaving him or falling out. He walked up the path and opened the door to enter the cottage. Eager to tell his dad about his day and the friend he had made.

"DAD DAD I MADE A FRIEND!" called Alex as he all but ran into the cottage.

"Alexander Snape," called Severus as Alex entered the study. Alex gulped, his dad had never used his full name like that before, he had a suspicion that he was in trouble although he didn't know what for.

"What time do you call this?" said Severus with his arms crossed. It then hit Alex that he was late although he didn't know what time it was, he must have lost track of time being with Sebastian.

"I...I d-don't know," mumbled Alex who was staring at the floor.

"Curfew is at 19:30 and its 20:07, which means you are thirty seven minutes late."

"Please I'm sorry...I didn't know," pleaded Alex.

Severus sighed, he really didn't want to punish Alex but the rules were the rules. He hadn't been worried since he knew where Alex was due to his tracking spell. Since Alex had mentioned making a friend when he arrived he guessed he must have stayed there and lost track of time. He needed to deal with this delicately or else Alex would think he was being punished for making a friend. He stepped backwards and sat in his reclining chair.

"Come here," commanded Severus. Alex nodded and then shuffled over to Severus. "Sit," ordered Severus gesturing towards his left knee. Alex did so and looked up at Severus. He could see the worry in Alex's eyes.

"Why are you late?"

"I-I was with S-sebastian...I lost track of time...I'm so sorry."

"I thought so, well you know the rules, if you're late then you have to be punished, you understand yes?"

"Yes dad and I'm really sorry really."

"I know you are, now I'm going to explain this very carefully since this is the first time you have broke a rule. I want you to pay attention and listen carefully."

"O-okay."

"I'm going to punish you but I'm not punishing you for going outside, I want you to go outside and have fun, I'm also not punishing you because you made a friend. I want you to make friends. I'm punishing you because curfew is 19:30 and you broke that rule. Do you understand?"

"I...I understand," came Alex's quiet reply.

"Good, now ten privilege points will be deducted." Alex nodded before his shoulders and head slumped downwards, his body language reeking of disappointment. "Now the ordeal is over, I still love you and everything is forgiven."

"Really you're...you're not mad at me?"

"No your punishment is over, as I said everything is forgiven," said Severus who pulled Alex into a tight hug. He knew Alex needed some love and affection to reassure him. Alex rested against him, he rubbed small circles into his back. "Now why don't you tell me about Sebastian," said Severus seeking to lighten the mood.

"We met in Honeydukes, he then showed me all around Hogsmeade and then we went over to his house. His mum is nice she offered me dinner. I said no at first but she insisted so I stayed. That's not all dad, Mr Miles showed me an old broom, it's an Oakshaft 79, and he said I could maybe have it if..." trailed off Alex.

"If what?" asked Severus. Alex shrugged his shoulders. "What's wrong Alex?"

"You won't agree to it since I've been bad," said Alex meekly.

"Alex I just told you everything is forgiven. Once I give a punishment its case closed for that infraction. Now what did he say about the broom?"

"He said if I worked on it, it could be my broom, he said I should tell you and then you should speak to him about it."

"Is the broom in poor condition?"

"Yeah I think so," replied Alex. Severus sat and thought on the issue.

_Now that Alex was making friends it wouldn't be long before he would be asked to go flying or play Quidditch. Waiting until Christmas for his first broom would be a long time for a child to wait. Additionally this could serve as some sort of project that both of them could work on together. A broom serving kit would be needed but that wasn't a problem. Lastly he knew despite his reassurances that his punishment was over, Alex would still see it as a punishment if he said no. He would still get Alex a broom for Christmas but he could use the Oakshaft in the meantime. Perhaps he could ask Sebastian's father to loan it until Christmas on the condition that they restore it. _

"I will speak with Sebastian's father tomorrow, I don't know what he will say so I won't make any promises but if his terms are agreeable then yes you can have the broom."

"YAY!" shouted Alex jumping up and down.

"I'm not finished."

"Sorry," said Alex who was mid way through pumping his fist in the air. Alex sat back on Severus knee and paid attention.

"Now since the broom is in poor condition it will need work for it to be used. You will have to do that although I will help you. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes dad I don't mind," replied Alex who didn't care as long as he got a broom.

"Very well, now let's get you bathed and off to bed."

"Love you dad," said Alex eyeing Severus closely. Severus knew what Alex was doing, he was seeking reassurance.

"Love you too," said Severus giving Alex a kiss on the forehead. When he leant back Alex was grinning widely. "Now, come, bath."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

As promised the night before Severus intended to speak to Sebastian's father about the broom. It was now lunch time and Severus and Alex had decided to eat at the Three Broomsticks for a change. They still had around twenty minutes until Alex was to start his History of Magic lesson. They exited and Alex led Severus towards the Miles house. Severus knocked on the door and was greeted by Sebastian.

"Sebastian I take it?"

"Yes sir, hey Alex! Is this your dad then?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you wearing those clothes?"

"Oh this is my school uniform," explained Alex.

"I see, well come in then, dad Alex's dad is here to talk to you!"

"Ah good to see you Mr?"

"Snape."

"Mr Snape, Philip Miles," said Mr Miles holding out his hand.

"Good to meet you, my son told me you had an offer concerning a broom."

"Yes of course we should talk, step through to the kitchen," said Mr Miles gesturing for Severus to step through the door way.

"Stay here Alex," ordered Severus.

"Yes dad." Severus stepped through, closing the door behind him whilst placing silencing charms.

"Cup of tea or coffee?" asked Mrs Miles.

"No thank you."

"Well Mr Snape as I told your son there is a broom there if he's willing to put in the effort, I know it needs some work so a small fee would be enough really."

"Can I see the broom first?"

"Yes of course," said Mr Miles summoning the broom with a wave of his wand. Severus observed it closely. It was covered in muck and grime and could do with a new coat of paint. The tail twigs needed clipping and a foot holder was missing. Yes it definitely needed some work but the main things were there.

"I have an offer for you actually."

"Really?"

"Yes, you see I intend to buy Alex a broom for Christmas, I was thinking perhaps you could loan the broom until then in exchange for Alex restoring it. He gets a broom to use until he gets his broom at Christmas and you get a restored broom for nothing." Mr Miles sat in thought for a moment before he responded.

"It's a deal." Severus shook his hand and collected the broom before shrinking it.

"Now I must be off, my son has his lessons soon."

"I understand, good meeting you sir."

"You too," replied Severus who cancelled his wards and entered the living room. "Come Alex," gestured Severus holding out his hand.

"Mr Snape," spoke up Sebastian.

"Yes?"

"Could Alex stay and play?"

"He has lessons until 15:00 but he can play then."

Oh okay then, see you then Alex."

"Yeah see you," smiled Alex as they left. A few minutes later and Alex and Severus were sat in their kitchen at the table with one Oakshaft 79 on said table.

"Now Mr Miles is loaning you the broom until Christmas under the condition that you will restore it. This is your project so you will need to do the work and purchase the required equipment. You will need a broom servicing kit, I will purchase the missing foot holder."

"How much do broom serving kits cost?"

"Around six galleons."

"I don't have enough," said Alex, his disappointment clear as day.

"How much do you have saved up?"

"Three Galleons, seven Sickles and four Knuts."

"What about your privilege points?"

"I don't have any."

"You don't currently have any points but you're forgetting your prize you earned."

"Oh yeah."

"How about this, you give me your three Galleons and your prize and I will purchase the kit for you."

"Okay," beamed Alex. If either of them were in the study they would have seen the one next to the star on the hour glass go back to zero.

"Good, well I will purchase the kit later today and then we can work on it together if you want."

"Sure dad."

"Now let's get back to your lessons.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

So what do people think? I love the house in Hogsmeade and it's great to see Alex start making friends. Next chapter titled The Motley Gang sees Sebastian introduce Alex to the rest of his friends. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	46. Chapter 46 The Motley Gang

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 46 - The Motley Gang **

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now Wednesday afternoon. After returning from the Miles household Severus had given Alex his History of Magic lesson. Alex was currently sat on his bed in the attic after taking part in said lesson. He sat in thought whilst he rubbed his wet arms dry from taking a shower.

_Yesterday had been a great day despite his punishment. He knew he deserved to be punished since he had broken a rule. He had been scared at first since he didn't know what to expect. Yes his dad had explained the rules and the consequences but, he had never actually broken any rules before so he couldn't be sure. _

_Although he didn't like losing the privilege points he did get some sort of reassurance out of the fact he had. Dad had said that taking points would be one of the ways he would be punished. It was therefore good to see him follow through with that because now he knew what to expect. He also knew he wasn't in trouble for going outside or because he made a friend. His dad had made that quite clear. _

_He was also pleased that he would be getting to work on his broom later today, his very own broom! It had cost him most if not all of his pocket money and his prize but it was worth it. He was also happy that he had managed to win back five privilege points in History which brought his total back up to five points. _

Content that he was now dry, Alex stood and went over to his wardrobe. Since his light blue robes were being washed by Daisy he picked out his silver pair. He didn't want to wear the more expensive robes bought by Aunt Cissy since Sebastian had said they would be playing. A few minutes later he was fully dressed.

He was currently wearing his black dragon hide boots and a pair of navy blue jeans. Although his black pair of dragon hide boots were not as high as his brown ridding pair, he still tucked his jeans into them. He also wore his black jumper under his silver robes, as well as his gold bracelet and his cloak which he fastened around his neck.

Alex left some owl treats for Hedwig and then made his way down the spiral staircase to find his dad. He found his dad in the kitchen along with Daisy. "Dad I'm going to go play with Sebastian," said Alex as he entered the kitchen.

"That's fine, now come here," said Severus standing. Alex did as asked and moved beside Severus, who pulled out his wand and brandished it over Alex's bracelet.

"What did you do?" asked Alex curiously.

"I played a charm over your bracelet. It will start to glow thirty minutes before curfew so you have enough time to get home, to stop it glowing simply say I' am coming home," explained Severus.

"That's cool."

"Now have fun and don't be late," warned Severus.

"I won't, I don't want to lose any more points."

"Now get out of here and have fun," said Severus, giving Alex a gentle pat on his bottom to encourage him out of the house. Alex reacted by smiling whilst he looked back over his shoulder as he ran out of the house. "Bye dad!"

"See you later Alex," called Severus after his boy. Alex ran out of the house and then walked down the path. As he did he thought about what his dad had just done.

_He had gently patted him on his bottom. It wasn't a beating or a spank, or even a grope as Vernon would often do, it was gentle, loving, and affectionate. Like hugs and kisses it was just another way of his dad showing he loved him. _

Alex smiled at the thought and then ran all the way to Sebastian's letting out his built up energy. He was running and it wasn't because he was scared, he was looking forward to having some fun. He ran up the path towards number twenty five and knocked on the door.

"Hello there Alex," said Mrs Miles with a smile.

"Hi there Mrs Miles," said Alex looking up at Mrs Miles.

"Sebastian!"

"Yes mum!" called Sebastian from the second floor.

"Alex is here to see you."

"Right coming!" called Sebastian before he made his way down the stairs. "So you ready to meet the gang?"

"Yeah," smiled Alex.

"Alright boys have fun but be careful, and try not to get to dirty either!" called Mrs Miles as they walked down the path.

"So what have you done with the Oakshaft?"

"Nothing yet dad is getting me a servicing kit, then we're going to work on it together."

"That's cool, once you fix it up you can come play Quidditch with us."

"Yeah," beamed Alex who was looking forward to playing Quidditch.

"Do you have a favourite position?"

"Yeah chaser," replied Alex.

"Same really, we only have a Quaffle so we play old style."

"Old style?"

"You know where everyone plays as chasers, even the keeper is allowed out of the scoring zone."

"Oh okay."

"We're making a Quidditch pitch, well repairing it really, the rings fall down every now and then."

"Rings?"

"Yeah for the goals, Brendon's dad was able to get us some old wagon wheels from the Hogwarts carts but some broke recently," explained Sebastian as they neared the edge of the village. Once past the boundaries they came to a clearing.

At one end was a large oak tree. On its branches where three round wagon wheels without their spokes, perfect rings for Quidditch. Around eighty metres across from the oak was another tree. Rather amusingly it wasn't level with the the other tree or even the same height. It currently had one wagon wheel whilst the other two were missing. On the branches was a brown haired boy who was looking down at a group of kids bellow him. Sebastian led Alex over to them and called out.

"Guys!"

"Hi Seb."

"Hey Sebastian."

"Who's that?"

"Yeah."

"This is Alex, he just moved into sixteen Cauldron Cross," explained Sebastian as he put his arm around Alex's shoulder.

"Hi there," greeted Alex quietly, there were a number of welcomes and hellos.

"Alright well that little blonde ragamuffin is Francis Green, he's five."

"Five an' a quarter!" interrupted Francis indignantly.

"Alright," smirked Sebastian, "five and a quarter, that brown haired girl is Emily Alden, she's eight, next to her is Rebecca Owen, she's six," said Sebastian pointing to the blonde haired girl. "Up in the tree is Brendon Bowen, he's seven, next are Oscar and Luke Marwick, Oscar is seven and his little brother Luke is four," said Sebastian pointing to the black haired boys.

"He's not my brother!"

"Yes I 'am!"

"No you're not," replied Oscar trying to shake Luke off his arm.

"Yes...I...am!"

"You're not my brother you were adopted!" Alex watched on bewildered. It seemed Oscar's comment hit a nerve because Luke's lower lip began to tremble.

"Luke you're not adopted," said Sebastian quickly, Oscar looked like he was going to argue but Emily and Rebecca were shooting him glares so he didn't.

"But he said."

"He's just winding you up, I remember when you were born, I can guarantee your both from the same mother," said Sebastian trying to reassure little Luke. It almost worked but Luke was still staring at Oscar with a frown who eventually relented.

"Alright you're not adopted, god your such a baby."

"I'm not a baby!" shouted Luke before he hit Oscar and then ran in the opposite direction.

"You little twerp!" shouted Oscar chasing after Luke.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters? I have a little sister," asked Emily directing the question at Alex.

"No it's just me and dad," replied Alex who was starting to think that wasn't such a bad thing after seeing Oscar and Luke.

"AHHH Becky save me!" cried Luke running towards Rebecca who shielded him.

"Come on Rebecca move out the way."

"Uh ah," replied Rebecca shaking her head.

"Come on Oscar leave him alone he's only a baby," spoke up Emily.

"He started it!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Guys chill, how's the Quidditch pitch coming anyway?" asked Sebastian taking on the role of peace maker.

"Can maybe fix this ring but the other is completely ruined," spoke up Brendon before he dropped from the branch and landed gracefully on the floor. With the fight defused Oscar backed off from Luke, but not before Luke stuck out his tongue at his older brother.

"You get the rings from Hogwarts?" spoke up Alex.

"Yeah," replied Emily.

"Dad used to work there maybe I could ask him to see if they have any more rings for us," suggested Alex.

"Your dad used to work there?" asked Brendon.

"Yeah as the potions professor."

"When do you think you could get them?" asked Sebastian.

"I don't know, I could ask dad when I go home, that's even if they let us have any," replied Alex.

"Be cool if you could get some."

"Yeah."

"Well looks like no Quidditch till we fix it anyway," said Sebastian letting out a sigh.

"Let's play Quodpot then!" exclaimed Francis happily.

"We can't, our last quod blew up," explained Sebastian patiently.

"Yeah and Quidditch is better," said Oscar.

"Isn't!" protested Francis.

"IS!" returned everyone except Francis.

"Fine," said Francis stamping his foot and crossing his arms, adding a pout for good measure. He couldn't sulk for long though because he was ambushed from behind by Luke, who jumped onto his back, "come on cheer up Fancis!" called Luke who couldn't pronounce the r in Francis's name. Alex guessed that since they were similar in age the two were most likely very friendly.

"What you guys want to do now?" asked Sebastian.

"We could play who dares to go near the Shrieking Shack," spoke up Brendon.

"But it's haunted," protested Rebecca.

"What's the matter Becky scared?" retorted Brendon.

"I'm not scared!"

"Scaredy cat scaredy cat!"

"Quit it!"

"Oh don't let the ghosts get me," cried Brendon pretending to shake with fear.

"Shut it!"

"Dad said I'm not allowed near the Shrieking Shack," spoke up Alex.

"Really why?" asked Sebastian.

"Probably because it's dangerous," said Emily.

"He didn't say."

"Do you always do what grownups say?" asked Brendon.

"If it's my dad yeah, plus I was in trouble with him last night, I think he would be mad if I got in trouble again so soon," explained Alex.

"What you get in trouble for?" asked Brendon.

"Oh well I got in late, I stayed at Seb's to long."

"Oh...sorry about that," apologised Sebastian.

"Don't be it wasn't your fault."

"You didn't get into too much trouble though right?"

"No not a lot."

"That's good, well since we can't play Quidditch who wants to play Wizards and Witches?"

"Wizards and Witches?" asked Alex.

"Yeah you know pretending to do spells and stuff."

"Oh."

"Come on let's play then," said Oscar who went searching for a twig. Alex observed the rest doing the same and then searched himself. He found himself a twig although he wished he had his practice wand.

"Alright let's make this fair," said Sebastian as he eyed the group, "Me, Brendon, Becky and Luke against Alex, Emily, Oscar and Francis.

"Pew you dead!" called Francis aiming his twig a Sebastian.

"Not yet Francis," admonished Sebastian. "Alright spread out and then we begin," called Sebastian. "3...2...1 –" counted Sebastian before he was interrupted.

"YARRHAHA!" called Luke as he charged towards Francis. The battle then broke down into utter chaos. Emily and Rebecca started a duel between themselves while Oscar and Brendon went at each other. That just left Alex and Sebastian. Alex adopted his aggressive stance and then dodged the imaginary bolt that came towards him when Sebastian flicked his 'wand'. Alex focused on Sebastian but kept his eye on the others.

Luke and Francis where having a squabble. "You can't move anymore your dead!" shouted Francis.

"No I'm not!"

"But I just hit you!"

"No you missed!"

Alex focused on his own pretend duel and used a real spell. "Locomotor Mortis!"

"Is that a real spell?" asked Sebastian in surprise.

"Yeah," replied Alex.

"What does it do?"

"Oh it's the leg locker curse."

"Oh...like this?" asked Sebastian, as he brought his legs together and then began hopping towards Alex, who thought the sight very amusing and broke down in laugher. Sebastian reached him and then pointed his wand at him. "Right your dead," called Sebastian. Alex smiled and then pretended to die and fall over. Sebastian helped him up.

"Do you know how to duel?"

"A little why?" replied Alex.

"Just the way you moved and stood," observed Sebastian.

"Well dad taught me a little in my lessons."

"That's cool...oh dear," replied Sebastian as he gestured to Luke and Francis who were rolling around on the floor.

"Do you give up?" asked Francis who had Luke pinned underneath him.

"Oscaw!" cried Luke.

"Up you get," said Oscar as he came up behind Francis and lifted him up off Luke.

"Hey I was winning!"

"And now I'm winning," replied Oscar with a smile as Francis tried to squirm out of his grip.

"Let him down," called Sebastian as Alex and himself walked over to the others. Oscar did so and then helped Luke up off the ground.

"Right well who wants to go to Honeydukes!" called Sebastian.

"Me!"

"Yeah me too!"

"Alright well then let's go," replied Sebastian. Alex stood and watched as the rest of the gang moved away. As they did he heard Luke whisper "thanks," towards Oscar who smiled and put his arm around his little brothers shoulder. Sebastian looked around and gave Alex a look that said, well are you coming? Alex nodded and then jogged over to Sebastian's side. They walked back into the village and then entered Honeydukes.

It was when Alex entered the shop that he realised that he hadn't brought any of his pocket money with him. He watched as the others purchased Chocolate frogs, Fizzing Whizzbees and Cauldron cakes. Sebastian was picking up a bottle of pumpkin juice when he noticed Alex hadn't picked out anything.

"How come you're not getting anything?"

"I left my pocket money at home," explained Alex quietly.

"Oh...don't worry I'll lend you some," offered Sebastian.

"Really?"

"Yeah of course why not?"

"I...just...never mind I'll pay you back later, you can come round my house," replied Alex.

"Sure, you want one?" asked Sebastian gesturing towards another bottle of pumpkin juice. Alex nodded and Sebastian passed it over. A few minutes later Alex stood by the counter as Sebastian paid. They waited for the rest to pay and then exited. Once outside they found a wall to sit on and began drinking and eating away.

"You not get anything else?" asked Sebastian seeing that Alex only had his drink.

"Well I spent most of my money on buying the kit for my broom," explained Alex.

"Oh yeah, want one?" asked Sebastian holding up a Chocoball. Alex looked at the Chocoball and couldn't believe his ears. _Sebastian wanted to share with him?_

"Earth to Alex," smiled Sebastian which brought Alex back to reality.

"Sorry...thanks," replied Alex taking the Chocoball.

"You look like no one has ever shared anything with you," observed Sebastian who was scrutinising Alex carefully.

"Well I haven't," replied Alex.

"Really?" asked Sebastian shocked. He had only meant it as a joke.

"No I told you I never had any friends before," explained Alex with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I thought you meant in Hogsmeade, you mean never?" Alex nodded his head.

"Why you're nice," replied Sebastian.

"No one liked me before."

"I can't believe that," replied Emily who was sat on Alex's right.

"Well its true Dudley always scared them off," explained Alex.

"Dudley? Was he a bully then?" asked Emily.

"Suppose you could say that."

"Well there aren't no bullies here Alex, everyone knows each other and people wouldn't put up with it," reassured Sebastian.

"What happened to your eyes?" asked Emily who had just noticed them.

"I...I don't like talking about it," replied Alex who was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Was it bad?" asked Emily. Alex nodded his reply.

"What would happen if you didn't have your contacts Alex?" asked Sebastian.

"Then...then I'd be blind, I was before," replied Alex.

"You were blind?"

"Yeah for awhile."

"That's horrible I dunno what I'd do if I couldn't see," replied Sebastian.

"How did it happen?" asked Emily, the curiosity getting the better of her. Alex averted his gaze at the question and suddenly became very interested in his feet. Sebastian shot Emily a glare and shook his head. "M'sorry you don't have to say," apologised Emily. Alex nodded to show he understood.

"Hey Seb I gotta go," called Brendon.

"How come?"

"Ring won't fix itself will it," replied Brendon.

"Alright cya tomorrow."

"Me and Luke gonna go home as well," called Oscar.

"I'll go see Amy then," said Emily slipping off the wall.

"Later Oscar, Luke," replied Sebastian as they walked off, Alex waved as well. "Is she feeling any better?" asked Sebastian.

"Mum gave her a Pepperup potion so she'll be fine soon," said Emily.

"She have a cold?" asked Alex.

"Yeah."

"I can brew a Pepperup potion," said Alex.

"What for real?"

"Yeah my dad's a potions master," explained Alex with a smile.

"Oh well that makes sense," smiled Sebastian, who could tell it was a good topic for discussion upon seeing Alex smile. "Can you brew anymore?"

"Yeah, the Oculus potion, the blood replenishing potion as well as a boil cure potion," rattled off Alex.

"You can do all that?" asked Emily shocked.

"Dad gives me lots of lessons."

"You did them before right when you and your dad came over."

"Yeah that was History."

"Emily you coming?" asked Rebecca.

"Yeah okay, bye," called Emily as the stepped beside Rebecca and Francis.

"Bye," called Alex and Sebastian.

"Just us now," observed Alex.

"Yeah, can I come over to yours then?"

"Sure," replied Alex who slipped of the wall, Sebastian doing the same. They walked together to Cauldron Cross and then entered number sixteen. "Dad I'm back!"

"In the kitchen Alex," called Severus. Alex shook his head in the direction of the kitchen and Sebastian followed. They entered the kitchen and we're greeted by Severus, Albus and Minerva.

"Albus Dumbledore," spoke an awed Sebastian.

"Hello Alex and you must be Sebastian," replied Albus.

"Yes sir, I can't believe this, I have about eight of you. I mean the card sir," stuttered Sebastian.

"Ah yes of course, I love the Chocolate frog cards, you know they could take my order of Merlin and remove me from the Wizengamot and I wouldn't care, but I would if they took me off the cards."

"Albus loves sweets," whispered Alex.

"You know Dumbledore?"

"Like I said my dad used to work at Hogwarts."

"Oh yeah," said Severus with a frown.

"And Minerva too," said Alex not wanting her to be left out.

"Why don't you show Sebastian your room?" spoke up Severus.

"Okay...but wait, I wanted to ask something."

"Ask what?" replied Severus.

"Well...we're mending the Quidditch pitch and we need some rings, Brendon is mending one but we will probably need more, Brendon's dad used some Hogwarts wagon wheels last time, I was wonder...wondering if," trailed off Alex uncertainly.

"Wondering if we had any spare?" added Albus.

"Yeah if it isn't any trouble."

"I'm sure there will be. I'll mention it to Hagrid."

"Thanks, come on Seb," said Alex leading Sebastian up stairs.

"Is this your room?" asked Sebastian as they entered Alex's library.

"No this is my library that's my room," said Alex pointing to the top of the stairs before he began climbing them. Sebastian followed him and then stared around wide eyed once he emerged at the top.

"Alex this is huge," exclaimed Sebastian. "Nice quilt though," smiled Sebastian. "What's that?" said Sebastian pointing towards a box on the bed.

"Oh, looks like my kit," said Alex looking at the black leather case with silver lettering. "Oh I forgot your money," said Alex shuffling over to his draw. He opened it and passed Sebastian his money.

"Thanks."

"So what do you think?"said Alex seeking Sebastian's approval.

"I think it's great," replied Sebastian looking around Alex's room.

"You want to play a game?"

"Sure."

"How about Monopoly?" asked Alex.

"What's that?"

"Oh it's a Muggle game, dad bought me it, I haven't played it either," explained Alex.

"Okay then," replied Sebastian. They read the rules carefully and then dealt out the money. With the money handed out they began playing. A few hours later and they were still playing, they were only interrupted by Severus who called up to them.

"Alex I think Sebastian should be making his way home."

"Okay dad!" called Alex. "He's right you know, you don't want to be late and get in trouble like I did."

"Yeah, let's pack away," replied Sebastian who began clearing the board with Alex's help. A minute or so later and the game was packed away and on the shelf.

"Alex?"

"What?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about your eyes, you don't have to tell me, I won't push you, but if you want to tell me then I'll listen," said Sebastian softly, giving Alex a sympathetic look.

"I...I'll think about it," replied Alex shyly.

"Don't rush mate, Like I said I won't push you," reassured Sebastian.

"Thanks."

"Come on then," said Sebastian. Alex followed Sebastian downstairs, once there they found Severus waiting by the door.

"Good to see you Sebastian, you're welcome here anytime."

"Thank you Mr Snape."

"No get going or else you will be in trouble with your parents," warned Severus.

"Yes Mr, bye Alex."

"Bye!" called Alex as Severus closed the door.

"Did you enjoy your day?"

"Yeah it was fun, what we're Albus and Minerva doing here though?"

"Oh they just wanted to see the house," explained Severus.

"Oh."

"Come Daisy is making dinner," said Severus leading Alex into the kitchen. Daisy served them and they sat and had dinner. As they did so Severus observed Alex who was quieter than normal, which was saying something as Alex wasn't exactly outgoing.

"Something on your mind?"

"What? Oh yeah kind of," replied Alex quietly.

"No one teased you about your eyes did they?" asked Severus who had expected it.

"No...but they asked me about them."

"And what did you tell them?"

"I told them about my contacts but said I didn't want to talk about it when they asked me if it was bad."

"I see, anymore?"

"Seb said I could tell him what happened and he would listen but that I didn't have to if I didn't want to...I don't know what to do."

"You're not sure whether you should tell him?"

"Yeah."

"I think you should."

"You do?"

"Yes, you don't have anything to be ashamed of, Sebastian wants to be your friend as well, friends help each other, You don't have to tell him everything but it might be worth telling him something."

"I don't think I can," spoke Alex as he looked down at his plate.

"It's still hard then?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you write him a letter, Hedwig would love her first delivery," suggested Severus.

"I'll think about it."

"That's fine, remember if you do then I need to read it first."

"I know," replied Alex who went back to eating his dinner. Severus watched as he ate but could tell his mind was still elsewhere. Alex usually cleaned his plate yet there was still some left.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"May I be excused?"

"Yes you may," replied Severus, knowing Alex needed some time alone to think.

"Thanks," replied Alex who walked out of the kitchen and headed for the stairs. Alex took the stairs quickly and then climbed up his spiral staircase. Once in his room he undressed and changed into his green pyjama bottoms and white silk night shirt. He then flumped down onto his bed and lay in thought.

_Should he tell Seb? Thought Alex to himself. Dad said he should and that he had nothing to be ashamed of. It's not my fault, I didn't deserve what happened and I couldn't stop it reassured Alex to himself. So why did he still have that nervousness in his stomach? Was it because he feared Seb wouldn't want to be his friend anymore? Most likely, but Seb had said he would be there and that he would listen. God this is confusing. Why don't I write a draft and then I can decide whether I want to send it. _

So that's what Alex did, twenty minutes later saw him sat at his desk finishing off his letter to Sebastian. In his bin were a number of scrunched up balls of parchment, all holding previous drafts which had been rejected. He read it through deciding on whether he liked it not.

_Dear Seb,_

_You said you would listen to me about my eyes. I spoke to my dad and he said I should tell you so here I' am. I can't help but worry that you won't want to be my friend anymore. You're my first real friend and I don't want to lose you. I think what I'm trying to say is that I'm trusting you a lot here which isn't something I can do easily. _

_You see the bad man I used to live with hurt my eyes a lot. He used a poker for the fire and burnt my eyes. Dad rescued me and took me away. I was then blind for awhile until I recovered in St Mungo's. The healers healed my eyes and fitted me with special lenses so I can see. The only downside is that the filter in them that stops bright lights hurting my eyes makes them look yellow. _

_There's more but I really don't feel comfortable saying it, in fact I feel uncomfortable saying what I already have. I hope you understand and still want to be my friend._

_Alex. _

After reading the letter he let out a sigh and decided on whether to keep it or scrunch it up like the others. He decided to keep it and send it. Alex rose from his chair and then made his way downstairs. He found his dad in the study. "Here," said Alex passing Severus his letter.

"You decided to tell him?" Alex nodded. "Come sit," said Severus gesturing towards his knee. Alex sat down and then watched Severus as he read the letter. "I'm very proud of you, I know this isn't an easy thing for you to do so well done," said Severus who really was pleased that Alex was willing to trust like this, even if he was uncomfortable as his letter said.

"But what if he don't like me anymore?" whined Alex.

"If he betrays your trust, then I will personally see to it that when he enters Hogwarts he loses so many points that he will still be losing them when his children go to Hogwarts," reassured Severus. Alex couldn't help but give a weak smile at Severus's remark. "This is fine, why don't you go send it? said Severus placing the letter in an envelope and sealing it.

"Okay," said Alex taking the letter and standing up. Alex then entered his room and roused Hedwig. "Hey girl I've got a job for you," said Alex stroking Hedwig who stood still while he tied the letter to her. "Who's the bestest owl in the world," said Alex which resulted in a pleasant hoot from Hedwig. "Take it to Seb Hedwig." Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately and then took flight into the night.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Sebastian and his mother were sat on Sebastian's bed when Hedwig arrived. Sebastian who had just had a bath wore only a towel around his waist whilst his mother was getting his pyjamas ready. "I wonder who that could be from?" asked Mrs Miles as she opened the window and let Hedwig in. She untied the letter and then Hedwig flew off into the night sky. "It's for you Sebastian," said Mrs Miles seeing who the letter was addressed to. She passed the envelope to Sebastian who tore it open.

"It's from Alex," said Sebastian before he read the letters content. Mrs Miles watched and could see the colour draining out of her sons face. "What's wrong?"

"I...read," said Sebastian handing his mother the letter. She did so and then immediately understood.

"You know I wondered why his eyes were like that. Oh poor boy," cried Mrs Miles.

"Why would someone do that mum?" asked Sebastian who was still visibly shocked.

"I don't know hon, some people are just bad. The worst part is that he said there was more. If he feels most comfortable talking about this then I hate to think what else has happened to him," said Mrs Miles who guessed that Alex had been abused and most likely hurt very badly.

"Worse mum?" asked Sebastian who couldn't believe it.

"Yes, I think it's likely that someone was hurting him very badly before his dad rescued him."

"Who though? His mum's dead," replied Sebastian quietly.

"He lost his mother as well?

"Yeah."

"Poor boy, well maybe when his mother died he went to live somewhere else before he went to live with his dad," reasoned Mrs Miles.

"Maybe, why is he worried I wouldn't want to be his friend?"

"Because he has never had any friends before, and I imagine talking about what happened isn't easy, especially after what he has no doubt been through, you write to him this instant and tell him you still want to be is friend."

"Of course mum I wouldn't betray him like that, he's nice."

"Good."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Alex was lay on his bed exploring his broom service kit. Inside the leather case was a jar of Fleetwood's High-Finish Polish, a pair of silver Tail-Twig Clippers, a brass clip-on compass, a file and strip of sand paper as well as some bottles of paint and a copy of Do-it Yourself Broomcare.

Alex pulled out the booklet and began flipping through the pages. Each page contained detailed instructions on differing types of maintenance and repair. He looked at one page that had large diagrams which showed how a broom's tail twigs should look compared to how damaged ones often looked. It then went on to describe how one went about clipping the tail to get the desired results.

Alex lost himself in the booklet and read about how to file and sand the wood to make it smooth, as well as how to apply the polish for a fine finish. He was interrupted from his reading when he heard a tapping on his window behind him. Alex stood on the bed and then opened the window to let in the unfamiliar owl. He took the envelope from the owl which then flew off. There was quite a draft with the window open so Alex closed it and then sat on the bed. He remembered that dad had to read the letter before he could read it so he went to find him. "Dad," called Alex, as he entered the study were he found his dad sipping on a glass of firewhisky.

"Yes?"

"This arrived for me," said Alex holding out the letter for his dad to take.

"I'm glad you followed the rules, five points will be added bringing up your total to ten points," said Severus breaking the seal and pulling out the letter.

"Thanks," replied Alex who watched his dad read the letter.

"You may read it," said Severus handing the letter over. Alex took it and then placed himself in his father's lap since there wasn't any more room on the reclining chair. Severus shifted slightly to re-position Alex in a more comfortable position and watched as Alex read.

_Dear Alex, _

_Of course I still want to be your friend! I wouldn't hurt you like that. I really don't know what to say about what happened only it's horrible. I'm glad your dad rescued you. I won't tell anyone else unless you say so. _

_Seb_

_Dear Alex, _

_I hope you don't mind me knowing but I was there when my son read your letter and he asked me to read it as well. All I can say is how sorry I feel for you. No child deserves to go through what you have. Although Sebastian might not have realised it I know it wasn't easy for you to send this letter. _

_I want to thank you for doing so. I will try and explain things to Sebastian as best as possible so he understands. I'm sorry to hear about your mother as well. All I can say Is I hope you're happy now you're living with your father and that you enjoy Hogsmeade. _

_You're always welcome to visit our home and stay for dinner. P.S, Sebastian is telling me to tell you that he will knock on for you tomorrow after your lessons. _

_Wishing you all the best,_

_Lisa Miles._

_Alex couldn't believe it, he read the letter again, Seb still wanted to be his friend. His mother had even written kind words to him and hoped he was now happy. _

"Wasn't so bad was it," said Severus bringing his head over Alex's left shoulder.

"No dad, you were right...I feel so...like a weight has gone."

"Relieved?"

"Yeah."

"That's good, did you check out your kit?"

"Yes I was looking through it when Seb's letter came."

"We can work on it tomorrow if you want."

"Please."

"Alright well it's getting late and you need to get to bed," said Severus setting down his drink on the table. "Come on up you get," said Severus as he lifted Alex as he stood. He turned Alex around so he was facing him. Alex lifted his legs and wrapped them around his waist while he placed his arms around his neck, resting his head on his shoulder.

Severus stroked Alex's hair as he walked up the stairs and entered Alex's room. He strode to the bed and then placed Alex in it who was already asleep. The letter was still in Alex's hand so he gently pried Alex's fingers apart and rested the letter on the bedside cabinet. Severus observed Alex who looked so peaceful. He sat on the bed and thought about Alex.

_He was glad Alex was starting to make friends. He knew it had been difficult for him to trust Sebastian but he was very pleased that he had. It seemed that Sebastian was quickly turning into a decent friend. He had also been pleased with Mrs Miles response to the letter as well. It was important for people to constantly reaffirm that it wasn't Alex's fault. He knew Alex didn't think it was his fault anymore but that didn't stop the doubt creeping in every now and then. _

Severus exited his thoughts and kissed Alex on the forehead, "Love you son, sweet dreams," said Severus as he extinguished the lights in the room. He then left his son to rest peacefully in the land of nod.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

As promised things are moving on quicker now. I liked this chapter a lot. I decided to name them the Motley gang because they are so diverse with their age groups and because there is a mixture of boys and girls, not to mention Francis being from the states. In fact along with Sebastian Francis is one of my favourite characters from the group.

I also liked the chapter because of the interaction between the gang, especially Sebastian and the letters he shares with Alex. I felt it was important for Alex to discuss the abuse at some point with the group and it starts with Sebastian. Of course as the letter implies Alex was very uncomfortable about sending the letter and probably wouldn't have done without Severus's encouragement. He did though and his trust was rewarded when Sebastian replied.

Next Chapter titled Oakshaft 79, sees Alex and Severus working on the broom as well as some flying and Quidditch! Quidditch is so awesome so it's going to be a lot of fun. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter. Don't make me get Alex to send Hedwig after you to peck your fingers!

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	47. Chapter 47 Oakshaft 79

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 47 - Oakshaft 79 **

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now October 21st 1990. Since it was a Sunday Alex was using his extra free time to work on his Oakshaft with his dad. They had started working on it Thursday afternoon and it was nearly ready. They of course had had to do quite a bit of work on it to get it to its current condition.

Severus had purchased a new steel foot holder to match the other one. Alex had then spent a lot of time cleaning off all the muck and grime. Severus had then helped him sand and file the woodwork so it was nice and smooth. Friday they had clipped the tail twigs and added some new ones when the damaged ones couldn't be repaired.

Yesterday Alex had used some primer on the wood and had then added another two coats of paint once the others were dry. Severus had then added some charms to the broom so it wasn't so outdated. Such charms included an unbreakable charm, the broom was only loaned after all and it wouldn't do for it to break, as well as a cushioning charm so Alex's bottom wouldn't become sore, old brooms weren't exactly built for comfort after all and the Oakshaft was at least one hundred and eleven years old.

Working on the broom wasn't the only thing Alex had done. He of course had been working on his lessons as usual. He had earned another ten points so his total was now twenty points. Since he was advancing fast in potion making his dad had decided to teach him theory for awhile. His vocabulary had improved a lot although he wasn't doing very well with his English literature. He had tried to read Macbeth again but he just couldn't get his head around it, the writing was so archaic.

Severus had conceded that he might be pushing Alex too much and assigned easier reading. Although Alex hadn't done well with his English he had done well with his Essay writing. Severus had set him an essay on the causes of the 1612 Goblin Rebellion. Once finished they had looked over it in his Saturday Essay writing class. Severus had been pleased with the effort, although he had told him to be more concise and not just write everything he knew.

Severus and Alex were now sat outside in the garden. Severus was tending to the herbs and plants in the green house while Alex polished the Oakshaft. Alex held the broom in his left hand and used his right to rub it. The broom was heavy compared to his dad's Nimbus 1001 or Draco's 1700. Broom making had moved on since the 1800's and brooms back then were built to last not for aerodynamics or speed. In truth it felt like it was made of iron and weighed a ton.

Talking of speed the Oakshaft wasn't exactly fast either which was no surprise. Its top speed was 15mph which was nothing compared to Draco's 1700 which had a top speed of 150mph. Even Sebastian's Comet 180 had a top speed of 63mph while Comet 140's could usually reach 52mph.

His friendship with Sebastian had grown as well since Wednesday. Sebastian had warned the others not to ask about his eyes and had only told them it was bad and he didn't like talking about it. They had accepted that and as a result they had all become friendlier for it. They realised Alex would talk about it when he was ready and forgot about it. Alex found himself becoming friendly with Emily and had met her little sister Amy now she was feeling better. Similarly Francis had done nothing but worship him since he gave the boy a cauldron cake when he dropped his own.

"I think it's done," called Alex who was now satisfied that he couldn't polish the broom any more.

"Let me see," called Severus who came out of the green house, wiping his hands as he did. "Looks good, leave it to dry and you can use it in a little while."

"Okay."

"Have you thought about how to use it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well how to fly it when you play Quidditch."

"Oh...no I haven't."

"Want some advice?"

"Sure."

"Since the others have you beat for speed you will have to fly intelligently. I would suggest you stay in the midfield and focus on being the playmaker."

"Playmaker?"

"You know controlling the midfield and creating the passes and shooting opportunities. In a standard game of Quidditch you have three chasers. You can have lots of different set ups. Usually you have one playmaker and two forwards who focus on shooting. Or you can have two defensive chasers and one forward, or one forward, one playmaker and one defensive mid."

"I see."

"It really depends on the team, since you won't be able to fly fast I would advise against trying to tackle or holding the Quaffle for long, you won't be able to hold them off for long since they will catch up quickly. So get the Quaffle move and then pass."

"Okay, thanks dad," replied Alex who had taken the advice seriously.

"Why don't you go play and I will call you when it's dry?"

"Okay," replied Alex who made his way up to his room. Once inside he decided to try out his pencil and crayon set, his Rubix cube lay on his shelf half completed. Alex took out a black pencil and then began drawing away.

Meanwhile Severus was tending to a Fire Seed plant. He used a Glacius charm to cool the seeds and then collected them into a pouch for later use in his potions. Alex had been gone for awhile now so he went to check on the Oakshaft. After checking it carefully he determined that it was now dry. He had to admit that he didn't recognise the broom compared to when they had received it.

"Daisy."

POP

"Yes master Severus."

"Can you go fetch Alex's harness. I want to start teaching him how to fly."

"Yes master I be doing it."

POP

Severus then made his way into the kitchen. Once inside he went to the sink and washed his hands. He wiped them and then made his way up to Alex's room. Upon entering the attic he found Alex lay on the floor drawing away. He didn't want to disturb the moment since it was the first time he had seen Alex drawing like this. He was glad Alex was starting to act like an eight year old. Alex finished his drawing and then brushed the parchment so he could observe his work.

Severus who had been sat on the bed watching decided to make his presence known. "What have you been drawing?"

"Huh!...dad don't scare me like that," jumped Alex.

"Sorry son, you just looked so enthralled I didn't want to disturb you."

"I drew you a picture," said Alex coming to sit beside Severus on the bed. "Here," said Alex passing over the drawing. Alex watched as his dad observed the drawing, he waited for the verdict. Severus observed the drawing. It looked like Alex had drawn their visit to Hogwarts. The drawing was of their potions lesson. It seemed he was shouting at the Gryffindors because one was crying. The speech bubble said, "This potion is useless,10000000000000 Million Gazillion points from Gryffindor!"

Severus couldn't help but crack a smirk, it seemed Alex noticed because he smiled now he knew his dad liked the picture.

"I like it, I shall put it on the pantry door."

"You really like?"

"Of course I do," reassured Severus giving Alex a hug, "Why don't you draw some more when you get time?"

"Yeah okay."

"The Oakshaft is ready so why don't you put your riding gear on and get ready, I will meet you downstairs."

"It's really ready?"

"Indeed."

"And I can go flying?" asked Alex excitedly.

"Not until I teach you but yes soon."

"Yay!" smiled Alex.

"Now get ready," said Severus standing. He then took the drawing and made his way downstairs to put it up. Alex watched his dad leave and then moved over to his wardrobe to get ready. He was currently dressed in a pair of combat pants and a T-shirt which he used for working on the Oakshaft.

He undressed and then took out his breeches and riding boots which he quickly put on. Next came his long sleeve and beige jumper which he put on under his black silk robes. The last items of clothing to go on were his bracelet, his cloak and his gloves. Alex made his way downstairs and called out to his dad, "Dad!"

"Out in the garden Alex!" called Severus. Alex moved through the hall and then made his way to the garden.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Come get fastened up then." Alex moved to do so and let his dad put his harness on. A minute or so later it was fastened and secured to his Oakshaft. "Now watch me, UP!" called Severus standing over his Nimbus 1001 which flew up into his hand. "Now you try."

"UP!" shouted Alex who was surprised when his Oakshaft flew straight up.

"Very good, now again pay attention," said Severus who hovered in the air for a moment and then touched back down. Alex tried the same and had no problems. Although Alex didn't know it Severus was very pleased. Alex seemed to be a natural which was good. If he had shown any signs of hesitation then he wouldn't allow Alex to fly any higher so soon. "Now come meet me," said Severus who flew a good five meters into the air. Alex looked up at his dad and then flew up after him, stopping when he was level.

"Excellent, now fly in a straight line next to me," ordered Severus who watched as Alex flew alongside him. Alex had no problems. After that Severus gave Alex more and more tests. He taught Alex how to turn, how to dive, and how to land. Taught wasn't an accurate description though, more like Severus told Alex to do something and he did it without any problems. Severus suspected that he was actually slowing Alex down because he didn't seem to need any help at all. He decided to put his theory to the rest.

"Alex would you like to come on a proper flight with me?"

"Oh please," beamed Alex.

"Alright well follow me," called Severus who shot into the air. He remembered to go slowly though or else Alex would be left behind on his slow Oakshaft. They soared above Hogsmeade getting higher and higher. "You lead Alex," called Severus flying to Alex's right side. Alex flew to the edge of Hogsmeade and descended slightly towards the clearing.

"That's our Quidditch pitch dad," called Alex pointing towards it. Severus observed it and noticed that it was now repaired since Albus had given the kids the rings they needed.

"I see it Alex." Alex didn't stay still for long though, he flew back up into the air and then turned so they were heading back to Hogsmeade. They flew until they were heading towards Hogwarts. "Don't get to close Alex or else the wards will stop you."

"What happens then?"

"Bad things."

"Okay dad I won't," replied Alex who swerved off towards Hogsmeade station.

"That's where the Hogwarts express arrives Alex, you will ride it when you're Eleven," informed Severus.

"Cool dad," called Alex.

"Alright why don't we head back."

"Okay," called Alex turning around. They then flew back to Hogsmeade. Severus flew towards the ground first and then flew under Alex as he came in for his landing. Alex was fine though and Severus's caution wasn't warranted. Alex performed a perfect landing and Severus followed.

"Wait there a moment Alex," called Severus, "Accio Camera," cast Severus holding out his wand. The Cannon A1 came flying through the Kitchen window and into Severus grasp. Alex mounted his broom while his Severus took a picture. Daisy then appeared and offered to take a picture of both of them on their brooms.

With the pictures taken Alex went inside to get changed. Entering his room he unfastened his cloak and flung it on the bed. He then changed out of his riding wear and slipped on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. With his clothes as well as his cloak packed away, he flumped himself down at his writing desk. He took out a quill and then and seeing that it was blunt sharpened the nib. With the quill sorted he took some ink and began writing away. Once finished the he read the letter to Sebastian through.

_Dear Seb,_

_Me and dad finished working on the Oakshaft today, it looks great, and I can't believe I have my very own broom! Tell your dad I said thanks. That's not all dad taught me how to fly and then we went flying over Hogsmeade. I can't wait until we can go flying together or play Quidditch. Let me know when the next game is planned._

_Your friend,_

_Alex._

Alex was pleased with the letter, he got a certain amount of joy from writing 'your friend'. _It was great having a friend!_ With the letter finished Alex headed downstairs where he found his dad in the kitchen. "Here dad," said Alex holding out the letter.

"Good boy, I made you some sandwiches," said Severus taking the letter and gesturing towards the ham sandwiches, Severus read the letter and held his own sandwich with his free hand. "Oh and be careful around Daisy she is on the war path and is sulking."

"Why?"

"Because I made you some sandwiches," explained Severus taking a bite from his own. Alex smiled and then took a bite from his while he watched his dad.

"Master knowings it be my job," sulked Daisy.

"Daisy you can't be mad at dad, I bet he just wanted to make me some food for a change," said Alex trying to cheer Daisy up.

"Suppose, you not mad then?"

"No Daisy."

"Okay then that's fine," said Daisy perking up. Alex couldn't help but grin widely. Even though his dad was the real master of the house Alex couldn't help but think that Daisy was more loyal to him. He guessed it was because he was a kid and Daisy got to care for him more.

"You know I don't believe it. I spend a good ten minutes trying to cheer her up and you walk in and everything is fine," said Severus playfully. Alex just responded by sticking out his tongue.

"I'm keeping this," said Severus holding the letter up out of Alex's reach.

"Hey but..," trailed off Alex when he saw his dad was smirking at him. Dad was tricking him, he was only joking.

"That's for sticking your tongue out at me, now who's the best dad in the world?"

"Dad you don't need to bribe me, you are the best dad in the world!"

"Okay you can send it," said Severus sealing the envelope and passing it to Alex.

"Thanks dad!" called Alex as he raced through the house to his bedroom. Alex entered his bedroom and then strode over to Hedwig who was asleep. Knowing she would be grumpy when he woke her Alex took out some owl treats as a peace offering.

"Hey girl wakey wakey," spoke Alex softly nudging her side. Hedwig pulled her head from under her wing and looked at him scornfully. "I'm sorry for waking you girl but I have a letter and I only trust you to send it," said Alex manipulatively. Hedwig perked up when she realised her master only trusted her and no doubt believed the job was important.

"There's some more treats as well," said Alex holding out his hand towards her. She took them gently and swallowed them. She then stood stock still and let him tie the letter to here. Alex cracked a smirk. No doubt she wanted to impress him after all. "Take it to Seb girl," ordered Alex, Hedwig hooted her response and flew off once he opened the window.

With the letter sent Alex went down to his library to see if there was anything that entertained him. He didn't fancy academic work so he went over to his recreational reading section. He was currently reading a few books on the go. He had already read _He Flew like a Madman by Kennilworthy Whisp. _He was also nearly finished with_ Modern Magical History. _He hadn't started on_ Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charms by E. Limus _but_, _he was half way through_ The Healer's Helpmate by H. Pollingtonious._

He took _The Healers Helpmate_ off his shelf and climbed his spiral staircase book in hand. Once in the attic he settled himself in one of his comfy beanbags and began reading away. He had taken quite an interest in healing magic.

His experience with healers had been quite a good one and they had already helped him a lot, Helen and David in particular. Not only that but whilst living at the Dursleys he had often wondered how he could make his body heal quicker after a beating or two. If that didn't make him interested in the subject, then knowing that you had to have healing qualifications to become a potions master did, and he liked potions a lot. He therefore lost himself in the book.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now Monday the 22nd of October 1990. Earlier in the morning Alex had performed well in potions and had therefore earned another five points bringing up his total to twenty five points. It was currently afternoon so Alex was having his defence against the Dark Arts lesson. He had spent the first half of the lesson learning about Red Caps. He had spent a good amount of time drawing a detailed picture which his dad had him label and annotate.

After the first half was complete he had his usual break which he used to get a refreshment and chill out. It was now the time for the second part of his defence lesson so Alex entered the study where Severus was waiting for him. "You're going to be practising some more wand work today," explained Severus holding out Alex's practice wand.

Alex took his wand and then moved to his position at the far end of the study. He observed the desk his dad was stood at and scrutinised the rolled up balls of parchment that where there. His dad made his way over to him and stood beside him. "Now adopt the defensive stance," instructed Severus. Alex did so. "Good, now you deflect spells by flicking your wand like this," demonstrated Severus showing Alex the proper technique.

"I think I understand dad," replied Alex.

"Good, now let's try for real," said Severus returning to the other side of the study. Alex watched and waited. Severus waved his wand and levitated one of the paper balls. Alex realised they were to represent spells.

"Ready?"

"Yeah dad."

"Alright 1...2...3," despite the countdown Alex still missed and the paper ball whacked him on the chest and bounced to the floor. Alex couldn't believe how fast it had it had flew at him.

"Not to worry, now again," called Severus who flung another ball. Alex was able to bring his wand up in time but not enough to deflect it properly. The ball hit his wand but kept its course and hit his chest. "At least you hit it this time, now try again," encouraged Severus.

Although Alex had started off relatively badly he was determined. Severus kept him at it and he was starting to improve. After ten minutes he was finally able to deflect the ball correctly. Another ten minutes and he was able to deflect every three out of ten attempts. Severus who like always wanted to push Alex put him through his paces. By the end of the hour Alex was hot and sweaty but had achieved quite a lot. He was now able to deflect on average every five or six balls per set of ten.

"Good work, now why don't you go have a shower," suggested Severus.

"Yeah I'm boiling," replied Alex brushing his sweat filled hair off his brow. He then made his way up to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Whilst he washed himself he stood in thought.

_He was getting better at his lessons. He had learned from his friends that they didn't do nearly as many as he did. God that still felt funny thinking that, yes he had friends! He didn't mind taking the lessons though. He loved learning since he felt he had missed out on it for so long. _

_Speaking of his friends they had planned a Quidditch match for today, and he was going to play! He couldn't believe it, he was finally getting to play Quidditch, and although he no doubt had the slowest broom he didn't care. _

_His dad had told him an important bit of advice in the morning which he believed to be very true. He had said it didn't matter what broom your were riding, if you were good enough you could use your skill to overcome its limitations, Alex planned on doing just that, he had a game plan after all and was going to do what his dad advised and fly intelligently. _

Alex stepped out of the shower and made his way to his room. He had Daisy dry him and then put on his riding wear. He still needed his harness and broom though, and they were locked away in the broom shed. He found his dad downstairs who unlocked the shed and then brought his gear out.

Alex stood still as his dad fastened his harness and checked it. His dad seemed satisfied because he stepped back and let him mount his broom. "Now I want you to be careful, if there is any accidents come get me straight away, now have fun and be back before curfew," warned Severus.

"I will dad, see you later!" called Alex before he gleefully flew off. Severus watched him go and then headed back into the house. Alex flew over Hogsmeade at low altitude and made his way over the Three Broomsticks which was a great reference point.

It didn't take him long to fly to the Miles House. Instead of knocking he hovered up to Sebastian's window. He could see Sebastian inside looking at his Chocolate Frog cards whilst he lay on his bed. Alex knocked on the window and smiled when Sebastian looked up in surprise. Alex backed off slightly when Sebastian opened the window.

"Hey Alex, wow it looks great," greeted Sebastian.

"I know I can't believe it's mine, it's so fun!" exclaimed Alex before he did a loop the loop and flew beside Sebastian who was all smiles. "Wow," was all Sebastian could say after he saw Alex perform a flawless loop the loop, and on an Oakshaft as well!

"What?"

"You just performed a loop the loop on an Oakshaft! That's what!"

"Sorry is that bad?" asked Alex nervously.

"No it's great! You shouldn't be able to do that! replied Sebastian excitedly.

"Oh."

"Never mind I'll be ready in a minute, see you in the garden," said Sebastian closing his window.

"Okay," replied Alex before he flew around the house and landed in the garden. A minute or so later Sebastian emerged wearing Puddlemere United themed riding wear. He moved to the broom shed and retrieved his Comet 180. A moment later his harnesses was fastened.

"Alright let's go, the others are probably already there," called Sebastian taking flight. Alex followed and they climbed over Hogsmeade. Sebastian was careful to match Alex's speed since he knew how slow the Oakshaft was compared to his own broom. Around five minutes later they were over the clearing.

Alex looked the 'Quidditch pitch' over using his Eagle Eyes. He could see that the others were already there like Sebastian said they would be. Some were airborne whilst others were on the ground resting. He spotted Oscar on his Comet 140 and little Luke on his Shooting Star. Even though the Shooting Star was ancient and only did about 25mph, it was still faster than his archaic Oakshaft. Both boys were currently flying and where passing the Quaffle between the two of them.

Emily Alden was riding a Cleansweep One, which on average maxed 48mph, while her little sister Amy was riding a Shooting Star like Luke. Brendon was riding a Cleansweep only it was a Cleansweep Two, which performed slightly better than its predecessor at 58mph, he was currently on the ground.

Like Brendon, Rebecca Owen, or Becky as she was nicknamed, was currently on the ground as well, she was holding a Comet 140 like Oscar. Alex noticed a pattern emerging, it seemed the older kids had faster brooms while the younger ones had slower ones which they could handle.

Lastly was Francis who Alex spotted whizzing around on a strange broom which he didn't recognise. It was white and had an eagles head at the end of the handle. It was also decorated in blue and red stripes which went all the way down to the tail twigs. He decided he would ask Sebastian as they came in for a landing.

"Seb?"

"What mate?"

"What broom is Francis riding?"

"You can see that from here?"

"Yeah."

"You must have good eyes, he's riding an old American White Eagle, he's from the States remember, they were great back in the day but they're pretty slow now, only do around 30mph so similar to a Shooting Star," explained Sebastian.

"Oh that's cool," replied Alex as they came in for a landing beside Emily, Amy, Brendon and Rebecca. "Hi guys," called Alex once he had landed. Oscar and Luke must have seen them arrive because they soon flew down and landed beside them. With everyone on the ground Sebastian took charge.

"Alright well since Alex is new here let's explain it for him. We usually take turns on who is referring so there is a system in place, Amy your referring today," said Sebastian passing her a whistle.

"Okay," replied Amy with a smile as she put the whistle around her neck.

"Since there are nine of us that mean's four versus four, good to finally have even numbers for once. Since there is no Snitch we play first to a hundred, so three chasers and one keeper per team, the keeper is allowed to leave the scoring zone and take part in play, just remember to get back to the goal if the other team gets the Quaffle, all the rules apply except for no offside," explained Sebastian.

"Ok got it," replied Alex taking it all in, at least he didn't have to worry about any Bludgers.

"Alright we will divide the teams up by speed, I wrote a list out last night, let me know what you guys think," said Sebastian passing around the parchment. The parchment came to Alex and he read away.

_**Brooms ranked by Speed. **_

_Sebastian – Comet 180 63mph._

_Brendon – Cleansweep Two 58mph._

_Oscar_ _– Comet 140 52mph._

_Rebecca – Comet 140 52mph_

_Emily – Cleansweep One 48mph. _

_Francis – White Eagle 30mph. _

_Luke – Shooting Star 25mph._

_Amy – Shooting Star 25mph._

_Alex – Oakshaft 79 15mph. _

_**Quidditch teams by broom speed. **_

_**Team 1:**_

_Sebastian, Oscar, Emily, Luke. _

_**Team 2:**_

_Brendon, Rebecca, Francis, Alex. _

_**Referee: **__Amy_

After reading the list Alex thought the teams were quite fair. Sebastian had the fastest broom but Brendon had the second fastest. Additionally they had Francis who was faster than Luke to make up for his own lack of speed. It wasn't perfect but it wasn't going to get much fairer.

"Everyone okay with the teams?" called Sebastian. There was a chorus of agreement so Sebastian's team made their way to the other end of the pitch. Brendon was designated as captain and began strategizing.

"Alright Alex since you have the slowest broom why don't you stay in goal?" suggested Brandon.

"I think that's a waste, Sebastian said the keeper wasn't locked so why don't you put someone faster in that role so they can move back and forth, If I go there I won't be able to come out and then they have us outnumbered three to four in the midfield," protested Alex.

"You know he's got a point," added Rebecca.

"Alright, let's put Francis in goal then since he is twice as fast, you okay with that Francis?" asked Brendon.

"Sure," replied Francis.

"What about you then Alex?"

"Let me be the playmaker, I'll just stay in middle and won't move from there, don't expect me to do any shooting or tackling because I'll be too slow, I'll concentrate on controlling the midfield and setting you guys up," explained Alex sticking to his dad's game plan.

"Ok that works, alright well then me and Becky will focus on dispossessing the others and going for goal, Francis you stay back when they have possession but move up to support Alex when he has the Quaffle," explained Brendon.

"Okay got it."

"You guys ready?" called Amy since Sebastian and the others were in the air waiting.

"Sure," replied Brendon, "Alright let's go," as he took flight. Alex followed Brendon and Rebecca while Francis flew in between the goal and the midfield. It seemed Francis was going to stay in between them until he knew who won possession of the Quaffle at the start. It was a good strategy. He could get back to goal if need be or support an attack if they won it.

"Alright I want a nice clean game," squeaked little Amy's voice rather amusingly. "3...2...1...go!" called Amy before she threw the Quaffle into the air. Sebastian who had the fastest broom shot straight for it. Brendon and Rebecca seeing they had no chance turned off and went defensive with Francis backing off towards goal.

Alex knowing they had lost possession tried to intercept Sebastian before he left the midfield but it was hopeless. Sebastian had him beat by 48mph. seeing that he had lost his target Alex thought about the game and strategized. The sun was quite bright so it would be blinding for anyone looking up. Alex therefore flew above the game and waited for his team to get possession again. In the meantime the opposition would have a hard time finding him until he chose to swoop down back into the game.

Alex sat and watched as Sebastian passed to Oscar who returned the pass. Sebastian dummied one way and then swerved the other sending Francis the wrong way. With the keeper out of the way Sebastian scored easily and brought the score to 10-0.

Francis wasn't waiting around though, he took the Quaffle and went flying forward , all keeper duties abandoned. Brendon and Rebecca sped forwards as well seeing that Luke was out of goal and overstretched. Francis was looking around frantically for Alex. Seeing this Alex swooped down and received a pass.

Sebastian rocketed back into defence mode and tried to challenge Alex, who waited till the last moment before he released Brendon who was whizzing past Sebastian's right. Little Luke tried to stop Brendon but he brought it home equalling the score at 10-10.

"Nice move Alex," called Francis as he retreated back to goal. Luke tried to replicate Francis's aggression but Francis had already retreated. Oscar received the Quaffle from Luke who tried to set Sebastian up. Rebecca went to meet Oscar while Brendon marked Sebastian. Alex who knew what was going to happen moved to intercept. Oscar threw the Quaffle towards Luke who was trying to overlap them.

Alex caught it and then assessed his options. Emily was gaining on him quickly though so he passed it to Brendon. Brendon passed it back to him as they edged forwards, he came under pressure again from Sebastian so he turned him and passed it off to Rebecca. All of his passes so far had been pin point accurate.

They kept trying to dispossess him but he was proving extremely difficult to corner even on his slow broom. They didn't realise that Alex was thinking of the game like a game of chess. Since his broom was so slow his positioning and movement had to be perfect to make up for it. That meant like chess he had to think lots of moves ahead. He was therefore able to read the game and anticipate things before they occurred, ensuring he was always ready.

He was working with Francis extremely well. The young boy knew when he needed support and knew when he needed to back off which meant they were never outnumbered. Luke who was on a slower broom than Francis found it more difficult to replicate this. Alex was extremely pleased he had argued against him going in goal. They would have been overrun otherwise.

Twenty minutes later and the scores weren't so even. It was now 20-60 and Alex was dominating the midfield. He had already set up a number of goals and Brendon and Rebecca were making him their number one priority when passing.

Alex received the Quaffle as Oscar swerved in front of him. He had nowhere to go and Sebastian was quickly locking down his left route. He decided to trick them, he turned around and headed back towards Francis who flew out to meet him. He flung the Quaffle to Francis while he swerved to the left and turned towards the right way again. As he did so Oscar went to challenge Francis while Sebastian moved to cut him off. Francis was able to return the pass in time and Alex received it.

Sebastian expecting Alex to continue on his course cut towards his right. Alex immediately dummied right but then swerved left back on the inside forcing Sebastian to turn around. As he did so Brendon broke away forcing Emily to follow him which left Rebecca open.

Alex passed it out to Rebecca and executed another perfect pass. Rebecca was now one on one with Luke. He served to the right seeing that was the way Rebecca was going, as she did Brendon came into play and received a pass off her and threw the Quaffle into the open goal. The score was now 20-70.

"Alright timeout!" called Sebastian. Amy blew her whistle and both teams flew to their ends and landed. Brendon told his team to keep up what they were doing, they all praised Alex's great work in the midfield. A different conversation was going on at the other end.

"Alright what's happening guys?" called Sebastian.

"Alex is destroying us," replied Oscar.

"Yeah," agreed Luke.

"We need to stop him," spoke up Emily.

"Alright Emily and Oscar you mark Alex, let me deal with Brendon and Becky.

"Okay,"

"Let's go," called Sebastian.

The game resumed and Alex immediately found himself marked. Although he knew he wouldn't be able to have an impact anymore he was actually delighted. Now that Emily and Oscar were man marking him they were effectively out of the game. Brendon, Rebecca and Francis were easily able to outnumber Sebastian, who was isolated from Luke who couldn't link up since he was in goal and because there was no longer any midfield.

To his credit Sebastian managed to go solo and got a goal back but the game didn't last long. Since he was so over stretched and isolated, he couldn't get back to help Luke quick enough even with his faster broom. Before long the score was 30-100 to Alex's team.

"Team two wins," called Amy blowing her whistle. Everyone landed and circled Alex.

"Where did learn to fly like that!" asked Luke excitedly.

"And it's his first time flying and he did that on an Oakshaft!" said Sebastian in awe.

"Yeah and you wanted to put him in goal," spoke up Francis towards Brendon.

"Yeah well I didn't know he was that good!" retorted Brendon in his defence.

"I just passed guys I didn't even score," replied Alex.

"No but you didn't need to do anything else, it was crazy, it's was like you were always five steps ahead of us," replied Oscar. Alex just shrugged his shoulders, he didn't like all the attention and was starting to feel uncomfortable. Sebastian seemed to realise this because he spoke up.

"Hey guys come on you know how Alex doesn't like being crowded."

"Oh yeah sorry," called Emily as the others backed off.

"Thanks," replied Alex towards Sebastian.

"No worries now who wants to go warm up in the Three Broomsticks!" called Sebastian. Everyone quickly agreed, although they were wrapped up it was still a cool windy October day which was made worse from their flying. They all quickly took flight with the slower broom riders taking point so no one was left behind. A few minutes later they entered the inn.

They made their way to a large table in the corner that seated ten and left their brooms by the wall. Sebastian made sure the Comet 140's and Shooting Stars were separated or else they would get mixed up. Alex, Sebastian, Oscar and Luke then went to get drinks first and then waited while the others did the same. It seemed everyone had made the decision to get a hot chocolate to warm up, while Emily had brought back some pasties for them to eat, they all chipped in to cover the cost.

Alex held his hot chocolate with both hands and rested it in his lap while Sebastian ate one of the pasties. He sat there and felt great, he was really part of something. "What you guys doing for Halloween?" asked Oscar.

"I don't know," responded Alex.

"Me and Luke are going as ghouls," replied Oscar.

"I'm going as a pirate, mums working on it," replied Sebastian

"How come you haven't decided yet?" asked Francis.

"Well I've never celebrated Halloween before," replied Alex, most seemed shocked except for Sebastian who was giving him a knowing look.

"What why?" called Amy who didn't understand.

"Guys we already talked about this, Alex hasn't exactly had it easy," explained Sebastian.

"What about Easter and Christmas? You must have celebrated those?" asked Luke. Alex's no answer was answer enough and resulted in an awkward silence. Alex decided to break it. He was friendly enough with them now that he didn't fear they would leave him. Also after talking to Sebastian it had gone well so he might as well tell the others. It made him feel uncomfortable but they would find out eventually, so it better to get it over and done with.

"I'm used to it guys, we never had anything in the orphanage," explained Alex. Even Sebastian was shocked by Alex's remark.

"Is that really where you lived before you lived with your dad?" asked Sebastian once he had recovered. Alex nodded his reply. "After your mum died?" Alex nodded again. "How long?"

"Eight years," replied Alex quietly as he stared at his hot chocolate, everyone gasped at his admission.

"Alex your eight now that means...oh," said Sebastian, it finally dawning on him what Alex meant. "Is that where the bad man hurt you?" Alex nodded again.

"Did he hurt your eyes?" asked Emily.

"Y-yeah h-he did," stuttered Alex quietly.

"He hurt you a lot didn't he?" asked Sebastian thinking back on what his mother had said. Alex's sob and the fact he wiped his eyes gave him away. "Hey don't cry Alecks," spoke up Luke softly trying to give Alex a hug.

"No Luke he can cry if he wants, I'd cry if I'd been hurt too," answered Sebastian. "But Alex the good news is your okay now, we won't leave you right guys?"

"No."

"Course not."

"Yeah we're friends now!" called Francis.

"T-hanks g-guys," sobbed Alex who wiped his eyes and sipped his hot chocolate. By the time he had stopped crying he was embarrassed for breaking down like that but it was over now. Although he was tired he felt good, it was like another weight had been lifted off his chest. He was happy that his friends understood now and weren't going to leave him.

Once Alex finished his hot chocolate Sebastian spoke up. "Come on Alex I think it's best I get you back to your dad." Alex nodded and then stood and followed Sebastian.

"See you tomorrow Alex."

"By mate!"

"Don't feel bad about crying we don't blame you!"

"Yeah mate we understand."

"Thanks guys," returned Alex as he took his broom. Sebastian thought it was best to walk so he led Alex to Cauldron Cross on foot. When he knocked on the door he was confronted by Severus.

"Sebastian," greeted Severus.

"Hi Mr Snape," greeted Sebastian.

"What happened?" asked Severus seeing Alex's red puffy eyes.

"He told us about living in the orphanage, and not celebrating any of the holidays, then he cried, we comforted him and told him we're still his friends but he looks tired," explained Sebastian with his arm around Alex's shoulder. Severus seemed to relax at that. He crouched down so he was head level with Alex.

"I'm very proud of you son, talking about what happened with others and not just me is part of the healing process, come on a nice warm bath will cheer you up," said Severus as he hugged Alex and rubbed circles in his back.

"Thanks dad," mumbled Alex. Sebastian watched on and could tell the two were close.

"You're welcome, thank you for bringing him home Sebastian," said Severus ushering Alex inside the house.

"See you tomorrow Seb," replied Alex quietly.

"It was nothing Mr Snape, goodbye Alex!" called Sebastian as he walked down the path. Severus closed the door and then regarded Alex.

"I'll say it again Alex I'm very proud of you," Severus's comment forced a small smile out of Alex. "I watched your Quidditch game by the way."

"You did?" asked Alex in surprise.

"Indeed, you flew very well."

"Thanks dad," replied Alex who cracked a real smile.

"Come, bath," ordered Severus.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes**

What a chapter so much to discuss! First its great Alex got his first broom. Even if it is an old ancient Oakshaft 79. If anyone remembers Alex's and Severus discussed the broom while they were talking in Maria's in chapter 27. Alex asked Severus whether he would be getting one in which Severus replied they were ancient, rather ironic then.

Some history about the broom from Quidditch through the ages. The broom is made of oak and was released in 1879 which is where it gets its name. It was also crafted by Elias Grimstone which was typical for the time since broom companies didn't exist. Was also used by Jocunda Sykes in the first ever Atlantic broom crossing in 1935.

On another point, what did people think of Alex's first drawing? I thought it was hilarious. I would love for someone to draw that but oh well. Moving on, I think JKR missed out on a huge opportunity when it came to Quidditch in the HP universe. In pretty much every fan-fic I have come across they have Harry play as Seeker like the books. For one he wears glasses so I don't understand how that works.

That's not the main point though. The seeker position is extremely boring and ignores all the other positions. Therefore having Alex (Harry) play as a chaser was a great way to put a new perspective on the game. Similarly as expressed before it's a very isolated and lonely position, Alex who has never been a part of the team would surely crave something else that involved teamwork, hence the chaser position.

As for the Quidditch the kids played. Well as explained they only have a Quaffle. Just think back to those days as a kid when you used jumpers for the goals in football (Soccer). Quidditch as a game has evolved over the centuries. The first positions were catchers or what we now know as chasers. Teams were typically made up of chasers and a keeper who was allowed to move anywhere on the pitch. Nowadays in proper games the keepers are not allowed out of their scoring zones.

Additionally the rings for the goals were not standardised then either. It was only until February 12 1883 that the Department of Magical games and sports outlawed baskets and brought in standardised rings. Prior to that baskets were used and they came in various shapes and sizes, very much to the home teams advantage who made sure their own baskets were tiny and the opposing teams huge.

Lastly so what do people think now that Alex is starting to make friends and open up? Next chapter it's Halloween which means Severus and Alex get to get dressed up. Any guesses on what they will go as? Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	48. Chapter 48 Hallows Eve

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 48 - Hallows Eve **

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now Wednesday the 31st of October 1990, also known as Hallows Eve. Severus and Alex had settled in at Hogsmeade. On the one hand, Severus of course had been his usual reclusive self and had not really bothered to get to know the neighbours at all. Instead he focused on his brewing as well as teaching and caring for Alex. On the other hand Alex's friendship with the gang had grown. It hadn't grown a lot and he was still quite a shy boy but he felt accepted. Since he had revealed some of his past to the gang they had responded brilliantly.

At first they had mostly been unsure of how to act. It was clear that they had discussed it with their parents like Sebastian had though, because they now seemed to understand the situation better. Well the older kids did, Francis, Luke, and Amy to an extent we're still too young to understand what Alex had been through.

In a way none of them were because they didn't know any of the details. All they knew was that a bad man had hurt Alex while he lived at the orphanage. They understood the situation was delicate though and that sometimes Alex just needed his space to be away from the attention. They could all guess that Alex had had a hard life, you didn't need to be a genius to work that out.

Severus was incredibly pleased with how Alex had spent the last two weeks. He would wake him in the morning and, as his schedule dictated he would give Alex his lessons. Alex would then spend the afternoon at his own leisure. In fact it was rare to find Alex in the house between his lessons ending and curfew nowadays.

From the stories Alex had told him, they spent their time either visiting each other's houses as well as playing a number of games and activities. Such activities included Quidditch, hide and seek, Wizards and witches, Gobstones, trading cards and finally, hanging out inside the Three Broomsticks after a particularly exciting game of Quidditch.

The outside activities and exercise had done Alex a world of good. If one were to look his body over after a bath, they would now see small bulges on the back of his legs were muscle was beginning to form. Similarly muscle could now be seen on his biceps as a result of all the Quaffle throwing he had been doing.

Speaking of Quidditch, Alex had progressed quite a bit at the sport. Loath as he was to admit it, and he only admitted it because it benefited Alex, his son had inherited James natural skill for the game. Alex was a natural flyer and could do things on the Oakshaft that made it look like a brand new broom, instead of the ancient thing that it was.

Severus had not realised the full impact of the Oakshaft on Alex's game from the start but, it had had a huge impact on his style of flying. The Oakshafts agonising slow speed meant that Alex had to think to overcome its limitations.

It was therefore a handicap and had improved Alex's technical skills as well as his ability to read the game. As a consequence the other kids lived in fear of the day that Alex got a faster broom, because when he did he would most likely be ten times better than he already was.

Additionally Alex's behaviour had been perfect since the slip up where he came in late. Severus was happy with this development, whereas in the past he had worried that Alex behaved to well. He now knew that Alex behaved well because he liked rewards and, not because he feared to be beaten or didn't think about the rules.

The privilege points that helped him get the Oakshaft were a huge incentive and, Alex didn't like losing out on his pocket money since it would mean a missed trip to Honeydukes with the gang. Similarly the idea of being grounded and not being able to play Quidditch also acted as a good incentive. Alex hadn't suffered any of these punishments since the threat of them was enough and because he was generally well behaved as was his nature.

He had therefore earned enough points to reach the prized total of fifty points. That meant he had earned enough points for another prize. His current total of points was now fifteen points. Alex had used the prize to get a three month subscription to Puddlemere United's weekly magazine which, had all news relating to the club as well as prize draws, interviews with players and questions from fans as well as the weekly league results and reports. Alex like Sebastian was now an avid reader of the magazine.

Severus was worried about Alex though. Today was the 31st of October, which meant it was Halloween, or Hallows Eve. Nine years ago today the Dark Lord had gone to Godrics Hallow. Nine years ago today the Dark Lord had murdered Alex's parents. Severus and Alex were now sat in the study. Severus had been watching Alex closely all day and he could tell something was wrong. Alex had seemed distracted when brewing in the morning and, he was now staring into space when he should now be reading The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection.

Severus knowing Alex had a valid reason for being distracted decided to end his lesson a full hour and a half early. There was no point with Alex being distracted and it would be a good idea to talk with Alex about the issue. "Alright let's stop," called Severus. Alex looked up questioningly but did as he was told when he saw his dad's face.

"Go shower and then we are going to talk about what's bothering you," ordered Severus. Alex seemed to be surprised but he nodded and went to shower. Severus watched him go and then began packing away Alex's school things. With Alex's stuff packed away, he made his way up the stairs and then climbed the spiral staircase entering Alex's room. He moved towards the wardrobes and retrieved some clothing for Alex get changed into. He laid the briefs, the silk night shirt and green pyjamas bottoms on the bed and waited for Alex to return.

Alex emerged around five minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was wet but clean and had his hair styled. Severus guessed the product would most likely run out soon and made a mental note to ask Narcissa to get more. "You're not in trouble," said Severus seeing the worry on Alex's face. Perhaps he should have been clearer by what he meant by having a talk.

Alex seemed to relax at Severus's reassurance because he moved over to him. Severus dried Alex and then pulled his night shirt over his head as Alex's slipped on his dragon briefs. Alex then pulled up his pyjama bottoms and gave Severus his full attention.

"Let's talk about this somewhere comfy," said Severus leading Alex towards the beanbags. He sat Alex in one and the sat himself in another. "Now what's bothering you?" asked Severus, he knew it was most likely because it was Halloween, but it might not be so he had to make sure.

"Well...you know...today's...the day...they died," said Alex quietly. Severus sighed a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't something unexpected.

"I thought so."

"You knew?"

"I suspected it was why you have been distracted, it is understandable of course."

"I'm sorry it's just I can't help it," explained Alex.

"You don't need to feel ashamed of yourself, it's a normal reaction, I suspect this day will always be hard for you and that's fine, allowances can be made, but you shouldn't think it's your fault they are dead," said Severus soothingly. Alex looked up at Severus's last words which told him that is exactly what his son had been thinking.

"But...he wanted...he wanted to kill me."

"He did, but do you think any parent would step aside and let that monster murder their child? Because I'll tell you now Alex, if it were a choice between me and you dying then I would die in your place and I wouldn't even think about it."

"I know dad, I know what mum did, I saw what happened I mean," elaborated Alex.

"You mean...you saw her die?" asked Severus horrified.

"Yes," replied Alex quietly.

"I'm sorry you had to see that son," said Severus bringing Alex into a smothering embrace. "It's okay to be down and depressed today but we need to think of a suitable reason."

"Can't I just say my parents died?"

"No because that would reveal your identity," explained Severus.

"Then what about my mum dying today then?"

"No because your mother supposedly died in childbirth and you're birthday isn't today."

"Oh yeah, isn't my birthday a giveaway as well then?"

"Yes, perhaps we should change it."

"Ok but to when?"

"How about the 17th of August," suggested Severus.

"Why the 17th?"

"The 17th was the day you agreed to the adoption. I would have suggested the 9th of September since it was the day we performed the ritual but then the school term would have already started."

"Oh that's okay then."

"The 17th it is, now getting back to the reason for you being down on Halloween. We could always say it was the first time you were raped," suggested Severus.

"Okay I suppose that works."

"Of course we don't need to tell people that, we can just say something bad happened."

"Okay."

"Now are you looking forward to tonight?" said Severus trying to cheer Alex up. Severus was of course referring to the Sleep over that was planned for tonight after the trick or treating. Severus and Alex had planned to meet up with the Miles's whilst trick or treating. Afterwards the gang would meet up at the house where they would be sleeping in Alex's attic.

"I suppose, still hard not to be sad though," replied Alex.

"I understand, I will mention your mood to your friends so they are prepared, you don't mind do you?"

"No it's fine," sighed Alex.

"I don't have to, I can leave it if you're not comfortable."

"No it's okay dad, it means I don't have to tell them myself," replied Alex.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You're not just saying that?"

"I can't lie to you dad, remember?"

"Okay good, now what do you say to a game of chess, we haven't played for awhile."

"Alright," sighed Alex trying to get motivated, he really didn't feel like doing anything though, not today of all days anyway.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now later in the evening. Despite all of Severus's best efforts he hadn't been able to cheer Alex up much throughout the day. They had made pumpkins together but that didn't work, not even the suggestion of flying together had worked which left Severus at a loss at what to do. He finally just accepted that Halloween each year was most likely to be a sullen affair and there was nothing either he or Alex could do about it. He would be there to support Alex though, nothing would change that.

They were now getting ready to go trick or treating. Severus was currently dressed as a vampire and had a large black Dracula cloak on with fake fangs. The brats at Hogwarts called him a vampire behind his back so what better costume to wear?

Alex had decided to go as a zombie since it would go well with his yellow eyes. He was wearing one of his old T-shirts and a pair of combat pants. They had ripped the costume in certain parts and sprayed it with muck, grime and fake blood. Severus had then placed glamour's over Alex's skin making it deathly pale with cuts and wounds to get the real effect. The zombie persona amplified Alex's depressed mood tenfold.

"You really do look like the living dead and not just your costume either but in your mood," joked Severus. Alex just shrugged his shoulders. "Alright why don't we go meet Sebastian, here's your bag for your sweets, now let's have some fun no?" asked Severus excitedly, tying to get a response from Alex.

"Okay dad," replied Alex not sounding at all interested or excited.

"You know you could find more excitement in a graveyard," said Severus instantly regretting his choice of words.

_Honestly mentioning a graveyard when Alex was thinking about his dead parents. Alex seemed to hide away in himself even more and Severus inwardly kicked himself. _

"Come on then," said Severus holding out his hand, deciding it was just better to push on. Alex took it and Severus led Alex out of the house. They then walked through Cauldron Cross towards the Three Broomsticks which was their predetermined meeting place.

As they did Severus observed the streets. Hogsmeade had been transformed for the night. There were candles and pumpkins hovering throughout the streets as well as animated skeletons and spiders. Alex didn't seem to notice them or if he did didn't seem to care.

They eventually came to outside the Three Broomsticks where Sebastian and his family were waiting. It seemed all three of them had decided to dress as pirates. Philip Miles was no doubt sporting a glamour peg leg while his wife had a glamoured hook for a hand. Sebastian settled for a hat, eye patch and sword.

"YARR!" called Mr Miles.

"Hi there Severus, Alex," greeted Mrs Miles with a smile.

"Philip, Lisa," replied Severus.

"Give me ya plunder!" shouted Sebastian holding his sword at Severus's chest. Severus responded by hissing and showing his fangs. "Ahh!" cried Sebastian before he backed off, getting a laugh from everyone except Alex.

"Hi Alex, cool costume by the way," called Sebastian. Alex just responded by lifting his hand and giving a weak wave before he let his hand drop back by his side. Mrs Miles gave Severus a concerned look.

"Say hello properly Alex," chided Severus.

"Hi," let out Alex still sounding down and depressed.

"I suppose that will have to do," sighed Severus.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Mr Miles.

"No Alex is always like this at Halloween, bad memories," explained Severus.

"Oh I see," replied Mrs Miles giving Alex a sympathetic look.

"Sebastian why don't you lead on with Alex?"

"Sure Mr Snape," said Sebastian taking Alex's hand so he could lead him on ahead.

"Is Alex going to be okay?" asked Mrs Miles once the boys were out of earshot.

"He's been like that all day, he will be back to his usual self tomorrow."

"What about the sleep over?"

"If he's mood hasn't improved by then I might have to give him a potion," replied Severus.

"He will be okay after taking the potion?"

"It alleviates depression so yes."

"That's good, why don't you just give it him now? He looks so sad."

"I don't like to drug my son unless it's necessary," explained Severus, although he was debating with himself whether it was necessary yet.

"Sorry," apologised Mrs Miles.

"It is of no consequence, now let's see what the boys have got," replied Severus seeing that Alex and Sebastian had just received their first sweets. They walked to the boys where Sebastian was talking animatedly to Alex.

"Come on Alex look at the pumpkin pasties we got!" said Sebastian excitedly. Alex just shrugged his shoulders again, obviously not caring. Severus decided enough was enough. He wasn't going to let Alex wallow in his despair any longer. It was clear Alex's mood wasn't going to improve so he deemed the potion necessary.

"No child should look like that after receiving sweets, enough is enough," said Severus aggravated, "come here Alex," spoke Severus softly. Alex did as asked. Severus then took an orange coloured potion from his pocket. He un-shrunk the vial and then broke the seal by removing the stopper.

Alex felt the vial being pressed to his lips and complied by opening his mouth. The liquid was poured down his throat and he felt a daze go over him momentarily. It was then that the potion began to take effect. When it did it lifted his mood and banished his depression. It felt like he had been stood in the cool shade all day and had just stepped into the warm sun.

The Miles family watched on as Alex took the potion. They all realised that he must trust Severus a lot because he hadn't even asked what the potion was before taking it. Alex then came out of his daze and cracked a smile for once upon seeing his dad.

"Wow that's strong...Hey dad you're a vampire!" laughed Alex.

"I know and I've come to suck your blood!" said Severus adopting his vampire pose over Alex.

"Ahh...wait dad, do you really want zombie blood?"

"Your right, and you need brains don't you? Let's go find some prey."

"Okay," smiled Alex. Sebastian seeing Alex's smile couldn't help but smile himself, it was infectious, and seeing Alex back to his usual self was a good thing. Alex wasn't exactly cheerful even at the best of times but it was better than seeing him down and depressed.

_He didn't know what had caused Alex to become so down in the first place but, Mr Snape had said it was because of bad memories and that he was always like that at Halloween. Could something really bad have happened? Worse than being blinded by the poker? It must have which sent a shudder down his spine, what could possibly be worse?_ Sebastian was brought out of his thoughts when Alex began shuffling towards him.

"Owww...Uwww...Brainssss!...owww," groaned out Alex as he approached Sebastian with his arms outstretched. Sebastian had to admit the sight was scary. Alex looked like a zombie and was now doing a pretty good impression of one.

"Alex's?"

"Brains!" called Alex before he lunged at Sebastian grabbing hold of him.

"AHH!" cried Sebastian taking hold of his sword. He thrust it at Alex who took hold of it and put it under his armpit, pretending to be stabbed. Alex then stopped for a moment before carrying on.

"Brainssss!"

_Of course Alex was a zombie, a mere sword to the chest wasn't going to stop him. _

It was then that Sebastian got the shock of his life. While he was concentrating on Alex Severus snuck up behind him and then pretended to bite his neck.

"ARHHH!" screamed Sebastian who felt like his heart was in his throat. His reaction caused Alex to burst out laughing.

"You should have seen your face," laughed Alex who was now holding his side. Sebastian held one hand over his heart as it returned to a normal level. He smiled though, it was good seeing Alex laugh and although he had been scared out of his skin it had been fun.

"Alex's is right you should have seen your face," said Mrs Miles.

"Nice one Mr Snape," grinned Sebastian who could take a joke.

"Alex was doing a pretty good job until I got you," smirked Severus.

"He was, can I have my sword back? A pirate ain't much of a pirate without his sword," grinned Sebastian.

"You're right, here," replied Alex handing over Sebastian's sword.

"Why don't we head over to Honeydukes? They have a free goody bag for each child," explained Mrs Miles.

"Really?" asked Alex curiously.

"Of course, they do it every year. In fact they usually do giveaways for each holiday," replied Mrs Miles.

"But why?"

"I suspect it is a marketing strategy to get children to like the shop," said Severus.

"Yes I believe so, but still its nice though," returned Mrs Miles.

"Come on!" called Sebastian leading Alex towards Honeydukes. The boys raced off which left the adults to follow. Once inside Sebastian led Alex over to the counter. "Yarr!, can we have a goody bag each please," asked Sebastian politely.

"You won't make me walk the plank?"

"No Ma'am," replied Sebastian with a smile.

"Can I see your right wrist please?" asked the lady working at the counter. Sebastian did so, she seemed satisfied because she handed him a Honeydukes gift bag before she waved her wand over his wrist, where a Honeydukes stamp appeared.

"It will wear off by tomorrow dear but we need to keep track of who's been given their gift bag don't we," explained the kind lady.

"Thank you," replied Sebastian moving out of the way so Alex could get his own gift bag. She did the same for Alex and gave him a gift bag once he had promised not to eat her.

"What did you get boys?" asked Mr Miles.

"I got a bottle of pumpkin juice, a pack of chocolate skeletons and some blood pops," said Sebastian opening the Halloween themed gift bag.

"What about you Alex?" asked Severus.

"I got a bottle of pumpkin juice too, as well as some Skeleton sweets and Spindle's Lick'O'Rish Spiders," replied Alex.

"You wanna trade for my blood pops?"

"No thanks," smirked Alex.

"I'll have them if you do not want them," added Severus, he was playing the part of a vampire after all.

"Sure Mr Snape goes with your costume," replied Sebastian passing them over.

With the goody bags collected they decided to leave. As they did Alex spotted one young boy being turned away from the counter. He could see the boy had a stamp on his wrist which was most likely why. Honeydukes were certainly clever for using the stamp system or else they would be ruined come morning.

They made a few stops at a row of houses and left the street practically over-encumbered with sweets. So much so that Severus took hold of Alex's sweet bag and conjured him another one. It was then that they spotted Oscar and Luke, as well as Mr and Mrs Marwick. As promised Oscar and Luke were dressed as ghouls, they even had the warts to prove it, while Mr Marwick was dressed as Merlin. His wife Mrs Marwick, who was a Muggleborn, was dressed as a fairy godmother.

"Hi there everyone," greeted Mrs Marwick.

"I don't believe me have met, Severus," greeted Severus holding out his hand to Mr Marwick.

"Pleased to meet you, call me Bill, you must be Alex's father, good boy you have there," replied Mr Marwick shaking Severus's hand.

"Hey Alecks looks what sweets I got!" called Luke excitedly opening his bag for Alex to see.

"Hey Seb did you go to Honeydukes yet?" asked Oscar.

"Yeah got the stamp right here."

"Yeah me too," replied Oscar showing his stamp.

"Boys why don't you run along," called Mrs Marwick.

"Sure," chorused the kids together. Once out of earshot Mrs Marwick regarded Severus.

"So looking forward to tonight?"

"The sleepover?"

"Yes, nine kids fuelled by candy no less," smirked Mrs Marwick.

"They're kids how hard can it be?" replied Severus.

"Oh I wouldn't jinx it by saying that," chuckled Mr Marwick.

"They won't cause any trouble, the young kids will be in bed by nine and the older ones by ten," declared Severus confidently.

"You seem rather confident about that," smiled Mrs Miles.

"Alex's is in bed every night by nine, besides I have my ways," replied Severus.

"Fair enough, by the way Luke still wets at night so I've packed him a pull up nappy, Oscar has it and will make sure he wears it."

"That's fine."

"Francis's mother has done the same for him although he's not had an accident in awhile, I think she just didn't want to risk it with it being someone else's house," elaborated Mrs Marwick.

Severus listened intently and filed everything away for future reference, he was also slightly relieved that Alex was old enough that he didn't have to worry about nappy changes, although if Alex wet the bed, which could happen at any age really then he supposed he would do it.

"I will make sure everything is taken care of," reassured Severus.

"Excellent."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now later in the evening. Alex's, Severus and Sebastian had just entered number sixteen after Mr and Mrs Miles had dropped off Sebastian. The others would be arriving soon. The three of them were currently now in Alex's attic. Since Luke and Francis were the youngest they were going to be sharing Alex's king size bed. Severus had therefore conjured seven magic sleeping bags for the rest of the kids. The sleeping bags differed from ordinary ones in that they had mattresses inside them in expanded space. They were therefore as comfy as ordinary beds.

"Why don't you two get changed while I go sort some snacks," said Severus looking the two boys over. They were now out of their Halloween costumes but they would be more comfortable in their pyjamas.

"Alright dad," replied Alex going to his wardrobe. Sebastian opened his bag and then pulled out his Puddlemere united themed pyjama T-shirt and shorts. A minute or so later both boys were dressed for bed, Alex had on his white nightshirt and green pyjama bottoms.

Meanwhile Severus and Daisy were working away in the kitchen. They were preparing some snacks for when the kids arrived. Severus had meant it when he said he could keep the kids under control, he wasn't a Slytherin for nothing.

He had prepared nine goblets of pumpkin juice with each one being spiked with a stomach filling potion. That way the kids would drink the juice and feel full, making them lose any appetite for sweets, which they would no doubt have gouged on to their hearts content if not checked. They'd still be able to eat some sweets, but it would hopefully prevent any sore tummies or any of the kids being sick. There was a knock at the door which brought Severus out of his preparations. He went to answer it and found himself face to face with the Marwick family.

"Good to see you all," said Severus.

"Now have a good time boys but behave and do as Mr Snape tells you," warned Mrs Miles.

"We will mum," replied Oscar giving his mum a hug.

"Love you mum," called Luke hugging his mother's leg.

"Love you too dear and you as well Oscar."

"Sebastian and Alex are upstairs, go on up," said Severus moving out of the doorway to allow them admittance. Both boys waved to their mother and thundered up the stairs.

"I'll see you tomorrow," called Mrs Marwick as she walked down the path. Severus waved and then closed the door behind her. He then went back to the kitchen to finish his preparations.

"Hey guys," called Oscar as he emerged from the spiral staircase with Luke behind him.

"Hey."

"Hi there."

"So who's sleeping where?" asked Oscar.

"Luke and Francis got my bed," said Alex pointing towards his bed.

"Ah ok, rest in the sleeping bags?"

"Yeah," replied Alex.

"I hope you don't mind but Luke still wets at night," whispered Oscar so Luke wouldn't hear.

"It's okay. Dad placed drying and absorption charms anyway, just in case," whispered back Alex.

"That's good, he's got his pull ups so he should be okay, I got one for Francis too," replied Oscar gesturing towards his bag.

"What you two whispering about?" asked Luke curiously.

"We we're plotting how to get your sweets," lied Alex coolly.

"No they're mine!" called a wide eyed Luke, hugging his bag to his chest as he stepped back slightly.

"Relax we were only joking," reassured Oscar with a wink towards Alex.

"Come on bro let's get changed," said Oscar opening his bag, He pulled out Luke's pyjamas as well as his own. Alex noticed the nappies in the bag which Oscar left for the time being.

_Seeing the nappies made him think about his own childhood at the Dursleys. Aunt Petunia hadn't exactly been vigilant in checking and changing his nappies which often resulted in him having awful nappy rashes. _

_Similarly she hadn't cared when he was slightly older and wet his mattress in the cupboard. She never dried it which meant he had to sleep in a wet bed, and since he usually wet the bed again before it dried it meant it was almost always wet. A dark damp cupboard wasn't exactly the most ideal place to dry a mattress after all. Thankfully he had grown out of it quite soon, he had had to. _

_Alex was therefore slightly envious that Luke and Francis had mother's that cared about them. The thought quickly passed though since he knew he had his dad to care for him, and his dad was great. _

Alex was brought out of his thoughts by the arrival of Rebecca and Francis who had been trick or treating together. "Hi there," called Rebecca.

"Hi Becky," said Oscar.

"Hi Francis, Becky," spoke up Alex.

"Hi guys!" called Francis excitedly.

"The others should be here soon," said Sebastian.

"Yeah."

"Is it ok if I use the bathroom to get changed?" asked Rebecca who obviously didn't want to get changed in front of a group of boys.

"Yeah it's downstairs, first door on the left," replied Alex.

"Thanks," said Rebecca as she made her way for the stairs, pink pyjamas in hand. Whilst Rebecca was away Francis also got changed into his shorts and T-shirt. Rebecca emerged a few minutes later with Amy and Emily. All of them were wearing their pyjamas. They must have met on the landing and decided to get changed together. The only person left was Brendon who arrived not long after Amy and Emily.

With everyone here Severus made his way upstairs with the kid's snacks. On the platter were the goblets of juice as well as some cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties. He entered the attic and made sure each child had a goblet of juice and at least one sweet.

"Thanks dad."

"Yeah thanks Mr Snape," chorused the rest. Severus handed Alex his Canon A1 with the explanation that he should take some photographs. He then exited and left them to tuck in which they did. Alex sipped from his juice as he sat on a beanbag whilst the others did the same.

"Oww I'm full," burped Sebastian.

"Yeah me too,"

"Yeah me as well.

"Let's take some pictures," called Sebastian spotting the camera. So that's what they did, they snapped away taking pictures of each other as they had fun. They wanted a group shot with everyone in it so Alex summoned Daisy to take a picture of them all. After that they ate their sweets, although rather slowly since no one seemed to have the stomach to eat a lot.

"How long are we allowed up for?" asked Brendon aiming the question at Alex.

"Luke and Francis can stay up till nine and everyone else till ten."

"But that's not fair!" chorused Luke and Francis together.

"Not my rules," replied Alex.

"I'm not going bed," huffed Francis as he crossed his arms.

"If dad says your going bed at nine then you are," replied Alex.

"No can't make me."

"Believe me you don't know my dad, he can and he will," warned Alex.

"Speaking of bed, come on Luke I need to get you ready," said Oscar as he leant over his bag.

"Okay," replied Luke going over to Oscar.

"You too Francis," called Oscar as he pulled out the two pull up nappies.

"I don't need diapers silly," replied Francis.

"They're nappies," retorted Oscar.

"Uh ah they're diapers!"

"Look I'm not going to argue with you about English and American names, my mum told me your mum said you had to wear them."

"No I haven't wet in ages!"

"Well you're sleeping in Alex's bed, you think he going to be happy if you wet his bed?"

"I...I suppose not," conceded Francis quietly.

"If I were you Francis I would be grateful, I never got nappies at the orphanage," spoke up Alex.

"You didn't?"

"No."

"Then what did you do if you wet your bed?"

"I had to sleep in a wet bed," replied Alex.

"That's not nice," replied Francis quietly.

"No it isn't, now come on," said Oscar leading both boys downstairs, no doubt to the bathroom.

"Did you really have to sleep in a wet bed?" asked Sebastian.

"Yeah and they never dried it so it was almost always wet," said Alex. There was an awkward silence so Emily decided to break it.

"Hey who wants to eat some Animated Animal sweets?" said Emily holding up a box of the sweets.

"Yeah okay."

"Sure."

Everyone gathered around on the floor in a circle with the box in the centre. Alex got the first turn and picked up a dog shaped sweet. He ate it and then gave out two involuntary barks which sent everyone into laughter and giggles, Alex couldn't help but laugh as well. Next was Sebastian who picked out a lion. He let off a ferocious roar which sent everyone cheering.

At that moment Oscar, Luke and Francis returned. Luke was wearing his T-shirt and nappy while Francis was wearing his T-shirt and shorts, although from the bulge it was obvious he was wearing his nappy under his shorts. It seemed he was embarrassed about it while Luke didn't seem to care.

"You try one," said Brendon throwing Francis a sweet once he sat down. Francis ate it and then gave out two meows which everyone thought looked very cute. They continued eating the sweets getting different reactions out of everyone till the box was empty. They must have finished around nine because Severus entered the attic not long after.

"Alright Francis, Luke time for bed," ordered Severus with his arms crossed. Luke did as he was told and went to stand beside Severus. "Good boy," praised Severus. "Francis come on now," said Severus making his tone slightly harder.

"No it's not fair," stropped Francis.

"Francis Green get into bed now," barked Severus stepping towards Francis. Everyone watched on waiting to see how Severus would deal with the situation.

"No not fair," replied Francis trying to run away from Severus. He didn't get far though, Severus cast a non verbal Levicorpus which sent Francis dangling upside down by his ankles, making his T-shirt fall down which revealed his belly.

"Hey lemme down!" called Francis as he dangled upside down, trying to hide his nappy as he did.

"Time for bed now," reinforced Severus as he took hold of Francis and rested him on his hip.

"No, can't make me," replied Francis trying to squirm free. Severus took a firm hold of Francis and then walked over to Alex's bed. Once there he ordered Luke to get into bed, Luke did as he was told as his mum had warned while Francis struggled. Severus set Francis down in the bed and then cast a sticking charm on his bottom to prevent him from getting up. He then also cast a silencing charm for good measure.

Francis tried to get up but when he realised he could not, went to protest, when he realised he couldn't talk either he crossed his arms and pouted. "Now here are your teddy bears," said Severus passing them their bears. Luke took hold oh his and settled down. Francis took his and looked up at Severus questioningly, no doubt because Severus was still being kind to him after he had caused trouble.

"Now good night Luke," spoke Severus softly, showing Francis what he was missing out on.

"Night Mr Snape," yawned Luke.

"Now Francis If I let you speak are you going to behave?" Francis looked contrite and slowly nodded. Severus released the charm, "Now goodnight Francis," said Severus gently pushing Francis down on the bed.

"Night...ands s-sorry," replied Francis in a whisper.

"Apology accepted, now sleep."

Severus checked both boys were wearing their nappies and then cast a tempus spell to check the time. The time was now 20:59:49. Little did the kids now that Severus had cast a sleeping charm on the bed, it was set to go off at exactly 21:00. "You watching kids, five, four, three, two, and one." On one both Luke and Francis conked out, both fast asleep. Seeing that Francis was asleep Severus removed the sticking charm.

"Told you they would go bed when dad said," spoke up Alex. The others nodded in agreement and understood that Severus was not someone to be crossed, but yet at the same time also understood that he was caring since he had tucked the boys in and gave them their bears.

"Now kids I'll be back up in an hour to put you to bed, in the meantime have fun, but remember there won't be any trouble will there?" warned Severus. Everyone shook their heads.

"No Mr Snape."

"Yeah we will be good."

"No trouble sir."

"Ah ah no trouble." Severus seemed to be satisfied with that because he left and made his way down the spiral staircase.

"Has your dad ever done that to you?" asked Brendon.

"No, I never dared not do as he said," smirked Alex.

"Yeah he can be scary," laughed Sebastian.

"He's good really though, he always explains what he does, for example he made them go bed early because they need more sleep. He makes me go bed at nine normally and I always wake up feeling good."

"Yeah but suppose we better go bed when he says," replied Rebecca.

"Yeah Francis's plan on not going bed didn't exactly work," smirked Oscar.

"You're right," called Amy.

"We got an hour yet so let's have some fun," said Oscar procuring a bottle. The bottle contained Belching Bubbles, which was a drink that made the drinker burp bubbles in different colours, shapes and sizes. "Me first," said Oscar taking a sip, a moment later he burped out a large purple bubble that flew into the air. It sent everyone laughing. He passed the bottle over to Emily who was next.

After the game of Belching Bubbles they played a game of exploding snap. It was great fun although Brendon was on the receiving end a number of times. The time must of passed quickly because before they knew it Severus was back up in the attic. He observed them all and noticed a number were sporting scorch marks while Brendon looked particularly frazzled.

Severus sighed and got to work healing their small scorch marks and spent a little while longer on Brendon. He was glad he had come up early or else they would be late going to bed. Severus checked the time and discovered it was now 21:58. That meant the kids would be out like Francis and Luke in two minutes.

"Alright everyone in their sleeping bags," called Severus, "Lights out in five minutes," said Severus, he didn't need to alert the kids their sleeping bags had the same charms on them as Luke and Francis. Severus watched them get into their sleeping bags and then left. Alex let out a wide yawn, he was used to going to bed at 21:00 after all, he suspected he had only been able to stay up for so long because of all the sweets. Amy and Rebecca were already asleep.

"What you want to do tomorrow?" asked Oscar.

"Could play Quidditch I suppose," suggested Sebastian.

"Oww-I don't mind," yawned Alex again.

"Quidditch sounds good," agreed Brendon.

"What time?" asked Emily.

"Usual time, alright I'll sort the...," trailed off Sebastian as five heads simultaneously hit their pillows, all of them were out like lights. Severus came up three minutes later and was pleased when he saw them all sleeping soundly. He rearranged some of them into more comfortable positions and then extinguished the lights.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Alex woke up in the morning at 08:40 out of habit. He went and had a shower to freshen up as usual and then returned to his room. When he returned Luke and Francis were stirring. Francis was the most awake. Alex watched on, Francis felt his nappy and a horrified expression came over his face when he did. He then felt the sheet around him and looked relieved. Alex went over to him.

"Wet then?" guessed Alex. Alex didn't need Francis's small nod of his head to tell he was right. He could tell from the fact that Francis's was blushing furiously and looked very embarrassed.

"Bed dry though," whispered out Francis.

"Don't worry, I didn't stop wetting the bed till I was six," reassured Alex.

"Really?" asked Francis perking up.

"Yes, now why don't go to the bathroom and get cleaned up, there is a bin in there as well."

"Okay," replied Francis before he waddled over to the staircase. It was then that Alex regarded Luke who was now fully awake.

"Wet as well?"

"Yeah," nodded Luke although he didn't seem to care, Alex guessed it was because he wet regularly.

"Go get changed then like Francis."

"Okay."

As Luke made his way to the stairs Severus emerged, he side stepped Luke so he didn't walk into him and then made his way over to Alex. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah but did you do something to our beds like Luke and Francis?"

"Yes."

"But you said lights out in five minutes," pointed out Alex.

"I did and your point is?"

"Well you lied because we went to sleep sooner than that," replied Alex.

"I did no such thing, I said lights out in five minutes, which is exactly what happened although you lot were already asleep so you didn't see it," replied Severus with a smirk.

"Oh," said Alex with a look of understanding, "you sneaky Slytherin," smiled Alex.

"Indeed I was, now help me wake these rascals up and then we can have breakfast, after that we can start your lessons."

"Okay."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Author Notes:**

First thanks for the reviews and alerts/favourites as always guys. Now for my AN as always. I thought it was very important to cover Halloween so I dedicated a chapter to it. As you know Lily and James Potter were murdered on Halloween 1981. I therefore felt it important to show Alex's reaction to it. Of course Alex was depressed by it. Any child would be if they were remembering the day their parents died, especially since it meant Alex had to stay at the Dursleys.

As for their costumes, well Severus had to go as a vampire of course, I wanted the living dead to be the theme hence the zombie costume for Alex. I thought of a custom that his eyes would compliment and a zombie seemed to fit. I did like the Vampire and little bat idea and may use it in the future. I also thought the kitty idea was funny as well although Alex wouldn't like it. I may plan to have the two have a bet or something and who ever loses has to wear an embarrassing costume on Halloween 1991 or something.

Moving on, I really love Hogsmeade and I love Honeydukes as well. It therefore only seemed natural to me that they would do give a way's to attract children to the shop, hence the Halloween gift bags and the stamp system. I also thought it was funny to show Severus's cunning side to him as well, he is a sneaky Slytherin after all. His decision to spike the pumpkin juice and place sleeping charms on their beds definitely worked.

As for the games, the Animated Animals was an idea I took from POA (film). The sweets I'm referring to are the ones the Gryffindor boys eat after they arrive, the ones that make Harry's ears smoke. They didn't have a name so I came up with my own. The Belching bubbles is as far as I'm aware are my own idea.

Lastly there is Francis! As I mentioned before he is one of my favourite kids from the group. Since I have a lot of American readers I only thought it appropriate to have an American kid in there as well. Someone just had to challenge Severus and Severus dealt with it perfectly! Little Francis won't be refusing to go to bed anytime soon.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	49. Chapter 49 A Dragon Visits Part I

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 49 - A Dragon Visits Part I**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now Friday the 2nd of November 1990. It was late in the afternoon so Alex had finished his lessons for the day. He was currently sat on his window sill over his bed with his feet resting on his pillows. He sat there and observed the snow outside. It seemed winter had well and truly set in. It had of course been snowing yesterday but it hadn't let up much since. He would be out in the snow himself with the gang but he was waiting for Draco to arrive.

He had of course stayed at the Malfoys twice. He had asked Draco if he wanted to come around and he had taken him up on the other. He had needed to ask his mother first but she had quickly agreed. Draco would therefore but staying until Sunday morning. His dad had therefore agreed to let Alex off his lessons for the weekend, although Alex thought it was only because he was doing so well, otherwise he doubted his dad would agree. It seemed his dad valued his social learning as well as his academic work though, he always encouraged him to spend time with his friends, he guessed Draco came under the same category.

As a result of Draco's stay there had been some transformations to Alex's room. His sofa had been shrunk and stored away to make room for a bed for Draco. Wendy had already passed along Draco's clothes and Nimbus 1700 for the weekend. The clothes were currently stored in Alex's second wardrobe while the Nimbus was safely locked away in the broom shed. Alex lifted himself off his seat and then flopped himself down on the bed. He took out his Puddlemere United magazine and read from where he had left off. The page he was currently reading contained an interview from Benjy Williams, United's Seeker.

_Q: So what did you think of the game?"_

_A: It was a good win. The Tornados are getting better every year so you should never underestimate them, overall a good team effort. _

_Q: 320-80 is definitely a good win. Your catch certainly had something to do with it. It's rare we see a Plumpton pass. (Catching the snitch up your sleeve) did you do it on purpose?_

_A: Of course it was on purpose (trying to keep a straight face.)_

_Q: Alright we will take your word for it, now Liam from London is six. He wants to congratulate you on the win but asks how he can become a better seeker? _

_A: Just keep practising and practising, play all the time, practice snitches are very good, I'll see about getting one sent out for free._

_Q: So Liam can expect a free practice snitch?_

_A: Of course, anything for the fans, don't give up and keep playing._

_Q: I'm sure Liam will be delighted, okay thank you Benjy._

_A: And thank you to. _

Alex finished reading the interview and then flipped over to the next page which had a match report with statistics and snap shots. He was about to start reading the report when his dad called to him. "Alex, Draco just arrived!" called Severus from bellow.

"Okay coming!" called Alex as he put away his magazine and ran down his spiral stairs. He all but practically flew down the stairs and ran into Draco at the bottom as he rounded the corner.

"Wow easy bro," replied Draco with a smirk as he caught Alex and rested his head against his chest.

"Sorry," blurted out Alex as he composed himself. Alex stepped back and observed Draco. He was currently wearing very high quality silver dress robes with black trousers and shoes. Of course they would be from Twilfit and Tattings, Aunt Cissy wouldn't lower herself by shopping anywhere else.

"Why don't you show me your room, sorry our room," smirked Draco.

"Okay," replied Alex turning back onto the stairs. They strode up the stairs and then climbed the spiral staircase quickly. Alex emerged first and then stood and watched as Draco entered. Alex bit his lip and fiddled with his shift while Draco looked around the room. Of course Draco was used to having a massive bedroom so he probably wouldn't be impressed.

"Well my rooms bigger but you got me beat for windows," laughed Draco looking at the four walls which all contained a window each.

"So you...so you like it then?"

"Yes it's nice, suppose that's my bed then?" asked Draco pointing towards the bed on the other side of the room.

"Yeah," replied Alex.

"I met Daisy downstairs, I supposed she did the work right?"

"She always does," replied Alex.

"She's nice, bit mental though, Uncle Severus was telling me you made some friends," said Draco sitting on Alex's bed. Alex moved over towards Draco and set beside him.

"Yeah, they're nice, we play Quidditch a lot, there is game planned for today in an hour's time."

"That's cool, I'll have to introduce them to my Nimbus," smirked Draco. "So you got a broom now?"

"Yeah, Seb's dad loaned me an Oakshaft, I had to fix it up myself but it's a broom, I know it's slow but I love it."

"Is your dad getting you a better broom for Christmas?"

"I don't know maybe."

"How long is the broom being loaned for?"

"Err till Christmas," replied Alex.

"Then your dad is definitely getting you a new broom," smiled Draco putting his arm around Alex's shoulder.

"You think?"

"Yeah, I wonder what broom though."

"Maybe a Comet 140, we looked at them once in Diagon Alley."

"A 140 would be better than your Oakshaft."

"I don't mind, the gang say I don't need a faster broom."

"How are they anyway?"

"Okay, we had a sleepover at Halloween, it was fun."

"Do they know about...well you know," asked Draco in a whisper.

"About what?"

"Well about...the abuse you know."

"Oh...well they know some stuff...I told them about the orphanage and Seb knows about my eyes," replied Alex quietly. Draco hummed to himself and then lay back on the bed with his hands behind his head. He lay there looking at Alex contemplating him. Alex guessed he was thinking about something although he didn't know what. He soon found out though when Draco spoke up.

"Alex...can we talk?"

"We're talking right now," smirked Alex.

"I mean like talk talk, like big brother to little brother?"

"Oh okay I guess," replied Alex. Draco smiled and then pulled Alex down so he was lying on the bed next to him. Draco then lifted his head and used his elbow to support it as he looked at Alex.

"I've been thinking for awhile, I...I was wondering...wondering how they hurt you."

"Oh...you mean at the orphanage?"

"Yeah I mean mother told me they did bad things but she didn't say what."

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah course I do."

"Well...Vernon...Vernon used to beat me...and keep me in the cupboard," stuttered out Alex quietly.

"Cupboard?"

"Like under the stairs, I used to sleep there."

"What like all the time?" asked Draco incredulously, Alex just nodded his reply as he lay on the bed. "Did he do anything else?" Alex nodded his head again. "Like what?"

"I...Do...do you know what sex is?" asked Alex almost inaudibly.

"Yeah, father tried to give me the talk, it was so embarrassing I ran out the room, when I went to bed I found some books on my bed, well they told me everything I needed to know," laughed Draco, "but what's that got to do with this?"

"Well you probably know what a virgin is right?"

"Yeah of course," replied Draco indigently.

"Well I'm...I'm not a virgin, I haven't been since...s-since I was six," whispered out Alex as tears began to fill his eyes.

"Wait...you're telling me–"

"Y-yes...h-he...he...r-r-r-raped m-me," replied Alex finally breaking down.

Draco swallowed hard and coughed to clear his throat to get his emotions under control and remove the excess fluid that was building there. He looked down at Alex sympathetically. His little brother looked so hurt and upset. Draco sat up and pulled Alex up so he was sat in his lap facing him, Alex's legs wrapping around him. Draco had never really needed to comfort anyone before but his mother always rubbed his back so he tried that. It seemed to help.

"I'm so sorry...but it's gonna be okay, I won't tell anyone unless you say so, does your father know?"

"Y-y-es," sobbed out Alex.

"That's good, did you already talk with him about it?" Alex nodded since he didn't think he could trust himself to speak at the moment without breaking down even more, which was saying something. "I won't let anyone hurt you anymore," declared Draco hugging Alex tightly. "Daisy!"

POP

"Yes young Mr Malfoy," replied Daisy.

"Could you go get Uncle Severus, I think Alex needs him," said Draco as he patted Alex's back.

"Oh Alex!" let out Daisy seeing how upset Alex was, "I be going right now."

POP

Draco sat there with Alex in his lap as he comforted him. _He of course knew what sex was and he knew what rape was. He had often heard stories from the war with you know who. Of course murder wasn't the only atrocity committed, rape was as well. He couldn't even begin to understand what Alex had been through, he knew it hurt though, a lot. For one how did something so big fit in something so small, god it must have hurt a lot._ He was however brought out of his thoughts when Severus arrived.

"Here let me take him," said Severus as he sat on the bed and lifted Alex into his own lap, holding him like Draco had.

"M'sowy da'," cried out Alex.

"Sshh it's okay, you're allowed to cry, what happened Draco?"

"He...he told me about the...about the r-rape," answered Draco quietly. Severus nodded as he closed his eyes and comforted Alex. Draco watched on not really knowing what to do. He felt like he was now intruding on something personal. He was protective of Alex though, and his instincts told him he should be a good big brother and help comfort Alex. So he did, he sat behind Alex and with a shaky hand stroked Alex's hair.

"You're a brave boy, I'm so proud of you for telling Draco," smiled Severus lifting Alex's chin so he had to look him in the eye. Alex shook his head weakly though. "You are brave Alex," reinforced Severus.

"Not brave...I c-ry," quivered Alex as he sobbed.

"Alex...crying doesn't make you weak, you have a lot of very good reasons to cry," reassured Severus.

"S'not weak then?" asked Alex seeking reassurance.

"No you're not," said Severus as he stroked Alex's hair. Alex seemed to calm down after that and the tears and sobs stopped. Severus took out a handkerchief and wiped Alex's puffy eyes and cleaned his face. He then tapped Alex's nose and smiled at him, the gesture got a small smile out of Alex.

"Cheer up, we can go play Quidditch in a little while," spoke up Draco.

"You playing at the usual time?" asked Severus, Alex nodded. "Make sure you get wrapped up, it's cold outside, in fact wear your thermals and Jodhpurs under your breeches," instructed Severus.

"Okay dad," replied Alex pulling away from Severus.

"You okay now?" asked Severus gently.

"Yeah...thanks."

"Good, alright I'll leave you boys to get ready, come downstairs when you are," said Severus standing to leave. He gave Alex another look over to make sure he was okay. Seeing he was he turned and left. Once Severus had left Draco got off the bed and made his way to 'his' wardrobe. Alex watched Draco take out some of his clothes and moved to do the same.

Alex slipped on his white thermal leggings and then pulled up his Jodhpurs over them. Since the Jodhpurs were skin tight they made the thermals hug his legs. He pulled on two pairs of socks and then pulled up his riding breeches. Next came his brown riding boots which he tucked his breeches into. With his legs sorted he dressed himself in two long sleeves before pulling his black jumper over them.

He was about to put his robes on when Draco interrupted him. "Wear your dark green robes and I will wear mine," said Draco holding out his own pair of green robes. Alex nodded although he decided to wear two robes instead of just one. He pulled on a black set before he pulled his dark green ones over them for extra warmth. Lastly he put on his bracelet before he put on his gloves and cloak.

Alex looked at Draco and observed his was wearing almost the same attire. He had on the same riding boots, breeches and robes, although his jumper was grey and his cloak silver unlike his own. "You ready then?" asked Draco heading towards the spiral staircase.

"Just one minute," replied Alex as he took out some of his pocket money. With his money retrieved he followed Draco down the stairs where they found Severus in the kitchen. Alex observed the kitchen table and noticed their harnesses for flying along with two vials containing red liquid.

"Come here both of you," ordered Severus. Both boys complied and moved over to him. A moment later both felt magic wash over them as Severus waved his wand over them. Alex felt as though a hair dryer had just been aimed at him and was being held there. "As you can probably tell I just placed warming charms on you both, these potions are warming potions, drink them once you finish playing," said Severus handing them a potion each. Alex looked at his own for a moment before pocketing it.

"Thanks dad."

"Yeah thanks Uncle Severus," replied Draco pocketing his own potion.

"Now have fun but be careful, if it starts snowing too heavily then land," warned Severus.

"Okay got it," replied Alex taking the warning seriously. Severus then fastened their safety harnesses and made sure they were tight and secure. With their harnesses secure Severus led Draco and Alex outside to the broom shed. Alex took his Oakshaft while Draco retrieved his Nimbus 1700. They both connected their cables to their brooms and the mounted them.

"Later dad!"

"Bye uncle Severus," called Draco.

"Have fun boys," replied Severus as he watched them fly off. Once they were gone he retreated to the house to start some brewing in his lab. Meanwhile Alex and Draco flew over Hogsmeade. They flew at a low altitude since it was starting to snow, otherwise they wouldn't be able to see any reference points for navigation. Once they had passed the Three Broomsticks it wasn't long before they arrived at the Miles household. Alex knocked on the back door while Draco unfastened his cable as well as his own. Mr Miles greeted them.

"Hi there boys, who's this Alex?"

"Oh this is my Aunties son Draco. We're like god brothers," smiled Alex.

"Draco Malfoy sir," replied Draco holding out his hand, Mr Miles shook it.

"Philip Miles, just call me Mr Miles," returned Mr Miles. "Leave your brooms at the door, Sebastian's up in his room." Both boys left their brooms by the door and then worked their way through the kitchen to the stairs. Once up the stairs Alex led Draco to Sebastian's room and knocked.

"Hey Seb its Alex."

"Come in," came Sebastian's voice through the door. Alex opened the door and they both stepped through the door way. Once inside Alex closed the door behind him and introduced Draco.

"Seb this is Draco, we're god brothers."

"Hi there, I'm Sebastian or Seb," replied Sebastian with a wide grin.

"Draco's wants to play Quidditch with us."

"Yeah that's fine, what broom you got?"

"A Nimbus 1700," replied Draco proudly.

"What! No way that's awesome, well gonna make evening the teams a pain though," said Sebastian before he began ruffling through his draws, obviously looking for something, "There it is," said Sebastian holding up his list. He then took out a blank piece of parchment and began writing away making new list.

"What is he doing?" asked Draco quietly.

"Making the teams for when we play," replied Alex in a whisper.

"Done!" proclaimed Sebastian happily, holding the list out for them to read. Draco took the list and Alex and himself put their heads together so they could read the list.

_**Brooms ranked by Speed. **_

_Draco – Nimbus 1700 150mph. _

_Sebastian – Comet 180 63mph._

_Brendon – Cleansweep Two 58mph._

_Oscar_ _– Comet 140 52mph._

_Rebecca – Comet 140 52mph_

_Emily – Cleansweep One 48mph. _

_Francis – White Eagle 30mph. _

_Luke – Shooting Star 25mph._

_Amy – Shooting Star 25mph._

_Alex – Oakshaft 79 15mph. _

_**Quidditch teams by broom speed. **_

_**Team 1:**_

_Draco, Francis, Amy, Alex. _

_**Team 2:**_

_Sebastian, Brendon, Oscar, Rebecca, Emily. _

_**Referee: **__Luke_

"Little unfair don't you think," said Draco noticing that team two had players with brooms that all went between 48-63mph, not to mention an extra player.

"Not really, your Nimbus has even me beat by nearly 100mph, and you have Alex as well," explained Sebastian.

"Is Alex good?" asked Draco, before he noticed that Sebastian was looking at him like he had just grown another head, "Only I've never seen him play," added Draco as way of explanation.

"Yeah he's great, he controls the midfield easily and he has an Oakshaft, if he gets a better broom we're all done for," replied Sebastian with a smile.

"I'm not–"

"Don't you dare say you're not good," warned Sebastian, who by now was well aware of Alex's self worth issues.

"Sorry," mumbled Alex sheepishly.

"Don't be mate, I just don't like it when you put yourself down, that's not all though, some people might get annoyed when you say you're not good enough because you ARE good, me and the gang know it's not you trying to be humble though, we know what you think of yourself," explained Sebastian.

"I didn't think of it like that," replied Alex.

_He had never thought of people becoming angry or jealous of his flying, although now he thought about it, he could see how someone could get angry if they were struggling and someone who was doing fine complained they were no good. _

"Look don't beat yourself up about it, I'm not having a go at you, I just don't want you to get in trouble with other kids who might get angry at you for saying you're not good, I know what it's like seeing you depressed and it's not pretty, so come on cheer up, Quidditch soon remember?" smiled Sebastian.

"Yeah," replied Alex with a grin.

"Good, well let me just get ready and then we can go meet the others," replied Sebastian, happy that he had lifted Alex's mood. Sebastian began to get ready and was finished a few minutes later. He wore his thermals and riding boots like Alex and Draco, as well as breeches and black robes. Lastly came his harness and Glaucous blue cloak.

"Alright let's get going then," said Sebastian putting on his gloves. He led the way down the stairs and Alex and Draco fallowed. Once at the back door Alex and Draco secured their cables to their brooms, while Sebastian went and got his Comet 180. Sebastian secured his cable to his broom and then looked up. It was then that he noticed Draco's Nimbus.

"Wow it's beautiful," proclaimed Sebastian wide eyed.

"It is, father bought it for my birthday," replied Draco.

"Your father must be rich because they're not cheap," replied Sebastian without a hint of jealousy.

"The Malfoys have a lot of money," spoke up Alex.

"You're a Malfoy?" asked Sebastian incredulously.

"Yes I 'am," smirked Draco.

"That's cool. Dad's always saying how your dad helps the Ministry."

"Well yes he is there often. He takes me a few times as well."

"Guys," shivered Alex.

"Oh yeah come on," grinned Sebastian. The three of them took flight and flew over Hogsmeade. The snow was coming down thicker now but it wasn't dangerous, although it would be if it didn't let up. They came across the clearing and came in to land where the others were waiting for them. Alex introduced Draco to the rest, once he did Sebastian had them gather around.

"Alright Luke is referring," said Sebastian handing little Luke the whistle, Luke took it and hung it around his neck. The referee was kind of pointless with their games since none of them really went out of they way to break the rules or foul one another. Fouls did occur by accident though so it wasn't completely useless. "Alright well here are the teams, me, Brendon, Oscar, Emily and Becky versus Draco, Francis, Amy and Alex."

"Isn't that kind of unfair?" asked Brendon.

"No, Draco has a Nimbus 1700," said Sebastian who had to stop there because everyone ogled Draco's broom. Once he was sure everyone had seen the broom he picked up where he left off, "And they have Alex as well."

"Okay then," replied Oscar. Everyone else seemed to agree because there were a number of nods and murmurs of agreement.

"Alright let's go," called Sebastian as his team flew to the other end leaving Alex and Draco with Francis and Amy.

"Want to repeat what we did last time?" asked Alex aiming the question at Francis.

"Sure," smiled Francis.

"What was that?" asked Draco.

"Oh, he's going to stay in goal and come out to support me when we have the Quaffle, I usually stay in the midfield as the playmaker.

"Fine, Amy since your broom is quite slow stay up front, since I'm the fastest I'll work on tackles and interceptions," explained Draco.

"Ok that's good, I'll work on controlling the field, since they got an extra player you will have to move a lot to make up for it.

"Got it no problem bro," smiled Draco confidently.

"Alright ready?" asked Alex, seeing everyone was they flew up to the centre where Luke was holding the Quaffle. Alex observed the field. It looked like Emily who had the slowest broom on Sebastian's team was in goal. The other four we're around the centre. Luke reminded them to play fair and then threw the Quaffle into the air. Draco shot right for it, since the others knew they didn't stand a chance they backed off.

Alex immediately found himself marked by Rebecca while Brendon flew behind him in between himself and Francis, it seemed they wanted to cut off his outlet in Francis when he came under pressure, it also meant they had someone on goal straight away. Oscar and Sebastian tried to intercept Draco but they didn't stand a chance. The Quaffle was through the left hoop before Emily even knew what had happened. Draco's Nimbus wasn't fast, it was like a rocket.

Emily retrieved the Quaffle and threw it out to Oscar, Draco was on him like a rash straight away. He just had time to throw it out to Sebastian. Alex who already knew this was the only passing option had already moved and intercepted the Quaffle. As soon as he did Rebecca caught up with him putting him under pressure.

Alex had learnt how to deal with markers though. He had had to since his first game of Quidditch, ever since then he was lucky if he didn't have two people marking him. One person he could deal with easily. He had a number of options. He could turn the marker and then turn again, sending them the wrong way or he could dummy and make the marker think he was going to turn. He usually switched it up so his markers never knew exactly what he was going to do.

This time he spotted Draco shooting towards goal so he turned and then performed a backwards pass, Rebecca hadn't expected it and no one else had been expecting it either, in fact Sebastian had been moving to cut off his route which would have worked if he had carried on with his usual course. Draco took possession of the Quaffle and then set Amy up when Emily came to meet him. Amy scored easily making the score 20-0.

Brendon who hadn't even been in the game until now, moved towards the midfield which gave Emily another option. Draco therefore found it hard to predict where the Quaffle was going to go. Emily could pass it to Oscar, Sebastian or Brendon. She passed it to Brendon who immediately passed it off to Oscar when Draco put him under pressure.

Alex was now in a lose lose situation. He could either move to intercept Brendon or Sebastian but not both. Although doing neither would be worse. He decided to cover Brendon in the hope that Draco could intercept Sebastian before the Quaffle reached him. Draco almost made it but failed. Sebastian was then able to dummy Francis putting the score at 20-10.

"Amy come back and help the midfield!" shouted Alex

"You sure!" shouted back Amy.

"Yes do as he says we need you back here," called Draco. Amy did as she was told and came back to help the midfield. Once she was back in position Francis moved the Quaffle out to Alex since Brendon was no longer covering his rear. Alex made to turn but turned back on himself shaking off Rebecca. He was then able to move forward passing the Quaffle off to Amy. Amy returned the pass and he was able to spread it out to Draco, who went it alone and scored bringing the score to 30-10.

Things continued like that for awhile with no team really gaining any dominance with both teams edging up their scores. Alex was having hard time coping with the constant marking and the extra player to worry about. He managed it though and was able to create space for himself. If it wasn't for his tricks and dummying then he suspected he wouldn't have stood a chance. Rebecca was getting frustrated though.

"Stay still Alex I can't get near you," called Rebecca from his side.

"Sorry Becky," smirked Alex before he turned and received the Quaffle from Amy. Rebecca flew by his side and tried to tackle him, he shrugged her off and noticed Sebastian was flying to intercept him. He waited till the last minute before he dived underneath both of them, the small thud and "Sorry Becky" that followed told him that both had collided.

Alex then set up Draco who brought the score to 60-40. The snow was coming down hard and fast now though and the visibility was getting worse. To make things worse the wind was howling blowing the players off course. They continued to play for a few more minutes but the snow got worse, before long it would be a blizzard. Alex remembered what his dad had said about the snow although he was starting to think it was already too late for that. He therefore called for timeout. Luke blew his whistle calling a stop to the game.

"Hold on guys don't fly off stay here," called Alex as Sebastian's team and his own moved to fly to their ends.

"What is Alex?" asked Sebastian.

"The snows really bad, we can't stay out here in this."

"Crap...you're right," replied Sebastian. It seemed none of them had noticed since they had been focussing on the game so much.

"Let's head back," shivered Francis. Sebastian seemed to be thinking over the idea because he wore a thoughtful expression, the expression quickly changed to a worried one though.

"I don't think we would make it, I can hardly see the outskirts of the village now, and this is only going to get worse."

"Then what we can't stay out in this," called Draco wrapping his robes around him tighter.

"There is a cave nearby, we could take shelter in there till this stops," called Sebastian over the wind.

"Seb it could be snowing all night!" called Emily.

"Guys we don't have time to argue, cave it is," called Alex.

"Alex's is right, come on lets go, NOW...follow me," called Sebastian flying lower to the ground to stay out of the wind. The rest followed Sebastian as they flew further away from Hogsmeade. The journey to the cave was shorter than their journey to Hogsmeade would have been though. Alex with his Eagle Eyes spotted the cave first and veered off.

"Alecks!" called Luke.

"Don't worry, he's spotted the cave," reassured Sebastian following Alex. The rest followed suit and landed beside Alex near the entrance. Once they had landed Sebastian did a quick head count to make sure everyone was there, once he was sure they were he quickly ushered them all inside.

The cave was pitch black so Alex closed his eyes and concentrated. A moment later his night vision was turned on. "Alright follow me" called Alex, as they went deeper into the cave. He walked until he came to the end around fifteen metres in.

"M'scared," called Luke in the darkness.

"Sshh its okay, I've got you," reassured Oscar taking hold of Luke.

"Alright everyone take off their robes," ordered Alex, taking off his dark green robes which left his black ones, he was glad he had dressed in two sets of robes. As he removed his green ones he felt the warming potion. He would share it as well as Draco's once everyone had taken off their robes.

"What it's freezing," exclaimed Brendon.

"Your robes are wet from the snow, you won't warm up with them on," replied Alex who knew exactly what it was like to wear wet clothes.

"And how do you know that?" asked Emily.

"Because I've had to keep warm at the orphanage, taking off wet clothing is better even if it means you are wearing less," explained Alex.

"Oh, I see," returned Brendon taking off his damp robes.

"Alex is right guys, do as he says," ordered Sebastian as he took off his robes.

"Draco take out your potion," ordered Alex.

"What...oh you mean the warming potion," remembered Draco.

"Yes, we need to ration it, take a sip yourself and then pass it to Oscar, Luke, Emily and Amy. I will give mine to Francis, Sebastian, Rebecca and Brendon. Don't drink it all guys we don't know how long we're going to be here."

"Okay," replied Draco moving to help the others. Alex took a small sip himself and immediately felt like a hair dryer was being held over his entire body, it warmed him up and felt great. He then moved over to Sebastian who took a small sip. He gave Rebecca and Brendon some before he had Francis come over to him. He pulled Francis down so he was sat in between his legs and cuddled him closer. Francis snuggled up to him while he wrapped his robe around the two of them.

"Th-thanks," chattered Francis.

"You're welcome now drink this," said Alex pressing the vial to Francis's lips. Francis took a drink and he had to pry the vial away or else Francis wouldn't stop.

"No!" whined Francis.

"I'm sorry Francis but you can't have it all, we might need more of it later."

"Listen to him, I'm sure he knows all about having to ration things," called Draco. Everyone understood what Draco hadn't said. It implied Alex had obviously gone without for some time and knew how to ration things in order to survive.

"M'sorry," whimpered Francis.

"Don't worry its fine, are you warmer now though?"

"Yeah."

"Alex?" asked Sebastian.

"Yeah?" returned Alex.

"How can you move around so easy in here, its pitch black."

"Oh...," said Alex thinking over what to say, "Well my contact lenses have some special features, I can see in the dark, dad thought it would be cool considering I was blind for quite awhile."

"That's awesome!" called Francis.

"Yeah it's pretty cool, do your lenses have any other features?"

"Yeah I have Eagle Eyes, it means I can see really far," explained Alex.

"Is that how you spotted the cave?"

"Yes it was," answered Alex.

"I'm glad you have them."

"Me too."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

The time seemed to ebb by. It felt like they had been sat in the cave forever, although Alex guessed it had most likely only been an hour or so. Brendon had passed around some Chocoballs while Emily produced some Cauldron cakes. There wasn't enough to go around so Alex refused them so Francis could at least get something to eat. He was used to going without food for days and that's the explanation he gave Emily when she insisted he had some.

His explanation was accepted by the gang although it angered them. They realised it was just another abuse that Alex had suffered. Food wasn't their biggest problem though, they could survive without it for some time. There biggest problem was keeping warm and they had used up the last of the warming potions. Alex realised it was a problem when Francis drifted off.

"Wake up Francis!" called Alex as he shook Francis awake.

"No tired wanna sleep," groaned Francis. Alex knew if they went to sleep it would be bad so he stood up with Francis forcing him on his feet. Francis still seemed groggy though so Alex did the only thing he could think of, he brought his hand up and slapped Francis's cheek.

"Ow!"

"Sorry but you need to stay awake," apologised Alex. "Sebastian!"

"Yeah mate?"

"Get everyone on their feet we have to stay awake."

"Come on guys you heard him," said Sebastian helping the others up. Alex noticed he gave Draco a kick when he was particularly reluctant.

"Kick me again and you will regret it!" replied Draco getting to his feet.

"Sorry but Alex's orders," laughed Sebastian.

"What oh," replied Draco when he understood he had been drifting off, "Well not exactly how I planned to spend my weekend," said Draco sarcastically.

"If I had of known I'd of booked reservations for this cave and made sure we had room service," joked Alex trying to keep the spirits high.

"Ha-ha very funny," replied Draco, although he cracked a smile not long after.

"I'm hungwy," whined Luke.

"Stop whining Luke you'll have to get used to it," said Alex coldly, yes he was being harsh but whining wasn't going to help them.

"Come on mate that's harsh," retorted Oscar.

"Look...sorry Luke but you have to understand we don't have any food...whining isn't going to help...in situations like these you just have to accept It and get through it...that's a lesson I learned a long time ago. If you think you're hungry now then wait until tomorrow, beside we can go without food for days, trust me I know, you're not the only person hungry either I bet everyone is."

"Yeah got that right, are you?" asked Sebastian.

"No," replied Alex.

"Alex...I hope you don't mind me asking...but how long have you gone without food?"

"Four days I think," replied Alex quietly.

"Four days!" the gang chorused together in disbelief.

"What do you mean by you think?" asked Amy

"Well after going without food for that long you're not exactly coherent," responded Alex.

"This doesn't even bother you does it?" asked Brendon.

"No it doesn't," replied Alex.

"Do you think they're looking for us?" asked Francis hopefully.

"Course they are, I bet they have an entire team looking for us," reassured Sebastian.

"Yeah but they will be looking for us at the Quidditch pitch not here," responded Draco.

"I said we should have gone back!" called Francis.

"It doesn't matter we wouldn't even be here if we had tried to get back," spoke up Alex.

"Yeah Alex's right," called Rebecca.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Alex didn't know how long they had been in the cave but he guessed it was a least a few hours now. He had of course gone to the cave entrance to check the snow but it was still blowing a blizzard. He reluctantly sighed and admitted defeat heading back into the cave towards the others.

"Any better?" asked Brendon.

"No if anything its worse," replied Alex quietly sitting down beside Brendon. He sat next to Brendon for a few minutes until they were interrupted by a series of cracks. They knew that sound from anywhere, it was the tell tale sound of apparation. Someone had found them.

"Alex...Draco!" boomed Severus's voice down the cave.

"Sebastian!"

"Dad we're down here!" shouted back Alex getting to his feet. He quickly clenched his eyes shut when a blinding light came around the corner, he guessed it was from a lumos spell. When he opened his eyes they were back to normal with his night vision turned off. He had to squint at first like the others until they got used to the light.

"Mr and Mrs Miles, Mr Snape!" called Francis excitedly rushing towards them.

"Oh thank god there okay!" cried Mrs Miles rushing towards them. Alex looked up and observed his dad as well as Mr and Mrs Miles. The adults immediately began moving around casting warming charms and conjuring warm blankets.

"Your safe, I don't know what I would do if I lost you," said Severus quietly as he checked Alex over wrapping him in a fluffy blanket before hugging him tightly to his body.

"Dad you can let me go," mumbled out Alex as his cheek was squashed against Severus's chest.

"No your safe in my arms, you're not going anywhere," said Severus, who seemed to think Alex would disappear if he let go of him, he held Alex tighter, making sure he was real.

"Uncle Severus!" called Draco moving towards the two. Severus grabbed hold of Draco and yanked him into a hug as well.

"How did you find us?" asked Alex since his dad didn't seem to want to let go of him any time soon.

"My tracking spell, I would have come sooner but I didn't know, I was brewing when Mrs Miles knocked telling me you lot were missing, I knew where you were straight away and we came to get you."

"I'm glad you cast it on me."

"So am I, how come you never called Daisy though?"

"What do you mean?"

"You could have called her to take you away," explained Severus.

"Oh no I didn't even think of that. I was too worried keeping everyone warm," replied Alex who looked upset that he hadn't thought of Daisy.

"Sshh, it's okay, it's hard to think straight in situations like these," reassured Severus stroking Alex's hair. He honestly didn't blame Alex, children didn't exactly think straight in emergency situations and from what he could tell Alex was responsible for making sure the other kids survived. "Did you use the warming potions?"

"Yeah I made sure we rationed them and I told everyone to take off their wet robes as well," replied Alex. _Yes Alex had definitely been responsible for keeping the others alive thought Severus to himself. _

"Come on let's get you home, Daisy!" called Severus.

POP

"Yes master Severus."

"Take Alex and Draco home, I'll be there in a few minutes, I just need to help get the others home," reassured Severus as he took hold of Brendon's hand. Daisy took hold of Alex and Draco and popped them away just after Severus apparated away with Brendon, no doubt to the Bowen household. Alex and Draco appeared in the study with Daisy beside them. They both immediately went and sat in front of the fire.

"You need to get out of those clothes," ordered Daisy before she waved her hand vanishing their clothes leaving them stark naked except for their blankets. Both boys wrapped the blankets around them tighter before Daisy made their clothes reappear on the sofa. They sat there next to the fire warming up while they waited for Severus to return.

While they waited Daisy made them both a mug of hot chocolate. Both Alex and Draco where startled when the flames glowed green and Severus stepped out of the flames. He almost stumbled when he side stepped Alex. "Sorry son I should have known you would be by the fire."

"It's okay."

"How are the others?" asked Draco.

"There fine, everyone is home safe and sound."

"That's good," replied Alex before he sipped on his hot chocolate.

"So what happened?" asked Severus sitting down next to the boys.

"Well we were playing and we noticed the snow got bad...we didn't think we would be able to get back so Seb mentioned the cave...that's when we went there," explained Alex.

"It was Alex who decided to go for the cave though, the others were arguing, I don't think we would have made it otherwise" spoke up Draco.

"I agree, good thinking son," praised Severus.

"Thanks dad."

"Now let's get you fed, bathed and off to bed, Draco can use my bath while you use the family bath," explained Severus.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

I wanted to re-introduce Draco back into the story for awhile since the Malfoys have not been in the picture since Alex and Severus came to Hogsmeade. If anyone is unsure of the chapter title, then Draco means dragon in Latin so I thought I would put that spin on it. Since the title is Part 1 you have probably guessed that there will be a part 2.

I also wanted to cover the abuse more in this chapter. In my eyes it made more sense for Alex to discuss the rape with Draco who he thinks of as a brother rather than his friends, at least Draco first anyway. Similarly the abuse was discussed in more discrete ways, such as Alex's eyes in the cave or how long he had gone without food etc. I also wanted to show a somewhat colder side of Alex when he has to resort back to his survival mode as a result of the abuse.

I hope you liked the chapter. The next one is going to be a lot of fun. It's a Hogsmeade weekend for the students of Hogwarts so Hogsmeade is going to be invaded by Hogwarts students. How will the kids of Hogsmeade respond to their village being invaded? Oh and in case anyone was wondering, the cave the kids stayed in is the one Sirus Black hide in as well. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	50. Chapter 50 A Dragon Visits Part II

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 50 - A Dragon Visits Part II**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now Saturday morning the day after Alex and Draco had been rescued. During the night the blizzard had let off leaving Hogsmeade buried in thick blankets of snow. According to Mrs Miles the blizzard had been a one off and one of the worst they had seen for decades. That in itself was reassuring news otherwise Severus would be concerned that the kids were likely to be caught up in another snow storm.

It was early morning so Draco, Alex and Severus were currently having their breakfast with Daisy. Severus sat reading the Daily Prophet and watched both boys closely over the edge of his paper. They seemed to fine and looked well rested. They should be considering he had put them to bed early the previous night. Alex was currently eating some cereal while Draco was eating some bacon sandwiches. Severus sat there pretending to read while he listened to their conversation.

"So what do you want to today?" asked Draco.

"We could play Quidditch," suggested Alex with a smile.

"What and get caught in a blizzard again."

"Dad said that was a one off, the snows stopped for now," replied Alex.

"Suppose, I think we would have won yesterday if it were not for the snow."

"Yeah me too," agreed Alex. Severus listened and sat in thought.

_Earlier in the morning Albus had floo called him to tell him today was going to be a Hogsmeade weekend. That meant today Hogsmeade was going to be invaded by Hogwarts students third year upwards, he almost shuddered at the thought. Well thank god the Weasley twins were still second years, they wouldn't be forever though. Perhaps he could slip them a youth potion each and revert them back a few years, no make that a good decade, it would never happen of course but he could make plots in his own mind couldn't he. _

_Thinking on the idea more, Molly wouldn't mind, she loved children and would no doubt love mothering the boys, he remembered back in his order days when she always complained how they grew up too fast. But of course never going to happen, he could dream though couldn't he, especially if it took his mind away from dealing with the mischievous brats. He realised however that he had not told the boys yet about the Hogsmeade weekend._

"Before we do anything I want to go visit Honeydukes though, we never got the chance yesterday," said Draco.

_Of course Draco would want to visit Honeydukes since he wouldn't normally get to visit it, it was famous for its delicious sweets after all thought Severus to himself._

"Yeah I want to go as well, I get my pocket money on Saturdays," replied Alex.

"Here," spoke up Severus removing nine Sickles from his pocket, he placed them on the table next to Alex who had now finished his cereal.

"Oh thanks dad," smiled Alex pocketing the money.

"You're welcome. You boys should know that today is a Hogsmeade weekend for the students of Hogwarts."

"Does that mean they are coming here?" asked Alex.

"Yes it does so try to keep out of trouble," warned Severus.

"Don't worry Uncle Severus we will," promised Draco.

"Dad can we go out?"

"You may, but get wrapped up again," instructed Severus.

"Okay, come on Draco," said Alex making his way up to his room with Draco following. Severus watched them go, once upstairs Alex and Draco changed out of their pyjamas and into their robes. Both boys opted to wear their thermals, breeches, riding boots, jumpers and cloaks. Although Alex wore his azure Inverness cape style robes, while Draco wore a pair of black robes with a dark green cloak with silvers fastenings.

"Want to go see Seb?" asked Alex.

"Yeah okay," agreed Draco. Now that they had decided what to do Draco and Alex went to find Severus who was sat reading in the study.

"Dad we are going to go see Seb," spoke up Alex.

"That's fine, come here both of you," ordered Severus as he pulled out his wand. The boys move towards Severus then cast a number of charms and enchantments over them.

"I just cast warming, waterproof and impervious charms on your clothing, hopefully it should keep you warm and stop your robes getting wet and damp from the thick snow, it no doubt will come up to your knees."

"Thanks dad."

"Yeah thank you Uncle Severus."

"Alright get out of here and have fun," smirked Severus as he gave them both a playful prod with his foot.

"Hey!" protested both boys.

"If you're not out of the room in five seconds then I start tickling people," threatened Severus holding up his wand. "Five...four...three–"

"AHH!" cried Alex.

"Run!" shouted Draco as both boys scampered and exited the house at top speed. They closed the door behind them and began making their way slowly down the path. Severus hadn't been lying when he said the snow would come up to their knees. After much struggling and complaints from Draco they managed to make it to the street, which thankfully had paths cleared in the snow. Alex guessed people had melted the snow with magic as they had walked. He thanked them for doing so.

They found a path that led them through Cauldron Cross although it didn't take them all the way to the main street near the Three Broomsticks. That meant they had to wrestle with the snow until they found another clear path. Once on the main street there was hardly any snow at all, what little was left was being melted away by people as they walked, wands held out in front of them as they went about their business.

Alex and Draco made their way through the main street with Alex waving to the inhabitants of Hogsmeade that he knew. Once off the main street they made their way towards Sebastian's house on Wandwood Walk. Unfortunately the cleared paths only went so far and they were once again struggling with the snow. About half way there they were greeted by a kind lady who came up behind them.

"Need help boys?" asked the unknown lady.

"Please," let out Alex, red faced from the cold and the effort of struggling. A moment later Alex and Draco felt their legs go warm and then the snow trapping them up to their knees melting. Freed both boys looked up at the kind Samaritan. She was quite young, in her thirties, dark hair, while wearing robes of blues and purples. She smiled down at them.

"I think I have seen you around young man," gestured the lady towards Alex, "But I don't believe I have seen you before," gestured the lady towards Draco, "Belisa Spellford," greeted Mrs Spellford.

"Alexander Snape, just Alex though," greeted Alex.

"Draco Malfoy, I don't live here Ma'am I'm just visiting," replied Draco.

"I see that makes sense, now young man where do you live?"

"Oh on Cauldron Cross," replied Alex.

"And where are you heading?"

"Just to number twenty five on Wandwood Walk."

"Well I'm heading that way so why don't you boys walk with me," suggested Mrs Spellford.

"Okay," agreed Alex and Draco, both boys walking either side of Mrs Spellford as she held out her wand in front of her, melting the snow as she did. With the help of Mrs Spellford it didn't take them long to reach Sebastian's house. They thanked her and then made their way along the path towards number twenty five. Sebastian had told Alex that Hogsmeade was a close knit community, he already knew this but Mrs Spellford helping them certainly added credence to the fact if there were any doubt.

Alex knocked and was greeted by Mr Miles, "Hello Alex, Draco."

"Morning Mr Miles," chorused both boys together.

"Gave us quite a fright last night, I hope you're feeling okay."

"We're okay, dad made sure," replied Alex.

"That' good, Sebastian is upstairs," replied Mr Miles moving out of the doorway to allow them through. Alex and Draco made their way up the stairs while Mr Miles closed the door. Sebastian's door was open so he beckoned them in once he saw them.

"How you doing guys?" greeted Sebastian with a grin.

"Okay you?" replied Alex.

"Okay now, was a bit cold last night though, let's not make any more plans to get caught in any more snow storms any time soon."

"Yeah that would be silly, dad said it was only a one off though."

"Yeah mum said the same."

"Uncle Severus said it was a Hogsmeade weekend today," spoke up Draco.

"Yeah it is, if you're planning on doing anything in the village you better do it before they arrive because once they do it will be packed. Annoying really but dad says it's good for the economy whatever that is," replied Sebastian rolling his eyes.

"It means money, basically business, of course Hogsmeade will make money from the students visiting today," explained Draco, when both Alex and Sebastian stared at him he added, "Well father is always taking me to the Ministry, hard not to know these things."

"Suppose, do you think Uncle Lucius will take me?"

"Probably most likely when you're a bit older, anyway I want to visit Honeydukes so come on let's get going before the students arrive."

"Alright," agreed Alex. Sebastian jumped off the bed and got dressed. A few minutes later he was wearing his boots, breeches, jumper, as well as his silver robes and Carmine red cloak, which was fastened with a bronze broach.

The three of them made their way out of the house and towards the main street. Thankfully because Mrs Spellford had melted them a path it didn't take them long. Once on the main street they visited Honeydukes which was packed with Hogsmeade children, all bellow the age of eleven. It seemed everyone had the same idea, get in and get out before the students arrived.

Alex looked up at the counter and observed there was more staff on duty today than was normal. The owner Ambrosius Flume and his wife Mrs Flume were in the store today. Mr Flume was currently barking orders to the assistants while his wife was ordering a young man to go in back and get more stock. It seemed they were anticipating the inevitable rush.

Alex picked up a chocolate frog as well as a bottle of pumpkin juice and some Fizzing Whizzbees. He waited for Sebastian and Draco to pick out their 'supplies'. Sebastian had picked out some Jelly slugs and liquorice wands, while Draco seemed to have bought everything he could for sampling. Alex paid for his sweets and waited for the others.

"Are you boys buying everything before the students arrive and get it all?" joked the lady assistant.

"You could say that Ma'am," smirked Draco. The lady bagged his sweets into two separate bags, a large one which she shrunk for later and a smaller one for now. With their sweets sought and acquired they left Honeydukes just in time. As they exited they could see a mass of black at the end of the street near Hogwarts. The boys found a wall to sit on out of the way and watched.

Alex pulled the string on his chocolate frog box and grabbed the frog before it could do a runner. He bite into it and enjoyed the joys of chocolate. While he ate Sebastian dug into his Jelly slugs. Draco seemed to be eating one of everything. Alex looked at his card and declared, "I've got Dumbledore!"

Finally?" laughed Sebastian. It was a well known running joke that Alex must have the most rotten luck when it came to Chocolate frog cards. Whereas everyone they knew had between five to ten Dumbledore's, Alex had yet to get one. Of course they had offered to give him one yet Alex had refused, saying it wasn't the same. He was therefore now over the moon to get Dumbledore and add it to his collection.

They sat watching the Hogwarts students as they ate. It was mostly uneventful until the first lot of students were almost level with them. Alex spotted a group of young boys hiding behind a corner. They were giggling and struggling to keep quiet. Alex heard ,"NOW!" before the boys turned around the corner and threw snowballs at the incoming students. The first missed while the second caught a boy right in the face, his Hogwarts robe was embodied with the Hufflepuff crest and he wore a yellow tie. He had brown hair and looked to be about thirteen.

His friends looked at him trying to hold in their laughter while he wiped his face. "Well don't just stand there get them!" cried the boy crouching down to make his own snowball.

"Sorry Cedric," laughed one of his friends crouching down to do the same. With snowballs in hand they gave chase and could be seen running after the young boys at full pelt. Around a minute later, they came running back around the corner as around twenty kids all between the ages of four and ten, all with snowballs in hand gave chase.

"Cedric the little monsters set us up!" cried Cedric's friend as snowballs rained down on them.

"I know we need back up," laughed Cedric as they took shelter behind a wall.

"I say we get them," smirked Draco.

"Yeah okay," laughed Sebastian. Alex quickly started making two snowballs with Draco and Sebastian. Fully armed they sneaked up on Cedric and his two friends from behind. Sebastian was the closest so he spoke up.

"Hi there," greeted Sebastian as all three boys hid their snowballs behind their backs. Cedric and his friends who were muttering away quickly turned around. "What's your name?" asked Sebastian.

"Cedric Diggory why?"

"You do realise you're in enemy territory now don't you," smirked Sebastian before he threw his two snowballs. Alex and Draco did the same before the three of them fled. They weren't going to stick around to see what happened although Alex was sure he had got one of them in the face. Cedric and his friends tried to give chase but since they were new to Hogsmeade the surroundings were unfamiliar to them. Alex and Sebastian who knew Hogsmeade like the back of their hands were easily able to lead Draco away with them to safety.

"HAHA did you see their faces?" laughed Sebastian.

"Huh-yeah," replied Alex trying to catch his breath.

"That was great," beamed Draco. Convinced that they had lost the three Hufflepuffs they walked through Hogsmeade. It was only when they came past Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop that they stopped and sat on a wall.

"Ewww," said Draco grossed out.

"Yeah look at em, that guys chewing off her face," observed Sebastian as the three of them watched the Hogwarts teens on dates. Alex watched on somewhat mesmerised. He knew what sex was, Vernon had seen to that when he stole his innocence. He didn't know what love or passion was though. Vernon had never exactly been caring with him when they did it, it was therefore interesting to see the couple be caring towards each other.

"Earth to Alex," sniggered Draco.

"Oh what?"

"You look like you want to be in there kissing that girl," said Sebastian gesturing towards the couple Alex had been ogling.

"Ewww no, I was just thinking and making comparisons," let slip Alex.

"Comparisons of what?" asked Sebastian with a confused look although Draco was giving Alex a knowing and sympathetic look. Draco had only learned that Alex had been raped yesterday after all so he could understand the hidden meaning of what Alex was doing.

"I...I d-don't want to talk about it," mumbled Alex.

"Okay mate," spoke Sebastian softly giving Alex a sympathetic look. Everyone knew by now that Alex would only talk when he wanted to, so it was useless to try and push him. They didn't want to push him either, they knew he would tell them when he was ready, he already had told them quite a bit but they knew there was more. Thankfully the awkward silence was broke when a young boy came running up to them. Alex and Sebastian recognised the boy as Kieran. They weren't exactly friendly with the seven year old brown haired boy but they knew him.

"Guys guys we need your help!"

"Why?" asked Sebastian.

"There is a massive snow ball fight at the east side of the village, Hogsmeade against Hogwarts!" announced Kieran. All three of the boys knew what that meant. It seemed Cedric and his friends had gone for back up after all.

"Alright but we will need to get the rest of the gang," replied Sebastian.

"Sure just come quick!" replied Kieran before he ran off to get more Hogsmeade children.

"Alright lets go to my house and we can Floo the rest from there."

"Wait guys I have an idea!" spoke up Alex excitedly.

"What?"

"We can use our brooms!"

"Of course they won't have them they will be back at the castle," said Sebastian gleefully.

"Good idea," smiled Draco.

"Alright go home and get your brooms, floo over to my house and I'll get the gang together, then we'll fly and take them from the air," commanded Sebastian.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Around twenty minutes later saw Sebastian and the rest of the gang huddled around in his back garden. Everyone was wearing their flying gear and had their brooms and harnesses. Brendon had even brought a load of buckets which he explained where for carrying snowballs as they flew.

"Alright guys this is the situation," said Sebastian as he took a twig and drew in the snow. "Intelligence informs us that the battle is occurring in the clearing at the east side of the village," spoke Sebastian who knew this since other kids had told them what was going on. "We're going to fly and land around fifty metres away from the battle and set up operations there understood?" asked Sebastian circling the spot.

"Yeah."

"Sure," chorused the rest.

"Good, Jake and some of his friends are already there, they know we are coming and have started making snowballs, Amy, Luke, Francis, Rebecca and Emily are going to stay behind and help restock the snowballs. Me, Draco, Alex, Brendon, and Oscar will take flight, be ready to restock our supplies when we return for more ammo. Francis let Alex borrow your Eagle when we land. Any questions?"

"How many from Hogwarts are there?" asked Alex.

"We don't know, they can't use magic though since they're not in school, only the seventh years can do that and we don't think there are any there."

"That's good and our guys?" asked Oscar.

"Around twenty five to thirty in the field and around five or seven at our base," replied Sebastian.

"Okay got it," replied Alex.

"Alright everyone take a bucket and lets go," called Sebastian hanging his own bucket from his broom by its metal handle. They took flight and a few minutes later were approaching the clearing. Alex used his Eagle Eyes to determine what was going on. In the clearing were two clearly defined sides, each having their own bunkers and walls. The black robes of the Hogwarts students easily identified them as being on the left. It seemed there was around twenty of them. Thankfully Alex couldn't see any of the older students, it looked like it was mostly third and fourth years.

"Looks like mostly third and fourth years," informed Alex.

"Alright lets land," called Sebastian as they swerved off towards the left, that way they would be behind the Hogwarts students. They touched down with Francis, Amy, Luke, Emily and Rebecca immediately going to help Jake and his friends make snowballs. Alex switched his Oakshaft for the much faster White Eagle.

"Thanks mate."

"Don't worry just get them good," replied Francis with a smile as he made Alex snowballs. Since they had ten buckets the ground team could fill them and exchange them for the empty ones when the air team came to restock.

"Let's go team," ordered Sebastian. The five of them took flight with their buckets full of snowballs. They flew high above the battleground as not to be seen. "What's going on Alex?"

"Looks like their attacking our base," said Alex as he observed a couple of students approach their fortifications.

"Right me and Alex will take the small group, Draco, Brendon and Oscar you come up behind their base and surprise attack them." The plan was tactical genius, not only did they have the air advantage but it meant the Hogwarts students would be fighting on two fronts. Alex and Sebastian swooped down on the group of four enemy students. Alex let go of his broom and stopped in midair so he could use both hands to throw snowballs at the four on the ground.

He caught one in the face while Sebastian got another. The Hogsmeade children seeing they had air support cheered before advancing against the group. Seeing that they were under attack from the ground and air, the group of four made a mad dash back to their own fortifications which were currently under attack. Alex and Sebastian followed and met up with the other three.

They pummelled snowball after snowball down on the helpless Hogwarts students, who by now had realised what was going on and were trying to fight back. Snowballs came Alex's way but he dodged and swerved out of there way easily. His stock was getting low though so he threw his last few snowballs and sped off back to base for refuelling.

Once there he landed and was immediately given a full bucket while he handed over his empty one. He noticed the other four were doing the same. They took flight with Sebastian in the lead. "Alex and Brendon take the sides, us three will take the main approach." They split off and attacked as ordered.

It seemed the Hogwarts students hadn't anticipated on them returning so soon, because they were concentrating on the ground team once again. It was a bad mistake as Alex and Brendon flew over them from either side reigning down snowballs. They crossed over in flight while Sebastian, Draco and Oscar stayed stationary.

"I've got an idea guys!" shouted Alex as he flew away from the fighting towards the Hogsmeade children. He swerved down and hovered just over them.

"WHOO!" one of them shouted.

"Yeah get em!"

"GUYS LISTEN!" shouted Alex. The group immediately fell silent and momentarily stopped throwing snowballs.

"You lot over their push forward and take their right flank, you over there take their left flank, everyone else push up the middle," ordered Alex.

"You heard him!" shouted Kieran.

Alex watched as the Hogsmeade children began pushing forward on all three flanks. He needed to refuel though so he flew off after the other four. He flew over the Hogwarts students who dived for cover since they didn't know he didn't have any ammo. He flew past the other four who had already restocked. He quickly landed and got his bucket. When he reached the battle the Hogwarts students were being decimated.

The ground force had moved in on all three flanks almost surrounding them while the air team covered the rear. He moved to join the other four and helped them reign down terror on the enemy. It didn't take long for them to start giving up. Hands where going in the air and one shouted, "We surrender!"

"Traitor!" called one before he was pummelled by about fifty snowballs from the Hogsmeade children. "Alright alright I give up," he replied quickly changing his tone.

"Do you all give up!" asked Sebastian as he flew over them.

"Yes!" chorused the group. Alex observed the group and noticed a few faces he recognised. There was Oliver Wood, Marcus flint and Cedric Diggory. Marcus spotted Alex and called out to him.

"Alex you cheeky bugger!"

"Snape's son?" asked Oliver Wood recognising him.

"Yeah," laughed Marcus.

"Hey you three got us before!" cried out Cedric Diggory, recognising Alex, Draco and Sebastian.

"Yeah we did," laughed Draco.

"Draco Malfoy as well? What you doing here?" asked Lucian Bole.

"Oh I'm visiting Alex."

"So who's idea was it to attack us from the air, that was killer that was," replied Oliver Wood.

"Oh that was Alex's idea," spoke up Sebastian.

"And his idea to attack from all sides!" spoke up Kieran.

"Yeah," chorused the ground team together.

"Sebastian did a lot of the planning though," returned Alex.

"Well I don't know about you but I fancy warming up in the Three Broomsticks," called Marcus who was completely drenched and covered in snow. Quite a few of the others agreed and began to walk away from the battlefield. A lot of the Hogsmeade children decided to do the same and made their way home to warm up.

Alex and the rest flew off and went to tell the others of their victory. When they did their was applause as well as cheering. Alex took back his Oakshaft and gave Francis his Eagle. Sebastian thanked Jake and his friends for the help before they set off. They flew to the Three Broomsticks to celebrate and entered the inn in high spirits. They made their way to the corner and sat at their usual table. They left their brooms in the corner along with the buckets and went to get drinks. As usual they took turns.

On the way back Alex spotted some of the Hogwarts professors. There was Minerva and Filius as well as Hagrid, along with a man and woman he didn't recognise. He was about to walk back to his table when Minerva called for him to come over.

"Hi there Alex," beamed Minerva.

"Hi Minerva."

"You already know Filius and myself, this here is Rubeus Hagrid the game keeper, Pomona Sprout head of Hufflepuff and Herbology professor, last but not least Horace Slughorn who is head of Slytherin and potions professor in your father stead, this here is Alexander Snape, who likes to be called Alex," said Minerva introducing Alex and the professors to each other.

"We 'ave already met," smiled Hagrid who was taking up two spaces at the table by himself.

"Hi there," greeted Alex shyly.

"If I didn't know it I would think it were a miniature version of Severus Snape himself, except for the..." trailed off Horace who was receiving a stern look from Minerva. "Yes just like his father," amended Horace quickly.

"Can I go? My friends are waiting," whispered Alex towards Minerva.

"Oh sorry yes of course Alex, have fun," smiled Minerva eyeing the group of children Alex was gesturing towards.

"Cya Alex."

"Bye young man." Alex waved and then made his way over towards the gang. He sat down in between Draco and Sebastian and sipped on his hot chocolate. Around five minutes later a number of Hogwarts students entered. They could tell they were the ones involved in the snowball fight because they were covered in snow. Minerva called them over. Alex spotted them shuffle over nervously.

"What happened?" asked Minerva.

"We had a snowball fight with the inhabitants of Hogsmeade," spoke up Cedric Diggory.

"By the looks of it you lost, quite badly might I add," said Minerva. Although it was gone in a flash Alex could have sworn he saw Minerva give off a small smile.

"We did professor, they had air support," replied Oliver Wood who was keeping his distance from the group of Slytherins. At the mention of air support Minerva and the other professors eyed Alex and the gang. Alex could see that they were eying their brooms, they all just smiled back cheekily.

"I think I might know who that was," said Minerva gesturing towards the gang. The group of Hogwarts students eyed the gang who just held out their tongues at them as they drank and celebrated.

"Yes professor," was all Oliver Wood could manage as a reply, before the groups broke off to find their own tables divided by houses.

"Today will be forever known as the day the kids of Hogsmeade kicked the behinds of the students of Hogwarts," declared Sebastian proudly.

"Yeah!" cheered Francis.

"Got that right!" smiled Oscar.

"We rock!" called Brendon.

"It waz Alecks idea though," spoke up Luke. Alex smiled when Luke mentioned his name. The little boy still couldn't pronounce his name correctly, he didn't mind though, he thought it was funny.

"And Seb for the planning!" added Emily.

"Yeah Seb and Alex!" declared Rebecca.

"Seb and Alex...Seb and Alex...Seb and Alex!" cheered everyone except Sebastian and Alex. The two of them just shared a look and smiled, both somewhat embarrassed yet proud and happy at the same time. They finished their hot chocolates and then said their goodbyes. Brooms in hand Alex and Draco left the inn to head home.

Once home Alex and Draco stored their brooms and harnesses in the broom shed. They then sat down for lunch and ate. As they did they told Severus all about their adventures, especially how they had won the snowball fight, once they had finished Severus declared, "Right boys outside."

"How come?" asked Alex curiously looking up from his plate.

"We're making snowmen," said Severus as way of explanation. Both boys grinned and raced to the back door. Severus let out a smile and followed them.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes: **

Hogsmeade as a place has always interested me. It always irked me that it was never really used that much in the books and even more so in the films. I always wondered how the community worked, how it thrived and what they thought of Hogwarts. I tried to capture that in this chapter. The adults who run businesses most likely appreciate the extra custom whilst also finding it stressful at the same time. The inhabitants must also find it somewhat of an intrusion.

The kids though love it! Snowball fights! I thought it would be cool to have one massive snowball fight. The other issue is the age of the kids, something I mentioned in the text, all bellow 11, makes sense considering anyone above that will be at school. I hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter is going to skip a bit of time which means it Christmas! Please let me know what you thought of the chapter.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	51. Chapter 51 Christmas with the Snapes

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 51 - Christmas with the Snape's**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now the 18th of December 1990, a week before Christmas and around nine weeks after Halloween. In that time Severus had become slightly friendlier with the neighbours, although admittedly it was only with the families of Alex's friends. They were now all on first name basis.

Alex's friendship with the gang had increased quite a lot as well. Severus noted that he was no longer as shy as he used to be. That didn't change the fact that Alex was still a quiet boy by nature. Alex hadn't spoken anymore about the abuse with them either. He had told them he wasn't ready to discuss it any further and they had accepted that. He was comfortable with them knowing about the orphanage as well as the neglect, but not the beatings or sexual abuse.

Alex had been having a lot of fun with the gang. After his first sleep over he had been invited to a few others. He had spent the night at the Miles house with Sebastian, after that he had visited the Marwick's. It had been fun seeing Oscar as they were similar in ages but since Luke was a little younger it was harder to relate. For that reason he hadn't slept over at Francis's home since it would have just been the two of them.

He however had enjoyed staying at Brendon's, but the Alden household was a totally different matter altogether. Alex of course had been outnumbered two to one by girls. Emily and Amy of course had roped him into playing dolls and house, although he put his foot down when they pulled out a pink ballerina outfit with tutu and all and tried to dress him in it. Well he said put his foot down, more like in reality he had ran a mile scared out of his pants, so much so that he made Usian Bolt's world recorder time of 9.58 seconds for the 100m look like a snail's pace.

As well as seeing friends Alex had been continuing with his lessons of course. Severus had given him the title of 'prodigy in the making', since he was doing so well. If one were to look on his shelf, they would now see the following potions, a Boil Cure potion, an Oculus potion, the Pepperup potion, a Calming Draught, the Pain Reliving potion, a Nausea potion, the Blood Replenishing potion and finally Murtlap Essence.

Similarly Alex had been progressing well in his other subjects although he seemed to shine in Defence, as well as Herbology as a result of the green house. He was doing well in Charms and Transfiguration although he was starting to find Muggle maths and science boring compared to their magical counterparts.

Since it was nearing Christmas Alex and Severus had been out and chosen a tree. They had then spent yesterday decorating the tree together. The tree was currently located in the study. Severus had already purchased number of gifts for Alex while Alex had sent out Christmas cards to his friends and received some as well.

Alex was currently lying on his bed in his pyjamas. He had asked dad what he could get his friends for Christmas only to be told that children didn't buy Christmas presents. He had found this strange a first until he asked the gang. They had all responded that his dad was right and that they didn't expect presents off him since their parents would buy them their presents. Well Santa Claus would be bringing them for the younger kids. Although Alex knew he didn't have to he still wanted to buy his dad a present.

His dad had done so much for him since he had rescued him and he wanted to repay that in some way. More than that he wanted to make him feel happy. He had therefore been saving up his pocket money for quite some time. He had even used some of his prizes earned through his privilege points to get more pocket money. He therefore now had saved up fourteen Galleons, ten Sickles and twenty Seven Knuts, which was around £73.17. He hoped it would be enough. He sat in thought and wondered what he could get his dad.

_Well dad liked potions so perhaps he could get something to do with that. His lab was full of stuff though so he doubted he would be able to find something his dad didn't have. Books were the same as well since dad had any new potion books or new editions sent to him on publication. Maybe he was thinking about this in the wrong way. Perhaps potions weren't the best thing. Perhaps he could make him something? Dad always liked the drawings and things he made. But then the saved pocket money was for nothing. _

_What did dad need? Something practical that could last a long time. Something he would be grateful for. I've got it! A owl! Dad doesn't have an owl. He never needed one in the past since he could borrow the school owls but now he did. Did he have enough money? And could he get an owl without his dad finding out? Aunt Cissy could help him get an owl, but how could he tell her without dad finding out. He couldn't use the Floo and dad read his mail. Perhaps he could send her a letter without telling her what he needed only he needed something. Yes that was it!_

Alex jumped off his bed and made his way to his desk. Once there he took a spare piece of parchment and a quill. He inked the quill and began writing away. A moment later he was finished. He read the letter through to himself to make sure it was okay.

_Dear Aunt Cissy,_

_I want to get dad something for Christmas and I need a way to get it without him finding out what it is. Since he reads my mail I can't tell you what it is. Can you please take me shopping some time so I can get it? _

_Your godson,_

_Alex. _

Alex folded the letter and then made his way down the stairs to the study. He found his dad sat in his reclining chair reading a potions book. He recognised the book as _Moste Potente Potions_. Severus bookmarked his page and put it aside once he saw Alex enter. Alex walked up to him apprehensively.

"Here," said Alex handing Severus the letter. Severus read the letter quickly and then read it through again. He sat in thought thinking about it.

_Alex wanted to buy him a Christmas present. He didn't like the sound of it. Parents were supposed to buy children presents not the other way around. And how was Alex supposed to pay for it? With his own pocket money? No that was for him to buy sweets or whatever he wanted, not to buy his father things. Perhaps there was a reason Alex felt the need to buy him a present? He would find out._

"Come sit here," gestured Severus towards his knee. Alex did so and plopped himself down on his knee. "Tell me, why do you want to get me a present?"

"I just do dad, I feel like I want to thank you for everything you have done."

"Alex I don't need you to buy me presents, I love you for you, you don't need to thank me either, I'm your father, I do what I do because it's my responsibility and because I love you, and nothing will change that."

"I know but I just feel like I should get you something, my ideas good and I know you would like it."

"But Alex children don't buy their parents presents," explained Severus who knew abused children often felt the need to thank the people who rescued them. He didn't want Alex to feel that need.

"I know dad but I really want to," whined Alex.

"Alex I know with your past it's difficult. But you don't need to buy me anything. I won't be angry and I won't stop loving you. The best present for me is seeing your happy face when you open your presents on Christmas day."

"Dad please," cried Alex his eyes starting to fill with tears.

"No Alex, a son doesn't buy their father presents, it just doesn't happen. It goes against what parents stand for. A parent provides for their child not the other way around," explained Severus hoping Alex would understand and that he was making the right decision.

"Fine," cried out Alex angrily as the tears began pouring down his cheeks. He jumped off of Severus's lap and then quickly turned around and ran out the room, no doubt heading for his bedroom. A moment later Severus heard a slam which was no doubt the door to Alex's library. It broke Severus's heart seeing his son cry and even more so knowing he had caused it.

_What have I done? Have I done the right thing? Was he wrong for telling Alex he shouldn't buy him a present? Judging by the fact that his son was crying his eyes out he supposed so. He had only wanted Alex to understand he didn't have to buy him anything though. He didn't want Alex to feel as he though needed to, because he didn't. He didn't realise Alex felt so strongly though. He had upset his son and now he needed to go fix it. _

With that in mind Severus sighed and stood. He made his way up the stairs and went to open the library door. He stopped though when he turned the handle and the door didn't open. That shouldn't happen, the door had no lock. He stopped and then sensed wild magic in the air. It was Alex's aura. He would recognise it anywhere.

He realised Alex had been so upset his accidental magic had locked the door. To his knowledge Alex's accidental magic had only ever flared up once and, that was when he had woken Alex from his nightmare in St Mungo's, Alex had been half asleep at the time as well. _Alex wasn't merely upset he was pissed thought Severus to himself. _

Severus took out his wand and tapped the door handle three times before casting, "Alohomora." He was then able to enter the library. Once inside the room he checked all four corners in case Alex was curled up there. He didn't see Alex so he slowly made his way up the spiral staircase. When he emerged he found Alex lay on his bed. Shaking from his sobs, his head was currently hidden under his pillows. Severus gut wrenched at the sight and he felt like someone had just stuck a dagger in it.

Severus made his way over to Alex slowly and then sat on the bed beside his son. With a shaky hand he went to rub Alex's back, when he touched Alex though he felt his magic flare up sending a jolt through his arm, he was forced to let go. "Alex I'm so sorry, please...please let me touch you," pleaded Severus who tried to rub Alex's back again. This time Alex's magic settled and he was able to rub his son's back giving him some level of comfort.

"Alex please look at me, we can talk about this."

Severus watched as Alex slowly moved his head from under the pillows. When he did he saw how red and puffy Alex's tear stained eyes were. It made him feel a hundred times worse. "Here," said Severus handing Alex a handkerchief. Alex rubbed his eyes and blew his nose.

"Alex I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean to upset you. I had no idea you felt so strongly. I just didn't want you to think you had to buy me anything."

"Y-you w-were selfish!" stuttered out Alex.

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" asked Severus trying to rack his brains over what he had said.

"Y-you...you said the best thing for **YOU** would be to see me opening my presents, you didn't think about what would be best for **ME**!"

"But Alex I did, opening your presents would make you happy and me seeing you happy would make me happy as well."

"Then why can't you understand that it would make me happy to see you opening my present?" cried Alex.

_The penny finally dropped for Severus and he realised how stupid he had been. He hadn't even considered that Alex wanted to buy him a present to make him happy. He had been too worried that Alex felt he needed to buy it because of the abuse he had suffered. His son truly loved him and right now he felt like he didn't deserve him, rightfully so. Alex didn't need to buy him a present but he wanted to. How many kids would buy their parents a present? Most kids expected presents and took it for granted that they got them. _

"I'm sorry Alex. I thought you felt like you had to buy me a present. It's not uncommon for abused children to do that, they feel like they need to earn their rescuers affection. But you don't, I should have realised you wanted to buy me a present because you love me and wanted to see me happy, I was stupid, I should have listened, thinking back now I remember you saying you wanted to, I should have realised," sighed Severus who went quiet for a moment, "You can buy me a present...that is...if you still want to, I don't deserve it," said Severus looking down in shame, "Please forgive me Alex," pleaded Severus bringing his head back up.

"You're really sorry?" asked Alex hopefully, not wanting to stay mad at his dad.

"Yes Alex I feel terrible, when I saw you cry it broke my heart, even more so knowing it was me who made you cry," said Severus sincerely.

"And you're really going to let me buy you a present?"

"Yes of course, now I know why its fine, In fact I'll be grateful if you get me anything after I made you so upset."

"Then I forgive you, but please dad just listen to me," replied Alex.

"You forgive me?" asked Severus incredulously.

"Yes dad, I know you're sorry and that you only said no first because you felt I had to because of the abuse."

"You mean it?"

"Yes dad."

"Thank you Alex," let out Severus before he brought Alex into a bone breaking hug.

"Love you dad," whispered Alex quietly.

"Love you too son," replied Severus who was grateful his son was so forgiving.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now Wednesday the 19th of December 1990. Severus and Alex were sat having breakfast. To say the day was going badly for Severus was an understatement. Although Alex had forgiven him it seemed Daisy had not. He had already woke up to find his robes un-ironed and he now sat in front of a plate of burnt toast. And toast was the only thing on the plate compared to Alex's bacon and egg sandwiches with sausages and pumpkin juice to boot.

He made a mental note to never incur the wrath of Daisy ever again. She loved Alex and was extremely loyal towards him. He still felt terrible that he had upset his son but was grateful that he had been forgiven. Since he had been forgiven he could deal with Daisy, he doubted he could have dealt with Alex still being angry with him.

He loved his son and his son loved him. They were extremely close and he couldn't be separated from him. He needed to be able to hug and touch his son, to show him he was loved. When Alex had been angry with him the night before he had learned that valuable lesson. Having Alex's magic repel him hurt him more than anything.

A child's accidental magic reflected their deepest wish and desires. That's why it only ever came into play when said child was feeling strongly about something. The fact that Alex's magic had repelled his touch meant Alex was very angry with him. He knew the anger was deserved and vowed never to upset his son like that ever again.

Hopefully today things would go better. Alex had sent off his letter to Narcissa and she had written back quickly agreeing. She planned to take Alex shopping today so Severus had given Alex the day off. And yes it was most likely because he still felt guilty about the whole affair.

He was genuinely interested in what Alex was going to buy him. He knew Alex had saved up a lot of money, which made the fact he was willing to spend so much and he had refused even more agonising. He hadn't even thought of what that have been like for Alex. He had no doubt spent the last couple of months saving his money only to be told he couldn't buy him a present. Thankfully Alex was currently happy which lifted Severus's spirits. Everything could be miserable but if Alex was smiling then he could be happy as well.

Alex, his boy, no his son, was currently anticipating his day. Severus watched as he kicked his legs playfully and ate his breakfast. His attire consisted of his black shoes and trousers, white shirt and black waistcoat, dark green silk robes and his black cloak as well as his serpent Bracelet. His hair was also styled and had also been cut in the months before Christmas.

Severus was alerted that the Floo was going off and went to answer it. "The Floo is going off I'll be right back," said Severus making his way to the study.

"Okay dad," replied Alex. Severus had not expected Alex to reply and was extremely grateful that he did. It was great knowing his son was still willing to talk to him. With that knowledge Severus made his way to answer the Floo call, no doubt from Narcissa. He answered it and wasn't disappointed.

"Narcissa."

"Severus, can I step through?"

"Please do," said Severus stepping out of the way. Narcissa stepped through the Floo and appeared in the study. She went through the usual routine of cleaning her robes before regarding Severus. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No but thank you," replied Narcissa with a smile, "Is Alex ready?" she asked eagerly.

"Alex are you ready!" called Severus.

"Coming dad!" called Alex who appeared in the study a moment later. "Hi Aunt Cissy," greeted Alex with a smile.

"There's my favourite godson," spoke Narcissa as she brought Alex into a tight hug. Alex rested his head against her chest before he responded. "I'm your only godson."

"That's what you think," teased Narcissa.

"Wait...what!" let out Alex who didn't realise Narcissa was teasing him.

"I'm just teasing you Alex, but you are my special boy and I love you dearly."

"You too Aunt Cissy."

"Alright well shall we get going?" Alex nodded his reply.

"Now son I appreciate you buying me a present but don't spend too much, why don't you treat yourself instead," suggested Severus.

"Dad...we talked about this," replied Alex staring up at Severus with a determined expression.

"You're right, forget I said anything," replied Severus who didn't want a repeat of the night before. He knew how determined Alex was to get him something.

"Well best be off, come along," said Narcissa ushering Alex towards the Floo. Severus temporarily removed the barrier to allow Alex to pass through and, watched as his son and Narcissa vanished through the hearth as she called, "Diagon Alley, the Leaky Cauldron!"

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Upsy daisy," called Narcissa as she helped Alex off the floor since he had stumbled and landed on his knees. She patted his knees down and then waved her wand over him and herself to remove any soot and ash.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, now what was that all about back there?"

"Oh...well me and dad kind of had...kind of had an argument last night," replied Alex as they walked through the pub to the backyard. Narcissa gave Alex a sympathetic look before she leant down to his level.

"About what dear?" asked Narcissa softly.

"Well I wanted to get dad a present and he said no, I got upset and then he understood, we made up and I forgave him," explained Alex as he practically whispered to Narcissa.

"I see, well it's unusual for a child to buy their parent a present, especially so young, I know you're no ordinary child though, speaking of present I don't know what you want to get him, in fact it's a mystery I have been trying to solve, something relating to potions perhaps?"

"I did think of potions first," smiled Alex, "but I knew dad would probably already have it, I want to get him an owl, he doesn't have one and I bet he could use one," replied Alex.

"An owl is definitely a good present to buy, owls are pretty cheap for the simple fact most people need them but I imagine they are quite expensive for an eight year old boy, do you have enough?"

"Is this enough?" asked Alex opening his money pouch for her to see.

"Yes I believe so, no wonder you were upset if you have been saving up all that money," replied Narcissa giving Alex a knowing look, "well come on then, best be off," said Narcissa tapping the wall with her wand.

The wall began to open up for them and a moment later Narcissa was leading Alex down Diagon walked until they came to _Twilfit and Tattings_, which Alex found unusual because he had thought they were heading to buy his dad his owl. "How come we're here?"

"I wanted to pick up a few things for you," replied Narcissa opening the door.

"Welcome to Twilfit and Tattings Mistress Malfoy," welcomed the greeter.

"Yes yes, just an assistant please," replied Narcissa leading Alex into the store. The greeter nodded before he instructed a lady to assist them. Alex followed Narcissa who made her way to the robes and cloaks section which were near each other. Thirty minutes later and Narcissa had purchased him a number of new outfits to add to his wardrobe.

Such outfits included winter robes which had two layers made up of two different colours. She bought him three sets of the winter robes. The first was black with a dark green outer layer while the second was dark blue with a black outer layer, the last robe was dark green with a silver outer layer. Along with the robes were the hooded cloaks. She bought him four pairs, a black one, a dark blue one, a dark green one as well as a silver one.

Alex decided to change out of his dark green robes and cloak and replaced them for his dark blue and black winter robes along with his black hooded cloak. Narcissa shrunk Alex's replaced clothing and packed them away with his other clothing once she had paid.

"Thank you Aunt Cissy," said Alex as they left the store hand in hand.

"You're welcome Alex, now why don't we go get your father his owl?" Alex nodded and they made their way along down Diagon Alley's main street. They only stopped when Narcissa came to abrupt stop. Alex wanting to understand why looked up at Narcissa and saw where she was staring. Alex noticed she was staring at a red headed woman that had just stepped out of a store. Alex read the name of the store as well as its missive.

_GalloLoans - Need a CREDIT for a NEW BROOM? Pressure from debt diviners? Afraid to open your owl-mails? Robbing sorcerer to pay sorceress? BEEN REFUSED A LOAN TO HEX YOUR DEBTS? Send us an OWL or visit us in store before it is too late._

"Aunt Cissy why are you staring?" asked Alex quietly. Narcissa didn't seem to hear Alex though as she focused on Mrs Weasley as she approached them. It seemed Mrs Weasley noticed them because she stopped and regarded them.

"Can I help you?" asked Mrs Weasley. Narcissa looked down at Mrs Weasley over her nose and looked like she could spell something particularly foul.

"GalloLoans really? I knew your family struggled for money but to sink so low," said Narcissa with a sneer. Mrs Weasley stared back at Narcissa furiously and looked like she wanted to give her a piece of her mind.

"Come on Aunt Cissy we need to get my dad his present," spoke up Alex quietly as he tugged on Narcissa's arm.

"Your right Alex, we don't want to be seen with present company," said Narcissa before she whisked Alex away towards Eeylops Owl Emporium without a second glace for Mrs Weasley.

"What was that about?" asked Alex curiously.

"Just the Weasleys, their blood traitors," replied Narcissa as though this explained everything.

"Blood traitors?" asked Alex inquisitively.

"It means they associate with Muggles and don't respect pureblood traditions," explained Narcissa.

"Oh...I see, that's silly," replied Alex playing along. He didn't agree with the Malfoys view on Muggles but he wasn't stupid enough to voice them openly. Narcissa looked pleased with his comment because she smiled down at him as she ushered him inside Eeylops.

Once inside the store Narcissa let go of Alex's hand so he could browse at his own leisure. It took Alex awhile to find an owl he thought his dad would like but eventually he picked one out. The owl he had picked out was a Western Screech Owl with white and brown feathers. It was native to North America although it was closely related to European Scops Owls. It cost him twelve Galleons which left him with two Galleons, ten Sickles and twenty Seven Knuts.

Since he had spent most of his pocket money Narcissa insisted on purchasing the cage and any other supplies the owl would need such as owl treats and a feeding bowl. Alex went to protest but discovered that he couldn't. Narcissa had cast a silencing charm on him to prevent him from doing just that. She only lifted it from him once everything was purchased and they were outside the store.

"Was that necessary Aunt Cissy?" asked Alex once the use of his voice was given back to him.

"Yes it was, I can't have you spending all your pocket money, beside you spent the most anyway so it's still your present."

"Suppose," smiled Alex, who thought the fact Narcissa had resorted to silencing him so he couldn't protest quite amusing.

"Are you going to name the owl or let your father name it?"

"It's not fair to go without a name until Christmas so I think I will name her now, I like the sound of Evanna," said Alex who was thinking of Lily. He could never name his dad's owl Lily since it would be to obvious but he could name her something similar that only his dad would understand. Evanna was similar enough to Evan's but not so much so that it was suspicious.

"That's fine, now why don't we send her to the Manor, I can send her to your father on Christmas day."

"Okay, thanks Aunt Cissy for everything, I mean taking me out today," said Alex as they neared the Leaky Cauldron. Alex did as asked and instructed Evanna to go to the Malfoy Manor until Christmas day. Narcissa also promised to wrap the owl supplies and send them along with Evanna as well. With everything sorted they headed for home.

Severus greeted them as they emerged from the hearth. The first thing he noticed was that Alex was empty handed.

_Perhaps he didn't get me a present after all thought Severus to himself. He had of course been against it from the start but, he would be hurt if Alex didn't get him anything now since it would most likely mean he was still mad at him. _

"Dad what's wrong?" asked Alex seeing Severus's sad expression.

"I was just thinking, did you enjoy your shopping?" asked Severus not asking whether Alex had bought him anything.

"Yeah dad we got your present but Aunt Cissy has it so you don't know what it is," said Alex with a great air of mystery in his voice.

"I see, well I'm sure I will love it," spoke Severus looking a lot happier than he had few moments ago.

"You will dad its good."

"Thank you for taking him Narcissa," replied Severus.

"Anytime, he is my favourite godson," replied Narcissa with a wink towards Alex. "Well anyway I must be off," spoke Narcissa as she headed for the Floo.

"Bye Aunt Cissy!"

"Goodbye Alex," waved Narcissa. Severus nodded his thanks to Narcissa before she departed.

"I see Aunt Cissy bought you some new robes," observed Severus.

"Yeah dad they're lovely."

"They are indeed, would you like to play a game of Chess before lunch?"

"Yes dad!" beamed Alex.

"Alright well go set the board," instructed Severus who made to follow Alex before the Floo went off. "I'll be there in a moment."

"Okay dad," replied Alex making his way to the kitchen. Severus turned and went to answer the Floo expecting to see Narcissa, he was pleasantly surprised when he saw Albus, even more so when he was holding a large present.

"Ah good to see you Severus and season's greetings, I must say it's good seeing your study decorated for a change."

"What do you want Albus?"

"Your usual polite self I see," smirked Albus, "I have a present for Alex," said Albus passing the present through the Floo. Severus felt it and discovered it was soft, like clothing.

"This isn't what I think it is, is it? asked Severus feeling and inspecting the present again.

"Well it did belong to James, its only right it was returned to Alex."

"You better not be telling me this is James's Invisibility cloak," growled out Severus.

"Alright I won't tell you," chuckled Albus.

"Albus you can't give an eight year old boy an invisibility cloak, it's irresponsible at best, what could an eight year old possibly do with such a thing other than cause mischief?"

"Hmm you do have a point, what will you do with the cloak then Severus?"

"It will be stored in Alex's vault until he is old enough and responsible enough to have it," replied Severus.

"And how old is that?"

"When he's forty, has kids of his own and I'm retired on some beach in the Caribbean," replied Severus, who's remark got a laugh out of Albus.

"Hmm well it seems I need to find Alex another present, I will be in touch with you soon," waved Albus with a smile, seeming not at all displeased at the challenge in fact he seemed to enjoy it.

"See you soon Albus," replied Severus.

"Good day Severus," called Albus ending the Floo call. Severus sighed before he shrunk down the cloak and placed it in his pocket. He would have to visit Gringotts to place the cloak in Alex's vault. That could wait though. He had a game of chess with his son to play. With that in mind Severus made his way to the kitchen.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

The days between Alex's shopping trip and Christmas day seemed to flyby. Before Alex knew it, it was Christmas day. Alex had been so excited that he had found it hard to sleep. So much so that his dad had given him a dreamless sleep potion to help him drift off. Alex woke and slowly opened his eyes. Alex felt lovely and warm in his bed. He was wearing his red footed pyjamas after all. Dad had told him to wear them since they were red and because it was Christmas.

Alex flung off his quilt and observed his alarm clock. It was 06:28 in the morning which meant his dad was likely still in bed. Alex who was too excited to wait went to wake his dad. He quickly dashed down his spiral staircase and turned left towards his dad's room. Opening the door quietly he made his way into Severus's room. Alex crawled up on the bed and began jumping away.

"DAD WAKE UP...IT'S CHRISTMAS! CHRISTMAS DAD COME ON WAKE UP!" shouted Alex excitedly. Severus stirred and looked at Alex owlishly before he yawned and stretched.

"Well someone's excited," said Severus sweeping Alex's legs from underneath him. Alex landed next to Severus on his bottom and was then pulled into a tight hug. Severus released him and then helped him up as he got off the bed.

"Come on dad!" called Alex dragging Severus by his wrist out of the room.

"Run along," called Severus seeing how excited Alex was. Alex smiled and then let go before he thundered down the stairs. Severus not wanting to miss out quickly followed. Alex entered the study and observed the Christmas tree. There were two clearly defined piles. One for himself and one for his dad. It looked like there were around twenty presents under his own while there were only around four under his dad's. He quickly scanned the presents for a long thin package looking for a broom but didn't see one. _Perhaps dad was going to surprise him?_

"Well what are you waiting for?" said Severus as he entered the study. Alex took the hint and then rushed to sit beside his own pile. "Open the cards first," suggested Severus as he began to open his own presents. Alex opened his first card off dad and read away.

_Dear Alex,_

_I know this is the first ever Christmas you have ever celebrated and I want it to be special for you. I just want you to know that you make my life so complete, before I rescued you my life was meaningless and I merely existed instead of living, in a way then you rescued me as well. _

_Your an incredibly special boy and I realise every day just how lucky I' am to have you in my life. I love you from the deepest depths of my heart. This Christmas is to make up for all the ones you missed. Enjoy your presents and Merry Christmas! _

_P.S open the pouch._

_Love, your father,_

_Severus. _

After reading the letter Alex let out a sob as tears trickled down his cheeks. "T-thank you dad," cried out Alex. Severus smiled at Alex before he sat next to him and gave him a hug. They sat there together in silence for a few minutes until Alex got his emotions under control. Once he did he opened the pouch as the letter asked. Inside were ten Galleons. "Thanks dad!" beamed Alex.

"You're welcome now open the rest or we will be here all day," smiled Severus. Alex nodded before he opened his next card.

_Dear Alex, _

_Season's greetings and a Merry Christmas from the Malfoys! Have a wonderful day and enjoy the presents! _

_Love from, Uncle Lucius, Aunt Cissy and Draco. _

Alex smiled and placed the card next to his dad's before he opened another money pouch. Inside was another ten Galleons. He opened his next two cards which were from Albus and Minerva, both wished him a happy Christmas. With the cards opened Alex began opening his smaller presents. He received a large supply of chocolate frogs as well as a number of cauldron cakes and chocolate cauldrons.

The Malfoys bought him some more hair product as well as some rich cotton and silk underwear. Alex opened Minerva's present next which was a book on transfiguration titled, _Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration_. The Malfoys also bought him a book titled, _Natures Nobility: A Wizard genealogy._ Well trust the Malfoy to get him book on wizarding bloodlines. With the smaller presents opened Alex began to open the larger ones.

He received a pair of pyjamas from The Malfoys as well as a Puddlemere United pyjama set from his dad, which consisted of a blue pair of shorts and T-shirt with the Puddlemere united crest on them. If Alex remembered correctly they were the same as Sebastian's. Next came the Malfoys last present which was a 24 karat gold serpent ring. Alex admired it for awhile before putting it back in its box.

The next five presents were from his dad and consisted of a number of books. Alex loved to read of course so he wasn't surprised that people were buying him books. He received copies of, _Numerology by L. Wakefield_. Which would help with his Arithmancy, _Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs by Hadrian Whittle_. Which would help with his Herbology, as well as copies of _Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions, Where there's a wand there's a way _and_ Beating the Bludgers, A study of defensive strategies in Quidditch by Kennilworthy Whisp._

"Thanks dad these are great," spoke up Alex setting the books aside. Alex then went to open his present from Albus but was interrupted by his dad.

"Don't open that one yet, here open this one," said Severus who handed Alex another present.

"Okay," replied Alex tearing off the wrapping paper. Inside was a brand new premium potions maker's kit, all the equipment was made of silver and it even contained vials made of crystal. "Wow dad!" beamed Alex.

"I knew you would like that," smiled Severus. "Open those three next," said Severus gesturing to the next three presents. Alex opened all three and found everything to do with Quidditch. The first was a games chest which contained all the balls as well as the two beaters bats. The second present was a Puddlemere United flying robes set which had his name embodied on the back. Lastly but certainly not least was a small envelope. When Alex opened it two tickets slipped out. He read them quickly and discovered one was an Adult season ticket while the other was a child's season ticket.

"No way...," trailed off Alex.

"They weren't cheap but I knew you would love them," replied Severus who loved seeing that huge wide grin on Alex's face. Alex took his time to compose himself before he then opened the next present. Inside was a small cardboard box. Alex opened the lid and found two leather bound albums inside. Alex picked up the first and began flipping through the pages.

_He thought he recognised the young boy as himself but then realised it was his dad as a child. The red headed girl must be his mother!_

"Is that really mum?" asked Alex incredulously.

"Yes it is, the Evans's took a lot of these still photos, the moving ones later on are of when we we're at Hogwarts," explained Severus showing Alex the pictures, "look at the other album," encouraged Severus. Alex did so and then saw himself and his dad smiling back at them. It had all their holiday photos as well as photos of his friends, especially the Halloween photos.

"Dad these are great, thank you so much," said Alex holding the albums to his chest.

"You're welcome now you can open Albus's present, it gets better and better," smirked Severus. Alex, his curiosity perked opened Albus's present. Inside was a wooden box. When he opened the wooden box he spotted a basin he didn't recognise and some vials of memories.

"What is it dad?"

"It's a pensive, Albus recently bought another so he gave you his old one, the memories are mine except for one, there of your mother," explained Severus.

"You mean I can watch the memories?" asked Alex in total disbelief.

"Yes you can, why don't you do it later in private?" suggested Severus who knew it was most likely to be a very emotional affair.

"I...I don't know what to say...thanks doesn't seem to be enough," spoke Alex softly.

"Don't worry now open your last present," encouraged Severus pointing towards the large ball. Alex moved over to it and then began tearing away at it. After the first layer Alex aimed a frown at Severus, after the third layer of wrapping paper he spoke up. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Indeed but it will be worth it," chuckled Severus. Alex kept tearing away, around five minutes later and the ball was now around half its original size. Alex kept at it and tore layer after layer off the ball of wrapping paper.

"You know dad you're really cruel sometimes," said Alex after he tore off the fortieth layer, After a good fifteen minutes Alex was able to tear off the last layer. There was a small box inside, Alex thought about what could be inside but had no idea. Before he could open the box however his dad un-shrunk it. Now lay in front of him was a long thin package.

_So that's where the broom was!_

"You sneaky Slytherin!" called Alex, Severus just chuckled and watched as Alex opened the box wide eyed. "You got me a Comet 180!" beamed Alex rushing to hug his dad.

"Merry Christmas son," replied Severus hugging Alex back. They held each other tightly only letting go when there was a tapping on the study window. Severus rose and then went to open the window. He untied the small package from Evanna and then went to sit down. Alex watched on intently. Severus opened the package with a confused expression on his face. He waved is wand and a moment later the owl cage and supplies appeared at their normal size.

"It says the cage and supplies are off Aunt Cissy which means that...you bought me an owl?" asked Severus who couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yeah I named her Evanna, like Evan's but not to close so it's not suspicious," replied Alex happily.

"Come here son," gestured Severus with a huge grin on his face. Alex rarely saw his dad smile like that and it made him incredibly happy to see it. Severus picked Alex up when he reached him and rested him on his chest. "I love you and I love your present, thank you," said Severus before he kissed Alex on his forehead. "So do you like your presents?"

"Yeah dad I love them. This is the best Christmas ever!"

"You're welcome."

"Love you dad."

"Love you son."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes: **

First I would like to apologise for the late update. It seems Fan fiction net has been down recently and I have been unable to update, quite frustrating really when people get used to when you will update and I usually only take four days at the most, moving on though my authors notes as usual.

I wanted to write Alex and Severus having an argument for a number of reasons. On the surface it looks like a simple argument but really it's much more than that. For me it shows that Alex is comfortable in his environment and with Severus. A couple of months ago Alex wouldn't have felt comfortable enough with getting angry at his dad, he would be scared to do anything like that.

Additionally it also shows the love between father and son. Both had good intentions, Alex wanted to buy a present while Severus was worried why Alex wanted to buy it. Severus realised he was wrong in the end and in a way it was an eye opener for him. I believe he came to realise that not everything Alex's does is a result of the abuse and that he shouldn't think like that, although he is right to be careful in case it is. It is safe to say that Alex's recovery is moving on though if he can have an argument.

The next interesting point for me was the GalloLoans. I often wondered how Mr and Mrs Weasley dealt with Christmas with seven children to provide for, not to mention their Hogwarts tuition. Of course they don't have to deal with all the children since Bill and Charlie are grown up but it's still a big ordeal. I therefore decided to show Mrs Weasley getting a loan to pay for Christmas. Of course Narcissa looks down on her as she would. It wasn't vital for the plot but I thought it was a nice detail to add.

I'm not entirely sure how much Severus spent on Alex's Christmas but, the broom and Puddlemere United season tickets alone were worth a small fortune. I just wanted Alex to have a happy first Christmas. Rather amusingly was the multiple layered wrapping for the broom. I remember my mother doing that once when I was a child for a particularly expensive present. It took us forever to get through it since my mother had a habit of covering presents with tape to stop us peaking, and she did it for every layer! Was definitely worth it in the end though.

Lastly is Evanna. I thought the best present Alex could buy his dad was an owl. I rationalised that his first owl may have died in the war and that he never bought one after that since he could use the ones at Hogwarts. Next chapter titled Quidditch and Pleasant memories sees Alex go to his firth Quidditch game as well as viewing some memories of his mother. I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you thought and send me your support, I'm going through a terrible writing block at the moment.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	52. Chapter 52 Quidditch & Pleasant Memories

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 52 - Quidditch and Pleasant Memories**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now later in the evening on Christmas day. After opening their presents Alex and Severus had Christmas dinner together along with Daisy. With the excitement of opening their presents over and Christmas dinner out of the way, Alex and Severus could now be found relaxing. Severus was currently sat in the study sipping on a glass of Superior Red whilst reading away. The bottle had been a gift from the Malfoys and was produced by the family itself.

Alex meanwhile was lying on his bed up in the attic. Daisy had helped him move his presents from downstairs and he was now contemplating what to do. He had already thumbed through a few of his new books but he was eyeing his pensive which was laid on the bed next to him, along with the two photo albums.

Alex was feeling an array of different emotions. He was nervous because he didn't know what to expect, but at the same time he was happy and excited because he was looking forward to the memories. Alex observed the small tray holding the vials of memories. There were four vials containing memories and he couldn't decide which one to pick. They were of course labelled with the owners names on them. Three of them belonged to his dad while one of them belonged to his mum.

Alex had no idea how his dad had got that memory but he didn't care. Deciding he couldn't wait any longer picked up one of the vials and un-stopped it breaking the seal. He poured the memory into the pensive and, then submerged his head into the basin as he dad had taught him and entered the memory.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

The memory settled and Alex found himself on a train station platform next to a large red locomotive. Observing the train he learned it was the Hogwarts Express. It was currently stationary but he could see steam rising from the chimney up front. The platform was currently very busy and packed with what he assumed must be witches and wizards. Some were already dressed in their robes which made it harder to determine what year it was, but those dressed in Muggle clothing easily gave the era away as the 1970's.

Looking to his side Alex spotted what he thought to be himself before he took a double take and realised it was his dad aged eleven. _This must be dad's first trip to Hogwarts thought Alex excitedly to himself. But what about mum? Who's he staring at? _

It was then that Alex noticed that his dad was staring at a family of four a short distance away. The two girls stood a little apart from their parents. Alex realised that the two girls were Lily his mother and Aunt Petunia. He also noticed what must be Mr and Mrs Evans. Mr Evans was a tall man with fiery red hair whilst his wife had dark hair. _Well at least he knew where his mum get her hair from thought Alex to himself_. Alex walked closer to the two girls and listened to what they were arguing about.

"I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen –" said Lily as she caught her sister's hand and held it tightly even though Petunia tried to pull away. "Maybe once I'm there – no, listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!"

"I don't – want – to – go!" said Petunia as she dragged her hand away. "You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a – a freak!"

The word freak brought Uncle Vernon's voice to his ears. _"You're nothing but a worthless freak! Abnormal useless good for nothing freak! BOY! Get in here and start dinner, and I'll have none of your freakish weird abnormalities today! Or any day you worthless FREAK!" _

"I'm not a freak," said Lily. "That's a horrible thing to say."

"That's where you're going," said Petunia with relish. "A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy...weirdo's, that's what you two are. It's good you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety."

Alex wasn't surprised that Petunia was being so cruel to his mum. He had after all experienced it firsthand. He started to realise her treatment towards him was more to do with her relationship with his mum than it did with himself.

"You didn't think it was such a freak's school when you wrote to the Headmaster and begged him to take you." Alex was absolutely shocked when he heard that_._

_Aunt Petunia begging to go to Hogwarts? His ears must be deceiving him because Aunt Petunia would never beg to go to Hogwarts in a million years. She couldn't stand hearing the M word never mind contemplating going to Hogwarts, no his mother had to be wrong or else his world was going to end._

"Beg I didn't beg!"

_That's right thought Alex to himself, that's the Aunt Petunia he knew. Perhaps there was hope yet that his world as he knew it wasn't about to be completely turned on itself. _

"I saw his reply. It was very kind."

_No, no it couldn't be true thought Alex to himself in denial. _

"You shouldn't have read –" whispered Petunia. "That was my private – how could you?"

_What! So it's true thought Alex to himself furiously. She's just jealous! All along she was jealous of me and mum. How could she do that? It was never my fault, realised Alex, she hated me because of mum, now he knew why it never mattered how hard he tried to be good, and it would never have mattered because she was set in her ways, in her hatred. _

Lily gave herself away by half glancing towards where his dad stood, Petunia gasped. "That boy found it! You and that boy have been sneaking in my room!"

"No – not sneaking –" now Lily was on the defensive. "Severus saw the envelope, and he couldn't believe a Muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, that's all! He says there must be wizards working undercover in the postal service who take care of –"

"Apparently wizards poke their noses in everywhere!" said Petunia, now as pale as she had been flushed. "Freak!" called Petunia as she spat at her sister.

"How dare you spit at my mum...you...you," voiced Alex angrily. Before he could finish his retort though the memory dissolved and he was once again lying on his bed. Alex lay there and felt incredible, it was if another heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders and chest.

_His mum had been caring and had tried to comfort her sister yet Aunt Petunia had been rotten as ever. She was jealous, dad was right. It wasn't his fault. Nothing he could have done would have made Aunt Petunia like him. She hated mum and therefore hated me because I reminded her of mum. _

Alex eager to find out more scooped up the memory that was currently floating in the pensive and bottled it. He stopped the vial and then placed it in the tray. Taking another vial he un-stopped it and poured its contents into the pensive. With the memory poured in he submerged his head.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

The memory settled and Alex found himself sat beside his dad in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. His dad looked to be about fifteen and was currently alone. That quickly changed when Lily poked her head around the doorway and entered.

"Hi Sev," she grinned.

"Hi Lily," smiled back Severus. Alex watched as his dad tried to help Lily place her trunk in the compartment. Alex noticed that his dad was wincing in pain. Lily seemed to notice as well.

"What's wrong Sev?" asked Lily concerned.

"Nothing I'm fine," grimaced Severus.

"You're not fine," said Lily putting her hand on Severus's back. The action caused him to yelp in pain and he was forced to admit that he was not fine. Lily had him sit back down. "Let me see."

"No!"

"He did it didn't he?"

"No it was just a fight with some boys."

"Hold still," said Lily trying to lift his shirt. "Stop fighting me," she said as he wrestled to keep his shirt on. "Please," pleaded Lily. Her plea took all the fight out of Severus and he remained still as she lifted his blood stained shirt. With the shirt up Alex was able to see that there were deep cuts along his dad's back, no doubt from a belt. Lily just tooted "Fights with boys was it?" Severus just looked down in shame at his lie.

"I'm sorry," came Severus's quiet reply.

"Sshh it's not your fault. Now hold still while I heal these," said Lily taking out her wand. "Episkey," called Lily waving her wand over the multiple cuts and gashes. "I don't have anything for the bruises but at least it's not as bad."

"Thank you Lily," sighed Severus.

"You're welcome, now why?" asked Lily causing Severus to look uncomfortable. "Come on tell me."

"I...he found me brewing," let out Severus as his head sunk again.

"Oh Sev, come here," said Lily hugging Severus. The memory began to dissolve and before long Alex found himself lying back on his bed. He took a moment to think about the memory before he bottled it.

_Mum really had been so caring. He understood why his dad liked her so much. She made his abuse easier. He wished he had had someone like that to help him when he was beaten at the Dursleys. He also realised how alike he and his dad were. His dad had tried to cover it up at first, just as he had done at the Dursleys on numerous occasions. _

Eager to find out more he bottled the memory and took up another vial. The label said it was one of his mum's memories. He broke the seal and poured the memory into the pensive. He submerged his head and entered the memory.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

The memory settled and Alex found himself in a park on a sunny day. In front of him sat on a bench were three people. Alex instantly recognised them. On the left sat his dad who looked to be around twenty or twenty one years old. Similarly the red headed woman sat next to him looked to be around the same age. Sat on his mum's lap was a baby boy in a white romper suit. The baby looked to be around 12 months old. Alex realised it was him as a baby. Alex didn't know what to do so he just watched on with his mouth hanging open.

"Sev what are you doing here?" asked Lily.

_When his mum called his dad Sev like how he used to it knocked him out of his stupor. _

"I...I just...I just wanted to see how things are going...we haven't spoken since –"

"Since you called me a mudblood?" asked Lily as she raised her eyebrow and covered little Harry's ears so he wouldn't hear the nasty word.

"Indeed," winced Severus. "I'll go if you don't want me to stay."

"Its fine Sev, I can never forgive you for what you called me but now you're in the Order I can start to forgive you for your Death Eater past," replied Lily.

"Thank you...you don't know how much that means to me," replied Severus who watched little Harry play. Lily watched on too almost mesmerised as her little baby boy clapped his hands together as he observed the colourful butterfly that was flying around him. Alex watched on as the butterfly landed on little Harry's nose causing him to gurgle and squeal with delight.

"Aww someone's a happy boy," cooed Lily as she knelt down and kissed Harry on the check. Alex watched on and felt his own cheek in exactly the same spot. It was great watching his mum with him as a baby. He looked so happy as she gently bounced him on her lap.

"Hello there Harry," said Lily as she looked up from baby Harry and stared right at Alex. It gave Alex the shock of his life and he stumbled backwards with his mouth hanging open in complete disbelief and shock_. Could mum see him? No that was impossible._

"Don't worry you're not going mad," said Lily with a reassuring smile.

"Lily what are you doing?" asked Severus with a confused expression. Alex had to agree because this was very confusing and very weird.

"I plan to look back on days like these when Harry is older. We can look at the memories together in a pensive, we would be standing right there," said Lily pointing to the spot in front of the bench. Alex understood now, she couldn't actually see him but she had planned this in case he looked at the memory. It brought tears to his eyes.

"Well you probably just gave him the shock of his life," replied Severus.

"I probably did didn't I, well parents are allowed to have a bit of fun from time to time," laughed Lily looking back down at little Harry as he obliviously smiled on. "Come closer Harry, stand in front of me," spoke Lily softly. Alex found himself standing in front of her without even having to think about it.

"Look how cute you looked as a baby," smiled on Lily with admiration in her eyes. Alex had to agree with her he did look very cute as a baby. "Just so you know, mummy loves you," spoke Lily with a warm smile which she aimed at Alex. Alex smiled back as the tears trickled down his cheeks. He noticed that his mum was looking up over his head. Of course she probably thought he would have been older when they did this. He still loved the fact that she had done it though.

"Love you too mum," whispered back Alex. He watched on as his mum gazed down at little Harry for a little while longer. She then took out her wand and retracted a silver memory. As she did the memory began to dissolve. Alex realised it must have been the cut off point since that was when she removed the memory.

Alex turned over onto his stomach and buried his head into his pillow and sobbed away. It had been great but it had just been way too much for him to hold it all in. His mum telling him she loved him was the best Christmas present he had ever received, and he seriously doubted whether anything would ever be able to top it. Alex cried and cried and when he stopped he felt tired and drained. Before he knew it he drifted off and was fast asleep.

That's how Severus found Alex when he went looking for him later in the evening. Severus observed the pensive that was lying next to Alex and noticed the empty vial. He knew which memory Alex had been viewing before he had fallen asleep. Severus guessed rightfully that Alex had been upset after the memory and had fallen asleep. He didn't blame Alex, he knew that memory would have been very emotional for him. Especially with Lily saying she loved him in it.

He remembered back to the day he had actually been there and how odd it had been at the time. Now though he was eternally grateful for the fact that she had done it. It was most likely the only time Alex would remember his mother speaking those love filled words towards him. Severus bottled the memory from the pensive and stored them away along with the pensive in the wooden box. Severus placed the box and the photo albums on the bedside cabinet and then moved to put Alex to bed.

"Come on son, let's get you in bed," said Severus gently lifting Alex.

"Mnhnn," let out Alex half asleep as Severus placed him under the sheets. Severus tucked Alex in and then smiled as he stroked Alex's hair. As he did so Alex unconsciously leaned into his touch. "Love you son, goodnight," spoke Severus softly as he planted a kiss on Alex's forehead. Alex smiled in his sleep while Severus took one more glance before moving to head back downstairs.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Boxing Day morning saw Alex and Severus sat with Daisy at the kitchen table eating Breakfast. Since Alex and Severus now had season tickets to see Puddlemere United, they planned to go to their first match together with Sebastian and his father today. The match was going to be against the Kenmare Kestrels, an Irish team that originated from the town of Kenmare. Severus sat in thought whilst eating his breakfast and thought about the day ahead and other things.

_He was looking forward to today. Alex loved Quidditch and he knew he was going to be excited to go to his first ever Quidditch match. He didn't particularly like the sport but since it was one of Alex's interests he made an effort to like it. From what Alex had told him the Kestrels were a good Quidditch team. They had a number of good players, particularly one of their chasers Moran, who was an Irish international standard player. The Puddlemere chasers we're certainly going to have their hands full. He just hoped Puddlemere won because Alex was likely to be disappointed if they didn't._

_He was happy with how Alex was doing. Last night he had found Alex viewing the memories. He didn't know how many of them he had watched yet except for the one he had found him with. Alex had changed for the better in the five months they had been together. When they had first met, Alex had been a scared shy little boy with no friends who was ashamed of the abuse he had suffered. _

_Although Alex would probably never be out going he did now have a level of confidence that he didn't have before. He was of course still shy when meeting new people but he now had a good amount of friends who had stuck by him. That was another thing, Alex had spoke about the abuse on a number of occasions. Alex now accepted the abuse had occurred and that it wasn't his fault. He had even spoken about the rape with Draco and although he hadn't told Sebastian and his friends everything they knew quite a bit. _

_Alex having a pensive did bring a problem though thought Severus to himself. He would now be able to view the memories from Vernon of Alex's abuse. He had to decide whether he wanted to view the memories. Did he need to understand anymore? He didn't think so, Alex had spoken about the abuse, yes he hadn't gone into the details but the most important thing was that Alex knew it wasn't his fault, that he didn't need to be ashamed of himself. He then realised that no, he didn't need to view the memories._

Severus realising he had been lost in thought for some time spoke up. "Nearly finished?" asked Severus looking down at Alex.

"Nearly," replied Alex looking up at his dad.

"What memories did you view last night?"

"The first one was on a train platform next to the Hogwarts Express."

"It's called platform nine and three quarters," elaborated Severus.

"Three quarters? That's silly," smirked Alex.

"It's because it's between platform's nine and ten at King's Cross station, what did you think of the memory?"

"I suppose that makes sense, I liked the memory though, I never knew Aunt Petunia wanted to go to Hogwarts, I know now she was just jealous of me and mum," spoke Alex, the anger showing in his voice towards the end.

"I'm glad you realised that," replied Severus who had selected that particular memory with that purpose in mind.

"The second one was of you and mum on the train."

"Your mother always was caring towards me," remarked Severus. "What about the memory in the park?"

"It was...," spoke Alex with a fond expression on his face, "It was lovely, hearing mum say she loved me, she nearly gave me a heart attack though," smiled Alex.

"I'm not surprised," chuckled Severus.

"What's a Mudblood though?" asked Alex curiously.

"I will explain it this once and since you don't know what the word means you won't be punished. However if I ever hear that word coming out of your mouth again then I will wash it out with soap. Mudblood is a very foul name for a Muggleborn. It refers to the idea of dirty blood, it's a load of rubbish spouted by pureblood bigots, and I made the mistake of calling your mother it once and regretted it for the rest of my life. Do you understand?" said Severus more harshly than he intended.

"I understand dad, I won't use it...I just wondered," trailed off Alex quietly as his gaze dropped down to his plate.

"Alex you're not in trouble, I just want you to understand how offensive the word is," said Severus seeking to reassure Alex, his tone a lot softer, he hadn't meant to snap at Alex but the word really was a sore point.

"I'm not?" asked Alex looking up.

"No you're not. If you were I would have punished you by now."

"Oh...then why did you call mum it?" asked Alex curiously

"Don't ask me that!" snapped Severus furiously.

"Alright I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it...I'll be quiet." Severus let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes as he brushed his hand through his hair. He had snapped at Alex again and he felt terrible for it.

"Look Alex I'm sorry. I should not have snapped at you like that again. It's just a really bad memory for me. I called your mother a mudblood because I was very hurt and embarrassed at the time. I was in front of Slytherins who thought Muggleborn's were the lowest of the low. Then your mother came to help me and I lashed out to try and defend my ego in front of everyone. I still regret it...Again I'm really sorry for snapping at you."

"I know dad, its okay though, I think mum would forgive you for looking after me."

"Perhaps, now finish your breakfast and we can go have some fun," said Severus seeking to lighten the mood.

"Okay," smiled Alex who began eating away at the last of Breakfast. Once he was finished Daisy cleared away their plates. Alex went to get dressed while Severus moved to wait in the study, whilst waiting Severus received a Floo call. He moved towards the hearth and answered it.

"Sebastian, Philip," greeted Severus.

"Severus."

"Hi Mr Snape, where's Alex?"

"He's just getting ready, step through," replied Severus moving out of the way. Sebastian and Mr Miles stepped through the Floo and emerged in the study. Sebastian fell forwards towards Severus who caught him before he pushed him back gently so he was standing properly.

"Thank you Mr Snape," spoke up Sebastian as his father waved his wand over them.

"You're welcome," replied Severus observing the boy and his father. Mr Miles was currently wearing blue winter robes and a grey cloak, while Sebastian was wearing his Puddlemere United flying robes with his Glaucous blue cloak. Severus looked up when Alex entered. Like Sebastian he was wearing his Puddlemere United flying robes, although he wore his hooded silver cloak which was fastened around his neck by its gold fastenings.

"Got the tickets?" asked Mr Miles aiming the question at Severus who nodded his reply. "Excellent me and Sebastian got our own here, right well best be off."

"Come along Alex," said Severus taking Alex's hand before he made his way to the front door, Sebastian and Mr Miles following suit. Once outside Severus warded the door before they made their way past the boundaries.

"Best let me do the apparating since I know where to go," called Mr Miles. Severus nodded in agreement before he took Alex's left hand and Sebastian's right. Mr Miles took Alex's right and Sebastian's left before he apparated them away.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

The four of them appeared some way away from the Ilkley Moor Stadium which was Puddlemere United's home ground. In front of them was a road leading up to the stadium with portable market stalls and tents surrounding the stadium itself. The tents were in varying sizes and shapes but there was one thing they all had in common. They were all emerald green and bore the unmistakable back to back yellow K's representing the Kenmare Kestrels. Alex assumed they were for the away fans that no doubt had had to travel, especially if they came all the way from Ireland.

The market stalls sold all manners of goods. The majority of them sold Puddlemere merchandise in varying different shapes and forms, scarves, gloves, flags and match day programmes were just some of the goods for sale. Food and drink as well as sweets were also available. The four of them began walking through the stalls until Sebastian spoke up when they passed a stall selling Omnioculars.

"Mr Snape, do you and Alex have Omnioculars?" said Sebastian as he took out his own pair of the strange telescopic device.

"Omnioculars?" asked Alex with a confused expression.

"There so you can see what's going on," explained Mr Miles.

"Oh."

"No we do not," replied Severus.

"Better buy some now then," said Mr Miles gesturing towards the stall. Severus nodded before he approached the man selling the Omnioculars. The devices were indeed strange. They were similar to Muggle binoculars only one held them with one hand and used the other hand to adjust the settings and zoom. Severus purchased two pairs of Omnioculars at ʛ6 a piece. Trying out the device he discovered that it had a replay feature as well as a feature to slow down or speed up the viewing speed.

"These are so cool," spoke up Alex who was using his Omnioculars to stare around the market stalls. He jumped in surprise when Sebastian stuck his head in front of the device. "Sebastian don't scare me like that."

"Come on boys much to do," called Mr Miles. The four of them browsed through the stalls. Severus purchased a blue Puddlemere United scarf to ensure he wouldn't be accused of not showing his support. It did look odd against his traditional all black winter robes though. Wrapping it around his neck they moved on. Alex and Sebastian wanted a programme each so the two fathers bought them before they set off once again. There last purchase occurred when they were coming near the end of the stalls towards the stadium itself. Alex spotted a face paint artist and spoke up as he pointed it out.

"Dad can I get my face painted?" asked Alex excitedly.

"Of course," replied Severus as he led Alex over to the stall. Sebastian wanted his face painted as well so he waited his turn as Alex sat on the stool. The lady artist waved her wand over Alex accurately and began to colour in his face so it was blue with two golden coloured bulrushes on either cheek, both bulrushes representing Puddlemere United's crest.

When the lady had finished painting his face Alex stood while his dad paid eight Sickles. Alex watched Sebastian sit on the stool an observed the others getting their faces painted. It was then that Alex noted that it wasn't only Puddlemere fans that were getting their faces painted. It seemed the stall offered their services to both sets of fans, rather clever when one considered they would make more money that way.

Sat next to Sebastian was a sandy haired boy who looked to be around ten years old. He was wearing the emerald green flying robes of the Kenmare Kestrels and, was having his face painted green with two yellow K's on each cheek. The boy noticed him because he smiled before proclaiming, "You've no chance," he said in an Irish accent with a wide grin.

"Yeah we do," smiled back Alex.

"No you don't we have Moran," spoke the boy confidently.

"So we have Benjy Williams and his sister who are both International players," returned Alex.

"For England yeah and they're rubbish."

"Don't let him bait you son," spoke up Severus with a smirk.

"Aye I'm only bantering, names Seamus Finnigan, what's yours?"

"Alexander Snape," replied Alex shaking the boy's hand.

"Good to meet you, well I have to go," replied the boy as he stood and gestured towards what was no doubt his mother.

They said their goodbyes by which time Sebastian was finished. They made their way towards the stadium, both boys' hand in hand with their fathers. At the gate Severus produced their own tickets while Sebastian and Mr Miles said their goodbyes since they didn't have season tickets. They of course would be seated elsewhere in the stadium. Alex who already knew this wasn't upset by it, he was too excited to be upset.

Once inside Alex and Severus climbed up the stairs until they were a good fifty feet into the air. They were exactly level with the goals while those with cheaper tickets were lower down in the stands. They were positioned so they were in the middle of the pitch and had a good view of both ends.

Severus moved towards the front row and led Alex to seats seven and eight, they both sat with Alex sitting on the left and Severus sitting on the right. To Severus's right was an old wizard who was reading the Daily Prophet.

To Alex's left was a family of three. There was a young man in his thirties with what was presumably his two young sons, seven and five respectably. Both boys shared their father's blonde hair and were dressed similar to Alex in their Puddlemere United attire. Since their season tickets meant the seats were fixed, Severus decided to introduce himself to the family since they would no doubt be seeing a lot of each other.

"Severus Snape," spoke up Severus holding out his hand over the young boy sat to Alex's left since the man was sat in between his two sons. The man shook it and replied. "Richard Staffwood, my boys Thomas and Mathew," said Mr Staffwood first gesturing towards the seven year old who must be Thomas and the five year old who was obviously Mathew.

"Alexander who prefers Alex," said Severus gesturing towards his own son.

"Good to meet you, I guess you got the Oakfield's tickets, they mentioned moving away to Canada so I guess they did, well congratulations on getting the tickets," smiled Mr Staffwood.

"Thank you," returned Severus.

"Who's your favourite player?" asked Mathew aiming the question at Alex.

"I don't know, I've never seen a game before," replied Alex.

"Really? Dad takes us all the time, mines Benjy," smiled the boy.

"I don't think it matters who Alex's favourite player is as long as it is one of ours," smiled Mr Stafford.

"Yeah you're right," agreed Mathew with a smile.

Since the conversation died down Alex took out his programme and held it next to his dad so they could read it together. Alex skipped the manager's address and focused on the league and team news.

_**League table**_

_Key: P = Played. W = Won. D = Drawn. L = Lost. S = Points Scored. C = Points Conceded. SC = Snitches caught (150 points). TP = total Points. _

_**Rankings top four:**_

_Montrose Magpies:__P:__** 19 **__W:__** 18 **__D:__** 1 **__L:__** 0 **__S:__** 6450 **__C:__** 125 **__SC:__** 15 **__TP:__** 8575.**_

_Ballycastle Bats: __P:__** 19 **__W:__** 16 **__D:__** 0 **__L:__** 4 **__S:__** 6125 **__C:__** 200 **__SC:__** 17 **__TP:__** 8375.**_

_Puddlemere United:__P:__** 19 **__W:__** 14 **__D:__** 0 **__L:__** 5 **__S:__** 5900 **__C:__** 250 **__SC:__** 17 **__TP:__** 8200.**_

_Kenmare Kestrels:__P:__** 19 **__W:__** 13 **__D:__** 0 **__L:__** 6 **__S:__** 5850 **__C:__** 280 **__SC:__** 15 **__TP:__** 7820. **_

After reading the league table Alex learned that Puddlemere were third just above the Kenmare Kestrels. At the current moment it didn't look like United would be overcoming second or first place respectively. The Ballycastle Bats had won the title twenty seven times and the Montrose Magpies thirty two times after all. Puddlemere had only managed that feat twenty two times and were not as experienced as those two.

They did stand a good chance of beating the Kestrels although he suspected it might be a close game. The good news was that there were no injuries so the entire first team was out. Alex and Severus as well as the Staffwood family paid attention when a loud voice rung out through the stadium.

"Edward Redwing at your service ladies and gentlemen boys and girls, welcome to the twentieth game of the season between Puddlemere United," there was a roaring cheer throughout the ground, "and the Kenmare Kestrels," there was another cheer although not as load as well as some boo's. "We hope you have all enjoyed your Christmas and are looking forward to the match which will be starting momentarily," said the announcer. Alex and Severus watched on eagerly paying attention to the dugout where the teams would be appearing.

"First ladies and gentlemen some announcements before the game. First Puddlemere United would like to say happy birthday to Adam Wilds who is celebrating his six birthday today so a round of applause for Adam!" called the announcer who was soon drowned out by the loud cheers and applause that followed.

"Also we would also like to welcome Alexander Snape who is attending his first game today. We hope it won't be the last!" There was another set of cheering and applause which forced Alex to smile up at Severus since it was unlikely they would be able to hear each other. Once the cheering died down and they could be heard Alex spoke up.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Now let's give up it for the home side!" called the announcer as the doors to the dugout opened up. "Playing as chasers Rebecca Williams! Shelly Firetts! And Andy Maber as captain...And as beaters Thomas Ensor and George Dorey!" There was a huge round of cheering as the five players flew on to the pitch. "In goal Bill Meech and as seeker Benjy Williams who shouldn't be confused for his sister!" Alex watched on and observed the brooms they were flying. It seemed they all owned Nimbus 1700's.

"Now for the away side, playing as chasers, Aaron McLoughlin! Mark Dunne! And Aoife Moran as captain!" The cheer for when Moran's name was called was deafening, considering how popular she was it was no wonder. "And as beaters Ciaran Fitzgerald! And Áine O'Connor! In goal Barry Ryan! And last but not least Aidan Kiely as seeker!"

With all the players in the air and at their respective ends of the centre circle, Puddlemere on the left and the Kestrels on the right, the game was ready to begin. "And the referee is addressing the captains, yes we're ready to begin... And we're off!" called the announcer.

Alex watched on with his Omnioculars and followed Moran as she immediately won the Quaffle. "Moran in possession...Maber unsuccessful in his challenge...A nice Wollongong Shimmy there...And there's a Porskoff Ploy... McLoughlin scores! 0-10! Alex groaned with the rest of the Puddlemere supporters whilst watching the replay with his Omnioculars. As he did so it gave him information on the moves.

_**Wollongong Shimmy:**__ Perfected by the Australian Wollongong Wanderers, this is a high speed zigzagging movement intended to throw off opposing chasers. _

_**Porskoff Ploy:**__ The chasers carrying the Quaffle flies upwards, leading opposing chasers to believe that he or she is trying to escape them to score, but then throws the Quaffle downwards to a fellow chaser waiting to catch it. Pinpoint timing is of the essence. Named after the Russian chaser Petrova Porskoff. _

"Meech passes it out to Williams...And there forming up for a Hawkshead attacking formation! Look at them go! There through! That it's! 10-10," called the announcer to the cheers of the crowd.

"Yay dad!" cheered Alex hugging Severus.

"Pay attention son," said Severus breaking off the embrace so they didn't miss anything.

"Ryan out to Dunne...To Moran..Oh nice Bludger there from Ensor...Firetts in Possession...To Williams... Now Maber...And there working their way up but the defence is good. And that's it! 20-10...wait no, the referee is signalling for stooging so it's not going to count, 10-10 it remains. Alex watched on through his Omnioculars and read.

_**Stooging:**__ More than one Chaser entering the scoring area. __(Chasers only)_

"Get off ref it was never stooging in a million years!" called Mr Staffwood angrily beside Alex and Severus.

"Now Ryan to McLoughlin...To Moran...ouch that's got to hurt but a nice Dopplebeater defence from the Puddlemere beaters there!"

_**Dopplebeater defence:**_ _Both beaters hit a Bludger at the same time for extra power, resulting in a Bludger attack of greater severity._

"She seems to be okay and Maber in possession...Firetts...Williams...Maber...Firetts scores! 20-10!" called the announcer as the crowd went berserk. The game continued and was touch and go until around an hour in when the Kestrels began to pull away. The score was now 40-90 to the Kenmare Kestrels.

"And it looks like Aidan Kiely has seen the snitch and look at him go!" Alex watched on as Benjy Williams tried to catch up but It was no use though as Kiely was miles ahead. He was now reaching out towards the snitch which was inches away.

"Oh my god he nearly had it! He's going to catch it!" then WHAM. "Nice Bludger there from George Dorey and the snitch has gone... he's winded but he looks okay," before there was another WHAM. "Ouch looks like Ensor wasn't leaving anything to chance and Kiely's in trouble. Yes a broken arm from the looks of it, well he's going to struggle to play on," called the announcer resulting in a collective groan from the Kestrels supporters.

"Now Maber in possession. Moran misses..He's going all the way...Yes and he's done it! 50-90, wait the referee has seen something. Looks like it's not going to count due to Haversacking." Alex groaned along with the other supporters before he read.

_**Haversacking:**__ Hand still on the Quaffle as it goes through the goal hoop - the Quaffle must be thrown through the goal. __(Chasers only)_

"So the score remains 40-90 to the Kestrels...Now Moran...still Moran...still Moran...she passes it off to Dunne...Now McLoughlin...He scores! 40-100! "Now Benjy's seen something...Yes it's the snitch!"

Alex snapped his head up and looked up at Benjy Williams who was diving towards the snitch with Aidan Kiely in close pursuit. Benjy pulled up out of the dive as the snitch changed direction and shot towards the goal. Alex held his breath and didn't breathe as Benjy reached out his hand.

"Come on you can do it!" called Thomas nearby.

"He's done it! Puddlemere take the win 190-100," called the announcer.

"YES! YES! DAD WE WON!" called Alex who began jumping up and down in delight. Severus smiled on and hugged Alex to him.

_He was incredibly grateful that they had won. For awhile there it looked like the Kestrels were going to win since their chasers were superior. Moran in particular but that was no surprise considering she was on the Irish international squad. _

"We did son," said Severus letting out a sigh of relief.

"Good game," called Mr Staffwood also looked relieved but chuffed.

"Close," replied Severus.

"It was but we won which is all that matters, come on boys, see you at the next game, " called Mr Staffwood giving Alex and Severus a nod before he left with his two sons. Severus and Alex left their seats and made their way down the stairs through the stand. Once outside they waited and met up with Sebastian and Mr Miles.

"We won!" called Sebastian

"It was close though," replied Alex.

"Yeah it was, what do you think of your first game then?"

"It was great, I like Benjy but Maber is good too since he's a chaser, Moran was great as well did you see the Wollongong Shimmy and Porskoff Ploy?"

"Yeah I know she's great but they say Troy is better, I don't know though," replied Sebastian.

"Alright boys let's head back," called Mr Miles taking hold of Sebastian's hand. Severus did the same. They all said their goodbyes before they apparated to their respective homes.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

I hope everyone liked the chapter, now for my notes. I really liked the memories. I wanted to avoid using to many of the ones from cannon since that can become very boring. I did want to use the one of platform ¾ though because I wanted Alex to realise Petunia wanted to go to Hogwarts. Similarly I wanted a nice memory of Lily for Alex hence the memory in the park. If that didn't warm your heart then I must inform you that you don't have one.

Unfortunately the information on Harry Potter wiki is very limited when it comes to Quidditch and its teams. The only known player for Puddlemere United in the period is Benjy Williams. Similarly Aidan Kiely is the only listed player for the Kenmare Kestrels.

I therefore spent quite a bit of time researching Irish names as well as English name from Dorset, since that is where Puddlemere United originate from. Hopefully the names were convincing. Interestingly enough I found out Seamus Finnigan supports the Kenmare Kestrels and decided to add him as well.

The fouls are and moves are also real moves used in Quidditch. Again Quidditch through the ages was a great reference point which I found very useful. If you want to write Harry Potter fan fiction then you need all seven books including the three stand alone ones. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter. Thankfully I think I have overcome my writing block. I just needed to spend a few hours going over my plans and ironing out the details.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	53. Chapter 53 1991 Approaches

HP

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 53 - 1991 Approaches**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now Thursday the 27th of December 1990, exactly one day after Boxing Day. Severus and Alex were currently sat in the kitchen eating their breakfast. Since it was still the holiday period Alex was excused from his lessons for the time being. Severus held the Daily Prophet in one hand and held a cup of coffee in the other_. _He brought the cup up to his mouth and sipped on it whilst he sat in thought.

_Yesterday had been a great day. He and Alex had been to their first Quidditch match together. He hoped it would be the first of many great experiences. They had been living in Hogsmeade for the last two and half months and he really thought things were going well. Alex had blossomed under his care, yes there had been incidents since he had taken guardianship of the boy, but they had mostly been minor ones, except for perhaps their first argument, well hopefully it would be the last, and if not the last then hopefully the last one that resulted in Alex crying his eyes out. _

_He now felt confident that Alex was settled in. They had a routine of sorts going. As Alex's schedule dictated he gave him his lessons. Alex would then go play with his friends for a few hours before he returned home for dinner. It was in these Alex free hours that Severus occupied himself. Recently he had been brewing but he also enjoyed reading or walking around Hogsmeade. _

_Alex thought the world of him and he knew he was a big role model in his son's life. When he adopted Alex he believed that if one could work then they should. He still maintained that belief. Now that their home life was stable enough he wanted to go back to work. Of course he didn't want to go back to teaching but as a potions master he had many options. Private brewing was one of them. Like everything though he thought it best to discuss it with Alex. They kept no secrets after all. _

"What are you planning on doing after breakfast?"

"Ehmm," let out Alex as he looked up from his cereal, "I was thinking of going to see Seb so I can show him my Comet 180."

"Sounds fun, why don't you take the Oakshaft with you and return it to Mr Miles?"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, I will dad."

"Good, now I want to discuss something important with you."

"Is it bad?"

"No in fact I believe it to be a good thing."

"Then what?" asked Alex curiously.

"I'm thinking of going back to work and I wanted to hear what you thought," said Severus observing Alex closely. Alex instantly stiffened and looked worried.

"Doing what dad?"

"Private brewing, it would mean I would take up private contracts and then send them through owl order to their respective recipients, It would mean I could work from home," explained Severus. Alex seemed to relax a bit at that but he still looked slightly worried.

"Will we...you know will we," trailed off Alex.

"Will we what?"

"Will we still have time to spend together?" asked Alex hopefully.

"Of course we will, the hours are very flexible and I don't intend to take up a lot of work, I will most likely be working a few hours a day during the week, in fact I intend to work between 15:00 and 18:00 since that is when you are out of the house most of the time. You don't see me then anyway so in a way nothing will change for you," reassured Severus.

"So nothing will change?"

"No it won't, is it okay then?"

"Yes its fine," replied Alex who looked a lot happier now everything had been explained, "But why do you want to work, I mean we're not in trouble with money are we?"

"No our financial situation is more than satisfactory, In fact if I didn't want to I wouldn't have to work another day in my life. The key part though is that I do want to work, I believe if you can work then you should. As you are well aware of I don't appreciate tardiness, I also don't appreciate laziness as well."

"Okay but why now?"

"Because of you."

"Me?"

"Indeed, my plan with you has always been to get you settled in. Then when I thought it was the right time then I would go back to work. You're doing very well in your lessons and you have made a decent set of friends here in Hogsmeade. Just think back a couple of months and you will see how much you have learned and how much you have improved."

"I suppose," smiled Alex. "So when will you start working?"

"I will send a letter to the Daily Prophet asking them to put an advertisement on my behalf in the paper, I will also write to St Mungo's and see what potions they require."

"And will they have work for you?"

"Yes of course, they always need potions so I suspect they will offer me a running contract."

"Okay," replied Alex standing from his chair since he had finished his breakfast. "Here you go Daisy," said Alex as he passed her his empty bowl."

"Thank you Alex."

"You are going out then?"

"Yeah just need to get ready," replied Alex before he walked out of the kitchen and headed for the attic. Severus followed Alex out into the hall but turned towards the left and entered the study instead of going up the stairs. Once in the study Severus sat himself at one of the desks used for Alex lessons. Severus took out the writing supplies he would need and began writing away. He would most likely need to write two letters, one to St Mungo's and one to the Daily Prophet.

Severus looked up from his parchment a couple of minutes later when Alex entered holding his Comet 180, as well as the Oakshaft 79 and his harness. His attire consisted of his Puddlemere United flying wear, his cream coloured breeches, his brown dragon hide riding boots, the dark blue hooded cloak Narcissa had bought him, as well as his jewellery which consisted of his gold serpent ring and bracelet.

"I suggest you make your journey to Sebastian's on foot," spoke up Severus as Alex approached him.

"I will dad I'm not going to fly holding onto another broom," smiled Alex leaning both brooms against the wall beside the desk. Severus helped Alex into the harness as he usually did and then double checked everything was tight and fastened properly. When he was satisfied everything was fine he realeased Alex.

"Now be careful with the Comet 180, it's a lot faster than the Oakshaft," warned Severus.

"I will dad."

"Good now have fun," smiled Severus as he watched Alex take both brooms and run as fast as possible out of the study, well as fast as one encumbered by two brooms could.

"Don't run walk," called Severus after Alex.

"Okay dad!" called Alex from the hall. Severus heard the door open and then close and then watched Alex through the study window as he made his way down the path. He was pleased to see that Alex kept walking as instructed and did not start running once he believed he was out of sight. Once Alex became a blue blur in the distance and disappeared Severus began writing away once more.

Around twenty minutes later he was finished with the letters and read them through one after the other, checking for any mistakes. It would be foolish to send them off without checking them after all, no one would take you seriously if your advertisement was plagued with errors.

_Dear sir or madam, _

_I' am writing to you with the express purpose of filing an advertisement with the Daily Prophet. Said advertisement should fall under the potions section under private brewing. I wish to run the advertisement every day for the next month. Please remove the necessary Galleons from my vault at Gringotts. The vault in question is vault 831. Please see advertisement bellow, _

_Potions Master Severus Snape is offering his services and vast experience to any brewing needs. _

_**Qualifications:**__ Outstanding in potions at OWL and NEWT level. Potions Mastery under Arsenius Jigger 1979. _

_**Experience:**__ Hogwarts potions professor between 1981-1990, numerous private brewing contracts and services provided to St Mungo's and the Hogwarts infirmary. _

_**Potential difficulties:**__ None, I can brew any potion as long as I' am given the required time to brew it correctly. _

_**Safety rating:**__ The National Potions Association has me listed as a master brewer with a five star safety rating. To date I have never brewed a potion incorrectly in my professional career. _

_**Contact:**__ To place an order contact me via Owl. Standard potions will be paid for on delivery while rarer and more advanced potions will need to be paid for upon order, no exceptions. _

_Please inform me when the advertisement will be published in your next issue,_

_Regards, _

_Severus Snape,_

Severus was happy with the advertisement for the Prophet so he placed it in an envelope and then sealed it. With the letter sealed Severus placed it against the window sill and the read his letter to St Mungo's through.

_Dear sir or madam,_

_I wish to inquire if there is any brewing contracts that need to be met. I' am a qualified potions master and have provided my services to St Mungo's in the past. Please see my resume bellow. _

_Severus Snape:_

_Potions Mastery under Arsenius Jigger 1979. _

_Potions Professor at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry 1981-1990. _

_Brewing contracts for St Mungo's 1979-1982. _

_Outstanding at OWL and NEWT level. _

_Safety rating: *****_

_References: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwup of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Order of Merlin first class. _

_I await your reply, _

_Regards_

_Severus Snape. _

Severus sealed the letter and then rose from his chair. With the letters in hand he exited the study and climb the stairs. Turning right on the landing he made his way to his bedroom. Once inside he found Evanna resting on her perch. He nudged her awake and get a scowl in return. He attached the letters to her and instructed her were to go.

With the letters sent he headed for his lab to begin brewing. He didn't know what people would be ordering but there were the usual suspects, pain relievers, calming draughts and blood replenishing potions were just some of the potions in high demand.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Alex turned off of the main street and entered Wandwood Walk. He walked with both brooms in hand resting against his sides. He came towards number twenty five and then walked down the path towards the door. Once there Alex rested the Oakshaft against the wall beside the door so he could knock.

"Hello there Alex," said Mrs Miles as a way of greeting.

"Hi there Mrs Miles," returned Alex taking hold of the Oakshaft, "I brought the Oakshaft back," said Alex holding it out for her to take.

"Why thank you, I'm sure Philip will be pleased to see this, come in," gestured Mrs Miles taking the broom from Alex. She made her way through to the longue once she had closed the door behind Alex. He watched her go before he made his way up the stairs. Once on the second floor he found Sebastian in his bedroom.

"Hi there mate," greeted Sebastian.

"What you up to?"

"Not much really...your dad still letting you off your lessons?"

"Yeah I go back to doing them on Tuesday," replied Alex.

"So after new year then?"

"I think so."

"That's cool so you want to try out your Comet 180 then?"

"Yeah of course," smiled Alex.

"Well why don't we go call the others," replied Sebastian standing. They made their way down the stairs and approached the hearth. Sebastian got permission from his mother to use the Floo powder and called The Marwick household.

"Hi there Sebastian," called Mr Marwick.

"Could we speak to Oscar or Luke?"

"Sure one moment," replied Mr who disappeared for a moment. A minute or so later Oscar appeared fully dressed but looking rather tired.

"What's sup guys," yawned Oscar.

"Late night?" grinned Sebastian.

"What? Oh no Luke just thought it would be funny to wake me at five in the morning," returned Oscar.

"Ouch," grimaced Sebastian. Alex said nothing but thought of the one time he had woken his dad that early after taking the youth potion.

"I did that to my dad once," spoke up Alex.

"You did, what did he do?" asked Oscar.

"Gave me a sleeping potion," laughed Alex.

"Maybe I should have done the same with Luke. He's been a nightmare recently, well not as bad as Christmas morning. He spent half the night waiting for Santa Clause and then woke me up at four in the morning after only sleeping for a few hours."

"Whatcha talking about?" asked Luke curiously as he entered the picture wearing nothing but a pair of white briefs.

"You," replied Oscar.

"Why?"

"I'm telling them how you woke me up."

"He's terrible guys he would sleep forever if I didn't wake him up," replied Luke. Both Sebastian and Alex couldn't stop themselves from laughing.

"How come you're here?" asked Luke.

"Yeah why are you here?" asked Oscar.

"Wondered if you want to play Quidditch, Alex has all the balls now as well so we could start playing with beaters and seekers," replied Sebastian.

"Maybe not the Bludgers," said Alex who had no real desire to be hit by the monstrosities.

"Yeah but trying to catch the snitch would be cool," replied Oscar.

"You guys getting ready then?"

"Yeah okay, I'll speak to Emily and Amy and tell them to call Brendon, why don't you guys call Francis and tell him to call Rebecca," replied Oscar.

"Alright see you then," spoke Sebastian ending the Floo call. Twenty minutes later saw the gang fully dressed in Quidditch gear brooms in hand. Alex wasn't the only person to get a new broom. Francis who had been riding his American White Eagle now rode a Cleansweep Two, an improvement of around 28mph. Similarly Brendon was now sporting a Cleansweep Three which did around 70mph making it the fastest broom in the group.

"Right well guys since there are some new brooms I wrote up a new list last night," said Sebastian who produced a bit of parchment before he began passing it around. Once the parchment reached Alex he began reading away.

_**Brooms ranked by Speed. **_

_Brendon – Cleansweep Three 70mph. _

_Alex – Comet 180 63mph._

_Sebastian – Comet 180 63mph._

_Francis – Cleansweep Two 58mph. _

_Oscar_ _– Comet 140 52mph._

_Rebecca – Comet 140 52mph_

_Emily – Cleansweep One 48mph. _

_Luke – Shooting Star 25mph._

_Amy – Shooting Star 25mph._

_**Teams ranked by broom speed and ability when Alex is playing. **_

_**Team 1:**_

_Brendon, Sebastian, Francis, Rebecca._

_**Team 2: **_

_Alex, Oscar, Emily, Amy._

_**Referee: **__Luke._

_**Teams ranked by broom speed and ability when Alex is referring. **_

_**Team 1:**_

_Brendon, Oscar, Rebecca, Amy._

_**Team 2:**_

_Sebastian, Francis, Emily, Luke._

_**Referee: **__Alex. _

"How come you put me above you Seb we both have the same broom," asked Alex.

"Because you're better than me," replied Sebastian.

"Oh I see."

"You're referring today mate," replied Sebastian.

"Yeah and for every game we ever play," smiled Brendon.

"Huh?" let out Alex confused to everyone's amusement.

"He's kidding about every game but it was a joke, he's means because now you have a Comet 180 and you used to slaughter us on your Oakshaft."

"Oh," blushed Alex.

"That's reminds me have you flown the Comet 180 yet?" asked Sebastian.

"No."

"Then why don't we warm up so you can get used to it?"

"Alright."

The rest murmured there agreement. They all took flight. Alex pushed off and once again felt free. The Comet 180 was amazing compared to the Oakshaft and was very fast. He was used to flying at 15mph not 63mph after all. He rose quickly and then dived towards the ground. Once level with the others he received the Quaffle and passed it off to Oscar. He then lent against his broom and rocketed towards the other end of the 'pitch'.

_He realised he had quite a bit to think about. As a result of the Oakshaft he had spent months perfecting his game as a playmaker in the centre of the field. Now he had his Comet 180 he could move around the pitch with ease. Should he continue playing as a playmaker or change positions? Considering he was so good at playing the role of the playmaker he decided to stick to that. He would just be better now he had a faster broom. _

Alex rose once again and decided to try some tricks he had never really been able to do on the Oakshaft due to its limitations. Alex tried some barrel rolls and then performed a Wollongong Shimmy he had seen Moran perform. After that he did a few corkscrews after diving and shot back into the air.

Alex performed a loop the loop at breakneck speed. However when he was just about to complete the loop the loop, he spotted Francis flying across his path from the corner of his eye. Alex who had quite a strong sense of self preservation and a no real desire to crash swerved off violently. He just about managed to avoid Francis but the violent swerve caused him to lose control sending him towards one of the oaks.

Alex realising he was going to crash grimaced and clenched his eyes shut. The crash never came though. It was then that Alex felt his magic awaken. Opening his eyes he saw a blue tinged shield in front of him which was currently absorbing his momentum and stopping him from colliding with the tree. The shield failed though and he crashed into the tree a moment later. Although not at 63mph like he would have done. The crash while not fast enough to cause serious harm caused Alex to lose his grip on his broom.

"ALEX!" Alex heard someone cry.

Everything seemed to slow down for Alex as he felt himself falling to the ground. He saw a blur and a shadow fly over him before his right leg hit the ground first with a loud thud and a crack. Alex waited until the world stopped swimming before his eyes and sat up with his legs in front of him. He was immediately surrounded by rest of the gang who knelt beside him in a circle.

"Alecks are you okay?" cried Luke looking distraught.

"Course he isn't...sorry Alex I tried to catch you mate," replied Sebastian.

Alex now understood what the blur and shadow above him was as he fell to the ground. Alex looked down at his right knee and saw the tear in his breeches. There was white bone sticking out of his kneecap and as well as quite a bit of blood. Any normal child would be screaming right now but Alex just looked at the wound and groaned. He grimaced but didn't let out the whimper of pain that was threatening to break past his lips. He was used to pain after all. Nobody came if you cried, well not at the Dursleys anyway.

"Looks nasty mate," spoke Oscar.

"Anything else hurt?" asked Emily.

"No it's just my leg," said Alex in a strained voice

"Does it hurt badly?" asked Sebastian, somewhat amazed that Alex wasn't screaming his eyes out right now.

"Sure it hurts but like I said I've had worse," grimaced Alex as he closed his eyes in pain. He gritted his teeth and bore the pain that was shooting through his knee. He wouldn't cry, he had been through worse than this without crying.

"Oscar go get Mr Snape...quickly!" called Sebastian. Alex took the opportunity to look for his broom. He looked to his left and noticed his Comet 180 for the first time. Thankfully it was undamaged due to its unbreakable charm.

"I really sowwy Alex's...I didn't see you," confessed Francis who was close to tears.

"It's alright Francis don't worry about it," reassured Alex.

"You sure?" cried Francis.

"Yes mate it was an accident, If I hadn't of swerved off then we would both probably be a lot worse," explained Alex calmly.

He seemed to be the only one not freaking out. Alex lay there sitting up against the tree trunk until a loud crack rung out through the clearing. Alex snapped his head up and along with the rest of the gang and saw Severus and Oscar appear hand in hand. Severus let go of Oscar's hand before the two raced over to Alex, the others moving out of the way.

"Drink this Alex," ordered Severus pressing a turquoise coloured potion to Alex's lips. Alex obeyed and drank down the potion. It tasted disgusting as usual but a moment later the pain he could feel was washed away.

"Eurgh...you really need to modify that potion and make it taste better," retorted Alex after downing the potion.

Severus smiled and seemed to be relieved that Alex was still able to joke considering the circumstances. Severus pressed on though and began waving his wand over Alex running diagnostic spells. He stopped for a moment when he thought he saw something wrong but continued on when he double checked the area and found nothing. Convinced nothing else was wrong with Alex he got to work on the leg.

"Now just relax and don't look, I suggest everyone looks away," said Severus moving to block Alex's view of his leg. The others heeded Severus' advice and looked away.

Alex felt his right leg go numb and just stared at his dad's side. He could hear muttering but couldn't catch any of the spells. A moment later his dad was done. Alex observed his knee and noted it looked completely healed. Another wave of Severus's wand and the blood was removed and his trouser leg repaired. "Now drink this," said Severus giving Alex a clear coloured potion. Alex downed it and then pulled a face from the taste.

"Just be glad it's not Skele-Grow," smiled Severus upon seeing Alex's face.

"What was it then?"

"I splint your leg and set the bone but it needs to be healed, that potion heals it, it should be done in a few minutes and then I can remove the anaesthetic on your leg," explained Severus.

"Oh I see...thanks dad."

"How did this happen anyway?"

"Well...it was...it was my fault," admitted Francis as he stepped forward.

"Francis it was an accident," replied Alex.

"I know but you swerved to avoid me!" protested Francis.

"Alex's right mate don't go blaming yourself, his magic protected him from the worst anyway," spoke up Sebastian.

"What magic?" asked Severus aiming the question at Alex.

"Well it stopped me hitting the tree at full force and then I fell to the ground," explained Alex.

"I see, don't worry though Francis, Alex is going to be fine," reassured Severus.

"You sure?"

"Indeed," said Severus removing the anaesthetic charm from Alex's leg. Alex felt the pins and needles in his leg for a moment before his leg came back to life and no longer felt numb. Before he could stand though his dad cast a feather weight charm on him and picked him up. He wrapped his legs around his dad's waist and did the same for his arms placing them around his neck.

"Your leg is healed but will be weak for awhile until it heals completely, that means no walking around," explained Severus. Having picked Alex up he detached the Comet 180 via its cable and held it in one hand while he supported Alex with the other. "Daisy," called Severus.

POP

"Yes master Severus?"

"Alex has hurt his leg–"

"Oh no! Alex! Are you okay?" cried Daisy as she fussed over Alex, causing him to blush and hide his face in Severus's robes.

"Daisy he is fine," called Severus.

"What can Daisy be doing master?"

"Take this," said Severus passing her the Comet 180, "store it in the broom shed and then run the bath," ordered Severus.

"Is that all master?"

"Yes Daisy."

POP

"Right well I think it's best we get you home young man."

"Mr Snape?" asked Sebastian.

"Yes?"

"Could I come see Alex later?"

Severus observed the group and could tell that Sebastian wasn't the only one who wanted to visit Alex. While he commended their concern he didn't want to overload Alex, so that meant a visit from everyone was off the table. He knew it would be unfair for him to let Sebastian visit and not the rest so he decided it was best for no one to visit today.

"When we get home Alex is going to have a bath, have something to eat and then he will be sleeping, he needs rest as well as peace and quiet, I don't want anyone bothering him today but you can all come visit him tomorrow," replied Severus as a way of compromise.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow Alex and get better soon," replied Sebastian.

"Yeah mate cya tomorrow," spoke up Oscar.

"You don't blame me do you?" asked Francis hopefully.

"Francis if you ask me that one more time then broken leg or no broken leg I'm going to hit you really hard until it you realise it was an accident," said Alex irritably which was strangely unusual for him, he put it down to the stress of the situation. The others seemed to realise this because Alex never got mad at anyone, ever.

"Sorry," spoke Francis looking completely chastised, "See you tomorrow then," he finished with a smile.

"Well best be off," replied Severus turning on the spot.

"BYE!" heard Alex before he felt the tell tale unpleasant sensation of apparation. They appeared outside number sixteen. Severus adjusted Alex in his grip taking a firmer hold before he approached the door and opened it. Stepping inside Severus closed the door and strode into the study. Once there he laid Alex on the sofa so he was lying on it.

"Let's get you undressed," spoke Severus softly as waved his wand over Alex's body. Alex's clothes except his Puddlemere United briefs disappeared and reappeared on Severus's reclining chair in a neat pile. Severus lifted Alex and then strode upstairs entering the bathroom. He found the bath full of warm soapy water. Holding Alex in one hand he used his other to pour a muscle relaxation potion into the water.

Pocketing the vial he took out his wand and waved it over the bathtub placing a charm over it. With the bath dealt with he pulled down Alex's briefs and set them on the toilet seat. He then gently lifted Alex and placed him in the bath bottom first. Alex felt the warm water hit him as he was lowered into the bath. Rather strangely his legs couldn't touch the bottom of the bath or the sides.

"Wow that's weird," said Alex who was forced to lean back against the curvature of the bath with his legs raised off the bathtub floor or else he would be off balance.

"The spell I placed on the bath is designed to prevent you putting any weight on your legs," explained Severus as he watched Alex.

"Is that so I don't hurt my leg?"

"Indeed."

"When will it be okay?"

"Well it depends on the break, the arms and legs are pretty resilient so any vulnerability and therefore risk of the bone breaking again is usually gone after one day. Bones in the spine and neck are more tricky and usually take longer. I don't want you to put any weight on your leg today, tomorrow you can walk around but not run, after that you should be okay."

"Okay."

"I have to admit you dealt with the situation well, most children would be screaming their eyes out with a break like that, yet when I found you, you seemed fine."

"Well I'm used to it...Vernon did worse," replied Alex.

"I know," sighed Severus, "I wish you weren't used to such pain."

"I think the others were scared though."

"It's not surprising...thankfully Oscar had the sense to go for an adult."

"That was Seb though he told him to go...and he tried to catch me, he's a good friend isn't he?"

"Indeed he is."

"They will probably want to know more though...I mean after today with my leg...I didn't even cry out in pain and I told them I'd had worse."

"You know you should consider telling Sebastian about the beatings...and perhaps the rape as well, I don't think you need to worry that he would abandon you, he might not understand at first but his parents can help him as they have done so far," suggested Severus.

"I'll think about it," replied Alex.

"That's fine, now do you want me to wash your hair?"

"Please." Severus wet Alex's long hair and took the shampoo bottle off the side. He began rub it into Alex's hair causing Alex to close his eyes and relax. Severus washed Alex's hair and then rinsed it. Alex finally opened his eyes and looked up at Severus.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Could I learn about healing magic?"

"You could but it's not for the faint hearted, there is a lot of work involved, I myself am no expert, my skill set mainly consists of first aid healing rather than any more in depth skills, are you interested in it because of your leg or for another reason?"

"Both...I've been reading the Healers helpmate for awhile but it's just basic house hold charms aimed at stay at home mums, healing seems interesting though and you need it for potions as well."

"So this isn't something you just thought of?"

"No," replied Alex shaking his head.

"In that case then perhaps we could work something out, I can't teach you any spells until you get your wand but I could teach you Muggle CPR and first aid."

"CPR?"

"It stands for Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, did you ever see any hospital or doctor programmes on the television where they push on the patient's chest?"

"Sure."

"Well that's CPR, it's a valuable skill to have because you may come across a situation where you don't have a wand or where using magic on the patient would make their condition worse," explained Severus.

"When will you teach me?"

"I will after your leg is better and you start your lessons again."

"Okay," smiled Alex.

"You just relax in the bath while I go make some preparations for when you get out," said Severus rising from the bath. He exited the bathroom and made his way up the spiral staircase entering the attic. Once in the room Severus made his way over to Alex's wardrobes and retrieved Alex's blue pair of footed pyjamas. Next came a pair of underwear which he took from one of the draws. He set the clothes down on the cabinet and then focused on the bed.

Severus waved his wand over the bed casting charms and enchantments. The first spell would alert him to whether Alex's was in any distress, namely nightmares which often occurred after traumatic events. The second charm was a gravity well which he placed in the centre of the bed near Alex's pillows. The charm replicated the effects of gravity but differed in certain ways.

For one the effects wouldn't be felt in the centre. It was only when the person trapped in the well tried to move towards the edges that it began to have an effect. The well became stronger towards the edges making it impossible to move past them. Alex could try all he wanted but he wouldn't be doing a lot of moving if he tried to get out of bed. He similarly wouldn't be doing any standing up either as the well was designed to prevent anyone going higher than a certain height.

Severus had sat it so Alex wouldn't be able to go any higher than his head would be if he were sat in bed. He had chose this method for a number of reasons. For one it allowed mobility as long as the person inside the well remained in the centre. He didn't want to resort to restraining Alex so this way he would be safe in his soft bed and would also be able to move as well.

"Daisy!"

POP

"Yes master Severus."

"You could start making Alex some lunch please?"

"Daisy be doing is right away."

POP

Severus moved towards the stairs and descended them. Once outside the library he turned left and entered the bathroom. When he did Alex was splashing away. "Let's get you dried and into bed," said Severus.

"Okay dad," replied Alex before Severus picked him up out of the bath. Severus held Alex's naked body against himself and no doubt got very wet in the process. He easily remedied this though with a wave of his wand which dried them both. Alex wrapped his legs around him as usual as he placed a warming charm on him to keep the cold away.

Severus returned to the spiral staircase and made his way to Alex's three piece sofa once in the room. He laid Alex on the sofa and summoned the prepared cloths. He was extremely gentle when pulling up Alex briefs and even more so when he dressed Alex in his pyjamas. Yes the leg was healed but it was still very fragile and would be for the next day or so. Any weight on it and it would most likely break again.

Once the pyjamas were zipped up Severus took Alex over to his bed where he laid him in the centre of it. "Now you're in bed you won't be leaving it until your leg is fully healed. If you need to go to the toilet or anything else then summon Daisy and I will come help you," explained Severus.

"Okay dad but I don't plan on going anywhere anyway," replied Alex.

"Doesn't matter if you did because you're not going anywhere," said Severus with a smirk. Alex who didn't know what Severus had done wore a frown.

"You will most likely understand later, now do you want any books or games?"

"Could you bring my colouring and puzzle books please...Oh and the books I got for Christmas?"

"Yes of course," said Severus summoning the colouring and puzzle books. He placed them in the centre of the well next to Alex so he could reach them and went to fetch the books from downstairs. Once he had retrieved the books from the library he placed them next to Alex who was now propped up against the pillows.

"I'll go see what's keeping Daisy, I'll be back in a moment."

Alex moved his books over to his right side and relaxed. Whilst lay sat up he decided to get out his photo albums as well. He loved the photographs and treasured them. Since they were in the top draw of his left bedside cabinet Alex moved to get them. As he did so something very strange occurred. It was if his entire body was becoming heavier, especially the closer to the edge of the bed he got.

He felt his elbow shake and then give way resulting in his cheek hitting his soft quilt. Alex tried to crawl forward but found he couldn't, he couldn't move at all. Since he couldn't go forwards Alex tried to go backwards and felt light as a feather as he did so. It only took him a moment to return to the centre of his bed and lay there once again. _Alright what the hell is going on thought Alex to himself._

Luckily for Alex Severus showed up not long after. "Dad what's wrong with my bed?"

"I see you discovered my gravity well charm," replied Severus with a smirk. It was then that it hit Alex and he realised what his dad had been talking about.

"Okay does this have anything to do with me not going anywhere?"

"Indeed it does, but why were you trying to get out of bed when I told you not to?" asked Severus expecting to see a guilty look.

"Oh I just wanted my photo albums, there in the top draw can you get them please?"

"Yes of course," replied Severus pleased to see Alex had not actually intended to get out of bed. He retrieved the two leather bound albums and passed them to Alex.

"So I'm a prisoner then," joked Alex.

"Yes you're under bed arrest until I say so," smiled Severus.

POP

"Lunch be ready Alex!"

"Lunch in bed son, you must be in the nicest prison ever," said Severus passing Alex the sandwiches and pumpkin juice.

"Ha-ha very funny," smiled Alex. "Nice food Daisy."

"I'm glad you like it! Now rest and get better, but no getting out of bed or I be huntings yous downs!"

"Not you as well Daisy!" whined Alex.

"You think we're bad you wait until you get to Hogwarts and have to deal with Madam Pomfrey, she would have you in bed for a week," replied Severus.

"Suppose," replied Alex who began munching away.

"Anyway enjoy your food, I'll be up in a short while to put you to bed," said Severus moving to walk down the stairs. Once he was gone Daisy spoke up.

"Is you be needing anything Alex?"

"No thanks," replied Alex before he sipped on his juice.

POP

Alex lay there munching away. With his sandwiches finished he drained his juice and browsed through his books. He decided to read _Beating the Bludgers, A study of defensive strategies in Quidditch. _Alex rested the book against his lap and read away.

As he did so he began to become drowsy. The thought that his dad might have spiked his drink crossed his mind but he quickly dismissed it. This felt different, like he was worn out, and no wonder considering the magic he had used and how he had hurt his leg. Setting the book down by his side Alex closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Severus who had left Alex upstairs in bed an hour or so ago went to check up on him. He had a dreamless sleep potion on hand in case Alex was still awake. He took the stairs quickly and entered the library. As he did the charms he had placed alerted him that Alex was in distress. He all but flew up the stairs and went to sit beside Alex on his bed. The gravity well was spelled to Alex so he didn't have to worry about it.

He observed Alex as he thrashed around on the bed. He was about to try and wake Alex when he heard a blood curdling scream. "AHHHHHH!...huh-huh-huh-huh," let Alex as he woke, sweat dripping from his brow.

"Ssshh it's okay, I've got you...nothing can happen...it was just a bad dream...your safe Alex...your safe," soothed Severus who eventually got a small nod from Alex as he rest against him. "What happened Alex?"

"F-f-falling," replied Alex. Severus didn't need to hear anymore. Alex had obviously had a nightmare about him failing from his broom. "It's understandable...In fact I expected it, now drink this and you can go back to sleep, you won't have any more dreams," reassured Severus holding the vial to Alex's lips. Alex drank down the purple potion and rested his head on the pillows.

"Love you dad," smiled Alex.

"Love you too son, I'd say sweet dreams but you won't be having any, so have a good sleep instead," said Severus placing a kiss on Alex's forehead as he succumbed to the ever increasing presence of sleep.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

Finally Fan fiction net is letting me log in! It's been really frustrating, grrrr! Here is the chapter anyway. My notes follow as usual. Firstly I'd just like to say that I know this chapter is quite slow. It is important for establishing a few more plot points though. The first being Severus going back to work, the second being the gang learning more about Alex's abuse. The third point being Alex wanting to learn about healing magic.

I also wanted to use the chapter to show that Alex isn't infallible in regards to his flying. Yes he is a very good flyer but accidents can still happen and he can still get hurt. I also thought it would be realistic considering he has a new broom which is a lot faster than his old one. There is also a very small one line clue in the text for a major plot point in the future. It will be interesting to see who picks up on it. If you think you have found it please Private message me rather than mention it in a review, that way it won't spoil it for others. I'm serious it is quite a major plot point.

Next chapter will be introducing a new concept. It's called B.N.Y.D.A; obviously that is an abbreviation for an organisation. Any guesses on what it could mean? I hope you liked the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	54. Chapter 54 Of PotionsDuelling & Friends

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 54 - Of Potions - Duelling & Friends**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Friday morning on the 28th December 1990 saw Severus sat at the kitchen table eating his breakfast. For once he was eating alone since Alex was still flat out asleep, no doubt due to the dreamless sleep potion. Well saying he was alone wasn't entirely true, Daisy was there, but still, it felt weird not having Alex by his side as they ate. Considering he didn't want to let Alex out of bed just yet he would most likely miss lunch as well, although there was a chance he might make it. He didn't think Alex would miss dinner though, by mid afternoon he should be able to walk around on his leg although any running was going to be strictly forbidden. It would not do for his son to fall on his leg and break it again, by tomorrow though he should be completely fine.

Severus was interrupted from his musings when there was a pecking at the window. He knew it wasn't the owl to deliver the Daily Prophet since it had already been delivered and it was far too early for the Evening Prophet as well. That meant it was either St Mungo's or the Prophet replying to his inquires. Severus rose from his chair and opened the kitchen window. He retrieved an official looking envelope before he let the owl fly off. He closed the window before he sat down.

_Dear Severus Snape,_

_In regards to your recent inquiry we are pleased to inform you that we do require the assistance of private brewers. A list of the inventory that we require is provided bellow should you wish to accept our order. Please reply ASAP as to whether you will be able to meet these demands so we can make alternative arrangements if you should not be able to do so. _

_Regards, _

_Bramble Locket _

_Head of Stocks and Supplies at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries._

_**Contract:**_

_**Deadline: Friday 4**__**th**__** January 1991. **_

_**Payment: **_ʛ415.

_Pepperup Potion x50._

_Blood Replenishing Potion x50._

_Calming Draught x50._

_Pain Reliever Potion x50._

_Bone mending Potion x50._

_Skele-Grow x25._

_Essence of dittany x25. _

_Murtlap Essence x25._

_Dreamless Sleep potion x50. _

_Wound Cleaning Potion x50._

Severus read through the order and considered it. In total there were 425 potions that needed to be brewed by next Friday. He usually had around three hours a day where Alex was out of the house so that meant he had twenty four hours of brewing time before the order needed to be posted. That seemed quite reasonable. In fact he believed he could meet the order without any problems. Yes if he used a tiny size 2 pewter cauldron like Alex used then it would take him forever. But of course being a potions master he had access to the size 8 pewter cauldrons which were huge in comparison to the tiny first year cauldrons.

One cauldron worth of mixture could easily fill 25 standard sized vials. He knew he could brew most of the mixtures in around an hour's time, so that meant for every hour he could produce 25 potions, and that's if he only used one cauldron, he was quite capable of brewing with three cauldrons on the go. The only potions on the list he thought would cause problems were the Essence of Dittany and Skele-Grow, which were both complicated and time consuming. He decided he would get them out of the way first and then brew the others.

The next thing to consider was the payment. Of course St Mungo's bought at the wholesale price rather than the retail price. That meant he got substantially lower than what he would normally get. The mark up was quite decent between the two. St Mungo's also bought in bulk so they could justify the payments they offered since they ordered in large quantities, ʛ415 then which was around £2075 was quite a decent amount of money.

It was true that private brewing was a lucrative business. It was also somewhat an unpredictable one as well. If he were to receive orders like the one from St Mungo's every week then he would probably be earning more than he did at Hogwarts, but then again it was naive to believe one would receive orders all the time. Additionally Hogwarts supplied room and board which were costs that had to be considered. He enjoyed brewing though and planned to brew until Alex was aged ten when they would both be going to Hogwarts, him as a professor while Alex would be living with him until he was eleven and therefore a student.

Severus quickly re-read the letter so he would know who to address the letter to. Once he knew he should address it to Bramble Locket he took a fresh piece of parchment and quill and began writing a reply.

_Dear Bramble Locket, _

_I have received the order list and will begin brewing today, the order should be met by the required deadline, please deposit stated payment to vault 831 upon arrival of order. _

_Regards,_

_Severus Snape. _

Severus sealed the letter in an envelope and then rose. He made his way through to the hall and then up the stairs towards his bedroom. Opening the door he entered his room and strode over to Evana who was dozing peacefully. Severus prodded her awake and fed her a treat. With the letter tied to her leg he opened the window and instructed her to fly to St Mungo's. With the letter sent he exited his room and turned right towards Alex's library.

He decided he would check on Alex before he began brewing. He took the spiral staircase at a leisurely pace and emerged at the top. He didn't need to step any closer to see that Alex was still flat out. He did step closer though and strode over to the bed. He watched as Alex slept peacefully, he had a cherubic face whilst quietly snoring with his mouth slightly open. He gently brushed his hair out of his face earning a smile from Alex.

Severus deciding it was best to let Alex sleep off the potion departed and made his way down to the basement. It was likely that his son would sleep for some time so he decided to make use of the time and begin brewing. If he was lucky he could tick some of the potions off the list today. Severus set to work and began gathering the necessary ingredients, four times the stated quantities since he was using a size 8 pewter cauldron.

With the ingredients set up Severus arranged the three large cauldrons around him in a small semicircle so he had equal access to all three of them. He also arranged the spelled hour glasses so he could keep track of which cauldrons were doing what. Multiple brewing was easy once you understood the concept. Each mixture required attention at set times, the key then was to stagger when you started each mixture so you could deal with each one. If you didn't you would have to stir all three at the same time and that would ruin the mixture.

Severus started the vat of Skele-Grow first and two minutes later started the Essence of Dittany. The last cauldron was going to be the Murtlap essence since that was one of the orders that required 25 vials. Severus got to work and became enthralled in the brewing entering somewhat of a trance. There was nothing except spending time with Alex that made him happier, and since Alex was currently in the land of nod he would settle for brewing.

An hour or so later and the Murtlap Essence was complete. Since the other two required no more attention until tomorrow Severus rose and made his way over to the store cupboard. Once there he moved to the second shelf on the right and retrieved a wooden crate. Un-shrinking the crate he opened it and looked inside. The crate had an undetectable expansion charm on it. Inside he guessed were around 200 empty vials. He would need to get Daisy to buy some more.

Severus began bottling the Essence and when all 25 vials were completed he began the next part of the process. Since these potions were destined for use by the public rather than his own private use he had to label each and every one of them. He wrote out the first label and checked it.

_Murtlap Essence_

_Brewer: S. Snape PM1979._

_Brewed: 28.12.90_

_Valid: 25.03.91_

With the first vial labelled he set to work labelling the others. Although it didn't look it, it was quite a time consuming process. He had just labelled the eighteenth vial when Daisy popped into the basement and interrupted him.

"Alex be wakings master," spoke Daisy.

"Thank you Daisy," said Severus standing. He made his way to the stairs and emerged in the hall. He turned right and then climbed the stairs quickly before he made his way up to Alex's attic. When he emerged he eyed Alex and could tell he was awake. His eyes were currently closed but he was yawning. That was typical though, sleeping potions took awhile to wear off which meant it usually took awhile before the drinker woke up properly. Severus made his way over to Alex's bed and sat beside him on it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Oww-still tired," murmured out Alex cracking his eyes open slightly.

"It will wear off in a moment," said Severus stroking Alex's hair gently. Alex just closed his eyes again and nodded while Severus held his hand. A minute or so later and Alex opened his eyes fully awake. His stomach rumbled and Severus knew it was most likely because he was starving. His last meal had been sometime yesterday afternoon.

"You are no doubt hungry," said Severus helping Alex sit up in the bed. "Daisy," called Severus.

POP

"Yes master Severus."

"Prepare Alex some lunch, something more filling than usual," ordered Severus.

"Of course anything for Alex!" declared Daisy before she popped away.

"How does your leg feel?"

"Feels fine," answered Alex.

"Good, I'm removing you from bed arrest," smiled Severus as he removed the gravity well charm from the bed with a wave of his wand. He left the distress alarms on though, hopefully Alex wouldn't need them but he may have another nightmare. "Now you can walk on your leg but I want you to be careful, especially on the stairs, take them slowly, if you trip it's likely it will break again and I will have to place you under bed arrest for another day which I suspect you won't like," said Severus who knew Alex wouldn't want to miss any more time with his friends.

"I'll be careful dad, I didn't mind staying in bed but I'd probably become bored pretty soon," replied Alex.

"Indeed, is there anything you need?"

"Could I go toilet?"

"Yes of course, I will help you to the bathroom," said Severus helping Alex out of bed. Severus held onto Alex and made sure that he didn't walk to fast. He was pleased to see that Alex had the sense to favour his left leg. He stood in front of Alex and backed down the stairs as he kept hold of Alex's shoulders. The last thing he wanted was Alex falling forwards down his stairs. They made it to the bathroom where Severus left Alex to it.

Alex took his time which Severus guessed was because he had to unzip his footed pyjamas. He heard a flush and then the water running from the sink. A moment later Alex emerged and they made their way down the stairs to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Severus sat Alex down at his seat with the warning that he remain there for a rest before he did anymore walking. Alex didn't argue since his leg still felt delicate.

Daisy served Alex his lunch and he practically began wolfing it down. Severus who would normally not condone such manners didn't say anything. He knew Alex was hungry and that it wasn't his fault so he didn't think it fair to say anything. Although Severus had already eaten he sat at the table as well, reading a the latest copy of the Practical Potioneer. He did so to keep Alex company.

Half way through Alex's early lunch there was a knock at the front door. Severus scowled at Alex when he made a move to get up which quickly made him seat his bottom back on the chair. Severus marked his page by folding the top corner before he set it down on the table. Severus moved to answer the front door and was greeted by Sebastian holding some leaflets when he did so.

"Hi there Mr Snape!" greeted Sebastian enthusiastically.

"Good morning Sebastian, what can I do for you?"

"Could I see Alex...I mean he's okay right?"

"He is fine, he's been asleep since yesterday but he woke up around twenty minutes ago and is having his lunch," explained Severus. "where are the others?" asked Severus, slightly annoyed only Sebastian had bothered to visit his son.

"Oh well you said we couldn't visit until today, we weren't sure whether you would let us see him now so I thought it best to ask before I told everyone else," explained Sebastian. Severus's anger abated at Sebastian's explanation, it made sense, there was no point gathering everybody together if they knocked on the door and were told to go away.

"You better come in then, but I'm warning you now, don't get him overexcited and don't ask him to come outside as well, he won't be allowed out until tomorrow and I don't want him to be disappointed which he no doubt will be if you get his hopes up," warned Severus.

"I won't Mr Snape I promise," said Sebastian looking Severus in the eye, it was clear he had taken the warning seriously. Severus nodded in agreement before he turned with his hand outstretched towards the hall, making it clear Sebastian should enter. He did so and Severus closed the door behind him.

"He's in the kitchen," said Severus gesturing for Sebastian to follow. They made their way into the kitchen where they found Alex who was almost finished with his lunch. He was currently gulping down some milk and smiled when he saw Sebastian enter.

"Hi there mate," greeted Sebastian with a wide grin. He moved to sit beside Alex who said hello as well. "So how's your leg?" asked Sebastian with concern creeping into his voice.

"I'm okay, I've been under bed arrest," smiled Alex as Daisy took his empty plate away for washing.

"Bed arrest?"

"Yeah dad said I had to stay there till my leg got better, I didn't mind but he's like an overprotective mother sometimes," smirked Alex. Severus who was sat nearby obviously heard everything because he looked up.

"I could always change my mind and decide you need to spend the next three days under bed arrest," smiled Severus.

"Dad!"

"I think he's only pulling your leg," smiled Sebastian.

"What are those Seb?" asked Alex pointing towards the leaflets Sebastian had brought with him.

"I got them yesterday evening, some man was handing them out to all the kids in Hogsmeade. I was dying to tell you but you were resting so I couldn't, there from B.N.Y.D.A," said Sebastian showing Alex the leaflets.

"B.N.Y.D.A...what's that?"

"I know, I didn't even know what it meant until I read the leaflet, it means the British National Youth Duelling Association, they want young people between the ages of eight and eleven to join up, that's not all there holding a tournament in July!"

"That's neat," replied Alex taking one of the leaflets for himself. Severus who was sat nearby listened with growing interest. He too decided he wanted to see one of the leaflets.

"Pass me of those as well please," said Severus holding out his hand. Severus received one of the leaflets from Sebastian and read it as the kids did the same.

_**B.N.Y.D.A.**_

_**British National Youth Duelling Association. **_

_**Tournament between July-August 1991. **_

_B.N.Y.D.A. is pleased to announce that next year before the school term starts between the months of July and August, there will be a duelling tournament for all young people to participate in. To ensure the tournament remains fair it will be broken down into age brackets. Participants can either sign up for the singles or join up as teams and enter either the 2v2's or 4v4's. BNYDA Membership is required and submissions must be entered no later than the 30__th__ of June. _

_**Requirements:**_

_Minimum age to enter is 8. _

_Maximum age to enter is 16. _

_BNYDA Membership._

_Parent/guardian permission._

_**Benefits to parents:**_

_Your child learning to defend themselves._

_Improved fitness for your child. _

_Teaching your child self discipline and responsibility._

_Your child will have better control of their magic._

_Teaching your child wand safety. _

_Improved self esteem and confidence for your child._

_Helping your child's DADA education at school._

_**Benefits to Children:**_

_A chance to be Duelling champion in your age group._

_Getting a wand early (if you're under 11). _

_Learning new cool tricks and spells. _

_Meeting other kids and making friends._

_Passing DADA exams in school with ease (Older than 11)._

_It's fun and makes you fit and healthy._

_**Age groups: **_

_8-11 (pre-school)_

_12-14 (1__st__ – 3__rd__ years)_

_15-16 (4__th__ – 5__th__ years)_

_**Rules of tournament:**_

_No physical contact._

_No weapons other than wands. _

_Participants will only use spells appropriate for their age group (First year spells for 8-11)._

_Participant's uniforms and numbers should be clearly displayed._

_Participants may not leave the arena until the duel ends._

_Participants are not allowed to cross the centre line and enter their opponents half. _

_Participants will cease casting upon the end of the duel for any reason. _

_**Safety:**_

_Qualified healers from St Mungo's will be on hand and will intervene if there is a serious injury. _

_Referees will also stop the match if they think it is necessary to intervene, especially if a participant is injured. _

_However please note that duelling is a competitive sport, some form of injury is to be expected, however the risk is lower the younger the participant due to the restriction on the spells they can use and their knowledge. _

_To apply send off the membership forms to the BNYDA headquarters in London. Those under the age of eleven will need to apply for a early wand access exemption with the Ministry of Magic. For more information see section 3 on children under 11 entering. _

_**Section 3 – Children under 11. **_

_Under normal circumstances children under the age of eleven would not be allowed to purchase a wand. In order for your child to obtain a wand you must send off the relevant forms bellow to the Ministry of Magic – Department of Magical Education – Improper use of Magic Office. _

_Upon approval the following rules must be enforced, note that applications for EWAE (Early Wand Access Exemption) will be refused immediately if said child is not a member of BNYDA. If said child should cancel their BNYDA membership after obtaining their wand, then their wand will be confiscated and held at the MoM until they turn eleven at which time it will be returned. _

_**Rules of use:**_

_The child must be supervised by a qualified BNYDA instructor at all times._

_The wand must be locked away and stored in a warded location when not in use. _

_Should only be used for training purposes or in an authorised duel. _

_Can only be used for 2hours per day unless participating in a tournament. _

_Should not be used by anyone else. _

_**Duelling:**_

_The rules for children under 11 duelling are slightly different. In the interest of safety the duel will be decided on hits rather than subduing your opponent. Each child will have 5 lives. They will lose 1 life per hit. A hit is achieved when a participant fires a spark at their opponent and hits any part of their body. Only 1 first year spell per participant is allowed each duel to prevent magical exhaustion. _

"What do you think dad?" asked Alex eagerly. Severus could tell Alex wanted to enter.

"It is certainly interesting, especially the part about the early wand access exemption, if you two entered you could both get wands before you're eleven."

"Yeah we could sign up for the doubles," spoke up Sebastian.

"You could teach me the practical stuff as well!"

"It says it has to be a qualified BNYDA instructor, perhaps I could become one though," said Severus.

"Could you teach Sebastian as well dad?"

"If I was a qualified instructor I could, and I would as well, especially if you both signed up."

"I think we should sign up, what about you mate?" asked Sebastian.

"It's up to dad."

"But what do you want?" asked Severus

"Well...I'd like to do it," replied Alex uncertainly as he looked up at Severus.

"It would mean a lot of hard work Alex, learning magic at your age won't be easy and it will be very tiring, the training will also be quite rigorous."

"Like what?"

"More than what we do with our wand practises now, physical fitness as well so lots of long runs to build up stamina. If your okay with that then I have no problem with you entering," replied Severus who eagerly anticipated Alex getting his wand. At the moment they were restricted to the theory but with a wand Alex could begin to learn the practical sides of magic.

"What sort of physical training?"

"Well running to build up stamina, swimming would also be useful as well. Also Sebastian will have to ask his parents for permission."

"Will they?" asked Alex aiming the question at Sebastian.

"I think they will, especially if your dad agrees to train us, I don't think they would just trust any stranger."

"That's good, when can you ask them?"

"I could go ask them now. I need to tell the others they can visit you as well."

"They're coming?"

"Of course they are! They didn't come yet because you were resting," said Sebastian standing up. Alex moved to stand up as well but sat back down when he received another look from his dad.

"I got it, no walking unless you say I can," spoke Alex quietly, earning an approving nod from Severus. Sebastian just grinned at the situation. He thought it was funny how protective Severus was being.

"I'll see you out."

"Bye Seb!"

"Cya in a bit Alex," spoke Sebastian as he left with Severus. Alex sat patiently and waited for his dad to return. When Severus returned he sat down at the table and regarded Alex.

"Your other friends should be around later, Sebastian said they would probably have lunch first. Are you excited about getting a wand?"

"Sure dad!"

"I must admit I' am anticipating it as well, you do realise I could start teaching you lots of spells when you get it don't you?"

"Like what?"

"All sorts, we will start off with the basic charms first but we can move on from there. I don't think you will have any problems with the wand movements since you have practiced them so much but you might find controlling your magic difficult."

"Why?"

"All magical beings have magic flowing through their blood. Magic in children hasn't matured yet and is quite wild, that's why children have accidental magic, when you learn how to cast spells you learn how to control it, since you are younger than those who start at eleven it may be harder, so don't be disappointed if you find it hard at first."

"Okay."

"Now I'm going to go brewing for awhile would you like to join me?" asked Severus standing.

"Please," replied Alex.

"Come then," said Severus helping Alex up. They walked down to the basement with Severus supporting Alex on the stairs but otherwise leaving him to his own devices. Once in the lab Alex seated himself next to Severus as he began setting up more cauldrons.

"What are you doing dad?"

"I received a letter from St Mungo's with a contract for potions, I started making them this morning while you were sleeping, I'm going to brew some pain relievers, blood replenishing potions and calming draught," explained Severus as he began chopping ingredients.

"Could I help you?" asked Alex eagerly.

"No you cannot," replied Severus.

"Why?" asked Alex looking crestfallen.

"Because these potions are going to be used in public, you need to be a certified potions master to do that, it would be illegal for me to let you brew potions and give them to St Mungo's," explained Severus trying to reassure Alex. "Do you see the labels on the Murtlap Essence?" asked Severus as he passed Alex a vial.

"Sure dad."

"The label acts as a public record, the potion can be traced back to me if anything goes wrong with it, that way there is accountability, if I sent potions with your name on them they wouldn't be accepted, and if I lied and put my name on it then I may get into trouble for fraud, do you want me to get into trouble?"

"No dad," replied Alex shaking his head vigorously.

"If you could help I would love you to, since you can't help me with the St Mungo's order why don't you brew so you can restock our own private stock?"

"Sure dad!" beamed Alex who was all smiles at the suggestion, gratefully that he could help. Father and son sat brewing together in silence, neither needing to say anything to the other, both appreciating the subtle art of potion making and enjoying brewing. They continued to brew together until Daisy interrupted them.

POP

"Master Severus there be someone at the door."

"Thank you Daisy, most likely it's your friends, come lets go see them," said Severus placing a stasis charm over the cauldrons. "I don't want you staying in the lab unsupervised anyway," said Severus standing, he moved to help Alex up and then regarded Daisy. "Take Alex up to his room and make sure he stays in bed."

"Yes master I be doing it."

"Stay in bed son, I don't want you overdoing it with all your friends here," explained Severus.

"Okay dad," agreed Alex as Daisy took hold of him. A moment later there was a loud pop and he was in his bedroom in the attic. Alex walked over to his bed and then get in under the covers. A minute or so later he could hear voices which were getting louder. The voices increased in volume until Alex observed a mop of blonde hair emerge at his spiral staircase. It was Francis who raced over to him.

"Alex! How are you doing?" asked Francis as he jumped onto Alex's king sized bed.

"I'm doing better now, my leg's okay but dad just wants me to rest."

"Hi there Alex," greeted Oscar.

"Alecks!"

"Hi mate," greeted Brendon who was followed by the rest as they emerged. They crowded around Alex's bed. There was quite a lot of room on the bed so most sat on it while those who couldn't brought over the bean bags. With everyone gathered it was then that the get well soon cards were produced. It was a little late but Alex knew that was because they couldn't have visited sooner, regardless he appreciated it a lot.

"Thanks guys!" beamed Alex.

"Can you come out tomorrow?" asked Brendon.

"I think so."

"That's good, Quidditch was boring without you."

"Easier though," smiled Emily.

"That's why it's boring," returned Brendon.

"Hey mate I spoke to my parents, they said it was okay," spoke up Sebastian.

"That's cool I'll mention it to dad."

"So what you been doing?"

"Brewing in the lab with dad," replied Alex.

"So he didn't keep you in bed all day," smiled Sebastian.

"No, he only sent me here when you guys came, something about not overdoing it."

"He's right you know though, I have broke my leg a few times and once I tried to walk on it before it healed properly and I broke it again."

"Yeah I suppose."

"Alex's...I hope you don't mind me asking...well...we have been wondering," said Sebastian as he looked around to the others for support, they all nodded to him, "wondering about the other day–"

"You're wondering why I was okay when I broke my leg?" asked Alex who had a pretty good idea where this was going and thought it best to save Sebastian the trouble.

"Yeah," blushed Sebastian.

"Like I said I'm used to it," replied Alex who knew they would understand what that meant.

"Did they beat you?" asked Brendon. Alex just nodded his head.

"What like really bad?" asked Oscar.

"Vernon used to beat me a lot," replied Alex.

"Who's Vernon?" asked Sebastian.

"He's the man who ran the orphanage."

"So you didn't mind your leg the other day because he beat you enough to break bones?" winced Sebastian. Alex nodded again.

"Like what?"

"Mostly my arms and legs, but he pushed me down the stairs once," said Alex, getting a gasp from everyone, "luckily my magic prevented the worst but it still hurt like hell, the worst beating was when my dad came to rescue me, dad never said how bad it was but I know he broke a lot of bones, definitely my ribs, my chest was killing me, that's when he blinded me as well," retold Alex.

"Did he...did he you know, take you to the healers?"

"No," laughed Alex at the absurdity of Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia caring enough about him to take him to the doctors. "The first healers I ever met were the ones who healed me in St Mungo's, I was in there for over a month."

"That's terrible Alecks," spoke up Luke wide eyed.

"Yeah mate, but what did you do then?" asked Amy.

"I had to put up with it, whining would just get me more beats, I'm not trying to be tough or anything but it's all I've ever known," replied Alex quietly.

"Did he do anything else to you?" asked Sebastian eyeing Alex carefully. Alex returned the gaze and gave a slight nod. He understood what Sebastian was asking but was grateful he hadn't asked it in an obvious way, especially with the others there. Considering Sebastian knew of the neglect, the physical and emotional abuse, it only left one area of abuse they had not discussed, sexual abuse. Alex watched Sebastian as his face paled, it was obvious he understood. The others didn't seem to understand though.

Before anyone could say anything though Severus emerged for which Alex was extremelly grateful for. "Alright kids, Alex's needs his rest, thanks for visiting him but he will be back outside tomorrow," called Severus.

"Bye Alecks!"

"Cya mate, don't forget about the tourney," called Sebastian.

"I won't."

"Bye," chorused the rest.

Alex watched them depart but wished Sebastian could stay, he wanted to talk to him about what had happened. He used to hate talking about the abuse but since he had spoke with Draco about it he didn't mind it so much. Yes it still hurt a lot but he always felt better afterwards. He didn't want the others to feel left out so he devised a plan to get Sebastian back up here.

"Daisy!"

POP

"Yes Alex?"

"Could you go tell Sebastian he forgot his gloves."

"But i not be seeing any gloves."

"I know I just want him to come back here without making it obvious."

"Of course Alex I be telling him."

POP

Alex sat and waited and grinned when he saw Sebastian emerge followed by Severus who looked slightly annoyed. "You should be more careful," reprimanded Severus.

"But Mr Snape I didn't bring any gloves," replied Sebastian.

"Then why did Daisy say you had?"

"Hi Sebastian...dad he didn't forget his gloves but I needed a reason to get him to come back," explained Alex.

"You're definitely going to be in Slytherin mate," smiled Sebastian.

"Indeed," smiled Severus. His son was certainly very cunning when he wanted to be.

"So what did you want mate?" asked Sebastian going to sit on Alex's bed.

"I'll leave you two to it," said Severus leaving. He guessed rightfully so that this was most likely going to be a private matter.

"You understood what I meant right?" asked Alex quietly.

"Yeah I mean mum told me about it...she said you might have been...you know," trailed off Sebastian who sat in thought for a moment. "So he did didn't he?"

"Yeah he did, the first time he did it was on Halloween, I was six," replied Alex. Sebastian's eyes went wide when Alex said that and an expression of understanding came across his face.

"That's why you were so down at Halloween wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was," said Alex letting out a sigh.

"You're doing well though," commented Sebastian.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you normally cry when you tell us stuff...wait I don't mean that like your weak or it's bad...I just meant," stuttered out Sebastian getting tongue tied. Alex smiled at Sebastian's sheepish expression.

"Don't worry mate, it was hard at first but I spoke about it a lot with dad and then I told Draco, I hope you don't mind that I told him first but he's like a brother to me, my dad's his godfather and we're kind of like god brothers even though it's not official."

"No mate its okay, I'm glad you told me though, it means we're best friends," smiled Sebastian.

"Yeah," smiled Alex. "Dad said its part of the healing process and that it gets easier as time goes on, I think that true because it was hard when I first told dad. We were in hospital at the time and he suspected something was wrong because of a dream I had, he practically had to hold me to him to stop me from escaping, I fought at first but I got tired and gave up, that's when I told him...I was so scared of what would happen or what he would think of me."

"Alex your dad loves you, anyone can see that, even if he is a bit snarky with everyone else," smiled Sebastian.

"I know," grinned Alex.

"Why don't we go tell your dad about my parents allowing me to enter?"

"Sure," replied Alex as Sebastian helped him out of bed.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

One thing I realised about potions in the HP universe is just how much they are used. With that realisation in mind I thought it only appropriate that they should be tracked in order to log who brewed what. I therefore added the labels to the vials with the information on them for that purpose. I also felt it appropriate that Severus would decline Alex's help. I've seen Harry and Severus in other fics brew potions together for the infirmary but I just don't think it would happen. A professional would not trust an amateur with something so important.

Now everyone knows what BNYDA stands for. I thought how cool it would be for there to be a duelling tournament for kids. We know there are duelling tournaments since Flitwick is a duelling champion. I thought the reason behind BNYDA would be that they wanted more kids to learn how to defend themselves.

Another issue was the wands. In the books it is pretty clear that children only get their wands when they are eleven years old. I thought there must be a good reason for that and concluded it was most likely because of a law. The EWAE was therefore the logical way of getting around this. So yes Alex is going to be getting a wand early.

I also wanted to discuss the abuse a bit more in this chapter and it's a result of the events of the previous chapter. I felt now was the right time for Sebastian to know about the abuse, as well as the others to a lesser extent. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it. Next chapter is titled 'The wand chooses the wizard' do I really need to spell it out?

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	55. Chapter 55 The Wand Chooses the Wizard

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 55 - The wand Chooses the Wizard**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Tuesday the 1st of January 1991 meant the return of lessons for Alex. Severus was sat in the study whilst Alex was out in the greenhouse tending to his puffapod's. Since Friday a number of things had occurred. The first was that Severus had sent the membership forms off to BNYDA for Alex's membership. His membership pass had arrived yesterday. Severus had therefore sent off the membership pass along with the forms to the Ministry of Magic. He was therefore expecting the pass to be returned over the next couple of days along with an early wand access exemption.

From what Severus had learned from Alex, Sebastian's parents had done the same for him. Hopefully if things worked out they could go get their wands together. He had also learned from Alex that he had told Sebastian more about the abuse, it made him incredibly proud of his son that he was able to do so. Now that he was expecting the exemption though he had a few things to think about.

For one he wanted Alex and Sebastian to be ready for the tournament. They had decided they would be entering the doubles together. To get them ready meant he would have to train them in combat and defence. It would also mean he would have to train them physically as well. Wizards often relied on magic too often and took for granted what physical fitness could do for you. Dodging and manoeuvring played a large part in duels so the more stamina you had the longer you could last.

He intended therefore to start Alex and Sebastian on a rigorous training regime. One that would include swimming and running to build up their muscle as well as cardiovascular fitness. A new training programme however meant changing Alex's schedule so that was what he was doing at the current moment. The new schedule he was drafting was complicated for a number of reasons.

For one he needed to figure out the best way to combine training and education, and once he had, the best balance between the two. It would not do for Alex to become exhausted before his lessons. The next problem he faced was dealing with the two hour limit per day in which Alex could use his wand. That meant he had to mix the days up so that Alex never had his wand for longer than that prescribed time. The last problem was deciding on which lessons to lose from the current schedule since he needed to add running and swimming as well as healing.

Severus got to work on the schedule and was almost finished when he heard Alex walking through the hallway, no doubt heading towards the shower. Severus continued with his work and was just about finished when Alex entered the study dressed in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

"What are you doing?" asked Alex curiously.

"I'm working on your new schedule, I just finished, do you want to see?"

"Sure," replied Alex seating himself beside Severus. Alex pulled the schedule in front of him and read away.

_**Time Table for Alexander Snape Aged Eight **_

**Monday:**

_**08:00 – 08:15 – awake and showered.**_

_08:15 – 09:00 – Breakfast and getting ready. _

_09:00 – 10:30 – __**Running & physical fitness.**_

_10:30 – 11:00 – Resting and getting ready for tutoring._

_11:00 – 12:00 – __**History of Magic and Source Analysis.**_

_12:00 – 13:00 – Lunch and playtime. _

_13:00 – 15:00 – __**Charms (Theory & Practical).**_

_15:00 – 18:00 – Free time _

_18:00 – 19:00 – Dinner time at table._

_19:00 – 20:00 – Bath time and getting ready for bed._

_**20:00 – 08:40 – Sleeping. **_

_**Tuesday:**_

_**08:40 – 09:00 – awake and showered. **_

_09:00 – 10:00 – Breakfast and getting ready for tutoring._

_10:00 – 12:00 – __**Herbology (Theory & Practical).**_

_12:00 – 13:00 – Lunch and playtime. _

_13:00 – 15:00 – __**Mathematics and Arithmancy.**_

_15:00 – 18:00 – Free time _

_18:00 – 19:00 – Dinner time at table._

_19:00 – 20:00 – Bath time and getting ready for bed._

_**20:00 – 08:00 – Sleeping. **_

_**Wednesday:**_

_**08:00 – 08:15 – awake and showered.**_

_08:15 – 09:00 – Breakfast and getting ready. _

_09:00 – 10:30 – __**Swimming.**_

_10:30 – 11:00 – Resting and getting ready for tutoring._

_11:00 – 12:00 – __**English literature.**_

_12:00 – 13:00 – Lunch and playtime. _

_13:00 – 15:00 – _**DADA (Theory & Practical)**

_15:00 – 18:00 – Free time _

_18:00 – 19:00 – Dinner time at table._

_19:00 – 20:00 – Bath time and getting ready for bed._

_**20:00 – 08:00 – Sleeping. **_

**Thursday:**

_**08:00 – 08:15 – awake and showered.**_

_08:15 – 09:00 – Breakfast and getting ready. _

_09:00 – 10:30 – __**Running & physical fitness.**_

_10:30 – 11:00 – Resting and getting ready for tutoring._

_11:00 – 12:00 –_ **Essay Writing.**

_12:00 – 13:00 – Lunch and playtime. _

_13:00 – 15:00 –_** Transfiguration (Theory & Practical)**

_15:00 – 18:00 – Free time _

_18:00 – 19:00 – Dinner time at table._

_19:00 – 20:00 – Bath time and getting ready for bed._

_**20:00 – 08:40 – Sleeping. **_

_**Friday:**_

_**08:40 – 09:00 – awake and showered. **_

_09:00 – 10:00 – Breakfast and getting ready for tutoring._

_10:00 – 12:00 –_** Potions (Theory & Practical)**_**.**_

_12:00 – 13:00 – Lunch and playtime. _

_13:00 – 15:00 –_ **Healing/First aid/Biology.**

_15:00 – 18:00 – Free time _

_18:00 – 19:00 – Dinner time at table._

_19:00 – 20:00 – Bath time and getting ready for bed._

_**20:00 – 09:00 – Sleeping.**_

_**Saturday:**_

_**09:00 – 09:20 – awake and showered.**_

_09:20 – 10:30 – Breakfast & Getting Ready._

_10:30 – 12:00 –__** Swimming.**_

_12:00 – 13:00 – Lunch and playtime. _

_13:00 – 15:00 –_** Potions (Theory & Practical)**_**.**_

_15:00 – 18:00 – Free time _

_18:00 – 19:00 – Dinner time at table._

_19:00 – 20:00 – Bath time and getting ready for bed._

_**20:00 – 09:00 – Sleeping. **_

_**Sunday:**_

_**09:00 – 09:20 – awake and showered. **_

_09:20 – 10:30 – Breakfast and getting ready for tutoring._

_10:30 – 12:30 – _**DADA/Charms/Transfiguration review (Practical only)**

_12:30 – 13:30 – Lunch and playtime. _

_13:30 – 18:00 – Free time _

_18:00 – 19:00 – Dinner time at table._

_19:00 – 20:00 – Bath time and getting ready for bed._

_**20:00 – 08:00 – Sleeping.**_

_Total hours per week 168._

_Hours broken down by subjects/activities._

_Sleeping 87hours 20minutes._

_Free time 22hours 30minutes._

_Breakfast/Lunch/ dinner 19hours 55minutes._

_Bath time + getting ready for bed 7hours._

_Potions 4hours._

_Swimming 3hours._

_Running 3hours._

_Charms 2hours 40minutes._

_DADA 2hours 40minutes._

_Transfiguration 2hours 40minutes._

_Showers 2hours 10minutes._

_Healing/First aid/Biology 2hours._

_Mathematics and Arithmancy 2hours._

_Herbology 2hours._

_History of Magic and Source analysis. 1hour._

_Essay Writing 1hour._

_English/English literature 1hour. _

"You changed my bedtime," said Alex with a frown.

"I did is that a problem?"

"Well it's a bit early isn't it."

"It's earlier because you will be waking up earlier, you will be more tired from your training as well."

"Suppose," replied Alex not completely convinced. Severus watched Alex carefully but decided not to push the point. He would wait until the training regime started. Then Alex would realise just how tired he was and wouldn't argue. Severus wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what he was doing.

"So running and swimming?"

"Yes that makes up your physical fitness training. Both will help you improve your cardiovascular fitness and help you build muscle in a natural way, with the exception of Wednesday and Thursday you have rest days in between your exercise days, you also alternate between swimming and running so you don't become bored," explained Severus.

"That's cool, you added healing as well," smiled Alex.

"Indeed, I thought it best to combine healing with your biology lessons. I also made sure you only have one practical per day so you don' exceed your two hour per day limit with your wand, of course I had to remove some lessons and reduce your potions from three lessons per week to two, but considering how well your doing I don't think that's a problem."

"Apart from the bed times it's fine," answered Alex. Severus pondered the issue and decided on the best course of action to placate Alex.

"How about this, when we start training if you're not tired then you can go to bed at nine," said Severus as a way of compromise. He had nothing to lose after all, there was no way Alex wouldn't be tired after an exhausting day of training and lessons.

"Okay," grinned Alex.

"Good, now don't forget you need to be home early today to get ready for our dinner with the Miles's.

"I know dad."

"What are you going to do today?"

"Were going to practice taking penalties," answered Alex.

"Sounds fun."

"What about you?"

"I need to finish the order from St Mungo's so I will be brewing."

"How much do you have left?"

"I'm almost finished, it should be completed by tomorrow."

"That's early then isn't it?"

"It is, perhaps they will give me a bonus for sending the order early," mused Severus.

"How much are they paying you anyway?" asked Alex curiously.

"If I tell you then I have to kill you," smirked Severus.

"Come on dad!"

"Nope."

"Come on!"

"What's this," said Severus holding up his hands, "my hands are twitching, what?" said Severus holding them up to his ears. "You want me to tickle him?"

"Ahh no dad!" cried Alex before he fled from the room. Severus chased after him and followed him into the kitchen. They had a standoff at the kitchen table with Severus on one side and Alex on the other. "I'm gonna get you," smiled Severus.

"No!" laughed Alex. Severus waited to see if Alex would go either way but when he didn't he went after him and chased him from around the left side. He almost had him but Alex scooted underneath the table on his hands and knees and emerged on the other side. He then dashed towards the hall and thundered up the stairs.

Severus raced after him and entered the attic. Once there he observed the room which looked empty. He checked under the bed and desks and didn't find Alex. The only place left was the wardrobes. Severus looked at them and on closer inspection found one of the doors slightly open. His wards of course prevented the door from closing if Alex was inside. He decided to surprise Alex and waited beside it.

Alex was sat inside the bottom of his wardrobe hiding from his dad. He had been sat in there for the last five minutes. He strained his ears to see if he could hear anything outside, he couldn't and assumed he dad must have given up. He opened the door and then stepped outside it.

"Got you," heard Alex before he was tackled by Severus.

"Ahh!" cried Alex in surprise as he was picked up and thrown onto his bed. Severus followed up and immediately cast a sticking charm on Alex's bottom to prevent him from getting up. Alex tried to get up in vain and then found himself under attack from tickling. "No dad!" laughed Alex as he squirmed, wriggled and giggled. "HAHAHAHA...HEHEAHA...no dad...don't...stop!"

"Don't stop? Okay I won't," laughed Severus.

"No stop!" laughed Alex uncontrollably. Severus kept up the tickling and Alex couldn't do anything but laugh, any thought of fighting back was rendered impossible since he was preoccupied with laughing so much. Severus stopped and looked down at Alex as he tried to catch his breath, a massive grin on his face.

Alex who was lying on his back and couldn't get up brought his legs and arms up to his chest to try and protect himself. He looked up at his dad who he was at the complete mercy of. "Better get rid of these," said Severus pushing Alex's legs back down out of the way. "Gonna get you," teased Severus running his fingers along Alex's belly.

"Huh-no don't!" laughed Alex trying to push his dad's hand out of the way. He quickly found both his arms held over his head though by one of his dad's hands, leaving the other free to tickle away. "HAHAHAH!" laughed Alex kicking his legs as he did. Severus kept tickling but eventually let up.

"Should I stop?" teased Severus.

"Yeah dad," smiled Alex.

"Okay," said Severus releasing the sticking charm. "Why don't you get ready?"

"Yeah," smiled Alex.

"Don't forget I need to check your harness."

"I won't dad."

"Good," replied Severus making his way down to the study. Once there Severus seated himself and picked up his copy of the Evening Prophet. He read away until Alex returned a few minutes later dressed in his riding wear. Harness and Comet 180 in hand. "Let's see," said Severus going to check the harness. He readjusted and fastened some of the straps before he double checked them, convinced it was on properly he nodded to Alex.

"See you later dad!"

"Bye Alex, have fun," said Severus as he watched Alex stride out of the house. Once he was gone Severus rose and made his way to his lab. He intended to finish that order from St Mungo's and wanted to get most of it done today.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Severus stood in the study in front of the mirror checking himself. He was wearing his best quality dress robes which incidentally were black. He motioned for Alex to step in front of him. He checked Alex over and observed his attire. Alex was currently wearing his black dress pants, shoes and black waistcoat with white shirt. He also wore a black bowtie under his black and dark green winter robes. Over his winter robes he wore his black hooded cloak which was fastened with his gold fastenings. Lastly was the jewellery which consisted of his gold serpent bracelet and ring.

Severus smoothed out Alex's robes and waved his wand over them to get out any of the cresses, making them immaculate. The last thing he checked was Alex's hair that was styled with his hair product which made it nice and shiny. "Ready?"

"Sure dad."

"Alright lets go then," said Severus pulling up Alex's hood to keep his head warm. They exited through the front door with Severus closing it behind them. They walked down the path and then onto Cauldron Cross. They walked to Wandwood Walk and knocked on the front door and were greeted by Mr Miles.

"Severus, Alex," welcomed Mr Miles.

"Philip."

"Hi there Mr Miles."

"Come in then," gestured Mr Miles. Severus and Alex entered and then made their way into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen they removed their cloaks and seated themselves at the table with Alex sat beside Sebastian. Mrs Miles gave Alex a smile before she spoke up, "You look very smart Alex."

"Thank you Mrs Miles."

"Would you like some Butterbeer?"

"It's up to dad really."

"You may, just half a pint Lisa," replied Severus.

"Please then," said Alex as Mrs Miles poured Alex a bottle of Butterbeer. She poured half into his own glass and half into Sebastian's.

"Cheers mate," spoke up Sebastian.

"Cheers," replied Alex as they clinked their classes together and took a swig each. They adults and kids spoke with each other respectively until Lisa served them their dinner and sat down herself.

"So has Alex received his membership yet?" asked Mrs Miles aiming the question at Severus.

"Yes he received his pass yesterday, I sent it off along with the forms to the Ministry to get his exemption," informed Severus.

"We did the same for Sebastian, he mentioned something about you offering to tutor him," replied Mrs Miles taking a sip from her red wine.

"Well only qualified BNYDA instructors are authorised to tutor, I plan to take the test when I take Alex to Diagon Alley to get his wand once his exemption comes through."

"So you would be able to tutor him?" asked Mr Miles.

"Yes, I just drew up Alex's new schedule today."

"Really? Is there any chance we could see it?"

"Of course," replied Severus taking out Alex's schedule from his pocket, he had anticipated that this would be a topic of discussion. He passed it over to Mr and Mrs Miles. They both contemplated the document before Mrs Miles spoke up.

"You really teach Alex all these subjects?"

"Indeed."

"Seems very comprehensive," observed Mr Miles.

"I usually teach Sebastian his Maths and English but didn't really give much thought to the other subjects," said Mrs Miles.

Can I see?" asked Sebastian.

"Here," said Mr Miles passing it over.

"You do a lot don't you, running and swimming as well."

"You will be doing those as well wont you?" asked Alex.

"I suppose," replied Sebastian.

"Hmmm, I was thinking, might it not be a good idea for you to tutor Sebastian in the same subjects as Alex? I mean Sebastian will be ten in March and then it won't be long until he goes off to Hogwarts. We considered getting him a tutor then but now is as good as any time I suppose," said Mrs Miles.

"That would be cool," smiled Alex. It wasn't as if he was lonely in his lessons but it would be nice to have some company.

"Yeah I'd like it, especially if we're entering the tournament."

"Does seem like a good idea, we would pay you of course, but what of your qualifications?"

"I received O's in all of my OWLS which consisted of the standard subjects with the electives being Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. In my NEWTS I scored O's in Potions, Herbology, Defence, Arithmancy and Astronomy. I also received E's in my Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Charms and History."

"That's very impressive," said Mr Miles as he whistled.

"Indeed, I received my Potions Mastery under Arsenius Jigger in 1979. I' am qualified teacher and have O's in my healing and first aid courses, I' am also a qualified first aider and know Muggle CPR. Since I' am a potions master and have taught potions at Hogwarts between 1981-1990, my strengths lie in Potions and Herbology, I also fought in the war so my defensive abilities are sufficient."

"You never told me you had all that dad," observed Alex.

"You never asked," smiled Severus.

"I knew you were clever though."

"So what would Sebastian be learning?" asked Mrs Miles.

"The same material I started teaching Alex with when I began tutoring him. Alex will be ahead of him of course but that is to be expected. As for the practical stuff they will both be getting their wands around the same time. Since that is the case they will most likely be on an even footing. Alex has practiced the theory and the wand movements but will most likely find controlling his magic difficult. Sebastian who is almost ten will find controlling his magic easier but won't know the theory as well. I expect they will both have problems which I will have to help them with. I would suggest we start the tutoring once they get their wands," explained Severus as he finished eating his food.

"Boys why don't you go play while we work out the details," said Mrs Miles.

"Sure," said Sebastian standing, "Come on Alex we can go read up on United."

"Okay," agreed Alex. Severus watched them go and spoke up once they were out of earshot.

"So what details are you interested in?"

"Well how much would you be charging?" Severus pondered the issue in his head.

_There was the fact he was going to be teaching Sebastian seven days a week whereas Hogwarts only taught five days a week. Then again he wouldn't need to supply accommodation, he may need to supply food which would be something he needed to consider._

"Will Sebastian be eating his lunch here or at my house?"

"I think it would be easier if he had it here, he can just Floo over for lunch and return afterwards," replied Mrs Miles.

_So he didn't need to worry about the cost of food. Then there was the swimming and running. Well since it was just physical exercise he didn't think it right to charge for that. That just meant the lessons. He decided to add up the total hours and then work out the cost on average per hour. He figured he would be teaching Sebastian twenty one hours a week. If he charged £5 per hour which was a generous rate then the total cost would be £105 per week or ʛ21._

"ʛ21 a week is what I had in mind, that covers the lessons only, I would not charge for the physical fitness, I would not be teaching anything then, just supervising."

"Not round it off to ʛ20 to keep things simple?" asked Mr Miles.

"We could yes," agreed Severus.

"Anything else we need to know?"

"Sebastian will need a uniform, that's one of my conditions, I make Alex do just the same, he will also need running and swimming kit as well as his books, I will provide the writing and potions equipment."

"Why don't we get everything once they go for their wands?"

"Yes that's fine, I also use a reward system at home, It's called privilege points, I award points to Alex when he behaves well or does good work, I remove them when he misbehaves. When he reaches fifty points he gets a prize. I would like to use the same system with Sebastian. It would mean installing an hour glass in your house somewhere and you purchasing him prizes when he reaches fifty points."

"That seems fine," agreed Mr Miles.

"So what uniform and books will he need?"

"I will write you a list, do you perhaps have a quill and parchment?"

"Yes of course," replied Mrs Miles summoning them. See passed them to Severus who began writing away. A few minutes later he was finished.

_Uniform:_

_Hogwarts style black robes: No crest or house colours._

_Hogwarts style black tie._

_Grey V-neck jumper. _

_White shirts._

_Grey trousers._

_Black shoes. _

_Books:_

_Standard Book Spells (Grade 1) By Miranda Goshawk._

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot._

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling._

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch._

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore._

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger. _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble. _

"The good news is that all of those books will be used in Sebastian's first year so you won't need to purchase them again," said Severus passing the list over.

"So we buy the wand, books, uniform and the sports stuff and you provide the lessons?" asked Mr Miles.

"Indeed, although I have no say over how you parent Sebastian it would be beneficial to his health if you followed a similar schedule to the one I have outlined for Alex. What I mean is the bedtimes and such. The regime I devised is quite intensive, he will need a lot of sleep or else he won't be able to concentrate in his lessons."

"He normally goes to bed at ten," replied Mrs Miles.

"Well I suggest you lower it once the tutoring begins, as you know Alex will be going bed at eight, I would suggest something similar for Sebastian or perhaps nine since he is older."

"He won't like that," chuckled Mr Miles.

"No he won't, Alex feels the same, I told him he can maintain his normal bedtime if he doesn't feel tired, an empty promise since I know he won't be able to stay awake that long, they will wise up once they start the regime and realise they need more sleep so don't worry about it."

"That's fine," replied Mr Miles. The conversation changed to other affairs. They discussed politics as well as the Ministry. Severus learned that Mr Miles was the deputy head of the Department of Magical transportation. Matters then moved onto other issues such as Quidditch which Severus sat through patiently. The conversation moved back to the boys and what wands they might get. It was while discussing the boys that Alex came up.

"I hope you don't mind me saying but Sebastian told me more about Alex," spoke up Mrs Miles.

"I know he told me himself," replied Severus.

"Oh I see...was he really...you know...raped?" asked Mrs Miles hoping it wasn't true.

"Unfortunately it is true yes," sighed Severus.

"Do you know who did it?"

"The head of the orphanage Alex stayed in. A despicable and vile man by the name of Vernon," snarled Severus.

"Bastard!" remarked Mr Miles.

"And he has been punished yes?" asked Mrs Miles.

"Yes he has been dealt with," was Severus's vague reply.

"Good," smiled Mrs Miles.

"If anyone did that to our Sebastian I'd kill them myself," declared Mr Miles vigorously.

"Philip!" admonished Mrs Miles.

"What you're saying you wouldn't want to hurt anyone who did that to your baby?" remarked Mr Miles.

"I...I know...but killing...it's still wrong," said Mrs Miles conflicted.

"I think unless it has happened to your child you wouldn't know what you would do," said Severus.

"And what would you do Severus?" asked Mrs Miles.

"I'd kill the bastard without a second thought if I ever got the chance, he violated my boy and made him feel worthless, Alex showed me a memory of one of the times it happened, it was one of the most horrifying thing's I've ever had to watch. It made my blood boil, you know Alex thought it was somehow his fault...or that he should feel ashamed of himself because he became aroused, of course he couldn't help that, he doesn't think that anymore but he did for awhile," seethed Severus, although in the back of the his head there was a voice that said he might have already killed Vernon, he didn't know for sure though.

"He really felt that?" asked Mr Miles horrified.

"Yes abusers do that to their victims, Vernon was very good at it, thankfully Alex has improved a lot."

"You must not have been around Alex much though right?" asked Mr Miles.

"No I didn't even know I had a son until early August of last year. Once I rescued him from the orphanage he spent a month or so recovering in St Mungo's, then we moved here since my old lodgings were not adequate enough."

"And Alex's mum when did she die?"

"She died in childbirth, we were never together, never seriously anyway, when she died her family sent Alex to the orphanage."

"What but why?" asked Mrs Miles in outrage.

"Alex's mother was a pureblood from France. I' am a half blood, that alone is enough to cause a scandal, what added to it was the fact that she was already in an arranged marriage with another pureblood family, I suppose I'm lucky they sent him away and didn't just kill him."

"Makes sense, I don't like it but it makes sense, we get a lot of pureblood bigotry in the Ministry as well now you mention it," replied Mr Miles. Severus mentally made a note of that, it would be useful information if Albus ever needed a new contact in the Ministry, especially since Philip was a Muggleborn as well. They were interrupted from their conversation when Alex and Sebastian emerged. Severus checked the time and discovered it was 20:06.

"I think we best be off," said Severus standing.

"Yes but thank you for coming," replied Mr Miles.

"Indeed, thank you for dinner as well it was lovely."

"You're welcome," beamed Mrs Miles at the praise.

"So what's happening with the lessons?" asked Sebastian.

"You will be starting them when you get your wand, we need to purchase some other things as well, I can tell you all about it once we see the Snape's out," said Mrs Miles with a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"That's cool, Alex was telling me about his lessons, he knows everything!"

"I don't know everything."

"We'll probably not but you're clever."

"Suppose."

"Don't sell yourself short lad," spoke up Mr Miles.

"He's right Alex, now come, say goodbye," said Severus leading Alex out to the front door. Once outside they exchanged their goodbyes before heading home.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Friday the 4th of January 1991 was a special day for Alex and Sebastian. Today was the day they would both be getting their wands. Since Severus and the Miles's had sent off their applications, they had received their exemptions today. Both Severus and Mrs Miles had their official looking documents on hand as they Floo'ed to the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley.

They had a busy day ahead of them. Severus needed to purchase Alex his wand as well as his fitness gear. Similarly Mrs Miles needed to purchase Sebastian his uniform, fitness gear and his books. Severus also had to visit BYNDA's HQ in London to be tested to become an instructor.

The plan then was to purchase the clothing which they would get in Madam Malkin's and then visit Olivander's for the wands. They would then split up, Mrs Miles would take the kids to get Sebastian's books and then Alex would be going shopping to get him a birthday present. Severus knowing this had strictly forbidden Alex from spending anymore than a Galleon.

They entered Diagon Alley as the wall re-arranged itself to permit them entrance. The parents walked hand in hand with their respective children and walked towards Madam Malkin's. They entered causing the bell above the door to chime out. They were addressed by Madam Malkin herself.

"How can I help you dears?"

"Sebastian here needs a uniform making," said Mrs Miles leading Sebastian over to her. Severus then lead Alex over to the Muggle clothing section. Once there he began browsing for what Alex and Sebastian would need. Thankfully Mr Miles had told him what sizes Sebastian needed. He picked out a grey pair of short athletic shorts for Alex as well as a black sleeveless jersey. He picked out a pair in similar style for Sebastian only the jersey was white and the shorts red.

He also decided to purchase a pair of black compression leggings for the boys, they would need it in the current weather, they could wear the shorts closer to summer. With the kids running gear purchased he moved on to his own stuff. He purchased a pair of shorts and jersey in black as well as a pair of jogging bottoms which not surprisingly were black as well. Next came the swimwear, he selected a black pair of aqua shorts for both boys as well as a pair of black briefs for Sebastian. He decided to get both styles so he could choose. The last purchase was two black swim caps for both boys.

Severus and Alex made their way over to the counter and waited for Sebastian and Mr Miles. They emerged a few minutes later by which time Severus had already paid. Madam Malkin bagged Sebastian's uniform and handed them to Mrs Miles who then paid. Once out the store she passed over to Severus what she owed him for Sebastian's fitness wear. They then made their way down the Alley and turned off towards Olivander's. Alex entered the store first and approached the counter as the other three followed. Severus rung the bell on the counter and waited patiently.

"Ah Severus Snape here once again, what can I do for you?" asked Olivander.

"Alex here needs his first wand."

"Ministry of Magic early wand access exemption?"

"Yes here," said Severus producing the official looking document.

"I see well everything looks to be in order. Hmm let's see then," said Olivander as he browsed the numerous shelves. Alex stood there as the tape measure measured all of his body, it was quite usual. "How about this, Acacia 15', Unicorn hair," said Olivander passing the wand to Alex. When he did nothing Olivander said, "Well give it a wave!"

Alex did so and nothing happened, "Well not that one."

"Nope," smiled Olivander before he produced another wand. "Willow 12', Phoenix feather." Alex waved the wand and this time the lamp over Olivander's desk exploded sending shattered glass everywhere.

"Definitely not," said Olivander taking the wand and repairing the lamp. Wand after wand was given to Alex and he couldn't find a match. His right arm felt like it was going to drop off. "Hmm don't worry we will find you one," declared Olivander even more excited. They kept going until half the wands in the shop must have been tried.

"Try this one," said Olivander passing Alex another wand. "Hawthorn 11', Dragon Heartstring." Alex took the wand and immediately felt warmth flow through his right hand. This was definitely the wand! Alex waved the wand causing sparks to come flying out of it like fireworks.

"Ah Excellent!" cried Olivander, taking the wand from Alex so he could store it away in its box.

"Well done Alex!" called Mrs Miles.

"Yeah good one mate,"

"That's a good wand son," remarked Severus as he clapped Alex on the back. Severus then paid Olivander ʛ7 for the wand and pocketed it. Sebastian was next and thankfully didn't take anywhere near as long. After four wands Olivander declared, "Sycamore 13', Unicorn Hair." Sebastian waved the wand and produced sparks like Alex had done. Mrs Miles paid and they left. Severus said his goodbyes and warned Alex to behave before he apparated away.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Severus arrived inside the lobby of the BNYDA headquarters in London next to the Ministry. He approached the receptionist and informed her of his appointment. He was told to go to floor three and that his tester would be a woman by the name of Rosalie Molyneux. Severus did as asked and entered the lift and headed for the third floor.

Once on the third floor he came to another receptionist. He was told to sit in the waiting area until Mrs Molyneux came to meet him. Around five or so minutes later a blonde hair woman in her forties came out to meet him.

"Severus Snape," greeted Severus.

"Rosalie Molyneux," came her reply.

"French?" guessed Severus.

"Yes," she smiled. "Follow me please," said Mrs Molyneux gesturing towards a testing room down the corridor. Once inside she sat down at a desk in the otherwise empty room. Severus sat in front of it and waited for her to start. She produced a file and considered it for awhile.

"First I would like to thank you for taking an interest in becoming a qualified instructor. I need to ask you some questions though is that okay?"

"Of course."

"It says here you were tried in November of 1980 for numerous accounts of being a Death Eater, dark activities and numerous murders," said Mrs Molyneux with a frown and a questioning glance.

"I was indeed tried. I was proven innocent on all accounts as you know from the file."

"Of course, but you understand why it would cause concern no?"

"I do, but I can reassure you, I worked at Hogwarts between 1981-1990 and have never had any accusations brought against me, my safety record in potions is exemplary, Albus Dumbledore himself supported me at my trial and appointed me to the position."

"Worked? And what was your reason for your cease in employment."

"Personal reasons."

"Such as?"

"I' am looking after my son."

"And you didn't do this before?" said Mrs Molyneux with a questioning glance.

"I didn't know he existed until a few months ago, I recently became his primary care giver, to ensure all his needs were met I asked for a leave of absence, Dumbledore my employer granted it and expects me back at my post in 1992."

"I see," said Mrs Molyneux before she sat in thought. "And why do you want to become an instructor?"

"My son is a member. He will be entering the tournament. I already tutor him and wanted to train him for the tournament."

"And how old is your son?"

"He is eight years old."

"I see, and what sort of a relationship do you have with him?"

"We get along very well and are very close. I fail to see how this is relevant though."

"You wish to work with children, I' am merely trying to assess your character, the fact you care for your son helps, now what do you think of children in general?"

Severus had to bite bark a snarl and the words he wanted to say. Something along the lines of using the brats in potions ingredients. He didn't though and said, "I have maintained a professional relationship with the students I have taught in the past, if I didn't like children to some degree then I wouldn't be a teacher."

"I see, well I need to discuss some things with my boss, please wait here while I do," said Mrs Molyneux before she departed. Severus sat with his arms crossed. His past always had to come up didn't it. He had no doubts that Mrs Molyneux and her boss were discussing his character. Around ten minutes later Mrs Molyneux returned with a stout grey haired man who looked to be in his sixties.

"Lord Matheus Claymore chairman of BNYDA," greeted Lord Claymore.

"Chairman?"

"Yes I approve all the instructors in person. I must say I and Rosalie were very curious when the Ministry provided us with your file. We of course had our concerns but Dumbledore's support goes a long way, your exemplary teaching record also helps a lot."

"That is reassuring," answered Severus.

"Well we already have your OWL and NEWT scores as well as your healing qualifications which are very impressive, that was quite some time ago though, perhaps you would indulge us in a demonstration of your abilities in defence?"

"What would you like to see?" asked Severus. Severus was then put through a number of practical sessions. His dodging and duelling abilities were tested as well as his defensive and offensive skills. They put him through all the shields he knew, curses and counter curses, hexes and jinxes, nonverbal spells, even his Patronus charm. By the end Severus was quite smug. By the impressed expressions on both Lord Claymore and Mrs Molyneux faces he knew he had passed.

"I must say your defensive knowledge is very extensive. It is a shame you will only be tutoring your son and his friend but I understand as you say that your time is very limited with your brewing, lessons and caring for your son. I look forward to when he competes though," said Lord Claymore.

"I'm sure he will do very well," answered Severus confidently.

"Well I think I have seen enough, I will approve your application, you should get the written approval in a few days time," said Lord Claymore shaking Severus's hand.

"Thank you."

"Well, see you at the tournament."

"Indeed good day," spoke Severus before he departed to meet up with Alex and the Miles's.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Author's Notes:**

I thought it would be cool if Alex could have someone to join him in his lessons. Who other than his best mate Sebastian? Just a note on the lessons and training though. Alex and Sebastian are not going to become super strong overnight. The lessons, especially learning to do spells and magic is going to be hard and tiring.

Moving on, as many will have realised, Alex (Harry) did not get his Holy 11inch Phoenix feather wand, i.e. the brother wand to Voldemort's. The reasons for this are quite simple, for one I' am absolutely bored with reading Olivander give the usual speech on Harry's wand. On a more serious point, I believe Alex's experiences with Severus and blood ritual have changed him, so much so that his magic is not a match for the wand he would have been destined for. There are some good reasons for his wand. Here is extract from Harry Potter Wiki on Hawthorn wood.

"_Hawthorn wands may be particularly suited to __healing magic__, but they are also adept at __curses__, and it has been generally observed that the hawthorn wand seems most at home with a conflicted nature, or with a witch or wizard passing through a period of turmoil. _

_Hawthorn is not easy to master, however, and one should only ever consider placing a hawthorn wand in the hands of a witch or wizard of proven talent, or the consequences might be dangerous. Hawthorn wands have a notable peculiarity: their spells can, when badly handled, backfire."_ – Harry Potter Wiki.

As you know, Alex has already started to take an interest in healing magic as he reads about it a lot and is interested in it for his potions. Similarly he has been through quite a lot of turmoil in his life and still is to an extent. Lastly he is quite gifted and will most likely one day be quite a powerful wizard.

As for the core, Dragon Heartstring is the most powerful of the three Olivander deals with. Here is another extract.

"_As a rule, dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn more quickly than other types. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner. The dragon wand tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts, though it will not incline that way of its own accord."_ – Harry Potter Wiki.

Sebastian's wand is also quite interesting. Here is what Harry Potter Wiki has to say about the wand wood.

"_The sycamore makes a questing wand, eager for new experience and losing brilliance if engaged in mundane activities. It is a quirk of these handsome wands that they may combust if allowed to become 'bored,' and many witches and wizards, settling down into middle age, are disconcerted to find their trusty wand bursting into flame in their hand as they ask it, one more time, to fetch their slippers._

_As may be deduced, the sycamore's ideal owner is curious, vital and adventurous, and when paired with such an owner, it demonstrates a capacity to learn and adapt that earns it a rightful place among the world's most highly-prized wand woods" _– Harry Potter Wiki.

Sebastian is quite a curious character that seeks adventure and new things. It seems only right that he should have a wand with Sycamore wood. I hope you liked the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it. Next chapter Training and Tutoring will introduce the new schedule.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	56. Chapter 56 Training and Tutoring

HP

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 56 - Training and Tutoring**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Monday the 7th of January 1991 meant that Alex would be starting his new schedule. Since Friday Severus had received his written approval which qualified him as an instructor. He had also installed two warded safe boxes in his bedroom inside his wardrobe. Both boxes were heavily warded and also had age lines around them. There was no way Alex or Sebastian would be able to get hold of their wands unless he allowed them to. It had been decided that Sebastian's wand would also be stored in the house since it was more practical that way.

Severus sat at the kitchen table reading a copy of the Practical Potioneer when he heard a pecking at his kitchen window. He rose and opened the window whereupon he found himself staring at an unfamiliar owl. He retrieved the letter and then sent the owl on its way. He opened the envelope and read away.

_Dear Snape, _

_Having seen your recent advertisement I would like to place an order for the Wolfsbane potion to be brewed and delivered for the end of the month. I know we have our differences but hopefully we can keep things civil and professional. I have included ʛ20 up front as you requested payment for rarer potions on order._

_Regards,_

_Remus J. Lupin _

Severus stared at the letter for a moment. He seriously considered just scrunching up the letter and returning the money. He was however a professional and this was business. He pushed his emotions down under his Occlumency shields and penned a reply.

_Dear Lupin,_

_I have received your order. Your potion will be delivered before the full moon._

_Snape_

With his reply finished he sent it off with Evanna. He was forever grateful that Alex had bought him her. She was very loyal as well as very useful. He checked the time and discovered it was 07:55. In five minutes time he would need to wake Alex up. "Daisy," called Severus.

POP

"Yes Master?"

"Start breakfast," ordered Severus as he made his way out of the kitchen.

"Right away master Severus," heard Severus as he made his way up the stairs. He entered Alex's library and then walked up Alex's stairs. Once in the attic he found Alex sleeping peacefully in bed, one of his legs sticking out from the side of the quilt. He made his way over to Alex and then sat beside him on the bed. He stroked Alex's hair to rouse him.

"Rise and shine son."

"S'early Dunwanna," moaned Alex turning over on his side.

"Don't make me pull the quilt off," said Severus shaking Alex again.

"Oww-juss...juss five more minutes," yawned Alex.

"Up now," ordered Severus making his voice firmer. Alex didn't respond though, by the way his breathing had evened out it looked like he had drifted off to sleep again. Severus smirked before he pulled the quilt off leaving Alex in just his pyjama T-shirt and shorts.

"Mnhnn," moaned Alex curling up on himself.

"Alright Alex get up now," ordered Severus.

"Juss little longer," murmured Alex.

"I advise you to get up now or else you won't like what I'm going to do," warned Severus. Alex was still being held by sleeps firm hold though and didn't make any move to get out of bed. Severus sighed before he took out his wand and conjured a bucket of ice cold water. He levitated it over Alex before he turned it upside down and poured it on Alex who shot up straight away.

"HEY...What the...what the hell was that for!" exclaimed Alex angrily thoroughly drenched.

"Watch your language young man," warned Severus.

"S-sorry-gods c-c-cold," chattered Alex now wide awake. Severus let out a smile. He had thought Alex's reaction rather amusing. He waved his wand over Alex drying him before he placed a warming charm on him to send the cold away.

"Th-thanks."

"You're welcome, now go shower, get dressed and come down for breakfast," commanded Severus.

"Okay...just...just no more pouring water on me," grumbled Alex as he went down his stairs.

Once he was out of sight and out of earshot Severus burst out laughing. His son really was cute when he was pretending to be angry like that. Severus made his way over to Alex's wardrobe. He retrieved his running attire which consisted of his black jersey and compression leggings. He also took out Alex's white trainers and a pair of socks. He laid the clothes on the bed and then went downstairs to see how Daisy was progressing. Once in the kitchen he seated himself at his usual chair and occupied himself till Alex arrived.

Alex arrived around fifteen minutes later wearing his running attire. He seated himself at the table and pulled his cereal towards him. "Morning," greeted Severus with a grin which got a glare from Alex. "You know you look cute when you're angry like that," teased Severus causing Alex to pout. "I hope you're ready for today, we have a lot of running to do."

"How much?"

"Five kilometres," answered Severus.

"Dad that's a lot," said Alex looking up as he let his spoon drop into his bowl of cereal.

"I know, but we have an hour and half to do it so we're going to go very slowly and take lots of rests."

"Okay," replied Alex. They sat and ate there breakfast and went to wait in the study until Sebastian arrived. He showed up on time around 08:50. Severus closed the door to sixteen Cauldron Cross and regarded the boys.

"Hi there Alex."

"Hi Seb."

"These are tight Mr Snape," commented Sebastian as he felt his leggings.

"They are called compression leggings for a reason," retorted Severus.

"Why?"

"They are tight to stop muscle fatigue and to offer you less drag from the wind."

"Okay then how come you don't have them?"

"Because I will be fine without them," remarked Severus, it was true he had always been in good physical shape. "Now let's warm-up, first stretch your hamstrings like this," said Severus demonstrating. He then had them stretch their quadriceps and jog on the spot. After the warm up Severus adjusted his watch and then had them begin the trek at a walk. He had devised a route around Hogsmeade that they would be able to run. After the first three hundred or so metres they began to speed up and where now jogging at a leisurely pace.

"Now boys you might want to run ahead but you will never finish the run if you do that. Pacing is the key," explained Severus as they jogged along the outskirts of Hogsmeade. They kept at it with Severus jogging in between both boys.

He observed both of them to see how they were holding up. Alex seemed to be doing well, he suspected it might have something to do with all the running he did with Harry Hunting. Similarly Sebastian was doing okay but not as well as Alex. As they came to their first Kilometre though both boys were getting out of breath.

"Let's rest for a few minutes boys," said Severus stopping. "Now hands on your heads," ordered Severus. Both boys complied although with questioning looks. "It's to help with your breathing. It forces your diaphragm up so you can get more air in your lungs," explained Severus doing the same.

"Huh-that's cool," smiled Alex.

"Huh-yeah," said Sebastian slightly breathless. After catching their breath Severus took out a small package and returned it to its normal size. He handed both boys an energy drink and a banana each and took one of each for himself. After their quick break they resumed their jog. Both boys were getting sweaty now and quite tired by the time they reached two and a half kilometres. Their rest was a lot longer this time than it had been before.

"Half way there boys," grinned Severus.

"Huh-you...you mean-huh-we...we have to do that again?" breathed out Sebastian as he stood hunched over, both hands on his knees. Similarly Alex was stood holding a stitch in his stomach whilst trying to catch his breath.

"Come on boys, aren't you embarrassed that old me is giving you a run for your money," smiled Severus not even out of breath.

"Huh-but dad your strong," pointed out Alex.

"Yeah and we're just kids," protested Sebastian straightening up.

"Kids getting tired, who would have thought it, I guess you will sleep tonight, Let's get going though we have a schedule to keep to," said Severus giving both boys an encouraging push on their backs.

They continued running and half way towards the fourth kilometre Alex felt like his legs were made of jelly. There was no way he could continue, Sebastian who was breathing heavily as well looked to be in the same state. They had to stop. Severus looked behind him and found both boys hunched over catching their breath. He jogged back to them. "Come on move it!" called Severus trying to spur them on, he was a slave driver after all, his efforts were in vain though.

"huh-haw-huh-haw-da-cant," breathed out Alex completely out of breath.

"Huh-yeah," agreed Sebastian nodding vigorously. Severus observed both boys carefully. They both looked pretty beat if he was being honest with himself. They had rosy red cheeks and looked hot and flustered, sweat dripping off their brows.

"We can have a rest then," agreed Severus taking out some more refreshments. He let them drink and rest for a good ten minutes before he they began the trek again. "We can just walk the last one and half kilometre," said Severus encouraging them on.

That plan never worked out though. By the time they had reached four kilometres no amount of encouragement was going to get the boys moving, they were completely done for. Severus didn't mind though, he had deliberately set a high target on purpose as he usually did, that way he could find out how far they could go. It would also tire them out and realise their new bedtimes were set as they were for a reason.

"Should we go home boys?"

"Please," let out Alex as he leant against Severus's chest for support.

"Sounds good," spoke up Sebastian.

Severus took hold of both boys sweaty hands and then apparated them to outside sixteen Cauldron Cross. He led them inside and entered the study. "Strip off here and let Daisy deal with your running gear," ordered Severus. Both Alex and Sebastian did as asked and undressed down to their underwear. "Alright Alex you can take a shower in my en-suite, Sebastian you can use the family bathroom."

"Okay Mr Snape," said Sebastian as they made their way to take their showers. Alex stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over his tense muscles, it was so nice just to relax and chill out. He remembered that he needed to get ready for his lessons though so sped up. Once Alex was finished in the shower he exited it and let his dad use it.

With a towel around his waist he entered his attic and went to his bed. On the bed was his uniform which he quickly dressed himself in. He tied his tie around his neck before he slipped his jumper and robes over his head. He then made his way downstairs and found Sebastian getting dressed, his bag with his things lay on the sofa. Alex watched as Sebastian buttoned up his shirt and then took his tie. Sebastian seemed to be fiddling with the thing while he watched Alex.

"Need help?" asked Alex, grateful his dad had taught him.

"Yeah," blushed Sebastian. Alex marched up to Sebastian and tip toed so he could tie Sebastian's tie. As he was doing so Severus emerged in his black teaching robes. Alex finished tying the tie and then stepped back so Sebastian could pull on his jumper and robes. Severus then produced his Canon A1 and took a picture of Sebastian to his embarrassment.

"Your mum wanted a picture, now let's get one of the two of you."

With the pictures taken Severus let the boys rest and get refreshments before their lessons started. At 11:00 he called them to their desks and started their one hour history lesson. He had Alex read up on the International Confederation of Wizards, or ICW, as well as the International Statute of Secrecy 1689. He started Sebastian off on the Goblin rebellion of 1612 and formation of Gringotts like he had done with Alex.

An hour later he quizzed both boys, although he placed a Muffliato charm over Sebastian's ears when Alex's answered his questions, it would not do for Sebastian to get the answers without doing the reading. He lifted the charm and awarded both boys five privilege points for their good work. It was then that Sebastian said goodbye for the next hour while he went to have his lunch. Alex and Severus did the same and left for the kitchen.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

With lunch out of the way Severus made his way up to his bedroom and entered. Once inside he strode over to his wardrobe and opened it. At the bottom were two safes. It was part of BNYDA and Ministry of Magic protocol to keep the wands safely locked up after all. He lowered the wards temporarily, before he opened both boxes and removed Alex and Sebastian's wands. With the wands in hand he straightened up and closed the wardrobe.

Severus then made his way to the study where he found the Floo going off. He answered it and a moment later Sebastian came flying through. Severus ended the call before he helped Sebastian up, cleaning his robes as he did. He then motioned for Alex to stand. Alex did so and got up from the sofa.

"Now this lesson isn't going to be an easy one, Professor Flitwick at Hogwarts usually has students there practice this spell for a couple of weeks, so don't be disappointed if you don't succeed, in fact I can guarantee you won't succeed today but you will make progress so don't give up," said Severus gesturing for them to sit at their desks.

Alex and Sebastian did so. Severus then handed Alex his wand. "Now Alex I want you to practice calling forth your magic like you have read in your theory lessons. Sebastian I will teach you wand safety before I give you your wand," said Severus handing Sebastian Alex's old practice wand.

Alex tuned out his dad and Sebastian and concentrated on his own work. As the theory books instructed he tried to call forth his magic and will it into his wand. It was a lot easier said than done. The best way to describe it would be as such. In the case of a fully trained wizard who had complete control over their magic, accessing their magic would be like using their magic with a well maintained tap. They could turn their tap on and off and have complete control of how much magic they used, or with this analogy, how much water flowed.

With Alex though, it was if his tap was old and rusty with high pressured water in the pipe. He could struggle slowly to turn his tap on and have the water trickle out before all of a sudden it began rushing out before he could turn his tap off again. Since his tap was rusty it took a long time which meant he used too much magic. Neither situation was ideal since he needed his water to flow at an even pace so he could control it.

Severus who was giving Sebastian the run down on wand safety glanced over at Alex who looked frustrated. "Alex relax, this isn't easy, you wouldn't normally do this for another three years," reassured Severus.

"I know dad but it's like my magic doesn't want to do what I want it to."

"That's because your young and it's harder to control, it will get easier now just keep practising," encouraged Severus. He then gave Sebastian his attention for a few more minutes. Once he was at least sure Sebastian wouldn't blow up the house he brought the wand safety lesson to an end. He then had Sebastian read up the theory on controlling his magic before he went to help Alex.

"How are you doing?"

"A little better," shrugged Alex.

That's good. Now close your eyes, breath in...and out...think of nothing but your magic, find it...let it flow through you...imagine it flowing to your wand hand...breath in and out...good. Now I want you to try the spell, the incantation is Lumos," instructed Severus.

"Lumos," incanted Alex holding out his wand in front of him. Alex felt his magic rush forward being channelled through his wand. Two things happened next. The first was that a little wisp of smoke rose from his wand. The other was that he felt tired and drained.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired," let out Alex.

"Looks like you called forth your magic but didn't use it properly, it's the equivalent of throwing it away, and that's why you're tired. Take a rest and practice controlling your magic before you try again," ordered Severus turning back to Sebastian. Alex did as asked and kept at it. He tried a number of times to cast the Lumos spell but to no avail. The lesson was coming to end when Alex had his final attempt.

"Lumos!" called Alex. There was a small flicker of light that went as quickly as it came, if you blinked you would have missed it but there had been something. Alex smiled before he slumped forwards resting his head on his elbows which were on the desk.

"Alex?" asked Sebastian.

"Alex are you alright?" asked Severus concerned.

"Juss tired," slurred out Alex.

"I bet you are, come on rest."

"Juss one more go," pleaded Alex struggling to lift his head.

"Alex if you don't stop you're going to pass out," said Severus gently prying Alex's wand from him.

"Oh okay," Alex reluctantly agreed as he slowly nodded his head weakly. "How...how did you do Seb?" asked Alex straightening up.

"Okay just practiced calling my magic, harder than it looks," grinned Sebastian worn out as well.

"You both did very well. I'm very pleased in fact. What did you make of your first day Sebastian?"

"It was great, I learned loads in history and charms just now, running was tiring though," grinned Sebastian.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Tomorrow is a rest day from exercise so we will be doing Herbology in the morning and Arithmancy and Mathematics in the afternoon. I suggest you bring some old clothes for working in the greenhouse, as for your running wear I'll have Daisy send them over once she has washed them," explained Severus taking Sebastian's wand from him.

"Thanks Mr Snape."

"You're welcome, now why don't you go home and get changed," suggested Severus.

"Sure Mr Snape, goodbye Alex."

"Bye Seb!" called Alex as Severus lead Sebastian to the Floo. Sebastian departed before Severus turned towards Alex.

"You should go get changed as well."

"Okay dad," agreed Alex heading off towards his room. Alex climbed the stairs and then shuffled up his spiral staircase, each step felt like he was climbing a mountain. Once up the stairs he let out a yawn before he began undressing. Once undressed he left his uniform folded beside his bed on the cabinet. With only his briefs on he collapsed onto the bed to rest for a moment.

_God he was tired, the day had been a good one though. Although running was hard he had felt good afterwards, exercise always did make you feel good though, he had once read that exercise released endorfins, was that how you said it? He wasn't sure and didn't really care since he was so tired. I'll just lie here and rest my eyes for a moment thought Alex to himself. _

Alex shut his eyes, his eyelids feeling like lead, and before he knew it he was out like a light. Severus who had just finished storing the wands away in their warded safes straightened up. He then decided to go check on Alex and go see how he was doing. He turned right once he exited his room and stepped into the small library. He climbed the spiral staircase and found Alex lay sprawled out on top of his bed, pretty much spread eagled.

Severus smiled at the image and then went over to Alex. He summoned his camera not missing the chance to get a cute picture of Alex sleeping like an angel. He then summoned Alex's Puddlemere United Pyjama T-shirt and shorts from the wardrobe before leaning down to deal with his son. He gently pulled Alex's shorts up his legs and lifted his bottom so he could pull them all the way up. He then brought the T-shirt over Alex's head and slipped his arms through the holes. Alex who was dead to the world didn't even stir.

With Alex dressed he cradled him in his arms and gently set him down before pulling the quilt over him. He ruffled Alex's hair before smoothing it out. He then planted a kiss on his forehead before he moved to leave. Severus lost himself in his thoughts as he strode down the stairs as he made his way to the study.

_He was pleased with how Alex had done today. He had done well with the running and had also performed well in history and charms, especially charms, getting any light out of his wand on the first session was a great achievement considering his age. He knew Alex had struggled to control his magic and it would probably take him awhile to master it but that was expected. It was also slightly cute and amusing how Alex was now flat out. He knew it would have been impossible for Alex to stay up, perhaps Alex would now realise his new bed time of 20:00 was realistic. _

Severus entered the study deciding it was better to let Alex sleep. It would probably mean he would have trouble sleeping later but he could always put a sleeping charm on the bed like he had done at Halloween. That way Alex really would be rested come tomorrow. Severus seated himself in his reclining chair and considered the boys lesson plans. He was interrupted around fifteen minutes later when the Floo went off. Severus rose and went to answer it.

"Good afternoon Lisa," greeted Severus.

"Hi there," smiled Mrs Miles, "How is Alex doing?"

"He's flat out asleep," replied Severus.

"I thought so, Sebastian came home and told us he had a good day before he disappeared, I went to find him and found him napping on the sofa, I woke him and told him to go to bed," laughed Mrs Miles.

"Well neither of them can argue about their bedtimes now, I'm going to wake Alex around dinner before I give him a bath and put him back to bed."

"I was thinking of doing the same."

"I suggest you put sleeping spells on his bed from now on, I plan to do the same with Alex, that way he is guaranteed a good night's sleep, leaves no room for argument as well," smirked Severus.

"I may just do that," agreed Mrs Miles. "Well, see you later," called Mrs Miles before she ended the Floo call. Severus turned on the spot and then headed for his lab in the basement. He might as well start on the Wolf's potion while Alex was out of the picture for a few hours.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Alex felt like he was floating pleasantly when he felt someone shake him awake. Alex opened his heavy eyelids and stared up at his dad owlishly. "Ughh wens I goes sleeps?" murmured out Alex still half asleep. Severus smiled at Alex's sleepy reply before he replied himself.

"I found you sleeping not long after you finished your lessons. I thought it best to let you sleep and rest. I woke you up now so you can get something to eat," said Severus helping Alex sit up.

"Owwwww," yawned out Alex as he stretched. "Wah...Ughh...What time is it?" said Alex who was starting to wake up a bit more by now. Severus gestured towards Alex's alarm clock which read 18:30. Alex nodded before he stifled another yawn.

"Come on up you get," said Severus casting a feather weight charm before he placed his hands under Alex's armpits and lifted him up. Alex didn't complain and just wrapped his arms and legs around Severus. Alex didn't mind being held by his dad. In fact he loved it, it made him feel so safe and protected. Severus made his way downstairs giving Alex the occasional back rub as he did.

Once in the kitchen Severus placed Alex in his chair and smiled at his outrageous bed head. Alex just stared around looking somewhat lost until he finally woke up. Daisy served them both their dinner with larger portions per Severus's request. Since they were more active a change in diet and nutrients was required, especially with Alex who was burning a lot of energy. Alex munched away and filled his empty stomach. Severus watched Alex and ate as well. Around half way through the meal Severus spoke up. "So how do you feel?"

"Still a bit tired," replied Alex before he gulped down his juice, "and thirsty," grinned Alex.

"I would be very surprised if you were not tired. Do you remember our deal?"

"Deal?" asked Alex confused.

"I said if you didn't feel tired you could go to bed at nine like you normally do, I think judging by the fact you fell asleep in the afternoon I'd say you lost wouldn't you?"

"Oh," said Alex it finally dawning on him what his dad meant, "I suppose," agreed Alex.

"So you don't mind going to bed at eight now?"

"No, you were right," admitted Alex who really didn't think he would be able to stay up till nine even if he was allowed.

"Good, you should know though you weren't the only one to fall asleep, Mrs Miles found Sebastian napping on the sofa," smiled Severus.

"Oh," grinned Alex perking up. "At least I wasn't the only one then."

"No you weren't, I developed a picture before in my lab, want to see?"

"Sure," replied Alex becoming excited. Severus passed over the photograph and Alex's mood quickly changed from being excited to indigent. "Dad!" whined Alex.

"What?" chuckled Severus.

"You took a picture of me sleeping!"

"I did, parental right I'm afraid, I must say you look very cute sleeping like the little angel you are," said Severus taking the picture from Alex who could only look embarrassed and slightly annoyed.

"It's okay...when you're old I can...I can take embarrassing pictures of you," smiled Alex with an evil grin.

"Indeed but in the meantime you will just have to indulge me," smirked Severus. "Just be thankful I didn't show you the ones of you in the bath," teased Severus.

"WHAT!" called out Alex, his head snapping up to look at Severus.

"Oh they were very cute, I think I will show them to Emily, Amy and Rebecca," said Severus teasing Alex's some more.

"You wouldn't!" said Alex horrified. Severus smiled on, he really could wind Alex up, he hadn't even taken any pictures of Alex in the bath but if this was how Alex was going to react he might just do that for future blackmail material.

"I would."

"No dad!" whined out Alex. Severus couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing which caused Alex to become even more confused.

"What's so funny?"

"There are no pictures of you in the bath, I was just kidding," smirked Severus.

"URHH! I can't believe you!" huffed out Alex, "and I can't believe I fell for it as well," he said adding a pout.

"Aww...someone's having a tantrum," teased Severus.

"Uh ah not falling for it anymore," said Alex crossing his arms and shaking his head. When Severus saw he couldn't tease Alex anymore he stopped trying.

"You finished?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like some ice cream for a change?"

"Sure," smiled Alex.

"You heard him Daisy, add some strawberry as well," ordered Severus.

"Yes Master."

"But dad I like it with just vanilla," protested Alex.

"I know you do," said Severus taking the bowl from Daisy, he then moved to sit beside Alex. "Just try some."

"I don't like it though dad."

"Just try some for me okay?" encouraged Severus. "Please," added Severus when Alex frowned. Alex nodded before he took the spoon and dug into the scoop. "More," added Severus when he saw Alex had taken as little as possible. Alex sighed before adding more to the spoon. He then brought it up to his mouth with a grimace on his face. The grimace quickly changed to a look of delight when he tasted the vanilla and strawberry ice cream.

"Ummn-nice," smiled Alex.

"See," smiled Severus pleased Alex had tried the ice cream. "Good boy as well," praised Severus. Alex's smile widened at the praise and he dug into the ice cream even more. When the ice cream was devoured Severus had Daisy wash up before he led Alex up to the bathroom. "Right bath and then bed," said Severus as they entered the bathroom.

Severus began to run the bath as Alex sat on the toilet. Once the bath was nearly full Alex began to undress. He was just pulling down his underpants when Severus finished running the bath. Severus straightened up and then poured two muscle relaxation potions into the warm soapy water and then helped Alex get into the bath.

Alex melted into the warm water and let his tense tired legs relax. Now that he had been asleep they were starting to feel sore from the running earlier in the day. He was grateful that his dad had put the potions in. He leant back against the curvature of the bath and felt his muscles becoming more and more relaxed. Since it was a double dose they went lax with all the aches and stress being washed away.

Severus watched Alex as he relaxed in the bath. Without even bothering to ask he began to lather the shampoo into Alex's hair, he washed it and then rinsed it. By the time he was done Alex looked to be barely awake. The combination of the tiring day, the warm water and muscle relaxants sending him out of it. "Someone's getting sleepy," smirked Severus.

"Wannas goes sleeps," murmured out Alex half asleep.

"Not a bad idea actually," said Severus lifting Alex out of the bath. Since Alex's muscles were relaxed he kept hold of him or else he would fall down. He held him against his chest and held the back of Alex's thighs so his legs rested either side of him. He then brought up Alex's arms and wrapped them around his neck since Alex wouldn't be able to do it himself.

Severus dried Alex and left his clothes on the bathroom floor, Daisy would deal with them and the bath. Severus cast a warming charm and then made his way up to the attic. Once there he rested Alex on the bed and then went to get him some nightclothes. He retrieved a pair of briefs as well as Alex's silk nightshirt and green pyjama bottoms. Returning to the bed Severus found Alex had dozed off again. He began to dress Alex's into his pyjamas. When Severus was pulling up the pyjama bottoms Alex stirred.

"Cants moves," mumbled out Alex sounding worried. Severus didn't blame him, he would be worried if he woke and discovered he couldn't move.

"Sshh don't worry, remember the muscle relaxation potions I poured into the bath?" explained Severus patiently since Alex had most likely forgotten since he had just woken.

"Oh yeah," remembered Alex relaxing as Severus pulled his shirt over his head. With Alex dressed he lay him in the bed and then tucked him in. "loves you dad," smiled out Alex drifting off once again.

"Love you too son, goodnight."

"Mmmnight," mumbled out Alex. Severus brushed Alex's hair off his brow and looked at his peaceful innocent face. It was then that he cast the sleeping spell over Alex's bed. He set it to go off every night at 20:00 and to stay on until Alex had to be up in the morning. That way Alex would always get his beauty sleep.

"Sleep well son."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Author's Notes:**

Another chapter done! I hope everyone liked it. As people can see Sebastian and Alex are going to be very busy with their new schedule. I was somewhat unsure how much to make the kids run. I used to be in a running club as a kid though and often ran the 800metres on the track if not running cross country. 800metres is pretty close to 1000m which is obviously a kilometre. Alex and Sebastian ran four kilometres which isn't too bad at the slow pace they were doing. They will of course get fitter and better.

As for the magic component of their training. That was obviously harder. Things will get more interesting as they learn more about magic, as I have said before, it's not going to be plain sailing for the boys, they are going to get frustrated and annoyed when they don't make progress and will obviously be ecstatic when they do succeed.

As for Severus teasing Alex, well it's all in good taste and parents are allowed to wind their kids up sometimes, I certainly wouldn't put it past Severus to ensure he has some good blackmail material for late use. Next chapter will show more of the boy's lessons including swimming, potions and healing. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	57. Chapter 57 Of Birthday's and Training

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 57 - Of Birthday's and Training**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Wednesday the 9th of January 1991 saw both Severus and Alex dressed in Muggle attire. Since Monday Alex and Sebastian had been continuing with their lessons. Yesterday had seen them work through Herbology as well as Arithmancy and Mathematics. Today they would be working through their swimming exercise, as well as English and Defence against the Dark Arts.

"Here you go dad, Happy Birthday," said Alex passing his two small presents across the kitchen table. Severus took them and placed them in front of himself, contemplating them for a moment. He then opened the smaller package first and looked upon an eloquent looking black and green quill. Severus smiled at the present, black and green were obviously his favourite colours, Alex had chosen well.

The second present turned out to be a small black journal for writing in, from what he gathered it had privacy charms on it so only he could view its contents as well as a spell to ensure it never ran out of parchment. He doubted it had cost less than a Galleon so he intended to find out why Alex had gone against his word.

"These are lovely presents so thank you son."

"You really like them?"

"Yes the journal will be very useful for my potions research and as you know the quill has my favourite colours," smiled Severus, Alex in turn couldn't help smiling as well. "However I did forbid you from spending more than a Galleon and I suspect these cost more than that didn't they?" asked Severus eyeing Alex carefully.

"They did dad but you only forbid me from spending a Galleon," said Alex sensing he might be in trouble. Severus eyes lit up in understanding and saw the loop hole Alex had exploited. Technically Alex hadn't done anything wrong, it was very Slytherin which made him incredibly proud.

"So you asked someone else to spend the money?"

"I did, but I gifted them the money back later, purely coincidental," replied Alex.

"Who?" Alex became very interested in his feet and began wringing his hands in his lap as he bit his lip. Severus could tell he was reluctant to talk but he couldn't lie to him.

"I...I don't want to say."

"They won't be in trouble I'm just merely curious," reassured Severus.

"You promise?" asked Alex looking up hopefully.

"Yes I promise," promised Severus.

"Sebastian helped me then," mumbled out Alex quietly.

"He is a good friend," remarked Severus considering the situation. "You're not in trouble as well, although next time I will make sure there are no loopholes for you to exploit. Oh and by the way, I'm very proud of what you did," smirked Severus.

"You are?"

"Indeed, only a Slytherin would think of doing something like this."

"Oh," smiled Alex. "You want me to be in Slytherin don't you?"

"I will be happy with whatever house you are sorted in except perhaps Gryffindor," replied Severus trying to distract Alex. It didn't work though.

"Which house would make you the most happy?" asked Alex wording the question carefully. Since his dad couldn't lie to him as well he couldn't get out of that question.

"Touché," chuckled Severus. "You really want to know?"

"Sure dad," asserted Alex.

"Then the house that would make me the most happiest would be Slytherin."

"I thought so, that's the house I want anyway, I don't want to be separated from you."

"I think there is a chance you will get to choose and I' am confident Slytherin will be a choice, so if you truly desire to be in Slytherin you don't have anything to worry about."

"That's good," smiled Alex before he became worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Well...Seb's parents think he might end up in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, would you be mad if he ended up in Gryffindor?"

"I wouldn't be mad and outside of the school I would treat him as I do now but in school I would most likely just ignore him. My reputation dictates I act a certain way so by ignoring him at least I wouldn't be going out of my way to make his life difficult unlike the other Gryffindors," smirked Severus. His explanation seemed to reassure Alex because he smiled and visibly relaxed.

"Thanks," smiled Alex.

"You're welcome. You didn't think I would be mean to your first friend now did you?"

"I was silly," said Alex quietly.

"No it was a perfectly legitimate fear," said Severus trying to reassure his son. "We will need to get ready soon, have you packed your swimming kit?"

"Yes I did it after my shower," replied Alex.

"Out of interest which one did you choose?"

"I chose the aqua shorts, I want to see what they're like, and Draco wears them as well."

"Did you pack your cap as well?"

"Yeah of course," said Alex.

"Good," replied Severus. He was then alerted that the Floo was going off. It was most likely Sebastian arriving. "The Floo's going off. I'll be back in a moment," said Severus standing. He made his way through the hall and entered the study. Once there he answered the Floo call. On the other end was Sebastian grinning at him.

"Hi there Mr Snape Happy Birthday!" called Sebastian.

"Thank you, come through," said Severus standing aside. Sebastian came flying through and Severus caught him before he fell flat on his face and face planted.

"Thank you Mr Snape, here," said Sebastian handing Severus a card from the Miles Family.

"Pass on my thanks to your parents, and why are you wearing your robes?" questioned Severus giving Sebastian's robes a disgruntled look.

"What do you mean Mr Snape?"

"We're going to a swimming centre in Muggle London. Don't you think they might think it strange seeing you dressed as you are?"

"Oh," was all Sebastian could get out.

"Oh indeed, you can borrow some of Alex's Muggle clothing," said Severus moving to open the study door. "Alex!" called Severus poking his head around the door.

"What dad?"

"Come here please." Alex came walking through the hall and looked up at his dad questioningly. "Sebastian needs to borrow some of your Muggle clothing, pick some out for him and bring them downstairs," ordered Severus.

"Sure dad, Hey Seb!"

"Alright mate," grinned Sebastian.

A few minutes later saw Alex returning to the study with clothes in hand. He passed Sebastian a pair of navy jeans as well as a long sleeve T-shirt and his black jumper. Sebastian took off his robes and then got dressed in Alex's clothing. Rather amusingly it was much too small for him. His jeans came up to half way between his ankles and knees and his jumper so much so that it revealed his belly button.

"Hold still," ordered Severus waving his wand over Sebastian. A moment later the clothes began to grow in size so that they fitted Sebastian perfectly.

"Thanks these are great now."

"Do you have your swimming kit?" asked Severus.

"Sure Mr Snape."

"Good well then let's get going," said Severus leading both boys outside the house. Once outside they made their way past the boundaries. Severus then took their hands and they both felt the unpleasant sensation of being sucked though a small tube, thankfully they were both pretty used to it. They arrived outside a large Aquatics centre in London. Severus led them inside and they entered the lobby. Alex got the distinct smell of chlorine and cleanliness once they entered.

"I would like to purchase some membership passes for myself and the two boys," said Severus gesturing to Alex and Sebastian.

"How long sir?" asked the man who was manning the receptionist desk.

"Six months if that is possible."

"It is, you will need to fill out some forms and send off a picture, once you have done that and paid you will be given your membership card which you can use whenever you want."

"Fine, I will take the forms now, in the meantime I would like to purchase an adult swim as well as two child swim tickets," said Severus. The man nodded before he processed the transaction. Severus paid the man in Muggle money and then ushered Alex and Sebastian through to the changing rooms. The changing rooms themselves were cubicles with lockers. Severus found a locker and placed fifty pence into the slot before he took the key wrist band out. He then sent the boys to get changed.

Once inside the cubicle Alex slipped out of his clothes and then took out his aqua shorts. He pulled them up and then tied the elastic string to keep them nice and tight. With his clothes folded he exited the cubicle and found his dad waiting outside, a moment later Sebastian exited holding his swim cap.

"This is a nightmare to put on Mr Snape," said Sebastian holding up his swim cap. Severus nodded before he helped both boys put on their swim caps. With their caps on Alex and Sebastian observed each other.

"You look very sporty," commented Alex seeing Sebastian dressed in his aqua shorts, swim cap and goggles. If it wasn't for the fact that Sebastian was taller they might look the same, their hair was hidden under their caps after all.

"Yeah I do, you as well," grinned Sebastian.

"Come along boys," called Severus once he had locked away their clothes in the locker. They made their way past the showers and the entered the swimming area. There were two pools, both twenty five metres in length. The one on the right had floats across each lane portioning them. The one on the left was open and didn't have the lane's

"Why are they like that dad?" asked Alex pointing towards the strange floats in the water.

"They are for the fitness lanes, once you two get good enough we can go swim in there but for now we will use the ordinary pool," explained Severus leading them to the pool edge. He slipped into the pool and then gestured for them to enter which they did.

"Now this is what we are going to do," said Severus watching both boys carefully, they were paying attention so he continued. "We will use this lane here," said Severus pointing towards the markings on the bottom of the pool. "Alex you will swim to the other side, once there wait for my signal. You will then swim back on this side. Once you get here you move over to the other side and swim that way. Sebastian you do the same, you should both be swimming clockwise."

"Why do that though?" asked Alex curiously.

"It's so you don't get in each other's way and if one of you catches up to the other you can overtake them," explained Severus. With everything explained he had them begin swimming. Once they had Severus moved over to their right and entered a different lane, he began swimming as well but he kept an eye on how they were doing.

Since the pool was twenty five metres in length. That meant every four lengths was a hundred metres, forty lengths was therefore a kilometre. He didn't intend to have them swim lengths the entire time though. After awhile they could play for awhile before they went back to swimming properly.

Alex swam away as his dad had taught him. As he did he could see Sebastian closing the gap on him from the other side. He knew the gap was closing because at the start they had both met at the half way line. Now each length Sebastian was over it before him. Not long after and he was three quarters of the way there before he met him again. It therefore came as no surprise when Sebastian overtook Alex and began swimming in front of him again in the lane.

Alex didn't mind though, Sebastian was older and stronger than him and had most likely been swimming a lot longer than he had. The only race was against himself. Alex kept at it and found himself becoming hot from the exercise, you wouldn't think you could get hot in a swimming pool full of water but you could. After around thirty minutes of swimming both Alex and Sebastian were worn out, Severus therefore had them rest for awhile before he let the play and splash or dive under the water.

Around twenty minutes later he got them swimming lengths again and watched as they did. Severus was pleased with how they were doing. He could see Alex was struggling but that he was determined not to give up. Sebastian similarly was also starting to struggle but it wasn't surprising considering this was their first proper swim. Just like the running they would get better over time, when they did he would increase the amount of lengths or decrease the amount of time they had to swim them.

Severus seeing the boys were tired let them rest and play for awhile longer before he told them to get out and hit the showers so they could wash the chlorine off their bodies. He didn't give them any shampoo to wash their hair though. They wouldn't need it since their swim camps protected their hair from the chlorine in the water. Once they changed back into their clothes they headed for the exit.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now later in the afternoon after lunch. After swimming Severus had let the boys rest and then had them get ready for their English lesson. He had Alex read while he gave Sebastian vocabulary lessons. It was now time for Defence against the Dark Arts. Severus and Alex waited patiently until the Floo went off. Severus answered it and was met with Sebastian.

"Step through Sebastian."

"Thanks Mr Snape," called Sebastian as he stepped through, this time he managed to stay on his feet although just barely, still it was better than nearly face planting. With the arrival of Sebastian both boys made their way to their desks to begin the lesson.

"Sebastian I want you to read up on Pogrebins and Gytrash for the first half of the lesson. In the second half I will show you the defensive stances and dodging. Next lesson we will get you started on spells. Alex I want you to practice calling forth your magic and then try the leg locker curse. Alex nodded and began with his work. Since Sebastian was busy reading Severus sat with Alex and helped him. He cast privacy charms over them so Sebastian wouldn't be disturbed from his reading.

Although it was still very hard Alex found it easier finding his magic to call it forward. His magical tap still seemed rusty but not as much. He practiced calling forth his magic to channel through his wand and then began practicing the spell as his dad had instructed.

"How does it feel?"

"Like it's going through my hand," replied Alex.

"Good, want to try?"

"Yes," agreed Alex steadying himself. He waved his wand with the correct motion and then incanted, "Locomotor Mortis!" Like before though nothing happened except Alex feeling tired.

"Take a short break and then practice again before trying the spell. Don't give up or get disheartened, once you learn to control your magic everything will become easier and it will be worth it," encouraged Severus. Alex nodded so Severus went to check and see how Sebastian was doing.

Alex kept at it but was quickly becoming frustrated. It seemed as though nothing was working and that things were getting worse. Whereas at the start he found his magic quickly now it wasn't even coming forward. How was he supposed to control his magic if he couldn't even call it forward? Alex tried again and when nothing happened he lost his temper. "URGG! Why is this so hard!" huffed Alex.

"Alex calm down," reprimanded Severus as he strode over to Alex.

"But it's so hard!" shot back Alex angrily in frustration.

"Don't you raise your voice to me like that," warned Severus.

"Fine!" stropped Alex who still had an attitude.

"Put down that wand before you hurt someone," said Severus prying the wand from Alex's hand before he set it down on the desk. "Now timeout in the corner for eight minutes," said Severus gesturing towards the corner of the study furthest from the desks. Alex looked up shocked. "You heard me now go," barked Severus. "And you can stay there till you calm down, remember no moving away or talking," said Severus as he escorted Alex to the corner. Once there he had Alex face the corner and then conjured an hour glass that was spelled to add time if Alex talked or moved away.

Alex stood there still somewhat annoyed. He quickly calmed down though now that he was away from trying to control his magic. Looking back on the lesson he realised that his dad had been right to put him in timeout. He had become frustrated and wouldn't achieve anything while he was angry, it was also stupid to be angry whilst holding his wand, his dad was right, he could have hurt someone or hurt himself.

The next emotion he felt was shame. He had disappointed his dad and done it in front of Sebastian as well. He tried not to cry but the thought that he had let himself down but more importantly his dad upset him a lot. The disappointment just hurt too much. He let out silent tears and muffled his sobs.

Severus who was stood over Sebastian's shoulder gave Alex the occasional glace to see how he was doing. He was pleased to see that Alex wasn't trying to move away. He noticed Alex was still angry but he quickly calmed down. He was then somewhat shocked when he noticed Alex's shoulders began to shake and understood he was crying.

_Oh Alex, thought Severus to himself. He hadn't intended to make Alex cry, he just wanted him to calm down because he wouldn't get anywhere if he was angry. _

Severus didn't move though. He couldn't interfere in a punishment once he had given it. It saddened him to see Alex crying but also pleased him at the same time. If Alex was crying he had most likely realised his mistake and learnt his lesson. Severus moved over to Alex and gave him a handkerchief once the eight minutes were up. He waited until Alex had wiped his face before he started talking. "Alex do you understand why I put you in timeout?" It seemed the reminder upset Alex some more though.

"I'm s-sowwy dad...I...I d-didn't mean to...to disappoint you," cried out Alex.

"I was disappointed but I'm not anymore, now can you tell me why I put you in timeout?"

"C-cos...b-because...because I was angry...and needed...and needed to calm down," let out Alex still upset. Severus nodded approvingly before he knelt down and brought Alex into a tight hug. He patted Alex's back to reassure him and stroked the back of his hair.

"Sshh, everything is forgiven, I'm proud that you have learnt your lesson and that you apologised as well. Just remember to control your emotions, getting angry won't help you, you need a level head. Now do you want to try again or would you like to have a break?"

"Try again please," said Alex looking up.

"Alright, but take it slowly, remember Alex your eight years old, children don't normally start controlling their magic until they are eleven. It is hard yes and you will get angry, in fact getting angry shows you want to learn. But anger will only make things harder, if you find yourself getting frustrated walk away and go sit down for a break."

"Thanks dad, I will."

"Off you go then," said Severus moving to help Sebastian. Severus watched him go and then cast a tempus to determine the time. He would keep them at it but then let them go for their break before the second half of the lesson.

"Break time boys," called Severus once it was time for the break. Severus collected their wands and remained in the study while the boys left. Although he hadn't told them Severus had decided to stay out of the kitchen on their breaks, it was important the children had time away from adult supervision so they could talk privately if they wanted to.

In the kitchen Alex and Sebastian seated themselves at the table and received goblets of pumpkin juice from Daisy. She also let them choose between eating an apple, orange or banana. "How did it go mate?" asked Sebastian.

"Bad...it's hard," replied Alex.

"I'm not looking forward to it either," grinned Sebastian.

"You're not?" asked Alex taking some reassurance from the fact he wasn't alone.

"No."

"But why you're older, you will find it easier than me."

"Maybe yeah but I haven't practiced the wand movements or incantations like you have."

"Yeah suppose."

After their break Alex and Sebastian returned to the study to resume their lessons. Alex seated himself at his chair while Severus had Sebastian stand so he could start him on the stances. Alex was doing well until he tried the incantation and nothing happened. After that he began to become frustrated again. As he did so controlling his magic got harder and harder.

Severus was running Sebastian through the defensive stance when Alex abruptly got up and stormed out of the study heading towards the kitchen. Severus inwardly smiled, pleased that Alex had heeded his advice and had the maturity to walk away. "I told him to walk away if he got frustrated again," offered Severus seeing Sebastian's confused expression.

"What's wrong Alex?" asked Daisy concerned when she saw Alex enter the kitchen.

"Controlling my magic is hard," said Alex seating himself at the kitchen table.

"Oh I see, I wishing I be ables to help you but I don't think I can," spoke Daisy softly.

"I know Daisy, only I can do it, thanks though," replied Alex quietly. Alex sat there for a few minutes until he thought he was calm. He took in a deep breath and stood up determined, ready for round three. Alex entered the study with a purpose and got back to work, he was not going to give up, he never had at the Dursleys and wasn't about to start now.

Alex remained calm and when he thought he had his magic called forward he called out the incantation. "Locomotor Mortis!" Alex was somewhat shocked when he saw a bolt of light fly out of his wand and hit the window sill in front of him.

"Alex try that again against me," called Severus. Alex nodded before he stood and faced Severus. "Locomotor Mortis!" said Alex brandishing his wand. The spell shot out his wand again and hit Severus in the chest. Severus felt his legs move to come together for a second before the feeling left him.

"It didn't work did it?" asked Alex somewhat disappointed.

"No it did not but, its progress, once you can control your magic more the spell will work properly," reassured Severus. Alex spent the rest of the lesson trying to control his magic. He had one last attempt against Severus but the spell had the same effects as before.

"Don't worry son keep trying, just look at last lesson when you could hardly get the lumos spell to work, as I keep saying its progress, slow progress indeed but still progress."

"Suppose," smiled Alex.

"Come now let's say goodbye to Sebastian," said Severus leading Sebastian to the Floo.

"See you tomorrow mate," called Sebastian.

"Yeah later."

"Remember to dress in Muggle attire next time we go swimming," reminded Severus.

"I will Mr Snape, bye!" called Sebastian before he Floo'ed away. Alex went to shower to get freshened up before he got changed and headed downstairs in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He found his dad on the sofa and sat next to him curling up into his side. Severus wrapped an arm around him and drew him closer.

"You tired?"

"A little yeah," agreed Alex.

"Why don't you have a nap here for an hour or so and then you can go see your friends for a few hours before dinner," suggested Severus.

"Okay," replied Alex closing his eyes. He then drifted off to sleep with Severus stroking his hair.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Friday the 11th of January 1991 saw Alex and Severus having their breakfast. Now that the week was coming to an end Alex was getting used to the new schedule, thankfully he was now able to stay up till eight without falling asleep mid day, although he still had the occasional nap. He had been running twice and swimming once. He found the physical exercise tiring but it was getting easier. He supposed that was because he was getting fitter. There were another six or seven months until the tournament began, if he kept it up he supposed he would be super fit by then.

He was doing well with his lessons as he was still making progress. He hadn't performed any of his spells correctly yet but he was determined to succeed. Today he and Sebastian would have potions in the morning as well as healing in the afternoon. Alex was looking forward to healing and was interested to see how Sebastian would do with potions. He looked up from his finished cereal and regarded his dad who had just folded his paper.

"So how do you think Sebastian will do today in potions?"

"I'm not sure dad, hopefully he won't add the porcupine quills before he takes the cauldron off the fire."

"No hopefully not, come let's wait for him in the study," said Severus standing. Alex nodded and then followed his dad into the study where they waited for Sebastian to arrive. They didn't have to wait for long for the Floo to go off with Severus standing to answer it. "Good morning Sebastian."

"Morning Mr Snape," grinned back Sebastian who was wearing his uniform with his books in hand.

"Step through," ordered Severus. Sebastian did so with Severus steadying him when he entered. "Come," said Severus gesturing for both boys to follow him to the lab. They descended into the basement which Sebastian found quite creepy since there were no windows. Severus led them over to their workbenches that he had already prepared.

"Now Alex you will be working on a Sleeping Draught for me, you will be familiar with something similar, namely a dreamless sleep potion which you have taken quite a few times, the difference is in the name, the sleeping draught allows dreams while the dreamless sleep does not, read from page fifty seven and begin when you're ready, understood?"

"I understand," nodded Alex who began getting to work.

"Sebastian you will be working on a basic boil cure potion for me, read from page ten onwards in Magical drafts and potions. I recommend you read the text carefully, pay extra attention to the warning signs in the text. Understood?"

"Yes Mr Snape," called Sebastian who began to work away. Alex who had been listening to his dad and Sebastian found the correct page and began reading away.

_**The Sleeping Draught. **_

_The Sleeping Draught is similar to a dreamless sleep potion with the only difference being that it allows the drinker to dream. _

_To brew this potion you will need the following: _

_A standard size two pewter cauldron or equivalent._

_A standard potion maker's kit._

_A five minute hour glass._

_A ten minute hour glass. _

_Four sprigs of Lavender. _

_Six Measures of Standard Ingredient. _

_Two blobs of Flobberworm Mucus. _

_Four Valerian Springs._

Alex rose from his chair at the work bench and then set off to acquire his ingredients. When he returned with the right ingredients in hand he found his cauldron set up. "Thanks dad," called Alex.

"You're welcome," returned Severus who was now helping Sebastian with his own cauldron. Alex got to work by crushing his lavender herbs with his mortar. With the lavender crushed he then began to weigh out six measures of standard ingredient with his set of scales. Every now and then he gave Sebastian an occasional glance to see how he was getting on. It seemed at the moment he was just reading through the text. As Alex began crushing and squeezing his Flobberworms to get the mucus out of the Sebastian got to work preparing his own ingredients.

"Now be careful with that knife it's very sharp," warned Severus as he handed Sebastian the cutting knife. Alex smiled at the warning and remembered when his dad had warned him to be careful in his own first lesson. It was the day of the blood adoption, which was quite awhile now that he thought about it. Alex was brought out of his own preparations when he heard Sebastian call out in pain.

"OW!" cried Sebastian holding his blood covered hand in his right hand.

"Foolish boy," reprimanded Severus as he took Sebastian's injured hand. "Sshh it's okay," soothed Severus seeing Sebastian was on the verge of tears. He held out Sebastian hand and brandished his wand over the gash on his finger. The wound began knitting itself back together and was as good as new in no time. "Does it hurt?"

"No...No Mr Snape...I'm fine now...thank you," let out Sebastian.

"Good, now be careful, I'm sure after what has just transpired you don't need me to spell it out to you do you?"

"No Mr Snape I'll be extra careful."

"See that you do, now go fetch some more horned slugs, these are useless with your blood on them," said Severus cleaning the knife.

"Yes Mr Snape," said Sebastian going to fetch more ingredients. Alex felt bad that Sebastian had cut his finger on his first ever potions lesson, he hoped things would go well for the rest of the lesson. Things did turn out to go well from then on. Alex who was half way through brewing his sleeping draught looked up at Sebastian.

He also noticed that his dad was keeping a close watch on him as well. No wonder as well, now was when the porcupine quills were to be added. Both father and son were pleased to see that Sebastian checked the text and then removed the cauldron from the fire.

"Well done," praised Severus once Sebastian had added the porcupine quills without incident.

"Thank you sir," replied Sebastian beaming at the praise.

The lesson continued from there without incident. Alex who was now finished bottled his dark blue potion and handed it over to his dad for marking. Severus inspected the potion before he produced a label which he tied around the bottle top. He wrote _Grade O_ on the label and then passed it to Alex without a word of praise.

Alex didn't say anything since he was used to it by now. Since he always got O's his dad didn't expect anything lower than that. In fact if he did say anything then Alex would be worried, he would be worried because then it meant he hadn't received and O and his dad was displeased with him. Alex watched Sebastian as Severus marked his potion.

"I grade this potion Acceptable, you would have done better had you prepared your ingredients to a higher standard, I suggest you try to improve your cutting with your knife as well as stirring with your stirrer," recommended Severus.

"Thanks Mr Snape," said Sebastian blowing a sigh of relief, at least he had not failed.

"Now let's have lunch, you better be off Sebastian."

"Oh no that's okay Mr Snape, my mum packed me a packed lunch, can I stay here for lunch?"

"You may, come then," said Severus leading them towards the kitchen. Once there Severus sat opposite the boys.

"What would be liking Alex?" asked Daisy.

"I don't mind, you decide," said Alex pouring himself some milk. "Please can I have a straw Daisy?"

"Sure thing Alex," smiled Daisy conjuring a straw for him. Alex drank through his straw for awhile before he began blowing bubbles in his milk. It caused him to laugh and grin with delight. Before long Sebastian had a glass as well and was doing exactly the same. Severus thought about telling them off but didn't have the heart since they were both grinning widely and obviously enjoying themselves.

The Floo went off so Severus stood to answer it. "I'm just going to answer the Floo boys," called Severus as he entered the hall. He made his way to the study before he walked towards the hearth and answered the Floo call. "Albus."

"Good day to you Severus," spoke Albus cheerfully.

"How can I help you Albus?"

"Well for one we have a few things to discuss, I would also like to see Alex if he's not busy," replied Albus.

"That's fine step through," said Severus moving out of the way. Albus appeared a moment later. He waved his hand and used wandless magic to clean his robes of any soot and ash. Severus just stared at Albus with some level of admiration for his powers. You needed to be incredibly powerful to perform wandless magic. The most well known practitioners of the art were the Dark Lord and Albus himself. Yes he could perform wandless Legilimency but that was the only spell.

"Sit down," said Severus waving his wand at the door, warding it closed as well as placing privacy wards on it. "What do we need to discuss?" asked Severus once Albus had seated himself.

"Well as you know Harry Potter will be going to Hogwarts in September of this year. Of course he won't be going and we need a suitable reason for that. I have thought of a couple of options and thought it best to consult with you on those options," explained Albus.

"I see, and what are the options?"

"The first option is that we say he is attending another school in another country. Not Durmstrang with its reputation, no people would panic, perhaps Beuxbatons or one of the schools in the states. Of course we don't need to tell anyone anything, and if people ask then we only say he is studying abroad."

"People will ask, the Minister for one."

"Ah yes Cornelius, he is quite adamant that he be given access to the boy, to improve his ratings no doubt. I will simply remind Cornelius that it would not be in his interest to draw attention to the boy attending anywhere but Hogwarts, it would not look good for him."

"And the other option?"

"Perhaps Harry should have a terrible, fatal accident," replied Albus.

"You mean we tell people he is dead?"

"Yes it has its benefits and drawbacks. The good thing is that Voldemort and his Death Eaters would no longer seek to harm him. Although it would bolster their confidence while the public might lose hope. It may also look badly on me but that depends on the way he apparently dies, in a freak accident then it's a tragedy and people will most likely mourn his death. It would however mean that Alex would never be able to adopt the identity again should he ever wish to."

"I will need time to consider this and discuss it with Alex, he has a right to have a say," said Severus weighing up the pro's and con's of both options.

"I understand Severus."

"Good, perhaps you would like something to eat or drink? Alex is in the kitchen with Sebastian."

"A drink of tea would be lovely."

"Come then," said Severus making his way to the kitchen. They entered with Albus going over to Alex.

"Hi there Albus," said Alex standing so he could greet Albus properly.

"My boy! Look how much you have grown. You must have grown over an inch since I last saw you, and you look strong, let me see your muscles," replied Albus. Alex pulled his right arm out of his robes and then tensed his muscles. Through his shirt you could see a bulge of muscle from all the Quaffle throwing and exercise Alex had done.

"So I'm strong then?"

"Of course my boy, and hello to you Sebastian," greeted Albus leading Alex back to his chair.

"Hi there Mr Dumbledore."

"Call me Albus please."

"Oh okay, Albus then," grinned Sebastian.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Albus curiously.

"Oh Mr Snape is giving me lessons with Alex," answered Sebastian.

"I see, and what were you doing just now?"

"Oh we were blowing bubbles," smiled Sebastian.

"Ah a wonderful habit if I must say so, hmm indulge me," said Albus conjuring his own straw which he placed in Alex's milk. He then began blowing away which caused Alex and Sebastian to burst out laughing.

"Albus they are children and have an excuse, what excuse do you have?" chided Severus.

"Do I need an excuse, it's fun!" proclaimed Albus happily. "Perhaps you should try Severus."

"Absolutely not Albus!"

"Don't knock what you haven't tried."

"Yeah Mr Snape," grinned Sebastian.

"Come on dad."

"I will not," started Severus before he saw Alex's crestfallen expression, "Fine, not a word to anyone Albus," sighed Severus taking Alex's milk. He blew some bubbles for what must have been a millisecond before he downed the remaining milk.

"Hey that was mine!" whined Alex.

"It's okay Alex I be bringing you more," called Daisy.

"Still dad should not have taken it though."

"Perhaps," agreed Severus, "but you did wish to see me blowing bubbles, I did and that was my payment," chuckled Severus.

"Suppose," smiled Alex.

"Well I think it best be off, it was great seeing you Alex, you to as well Sebastian, look after Alex wont you?"

"I will Mr Albus, he's my friend after all."

"Bye Albus," called Alex.

"Goodbye," called Sebastian.

"I will see you out Albus," said Severus escorting Albus to the Floo. He returned to the kitchen a few moments later. "Alright boys why don't you wash your hands and freshen up before we start the healing lesson?"

"Sure dad," agreed Alex going to wash his hands and face in the sink. Sebastian rose and did the same. Appropriately washed the boys followed Severus into the study where they spotted two dummies on the floor representing humans.

"What are those dad?" asked Alex curiously.

"There for your CPR lessons," explained Severus. "Now let's begin, you arrive at a situation and see someone on the floor unconscious, what is the first thing you should do?"

"Go help them?" guessed Sebastian.

"Maybe go get help?" asked Alex cautiously.

"Getting help is definitely a good option but something else you should do first?" Both boys seemed stumped so Severus went on to explain. "The first thing you need to do is remain calm and assess the situation. You should consider the options available to you and ascertain any dangers or risks. What I mean is you need to determine whether the area is safe, there might be hidden dangers that hurt you as well when you try to help, in that situation you are only making the situation worse. Only approach if you believe it is safe."

"Oh I see," remarked Alex.

"Yeah makes sense," agreed Sebastian.

"Now in the Muggle world dialling 9-9-9 is the emergency number to contact the emergency services. In the wizarding world sending up red sparks is the universally known signal for help. However getting help isn't always an option, in that situation you may have to help the injured person yourself. In this course I'm going to show you a number of ways you can help. First we will look at Muggle techniques, CPR, using bandages and tourniquets to stop bleeding. We will also look at how to deal with shock and panic attacks. Understood?"

"Yes dad."

"Yes sir."

"Good, now first I want to show you CPR, come and kneel here," said Severus gesturing towards the first dummy. He then demonstrated how to thrust down on their chest and then how to perform rescue breathing on the dummy.

"So it's like a kiss?" giggled Sebastian.

"No, you are doing it to save someone's life, there is nothing remotely sexual or romantic in it," chided Severus. "Now are you going to be mature about it or giggle like a four year old?"

"Sorry Mr Snape," apologised Sebastian looking completely ashamed of himself.

"Accepted, now you two are going to try," said Severus motioning to the dummies. Severus worked them through how to perform CPR and gave them suggestions on how to improve. By the end he was confident both boys would be able to administer CPR should they need to, although he seriously hoped they would never be in a situation where they had to. "Good work boys," called Severus.

"Thanks," muttered Alex.

"Yeah think we did good," agreed Sebastian.

"Well Sebastian I will see you tomorrow, good work today, just be more careful with the knives," said Severus.

"I will Mr Snape," replied Sebastian.

"Good," said Severus taking some Floo powder. "Hogsmeade, twenty five Wandwood Walk," called Severus throwing the powder into the Floo. "Off you go Sebastian, see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Mrs Snape, Alex," called Sebastian as he departed.

"Goodbye!" called Alex after Sebastian.

"Now would you like to play some chess?" asked Severus as he put a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Sure," agreed Alex.

"Go have a shower then, I will set up the board while you freshen up," said Severus.

"Alright dad I'll only be a few minutes," replied Alex going to shower.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

I just want to let people know that I'm aware that it took me awhile to get this chapter up. I normally update around 2-3 times a week although usually 2. I'm not going to give a lame excuse as authors often do around here, I'm just going to say it straight, I was busy and people can accept that or not. I won't lie to people as I believe in saying it how it is. My schedule has increased quite significantly recently and most likely will continue at its current level for the next month or so. I ask people be patient and accept I won't be updating as frequently. I like to think my updates are quite often compared to other authors so perhaps I have earned some credit over the previous 50 odd chapters? Let me know what you think anyway.

From the start of the story I have always said that Alex's house wouldn't really come as a surprise. I think up till now the clues have pretty much been between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I know which house he is going to end up in and have since the start of the story. This chapter shows Alex's desire to be in Slytherin which to me makes perfect sense. His dad is head of Slytherin and he feels the need to be with him. I don't think Alex will deal well with being separated from him. Not to mention Draco who he sees as a brother is pretty much destined for Slytherin as well. Which house will he end up in, Slytherin or Ravenclaw? Well I'm not saying so you have to keep reading.

As for Severus's birthday I learned from Harry Potter wiki that it is on the 9th of January. So he celebrated his 31st birthday. He received gifts from the Malfoys as well as Albus and Minerva but it wasn't vital to the plot to actually show it. Severus has conceded that he has to allow Alex to buy him presents but he has obviously tried to limit how much he spends.

Moving on, I have always known that the issue of Alex not showing up to Hogwarts in 1991 would need to be addressed. I already know which option is going to be picked, I do plan ahead after all, but it would be interesting for people to let me know what they think or which option they think is going to be picked.

The last issue is in regards to reviews. Now I generally don't care about the review count since I usually find the review itself more important, I cringe when I see authors holding their stories ransom for reviews. I do appreciate when people review though, obviously it's nice to know what people think. I have noticed a pattern that has occurred over the last four or so chapters, it seems the review count per chapter is starting to decline, I've seen other authors express this worry , so what I want to know is whether this is something that's just happening to all HP authors or something that effects me personally. If I'm doing something wrong or my writing isn't as good then I would like to know, if I don't know I can't fix it. So please let me know what you thought of this chapter or the previous ones if you haven't reviewed them, thank you.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	58. Chapter 58 I'm Your Son

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 58 - I'm Your Son**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Sunday the 13th January 1991 marked the end of the week for Alex and Sebastian. Yesterday Alex and Severus had been to Ilkley Moor to watch the Puddlemere United versus Ballycastle Bats game. They had lost 80-220 but that was to be expected considering the bats were top of the league. Since it was Sunday the boys had been allowed to have a lie in, today's only lesson would start at 10:30 and end at 12:30, after that the boys would have the rest of the day to spend relaxing. They had both made progress in their lessons and today would be the day they reviewed what they had learned throughout the week.

"Ready boys?" called Severus before he handed out their wands.

"Yeah dad."

"Sure thing Mr Snape."

"Good, today we will go over everything we have been doing all week. I want you both to try lumos before we work on the other spells," explained Severus before he got them both working.

Alex went to his desk and got to work on controlling his magic. It was still quite chaotic but it did seem to be getting easier. He supposed it was similar to apparation, it was awful at first but you got used to it. Similarly Sebastian had also made progress. He found controlling his magic a lot easier than Alex since he would be ten years old in a few months, he did find the wand movements and incantations hard though.

Once Alex was sure he had his magic under control, or as under control as it could be, he brought up his wand and the tried the spell. "Lumos!" The result was his wand lighting up for a second before it began to flash on and off weakly. It was progress though which made Alex beam with delight.

"Good work Alex," praised Severus. "You try when you're ready Sebastian."

It took Sebastian a little while longer before he straightened up. Once he was ready though he held out his wand in front of him before exclaiming, "Lumos!" Nothing happened to Sebastian's dismay. Alex thought he knew why though so spoke up.

"Seb mate I think you're saying it wrong, try LUmos not LUMos," suggested Alex.

"Alright, here goes nothing then, Lumos!" spoke Sebastian saying the incantation correctly. His wand then lit up brighter than Alex's had but began flickering as Alex's had. It wasn't surprising that Sebastian's spell had been stronger, he had his magic under better control, and it was only the wand movements and incantations that let him down.

"Very good Sebastian, keep practicing," praised Severus. Alex kept at it and kept trying. Since he had lost his temper he had learnt a valuable lesson, namely not to let his anger take over. He therefore kept a level head and found controlling his magic easier for it. Alex attempted another go at the spell and found some more improvement. He still hadn't mastered the spell but it took longer for his light to die before it came back again.

They practiced lumos for awhile longer before they moved on to Defence against the Dark Arts and practiced the leg locker curse. Alex was quite hopeful for this. He had already done quite well with this spell. If he could get better the spell might actually work. Both Sebastian and Alex sat quietly as they brought their magic under control again. Once Alex was ready he stood and faced his dad.

"Ready?"

Alex nodded before casting, "Locomotor Mortis!" Severus felt his legs moving together but they stopped halfway there before the feeling left him. It was a very good effort though so he praised Alex for the good work. "Good work Alex, well done keep practising."

After Alex's turn it was Sebastian's. He stood and faced Severus before he tried the spell. "Locomotor Mortis!" Again nothing happened and Severus and Alex knew why. Sebastian had not only mispronounced the incantation but had not waved his wand in the correct movement. Severus sent Sebastian back to practice the two while Alex stepped up for his next go.

"Locomotor Mortis!" cried Alex. Once again Severus felt his legs moving together, a bit more forcefully this time but the result was the same. He sent Alex back to practice again and waited for Sebastian.

"Ready Sebastian?"

"Locomotor Mortis!" exclaimed Sebastian, again nothing happened and it was clear Sebastian was becoming frustrated. Instead of going back to practice he tried the spell again "Locomotor Mortis!" to no avail. "URRGG! GOD! Why won't the stupid thing work!"

"Calm down Sebastian," chastised Severus striding towards him.

"No I won't bloody well calm down, it's annoying as hell!" declared Sebastian angrily.

"Pass me that here or else you're going to hurt someone," said Severus forcefully taking Sebastian's wand. "Now timeout in the corner for nine minutes."

"What! You gave Alex eight minutes how is that fair?"

"Timeout is based upon how old the child is, you get a minute per how old you are, Alex is eight so he gets eight minutes, you are nine so you get nine minutes, when Alex is nine he will get nine minutes," explained Severus patiently, "now go or do I have to drag you there kicking and screaming like a petulant toddler?" barked Severus angrily, turning Sebastian around towards the corner. Sebastian looked like he was going to argue for a second but quickly decided not to. He stormed off to the corner with Severus conjuring an hour glass.

Sebastian felt angry but he was also shocked. He had seen Mr Snape punish Alex but didn't believe he would punish him as well. Looking back on it he realised how stupid he had been. Mr Snape had had no qualms about putting Francis forcefully to bed when he tried to resist. Sebastian began to calm down and realised to his horror how he had spoken to Mr Snape, he would be lucky if he walked out alive.

He also understood what Mr Snape had said about the time. He was older than Alex so he should be more mature. Yet he had argued whereas Alex had gone and done as he was told. If Alex could get through the punishment and apologise at the end then he could as well. He felt ashamed of himself, Mr Snape was giving his time to teach him and his parents were paying for it, now he was stuck in timeout wasting it away when he could be practising with Alex.

"Time's up ," called Severus turning a sullen looking Sebastian around. "Do you understand why I placed you in timeout?"

"Yes Mr Snape," let out Sebastian meekly, his head dropped facing the floor.

"Look at me when you're talking, now why did I place you in timeout?"

"Because I needed to calm down, I'm really sorry Mr Snape, I should never have spoken to you like that," said Sebastian sounding fully chastised. "Please don't tell my parents," pleaded Sebastian.

Severus who had no intention of telling Sebastian's parents pushed his advantage. "I won't tell your parents...this time," said Severus letting that sink in. "But I expect perfect behaviour from you from now on. This isn't easy, if you feel yourself becoming frustrated then walk away, now don't disappoint me again," lectured Severus.

"I won't Mr Snape, I promise, I'll be extra good," promised Sebastian.

"Good, now let's have a break, Alex you can stop as well," called Severus. Severus took both their wands and then ushered them out of the study where he closed the door behind them. He then retreated to his reclining chair and set the wands down on the arm of the chair.

_He hadn't been surprised by Sebastian losing his temper. In fact the melt down like Alex's had been inevitable. Both boys were trying to learn spells beyond their years so he expected them to become frustrated. They were making progress though. Once Alex learnt to control his magic he would be mastering spells easily, and once Sebastian got the hang of the incantations and wand movements he would as well. _

_The boy's progress wasn't the only thing on his mind though. He still had Albus's conversation from Friday to consider. Both options had their pros and con's. The first option of saying Harry Potter was studying abroad had a few benefits. The first was that Alex would be able to assume that identity if he ever wished to do so. He doubted Alex would though. The other benefit was that it would keep the public's spirits up. _

_There were downsides though. For one the Dark Lord would return and when he did he wouldn't stop looking for Alex. He pitied the person who had to search for him and inevitably failed, he was sure to be questioned on the issue as Albus's spy, it could end badly for him if he kept failing to bring forth information. Saying Potter was dead did have the benefit of keeping the Dark Lord in the dark. It might also bolster him and his Death Eaters though. The public might also lose hope as well. He needed to discuss it with Alex though and would do so later._

Severus exited his thoughts and then rose to go find the boys. Stepping through the doorway he entered the hall and made for the kitchen. "You ready boys?" asked Severus poking his head through the kitchen doorway.

"Yes dad."

"Coming Mr Snape." Severus led them both back to the study and then handed them their wands. For the last part of the lesson they would be working on their transfiguration. No doubt the hardest subject out of the three. He handed them both a match which they both got to work on. He wasn't surprised when neither of them made any progress. He doubted they would until they got better with charms and defence. He didn't want them to get disheartened so he encouraged them on.

"Remember transfiguration is the hardest boys, you have both improved today so I will be awarding ten privilege points each," encouraged Severus. Alex looked pleased while Sebastian looked up questioningly. "Yes Sebastian even you, you did some good work with your lumos spell today." Sebastian seemed pleased with the explanation because he cracked a real smile.

"That's the lessons done for today so go play and have fun," said Severus taking their wands from them. Both Alex and Sebastian smiled at each other before they headed for the front door. Severus followed them and made his way up the stairs. As he did he could hear Alex saying goodbye to Sebastian. The voices trickled off as he rounded the corner of the stairs. Severus wands in hand then made his way to his room.

Once inside he strode to the wardrobe and opened it. He placed the wands in their safes before taking out his own. He went through the long process of erecting the numerous wards and charms over the safes to ensure the wands were well protected, as well as out of the reach of any children. With the wards completed he made his way down the landing. Passing by the bathroom he heard the shower running which meant Alex was freshening up.

Severus who assumed Alex would be going out to play with the gang, went down to the study to wait for him instead of going straight to his lab to brew. He wasn't wrong, Alex came downstairs a few minutes later dressed in his Puddlemere United flying gear with his broom in hand.

"Let me see," said Severus standing. Alex approached and he went through the usual safety checks on Alex's harness. "It's fine, now be careful," warned Severus as he led Alex out into the hall with an arm around his shoulder.

"I will dad," replied Alex.

"Good, now have fun," said Severus giving Alex a playful pat on his bottom.

"Bye dad!" called Alex running out of the house. Severus smiled and watched him go. Once Alex was past the garden he closed the door and made his way down to his lab.

Meanwhile Alex was flying over Hogsmeade on his Comet 180. He made his way past the Three Broomsticks and flew towards Francis's house for a change. He did so knowing that Sebastian was most likely already heading towards the clearing. Alex approached Orbfield Orchard on the edge of Hogsmeade and landed outside the Green household. He walked swiftly towards the back door and knocked on it. Francis's aunt answered the door and greeted him.

"Hi there Alex," greeted Mrs Anderson.

"Hi Mrs Anderson, is Francis home?" asked Alex smiling back at her as he did.

"Yes he's upstairs in his room, go on up," came Mrs Anderson's reply. Alex left his broom by the doorway before he made his way up stairs. As he did so he thought about Francis.

_It had never occurred to him before that Francis lived with his aunt. He rarely visited the house since it was on the other side of Hogsmeade and Francis usually met up with them with someone else, not to mention he had not slept over at that house like he had with the rest. Perhaps there was a reason he didn't live with his mum and dad, maybe it explained why he moved from the states? Francis had never volunteered the information so he wouldn't pry. The others didn't try and force information about the abuse out of him so he wouldn't either. _

Alex realised he had been idling near the top of the stairs so pushed on. He reached Francis's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"I'm doing it!" came Francis's annoyed reply through the door.

"Doing what?" inquired Alex stepping through the doorway.

"Oh it's only you...I thought it was my aunt," said Francis who was kicking some of his toys under his bed.

"Let me guess you're supposed to be tidying up?"

"Yeah...kind of," said Francis looking guilty at his half hearted attempt at tidying his room.

"Want help?" offered Alex staring around the room which looked like a bomb had gone off.

"Yeah please," came Francis's sheepish reply.

"Okay...but you know if you kept it tidy it wouldn't be so bad when you needed to clean it," said Alex, who knew since his dad would lecture him if his room wasn't tidy. It was one of his three chores after all and since it was nothing compared to the Dursleys he wasn't going to complain.

"Not you as well," said Francis looking exasperated.

"It's not so bad if you keep on top of it mate," said Alex trying to placate Francis. "Besides I had to do loads of chores at the orphanage, in fact I was practically a slave, keeping my room tidy is easy in comparison, in fact I'm glad I have a room," said Alex as he placed some more toys into the toy box.

"Wait you mean you didn't have a room there?" asked Francis shocked.

"No I slept in a cupboard under the stairs," answered Alex quietly.

"Oh...I suppose keeping my room tidy isn't so bad then," admitted Francis putting some more effort into tidying his room. Around five minutes later they were done and the room consequently looked as good as new. "Thanks mate," said Francis gratefully.

"You're welcome, just don't let it get that bad again," said Alex giving Francis the famous Snape scowl.

"Alright alright I won't," said Francis holding his hands up in surrender.

"You coming out, we're going to play Quidditch and I got a ball set for Christmas, I got the snitch here," said Alex pulling out the gold walnut sized ball.

"Sure lemme get ready then," said Francis going towards his dresser which was next to his bed. He pulled out his flying gear and threw it on his bed. Alex watched as Francis sat on his bed and pulled down his jeans. It was when Francis was pulling his T-shirt over his head that Alex saw an opportunity. Stepping forward he began tickling Francis's belly.

"ALEX!" laughed Francis as Alex pushed him back on the bed. "HAHAHAHA-tickles...stop stop tickles...HAHAEHEHA," roared Francis as he tried to wriggle free from Alex's grasp. Alex kept tickling though. He had been tickled enough in his life to know what it was like to be on the receiving end, he had rarely been the one administering the tickling though, now he knew why dad tickled him so much. It was fun!

"Huh-Alex...please...HAHAHA...don't...stop," cried Francis.

"Don't stop? Okay," laughed Alex doing exactly the same as his dad had done to him.

"NO...I mean...HEHEAHAH...I mean stop!" shouted Francis through his wriggling and squirming.

"Oh why didn't you say that then," replied Alex with a cheeky grin.

"You know I did you sod," said Francis whacking Alex with his pillow. The force of it sent Alex flying backwards onto the bed. He just had time to cover his face as Francis sent blows showering down on him.

"HAHA I'm sorry," laughed Alex through the pillow hits.

"You won't do it again will you?" asked Francis administering another blow as he stood over Alex on the bed.

"Yes of course I will, it's too much fun" laughed Alex.

"No it isn't!"

"Come on don't lie, tickling is fun, I've been tickled enough to know," answered Alex. He looked up at Francis who was trying hard not to crack a grin but failing miserably. "See," smiled back Alex.

"Fine...come on," said Francis jumping down from the bed. Alex straightened up and smoothened out his robes. Francis gave him a suspicious glance before he tried to remove his T-shirt again, which he did at record speed. Alex smirked at the image and understood Francis most likely feared another tickle attack. Alex didn't though and let Francis get ready without any further distractions.

Once Francis was dressed they made their way downstairs so his aunt could fit his harness. Alex went to fetch Francis's Cleansweep Two from the broom shed while she did. Upon his return Francis was ready and appropriately fastened up. He handed Francis the broom which was quickly secured and mounted. Alex mounted his own broom and they took flight over Hogsmeade. Since they left from Orbfield Orchard the clearing with the Quidditch pitch wasn't that far away. It took them less than a minute to fly there. When they arrived they found Sebastian, Luke and Oscar there.

"Hi Alecks!" greeted Luke enthusiastically.

"Hi Luke, guys," greeted Alex.

"Look what Alex's gots!" said Francis pulling on Alex's arm. "Come on show them!"

"Show us what?" queried both Oscar and Sebastian.

"This," said Alex taking out the golden snitch.

"Wow cool," let out Oscar.

"Yeah," agreed Sebastian and Luke.

"We can use it today if you want, I decided to leave the Bludgers at home for obvious reasons," smirked Alex.

"Yeah I don't fancy getting walloped by one of them either," chuckled Sebastian.

"So how we going to play if we have seekers?" asked Oscar.

"Maybe have two seekers, two keepers, four chasers," mused Sebastian.

"Going to be weird only having two chasers though," remarked Alex.

"Maybe we could have me and you as seekers, be fairer for everyone else that way," grinned Sebastian.

Alex picked up on what Sebastian was saying. He obviously meant that it would fairer if he didn't play as a chaser. He didn't mind playing as a seeker for the day since he wanted to see what it would be like. He still preferred chaser though all things considered. "Yeah I don't mind."

"That's settled then."

"How is the torture anyway guys?" asked Oscar with a grin.

"It's not torture, I'm starting to get used to all the running and swimming actually."

"Just wait till dad ups the kilometres," added Alex.

"Oh yeah suppose there is that," said Sebastian with a frown.

"You guys get to compete though, bet it'll be fun," replied Oscar.

"Why don't you sign up mate?" asked Sebastian.

"Not old enough."

"When is your birthday?" asked Alex.

"Twenty fifth of May," came Oscar's reply.

"You can still apply then, the sign ups close the 30th of June anyway so you would be old enough then."

"Really?" asked Oscar looking hopeful.

"Yeah," smiled Sebastian.

"That's cool, I could enter with Emily then, maybe we could even have all four of signs up together, they have four versus four's."

"So we sign up for the two versus two's and enter all of us together in the four versus four's?" suggested Alex.

"Yeah could do, I'll see what Emily thinks."

"I want to enter!" came Francis's enthusiastic reply.

"You can't mate you're too young," said Sebastian clapping Francis on his back.

"God I hate being little, I wanna be a big kid," moaned Francis.

"Yeah me too," spoke up Luke.

"Not great being our age you know, I always get into trouble with mum since I'm the oldest, you never do," said Oscar towards Luke.

"That not true!"

"Yes it is, you go cry to mum and then I get in trouble."

"No I don't!"

"Whatever," let out Oscar rolling his eyes at Sebastian and Alex who were laughing through their hands. "Shut it you two!" warned Oscar causing both Sebastian and Alex to laugh even more.

"Looks like Emily and Amy," said Alex who spotted the two flying towards the clearing.

"I still can't believe how good your eyes are," remarked Sebastian with a wide grin. Alex just shrugged his shoulders and a few moments later Emily and Amy came into view for the rest. The two landed beside them and exchanged greetings.

"Hey Emily would you like to enter the tournament with me?" asked Oscar hopefully.

"Sure but I thought you were too young," replied Emily.

"I did too but the sign ups close after my birthday," explained Oscar.

"That's cool but we need someone to teach us."

"My dad could teach you, if he agrees that is."

"Yeah and if you're willing to work for it, it ain't easy," said Sebastian speaking from experience.

"Could you ask your dad for us?" asked Emily.

"I could but you need your parents to agree to it as well, dad spoke with Sebastian's mum and dad at dinner for awhile before everything was agreed to."

"I'll mention it to them then."

"Yeah me too," agreed Oscar.

"Becky and Brendon are here," said Alex as he spotted them flying towards them. A few moments later the two arrived and they were ready to begin playing.

"Alright well today is a bit different gang, we have a snitch so we are going to be playing with seekers. That means there is no score limit, we play until the snitch is caught. Me and Alex are going to be playing as seeker, I'm just hoping he isn't as good at it as he is at chaser," said Sebastian with a grin with the rest laughing. Alex just blushed embarrassed. "So here are the teams, me, Brendon, Becky, and Amy against Alex, Francis, Emily and Luke, Oscar is referring. Understood?" The rest chorused in agreement so they made their way to their ends.

"Here you go mate," said Alex passing Oscar the snitch. Oscar took it with one hand while he held the Quaffle with the other. Alex then made his way over to his team on the left. "Let's have Luke in goal, and you two as chasers," said Alex pointing towards Emily and Francis.

"Sure."

"Fine with me."

"Alright let's go team," called Alex. They flew to the centre of the pitch and formed a circle. Oscar flew bellow them and eyed them carefully checking everyone was ready.

"Alright here goes the snitch," said Oscar releasing the snitch which quickly flew off at break neck speed. Sebastian and Alex tried to follow it but failed miserably. "Alright 3...2..1 go!" called Oscar throwing the Quaffle into the air. Alex immediately felt the urge to go after the Quaffle but remembered he should be trying to find the snitch. He flew above the game and looked around frantically, he spotted Sebastian doing the same.

Alex spotted Francis score out of the corner of his eye making the score 10-0. At least his team was winning. He squinted his eyes using his Eagle Eyes to see if he could spot any movement. He saw something gold flutter past at the other end and rocketed after it. He was close on the snitches trail when he spotted Sebastian following him in quick pursuit.

The snitch veered off though when he went to grab it. Alex kept up the chase but was shocked when the snitch flew into the thick wood of trees. He used his lightening quick reflexes to avoid the large tree stumps but it was in vain. The snitch was much smaller and more agile than him. He lost the snitch in the thick trees and stopped. He stared around for awhile before he was joined by Sebastian.

"It's gone isn't it?" asked Sebastian.

"Yeah...I've never seen that happen before, aren't snitches supposed to stay within the stadium?"

"Yeah your right, weird...oh wait... they use spells for that, we don't have any."

"Oh," let out Alex as he realised they had most likely lost the snitch forever. "Oh no what's dad going to say when he finds out I lost the snitch?" asked Alex morosely.

"Don't worry mate it was an accident, I'm sure he won't be angry with you," reassured Sebastian. Alex didn't look reassured though. "Come on lets join the others." Alex who didn't see the point in just staying there nodded in agreement and followed Sebastian out of the trees. They entered the clearing and flew back up into the air.

"Time out guys," called Sebastian. Oscar blew his whistle and gestured for them to come towards him.

"What's wrong Seb?" asked Oscar.

"We kind of...kind of lost the snitch," let out Sebastian.

"Oh," came Oscar's reply with everyone turning towards a depressed looking Alex.

"We could play without it," spoke up Brendon trying to cut off Alex's mood before it became any worse.

"You guys can, I don't feel like playing," said Alex before he turned and made to fly off. Sebastian flew beside Alex but made no attempt to stop him going. Everyone knew by now that if Alex wanted his space then it was better to let him go. Sebastian knew this so while he didn't stop Alex from leaving, he wasn't about to leave him on his own either, it wasn't good to let Alex's mood fester while he was on his own.

"Where are going mate?"

"I hadn't really thought about that to be honest," came Alex's sullen reply.

"Want to come chill at my house for a bit then?" asked Sebastian hopefully. "Mum will bring us drinks and treats," added Sebastian as a bribe.

"Okay then," sighed out Alex.

"Let 's go then," smiled Sebastian. Sebastian flew next to Alex all the way back to Wandwood Walk and kept a close eye on him. He knew Alex was fretting about what his dad would do. In truth he didn't know what Mr Snape would do. He could be strict one moment and caring the next. They arrived at the back door with both boys dismounting. They left their harnesses, brooms and outer robes beside the door in the kitchen.

"Go on up mate I'll be up in a minute," said Sebastian gesturing towards his room through the ceiling. Alex nodded before doing as asked. Sebastian waited until he was definitely gone before he approached his mother. "Mum can I speak to you?"

"Sure thing hon," smiled back Mrs Miles.

"It's about Alex, he lost his snitch which his dad bought for Christmas, he's really worried about it."

"Oh I see, I'm sure his father will understand it was an accident," came Mrs Miles reply.

"I know mum but he thinks he will get in trouble."

"Hmmm, just support him and encourage him to tell his father when he goes home, once he sees everything is fine I'm sure he will realise he was only being silly," advised Mrs Miles.

"Okay, thanks mum," called Sebastian before he went to find Alex. He took the stairs quickly and found Alex with his knees brought up against his chest as he rested against the headboard. Sebastian sighed at the image before he went to sit next to Alex. "Alex?"

"What...oh...sorry just thinking," jumped Alex as he was jogged out of his thoughts.

"its okay mate, I know your worrying about what your dad will think but honestly mate it's going to be okay, I've lost loads of stuff before, I even broke a few of mum's vases, mum was annoyed because they got broke but she didn't blame me, she knew it was an accident. Just look at my first potions lesson, I cut my finger and your dad was cross with me because I wasn't careful like he warned but then he healed and reassured me."

"Suppose, you really don't think he will be angry with me?"

"He's your dad, he loves you, everyone can see that, he might be annoyed the snitch got lost but he won't be angry with you."

"But he spent a lot on me Seb, I never had any Christmas presents before, I don't want him to think I didn't appreciate it, because I really really do. I can't believe I lost it the first time we used it."

"Hmm, do you want to play some chess?" offered Sebastian tying to distract Alex. He always got thrashed by Alex at the game but he didn't mind if it helped Alex.

"Sure," said Alex letting out a small smile.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Alex played five games of chess with Sebastian and took time to sit around and chill between each game. He won each game easily, although not as efficiently as he normally would have if his mind wasn't elsewhere. Time was a fickle thing. It seemed to slow down when you were really looking forward to something or bored, yet sped up when you were having fun or not looking forward to something.

He wasn't looking forward to going home. Going home meant he had to tell his dad he had lost his snitch. Time therefore seemed to flyby whilst at the Miles household. Before he knew it, it was time to go. "Alex it's getting late, you don't want to miss your curfew!" called Mrs Miles.

"We're coming mum," called Sebastian down the stairs. "Come on mate," encouraged Sebastian. Alex grudgingly agreed and got up off the bed. He made his way down the stairs and entered the kitchen where he began to get ready. He pulled on his robes and harness and let Mrs Miles check it before connecting his broom.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Alex," said Mrs Miles giving Alex an encouraging smile.

"Just tell him mate," said Sebastian patting Alex on the back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, or maybe I won't," let out Alex still sounding worried. Mrs Miles stifled her giggles and looked down at Alex sympathetically.

_Honestly all this worry over a lost snitch she thought to herself, she knew a lot of Alex's past though and thought it likely he would get into a lot of trouble for losing things, in a way then his behaviour was understandable._

"Alex we will see you tomorrow, and if we don't, then I expect to still see your ghost around here, death alone won't separate you from my Sebastian," joked Mrs Miles. Alex realising she was joking couldn't help but give out a weak laugh. "Now off with you or you will be late and then you will be in trouble."

Alex not wanting to be any more trouble than he probably already was nodded and flew off. It didn't take him long to fly over the Three Broomsticks, and before he knew it he was landing at sixteen Cauldron Cross. Alex took a moment to collect himself at the door before he entered and began taking off his boom and harness. He left them at the door for Daisy to deal with before calling out to his dad.

"I'm back dad!"

"In the kitchen Alex!" shouted back Severus. Alex made his way through to the kitchen and discovered Daisy cooking. From the looks of it stake was on the menu tonight. Alex took his chair opposite his dad and sat down. "I'm glad you're back I have something very important to discuss with you."

Alex thinking his dad already knew about the snitch blurted out his apologies. "I'm really sorry dad I didn't mean to!"

"Guilty conscience?" smirked Severus.

"Oh," let out Alex realising his dad might not have known, now he had dropped himself right in it.

"So what did you do which you were so hasty to apologise for?"

"Y-you won't...you won't be mad?"

"That depends on what has happened," replied Severus.

"I don't want to say then," said Alex, his head dropping to face the table.

"Alex as your father you have to do as I say don't you?"

"Yes," nodded Alex remembering the first rule.

"Good, then as your father I'm ordering you to tell me what happened." Alex bit his lip and wrung his hands in his lap. He had no choice though, the rules were set, he would have to tell his dad what had happened.

"I might have lost something," let out Alex sneaking a glance at Severus's face before lowering his head again.

"What did you lose?"

"The snitch you bought me," let out Alex quietly.

"And this is what has made you so worried?" smirked Severus as he looked at Alex who looked like he thought he was about to be executed on the spot.

"I...yeah...wait you're not angry with me?" said Alex looking up to face his dad.

"No Alex you silly sod," smiled Severus standing. He made his way over to Alex before he knelt down next to him and gave him a reassuring hug.

"I'm sorry dad...I was stupid for worrying...I just didn't want you to think I didn't appreciate what you got me...I thought about how much you spent and just couldn't help worryi-Mngmuur," trailed off Alex as he felt a hand brought over his mouth effectively gagging his babbling.

"Cease this babbling at once, you're not in trouble, I can get you another snitch, now stop worrying, okay?" reassured Severus with his hand still planted over Alex's mouth. Alex's eyes lit up in understanding and he gave a vigorous nod to show he understood. Severus satisfied, let out a smile and removed his hand, when he did he saw that Alex was grinning widely as well, he looked incredibly relieved.

"Now that's dealt with what do you say to having some nice dinner?"

"Sure dad," said Alex still smiling. Daisy served them their dinner and Severus let Alex took in before he began the conversation. Once he was sure Alex was settled and no longer worrying about the snitch he spoke up.

"Do you remember when Albus came to see us the other day?"

"Sure dad."

"Well he brought up an important issue that is likely to affect us both. You see Harry potter is supposed to go to Hogwarts in September of this year. He obviously won't be going and we need a suitable reason for why that is the case, with me so far?"

"Sure dad."

"Good, Albus left me with two options. The first is that we say you're studying abroad, the other is that we fake your death. Both options have their pros and con's. Understand?"

"Kind of...which is better?"

"The first option would allow you to resume the identity of Harry Potter if you should ever wish to do so in the future. It also has the benefit of keeping the public happy. The downside is that when you know who returns he might come looking for you. It might also put me in danger as well. I will no doubt have to spy again, it would look bad if I couldn't find you–"

"No dad! I don't want you to be in danger," said Alex looking horrified at the thought.

Alex's outburst warmed his heart. He decided to continue onto the second option. "There is the other option. Faking your death would mean you could never be Harry Potter again, the other downside is that it might bolster the remaining Death Eaters while leaving the public without hope. The positive though is that we would be safe."

"I don't want to be Harry Potter, not ever, I'm Alexander Snape dad! I'm your son!" spoke Alex vigorously. Severus could see Alex meant every word of it and so went to embrace his son again.

"Thank you Alex, you're right you are my son and I'm your father, love you" said Severus giving Alex a kiss on his forehead.

"Love you too dad," grinned back Alex.

"Right well I think it's time for you to have a bath," said Severus lifting Alex up. "I'll tell Albus of your decision tomorrow," said Severus making his way through the hall. "Oh I received some Floo calls while you were out playing. It seems Oscar and Emily want to join you and Sebastian in your lessons."

"Oh...I know dad we talked about it before, I said I'd ask you but I guess it slipped my mind," said Alex as they climbed the stairs.

"It is of no consequence, I guess I will be teaching all the kids of Hogsmeade if we keep it up," said Severus giving Alex a smile as they walked along the landing.

"So you're going to do it?"

"Yes of course, now I know of a certain little boy who needs to be washed until he is squeaky clean."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

It good to say I have updated. As many will know from my previous update, my schedule is quite intensive at the moment. You have probably realised this since it took me a week to update. I hope to update at least once a week, which I still consider to be a reasonable update rate, I will endeavour to update more than once a week or perhaps twice every ten or so days. Please let me know what you think of the situation.

Moving on I thought it would be interesting to see Sebastian in a fit of rage. Like Alex he isn't perfect and both boys are under quite a bit of stress at the moment due to their schedules. I therefore thought it was only a matter of time before he lost it and let out his frustration. I thought he might also be surprised that Severus would punish him as well. I don't think he thinks that anymore.

With all the attention on lessons I wanted to bring the 'Motley gang' back into the picture for little while, especially Francis who's story is going to be expanded on in subsequent chapters, as many will know by now I like developing characters slowly, I know feel this is the right time to delve into Francis's character.

Another issue was the snitch which I considered. The kids have a make shift Quidditch pitch that doesn't have the required charms and wards to keep a snitch within its boundaries. They couldn't know this of course so in a way it was impossible for me to write any other outcome. The snitch being lost then was just a formality, one that I decided to expand on by showing Alex's fear. It turned out for the best in the end.

The major event of the chapter was of course Alex's decision to go for option two. I know some people might be disappointed with this option after reading the reviews, but as I have said I have always planned to do it my way and knew which option was going to be picked from the start. I won't change things because of reviews, I think that is a sign of a weak writer, I don't mean I won't take criticism, that's important, what I mean is that I won't change key plot points as a result of reviews.

Don't think Harry Potter isn't important though. Alex still is Harry no matter what happens, the prophecy still applies, he will just go about things in an entirely different way and use his new identity to suit his purposes. Anyway let me just say this, things are going to get very exciting once Harry supposedly 'dies', you will have to keep reading to find out. Once again sorry for the slower updates, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Lastly I want to thank everyone for the unbelievable amount of support in the reviews. It seems people were listening to my concerns and answered them, so thank you! Next Chapter is going to introduce Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, any idea what those two are up to?

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	59. Chapter 59 Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 59 - Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Monday afternoon on the 14th of January 1991 saw Severus sat in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Sat directly in front of him across the headmasters large oak desk was Albus, sat directly to his right was Minerva. As a result of his talk with Alex, and subsequently their decision, he had called a meeting with Albus and Minerva to discuss the matter.

"So Severus, tell me, how has Alex been progressing with his training?"

"He is doing very well, he went running this morning and then had his history lesson, and as usual he performed very well. We just finished charms and he is getting better at lumos, before long he will master the spell and be able to fully control his magic," elaborated Severus.

"Very good although I fear you will be buying him a new wardrobe soon, he has grown since I last saw him. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I always proclaim how powerful love is, it is true, just look at how he has flourished under your care, quite a bit of muscle on him now as well, healthy food, lots of exercise and fresh air will do that to a boy though," beamed Albus.

"He did look good when I saw him on the Hogsmeade weekend, quite a lot of friends now as well," smiled Minerva.

"Yes, alas I feel we are getting off topic though, now Severus you discussed the issue with Alex?"

"Indeed, he prefers the second option. In fact he quite vigorously told me that he was my son, and that he didn't ever want to be Harry Potter, that he was Alexander Snape," smiled Severus proudly. "He also feared for my safety and to some extent his own," added Severus.

"I fear he is right to fear for your safety, Voldemort will return," both Severus and Minerva shuddered at the mention of Voldemort. "And when he does he will no doubt call you back into his service, he would want information on the boy, and I fear what would happen to you upon your failure to provide said information."

"So what are you proposing?" asked Minerva curiously.

"That Harry Potter should die. It should be in a public setting with lots of witnesses so there can be no doubt. We should all have alibis as well, especially Severus, Alex and I."

"That is quite a lot to accomplish, how exactly are we going to have Harry die in a public setting? Surely you do not wish to involve Alex?" inquired Minerva.

"No Alex will not be involved, In fact it is best if people can see him when it happens. That way no one would ever doubt his identity. Perhaps a visit with Lucius to the Ministry on the day it happens Severus?"

"It can be arranged, I will need to speak with Lucius though, and we need to plan this carefully, I cannot ask him out of the blue or else it will look suspicious."

"I understand completely Severus."

"You still haven't told us how Harry is supposedly going to die," spoke up Minerva.

"With the help of these," said Albus holding up what appeared to be an empty vial. On closer inspection however were a few tuffs of hair. "These are hairs from the head of Alex, which I took from his pillow the day Severus took him home and away from St Mungo's. With the blood adoption on the horizon I thought they might become useful, it seems so."

"Do explain Albus," barked out Severus, slightly vexed that Albus had taken some of Alex's hairs without his knowledge.

"I propose Polyjuice potion. The person taking it will assume Harry's identity and then will be killed."

"Albus that's outrageous! You can't just kill someone!" let our Minerva furiously, looking at Albus as though he had finally cracked and lost his mind.

"You are quite right Minerva, no that would be terrible, but if the person is already dying and will die, then why not put it to good use?"

"And who might this be?" asked Severus.

"Perenelle Flamel," came Albus's answer.

"Flamel...You mean the creator of the Philosophers stone?" asked Severus with a frown.

"She's dying?," asked Minerva somewhat unsettled. "But what of the Elixir surely it would keep her alive?"

"Flamel's wife to be precise, and yes the Elixir of life will keep her alive. But there is a difference between being alive and living. Like many of things there is always a price to pay, a due debt. At her age cancer is more than inevitable. She is terminally ill. The healers are doing their best to minimise her suffering. It is tolerable at the moment but will only get worse. When it becomes too much she will cease taking the Elixir and then yes she will die."

"If she can take the Elixir to sustain her, why not pursue treatment? Surely she could beat the cancer if given long enough?" asked Severus.

"It is a possibility but Perenelle is six hundred and fifty six years old. She has seen a lot of life and is old and tired. I believe she does not have the will to go on or to fight. I imagine to her death is like going to sleep after a very long and tiring day. She has already made her decision and Nicholas accepts it."

"I see, so Perenelle takes Polyjuice and becomes Harry Potter, wont she look like Alex though?" asked Minerva.

"No she will look exactly like Alex looked when Albus removed the hairs, she will have the scar and everything, even her blood will be that of Alex's before the ritual, the only problem will be her eyesight, she won't have Alex's lenses," explained Severus.

"I can have some glasses made with the filters so that is not a problem."

"Have you told her of this though Albus?" asked Minerva.

"No not yet, I will need to discuss it with her, I would like you to be there as well Severus," answered Albus.

"Why?"

"Because I think it only fair that she should know everything before she dies, what she is doing. She will no doubt want to know about Alex. As his father you know him best, what he has been through."

"I see. I will go then, but when?"

"Perhaps Wednesday afternoon? I'm afraid I will be rather busy today and tomorrow."

"Wednesday is fine, I will ask Philip and Lisa if they can mind Alex for a few hours."

"I would offer but you know I am busy with lessons," apologised Minerva.

"I know, which is why I did not ask you."

"Then it is settled, we can do more planning once we know Perenelle's decision," said Albus bringing the meeting to an end.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Monday and Tuesday came and went. Wednesday afternoon saw Severus giving Alex and Sebastian their Defence against the Dark Arts lesson. The lesson had been going well. Severus had Sebastian work on the theory for the first hour while he had Alex work on the practical aspects of the subject. They were now nearing the end of the lesson. Severus therefore decided to test the two boys to see how much they had improved.

"You go first Alex," instructed Severus.

Alex nodded before incanting, "Lumos!" his wand lit up with a bright light and didn't waver like it had previously. Severus observed Alex's face where a grimace was appearing. It was obvious Alex was putting in a lot of effort to maintain the spell. It soon became too much and the light at the end of his wand tip died, as it did Alex collapsed to his knees, with one hand on the floor supporting him as he knelt hunched over. "Alex are you okay?" asked Severus leaning down beside Alex.

"Huh-haw," let out Alex taking a moment to catch his breath, sweat pouring off his brow. "I'm...I'm f-fine dad," managed Alex although he didn't look fine, far from it.

"That was very well done Alex, I'm very impressed, you need to rest though, come on," said Severus supporting Alex as he stood. Alex wavered for a moment which resulted in Severus holding him still. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine...juss need a rest," mumbled out Alex.

"Very well, come then," said Severus leading Alex towards his reclining chair. Once he was sure Alex was seated and resting, he turned to Sebastian.

"You next."

"Yes Mr Snape," grinned Sebastian before his face became a mask of concentration. "Lumos!" cried Sebastian illuminating his wand. It glowed brightly causing Sebastian's grin to widen. He kept the spell up and quickly became tired. Severus could see that he would need to stop soon but Sebastian didn't seem to notice the danger through his determination.

"Sebastian stop," ordered Severus moving towards him.

"Just little longer," let out Sebastian weakly.

"Stop this instant!" barked Severus moving to take Sebastian's wand. It was too late though as Sebastian collapsed to the floor in a heap. Severus turned him over onto his back to inspect him. "Sebastian...Sebastian can you hear me?"

"Ughh...sowwy...Mr...Mr Snape...should...should have stops," slurred out Sebastian not entirely coherent.

"I believe you are suffering from magical exhaustion, you need to rest, no more using this today," said Severus pocketing Sebastian's wand. "Come on up you get," said Severus placing his arms behind the back of Sebastian's knees and shoulders. With him firmly in his grasp he picked Sebastian up who just lay there not moving a muscle, he was obviously too tired to do so.

"I's really sorry Mr Snape," said Sebastian looking Severus in the eye as he was held in his arms. "Please...please don't be mad," pleaded Sebastian. Severus let out a sigh before responding.

"I'm not going to punish you, I think your current condition will be punishment enough, hopefully it will serve as a good lesson for you. Next time listen to me or else you will end up like this again. I can imagine you don't find the effects of magical exhaustion to be fun."

"No...Mr Snape...snot fun at all," slurred out Sebastian as Severus moved over to the sofa.

"Dad will Seb be okay?" asked Alex concerned as Severus lay Sebastian to rest on the sofa.

"He will be fine, he just needs rest," said Severus turning to face Alex and reassure him. Alex did look noticeably less worried at Severus's reassuring words.

"Ughh...Donz worry abouts me Alex...I'll be fine just...just tired," let out Sebastian. "I'm sorry though Mr Snape," said Sebastian turning his head to meet Severus's eye again. "You knows that ri–" said Sebastian before his speech was cut off by Severus's hand over his mouth.

"Everything is forgiven Sebastian, and you're not in trouble either, I accept your apology. Now close your eyes and go to sleep okay?" said Severus keeping his hand over Sebastian's mouth to prevent any verbal protests. Sebastian stared him in the eye for a moment or two before he gave a very weak nod of his head. He then closed his eyes, once they were completely shut Severus removed his hand and listened to Sebastian's breathing, he was out like a light.

Severus rose and placed privacy charms over Sebastian so he would not be disturbed. "How are you feeling?" asked Severus straightening up.

"Okay now dad."

"Good, if you're ready then why don't you try the leg locking curse?"

"Sure dad," agreed Alex standing. Alex strode over to his usual spot and took out his wand. He waved it in the usual motion and declared "Locomotor Mortis!" The spell shot out of the wand and hit Severus squarely in the chest. Alex's watched as his dad's legs locked together. He was about to cry out in joy when he saw his dad separate his legs.

"Very good effort son, like your lumos soon the spell will be perfect. You just need to keep practising. Now why don't you rest?"

"Okay but when should we wake Seb?"

"Leave him until the end of the lesson," replied Severus. Alex nodded and spent the rest of the lesson resting and practising how to control his magic. By the end he was quite tired but looking forward to spending some time with Seb at the Miles household. His dad apparently had some business to attend to, although he wasn't sure what the 'business' was. He handed his wand to his dad for safe keeping and sat down.

Severus pocketed Alex's wand and approached Sebastian who was still lay fast asleep on the sofa. "Sebastian...come on Sebastian wake up," said Severus as he gently shook Sebastian.

"Uhh...what?" groaned out Sebastian stirring from his slumber.

"That's it...come on," said Severus helping Sebastian sit up. "How do you feel?"

"Owwh," yawned Sebastian, "like I'm a zombie," said Sebastian struggling to open his eyes.

"Here drink this, you will feel better," said Severus taking out an invigoration draught. He pressed the vial to Sebastian's lips and tilted it once Sebastian opened his mouth. The liquid poured down Sebastian's throat. A moment later his eyes shot open as he woke up properly.

"That's strong," remarked Sebastian as he stretched and cracked his neck.

"Indeed, I assume you are feeling better?"

"Yeah...thanks Mr Snape."

"You're welcome, now why don't you boys get freshened up?"

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Severus emerged inside the Flamel household along with Albus. They straightened up and cleaned their robes and were greeted by Nicholas Flamel.

"Ah Albus my child how are you doing?" asked Nicholas Flamel. Severus smirked, It was not every day you heard someone refer to Albus Dumbledore as a child. Then again Flamel was over six hundred years old. To him Albus probably seemed like a child. He didn't know what that made him then, an unborn foetus?

"It is good to see you my friend," smiled back Albus.

"And this must be Severus Snape, yes Albus has told me all about you, many sacrifices for the Order," said Nicholas Flamel with great admiration. "You do play a dangerous game though," mused Nicholas Flamel more to himself than anyone else.

"Thank you," got out Severus not really knowing what else to say.

"Well then take a seat boys," said Nicholas Flamel taking one himself. "Now what can I do for you?" he asked once they were seated.

"First how is Perenelle?"

"Getting worse I'am afraid, the healers tell me it won't be long now, she accepts it as do I, she is just frustrated that she won't see Voldemort defeated once and for all," replied Nicholas Flamel. Severus shuddered at the mention of Voldemort's name. He was also surprised Flamel had uttered it. Then again the man was ancient, how many Dark Lords had he seen in his time? Quite a few he dared to venture

"Well Nicholas I have something rather important to discuss with you and hopefully Perenelle as well. It is in regards to the Order," explained Albus.

"I see and what is it exactly you require?"

"We need to conceal Harry Potter's identity. It is vital for the coming war and defeating Voldemort. You see there are some peculiar circumstances you see. Harry was terribly abused at the Dursleys," said Albus pausing at Flamel's sad expression. "Yes I'am sorry to say it is true, I feel terrible about it as well. Severus here adopted Harry as his son. He now goes by the name of Alexander Snape, I am sure you are well aware of the dangers of that information becoming public knowledge, especially with Severus's role as a spy in the Death Eaters," explained Albus.

"I see...did you really adopt Harry? I must admit I'am surprised considering your history with James," remarked Flamel.

"You are correct. I decided to put my differences aside though. Alex is nothing like James, I love him, he is my son now, we performed a blood ritual," returned Severus.

"I see...is there anything else I need to know about the boy?"

"Yes there is," started Albus who then went on to explain everything concerning Alex.

"Quite a story," said Flamel once Albus was finished. "So people expect him to attend Hogwarts this year yet he won't until 1993?"

"Correct, we plan on faking Harry's death, that way Alex's identity will be protected and Voldemort won't go looking for him either, in fact he will completely overlook Harry should our plan succeed.

"I understand why you would want to do that, the man is a lunatic after all, honestly going after a baby boy, I fail to understand how Perenelle and I come into the picture though."

"Well I must ask a favour of Perenelle, the ultimate sacrifice I' am afraid. I would not ask if the circumstances were not so, they are though so I will. You see we plan to have Harry die in a public setting, of course he won't really die but someone will have to, we are proposing Perenelle die under Polyjuice potion," spoke Albus softly.

Flamel brought his hand up to his face and rubbed his chin in thought. "So you are saying when the time comes she should use her death to help the war effort?"

"Yes in a manner of speaking," replied Albus.

"I see...well I think Perenelle and I should discuss this, I will need to see how she is doing, why don't you make yourselves comfortable while I go see her?"

"Thank you," agreed Albus.

"Very well, I shall return when ready," said Flamel departing.

"Albus...do you feel it wise to tell him everything, especially concerning Alex and I."

"As you know Nicholas and I are partners in Alchemy, he however was and still is to an extent my mentor. He taught me pretty much everything I know with the exception of a few things here and there. Back in his day he was the most powerful wizard around. He is still very powerful but unfortunately well past his peak. He is however very experienced, even more so than I, yes I could probably best him in a duel of power but, he knows more about magic than even I. He has made it his mission to help the light against the dark. He fought against Owle Bullock, Emeric the Evil, as well as Grindelwald and now Voldemort, if we cannot trust Nicholas and Perenelle then we cannot trust anyone."

"I see...I apologise for questioning your judgement."

"Its fine, do not concern yourself, it is understandable after all, you are only worrying about your son's safety, perfectly normal for any parent," beamed Albus with a twinkle in his eye.

"How powerful is he though?" asked Severus curiously.

"Power is relative, how can you judge without making comparisons?" replied Albus speaking in riddles.

"Then judge, how powerful is he compared to yourself and the Dark Lord?"

"He is not as powerful as us two, but as I said he possess a great amount of knowledge and experience, I believe he could still most likely best Alastor in duel," replied Albus.

Best Mad-Eye Moody in a duel thought Severus to himself. That would be quite an accomplishment. They said half the cells in Azkaban were full due to him. Without a doubt Moody was one of the most powerful wizards of the age. Only surpassed by Albus and the Dark Lord himself. If Flamel could beat Moody then he was most likely still a powerful wizard. He liked to consider himself a powerful wizard. He didn't think he could take Moody though, that meant Flamel was most likely more powerful than himself. Not to mention he had over six hundred years of experience as well. You didn't live that long unless you knew how to take care of yourself.

"I believe I have been unjust in my opinion of Flamel, if he is indeed as powerful as you say then he is not a wizard to be trifled with lightly."

"No he is not," replied Albus seriously. The two sat there and made polite conversation while they waited for Flamel. He eventually returned and beckoned for them to follow him. They made their way upstairs and down the long landing. Eventually Flamel came to a door and motioned for them to enter. Severus and Albus stepped through the doorway and entered. The room was spacious but cosy. In the middle of the room on a bed was Perenelle Flamel.

"Albus...Severus it is good to see you two, Nicholas has just been telling me what you have told him. Now I do not wish to be rude but I would like to speak to Severus alone."

"We should step outside," said Flamel with an authoritative voice. Albus nodded and didn't argue. The two departed leaving Severus and Perenelle alone.

"Please sit down," said Perenelle gesturing towards the armchair beside her bed. Severus complied and gave her his full attention. "Before I make up my mind I must ask a few things of you, you understand?"

"Yes of course, what do you require?"

"Do you perhaps have a photograph of Harry that I could see?" asked Perenelle eagerly. Severus was somewhat surprised by the request but complied. He brought out his wallet and removed a picture of Alex in his school uniform.

"He looks lovely, Nicholas explained about the ritual and how he looks, he looks just like you, except the eyes of course, damn Dursleys...Thank you for that," smiled Perenelle.

"You can keep it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I have multiple copies."

"Why thank you, I have one more request...would you grant a dying woman that?"

"It would depend on what the request is," answered Severus, never one to agree to something without knowing the terms of said agreement.

"Very true, well it is rather personal. Would you be amenable to providing me with some memories?"

"What sort of memories?"

"I would like to see the significant moments of Alex's life, when you first rescued him, his stay in St Mungo's, then his life in Hogsmeade, particularly Christmas," smiled Perenelle.

"I...of course," agreed Severus, the woman was giving her life for his son after all, how could he say no to her request to get to know his son better. She most likely wanted to know who she was giving her life for.

"Thank you, it means a lot."

"Indeed, well do you want the memories now or later?"

"I would appreciate having them sooner rather than later, my time is limited after all."

"I understand," said Severus taking out his wand and a fresh vial. He brought his wand tip to his temple and thought about the memories he wanted to use. He removed the silver fluid from his temple and placed in it in the vial. He then placed an unbreakable charm on the vial and spelled it so only he and Perenelle could open it. With the charms placed he handed her the vial.

"I have placed an unbreakable charm on the vial and made it so only you and I can open it. I would appreciate it if only you and Nicholas viewed the memories. A lot of those a very private, especially Alex's discussions about the abuse he suffered."

"You have my word Severus."

"Thank you."

"You're quite welcome, now why don't you fetch Nicholas and Albus." Severus nodded and then went to find Albus and Nicholas. He found them downstairs having a discussion on Alchemy. He motioned for them to come back upstairs and returned to Perenelle's room. Once there she addressed them.

"I have made my decision, when the time comes I will give my life for the cause. I want to see that bastard burn and die. If it means giving my life to help Harry and the war effort then I will gladly do it, especially since my death is near anyway. In fact it helps me knowing my last act will be helping Harry."

"I' am glad to hear that, thank you, it means a lot to us. Nicholas could you please keep in contact and keep me updated on how things are going here?"

"Yes of course, when it's time I will let you know."

"Good, well Severus and I have some more things to discuss now we know where we stand. Again thank you for doing this. Thank you too Nicholas for your continued support."

"You're very welcome, I'm glad you're doing this though Penny, I know how frustrated you were about the whole ordeal." Perenelle just nodded and closed her eyes. "I believe it is best if we leave her to rest," said Nicholas making it clear Severus and Albus had overstayed their welcome.

"We will get out of your way. Come Severus, thank you once again."

"I will see you out," said Flamel following them to the hearth.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Severus and Albus emerged inside the headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Albus made his to his chair behind the desk while Severus moved to his chair in front. They now just had to wait for Minerva to arrive and they could start their meeting. While they waited Severus and Albus caught up, Severus told Albus about Alex while Albus told Severus about the school. Minerva arrived around ten minutes later which meant they could start the meeting.

"Thanks for coming," said Albus once she had seated herself.

"It was no trouble."

"Severus and I just returned from a meeting with Nicholas and Perenelle. Perenelle has decided to go through with the plan. We should therefore now discuss how we plan to go about this."

"Perhaps we should consider who will be doing the killing, what I mean by that is the culprit," elaborated Severus.

"Yes an excellent part to start, I have given this some thought. I' am reluctant to involve Muggles. Doing so would only increase the prejudice that exists against them."

"So you are intending to use this as a political move as well then?" asked Severus raising an eyebrow. "Why not have it appear that a rogue Death Eater kills Harry then, that way you could galvanise the public against them, perhaps even bring in emergency measures in order to round up the ones that escaped Azkaban."

"That is quite a good idea," agreed Minerva.

"It is indeed quite a good idea, we must be careful though Severus, such actions could bring you into this as well. You would need a solid alibi. Perhaps you could accompany Alex with Lucius to the Minstry? Lucius is always meeting with Cornelius. There would be no way to accuse you if you were with the Minister for Magic when it happens."

"I will speak to Lucius, I will have to wait until we get the word from Flamel though, otherwise we could get the wrong date."

"Agreed, next we need a location," replied Albus.

Minerva rubbed her chin before proclaiming. "Diagon Alley! It's perfect, very crowded, lots of commotion. Whoever does the killing can do it and then apparate a second later. Harry could be having his first visit there."

"Don't forget the Dark Mark as well, that should be included once it is done," added Severus.

"Of course," agreed Minerva.

"Who shall do the killing then?" asked Severus.

"I think Nicholas will most likely want to do it, it is his wife after all, maybe he won't but I will ask him first, until then we won't discuss it, understood?"

"Understood," repeated Severus.

"Crystal clear," nodded Minerva.

"Good well then let's adjourn this meeting until then."

"I will see you soon Albus, Minerva," said Severus standing.

"Good day Severus," nodded Albus.

"Give my regards to Alex," called Minerva as Severus neared the hearth.

"I will, Hogsmeade sixteen Cauldron Cross!" called Severus departing.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes: (Essay incoming)**

First an update on my schedule. Things are still busy so you can expect me to keep to my one update per week. Once my schedule changes I will let everyone know. I do believe in keeping my readers fully informed after all. As for the author notes, the first issue I find relevant to discuss is the Polyjuice potion. In cannon how it works is very ambiguous. I decided the most likely way it works though is by copying the person's body at a molecular level. That means blood, cells, basically everything.

Another important distinction to make is that the piece of the person being used. What I mean by this is that say for example one uses a person's hair, as is often done in the HP books, that hair continues the code necessary for the potion to work. The hair only contains the code up until that point though. So If I save a hair from when I was eight, and I also have a hair from when I'm twenty, they should both bring different results. That therefore explains how Perenelle with transform into Harry before the blood ritual.

Another issue with the Polyjuice potion was whether a male could use it to transform into a female. Of course this is easily answered by its use in cannon. Crabbe and Goyle both take the potion in Half Blood Prince and disguise themselves as Slytherin girls to keep watch for Malfoy. Not to mention all the Potters in Deathly Hallows. Fleur and Hermione where obviously able to transform into Harry who is of the opposite sex.

Next I want to discuss the kid's lessons. AS I have previously stated, learning magic for the kids is not easy, they both have the distinct disadvantage of being younger than they should be. It will however be very useful later on. Sebastian unfortunately found out what happens when you try to do much in one go and suffered the effects of magical exhaustion. Keep reading to see their progress, don't worry soon they will be practising their duelling for the tournament. Against Severus as well!

The next big issue is the killing of Harry Potter! Going to steer up a lot of trouble I know. Of course there is going to be the reaction of the public, the Ministry as well as how Severus and Alex will deal with it. Also quite interestingly Lucius. Exciting I know! One reviewer also asked recently what is to happen about Remus Lupin and Sirus Black. All I can say is that Remus will be involved soon although I'm not going to say how.

So what do people think of the involvement of the Flamel's? I think it was such a shame that JKR killed them off in the books so soon. Both are over six hundred years old and have a tremendous wealth of knowledge. I also wondered who Albus learnt from and it seemed to fit perfectly that his partner Nicholas would be a good mentor and role model for him.

Another issue I have picked up which isn't related to this specific chapter, yet still important is how Alex is dealing with the abuse. I would like to bring people's attention back to what Severus did with his Legilimency when he went into Alex's mind. If you remember correctly he erected powerful shields about the memories of Alex's abuse. Since then Alex has had no more flash backs and subtly over time has become less shy. That should answer people's questions about how he is acting. As for this chapter, I know it is quite short so forgive me, I don't like writing for writing sake though, all the information is relevant and if it's not then it's not included. I do hope you enjoyed it though. As for next chapter, it's going to Francis's birthday so lots of fun and finding out more about the little American lad.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	60. Chapter 60 Francis's Birthday

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 60 - Francis's Birthday**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Today was Sunday the 27th January 1991. Since the discussion with the Flamel's not much had changed for Severus. Over the last week and a half he had been giving Alex and Sebastian their lessons. Although they were close to mastering Lumos and Locomotor Mortis, they still had not quite achieved that goal yet. It was not surprising when one considered how long it took eleven year old first years to control their magic.

One thing that had changed though was the introduction of Emily and Oscar. The two had been serious about entering the tournament. Their parents had given them permission to enter and had sent off for their Ministry wand exemptions. They had both therefore acquired their wands and the necessary equipment. Alex joked that his father really was starting his own school, as it was amusing to see the four of them huddled together dressed in their uniforms.

However unlike Alex and Sebastian, Emily and Oscar were starting from scratch. They knew none of the theory and at seven and eight years old respectively, they would both find controlling their magic difficult. Severus had therefore not even bothered with the practical aspects of the subjects, he thought it best to teach them the theory and wand movements before they even began casting.

Today however was an important day for a certain six year old boy. Today was Francis Green's sixth birthday. Alex and the rest of the gang had been invited to his party along with Draco. There was to be a sleep over once the party was over. Mrs Anderson had permitted Francis to invite one friend over. Severus had found this strange and had inquired on the behalf of the children.

Mrs Anderson's explanation was that her cottage was far too small to accommodate so many children. From what Alex had told him he agreed with this assessment, Francis's bedroom was only small after all. He had therefore offered to host the sleep over in Alex's attic. Mrs Anderson had again brushed this off stating she wanted Francis to be with her on his birthday. Severus agreed with her, he would feel the same if it were Alex in Francis's place.

The situation did leave a problem for the gang though. It meant only one of them would be able to go the sleep over and, with the exclusion of Francis there were eight of them. It was quickly decided that Alex should be the one to be invited though since he had never slept over at Francis's house, the gang were also fiercely loyal towards one another and quite protective of Alex. They didn't want him to feel left out. Francis was delighted with this arrangement since he planned to invite Alex anyway.

Severus was now sat alone in the study while the kids ate their breakfast. It was quite common these days for the kids to meet up at breakfast and lunch, everyone except Alex bringing packed food along with them. He had also sent Lupin his Wolfsbane potion, the full moon was on the 30th of the month after all. He had received a reply informing him Lupin had received it with his thanks.

Since today was a Sunday the first lesson and only lesson of the day was a review of what the kids had learned. Oscar and Emily had only just started so he didn't expect much progress from them. Alex and Sebastian however were close to mastering their control of their magic. He was therefore looking forward to seeing how they performed.

Severus was brought out of his musings by the Floo going off. He quickly rose and strode over to it. He answered the Floo call and was met by the sight of Albus standing in his office. "Albus," greeted Severus upon seeing the headmaster.

"Good to see you Severus, may I step through?"

"You may," returned Severus stepping out of the way. Albus stepped through the Floo and entered the study. With a wave of his hand his robes were back to their pristine condition and soot free. "Take a seat," offered Severus seating himself in his reclining chair. "Anything to drink?"

"Tea please," answered Albus seating himself on the sofa.

"Daisy!" called Severus.

POP

"Yes master Severus."

"A cup of tea for Albus and a cup of coffee for myself," ordered Severus.

"Yes of course master, I be bringing it right away."

POP

"I take it you have news then?"

"Yes Nicholas Floo called me around ten minutes ago. According to him Perenelle wishes to thank you. She viewed the memories you provided her. She was quite moved by them. Moving on though, Nicholas tells me that her condition has declined somewhat. It seems we will most likely be moving our plans forward. I assume you have Polyjuice potion on hand?"

"Correct," replied Severus. He always had at least one dose of Polyjuice potion available, for one the potion took quite a long time to brew depending on when you acquired the ingredients, and the ingredients themselves were quite rare.

"Well that removes one of my concerns, I also–"

POP

"Here you go master," said Daisy proudly as she handed them their drinks.

"Thank you Daisy, dismissed, as you were saying Albus?"

POP

"Yes...I also spoke with Nicholas about when the time comes. His wish is for him to be the one to do it. Perenelle agrees and it is also her wish. I would therefore like you to fashion some Death Eater robes and mask for him, you will also need to teach him how to cast the Dark Mark."

"It will be done, and when will this take place?"

"That depends on when your meeting with Lucius and the Minister is scheduled. We can put our plans into action this coming weekend or the weekend after. Nicholas and I thought it best to leave the plans as flexible as possible."

"Good, well I will speak with Narcissa later, she will be dropping off Draco for Francis's birthday party, I will mention it in passing and she will no doubt in turn pass it onto Lucius."

"Very good Severus, now have you discussed this with Alex?"

"No I have not, he is safer not knowing, and I believe he would be troubled knowing what Perenelle is doing for him as well. He is a very considerate boy after all. I want his reaction to be genuine as well. He will be with Lucius and the Minister when it happens, both are very good at reading body language, if Alex's knows beforehand it will show and arouse their suspicion."

"I understand your decision Severus and will abide by it," said Albus bringing his hand up to rub his chin in thought. Severus watched Albus as he contemplated his next words. "You know with Alex's true identity destroyed, there might be an opportunity for you," spoke up Albus.

"And what opportunity would that be?"

"It is just a suggestion but one I think you should consider. You could alter Alex's memories, make him believe he really was Alexander Snape, erase all notion that he was once Harry Potter, he would then think of you as his father rather than his adopted father," explained Albus.

_Was that a good idea? Did he have the right to rob Alex of his previous memories? Then there was the issues of the blood adoption, youth potion and surgery, they would all have to be erased or else Alex would become suspicious, in fact it would mean heavily modifying his memories. His life at the Dursleys altered to his supposed life at the orphanage, every time he saw a reflection of himself, every time someone called him Harry instead of freak or boy. _

_One thing was for certain. He wouldn't do it without Alex's consent. He had no right, no he would only do it if Alex wanted it and understood everything. Even then he was somewhat reluctant. It could go badly wrong if he messed up the alterations. Bad things could happen if you tampered with people's memories, their temperament and emotions were just one of the things that could be effected, most of all their sanity. _

"I will have to give this some thought...and in any event I won't be doing it unless Alex gives me his consent."

"Understandable Severus, I must admit there was another reason why I brought it up though. You know how accomplished Voldemort was at Legilimency having experienced it yourself. Should Alex fall into the wrong hands, I fear what would happen to him if they discovered his true identity by invading his mind."

"It's a good point," conceded Severus. "But I think it best to leave the issue alone until the Dark Lord returns. I will be better placed to assess the situation then. I don't want to mess Alex around, altering his memories is not a small ordeal and should not be done lightly. If his safety is threatened and I deem it necessary then I will seriously consider the option, but not until then," finalised Severus.

"Good logic," agreed Albus. "How is the boy doing anyway?"

"Quite well, he is having his breakfast with the others at the moment. The lesson will be starting soon so you understand that we will have to cut out conversation short."

"Yes, I will get out of your way. Keep me informed of what is happening with the Malfoys."

"I will, good day Albus."

"Good day to you Severus," said Albus as he departed through the Floo system. Severus stood there momentarily as he watched Albus depart. Once Albus was gone he returned to his reclining chair and took out a copy of the Daily Prophet. He decided to read the paper until the end of breakfast and leave the children in peace. He had already decided It was not good for him to be looming over them on their breaks. No they needed time away from adult supervision. The time quickly passed and with the lesson due to begin he called them into the study.

"I trust you are all well fed?" asked Severus.

"Yes dad," nodded Alex.

"Yes Mr Snape," chorused the other three in return.

"Good, Emily and Oscar you will continue practising the theory. You will find the relevant books on your desks. I have set up privacy wards so you won't be disturbed." Emily and Oscar nodded to show they understood and went to their desk to begin working. "Alex and Sebastian you will be practising your spells."

Severus had them both work on Lumos simultaneously as they stood next to each other. They had now got to the point where they could cast the spell and hold it for a short while without any adverse effects. Lumos was a simple spell as it had no wand movements and an easy incantation, it however was a spell that needed magic to be fed to it constantly, it therefore was a hard spell for beginners to master since it required a good control of one's magic.

Severus was therefore pleased with their progress. Thankfully there had been no more mishaps since Sebastian's magical exhaustion. It seemed the event had taught both boys a lesson although he suspected it affected Sebastian more since he had actually felt the effects. He watched them both and commented on their work.

"That its Alex...keep it up...slow and steady," said Severus in a calming voice. By slow and steady he was referring to the amount of magic supplied. It only needed to be a small amount but, most youngsters failed to realise this and used way more magic than was necessary, effectively depleting their magical reserves for the time being until they recharged. "You're doing well...you just hit the two minute mark," said Severus holding up his wand which displayed the time past.

"Getting...huh-harder," let out Alex slightly breathless, his ball of light wavering for a second.

"Keep going until you think you need to stop," encouraged Severus as he watched Alex. Severus kept a close eye on Alex as he passed the three minute mark. He was quickly becoming concerned and was about to tell Alex to stop but was beaten to it when Alex used Nox and cancelled his Lumos. Alex looked worn out but was also wearing a wide grin.

"I'm impressed with your self control, I assume you knew you were reaching your limit yes?"

"Huh-sure dad...it was getting really hard towards the end so I stopped. I think anything around two minutes thirty seconds is definitely safe for me though."

"I agree take a rest and then try again, you next Sebastian."

"Okay Mr Snape," said Sebastian stepping forward. He cast the spell and Severus began timing him. Things were plain sailing up until the one minute mark. That was to be expected though since the boys had progressed past that limit. It was around two minutes when Sebastian began to struggle. He stopped at 2:26 and like Alex after his attempt looked worn out.

Severus was slightly surprised that Alex had been able to cast the spell longer than Sebastian. He was after all younger than the older blonde haired boy. Alex was quite advanced for his age though and he suspected he might have a particularly strong magical core, one that was stronger than Sebastian's at least. Regardless he praised Sebastian for his good work.

"Well done Sebastian, you are getting better, and you stopped in time as well, it would seem you have learned your lesson."

"Yes Mr Snape," agreed Sebastian before he went to rest. The lesson continued from there without any problems. While Alex and Sebastian rested, Severus went and supervised Emily and Oscar. Since they were working on the theory he only had to answer any questions they had which was relatively simple. He focused mainly on explaining the theory behind controlling their magic since he guessed that would cause the most problems.

After he tested the boys on their Lumos spells, he had them try the leg locking curse and transfiguring their matches. Alex had mastered the spell by now while Sebastian was getting close. They both still struggled a lot with their matches, only managing to transfigure half of their matches. He wasn't disappointed with them, in fact he was quite pleased, overall they had made great progress, and it was not surprising they had achieved the least amount of progress with transfiguration, it was after all one of the hardest magical subjects to master.

With the lesson over Severus dismissed Sebastian, Emily and Oscar, they needed time to get ready for Francis's birthday party after all. Once they had cleared away their belongings and departed, Severus sat himself in his reclining chair and watched as Alex left to have a shower. As he did so he considered his recent potion orders, he had been doing quite well recently. He needed to send out a few orders in the next couple of days. He knew he would make the deadline so he didn't worry.

Whilst waiting for Alex he was dragged out of his thoughts of potions by the Floo going off. He rose and went to answer the call. When he did he was met with the sight of Narcissa and Draco. Both were dressed impeccably. He could understand Draco's attire since he was attending the party, he didn't understand Narcissa's though. She was only escorting Draco and didn't require such expensive clothing. He put it down to her need to look proper.

"Narcissa, Draco," greeted Severus.

"Severus good to see you," greeted Narcissa.

"Hello Uncle Severus."

"Why don't you step through?" asked Severus stepping aside. The two emerged from the hearth. It was while Narcissa was cleaning their robes that he spotted the present Draco was holding, it was obviously for Francis's party.

"Alex is having a shower and will be out soon. Why don't you go wait for him while I speak to your mother?"

"Okay Uncle Severus," said Draco as he made his way to leave the study.

"What do you wish to discuss?"

"Nothing serious, is there a particular time Draco needs to be home?"

"No not really, he can stay as late as the party runs."

"That's fine. I do find it interesting that he isn't participating in the tournament though."

"Lucius's doing I'm afraid, he sees no reason for Draco to enter. There is no trophy or prize for the youngsters to win, only the risk of losing and therefore embarrassing one's self. Much like yourself he is as always concerned about our public image, I suppose it is necessary with our past involvement with the Dark Lord, he does not want Draco to appear to be too strong, he would rather focus on Draco's political and oratory education and focus on his magical education later."

"It is funny you should mention politics, Alex is eager to learn more about our world, in fact he has been bugging me for some time to go on one of Lucius's visits to the Ministry, I assume Draco must have mentioned his visits to him."

"Well Alex does look up to Draco so I can see why he would have that impression on him," said Narcissa proudly. She must also be pleased her husband was involved as well. "I will mention it to Lucius of course, I believe he planned to invite Alex sooner or later anyway, he does want to get to know the boy after all."

"Alex will be pleased, please let me know when Lucius will next be visiting."

"Not to worry Severus, I presume it shall be quite soon, Cornelius is always asking for advise, makes me wonder how he ever got the job, Lucius doesn't seem to mind though, I assume it is because idiots are easier to influence," finished Narcissa with a sneer.

"Indeed, let's just be glad that Dumbledore never accepted the job," lied Severus.

"Quite right, with him in charge I shudder to think what would happen, anyway I must be off."

"I will see you later," said Severus seeing Narcissa out.

"Yes, have fun wont you?"

"Of course," replied Severus before Narcissa departed.

Meanwhile Alex was just finishing up in the shower. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He had Daisy dry him as he usually did and then made his way up to his room. On the way he thought about the day.

Things were going really well. After a lot of effort and hard work, he was finally beginning to master his magic and control it. Sebastian was progressing well as well. In fact they both were and not just in their magic studies. They had both been working on their physical fitness with their swimming and running. They were both now quite the athletes and quite fit. His dad had said it would prove to be useful when they starting practicing duelling, something to do with stamina and being able to last longer. He supposed that made sense. Duelling wasn't just about magical endurance but physical endurance as well.

Alex continued in his thoughts as he climbed his spiral staircase and entered his room. He went over to his beside cabinet and let the towel around him drop to the floor as he usually did. Since he was still thinking about his lessons and anticipating Francis's party, he didn't notice Draco who was sat on his bed waiting for him. He pulled out a pair of underwear and slipped them on. It was when he turned towards his wardrobe that he finally noticed Draco who looked quite amused. Alex expecting to be alone jumped and realised to his slight embarrassment that he had just gotten changed in front of Draco. Then again he had been naked in front of him before so it wasn't so bad, he did think of his as a brother after all.

"Hello little brother," smirked Draco seeing Alex had finally noticed him.

"Sorry," muttered Alex sheepishly, "Didn't see you, when did you get here?"

"About five minutes ago actually, Uncle Severus said I should come wait for you."

"Oh...what did you get Francis?" asked Alex seeing the wrapped present.

"Broom servicing kit," replied Draco as Alex went to get dressed by his wardrobe.

"I got him a three month magazine subscription to the Finchburg Finches, there an American team, he likes them since he's from the States, well I didn't really pay for it dad did, is that normal?"

"What you mean for parents to buy their kids presents to take to other kids parties?" asked Draco seeking clarification.

"Yeah," replied Alex as he slipped on some black trousers.

"Yeah pretty normal, mother always took me shopping when I had to get a present. She bought the kit as well actually."

"I guess that's okay then," said Alex still sounding somewhat worried as he buttoned his white shirt.

"Alex stop worrying, no one expects kids to buy their friends presents all the time, you would never have any money otherwise."

"Okay," agreed Alex as he fastened his black bowtie. He then finished getting dressed. When he was finished he was also wearing his black waistcoat and shoes, his dark green robes and black hooded cloak. He also added his jewellery for good measure.

"Very smart, almost as good looking as me," smirked Draco as he straightened out Alex's hair. Alex just smiled and didn't comment.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"How come you're not entering the tournament?"

"Oh well because father says it's not befitting for a Malfoy to duel in public, got to keep up the good image you know," smiled Draco.

"You're not mad you can't enter?"

"No father already promised me he would teach me all the spells I want when the time comes."

"That's okay then, dad always said Uncle Lucius was a powerful wizard," replied Alex.

"You're not wrong, Uncle Severus is powerful as well though, and I wouldn't want to get on his bad side."

"No nor would I."

"Shall we go downstairs then seeing as we're both ready?"

"Sure," agreed Alex picking up his present.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Thirty minutes later saw Severus dropping Alex and Severus off at Francis's home in Orbfield Orchard. Mrs Anderson answered the door and welcomed them in. Before Severus entered with the boys he handed over a card from himself and Alex, while Draco handed one over from the Malfoys.

Once inside they entered the living room. The room was decorated in birthday banners with balloons darted around the room. On the far end of the room was a table which currently had Francis's presents laid on top of it. Alex and Draco placed their presents on the edge of the pile and returned to where Mrs Anderson and Severus were standing.

"Mrs Anderson?" asked Alex.

"Yes Alex dear?"

"Where is Francis?"

"Oh he's with Brendon, he doesn't know about the party, only the sleepover," grinned Mrs Anderson.

"Oh," smiled Alex.

"Here you go," said Severus passing Alex his bag with his things inside. The bag contained Alex's pyjamas for the night as well as his running gear for in the morning.

"Thanks dad."

"Now Mrs Anderson, what time will the boys be going to bed?"

"I normally put Francis to bed at eight but since it's his birthday and it's a sleep over then nine thirty seems reasonable, I doubt they could stay up longer than that anyway."

"That is fine, now remember Alex, you have to be up early tomorrow for your running so don't stay up too late," warned Severus.

"I know dad, I won't."

"Good, now in the morning Floo home once you have had your breakfast."

"I will dad."

"Would you like something to drink?" asked Mrs Anderson.

"No thank you," declined Severus.

"Please Mrs Anderson," returned Alex.

"Yes Ma'am," agreed Draco.

"I'll just be in the kitchen, I have some other food to prepare for the party as well," said Mrs Anderson turning towards the kitchen.

"May I help?" offered Severus.

"Of course," smiled Mrs Anderson. Severus left the boys to it and followed her into the kitchen. He observed as she worked on the birthday cake and then went to the pantry to get some drinks. With the pumpkin juice acquired he fetched two goblets and poured out two drinks. Drinks in hand he made his way back towards the living room.

"Here you go boys," called Severus as he passed the goblets to Alex and Draco.

"Thanks dad," said Alex as a way of thanks.

"Yeah thanks Uncle Severus."

"Now I trust you boys to behave, Draco Floo call when the party is over, I will take you back to Malfoy Manor, Alex I will see you tomorrow," said Severus giving both boys a hug. "Oh and sleep well," added Severus as he ended the embrace.

"Bye dad."

"Later Uncle Severus," called Draco as Severus departed, stepping outside the house he apparated home. Alex and Draco watched Severus go and then sat and waited for the others. Sebastian turned up not long after present in hand. The rest except Brendon and Francis arrived around five minutes later.

With everything prepared the kids as well as Mrs Anderson crowded together in the living room and waited. Eventually they heard the front door open and then close. Francis emerged with Brendon stood behind him with his hands over his eyes. "Alright you can look now," said Brendon removing his hands.

"**SURPRISE!"**

Francis blinked his eyes and stared around in shock. The shock stayed there for a moment before he caught on causing his face to light up with a huge smile. "Wow thanks guys!" he all but screamed out in delight.

"Come on mate presents!" shouted Oscar gesturing towards the table. Francis's smile widened if that was even possible and he rushed over to his presents. The rest crowded around him and watched on. Francis opened the cards first and his Aunt took them off him one by one as he opened them. While Francis opened the next card she would place them on the mantle or window sill.

Francis thanked each person for their card if they were present and if not he passed it off to his Aunt wordlessly. With the cards opened he began opening the smaller presents. He received a lot of sweets as well new socks and underwear. After the somewhat boring underwear it was time for the more exciting presents.

Off Emily and Amy Francis received a set of Finchburg Finches pyjamas set and bed quilt. He then opened Alex's present and looked at the subscription voucher. "Wow mate thanks," grinned Francis.

"You're welcome mate. I know it's hard to keep track of them since you live here."

After Alex's present he opened Oscar's and Luke's, where he received a Gobstones set and a pack of exploding snap cards. Off Sebastian he received a number of Zonko's joke shop products, as well as some Fizzing Whizzbees and Drooble's best blowing gum. Next came Rebecca who bought him some comics entitled _The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle, _as well as a copy of_ The Toadstool Tales. _After Rebecca came Draco who handed over the expensive broom servicing kit, Francis was delighted. Last but not least was Oscar who bought Francis some Muggle board games such as Scrabble and Monopoly.

With the gangs presents out of the way Francis turned to the more expensive presents off his Aunt. He received a brand new quill and ink set that looked quite expensive, as well as paint and colouring set with matching canvas and colouring book. He also received quite a lot of new clothing since he was currently going through a growth spurt and had outgrown a lot of his clothes.

Among the other presents were a number of toy dragons as well as Finchburg Finches players and a miniature stadium. Interestingly he also received some Muggle toys including some toy guns to the bemusement of some of the gang.

"What are those?" asked Sebastian pointing towards the metal cap guns. Although Sebastian's father was Muggleborn he had not been exposed to the Muggle world so it was understandable he didn't know what it was.

"It's a cap gun," spoke up Alex. "Here let me show you," said Alex as he took the cap gun set. He bent the gun exposing the chamber and opened the small plastic cylinder containing the red caps. He took out the caps and placed them in the chamber of the revolver before he flipped it shut. He then aimed the gun at Francis and pulled the trigger.

CRACK

"Ughh," let out Francis as he stuck out his tongue and fell backwards pretending to play dead to everyone's amusement. Alex smiled at the image and sniffed the air near where the gun had gone off, caps smelt lovely! There was a bit of smoke coming from the gun as well.

"They are pretty cool," remarked Sebastian. Alex noted that the girls were rolling their eyes. He grinned and realised what they must be thinking. He had a suspicion it was something along the lines of boys and them liking anything that goes bang! Silly girls, it was better than dolls or pink frilly things, like ballerina outfits, he still remembered the day they tried to dress him in it, not in a million years!

After the cap guns came some more presents. There was an expensive looking wrist watch as well as a Muggle baseball cap and some toy cars. With the presents out of the way it was time for games. They started off with pass the parcel and formed a circle on the floor. They played numerous rounds with Alex winning a pack of chocolate frogs, by the time all the packages had been opened everyone had at least one prize.

After pass the parcel was twister, a rather amusing game where the players had to reach for certain coloured circles with different parts of their bodies. Since there were ten kids they were two mats with five children on each one. "Right hand yellow!" called Mr's Anderson. Alex who was currently facing upwards tried to move his hand through Oscar's open legs, the yellow circle was just too far though, he fell and rather amusing took everyone else with him.

"Alex!" called Oscar.

"Sorry mate," grinned Alex.

It was while they were waiting for the others to finish that the five of them began playing with the balloons. They started by hitting them towards each other and trying to keep them in the air and just having fun. Towards the end though they were rubbing them against their hair to see if they could cause enough static so they would stick to them. It worked for Alex who was having the time of his life. He had always missed Dudley's birthday parties but could hear the other kids delight from his cupboard. Now he was actually involved.

After awhile the room went dark all of a sudden and Mrs Anderson appeared with a cake lit with candles. Alex wasn't sure of the words but went along with everybody else as they sang happy birthday to Francis. Eventually they stopped singing and regarded Francis. "Come on make a wish!" called Oscar.

"Yeah but don't tell anyone or it won't come true!" smiled Emily. Alex watched as Francis closed his eyes as he thought of his wish. They snapped open a moment later before he took an enormous breath and tried to blow out his candles.

"Hurray!" cheered Sebastian as Francis blew out the candles. "Oh," he added when one of the candles relit itself. Francis blew it out only for another to relight itself, again he blew it out but another replaced it, by which time everyone was either giggling or laughing as Francis increasingly tried to blow them out.

"Huh," let out Francis out of breath. "This is some kind of joke ain't it?" he asked turning towards his Aunt.

"Yes sorry, have to have some fun though don't I? Alright everyone, all together! One...two...three!" They all blew together and Francis with the aid of everyone else was finally able to blow out all the candles. With the candles blown out the cake was promptly cut into pieces and handed out to the children. Alex was delighted to be having his first ever taste of a birthday cake. What made it more special was sharing the experience with his friends.

Now he knew what it was like he realised just how bad the Dursleys had treated him. Of course he felt left out but he really didn't know what he was missing, now he did it would be a lie to say it didn't hurt. Alex finding it a bit too much decided to get away for a little while and find some space. He exited the living room and went to sit on the bottom of the stairs. He was soon joined by Draco who had not missed him disappearing.

"You okay?" asked Draco sitting beside Alex.

"I'm sorry," apologised Alex. "I just...I...I mean...this is my first birthday party you know?" said Alex looking at Draco, hoping he would understand.

"It must bring a lot of things up right?"

"Yeah I suppose," said Alex letting out a long sigh.

"Don't worry about it lil bro, everyone understands don't they?"

"Yeah," smiled Alex. "I have good friends don't I?"

"Yeah you do, anyway don't let it drag you down, come on lets have some fun," said Draco pulling Alex up. After that the two returned to the party. Alex was finally able to heed Draco's advice and just let go, they danced to the music, played musical chairs and fired off the party poppers. Towards the end of the party though the kids began to fade, their sugar rushes from the cake and fizzy drinks finally wearing off.

One by one parent's returned to escort their kid's home. Alex said goodbye to them all including Draco who floo'ed back to sixteen Cauldron Cross. With the kids out of the way Mrs Anderson sent Alex and Francis upstairs to get changed while she cleaned up the party. The two boys entered Francis's bedroom with Alex carrying his backpack. Alex set it down and pulled out his pyjamas and sleeping bag, while Francis began putting on his new pyjama set. Alex too changed into his pyjamas and then closed up his backpack which he left in the corner.

"So what you want to do?" asked Alex looking up.

"Could play with my new toys if you want?"

"Okay which ones?"

"What about the dragons and Quidditch players?"

"Sure," smiled Alex who flopped himself down on the floor. Francis brought out his toy miniature Quidditch stadium, as well as the players and the dragons. What evolved from their was what only children's imaginations can envisage. "And its Thompson, he's going for goal!" cried Alex as he held the Quidditch player in his hand.

"But a dragon has attacked!" cried Francis holding up the Hungarian horntail. "Ahh...Ahh," let out Francis doing the crowd's panicked screams. "But look Maximus Brankovitch for the Finchburg Finches has tamed the dragon!" yelled Francis. "And now he's going after the Sweetwater All-stars!" smiled Francis as he chased Alex around.

"Ahh!" let Alex as he tried to escape.

"RAWR!" cried Francis engulfing Alex's players in imaginary flames.

"Ewww," let out Alex letting his players drop dead.

"HAHAHA," they giggled as they rolled on the floor.

"Hey you know what a sleep over needs right?" said Alex picking up a pillow.

"What?" returned Francis looking confused.

"A pillow fight of course," smiled Alex as he walloped Francis over the head. Unbeknownst to Alex though Francis got his own back when his accidental magic retaliated for him. Francis took one at Alex before he planted a hand over his mouth. It was too much though and he broke down laughing.

"AHAAHAH...oh my god...you look hilarious!" roared Francis.

"What?" said Alex looking down at himself and feeling his body at the same time.

"No no look in the mirror, it's just too funny!" Alex did as asked and discovered he was now sporting red hot pink hair instead of his usual black. He tried to act serious but Francis was right, he looked ridiculous.

"This means war!" said Alex taking a firmer hold of his pillow. "ARGHHH!" he cried charging at Francis. What ensured was a ferocious pillow fight which was aided by their accidental magic. They wrestled on the bed and ended up on the floor. By the end there were feathers from the pillows everywhere and both Alex and Francis looked ridiculous. Francis now had purple hair while his pyjamas looked like they had been on a paintball course. Alex similarly was covered in paint although his hair was now a mixture of pink, red, blue and orange. They only stopped when Mrs Anderson walked in.

"Oh my," she cried seeing the destruction. She tooted to herself as she shook her head and took out her wand. With a wave of her wand and a "Finite," both boys were returned to their original condition. With a another wave of her wand the pillows had their feathers returned and were as good as new. "Right well enough fun boys, time for bed," she ordered.

Alex and Francis didn't protest since they had expected a scolding and were happy they were being let off. Alex supposed it was because it was Francis's birthday, otherwise he suspected they might have gotten into trouble. He therefore got into his sleeping bag and watched as Mrs Anderson tucked Francis in. He was somewhat surprised but happy when she came to tuck him in. Well he didn't really have a sheet to be tucked in but she did zip up his sleeping bag and made sure he was comfy.

"Alex?" whispered Francis.

"Yeah?" whispered back Alex.

"Thanks for coming."

"You're welcome."

"G'night."

"Night mate," said Alex turning over onto his side. He closed his eyes and drifted off with happy thoughts and memories. Today he had been to his first birthday party and it had been wonderful. Yes there had been some downers when it had become just too much but Draco had helped him overcome that. Once again it felt great knowing he had a bigger brother and friends who looked out for him. With that in mind his breathing levelled out as he succumbed to sleep and entered the land of nod.

Alex was jerked out of his slumber for some reason. The room was still very dark so he didn't think he had been asleep that long, in fact he still felt tired so he doubted he had been asleep for more than an hour or so. At home he had the sleeping spell on his bed so he never woke up in the night. Finding it strange that he had woken up Alex finally starting to come around. It was then that he realised what had woken him. He could hear low level sobs and sniffles. They were coming from Francis's bed.

Alex unzipped his sleeping bag and with a yawn went over to Francis's bed. "Francis...Francis are you okay?"

"I'm sorry," said Francis turning over to face Alex, tears in his eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Alex sitting on the bed next to Francis.

"I just miss them," cried Francis. "That was my wish you know, to have them back," sobbed Francis. Alex sat there looking at his friend and finally realised what Francis was so upset about. There must be a reason Francis lived with his Aunt and by the sounds of it, it was because his parents were dead. Alex knew that feeling all too well. He had Severus now who was his dad but for nine years at the Dursleys he had thought himself alone without his parents.

"You mean your mum and dad right?" said Alex hugging the younger boy towards him to give him some comfort. Francis nodded his head in confirmation. "When did they die?"

"I was three," sniffled Francis.

"I'm sorry, I know how it feels you know, before my dad rescued me from the orphanage I thought I was alone, I thought both my parents were dead, and I thought that for eight years, I used to cry myself to sleep thinking about them, especially at birthdays, I guess you miss them most on special occasions right?"

"Yeah, does it...does it you know?"

"Does it what?"

"Does it get easier?"

"I...no I don't think so...it does stop hurting a bit but you never stop missing them and the pain never really goes away. You have your Aunt though right? That's something, I had nothing."

"But you have your dad now though right?"

"Yeah I guess I'm lucky in a way then, it's not much to ask for though is it after what I went through in the orphanage is it?"

"No I suppose not, it was really bad wasn't it?"

"Yeah, there were a lot of times I thought I was going to die there...how did they die?"

"I don't know a lot, only what my Aunty told me, some bad wizard killed them, I don't really remember since he did something to my memory."

"A memory charm?"

"I think that's it."

"But why?"

"My Aunt says it so I couldn't identify him."

"He could have just killed you if he didn't want you to identify him. I was reading in a book that you could undo memory charms, it's risky but you can do it."

"I dunno why he didn't kill me," sniffled Francis. "But I don't want to remember it, I bet it was scary."

So you don't remember?"

"No, nothing before it happened, in fact my first real memories are when we came to Britain but it's odd. Sometimes I get flashes of old memories and it's weird."

"Weird how?"

"I dunno I saw myself in the mirror, I look different."

"Really how?"

"Like my hair and eyes."

"Oh so they're a different colour?"

"Yeah brown hair and eyes."

"Have you told your Aunt this?"

"Yeah of course, she says I shouldn't worry about it, that it's probably to do with the botched memory charms making things all muddled up."

"Could be yeah," said Alex although he wasn't entirely convinced. It sounded like Francis had been wearing glamour's in the past or was currently wearing them now, kind of like how he had in St Mungo's. Was someone trying to conceal Francis's true identity like how he had? Perhaps Francis had been adopted by his Aunt and she wanted to keep it secret. He could see how that could happen. With that in mind he decided not to push the issue in case he opened a can of worms that didn't need opening. It was always better to air on the side of caution after all, at least till all the facts were known.

"Alex will you stay with me?" asked Francis hopefully as he looked at Alex. Alex sensing Francis needed the reassurance and company didn't have the heart to say no.

"Sure, move over then," said Alex climbing into the bed. Francis shuffled over to make room and Alex rested his head and flung the quilt over them.

"Thanks," smiled Francis as he closed his eyes and snuggled up to Alex.

"You're welcome," retuned Alex.

"Night," whispered Francis.

"G'night."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

Just a update on the schedule – Things are still quite busy so don't expect any changes just yet, I will probably be busy until around mid April, hopefully things will get back to normal around about then. I know people really want quick updates but I'm really trying my best, I'm sorry I can't update sooner than once a week at the moment. It will get better though so please be patient.

As for Francis, as I have previously said he is one of my favourite characters out of the Motley Gang, perhaps just behind Sebastian. His story is quite a long one and things will be fleshed out over time. It safe to say that not everything is as it seems though, there are a few clues in the text if you look hard for them, starting to become a mystery story isn't it I know? Fun in guessing though isn't it.

Next chapter is titled the boy who died so it should be pretty clear what happens there! Lots and lots of fun and excitement to ensue with lots of mayhem and chaos. In fact the next couple of chapters will be quite dramatic. Hope you like the chapter, please let me know what you thought! See you next week.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	61. Chapter 61 The Boy Who Died

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 61 - The Boy Who Died**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Saturday the 2nd of February 1991 would be a day that went down in the history books as a day that changed the world forever. People would panic and be shocked if they knew what was going to happen, they didn't know though so to everybody it was a normal peaceful day. Today however was the day Harry Potter was going to die. The planning had been meticulous and well thought out.

Severus was well aware of the plans and had contributed to their conception. He had supplied Nicholas Flamel with the necessary Death Eater robes and mask. As well as instructing him how to cast the Dark Mark. They planned for Flamel to be on the main street of Diagon Alley disillusioned when Perenelle disguised as Harry arrived. He would then cast the Dark Mark which had not been for seen for almost ten years causing everyone to panic. In the commotion Flamel would cancel his disillusionment charm so everyone could see him, he would then kill Harry and apparate away.

For Alex today was a special day, but not because Harry Potter was going to die, today he would be going to the Ministry with Lucius, Draco and his dad. Apparently his dad had arranged the visit. Since it was a Saturday he had been let off his lessons. Severus had also cancelled the lessons for Sebastian, Oscar and Emily. He had of course reduced the cost of their tutoring that week to make up for it.

Alex was now having his breakfast with his dad at the kitchen table. Both of them were dressed smartly for the occasion. It wasn't everyday you met the Minister for Magic, well unless you were Lucius Malfoy of course. Severus sat reading the Daily Prophet which was quite mundane, well he knew the Evening Prophet would be anything but mundane.

"Are you excited about the visit today?"

"Sure dad, it's going to be great," replied Alex between his eating. Severus was pleased with Alex's excited reply. He was also pleased with how their plans were progressing. He had of course mentioned the visit to Narcissa the previous week. She must have obviously passed it onto Lucius who was happy to oblige. Once Alex was finished Severus set down the paper and rose from the table.

"Ready?"

"Sure," replied Alex.

"Come along then," said Severus holding out his hand. Alex took Severus's hand who led him into the study beside the hearth. Severus took some Floo powder from the powder pot and threw it into the crackling fire. "Ministry of Magic, Atrium," called Severus as he stepped into the flames with Alex. With a flash of green flames they appeared inside the Ministry Atrium. They strode down the large entrance hall hand in hand, only stopping when they were met by Lucius and Draco towards the main entrance.

"Severus," greeted Lucius.

"Good to see you Lucius," returned Severus.

"Hello little brother," grinned Draco.

"Hi Draco," returned Alex enthusiastically.

"Walk ahead boys so we can keep an eye on you," called Lucius. Alex and Draco nodded before they stepped in front of Lucius and Severus and huddled themselves close together so they could talk. It was when they were nearing the main entrance that Alex stopped to observe it. In front of him was a large arch with a purple tinged shield in front of it. He turned and looked over his shoulder to address the adults.

"What's that?" asked Alex curiously as he pointed towards the shield.

"Security wards, answered Lucius stepping beside Alex. With his cane he gestured to where the shield started and ended. "They were introduced after the last wizarding war–"

"You mean from you know who?" interrupted Alex.

"Yes, they prevent any form of magical concealment, Polyjuice potion, invisibility cloaks, glamour's, disillusionment charms, they even remove curses that effect people's ability to think, for example the Imperius curse. They are placed at intervals all around the Ministry," explained Lucius patiently.

"It's pretty safe then, but I bet you could find a way around it if you really wanted to," said Alex looking up at Lucius.

"Most likely yes," agreed Lucius, "Now let's get moving, we don't want to be late for our meeting do we?"

"No," agreed Alex stepping through the wards with Draco. Severus and Lucius soon followed after them and they entered the second part of the Atrium. In the centre were the gold statues representing a witch and wizard as well as an elf and goblin.

"I think some donations to help St Mungo's are in order, what do you say children?" asked Lucius.

"Yes father," smiled Draco.

"Yes Uncle Lucius."

"One moment then," said Lucius taking out two money pouches. "Here, one each," said Lucius passing both Alex and Draco a money pouch. Alex's eyes went wide when he looked inside, there must be over one hundred Galleons in the pouch. He quickly recovered though and headed over to the fountain with Draco.

Lucius and Severus watched the two grinning boys as they upturned their pouches and emptied the money. Severus noted quite a few Ministry workers had stopped to stare instead of conducting their everyday business. He had a strong suspicion that was what Lucius had intended, if he had then he could call it a success.

With the money donated they proceeded through the Atrium to the security desk. At the desk Lucius and Severus were scanned and had their wands checked and logged. The security wizard left Draco and Alex alone though since they were minors. Alex filled that bit of information away for later use, it was certainly a weakness in the Ministries defences, it wasn't hard to hide an extra wand on a child and then use it later once in the Ministry itself.

"Sorry for the checks Lord Malfoy, you know it's standard procedure though," apologised the security wizard.

Lucius nodded before he gestured for the other three to follow him. They entered the lifts which were the most unusual of their kind Alex had ever encountered. They didn't just go up and down but from side to side as well. He spotted Uncle Lucius press the number nine button which obviously led to the ninth floor. Alex was shocked when they started to descend as he had expected them to go up.

"How come we're going down?" asked Alex confused.

"We are underground son, you couldn't go up any more, the Ministers office is located on the lowest floor along with the Department of Mysteries."

"Oh I suppose that makes sense, but what's in the Department of Mysteries?"

"Nothing that concerns eight year old boys," replied Lucius.

"Oh, sorry Uncle Lucius," said Alex, his head drooping down.

"Alex you're not in trouble, you cannot help your curiosity after all, I only meant it to be a playful way of telling you that you need not worry about it."

"Oh okay," smiled Alex as the lift doors opened with a chime. They made their way down the corridor and turned right. Walking down the corridor they approached a large set of double doors with the gold Ministry emblem etched into the two doors. As they approached they walked through another set of the security wards. They were ordered to stop by two Aurors who were standing outside the doors.

"They are scanning us," informed Lucius to the bewildered kids. Severus nodded and filed the information away. It seemed he had been right about the scanning when he took Alex on holiday. He would have to ask Lucius how the scanning worked. The Aurors waved them through and opened the doors for them. They stepped into a small office that had a waiting room as well as a desk with a secretary.

"Lord Malfoy for the Minister's ten o'clock," spoke Lucius as he approached the desk.

"And these?" questioned the witch gesturing towards Severus and the two boys.

"Guests of mine, the Minister is expecting them," replied Lucius. The secretary consulted her appointment list and nodded when she saw the names. "Severus and Alexander Snape and I presume your son Draco Malfoy?"

"Correct."

"One moment please then," said the secretary standing. She made her way to the other end of the room and entered what must be the Minister's office. She returned a minute later and gestured for them to enter.

When they entered the office Alex stared around in wonder. It had to be the biggest office he had ever seen. To the left was a large hearth for the fireplace with bookshelves either side and along the walls. To the right was a doorway leading through to another room. As they approached the Minister's desk he sneaked a peak at the room through the open doors. It looked like a conference room and contained a table that seated at least ten people.

Once at the Ministers desk Alex looked up behind it. Along the walls surrounding windows were portraits of what he presumed must have been the previous Ministers for Magic, very similar to the portraits of the Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts. He noted the previous Minister for Magic was Millicent Bagnold who happened to be a witch.

Alex thought that somewhat unusual as he gazed around the portraits and spotted a number of women who had held the role. Britain after all had only ever had one woman Prime Minister, Margret Thatcher, who Alex remembered Uncle Vernon used to sing her praises. He had been particularly vocal around the time of the 1985 Miners Strikes, _"Those good for nothing louts holding the country for ransom, who do they think they are!"_ he used to shout viciously over the television. Alex didn't really understand the politics behind the strikes but he knew Vernon liked Thatcher.

"Ah Lucius," greeted Cornelius Fudge with a smile upon seeing the aristocrat. Alex jumped and was brought out his musings.

"Cornelius," greeted Lucius. "Let me introduce to you my fellow business associate Severus Snape and his son Alexander Snape," said Lucius waving his hand in both their directions. "You of course are familiar with my son Draco.

"Ah yes, good to see you," said Fudge shaking Severus's hand. "And it's always good to see the young ones getting involved in politics," smiled Fudge as he patted Alex's head. Alex just smiled back politely. "You know young man, if when you're grown up and you become Minister like me, you'll be able to boss your old man around," chuckled Fudge, Alex couldn't help but giggle to everyone's enjoyment. Severus gave Alex a scowl but his eyes showed amusement.

"Please be seated," invited Fudge as he gestured to the comfy armchairs in front of his desk. Alex sat himself in the large chair and sunk into it, his feet hardly reaching the end of it let alone the floor.

"So tell me Lucius how are things going with the Hogwarts renovation plans?"

"Quite well, young Alex here helped with the plans here actually," said Lucius gesturing towards Alex who blushed slightly embarrassed at the praise.

"Really and how was that young man?"

"I mentioned the charms to prevent drowning sir," replied Alex politely.

"He means on the bathtubs Cornelius," added Lucius.

"Ah yes yes of course, so is everything on track then?"

"Of course, I won't bore you with the details, why don't you let me finalise the plans, I know how busy you are these days."

"Yes, you are a great help, and what do you think of these plans professor Snape, you teach at Hogwarts currently don't you?"

Severus hid his frown, was the man really that clueless, no wonder Lucius had so much influence over the man. He couldn't compromise his position though so he played along. "From what the Headmaster, Lucius and I have discussed, the plans seem quite reasonable."

"Good good, well then Lucius anything else before we discuss the economy?"

Lucius gave Severus a very curt nod for his improvised support on the spot before he addressed the Minister. "I' am rather worried and concerned Minister," said Lucius emphasising the word Minister. "I believe you might be able to offer me some advice."

"Oh dear Lucius, what troubles you," said Fudge puffing out his chest importantly.

"Well...I have heard of a recent act, the Muggle Protection act that Arthur Weasley is proposing to be precise. You see I fear how much it would cost to implement, I worry about how my investments will be spent, along with my many financial partners as well. It is quite concerning, of course we both know how important Muggles are to us, is an act really necessary for something we already do?"

"Well I must admit, I have not read the act yet, as you say it doesn't seem to be that important. No no Lucius, don't worry about your many investments, everyone and I here at the Ministry appreciate just how much you invest. The act will be sent out to the long grass before long."

"Thank you for easing my concerns Minister, It really does fill me with confidence, perhaps a fund raiser on your behalf for the next elections would be a good way to show my appreciation?"

Cornelius's eyes went wide at the mention of fund raiser and next elections. Alex watched on enthralled. He was learning a lot by just observing. The main thing he had taken from the conversation was that money talks. He also noted how Uncle Lucius manipulated Fudge into believing he was his subordinate which was fair from the truth. He understood just how dangerous Uncle Lucius was, the man had a lot of influence over the man who was supposed to be controlling the country.

"I appreciate that a lot Lucius, perhaps we should now discuss the economy?"

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Whilst Alex and Severus were at the Ministry, Albus and Minerva were at the Flamel household. The two were sat in the living room waiting for Perenelle and Nicholas Flamel to emerge. "How do we look?" grinned Nicholas as he emerged from the sitting room wearing his dark Death Eater robes. Alongside him was what appeared to be Harry Potter. He was currently wearing a smart looking light blue striped button up shirt, as well as a pair of beige chinos and brown shoes, lastly where his yellow tinged glasses.

"This feels amazing!" shouted Perenelle in Harry's high squeaky voice. She jumped on the spot and then began racing around the room much to everyone's amusement. "I forgot how flexible kids are," said Perenelle doing the splits. "I think I might have broken something in my old body."

"Perenelle, stop fooling around," smiled Nicholas.

"Sorry, just testing things, and its Harry by the way."

"Are you ready love?"

"Yes...you know how much pain I'm in at the moment," replied Perenelle referring to her cancer.

"I know, it won't be long now."

"Minerva are you ready as well?" asked Albus.

"Yes Albus."

"Good, well then I shall make my way to the Ministry and attend the Wizengamot's conference. No doubt Alex and Severus will still be with the Minister at the moment, well best be off," said Albus departing through the Floo. Nicholas left shortly after leaving Minerva and the fake Harry with her. They made their way outside the house past the boundaries and apparated to London.

They appeared outside The Leaky Cauldron as planned and entered the small pub. "Now Mr Potter this is the Leaky Cauldron!" said Minerva drawing attention to her and Harry.

"Bless my soul, I don't believe it. It's Harry Potter!" cried Tom the barman. There was a number of screeches as chairs were pushed back along the floor as people got up. A moment later Minerva and Perenelle were surrounded and being mobbed, handshake after handshake.

"So good to finally see you Mr Potter!"

"Welcome back Mr Potter Welcome back!"

"Could you please sign my hat?"

"My son always wants to hear about you for a bedtime story, wait till I tell him I met you!"

"Could I have a photograph?"

"Silence!" shouted Minerva sternly. "Let the boy breath."

"Uhm Sorry," replied one wizard shuffling on the spot, the others echoed his sentiments, obviously embarrassed at how they had mobbed the boy.

"Now one photograph will be permitted," agreed Minerva predicting it would most likely make its way through to the Evening Prophet by mid afternoon. With the picture taken and few more hands shook they left and made their way through to the backyard. Minerva tapped her wand along the wall to permit them admittance and then stored it away.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Remus Lupin was walking down Diagon Alley having just exited Gringotts bank. His finances were not exactly in good order which required him to keep a close eye on his account. He would have visited sooner but he had just been recovering from the effects of the full moon three days prior. It was while he was leisurely pacing down the main street that he spotted Minerva McGonagall, his old professor and then later on his fellow Order member.

That wasn't surprising in itself. What was surprising was the young miniature version of James Potter that was walking with her hand in hand. He saw the scar and realised it was Harry. The boy wore a smile as he looked up at the older witch who was talking back to him. It was while he was focusing on Harry that all hell broke loose. He saw the crowd behind Minerva and Harry began to panic and run towards the two.

It was when he looked up into the sky that he saw the Dark Mark. It caused his heart to skip a beat and his blood to run cold. _No that now, not while Harry was here, Oh no! Harry! _Remus ran through the mob and tried to elbow his way through, he was fighting the tide though and found it almost impossible to get through. He spotted Harry holding onto Minerva for dear life as they tried to get to shelter.

That was when he saw it. The Death Eater behind them, wearing the pitch black Death Eater robes and the white skull mask. He drew his wand but it was too late.

"**AVADA KEDAVRA!" **

He watched helplessly as the green beam of light flew out of the Death Eaters wand. Time slowed down as it travelled. He saw Minerva casting spells at the robbed figure as she tried to shield Harry. It was in vain though. The green light hit Harry in his side and he slumped down towards the floor dead. He saw Minerva go after the figure but he had already apparated away.

"NOO! Not Harry! Please god...oh god oh god no...please no!" pleaded Remus trying to get towards Harry. He might not be dead, there might still be a chance. He arrived at the body and found Minerva crouching down beside it looking distraught.

"Oh god...noo," he heard her cry. "Oh Please, James...Lily...forgive me...I tried," cried Minerva. Although she knew Harry wasn't really dead it was hard not to be upset seeing his dead body there, it all seemed so real, it certainly helped her act the part.

Remus stood there numb before an immense amount of pain and guilt hit him. He slumped to his knees and let out an anguished cry of pain. He was so upset he didn't see Minerva pocket Harry's glasses. As Remus collapsed the people who had been hiding in the nearby stores started to emerge. There was quickly lots of hushed whispers and pointing as they realised a boy was lay dead. Some approached and when they got closer they realised who it was.

"Is that...Harry Potter...No oh god...oh my god...noo," cried an elderly witch.

"Death Eaters in Diagon Alley! Harry Potter dead!"

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Alex was sat in the Ministers office with Draco being entertained by one of the Minister's aids. Uncle Lucius and his dad had been discussing the economy with Fudge for some time. Draco and himself had quickly become bored and had been allowed to be excused. The kind woman was now telling them stories about the Minister's portraits and answering their questions.

"How do the windows work, I thought we were under ground?" asked Alex curiously.

"Well we are but they are spelled to show Muggle London–"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Alex heard someone shout before the double doors to the Ministers office crashed open with a loud thud. "DEATH EATERS IN DIAGON ALLEY...UNCONFIRMED REPORTS THAT HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!"

"WHAT!"

"FUCK!"

_What the hell, thought Alex to himself._

He then found himself becoming light headed and his world going black.

"He's gonna faint!" he heard someone cry before knew no more. Alex floated in nothingness before he started to come to his senses. He was lying on something soft and someone had their hands on him. He could feel one hand on his forehead and one on his chest. He could also hear voices that seemed to be far away.

"He's coming round."

"Minister you need to stay here for your protection, we're locking down the Ministry as we speak."

"Get the Aurors there now, everyone!" Fudge all but screamed.

"Alex can you hear me? Alex? Come on son, come back to us...that's it." Alex opened his eyes and met his dad's.

"What's going on?" asked Alex confused as he tried to sit up. He couldn't though, the hands on his chest and forehead which he realised where his dads were holding him down.

"Lie still, you just fainted," smirked Severus.

It seemed he was right not to forewarn Alex about what was going to happen. He had played his part well. The first thing he did when he heard the announcement was look over to Alex. He spotted the Ministry aid grab hold of him before he hit the floor. They both had solid alibis. Alex lay there and realised he was lay on a green leather sofa. He spotted Draco sitting on the far end. He looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Draco you okay?"

"I...I'm okay bro...just shocked that's all."

"Where's Uncle Lucius?"

"He's helping the Minister," replied Severus.

"Oh."

"Excuse me sir, what are you doing here?" Severus recognised the wizard as someone from the DMLE by his uniform.

"I was visiting the Minister with Lord Malfoy when the announcement came, my son fainted," said Severus gesturing towards Alex on the sofa.

"I see sir, does he need medical attention?"

"No I believe he will be okay in a few minutes."

"I see sir and your names?"

"Severus Snape, Alexander is my son, that is Draco Malfoy, Lord Malfoys son," informed Severus.

"Very good sir, please wait here until we get the all clear."

"Understood."

"Get me Dumbledore...And all the heads of departments!" shouted Fudge slamming his fist down on his desk.

"Right away sir," replied an aid. Not long after the Floo began to flash alight as people arrived.

"Reports just in Minister, confirmed reports that Potter is dead, there were no other fatalities, it seems it was an assassination," spoke up Rufus Scrimgeour, head of the Auror office. There was a thud as something was dropped and a deafening silence as the room went quiet.

"Whose report is that Scrimgeour... is it reliable?" asked Lucius as he stood next to the Minister.

"My own Lord Malfoy, I saw the body myself and the boy's blood has already been tested and confirmed, I have the written testimonies and memories of Professor Minerva McGonagall and Remus Lupin who were in close proximity to the boy when it happened. A dozen or so other witnesses saw it occur as well. We have the magical reversal squad working to dispel the Dark Mark. It seems there was only one attacker, an unidentified Death Eater who cast the killing curse. Witness reports claim Lupin and McGonagall tried to defend the boy but they were caught unaware and the ambush succeeded."

Everyone looked between Scrimgeour and the Minister waiting for orders. Fudge wavered on the spot for a moment before he fell back into his chair looking defeated and twice as old. Just then the Floo went off multiple times as the heads of departments entered headed by Albus. The Minister was quickly crowded by the head of departments.

"Minister I have the Prophet on my back...what do we tell them?"

"Minister the Muggles have already started to spot the owls as the news spreads, what should we do?" Fudge had frozen though and was shaking his head, the pressure getting the better of him.

"Minster–"

"SILENCE!" boomed Albus Dumbledore's authoritative voice. "Scrimgeour where is the body?"

"It's already on route to the Ministry," replied Scrimgeour.

"And you have cornered off and isolated the crime scene?"

"Yes Headmaster."

"Good, have you made any arrests?"

"No the attacker got away, we are holding professor McGonagall and Lupin for questioning."

"Fine, get their statements and then release them."

"They have already given statements so should they be released now?"

"Yes, Amelia I trust you have called everyone in?"

"Yes, all hands on deck," replied the witch.

"Excellent, now let's deal with the Ministry. The lockdown is only slowing things down, the assassination seems to be the only event, and an attack on the Ministry itself seems unlikely. Remove the lockdown but keep everyone on high alert. The heads of department will proceed to the conference room along with the Minister, Cornelius?"

"What...yes Dumbledore?"

"Proceed to the conference room. As for the Ministers office, let's remove anyone who shouldn't be here. For starters I believe children should not be present," said Albus gesturing towards Alex and Draco on the sofa. The others in the room seemed to be embarrassed that they had forgotten about the children. "Please escort them to the sitting room."

A ministry aid approached them "Follow me please."

"Severus, Lucius, I suspect it would be a good idea to comfort your children, they need reassuring." Severus nodded and led Alex along with the aid to the sitting room. Lucius hesitated for a moment, obviously annoyed he was being dismissed. He followed though and exited with Draco.

Once inside the sitting room the four made their way to the sofas. Both positioned opposite each other with a coffee table in between. The adults sat together and left the children to their own sofa. "Anything to drink?" asked the aid.

"I'm fine thank you, perhaps a cup of tea for my son and some blankets," returned Severus who suspected they might be here for some time.

"The same for my son," returned Lucius.

"Very well," returned the aid before she left. The four set in silence and where left to their own thoughts.

_It felt weird hearing Harry Potter was dead thought Alex to himself. He knew it wasn't real, his dad had asked him which option he preferred and he had chosen the second one. Still it shocked him a lot. He had no idea when it was going to happen. No wonder he had fainted then, he didn't expect it to be so dramatic. He suspected dad knew but understood he must have had a good reason for not telling him, most likely because he wanted his reaction to be genuine, well you couldn't get much better than fainting. _

"Here you go," smiled the aid. Alex recognised her as the one he had been speaking to before.

"Thanks," he muttered as he took his cup and rested it in his lap. Draco did the same and wrapped a blanked around himself and then one around Alex.

"Severus we need to talk," spoke Lucius nodding towards the corner of the room.

"Very well," agreed Severus standing.

"Don't worry about them," said the aid gesturing towards the two boys, "I will keep them company."

"Thank you," said Severus gratefully before he followed Lucius to the corner. Lucius erected powerful privacy wards and stood in contemplation for a moment.

"Severus this is madness, why would someone risk everything by harming the bloody boy who lived?"

"Obviously it was to avenge the Dark Lord," drawled Severus.

"Foolish idiots, I have worked for nearly ten years to repair my families' reputation. Yes I have an alibi as I was with the Minister when it happened but think of the consequences. There will be uproar and outrage. The public will want action and the Ministry will give the Wizengamot emergency powers. You know what that means, Dumbledore in power," spat Lucius.

"Lucius my friend we are protected, the old fool cannot harm us, he still trusts me."

"Why now...The Dark Lord has been gone over a decade," ranted on Lucius not seeming to hear Severus.

"If I didn't know better I would think you cared for the boy," remarked Severus.

"Don't be ridiculous, I merely fear what will happen as a result of his murder."

"Are you not pleased for the Dark Lord's sake?"

"I know you still remain loyal Severus, but he's been gone for over ten years. I put everything on him winning the war, gave the man my loyalty, and for what? Our reputation in tatters that's what." Severus observed Lucius's ranting and stood in thought contemplating the man.

_He had once told Alex he did not know where Lucius's loyalty lied. It seemed now he knew, he wasn't surprised, Lucius only cared about himself and his family. The Dark Lord was gone and had been for years. When the Dark Lord returned, and return he would, he suspected Lucius would return as a faithful Death Eater, but not out of loyalty but fear. Perhaps he and Albus could turn the man, bring him over as a spy for them. All he needed was some good blackmail material or a way to make Lucius fear the Dark Lord more than he feared Albus. _

"Lucius," said Severus turning Lucius to face him. "Listen to yourself, you're a Malfoy now start acting like one."

"You are right Severus, it seems you do not share my views on the Dark Lord though."

"I had less to lose, and the headmaster believes the Dark Lord will return. You know they say that Dumbledore was the only one he ever feared. Regardless of what you think of the man you cannot deny he knows a lot. It would be foolish to ignore his warnings. I believe he will return and thus that is where my true loyalties lie."

"If he should return then, then I will do the same, but in the meantime it complicates things, I fear he won't like the murder of the Potter boy."

"You mean because he didn't get to do it himself?"

"Yes, you know how it looks, the Dark Lord cannot kill a baby yet a rogue Death Eater can kill a ten year old child. I fear for the one that did the deed."

"As do I, that's if the Ministry doesn't have him strung up first."

"Indeed ."

"Let us return to our children," gestured Severus towards the two boys who were being entertained by the ministry aid.

"Yes, let us."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Molly Weasley was currently at home looking after Ron and Ginny. She loved children in general, not just her own children, of course she loved her children more than the children of other parents but she still loved them. The best description of her would be that of a mother hen that fussed and doted on her chicks. Her youngest son Ronald Bilius Weasley was ten years old, while her youngest daughter Ginerva Molly Weasley was nine.

She sat with both redhead children at the kitchen table as she tutored them. It wasn't uncommon for pureblood families to tutor their children, if fact it was rather common. She was working with Ron on his English when there was a tap at the window. Looking up she observed the Ministry owl that had come to deliver the Evening Profit. She took the paper from the owl absentmindedly and placed a Knut in its pouch. It was when she sat down and unfolded the paper that she saw the title, as well as a picture of Harry in the Leaky Cauldron and another of Diagon Alley with the Dark Mark looming over it.

_**Harry James Potter **_

_**The Boy who lived – Murdered **_

_In a shocking turn of events this reporter can confirm that Harry James potter, the boy who lived, born 31 July 1980, has been murdered at the tender age of ten. The boy who was most famous for his defeat of the Dark Lord he who must not be named, on that faithful night in 1981 which saw his parents Lily and James Potter brutally murdered. _

_The harrowing attack occurred in Diagon Alley at around 10:37 am this morning. It is believed that Professor Minerva McGonagall was escorting the boy through his first trip to Diagon Alley whilst introducing him to the wizarding world when the attack occurred. Doris Crockford who witnessed the attack gives her account._

"_I was standing outside Madam Malkin's window shopping when the attack occurred. Then all of a sudden there was screaming and panic. I looked up and then that's when I saw it, the mark. It was horrendous, I thought he was back, well I ran for it, Madam Malkin and I cowered inside the store. I gave the occasional glance to see what was happening, just enough to see what was going on. I saw a woman I recognised to be Professor McGonagall trying to help a young boy. Of course at the time I didn't know it was the poor Potter boy. _

_I saw a man trying to get to them to help, but he was fighting against the crowd. He had obviously seen something. It was then that I saw the hooded figure, a Death Eater, hideous he was. The poor boy didn't even see him coming. Before I knew it he was dead. Of course professor McGonagall tried to defend the boy but she stood no chance, none of us did, it was truly dreadful."_

_In response to today's earth shattering events the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, order of Merlin first class, has released the following press statement. _

"_I wish to express my deep sorrow and grief on behalf of all of wizarding Britain for the untimely death of Harry James Potter. In response to these events the country will take part in three days of national mourning, additionally a memorial has already been commissioned to be placed in Diagon Alley were the boy fell. It is with the deepest of regrets that a boy who should still be alive, playing with his friends, looking forward to going to Hogwarts, will be laid to rest with his parents Lilly and James Potter in Godrics Hallow next Saturday at 12 noon. _

_Let me say this though. I personally will not stop until the boy's killer is brought to justice and brought before the full extent of the law. It has already been decided that the Dementors kiss awaits the person or persons responsible for this outrageous act. A reward of __ʛ100000 will be awarded to anyone who brings forth any information that results in an arrest of the perpetrator of this awful crime. _

_To reassure the public I have ordered the stationing of trained hit wizards at important locations around the country, such as at the Ministry, Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. An elite team of Aurors headed by Rufus Scrimgeour will also be heading the investigation into the boy's murder."_

_This reporter would like to express her tremendous sorrow at today's news and ask that the nation come together to unite in these hard times. Harry Potter, the boy who lived was a heroic boy who defied evil and stood for what was right and light. An innocent child that deserved so much more. _

_This reporter's only solace is that his death was instant and painless, and since his attacker fired the killing curse from him behind he probably didn't even know it was coming. Happy in his thoughts of his first visit to Diagon Alley. Although his death was cruel, we can be safe in the knowledge that he has now been reunited with his mother and father, if not in body then in soul. Remember the boy who lived, remember Harry James Potter. – Article by Betty __Braithwaite._

Molly stared at the paper not believing it, not wanting to believe it, silent tears fell down from her eyes and blotched the paper she was holding in her trembling hands. It just couldn't be true, it just couldn't. She let out an anguished cry before she rushed out of the room paper in hand, she wouldn't break down in front of the kids, they would be devastated when they found out. She sat on the sofa in the living room and cried her heart out. She heard the door open and stifled her sobs and turned away from the door so they wouldn't see.

"Mum what's wrong?" asked an innocent looking Ginny as Ron stood behind her with his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, go back to studying...I'll be there in a minute," returned Molly trying to get them to go. It had the opposite effect though. The two came to her and sat either side of her. She folded the Prophet and tried to hide it away.

"Mum what happened?" asked Ron looking at the paper.

"Nothi–" started Molly before Ginny snatched the paper from her hands.

"NOOO!" she cried, shaking her head from side to side when she saw the headline.

"Come here dear, I'm so sorry, that's why I didn't want you to see it," let out Molly as her own tears began to flow as well.

"What?" asked Ron before he took the paper and stood their shocked, all the colour draining out of his face. Molly just nodded in understanding before she brought both her children into a bone breaking smothering hug. She rocked them as they all broke down crying at the news.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Back in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts Minerva was trying to console a distraught Remus Lupin. The two had recently been released from Ministry custody and were waiting for Albus to return. From what Minerva had heard, Albus had effectively been running the Ministry for the last couple of hours, he had arranged all the action and response, the press statements as well as the stationing of law enforcement. She wondered how Cornelius got the job in the first place, well, people did want Albus but he refused, she also wondered how Alex was doing.

"Minerva...I still can't believe it...I don't care anymore...I don't want to live," cried out Remus as he paced and threw things. "That's it...I'm doing it, out of my way!" cried Remus trying to get past her. She had already confiscated his wand and erected a barrier to stop him moving past her. "Please I...I need to get to the tower!" She understood of course, he was referring to the Astronomy tower, were he no doubt wanted to jump off it and take his own life.

"Remus calm down, everything is going to be okay," said Minerva trying to reassure him.

"I won't calm down! How can you be so calm when Harry is dead!"

"Harry is not dead," came the voice of Albus as he stepped out of the Floo.

"He's not..What?" let out Remus looking completely confused.

"Come sit down and I will explain," said Albus with a twinkle in his eyes, gesturing towards the chairs surrounding his desk. He seated himself and waited until Minerva and Remus where sat down as well. "Now Remus what I' am about to tell you is strictly confidential. I will require an unbreakable vow from you."

"Yes anything for Harry," let out Remus standing abruptly.

"Very well, Minerva will be our bonder," said Albus moving to stand beside Remus. They held each other's hands as she brought her wand down over them.

"Will you Remus John Lupin, make an unbreakable vow that you will not discuss what you are about to be told upon pain of death," spoke Albus.

"I will," declared Remus as a tongue of flame was spat out and circled them. After the vow they returned to their seats.

"I am rather sorry you had to find out about Harry's supposed death in the circumstances Remus but I must admit we did not anticipate you being in the Alley when it occurred."

"Albus...you keep telling me he is alive but I saw him die!"

"Ah I see, well then hopefully this will reassure you. I Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, do herby swear on my magic that Harry Potter is alive and well," said Albus making a magically binding contact. If he was lying then he would lose his magic and become a squib. "Now to prove that statement, I can still perform magic," said Albus changing the colour of his desk in front of him with a wave of his wand.

"He's...He's really alive?" asked Remus not daring to believe it.

"Indeed, what you witnessed today was a stunt to conceal his identity for when Voldemort returns, now he won't go looking for Harry."

"His identity, wait so he no longer goes by the name Harry?"

"No he does not, he currently lives with his adopted family and has taken their name."

"I'm so glad he's alive," beamed Remus. "But wont people recognise him?...I mean everyone knows about the scar."

"No, people won't recognise him, many measures have been taken to conceal his identity."

"Can I see him?"

"That is not for me to decide Remus, I will let his adoptive family know though," returned Albus.

"I understand, how is he?"

"He's doing very well. He is a quiet child but enjoys reading and Quidditch. I dare say he has inherited James's Quidditch skills, from what his father tells me he is a very gifted flyer."

"James would love that," smiled Remus fondly. "Wait you said his father, oh I see you're referring to his adoptive father."

"Yes quite confusing at first. With Harry, well that that is no longer his name but for the purpose of this conversation let's call him Harry. As I was saying with Harry he refers to his adoptive father as his father and his biological father as James, that way he doesn't become confused. If you should meet the boy I implore you to do the same, he would not take very kindly to you saying otherwise."

"I understand, is it somebody I know?"

"Yes you know them," said Albus with a mischievous grin.

"Is it the Weasleys?"

"No although good guess."

"You?"

"No I' am far too old," chuckled Albus.

"Tonks and her family?"

"Again no," smiled Albus.

"It's not the Malfoys is it?" asked Remus becoming concerned.

"Oh dear getting colder," remarked Albus.

"Well thank god but come on Albus who is it?"

"I'm sorry Remus but I cannot reveal the families identity without their permission. Minerva and I made a promise to protect them to the best of our abilities. Harry's father would be very annoyed with me if I revealed their identity to you without me clearing it with him first."

"I see, do you think it likely that he will reveal himself to me?"

"There is always a chance Remus...But I fear it is doubtful," said Albus trying to prepare Remus for the disappointment.

Remus sat there obviously in thought for a moment before he looked up and brought his hand up to his chin. "It's somebody that doesn't like me isn't it?"

"It is yes," confirmed Albus with a sigh.

"The only people I can think of who don't like me are enemies, I hope Harry is in safe hands."

"Harry is in very safe hands and well protected. He loves his father dearly who in return loves him back just as much."

"I see, I feel a lot better knowing he is safe."

"Is there anything else Remus?"

"No Albus...thank you for telling me this...I don't think I would have lasted long without knowing."

"I know and that is why I told you. I will send word once I have spoken with Harry's adoptive family."

"Thank you, I will get out of your way."

"You're welcome, good day."

"So Albus, what do you think is going to be the first thing Severus chucks at you when you tell him about Remus?" asked Minerva once Remus had departed.

"Oh dear," chuckled Albus.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

I managed to get a few spare hours this week so I'm updating a day early. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Firstly let's start with Lucius, I worked out by the ages that it would be unlikely that Lucius would have been the first one to align the Malfoys with Voldemort. In fact it's more likely that his deceased father Abraxas was the one who did that. For that reason I thought it would be interesting to portray Lucius as someone who loves his family but is trapped in his service to Voldemort. Like a Malfoy he only wants to be his own master and finds it degrading to be a servant. I therefore think his actions make quite a lot of sense.

As for Perenelle and Nicholas, Perenelle is of course out of the story now. Some have wondered what will happen to her, it's likely that Nicholas will have a private burial like how Crouch did when he was getting Crouch junior out of Azkaban. As for Nicholas he will feature in the story again although later on, him and Voldemort are not finished.

Lastly is Remus Lupin who is going to be getting more involved with Alex in the story. Now as usual it's going to be a slow process. Don't think for one moment that Severus is just going to accept him because he hates his guts, similarly Alex doesn't even know him since he's a complete stranger, so yes quite a bit of drama and excitement there is to be expected. Next chapter titled Fallout will show the aftermath of Harry's death, quite a bit of Ministry and Auror involvement with Albus showing his face at the Wizengamot. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter and thanks for all the recent reviews. See you next week!

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	62. Chapter 62 Fallout

HP

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 62 - Fallout**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Sunday morning on the 3rd of February 1991 saw Severus alone sitting at the kitchen table. Yesterday had been quite a tiring day for the two of them. They had not been released from the Ministry until late at night. For that reason Alex was still in bed asleep. Since the Minister had called for three days of national mourning that meant he had called a stop to the kid's lessons. He wouldn't have done them anyway, the kids were likely to be distracted until things quietened down.

He was concerned though with how Alex was going to react to the recent events. He knew his son was a very considerate boy. It was likely that Alex would be upset with how much people were grieving. He knew it was a possibility and was prepared for it. He was going to try and shield Alex from the exposure of the press as much as possible. There wasn't much he could do about the residents of Hogsmeade though.

The alternatives were worse though. There could be no going back now. If they admitted Alex was still alive then people would want evidence to support that claim. It would mean revealing Alex's identity and location. Something that wasn't acceptable. It would mean the Ministry finding out Alex was living with him. He could already predict what would happen, a call by the Aurors in the middle of the night to remove Alex from his care. It would destroy him as well as Alex to be separated, he couldn't let that happen.

You could argue that they should never have faked Alex's death, especially if he was going to have that reaction. The alternative was the first option though, one he wasn't at all fond of. It neither protected them or gave them the assurance that people wouldn't start looking for them. If the Minister believed Alex was at another school then he would go looking for him. That wasn't the worst though, they needed protection from the Dark Lord. Alex was likely to be his number one target if he was still alive which meant he would be forced to pass information on him. Something he didn't want to do but would otherwise result in his early death if he didn't.

Severus sighed as he put down the Daily Prophet and vanished it with a wave of his wand. He didn't want to leave it lying around for Alex to find. He knew they had chosen the best option to them but he also knew Alex would most likely be upset. It was going to be hard but they would just have to soldier through it. Detecting the Floo going off Severus rose and went to answer it.

"Albus," greeted Severus when faced with the sight of the headmaster.

"Good to see you, how is Alex holding up?"

"He's asleep, I don't think it's fully hit home yet, I expect he will be upset when he sees how much people are grieving for his supposed death though."

"Unfortunately I expected the same, it was another reason why I suggested altering his memories."

"Indeed, I will have to think further on that. Any news from the Ministry?"

"Yes, there is going to be a meeting today with the Wizengamot, it has pretty much been decided that I will be granted emergency powers, the meeting is merely a formality really."

"And what do you intend to do with the powers?"

"I will have the Aurors conducting raids, thanks to your efforts whilst spying in the previous war we know exactly which Death Eaters escaped Azkaban. It is unlikely we will be able to accuse them of being Death Eaters but we may find incriminating evidence at their properities. Igor Karkaroff however is out of our jurisdiction and I doubt I can go after Lucius."

"Lucius does indeed hold too much favour, I had an interesting conversation with him the other day. He was not at all pleased with the murder. He rightfully assumed that it would lead to your planned actions. It seems he also resents the fact he backed the losing side in the war. Lucius is a Malfoy, they wish to be their own masters and not bow to anyone. He's loyal to himself not the Dark Lord, although he will most likely join him when he returns, out of fear rather than loyalty though."

"It does make sense, thank you Severus you have done well."

"That's not all, I sense you could turn him."

"And how would I do that?"

"Promise him a return to the status quo. Before the Dark Lord the Malfoys were the most powerful house. It was Abraxas who aligned the Malfoys with the Dark Lord not Lucius. Now he is chained to his service. Lucius does not like being subordinate to anyone. If the Dark Lord were to be defeated he would be free. Of course he hates your guts and your stance on Muggle and Muggleborn's but, he knows he can go on delaying legislation and influencing politics, he doesn't need the Dark Lord for that."

"It is an interesting idea Severus but I fear while he is in Voldemort's favour he won't relinquish his role."

"True, but he won't be in the Dark Lord's favour when he returns. Unlike Bellatrix and her husband and brother, he has never sought to help the Dark Lords return. I know what he is like, he won't be happy at all."

"Correct Severus but I expect Voldemort to overlook that, after all if he didn't he would have very few followers, especially since quite a few are entombed in Azkaban."

"Then we need to find a way to knock him down the pecking order as the saying goes, or wait until a opportunity arises in which we can exploit."

"I agree Severus, however I have something else to discuss with you."

"Such as?"

"As you will most likely be aware of by now. Remus was one of the people who witnessed Harry's supposed murder."

"And what does the wolf have to do with me?" spat Severus.

"Severus," chided Albus. "Remus was distraught at the thought of Harry being murdered. So much so that he wanted to take his own life. I thought it best to tell him that Harry is still alive."

"I see, so we go to great lengths to conceal my son's identity and then you go tell him," growled Severus furiously. "What else does he know?"

"Severus please, I know you are angry but let me explain–"

"This better be good," interrupted Severus.

"Severus, do you think I would be so careless with your lives? I told Lupin of Harry's existence under the condition he took an unbreakable vow. He did so Alex is perfectly safe."

"I see," said Severus contemplating the news in his head. It was relieved Remus was bound to secrecy. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes Remus asked if he could see Alex. I told him it was not my decision to make and that I would ask you for your permission. Of course I referred to you as Harry's adoptive family so he has no way of knowing it is you."

"I see," repeated Severus, playing for time while he thought the issue over in his head. On the one hand he absolutely hated the wolfs guts, then again on the other hand he was a close family tie to Alex and his biological parents. He could talk about the good side of James which was something he was incapable of doing. It wasn't fair for Alex to only know about his mother. It was only the thought of Alex sleeping peacefully upstairs that stopped him from furiously declining straight away, and perhaps throwing a few things as well.

"I need some advise," sighed Severus as he ran his hand through his hair, obviously conflicted.

"Talk to me Severus, you know I am always here for you."

"I hate him Albus," let out Severus not needing to say who he was referring to. "But he knew James and Lily very well. It would be good for Alex to hear his stories about them."

"I see your issue Severus. I know your hatred clouds your judgement of Remus, Severus, but he really is a very good man despite his health issues. Remember it was Black who tried to murder you, not Remus, he was just as much of a victim of you in that act. A werewolf does not know what they are doing whilst they are transformed after all."

"Yet you never punished Black."

"I didn't Severus," sighed Albus sounding much older than he was. "I wish I could have but doing so would have brought attention to Remus, the Ministry would have executed him. I could not allow that to happen."

Severus listened to the logic, it helped a little but he still felt very vengeful towards Remus. "I know but it doesn't change how I feel."

"I know Severus, but getting back to the issue, If I were Alex I'd like to know, if he ever finds out you refused him this opportunity he will resent you for it. I know it will be difficult for you but sometimes as parents we have to do difficult things for our children's best interests. Sometimes it is punishing them when we don't want to and others it is making hard sacrifices. Parenthood is not easy Severus, this is one of those times."

Severus let out another sigh and contemplated the issue. He knew Alex loved hearing about his biological parents since he had been so cruelly denied asking questions at the Dursleys. He himself had been more than happy to tell him all about Lily. He had hardly mentioned James though, out of his hatred of the bastard of course.

Albus was right that Alex would resent him as well. He remembered back to Christmas and their argument, well he had vowed never to upset his son like that again and he wouldn't. His son meant the world for him and he would do anything, and he meant anything for him. He would suffer through torture, die for him. How bad was it seeing Remus? He only had to say hello to the man and goodbye when he came to visit.

"I will consider telling him," let out Severus.

"You do surprise me," grinned Albus.

"I'm doing this for Alex nothing more," barked out Severus angrily.

"Well...when you have come to your decision please let me know."

"I will," agreed Severus.

"Well there is nothing else to discuss, unless you wish to add anything?"

"No Albus."

"Well then I will be off."

"Later Albus," called Severus ending the Floo call.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

After ending his conversation with Severus, Albus Dumbledore stood in his office off the Wizengamot meeting chambers and dressed for the occasion. He replaced his light blue robes for the light plum coloured robes of the Wizengamot with the gold W adorning them. Once he was properly dressed he stood in front of the mirror and contemplated.

He was reluctant to do this. He did not like taking the mantle of power. The saying absolute power absolutely corrupts was very true. He was wary but he sensed an opportunity for justice. Almost ten years ago guilty people were allowed to walk free, people who committed terrible acts. Those people were going to see the righteous fury of justice if he had anything to do with it. He saw the war against Voldemort as an ongoing conflict although many regarded it as already over.

The main weapon in the war was Alex. He was still very young though and he wanted the boy to have a childhood. He used the term weapon very loosely as well. A weapon was something like a machine, something without emotions or a life, an inanimate object that was used to serve its owners purpose. He didn't own Alex and he didn't want to as well. He was well aware of the fact that Alex had a life of his own and he respected that.

The boy was in danger though, and if the prophecy was to be believed the only person who could save them. He liked to think he was a very wise and powerful wizard. He could help Alex on the path as he journeyed towards his destiny. He had a duty and a responsibility to provide all the help and training that he could to ensure he survived and was eventually victorious. Because make no mistakes, Alex could avoid the prophecy all he wanted but Voldemort wouldn't, he hated that Alex a child had to be involved but Voldemort was determined to kill him, and no he couldn't let that happen. Alex meant too much to him.

As he said though Alex was still very young, he would then in the meantime have to be the one to head the war effort. He would do it gladly, today he hoped to put away a number of very dangerous people and deal another blow to Voldemort's war effort. When he returned he hoped the 'man', and he used the term man very very loosely, would be alone without any of his followers. He also hoped Alex would be an adult and trained appropriately to fulfil the prophecy and battle Voldemort face to face.

He nodded to himself before he drew himself up to his greatest height and approached the door to the Wizengamot main chamber. He entered and approached his seat as the head of the Wizengamot. Seating himself he regarded the now full chamber with every member present. An unusual occurrence if he must admit, the issue was a serious one though so not unexpected. He looked to his right and spotted the Minister Cornelius Fudge, to the left was the head of the DMLE Amelia Bones. In the crowd he spotted his old friends Griselda Marchbanks and Elphias Doge. Last but not least was Lucius who was staring at him coldly.

"Wizard and Witches of the Wizengamot, I would now like to start the meeting for what will be the twenty sixth eight hundred and forty fifth thousand meeting of the Wizengamot. We all know of what has happened yesterday, truly shocking events, a young innocent boy was brutally murdered, and by a Death Eater no less. I once said the threat is not gone and I stand by that, this event has vindicated me. I as is my right as head of the Wizengamot call for a vote to grant me emergency powers. As you know such powers would grant me control of all law enforcement including the Aurors and new arrest powers. For those who have forgotten, such powers would allow the Ministry to hold people without charge for seventy two hours. I would now like to recognise the Minster."

Cornelius nodded towards Albus before he stood and cleared his throat. "As Dumbledore has said, yesterday was truly a terrible day for our civilised society. As Minister I thoroughly support this notion. We must do absolute everything in our power to apprehend these vile murderers and reassure the public we are taking action. I implore all of you to vote in favour," spoke Cornelius before he sat back down.

"The chamber recognises Amelia Bones," called Albus.

"As head of the department of law enforcement I also thoroughly support this notion. We need these powers to apprehend suspects or else they will be granted bail, the emergency powers will allow us to bring justice to those who killed our saviour."

"Thank you madam Bones, I will now open the floor to the Wizengamot to allow members to speak. I would particularly like to hear the view of Lord Malfoy," said Albus bringing the attention of the Wizengamot to Lucius. It was a calculated move. There were many people in the Wizengamot who would oppose the notion. If they saw Lucius supporting it then they would follow him. It would be political suicide for him to oppose it, and since he was unlikely to be affected he had nothing to lose.

Lucius stood and stared at Albus. His face was an unemotional mask except for his eyes which showed complete cold fury. A political master had been backed into a corner and it was obvious he didn't like it one bit. "The Malfoys are a respectable family, as such it would only be right for us to support this notion to bring to justice those who took our beloved boy who lived from us," with that said he sat back down looking disinterested.

After Lucius's support the notion passed without a hitch, the majority of the Wizengamot voted in favour with no oppositions and a few who abstained. He left the chamber feeling quite smug. He had two weeks of emergency powers to do as much damage to Voldemort's Death Eaters as possible. He hoped to inflict the damage as soon as possible. He was a man on a mission and destined for the Auror office, he had some raids to command.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Alex woke with a yawn and stretched. He opened his sleepy eyes and just lay in his comfy bed. Looking up he could see the rays of the sun making their way through the curtains, illuminating flecks of dust fluttering through the air. After awhile of just resting he got up and emerged from his bed wearing his pyjama top and shorts. He made his way down his spiral stairs and then descended down to the ground floor. Entering the kitchen he was greeted by his dad who was sat at the table while Daisy was cooking.

"Morning Alex, I was just about to come wake you, Daisy is making breakfast."

"Morning dad," grinned back Alex as he went to sit back down. Alex waited until he was served his breakfast and then began to eat away. It was while he ate that he thought about yesterday. "Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"How come you never told me what was going to happen?"

"I think you a clever enough to know that Alex," said Severus praising Alex's intellect.

"Was it because you wanted my reaction to be genuine?"

"Indeed, I must say you did a brilliant job," smirked Severus causing Alex to blush.

"Well it's not every day you hear that you're supposed to be dead," replied Alex in his defence.

"No it's not, how do you feel about it?"

"About fainting?" asked Alex slightly confused.

"No about you being dead."

"Oh," let out Alex as he sat in thought. He cocked his head to one side and closed an eye. "I suppose its okay, it's better than the first option."

"And what about all the people that are sad that you died?"

"Why would people care?"

"The people at the Ministry did," countered Severus, well aware that Alex still had self worth issues.

"Yeah but it's their job, ordinary people won't care," said Alex as he shrugged his shoulders.

"That's not true Alex a lot of people care about you, well when you were Harry, a lot of people are very sad and angry that you apparently died."

"They are?"

"Indeed."

"They can't care that much," said Alex, anger creeping into his voice.

"And why's that?"

"They didn't do anything when Vernon was beating and raping me," let out Alex. Severus had to admit Alex had a point. Everyone was sad that Harry had died, yet only a few people really knew the real Harry and what he had been through. People were fickle and they would probably forget about the whole incident in a few months and move on with their lives. Still while he was glad Alex's wasn't upset he didn't want him to be bitter either.

"Alex listen to me," said Severus looking into Alex's orb like eyes. "I know you're angry because no one cared but know that's not entirely true. I care, Albus and Minerva cared when we rescued you. Other people would have cared as well but they didn't know anything about you. No one knew where you were let alone what was happening to you. But remember this, everyone who knew and had the chance to help you did, Mr Lyons in school had been trying to help you for months, Mrs Figg who was watching over you told Albus, we helped you and so did St Mungo's, no one else helped you because they couldn't, if they could I bet a lot would have."

He watched as Alex mulled it over in his head. He eventually let out a sigh. "I know dad I'm sorry."

"It's okay Alex, I understand why you might be angry, and it's okay to express your emotions but being angry won't help you, it takes time as I said but you will heal and move on, you know that I care about you don't you?"

"Yes dad of course I do, you love me, wait did you think I didn't know that?"

"No but I wanted to remind you that people care about you."

"Oh."

"Come here and give me a hug," smiled Severus. Alex obliged and stood, he then leant over Severus and gave him a hug. Severus hugged him back and ruffled his hair when they broke apart. "Love you."

"Love you too dad."

"So what are you going to do today now you have the day off?"

"I'm not sure, probably just go see what Seb is up to."

"Well you will need to get ready, you can't go out in just your pyjamas," smirked Severus.

"I know dad," said Alex giving Severus a do you think I'm stupid look. Severus just sat there with an amused smile, his son's antics really were funny. He watched as Alex left to get ready. While he was waiting he considered what he was going to do with his time while Alex was out. He usually brewed but the issue of Remus was lingering on his mind.

The two sides of him kept conflicting on the issue. His hatred for Remus, his love for his son. He knew it would benefit Alex. Why was it so damn hard then? He pushed his emotions under his Occlumency shields and thought about the issue logically. Eventually his love for Alex won out over his hatred of the wolf. Now what was to be done about it? He should consult Albus, well that could wait until Alex went out.

Alex returned not long after wearing a pair of jeans, his dragon hide boots and a pair of his old robes, from the look of his attire he was in his 'play clothes', basically his cheapest clothes so it didn't matter if they got dirty. He did notice that Alex's jeans were getting short on the leg though. Albus was right, he would have to buy his son some new clothes soon, he was a growing lad after all.

"Have fun while you're out, I will most likely be busy for awhile, if there is an emergency while I'm out go to the Miles's and get them to contact me, I will be with Albus at Hogwarts."

"Okay dad...Is something wrong though?" asked Alex looking concerned.

"No everything is fine, in fact it might even be a surprise," smirked Severus. "A good surprise," added Severus seeing Alex's frown.

"Okay dad," smiled Alex.

"See you later, have a good day."

"You too dad!" called Alex. Severus watched him go and then strode through the hall towards the study. He entered and approached the hearth. He took some Floo powder and noticed the pot was getting low. He would need to remind Daisy to get some more. He threw the powder into the flames and called, "Hogwarts, Headmasters Office!"

"Severus," greeted Albus a few moments later.

"Can I step through?"

"Of course Severus no need to ask."

"It is only polite," remarked Severus before he stepped through and emerged in the headmaster's office. He went through the usual routine of cleaning his robes and then straightened up.

"What can I do for you?"

"I have made my decision."

"And?"

"I have decided it would be in Alex's best interests if the wo...Lupin were allowed to visit him."

"Ah excellent Severus, I'm very proud of the fact you overcame your hatred," said Albus ignoring Severus's near slip up.

"Don't be ridiculous, don't think for one minute that we are going to be friends, I'm doing this for Alex."

"Well Severus it's a start, why don't you come sit down, I will send word to Remus through Fawkes," said Albus as he summoned a quill and parchment. "He can't be tracked you see," said Albus as he wrote out the note. "There we go," finished Albus as he gave the message to Fawkes who subsequently disappeared in a flash of flame. By now Severus had seated himself and crossed his arms, he waited patiently for Remus to show up. A minute or so later the Floo went off and Albus went to answer it. "Ah Remus good to see you."

"Headmaster I know you wanted to see me but now is not a good time," came Remus's reply from the other end.

"Unfortunate Remus but I assure you this is far far more important."

"Is it more important than my job interview?"

"Hmm...I know in your situation it is hard to come by work," Remus snorted, "Okay near impossible but, I can assure you this really is important, you won't regret it."

"Fine," said Remus letting out a sigh, "I'm coming." A moment later he appeared in the headmaster's office wearing a Muggle suit and tie. He cleaned his clothes and then gazed around the office. He spoke up when he spotted Severus. "Snape, I must say thank you for my potion, it's the best one I've had to date."

"That's because it's my improved recipe, you would know of course if you read the Practical Potioneer. I did write an article about it," sneered Severus, his dislike of Remus obvious. Remus just shared a look with Albus who shook his head, Remus got the message, ignore him. He did and seated himself next to Severus. Albus returned to his seat and then contemplated the two.

"Well before we discuss this another unbreakable vow is in order, I will be the binder," said Albus rising once again. Severus rose and held out his hand, Remus contemplated it for a second shocked but took it.

"Do you Remus John Lupin, swear on your life that you will never reveal what you are about to hear upon pain of death?" asked Severus.

"I do," agreed Remus before a tongue of flame encircled them binding the vow.

"Albus if you could give us some privacy?"

"Of course Severus, I need to speak with Minerva anyway," said Albus before he left. Remus watched him go and then returned to his seat as Severus did the same.

"I'll make no lies about this Lupin, I still hate your guts so don't think this changes anything between the two of us, understood?"

"Crystal clear, now what is so important that you need me to take an unbreakable vow?"

"You are interested in seeing Harry are you not?" asked Severus who smirked when he saw Remus's eyes go wide from shock. It was worth it just for that.

"You're...You're Harry's...You're Harry's father?" asked Lupin still not completely over the shock.

"Indeed, disappointed?"

"No...well...I can't say I expected this... I mean you hate James, I don't understand," said Remus looking completely lost.

"I do hate James, but Alex is nothing like him, I decided to put my differences aside for his sake."

"Alex?"

"That's his name, I suggest you use it, he won't like you calling him Harry."

"No I suppose not, does he know he's adopted?"

"Yes, I adopted him in August of last year."

"Wait, if he's not been with you for that long where has he been, and why isn't he still there?"

"He was staying at the Dursley residence, Lily's sister Petunia married Vernon Dursley."

"He went to live with Petunia? But she hated magic, oh no...they hurt him didn't they?" said Remus closing his eyes.

"Indeed, Albus sent me to check up on him. I found him locked in a cupboard under the stairs, the cupboard he slept and lived in, he was beaten to the point he suffered four broken ribs, a fractured skull as well as number of other fractures, he had also been blinded by a poker used to stoke a fire."

"I don't believe it...How could they do that? Is he okay? I mean as well as possible?"

"He has recovered physically, the mental scars are still there. Would you like to see a photograph?"

"Please," replied Remus eagerly. Severus pulled out his wallet and searched through it. He pulled out a photograph of Alex and himself in their swimming attire on the beach in Thailand. He handed it over to Remus who stared at the photograph and studied it.

"He looks just like you, the resemblance is uncanny, except for the eyes, they're yellow?"

"Yes, one of the drawbacks of his lenses that he wears so he can see."

"Oh, he looks happy, where was this taken?"

"Thailand, his first holiday."

"He looks young here, younger than he should be," observed Remus.

"He was severely malnourished from living with the Dursleys, they hardly fed him and sometimes starved him. As a consequence when we found him he was the size of a seven or eight year old. It was decided that he should take a youth potion to help with his size. Alex is now eight years old, his birthday is August seventeenth. We also performed a blood ritual so we are father and son."

Severus watched as Remus just sat there thinking everything over. "And his scar?

"Removed through Muggle plastic surgery," answered Severus.

"It seems you thought of everything. I'm sorry Snape but this is a lot to take in, I want to thank you for telling me though, I know you're only doing this for Alex but it still means a lot."

"Don't you dare start crying on me," growled Severus. Remus just barked out a laugh and realised that Severus wasn't going to accept any compliments or thanks, he didn't do sentimental, well at least not with him.

"So can I see Alex?"

"Yes under a number of conditions. One you will only visit him when I give my express permission. You will not just show up without letting me know beforehand, if you do I will tell you to go away, is that clear?"

"Yes I understand."

"Good, second you will not visit him within five days of the full moon or a few days after, no doubt you will be recovering anyway. As for how you act around him. You will choose your words very carefully, he is a sensitive boy that doesn't like yelling or shouting, never show your anger towards him. I'm warning you now, if you cause him to have a set back from his recovery then I will be most displeased. If you harm him or allow harm to come to him then I WILL KILL YOU."

Lupin listened carefully and had no doubts that Snape would kill him if he so much as harmed a hair on Alex's head. Despite the fact that Snape was no longer a Death Eater he was still an unpleasant and dangerous man. "I understand everything perfectly, I assure you though, Alex means a lot to me, I would never let any harm come to him."

"While your intentions are noble, what would you have done if yesterday was real?"

Remus realised Snape was right and let out a sigh. "I will do better in the future."

"See that you do, because I don't make threats I make promises, if anything happens to Alex then you will die a painful and slow death."

"If anything happens to Alex then you killing me would be a relief, I couldn't live knowing I had failed Lily and James."

"And what about failing Alex?"

"That too of course," said Remus realising his oversight.

"Good."

"When can I see him?"

"Tomorrow afternoon at one o'clock, you can find me at sixteen Cauldron Cross in Hogsmeade, don't be late," said Severus standing and leaving without another word. Remus watched him go still not really knowing what to think.

He wondered how James would react to the knowledge that Snape was looking after his son. Lily he supposed wouldn't mind. They had been rebuilding their friendship before she was murdered. James would probably have preferred that Harry, no Alex would have been adopted by someone else. Although the two hated each other in their school years, James had actually started to mellow out and mature towards the end, having a wife and a baby made you grow up. He reconciled that while James probably wouldn't be completely at ease with Alex living with Snape, he would prefer it to an abusive home or no home at all.

He wouldn't judge until he knew all the facts. From what he had heard Alex seemed to be happy with the situation although he wondered how Snape treated him. He wasn't exactly known for being nice to anyone let alone children. He was brought out of his thoughts by the office door opening and closing.

"I take it Severus left then," observed Albus as he entered the office.

"Yes, he told me I can visit Alex tomorrow at one," replied Remus as he watched Albus sit down.

"I hope you appreciate the sacrifice Severus is making, it was very difficult for him to agree to this."

"I think I do Albus, I do worry about Alex though."

"And what exactly concerns you?" asked Albus seriously.

"Well Snape isn't exactly known for being nice to people."

"You need not worry," reassured Albus with a smile and a twinkle of his eyes, "Severus is extremely protective of Alex," at this point Remus had to stifle his laughs. "Ah what is so funny Remus?" chuckled Albus.

"It's just that he already promised to kill me if I so much as hurt Alex or let anything happen to him."

"Now that doesn't surprise me," smiled Albus, "But as I was saying he is fiercely protective of Alex, he loves the boy and Alex returns that love. It is hard for you to understand because you have not been here but Severus has been there for Alex from the start. It was he who rescued him, he who stayed with Alex night and day as he spent over a month recovering in St Mungo's. Not only that but he has provided Alex a loving home and has been a good listener for when he needs to discuss the abuse he has suffered. I can reassure you that Severus would never hurt Alex."

"He really stayed in St Mungo's for a month?" asked Remus somewhat shocked.

"Unfortunately yes, it was while there that the two bonded, Severus asked Alex if he wanted to be adopted by him and he agreed. Alex still hasn't forgiven me for placing him at the Dursleys, one day I hope he will."

"So Alex had a choice in the adoption?"

"Indeed he did."

"And does Alex know about Snape's past?"

"Yes, it was one of my conditions that Severus tell Alex everything before he agreed to the adoption. Alex forgave Severus for his past mistakes but like I said he has not forgiven me yet."

"It's good he knows everything and had a choice, that makes me feel better, but I can't understand how he can forgive Snape but not you."

"You have to see it from Alex's point of view. He spent ten long years being horribly abused at the Dursleys, unfortunately beatings were not the only way he was abused, it will take him a long time to get over it. Severus has done some tremendous work with him since the adoption but there is still work to be done, only when Alex fully trusts me and has gotten over the abuse will he be able to forgive me."

"What else did they do to him?"

"It's not for me to say."

"They have been punished?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"I believe you're now grateful that you came?"

"Yes," laughed Remus thinking back to his actions beforehand. "I can always look for another job interview."

"If you ever need financial help then don't be afraid to ask, I make more than enough money as it is, It will only be spent on sweets after all," chuckled Albus.

"Thank you Albus...I appreciate that, I must be going though," said Remus standing.

"I understand, have a good day," called Albus as Remus departed.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now 01:25 in the morning. Olivia Castra was currently stood in the Auror kit room preparing for her latest mission briefing. While she was not yet a fully trained Auror, she was still a competent member of the team. She had been in training for the last four years and was close to becoming an Auror and a full member of the team. There was only one other trainee on their team, Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was slightly ahead of her in the training process.

The team itself was headed by Rufus Scrimgeour who was also the head of the department, his deputy and right hand man was Gawain Robards. The other members on their crack squad were John Dawlish, Robert Proudfoot, and finally Victor Savage. All of them had been in the service for over eight years and were skilled wizards.

She pulled on her armour and slipped on her gauntlets. With her armour on she then went through the usual procedure of checking her equipment. Her equipment was expensive and top of the line, the Ministry spared no expense after the last war, and as such it was very sophisticated. Her most useful asset were her contact lenses.

Her lenses allowed her to see those under disillusionment charms as well as those under invisibility cloaks. They also allowed her to see and trace the effects of magic in the air which were useful for solving crimes. Not only that but she had Eagle Eyes, Owls Eyes as well as Alligator Eyes. The last and probably most important aspect of her lenses were the X-ray vision feature.

The feature did exactly what it sounded like and allowed her to see through people's clothing making it easy to detect concealed weapons or items. She had to be very careful with this feature though, it was effectively an invasion of privacy, she was only allowed to use it on suspects or those at customs at airports, even then she had to be careful when using it on minors, you were only allowed to look through so many layers of clothing and certainly not past their undergarments.

One of the last parts of her equipment were currently hanging from her belt. There one could find three round glass spheres. The devices were very similar to Muggle grenades only they contained magic and set spells. The one closest to her was red and was effectively an area of effect stunning grenade. The blue one was an area of effect bombarda spell while the grey one was a smoke grenade, and since her lenses allowed her to see through smoke her opponents would be at a disadvantage.

The last thing she needed to do was pull out her Nimbus 1700 and invisibility cloak, like the lenses, armour and grenades, these were also standard issue for the Aurors, they were effectively the special forces of wizarding Britain after all. With her kit collected she headed for the briefing room where the others were already waiting. She noted that there were two new faces though, Albus Dumbledore and the legendary Mad Eye Moody.

"Now everyone is here we can begin," called Scrimgeour getting everyone's attention. "First this is Alastor Moody, he has come out of retirement to help us conduct these raids. As for the raids Intel has informed us that there are a number of suspects that we are interested in. Our team will be dealing with Alecto and Amycus Carrow, teams two and three will be dealing with Avery as well as Walden Macnair. Any questions so far?"

"What do we know about the Carrow's?" asked Savage.

"Not a lot unfortunately, Amycus and her brother Alecto were both suspected of being Death Eaters although there was never enough proof. We know they both live in their residence at their Manor in Wilshire, we also believe they have strong pro-wizard and anti Muggleborn tendencies. They are competent foes although they shouldn't prove to be too much of a threat. Our mission is to go in there and apprehend them, we will then turn the operation over to the DMLE so they can search the property for illicit articles."

"Who will be doing what?" asked Dawlish.

"I will be leading the main team that will be entering the property on the second floor," said Scrimgeour pointing towards a blue print of the property. "We will be using our brooms to access the property. Along with me will be Moody, Proudfoot, and Savage. Robards will lead the second team that will be holding a perimeter around the property. Kingsley and Castra will be airborne, watch for them trying to make a get away by broom. Robards and Dawlish will enter the property by the main door, expect resistance from any house elves."

"Understood."

"Roger."

"Any more questions?" asked Scrimgeour looking around, "No well then let's get going."

Twenty minutes later saw the Auror team stood outside the Carrow's residence after just apparating. A team of curse breakes from the DMLE were already present. Scrimgeour walked up to the captain of the team and addressed them.

"What's the situation captain?"

"Team's been working on destroying the wards for the last half hour, were ready to take them down once your team is ready and gives us the go ahead, soon as their down we will erect our own anti apparation and port key wards. Department of transportation has already sealed off their Floo access."

"Alright good work captain, we should be ready in a few minutes."

"Understood," heard Scrimgeour as he walked away from the captain and addressed his team.

"Alright, brooms and cloaks out, enter stealth mode," called Scrimgeour taking out his own broom which he un-shrunk, he then pulled out his invisibility cloak which he wrapped around himself before he disillusioned himself. Although the entire team was now invisible they could all still see each other thanks to their lenses.

"Alright everyone is sure of the plan?" asked Scrimgeour eyeing everyone, when no one spoke up he continued. "Alright Alastor, Proudfoot and Savage with me," called Scrimgeour as they formed up. "Captain we're ready," called Scrimgeour giving the signal. They waited for a few moments until they felt the wards collapsing and new ones being erected.

The four of them took flight closely followed by Robards team that had their own plan to deal with. Scrimgeour and Proudfoot split off and flew to the left side of the second floor of the manor while Alastor and Savage took the other end. They flew to the nearest window and opened fire casting numerous spells at it. All of them hit but the window didn't show so much as a crack let alone break.

Scrimgeour realising the window most likely had an unbreakable charm improvised and threw his bombarda orb at the wall adjacent to the window. There was a loud bang and a lot of rumble as a hole was blown in the wall. The two entered and shrunk their brooms. They quickly moved through the empty pitch black bedroom and only stopped when they heard another explosion. They realised it must be Alastor and Savage entering on the other end.

They opened the door and flooded out into the corridor. They were met by two house elves further down the hallway. They snuck up on them trying to get closer and spotted that Alastor and Savage closing down the other end.

"They come to hurt Masters!"

"I not be seeing anyone!" cried the other elf.

"They be invisible!" cried the first elf before turning around. With a wave of his hand red paint came flying out towards the two Aurors coating them in it. They both realised it would show where they were. The same happened to Alastor and Savage. Before they could react and clean themselves the door in between the two groups flew open, revealing a very mad looking Alecto and Amycus Carrow.

"Get them sis!"

"Avada Kedavra!" she cried throwing the spell towards Scrimgeour who rolled out of the way just in time. When he recovered he noticed a few things had happened. The first was a number of explosions as bombarda grenades were thrown at the elves and Amycus and Alecto. The second was the subsequent smoke and stun orbs that were also thrown. He could see they were mostly ineffective though. Everyone but one of the elves had managed to shield themselves and all that was left was the smoke, one elf down three to go.

The smoke quickly disappeared though, the other elf using a powerful vortex to blow it away. Alastor took the opportunity in the confusion to clean the paint off him making him invisible again. While the fighting continued he managed to sneak up on Amycus.

"Stupefy!" he cried knocking the man out. His sister cried in a fit of rage and charged him, all thoughts of her wand forgotten. Alastor pulled back his staff and smashed it into her face, most likely breaking her nose and fracturing her skull. She fell to the floor out cold.

"YOU NOT HURTING MISTRESS CARROW!" cried the elf sending out a powerful wave of magic. All four Aurors were forced to take cover and erect powerful shields. Once it was over four cries of Stupefy put the elf down.

"Sitrep!" asked Scrimgeour observing his men.

"Okay!" called Alastor.

"Okay!" called Savage.

"Took some shrapnel from the explosions and a cutting hex to my arm but I'm alright," called Proudfoot who was already healing his arm.

"Good, I'll send word to Robards," said Scrimgeour sending off his patronus. A minute or so later saw Robards patronus return.

"Encountered an elf, no injuries, all clear," called Robards through his patronus.

"Alright men lets wrap this operation up, arrest the Carrow and the elves and let the DMLE have the house."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

With the raid wrapped up Scrimgeour was now sat in the Auror office. He sat and contemplated on the Carrow raid while he waited for the operational report from Robards. Thankfully he wasn't waiting long. There was a knock at the door before Robards entered with a folder in hand.

"Boss," greeted Robards taking a seat in front of Scrimgeour.

"What have we got?"

"DMLE just got back to us, looks like we got a good haul with the Carrow's, search team found Death Eater clothing as well as a number of illegal materials and cursed objects to boot, looks like they're going down for long time."

"What sort of material we looking at?"

"Illegal potions, number of books on the dark arts, some specified on Muggle torture, the usual dark stuff," replied Robards.

"Good what about the other raids?"

"Similar stuff at the Avery and Macnair households, both have been arrested and being questioned. Quite a shock considering Macnair worked for the Ministry as well."

"Who's running interrogation duty?"

"Alastor," replied Robards.

"Well looks like Castra and Shacklebolt are going to get a lesson in old school interrogation techniques," chuckled Scrimgeour.

"Yeah they don't call him Mad-Eye Moody for no reason now do they."

"Come, let's go see what the teams up to."

"Sure thing boss," called Robards as he followed Scrimgeour out of the office. They proceeded to the holding cells and then entered the interrogation rooms.

"This is illegal...I have rights!" cried Macnair as he crawled along the floor.

"You're Death Eater scum you bastard," cried Alastor kicking Macnair in the gut.

"Uww...please I don't know anything."

"Who killed Harry Potter...tell me now!

"I don't know!"

"Crucio!" cried Alastor inflicting the torture curse upon Macnair.

"ARGGH...AHHHHH!" cried Macnair in agony.

"Ready to talk?" asked Alastor releasing the curse.

"I...I...Don't...know...anything," gasped out Macnair.

"Boss is this right?" spoke up a pale faced Shacklebolt.

"Alastor knows what he's doing lad," called Robards. Shacklebolt looked to Scrimgeour who just nodded in agreement. Shacklebolt still looked unhappy at the treatment of the prisoner but didn't speak up against his superiors.

"Where you going?" spat Alastor as Macnair tried to crawl away. Another brutal kick to his chest stopped any further escape attempts.

"Always good to rough them up before administering this," said Alastor holding up the clear vial of truth serum. He forced the potion down Macnair's throat. "What's your name?" barked Alastor.

"Walden Macnair."

"Have you at any time in your life been a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"Are you one now?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill Harry Potter?"

"No."

"Do you know who did?"

"No."

"Have you killed before?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Thirteen times."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know?"

"Muggles, didn't know their names."

The interrogation was interrupted when the door opened and a messenger entered. "Scrimgeour, Dumbledore wants to see you, something about an update."

"On my way, continue Alastor," said Scrimgeour exiting the room. He made his way to his office and found Albus waiting inside. "Dumbledore."

"How did it go?"

"Complete success, we have detained the Carrow's, Avery senior as well as Walden Macnair, Macnair is currently being interrogated. We got a lot of evidence on all of them, enough to put them away for life."

"Excellent, any causalities?"

"No, everyone is fine."

"Good, well it is getting rather late, thank you for the good work, I will be in touch, good night."

"You too Dumbledore."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

So another week and another chapter added to the story. The schedule unfortunately remains the same. I do appreciate people are being patient though, you guys are great! As for my AN as usual. First I'd like to discuss the Aurors. As you will know they were first introduced in chapter 30 when Severus and Alex went on holiday. Now you know what the mysterious 'scanning' is. I actually got the idea from Mad Eye Moody's own magical eye as well as what Alex's lenses could do. It only made sense that the special forces would have better equipment than civilians.

Another interesting issue regarding the Aurors was Kingsley Shacklebolt and his protests against the treatment of the prisoners. Scrimgeour and Alastor are part of the old school and don't exactly do things by the book. Kingsley is only quite young at the moment though, the events of OOTP are not for another good five years, hence no Tonks yet, she's actually in her seventh year at Hogwarts in the timeline.

And then there is Severus and Remus. Severus spoke to Remus for as long as was needed, now he will pretty much keep his distance while he visits Alex. One reviewer recently said maybe Alex can get them to like each other, maybe but that's a big ask, even for Alex, I suppose Alex could threaten never to speak to his dad again and that might work. Next chapter titled Meeting with a Werewolf, pretty obvious really. Hope you liked the chapter, please let me know what you thought. See you next week!

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	63. Chapter 63 Meeting with a Werewolf

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 63 - Meeting with a Werewolf**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Monday the 4th February 1991 saw Alex and Severus sat having lunch with Daisy. Severus sat observing Alex and thought about how his son was doing. It seemed he was taking the supposed death of Harry Potter quite well. It seemed to hit home in a sense when Alex went to see Sebastian and, realised that quite a few people including the blonde haired boy were upset about his supposed murder. Alex understood it was necessary though and didn't mind. Severus knew his son understood it was a choice between them being safe or in danger. The fact people cared actually seemed to reassure Alex.

The next thought was Remus or the wolf as he liked to call the man in his private thoughts. He would be visiting in little under an hour. He had been reluctant to tell Alex about the visit because he didn't want his son to be disappointed if the wolf didn't show. Then again he didn't want his son to be surprised by the visit either. He decided now was the best time to tell his son. "I have something important to discuss," spoke up Severus getting his son's attention.

"Is it bad?"

"No remember when I went out to Hogwarts yesterday?"

"Sure," replied Alex.

"Well I was visiting somebody from the Order, his name is Remus Lupin, and he was very friendly with your mum and James. He wanted to come visit you so I arranged a visit for today."

"Oh," said Alex with a frown. "You could have asked me," said Alex sounding annoyed.

"I didn't ask you because I didn't want to get your hopes up in case he said no, besides I already knew what you would think, answer me this, would you like to learn more about your biological parents, more than I can tell you?"

"Yeah of course."

"Well then there is your answer," smirked Severus.

"Oh, I'm sorry for being annoyed."

"It's understandable so don't worry, he will be arriving at one by the way."

"Does he know our secret?"

"Yes he knows about you being Harry, he also knows a little bit about the Dursleys although I didn't tell him anything more than that you were beaten in regards to the abuse."

"Is it safe for him to know?"

"Yes he took an unbreakable vow."

"What's that?" asked Alex curiously.

"It is where you take an oath, if you break the oath then you die."

"So he can't tell anyone then?"

"No not unless I give him permission."

"Okay," said Alex who sat and contemplated. He had a few questions to ask this Remus Lupin when he saw him. For one, where was he when he needed him at the Dursleys, if he was such a good friend why did he never rescue me like dad? Or better yet why had the man not adopted him from the start? He needed to know if this was man was trustworthy, he needed a way to test him. If he lied then he knew he wouldn't be trustworthy.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Severus curiously.

"This Remus Lupin man," answered Alex

"I thought so, well if you need a way to test him I might be able to help."

Alex just looked up shocked, how had his dad known exactly what he was thinking? Did he use Legilimency like that one time? No dad wouldn't use it without his permission.

"You're doing a pretty good impression of a fish," chuckled Severus. "And no I didn't use Legilimency," smirked Severus as Alex looked even more shocked if that was even possible.

"How then?"

"Son you're not the only abused child I have worked with before, so do you need help?"

"Sure," agreed Alex.

"Lupin is a werewolf, if he denies it or doesn't tell you then you know how trustworthy he is."

"Is he safe?" asked Alex looking worried.

"Yes, as you have read, he is only dangerous at the full moon, that isn't until the end of the month, I forbade him visiting you around that time, so good enough material to test him?"

"Yes, thanks dad," said Alex with a thoughtful expression.

"Now when he arrives I'm going to go down in my lab and brew, don't worry about that okay, it's nothing to do with you so don't worry, I just don't get along very well with him, once he leaves I will come back up okay?"

"Okay dad, but why don't you like him?"

"I'm sorry son it's not something I like to talk about, maybe someday I will tell you."

"That's fine dad," said Alex sensing it wasn't a good topic.

"So where do you want to talk to him?"

"Ehmm I was thinking my library, I don't want him in my room, not until I know him," replied Alex.

"That's very sensible, now if he hurts you or upsets you in anyway then I want you to call Daisy and get help, I already told him I would kill him if he so much as lays a finger on you so don't worry, but if you feel uncomfortable and want him to leave then just say okay?"

"Okay dad."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Remus Lupin was currently stood in front of his mirror inside his Muggle apartment just outside the city of Manchester. Laws against magical creatures or 'half breeds' as he had been dubbed were incredibly harsh, it made it impossible for him to hold down a tenancy in the wizarding world as no land lord would accept a known werewolf. He didn't have the money to buy his own house so renting was the only option. And without a job that was hard, even harder considering a job was almost impossible to come by, even in the Muggle world since bosses quickly became annoyed when you were absent every month at the same time, god how he hated Umbridge and her laws.

Despite all this Remus was in a somewhat nervous but good mood. He was currently checking his appearance and thinking about Alex. The two books on his old rickety table showed he had been doing some research. The two books were on child psychology and abused children. He'd been able to borrow the books from the local library.

From his reading he determined a few key things he needed to remember. One, never touch said child unless they invite physical contact, two, trust is the key, the child needed to feel as though they were in a safe environment and that the adult could be trusted. He had learnt that abused children often felt the need to test people to determine whether they were trustworthy, that lead onto point three, never lie, abused children hate being lied to or their trust being broken.

With that in mind Remus made his way to the front door and locked up. He would have used the Floo system but he wanted to save the precious little Floo powder he had left. Stepping outside he checked for any Muggles before he apparated away. He appeared outside the Three Broomsticks and followed the signs that lead him to Cauldron Cross.

He kept an eye out for number sixteen and found it a few minutes later. He proceeded down the pathway slightly apprehensively. He did note that the cottage was quite nice. He took a moment to compose himself before he knocked on the door. A few moments later the door was thrust open revealing an annoyed looking Severus Snape.

"He's up in the library upstairs, first door on the left, close the door after you," said Severus turning on the spot. He marched towards his lab without another word. Remus just stared at Severus as his robes billowed behind him. Well nice to see you as well, though Remus to himself, what was he thinking? Snape wasn't going to be nice to him, he shouldn't be surprised.

He closed the door behind him and made his way up the stairs. He found the door to the library and thought it best to knock. "Come in," called Alex. Remus smiled and opened the door, he spotted Harry, no Alex sat at his desk in what appeared to be a library. There was a chair next to him which he assumed was for him. From his reading though he knew to ask.

"Hello there Alex," greeted Remus with what he hoped was a warm smile. Alex just stared back at him. Remus felt like Alex was staring right through him, as if trying to determine something. In fact that is exactly what he was doing.

"You're Remus Lupin?" asked Alex with a frown.

"Yes, you can call me Remus though, Remus Lupin is a bit formal for my tastes," joked Remus, Alex didn't laugh though, tough crowd eh? "Can I sit down?" Alex just nodded and went back to his drawing.

Remus sat down beside Alex, extra careful to make sure he didn't accidently touch him. He stared down at Alex's drawing and sensed an opportunity to open up the conversation. "So what are you drawing?"

"My lessons," answered Alex through his concentration.

"I see, and which one is you?" asked Remus as he looked down at the picture, it looked like there was a yellow light coming out of one of the characters wands.

"That's me," said Alex pointing towards the one with the glowing wand, "I'm practising Lumos, that's Seb and that's dad."

"Did you really do that?"

"Do what?"

"Use a wand."

"Yeah, I'm practising for the BNYDA tournament see, so is Seb, dad is teaching us both as well, I haven't drawn Oscar and Emily yet though," said Alex pointing towards the white space towards the right of the drawing, he obviously hadn't completed it yet.

"Ah I know of BNYDA, you must have worked hard if you got the spell to work considering how young you are," praised Remus.

"Well yeah, it was hard, really hard, but I got it in the end, Seb did too, Emily and Oscar only just started though."

"I see and are they your friends?"

"Yeah, I met Seb first, then he introduced me to the others, I drew some more pictures want to see?"

"Yes of course," agreed Remus jumping at the opportunity. He watched as Alex picked up his drawing and looked through the ones under it. He pulled one out and Remus was shocked to see what he thought looked like a big wolf.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, is it a wolf?"

"It's a werewolf, I learnt about them in defence against the dark arts, interesting isn't it?"

"Yes," answered Remus rather nervously. Was it just a coincidence that Alex had decided to show him a picture of a werewolf, or was there something more to it? He expected Alex to test him and up till now he hadn't seen any tests, things had been going well.

"I read all about them of course, the books didn't say much about the transformation though, I guess it's hard to know, do you know about the transformation?" asked Alex in what appeared to be in an innocent way.

Remus was worried, did Alex know he was a werewolf or was this just a bluff or a mere coincidence? How would he react if he found out and should he tell him? The books told him not to lie or manipulate, hiding things wouldn't be a good idea either.

"I do know a lot about the transformation, I would do considering I'm a werewolf myself," admitted Remus looking at Alex as he tried to gauge his reaction. Alex didn't look at all surprised which meant yes he had known and yes this was a test. He watched as Alex's frown turned into the first smile he had seen.

"I appreciate your honesty," was Alex's reply as he went back to his first drawing. Remus let out an internal sigh of relief and totted up one point of trust he had earned.

"Thank you, so where do those stairs lead?" asked Remus motioning towards the spiral staircase.

"My bedroom, dad had the builders put the staircase in so I had more room, I have the entire attic to myself."

"That's a big room," smiled Remus, "Why don't you show me?" Alex stopped drawing for a second and gave Remus the famous Snape scowl before he went back to his drawing. Remus got the message loud and clear, you haven't earned my trust enough for that so don't push it. Crap, minus one point of trust thought Remus to himself, he just had to go and open his big mouth and push it didn't he. He decided a change of tact was needed, time to bring out the big guns.

"I brought a picture to show you, want to see?"

"What is it?"

"It's a picture of you with James and your mother," said Remus remembering not to refer to James as Alex's father.

"Oh...please," said Alex eagerly. Remus passed the picture over and let Alex observe it. From what Alex could tell it was a picture of himself as a baby as he was held in between James and his mother. It looked like they were outside. It was quite cool to see the moving picture, it was also the first time he had seen James.

"It's the first time I have seen James," let out Alex almost in a whisper. "Can I keep it?"

Remus considered the question and knew everything depended on it. If he said yes he could earn Alex's approval, if he said no he might never speak to him again. He treasured the photograph but he also wanted to build a relationship with Alex, the photo was worth it, Alex was the real thing after all.

"Yes you can keep it, I have more pictures at home actually, how about I bring you one every time I come to see you?" asked Remus, that way he could drag out how many times he could see Alex rather than just bringing them all at once.

"So you're bribing me?" asked Alex giving a scowl. Damn the kid didn't miss a trick, he would have to admit it now or else it would look even worse, note to self don't underestimate this kid.

"I won't lie to you, so yes in a way I am," admitted Remus.

Alex thought about that. He knew what Remus was doing. If he really wanted to he could have brought all the pictures at once but he obviously wanted to use it as a way to see him. What Remus didn't understand though was that it didn't actually cost him anything. He already wanted to see man because he wanted to hear his stories, he could get something out of this as well.

"First I want to know something."

"Okay?" asked Remus who had been wondering what Alex had been thinking about, you could practically see the cogs working on his face.

"If you were such good friends with my mum and James then why didn't you adopt me when they died?" asked Alex seriously.

Ah test number two thought Remus to himself. "Well you know I am a werewolf, how much do you know about the laws governing magical creatures?"

"What's that got to do with my question?"

"Everything, now how much do you know?"

"Not a lot," admitted Alex.

"Well there are a lot of laws that discriminate against werewolves, I can't even get a job or rent a property in the wizarding world because of them let alone adopt a child."

"So you're saying the law prevented you?"

"Yes, I asked Albus after it happened and he couldn't do anything for me, he told me you were going somewhere safe as well and I left it at that. From what I knew you were going to live with your family and to a loving home, I contrasted that to my life and thought it was for the best. Which was better for you, me who had no job and was grieving for his friends or your family? Not to mention my condition, I would never forgive myself if I bite you. So you see I thought your family was the better option, I now know that it wasn't, I'm sorry."

"I see, and why didn't you come check up on me?"

"I didn't know anything about you or where you were, I just assumed you were safe and happy, had I known then yes of course I would have done something about it."

"I see, I think I understand then, so these pictures you're going to bring them every time you come?"

"Yes until they run out of course, I only have so many," answered Remus, although he hoped by the time they ran out he wouldn't need to bribe Alex anymore.

"How many?"

"I don't know for sure, around forty to fifty, enough to fill an album," answered Remus.

"If you bring four pictures each time and I get to keep them then you have a deal," said Alex knowing he was asking for a high price, he had learnt how to barter from his dad though, he had deliberately left room for Remus to barter him down.

"How about a picture and a story each time?"

"Two pictures which I get to keep and a story and you have a deal."

"I think that's fair," agreed Remus who was just glad Alex wanted to see him, even if at the moment it was only because he was getting the pictures, it was better than nothing and a start.

"So we have a deal?"

"Yes we do," agreed Remus although he didn't offer his hand since Alex didn't either, he understood, he hadn't earned the right to touch him yet either.

"Could you tell me a story now?"

"Of course, what do you want to know?"

"I don't know...how did they meet?"

"Ah well that's a story, I'm afraid Lily made James work for it," chuckled Remus, who went into telling Alex all about how James used to chase Lily only for her to brush him off and on the odd occasion hex him when he was particularly annoying.

"I don't understand if she hated him so much why did they get together?" asked Alex once the story was over.

"Well girls sometimes do that, it's called hard to get, basically a girl might like you but pretend they don't, partly for the fun of it and because they want to test you to see if you really like them. So I think Lily was doing that and also because James genuinely annoyed her, he grew up and then they hit it off."

"Oh I see...girls are confusing aren't they?

"You have no idea," chuckled Remus, "You have a lot to look forward to, just wait till you get a girl friend," smirked Remus.

"Ewww no girls are so icky!" exclaimed Alex.

"Well you might think that now but just wait a few years," grinned Remus giving Alex a knowing look. Yes just wait till the hormones kick in thought Remus to himself.

"Were you in school the same time as dad?" asked Alex curiously. Remus noted Alex had started to open up a bit more now he had shared a story, he was now actually asking questions instead of just responding to his own. It took him a second to realise he was referring to Snape and not James.

"Yes, we were all in the same year actually."

"Dad didn't like James did he?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Just dad never talks about him, he loves talking about mum but never James, he never said it but I just have this feeling, my feelings are usually right you know?"

"I think I know what you mean, I have already come to realise that you are a very smart and perceptive boy, so yes your dad doesn't like him, James felt the same way actually as did Siri," trailed off Remus realising what he was just about to say.

"You mean Black?" asked Alex with a frown.

"Yes," sighed Remus. "Do you know about him?"

"Yes, dad told me how he betrayed my parents. Did you know him?"

"Unfortunately I did, I thought he was my friend, we all did, no one could believe he did what he did."

"So they were friends?"

"Yes."

"How come they didn't like dad?"

Remus thought about that with some trepidation. He had to be careful how he said this or else Alex might blow up on him. He could already tell Alex thought highly of his father. He decided honesty was the best approach. "Well it's complicated," said Remus who noticed Alex was giving him another frown. "And no I'm not going to say you're too young to understand, what I mean is that it really is complicated so bear with me okay?"

"Okay."

"You see for James it was more to do with the fact your dad and Lily were dating and he was probably jealous. For Sirus it was more to do with the people your dad hanged around with, also the spells he knew and such, people used to say your father knew more about the Dark Arts before he went to Hogwarts than the seventh years did. It didn't help that he was a Slytherin and that he hung around with Death Eaters in the making," explained Remus expecting Alex to get annoyed, he didn't though.

"I think I understand, dad said he regretted hanging around with the people he did, he didn't have any other friends though so that's why. I understand why they don't like dad but why didn't he like them, I mean I can understand why he didn't like James since mum left him for him."

"Well for one it didn't help that James was in Gryffindor, Slytherins and Gryffindors find it hard to get along at the best of times, back then Voldemort was at large and tensions were high between light and dark aligned families. The Potters have been either light or neutral for centuries but never dark. I think what made matters worse was the fact that James was somewhat of a bully, I'm ashamed to admit it but I was there sometimes when it happened and I never stopped it."

"He was a bully?" said Alex sounding disgusted.

"Yes," admitted Remus reeling back slightly from the disgust in Alex's voice.

"Who did he bully?"

"The Slytherins, some in our year but mostly your father, Sirius and Peter helped and I mostly stayed out of it."

"So three against one!" exclaimed Alex outraged, memories of Vernon and Harry Hunting coming to the surface.

"Yes, it's one of the reasons Lily didn't like him, he grew out of it and stopped in his seventh year."

"What even with dad?"

"Well no, they hated each other."

"I don't blame dad for hating him."

"No...I still feel ashamed of it myself."

"Why didn't you stop them?"

"Well...I was scared...I thought they would leave me and then I wouldn't have any friends."

"So you didn't do anything?"

"No," sighed Remus the guilt building in him.

"And you're a Gryffindor?" asked Alex incredulously.

"Yes," answered Remus feeling worse, it felt horrible to have James's son judge him in such a harsh way and even more so knowing he deserved it.

"Some bravery you have then," shot back Alex who was pissed off. In his mind Remus was exactly like those who ran away from him and didn't want to be his friend when Dudley scared them off. They just stood by and let Dudley and his gang bully him. Remus had done exactly the same to his dad.

"I'm sorry Alex," apologised Remus seeing Alex was angry, he had a right to be. "I'm different now, I grew up, and I was just a stupid kid back then, I know the mistake I made, I'm not like that anymore."

Alex could understand that. His dad had made mistakes as well when he was younger, a lot of mistakes. It didn't change the fact that he didn't think a lot of Remus at the moment though. "I don't like it, but I think I understand."

"I know, I can understand why you're angry, I wouldn't like bullies either after what happened to you."

"What do you mean?" shot back Alex becoming defensive.

"Well your dad told me what happened to you when he found you, I admit I don't know a lot but I doubt it was the only time he hit you."

Alex was relieved to know that Remus didn't know anymore. He would have been annoyed with his dad if he told him everything but it seemed he hadn't broken his trust after all. "No you're right," agreed Alex.

"Did he do anything else?" asked Remus, curious to find out how Alex had been living all these years. It seemed his curiosity got the better of him because he got what must be the worst Snape scowl he had ever seen. He supposed he should be glad Alex didn't yell for him to get out and start throwing things.

"Errr...perhaps... Err perhaps we should talk about something else," muttered Remus nervously. "Do you like Quidditch?" asked Remus awkwardly.

Alex gazed at him for a moment and seemed to be deciding on something. Eventually he spoke up. "Yes I love it, me and the gang play pretty much every day."

"James loved Quidditch you know, he was the Quidditch captain on the Gryffindor team, he played as chaser by the way."

"I know dad told me, I like playing chaser as well, dad got me a Comet 180 for Christmas, before that I borrowed an Oakshaft 79 from Seb's dad, I want to play at Hogwarts too but that's awhile away."

"I see, what house do you think you will end up in?"

"Dad thinks I will either end in Ravenclaw or Slytherin, I would like to be in Slytherin, dads the head of house and I wouldn't want to be separated from him. Draco wants to play as the Slytherin seeker as well so if I made chaser we could both be on the same team."

"Draco, as in Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"You know the Malfoys?"

"Well yeah, dad's always been friendly with them, Aunt Cissy's nice to me as well."

Remus felt like his world was being turned upside down with him still standing there, James's son friendly with the Malfoys and wanting to be in Slytherin?

"Is something wrong?" asked Alex reading Remus's worried expression.

"No I'm just shocked that's all, James didn't like the Malfoys either, in fact back in his Auror days he battled against Lucius Malfoy a number of times, he never managed to capture him though."

"I'm guessing you don't like the Malfoys then?"

"No, what do you know about them?"

"Dad told me a lot. I know Uncle Lucius used to be a Death Eater, dad says he's still dangerous though and that I should be careful, I'm okay as long as no one knows who I really am though, it's part of keeping me safe."

Remus understood that. It was quite a clever ploy actually, the Order knew Snape was a spy so they would never hurt him and now they would never hurt his son. Similarly The Death Eaters like the Malfoys would never hurt them either. They were protected from both sides. He started to understand what Snape meant by that Alex was nothing like his father. It was true and he would just have to accept it if he wanted to build a relationship with Alex. "I understand."

"So you don't mind I'm friendly with the Malfoys?"

"No."

"And you wouldn't mind if I ended up in Slytherin or Ravenclaw?"

"Well Ravenclaw would be fine, I must admit I'm not completely comfortable about you being in Slytherin but I suppose I would get used to it. I'd be stupid to let something like that put me off though. James and Lily always said they wanted me in your life, I know you don't like me yet and you probably don't trust me either, hopefully we can get to know each other better and change that."

"Okay...but if you ever lie to me or break my trust then I'll never speak to you again," warned Alex deadly serious.

"Okay, I think that's fair enough," said Remus checking the time on his pocket watch. "How about I come see you next week at the same time?"

"I have my lessons most days till three, perhaps you could come Sunday, I finish at half one then," informed Alex.

"Okay, well I need to ask your father for permission, should we go down stairs?" Alex nodded and the two made their way downstairs. It was when they reached the stairs that Severus emerged from his lab.

"You knew we we're coming?" asked Remus.

"Of course I did, you didn't think I would leave you alone with my son without taking precautions?" Remus was slightly offended but then remembered he was speaking to Snape and shouldn't be surprised.

"I see, Alex said I should come around next week on Sunday at half one, I'd like your permission." Severus eyed Remus carefully before he looked at Alex. Alex nodded his agreement so he returned his gaze to Remus.

"That's fine, close the door on your way out," said Severus steering Alex towards the study with a hand on his shoulder.

"Bye Alex," called Remus.

"Goodbye Remus," returned Alex as the two entered the study. Remus watched them go and then left as instructed. He could build a relationship with Alex but it was obvious Snape still hated him. He supposed he should be glad that the man actually spoke to him.

Back in the study Severus sat down on the sofa and drew Alex closer to him when he sat down. "How was it then?"

"It was...confusing...good because I got to hear about them...bad because I didn't like some of the stuff he said and because he kept trying to pry. I think he realised though when I gave him your scowl, I think you would be proud," grinned Alex.

"What didn't you like?"

"Well...that they bullied you."

"He actually told you that?" asked Severus somewhat surprised.

"Yeah I think he realised lying to me or holding things back wouldn't be a good idea, is it true then?"

"Yes."

"I know why you hate him now, I don't blame you."

"You shouldn't feel too sorry for me though son, a lot of the time I gave as good as I got," smirked Severus remembering one particular time when he hexed James pretty bad.

"Really?"

"Yes really," chuckled Severus.

"I still don't like what they did, and I don't like how Remus never stopped it, it reminded me of the kids who didn't want to be my friends when Dudley and his gang bullied me."

"It's understandable, did he say anything else?"

"He told me a story and he gave me this," said Alex holding up the picture Remus had given him. "He said he would bring me a photograph each time he came. I saw right through it though, he's using them to bribe me into seeing him. I bartered him up to two photographs which I get to keep and a story each time he comes."

"I'm proud of you son," smiled Severus. "So what do you think of him?"

"I don't trust him, not yet anyway, it was nice hearing about them though, I like the picture as well, I never knew what James looked like until I saw this, I know you don't like him but it's important to me you know?"

"It's fine, while I may not like...James...I do understand that he was once your father, even though it's hard for me I still want you to remember him, if Lupin helps you do that then I'm okay with it."

"Thanks dad, I know it's hard for you to talk to Remus."

"Indeed."

"I want to thank you more though."

"Why?"

"Because you hate my old father yet you still adopted me, that means a lot to me, and I mean a lot," said Alex locking eyes with Severus.

"Love you son," said Severus hugging Alex.

"Love you too dad," smiled Alex lapping up the affection.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

A quick word on the schedule, hopefully everything should be full steam ahead by the end of the month, I'm hoping a bit sooner but not holding my breath. As for my AN, there we have it! The first meeting between Alex and our resident werewolf! Of course since it's the first meeting between the two it's not all hugs and kisses, got to start somewhere though don't we. I did think now was the best time to introduce Lupin though.

A thing concerning Lupin though, one thing that really aggravates me to no end is when fan fics have him refer to Harry as his 'cub' or part of his pack. The man hardly knows the kid, sure he knew him as a baby but it just really frustrates me. I know he's a werewolf but it's really not necessary. Maybe people don't agree with me but it would be interesting to hear what people think.

Another interesting issue I wanted to address in the chapter was Alex's view of James. As one can expect he's not exactly happy to hear that his 'old father' was a bully. I considered Harry's view in cannon when he found out when he was fifteen and amplified it slightly, partly because Alex is younger than Harry in cannon and also because of his abusive past.

One good thing to come from the visit though was of course Alex's realisation towards the end. Alex truly appreciates what Severus did for him despite his history with the Potter family. Next chapter is titled Life Goes on so some updates on what's happening and passage of time. Hope you enjoyed the chapter please let me know what you thought.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	64. Chapter 64 Life goes on

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 64 - Life goes on**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Tuesday the 5th February 1991 saw Alex with the rest of the gang at their Quidditch pitch on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Since Alex had lost the first snitch Severus had purchased a new one while Albus had cast the necessary boundary charms and wards to prevent any further escapes. Alex having just caught the snitch in their morning match landed with the rest of the gang.

"You could play as either chaser or seeker mate," called Sebastian with a grin.

"Yeah," agreed Amy.

"I dunno, I still like chaser, I'm better at that anyway."

"Well at least you have something to fall back on if you don't make it onto any of the house teams as a chaser," replied Sebastian.

"I suppose," smiled Alex.

"Wanna go Honeydukes?" asked Brendon.

"Sure," agreed the rest.

The gang mounted their brooms and were once again airborne as they flew over Hogsmeade. Flying over Honeydukes they came in for a landing and entered the sweet shop. Alex realising his stash of sweets was running desperately low sought to immediately remedy the problem. He bought a large box of chocolate frogs as well as a number of other sweets including cauldron cakes and fizzing Whizzbees as well as liquorice wands and Spindle's Lick'ORish Spiders. With his newly acquired supplies sought he made his way to the till and paid.

Once outside the gang decided to head for the Three Broomsticks to chill out after their Quidditch game and to get some refreshments. Alex bought himself a goblet of pumpkin juice and sat himself at their regular table in the corner, similarly the rest of the gang acquired pumpkin juice and other refreshments such as tea and hot chocolate.

"Did you hear the news today?" spoke up Brendon as he held his hot chocolate in his lap.

"What news?" returned Oscar.

"Dad was saying that the Prophet said that the Ministry has been making arrests, you know after what happened to Harry Potter."

"That's good, I was sad when I heard what happened," said a morose looking Amy.

"Me too sis," reassured Emily.

Alex realised he had a role to play here. Since he had supposedly spent most of his life in the Muggle world in an orphanage he really shouldn't know who Harry Potter was, now was the perfect opportunity to conform to that image. "Guys...I don't understand," said Alex trying to sound as confused as possible, he thought he did a good job.

"About what mate?" asked Sebastian.

"Well...about Harry Potter...why it's so important...I mean I don't know, it's like I'm missing something that everyone else knows."

"You don't know who Harry Potter is?" asked Rebecca looking completely shocked.

"No...I'm sorry...I know I'm stupid," let out Alex looking downwards.

"Wow Alex, you're not stupid," reassured Sebastian who was still aware of Alex's self worth issues, of course it didn't apply in this scenario but Sebastian didn't know that. "I suppose it's not a surprise when considering how long you stayed in the Muggle world."

"Oh yeah sorry Alex," apologised Rebecca.

"It's okay Becky, so why is it important?"

"Well do you know about you know who?" asked Sebastian.

"Only a little, I know he was bad."

"Well he was, really bad, Harry Potter defeated him, and he did it when he was a baby."

"WHAT! How?"

"Well no one knows, but people are happy because he got rid of him, and now he's dead so that's why they're sad."

"Oh I see, I don't see why people are sad though, I mean how many people actually knew him?"

"No one really," answered Oscar, "No one has seen him since the night it happened."

"So they didn't know him then?"

"No," answered Sebastian.

"Then why are people really sad? I mean it's sad someone died but some people are acting like their own kid died, I guess I just don't understand," said Alex before he observed the group. His words had an impact on them though. They seemed to realise that Alex was right, why did people care so much about someone they didn't even know? Most likely because it was expected of them to act that way in order to meet social standards.

"It's still sad but I suppose you're right," conceded Sebastian.

"Yeah," agreed Francis.

"Who was arrested anyway?" asked Alex curiously.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

While Alex was outside playing Severus was inside working. He was currently sat in the basement in his lab working on a new order of potions. The order was from St Mungo's. He had already brewed the more difficult potions like Skele-grow so he was currently busy brewing blood replenishing potions and dreamless sleep. He was however interrupted from his brewing when the floo went off. He sighed and reluctantly got up to answer it. With a wave of his wand he placed stasis charms on his cauldrons and exited his lab.

It always annoyed him when he was interrupted from his brewing, actually no not always, if Alex interrupted him then he generally didn't mind, he preferred spending time with his son than brewing. He suspected however that it wasn't Alex floo calling him so yes he was annoyed. He wasn't disappointed when he answered the floo call and spotted Albus twinkling his eyes at him madly.

"What do you want Albus, I'm busy brewing," growled Severus.

"Ah well I think that explains your mood," beamed Albus. "I just thought it wise to keep you up to date on a few happenings."

"Such as?"

"The arrests," replied Albus as he put a lemon drop in his mouth to chew on it. "The Auror raids were a complete success. Gibbon, Avery senior, the Carrows, Crabbe, and Macnair have all been arrested. There is enough evidence against all of them to convict them to Azkaban for life."

Severus wasn't so annoyed at being interrupted from his brewing anymore. Six death Eaters arrested was a significant haul. "That's not all of them though."

"No, we raided the Goyle residence but couldn't find anything, it did look like a few items had been disturbed and removed but without any evidence we can't hold him indefinitely. He will most likely be released. Igor is of course out of our range. I doubt he will return before my powers expire so he will most likely get away.

"The Dark Lord won't be happy."

"No I suspect he won't," grinned Albus. "Now how is Alex?"

"Doing fine, he's out playing with his friends."

"And the visit with Remus?"

"It went as well as it could go I suppose, no doubt the wolf has told you of it."

"The wolf, who is that?"

"You know damn well who I mean," barked Severus.

"No sorry it must have left me," said Albus gazing around looking confused.

"Fine," growled Severus, "Lupin told you didn't he?"

"Ah Remus of course, yes he did speak of the meeting with me, I think he was surprised Alex was cold towards him but I reminded him of Alex's past and the fact that he was pretty much a stranger."

"Indeed, Alex doesn't trust easily, it will take time, as long as the wolf...fine Lupin," added Severus when he received a frown from Albus, "doesn't mess it up then they should be able to get along."

"I think so too, so you think it went well?"

"Yes, Alex learned of my hatred for James, although I already suspected that he had his suspicions about that since I hardly even talk about him. He thanked me for adopting him, he knew it meant more since I adopted him despite the fact I hate James."

"I agree, anything that makes Alex feel more wanted and loved can only be a good thing. Now what are you going to do for his birthday?"

"It's months away yet, as such I have not made any plans yet."

"You could give him James's cloak, I'm sure he would appreciate it."

"No Albus," returned Severus.

"Why not? I hope this has nothing to do with James."

"Do you really think me to be so vengeful that I would deny my own son what is rightfully his because of my own hatred? I will give Alex his cloak when the time is right, and that means when he is old enough and responsible enough to have it and use it for things other than breaking curfew and causing mayhem and mischief, and when I do give it him I will of course tell him it's was once James's cloak as well."

"I apologise, but Alex is very well behaved, I don't think he would break the rules, he never does."

"I know how well behaved Alex is, but he is that way because of the abuse, he has come out of his shell more so recently but there is still a long way to go. Getting back to the cloak though, he is still a child, children are easily tempted, I'm the adult, he is the child, and it's my job to ensure those temptations are removed, otherwise I wouldn't be a responsible adult now would I?"

"Very well, I will remind you at Christmas though," beamed Albus with a twinkle in eyes.

"I'm sure you will, now I must get back to my brewing."

"Ah of course, I'll keep you updated."

"Later Albus," called Severus ending the Floo call before he made his way to his lab. Descending into the basement he made his way to his work bench and got back to work by ending the stasis spell. It was while he was stirring and adding ingredients that he thought.

He had told himself that he would eventually give Alex his cloak, but when was the best time to do that? How old would be responsible enough? Should he give him the cloak before he went to Hogwarts and that way the novelty might have worn off by then? No who was he trying to kid, Alex would get to Hogwarts and then realise how useful the cloak would be for discovering secret passageways or breaking curfew.

Giving him the cloak while they lived in Hogsmeade was definitely out. Hogwarts was warded and very secure. Alex might be able to get in trouble at Hogwarts but the worst that could happen would be breaking a few rules. Hogsmeade wasn't as safe in that regard and he could get into all sorts of mischief. So how old was old enough? Eleven? Twelve? Thirteen? Perhaps twelve or thirteen but absolutely not eleven.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Today was Remus Lupin's scheduled second meeting with Alex, it being Sunday the 10th February 1991 after all. He was currently sat on his old hole ridden sofa avoiding one of the springs that had long ago found its way through the material. He'd made the mistake of sitting on it by accident once before and didn't want to make that mistake again, he couldn't afford to replace it so he made do.

He was looking forward to the meeting with Alex. After the previous meeting he had been quite down and depressed. He had expected to see Harry, a Harry who remembered him and looked at him fondly just as he did as a baby. He had been quickly brought out of his foul mood though when he spoke to Albus about the meeting. He had told him everything, how Alex reacted when they first met, how he had been tested, how the boy had scowled at him at the mention of his room and what the Dursleys did to him when asked.

Especially what Alex had said to him 'some bravery you have then,' Alex had rebuked. Albus didn't go into details but his suspicions had been confirmed. Alex had been horribly bullied. It was no wonder he was angry with him for standing by when his father had been similarly bullied.

Albus had explained it all. To Alex he was a complete stranger who Alex was trying to figure out and deem whether he was trustworthy. Alex had been abused and didn't trust easily. He told him of how shy Alex used to be and how much he had improved since Severus had adopted him. He'd quelled his concerns, Alex just needed time and that he would open up more when he trusted him. He just needed to show that he was trustworthy and that he wouldn't hurt him, physically or emotionally.

He hoped to reaffirm that trust today, he knew it wouldn't be a quick process, Albus had told him so, no he had to be patient. He was going to start by honouring his deal. He therefore had the two photos he had promised Alex. As for the story well he didn't know what Alex wanted to hear, he would just have to wait and see about that.

Checking the time on his clock he discovered the time displayed was 13:23. That meant he still had some time before he should set off for the Snape household. He didn't want to see how angry Snape would be if he arrived before the allotted time. With that in mind he went back to his thoughts. He had been dismayed when Alex had refused to show him his room. It seemed like a natural thing to ask a child. A good way to learn more about them and what interested them.

Later though he had analyzed the conversation and thought on it. Then he had realised the colossal mistake and how stupid he had been. He remembered his conversation with Snape. 'I found him locked in a cupboard under the stairs, the cupboard he slept and lived in.' Alex had never had a bedroom before. It was a very personal and private place, and he a complete stranger had asked to go in there.

Asking about the abuse was similarly stupid. Again it was something very personal and private, something Alex probably didn't want to talk about. He'd seen how defensive Alex had become when he told him what he knew of the abuse, how he had stiffened and asked 'what do you mean?' How relieved he had looked after he had told him what his father had revealed.

It could only mean one thing. Beatings were not the only way he had been abused that much was clear, it was also clear that Alex had felt that his trust might have been breached when he told him of what he knew, fearing his father had revealed too much. The relieved look showed that his father hadn't breeched his trust. The defensive look and how Alex had stiffened in fear hadn't left him though.

It was a not a nice look to see on a child and It brought it home of what would happen if he ever breeched Alex's trust. Alex's firm statement that 'if you ever lie to me or break my trust then I'll never speak to you again,' wasn't a bluff, he was deadly serious and meant every word. Getting back to the abuse though he knew it was something serious, sexual abuse? He really hoped not but after hearing how Alex had been hospitalised for a month he feared it might be true. Either way he doubted he would find out unless someone told him. And he doubted that would happen anytime soon if ever.

Checking the time he decided now was the time to leave. He rose and exited through his front door. Taking a moment to ward and lock up the apartment he left soon after. Walking down the path he twirled on the spot and apparated away.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Alex was currently in the study having a review of the spells he knew. Since Oscar and Emily had not yet started on the practical aspects of magic they were not present. They would start attending Sundays when they started spell work. Alex and Sebastian had improved since they resumed their lessons on Wednesday.

Alex had now fully mastered the Lumos charm as well as the leg locker curse. He had also started on learning how to perform a low level mild stinging jinx, which was less powerful than a stinging hex. He had also almost mastered transfiguring his match into a needle.

Sebastian's advantage in having a more mature magical core was quickly out paced by Alex's extensive knowledge of the theory and wand movements. Now Alex had mastered his self control he was progressing at a fast pace. While Sebastian had mastered the Lumos charm too, he still hadn't quite completed the leg locker curse and was slightly behind on transfiguring his match, he hadn't even started on working on the stinging hex.

Sebastian wasn't bothered by this though. He was very loyal to his friend and supported him. He had secretly known for some time that when Alex mastered his magic he would be outpacing himself. He just tried to do his best. Mr Snape was similarly supportive and always praised him when he made progress. They were learning stuff beyond their years after all.

Severus was pleased with how they were both doing. He had decided to teach them what they needed to know for the tournament but at the same time also wanted to teach them what would be useful for when they attended Hogwarts. For example Lumos wasn't very useful in a duel, not unless you used a very powerful version of it to temporarily blind someone, since neither Alex or Sebastian had the power required to do that it wasn't useful. It was useful to their magical education just like transfiguration though.

BNYDA had laid out the rules for the tournament thoroughly. When Alex and Sebastian duelled they would be trying to take lives off of their opponents by scoring hits with their sparks. Five hits and the opponent were out. He had inquired with the personnel at BNYDA how this worked and had received a reply with four charmed bracelets.

One each for the four children he was tutoring. The bracelets worked by monitoring it's wearer. It recorded every hit and deducted a life upon a successful hit. After five hits a stunning charm was sent through the bracelet to the wearer knocking them out. He had also received a list of the first year's spells that were acceptable for the duels. The list read as follows.

_Silencio (Silences opponent)_

_Locomotor Mortis (Leg Locker Curse)_

_V__espertilio __h__exagonem__ (Bat bogey hex) _

_Flipendo (Knock back jinx) _

_P__alpitare__ (Stinging jinx)_

The list unsurprisingly wasn't very extensive. There weren't many spells taught to first years since it took awhile for them to control their magic and for the fact professors didn't want to overload them, especially when they had everything else to get used to. Despite the limitations Severus planned to teach Alex and Sebastian a lot more than what was on the list, he would also do the same for Oscar and Emily as well when they caught up.

On the list of spells he wanted to teach them were the full body bind as well as the disarming charm Expelliarmus, he would have taught them the stunning charm Stupefy but that was well beyond their years. He watched as Alex and Sebastian practiced against their target dummies that he had conjured.

The two dummies had a light in their chests that would glow red or green depending on whether the spell was performed correctly. It also produced a number which reflected the user's magical power rating.

A magical beings power rating was judged on a scale of 10MPR-1000MPR. Anything bellow 10MPR and the person wasn't magical and therefore either classified as a Muggle or a squib. The highest recording in history ever was from the legendary Merlin who possessed a magical power rating of 956MPR.

From what Albus had told him, the Dark Lord had a power rating of 805MPR while Albus had a slightly higher reading of 847MPR. The defeated Gellert Grindelward had a reading of 760MPR, no surprise then that Albus defeated him, even if the man did have the Elder Wand.

The Dark Lord made up for his slightly lower reading with his vast and extensive knowledge of the Dark Arts which Albus wouldn't use. He himself possessed a vast knowledge of the Dark Arts and had a power reading of 665MPR which, while significantly lower than that of Albus or the Dark Lord, was still quite high in comparison to the rest of the wizarding population. Only the head of the DMLE Amelia Bones and the legendary Alastor Moody were known to have a higher reading than him. He supposed he should add Nicholas Flamel as well although he didn't know his reading.

It was then while he was watching Alex that he was shocked by the numbers displayed. It was currently telling him that Alex's reading was 85MPR. While that was nothing compared to his own reading, one had to take into consideration the fact that Alex was still a child, an eight year old child. The average reading for an infant to six year old was between 10-50MPR. For a six to eleven year old the average was 50-70MPR. For an eleven year old to thirteen year old it was 70-100MPR.

It was only at the ages between fifteen and seventeen that the magical core began to fully mature, with readings on average around 150MPR-200MPR, and around 200-350MPR once the child became an adult. From there the numbers were less certain. An adult could have a reading of anything between 200MPR-1000MPR. It was generally accepted that anything bellow 350MPR for an adult was low, while anything between 351-MPR to 450MPR was average. It was only past the 600MPR mark that people were deemed gifted.

Alex therefore had a reading that was close to reaching that of an eleven year old to thirteen year old child. He had no doubts that by the time Alex was eleven he would be quite powerful. The dragon heartstring core certainly helped this. Sebastian's reading unfortunately wasn't anything out of the ordinary. His ninth birthday was coming up so it was no surprise that his reading was currently at 60MPR. It would grow though just like Alex's would.

"Alright boys stop," called Severus. Both Alex and Sebastian stopped casting and looked up. "Sebastian I want you to continue practicing the leg locker curse in the corner."

"Sure Mr Snape," said Sebastian doing as he was told.

"Alex you're going to duel me."

"O-okay," muttered Alex not feeling at all confident. He spotted Sebastian giving him a sympathetic look.

"Fasten this to your wrist," said Severus holding out the duelling bracelet. Alex took it and then placed it onto his wrist. Severus spelled it locked and then activated it. Upon activation five lights on the bracelet lit up. They were all currently green. Severus knew they would turn to red if a life was lost.

"What is it dad?"

"It's for the duelling tournament. You will wear one in the matches so we are going to practice under the same conditions. The five green lights represent your lives. They will turn red when you lose one. Once you lose all five you're out," explained Severus not telling Alex what would happen when he lost all his lives.

"Okay."

"Are you ready?" asked Severus taking his designated spot on the other half of the room. Alex walked to his spot opposite Severus and held out his wand ready. Severus then cast a cushioning charm on the floor to prevent any injuries.

"Yes."

"Good, when the orb glows green start," said Severus conjuring an orb above them. It was currently red. It changed to yellow and then glowed green signalling the start of the duel.

"Locomotor Morti–" trailed off Alex as he was immediately silenced. After being silenced he quickly came under attack from a number of sparks sent by his dad. He dodged the first three and deflected the fourth. He retaliated by sending back four of his own. Severus not even moving from the spot lazily countered all four sending them back at Alex and added four of his own.

Alex dived to the right but was still hit by three of the sparks before he hit the floor. Not long after he was promptly hit by another two sparks which activated his bracelet and stunned him. Looking at the orb the timer read 00:00:13:26, meaning Alex had lasted 13seconds and 26miliseconds. The hour and minutes timers obviously read 0. He wasn't surprised at all. Alex was an eight year old child and obviously didn't stand a chance against him.

Severus smiled and then made his way to Alex where he knelt down beside him. He placed a hand on Alex's chest to prevent him from getting up to soon. He cast the counter curse for Silencio and whispered "Ennervate." Alex slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

"Ughh what...what happened?"

"The bracelet stuns you when you lose all of your lives," explained Severus.

"You knew didn't you," accused Alex with a scowl.

"Yes," chuckled Severus. "Now up you get," said Severus helping Alex to his feet. "Want to try again?"

"Sure," agreed Alex.

"Alright back in position." Both of them waited for the orb to glow red again. It did and then turned yellow and then green. This time rather than trying to send his spell first, Alex immediately dodged right dodging Severus's Silencio by inches.

"Locomotor Mortis!" cried Alex sending the curse at Severus. Severus countered the curse right back at Alex who tried to dodge again but failed since he hadn't had the time to reset his feet properly. The curse struck him and locked his legs together, making dodging impossible. Alex inwardly groaned when he found himself silenced again, he was a sitting duck. He tried as best as possible to deflect the string of stars sent his way but quickly found himself out of it.

"Being stunned s'not fun," let out Alex when he regained consciousness.

"No it's not," laughed Severus. "Your time was 14:72 this time so a slight improvement. Come on up you get," said Severus helping Alex up off the floor. "Want another try?"

"No dad...I'm tired," let out Alex as he walked over to the sofa with wobbly legs.

"I think a rest is a good idea," said Severus as way of agreement. "Daisy!"

POP

"What can Daisy be doing for Master Severus?"

"Fetch a goblet of pumpkin juice for Alex," commanded Severus. Daisy popped away and returned shortly after disappearing goblet in hand. She passed it to Alex who thanked her before she popped away.

"Good work Alex, I know you think you didn't do well but you were up against me, I'm going hard on you so it will be easy when you fight in the tournament."

"Oh...thanks dad."

"Alright now you just rest while I help Sebastian."

The lesson continued on from there with Sebastian practising and Alex resting. By the time the lesson came to an end Sebastian had finally managed to master the leg locker curse. Severus informed Sebastian that he would be learning the stinging jinx next and that he would also be duelling as well. Alex said goodbye to his best friend at the door and was met with Remus who was walking down the path. Alex should have known since the agreed time was right now.

Alex remembered the rules though. The fourth rule was that he should never answer the door, or use the Floo by himself. It put him in an awkward position because it was rude to close the door on someone but he didn't want to get in trouble either. He closed the door deciding he could explain later if necessary. "Dad!"

"Yes?" asked Severus walking out of the study and entering the hallway.

"Remus is walking down the path. The rules say I'm not allowed to answer the door though so I closed it."

"Good, well remembered, don't worry I will tell him."

"Okay I'm gonna go shower, tell him to wait in the study till I'm ready."

"I will," answered Severus as he watched Alex make his way up the stairs. There was a knock at the door which Severus acknowledged by opening the door.

"Lupin," greeted Severus.

"Snape, I just saw Alex though, I was wondering why he closed the door on me," answered Remus sounding disgruntled.

"He was only following the rules I set out for him. One of the rules is that he isn't allowed to answer the door," said Severus in defence of his son's actions.

"Oh, well that explains it then," said Remus looking a lot happier.

"He has gone to have a shower, you can wait for him in the study until he is ready," said Severus moving away from the door.

Remus watched as Severus entered his lab. He closed the door behind him and entered the study. It was there that he observed some of the book titles on the shelves. He shook his head when he noted a number of them were on the Dark Arts. He wasn't surprised though considering it was Snape's library after all. He wondered if Alex read them as well, he hoped not. He sat down and was pleasantly surprised when a house elf appeared beside him.

"How can Daisy be serving you?"

"Errr could I just have a cup of coffee?" asked Remus not really knowing how much right he had to ask such a thing.

"Of course right away," called Daisy before she disappeared.

A minute later she appeared with a cup of coffee and saucer in hand. Remus thanked her and took the drink. He took sips from it sparingly and thought about Alex. He had been slightly annoyed when he had seen the young boy.

He had read the worry on his face and then him closing the door. Not surprisingly he wondered what he had done to frighten the poor boy. Now he knew. The worry wasn't because he was scared of Remus. It was fear of not knowing what to do, being rude by closing the door on him or breaking the rules, it was a lose lose situation.

He thought Alex had chose well though. His actions could later be explained but he couldn't get out of a punishment, and he didn't want the young boy getting in trouble over him as well, especially since he didn't know how Severus punished Alex. Images of Alex being locked in dungeons came to mind. Albus had dismissed his concerns though so he wasn't overly worried, although he would be lying if he said he wasn't worried at all.

POP

"Master Alex is ready to see you. He is waiting in his library."

"Thank you Daisy," said Remus standing.

POP

Remus made his way up the stairs. It was while making the journey that he thought it make be a good idea to reassure Alex that he knew he wasn't being rude. He knocked on the door and entered when given permission. "Hi Alex, first let me just say I know you weren't being rude to me," spoke Remus before Alex could get a word in edge ways.

"Hi Remus, that's okay though," said Alex gesturing towards the chair beside him. Remus sat down and then regarded Alex.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay, just a bit tired really, dad had me practicing duelling for the tourney but I'm going to change its name."

"Oh to what?"

"I'm going to call it me running away from dad until he gets me," smiled Alex.

"Ah yes, it will be good practice for when you compete though," said Remus observing that Alex was slightly warmer towards him this time. He put it down to Alex being worn out. His defences were obviously lower in his tired state.

"Did you bring the pictures?" asked Alex becoming more aware. Right better be careful as usual observed Remus seeing Alex perk up.

"Yes I did, here," said Remus pulling out the two photos. The first was a picture of Lily and James dancing outside by what looked like a fountain. They were both smiling as they embraced each other. The second picture was an image of a young looking Remus holding Alex in his lap as a baby. Since the picture was moving it showed Remus gentling tickling Alex who was laughing away.

"Thank...you," let out Alex slowing taking the pictures. It what seemed to take an age he studied every detail of the pictures before he opened a leather bound album and inserted the two pictures. As he did Remus observed some of the pictures. He spotted the one he had given Alex last week as well as some of Lily and Snape as children. This album was obviously devoted to Alex's family.

"Did you really hold me like that?" asked Alex curiously.

"Oh yes, in fact a number of times you decided you needed a nappy change whilst I held you," chuckled Remus. Alex understood the implications and his face went beet root red with embarrassment. "I'm only kidding," smirked Remus to reassure Alex.

"Did you ever change me?" asked Alex not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.

"No Lily was very protective, she only just about trusted James never mind me Peter or Sirius."

"So did dad not know how then?"

"No," laughed Remus remembering his many failed attempts, not helped of course by Alex's constant wriggling. "He got there eventually with much tutoring from Lily, you were quite the wriggler though, you only kept still for your mother."

"I miss her," let out Alex, his face going from one of fondness to being sad.

"I know, I do too, she's watching over you though, she always has and always will," said Remus offering as much comfort as he could, you could never replace a child's mother now could you. "Say though I never asked you last time, is this really your library?" asked Remus in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah, dad bought me all my books, well Aunt Cissy bought me some as well and so did Albus and Minerva."

"And what about the books in the study, do you ever read those?"

"Sure, the ones I'm allowed to anyway."

"So some of them are forbidden?"

"Yeah, dad said I'm allowed to read all the ones on the left of the fireplace but not the ones on the right." Remus was glad to hear that, he had observed the dark texts on the right and the more suitable ones on the left.

"You don't read them anyway though do you?" asked Remus deciding to make sure.

"No, even if I wanted to I couldn't pick them up never mind read them, dad spelled barriers around them."

"I see," said Remus feeling relieved. "So what do you like reading then?"

"I like reading about potions a lot and healing as well. Defence is also good and so is Herbology, Charms is interesting and so is transfiguration but it's hard."

"Transfigurations is definitely a hard subject. You know James was somewhat of star pupil in Transfiguration, he was the top of his year in the subject. He was an Animagus as well."

"Is that like Minerva then?" asked Alex inquisitively.

"So you're aware of professor McGonagall's cat form?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, so what was James then?"

"He's was a large stag, Peter was a rat and Sirius was a large black dog. They learnt the transformation so that they could keep my in check when I transformed into a werewolf."

"Isn't that dangerous though?"

"Somewhat but not as dangerous as them being in human form in my presence. The werewolf side of me picked up their animal instincts and relaxed."

"I don't understand, why didn't you just take the Wolfsbane potion?"

"Well it wasn't invented then, I was bitten when I was a small boy."

"I'm sorry that's not very nice."

"No it's not."

"Can you tell me a story now?"

"I think I just did," replied Remus with a smirk.

"Well sure but can you resist telling me?"

"Maybe," answered Remus.

"Pleeease," pleaded Alex giving Remus his best puppy dog eyes. Remus melted before him and was unable to resist Alex's manipulations.

"Alright fine," chuckled Remus not being able to resist the eyes. "So what do you want to know?"

"Could you tell me about him on the Quidditch team?"

"Yes of course, well first where to start? Well I suppose I should start with the beginning. He made the team in his second year after he tried out–,"

"Didn't he make the team first year?"

"Well no, you see first years aren't allowed to play Quidditch or have their own brooms so he had to wait till second year," explained Remus not minding the interruption.

"Oh."

"After that Gryffindor never lost a match again, and I mean never, through his second to seventh year Gryffindor brought home the Quidditch cup five times."

"Wait if he never lost then how did he only win five times?"

"The cup is awarded to the team with the most points at the end of the season like professional Quidditch. You can win all your matches but if another team loses some of theirs but overall earns more points then they win. It only happened one year because James had to play as seeker instead of his usual position as chaser and, he caught the snitch too quickly in two games. In fact I think it was fifth year, he used to always carry the snitch around with him. So yes they won but the other teams were able to rack up enough points to beat them."

"Oh I see, I'll remember that, I'd like to make the team as chaser."

"I think James would be proud of that, do you follow Quidditch then?"

"Do I! It's great, In fact it's wonderful, I don't have words to express it, I love flying," rattled on Alex. Remus could tell how much Alex liked it just by his enthusiasm for it.

"So do you have a favourite team?"

"Yeah Puddlemere United, Seb supports them too."

"Is Seb the boy I said hello to when he was leaving your house?"

"Yeah he's my best friend, Seb's his nickname though, his full name is Sebastian."

"He plays Quidditch too then?"

"Yeah we made a pitch, we used the wagon wheels from the Hogwarts carts as rings for the goal posts."

"That's clever, you know thinking back on James I might have some of his old journals with his Quidditch strategies, he used to write down his ideas in them, I could find them for you, what do you think?"

"Of course I want to see them!" was Alex's enthusiastic reply.

"Alright calm down, I'll bring them next time."

"Thanks Remus...can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything," answered Remus sensing Alex's apprehension.

"What would mum and James think of dad adopting me?"

Well that was a difficult question to answer thought Remus to himself. Well lets talk about Lily while I decide what to say about James thought Remus playing for time. "Well as you know your mum and dad were seeing each other for quite a long time. Even after they broke up she still liked him. Well not straight away but she forgave him when he came back to the light, after that they were becoming friends again and then she died. So I think your mum wouldn't mind at all."

"And what about James...would he mind?"

"It's difficult to say, you know James and your father didn't get along well. I don't think he would be completely comfortable with it but I know he would rather you live here than in an orphanage or on the streets. I think he would be angry about the situation, one because he died and couldn't look after you himself, two because his enemy is getting the privilege to do that instead of him. I think he would even be annoyed and frustrated because he has to acknowledge that your father saved your life and looks after you as well. Are you happy living with your dad?"

"Yeah of course, I love him, he's great!"

"Well I think James would want you to be happy."

"I thought the same, it's sad I never knew him though, I appreciate what dad did though now knowing that he hated James, he did everything Remus, he took care of me in hospital and everything, even when I was blind."

Remus found it hard to believe that Snape could care for anyone but he could see the sincerity in Alex's words. "So you were blind for awhile?"

"Yeah that's why I was in St Mungo's for over a month. It took four sessions in the surgery to heal my eyes. It was bad not being able to see for so long but like I said dad helped me with everything."

"That's good, him caring for you I mean, not you being blind, can I ask you something Alex?"

"What?" asked Alex stiffening.

"Well it's just I thought about before when you closed the door, I'm glad you didn't get in trouble, what happens if you do though?"

"Oh, depends really on what dad thinks is the best punishment. He can take points, stop my pocket money, make me stand in timeout, err take away toys or books or my broom. I've only ever been in trouble twice really, once because I came home after curfew and the other time because I lost it in my lessons, dad sent me to timeout to calm down."

"I see, what do you mean by taking points?"

"Oh we have privilege points, if I get fifty points then I get a prize, kind of like Hogwarts house points, that's where I think dad got the idea anyway."

"That's cool, have you used them to get a prize before?"

"Yeah, first I used them to get my broom serving kit so I could repair my Oakshaft that Seb's dad lent me, then I used them to get a subscription to United's magazine, then for pocket money."

"I see, and has your dad ever hurt you?"

"WHAT!" seethed Alex. "No of course not, dad wouldn't ever do that, he promised me the first day he took me home, why are you asking?" asked Alex becoming more and more angrier.

"Okay I'm sorry, I just wanted to check to make sure you're okay, I only ask because I care about you," reassured Remus trying to calm Alex down. "Please Alex I didn't mean anything by it, I'm sorry."

Alex scowled at Remus for a long moment before he relaxed slightly. "Don't ever say anything bad about dad again or I swear I don't know what I'll do okay, he saved me alright, when no one else would, he got me out of that hellhole and he treats me nice, he loves me and would never hurt me."

"Thank you Alex."

"What?" asked Alex completely shocked.

"For saying that, I can tell you love your dad and that he treats you well, you know I only asked to check right, if your dad was hurting you I could help you, that's why I asked."

"I know but I'm fine okay?"

"Yes, and thank you again."

"Why?"

"For not chucking me out," chuckled Remus. Alex relaxed and smiled as well.

"I suppose I did get a bit angry didn't I?"

"You inherited it from your mother, she had a right temper, so don't worry I'm used to it," laughed Remus.

"No one likes dad though do they?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well you're not the only one to say anything about him, everything thinks he's nasty to me as well."

"Alex I didn't mean it like th–,"

"Yes you did," returned Alex. "You wouldn't have asked if dad hurt me if you didn't think he was a nasty person."

"I suppose I did, I'm sorry Alex, it's all new to me, I only know the old Snape, not the one that cares for you."

"Why doesn't he like you anyway?"

"Has he told you?"

"No," replied Alex.

"Well then I wouldn't want to upset him, it would be like him telling me about the abuse you suffered, you wouldn't want him to do that now would you?"

"No I suppose not."

"I'm sure he will tell you when he's ready, it wasn't really my fault but that doesn't mean I still don't feel guilty about it, it was Sirius's fault really."

"Another shitty thing that Black did then," seethed Alex. If there was one thing that made him angry it was Black, the betrayal of his parents and now hurting his dad, it didn't help that his emotions were all over the place from getting angry over Remus asking about his dad hurting him as well.

"Alex I know you're angry with him because of what he did but I don't think swearing is a good thing, your dad wouldn't like that would he?"

"No," said Alex all the colour draining from his face. "I'm sorry, you won't tell dad will you?"

"Tell him what?" asked Remus seeing the opportunity to earn Alex's trust.

"Thanks," said Alex patting Remus on his arm. Remus returned the gesture and squeezed Alex's arm near his shoulder. He was ecstatic, Alex had initiated physical contact with him!

"You're welcome, you know I'm interested in teaching, what does your father teach you in your lessons?"

"Oh well I do all the core subjects, I learnt lots of theory before I got my wand, I just learnt the Lumos charm and the leg locker curse, I'm trying to perfect transfiguring my match and learning the stinging jinx."

That's very good, you know you're going to be top of the class when you got to Hogwarts," praised Remus.

"You think so?"

"Yes I do."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, now should I visit next week at the same time?"

"Maybe not the same time why don't you arrive a bit later so you're not waiting around."

"That makes sense so okay."

"You will bring the pictures right?"

"Yes of course."

"And the Quidditch notes?

"And the Quidditch notes," grinned Remus.

"Okay, why don't we head downstairs?"

"Sure," agreed Remus following Alex downstairs. They were greeted by Severus at the bottom.

"Are you done Alex?"

"Yes dad."

"I'll be here next week at twenty to two, with your permission of course."

"That's fine, say goodbye Alex."

"Bye Remus!"

"Goodbye Alex," called Remus before he left.

"Come," beckoned Severus gesturing towards the study. Like last time they sat themselves down on the sofa for a chat. "So what did you talk about?"

"He showed me some more pictures like he promised, and then what he thought James would think of the adoption."

"I see, and what did he say?"

"That he wouldn't be entirely okay with it but he would understand, that he'd probably be angry that you get to look after me and that he couldn't since he died."

"I think so too," agreed Severus. "So did you enjoy your visit?"

"Yeah, I got angry with him once though."

"Why?"

"Because he asked me whether you hurt me, so I told him no, well not in those words though," smiled Alex.

"I see," smirked Severus. "Anything else?"

"I got angry about Black too, Remus told me he did something to hurt you although I don't know what."

"I know what you're talking about, said Severus standing whilst thinking of the incident in which Black tried to murder him. "Anything you want to confess to? I'll be angry if you don't tell me," said Severus sternly as he crossed his arms across his chest. Alex's eyes went wide at that. Did dad know he had swore, but how? But then he must know if he's asking me, why else would he?

"I guess, although I don't know how you know."

"I have my ways."

"So you know I swore?" asked Alex becoming worried.

"Yes, the wards are programmed to detect key words, I use them mainly for detecting people casting spells other than myself or you and the rest of the gang, I also programmed them to pick up on swear words."

"Oh, I sorry for swearing," said Alex looking down at his lap.

"Why did you swear Alex?"

"I...I...I was j-just a-angry about what Black did...I'm really sorry."

"Come with me," ordered Severus walking towards the study door. Alex closed his eyes for a moment and then stood up. He was going to be punished he just knew it. He followed Severus to the downstairs toilet under the stairs. Opening the door his dad ordered him inside.

"Now Alex, I'm going to punish you because you broke the no swearing rule, do you remember the punishment?"

Alex thought about the rules and remembered the punishment for swearing. Oh no dad was going to wash his mouth out with soap! "Y-yes...I...I remember."

"Good, then you know I'm going to wash your mouth out with soap, I appreciate that you defended me when Remus asked you whether he hurt you, and I appreciate you got angry because of what Black did. I know both instances probably made you very angry and that's why you swore. But I won't tolerate swearing do you understand?"

"I...I understand," said Alex meekly.

"Good, now I really don't want to do this Alex, it's not very nice but then punishments are not supposed to be nice. I have to keep my word though Alex. I promised you that I would never hurt you, our trust and promises form our integrity and father son bond, If I say I will punish you for swearing and then I don't, then I go back on my word, I break our trust, If you know I can go back on this then what's to stop me from breaking my other promises? I don't want you to lose trust in me okay?"

"I understand dad," let out Alex in a whisper, tears building in his eyes. His dad really did care about him. He could tell he didn't want to punish him but he knew he had to keep his word. He was so stupid he had to go and swear.

"Are you ready?"

"Y-yes."

"Alright, now lean over the sink," ordered Severus. Once Alex had Severus uttered the incantation. "Sapo munda." Pink bubbles of soap began to bubble in Alex's mouth and he began coughing them out into the sink. No matter how much he tried to get rid of them though they kept appearing and thoroughly washed his mouth out, it tasted awful.

Severus watched on feeling terrible, he really didn't want to do this but he had to, he couldn't go back against a punishment when he laid down the rules. Alex's trust in him and his word was just too important. This was one of those parenthood moments where you do something for your child which you really don't like, which you really don't want to do but did it anyway for their own good.

"Alright it's over," soothed Severus after holding the charm for ten seconds.

"I rweally sowwy da," cried Alex over the sink, soap dripping down his chin.

"I know you are, come here," said Severus turning Alex slightly so he could see his mouth. "Open," ordered Severus. Alex did so. "Aquamenti," cast Severus sending clean fresh water into Alex's mouth. He repeated the process a number of times to get rid of the taste. He knew despite his efforts though that a taste would still linger for some time but he didn't want Alex to suffer anymore than he had to.

"T-thanks...I so sorry though," let out Alex as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Come here son," said Severus picking Alex up. Alex wrapped his legs and arms around Severus and rested his head on his shoulder. They made their way to the study where Severus sat down still holding Alex. "I'm sorry I had to do that okay, everything is forgiven and I still love you," soothed Severus as he rubbed circles into Alex's back and stroked the back of his hair.

"I k-know dad, I love you, and I w-won't ever swear again...I promise"

"Love you too son," whispered Severus as he observed Alex fading. He knew his son was tired, especially since he had been duelling and because of his emotions. "Are you tired?"

"Yeah a bit," burped Alex sending a bubble into the air, he couldn't help but let out a weak smile at the image.

"I suppose that's my fault isn't it."

"Yeah," grinned Alex closing his eyes.

"Why don't you take a nap?"

"Okay," agreed Alex. Severus nodded in approval and shifted Alex and laid him down on the sofa. He conjured up a pillow and fluffily blanket and made a makeshift bed for Alex. He tucked his son in and then ruffled his hair. "Good night son."

"Mmmnight dad," murmured Alex before he drifted off.

"Sleep well son," spoke Severus softly as Alex fell asleep.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes: **

One of the interesting things about his chapter was introducing the concept of magic power ratings. I thought the concept a good idea considering how much variation there is the magical world in regards to power. For example Hermione is a very knowledgeable and clever witch, but I would argue that Harry has much more power at his disposal.

As for how I came about the rankings that took some thought. I reasoned that Albus Dumbledore should be ranked first, he is very old and wise yet still very powerful as he defeated Gellert Grindelwald despite the fact the man had the Elder Wand, a wand believed to be unbeatable. Of course Voldemort is also very powerful but there is a reason they say Dumbledore is the only one he ever feared.

Now we can use the battle in the Ministry Atrium to gauge their power levels. Unlike the film I would argue that in the book Dumbledore pretty much schools Voldemort whilst also protecting Harry at the same time. In no part in the fight did I ever think that Dumbledore wasn't in control, in anything Voldemort seemed to be scared, and let's not forget that he was the one to flee not Dumbledore. I don't even think Dumbledore was even trying to kill him, I think it would have been a different story if he had intended to.

So Voldemort gets second and then Grindelwald third. Nicholas Flamel of course gets fourth while Alastor Mad Eye Moody gets fifth. The man was reputed to be the best Auror in the twentieth century and is supposedly responsible for filling half the cells in Azkaban, no easy feat, he's got the battle scars to prove it. Of course none of these rankings really matter in the story at the moment but I find them interesting nonetheless.

I would seriously consider putting James Potter fifth if not for the fact he's dead. McGonagall described him as the brightest student in the school and a prodigy at Transfiguration, no easy subject, he was also an Animagus at fifteen. Last but not least of all is that the prophecy stated that the Potters had defied Voldemort thrice, which means at least three times. Lily could factor in but I can't see that happening, if anything James would want her safe and out of the way, looking after Harry etc. So that means he defied Voldemort on three occasions, perhaps if he had his wand on Halloween 1981 he might have put up a decent fight. It's no surprise then that Voldemort asked the Potters to join him.

Back to the official ratings though, after Moody I figure its Severus and Amelia Bones. Bones fought Voldemort in person and apparently 'put up a good fight' so she's a powerful witch. Of course while Severus died at Voldemort's hand he was a very talented wizard who could resist Voldemort's Legilimency, a very good feat considering Voldemort is reputed to be the best in the world at it.

Now of course people will argue that McGonagall should be higher than Severus. If we go by the films then I suppose you could have an argument, in the books however Severus manages to duel McGonagall to a draw and that's without him even trying to hurt her, he was on the light side after all, he only fled when the other heads of houses joined her. Of course Filius Flitwick being a duelling champion is up there as well along with Bellatrix Lestrange. Well enough on power ratings, sorry for the essay.

The next issue of course is James and what position he played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. There has been quite a lot of controversy over this and people wrongfully assume he played as a seeker. Now in a way that's not so surprising. The first film Philosophers Stone shows the trio looking at the trophy cabinet where James is listed as a seeker. Further proof is that James had a snitch on him in fifth year when Harry observed Snape's worst memory. However JKR has confirmed in interviews that James played as a chaser, hence the explanation offered by Remus in the chapter.

Lastly is the second meeting with Remus. I suppose you could say it went well and that Alex is starting to open up and trust Remus more than he did. Unfortunately he did swear and got caught doing so. It is somewhat out of character for Alex to do that but he was very angry at the time, the kids eight years old so give him a break, Sirius's betrayal and Remus insinuating his father was abusing him tipped him over the edge and he lost it which is understandable.

Of course Severus didn't want to wash his mouth out with soap but he really had no choice, the mans a man of his word. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the rather long author notes, please let me know what you thought of the chapter and review! Oh and before I forget, Pottermore is now open so if you didn't get in the beta like me then sign up!

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	65. Chapter 65 Making Progress

HP

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 65 - Making Progress**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Emily Alden groaned and reluctantly opened her eyes at the sound of her alarm clock going off. Looking at her clock she hit the snooze button and discovered the time was now 09:00 AM. Although she knew it was Sunday morning her calendar showed it was the 17th of February 1991. She slumped back onto her comfy pillows and wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, she couldn't though as today would be her first time taking lessons with Mr Snape on a Sunday.

The realisation hit her though that she was going to be doing magic today! She had been studying the theory for the last three weeks. Well studying wasn't the best word, more like devouring her books. That was no surprise though, her mother Vicky Alden and father David Alden, were both Ravenclaw's and she was destined to be one as well.

She let out a sigh and pulled her Holyhead Harpies quilt off her and got out of bed in nothing but a vest and a pair of pink knickers. If she had any brothers she might be a bit more careful but it was only her and Amy so she wasn't worried. She let out a yawn and brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. She took a look at her left shoulder and pulled up her vest where it had slipped off. With a final yawn and the knowledge she needed to sort out her hair she made way for the shower.

Thirty minutes later and she was almost ready to face the rest of the world. She was now dressed in her uniform, thoroughly washed and had her hair done by her mother. She took a seat at the breakfast table and looked at the kitchen clock. It read 09:32 which meant she had just under an hour before she had to be at the Snape household.

The Alden household was located at number seven Ashwick Alley which was only a few blocks from Cauldron Cross and Wandwood Walk. She therefore lived quite close to Alex and Sebastian although Francis was quite remote compared to everyone else, he did live on the outskirts of the village after all.

She was excited but also quite nervous about learning magic. She had watched Alex and Sebastian from the sidelines with Oscar. She had seen how long it had taken Alex and Sebastian before they could use their magic properly. She knew despite the fact that Alex always claimed he wasn't clever, and she knew he did it because he didn't think much of himself, that he was quite an intelligent boy. She knew then that it wasn't going to be easy but like any prospect Ravenclaw, she couldn't wait to learn something new.

Her thoughts drifted to Mr Snape and Alex. She still didn't know what to make of Mr Snape. He wasn't openly nasty but he wasn't a warm person either. He was strict and she knew there was no messing him around. If she had not seen his interactions with Alex then she might be scared for the boy. Mr Snape was indifferent to everyone else but she could tell he was warm and loving to his son.

Thinking of Alex, she felt sorry him. While she wasn't as close to him as his best friend Sebastian, she like the rest of the gang knew quite a bit about his past. Over the last four or so months since he moved to Hogsmeade, he had told them quite a bit about himself. His treatment shocked her and made her feel sick to the stomach. She didn't know how anyone could treat a child like that, it scared her and she supposed she lost some of her innocence as well.

She had noticed the changes in him though over the months. It wasn't sudden but rather subtle. When Sebastian first introduced him, he looked like a stiff wind would blow him over and he was incredibly shy, so much so that it was rare to get a few words out of him. Now though while he wasn't confident, he wasn't as shy as he used to be. He actually looked people in the eye and spoke sentences rather than words.

He had improved physically as well. Since he was no longer being starved he had actually put on some weight and muscle. She had noticed when they went swimming after all. She was outraged when he had told them that he had gone without food for days when they were in the cave. She could see it in his eyes as well. He had a survival instinct in him that no eight year old should have, knocked into him out of experience and his horrible childhood no doubt.

She had seen how he acted in the cave, how cold, emotionless and closed off he had become. At first she had thought that he was being mean, but later she realised he was just falling back on his old survival behaviours in order to get through it. They didn't need someone with emotions so he became closed off and ordered them around. He told them what to do to survive. He didn't complain about not having food because he knew there wasn't going to be any.

She was glad his actions had most likely saved them but unhappy with where he had gained the knowledge. She let out a sigh and pulled her bowl of shooting stars towards her, a type of wizard kid's cereal. Taking her spoon she began to shuffle the wizard treats into her mouth. Looking up she saw her father reading the Daily Prophet.

"Anything interesting?"

"Just more calls for Fudge to resign," came Mr Alden's reply.

"Oh so they still haven't caught him?" asked Emily referring to the one who killed Harry Potter.

"No, after they arrested those Death Eaters the trail ran cold, I'm sure they will catch him though sweetie," reassured Mr Alden. "Are you looking forward to today?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure it will be difficult but it will be really fun using magic."

"Fun seeing Alex as well," interrupted Mrs Alden with a wink at her daughter.

"MUM! He's just my friend, besides he's a boy!"

"Which boy's that?" asked a sleepy looking Amy who entered the kitchen in nothing but her underwear.

"Princess you really should get dressed," reprimanded Mr Alden.

"Can I after breakfast?" pleaded Amy.

"Alright," sighed Mr Alden. He liked to pretend he could discipline his girls but really he didn't have the heart.

"So what boy?" asked Amy eagerly entering gossip mode.

"Oh Emily was just telling us about Alex," grinned Mrs Alden.

"Mum don't be evil," whined Emily.

"He's a nice boy," said Mrs Alden defensively.

"He is, well for a boy at least, but not like that."

"Emily and Alex sitting in the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first com–,"

"SHUT IT!"

"Amy, don't tease your sister," giggled Mrs Alden. "That's my job."

"Why it's fun."

"Well we could talk about Francis if you want, don't you like him?"

"Oh mum," groaned Amy, "Fine I'll leave her alone."

"I'm surrounded by girls," said Mr Alden letting out a pretend sigh. Emily and Amy just giggled and went back to eating her breakfast. After eating she made her way to the Floo with her mother. Unlike normally she didn't have her bag. She didn't need it since today was only a practical. The only thing she needed was her wand Mr Snape had that locked away.

"Ready pumpkin?" asked Mrs Alden.

"Yes mum."

"Sixteen Cauldron Cross, Hogsmeade!" called Mrs Alden throwing the powder into the fire. Green flames erupted and a moment later Severus answered the floo call.

"Morning," greeted Severus.

"Emily is here for you, have a good day," encouraged Mrs Alden as she gently prodded Emily through the floo. Severus caught her and ended the Floo call. Emily straightened up and observed that Alex, Sebastian and Oscar were already there.

"Alright let's get started," called Severus gesturing them over so he could hand them their wands. "Emily and Oscar I will be helping you master your control. Alex and Sebastian I want you to practice against the dummies." The four kids nodded their heads to show they understood and got to work.

Alex who had mastered the stinging jinx was now trying to master the knockback jinx that had the incantation of Flipendo. The jinx wasn't that powerful and only had the power to knock an adult back a few feet although it did have the power to knock a child off their feet. Regardless a correct hit to the chest usually resulted in the target being winded. While it didn't cause serious harm it still caused an unwanted distraction in a duel. It was particularly useful if the opponent was near a wall it which they could be knocked into or on a ledge near a significant drop.

Alex had also mastered how to transfigure his match and was now working on more transfiguration as well as learning how to levitate a feather. Sebastian similarly was doing the same and was close to mastering the stinging jinx. It was safe to say then that both boys were making progress. After around half an hour of practice Severus called out to both boys to get their attention.

"Come here boys."

"Dad?"

"Mr Snape?"

"You two are going to be practicing your duelling. Here take these," said Severus passing them both a duelling bracelet. Both Alex and Sebastian put them on and Severus locked and activated them. "Sebastian, that bracelet represents how many lives you have, after five hits you will be stunned. I will have Daisy conjure the duelling orb and revive each of you," explained Severus. "Daisy!"

POP

"Yes master Severus!"

"Alex and Sebastian will be practicing their duelling, I want you to conjure a duelling orb and revive them when they are stunned, understood?"

"Yes master," replied Daisy eagerly. With a wave of her hand a duelling orb appeared.

"Now for now I only want you to focus on using sparks okay?

"Sure dad."

"Yes Mr Snape."

"Good alright then get to work," called Severus making his way to help Oscar and Emily. Alex made his way to the end of the study and Sebastian did the same and faced him. They both watched the duelling orb and waited. Alex was confident he could win. He was more experienced compared to Sebastian. Unlike Sebastian he had practiced dodging with his dad as well as how to deflect spells. The orb changed from red and then from red to yellow. When it changed to green both Alex and Sebastian reacted.

They both sent a volley of four sparks at each other. Alex was able to deflect the first two and dodge the others. Sebastian similarly while not being able to deflect was able to dodge the four sparks. Alex did notice one thing though, Sebastian's sparks didn't travel no wear near as fast as his dad's did, nor where they as accurate as well. He should have expected it.

Alex knowing Sebastian couldn't deflect decided to use a technique his dad had used against him before. He split his sparks up and aimed two at Sebastian and one either side of him. Sebastian returned fire but Alex was able to deflect all of them out of the way, he couldn't wait until he could counter. As predicted Sebastian managed to dodge most of them but took a hit when he dodged. Sebastian wasn't stupid though and used Alex's own tactic against him.

Alex was able to deflect them all though as he dodged to the left. He repeated his tactic against Sebastian and was able to knock him down to three lives. Sebastian sensing he had no other choice went out on a full offensive. His wand was a blur as he sent star after star at Alex. Alex stood his ground and concentrated on deflected them out of the way. It soon became clear though that this plan wasn't going to work as he took two hits. Alex dodged to the right and went on the offensive by sending a foray of stars back at Sebastian.

Sebastian didn't move which would turn out to be an error but he did manage to knock another life off Alex before he went down. Alex watched as Sebastian was stunned and then caught his breath. He went over to his friend and knelt down beside him with Daisy. She waved her hand over Sebastian and revived him.

"You okay mate?"

"Yes just not nice getting stunned."

"No I know, dad was all over me last week."

"You're a good dueller," commented Sebastian as he sat up.

"You are two, you got some good hits on me."

"Nah that was luck really, I just fired and hoped for the best, until then you were pretty much all over me."

"Suppose, you'll get better though."

"Yeah you too."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Remus Lupin stood inside his Muggle apartment and glanced at his clock. The time currently read 13:37. It had been another week since he had visited Alex and today he would be meeting him again. On the whole he thought things were going well. Of course they weren't perfect but things could be a lot worse as well. He believed Alex had started to trust him, especially since he promised not to tell Snape about him swearing.

It would of course be foolish of him to believe that Alex completely trusted him or trusted him at all. He did think he was building on something though and that he could continue to build, he just had to be patient. If there was one thing he had learned about Alex it was that he was a clever a boy, no make that a very intelligent boy. It was shocking to know that he was already working on Hogwarts material and that he was already using a wand. He wasn't lying when he told Alex he would the top of his class.

Both James and Lily would be proud of their son, of that he was sure. Alex had already shown an interest in his studies and seemed to be doing well with his spell work. Potions was obviously a favourite but that was not surprising considering the fact his father was a potions master. Lily had also been very good at potions as well so it was possible he had received her gift.

He was also very relieved to know that Alex was treated well and that Snape didn't hurt him. It was still very hard to believe that Snape could be nice but it seemed as though it were true, as shocking as it was. Alex's outburst had pretty much proved that. He didn't think he had ever seen the boy so angry, his anger was only matched by his loathing of Sirius, he didn't blame him, if anyone had any right to be angry at Sirius it was the boy who he orphaned.

Unfortunately he couldn't remove Sirius from the photograph of Lily and James's wedding. He was James's best man after all, the thought made him sick to his stomach. He knew Alex would still appreciate the photograph though despite this. It was one of the only pictures he possessed of their wedding so his options were limited. Thankfully the second photograph was more upbeat. It was a photograph of James in his Gryffindor Quidditch gear, captain badge and all. Thinking of Quidditch, he had James's journal containing his notes and strategies.

With the photographs and journal in hand, Remus made his way to the door and exited, once past the boundaries he apparated away and appeared in Hogsmeade outside sixteen Cauldron Cross. He unlatched the gate and made his way down the path. He was greeted by the sight of Snape when he opened the door.

"Lupin."

"Snape," greeted Remus. "I was wondering if we could talk?"

"Talk about what?" sneered Severus.

"Well I know we don't get a long but per–"

"No," interrupted Severus. "I made my feelings toward you perfectly clear, Alex is upstairs, close the door after you," said Severus turning on the spot. Remus let out a sigh and watched as Severus retreated to the depths of his lab. He supposed it was just too much to ask to be able to get along with Snape as well. He was here for Alex though so with that in mind he closed the door and headed up the stairs.

Reaching the landing he knocked on the library door but received no answer. He knocked again and was starting to get a bit apprehensive. He didn't want to walk in without Alex's permission. "Alex can I come in?" Giving a final knock it was evident Alex wasn't there or couldn't hear him. He slowly turned the handle and peered into the room, Alex wasn't there. "Alex?" called Remus.

"Upstairs Remus!" came Alex's voice as it travelled down the spiral staircase. Remus was shocked to hear that. He still remembered the scowl Alex had shot his way on his first visit. It seemed Alex felt comfortable enough around him to invite him into his room. It filled Remus with a fresh resolve. Putting his negative thoughts about Snape out of mind he concentrated on Alex.

Remus made his way up the stairs and was quite awed at the room he found himself in. The first thing to note was that it was very spacious. The second was that it was perfect for Alex. He could tell a lot of love and care had gone into designing the room and remembered Alex saying his dad had built it for him. His dark thoughts that Snape might hurt Alex seemed ridiculous now. It was clear Snape loved his son very much. Remus spotted Alex propped up against his pillows on his bed. He gave the boy a smile and approached him. "Hello Alex."

"Hi Remus, what do you think of my room?"

"It 's lovely, very spacious isn't it?"

"Yeah, I remember when dad and I came here to view the house before we moved here. The agent who showed us the property suggested the staircase and using the attic as my room."

"I think it was a great idea," agreed Remus as he sat on the edge of Alex's bed. "So you didn't always live here?"

"No we lived at Spinners End first but dad wasn't really happy with the place, he didn't think it was a good place for me to grow up. I didn't want to move at first because I thought of Spinners End as my home but now I'm glad we moved, Hogsmeade is great, I have all my friends and I get to fly every day."

"I see, I guess the house was expensive?" inquired Remus knowing the housing market in Hogsmeade was very pricy.

"Yeah it was, dad said he didn't mind though, he did it for me."

"He loves you a lot doesn't he?"

"Yeah," agreed Alex with a smile. "Did you bring the photos?"

"Yes," grinned Remus taking out the two photographs. He handed them to Alex who sat up and crossed his legs as he sat on the bed.

"Is that James in his Quidditch gear?" asked Alex inquisitively, looking up from the photograph in his lap.

"Yes, he was in fifth year when this photograph was taken, that was the year he became captain of the team, you can see his badge there," said Remus pointing towards James's left breast where the captains badge was. "That's his broom as well. Nimbus 1000, fastest broom in the world at the time. Of course his father bought him a Nimbus 1001 in his seventh year when they were released."

"Dad's got a Nimbus 1001 as well, I know it's old but it's still better than my Comet 180, I don't mind though, I love my broom, especially since dad bought it. Draco has a Nimbus 1700 which is really fast, he took my riding on it once," rattled off Alex. "Did you bring the notes?" asked Alex curiously.

"Yes, here," replied Remus handing over the thick weathered journal. Alex took hold of it carefully and quickly thumbed through the pages just to skim read. He quickly closed it and placed it on the bed beside him before he placed the photographs on top of it.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," replied Remus with another grin.

"Do you want to play a game of chess?" offered Alex gesturing towards the chess table and two chairs on the opposite side of the room.

"Yes if you want," agreed Remus holding out his hand to help Alex up off the bed.

"Thanks, I'm not very good though," lied Alex.

"Well don't worry, I'm sure it will be fun anyway," reassured Remus making a mental note not to play too well.

"Okay," smiled Alex, inwardly smirking at his cunning. They made their way to the table with Alex seating himself next to the black pieces and Remus the white.

"Hello there sire!" greeted the Black king.

"Hello there Alfred," greeted Alex who was very friendly and well acquainted with his chess pieces.

"They have names?" chuckled Remus.

"Yeah of course silly," laughed Alex. "It's not fair if they don't have names."

"No I don't suppose not," agreed Remus.

"White goes first," said Alex pointing to Remus's pieces. Remus nodded and moved his pawn so his queen and bishop could get out. "Remus?" asked Alex moving his own pawn.

"Yes?" replied Remus moving another of his pieces.

"How did you and James become friends?" asked Alex moving his own piece to counter.

"Well we met on the Hogwarts express along with Sirius, Lily and your father. Then we were sorted into Gryffindor and that sort of cemented our friendship."

"Didn't James mind that you were a werewolf?" asked Alex taking one of Remus's pawns.

"Well he didn't know at first, no one did expect Poppy and Albus."

"Poppy?" asked Alex taking another piece.

"Oh Madam Promfrey," added Remus at Alex's confusion.

"I see, so when did they find out?" asked Alex taking another one of Remus's pieces.

"Not long really, perhaps a few months, they noticed that I kept saying I was ill at the end of the month or visiting my sick mother. I was terrified when they found out, I thought they would shun and leave me but they didn't, especially James, he supported me, after that we were like brothers," grinned Remus who's grin dropped when he realised Alex had just taken another of one of his pieces and hadn't lost any of his own yet.

It dawned on Remus and he started to realise that he might have been duped when Alex said he wasn't very good. "I thought you said you weren't very good?" asked Remus as he walked into another trap.

"I might have exaggerated the truth a bit," said Alex cheekily with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I see," chuckled Remus. "You shouldn't lie to people though," said Remus reprimanding Alex half heartedly.

"Technically I didn't lie. I said I wasn't very good which really isn't a factual statement and more of an opinion. It's completely relative to who I compare it to. Compared to my friend Sebastian I am good but compared to dad I'm completely rubbish, I never beat him ever," said Alex moving his bishop. "Oh and check," smiled Alex.

"You know you should be a lawyer," quipped Remus.

"No that would be boring," chuckled Alex.

"So what would you like to do when you grow up?"

"Maybe something to do with potions or perhaps healing. I think being a healer would be cool, dad does a healing class with us but it's just Muggle stuff at the moment, still it's interesting you know?"

"I do, I think healing would be a very good vocation for you."

"You said James was an Auror, what's it like?"

"Well to become an Auror you need at least five NEWTS at Exceeds Expectations. Ideally the four core subjects and perhaps Herbology as well as Runes which is good for warding. Then you have to go under rigorous character and aptitude tests to see how well you react under pressure. After that training lasts three years. Yes it's hard to become an Auror but that's why they're so tough. You see they only pick the top candidates. James was one of the best. He fought Voldemort in person a number of times and managed to hold his own, of course when Voldemort ambushed him in Godrics Hallow he fell," trailed off Remus.

"I suppose being an Auror would be interesting, but I still prefer healing, I'd like to help people, I know you can do that as an Auror but I suppose being a healer is safer."

"I tend to agree, so how have you been this last week?"

"It's been okay," said Alex moving his queen. "Check," Remus groaned. "I mastered the stinging jinx so I'm learning the knockback jinx. I know you didn't tell dad I swore and I want to thank you for that but dad found out anyway."

"I see, how?" asked Remus moving his king.

"He mentioned something about the wards picking up key words."

"Hmmm, makes sense, did you get in trouble?"

"Yeah, I was stupid for swearing, I promised not to do it again."

"How did he punish you?"

"He washed my mouth out with soap."

"Well I suppose it would be stating the obvious to say that's not very nice."

"No you're right, he didn't want to do it, I could see it, but he told me all the rules when I first came home. We made a promise to each other that we would never lie or go back on our word. He said if he caught me swearing then he would punish me. He did so he had to or he would go back on his word, if he did that I couldn't trust him anymore since I knew he could go back on his promises. I didn't like it but it was better than him breaking his promise."

"I think that makes sense, perhaps it's just better to stay out of trouble."

"Well that's obvious, do I look stupid?" scowled Alex.

"No but you look very cute when you're angry," chuckled Remus seeing Alex's scowl.

"Not you as well," groaned Alex. "Oh and by the way checkmate," said Alex pulverising Remus's king.

"Suppose I deserved that."

"Yeah you did."

Remus smirked and leant back in his seat now he no longer had to lean forward in concentration. Whilst he sat back he looked past Alex and spotted the high table and Hedwig's cage. "Is that your owl?"

Alex looked over his shoulder at Hedwig and grinned. "Yes, she's call Hedwig, she's great, dad bought her for me as a present when we moved."

"Do you write to many people?"

"Sometimes...depends really, I write to the Malfoys sometimes, and then my friends if we need to arrange anything, usually Quidditch matches and such."

"You know I am quite knowledgeable about Defence. If you were ever uncertain about any of your studies and you want some advice or references then you could write to me."

"Could you write to me?"

"I don't have an owl unfortunately."

"Really? Aunt Cissy said pretty much everyone had an owl, how come you don't?"

"Well I don't have a lot of money see, I couldn't afford to have an owl," explained Remus. "The other reasons is that I don't have anyone to write to," said Remus glumly.

Alex considered that for a moment and remembered what it was like for him when he had no one to write to. He quickly came to a decision and spoke up. "I could write to you, Hedwig can wait for your reply and return it once you're done. Of course dad checks my mail so if you send me something and I don't reply that might be why. He's never stopped me reading anything yet but I suppose it could happen."

"You would really write to me?"

"Well yeah, I mean if like you said I need help then I would, it would help with the essays dad sets me anyway."

"Then it's settled then."

"Sure."

"Come on lets go over there," said Alex standing. Remus did the same and the two went back to sit on Alex's bed, Alex lay propped up on his pillows and Remus on the end like before. Whilst sat there Remus noticed Alex's shelf holding his potion vials.

"Are those your potions?"

"Yeah, dad lets me keep them when I brew them, well the ones that are not dangerous anyway. They're all sealed so I can't open them, it's more for show and to remind me what my achievements are."

"Did you really get all these O's?" asked Remus as he stood near the shelf.

"Yeah I'm pretty good at potions, it's my best subject, well defence and Herbology are not far behind, we have a greenhouse in the garden see so Herbology is pretty easy. As for the potions I started last year so I'm pretty far ahead. I used to have three lessons a week so I have covered quite a lot of potions. I finished the first year stuff and now I'm on the second year stuff."

"Really?" asked Remus surprised. "That's quite an achievement you should be very proud," praised Remus.

"Thanks," smiled Alex at the praise.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Depends, try not to ask anything stupid," remarked Alex.

"No," chuckled Remus. "I spoke with Albus before I started visiting you. He mentioned that you forgave your father but not him, I was just curious why?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Like I said I was just curious, you obviously must have a valid reason."

"Well I do...I guess I can say it still hurts. It's a lot better since I was in St Mungo's but it's hard to forgive what happened. I know he meant the best for me but it still turned out bad. I had to live through ten years of hell. I can't just forget that and say everything's fine when it's not. I found it easier to forgive dad because he rescued me and saved my life."

"I see, well I think it's only reasonable to assume that the abuse you suffered is a lot worse than people have been letting on."

"Yeah you can say that," agreed Alex.

"Don't worry, I won't pry, if you want to tell me that's up to you."

"I don't want to be rude but I don't feel comfortable talking about it."

"I see, but you have talked about it with someone right?"

"Yeah," replied Alex. Remus picked up on the meaning. I have talked about it but I don't want to talk about it with you.

"Well at least you have spoken to someone about it," said Remus not showing his disappointment. He shouldn't be surprised really, Alex hardly knew him so why would he talk to him about it?

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"I have been wondering...do you know why he did it?"

"Who?"

"Black, I mean he must have had a reason to betray my parents."

Remus was flummoxed by that question. How did you understand a mad man? "I'm really not sure Alex, I know it must be hard for you after he betrayed your parents, especially since it meant you had to stay at the Dursleys instead of growing up with them. No one really knows what made him do it, and I mean that, he seemed fine, no one suspected him not even Albus. Of course Albus offered to be the secret keeper but Lily and James trusted Sirius. Not even your dad knew about it and he was spying for the Order at the time. I guess Voldemort kept Sirius separated from the rest of his other Death Eaters so no one knew."

"How can people not know?"

"Well Sirus played us all. You see he was so against the Dark Arts that no one suspected him. You know his brother Regulus was a Death Eater and Sirius practically hated him, or we thought he did. The Blacks are well known for their anti Muggle beliefs and have a dark history. Their family have been Slytherins for centuries, Sirus was a Gryffindor and hated his family. When you think of all that then it's no wonder that no one suspected him."

"He hurt you didn't he?"

"Yes," sighed Remus. "His betrayal still haunts me to this day. James was like a brother to me, I guess I thought of Sirus as the same. You know all four of us used to call ourselves the Marauders."

"Really?"

"Yeah and we all had nicknames."

"Like what?"

"Well I'm Moony, pretty obvious," smirked Remus. "James was Prongs because he's a stag Animagus. Sirus was Padfoot because he's a dog and Peter was Wormtail."

"Do you still talk to Peter?"

"Well no...he's dead see."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know. How did he die?"

"Sirius killed him along with twelve Muggles."

"That's horrible!" cried Alex looking horrified.

"I know."

"But why?"

"After Sirius betrayed Lily and James Peter tracked him down. Silly really, Peter was nowhere near as good as James and Sirius at duelling. I suppose he just wanted to make him pay which while somewhat foolish it is admirable and understandable. He didn't stand a chance. I guess Sirus used some dark magic because he blew up the entire street with one spell. From what I have heard it was so bad the sewers from bellow were showing."

"He did all that with one spell?" said Alex, his eyes going wide with the fear showing on his face.

"Yes, after that he was sent to Azkaban."

"I hate him," let out Alex coldly. Remus understood. Hate was definitely a strong word but if anyone in the world had any right to hate Sirius Black then it was Harry Potter. The poor boy had lost his parents because of the man. He didn't even bother telling Alex off for using the word like that. He agreed hole heartedly with him.

"I understand, I hate him too," agreed Remus.

"It's not fair is it?"

"No you're right," said Remus giving Alex a comforting squeeze of his leg as Alex lay on his bed. "Shall we go see your father?"

"Okay," agreed Alex getting up off the bed. "Same time next week?"

"Sure thing," grinned Remus who followed Alex down his spiral staircase and then down the stairs. He said goodbye to Alex and closed the door behind him. Once he was passed the boundaries he apparated away and appeared outside his apartment. He quickly entered and made his way through to the kitchen where he put the kettle on for a cup of tea.

"Making progress," muttered Remus quietly as he thought about his meeting with Alex. He was quite pleased with how the meeting had gone. Alex was a pleasant boy and quite interesting. Not only that but Alex had trusted him enough to invite him to his room. He had noticed the changes as well. They weren't drastic changes but Alex was more warm towards him than he had been before. For one he hadn't been shouted at this time although he supposed that was because he hadn't asked any stupid questions as Alex had pointed out.

Alex had also said he would write to him as well if he needed help. It would be good to have someone to write to. He had never felt so lonely in all his life. The last nine or so years had definitely been hard. He had been horrified when he thought Alex had died and was glad he was still alive.

He was quite proud of the boy. He remembered holding him in his arms when he was only a baby and playing with him. How he used to giggle and laugh. It was music to his ears. Of course Alex was different to then, no doubt shaped by his experiences with the Dursleys but he still wanted to reconnect with him. He owed Lily and James that, they would want him to be in their son's life.

Noticing the steam rising from the kettle he realised it was boiled. He poured himself a mug and made himself a cup of tea. It was while sipping on the tea that he returned to his thoughts. He still didn't really know what to do about Snape. It was slightly awkward really. He'd like to at least get on with the man. He was after all visiting his son regularly. Perhaps he should discuss the issue with Albus? Yes he would he decided.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

In regards to my schedule things seem to be evening out slightly so hopefully before long I will be updating more often than once a week. As for the chapter itself, as I have mentioned previously I intend to flesh out the back stories of Alex's friends, of course some more than others. I started the process with Sebastian and then Francis, and with this chapter the Alden family.

The next chapter is going to see return to Francis where the secrets around his story are going to be revealed. I have stated that there are clues as to what happened to him, one only need think about the possible eventualities. A bigger clue is the title of chapter sixty six, Lies and Manipulations. I hope people enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	66. Chapter 66 Lies and Manipulations

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 66 - Lies and Manipulations**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Time or the perception of time was certainly an interesting phenomenon, especially for one young boy named Alex. The time had practically flown by, he supposed he shouldn't be so surprised considering how busy he was. If he wasn't out running or studying, then he was out playing with his friends. Today was Sunday the 24th of March 1991. That meant five weeks had passed since Lupin had last visited. In that time there had been quite a few developments.

The most major development was that Cornelius Fudge was no longer the British Minister for Magic. As the weeks went by the general public were displeased with his efforts to catch the killer of their savoir. They praised Albus's efforts as head of the Wizengamot, especially when he had the captured Death Eaters sent to Azkaban with life sentences and no parole. They also praised Rufus Scrimgeour for his efforts in conducting the raids.

The raids made Scrimgeour a popular man. He was already seen as a tough veteran as a result of his years as head of the Aurors. The fact he had successfully conducted the raids without any casualties endeared him to the public. It was no surprise then that he replaced Fudge who had resigned and fled the country for his own safety. The appointment however was unsettling for both sides of the war effort.

For Lucius Malfoy it was a serious loss of influence and power, Lucius was not a stupid man and he knew damn well that Scrimgeour was suspicious of him. He knew they only reason he hadn't been arrested and carted off to Azkaban was because he had too much influence and power for it happen, not without proof and they wouldn't find any, he was too politically savvy for that to happen.

It was also a loss of influence for Albus. Fudge was forever asking him for advice. While Albus didn't exploit the power he did have as much as Lucius, he did use it to his advantage sometimes, if only to block or counter the manipulations of Lucius. Scrimgeour was not a weak man and did things his way. Albus knew it would be a lot harder to have a good working relationship with him than he had with Fudge. Thankfully Gawain Robards had succeeded Scrimgeour as head of the Aurors so at least it was in safe hands.

The other major development was the progress of the kids in their studies. Alex and Sebastian now knew how to correctly cast all five spells that BNYDA had outlined as acceptable for use in their age bracket. That meant they now knew how to cast the leg locking curse, Silencio, the stinging and knock back jinks as well as the bat bogey hex.

Duelling wasn't the only area they had improved in, they had been making leaps and bounds in their physical exercises and that included all four children. All four of them, especially Alex and Sebastian who had been exercising the longest were extremely fit and healthy. It was common sight for the villagers of Hogsmeade to see the four children along with Severus running in the mornings.

Severus had also introduced other aspects to their physical conditioning. He introduced exercises that helped with flexibility and manoeuvrability. Such exercises included having the kids try to reach their toes as well having them perform the splits. The last exercise for flexibility included standing back against the wall while Severus held their straight leg as high as possible. All the kids had struggled with the exercises at first but Alex especially was now very flexible. He could get his straight leg above his waist now while standing against the wall.

The added flexibility and improved endurance helped in their practice duels. Severus had also introduced new concepts to the duelling as well. Alex and Sebastian could now block as well as deflect and dodge, they still hadn't mastered countering but they were progressing well. They had also starting duelling each other regularly and teaming up two against one against Severus. He beat them easily but it would be good practice for when they duelled younger less experienced kids, he suspected they would seem easy compared to him.

While Alex and Sebastian were progressing, Emily and Oscar were similarly also making progress. It had taken a good month for them to master their magic but they had done it. Both now had a huge amount of respect for Alex and Sebastian who had done it before them. They had no idea it was so hard.

Severus had also been reviewing their tutoring, particularly Alex's. The boy was very clever and was now onto second year potions and defence. He had started to introduce Alex to the more complicated techniques of potion making required to advance from first year. Such concepts included learning how fast to stir the mixture and the timing between each stir. Both were important as how one stirred could affect how quickly the ingredients reacted or how they were displaced in the cauldron, both affected the quality of the end result. He was pleased to say Alex was doing well.

Alex similarly was pleased with how things were going socially. He was getting along fine with his friends and managed to keep a good balance between studying and playing. He was also pleased with how things were going with Lupin. Over the weeks they had gotten to know each other and he had learned more about his parents. He didn't like the pranks James played and told Remus so, thankfully Remus understood and reassured him it was okay to feel that way.

He had also written to the man a few times as well. It was usually just asking for advice or references in regards to his assigned weekly essays. It seemed Remus jumped at the opportunity because he always sent back long thought out replies which were very helpful. It had certainly helped improve the quality of his work since it was better to have someone help him than self study all the time.

His dad had even remarked on the improvement and seemed pleased, even if it annoyed him it was Remus who was helping him get better. His dad never came out and said that but Alex was perceptive enough to pick up on it. Since his dad had never openly protested though he kept writing back and his dad never censored his mail even if he did read it beforehand as usual.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It would be safe to say that Francis Green was in a very good mood. There was a good reason for his upbeat mood as well. Today was a Sunday, and Sunday was the day his friends had the most time free. Alex, Sebastian, Emily and Oscar worked very hard throughout the week which meant they had less time to play, but on Sundays they had most of the day together.

For this reason Francis happily readied himself for his playtime with his friends. They had all agreed to meet up in the Three Broomsticks as usual before going to play Quidditch at their 'pitch'. Francis pulled on his flying gear and then made his way down the stairs to see his Aunt. Francis loved his Aunt and everything she did for him. After his parents had died he had been upset and had nightmares for months, she had always been there to comfort and help him, not only that but she gave him a great home in Hogsmeade with lots of friends.

Yes he missed the States but he now felt that Britain was his home and he was looking forward to going to Hogwarts with his friends when he was older. He flew down their stairs and then exited through the back door into the garden. He retrieved his broom from the broom shed as well as his harness. That was another thing, his Aunt always bought him great presents, and his broom for Christmas was one of them.

Francis returned to the kitchen were his Aunt gave him a gingerbread man she had made herself. He absentmindedly ate one while she fastened and checked his harness. Once she was done he hugged her around the waist and rushed off outside. Once outside he mounted his broom and took flight over Hogsmeade. Living the furthest away from the rest it always took him the longest to meet up with the others. Checking his watch though he found it was 14:58, which meant he just had enough time to get there before he was late.

Francis landed gently outside the Three Broomsticks but didn't pay much notice to the man outside who was sticking a poster to the wall since he was eager to meet his friends. He quickly entered and detached his broom from its cable. He made his way over to the corner where his friends were sat at their usual table. They had even bought him a pumpkin juice. "Hi guys!" called Francis as he eagerly greeted them and pulled up a chair.

"Hi Francis," returned the rest.

"Who got the drink?"

"Oh that was Alex," smiled Sebastian.

"Thanks mate," grinned Francis.

Alex just blushed and said, "It was nothing." Francis who knew how Alex could be decided not to make a big fuss over it, everyone knew Alex didn't like attention, yes he was a lot better than he had been but he was still very quiet and shy. Sebastian who knew Alex best picked up on this as well and expertly brought the attention away from Alex who still looked uncomfortable.

"So who's looking forward to today's game?"

"Should be really fun, although I don't know where Alex get's his strategies," commented Brendon.

"That's a secret," smiled Alex.

"Does it have anything to do with that old journal you're always looking in?" asked Sebastian with a wide grin.

"Perhaps," replied Alex mysteriously.

"It does doesn't it, what's in it anyway?"

"It's my father's old Quidditch notes from when he used to play Quidditch," answered Alex. Of course he was referring to James but everyone would think he meant Severus.

"Ah I see so the truth comes out," winked Emily.

"It does," said Alex who began flipping through the old journal to a page he hadn't read yet. Sebastian tried to read over Alex's shoulder but rather amusingly Alex slowly edged away from him. Sebastian was practically leaning over when he lost his balance and fell in a heap. Although the others tried not to they couldn't help but laugh at Sebastian's misfortune. Fortunately Sebastian was a light hearted soul and could always laugh at himself.

He did however know that the others would never laugh at Alex if he did something similar, they knew the effect it could have on the boy and they suspected it would cause him to lose all his recently gained confidence. His fall certainly made Alex smile so that improved his mood. "Alright I get it, you're not gonna let me read it," smirked Sebastian. It was actually quite funny, he had been trying to read the Quidditch journal for some time but Alex was extremely careful and couldn't be distracted. Even when he was reading away intently he always spotted his approaches. It was kind of like a game between the two, one in which they both enjoyed.

The nine of them sat there enjoying their refreshing drinks before they drained them and made way. They collected their brooms on the way out and fastened them up. It was while they were walking outside the inn that they stopped, well Francis stopped and the others stopped because he had. He seemed to be staring at something and was lost in thought. Alex followed Francis's gaze and spotted the poster he was looking at, he stepped closer and began reading away.

_**MISSING **_

_Samuel David Hunter. _

_American National. _

_Abducted age 3 in his home state of California on the 12__th__ March 1988._

_DOB – 22.03.85. _

_Description: _

_White skin, slim build, brown hair and eyes. 3ft 1inch. (May have changed by now)_

_Father: Travis Hunter_

_Mother: Hillary Hunter. _

_Contact: by owl or the British Ministry Child Services division for any information on Samuel's whereabouts. _

_Reward of ʛ10000 to any information that leads to the whereabouts of Samuel. _

Alex finished reading and stared at the two pictures of Samuel on the poster. They were quite large and took up most of the top half of the poster itself. The pictures were identical but the one on the left was in colour while the one on the right was black and white. Alex stared at the picture and then at Francis and then back again, it was like he was watching a tennis match as his head darted back and forth.

He added up all the facts he knew about Francis. One he was an American national; everyone knew he came from the States. Two he was around the same age as Samuel only his birthday differed by a few days but then again so did his own as not to arouse suspicion. Three Francis had told him he had seen glimpses of himself in the mirror through his old memories and that he had seen himself with brown hair and eyes. Four apparently Francis's parents were dead, but Francis hadn't actually seen it happen, he only repeated what his Aunt had told him since he had been memory charmed. It was all very suspicious.

Francis came out of his daze as he stared at the poster. "Alex," he uttered since Alex was closest to him.

"Yeah?"

"Does that look like me?" said Francis who stepped up to the poster so Alex could compare the two. Alex along with the rest of the gang studied Francis's face along with the black and white picture since it was easier to compare without the change in hair colours. Alex studied Francis's nose as well as the shape of his face and his hair. While the colour of his eyes was different to Samuel's he looked the split of him if not a bit older which was obvious.

"Yeah mate I'd say it looks like you," said Alex racking his brains as to what this meant.

"Yeah I agree," said Sebastian who double checked. He too like Alex was at a loss, what the hell was going on? Francis looked around at the others who were all nodding to him to show they agreed. Francis had no idea what was going on. His Aunt has said that his parents had been killed by an evil wizard and that she had come from England to raise him. He didn't remember anything from his life in American except for a few things as some memories came back to him. He remembered seeing himself once and had even told Alex at his party, he had to agree he looked like Samuel but he couldn't understand what it meant.

"I need to tell my Aunty," said Francis still looking very confused.

"No you can't!" protested Alex vehemently.

"What why?" shot back Francis.

"Because she might be dangerous," answered Alex in a whisper.

"What no she isn't!" said Francis who attempted to mount his broom and head home. He was stopped by Sebastian and Alex who jumped him. "Hey!...Lemme go!"

"No listen to me," huffed out Alex as he fought to keep Francis on the ground. "It says Samuel was kidnapped, if you really are Samuel then that means you were kidnapped, who could have kidnapped you and held you all this time?"

Francis stopped fighting when the words sunk in. He lived with his Aunt and had done since he left American. In fact he didn't remember anything from America because he had been memory charmed. The only person who could tell him what had happened had been his Aunt. Had she lied to him? But she loves me! He shot back to himself, but then how did he explain the resemblance to Samuel, the fact he had old memories of how he looked and they matched?

"NO!" cried Francis shaking his head as he sunk to the floor on his knees. "No she wouldn't!" he sobbed as his world came crashing down around him, all the lies and manipulations. If it were true then his parents were still alive and his 'Aunt' had made him believe they were dead, wait was she even his Aunt?"

"Come on we need to get you away from your Aunt," said Alex helping Francis up. "Sebastian get one of those posters and bring it with us, we're going to my dad, he will know what to do," commanded Alex.

"Alright," agreed Sebastian taking the poster off the wall.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Travis and Hillary Hunter were currently sat in their London apartment which had been provided to them by the British Ministry of Magic. They had arrived in England a week ago to raise awareness about their missing son Samuel. Samuel had been missing for just over three years and it broke their hearts. They didn't even know if he was dead or alive but that didn't stop them from searching, no they wouldn't ever stop, even if it came to the worse and they found his body, at least they would have closure, at least they could return him home and lay him to rest.

Samuel's abduction had changed their lives and in many respects for the worse. Hillary had planned on having more children after Samuel, if fact they had planned on having another two, hopefully another boy and then a girl. That had never happened though, Hillary couldn't bear to get pregnant again when her baby was out there all alone.

Her husband Travis had been head of the American Auror division for California. He had resigned shortly after Samuel was abducted to help look for him. Money wasn't a concern since they were an old American pureblood family and had lots of wealth. They therefore searched night and day and had combed every knick and cranny to find their son. They hadn't found Samuel in America though so they had expanded their search to an international one.

In attempt to raise awareness they had set up a poster campaign in all the magical sites in Britain as well as another for the Muggle areas as well. The thought that Samuel might have been abducted by Muggles occurred to them but was unlikely, a child's accidental magic could protect them against such things but a fully fledged wizard could easily overpower a three year old.

Travis looked up from the forms he was reading, he was so busy these days trying to arrange anything and everything to find his boy, his son. If there was one thing he regretted it was not placing a tracking spell on his son, if he ever found him it would be the first thing he did. He looked over at his wife who was crying again, that was a normal occurrence. He sighed and went over to her. "We'll find him, no matter how long it takes," he reassured.

"I want him back! I want him in my arms!"

"I know, so do I, we'll get him, I'll never give up and you wont to will you?"

"No of course not."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Alex stormed into number sixteen closely followed by the rest of the gang who were shielding Francis. Alex looked in the study but didn't find his dad there. "DAD!" called Alex before he went to the kitchen to see if he was there. Running out of patience he called Daisy to him.

"Alex! What can I do for you?"

"Where's dad it's really important!"

"He's in the lab," replied Daisy.

"Tell him I need to see him," replied Alex urgently.

"Okay."

POP

"Master Severus say's he is brewing a dangerous potion and is not to be disturbed," replied Daisy a moment later when she appeared.

"Tell him it's an emergency, tell him that we could get hurt!" Daisy didn't even say anything, as soon as she heard Alex say they could get hurt she was off to Severus to get him up here right now. Alex and the rest of the kids didn't have to wait long. The door in the hall practically flew off its hinges as Severus came flying up the stairs wand in hand.

"What's wrong Alex?" said Severus scanning the hall and ushering them into the study.

"Its Francis dad," replied Alex urgently. "We saw a poster outside the Three Broomsticks, here look," said Alex taking the poster from Sebastian and giving it to his dad. "We think Francis is Samuel and that his Aunt might try to hurt him or us when she finds out."

Severus listened to his son's words carefully and contemplated them. He took a good look at the poster and then Francis. He waved his wand over Francis placing glamour's on him so his hair and eyes matched that of Samuel's.

"Yep definitely the same," called Oscar seeing Francis.

"Yeah mate its freaky," agreed Brendon.

"Indeed," agreed Severus removing the glamour's. "Daisy fetch me a heredity potion from my lab," ordered Severus.

"Yes Master," called Daisy.

POP

"What's a heredity potion?" asked Amy.

"It's a potion to determine a person's natural birth parents or if requested further down their family tree," answered Severus.

POP

"Here you go master," said Daisy passing Severus the vial containing blue liquid.

"Thank you," said Severus checking the potion to ensure it was the correct one. "Alright everyone in the kitchen," said Severus summoning some spare parchment. He followed them into the kitchen where they all sat around the kitchen table.

"Francis do you trust me?" said Severus sitting down beside the young boy as he placed the parchment and potion on the table in front of him.

"Yes sir," replied Francis quietly.

"Good," said Severus un-stopping the potion. He poured some onto the clean parchment and then brought it up to Francis's lips. "Drink," he ordered. Francis complied and Severus prepared for the next step. He took out one of his sharp potion knives for cutting ingredients and gestured for Francis to give him his hand. He nipped Francis's finger and then flicked the knife so a drop of blood fell onto the potion on the parchment. Moments later words began to appear and Severus read away.

_**Samuel David Hunter. **_

_Father: Travis Maxwell Hunter_

_Mother: Hillary Ruth n_é_e Clarke Hunter_

_Blood status: Pureblood. _

Well there was no denying it thought Severus to himself. Francis wasn't Francis Green at all, he was in fact Samuel Hunter. Francis gazed down at the parchment not wanting to believe it but it was true and there was no denying it. His Aunt had lied to him, he wasn't Francis and in fact he had been abducted, Alex was right his Aunt could be dangerous, but she had been nothing but nice to him, she had never hurt him or anything, why would she do something like this?

"Kids stay here and don't move," ordered Severus standing. "I'm going to notify the Ministry and let them know what's happening," said Severus making his way through to the study. Once there he took some floo powder and threw it into the flames. "Ministry of Magic, Child Services!" called Severus.

"Yes can I help you?" replied a witch from the other end.

"I have information pertaining to the whereabouts of the missing child Samuel Hunter," said Severus getting to the point.

"Really? Where?"

"He is a friend of my son's and goes by the alias of Francis Green, we just saw the missing poster and could see the resemblance, I just performed a heredity potion test and can confirm Francis is actually Samuel. He's in my kitchen now, we thought it best to keep him away from his Aunt who I suspect may have been the one who abducted him."

"I see and what's your name sir?"

"Severus Snape."

"And where do you live?"

"Sixteen Cauldron Cross, Hogsmeade," replied Severus.

"Alright I'll have the Aurors on this straight away, don't let him leave the house, in fact stay in the house as well. I'll have someone notify the parents as well."

"Understood," said Severus ending the floo call. With the Ministry notified he went to find Alex and Francis so they could explain everything before the Aurors arrived. After speaking to the two boys everything started to fall into place for Severus, it seemed that Francis had been memory charmed so he had no recollection of his parents or his old life, and had been given a false story and alias to cover it up. Since he knew no different he had no reason to question it.

Severus looked down at Francis who was now sat with his knees up against his chest. Severus having worked with abused children understood the meaning of it, it was a simple defence mechanism that acted as a form of barrier and offered protection. It worried Severus seeing Francis like this, he was quiet, no make that dead silent, he was probably very confused and suffering from shock. Severus aimed to keep the ordeal as low key as possible so decided to take Francis into the study away from the rest.

"Alright everyone wait here, I'm going to wait for the Aurors with Francis in the study," said Severus picking Francis up. Francis didn't protest at being picked up and just wrapped his arms and legs around Severus often like how Alex did. He did however voice his concerns. "Can Alex come?" whispered Francis into Severus's ear.

"Yes he can," reassured Severus. "Come along as well then," said Severus addressing his son. "Daisy keep an eye on the kids, and kids no one is to leave," warned Severus. He got a number of nods from the kids to show they understood. With the kids dealt with Severus made his way to the study and sat down. He shifted Francis in his grip so he was sat sideways on his lap and turned his head into his shoulder. "You're safe in my arms, no one is going to hurt you, everything will be fine," soothed Severus.

Francis nodded his small head as he did feel protected in Severus's arms. If there was one thing Francis knew about Severus was that he was quite scary when he wanted to be. Halloween of last year had shown that when he put him to bed. He also knew he could be caring as well though. The combination meant Severus would protect him and make sure he was okay. Alex who was stood watching decided to do the only thing he could do. He took one of Francis's hands and squeezed it to offer some reassurance. All three were interrupted when the Floo started going off.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Travis and Hillary Hunter were currently sat at their kitchen table with one of their private investigators, Jack Martin. On the table was a map of Britain marked with red circles which represented possible sightings. A week had passed since they had started the awareness campaign and there had been a number of sightings but not many of them were promising, they still wanted to investigate them though.

"So we could go to Diagon Alley or Godrics Hallow, we could even go to Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon," spoke up Martin.

"What about Scotland?" asked Hillary.

"Only magical sites are Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Hogsmeade. Hogwarts is a school for children aged eleven and above so it is unlikely that Sam would be there, Hogsmeade is definitely an option although there have been no sightings there," at the Hunter's crestfallen expressions he added, "Although that doesn't mean there won't be any sightings or that we can't look there."

"The Floo's going off, Martin can you get that?" asked Travis absentmindedly as he scrutinised the map.

"Sure thing boss," returned Martin as he rose from the table. Travis and Hillary sat in silence as they both consulted the map and contemplated where next to go. "BOSS!" cried Martin from the living room.

"WHAT?" called back Travis quickly standing.

"Quick! Come quick they found him! THEY FOUND HIM!" came Martin's urgent but delighted voice. Both Travis and Hillary shared a shocked look before they raced into the living room.

"Is he okay? Is he alive?" exclaimed Hillary who by now had both hands near her mouth.

"Yes-YES!," replied Martin with a wide grin. "He's fine, the Aurors and healers arrived around twenty minutes ago," explained Martin. "He's very shocked and confused as to what's going on but he's alive!" exclaimed Martin happily.

"Oh my god," cried out Hillary rushing to her husband. They both embraced and began letting out tears of happiness.

"We found him," uttered Travis happily. "WE FOUND HIM!" shouted Travis shaking his wife who could only nod back him. "YES! HAHAHA...This is the happiest day of my life!" Husband and wife broke apart when the initial euphoria had been washed away.

"Where is he? What happened? Can we see him?" said Hillary firing questions at Martin. Martin smiled back and began answering her questions.

"He was found in Hogsmeade by a man and his son, Severus Snape is the man in question and his son is a good friend of Sam. Mr Snape is a potions master and after his son brought our poster to his attention he performed a heredity test and found out Sam's true identity. You see Sam believed he was called Francis Green. As to what happened we are not sure yet but yes you can go see him."

Hillary let the words sink in. Sam thought he was called something else? What the hell had her baby been through all these years? All she wanted to do was find him and hug him and never let him go. "Where is he?" she demanded.

"He's at Sixteen Cauldron Cross in Hogsmeade, the healers want to speak to you before you see him."

"Why what's wrong? I thought you said he was fine," spoke up Travis concerned.

"Yes physically he's fine but you have to understand he was three when he was abducted, that was three long years ago and to a child that's a life time, there may be psychological problems that need addressing," explained Martin patiently.

"Just take us there, I'm sure the healers will explain everything," said Hillary not wanting to wait around. Martin nodded to her and took some floo powder. He called out the address and the three of them entered the hearth. They exited in what appeared to be a study in number sixteen. The first thing both parents did was look for their son but they couldn't see him.

"I'm Junior Auror Shacklebolt," said Shacklebolt offering his hand. "My colleges Auror Savage and Dawlish are manning the perimeter, Auror Proudfoot is upstairs with your son, and this here is mind healer Robert Redford, he has some things to discuss with you before you see your son, the other healer attending is Herbert Spleen who is also with your son."

"Thank you Auror Shacklebolt," said Travis nodding to the man. "Healer Redford perhaps you could tell us what we need to know about Sam?"

"Well the first thing to note is that he hasn't spoken since we have seen him, he's still in a state of shock and very confused. From what Mr Snape and his son have relayed to us, Sam was memory charmed after he was abducted, he has no recollection of his life in the States and believed the two of you were dead." Redford had to stop there because both Hillary and Travis looked horrified. "I know," reassured Redford. "In fact he believed he was living with his Aunt, a Lisa Anderson, she's already been arrested for child abduction, mental abuse and for performing an illegal memory charm on a minor, an investigation has already been started to ascertain if she did anything else."

"I see," was all Travis could get out a first. "What are your recommendations then?" he asked once he had taken everything in.

"You need to be very careful with Sam, or Francis as he has been called for the last three years, it's likely he won't even recognise the two of you, to him you're complete strangers. What I'm saying is take things slow, you can't go barging in there or else you might frighten or upset him. As for the long term I recommend therapy, it's possible he could develop PTSD and will need counselling to deal with the stress of the ordeal. I can offer that as a mind healer, I work alongside St Mungo's and have a practice in Diagon Alley."

"I understand," sighed Travis, it finally hitting home how complicated this was going to be. "Do you have a card?"

"Yes of course," said Redford handing over his business card with his contact details.

"Now my wife and I would like to see our son," said Travis pocketing the card.

"Of course this way," said Redford leading them through to the hall.

They climbed the stairs and then entered a library. After another set of stairs they appeared in the attic. Both Hillary and Travis looked around and observed the room. It was quite a nice room. They spotted a dark haired man giving a statement to what they assumed was Auror Proudfoot. They easily recognised the healer beside the bed where two boys were sat. They assumed the dark haired child was Mr Snape's son since he looked a split of him, which meant the blonde haired boy was their son.

"Mr and Mrs Hunter I take it?" asked Herbert.

"Yes," returned Hillary.

"I'm Herbert Spleen, I have given your son a full physical, I'm sure you will be pleased to know that he is in perfect physical health."

"Yes thank you," returned Travis who observed his son. If he was honest he looked terrified. He was currently backed up against the headboard with his knees brought up to his chest. Thankfully the young boy beside him was giving him some reassurance.

"Are you Francis's mum and dad?" asked Alex seeing the two strangers.

"Yes we are," replied Hillary with a warm smile. "What's your name?"

"Oh I'm Alex, well Alexander but I prefer Alex."

"Nice to meet you Alex, do you think you could move so we can see our son?"

"Okay," agreed Alex who tried to move away but was stopped when Francis pulled him back. Alex just sent an apologetic look at Hillary and Travis who smiled back to reassure him it wasn't his fault.

"Sa...Francis can we come closer?" asked Travis resisting the urge to just leap at his son and hug him to death. Francis sat in thought before he eventually nodded. "Thanks," grinned Travis who sat on the bed beside Francis. Hillary went around the other side and did the same.

"We know you don't remember us son, but we remember you," reassured Hillary. "It must be very very confusing for you and we understand, we don't expect anything from you but know we love you and that we're going to help you make sense of all this okay?"

"Are you...are you really my mum and dad?" asked Francis hesitantly.

"Yes of course we are son," asserted Travis.

"This isn't some other trick?"

"No..do you want us to prove it to you?" asked Hillary. Francis contemplated the idea before he nodded his head.

"Healer Spleen do you have a heredity potion on hand?" asked Travis.

"Yes, in fact due to the nature of the call I thought it best to bring some," said Herbert handing one over as well as a spare piece of parchment and a knife. Travis took the parchment and lay it in front of Francis. He dropped some of the potion onto the parchment in two separate areas and drank some of the potion. He handed the vial over to Hilary who did the same. They both pricked their fingers and applied their blood to the parchment. Once the words appeared they handed the parchment to Francis.

_**Travis Maxwell Hunter. **_

_Father: Travis Christopher Hunter._

_Mother: Melissa n_é_e Murphy Hunter._

_Blood Status: Pureblood._

_**Hillary Ruth n**_é_**e Clarke Hunter. **_

_Father: John David Clarke. _

_Mother: Mary Dorothy n_é_e Wilson Clarke. _

_Blood Status: Pureblood. _

Francis stared at the words and although it was hard to deny he still couldn't trust it. After what his 'Aunt' had done to him he just couldn't trust. What if the results were faked or changed? Herbert seemed to see the disbelief on Francis's space because he spoke up. "I also have a paternity potion on hand if Francis would like that as well."

"Yes it might be needed," said Hillary, who had not missed the expression on Francis's face.

"Severus are you busy?" asked Herbert glancing over at Severus and Proudfoot.

"No we just finished," returned Severus.

"Good, perhaps you and Alex could demonstrate a paternity potion so Francis knows it's not a trick?" suggested Herbert.

"Of course," returned Severus moving beside Alex on the bed. Herbert un-stopped a clear coloured potion and handed it to Severus who brought it up to his mouth and spat it in it.

"The potion will turn red if there is no biological match and will turn green if there is," said Herbert as Severus handed Alex the vial. Alex repeated what Severus had done and spat into the potion. They waited and a few moments later the potion turned a bright green signalling the match. "So there you have it, Alex and Severus are father and son," confirmed Herbert. "Would you like to try now Francis?"

"Please," returned Francis.

"Alright," said Herbert passing Travis another clear coloured potion. Travis spat into the potion and handed it to his wife, she did the same and then held it for Francis to take, he did so apprehensively and then spat in the potion. A moment later it turned green signalling that Hillary and Travis really were Francis's biological parents. "Francis they really are your mother and father, is that enough proof?"

"Suppose...I'm sorry for not believing," whispered out Francis.

"Hey sshh," said Hillary hugging Francis towards her. "We know what happened, it's understandable that you don't trust us yet, you don't even know us," reassured Hillary.

Francis let her hug him but he really was confused. He was feeling an array of emotions. First he felt betrayed after what his 'Aunt' had done to him but despite that he still felt some love towards her. She had raised him and cared for him, looked after him when he was sick, soothed him when he had nightmares, hugged him when he was upset or hurt, gave him affection and nice presents, in fact despite the fact she had kidnapped him she had never hurt him, or done anything to make him unhappy, she loved him like her son, he could see that.

The fact he still loved her though made him feel guilty and ashamed of himself. She had kidnapped him, taken him away from his family and made him believe they were dead, yet his time in Britain had been great, he had been playing and making friends while his parents were probably worried sick about him. Now his parents probably wanted to take him back to America, but the States didn't feel like his home anymore, Hogsmeade was his home where all his friends were and he wanted to go to Hogwarts with them. Was he being ungrateful? Was he being bad?

Next he felt scared because he didn't know what was going to happen. What were his mum and dad like? Would they treat him as nice as his 'Aunt' had done or would they be nasty? Would they take him away from Hogsmeade? Would he still be able to see his friends? Yes it was all very confusing. Hillary who was cradling Francis in her arms looked down at him in concern. He had gone quiet again and was obviously thinking. "What's the matter honey, what's bothering you?"

"What's...what's going to happen?" asked Francis looking worried.

"Well we have an apartment in London which the Ministry provided for us, we'd like to take you there and then we can have a long talk so we can get to know each other and stuff, let's just take things slowly okay?"

"No!" cried Francis shaking his head before he detangled himself and backed away from Hillary towards Alex.

"Did I say something wrong dear?" asked Hillary looking horrified at her son's reaction. Francis didn't reply though and just held onto Alex.

"What's wrong son, talk to us and we can help," spoke up Travis.

"No Alex...don't let em...don't let em take me away!" cried Francis who was now distraught. Hillary and Travis shared lost looks and really were at a loss as what to do. It seemed healer Redford was right and that there were some psychological issues to deal with.

"If I may," said Redford getting everyone's attention. "Francis has lived in Hogsmeade for all his life, well all which he can remember at least, to him it's his home and were his friends are. I would very strongly advise against removing him from a steady environment to an unknown one, it could severely hinder his recovery," warned Redford firmly.

Travis sat there looking at his son who was now practically whimpering and falling apart before his eyes. They had planned to find their son and return him home to America, but now he wasn't so sure. Sam or Francis as he was now known looked distraught at the thought of leaving Hogsmeade, let alone Britain. He found he had to agree with Redford, removing his son from Hogsmeade in his current mental condition would be an extremely stupid idea. He would do anything for his son and if it meant staying in Hogsmeade so he could heal then he would do that. "Is there anywhere local we could stay? At least until we can find more permanent residence around here?"

"There is the Three Broomsticks Inn, it's just off the main road and in the centre of Hogsmeade, around a few minutes' walk from here," informed Severus.

"Alright, well love I think it's best if we stay there, at least until we can figure out what to do," explained Travis addressing his wife. She nodded to him to show her agreement. "Healer Redford, is there anything we can do about our visas? Is it possible to stay under medical grounds?"

"Yes it is, I will need to file with the Ministry but your son and yourselves will be able to stay for as long as he receives medal treatment here, beyond that you would need to find a job and apply for a permanent visa. The more wealth you have as well as your blood status will most likely be a factor," explained Redford.

"Well as you have seen from the heredity tests we are all Purebloods, as for our wealth we are one of the richest families in America, I was previously the head of the California Auror division until I resigned to look for our son, I would like to hire your services in regards to him."

"That is fine, I will begin filing with the Ministry in regards to your visas and all the necessary paperwork, considering I will strongly advise against your son returning to America as it could comprise his health, I have no doubts that it will be granted, and since you are his legal guardians you will most likely be granted as well."

"There is also the fact of the trial," said Proudfoot speaking up. "Mrs Anderson is currently in custody, you would have to return here anyway, although I think it is sensible you have decided to stay here in the meantime."

"With all due respect Auror Proudfoot, and I know you're only doing your job, I really don't care about the trial right now, what I care about is my son and sorting him out."

"I apologise sir, I did not mean to offend, merely informing you of what is necessary."

"Yes," sighed Travis. "Now is there anything you require of myself, my wife or my son before we leave?"

"No sir, just keep us informed of your residence so we can keep you up to date. We will need to get a statement from your son but in his current state now is not the best time to do that."

"What do you want to know?" spoke up Francis surprising everyone.

"What you can remember about when she took you, how she treated you? That sort of thing."

"Well I don't remember anything about when she took me, but after that she was nice to me, she never hurt me or anything, she always said she loved me and bought me nice things," spoke up Francis as Hillary cuddled him to her.

"Well what Francis just told me seems to match what Mrs Anderson has confessed to under the effects of veritaserum," replied Proudfoot.

"So why did she do it?" asked Travis angrily.

"Mrs Anderson is unable to have children, while she did abduct Francis beyond that she seems to have cared for him and shown him love. She truly does believe that she loves him. I know what she did isn't acceptable and she will be punished for that but, at least you can be safe in the knowledge that she never hurt or abused your son while he was in her care."

While Travis and Hillary were furious at what Mrs Anderson had done they were thankful that Francis had never been hurt with her. In fact it was a great relief, the last three years they had been worrying that Francis was dead or was being routinely raped and sexually abused. So yes it was a great relief to know he hadn't been hurt beyond what had already been done to him.

"It is a relief," agreed Hillary.

"Yes, thank you, well I think we are done here," said Travis making it clear those who didn't need to be here ought to go.

"Yes well I'll be off," said Proudfoot. "I'll just gather the rest of the team," he said before he left.

"I'll be filing my report and passing it along to my superiors and to your son's mind healer Mr Redford," said Herbert shaking Travis's hand. Travis thanked him and watched as Herbert left.

"I recommend you give Francis a few days to take everything in and get used to yourselves before you bring him in to my practice, we'll be in touch," said Redford before he too left. With the healers and Aurors gone all that remained where the Hunter's along with Severus and Alex.

"So are really staying in Hogsmeade?" asked Francis hopefully.

"Yes son, I promise," confirmed Travis. Francis visibly relaxed at that and calmed down.

"I want to thank you, both of you," said Hillary gratefully.

"It was nothing," waved Severus. "I don't know what I would do if I lost Alex," said Severus truly feeling sorry for the Hunter's and Francis. All three of them had been through a terrible ordeal and he knew it would take a while for Francis to get over it.

"Well we did offer a reward for any information, perhaps we should discuss your bank details?" spoke Travis.

"No, money is not a concern to me, spend the money on Francis's medical bills," rebuked Severus.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well regardless we are still forever in your debt."

"I understand," returned Severus who knew that yes they were in his debt, magic decreed it and no amount of denying it would change that. For that reason he didn't try and brush it off like he had the money.

"Well I need to go visit the Three Broomsticks, would it be okay if my wife and son stayed here until everything is dealt with?"

"It would be fine," agreed Severus.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Right well now I'm going to do something I should have done years ago," said Travis.

"What?" asked Francis apprehensively.

"A parent tracking spell."

"Is it bad?" asked Francis concerned.

"No mate, dad has one on me, It's how he found us in the cave."

"Oh...that's okay then."

"Don't worry son, we'll never lose you again."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes: **

So the truth about Francis's back story is finally revealed! Please let me know what you thought of the chapter. As for Francis the next few chapters will concern him before the attention is switched back to Alex. I know it's slightly off topic in regards to the main plot but it's very important for forming the increased friendship bond between Alex and Samuel as the two share similar pasts. Next chapter is titled Living amongst strangers, so Samuel is going to have to get used to living with his parents which as people may have guessed, isn't going to be without problems. See you next week!

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	67. Chapter 67 Living Amongst Strangers

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 67 - Living Amongst Strangers**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Francis or Samuel as he was now known was sat on his bed with his hands in his lap. He was currently sat in room number twelve in the Three Broomsticks Inn. His parents room was number eleven which was next door, although the rooms were joined by an adjoining door in the wall allowing access to both rooms. Travis, no his father had booked the rooms for the foreseeable future and had taken him and Hillary his mother to reside here.

Why did everything in his life have to be so complicated? He remembered his birthday wish and how he wanted his parents back in his life. Well now didn't he have what he had wished for? Sort of would be the answer. Officially and even biologically the man and woman in the other room were his mum and dad, but he didn't even know them, or love them. Was he bad for thinking that? Shouldn't little boys love their parents? Yes kids were supposed to love their parents yet he didn't, no he loved his 'Aunt' but why? She had kidnapped him after all.

He shouldn't feel like that towards her, he was bad he knew it, and he felt guilty and ashamed over it, and if he didn't love his parents then did that mean they didn't love him? Of course Hillary his mother had said they loved and remembered him, but that was three years ago, a lot could change in three years, did they really love him? Samuel let out a long sigh and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know, he just didn't really know what to think, everything was so confusing.

Gazing around the room he took in its contents. He was of course sat on the single bed with white sheets and pillows. There was an old dresser as well as some drawers beside his bed. With a desk and chair under the window. Thankfully quite a few of his possessions including his broom and some of his clothing had been retrieved from Orbfield Orchard. He knew his parents didn't like the fact he possessed items from his 'Aunt', but he guessed they understood he would break down if his broom was taken away from him and he did need clothing for practicalities sake.

They would probably replace them eventually which when he thought about it he didn't mind. He just didn't want to lose everything right away no that would be too much of a shock. It was already strange enough living in a different house, well hotel room for the moment and sleeping in a different bed. Yes even thinking about this room compared to his old one was complicated.

A room across in number eleven Hillary and Travis Hunter were sat talking at the kitchen table in their studio apartment. Travis held a cup of coffee in his hands while his wife was just staring off into space. "Has he spoken a word to you since we got back?" asked Hillary concerned.

Travis took a sip of his coffee before he set it down and brought a hand up to rub his chin. He let a long sigh before answering, "No he hasn't, not a word," said Travis shaking his head.

"I don't like seeing him like this," admitted Hillary. "I don't know what to do, I mean I thought he would at least be happy to see us but he's just so quiet."

"Look love I know it's hard...we have both been dreaming about this day for years...we thought it'd be all happy families again but I realised it wouldn't be when we spoke to healer Redford," said Travis letting out a sigh. "Sam's very confused and I don't blame him, how can we expect him to be all happy after what he's been through? His world just came crashing down and two complete strangers just told him they're his mum and dad...we have to be strong for him...we can't let him see how hurt we are when he doesn't speak to us or want affection from us...we have to keep the lines of communication open and let him know we're there for him...It's gonna take time but he'll come back to us."

"I know I'm sorry," apologised Hillary. "It's just hard you know? You expect everything to be so perfect and then you realise it's not going to be. We need to talk to him though at least, he's probably feeling terrible."

"You're right, I'm gonna go check on him and see how he's doing," said Travis heading towards the adjoining door. He opened it expecting to find Samuel sat on his bed but found the room empty. A quick scan of the room and he was able to piece together the picture. The bedroom window was open with the curtains fluttering in the wind and Samuel's broom and harness were gone. "FUCK!"

Samuel was flying over Hogsmeade on his Cleansweep two. His father's words were ringing in his ears. "We can't let him see how **HURT** we are when he doesn't speak to us or want affection from us." He'd been heading to their room to see what they were doing when he had heard those hurtful words. It was true he was bad and his parents knew it, he even hurt them! He didn't deserve them and he needed to get away, to get away from all the confusion.

He had nowhere to go, where could he go? He needed to stop and think things through. Thankfully it wasn't dark yet so he could still see where he was going. Spotting the Orbfield Orchard in the distance he decided to head for there. It was the most familiar place to him so perhaps he could land and rest there for awhile.

Samuel landed in the orchard a few minutes later and sat down in the field. Now the adrenaline was flooding out of him he had to admit he was scared, scared of not knowing what to do or what was going to happen. Back at the Three Broomsticks pandemonium was breaking out.

"What do you mean he's gone?" cried Hillary before she rushed into Samuel's room.

"Like I said he's gone!"

"But why? Could someone have taken him?"

"It's a possibility but I doubt it, his broom is gone which suggests he went by himself," reasoned Travis racking his brains as what to do and then it hit him. Not only an hour or so ago he had cast a tracking spell on his son. He took out his wand and activated it which gave him a mental picture of where Samuel was. Now he knew where he was he could apparate to him. He was relieved to see that Samuel was okay and was actually resting. "I know where he is," said Travis heading for the door.

"What how?"

"My spell, I'll be right back, wait here okay?"

"Okay...just bring him home!"

"I will I promise," declared Travis before he rushed out of the room and down the hall. He took the stairs like they weren't even there. Checking Samuel's location he was relieved to see he hadn't moved. Travis quickly entered the bar and raced out to the main door, once past the anti-apparation wards that all magical dwellings had he apparated.

CRACK

Samuel snapped his head up at the resounding crack and let his gaze fall on his father who was quickly approaching. He was on his feet in moments with his broom in hand and mounted. "Sam please wait!" cried Travis seeing his son was about to fly off.

"Why?" asked Samuel with a confused expression.

"Why what?" shot back Travis tying to understand.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I'm here to take you home and because I love you," asserted Travis.

"No you don't! You HATE me!" asserted Samuel.

"No I don't! I love you and don't ever think I don't! Whatever made you think I hate you?"

"You said it yourself! How you can't let me see how much it hurts you when I don't speak or hug you back!" cried Samuel as tears began falling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry okay...I don't mean it...I can't help it...I know I'm bad."

Travis was horrified at his son's words but everything was making sense now, why Samuel had run away, everything. He had obviously overheard their conversation, well part of it anyway. God he wished he had never spoken those words. "Sam listen to me please," pleaded Travis. Samuel looked unsure but he eventually nodded. "Can we talk about this? I should never have said that okay and I'm sorry."

"But you meant it!"

"Yes I did," sighed Travis exasperated. "But that doesn't mean it's your fault. If anyone is to blame it's your mother and I. We spent years dreaming of this day and thinking of how perfect it would be to be reunited with you. We were stupid for thinking everything was going to be okay. We got our hopes up, we expected too much of you so yes we were hurt, but you can't help that," explained Travis. "IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT," he asserted.

"You really mean that?" asked Samuel hopefully.

"Yes of course I do! You're the child and we're the adults, you're our son, you can't help how you feel and we were selfish for expecting too much of you. I'm telling you now we won't let it bother us anymore, we'll wait and be patient, and you're my son for crying out loud, I'd do anything for you! I spent three years looking for you because I love you from the deepest depths of my heart. I couldn't bear thinking what was happening to you, every night and day! Now I've got you I won't lose you again!"

"You really love me?" sobbed Samuel still not ready to believe it.

"Yes of course, both your mother and I do, we never stopped loving you, and do you really think we would spend three years looking for you if we didn't love you?"

Samuel mulled it over in his head, he had to admit his mum and dad wouldn't have kept searching for him if they didn't love him. "But I don't love you back and that makes me bad!" cried Samuel as the water works really began to pour.

"No it doesn't," protested Travis who by now was beside his son. "It makes you normal, you can't remember us so you don't even know us, tell me do you think love is a special thing or not?"

"I guess it's special," replied Samuel.

"Alright, and do you love just any stranger you meet on the street?"

"No of course not!" replied Samuel.

"Well you just met us barely two hours ago, how can you love us?"

"I guess...I guess I can't," admitted Samuel. "So I'm not bad?"

"No," confirmed Travis wrapping his son in a hug. As usual Samuel didn't return it but he was expecting that now so it didn't disappoint him.

"But dad...I am bad," cried Samuel in his arms. Travis had to stop for a moment when he realised Samuel had just called him dad.

"Why do you think you're bad?"

"B-because...cos...because I...I still l-love her...I'm sorry I'm s-so s-sorry I know I shouldn't...It's just so hard and confusing...I should hate her but I don't," confessed Samuel who broke down even more.

"Son I didn't like the fact she took you away from us, no in fact I hate her guts and I feel like smashing her skull in for all the pain and sorrow she caused, but Auror Proudfoot said she treated you nice and that she loved you, you didn't know any different, she was lying to you and tricking you, you thought we were dead and that she was your Aunt, I'd be worried if you didn't love her because then that might mean there is something wrong with you. There isn't anything wrong with you, well okay you have some problems but we're going to help you sort them out. I know it's very confusing okay and you don't know what's happening but just trust us okay?"

"What do you mean there's nothing wrong with me but I have problems?"

"I suppose I didn't explain that very well did I?" Travis chuckled when Samuel gave him a nod. "What I meant is that people react when they go through stressful situations, and that's what's happening to you. It's normal for you to react and have all these emotions, in fact it makes you human and if you didn't have them then you'd be a psychopath–"

"What's a psychopath?"

"Oh it's someone who doesn't have any feelings or emotions."

"Oh."

"So as I was saying, it's normal for you to feel this way so in that sense there is nothing wrong with you, but of course by reacting this way it means you have some problems we need to work out. Your mother and I will help you but Healer Redford will be able to help you as well. Just remember it's not your fault okay?"

"I...okay," said Samuel nodding his head.

"Good, now are you ready to come home?"

"I guess"

"Alright, but promise me something okay?"

"What?"

"Promise me you will come speak to us before you runaway again okay? Now I understand you might need your space to be alone and think about things and we can arrange that but we can't help you if we don't know, so promise me okay?"

"I promise, but Alex is like that you know."

"Like what?"

"He often needs his space, he was hurt bad you know, suppose like me I guess."

"Why what happened to him?" asked Travis curiously.

"He lived in an orphanage for eight years before his dad rescued him, there was a bad man there who hurt him. He used to beat him and even blinded him, that's why his eyes are funny. I guess I understand why he needs his space, especially when things are confusing."

Travis felt sick to his stomach when he learned of Alex's past. He had of course noticed the boy's eyes but had obviously not mentioned it out of politeness. To know he had suffered so badly upset him, especially as an ex-Auror whose job it was to protect the innocent and defenceless like Alex. It did offer some reassurance though, Alex was a friend to Sam, and perhaps Alex could help Sam get through this ordeal as well?

"We should be getting home, I'm sure your mother is worried sick."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you guys," said Samuel looking down and depressed.

"Sam I didn't mean it so seriously, I can't say anything right can I?" exclaimed Travis face palming.

Samuel looked up at his father and realised he was actually sorry and was making an effort. He appreciated that and felt a lot better. It was good to know his parents loved him, and that he wasn't a freak for feeling how he did, no he was normal and that made him happy. "Its okay, can we go home now?"

"One moment," said Travis detaching Samuel's broom and harness, a moment later he shrunk and pocketed them. "Alright now hold my hand." Samuel did so and a moment later they appeared just outside the Three Broomsticks. Travis led his son through the bar and then up the stairs to the third floor. They walked along the hall in silence and reached number eleven. Travis opened the door and ushered Samuel inside with a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh thank god you're okay!" cried Hillary rushing towards Samuel. Travis stepped in the way though and stopped her.

"Love listen to me, Sam and I just had a long talk and he's been through a lot, I'm know you're worried and he knows you have been worried, fussing over him won't make him feel better, it will only make him feel worse," explained Travis patiently yet firmly. Hillary stopped and thought over what her husband had said, she reluctantly agreed and let out a sigh before she stepped back a few paces.

"I'm sorry Sam I didn't mean to startle you like that."

"S'okay," muttered Samuel.

"Right well I think you need some time alone to think about things, just know though if you want to speak to us you can okay?" said Travis. Samuel looked up at him and nodded. "Good, well dinner will be in a little while okay so I'll come call you for that," said Travis chaperoning Samuel into his room. Samuel went over to his bed and sat down while Travis closed the window.

"Thanks for before," said Samuel barely audibly.

"You're welcome," said Travis who understood Samuel was thanking him for intervening with his mother. Now he just had to figure out how to proceed with the situation. He didn't want Samuel to runaway again but he didn't want to punish his son since it wasn't his fault. He could remind his son of his promise but that might sound like he was scolding him or that he didn't trust him. In truth he didn't trust his son, how could he when he was an emotional wreck and he'd just runaway. Again it wasn't his fault. He decided positive reinforcement would be the best option along with showing some trust.

"Now I'm going to give you these back," said Travis firmly as he un-shunk Samuel's broom and harness before he placed them in the dresser. He really hoped he wasn't going to regret that. "Now you promised me you would talk to us before running away again so I **TRUST** **YOU** okay? Please don't break my trust," said Travis raising an eyebrow. "I know you won't let me down though son," he added with a warm smile.

"You trust me?" asked Samuel amazed.

"Yes, you're my son and a Hunter is a man of his word, well boy of his word in your case," smiled Travis. "You promised me though so I will trust you, but if you break my trust I won't, understood?"

"I understand," nodded Samuel. "And I won't break my promise you can trust me," added Samuel quickly.

"Alright, good boy," praised Travis. "Now your mother and I are just going to do some talking before dinner, you're welcome to come see us any time before then but I thought it best to give you the choice, that way you can decide to stay here and think or come see us, don't worry we won't mind either way," reassured Travis.

"I'm okay, I need to rest," said Samuel scooting up along the bed so he could lie down and think.

"Alright well I'll see you in a little while," said Travis closing the door. He let out a sigh of relief knowing that could have gone a lot worse, another positive was that at least he was talking to us, alright so it wasn't a lot but it was better than nothing. Travis not wanting a repeat of before placed one way privacy wards on the door, that way they could hear Samuel if he called for them but he wouldn't be able to overhear anything he shouldn't. The wards would also alert him if the door opened, that way they would know when to stop talking.

"How is he?"

"I think I better tell you about before," said Travis going to sit at the kitchen table. "It's worse than we initially thought," confessed Travis running a hand through his hair.

"Really, how?" asked Hillary looking worried.

"I don't need to be a mind healer to say that he has some deep emotional problems, what we talked about tonight probably only scratches the surface."

"How bad?"

"Bad," let out Travis exasperated. "He overheard our conversation before and that's why he ran away. He heard me talking about how we can't show him how hurt we are, that just made him feel worse, he was probably already thinking it since he admitted to it later, it hurts him that he can't love us back, he blames himself and he thinks he's bad because of it. That's only compounded by the fact he still has feelings for her," explained Travis not needed to explain who her meant.

"We need to speak to healer Redford, I don't think it's good for us to wait too long," replied Hillary.

"No you're right, we need to help him and soon or else it's just going to fester, he needs to speak to someone but maybe he can't speak to us, especially if we're part of the problem, speaking to Redford might be what he needs."

"We'll need to tell him though, I don't think he will like being left in the dark, not after how she lied to him, he already has issues trusting because of it."

"We can speak to him about it after dinner. Let's just keep the conversation light while we're eating. Depending on how he reacts we can book an appointment for tomorrow or later if he isn't ready," suggested Travis.

"Okay that sounds good, but what about returning home? We can't stay here forever," pointed out Hillary.

"No we can't, Sam needs a steady environment and it's not fair to keep shuffling him about from place to place, he obviously loves Hogsmeade and his friends, I don't know how long healer Redford will have to work with him but it might be for awhile, if that's the case we might have to purchase a property here, I don't care, money isn't a problem and I'll do anything for my son."

"Well we always thought about a summer home," smiled Hillary.

"Yeah but just not in Scotland," chuckled back Travis.

"If it makes Sam happy though," replied Hillary with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Yeah," grinned Travis. Hillary stopped smiling though and looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"I just thought...what...what if he doesn't want to go back?"

Travis sat and pondered the issue. In truth he had already thought about it, ever since Redford had warned against removing Samuel from a steady environment to an unfamiliar one. Especially so when he saw how distraught Samuel looked and how he'd begged Alex not to let them take him away. "If he wants to stay in Scotland then I think we should stay as well, perhaps we could visit home for holidays when he's more stable?"

"I think he'd love that," said Hillary with a wide grin.

"Alright well we'll tell him at dinner, anything to cheer him up. I'll have Shelia start looking into properties in Hogsmeade, if there aren't any then plots of land, we could always build another Manor."

"Will Shelia be available?"

"She's a secretary, it's her job so yes she will be available or she won't have a job anymore. That reminds me I need to speak with Jack, he will want paying for his last month of employment, and perhaps a big bonus for all the work he has done."

"Yes he was very good," agreed Hillary.

"Well it's settled then," said Travis checking the time. "Alright how do we go about dinner?"

"There is a menu and two way parchment for ordering food. We just select what we want for room service and Madam Rosmerta will have it sent up to us," explained Hillary taking hold of the menu, parchment and quill.

"Alright I'll go get Sam," said Travis getting up from his seat. He made his way to the door and prayed to find Samuel on the other side. Thankfully Samuel was still lying on his bed, it felt good that his trust had been rewarded, although he reminded himself it was still early days. "Time for dinner," called Travis going to help his son off the bed.

"Thanks," uttered Samuel quietly. He followed his father through to the other room and sat himself apprehensively at the kitchen table. He didn't understand why he felt so nervous. Was he scared they were going to tell him off for running away before? Or was it simply he didn't know what was going to happen now or in the future?

"Sam you don't need to fret so much," reprimanded Hillary kindly. "You're not in trouble for before okay?"

"I'm not?" asked Samuel hopefully.

"No, we understand, now don't be afraid to ask questions okay? We don't bite," smiled Hillary.

"What would you like to eat son?" asked Travis consulting the menu. Samuel just shrugged his shoulders since he really didn't feel like eating.

"Maybe I could pick something for you if you're not sure, how does the sausage and mash sound?"

"I'm sorry," let out Samuel.

"What are you sorry for hon?" asked Hillary concerned.

"I just don't feel like eating," explained Samuel quietly.

"Hmm, how about something light on your stomach then, how about some tomato soup?" asked Travis who was surprised to hear Samuel giggle.

"What's so funny little man?" asked Travis smiling broadly before bringing his head down closer to Samuel's level.

"You said tomato, tomahto is the proper way to say it," said Samuel pointing it out in an innocent way in which only a child could.

"Ah my accent is amusing I see," said Travis pretending to be offended. "Tomato," he added causing Samuel to giggle more. "TOMATO!"

"HAHAAAHA," roared Samuel who by now had the side of his head resting on the table as he laughed. It was contagious and both Travis and Hillary were now laughing along. Travis was practically on cloud nine, he had made his son giggle like he used to, and now he knew how to keep him laughing. He had no doubts, all he would have to do for the rest of the day was say tomato out of the blue and Samuel would break down giggling again.

"Uh-huh," let a very red faced Samuel as he wiped his eyes.

"All laughed out? So how about the soup?" asked Travis. Samuel nodded his head so he added it to their order along with his own and his wife's. He got a note back saying the order had been processed and that it should be ready relatively soon.

"Well while we wait we have some good news to discuss with you," said Hillary speaking up.

"Really what?" asked Samuel.

"Well your mother and I were talking about it, and we know how much you love Hogsmeade and your friends...I guess what I'm trying to say is that we can stay here if you want, you don't have to go back or go away–"

"I can really stay?" asked Samuel looking delighted.

"Yes hon," confirmed Hillary. "We know how much it means to you and how scary the thought of leaving Britain and going somewhere strange frightens you. We want you to be happy and if it means moving here so you can heal and get better then we don't mind."

"Oh...I'm just causing trouble again aren't I?" said Samuel looking depressed at the thought.

"Don't you ever think that son!" reprimanded Travis firmly. "You never asked for her to bring you here, she didn't give you a choice, she **ABDUCTED** and brainwashed you. It's not your fault, you think of Scotland and Hogsmeade as your home, it's where all your friends are, we understood that, we don't care about America, it's you we care about, you and nothing else, we want you to be happy and if it means moving here we will, you're not causing trouble."

"You really don't mind?" asked Samuel still unsure.

"No sweetie we don't mind," confirmed Hillary smiling at Samuel who turned to his father. Travis smiled back to show he agreed.

"And I'm not bad for wanting to stay here?"

"No son you're not."

"Listen to your father hon," encouraged Hillary.

"So how do you feel about this?" asked Travis probing.

"You mean staying in Hogsmeade?"

"Yep."

"Well it makes me happy," smiled Samuel. "But we can't stay here can we?" said Samuel gesturing around their room.

"No we can't," agreed Travis. "We'll be staying here for a little while. Sheila is going to be looking for vacant properties in Hogsmeade and if there aren't any then we will be buying some land and then perhaps building a home for all of us."

"Who's Shelia?"

"Oh's she's a secretary, she works for your father."

"Okay but we won't be leaving Hogsmeade?"

"No," confirmed Travis. "So is that okay?"

"Yeah...thank you," said Samuel gratefully, well at least one worry was off his mind.

"You're welcome, now I have something else important to discuss with you."

"What?"

"Tomato," said Travis with a smile. As predicted it was all that was needed to set Samuel off again and the three had to endure another fit of giggles and laughter. Speaking of tomato, the food appeared on the kitchen table not soon after and Samuel was able to begin eating away. As well as the bowl of soup there was a slice of bread for him to break pieces off and dip it into the soup. They started off eating in silence with Hillary trying to start the conversation not long after.

"So what do you like to do?" asked Hillary addressing Samuel.

"Oh...Ehmm I like Quidditch."

"That's no surprise," chuckled Travis. "I remember how you used to race around on your toy broom. So do you play a certain position?"

"Well I usually play with the rest of the gang at our pitch, we only play with the Quaffle and Snitch since we don't want to get hurt by the Bludgers, Alex has those as well but like I said we don't want to get hurt so we just use those two. I just play as chaser really although I'm a pretty good keeper as well. Alex is the best though, he's on a different level compared to us, when he first started playing he was using an Oakshaft 79 and he still wasted us."

"You have a pitch?" asked Hillary curiously.

"Well it's not a real one, we just made some hoops and put them on some trees."

"That's clever," praised Hillary.

"And how good is an Oakshaft 79?" asked Travis since he was only familiar with American brooms.

"Well it's slower than my Old American White Eagle, in fact my Eagle was about as twice as fast."

"Really? It must be an old broom then."

"Yeah it was, Alex said it was made in 1879, that's where it's gets its name see, since it's made in 79 and made of Oak."

"The makers were being original then weren't then," chuckled Travis who was joined by Hillary.

"What I don't get it," said Samuel looking confused.

"It was a joke, what I meant is that they weren't being very creative with the name."

"Oh," let out Samuel before eating some more of his soup.

"So who are your friends then?" asked Hillary who was trying to get to know her son.

"Well there's Alex, you already know a bit about him though, he's really quiet and shy but dead smart as well, then there's Sebastian, he's like the leader of the gang since he's oldest but he listens to Alex as well though," said Samuel before taking a breath. "Luke is my best friend after Alex, he's a little younger than me but we both enjoy winding Oscar up."

"Oh who's Oscar?" asked Travis inquisitively.

"Oh he's Luke's older brother."

"I see and how old are they all?" added Hillary.

"Well Alex is eight, Seb is nine but it's his birthday soon, Oscar is seven and Luke is four. Emily is eight like Alex and Amy her sister is six, and then Brendon's seven."

"So there is quite a few of you then?"

"Yeah, Halloween last year was fun, we all stayed over at Alex's house, well Mr Snape is strict but I guess he's okay though."

"What makes you think he is strict?" continued Hillary.

"Well I was being naughty, and he had to put me to bed."

"And how did he do that?" smirked Travis.

"He did magic and then I couldn't get up or speak," elaborated Samuel.

"So a sticking and silencing charm then?"

"Yeah I think so, he took them off though when I promised to be good."

"And does he treat his son okay? I mean that boy doesn't need any more trouble after what he went through."

"Yeah dad he loves him."

"Why what happened?" asked Hillary looking concerned.

"Ah yes you wouldn't know," realised Travis. "Sam told me before when we were speaking how Alex had been abused at the orphanage he stayed in, he was there for eight years apparently and was beaten regularly and eventually blinded, that's why he's eyes are yellow," explained Travis.

"But Sam just said he's eight," pointed out Hillary.

"Yeah he only came here with his dad back at Halloween, he said something about having to stay in St Mungo's for a month."

"St Mungo's?" questioned Hillary.

"Oh hospital."

"And for a month," said Travis shocked.

"Yeah I know it's bad," said Samuel shrugging his shoulders.

"Well while we're talking about hospital, maybe we could talk about healer Redford," suggested Hillary sending a glance at Travis who nodded.

"Do you remember healer Redford, Sam?" asked Travis.

"Not really, I remember Herbert, why?"

"Well healer Redford is what we call a mind healer, he helps people work out their problems as well as their emotions."

"Okay, so what's he got to do with me?"

"Your mother and I would like you to start going to see him."

"Why?"

"Well we're worried about you," piped up Hilary. "At the moment you're very confused and not a lot makes much sense, healer Redford will be able to help you sort everything out, we think it will be easier for you to talk to him than us."

Samuel sat and thought about that. He knew he had problems, he had never been this confused in all his life. Did they think he was crazy though? He didn't like the thought of that. "You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"Oh no hon we don't," reassured Hillary. "There is a big difference between being crazy and having some problems, and you do have some problems, even you know that. You can't bottle it up or you will go crazy and that's not good for you. We know you don't feel comfortable speaking to us about it and we don't mind that, but we want you to speak to someone."

"Okay...and where would I speak to him?"

"He has a practice in Diagon Alley in London," answered Travis.

"And what will it be like?"

"It's just talking hon, you can talk to him about whatever you want and he will listen, if there is something you don't understand he will help you understand it and sort it out, you can tell him anything you want and no one else will know, it will be completely private."

"And I could talk about you guys and he wouldn't...he wouldn't tell you?"

"No son," reassured Travis. "You can tell him anything and if you don't want anyone to know he won't tell anyone, healers have special oaths which mean they cannot tell peoples' secrets."

"I guess it's okay then...You really don't think I'm crazy though?"

"No son you're far from crazy," reassured Travis. "You just need a little help okay?"

"Okay," sighed Samuel relieved.

"We could book an appointment for tomorrow if Redford's free, would you like that?" asked Hillary.

"Yeah-Owwh-okay," agreed Samuel through a yawn.

"Right bed," ordered Travis clapping his hands together. "And no wonder considering the day you've had, it would tire anyone out, come on son let's get you off to sleep," said Travis wrapping an arm around one of Samuel's shoulders. Travis led his son into his room next door with Hillary following. They both helped him undress and then assisted him when he got into his Quidditch pyjamas.

"Would you like a story sweetie? You used to love the Wizard and the Hopping pot when you were a baby," offered Hillary.

"I guess a story would be nice," agreed Samuel who was now cuddled up in bed.

Travis hugged his wife as she began reading away in a soft soothing voice. God he had missed moments like these over the years but Sam was back now. They still needed to figure out what was wrong with the colour of his hair and eyes but they could figure that out later. He watched his son more than he listened to his wife. He could see the reaction her voice was having on him.

Not even half way through the story his eyes began to droop. A minute later his eyes were closing, not long after his eyes were closed more than they were open. Then his head began to drop before it would jump back up as he tried to stay awake. It wasn't long after though that his eyes stayed close and his breathing evened out. "Love he's asleep," whispered Travis to his wife who was still reading away.

"Bless him," said Hillary smiling at Travis before she leant down and planted a kiss on Samuel's forehead. "Good night son, sleep well," she whispered before the two crept out of the room and silently closed the door.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

First I'd just like to apologise for updating late but this really was unavoidable. I have been out of the country for the weekend and only just got back late Sunday night, hence why I'm updating today rather than Saturday which was a week ago from my previous update. As for this chapter I wanted to explore the family dynamics and Samuel's (Francis's') mental state a bit more. Don't worry though those who are missing Alex, the main plot will be back to him in chapter 69 and he is featured in chapter 68 as well.

The next chapter titled Trust and Therapy is going to focus on Samuel starting his recovery with a bit of help from Alex. After that there is going to be some large skips in time and then the tournament! So lots of fun and excitement to come. I just want to say thank you to all the regular reviews/readers and hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	68. Chapter 68 Trust and Therapy

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 68 - Trust and Therapy **

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Monday the 25th March 1991 saw Samuel, Hillary and Travis sat inside the waiting room of Redford's healing practice. After putting Samuel to bed last night Travis had spoken to Redford at length and discussed everything he knew about his son. Redford had agreed that it would be best for him to start seeing Samuel straight away and had therefore booked them an appointment. As well as discussing Samuel's condition they had also covered expenses and their visas. Redford had informed Travis that he charged ʛ14 per session which was around £70, although the first session was free. As for their visas Redford had filed an emergency request and they would be hearing from the Ministry soon.

Samuel sat in between his parents in the cosy looking waiting room. They had been waiting for around ten minutes as they had arrived using the floo system. Samuel sat there looking at the dancing flames and listening to them crackle every now and then. It would be safe to say that he was nervous. He didn't know what to expect or what was going to happen. Was healer Redford going to start asking him loads of odd and weird questions? He was brought out of his worrying thoughts when a soft hand squeezed his shoulder.

"It will be alright okay?" reassured Hillary, Samuel smiled back to her feeling slightly better. Thankfully he didn't have to fret much more as healer Redford walked out of his office saying goodbye to a young woman. He then turned towards Samuel and gave him a warm welcoming smile.

"Good to see you Mr and Mrs Hunter," greeted Redford. "Hello there Sam, how are you feeling today?" inquired Redford pleasantly.

"Fine," muttered Samuel.

"You can tell me the truth you know, it's okay to be a bit worried but you'll see that there is absolutely nothing to worry about," reassured Redford. "Are you ready?" Samuel nodded and with an encouraging push from his father followed Redford towards his office. "Now you see this door Sam?" asked Redford excitedly.

"Yeah?" replied Samuel uncertainly.

"It's my special door, look and see," said Redford opening the door. It revealed a very relaxing study with a warm fireplace and candles around the room. Redford closed the door and then opened it again. Instead of the study a bright pink girly room was in its place. Another closing and opening of the door and another room was revealed only it was blue and obviously very boyish. "This door is a portal which means it acts as a door to all the rooms I use for my patients, since you're now my patient you get your own room too," said Redford opening the door to a bare room.

Samuel followed Redford inside and gazed around. There was a large desk with files and folders on it. He guessed it was Redford's desk. In the furthest corner to the left was a small desk with colouring and drawing equipment on it, as well as a small child size chair and an adult one. Opposite Redford's desk towards the right was a comfy looking couch, which like the walls and everything else was completely white, in front of the desk was a small glass coffee table. Finally in the furthest corner of the room towards the right past the couch were some comfy looking bean bags.

"As you may have noticed," said Redford bringing Samuel out of his stupor. "The room is bare and like a blank canvas. I want you to design the room so it's yours, that way you will feel comfortable."

"I get to design this for myself?" asked Samuel in wonder.

"Yep so what makes you happy?"

"Flying," replied Samuel instantly.

"Alright so what can we do with a flying theme?"

"Could we make the roof like the clouds?" asked Samuel curiously.

"Of course we could," said Redford with a smile. He withdrew his wand and aimed it at the ceiling. A moment later it was a nice light blue with white fluffy clouds that were leisurely moving along the ceiling. "Alright so if you like flying do you like Quidditch?"

"Yeah it's great," replied Samuel.

"Do you have a favourite position?"

"Yeah I like chaser," answered Samuel.

"One moment then," said Redford before he went to his desk. He shuffled through one of the drawers before he retrieved a miniature teddy bear and plush Quaffle. He aimed his wand at them both and they grew in size so Samuel had two large plush toys. He handed them both to Samuel who put them under his arms. "Alright and do you have a favourite Quidditch team?"

"Yeah the Fitchburg Finches," responded Samuel.

"Ah yes I know that team," smiled Redford. "Would you like the room decorated in their colours?"

"Yes please."Redford waved his wand again and the walls were now a nice light blue, while the floor was a mixture of cream and gold as there were the colours of the Massachusetts state flag which was were the Finchburg Finches were located, they therefore used the same colours for their uniform. He waved his wand again and the couch was a nice cream with comfy looking cushions and pillows on it. The couch was of course charmed. Anyone who sat or lay in it would sink into it rather like how one would on a waterbed, it was designed to be as comfortable and relaxing as possible. "Anything else?"

"I think it's good," said Samuel looking around the room proudly.

"I agree, now Sam this is your room okay, next time you come it will still be here okay?"

"Okay."

"Now for one final touch," said Redford going back to his desk. A moment later he pulled out two lamps which greatly resembled oil lamps. They didn't contain oil though like normal oil lamps. They were spelled to burn calming draughts instead of oil, that way the vapour would go into the air and act as a calming agent to anyone who breathed it in. It wasn't very strong but enough to take the edge off someone's nerves. He placed the first lamp on the drawing desk and the other in front of the couch on the coffee table.

"What are they?"

"They're my special oil lamps, I find them quite relaxing," said Redford drawing up his chair in front of the couch. He needn't worry about the fumes since he had an invisible bumble head charm around his head supplying him with fresh oxygen. "Now why don't you lie down and just relax," suggested Redford.

Samuel did as he was told and sat on the couch before he turned and lied down. He found himself sinking into the couch which he had to admit was extremely comfortable. He gazed up at the fluffy clouds above and found himself breathing in the fumes from the oil lamps that were flying his way. He didn't know why but he felt very relaxed and calm. It felt good not being nervous, he hadn't imagined seeing Redford would be anything like this.

Redford who had been observing Samuel decided he was now calm and ready to proceed. "So Sam is there anything you would like to know about me?"

Samuel was somewhat perplexed by that question at first, he had expected questions to be asked but he had expected them to be aimed at him, not the other way around. "Errr...why did you become a mind healer?"

"A good question, I decided to go into healing when I was in Hogwarts, I first became a standard healer and specialised in healing my patients physically, however while I could heal their wounds I always knew there were emotional problems that I couldn't help them with, it was my dissatisfaction at not being able to help them that made me retrain."

"So you like helping people, like me?"

"Yes it warms my heart when I can say goodbye to somebody after I have helped them deal with their problems, I often look back at how they were when they started and what they are like now." Samuel listened whilst he was lying down and flung the Quaffle into the air before catching it again and then throwing it back in the air.

"So tell me Sam, what goal would you like to achieve, where do you see yourself once you say goodbye to me for good?" Samuel thought about that for a long while. For one he liked to be able to love his parents back and be a good son, he'd also like to be a lot less confused.

"I'd like to be less confused about how I feel...and be able to love my parents back and be a good son."

"Well that's a goal to aim for," praised Redford. "Now you know anything you tell me will be a secret right? I want tell anyone what you say unless you want me to."

"I know."

"Good, now how do you feel about living with your mum and dad?"

"It's confusing, really confusing...and I don't know what I'm supposed to do or what they want of me, I mean I don't know what they think is good or naughty stuff."

"So they haven't given you any rules?"

"No."

"And would you like some rules so you know what's okay and what's not?"

"Yes I'd like that."

"Okay, and would you be okay with me telling them that so they can give you some rules?"

"It's okay," replied Samuel quietly.

"Now I'd like to talk to you about Mrs Anderson who upon till recently you thought was your Aunt, is that okay?"

"Yes."

"So how did you feel when you found out you were Samuel and not Francis?"

"I guess I was confused. I didn't know what to do and if it weren't for Alex and Sebastian I might have gone running back to my Aunt, I'm glad they stopped me or else I might have got hurt...As for my name, it's weird, sometimes I hear it and I think they're speaking to someone else and then I realise that they mean me."

"So it's confusing to go from being called Francis and then being called Samuel?"

"Yeah it is," nodded Samuel who caught the Quaffle and stopped throwing it.

"Well I'm sure you will be pleased to know that's completely normal. You have been called Francis all your life and it won't be easy to go back to being called Samuel. It will take time I'm sure but you will get used to it, try not to worry about it too much okay?"

"So it's normal to feel that way?"

"Yep," smiled Redford.

"I'll try and get used to it."

"Good, and how do you feel about what your Aunt did? Now don't worry I won't judge you, my job is to figure out how you are feeling and help you."

"I guess I felt really betrayed...It was like everything I knew was a lie...but it's really confusing because while I should hate her I don't."

"And how do you feel towards her?"

"I feel like I still love her, I know she loved me...but I can't even love my parents, dad said it was okay last night but I don't know if he's just saying that to make me feel better, I mean my Aunt lied to me for years and I thought I could trust her, how can I trust dad? He says he loves me and keeps saying it. It's strange it's like my head says he loves me but here he doesn't," said Samuel gesturing towards his chest.

"Let's break that down okay because right now that's quite a lot to get through. Let's start with your Aunt first okay?"

"Okay."

"So you say you love her, I believe you, and its okay to feel that way, there is no right or wrong answer or no right or wrong way to feel. So tell me how did she treat you?"

"She was really nice to me, she bought me really nice Christmas and birthday presents, she got me my American Eagle and then my Cleansweep two after that. She used to bake cakes or make me gingerbread men, give me hugs and kisses and make me feel better after bad dreams or when I was sick."

"So she did a lot of nice things for you?"

"Yeah."

"And if someone does nice things for you do you think that makes you like them?"

"I guess it does," agreed Samuel.

"So your Aunt did all these nice things for you, she showed you love, do you think it would be right or wrong for you not to return her love?"

"I...I guess It would be right."

"And you are right, how you feel is completely normal, anyone who has gone through what you have would feel that way unless there was something really wrong with them. There is nothing wrong with how you feel, there is nothing to be ashamed of or guilty to feel about. You need to stop comparing how you feel towards your Aunt and your parents. Your mum and dad are practically strangers who you just met, you need to give them a chance, you understand?"

"I think so."

"Okay and how did you feel towards your Aunt when she first brought you to Britain?"

"I guess I didn't like her very much, but then I got to know her and saw she was nice, and then I guess later I loved her."

"Alright can you see how your situation now is similar to then, you didn't know your Aunt back then just how you don't know your parents now, yet you still learned to like and even love her later on. What I'm saying is that you can have that with your parents as well."

"I can?"

"Yes of course you can."

"How?"

"Just stop worrying and be yourself, your parent's love you for who you are, spend time with them and get to know them. It will be awkward at first but you will feel easier in their presence the more time you spend with them."

"I can try I guess."

"Good, and them not loving you, I don't think that's true, tell me do you think your parents would search for you all these years if they didn't love you? Would they decide to stay in Scotland for you? Get you help with me if they didn't care about you or love you?"

"I guess...It's just hard to believe it... I...I don't want to get hurt again,"

"So you're scared you might get hurt by them?"

"Yeah," sighed Samuel.

"You will be happy to know that's normal as well, but you won't be able to love them back if you don't open up and give them a chance."

"But she hurt me with her lies...I don't want to feel that again."

"So she broke your trust?"

"Yeah."

"And what does trust mean to you?"

"I guess it means being honest, if you say you will do something then you should do it, that's trust to me."

"So she said she'd care for you but then she lied to you?"

"Yes."

Do you think your parents have shown trust in you?"

"I dunno maybe."

"I think they have."

"Well my dad did give me my broom back after I ran away."

"So he trusted you didn't he?"

"I suppose."

"How do you think he would have felt if you runaway again without speaking to him first?"

"I guess he'd be hurt...like me now."

"Exactly, he took a risk because he cares about you, if you want to start caring for your parents you need to open up to them and trust them. You could get hurt, but so could your parents, they did it anyway because they love you, I seriously doubt they would intentionally hurt you, you just need to take that step forward."

"I don't know how."

"Test them."

"What?"

"Give them opportunities to earn your trust, it doesn't have to be anything big at first in fact it can be small things, it could be your father promising to go flying with you, or your mother promising to make your favourite food. If they do it then you can trust them more."

"I suppose."

"So do you think you feel a bit better then you did before you came in here?"

"Yeah!" let out Samuel with a smile. "I feel lighter, like it's not as tight here," said Samuel gesturing towards his chest.

"I think you liked the fact someone was just there to listen right?"

"Yeah it was good," agreed Samuel sitting up.

"Well would you like to see me again?"

"Sure."

"How about Wednesday same time?"

"Okay."

"Alright I'll let your parents know, can you just stay here for a few minutes while I speak to them?" Samuel nodded so Redford exited and then closed the door. He opened it again to his actual office and invited the two into his room. "Please take a seat."

"So how did things go?" asked Travis sitting down beside his wife.

"I'm pleased with how it went, other than that it's all strictly confidential. I do have some things to discuss with you though."

"Like what?" spoke up Hillary.

"Sam gave me permission to say this on his behalf, you see he expressed the concern that he doesn't know what to expect from the two of you. Children need boundaries and discipline to flourish in a healthy environment. Right now your son is confused and he needs to know where he stands. To be precise he needs to know what good behaviour is and what naughty behaviour is as he put it himself. At his Aunt's house he knew what to expect, with you two he doesn't, you need to establish rules and boundaries."

"I see," sighed Travis. "I guess we should have thought of that."

"We'll do it as soon as we get home," added Hillary.

"Good, other than that you could do some exercises to improve his trust in you."

"Like what?"

"There is of course the classic trust fall, here let me demonstrate for you, stand up please," they both did so he continued. "Okay now Mr Hunter stand behind your wife, good, now Mrs Hunter you fall back and your husband will catch you." She did straight away without a second thought and he caught her. "She obviously trusts you very much. Now try and get Samuel to do that, I suspect he will be very nervous about it but once he see's you will catch him he will know he can trust you more."

"Alright well thank you very much healer Redford," said Travis holding out his hand.

"You're welcome," said Redford shaking it. "Alright well I better go get Sam."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

After flooing back to the Three Broomsticks, Samuel, Travis and Hillary returned to their rooms. Like healer Redford had advised, Travis intended to have a family meeting so they could go over some rules and boundaries. The three of them were now sat around the kitchen table with a large piece of parchment for writing the rules on.

"Alright so let's talk about the rules and then if we all agree we will write them down," explained Travis."

"Okay," agreed Samuel.

"Alright so I think a good rule is to show respect and do as your parents say."

"Yeah that's okay," agreed Samuel.

"I agree too," smiled Hillary. Travis promptly wrote it down. "I think a no swearing rule is sensible," proposed Hillary.

"Yep, son?"

"It's a good rule."

"Alright," said Travis writing it down. They kept at it for another twenty minutes and when they were finished the parchment read as follows.

_Samuels Rules_

_1. Show respect to mum and dad and do as they say. _

_2. No using mum and dad's wands. _

_3. No Lying. _

_4. No hitting or violence unless defending self. _

_5. No swearing. _

_6. Respect property so no breaking things on purpose._

_7. Ask for permission to go outside/ curfew at 19:00. _

_8. Bedtime at 20:00._

"So what do you think, less confusing now?" asked Travis.

"Yeah," grinned Samuel.

"That' good to hear, son can we try something?"

"Like what dad?"

"Healer Redford told us to help build your trust in us, why don't your mother and I show you," said Travis standing. Hillary did the same and they then demonstrated the trust fall for Samuel. "Sam I'd like for you to do what your mother just did."

"But I could fall and get hurt!" protested Samuel.

"No you won't son I won't let you fall," asserted Travis.

"Sam trust your father, I did and he caught me, he won't let you fall."

Samuel thought about what Redford had said to him about testing them and how he should open up to them. He very slowly went to stand in front of his father but stopped when he got there. Travis watched his son come over to him and just stopped and waited. He could see how worried he was from the tension built in his shoulders. He was ready though, he would keep his promise, and all Samuel had to was take the first step.

"I promise I'll catch you," promised Travis vehemently. Samuel stood there and looked up at his mother who was giving him an encouraging smile. It just felt so stupid to fall back, what if he doesn't catch me? I'll bang my head open on the floor. But he promised he would catch me! but what if he doesn't!" He was really worried and he didn't know if he could go through with it, it would just hurt too much if he let me fall, but it would feel great if he caught me he countered to himself.

"Pl-lease...I'm t-trusting you...please don't let me fall," pleaded Samuel who was practically whimpering by now. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, a moment later he fell back and felt strong hands catching him and holding him protectively.

Travis had reacted on instinct. He'd seen his son fall back and caught him whilst holding him protectively. He was amazed that his son had trusted him like that, especially since he knew just how frightened his son was, you could see from how he was almost breaking down. He let his son know just how pleased he was. "Sshh," soothed Travis into his son's ear. "I've got you...I said I'd catch you, I promised I would, I love you and I wouldn't betray your trust like that, I'm so proud of you, thank you so much for trusting me."

"Oh Sam! Good boy! Well done! Good boy!" praised Hillary showering Samuel with praise.

"You really caught me," said Samuel looking at his father with new admiration. He had caught me like he promised he would thought Samuel to himself, and It felt great!

"Of course I did son, you can always trust me when I make a promise." Samuel really didn't know what to say to that. He couldn't trust his father completely, or even a lot, no that would be a long journey but he felt they had just made headway. His father catching him had proven he could be trusted to an extent, now all they had to do was work on it. He didn't have the words to express how he felt so he just nodded.

"Now how do you feel about trying with your mother?"

"Will you catch me like dad?" asked Samuel with worry creeping into his voice.

"Of course I will honey, you're my baby I would never let you get hurt if I could stop it, please trust me okay?"

Samuel wasn't entirely sure why he agreed to do it. Perhaps it was because he was emotionally spent after working himself up over the first trust fall with his father. He just felt tired, his therapy with Redford had been nice but it had also brought up a lot of emotions and tired him out. He didn't have the energy to argue or protest and just wanted to get it over and done with. Too tired to care he stood in front of his mother and then looked over his shoulder at her. "Please don't let me fall okay?" pleaded Samuel.

"I won't I promise you," promised Hillary. She saw Samuel fall back and then held her hands out to catch him. When she did she saw just how tired her son was looking. It occurred to her the reason why he had been so calm with her was because he was tired, the poor little thing was most likely exhausted. "Are you tired?" whispered Hillary. She got a nod in return and decided it would be best for Samuel to have a nap till afternoon at least.

The made there way to Samuel's room with Hillary gently pushing him down onto the bed once he was sat on it. She expertly pulled down his trousers and socks like she used to before she let him up so he could scoot over to the pillows. She held the quilt up for him so he could go under them and then tucked him in. "You just have a little sleep okay? Mummy will wake you up in a few hours alright?"

"Owwh-night," yawned Samuel as he closed his sleepy eyes and buried his face in his pillow.

"Goodnight sweetie," whispered Hillary in a loving voice before she began stroking his hair.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Samuel woke to a kind caressing hand that was stroking his gold locks of hair. He smiled at the affection and opened his sleepy eyes. Blinking them for a few moments in confusion he sat up and let out a wild yawn. "Did you sleep well?" asked Hillary.

"Yeah," smiled Samuel.

"Good, there's a friend here for you, that's why I woke you up."

"How long did I sleep for, and who's here?"

"You were asleep for a few hours so it's afternoon, if you're hungry I can have some lunch sent up for you and Alex."

"Alex is here?" grinned Samuel.

"Yes he was worried about you, would you like a snack with your friend?"

"Please."

"Alright I'll send him in," said Hillary getting up, she left and a few moments later Alex walked through the adjoining door. He took a good look at Samuel before he smiled and approached.

"Hi there Francis."

"its Samuel now, or Sam I guess," returned Samuel.

"Oh...I'm sorry, I'll tell the rest," said Alex sitting down on the bed beside Samuel.

"It's okay."

"How are you feeling?"

"Things are a bit better but they're still confusing," said Samuel with a shrug.

"What's it like with your mum and dad?"

"They're okay, they're nice but I don't really know them yet, we did a trust fall before and that kind of helped."

"What's a trust fall?"

"It's when you stand in front of someone and you fall back. Then the person behind you catches you, so you have to trust the person to catch you. It was scary but mum and dad caught me and that made me feel good."

"Me and dad should do that sometime, I know he'd catch me," smiled Alex.

"Yeah he would," grinned Samuel. "Alex...Did you ever have to go to therapy?" asked Samuel uncertainly, he didn't like talking about it, but if anyone would be sympathetic it would be Alex who was abused himself.

"Why are you going?"

"Yeah mum and dad arranged it, I'm with healer Redford, he's actually nice, not freaky or anything, he let me design the room and then we talked."

"I think it will be good for you."

"So did you?"

"Not officially no," conceded Alex. "But I talked to my dad a lot and he helped me figure a lot of things out, talking got it off my chest and he made me feel better you know? He's not a licensed mind healer but he was head of Slytherin at Hogwarts and there are quite a few abused kids there. I know he's worked with a lot of abused kids, sometime he's knows what I'm thinking just based on how I act," explained Alex. "A little freaky I know," said Alex smirking.

Samuel felt a lot better after listening to Alex. He hadn't been to see a mind healer but it was obvious he had spoken with his dad about a lot of it. He had even told the gang about some of it. "Alex... did you love your dad when he rescued you?"

Alex thought about that. The answer was obviously no. He hadn't loved his dad until they did the blood adoption. "No not at first, I trusted him, he did save my life after all and made sure I was healed. We spent a month in St Mungo's together while I was blind. He had to help me eat, give me baths and help me walk about and change my clothes and stuff. I guess what made it easier was that I'd wished for someone to love me all my life, he did and eventually I loved him back, now things are great."

"Do you think I can have that?"

"Yeah course you can, your parents spent years looking for you, they obviously love you. I'm envois, I'd love for my mother to be alive, all I've got in pictures of her," finished Alex rather sadly.

"I guess you're right," agreed Samuel.

"Just give them a chance you know, I did with dad and it turned out to be the best thing ever."

"I will," vowed Samuel.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

And so starts the increased friendship between Alex and Samuel, other than that I really don't have a lot to say, in fact at the moment I'm quite sad and depressed. Nothing to do with my own life but I just read an article in the news about an eleven year old boy who was forced to live in a freezing cold coal bunker by his parents, rather how Harry was treated by the Dursleys when they forced him to live in a cupboard.

After reading that I really didn't want to say anything else, other than that if you know any children who are being abused, or you suspect they are then please help them, not all children are as lucky as Alex and Samuel in that they get help and it turns out okay in the end.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	69. Chapter 69 The sands of time

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 69 - Sands of Time **

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

March faded and April followed, April disappeared into May and May bled into June. June and July passed quickly and before they knew it the occupants of number sixteen Cauldron Cross soon saw the start of August. One occurrence to mark the passage of time, and the shift from winter to spring, and then summer, was the fact that the kids now wore their shorts instead of their leggings when on their early morning runs, due of course to the warmer weather.

Another more serious but welcome occurrence was a letter from Ardan O'Farrell. Alex had looked at the name for a moment in confusion before he had remembered that Ardan was the director of his company Grunnings, which he had received off Uncle Vernon. Both Severus and Alex were pleased to hear that Grunnings had grown in the tax year, and that Ardan had been able to increase profits by six percent.

This was something Uncle Vernon had never achieved; most likely because he enjoyed sacking people too much, even if they were good workers which only hindered his company. Additionally since now it was summer the agency that had four Private Drive listed on their books had written to say that there had been quite an interest in the house and that they expected a sale soon.

Both these occurrences had put Alex in a good mood, what continued his good mood was how much he had learnt over the last five or so months. He was practically finished with second year potions and defence and was confident he would be able to do well in the tournament. Severus had put a stop to their lessons recently as he wanted the kids to focus on duelling drills, they would resume their tutoring at a more leisurely pace after the tournament, while Oscar and Emily would stop for a few years until they went to Hogwarts, with Sebastian continuing until he started his first year.

Sebastian would be starting at Hogwarts in 1992 with Alex starting in 1993. Despite this Alex wasn't sad or disappointed as he would be going to Hogwarts at the same time as Sebastian, although not as a student. His father Severus would be going back to work the same year so Alex would still get to see his friend. What did make him sad though was the realisation that he would miss his other friends.

Alex had grown even closer to his friends over the last few months, especially Samuel. After the discovery of Samuel's abduction the gang had drawn together to look out for him but none more so than Alex who knew what he was going through on some level. In fact it was not uncommon for Alex and Samuel to be seen together with Alex inviting Samuel to his home more often, although it should be noted that Sebastian showed up just as much with the three forming a kind of trio.

Alex helped Samuel when he was feeling down, confused or sad and Samuel did the same for Alex when problems came up although not as often. And when Samuel and Alex couldn't help each other Sebastian stepped in to pick up the pieces to ensure everything didn't fall apart. This left the three with no doubt that Sebastian was a fully fledged Hufflepuff. It wasn't surprising really when one considered that Sebastian was very loyal and always stuck by his friends.

It was less clear where Samuel would go and yes he would be attending Hogwarts. In the last three months the Hunters had bought a plot of land and built a manor house, it was no where near as big as their manor in the states as their estate was truly huge, but it was still very large and welcoming. Samuel was also faring a lot better nowadays as a result of the support from his therapy, his family and his friends. So much so that his therapy was now long gone, the only worry remaining was the trial that he would be attending in late August.

As for where Alex would be going, following his review of his academic work he wasn't so sure he would end up in Slytherin anymore. Yes he was cunning and ambitious as well as somewhat manipulative when he wanted to be, he was even a Parselmouth and could speak Parseltongue but his grades were frighteningly impressive. So much so that all his essays had been returned with Outstanding's, even in his weaker subjects such as transfiguration.

He practically devoured books with ease and digested the knowledge within, and even with his busy schedule he still found time to lie on his bed with a good old book, which was testament enough to his Ravenclaw tendencies. Of course Alex had been worried about this as he truly wanted to be in Slytherin.

Severus had reassured his son, he too wanted Alex to be in Slytherin but Ravenclaw would not be the end of the world. He'd even promised Alex that he could sleep in his quarters throughout the week, and that if he missed Hogsmeade and his friends too much they could return to number sixteen on the weekends. This relieved Alex greatly; it was good to know that nothing would change between him and his dad despite what house he ended up in, well any house except Gryffindor he supposed, but he didn't think that was likely.

As for the rest of the gang for many of them they had aged a year, with the exceptions of Brendon and Luke who celebrated their birthdays in late August, even Draco had celebrated his eleventh birthday on June fifth and had also received his Hogwarts letter sometime in late July. Alex was very excited for Draco and had already badgered his god brother into sending him regular correspondence, with even a promise that he would reveal how they were sorted.

Draco's birthday had been very fun as had the rest of the gangs, by now Alex was getting used to the crowded, busy but fun affairs and was eagerly anticipating his own. He knew Severus had been making plans and enquires for it but didn't know anymore, he guessed it was supposed to be a surprise which just made him more excited, although he did realise he still had awhile to wait yet.

Alex had also been keeping in close contact with Remus over the months and had gotten quite close to the man. They usually met once a week to talk and reminisce and also wrote at least once a week discussing academic pursuits. Remus was so good at defence that Alex had suggested he should consider teaching; Remus had of course shot the idea down stating it was too dangerous with his condition.

Remus did pose a problem for Alex though. BNYDA's tournament would be starting this coming Saturday on the 10th August and Alex wanted to invite him. The problem was that his dad hated Remus and most likely would not like the idea of him going as well. His dad couldn't stop Remus from going, he was a free man after all and tickets for viewing the events could be bought by anyone, his dad could stop Remus seeing him at the tournament though.

Alex knew if there was anyone who could get his father to agree than it was him. He knew that his dad loved him and that he would probably do anything for him. With this in mind he therefore went in search of his dad. Since it was late in the evening Alex suspected that he might find Severus in the study, he wasn't wrong. Dressed in his pyjama bottoms and T-shirt he entered. Severus who was leisurely slouched back reading a potions journal sat up slightly when Alex padded into the room, his feet pit patting along the comfy carpet.

"Ready for bed then?" questioned Severus, marking his page before he set the journal down and gestured for Alex to sit in his lap.

"Not really," said Alex crawling up onto Severus before he sat sideways and curled up next to his dad. Severus being an observant man could always tell when something was bothering his son. Alex was a quiet boy by nature but he would usually chatter away when in his company unless something was bothering him.

"Something on your mind?" probed Severus gently. Alex just shrugged his shoulders and bit his lip. "You can tell me anything son," reassured Severus seeing Alex looked worried. Whatever it was he planned to deal with it.

"The tournaments coming up soon," said Alex trying to start the conversation.

"It is," acknowledge Severus. "Is there something about it that is worrying you?"

"There is," conceded Alex looking Severus in the eye.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me," said Severus trying to coax Alex's concern out of him.

"Well ... I was ... I was wondering if I could invite someone," said Alex tentatively.

"Well that is easily enough arranged unless I do not approve of the person you wish to invite," replied Severus.

"You don't," said Alex barely above a whisper.

"I see," said Severus wondering who Alex wished to invite and why he might possibly wish to invite them, and then it hit him who Alex was referring to. The only person he could think of who Alex liked yet he disliked was the wolf, said wolf had been visiting Alex frequently, writing to him and even offering advice for his written work. He was surprised but he supposed he should have expected it. To be honest as much as he disliked the wolf he had to acknowledge that he'd had a positive influence on his son. Alex seemed to be more at ease with his past, especially in regards to his biological father James. Much as he despised the man he wouldn't deny his son knowledge of him.

The part that leant Severus to show a tiny incy amount of respect to the wolf was that he was much like him he didn't sugar coat the truth or hold back. From what Alex had retold to him the wolf had shown James in his true colours at school, and not shied away from depicting him as the bully he was, however he'd also told Alex of the man though, matured through marriage and parenthood. Grudgingly Severus had to admit that James had improved as he aged, even if he still despised the bastard that made his school life hell. Noticing he hadn't spoken yet he decided to.

"You wish to invite Lupin?"

"Was it that easy to guess?"

"He is the only person I can think of whom you like yet I despise," elaborated Severus.

"Why do you hate him so much dad? He seems nice enough with me," said Alex with a small shrug of a shoulder as he fiddled with the hem of his pyjama top.

"He did something to me ... something unforgivable."

"You said you would tell me sometime dad, could you tell me now?" asked Alex hopefully.

"It's hard," said Severus playing for time.

"I know, it was hard for me to talk about you know as well," said Alex pointing out he had gone through the same thing. Hearing those words Severus had to admit he had no right to shy away, especially when he had pressured his son in the past to talk about the abuse. Letting out a sigh he attempted to retell what had happened.

"You are of course aware of Lupin's condition?" said Severus stating the obvious as to play for time.

"Yeah of course," said Alex nodding his head.

"Well when he attended Hogwarts there was no Wolfsbane potion available as there is today. Every full moon he had to hide away, in fact he secluded himself inside the Shrieking Shark during his transformations, which is why the locals thought they heard ghosts screaming when in reality they were hearing a fully fledged werewolf transformed."

"Is that why you don't want me to go near the Shrieking Shack?" asked Alex curiously.

"No the real reason is because there is a tunnel that goes underground from the Shrieking Shack that leads to Hogwarts, above the Hogwarts entrance is a very violent tree called the Whomping Willow, it's very large and dangerous, a small child such as yourself wouldn't stand a chance against it, not only that but the inside of the shack is in very poor condition, no place for a child who could easily be injured in there," explained Severus, not minding the interruption as it prolonged his own retelling.

"Okay I understand why I shouldn't go there but why put such a dangerous tree near Hogwarts?" asked a very confused Alex.

"It was planted the year Lupin attended Hogwarts for the first time, its purpose was to prevent students entering the Shrieking Shack and encountering a fully transformed werewolf, "explained Severus succinctly.

"So to stop kids going somewhere dangerous they put something equally as dangerous in the way?" said Alex pointing out the ridiculousness of the logic involved.

"It would seem so," said Severus marvelling that an eight year old had picked apart the logic in the safety mechanism.

"Well that's just stupid!" said Alex throwing his hands in the air, something that Severus thought was very cute.

"It does seem very foolish now that you mention it," conceded Severus. "Perhaps I should have a word with Albus since now Lupin is no longer attending there is no real need for the willow to be there."

"That's good otherwise someone could get really hurt," said Alex thoughtfully. Or killed Severus added to himself. "So Remus went down there then?"

"He did," confirmed Severus. "I of course did not know he was a werewolf at the time but I did wonder where he went every month, especially since Black, Pettigrew and James disappeared at the same time as well. Black thought it would be amusing to play a prank on me," explained Severus bitterly. "He instructed me I could find Lupin down the tunnel bellow the Whomping Willow."

"And you really went down there?" asked Alex who couldn't help but think that his father had been rather stupid.

"I admit I was rather – foolish," agreed Severus. "But I was eager to get James and his cohorts into trouble as they often attempted to do to me, our enmity was legendary you see. James however got cold feet and at the last moment warned me before I could get to the end of the tunnel, not before I caught a quick glance of Lupin though, had he not stopped me then Lupin would have most likely killed me," retold Severus with a slight shudder at the end.

Alex listened attentively and dissected his father's words. He realised his father must have been scared and hurt at what had happened but couldn't see how he could blame Remus, if anyone was to blame it was Black. "I don't see how that makes you hate Remus though," spoke up Alex.

"He was no doubt in on the prank, those four were always doing pranks together," spat Severus viciously.

"I don't think he was in on the prank dad," said Alex in Remus's defence.

"What makes you say that?" said Severus, Alex was an extremely perceptive boy, if anyone else had said that he would have quickly disregarded it but he trusted his son and what he said a lot.

"Well when we were talking he said it was Black's fault and not his, it didn't sound like he knew about what happened dad, at least not beforehand, I don't think he was lying, I can tell."

Severus acknowledged that Alex was very good at spotting lies; his perceptiveness was no doubt due to the abuse he had suffered and the need to spot danger before it occurred. He therefore put a lot of weight onto Alex's words. Had the wolf really not known? A werewolf couldn't think rationally when transformed unless they had taken a dose of the Wolfsbane potion as Albus kept reminding him, and back then the potion had not even existed. Could Black have set it up without the prior knowledge of his friends? It would seem possible, Black was certainly cold hearted and callous enough to do it.

"You're sure?"

"Positive," replied Alex without missing a beat.

"It seems – that I may have been – slightly unjust in my opinion of Lupin," said Severus choosing his words very carefully, it looked extremely painful for him to admit it.

"So you'll be friendly with him now?" asked Alex hopefully.

"Even if he didn't know about what Black planned he still stood by and watched his friends bully me, I can't forgive that son," replied Severus.

"I don't expect you to," acknowledged Alex with a nod. "But could you be civil towards him ... for me?" said Alex using his best puppy dog eyes towards the end.

Blast those damn eyes Severus thought to himself! All his son had to do was use the eyes and his heart would melt before him. Could he be civil to the wolf? He already saw him once a week without any problems but they had very little real interaction; just a hello and goodbye really. If he invited him to the tournament he would have to stay in his company throughout it. The other children's parents would be there as well though, at least Sebastian's, Emily's and Oscars would, it's not like he would be alone with the wolf.

They had very little in common though which could cause problems. In fact he could list their similarities on one hand, one they both despised the Dark Lord, two both had poor reputations, himself because of his Death Eater status and Lupin because of his lycanthropy, three they both liked Alex. His son was a neutral topic that they could discuss, they could most likely comment on his performance in the tournament without ripping off each other's heads, and they'd have to keep things at least civil around the children as to do otherwise would be inappropriate.

"I could perhaps be civil towards him as long as he is civil towards me and doesn't badger me too much," let out Severus in a very strained voice.

"I don't think it will be a problem dad, he's been trying to make amends for awhile now."

"I know," conceded Severus acknowledging that Remus had tried to talk to him on a number of occasions; it had only been his own insistence to remain cold that had blocked any real attempts at reconciliation.

"You really shouldn't blame Remus though dad, it sounds like all the trouble was caused by James and Black, I mean if James knew about the prank I'd still be angry with him even though he did save your life afterwards, I mean it's not really fair to get credit for saving someone's life if you put them in danger in the first place," reasoned Alex.

Severus listened to his son's words carefully. Now that he thought about it logically his anger had been misplaced to a certain degree. Black was definitely the one to blame so nothing new there, even Albus could be assigned some blame as he was the headmaster who permitted a werewolf admittance to the school. Lupin was blameless if he didn't know about the prank and it certainly sounded like that was the case, although he could make sure.

As the silence between the two drew on Alex decided to speak up. "So can I invite Remus then?" asked Alex anxiously.

Severus considered this for a long while before he answered. "You may."

"Thanks dad, I'll tell him when he visits tomorrow."

"But remember what I said –,"

"I know, for him not to annoy you too much," said Alex with a smirk.

"You know me too well," said Severus cracking a smile.

"Of course I do I'm your son!"

"You're right, you're my boy," said Severus cuddling Alex towards him. "Right well I think it's getting past your bedtime," said Severus manipulating Alex's limbs and body so he could pick him up. Severus stood and Alex adopted his usual 'being held by dad position' and wound his legs and arms around Severus's body.

"I'm not that tired – Owwhh," Alex feebly attempted to protest.

"No no of course not, that yawn was just your desire to show me your pretty white teeth," smirked Severus ruffling Alex's hair as they made their way out the study and up the stairs.

"Okay so maybe I'm a bit tired," admitted Alex with a sheepish smile. The journey to Alex's bedroom was a quiet one with Alex resting his head on his father's shoulder. In truth it was quite comfortable and by the time Severus laid his son down on his bed Alex was almost asleep.

"Luv ya da," let out a very sleepy Alex as he was tucked in.

"Love you too son," said Severus stroking Alex's hair, he continued until Alex drifted off to sleep and then exited, taking one last look at his son before he did.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Sunday morning the next day saw Alex, Sebastian, Emily and Oscar gathered around in the study in their duelling wear. Said duelling wear consisted of black high top dragon hide boots, black leggings and tunic, as well as their BYNDA provided duelling bracelets. All of their tunics were adorned with back to back H's representing their team names, Alex and Sebastian's being the Hogsmeade Hunters, while Emily and Oscars were the Hogsmeade Harriers, with their four versus four team being the Hogsmeade Hellraisers.

Thanks to their training all four of them were now experienced in the art of duelling, well experienced when compared to other children their age anyway. They also all had their own individual styles and methods of fighting. Alex who was small and lightning fast preferred his fights up close and personal, this was because he was extremely good at dodging, adopting the philosophy that you can't be it if you're not there, utilizing side steps, roles, summersaults and back flips to ensure he wasn't hit, this of course was no surprise with his speed and agility, as well as his flexibility. What made him ever better were his years of outmanoeuvring Dudley and his gang, as well as his lightning fast reflexes honed through Quidditch as well as his strategic mind honed through chess, allowing him to predict what happened before it did.

Whereas Alex preferred his fights up close Sebastian wasn't as comfortable operating at such close range, this was because the closer you were the less time you had to react, he therefore preferred to fight at short to medium range where he seemed to perform best. As he wasn't as good at dodging as Alex he had to work around this, namely he focused on countering and blocking as well as deflecting, using his longer arm reach to get more range to his spells on the offensive and block or deflect them sooner and further away from him when on the defensive.

While Alex and Sebastian could fight solo Oscar and Emily preferred to work as a close tight knit unit. This was generally because they wouldn't last five minutes against Alex or Sebastian if they didn't work together. Despite this their styles differed slightly. Oscar favoured rapid fire attacks while Emily concentrated on concise accurate attacks that rarely missed their intended target, both had their pros and cons, Oscar's strategy had the advantage of peppering his opponent with spells suppressing them while making it hard to dodge as his spells covered such a wide area, it did have the drawback of exhausting him quickly and his spells weren't as accurate, similarly while Emily's spells were accurate it took a lot of concentration and often meant she had to be stationary in order to gain the increased accuracy.

Despite their differences in style Severus was confident all four of them would do well, although secretly he knew Alex was performing the best, namely due to his skill and talent but also because of his much higher magical power rating, which made his spells travel faster and more powerful when they impacted, making them more destructive when they hit, and more draining when they were blocked or countered.

"Ready?" asked Severus entering the study with four wands in hand. He passed them off to their respective owners and then activated their duelling bracelets with a wave of his wand.

"Yes dad."

"Yes Mr Snape," nodded the rest.

"Good, today we will have Alex and Emily against Oscar and Sebastian," instructed Severus. Upon hearing this Alex and Emily strode over to the left side of the room with Oscar and Sebastian heading over to the right. Severus summoned a duelling orb and watched as the four kids adopted their duelling stances. The orb flashed red and then amber before turning green. "Begin!"

Alex and Emily who had often worked together made a good team. They were both familiar with duelling strategies and immediately separated, Alex moving towards the left of their makeshift arena and her towards the right. They did this so Sebastian and Oscar would have to divide their spells between two targets instead of one as would have happened if they remained in the centre, Sebastian and Oscar not wanting to be left at a disadvantage followed suit and did the same.

Alex's wand became a blur as he released a torrent of sparks at Oscar, as Emily aimed a well placed spark at his left since she knew he was less likely to dodge right as it would take him closer towards the wall. Oscar dodged and countered but not before Emily struck and knocked him down a life. Sebastian took advantage of the concentrated attack and returned fire. "Silencio!" The spell flew at Emily who had just aimed another well placed spark at Oscar which he blocked; as such she was unprepared to dodge and was promptly silenced. Alex reacted on instinct and flung his arm out to the right to release her. "Finite!"

"Flipendo!" screamed Emily instantly, sending a powerful wave at Oscar which knocked him for six, the young boy fell backwards to the floor winded. Alex and Emily instantly reigned down hell on him and plummeted star after star down on the now defenceless boy. Alex struck twice and Emily once before Sebastian came to his rescue and stepped in the way.

"Vespertilio Hexagonem," bellowed Sebastian sending the bat bogey hex at Alex to keep him occupied. Green blobs greatly resembling snot shot out his wand and formed over a dozen real life sized bats that shot at Alex who did a back flip to avoid their advance. He quickly began swishing his wand aiming the counter jinx at the bats that had swarmed him, making it impossible to move or see as they attacked him.

Sebastian and Emily squared off as Oscar and Alex were otherwise occupied, sending spark after spark at each other. Sebastian was the better duller but still took a hit as he reduced Emily to two lives. Oscar eventually recovered and began sending pot shots at Alex who by now had dealt with most of the bats which was a feat in itself, Alex anticipated this knowing he was vulnerable while he was distracted and had in fact expected it sooner. As such he rolled to the right out of the way and began batting away the remaining bats.

Sebastian and Oscar changed tact and began rapidly firing at Alex who was almost free but still occupied. Alex became almost a blur as he initiated his evasive manoeuvres whilst countering at the same time. He was able to knock Sebastian down a life as he lost his first. Emily rushed in front of Alex as another barrage came down on him and she lost another life leaving her with only one left.

Alex eventually dispelled the meddlesome bats but not before Emily fell down stunned. Oscar who now only had one life swiftly retreated behind Sebastian for protection. Alex evaluated the situation at hand, both teams had the same amount of lives, he had four while Sebastian had three and Oscar one, the other team had a extra wand though.

Well time to kick ass Alex grinned to himself as he dived and rolled forwards directly under the enemies most recent barrage. Upon righting himself Alex sent off four powerful sparks before he countered two of Sebastian's and one of Oscar's. Before he was even finished he was already on the move again and firing off more sparks in rapid succession. Since he was moving to the left his sparks flew at an angle making it hard for the stationary Sebastian and Oscar to deal with. Sebastian who couldn't deal with the high amount of sparks sent his way was forced to move which didn't bode well for Oscar.

A thud later and Oscar was out while Sebastian was now down another two lives. The two entered a furious duel but both knew there was only going to be one winner, at this range Sebastian just couldn't deal with Alex's fast moves, greater power level and quicker mind. A moment later there was another thud as Sebastian hit the floor and the duel was over.

"Well done," congratulated Severus, proud of his son.

"Ewww I'm covered in snot," said Alex inspecting himself.

"Yes you look rather amusing if I must say so," said Severus with a smirk.

"Dad," Alex scowled.

"There," said Severus cleaning his son's duelling outfit.

"Thanks," said Alex gratefully.

"Should we wake these rascals then?"

"Yeah," smiled Alex who watched his dad revive his three friends.

"Eurgh ... who won?" asked a very dazed Emily.

"Well since I'm lying on the floor I guess they did," said Sebastian slowly getting to hit feet.

"YES!" cried Emily jumping up and down.

"How did you lose it was two versus one," groaned Oscar who by now had also stood.

"Well If I didn't have to protect someone," shot back Sebastian.

"Yeah sorry," said Oscar sheepishly.

"You didn't beat them too badly did you?" Emily whispered into Alex's ear.

"I still had three lives," said Alex with a shrug.

"Ouch," smiled Emily.

"Well once you lot have finished your muttering we will begin round two," announced Severus.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Alex, Sebastian, Emily and Oscar duelled another three times and by the time they were done they were all tired physically and magically. Alex said goodbye to his friends at the door and at the floo as his friends departed and then retreated to his room to get changed into his flying gear. Said flying gear consisted of his brown high top dragon hide boots, beige breeches and Puddlemere United flying robes and harness. Alex retrieved his Comet 180 from the broom shed and then had Severus check it to ensure it was fastened properly.

"Its fine," said Severus as he finished double checking one of the straps.

"May I use the floo dad?" asked Alex looking up at Severus.

"Who do you wish to call?"

"Seb," answered Alex.

"Of course," said Severus moving towards the hearth and floo powder pot. "Twenty five Wandwood Walk, Hogsmeade," called Severus as the emerald flames flew up. "There you go," said Severus sidestepping out of the way so Alex could talk.

"Thanks dad."

"Hi there Alex," greeted Mrs Miles.

"Hi Mrs Miles, can Seb come out and play?"

"Oh I'm sorry Alex he was really tired so he went for a lie down," said Mrs Miles sympathetically.

"Oh never mind then," said Alex dejectedly.

"I'm sure he'll be full of energy in no time," placated Mrs Miles.

"Sure Mrs Miles, see you later."

"Bye Alex," said Mrs Miles ending the floo call.

"You okay son?" said Severus concerned. Alex shrugged his shoulders in response. "I'm sure he will be out to play soon."

"How come they get tired so easy?" blurted out Alex.

"It's not that they get tired so easy, it's that you don't get tired as much as you should, it's because your magical core is larger and stronger, you're probably tired but not that tired correct?"

"Yeah I'm a bit tired but I don't feel like going sleep."

"Well it's harder for them, why don't you go see Sam anyway?"

"God I'm so stupid," muttered Alex racing back up the stairs. Severus watched him go somewhat bewildered before he saw his son re-enter holding a red Quaffle and wearing a smile. "May I call Sam dad?" asked Alex eagerly.

"You may," said Severus turning towards the floo. A moment later the connection was established and Severus was met with a house elf. Said house elf went to summon Samuel who appeared shortly after.

"Hi there Sam," greeted Alex.

"Hi mate," returned Samuel.

"You want to come out and play some one on one Quidditch?"

"Sure," said Samuel, his face lighting up in delight. "Where's Seb though?"

"Oh he was tired after our practice so he went to lie down."

"Oh okay, want to meet at the pitch in a few mins?"

"Sure," nodded Alex.

"See you then," said Samuel moving to end the floo call.

"Bye," called Alex with a smile.

"Now I know it's only a one on one game but I want you to be careful okay," said Severus seriously as he regarded Alex with a raised eyebrow.

"Dad stop being a worry-wart!" exclaimed Alex.

"I'm your father it's my job to worry about you," said Severus in his defence.

"I know," conceding Alex as a warm feeling filled up his chest. It was always nice to be reminded that he had people that cared about him, even if his dad was fussing. "I'll be extra careful!" he promised.

"Good, now have fun," said Severus delivering a playful pat to Alex's bottom to encourage him on his way.

"Bye dad!" called Alex over his shoulder as he ran out the room.

"Walk don't run!" scolded Severus. Alex immediately stopped and then began doing huge steps with his feet, doing a remarkably good impression of an evil villain doing sneak steps. Severus found it almost impossible to stifle his laughter and amusement. Once his son was out of the house and on his way he returned to the soothing presence of his lab to continue his work, that order to St Mungo's wasn't going to finish itself now was it.

Alex closed the door behind him and then jumped forwards, mounting his broom in mid air, a moment later he was airborne and zooming through the air like a rocket. Alex picked up his altitude quickly and before he knew it the cottages and buildings of Hogsmeade looked like little toy houses. It wasn't long before Alex arrived at the clearing; he spotted Samuel with his Eagle Eyes before he arrived. Samuel who was currently speeding around the pitch pulled up and smiled when he saw Alex.

"Hi mate!" greeted Samuel, his brown hair blowing in the wind.

"You want to practice penalties as usual?" asked Alex.

"You need all the practice you can get," said Samuel cheekily.

"Hey it's not my fault I only play as playmaker!" responded Alex in mock indignation.

"Nah that's not the truth, you're just afraid of me and my awesome keeper abilities," said Samuel grinning widely. Alex smiled in turn, their playful banter was always fun as the two felt close enough to know they weren't really hurting each other with their playful barbs.

"Sorry to break it to you but nobody cares about the keeper mate," said Alex with a wicked grin.

"That's not true," scowled Samuel.

"Yeah it is, just look at yesterday, Meech played an awesome game but the only people will remember is that Benjy caught the snitch."

"Well they'll care when I stop the mighty Alex and his evil chaser friends from scoring!" said Samuel giving off mock evil laughter "Ha-ha-ha ... Mwuaahhah!" Alex waited until Samuel had stopped; the two stared each other for a moment trying to keep a straight face and then completely lost it and broke down in giggles. Samuel had lost it so much that he lost balance and had to do a role in the air to right himself again. "Uh-huh ... that was funny."

"So first to a hundred, chocolate frog to the winner?" asked Alex passing the Quaffle to Samuel.

"Sure, I'm going to enjoy that frog mate," said Samuel as he caught the Quaffle.

"We shall see," said Alex taking his position as keeper. Samuel backed off to get a decent amount of space to fly from and then shot at Alex who was carefully reading Samuel's body language, he guessed the right way but his keeper abilities were almost nonexistent. Samuel scored and then whooped and celebrated.

"My turn," said Alex retrieving the Quaffle. They switched places and then Alex had his turn at scoring. Alex dummied one way and then sent the Quaffle down the middle. Samuel nearly saved it but Alex managed to even the score at 10-10. "So how's it going with your parents?"

"It's going really well, I can't believe how different things are," said Samuel making it 20-10.

"That's good to hear, so no problems then?" said Alex making it 20-20.

"Not really, I mean they sorted their visas out ages ago, dad still thinks it's weird how small the Auror division is in Britain though," replied Samuel making it 30-20.

"Is that because of how many divisions they have in the states?" returned Alex who had his shot saved.

"Yeah, they have over thirty over there, kind of need it I guess with how big every state is," said Samuel making it 40-20.

"Yeah suppose, so no problems then?" said Alex showing his usual level of concern for the small boy he had started to regard as something of a little brother.

"No ... well there is the trial ... did you ever have to go to a trial?" said Samuel scoring while Alex was thinking, he decided to tell the truth.

"No I didn't," said Alex scoring so it was now 50-30.

"Really how come?" said Samuel making it 60-30.

"I didn't want to press charges and neither did dad, I was a real mess after I was rescued, the thought of a trial horrified me and dad didn't want to me to be exposed to that, he said he thought it would cause more problems for my recovery than it would help so we left it at that."

"Did Vernon not get punished then?"

"He did but it was done out of court with his agreement, he had to agree or else dad would have notified the authorities and then he would have been in a lot of trouble, I guess we weren't really happy he didn't get punished more but It was better than going to a trial, I don't think I could have spoke about what happened to me, It was bad enough with you guys and you're my friends."

"Did more go on than you have told me then?" asked Samuel curiously.

"Yes, but I don't want to tell you."

"Why?" said Samuel looking hurt. "You know you can trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust you, I trust you as much as Seb, I just don't want to hurt you, what he did to me was horrible and knowing what he did will make you sick, it'll change how you see things, the world, you don't need to know that at your age," said Alex not wanting to end Samuel's innocence, yes Samuel had been abused as well but he hadn't been raped, he didn't need to know about that.

"It must be horrible if you don't want to tell me," acknowledged Samuel who had told Alex a lot about how he felt about his own abuse.

"It was, I don't know how you do it, going to the trial and everything, you must be stronger than me," returned Alex.

"No, maybe what happened to you was just a lot worse, that doesn't make you weak mate," said Samuel making it 90-60.

"I guess ... thanks mate," returned Alex who scored.

"You're welcome," said Samuel scoring and therefore winning.

"Damn ... one chocolate frog as promised," said Alex emptying his pocket of the small package.

"Thanks, you're getting better."

"Yeah I know, I just don't play so well when there isn't anyone to pass to," smiled Alex.

"Yeah," grinned Samuel before he gorged into the chocolate frog. "You wanna go to Honeydukes for a bit?"

"Yeah I guess I need some more chocolate frogs now don't I?"

"Yeah don't forget to buy some more for the next game as well," said Samuel cheekily.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Alex landed outside number sixteen and unfastened his harness from his Comet 180. Resting his broom on one shoulder Alex entered and closed the door behind him. "Daisy!"

POP

"Hello Alex how was your playtime with your friends?"

"It was good," grinned Alex. "Could you put my broom and harness away please?"

"Of course," agreed Daisy eager to help her beloved Alex. "Anything for you Alex."

POP

Alex smiled to himself at Daisy's words, she loved him and he knew she would probably do anything for him. Happy with that thought he made his way up the stairs, thoroughly tired out after a tiring morning of duelling drills and playing with his friends. Alex slipped off his robes when he entered his bedroom and began to undress deciding he wanted to dress in something more comfortable. A few minutes later he was dressed in a pair of jogging bottoms and a t-shirt.

Knowing that Remus wouldn't arrive for awhile Alex leisurely made his way down his spiral staircase and then down to the ground floor. His dad would probably be brewing so Alex made his way to the lab to see if he could help. Once at the lab door Alex summoned Daisy; he never entered his father's lab without permission.

"Is you needing something?" ask the elf.

"Could you ask dad to let me in please?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Daisy happily before she disappeared.

A few moments later the lab door clicked open and Alex entered and descended the stairs. Once inside Alex made his way over towards Severus who was hunched over a number of cauldrons, his long hair hanging over his brow as he stirred the solutions and added ingredients. Alex stood beside his dad and waited patiently. He knew better than to interrupt his dad's concentration while he was brewing. Once Severus had completed the step in the potion he addressed Alex, thankful his son knew him well enough not to interrupt him while he was busy.

"You okay son?"

"I'm fine ... I was just wondering if I could help, Remus isn't going to be here for a little while."

"I could use your help," said Severus smiling at his son gratefully. "Why don't you write out those potions for me," said Severus gesturing towards the blank labels and full vials that needed labelling for St Mungo's.

"Sure dad," said Alex sitting down beside Severus, he took the quill and ink pot nearby and began labelling the potions. "Dad whats the expiry date?" asked Alex gesturing towards the dreamless sleep.

"Three months for the pain relief potions and dreamless sleep, one month for the blood replenisher's," said Severus without looking up from his cauldron.

"Is that because they have different potencies?" asked Alex curiously as he wrote away.

"Correct," said Severus with an approving nod. "You see dreamless sleep loses its potency over time so it becomes less effective, the same is true of blood replenishing potions, and as I'm sure you can understand out of the two a blood replenisher is most likely to be used in an emergency, it would not do to use a useless potion in such a situation hence the quicker expiry date," explained Severus as he stirred away.

Father and son sat peacefully and quietly as they worked away just enjoying their work. Severus for one was very happy, there was nothing he enjoyed more than spending time with his son and potions was part of his life's work, combine the two and he might just be in heaven already. He couldn't wait until the other students and professors saw his son at Hogwarts, yes it was awhile away but he couldn't be any more proud of Alex. His son knew more abouts potions than even he did at his age, okay so he didn't have anyone to teach him as a boy but it didn't take anything away from Alex's achievements.

The two were broke out of their work when Daisy notified them that Remus had arrived. Severus put the cauldrons that still held mixtures in stasis and then helped Alex up. The two made their way up from the basement and into the hall.

"Hey there Remus," greeted Alex once Severus had opened the door.

"Hi Alex," greeted Remus with a warm smile. "Severus," he added with a nod.

"You better come in."

"Perhaps I should tell him dad?" asked Alex seeking guidance. Severus used the excuse of closing the door behind him so he could think and then nodded, before he gestured for the two to follow him into the study.

"Tell me what Alex?" asked Remus with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion.

"It's nothing bad ... well maybe it is for dad," said Alex cheekily as he stuck his tongue out at Severus.

"Cheeky brat," said Severus scolding Alex but his eyes showed amusement so Alex wans't too worried.

"Well what is it you want to tell me?"

"Well you know the tournament this Saturday?"

"Yes of course, it's hard not to know" chuckled Remus, it was hard not to considering it was all Alex had spoke of recently.

"Well I asked dad if I could invite you and he said yes!"

"Really?" said Remus attempting to pick his jaw up off the floor.

"I believe it was worth it just for that," said Severus with a smirk and a glint in his eyes.

"Yeah dad enjoys winding people up, he does that to me often," said Alex with a smile.

"So this is really happening?"

"Indeed."

"Alex," whispered Remus as he put his hand up to his mouth in a whisper motion. "Your dads not been acting strange recently? You know feeling ill or anything?"

"No Remus," said Alex trying to stifle his laughter, "Dad's just fine, we spoke about some things and I don't think he blames you anymore, well maybe he blames you less than he did."

"Are you sure?"

"Dad said so."

"I'd like to be sure though," said Severus seriously. "I want an oath on your magic that you didn't know about the prank that bastard used to on me to get me killed."

Remus seemed shocked but he quickly recovered. Since he hadn't known about the prank he had no problems with swearing on his magic. "I Remus John Lupin herby swear on my magic that I did not know about the prank before it occurred, in which Sirius Orion Black tried to murder Severus Snape by telling him he could find me bellow the whomping willow at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Now prove it," said Severus paying attention to the wording, he couldn't find any loopholes.

"Lumos," said Remus waving his wand, he thought it best to vocalise his words so there was no doubt he was casting the spell.

"You really didn't know?" asked Severus feeling strange.

"No, and I'm sorry, we both know what Black was and is capable of," said Remus gesturing towards Alex. Severus saw the nod and understood the implication; if Sirius Black could sell his friends and their baby son to the Dark Lord then it shouldn't be a shock that he had no qualms in trying to murder a sworn enemy, it's not like he wouldn't return the favour if he ever encountered Black, the man had sold his Lily to the Dark Lord after all.

"While I may not hate you anymore," said Severus slowly, "I do still resent the fact that you watched your friends bully me," spat Severus.

"I know and I'm sorry, sorry isn't good enough though, I was a prefect, I should have stopped them, I was weak, I won't ask for your forgiveness because I don't deserve it," said Remus closing his eyes, full of regret and sorrow at what he had done, or allowed to be done.

"Good because you won't be getting it, now Alex has asked me to allow you to attend the tournament and now I have given you my blessing I expect you to show up and show your support. We are not friends, we are not even acquaintances, but I will be civil towards you if you will do the same," said Severus seriously.

"I'll take anything I can get," said Remus letting out a smile.

"Maybe you guys should shake hands," said Alex with a cheeky grin. Alex in return got a glare from Severus and a dubious look from Remus. "Errr uhh o-okay maybe not," said Alex sheepishly as he kicked the back of his own leg with his foot nervously.

"I'll see you at the tournament," said Severus with a nod before he exited, no doubt headed back to his laboratory.

"Well that could have gone a lot worse," said Alex with a sigh of relief.

"I don't know how you did it Alex but I'm starting to think you're a miracle worker."

"No I just know how dad works," said Alex with a shrug.

"Well I'm glad that whatever you did worked, come on I've got some more photo's to show you."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

Well I wouldn't exactly say that Severus and Remus are friends but things have certainly improved ever so slightly although don't expect any major improvement for awhile at least. I do wonder how Sirius is going to react when he enters the story; I know I'm just teasing now aren't I?

Before anyone asks about why the kids didn't use more spells in their practice duel remember that they're only allowed to use one 'real' spell per round. Oscar used a Silencio, Emily a Flipendo which is the knockback jinx, Sebastian the bat bogey hex and Alex a finite to free Emily. As there is a limitation the kids have to be really clever with how they use their spells and teamwork is often required, for example since the kids can't do non-verbal spells they can't counter Silencio so they need a teammate to do it for them as Alex did for Emily.

For those who are curious to know Emily will be in the same year as Alex at Hogwarts, and will no doubt be in Ravenclaw which is one the houses Alex could potentially end up in. So I guess you could say it's going to be confusing for Alex, go to the house where he can be with his friend or go to Slytherin where his godbrother and father are, I suppose it's good that he will have friends/family in either place, and before you ask I'm not going to say which house Alex is going to end up in. Next chapter is titled Let the games begin so bring on the tournament, gladiators ready!

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	70. Chapter 70 Let the Games Begin

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 70 - Let the Games Begin **

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

The morning of the Saturday the 10th August 1991 soon came around with Severus Snape sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hands. To say that Severus was quite stressed would be an understatement. It seemed that everything had been piled onto him in the last couple of days, and he knew he would have quite a busy schedule for the following week or two beyond as well. The major issues concerned his order of potions to St Mungo's, this wasn't normally a problem but with the tournament here his time was somewhat limited, add to this the fact that he needed to help re-stock the Hogwarts infirmary with potions since Horace was slow to do so in his old age and you could say he was practically frazzled.

That wasn't all though, Horace had just completed his first year of teaching at Hogwarts after coming out of retirement and now new prefects and a Quidditch captain needed to be appointed, and since Severus knew his Slytherins better than Horace the old potions master had sought his advice. Severus had been pondering the issue when he checked the time and discovered it was half eight in the morning. The tournament started a ten o'clock on the dot so he had an hour and half to get Alex washed, dressed, fed and off to the tournament before it began. With this in mind Severus went to wake his son.

Alex was floating pleasantly when he felt himself being shaken awake. He felt as though he had just slipped off to sleep and really did not want to have to wake up for another couple of hours. In truth he felt dreadful. "Come on Alex wake up son," said Severus shaking Alex who obviously didn't want to wake. "Come on son, that's it," encouraged Severus.

"Ow dad juss another five minutes," said Alex sleepily as he turned over.

"Come on Alex get up," said Severus a bit more forcefully as he checked the time.

"Juss little longer," murmured Alex snuggling up into his pillow. Severus sighed before he ripped off the quilt leaving Alex very exposed to the cold. Alex didn't respond though and his little snores told Severus he had drifted off to sleep again. "Alex get up now!" said Severus prodding Alex.

"Ow dad leave meh lone," moaned Alex burrowing his head under his pillow.

"Alexander Snape if you don't get up right this moment then you are going to regret it young man!" said Severus losing his patience. His warning fell on deaf ears though so he dished out his last resort. "Alright I'm preparing the bucket of water," said Severus seriously as he conjured a bucket of ice cold water which he levitated over Alex. "Don't make use it," still nothing. "1 ... 2 ... 3," said Severus before dropping its contents on Alex.

Instead of jumping up and screaming in indignation Alex just opened his bleary eyes and stared up at Severus who was surprised by Alex's reaction.

"Dad?" questioned Alex as though he had only just noticed him, and to Alex he had.

"What's wrong?" questioned Severus concerned, it just dawning on him that it never took this long to wake his son. He dried Alex with a wave of his wand and placed warming charms on him.

"Don' feel so good," said Alex clamping his eyes shut as the sun's rays penetrated the sleepy slumber of the room.

"How so?" said Severus feeling Alex's forehead.

"My heads sore," whined Alex.

"Headache?"

"Yeah," moaned out Alex.

"I'm sorry for the water, I did not realise your reluctance to wake was because you were unwelll," confessed Severus feeling quite guilty as a result of his hasty actions.

"S-okay," slurred out Alex sleepily.

"Daisy," called Severus.

POP

"Yes Master Severus?"

"Alex is ill, fetch me a pain relieving potion," commanded Severus.

"Oh poor Alex! I be right back," said Daisy before she disappeared and then reappeared with a turquoise coloured potion.

"Oh no not one of them," moaned Alex upon seeing the foul tasting potion.

"Sorry but you want your headache to decease yes?"

"Yeah suppose," said Alex opening his mouth so Severus could administer the potion. Severus tilted the vial and poured the contents of the potion down his son's throat. Alex swallowed and then the pain in his head rapidly disappeared. He was still quite tired but at least the pain was now gone. "Thanks dad," muttered Alex as he sat up.

"You're welcome, now how do you feel?"

"Okay all the pains gone, thanks again," answered Alex.

"Good, now go shower while Daisy makes breakfast," said Severus helping Alex out of bed.

"Alright," yawned Alex as he smoothed out his bed head before he made his way to the bathroom. Once their Alex pulled off his pyjamas and placed them in the hamper for Daisy to deal with later. He jumped in the shower whilst grabbing the soap; jumping in and out of the stream of water until it warmed up. It was while the warm stream of water was heavenly hitting his back that Alex lost himself in thought.

One thing concerned him slightly though, over the last couple of days he had noticed that he was feeling more tired than usual, especially when waking up in the mornings, today had easily been the hardest morning yet. It was rather ironic really when he was only complaining last week that Seb and the others got tired too easily and now the same was happening to him, perhaps all his training and hard work was catching up with him?

Should he mention it to dad? No Alex thought to himself quickly, he had already seen the headache and if he told him about being tired he might not let me compete in the tournament, no he couldn't let that happen, not after all the hard work him and Seb had put in, he couldn't let his first and best friend down, because then the two of them would be disqualified, even worse the four versus four team would be disqualified as well, no he couldn't let all his friends down.

With this decided Alex washed his hair and then returned to his bedroom to get ready. On his bed he found his duelling attire lying there, no doubt prepared by Daisy. Alex pulled on his undershirt and leggings first and then donned his duelling boots before he slipped on his duelling tunic. Now fully dressed Alex left some owl treats for Hedwig before he strolled down his spiral staircase and then made his way down the stairs to the kitchen.

"You look smart," said Severus proudly from over his copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Thanks dad," said Alex sitting himself at the table before starting on his breakfast. "What's that Daisy?" asked Alex curiously as he pointed towards a large banner on the kitchen side.

"Oh I be making banners to show support!" said Daisy happily as she held up a banner reading _Go Seb and Alex!_ As well another that said _Go Hogsmeade Hell raisers!_

"Thanks Daisy," said Alex gratefully, a wide smile appearing on his face.

"You're welcome Alex!" called back Daisy pleasantly before she busied herself with cleaning and washing up.

"So how do you feel about the tournament," said Severus placing his copy of the Daily Prophet on the table before him.

"Okay ... little nervous I guess," replied Alex as he slowly pecked away at his food not really feeling as though he had any appetite.

"I would be worried if you were not nervous, it shows that you care you see, it's perfectly normal," reassured Severus.

"Yeah guess so," returned Alex feeling a bit better. That was the great thing about his dad; he always knew how to make him feel better. His respect for his dad had increased tenfold recently owing to his changed position on Remus. He knew just how much his dad hated the man yet he was trying his best to get over it for him. It reminded Alex just how lucky he was to have a father like Severus, he'd have never dreamed of asking for anything at the Dursleys let alone something as big as this.

"The floo is going off," said Severus a little while later. He exited the room and went to answer it. "Good morning," said Severus greeting Sebastian as well as Mr and Mrs Miles.

"Morning Severus," returned the two adults.

"Morning Mr Snape," greeted Sebastian with a wide smile.

"Step through," said Severus as he sidestepped out of the way. A moment later all three members of the Miles family were stood in the study.

"Cup of tea or coffee?" offered Severus.

"Coffee for me," replied Mr Miles.

"Tea please," returned Mrs Miles.

"Anything for you Sebastian?"

"No I'm okay, but thank you Mr Snape," declined Sebastian.

"That's fine, step through to the kitchen," said Severus gesturing for them to follow. "Make a cup of coffee for Philip and a cup of tea for Lisa," said Severus to Daisy as he entered the kitchen.

"Hi Seb!" greeted Alex enthusiastically from his chair at the table.

"Alright mate," returned Sebastian as he took a seat at the table next to Alex. Mr and Mrs Miles said their hello's to Alex before they too were seated and were given their drinks. The five of them chatted pleasantly together, Alex and Sebastian with their heads held close together while the adults talked amongst themselves.

Not long after Severus rose from the table to answer the floo and returned with the Alden and Marwick families, Samuel and his mother as well as Brendon. The children said hello to each other while the adults did the same, both groups not really intermixing since it would have taken forever for everyone to say hello to everyone if they did.

Getting everyone back through the floo took some time but before they knew it the large party of people was standing in the atrium of BNYDA's headquarters. It was while Severus was cleaning his robes that Alex spotted Remus stood leaning against one of the statues casually. He waved to him and got a wave back, with Remus walking over to the group a moment later.

"This is Remus Lupin who is a friend of the family," said Severus using that excuse for a cover story. Remus exchanged pleasantries with most of the group and then started up a conversation with Mr and Mrs Marwick while the kids spoke amongst themselves.

"Who we up against then?" asked Sebastian aiming the question at Alex.

"Let me check," said Alex pulling out their duelling draft which contained their team name, numbers and who they would be duelling against. "Our first match is the two versus two, that's against the London Legionaries, and then we fight the Scottish Sabers in the four versus four," explained Alex as he inspected the parchment carefully.

"Scottish Sabers for us as well," said Oscar gesturing towards Emily. "We fight the Irish Ironfists first which is after your two versus two and then it's the four versus four for all of us."

"Good hukk hukk luck guys," said Samuel through a coughing fit.

"You okay?" asked Alex concerned.

"Just a cold, mum says if it gets any worse she'll give me a Pepperup potion," brushed off Samuel.

"You could ask dad for a potion, I doubt he would mind," offered Alex.

"No no I'll be fine," said Samuel gratefully.

"Kids we need to get to the dressing rooms," said Mrs Miles.

"Come with me kids," said Severus gesturing towards a corridor to their right.

"Perhaps we should all get seats for when the matches start?" spoke up Remus.

"Yes that's a good idea," agreed Mrs Marwick.

"What arena are they in?" asked Hillary.

"Arena two," answered Severus.

"Alright lets go, good luck kids," encouraged Remus.

"Yes good luck," chorused the rest. Severus led the kids participating in the tournament down to the dressing rooms near arena two, leaving Samuel, Amy and Luke as well as Brendon with the other adults. Once inside Severus let them get on with it and left with the promise that he would return soon. When he did he had their numbers as well as their bracelets, with an explanation that he had just been to register them and that their first match was at ten o'clock.

Alex and Sebastian could feel their nerves going wild as they sat in their dressing room, the entrance to the arena not too far away from them. Their nerves weren't helped by the fact that they could hear the seating area of the arena filling up as more and more people arrived. They were both good at duelling but that was in their study on their own, not in front of an entire crowd that would be scrutinizing their every move, so understandably there was a lot of pressure.

"I'm glad you guys are going first," said Oscar looking quite pale as well.

"Yeah," agreed Emily looking almost as sick as Oscar.

"You two will do fine," said Severus confidently. "You have practiced for months, you're all in perfect physical condition and you have complete control of your magic, just fight how you normally do and you'll be back in here as winners in no time," he added to encourage them and settle their nerves.

"Thanks dad," said Alex feeling a whole lot more confident.

"Yeah I do feel better," agreed Sebastian.

Meanwhile above the arena in the seating area the rest of the group were making themselves comfortable. Remus had positioned himself in between Mr Marwick to his left and Mrs Miles to his right. Remus not at all unusual for himself was reading a programme on the upcoming matches. He like the others present were interested to know who Alex and Sebastian would be going up against, as such he read out what the programme had to say about them.

"The first match will start at ten o'clock and will be against the London Legionaries, that's Ryan and Jasmine Snowford, their twins and both just recently turned eleven, my guess is that they will be starting at Hogwarts in September. They do have the advantage of being older than Sebastian and Alex but they don't have any previous experience in any dulling competitions," said Remus informing the rest.

"That's good about the experience, I think Sebastian and Alex will do well," said Mrs Marwick.

"Well we don't have long to find out," replied Hillary checking the time.

"Alright boys time to go," said Severus putting a hand on each of their shoulders as he led them out, Alex on his right, and Sebastian on his left.

"I need to check their numbers and bracelets," said a representative by the ring side. Severus nodded and Alex and Sebastian held out their hands. The wizard ran a gold rod over their bracelets, no doubt checking to see if they had been tampered with, he gave a smile when he declared the all clear. Severus handed the two boys their wands before they made their way up onto the arena via some stone steps.

The arena itself was around twenty metres in length and was padded with sand, a large stone line marking the middle of the arena, exactly in the middle. Alex thought of the rules and remembered that you weren't allowed to cross over into the enemies' zone. "Hey mate look," said Sebastian gesturing towards the crowd. Alex followed his gesture and spotted Remus, the Alden's and Marwick's and the rest of their families waving in support, it filled him with a belief in himself and made him feel brave.

"Welcome everybody to the first match of the eight to eleven year olds tournament. Our first match will be a two versus two round between the Hogsmeade Hunters and the London Legionaries," said Lord Claymore the chairman of BNYDA.

Alex was hardly listening though, he like Sebastian as well as Ryan and Jasmine were sizing each other up. Unlike their own black outfits their opposition wore red tunics, black leggings and grey boots. Alex noted they were both much taller than him. That meant he should expect their spells to be aimed higher than he normally would, it did give him the advantage of being hard to hit though.

"Now participants if you will take your positions and then we can begin," said the referee. The four of them did so and then eyed the duelling orb that was hovering above them. The crowd became quiet as they waited for the match to begin. "Red ... Amber ... Green! Go!"

Alex and Sebastian both rushed their opponents executing their pre-planned strategy, Alex on the left, and Sebastian on the right. "Vespertilio hexagonem!" bellowed Sebastian firing the bat bogey hex at Ryan who they believed to be the stronger of the two opponents. The snot bats shot right at him and it was all Ryan could do to stop himself from being swarmed and attacked.

"Silen," started Alex but he stopped midway when he saw what was coming.

"Flipendo!" screamed Jasmine aiming the knock back jinx at Alex who thanks to his quick thinking and reactions was able to dodge. Since Jasmine had used her one spell limit there was no point using a Silencio on her, with this in mind he adapted. "Locomotor Mortis!" She tried to dodge and would have if she hadn't just side stepped Sebastian's foray of sparks that he had just sent flying her way. The spell hit and her legs immediately locked together.

Like predators smelling that their prey was weak, Alex and Sebastian focused fired on Jasmine who thanks to her locked legs could hardly dodge, surprisingly she did manage to dodge quite well by jumping to the side with both of her legs together, using blocks, deflects and counters when she couldn't.

Alex sensed an opportunity while Jasmine was being kept busy by Sebastian, Ryan was being kept occupied by the bats but he would be free soon if they didn't do something. Jasmine would find it hard to cover the distance to come to his aid as well. With that in mind Alex ran closer and started assaulting Ryan with everything he had. Sebastian caught on and did the same.

Meanwhile Ryan had managed to dispel enough of the bats that he could actually see and hear what was going on, seeing the predicament that his partner was in redoubled his efforts to dispel the bats. Ryan took a lot of hits though in his vain attempts to get free, Jasmine hopelessly trying to get closer while taking pot shots at Alex and Sebastian scoring a few hits as she did.

"Finite!" cried Ryan before he was stunned. Jasmine now free went straight after Sebastian sensing him to be the weaker opponent. Sebastian and Alex responded to this by moving to the far ends of the arena on either side, that way she could only fire at one of them. It was therefore not surprising that she went down soon after. It was when she did that Alex and Sebastian noticed the roar of the crowd for the first time in the match, they hadn't even heard the commentary since they were so focused. Alex sighed with relief, they had won and were through to the next round.

"We won mate we won!" cried Sebastian happily as the two shared a brotherly hug.

"And there you have it boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen, the Hogsmeade Hunters have won the first round of the tournament and will proceed to the next round," said Lord Claymore to another round of cheers and applause. Alex and Sebastian broke apart and watched as the referee revived Ryan and Jasmine. They both stirred and looked around dazed. Alex and Sebastian did the sporting thing and offered their hands to help them get up.

"Guess you guys won then," said Ryan with a grin.

"You don't seem too disappointed," pointed out Sebastian.

"Nah we only entered for a bit of fun, was cool learning magic before we go to school," explained Jasmine.

"Yeah," agreed Ryan.

"It is fun, but we want to win as well," spoke up Alex.

"Well good luck in the next round," said Ryan shaking Alex's hand while Jasmine shook Sebastian's.

"Well thanks, see you later," said Alex.

"Yeah thanks," nodded Sebastian.

"See you then," said Ryan and Jasmine as they headed off the arena floor to their respective end. Alex and Sebastian turned and headed back to their dressing room.

"That was easy wasn't it?" asked Sebastian.

"Yeah bit too easy if you ask me, I think the other teams will be a lot harder than them."

"Yeah guess so, anyway let's go see the others they'll be fighting in a bit."

"Yeah okay," agreed Alex.

"Oh they're such gentlemen," cooed Mrs Miles when Alex and Sebastian helped Ryan and Jasmine up.

"They were," agreed Remus. "So what did you make of the round?"

"It was good, a little easy if you ask me though," spoke up Mr Marwick.

"I agree, there wasn't a moment in that match that I thought Alex and Sebastian weren't in control," replied Remus.

"They're through though and that's all that matters," said Hillary.

"Well done boys," said Severus clapping both boys on their backs as he steered them back inside.

"Yeah, were you watching when I dodged that Flipendo?" exclaimed Alex excitedly.

"Or when I sent that bat bogey hex?"

"Or when I sent that leg locker?"

"Yes yes I saw all that," said Severus smirking at their excitement. "You both did very well and I'm proud of you for it." Both Sebastian and Alex felt their insides warm up at the praise, especially Alex who cared deeply what his father thought of him.

"Thanks dad," said Alex hugging Severus tightly.

"You're welcome," said Severus running his hand through his son's hair. "Now why don't you two rest?" they both nodded. "Alright let's go keep Oscar and Emily company."

"So who are Oscar and Emily up against?" asked an interested Mrs Marwick.

"There is another two versus two match which will be fought before they have to fight at ten thirty, they duel the Irish Ironfists made up of two Irish boys by the names of Martin McLoughlin who is eleven and Darren O'Rourke who is ten, both of them have fought in previous tournaments in northern Ireland so they're the favourites to progress," explained Remus.

"But Oscar and Emily can still win right?" asked a worried looking Mrs Miles.

"I guess there is a still a chance," said Remus not looking at all convinced with his own words.

"There is still the four versus four if they do lose though right?" asked a confused Hillary.

"Yes of course, that's at eleven thirty and will be played against ... hold on," said Remus turning the page of the programme. "Against the Scottish Sabers which is made up of three boys and a girl by the names of Boyd MacNeil who is eleven and his sister Bridget who is ten as well as Cameron Dunbar who is nine and finally Elliot Hepburn who is ten," said Remus informing the rest.

"And do they have any previous experience like Martin and Darren?" asked Mr Miles.

"No not that I am aware of, it doesn't say so I guess not."

"Isn't it possible that they could have withheld information so people underestimate them?" asked a suspicious Mr Marwick.

"I suppose it is possible," mused Remus. "But I think it is unlikely since BNYDA will most likely have records of these sorts of things and double check before publishing anything."

"That does make sense," conceded Mr Marwick looking much happier at the thought.

"You guys look like you are expecting to be executed or something," said Sebastian to Oscar and Emily.

"We're nervous," shot back Emily.

"You'll be fine," consoled Alex.

"Easy for you to say, you've already progressed," replied Oscar.

"True, but once you're out there you forget about the nerves, you just concentrate on the duel you know?"

"Yeah that's how I felt, dead nervous before but fine in the match," agreed Sebastian.

"Alex and Sebastian are right," said Severus voicing his agreement. "You'll be fine once you're out there so don't worry, it's good that you are nervous, you will perform better under pressure, and the adrenaline helps too."

"But what if we lose?" said Oscar meekly as he voiced his concern.

"Then you lose so what? Remember a lot of the other children here are older than you guys by a few years, they've had more practice and experience, you're the underdogs so no one is expecting you to win, just do your best and if you lose you know you couldn't have done any better," said Severus passionately. "I'll still be proud of all of you, most of all because of how much you have all learned since you started with me, that's a huge achievement in itself."

"Dad's right guys, remember how hard it was to control our magic? Most eleven year old can't even do that."

"Yeah I guess," beamed Oscar now full of confidence.

"We have done well," smiled Emily.

"Yeah we have," acknowledged Sebastian.

The wait until ten thirty seemed to drag for Oscar and Emily, and despite Severus's reassurances they both felt their nerves resurfacing which no one would blame them for. Eventually ten thirty arrived and the two exited the dressing room with one final wish of good luck from Alex and Sebastian. They had their bracelets and numbers checked at the ring side and then entered the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen the next round will be between the Hogsmeade Harries and the Irish Ironfists ... will the participants please take their positions on the arena," announced Lord Claymore. Like Alex and Sebastian Oscar and Emily sized up their opponents, both couldn't help but noticing they looked confident and assured of themselves. Darren was on the left while Martin was on the right, both wearing green tunics with black leggings and boots.

Once again the crowd quietened down when the duelling orb above the four of them flashed red. "Red ... Amber ... Green! Go!" exclaimed the referee.

"Locomotor Mortis!" cried Emily aiming at Darren, unfortunately he was obviously expecting it and expertly dodged the attack.

""Vespertilio hexagonem!" followed up Oscar aiming at Martin who was promptly swamped by bats.

"Flipendo!" countered Martin aiming a powerful wave of magic at Oscar that knocked him to the floor winded.

"Locomotor Mortis!" hissed Darren ensnaring Emily in the leg locker curse. Whilst Martin fought the bats Darren tuck advantage of Oscar's vulnerability and sent a wave of four accurate sparks towards him, Remus wasn't lying when he said the two were experienced because every single star hit. Fortunately Oscar managed to get to his feet before he could be put down for good. With only one life left Oscar's only hope in the game was to survive long enough to cause a nuisance.

Both Emily and Oscar separated so Darren could only focus on one of them, it was no surprise that he went for the easy target and therefore perused Oscar who was only one life from being out the game. This in a way proved to be very fortuitous since Oscar happened to be focusing on dodging and keeping himself conscious. In his furious attempts to put down Oscar for good Darren neglected Emily who took her time whilst aiming powerful yet accurate pot shots at him whilst hopping backwards. Between the two of them they were able to take him down, although Emily lost two lives in the process.

Their luck didn't last though as Martin dispelled the last of the meddlesome bats. He sent a strong wave of stars at Oscar and even countered some of Emily's to add to the barrage, unsurprisingly Oscar went down, although not without a fight as he sent his missiles back, knocking Martin down a life in the process.

The two squared off against each other, Emily with three lives and Martin with four. Emily knowing she fared better at long range retreated further whilst hopping to the arena edge whilst Martin moved to the centre line, his toe practically on it but not over. The duel then descended into a new battle, a one of not unlike tennis as the two flung stars back and forth, sending four new sparks each volley whilst attempting to counter and deflect the opponents.

Emily scored first blood and knocked Martin down a life equalling the score, it wasn't to last though as he hit her back. Martin's experience and more powerful magical core due to his age proved to be the decider, Emily just couldn't keep up the concentration under the pressure to keep deflecting, dodging and countering all his assaults whilst sending back her own, especially when they came down to a life each, he took her down but not before she sent her own barrage back, with Martin just barely able to dodge them which he did by throwing himself on the floor.

"And there we have it!" cried the announcer as the crowd roared. "Well well well, I don't think any of us were expecting the Hogsmeade Harriers to put up such a fight against a well experienced team such as the Irish Ironfists," carried on the announcer to much more applause and shouts of praise for the gallant losers. "Ah yes and their being revived now."

"Did we win?" asked a concerned Darren.

"Yeah phew," said a relieved looked Martin.

"How close was it?" replied Darren looking at Oscar and Emily as they too got to their feet.

"After you went down I took out Oscar but not before he hit me, then I went up against her and she got me down to one life."

"Wow really?" exclaimed Darren looking at Oscar and Emily with a new found respect.

"Yeah," nodded Martin.

"Bloody hell you guys are tough," let out Oscar as he walked over to the two Irish lads.

"Yeah," nodded Emily.

"So are you guys, we've not had a fight like that for awhile," complimented Martin.

"Yeah you were good," agreed Darren.

"Really? Well we're not as good as our friends," replied Oscar.

"Really who are they?"

"Alex and Sebastian, they fought the opening round," supplied Emily.

"Alex the dark haired one?" asked a curious Martin.

"Yeah," nodded Oscar.

"You he looks tough, real aggressive feel to him too," agreed Darren.

"Maybe you guys will go up against them in the tournament?" suggested Oscar.

"Yeah maybe," said Martin running hand through his hair. "But hopefully not too soon if they're better than you guys."

"Yeah guess so."

"We better go," said Emily moving to shake hands.

"Yeah," agreed the other three, they shook hands and then retreated to their dressing rooms.

"I know you lost but you two did really well, even the commentator commented on it," reassured Severus as he ushered the two kids back inside.

"It's okay, I'm not really disappointed considering who we were up against," said Oscar with a shrug.

"Yeah same," added Emily.

"Well good because I'm still proud of you two, especially after a performance like that."

"Yeah you two did good," agreed Alex.

"Why don't we go sit with the rest, your next match isn't for another hour," said Severus gesturing towards the stands.

"Okay."

"Sure Mr Snape."

With that decided the five of them found the nearest steps and ascended to above the arena. A short walk later found the five of them reunited with the rest of the group who were quick to offer their reassurances.

"Well done kids," said Remus supportively.

"Oh princess I know you lost but you should be proud anyway," reassured Mr Alden as he brought Emily into a tight huge.

"You too son, those two were some tough opposition you have nothing to be ashamed of for losing to them," said Mr Marwick clapping Oscar on his back.

"So what did you think of the matches?" said Remus conversationally to Severus.

"The first round was of course rather easy for Alex and Sebastian, I presume the next match for them will be much harder, as for Oscar and Emily they did very well against vastly superior opponents, it is a testament to their talent and all their hard work," responded Severus whilst trying to keep things civil.

"Yes I agree, from what I have read about the Scottish Sabers they have little experience so I think the children will do well, of course this will be their first four versus four match so things will be a bit unusual at first while they get used to the feel of it."

"Yes but I have full confidence in them that they will do well," said Severus once again treading carefully.

"As do I," said Remus with a nod.

"Well I ... I'll be over there," said Severus awkwardly, motioning towards Hillary, Alex, Samuel and Sebastian.

"Y-yes of course," replied Remus equally as awkwardly. Severus nodded and then moved away, both of them giving off a sigh of relief once they had, happy they hadn't started a fight or caused any problems. Away from Remus, Severus struck up a conversation with Hillary with Alex and the other kids nearby.

"Of course Travis wanted to be here today but he couldn't get time off work, suppose it comes with the territory being an Auror and all."

"Unfortunate, will he be able to make it Tuesday for the second rounds?"

"He should be able to," Severus heard Hillary say as he also listened to Alex and Samuel close by.

"You guys did really well," said Samuel before he covered his mouth as he entered another coughing fit.

"Yes suppose, you sure you're okay?" asked a concerned Alex.

"Think it's getting worse," said Samuel rubbing his brow.

"If you're not feeling well you can go home you know, we don't mind," said Alex turning to Sebastian.

"No course not," agreed Sebastian.

"No I can't miss seeing you guys!" said Samuel loyally.

"Thanks," said Alex who could tell Samuel would probably like nothing more than to go home and snuggle up in bed but was staying because he didn't want to let them down. Time wore on with Alex and Sebastian as well as Emily and Oscar watching the competition. Of Particular interest was a two versus two team by the name of the Wilshire Warriors, they too had progressed and would be fighting against Alex and Sebastian on Tuesday. Similarly the Diagon Destroyers were also of interest as they would be facing them if they beat the Scottish Sabers in the four versus four.

As eleven thirty approached Severus escorted the four kids down to the dressing rooms to get ready, with a final wish of good luck from everyone before they did. Once there he left them for awhile to get prepared until it was time to go. "Already kids it's time to go just remember your training and work together out there."

"We will dad."

"Yeah Mr Snape."

"Alright here are your wands, good luck," said Severus handing them their wands as they made their way outside to the arena. The representative there went through the standard procedures before he let them up onto the stone steps. Alex climbed them and then took a good look at their opposition. All four wore dark blue tunics with grey leggings and black duelling boots. Through their numbers on their chest's Alex was able to recognise who they were. The blonde haired boy on the far left was Cameron Dunbar while the brown haired girl on the far right was Bridget MacNeil, since they were the youngest it made sense that they were on the flanks rather than concentrated in the centre, they too had adopted the same strategy as himself and Sebastian would be in the centre. In the middle for the Scottish Sabers were Boyd MacNeil and Elliot Hepburn who was a dark haired boy.

"Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls we're about to start the round between the Hogsmeade Hell raisers and the Scottish Sabers, one of the last matches of the day. Now if the teams could take their positions on the arena floor," announced Lord Claymore. Alex did so with Emily to his left, Sebastian and then Oscar to his right.

"Red ... Amber ... Green! Go!" exclaimed the referee.

Alex and the rest immediately separated, Alex and Emily on the far left and Sebastian and Oscar on the far right, by doing so they were able to set up a crossfire that enveloped the Scottish Sabers in the centre.

"Vespertilio hexagonem!" exclaimed Boyd whilst aiming at Alex.

"**FLIPENDO!"** Bellowed Alex sending an extremely strong knock back jinx at Boyd and Cameron who made the mistake of staying too close together. The powerful wave of magic sent both Boyd and Cameron flying, Boyd who took the full blunt of the jinx felt it's effects more than Cameron who only took a glancing hit, regardless both were left winded on the floor, Boyd more so than Cameron.

"Pelpitare!" shot back Bridget sending a stinging jinx at Oscar that hit him in the face near his left eye.

"Grrrr!" exclaimed Oscar his vision partially obscured. "I can't see guys!" he cried as he was hit by two stars.

"Just keep firing in their direction," commanded Sebastian since Alex was occupied. Emily nodded and then teamed up with Sebastian who was fighting it out with Elliot.

"Silencio!" cried Elliot aiming at Emily who was able to dodge.

"Locomotor Mortis!" retaliated Sebastian who managed to hit Elliot. Now leg locked Elliot found it hard to dodge the combined onslaught of Oscar, Sebastian and Emily. With one barrage alone they managed to knock him down to two lives. Cameron who had finally recovered got to his feet and seeing the predicament Elliot was in came to his aid. "Finite!"

"Locomotor Mortis!" exclaimed Emily whilst aiming at Cameron, she scored a hit and his legs were promptly locked together.

"Focus on Elliot and then go after Cameron!" ordered Alex who had just re-entered the fight along with Boyd.

"Oscar take out Bridget!" cried Sebastian as he danced away from her assaults.

"Where?"

"Straight ahead!"

"Flipendo!" cried Oscar blindly. She took it right in the chest and rolled in the air as she fell back onto the floor. Meanwhile Alex and Boyd were having a ferocious duel. Alex spotted Elliot in the corner of his eye and sent two pot shots his way, both hit and with a resounding thud he hit the ground stunned. With Elliot and Bridget out of the picture the other three were easily able to take down the leg locked Cameron down a few lives.

"Stay still!" cried Boyd in frustration as Alex rolled out of another of his assaults.

"Neh neh neh neh you can't catch me!" taunted Alex as he danced whilst sticking his tongue out at Boyd to further frustrate him.

"Shut up!" spat Boyd sending another barrage at Alex who ducked them and then sent a well aimed spark at Boyd that hit him and knocked him down a life. In his anger Boyd responded and knocked a life off Alex. Another thud told both that Cameron had just gone down as Bridget got to her feet.

"Need some help?" smiled Sebastian as he entered the battle with Alex.

In his weakened state Oscar found it hard to dodge Bridget's well aimed assaults. Already down a few lives it didn't take her long to dispatch him before she could concentrate on Emily. The two entered their own private little battle with Emily backing off to increase the range. This worked out well for both opponents, Emily because she preferred the longer range and Bridget because she had longer to fire off sparks meaning she could send pot shots at Alex and Sebastian while they duelled Boyd.

A collective assault from Bridget and Boyd knocked Sebastian down three lives. Alex having enough rushed Boyd and went all out on him, within seconds he was down another two lives. Sebastian seeing Alex was taking care of Boyd refocused on Bridget who's pot shots had started to annoy him. By the time he entered the duel against her she had already knocked Emily down two lives while Emily had knocked her down to two.

Alex took another hit but not before he Boyd went down. Bridget managed to take out Emily but stood no chance when Alex and Sebastian teamed up against her and quickly dispatched of her. "Well done mate," said Sebastian slapping Alex on his back.

"Yeah," nodded Alex slightly breathless.

"There we have it ladies and gentlemen boys and girls, the Hogsmeade Hell raisers have won and therefore progress to the next round!" cried Lord Claymore to the roars of the crowd.

"Come on lets help the others," said Sebastian gesturing towards Oscar and Emily who were being revived. The boys helped them up and told them of the result.

"OI! I'm not finished with you!" exclaimed Boyd angrily as he leered at Alex furiously.

"Yeah?" returned Alex whilst turning to meet Boyd's leer.

"Leave it bro it's not worth it," let out Bridget who was trying to pull Boyd away.

"Get off!" said Boyd shrugging her arm off his shoulder before aiming his wand at Alex. "Flipen–"

"Expelliarmus!" shot back Alex who was no longer bound by BNYDA's spell restrictions since the match was over, he couldn't believe Boyd had actually tried to curse him now the match was over.

"Hey no more spells the matches over," cried the referee who had just seen what was going on.

"Why you little shit!" roared Boyd who promptly rushed Alex and lunged at him.

"**FLIPENDO!" **incanted an alarmed Alex at Boyd who was feet away from him. The spell hit him squarely in the chest and sent him flying backwards into Bridget who was trying to stop him.

"You'll pay for that – Flipendo!" exclaimed Cameron loudly. Alex found himself flung backwards, his chest on fire as he tried to catch his breath.

"That's my best mate!" roared Sebastian like a wounded rhinoceros. "Pelpitare!" he bellowed, he wasn't alone though and was joined by Oscar and Emily who too were outraged that Alex had been hit.

"Vespertilio hexagonem!"

"Flipendo!" cried Oscar. Cameron promptly found himself being hit by a stinging jinx, covered in bogey bats and knocked back flat on his ass.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" cried the referee stepping in between the two teams. "How dare you attack an opponent when the match is over," said the referee looking at the Scottish Sabers with disgust, fury written all over his face. "Don't worry you guys won't be punished since you were only defending yourselves," he said reassuringly towards the gang. "Now back to your dressing rooms," he ordered.

"Hey mate you okay," said Sebastian kneeling down beside Alex who was trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah ... Huh-huh-huh... I'll be fine," gasped out Alex as he clutched his side.

"Come on up you get," said Sebastian who was helped by Oscar in picking Alex up. Alex put both his arms over their shoulders as they helped him back to the dressing room.

"Well looks like the referee is giving the Scottish Sabers a real ticking off and rightfully so," said one of the commentators.

"Yeah absolutely right, it's a real shame because there has been some real good cooperation and sportsmanship today, we don't need to see stuff like this," returned the other commentator.

"I can't believe the nerve," said Remus back in the stands equally outraged.

"I know, that boy has some serious anger issues," agreed Hillary.

"I think he was just a little humiliated that Alex was playing with him," said Mr Marwick logically.

"Probably," smiled Mrs Miles. "Alex was doing it on purpose though to make him lose his focus, he should have realised what was happening, looks like Alex really got to him."

"Yes mind games are definitely important," agreed Remus.

"Good of Sebastian and the others to defend him," responded Hillary.

"Of course they did, we all would," said Samuel with a wide grin.

"Yeah no one messes with Alecks," spoke up little Luke.

"No they don't," said Brandon who still looked angry at what Boyd had tried to do and what Cameron had done.

"You okay?" said a concerned Severus as he helped Alex to sit down on one of the benches.

"I'm fine now dad," said Alex who had recovered by now.

"Alright, good job though by the way, and well done for sticking up for your friend," he added towards Sebastian, Emily and Oscar.

"No problem Mr Snape, we would do it again without even thinking about it," replied Sebastian.

"Yeah," agreed Emily and Oscar.

"Thanks guys," beamed Alex, immensely grateful that he had such loyal friends; he would never forget that faithful day that he had met Sebastian in Honeydukes.

"Alright well Oscar and Emily need to collect their participation medals and then we'll be off home," said Severus.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes: **

Wahoo the tournament is finally here! In case anyone didn't understand how it works, the four of them have signed up to two different sections, the 2v2 and the 4v4, obviously Oscar and Emily have been knocked out of the 2v2 but they're still in the 4v4 along with Alex and Sebastian. There are 32 teams in each category so after the first round there are 16 left. After the next round there will be 8 and then 4 for the semi finals and then 2 for the final. How far will they get? Keep reading to find out. Next chapter is titled Victory and Defeat so lots of excitement to ensue.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	71. Chapter 71 Victory and Defeat

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 71 - Victory and Defeat **

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

After leaving BNYDA's headquarters Alex and Severus returned to number sixteen Cauldron Cross. The two appeared in front of the hearth just after flooing. Severus waved his wand over Alex getting rid of any ash and soot before he stowed it away and headed for upstairs. Taking the four children's wands in hand he entered his bedroom and then knelt down beside his dresser, storing the four wands in the safe before then erected the wards.

It was while he did this that he thought on what he had to do. He knew he had to start tackling that potions order for St Mungo's and he'd have to work on the potions for the infirmary too. He had enjoyed the tournament immensely but it had really put him behind, he now doubted whether he would be resting at all today. It made him feel bad though, he'd probably have hardly any time to spend with Alex which upset him. With a sigh he climbed down the stairs and found Alex in the study sat waiting for him.

"Listen Alex I'm going to be working down in my lab quite a lot for the rest of today, I have to get started on the potions order for St Mungo's as well as the potions for the infirmary."

"Oh okay," said Alex with a crestfallen expression, he'd been planning on asking his dad to play a game of chess.

"Look it's not your fault, I'm just busy," said Severus exasperated as he held Alex to his chest. "I love, I'll see you later okay?"

"Love you too dad," said Alex smiling up at Severus.

"Alright I better get going," said Severus giving Alex's shoulder a squeeze before he left and headed for his lab. Alex watched him go and then just sat there for a moment.

"Come on Daisy I better go get changed," said Alex standing. Alex strode up the stairs and then headed for the bathroom. There he stripped out of his sweaty duelling outfit and hopped into the shower. Alex heard Daisy pop into the bathroom and rightfully assumed she was taking his dirty clothing away to be washed. It was while cleaning himself that Alex thought about his dad.

Why does he have to work so hard? Why can't he come play? Because he needs to finish his work, I knew that Alex thought to himself. Come on stop sulking thought Alex rebuking himself, he's spent all morning with you at the tournament and now he's got to work, still be nice if he didn't though, wow he was getting spoilt he realised. If he was back at the Dursleys he would have no one, and he meant no one, and now he had gotten used to always spending time with his father. When did that happen? When you let him in just like he let you into his heart Alex thought to himself.

"I'll just have to entertain myself," said Alex aloud as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. "Daisy!"

"Yes Alex?" said the small house elf appearing beside him.

"Can you dry me please?"

"Of course," answered Daisy as she waved her hand drying Alex.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Come on Daisy we're going to go have some fun," said Alex opening the bathroom door.

"We are?" questioned the house elf as she quickly walked after Alex.

"Yes, do you know how to play chess?"

"Err no I is not knowing," replied Daisy.

"Then I'll teach you," said Alex climbing his spiral staircase. Alex entered his room and then swiftly strode over to his bedside cabinet where he retrieved a pair of briefs which he promptly slipped on. A short journey to his dresser and he was now wearing one of his long white night shirts that easily came down to his knees. "Come on then," said Alex gesturing towards his chess table.

"So the pawns be moving like this?" said Daisy trying it out.

"Yep."

"And the bishops like this?" said Daisy moving her bishop in a diagonal movement.

"Yes, I think you got it Daisy," said Alex proudly. "Okay let's play."

What followed was a rather amusing game of chess compared to the usual serious games between Alex and Severus. What made it partially amusing were Daisy's reactions to when her pieces were taken by Alex's pieces. Instead of being annoyed or upset she seemed to delight in it, even going so far as to deliberately put her pieces in harm's way. Of course the chess pieces themselves didn't find this at all amusing.

"No no not there, anywhere but there... Ahh!" cried one of her pawns before Alex decimated it with his knight.

"What are you doing you blundering elf!" cried her queenside bishop before it was promptly taken.

"Well done Alex!" cried Daisy as she watched her bishop be annihilated.

"Daisy are you losing on purpose?" asked Alex suspiciously.

"Maybe," answered the elf with a cheeky grin.

"I was wondering, it's funny to see the chess pieces get angry though," let out Alex with a smile, still finding the game amusing even if Daisy was losing on purpose. They finished the game and then had another one were Daisy played seriously. As they did Alex began to find his eyes drooping through tiredness as he supported his head by placing his elbow on the tabletop.

"You tired Alex?" asked Daisy gently from across the chess board.

"Huh what?" asked Alex snapping his head up.

"I said is you being tired?" repeated Daisy since Alex hadn't heard her the first time.

"Oh I guess," said Alex sleepily.

"Come on Alex the game doesn't matter, let's get you to bed, you must be tired after the tournament and you is doing so good as well," said Daisy taking Alex's hand into her own before she led him to his bed.

"Owwhh-thanks Daisy," said Alex through bleary eyes as he climbed into bed.

"You're welcome."

"G'night Daisy," said Alex turning onto his side whilst nestling his nose into his pillow.

"Sleep well Alex," said Daisy giving Alex's bottom a pat through the quilt affectionately. She made sure he was tucked in and nice and warm as well as comfortable before she left with a pop. Alex slept fretfully and had a strange dream, he dreamt that he and Sebastian had to fight their next opponents the Wilshire Warriors whilst they were ridding large dragons, he kept trying to explain to the referee that Dragons were obviously not allowed but he didn't listen.

"Come on Alex wake up," Alex heard whilst he was shaken awake.

"Alright alright I'm up," murmured Alex whilst letting out a wide yawn.

"That's it," said Daisy encouragingly.

"Hi Daisy," said Alex with a smile. "Where's dad?"

"He still be slaving away in his lab, he even missed lunch, but now is time for dinner or you is be going without."

"I slept that long?"

"Yes you must have been tired," answered Daisy.

"I guess," said Alex with a wince as he sat up.

"What be wrong?" asked Daisy with concern.

"I dunno," said Alex untangling himself from his quilt before he lifted his night shirt, revealing his tummy and chest that were littered with bruises. "I think my back must be bruised as well," said Alex trying to look over his shoulder to see his back.

"Not to worry I be bringing bruise removal cream," said Daisy popping away. She returned a moment later with a blue tub. "These look quite bad," remarked the elf whilst inspecting Alex's chest.

"Yeah, I did get hit pretty hard by Cameron's knock back jinx and I guess it was really close too," said Alex thinking of the only thing that could have caused him to be bruised like this.

"Alright hold still, it's quite cold," said Daisy taking a lump of cream which she massaged into Alex's chest and tummy.

"Hehahahaha," giggled Alex. "Tickles, Daisy that tickles!" let out Alex as she rubbed the bruise removal cream in. She just smiled back at him and hummed away, happy to see Alex smiling. She moved behind Alex and then began applying the soothing cream. Alex relaxed into her touch as the cream took away the burning ache from his back and front. Daisy finished by wiping her hands and then screwing the lid back on the tub, Alex dropping his shirt when she was done.

The two headed downstairs to the kitchen with Alex seating himself at the table while Daisy busied herself at the stove. Alex sat in hope that his dad would appear for dinner but was disappointed when he didn't. Daisy set a plate of steak, chips, peas and veg in front of him with Alex still waiting for Severus to appear. "You need to be eatings Alex," prompted Daisy.

"But what about dad?"

"He be working, if he wants something then I can be making it later."

"But we always eat at the table together, dad says it's what makes us a family, that it brings us together," said Alex who couldn't keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"I know, I is not be liking it either, but you must eat Alex you is only young, you are hungry yes?"

"Yeah," agreed Alex who with a sigh began to eat his dinner. Alex couldn't help it as he kept glancing at the clock to check the time and into the hallway to the entrance to the potions laboratory, perhaps harbouring some hope that his dad would appear after all. He even ate his food really slowly to give Severus more time to appear but he never did. With another sigh Alex felt a small bit of annoyance at his father for not turning up, he'd now missed two meals, okay he had also missed lunch but his father hadn't known that though.

"Thanks Daisy," said Alex gratefully, knowing it was unfair to take his resentment out on the loyal house elf.

"You're welcome Alex, I love cooking," said Daisy enthusiastically.

"Here," said Alex handing her his plate. "I think I'll go read now," he added before striding off into the hallway. He shot one more glance at the laboratory door before climbing the stairs back up to his bedroom in the attic. There he found Hedwig waiting for him on her perch, a letter tied to one of her legs. Alex untied it from her and stroked Hedwig lovingly. "Thanks girl," he added whilst holding out some owl treats for her as a reward.

Since his dad had been neglecting him Alex felt a strong desire to just open the letter without showing his dad, but his habit of following rules that had been beaten into him at the Dursleys won out, he just couldn't knowingly bring himself to break a rule, as they say old habits die hard. With this in mind Alex sent Daisy with the letter down to the lab, she reappeared a few minutes later stating Severus gave Alex permission to read it. The fact that Severus hadn't bothered to hand him the letter in person just made Alex more annoyed with him. Putting his anger aside Alex opened the envelope and read his letter.

_Dear Alex, _

_Hey kid sorry I didn't see you much today at the tournament but I didn't want to get on your dad's nerves. I just want to let you know that I'm proud of how well you performed along with Sebastian, Emily and Oscar. Don't let jerks like Boyd and his friend Cameron get you down; he's just a sore loser. Keep up the good sportsmanship because that's the spirit of the tournament. _

_If you need any help going over strategies or tactics then we can talk about them tomorrow when I visit. You face some tough opposition in the next round but I have full confidence in you guys so you should do well, well I'll see you tomorrow, _

_Regards,_

_Remus. _

"Thanks Remus," said Alex gratefully whilst storing his letter in one of his drawers. It's sad when the only company I've had all afternoon is a letter isn't it Alex thought bitterly to himself. Alright that's not entirely true or very fair he countered to himself, Daisy had been very good company but understandably she couldn't fill the missing void that Severus's absence left behind. Alex occupied himself with some reading from his library, mainly just reading ahead with his potion textbooks so he could understand the second year potions better. He was quite pleased when he didn't have any trouble understanding or learning the new concepts. He was brought out of his reading by Daisy.

"Alex you should be having bath now," said the elf brightly.

"Is dad coming?" asked Alex hopefully.

"No he still working away," said Daisy, Alex thought he could hear a note of annoyance in her voice too; it seems she was angry with Severus as well, most likely because he hadn't seen Alex all evening.

"Maybe he will be there to wish you goodnight," said Daisy trying to cheer Alex up.

"Yeah maybe," said Alex although he didn't quite believe it.

"Well come on," said Daisy gesturing for Alex to follow her to the bathroom. There she ran the bath while Alex slipped out of his nightshirt and briefs. It didn't take the magical bathtub long to fill with warm soapy water with Alex getting in soon after. Daisy disappeared to give Alex some privacy leaving the young boy on his own. Alex couldn't help think it was a bit lonely all by himself. Having a bath while his father washed his hair was part of their routine and nightly ritual, without it Alex found himself missing the attention and affection.

Like a lot of abused children Alex had been starved of affection for years, so when he finally got some he really craved it and didn't want to lose it. He had been able to wash his own hair for some time but let his dad do it since he'd missed out when he was younger. He sat washing himself absentmindedly whilst lost in thought. His dad had said that it wasn't his fault and that he was just busy, but was there more too it? Was his dad deliberately avoiding him? No he wouldn't Alex reassured to himself. Despite this an old voice that had been quiet for a long time resurfaced, one Alex remembered quite well. 'No one likes you, you filthy little freak, no one will ever like you,' said Vernon's cruel malicious voice in Alex mind.

No dad does like me, he loves me, and he would never lie to me so it must be true, he's just busy, Alex reminded himself to beat away his old insecurities. Now Alex understood just how important it was that they both told each other the truth. Because Alex could trust his father to always tell the truth he knew it wasn't his fault, Vernon's insistence that he was a freak becoming quiet and then completely disappearing all together.

Alex spent some more time just relaxing in the bath and then washed his hair by himself before he got out. He had Daisy dry him with a flick of her hand and then returned to his bedroom where he dressed himself in his pyjamas. Not wanting to go to sleep just yet Alex entertained himself by reading through his latest copy of Puddlemere United's magazine for awhile. He held some small sliver of hope that Severus would show up to wish him good night but didn't want to get his hopes up too much in case he didn't, suffice to say he didn't so Alex snuggled up into his pillow. At least I'll see him tomorrow he thought to himself before dropping off into the land of nod.

Around an hour later Severus was just finishing up in his laboratory. He wiped the sweat from his brow and brushed his hair out of his face. Checking the time he was shocked when he realised it was nearly ten past nine in the evening. Severus knew he could get lost in his brewing but he hadn't done that for awhile, not since he had adopted Alex at least. He'd missed lunch and dinner he realised with a pang of guilt, as well as bathing Alex and putting him to bed.

Feeling terrible Severus cleaned up his laboratory and stored away the potions he had brewed. He had made quite a few allowing him to catch up but he was very annoyed that his brewing had distracted him from Alex. When it came to Alex and his potions then Alex came first, always had and always would. Exiting his lab Severus made his way to the study where he seated himself in his reclining chair.

He had a decision to make and in reality it was a somewhat easy decision. Private brewing was fine when he was able to but at the moment it was obviously having a negative impact on his relationship with his son. When he had told Alex about going back to work he had promised him he would still have time to see him, he intended to keep that promise. He therefore wrote a letter to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary requesting the potions for St Mungo's order, with his discount with the retailer he would most likely break even for the order and St Mungo's wouldn't care as long as they got the potions, neither really mattered, what mattered was that Severus could spend time with his son.

With that off his mind Severus considered the problem that he had been thinking on this morning, namely who should be the new fifth year Slytherin prefects and captain of the Quidditch team. The captain of the Quidditch team and male prefect was rather easy, he'd been intending to appoint Marcus Flint to both positions once he became old enough. The position of female prefect was rather more troublesome. After thinking on it for awhile Severus decided on Gemma Farley who he knew was sensible and good with the lower years, qualities that would help her as a prefect.

Severus sealed the envelopes and then sent the letters off with Evanna who he found resting on her perch in his bedroom. Deciding he would go see Alex, Severus exited his bedroom and turned right towards Alex's library. He entered and then climbed the spiral staircase swiftly. He found his son curled up in bed sleeping away. He didn't normally like to wake his son when he was sleeping but he knew Alex would like to see him after not doing so all evening.

"Alex its dad," said Severus quietly whilst shaking his son's shoulder. Since Alex had only been asleep for a short while he stirred quite easily.

"Huh?" he let out sleepily.

"Hey little guy," said Severus bringing his face into view of Alex's eyes.

"Hi dad," said Alex with a smile, happy to see him.

"Look I'm sorry about not being there all evening, I got caught up in my work and I felt terrible when I realised I'd been neglecting you, I sent off to the apothecary to cover my order, that way I'll have more time now."

"You won't leave me on my own again?"

"No of course not, I'm sorry."

"I was getting worried dad, for a moment I thought I'd done something wrong and that you didn't want to see me anymore, but I remembered you said it wasn't my fault."

"You did nothing, it was entirely my fault," said Severus feeling even worse knowing he had caused Alex to re-live old insecurities.

"I forgive you dad," said Alex sleepily, happy now that his dad had said sorry and that he wouldn't leave him alone anymore.

"Thank you, come on you can sleep with me tonight," said Severus knowing Alex most likely craved more attention and affection since he had been deprived of it all evening.

"Thanks," said Alex holding out his hands. Severus obliged and picked Alex with up with his son wrapping his arms and legs around him. Severus cuddled Alex towards him and stroked the hair on the back of his head as the two made their way to Severus's bedroom. Once there Severus lay Alex down on the bed and then climbed into bed next to him, wrapping an arm around his son and drawing him closer.

"Love you Alex, good night."

"G'night dad, Owwhh-thanks for coming to see me," said Alex with a small smile on his lips as he once again drifted off to sleep.

"Sleep well son," said Severus stroking Alex's hair until he drifted off. With his son asleep Severus settled down and it wasn't long until he too was asleep with father and son sleeping peacefully in each other's embrace.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

The rising sun on Sunday morning promised a bright day and for Alex it turned out to just be that. Severus and Alex had woke up late on in the morning and had had a lie in. After spending some time getting up the two of them along with Daisy had made breakfast before Severus spent some quality time with his son. To Alex's delight they played a few games of chess in which of course Alex lost but he didn't care since he got to spend time with his dad. After the chess the two of them had settled down at the kitchen table to work on some of Alex's puzzles, the pieces scattered all over it as they worked away.

When they took a break they had what half resembled Hogwarts castle; they managed to complete the sky and most of the towers as well as a bit of the base, although most of the middle still needing completing. Severus levitated the pieces out of the way while they ate lunch with them continuing after they had eaten. They kept at it and made more progress until someone knocked on the door around one o'clock. Severus rose to answer it and strode down the hall. Opening the door he came face to face with Remus.

"Good afternoon Snape," greeted Remus.

"Afternoon Lupin," drawled Severus. "Well come in," he offered.

"Thanks," returned Remus.

"We're down in the kitchen," said Severus closing the door before making his way into the kitchen where he seated himself at the table. Remus followed after him and then sat down at his offered seat opposite Alex and Severus.

"Hi Remus," greeted Alex enthusiastically.

"Hey how are you doing?"

"Okay, dad and I are just working on this puzzle, do you want to help?" asked Alex looking up at Remus with a puzzle piece in his hand.

"Sure, ah Hogwarts I see," said Remus inspecting the image of the complete puzzle on the box.

"Do you want a drink?" said Severus stiffly; although he was trying to remain civil it was certainly hard work.

"Only if it's no trouble," returned Remus not wanting to test Severus's patience.

"If it was any trouble I would not have offered," countered Severus somewhat annoyed with Remus's ambiguous answer.

"Errr just tea then please," replied Remus.

"Daisy, a tea for Lupin please," ordered Severus. "Do you want a drink Alex?" added Severus more softly.

"May I have a pumpkin juice please?"

"You may," nodded Severus. "Pumpkin juice too Daisy."

"Of course right away!" cried the elf happily.

"Hmmm," mused Severus contemplating the puzzle. "Why don't you collect all the yellow pieces and then we can work on the windows?" suggested Severus.

"Alright dad," agreed Alex who began collecting and compiling all the yellow pieces for the windows.

"I can do the lake," said Remus looking for the water pieces. The three of them sat working together and made more progress on the puzzle with Daisy bringing their drinks. After awhile the three of them stopped with Remus regarding Alex and Severus. "I have a surprise," he said speaking up.

"Really what?" asked Alex curiously.

"These," said Remus retrieving a folder from within his robes. He opened it and then removed a number of glossy wizarding photos. Severus and Alex inspected them and realised they were from yesterday's tournament. They showed Alex and Sebastian duelling against the London Legionaries and then all four battling against the Scottish Sabers, duelling outfits and all in their glory.

"Wow these are really cool Remus!" exclaimed Alex excitedly.

"I know, I bought them yesterday when I spoke to the photographer, I've been saving up since I know your birthday is soon so think of it as an early birthday present, the photographer said he would give me some more pictures on Tuesday and if you progress further then more then," explained Remus.

"Thank you," said Alex gratefully whilst further inspecting the pictures.

"These are very nice," commented Severus he too looking at the pictures. "Thank you," he added saying his thanks.

"Well you're both very welcome, now I've also got two more pictures as promised, these are the last ones I have unfortunately, you should have your own large collection now Alex," said Remus handing them over. The first was of baby Alex riding the broom Sirius had given him with the second one showing a fourteen old month Alex lay flat out asleep face down on James's chest who too was also napping away, since it was a wizarding picture Alex could see James's chest moving up and down with baby Alex moving with him, both snoring away as they slept.

"These are great thanks Remus, and don't worry about our deal I don't care about it anymore."

"That's good to know," smiled Remus.

"I'll just put these away," said Alex scooting off his chair before he dashed up the stairs and disappeared.

"So Err ... how are things?" asked Severus awkwardly.

"Things are fine ... just fine," returned Remus.

"The Err ... The weather is quite nice isn't it," said Severus thinking of something to talk about whilst gesturing towards the sun through the window.

"Yes, yes it is, do you err do you keep the greenhouse stocked?" asked Remus pointing towards it.

"Yes for my potions brewing you know ... And Alex uses it as well for his Herbology practicals."

"Ah yes I think he mentioned it once or twice in our letters for his essays," returned Remus.

"Yes, his essays are very well done actually, I know you have been helping him with some of them," replied Severus.

"I do what I can to help," waved off Remus. They're conversation hit another awkward quiet moment which thankfully was ended by the arrival of Alex who had just returned.

"I'm done!" called Alex as he entered.

"I can see," smirked Remus. "Do you want to finish off your puzzle?"

"Errr actually I was wondering if I could talk to you," replied Alex.

"Okay."

"I mean like you know in private."

"Ah okay," said Remus cottoning on. "Do you want to go to your room?"

"Hmmm ... no the study is fine," said Alex before he turned and headed for it with Remus following. Remus closed the door behind him and then regarded Alex with concern, obviously thinking he had some discrete problem or issue that needed dealing with.

"I was wondering if I could ask you something, I mean I never really got chance whilst at the tournament."

"Sure anything."

"Well," said Alex seating himself on the arm of one of the couches. "Did James know about Black's prank, you know where he tried to get dad killed?"

"Ah," let out Remus somewhat surprised. "Well I can see why you didn't want to discuss this in front of your father," acknowledged Remus. "But to answer your question no James didn't know about the prank not until the last moment anyway. Look James and your dad hated each other, it was a rivalry built up over years of resent with a woman thrown in between, but James never wanted your father dead, that's why he went to stop it whilst risking his own life in the process. James was by no means a perfect person but he was pretty decent all things considered, as I said he got better as he aged."

"I'm glad he didn't know, I can respect him more for it now," answered Alex whilst mulling it all over in his head.

"I'm glad you think that, James did a lot of regretful things but that was one of his finer moments, you shouldn't judge people on one moment only."

"Even Black? It only took him one moment to betray my parents," shot back Alex.

"Yeah well I guess there are exceptions to every rule," conceded Remus whilst hiding his own anger.

"Thanks for telling me this Remus," said Alex scooting off the arm of the chair.

"You're welcome," said Remus following Alex back into the kitchen. The two of them entered together with Alex immediately noting that Severus looked concerned and worried. Most likely wondering what would cause Alex to seek out a private conversation with Remus.

"You don't need to worry dad I was just asking Remus whether James knew about the prank," reassured Alex seeing Severus's expression.

"Oh I see ... and did he?"

"No, Remus said he didn't find out until the last moment, that he hated you but he wouldn't want you dead," answered Alex.

"Really?"

"It's true," nodded Remus. "And if you need proof, I Remus John Lupin do herby swear on my magic that to the best of my knowledge that James Charlus Potter did not know about the prank that Sirius Orion Black used to get Severus Snape killed, and that he did everything in his power to save his life," vowed Remus before casting a lumos spell.

"See dad!"

"I guess ... I guess this changes things slightly, not much, but still," conceded Severus.

"Well it's a start," Remus whispered to Alex.

"Yeah," nodded back Alex. "Could we finish the puzzle now?"

"Sure," agreed Remus.

"Yes of course," nodded Severus dragging himself out of his musings.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

After finishing Alex's puzzle Remus had spent some time with the young boy telling him more about his parents before leaving. Today was therefore now Tuesday the 13th August 1991, the day of the second round of the tournament. Between Sunday and Tuesday Alex's condition had worsened so much so that it was now noticeable. The tiredness had started the week prior but it had only been noticed by Alex on the Saturday morning, and he hadn't told his father for fear of not being allowed to compete. Now the tiredness was worse and he'd also noticed a sizeable decrease in his appetite as well as the onset of a cough and cold, something that Severus had noticed as well.

It was therefore no surprise then that Severus found it difficult to wake his son on the morning of the tournament. Alex had been drifting pleasantly when he felt himself being shaken awake for what was the third time that morning. Alex understandably was feeling lousy which was made worse by the fact that his joints were achy and sore.

"Alex what's wrong?" asked Severus concerned.

"I feel horrible hukk hukk," coughed out Alex.

"I think you might have caught Samuel's cold," said Severus feeling Alex's forehead. To confirm it Severus waved his wand over Alex's throat and chest whilst casting respiratory diagnostic charms. The results came back showing that Alex had indeed been afflicted with a cough as well as a cold.

"Dad?" asked Alex with a strained voice as a result of the pain he was feeling in his head.

"Yes son?"

"Can I have a pain reliever? My heads sore," whined Alex.

"Headache?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm," mused Severus whilst thinking over his son's illness. "Daisy!" he eventually called.

"Yes master?" asked the house elf.

"Fetch me a pain reliever, pepperup potion as well as a mild child's dose of strengthening solution," ordered Severus. Daisy nodded and then popped away with the small house elf reappearing with three vials of potions. Severus took them from her and then checked the dosages, un-stopping them he brought them up to Alex's mouth one after the other, his son gulping down the nasty solutions.

"Eurgh those are horrible," exclaimed Alex making his distaste known.

"I know they are," conceded Severus apologetically. "How do you feel now?"

"My head feels better," let out Alex whilst flopping back down onto his bed, no longer sitting up.

"The pepperup potion will take some time to work, once it does you should start feeling better, in the mean time you need to rest."

"But dad hukk the tournament hukk hukk," spluttered Alex though his coughs whilst sitting back up. Severus didn't like what he was about to say because he knew how much the tournament meant to Alex, but the fact was his son was ill and they couldn't do anything about that. He knew he was about to have one very upset boy on his hands but there was nothing he could do he realised with a sigh.

"Easy son," said Severus gently pushing Alex back down onto the bed. "I'm sorry Alex but you're not going to able to compete in your current condition," said Severus softly.

"But dad I have to! If I don't we'll all be disqualified," said Alex before he entered another coughing fit.

"I know how frustrating this is for you son," said Severus sympathising with his boy. "But I doubt you could even duel properly like this," he added to placate Alex.

"I don't care I've suffered through worse," said Alex referring to the abuse at the Dursleys. "I can fight dad, please let me dad please," begged Alex who was on the verge of tears.

It broke Severus's heart to say it but he had to. "I'm sorry Alex I really am but you can't duel like this, you'll only get hurt," said Severus feeling just as heartbroken as Alex did, he loved his son and was so proud of him, and they'd be training for this for months so it was a disappointment for both of them.

"But I have to!" whined Alex. "They'll hate me!"

"Oh Alex they won't," reassured Severus. "They know it's not your fault and Sebastian and the others will understand that, I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do."

"No ... No no no!" exclaimed Alex as tears streamed down his face. "It's so unfair!" he let out angrily whilst hammering his fist into his quilt.

"I know it is, come here son," said Severus pulling Alex's head into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry okay? I know how much this tournament means to you but you can't help being ill son, you just need to get better."

"I know but I can fight I know I can," responded Alex as he let his father comfort him by rubbing circles into his back.

"Ssshh," soothed Severus whilst gently pushing Alex back onto the bed. "Everything will be okay."

"It won't!" shot back Alex.

Severus looked at his son's pleading eyes and thought further on the problem. Their first match against the Wilshire Warriors in the two versus two bracket was at nine thirty, there was therefore no chance that Alex would be able to make it. The four versus four match against the Diagon Destroyers wans't until three thirty in the afternoon. Maybe once the potions had taken affect Alex would be feeling better or well enough to compete in the duel.

"Alright I have an idea," said Severus speaking up. Alex looked at Severus hopefully and with absolute attention. "There's no chance you will make the two versus two match, but the others can speak to the officials and see if either Oscar or Emily can fill in for you for the match, and if you're feeling better by afternoon then you might, and note I say MIGHT be able to compete in the duel, but no promises okay?"

"You mean I might be able to compete after all?" asked Alex perking up whilst wiping his eyes.

"Yes but only if you're on your best behaviour so that means lying in bed resting and doing nothing strenuous," warned Severus.

"Of course!" exclaimed Alex happily. "Look dad resting and everything!" added Alex lying back on his bed whilst keeping perfectly still.

"Very funny," smirked Severus. "Right well let's get you nice and comfortable," added Severus whilst summoning Alex's blue footed pyjamas. He unzipped them and then rolled up the legs like one would do with socks so they would be easier to put on. "Right young man feet out," said Severus pulling the quilt aside. He gently placed Alex's feet in the foot sections and then unravelled them. With his son's cooperation he was able to quickly place his arms through the sleeves and then zip up the pyjamas so Alex was warm and nice and snug.

"Thanks dad," said Alex as Severus tucked him into bed.

"You're welcome, right I think some breakfast and then perhaps you should get a few hours, that way you should be refreshed for later."

"Okay, not loads though hukk hukk ... sorry," apologised Alex for coughing on Severus. "I mean I'm not that hungry."

"No I don't suppose you are," said Severus realising Alex would mostly likely have little desire to eat much while he was feeling unwell. "Plenty of fluids though instead alright?"

"Okay," nodded Alex.

"Right well breakfast will be up soon," said Severus before he left to tend to breakfast with Daisy. Alex just lay there resting feeling completely lousy and not at all his self. Hopefully I'll be well enough for the four versus four Alex hopefully thought to himself. He didn't think he could stand the others being disqualified because he couldn't play. He knew it wasn't his fault that he was ill but that didn't stop him from feeling scared that the others might blame him, and he didn't want to lose his friends.

Alex didn't have to wait long to find out what his friends thought because Sebastian, Oscar and Emily soon appeared at the top of his spiral staircase, Sebastian in the lead. "Hi there mate, your dad said you weren't well," said Sebastian coming to sit on Alex's bed beside him, the others joining him on the other side shortly after.

"I'm sorry ... I'm really really sorry," blurted out Alex.

"Alex what are you talking about?" asked a confused Sebastian.

"You must all hate me," let out Alex morosely whilst dropping his head to face his lap.

"What of course we don't!" spoke up Emily.

"Yeah, you better start speaking some sense because right now you sound weird," added Oscar.

"You mean you guys aren't mad I can't play?"

"WHAT?" exclaimed Sebastian. "Of course we aren't mate, your ill! How could you think we'd be mad?"

"I dunno, I ... I just hukk hukk sorry ... I just never had friends before you guys, remember?"

"Oh," let out Sebastian cottoning on. "Well we don't mind, we came to see how you are before we leave for the tournament."

"Yeah so how are you?" asked Emily concerned.

"I feel lousy but I'll be fine, hopefully I'll be alright for the afternoon match."

"Yeah it would be cool if you could make it but don't worry if you can't," said Oscar reassuringly.

"Yeah don't kill yourself alright?" added Sebastian.

"Alright, it's just so annoying not being able to go."

"I know, we already decided Emily will take your spot this round if the officials let us but your dad doesn't think that's likely."

"I hope you can hukk hukk," coughed out Alex. "Good luck though guys," said Alex closing his eyes out of tiredness.

"Hmm?" said Emily raising her eyebrow.

"And girl," added Alex with a small smile whilst momentarily opening his eyes.

"Give him a break," grinned Sebastian.

"Sorry," smiled Emily sheepishly.

The four of them were interrupted when Severus entered Alex's room with tray in his hands. He strode over to Alex and set it down in his lap. "Here you go breakfast in bed young sir."

"Thanks dad," said Alex looking at his bowl of rice pudding and goblet of pumpkin juice. The rice pudding was in a usual sized bowl but to Alex it looked like a lot, and he meant a lot.

"Now just try and eat as much of that as you can," encouraged Severus. "You three better get going or you will be late."

"Alright, bye Mr Snape, see you later Alex get well!" called Sebastian.

"Yeah don't worry we'll try and win for you," added Emily.

"See you later mate, just get better," said Oscar before the three left.

Severus returned not long after and stared at Alex's untouched food. He raised an eyebrow and Alex grudgingly set to work eating his rice pudding. It didn't help that he already felt full and that each spoonful made him feel sick. After awhile the effort of sitting up became very tiresome for Alex, especially since his joints were achy and sore. Unable to sit up anymore Alex flopped back onto his pillows which were propping him up. Seeing this Severus took up Alex's spoon and began spoon feeding him his pudding, Alex in his current condition didn't even feel embarrassed by this.

"Do you remember when we first met and I spoon fed you your pudding like this?" said Severus with a smile at the memory.

"Yeah I couldn't see anything," returned Alex closing his eyes since he felt another wave of tiredness hit him.

"Just think that was over a year ago," reminisced Severus whilst bringing up another spoonful to Alex's mouth.

"It's gone pretty quick," returned Alex feeling very full, his stomach was practically bursting through his snug fitting pyjamas.

"You're right it has," answered Severus bringing up another spoonful.

"No more dad," said Alex weekly shaking his head.

"Just a little more," encouraged Severus. Alex complied since he didn't want to disappoint his dad but he felt very sick after he had, fluid was building in his throat. He couldn't stop it as the sick practically jumped up his throat before he leant over the bed and spewed up on the floor. Alex heaved before spewing up again, his sick full of cream coloured bits and rice. Alex moved to sit back on the bed properly but was stopped by Severus.

"Not yet," said Severus softly whilst rubbing Alex's back. It was fortunate Severus stopped Alex because he was sick again and again, eventually just dry heaving with nothing but clear fluid coming out.

"Hukk hukk," coughed Alex. "I'm sorry," apologised Alex weakly whilst looking at the mess on his floor.

"Sshh," soothed Severus. "Don't worry its fine," he added whilst vanishing the mess with a wave of his wand. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes, yes I think so," answered Alex leaning back on his propped up pillows.

"Good, and I'm sorry too," said Severus sincerely.

"Why?" asked Alex closing his eyes.

"Because I should have listened to you when you said you were full."

"S'okay," returned Alex tiredly.

Severus watched Alex's sleepy form lay in front of him before he summoned a vial of mild dreamless sleep and another set of pepperup potion and mild strengthening solution. Checking the time Severus discovered it was quarter to nine so that meant they had around six hours before the four versus four match started. He measured out a dose of dreamless sleep that would put Alex out for around five hours and mixed it in with his pumpkin juice. Alex drank down the potions without complaint and then gulped down his pumpkin juice, when he had Severus had Daisy remove the goblet and rice pudding.

"Now sleep well son," said Severus quietly.

"Wait did you?" asked Alex sitting up.

"Yes now just relax and go to sleep," said Severus cuddling Alex to his body. Alex rested his head on Severus's shoulder as his eyes began to droop and then closed them when they felt like led; he could feel the effects of the dreamless sleep working away and knew it wouldn't be long before he fell asleep. He momentarily fought it though because he wanted to say something.

"Don's leave me," pleaded Alex not wanting to be alone.

"Don't worry I won't now stop fighting it," soothed Severus stroking the back of Alex's head.

"I ... I juss wanted to says that," said Alex still fighting the potion as he wanted to explain himself. "I's eurgh," slurred out Alex sleepily. "I's goes sleeps nows."

"That's right I've got you and I'll watch over you, I'll even be here when you wake up now sshh," said Severus cuddling Alex to him closer. He could feel Alex's body relaxing in his arms as sleep overcame him. When his son was well and truly asleep Severus lowered him back onto the bed and tucked him in. Since he had spewed up his breakfast Severus spelled a double dose of nutrition potion into his stomach and then left his son to sleep off the potions. True to his word Severus watched over his son and couldn't help but worrying over his condition, like any parent he didn't want to see his child unwell.

Severus didn't leave once not even to go to the toilet. He had lunch beside Alex and had Daisy answer the floo when it went off. The loyal house elf returned to tell him that unfortunately the officials had not allowed their request to substitute Emily for Alex, meaning Sebastian and Alex were now out of the two versus two bracket. Severus occupied himself by reading the Practical Potioneer until around twenty minutes past two when he knew the potion would be wearing off. Taking Alex's small hand into his own Severus knelt down beside his son and watched.

When Alex awoke he could feel someone holding his hand. It took him awhile to wake properly as he had to wait for the potion to fully wear off. When he did he felt a lot better, he wasn't perfect but no wear near as bad as in the morning. He was pleased to see his dad knelt beside him, and even more pleased when he realised his dad had kept his promise by not leaving him. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better," answered Alex with a smile as he sat up and stretched.

"You look better," acknowledged Severus. "Now do you think you're up to duelling? And I want your honest answer."

"I dunno," answered Alex truthfully. "I still feel a bit tired and achy but nowhere near as bad as before," added Alex as he felt a lot better.

"Hmm," let out Severus whilst performing another set of respiratory diagnostic charms. The results came back with good news. The course of potions Severus had given Alex had mostly eliminated most of the cold and cough although some of it still remained, that wasn't a problem though as it should go on its own accord. Severus guessed Alex would feel slightly lethargic until he completely got over his illness, but he thought the results matched his son's own assessment and was therefore happy he hadn't been lied to. "I agree and thank you for telling me the truth."

"So may I duel then?" asked Alex hopefully.

"Yes, yes I think it is safe enough but I want you resting as soon as we get back."

"Wahoo!" cried Alex with an exuberant expression flashing across his happy face.

"Right go shower and then we'll get you dressed," instructed Severus moving to retrieve Alex's duelling attire. With Alex's clothing sorted Severus floo'ed to BNYDA's headquarters to notify the others and the officials that Alex would be duelling, meanwhile in the shower Alex's washed himself and got ready. The young boy was practically on cloud nine, for one he was feeling a lot better and now he could duel in the tournament! Alright so he wasn't perfect but he still felt like he was full of energy although not at one hundred percent.

Alex washed his hair and then had Daisy dry him. When he entered his bedroom in the attic he found his father waiting for him. Alex slipped on his briefs by himself with his dad assisting him with his leggings and boots. Lastly he slipped his black tunic over his head and then straightened it out. "Now how are you feeling?" asked Severus cupping one of Alex's cheeks in his hand.

"I feel good dad!" said Alex jumping off the bed excitedly.

"Alright let's get going then," said Severus leading Alex down to the second floor. Severus retrieved Alex's wand and then a few minutes later the two were on their way. They arrived at BNYDA's headquarters at five past three and headed over to the dressing rooms for duelling arena one. There Alex was met with Sebastian, Oscar and Emily who all rushed to give him a hug.

"Wow we didn't think you would make it," said Sebastian happily, you could hear the relief in his voice, relief because his friend was better and also because now they wouldn't be disqualified.

"Yeah we thought we were done for," added Oscar.

"I'm okay guys I feel a lot better," said Alex with a smile.

"We're sorry about the two versus two we did try," said Emily apologetically.

"Yeah you don't mind do you?" said Alex turning towards Sebastian.

"I won't say I'm not disappointed but it wasn't your fault, I bet you're feeling bad about it too right?"

"Yeah I wanted to fight, I think we could have beat them," returned Alex.

"Forget about the two versus two," said Severus speaking up. "You need to stay focused and concentrate on your next match. The Diagon Destroyers are a very good team, in fact they were runners up in last year's London youth tournament so they won't be an easy team to beat."

"Right dad," returned Alex settling down along with the others. The four of them sat strategising whilst Severus fetched Alex's number and duelling bracelet, when the kids were done talking they just sat there quietly whilst they listened to the crowd outside. Once again the nerves began to creep back up, all four of them realising this was going to be a hard match and that a lot was riding on it. If they won then they would earn themselves a spot in the quarter finals.

Eventually Severus brought them back to reality. "Come on time to go, good luck all of you," said Severus leading them out to the arena. There he handed them their wands with one of the ringside officials checking their numbers and bracelets. Once on the arena floor Alex regarded their opponents. They were in all grey and a lot taller than them. That was not at all surprising considering they were older than the gang. Thomas Fairbourne was eleven and his sister Felicia ten. Similarly Daniel Dedworth and Rosaline Pembroke were eleven like Thomas.

They were positioned with Daniel and Thomas in the middle with Rosaline on the left and Felicia on the right. Since Alex hadn't been feeling well the others had agreed he should be kept on the edge. That way he could do a lot of damage before he was picked up. The two groups stood staring each other down with their wands ready until Lord Claymore spoke up.

"Welcome to the last match of the day, the Hogsmeade Hell raisers who happen to be the underdogs against the much more experienced Diagon Destroyers." At the mention of the Diagon Destroyers a loud cheer resounded around the stadium proving that the team were popular. Alex and the rest didn't have long to think on this though as the referee stepped forward. "Red ... Amber ... Green! Go!" exclaimed the referee.

Before they could even react Alex and Sebastian found themselves under concentrated fire from all four opposing Diagon Destroyers. They returned fire but this was cut short as incantations rang out through the arena.

"Vespertilio hexagonem!" cried Thomas and Daniel shooting snot bats at Alex and Sebastian.

"Vespertilio hexagonem!" bellowed Alex returning fire before he was swamped by the bats. His powerful bat bogey hex ensnared Thomas with Sebastian countering with a bat bogey jinx of his own which he sent racing towards Daniel. Oscar and Emily immediately moved across the arena floor and began attacking Rosaline. They scored a hit each bringing her down to three lives before Felicia entered the fray.

"Locomotor Mortis!" cried Felicia coming to Rosaline's rescue. Her leg locker caught Oscar as he was trying to right his feet. As such his feet were unfortunately locked together. As this occurred Felicia scored a number of hits on him bringing him down to three lives too.

"Finite!" cried Oscar freeing himself from the leg locker curse.

"Flipendo!" exclaimed Emily loudly. Since Felicia had been expecting it she managed to just dodge out of the way. Oscar thought he saw her motion with her hand at Rosaline before he understood what the gesture meant.

"Flipendo!" incanted Rosaline loudly. Emily found herself flying backwards and her back hitting the padded sand bellow as her chest roared on fire as she was winded, looking up she could see Alex stood by her as he struggled away to dispel the bats. The four boys racing against each other to get out of the bat bogey hexes. Since Alex wasn't feeling one hundred percent it was taking longer than it usually did.

Rosaline and Felicia were battling away with Oscar when they changed tact. Despite it being two versus one he was holding his own and had even knocked a life off Felicia. The two opposing girls raced towards Thomas and then began helping him dispel the bats. Oscar seeing this upped the ante and threw star after star at the two girls. He knocked Rosaline down another two lives and Felicia by three whilst they helped Thomas and Daniel free themselves.

Unnoticed by no one except Alex, Emily was lay on the floor still winded as she soldiered on and helped the young boy get free. With both Thomas and Daniel out of the bat bogey hexes Oscar stood no chance and he was quickly dispatched. The four Diagon Destroyers then focused on Emily who was quickly knocked down to one life. She went down with a smile on her face as Alex got free, happy with the knowledge she had helped her teammate escape.

Alex assessed the situation as soon as he was finally freed and it didn't look good. It was four versus one while Sebastian was out of the picture and he was already more tired than usual. Pushing on Alex stoutly defended his best friend and teammate as the opposing team moved in for the kill like a pack of wolves. Alex stood his ground and used his lighting fast reflexes to block deflect and counter the oncoming barrage. He had no time what so ever to return fire of his own, using their own stars against them instead.

In the process Alex was forced to dodge a few times resulting in Sebastian losing two lives although Alex lost no lives in the process. Alex deciding enough was enough went on the offensive. He took a couple of hits in the process knocking him down to three lives but he managed to take out both Rosaline and Felicia who were only on one life each, they both went down with resounding thuds. Now two versus one Alex squared off against Thomas and Daniel who were infuriated that he had delivered such a devastating blow, turning the tide in a matter of seconds.

They rained down stars upon him but Alex was full of adrenaline. He used up all his energy and effort to dodge dive, weave and even roll out of their onslaught, sparks just narrowly missing his head, arms and legs as he dodged. Recovering from a forward role Alex sent off a barrage of powerful stars that hit Daniel knocking him down to two lives. It wasn't without a cost though as Thomas returned fire and hit Alex twice leaving him with one life.

Just a little longer Alex said to himself. In their eagerness to put him down both Thomas and Daniel had completely forgot all about Sebastian, who Alex knew would be free any time soon. The battled continued and Alex fought on and on, dancing and weaving from the stars that seemed to be homing in on him like heat seeking missiles. Despite all their efforts the two Diagon Destroyers couldn't hit the nimble Alex, who specialised in dodging. It was sapping all his energy though and he knew he couldn't keep this up.

In a last effort to do as much damage as possible Alex aimed two powerful sparks at Daniel who was caught off guard since Alex had been on the defensive for so long. Seeing this Thomas dived into the way and took the hits for his teammate as he would have been out if he hadn't. Alex raised his wand again but he was completely done for. Sweat was pouring off his brow and his duelling tunic was stuck to his back from the sweat. His legs were shaking on the spot as a result of his tiredness, his illness finally catching up with him sapping his energy reserves.

Falling to his knees Alex just had time to see Sebastian emerge from the jinx with a look absolute resolve and determination on his face, before a barrage of sparks sent his world descending into blackness as his bracelet stunned him. Like a hero fighting for everything they loved Sebastian joined the fight with the sole purpose of putting Thomas and Daniel down. He knew how long Alex had held on for him despite being unwell and he wasn't going to let his friends down.

With two quick stars Daniel went down as Thomas caught Sebastian with one of his own. Rushing Thomas, Sebastian fired off a powerful onslaught of stars as Thomas did the same, diving to the floor Sebastian took another hit leaving him with one life as Thomas took two before he too fell to the floor. Both boys completly exhausted struggled to get to their feet. Thomas beat Sebastian to it and sent a star at him which the blonde haired boy rolled out of the way of before sending one of his own back. It caught Thomas in the chest and he fell backwards stunned. Sebastian fell towards the floor and breathed a sigh of relief as the announcer called out the end of the match.

"Well will you look at that comeback!" cried one of the commentators.

"Absolutely astounding, who would have thought that young Alexander Snape could hold on for so long so his teammate could get the vital win?" returned the other commentator.

"They won't forget this match in a hurry!"

Finally catching his breath Sebastian moved over to Alex who was being revived. "Hey how are you doing mate?"

"Hukk huhk exhausted," coughed out Alex.

"I know you went down like a hero, we won mate we won!"

"Really?"

"YES!"

"Wow you must have done well," returned Alex getting to his feet with the help of Sebastian. Oscar and Emily joined the two of them soon after with the four of them jumping up and down in celebration when they all heard the result, sharing a group hug as they did. They broke apart and regarded the Diagon Destroyers as they approached.

"Wow well done guys," said Felicia sounding impressed.

"Yeah it was close but you guys deserved the win," said Thomas sounding slightly disappointed but gracious in defeat.

"Thanks," smiled Oscar shaking hands with him.

"Yeah I've never seen anyone dodge as well as you," said Daniel turning towards Alex.

"And I wasn't expecting to go down like that," said Rosaline.

"I didn't either."

"I Err thanks guys," said Alex not really knowing what to say. "I just try my best hukk hukk," coughed out Alex.

"Are you okay?" asked Felicia concerned.

"He's unwell," explained Emily whilst putting an arm around Alex's shoulder.

"Yeah he couldn't even get out of bed this morning; we had to withdraw from our two versus two match against the Wilshire Warriors," supplied Sebastian.

"You fought like that and you're not even feeling well?" asked Thomas astounded.

"I just didn't want to let my friends down," said Alex as way of explanation.

"Well you didn't!" said Sebastian proudly clapping Alex on his back.

"Ow!" let out Alex.

"Oops sorry," said Sebastian sheepishly causing everyone including Alex to laugh at his embarrassed expression.

"Wait did you guys say you were going to fight against the Wilshire Warriors?" asked Daniel curiously.

"Yeah why?" asked Oscar.

"We've fought against them before and they're not that good, you two would waste them," said Daniel pointing towards Alex and Sebastian. "In fact we have them in the next round," added Daniel gesturing towards Rosaline. "So we could have ended up getting knocked out by you guys in both brackets, we'll get them back for you though."

"Thanks."

"Yeah we appreciate it," added Sebastian.

"Well we better get going," said Thomas gesturing towards his parents at the dressing room entrance.

"Yeah see you later," the two groups said exchanging goodbyes.

"Yes well after a long conversation it looks like the two teams are making their way to their dressing rooms. Always nice to see the children talking and making friends."

"Definitely Adam, good sportsmanship and new friendship links is what this tournament is all about."

Alex was practically tackled as Severus hugged him to death when he entered the dressing room. "I'm so so proud of you, well done son," said Severus causing Alex to smile and warmth to rise in his chest. His father was proud of him and nothing made him feel better than that. "You three all did very well as well, alright come on let's get all four of you home."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

First I would just like to give a very big apology to all my readers who have been waiting for an update for the last two weeks. Unfortunately my mother broke her heel not long after I published chapter 70, anyone who knows anything about bone fractures will know that breaking your heel is one of the hardest bones in your body to break, and that when you do it takes months to heal properly. She might even need surgery which we really hope she doesn't since she has type 1 diabetes and the risk of infection is very severe.

So basically I've been helping her out as much as possible since she lives on her own and I'm the closest, she can hardly walk around so you can imagine how busy I've been doing all her jobs and keeping her house clean and tidy. That might sound like I'm a bit bitter but honestly I don't mind doing it, if it's a choice between my hobby (writing) and looking after my mother (family), than that's an easy choice, I think it might have even influenced my writing with the subplot of Severus giving up his private brewing for the time being, weird that isn't it? Anyway to make up for the long wait I wrote an extra long chapter which in a way has also contributed to the wait. I think I could have updated this sooner but I absolutely hate rushed jobs, quality over quantity any day.

I had considered sending out a chapter alerting you guys to the situation but I found in my experience that I don't like these from reading other stories. They only get your hopes up that you're going to read a new chapter and then you find it's just a little message that leaves you disappointed, so I thought it was better this way.

So what do people think of Alex's illness? If you've been paying attention then you'll notice that his tiredness started before he caught Samuel's cold and not after. As I often do with my writing I like leaving clues and if you've been picking up on them as I know some of you have (though PM correspondence) you might already know whats happening. All shall be revealed in the next chapter and if you look back to chapter 53 you'll know I have been planning this all along. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter, sorry again for the wait, see you ASAP.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	72. Chapter 72 ALL

HP

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 72 - A.L.L. **

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

After returning from BNYDA's headquarters on Tuesday night Severus had ordered Alex to bed where he spent most of the evening resting. Therefore by Wednesday morning on the 14th August 1991 Alex was feeling much recuperated although he wasn't completely right. Severus noted that Alex took longer than usual to wake when he went to rouse his son, but not as long as yesterday, and although Alex still felt achy and sore when Severus woke him he wasn't as sore or achy as the previous day, neither therefore worried about it and assumed Alex was getting better.

The morning of the 15th August 1991 soon dawned with Alex groggily waking up. Although he had been feeling better yesterday it seemed his cough and cold had returned with a new vengeance. It wasn't as bad as Tuesday but he definitely didn't feel all that well. "Thanks hukk hukk Daisy," said Alex through a coughing fit before he covered his mouth. Daisy beamed at the praise and then prepared Alex's duelling outfit.

"You is being very welcome Alex," returned Daisy before she disappeared with an audible pop. Alex let out a wide yawn as he shuffled along his bed. Placing his hands on the quilt either side of him Alex pushed off and stood. "Wow," let out the young boy as he felt a dizzy spell hit him. Stumbling for a moment Alex managed to move so he fell back onto the bed. "Alright what is wrong with me?" Alex wondered to himself before he headed downstairs for a shower.

In the shower Alex busied himself by washing his body with the soap and his hair with the shampoo, just following his usual morning routine as he normally did. Nothing out of the ordinary occurred until something caught his attention. Holding up his right forearm Alex inspected it and found small odd pinhead-sized red dots littering his arm here and there. Inspecting his body elsewhere he found similar spots on his left leg. It was while he was stood there wondering what to do about it when he entered another coughing fit. God I feel lousy Alex admitted to himself.

Despite this Alex wasn't going to let it put him down like he had Tuesday morning. Today he would be fighting the Devon Dragoons alongside Sebastian, Emily and Oscar. If they won the match then they would progress to the semi-finals. There is no way I can miss that and let the gang down Alex told himself. He knew his father would catch on if he was unwell, he never missed anything, and he would definitely see him coughing and sneezing; the unmistakable signs of a cough and cold. Alex therefore wished very strongly for that not to happen. Little did he know that he had just unconsciously used accidental magic which caused the symptoms of his illness to be masked, he didn't know that he would pay for it later either.

Feeling a whole lot better Alex returned to his bedroom where he marvelled at his spectacular recovery. He had a hunch that his magic might have done something but at the moment he wasn't too concerned by it, he had his eyes firmly set on the quarter finals match that would be happening in around an hour's time. If I'm not well later then dad can just give me some potions to make me feel better Alex rationalised, although in the back of his mind he couldn't deny that he was slightly worried at the fact that he was still ill.

His worry increased when he took a good look at himself in the mirror and noticed how pale he looked. In fact he had a strong resemblance to a convalescent which wasn't surprising considering he was still getting over his illness. I'll worry about it after the match right now I need to stay focused Alex reminded himself, that's what dad always said, you need to stay focused and concentrate. With this in mind the young dark haired boy dressed himself in his duelling attire, noticing that the waistline of his leggings was slightly loose when he did so. Has Daisy been resizing my clothes? Alex wondered as he climbed down his spiral staircase.

Or perhaps I just lost some weight? That wasn't so farfetched when he considered all the exercise he had been doing lately with the tournament, not to mention he had been sick and wasn't eating nearly enough as he used to. Yes it was likely he had lost some weight Alex thought to himself as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning Alex," greeted Severus lowering his morning paper.

"Good morning dad," returned Alex as he sat himself at the table.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Not great I guess," said Alex not wanting to lie to his dad.

"Hmm," let out Severus while inspecting his son's appearance. "You do look a bit pale," he observed. "Do you feel up to duelling?"

"I'm still a bit tired and achy, but I think I'll be fine for duelling dad, maybe a bit tired afterwards," answered Alex.

Severus listened carefully and thought on his son's answer. He would be lying if he said he wasn't worried. The course of potions he gave Alex on Tuesday combined with the resting yesterday should have cleared up Alex's cough and cold yet he still wasn't over it. There wasn't much he could do about it at the moment with the upcoming tournament match, unless he stopped Alex going to get him checked out by the healers.

No decided Severus, his son looked well enough to compete and not letting him go would only cause an unnecessary upset, but as soon as the match was over he was going to deal with the issue. He decided he would monitor his son's condition and if he wasn't better by tomorrow then he would contact the healers and book an appointment.

"You may duel, but if you're not completely better by tomorrow then I'll book you an appointment to see the healers," explained Severus.

"Okay," nodded Alex feeling relieved, relieved because he got to compete and if there was anything wrong with him then his dad would deal with it.

With this decided Daisy brought over their breakfast. When she did Alex looked down at the daunting task of eating his toast with bacon and beans as well as sausages and eggs, it looked like a mountain of food! In reality it was just his normal portion size but he still wasn't eating as much. The young Snape just ate away grudgingly though, each mouthful tasting like rubber with his stomach feeling fuller and queasier. After eating only half Alex stopped and pushed his plate away from him.

"Is there something wrong with your food son?" asked Severus concerned, Daisy looking up as well fearing she had accidentally done something bad to the food.

"No – no I just feel full," Alex responded while placing a hand on his bursting stomach.

"That's fine don't worry about it," said Severus gesturing for Daisy to clear the food. Internally though he added it to the list of his observations. Hmm perhaps he could do some checks. He finished eating his breakfast and then rose. Stepping towards Alex, Severus withdrew his wand and ordered Alex to stand.

"What are you doing dad?" asked Alex concerned.

"Just doing some checks," answered Severus as he waved his wand over Alex's body whilst casting diagnostic charms, unfortunately his knowledge of diagnostic charms was limited to first aid situations, charms specialised for traumas rather than investigating illnesses. Of course if Alex had been poisoned then he might recognise the symptoms from his potions knowledge but that wasn't likely to help here, additionally while Alex and Sebastian had been doing their healing classes he had taught them low level diagnostic charms and the results had always been fine when they tested each other, but then they were low level charms, not the deep invasive ones the healers could use.

Thankfully the results came back pretty positive, it seemed there was some of the cough and cold remaining but it was less than it had been on Tuesday when he had ran the charms after the course of potions. That confused him, the results didn't entirely add up with the present symptoms, yes he was definitely going to see the healers. The only problem was he would need an appointment which would take time, he couldn't even take Alex there now even if he wanted to stop Alex competing.

"Dad?" asked a worried Alex since Severus had not said anything for awhile.

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I did not find anything odd but I want to book an appointment to get you checked over to make sure," said Severus pocketing his wand.

"Oh okay," answered Alex, the worry leaving him, for a moment he thought his dad was going to say something was wrong with him. "But why do you want to check if there is nothing wrong with me?"

"I did not say that there was nothing wrong with you," corrected Severus. "I said I didn't find anything odd, the healers are more qualified to look since they know more advanced diagnostic charms than myself," he added as way of explanation. "Do not concern yourself though, you need to concentrate and stay focused on the match."

"Oh yeah," remembered Alex with a thoughtful expression.

"Now wait here while I go floo the healers and book an appointment," instructed Severus as he headed towards the study to contact St Mungo's. Hopefully the match would keep Alex distracted for the time being while he arranged things, he didn't want to worry his son after all. Alex watched his father leave and patiently waited for him to return. When he did Severus informed him that they had an appointment for tomorrow at two o'clock in the afternoon. Gathering their things together the two departed through the hearth to BNYDA's headquarters in London.

"Over here!" cried a voice to their right. Alex looking up spotted Sebastian waving at him with the rest of the gang and adults behind him. Making their way over to the group Alex and Severus exchanged pleasantries with Remus making his presence known.

"Hi Alex, I hope you're feeling better now."

"A bit, still not right though, dad is going to have the healers look at me tomorrow," answered Alex.

"Well I'm sure everything will sort itself out," reassured Remus. "Now why don't you just concentrate on the match?" he added as he didn't want Alex to worry.

"Okay, have you read up on them?" asked Alex as he was joined by the rest of the team.

"Err not yet but I could read it now I guess," said Remus withdrawing the programme from his robe pocket. "It's the Devon Dragoons right?"

"Yeah that's right," answered Emily as she leant in to listen.

"There team is made up of Jamie Mitchell and Sarah Banister who are eleven, as well as Philip Holt who is ten and Edward Gardener who is nine," Remus informed them.

"Philip's quite young then compared to the other teams we have faced," remarked Oscar.

"Yes he is," agreed Remus.

"Same age as us though really," remarked Sebastian.

"Seb's right we shouldn't underestimate anyone," pointed out Alex.

"So what do we know about them?" asked Emily curiously.

"Well they're a pretty good team," said Remus reading from the programme. "You see Jamie and Sarah used to be part of the team that won the four versus four category last year, only the team disbanded when their two other teammates entered the next age bracket leaving them behind. "The same applies to Edward, he was in the team that came third last year before the other three moved on. There isn't much on Philip only that he's been in a few mid level teams," he explained. "Regardless it looks like all of them are pretty experienced, especially the first three, watch out for Jamie and Sarah," he cautioned.

"Don't worry we'll be careful," assured Oscar.

"Well good luck," said Remus leaving them to it.

"They sound pretty good don't they?" said Oscar concerned.

"They do," conceded Sebastian. "I mean did you expect us to get this far? If we win this we're two matches away from winning the tournament."

"You don't think this might be it do you?" said Emily, the doubt sinking in. "I mean everyone keeps saying we're the underdogs yet we've kept winning, we can't keep doing that, right?"

"Sure we can," said Alex his ever determined self. "You said it yourself didn't you? Just last match they didn't think we could win yet look at our comeback. Come on guys you can't give up now!"

"Wow no one's saying anything about giving up!" shot back Sebastian quickly.

"Really because it sounds like it," said Alex defending himself.

"Sorry," said Oscar sheepishly. "But you know we only won the last match because of you mate right?"

"No we didn't, there is no I in T-E-A-M you know? Who fought against Felicia and Rosaline by himself? Two versus one? That was you Oscar and you took a lot of lives off them, you too Emily and you helped me get free from that jinx, otherwise Daniel and Thomas would have wasted me in seconds, and Sebastian you're the one who won it mate, you took down those guys by yourself, in case you hadn't noticed I was stunned then," said Alex passionately.

"Yeah Alex's right guys!" said Oscar smiling. Sebastian and Emily too looked reinvigorated at Alex's passionate speech.

"Yeah," grinned Sebastian. "Come on guys lets win this!"

"That's the spirit guys!" beamed Alex.

"Right kids time to go," said Severus leading the four of them to the dressing room for arena one. Once there he handed them their bracelets and numbers and then left them to strategise. Since the four of them knew Sarah and Jamie were their strongest opponents they decided to concentrate on them. Additionally since they knew Alex was their strongest player they anticipated that he would be the one most targeted and planned for this, Alex didn't really mind since in his current condition he wasn't feeling that great, in a way it took the pressure off him and if he was targeted it would allow the others to do their stuff.

Up in the stands the rest of the group had just finished finding their seats. Joining them along with Hilary and Samuel was Travis who had managed to get some time off from the Auror office. "Wait till 'ya see them dad their great dad!" said Samuel enthusiastically.

"I'm sure they will be son," said Travis putting an arm around Samuel's shoulder whilst smiling at Hillary over his son's head.

"Do you think they can win Mr Remus?" asked Brendon.

"It's Mr Lupin," corrected Remus with a smile at Brendon's mistake. "But call me Remus, Mr makes me feel old."

"But you are old," said Luke innocently whilst he looked up at Remus from his mother's lap. Mrs Marwick chuckled at that and then blushed when she looked at Remus. "I'm sorry," she apologised. "But he cracks me up sometimes with what he says, now Luke, Remus isn't that old."

"But he is!" insisted Luke whilst gesturing at Remus's greying hairs.

"Oh Luke," groaned Mrs Marwick.

"It's okay," said Remus good naturedly. "I suppose to you Luke I am old but really I'm not that old, but to answer your question Brendon, yes I think they can win, it will certainly be difficult but if they have proven anything up till now is that they can certainly surprise people."

"See Becky told you so," said Brendon smirking at Rebecca.

"What I didn't say they would lose!"

"You said and I quote 'The other team are really good, even you have to admit it doesn't look like they will win'," said Brendon quoting what she said.

"Yes I said it is unlikely not impossible!"

"No because that doesn't sound like they will at all does it?"

"Well they might lose!" insisted Rebecca.

"They could lose but I want them to win, go sis!" cried Amy.

"Well I want them to win too I just think it'd be hard," said Rebecca smiling.

As this was happening a woman dressed in a violet robe aged in her late thirties approached the dressing rooms outside arena one. In her hands she held a tray containing four plastic cups of pumpkin juice. As planned she met one of the BNYDA's aid's outside the gangs room. "You have the money?" asked the man.

"Yes," said the woman handing over a pouch containing gold galleons. "Make sure the yellow eyed boy gets that one," she added whilst gesturing towards the fourth cup of pumpkin juice.

"And what will it do?" questioned the aid.

"That is of no concern to you," she returned making to walk away.

"It is a concern if it kills him now isn't it," said the man grabbing hold of her.

"It won't kill him, I double and triple checked the dosage, in fact it won't even harm him – much, just enough to help us along a little," she said sweetly. "Now do it or I'll take the money back and find someone who is more willing."

"Oh don't worry it'll be done I need the money, but just know you disgust me," said the aid spitting on the floor.

"Yes, well are you done?" said the woman giving the aid a sweet smile.

"Yeah, we've done," said the aid turning towards the dressing room door. Once through it he found the four children sat by themselves with Severus by the arena's entrance talking to one of the officials as he usually did while they strategized. "Some drinks kids, can't have you getting dehydrated now can we," said the aid making sure his BNYDA badge on his uniform was well on display.

"And then we – oh thanks," said Emily taking the cup of pumpkin juice from the aid absentmindedly, accepting it was fine since he worked for BNYDA. While she did he took his time to look at the three boys. Seeing Alex's yellow eyes he handed him the fourth cup and then left after they said thanks. Alex thought it was unusual that they had been provided drinks since they hadn't been before. "What's it like?" he asked of Sebastian.

"Nice and cool mate," returned Sebastian with a smile.

Alex brought his cup up to his mouth and sniffed the drink, it didn't smell any different which reassured him, most potions had odours which you could detect, and since the others seemed fine after awhile of watching them he shrugged and drank it down. The four of them then waited for the next half an hour as the arena began to fill up. While Sebastian, Oscar and Emily felt their usual nerves Alex just felt very calm and relaxed, in fact it was if a haze had fallen over his mind, one that made it harder to think, although Alex didn't realise this though since the change was slow and subtle. To add to this his cough and cold had resurfaced and he let out a coughing fit.

"hukk hukk – hukk hukk hukk," coughed Alex.

"Hey mate you okay?" asked Sebastian, Alex didn't respond though so he asked him again. "Alex – are –you – okay?" he added slowly.

"Huh?" answered Alex.

"I said are you okay?" It took Alex awhile to process what Sebastian was saying before he answered. "Yea - yeah I'm fine."

"You sure mate because you seem – you seem a little out of it," said Sebastian trying to find the right words.

"I dunno – maybe – maybe my colds back because I feel tired all of a sudden," said Alex as a wave of drowsiness hit him.

"You want me to get your dad?"

"NO! I mean no I'll be fine," returned Alex urgently.

"You sure?" asked Oscar looking concerned.

"Look let's get the match out of the way first okay? If I tell my dad then I might not be able to compete, do you want us to get disqualified after all this time?"

"Well no, no I don't," admitted Sebastian.

Well then just leave it okay?"

"You sure?"

"Yes," nodded Alex.

"Alright," admitted Sebastian reluctantly, sending worried looks at his friend when he wasn't looking, something wasn't right with his friend he could tell. The four children didn't have to wait long as Severus was soon ushering them out onto the arena. Alex just took his wand absentmindedly and looked around trying to make sense of things, everything seemed so distant and not really important. Before he knew it he was on the arena floor where Sebastian had to point him to the correct spot since he'd taken his by mistake. Once there Alex just once again stared around whilst trying to concentrate, it seemed incredibly hard and he kept losing his focus.

"GO!" cried the referee.

Alex was surprised to hear that and shocked when a spark hit him and knocked a life off him. Finally managing to snap out of it he returned fire and knocked a life off Jamie who had hit him. His world became dizzy again though and he stumbled to the side before righting himself. Blinking his eyes and shaking his head a number of times he managed to get it together again but not before Sarah knocked Oscar down a life.

"Locomotor Mortis!" cried Jamie hitting Alex with the leg locking curse, he hadn't even seen it coming.

"Finite!" incanted Alex releasing himself.

"Locomotor Mortis!" bellowed Edward aiming at Alex who once again found himself leg locked.

"Fin –," started Sebastian.

"No! – eurgh leaves meh lone," slurred out Alex whilst shaking his head. In the action Sebastian just had time to check Alex and understood why he didn't want him to free him, his friend was in no condition to fight so it was pointless to use his spell to help him, so instead he retaliated and hit Sarah.

"Vespertilio hexagonem!" roared Sebastian ensnaring Sarah in the bat bogey hex. In response Edward immediately went to help free her. As she did Emily and Oscar opened fire on him and took him down to three lives. Meanwhile Alex was coming under fire from Jamie and Philip, in his dazed and confused state it was hard to return fire but he managed to block and deflect their onslaught, although he was in no condition to dodge or counter as he normally would.

While Alex soaked up most of the enemy fire Sebastian went to town on Edward along with the other two and put him down as Sarah was freed.

"Flipendo!" she cried sending Alex flying. She followed up by knocking him down to his last life. Emily and Oscar came to his rescue though as they came skipping across the arena floor, effectively making a barrier in front of him while he recovered.

"Pelpitare!" shouted Philip furiously, catching Emily in her left eye, causing it to swell up which limited her vision.

"Flipendo!" she countered catching her attacker before he could dodge, like Alex he went flying with his chest on fire; winded. Sebastian isolated from the rest of the team came under fire from Sarah and Jamie and was knocked down three lives before Emily could come to his aid. Now two versus two the two the duos squared off against each other while Oscar attacked Philip sending him down two lives and then knocking him out completely.

Meanwhile although he had recovered from the knock back jinx Alex was very dizzy and confused. He managed to get to his feet and heard Oscar cry "Vespertilio hexagonem!" which sent bogey bats at Jamie who had just knocked Emily down to two lives with the aid of Sarah. Alex aimed at her and then brandished his wand letting out two sparks, although his aim was extremely poor; the exertion involved brought him to his knees as he felt his magic in overdrive to complete the small task. Sweat was pouring off him and his body was shaking.

On the ringside Severus along with the officials and healers were concerned, they had been watching Alex from the start and had suspected something was wrong with the young boy. Said boy threw another two sparks at Sarah which combined with Sebastian's and Emily's attacks knocked her down to two lives. Alex made to follow up but nothing came out his wand when he waved it. He tried again and got the same result. His vision spun with black dots appearing at the edges, the noises surrounding him going distant. His legs went from underneath him and he fell to the floor completely out of it. As he did a loud whistle blew around the arena with officials and healers stopping the match, the downed players being revived.

"Well looks like the referee has called an end to the match on medical grounds," said the first commentator.

"Yes looks like there is something wrong with young Alexander Snape."

"What's wrong with him?" demanded Severus.

"We're trying to determine that," said Fredrick the healer who began running diagnostics on Alex. "It looks like he's suffering from Magical Exhaustion," answered the mediwizard.

"That doesn't explain his behaviour," Severus retorted.

"No it doesn't," admitted the referee beside the healers and Severus. At that very moment a brown tawny owl landed beside the referee and held out its leg with a note attached. He glanced around a moment at the others before he took it, the owl flying off once he had. The referee watched it go and then read the short note.

_I have reason to believe the boy has been drugged _

"Check his blood for any substances," he ordered.

"You think he might have been drugged?" said Severus furiously.

"It is a possibility," conceded Richard the second healer. Removing an empty vial from his robes he held his wand over Alex's arm and siphoned some blood out. Once in the vial he began running tests and diagnostics. "That's strange ... The white blood cell count is awfully high and the red blood count is extremely low, did you know your son is Anaemic?"

"Anaemic? No of course not, well he has been unwell lately, I booked an appointment to see the healers for tomorrow," answered Severus.

"Hmm well he is, now let's see what else we can find," said Richard running more tests. "Now has your son taken any potions in the last twenty four hours?"

"No not to my knowledge," Severus responded.

"No calming draughts?"

"No."

"Well your son has a cocktail of potions in his system, a strong calming draught, a mild confusion concoction as well as a strong magic inhibitor."

"The magic inhibitor caused his M.E I take it?" said the referee seeking confirmation.

"Yes although it shouldn't have been strong enough to get the results it did, you said your son was unwell recently?"

"Yes, he's had a bad cough and cold, it was mostly gone but I think it may have recently returned."

"Let me check," said Fredrick waving his wand, his expression quickly became a worried one. "Your son has a very nasty chest infection and looks to be developing a fever."

"What? Surely I would have noticed if he had," said Severus in a mixture of worry and indignation.

"Not necessarily," answered Richard. "It is common for a child's magic to fight against illnesses which can mask the symptoms and make it appear less severe than it is. My guess would be that his magic was doing fine but the magic inhibitor was the catalyst to what we see now, basically it's taken his defences away and the infection is assaulting his body full force whereas before his magic would have kept it in check."

"You're saying someone drugged Alex and made him ill like this?" said Sebastian who had been listening not too far away.

"Yes," answered Fredrick. "If I had to put a time on it I would say around an hour ago, have any of you drank anything in that time frame?"

"Well yeah," admitted Sebastian looking very worried. "One of the BNYDA aids gave us all pumpkin juice like half an hour before the match started."

"Who?" demanded Severus.

"A man with blonde hair, I didn't really look since we were concentrating on our tactics and stuff."

"No I didn't either," said Emily, Oscar similarly shook his head and shrugged signalling he didn't know too.

"Never mind that now," said Richard. "We need to test all the other children, Fredrick get the others healers on it right away, start with these three," he added gesturing to the rest of the gang.

"So just to confirm it he was definitely drugged?" asked the referee.

"Undoubtedly, I can't see why Mr Snape would give his son these potions and this BNYDA official mentioned seems suspicious as I know you guys don't give out drinks for this very reason."

"Well that's enough for me," said the referee standing. "I'm calling this match forfeit for the time being, if there is any evidence to suggest the Devon Dragoons are involved then they will be disqualified, I'm also ordering an inquiry into this," he added whilst making his way over to the other officials.

"Well it looks like the referee has called the match forfeit since Alexander Snape has fallen prey to a spiked drink of some sorts," said the first commentator.

"If that's true then that's just absolutely disgusting, really who would do that to an eight year old child?" asked the second commentator. At this the crowd shouted angrily and booed along, it clear they too were very unhappy with what had happened to Alex.

"Right we need to get him to the medical wing and quickly," said Richard conjuring a stretcher for Alex, thankfully the other three had been tested and were fine. As Alex was stretchered away a violet robed Mrs Mitchell looked on with an arm around Jamie's shoulder, the mixture of guilt, concern and worry on her face as clear as day; she'd only meant to slow him down not this she told herself when she saw how ill he looked, what if he was seriously ill or died? She'd never forgive herself, and if Jamie knew she would never be able to look him in the eye again, she knew the disappointment she would see when he realised the matches he had won hadn't been because of him but the drinks she spiked.

Severus and Richard entered the medical wing along with the stretchered Alex and the rest of the team, shortly followed by the other children and adults in their party from the crowd. Once there Alex was placed in a private room where Richard began treating him along with Fredrick and a nurse called Wendy, most of the group waiting in the waiting room with the Miles family accompanying the two Snape's.

Alex was stripped to his underwear where the bruises on his body were discovered from the knock back jinx. Wendy promptly began applying bruise removal cream while Fredrick and Richard further assessed Alex, a visual diagnostic appearing above him with his vitals on it. "Has your son been showing any unsual symptoms lately?" asked Fredrick.

"Other than the cough and cold he's been quite tired and hasn't been eating that much," answered Severus.

"What about headaches?"

"Err yes one or two," said Severus remembering the ones he had treated.

"These red spots are unusual," spoke up Richard. "They are no doubt symptoms of your son's Anaemia, the main symptoms are of course tiredness because there are less blood cells that carry oxygen around the body."

"You also mentioned a high white blood count?" remembered Severus.

"Yes which is very unusual, you see the white blood cells form a major part of the immune system so he should have no problems fighting this illness if the count is so high, yet you say he has had it for awhile?"

"Since Tuesday at least although the headaches and tiredness may have started earlier," said Severus trying to remember all the little details. He had no idea how Alex had been Sunday afternoon thanks to fact he had been absent he realised feeling quite guilty. "He seemed to get better when I gave him a course of pepperup potion and strengthen solution on Tuesday."

"Hmm I think what has most likely happened is that the potions you gave him merely set back the hidden chest infection rather than treating it, and when Alex was drugged this morning it came out in full force once his defences were lowered."

"But the white blood cells are unusually high," said Fredrick reminding Richard.

"Yes very usual, unless ..."

"Unless what?" asked Fredrick.

"Speak with me in private," said Richard gesturing towards the door, Richard nodded and then followed.

"Is it true?" said Lisa looking at Severus. "Was Alex really drugged?"

"Yes, it seems so," said Severus in a low threating voice. If he ever found out who did it then they would be very sorry indeed.

"But who would do that?" asked Philip incredulously.

"Could it have been someone from the other team?" asked Sebastian speaking up.

"I doubt any of the other children are responsible, but perhaps one of their parents," answered Severus. Their conversation was cut short as Fredrick and Richard entered. "Well?"

"We think we may know what is wrong with your son," said Fredrick.

"And?"

"At the moment it is just a theory so we've called in a specialist from St Mungo's, his name is Edmund Heelford and he has more expertise in this field than either of us do."

"I understand that but what is your suspicion?" asked Severus becoming annoyed and impatient.

"I'm sorry," apologised Richard. "It's against policy to disclose our suspicions until a proper diagnosis can be made. It is unwise to give what could be later a false prognosis. When Mr Heelford arrives he should be able to prove or disprove our theory. In the meantime we would like to begin treating your son's condition."

"Fine," agreed Severus sensing he wouldn't get anymore out of the two healers. "What plan of treatment do you propose?"

"We'd like to give him a strong fever reducer as well as strengthening solutions and pepperup potions, blood replenisher's too to help with the Anaemia."

"Is there anything else we should know?"

"No Mr Snape that's all for now, Wendy if you could set up a drip?"

"Of course sir," answered the nurse before she began preparing the drip and potions for Alex. Once everything was set up she inserted an interveners line into Alex's left wrist and then began administering the potions before she left. Fredrick returned to say that Heelford would most likely not be able to come until around two to three hours time since he already had appointments. Upon hearing this and after waiting for an hour in which nothing changed Severus told the Miles family to go home.

"Are you sure Severus? I don't mind waiting you know?" said Lisa.

"I don't want you three waiting and Sebastian is no doubt hungry," returned Severus.

"I'm not hungry," said Sebastian loyally before his stomach let out a loud growl.

"Of course not," smirked Severus.

"How about this, I'll take Sebastian home while you stay?" said Philip looking at Lisa.

"But I want to stay!" insisted Sebastian.

"Go home sweetie you'll only be waiting for hours, if there's any news I'll let you know straight away," reassured Lisa.

"Straight away," said Sebastian looking at his mother seriously.

"Straight away I promise," she assured.

"Come on son," said Philip kissing his wife before he sent a nod at Severus and then departed with Sebastian in tow. Severus and Lisa just sat and watched Alex as he lay on the bed, his small chest rising and falling, his breathing sounding laboured as the sweat poured off his body. Severus conjured a cloth and knelt beside his son and began to wipe his forehead and body, cleaning it. Alex's condition wasn't a surprise though considering his temperature was now 38.5 °C or 101.3 °F indicating a high fever. After awhile Alex moaned and opened his eyes, his head banging and his eyes hurting from the bright lights.

"Alex? How are you son?" said Severus concerned.

"Bright – too bright turn it down!" complained Alex clamping his eyes shut. Severus withdrew his wand and complied by lowering the lights in the room.

"How do you feel now, better?"

"S'better, sore though – hukk hukk – tired and awful – huhk hukk – hukk hukk it's cold so cold," said Alex through a coughing fit as his body shivered.

"That means your body is still raising its temperature," said Severus worried, his son's temperature was already high but obviously not high enough if his body needed to heighten it to beat off the infection. Only then would the cold feeling stop and then Alex would feel fine in terms of temperature until the infection was beat, then the temperature would need to go down and Alex would feel too hot until it returned to its normal level.

"Eurgh waz wong with meh?" slurred out Alex as he closed his eyes once again.

"You've got a nasty chest infection so you've got a fever, that's why you feel so ill, the healers have put you on a drip with potions so they'll make you feel better," explained Severus.

"Mhnn okay," moaned out Alex. "My heads sore daddy," complained Alex, his head feeling like a hammer was smashing into it every other moment. Severus was shocked when his son referred to him as daddy rather than dad, he realised Alex must be feeling very ill to use the more infantile moniker.

"It's alright son – daddy's here, I'll get you a pain relieving potion okay how's that?" said Severus hitting the 'healer call for assistance button' bedside the bed. A short while later Fredrick returned with Severus asking for a pain reliever whilst telling him how Alex was so far; it was important to inform the healer of Alex's shivering and therefore likely increase in temperature so they could monitor it.

"Alright I'll get Wendy to administer a pain reliever and some saline to keep him hydrated, and if his temperature goes up we'll increase the dose of fever reducer," said Fredrick taking note of everything on a clipboard. "A potions on way to take the pain away, is that okay Alex?" he added whilst speaking to the young boy.

"Yeah – eurgh ... thank you," groaned out Alex as Severus wiped sweat from his brow. Wendy soon reappeared and spelled the pain reliever into Alex before she added some saline to the drip. As the pain reliever took affect Alex slipped off into another fitful sleep. As his son slept Severus kept an eye on his vitals and became very concerned when he noted that Alex's heart was quite weak, it seemed it had been put under a lot of strain recently, and he couldn't help but wondering that whatever the healers had been discussing before might be responsible. He didn't know what it could be but he was starting to think it might be something very serious.

Severus was brought out of his musings when Lord Claymore and what Severus recognised as an Auror by his uniform entered. "Mr Snape and who might you be?" asked Lord Claymore pleasantly.

"Lisa Miles," returned Lisa.

"Good see to see you ma'am, well Mr Snape I thought I would give you and your son my regards, absolutely dreadful thing that happened."

"I appreciate that, thank you," said Severus gratefully.

"This is Auror Savage, he has some news to tell you," said Lord Claymore excusing himself.

"As Lord Claymore said I'm Savage," said the Auror speaking up. "We have some good news, a suspect has come forward and confessed to doping your son Mr Snape, just right after the officials announced your son was in a serious condition," said Savage informing them.

"Who?" was all Severus asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, the only thing I can disclose is that they had a close connection to the Devon Dragoons," returned Savage.

"Look at my son," said Severus gesturing towards Alex's weak form. "They helped do that to my boy, now tell me!"

"Severus!" said Lisa putting an arm on his shoulder, her eyes begging him to calm down. "Think of Alex he needs you here, not ranting and raving," she implored, that seemed to calm Severus down and he took a few breaths to help the process along.

"Look I know this must be a hard time for you," said Savage sympathising with Severus, he too had a young son. "But if you must know then yes it was one of the parents of the Devon Dragoons, now I shouldn't even have told you that so you didn't hear it from me, now we're gonna nail them so don't you worry, just worry about your boy alright?" Severus nodded at that with Savage soon leaving.

"Severus are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine," lied Severus, no he was far from fine, his son was in hospital so how could he be fine?

"Do you need anything? Do you want me to call anyone for you?"

"No ... Well ...," answered Severus not at all his usual articulate self. "Err yes you could call Dumbledore and get him to come here please, oh and tell the others to go home," said Severus letting out a sigh as he brought a hand to his brow.

"Of course, I'll be right back," said Lisa standing before she left the private room. Severus watched her go and then knelt down beside his son again. He just sat there for a few minutes wiping his brow. Checking the diagnostic hovering over Alex he saw that his son's temperature was now 39 °C or 102.2 °F. Seeing this Severus hit the call for assist button again and then waited until Richard appeared.

"You called?"

"His temperature has risen again," said Severus gesturing towards the diagnostic. Richard checked it as well as the other vitals and then straightened up. "I don't understand," admitted Richard. "The potions should be at least helping, I'll have Wendy up the dose and see if that helps."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Then there isn't much we can do," said Richard gravely.

"Thank you Healer," said Severus signalling the conversation was over. Richard nodded and then left Severus to his thoughts. He didn't have long to wait as Alex moaned and turned over, his eyes opening slowly.

"Daddy?" asked Alex in a low weak voice.

"Daddy's here," said Severus immediately at Alex's side.

"Wah happened before?" asked Alex as Severus took his small hand into his own.

"You mean in the match?" Alex responded by giving a weak nod. "Well a very bad person gave you a drug which I guess made you feel weird right?"

"Yeah – s'all dizzy ands weirds, likes I cants thinks poplay," slurred out Alex.

"Well they caught them so they'll get into trouble," reassured Severus. "How are you feeling?"

"Feels lousy," admitted Alex closing his eyes again.

"I know," said Severus sympathetically. "But I'm here and I won't leave you okay?"

"Kay, lov'ya da."

"Love you too, now just rest okay?" said Severus not receiving an answer as Alex had slipped off again. Severus returned to his seat and watched as Wendy upped the dosage and then left. Around ten minutes later he was joined by Lisa and a very concerned looking Albus.

"Albus."

"Severus," said Albus returning the greeting. "Have the healers said what is wrong?"

"No, but they've called for a specialist to come see Alex," returned Severus.

"I see, did they say how long?"

"Three hours around two hours ago," said Severus.

"Good, then we can wait," said Albus taking a seat.

"Thank you Lisa," said Severus gratefully when she too had returned to her seat. The three of them sat waiting with not much changing while they did, just Alex turning over in his sleep whilst letting out wheezes every now and then as he struggled to breath, with all three of them being very concerned when he did.

As he got worse Severus called for the healers again, they responded by erecting a powerful pressurised bubblehead charm around him; the equivalent of a Muggle oxygen mask which would help with his breathing. Severus became even more concerned when it became evident that the fever reduce wasn't working despite the increased dosage, Alex's temperature was now 40 °C or 104 °F where it seemed to peak.

Around 03:15 PM the three of them were greeted by the presence of Healer Edmund Heelford as he entered the private room. "Hello there, my name is Edmund or Mr Heelford, I take it you must be Mr Snape, and Dumbledore too that's a surprise."

"For emotional support," elaborated Albus.

"I see, well the healers here have briefed me but I'd like to take a look at your son, yes?"

"Of course," said Severus motioning for Heelford to continue. The mediwizard began by running a number of deep invasive scans on Alex and just hummed away to himself as he did. He summoned the clipboard beside the bed to him and read away before he then did some more tests. "Hmm I'd like to run some blood and bone marrow tests on your son," said Heelford seeking permission.

"Anything to help Alex," said Severus nodding. Heelford began by removing two empty vials which he filled with Alex's blood. Removing another he leant over Alex and then pulled down Alex's briefs a touch before he placed his wand over Alex's hip and did the same for the back of Alex's spine. Once done he placed the removed bone marrow for testing in the vial and sealed all three of the vials. "I'll just run some tests and then I'll be back, if it's what the healers here thought it is and what I suspect it is then it won't take long," said Heelford before he left.

"What do you think is wrong?" said a concerned Lisa.

"I fear something serious," said Severus looking unnerved.

"Whatever it is Severus I will help you through it, you know I will," said Albus vigorously.

"Me too and Philip as well, and Sebastian will help Alex I know he will."

"Thank you, both of you," said Severus gratefully. Heelford returned around ten minutes later looking very grim and serious. He stopped for a moment as though trying to figure out how to say what he was going to say and then sat down opposite Severus.

"What – what I'm about to say might come as quite a shock and is very serious."

"Just – just tell me – just tell me what's wrong with my son," said Severus steeling himself for what was to come.

"There isn't any other way to say this Mr Snape so I'm just going to say it. I'm sorry Mr Snape – your son has cancer," said Heelford very solemnly. Lisa gasped and put both her hands to her mouth as tears filled her eyes. Albus seemed to age three hundred years and put his hand on Severus's shoulder where he squeezed it. Severus himself had gone completely white, all the colour drained from him.

"Ca – cancer?" questioned Severus as thought he hadn't heard him correctly.

"Yes – yes Mr Snape – your son has cancer, I'm so sorry."

No ... No Severus told himself. No Alex couldn't have ... No he just couldn't – he just couldn't have cancer. His boy ... his son and cancer. It just couldn't happen, couldn't be happening. It just couldn't! He couldn't lose his boy ... his son, his entire world. Alex couldn't die he just couldn't! Or else he would die because without Alex there was no point in living – in existing.

"Maybe – maybe there's been a mistake," said Severus not wanting to admit it, tears too filling his own eyes.

"I'm sorry – but there's no mistake," said Heelford slowly.

"There has to be! Why can't you run them again!" said Severus angrily as tears fell down his face, he'd never cried like this since Lily had died but he was making up for all those years without tears shed.

"I'm sorry Mr Snape, but I ran the tests twice, it was very clear, there is no doubt," said Heelford very slowly. Those words seemed like a death sentence to Severus who promptly put his head in his hands and cried his heart out, loud heart pulling sobs that racked the room and everyone in it. Albus and Lisa comforted him as best as possible but both too were crying along although not as much as Severus, not like how a parent cries when they hear their child is seriously ill or might die. It took a long while for Severus to pull himself together but eventually he did, the rest of them waiting patiently as he did.

"What," began Severus gulping to clear the fluid in his throat. "What type of cancer?" said Severus regarding Heelford.

"Your son has what we call A.L.L or Acute lymphocytic (lymphoblastic) Leukemia. In fact it's the most common childhood cancer and affects the early blood forming cells. It starts in the bone marrow and then travels to the blood where it manifests itself in the red or white blood cells, in your son's case as is most common it has affected the white blood cells in the early B cells," explained Heelford.

"But – but the healers said Alex had lots of white cells," pointed out Lisa.

"That's correct, but they're not real functioning white blood cells, their basically what we call blanks, they're there but they have no function other than to clog up the blood stream, and that is what has happened to your son, the infected cells have crowded out the good functioning red and white blood cells, this has caused your son to become Anemic as his red blood cell count is low, and has affected his immune system as his real white blood cell count is equally as low, that is why the fever reducer isn't working, the potions work by utilizing the body's immune sy_s_tem and help it to fight off any infections, at the moment that isn't going to happen."

"What – what caused this?" asked Severus steeling himself.

"There are a number of reasons, environmental factors such as exposure to radiation or certain potions or chemicals, genetics so it could be an increased risk due to family history with the illness. There have also been studies into the affects of blood magic's but the results have not been very forthcoming since blood magic was outlawed by the Ministry, no one is going to conduct an illegal study and people aren't going to admit to doing something illegal when they are diagnosed," said Heelford informing them.

Both Albus and Severus shared a knowing look both thinking the same thing. What if the blood adoption had caused this? It did after all change the blood cells in the body and cancer was just effectively a mutation of the cells. It was certainly very coincidental for the cancer to appear around a year after the ritual if it wasn't responsible for Alex's current condition.

"And what is the prognosis?" said Albus since Severus couldn't speak.

"The prognosis varies and depends on the individual circumstances, the one bit of good news is that wizarding cancer care is a bit ahead of Muggle cancer care, as to your question though, in Alex's case it isn't good, his white blood cell count is more than 50,000 cells per cubic millimetre which is very high, that puts him in the high risk category, I also found the Leukemia present in his liver and spleen which is no doubt why he has been eating less, you see as the organs become inflamed they put pressure on the stomach giving a feeling of fullness."

"Did – did you find it anywhere else?" asked Severus finally speaking up.

"Unfortunately yes," sighed Heelford. "It has travelled to his spine and therefore his central nervous system, you can also see that the lymph nodes in his neck are swollen as well," said Heelford gesturing towards them.

"And – and what is – and what is the likely outcome?" said Severus once again steeling himself.

"That would depend on a number of factors, for example the health care plan you wish to use, for example are we speaking private or Ministry sponsored health care?"

"Private, I'll pay anything, every Knut I have," said Severus vigorously.

"Well that improves the outcome, but that doesn't change the fact that he currently has a very severe chest infection. Not to mention that his heart and magic have been put under a lot of strain as the cancer has developed over the months."

"So what are you saying?" said Severus wanting a straight answer.

"I'm saying without the chest infection and the best medical care possible, your son would be looking at a fifty five percent chance of a positive outcome."

"And with the infection?" demanded Severus.

"Mr Snape you have to understand that Alex is very weak and his body is already very tired, this infection is serious and his body has no real way of fighting it," said Heelford slowly with a grave expression.

"So – so you're saying – so you're saying my son's gonna die – right that's what you're saying?" said Severus as tears filled his eyes once again.

"Yes Mr Snape," said Heelford regretfully. "I'm sorry but yes – yes it does look like your son is going to die."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Authors Notes:**

First things first, please please please don't kill me! Although you should know I invested in a nuclear bunker and have placed mines, electric fences and automated sentry guns around my house with enough rations to last at least a year. Additionally remember that I need to be alive to write! So please if you have the urge to kill me at least think about it for awhile, and hopefully you don't use that time to figure out how you're going to kill me slowly and painfully.

Moving on I can't believe how much support and reviews I have received. I normally don't really care about reviews but my last chapter received twenty two which beat the previously held record of twenty on chapter thirty seven, a chapter I previously regarded to be my favourite and best. Even better was the concern and well wishing for my mother. She is doing okay at the moment and has had a scan on her leg, we should get the results this Wednesday so fingers crossed for good news, really thank you everyone for being so understanding.

Last but certainly not least many of you might be shocked at what Mrs Mitchell did, but it has happened a number of times in the past, particularly in tennis where one French father doped his son's opponent's, one even died! I know it's terrible, I just thought I'd shed some light on the issue and thought it was a good dramatic act in the story.

Anyway I hope you liked the chapter, I know it was very tense and dramatic, cliff hangers are a pain too and that is why I usually avoid them, hence I should have some cliff hanger credit saved up for this big one. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter. *Raises Flame Shield and cowers*

Edit: If you're going to review this chapter then please review it under chapter 72, not for example chapter 1 where every potential reader can read the reviews for chapter 1 and see a huge spoiler for later events, thank you.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	73. Chapter 73 Life and Death

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 73 - Life and Death**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Severus had hardly moved since he had received the world shattering news that his son, his Alex, was going to die. He had barely noticed when Albus and Lisa had excused themselves leaving father and son alone. What made matters worse was the guilt over the blood adoption. It had been his idea after all, he was the one to suggest it in the first place, and now because of it his boy was fighting for his life. Of course Heelford hadn't said it was definitely the blood adoption that had caused his son's cancer, but it seemed the most likely cause and just the chance it was responsible tore at his insides and ate them up.

"You c-can do it son, you're a fighter," said Severus wiping Alex's brow. "I know you can pull through, you have to pull through for me, please don't leave me on my own again, I live for you son, without you there's no point," said Severus passionately with tears filling his eyes once again, it seemed he hadn't stopped crying since the bombshell had been dropped.

Despite the guilty feeling he felt Severus tried to tell himself that it would be worth it even if his son died. That Alex wouldn't blame him; surely one year of a loving family was better than ten years of hellish abuse with no respite? And having Alex in his life for a year had been one of the most happiest years he had ever had. Wasn't the saying better to have loved and lost than never loved at all true? Hadn't both their lives been better since they met each other? Even if they were now cruelly torn away from one another?

Severus stopped that train of thought though. His boy wasn't going to die, he just couldn't die. There was the prophecy though the potions master reminded himself. Ah but the prophecy merely stated Alex had the power to vanquish the Dark Lord, not that he eventually would, Severus reminded himself. Damn it is there no hope at all? Severus asked himself in frustration.

What has he done! Severus asked himself angrily; he'd never been a religious person but he was open to the idea that there was some being out there that controlled everything. If there was then he wanted to know what his son had done to deserve this. Is this how you punish me for my sins? By hurting my son? Well it's working alright Severus bitterly thought to himself. Hurt me not my son he shot back. Take me instead if you have to! Oh how he wished he could enter his son's body and rip out the cancer himself, throw it away or take it himself if he could, but he couldn't which was the worst of all. He couldn't do anything but sit by and watch.

Sit by and hope that the strengthening solutions and extremely strong doses of fever reducers worked. If Alex lived through the infection then he might just stand a chance. The healers did say he had a fifty five percent chance of a positive outcome if he survived the infection. "Come on son fight," said Severus squeezing Alex's arm, willing him to succeed.

Severus just sat there by his son's side for how long he didn't know. Just watching Alex's chest rise and fall sharply as he listened to his wheezes and laboured breaths. It happened in a flash, one moment Severus was sat beside his son with the noises of the healers working in the background, and a moment later he was on his feet hitting the healer call for help button as Alex's heart rate dropped on the diagnostic floating above him. Beep -/\- 35 Beep -/\- 29 -/\- Beep 24 Beep -/\- 19 before the diagnostic began letting off alarms signalling a code.

Then all hell broke loose as Healers Heelford, Fredrick and Richard as well as Nurse Wendy and a number of other healers and nurses rushed in. "Sir please move out of the way!" cried Fredrick.

"He's got a Ventricular Fibrillation!" announced Heelford as he assessed Alex's condition.

"What does that mean?" asked an extremely anxious and worried Severus.

"It means his heart isn't pumping properly or enough," answered Wendy.

"We need to find out what's causing his heart to flutter – I want advanced heart diagnostics now!" ordered Heelford.

"Looks like it's because his heart is simply too weak, we could administer strengthening potions or should we administer a shock sir?" asked Richard anxiously.

"Hmm might work," mused Heelford.

Beep -/\- 15 - BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP -

"No too late damn it he's flat lining!" exclaimed Heelford urgently.

"No – no no no!" cried Severus as Alex's heart stopped beating. No he couldn't die – he just couldn't!

"I NEED ATROPINE NOW!" shouted Heelford holding out his hand as the flat line alarm continued to ring in their ears.

"HERE!" cried a nurse handing it to the head healer. Taking the potion in his hand Heelford removed the lid and spelled it into Alex's body and then sat back and began CPR. As he did the other heelers and nurses looked on and prayed it would work.

"Come on why aren't you doing something!" exclaimed Severus frantically; obviously thinking not enough was being done.

"They are we just have to wait and see," reassured Wendy. Severus watched on the seconds stretching into what seemed like minutes as time slowed to a standstill. Then in one moment, in one beautiful moment that Severus would never forget there was a beep.

Beep -/\- 7 - Beep -/\- 11 - Beep -/\- 9 - Beep -/\- 15

"Phew," let out Heelford breathing a huge sigh of relief. "Alright he's back now I need those potions!" demanded Heelford holding out his hand.

"Here sir!"

"W-what are they giving him?" asked Severus urgently.

"Potions to strengthen his heart, it's what caused it in the first place," a nurse nearby responded as Heelford spelled potions into Alex's body. The potions seemed to work because Alex's heart rate increased but it was still rather weak and fluttering; meaning the danger hadn't passed yet.

"Still has the Ventricular Fibrillation," remarked Richard.

"Yes," acknowledged Heelford.

"A shock to encourage it into a normal rhythm?" suggested Frederick.

"Hmm alright," agreed Heelford withdrawing his wand. Holding it over Alex's heart he brandished it causing a bolt of lightning to hit his chest.

Beep -/\- 22 BEEEEEEEP - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wait for it, wait for it," reassured Heelford as Alex's heart stopped momentarily.

Beep -/\- 19 Beep -/\- 21 Beep -/\- 24 Beep -/\- 27 Beep -/\- 31 Beep -/\- 36 Beep -/\- 41 ...

"Alright!" cheered Heelford as the other healers clapped and yelled in delight. "His hearts back to a normal rhythm, crisis averted," let out Heelford collapsing into a chair beside the bed.

"Is – is he okay?" asked Severus not daring to believe it.

"Your son's not okay but he's alive – he's alive," said Fredrick shaking Severus by the shoulder a few times.

"Thank Merlin and thank you," breathed out Severus incredibly relieved.

Hundreds and hundreds of miles away in Hogsmeade, Wandwood Walk, Lisa entered her home at number twenty four. She along with Remus, who hadn't gone home earlier like the rest, entered the house together and found Sebastian and Philip in the kitchen. Philip was holding a mug of untouched coffee in his hands as he sat at the kitchen table, with Sebastian pacing up and down; his nerves frayed. "Now can you tell me what's happening?" demanded Remus for what must have been the twentieth time.

"I'm sorry Remus but I said I'd tell Sebastian right away, and this isn't easy to hear," retorted Lisa.

"T-tell me what?" asked Sebastian looking up at his mother expectantly.

"Come sit down love," said Lisa seating herself in a chair, patting her lap a moment later. Sebastian looked at her for a moment before he nodded and sat on her lap. He could just tell something was wrong by how worried everyone was. "I'm – I'm afraid Alex is very unwell," started Linda in a shaky voice.

"W-why w-whats wrong?" demanded Sebastian craning his neck to look up at his mother.

"The – the healers looked at him and – and they found cancer – he has cancer," said Lisa causing Remus to gasp and Philip to drop his cold cup of coffee which shattered on the floor.

"Ca – c-cancer?" let out Sebastian as his face fell. "You - you mean like Grandma?" asked the young boy horrified. "But Alex can't die! He just can't!" he exclaimed jumping off his mother's lap. Similarly Remus was thinking along the same lines. Only this morning he had spoken to the boy and wished him well. How could everything have gone downhill so fast? Jesus Cancer? No he couldn't stand it if Alex were to die, Lily and James's son, but most of all his only friend, yes his only friend was a child but Alex was just a wonderful child, how could you not like him?

"I'm sorry son," said Lisa as her son backed away into the corner.

"He's – he's gonna be okay you'll see! He'll be fine!" cried Sebastian in denial.

"I know you want him to be sweetie but he's very ill and he has a very nasty chest infection which his body can't fight," said Lisa trying to prepare her son for the worst.

"DO YOU WANT HIM TO DIE OR SOMETHING?" shot back Sebastian angrily.

"No of course not!" reassured Lisa. "That's not what I'm saying."

"THEN STOP TALKING LIKE HE'S GONNA DIE!" exclaimed Sebastian as he raced out of the room with tears in his eyes. Lisa let out a heavy sigh as she brought a hand to her brow and closed her eyes.

"I – I better go talk to him," she said to a stunned Remus and Philip before she followed her son upstairs to his bedroom.

"Merlin cancer," breathed out Philip.

"I – I know," said Remus falling into a seat beside the kitchen table; too shocked to do anything else.

"Seb honey can I come in?" said Lisa knocking on her son's door.

"Huh-uh-huh g-go a-away!" cried Sebastian through his door.

"Please sweetie I know you're upset," called Lisa who could hear her son's sobs through his bedroom door.

"I uh-huh I don wanna t-talk ta a-anyone!" shouted Sebastian through his sobs.

"I'm coming in dear, if you don't want to talk then I can just hug you anyway," supplied Lisa entering her son's room. She found him lay face down on his bed with his head buried into his pillow. Seeking to sooth him she plopped herself down on his bed beside him and rubbed his back. Eventually Sebastian acknowledged her and sat up. "Oh come here," said Lisa wrapping him in a tight embrace.

"H-he – he can't d-die mum he just can't! He's my best friend! He doesn't deserve this mum, not after what he's been through – it's – it's so unfair!" sobbed Sebastian as his mother hugged him tightly.

"I – I know it's unfair sweetie," said Lisa now sobbing as well. "Alex is a such a sweet boy I know, but life isn't fair and we just have to get through this, and be s-strong for Alex, can you do that sweetie but be strong for him?"

"O-okay ... I ... I t-think so," nodded Sebastian.

"That's it," smiled Lisa. "Good boy," she praised as she wiped her own tears away.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Around the time Severus was asking what Alex did to deserve what had happened to him. The young boy awoke in a strange place he didn't recognise. Sitting up and then getting to his feet Alex realised he was wearing a white hospital gown and that he was bare foot. Gazing around Alex understood he was in a hospital corridor but that it was incredibly white and bright, but also very empty and eerie too.

The young boy jumped and gasped when he heard a loud groaning from behind him. Looking down the corridor he spotted that the white corridor became dark and dreary as the lights faded into blackness. Hearing another loud groan coming from the darkness Alex immediately backed away from it and headed in the opposite direction; scared of what he would find down the dark corridor.

Heading further down in the opposite direction Alex called out to see who was there. "Hello? – hello is anyone there? Anyone? HELLO!" he asked to no one, his voice just echoing. Receiving no answer he continued down the corridor until he spotted a room at the end. Inside he could make out a very comfy looking bed which seemed very attractive. He was extremely tired after all and all he wanted to do was go to sleep. So much so that the bed seemed to call out to him; enticing him to come closer and closer, to give into the almost irresistible urge to go to sleep.

"f – gh – t - A – ex," heard Alex in a muffled distant voice; one that sounded awfully like his father. All of a sudden he wasn't so tired and the bed didn't seem so appealing anymore. Hovering on the doorway Alex regarded the bed and then stared at the corridor behind him. The dark corridor still scared him so he didn't want to go any closer to it. As Alex battled with himself he felt himself becoming weaker again, with the bed becoming irresistible once more. Alex made a move towards it but a voice stopped him.

"Harry?" questioned a red haired woman with emerald eyes from behind the young boy.

"M-mum," gasped out Alex looking up at his mother when he turned on the spot. "J-James I mean dad?" added Alex when he saw his father stood beside his mother.

"Come away from the bed son," encouraged James eyeing it warily.

"Why? I'm tired," shot back Alex stepping closer to it.

"Harry! Listen to your father it's not what it looks like," added Lily urgently.

"Come on son don't you want to see us?" coerced James.

"I guess – but I'm so tired," whined Alex eyeing the bed longingly.

"We know you are sweetie," sympathised Lily. "But you can't go to sleep," she explained as she managed to grab hold of him long enough to lead him away; it looked extremely tiring on her part to do so and it was.

"Why?" moaned Alex wanting nothing more than to go to sleep at that moment.

"Because the bed's bad son," said James knowing the bed really represented death, and right now since his son's body was so weak sleep or death was therefore so appealing.

"Oh it looks nice," responded Alex not really paying attention, right now he was too sleepy to talk.

"I know it's hard sweetie," said Lily into Alex's ear. "But you're strong, stronger than anyone we know. We watched you all your life, what you put up with at the Dursleys. You can fight I know you can dear we love you."

"You watched me?" asked Harry as Lily's distraction worked.

"Yes," nodded James. "And don't you want to know what I think of Snape being your father?"

"I guess but Owwh I's so sleepy," said Alex through a yawn as he turned towards the bed.

"I know son but just listen to me okay?"

"Oh alright," huffed Alex reluctantly; he really did want to go to sleep, no matter how appealing his real father's answer was.

"I have to admit I was reluctant and very angry at first," said James who winced when Lily elbowed and scowled at him. "But your mother showed me Snape's good points and as I watched I found myself warming up to the idea more and now I don't have a problem with it," reassured James.

"You really don't mind?" asked Alex hopefully.

"Nope but please go to Ravenclaw if it's a choice between Slytherin and Ravenclaw OW!" finished James with an exclamation of pain as Lily elbowed him again.

"Don't listen to your father son, if you want to go to Slytherin and that'll make you happy then do it," reassured Lily.

"Could you guys read me a story? It'd be nice for you guys to do that since I don't remember you doing it," said Alex not paying attention to their words as he approached the bed.

"No Harry come back!" cried Lily.

Beep -/\- 24 Beep -/\- 19

"James what are those beeps?" asked Lily fearfully.

"I – I think it's his heart," responded James in a hushed whisper.

"Ent - Ibrill – on!" called the muffled voice as Alex got closer to the bed.

"Ant – van – ced –rt –nostics - ow!"

"Harry listen to me you have to come back now!" cried James as Alex reached the foot of the bed.

"Why I'm so so sleepy," let out Alex who in his sleepy state had completely forgotten about their previous warnings.

"Please honey you have to," pleaded Lily.

"Ould – ad – inster – ock now?"

"I'm going sleeps now," said Alex putting his hands on the top of the bed.

"NO DON'T!" cried both Lily and James horrified.

"T – o – ate – fla- ining!" came the muffled voice again as Alex got into bed and yawned one last time before he closed his eyes and drifted off.

Beep -/\- 15 BEEEEEEEP - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"JAMES! James do something!" cried Lily desperately who had used all her energy up guiding Alex away before.

"ED – TROPINE – OW!"

"Harry! Come on son!" cried James as Alex's body began to become translucent and fade. "ERRRR! ARRRRR!" let out James as he grasped Alex and tried to pull him off the bed; just moving him an inch took him a monumental amout of effort.

"Come on James you have to!" cried Lily standing helplessly to the side.

"GRRRR that's it!" exclaimed James as he managed to move Alex towards the edge of the bed. His own body shimmering and fading as he used all his energy up. "Come on just a little further ERRRRR!" he added as his son began to topple off the bed. "ARGGH OW that's it," let out James in relief as Alex fell off the bed and stopped fading.

Beep -/\- 7 - Beep -/\- 11

"Ght – 's – ack – ed – ose – ions," interfered the muffled voice again.

"Well done James you did it! Oh thank you!" cried Lily hugging James to her.

"Huh-huh-huh-huh-huh – I'd die for him," let out James breathlessly.

"You already did," chuckled Lily.

"So did you," shot back James with a smile.

"Look! looks like our times up," said Lily as her body began to shimmer along with her husband's.

"Well we saved him for now," let out James as they began to disappear.

"Good luck son we love you," said Lily and James before the three of them exited the strange place that transcended the barrier between life and death, although Alex would never remember what occurred Lily and James would.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Back in the world of the living Severus was sat beside his son thinking hard. On his mind must be one of the worst decisions a parent must ever have to make. Around two hours after Alex's heart had stopped with the healers monitoring him closely, Heelford had come to him and presented him with some forms, papers he was now holding in his hands as he stared off into space. The document in question was basically his right as Alex's guardian to give his permission on his behalf not to be resuscitated if he should flat line again; the healers feeling it was more ethical just to let him go than prolong his suffering as they thought not much else could be done.

Severus had been furious and outraged at the mere suggestion of it, but then he had calmed down enough to think, to really think hard on the issue at hand. Of course he didn't want his son to die and he doubted Alex did too, but he couldn't be selfish either. It wasn't fair to put Alex through so much hurt and pain to satisfy his own needs as his son's little body was already very weak. Even if he survived the chest infection he would still have tortuous months ahead of him as he battled the cancer, and even then his chances of survival were almost fifty fifty, or a flip of a coin, heads or tails? Merlin when you said it like that.

Would Alex understand though? Would he look down upon him and blame him for not giving him a chance? Realising that Severus made his decision as he tore up the forms. No Alex wouldn't want him to give up; his son was so determined it was unreal. He couldn't do that to his boy, to his son, to sign his life away even if things looked hopeless. Just knowing there could have been a chance would eat at him till his dying days. "Come on son, I haven't given up so don't you go giving up on me either," encouraged Severus whispering into his son's ear.

Of course if Alex heard Severus he never showed it as usual, with Severus just sitting beside his son not daring to leave fearing he might just slip away if he did; and if his son was to die he didn't want him to die alone. Fortunately Severus was brought out of his morbid thoughts when Albus appeared followed by Heelford and Nicholas Flamel. Spotting Albus, Severus stared at the vials he was holding in his hands. One seemed to contain clear fluid with the other two holding gold concoctions.

"Severus," greeted Albus.

"Good to see you again Severus," nodded Nicholas respectively.

"Albus, and Nicholas what are you doing here?" asked Severus pleasantly whilst looking up at the two ancient wizards.

"We may be able to help Alex," said Albus with a twinkle in his eyes as he held out the potions in his hands.

"L-liquid luck or Felix Felicis," let out Severus recognising the first gold potion but not the other two.

"Correct," nodded Albus. "And this vial contains phoenix tears, or more precisely Fawkes's tears," said Albus gesturing towards the smallest vial. "Oh yes he cried himself out when I told him of what had happened to young Alex, of course Fawkes being a phoenix, a very light creature, obviously came to the aid of an innocent child. In doing so he sacrificed himself as his spent tears used up his magic, so unfortunately he's now a baby phoenix for the time being," smiled Albus. "But he should be back on his feet in a few months, but until then his tears won't be doing any healing until he's an adult again."

"Phoenix tears," breathed out Severus when the realisation hit him. "Phoenix tears have healing powers? Can we heal Alex?" he added hopefully.

"We hope so," spoke up Heelford. "It's never really been done before like this in an official capacity and for cancer too," grimaced Heelford. "We don't know but we want to at least try."

"Don't get your hopes up though," said Albus raising a hand signalling for restraint. "Even if this works we don't have enough tears to rid Alex's body of the cancer," added Albus passing over to Heelford.

"Instead we were hoping to use the tears in a targeted way," continued Heelford from where Albus left off. "To hit the cancer at its worst points so in the liver and spleen, in his spine and brain and also to cure him of his chest infection and heal his weak heart."

"Exactly," nodded Nicholas speaking up for the first time. "In that vial there," he added motioning towards the second gold potion. "Is Elixir of Life, now it should keep Alex alive no matter what, even if he's on deaths door, but it won't heal his body so if it does come to the worst and it's terminal, then I implore you to let him go like I let my Penny go, the pain and suffering would be horrendous."

"I ... I understand," nodded Severus. "So when can we start?"

"Immediately," said Heelford summoning six syringes to him. "Alright first spell the Felix Felicis into him to improve his chances," instructed the mediwizard. Albus obliged by waving his wand which saw the gold fluid flow into Alex's body. "Now the Elixir of Life," added Heelford gesturing for Nicholas to administer the potion. Nicholas in response nodded and then took the potion from Albus before spelling it into the young wizard.

"Good," smiled Heelford as he took the first syringe. Unstopping the vial of phoenix tears carefully he drew up a small dose into the first needle, and then repeated the process for the other five subsequent syringes drawing up equal doses. "First we'll do his heart and chest," said Heelford steeling himself as the others looked at each other nervously yet hopefully.

"Make sure you get the right areas, we won't get a second chance," warned Albus since he didn't have any more phoenix tears and wouldn't for a few months. Heelford nodded and then took a deep breath which he blew out a moment later. Inserting the first syringe carefully he pushed it in until he knew it was over Alex's heart. With the tears injected the three of them watched in wonder as Alex's heart rate picked up with the diagnostics reading it was one hundred percent healthy.

"It – it worked!" cried Severus in delight, all his normal decorum forgotten as he was far too happy to care.

"Phew it did," sighed out Heelford with a grin appearing a moment later.

"Take a break if you have to," suggested Albus.

"No no I'll be fine," said Heelford wiping the sweat off his brow. "Five more to go," he added as he took the next syringe. Again the three wizards watched hopefully as the tears were injected only this time they monitored the young boy's chest. As the tears worked and healed away, they noticed the diagnostics telling them the chest infection was receding, with it then disappearing and then completely gone soon after.

"Excellent!" beamed Albus when he saw it had worked.

"Luck really is on our side," grinned Nicholas as he referred to the Felix Felicis. It turned out to be true as Heelford injected Alex four more times all without any problems, with all the doses healing their intended targets. By the time they were done Alex's body was significantly healthier, with him standing a better chance of survival especially now that the chest infection that had blighted his body was now gone.

"Thank you," gasped out Severus. "Thank you so much Albus," let out the potions master as he did something he had never done before and hugged the ancient wizard. He couldn't really express how he felt in that moment. He was so happy it was unreal. He was on cloud nine, over the moon, any word you wanted to describe his delighted state. He had gone from complete despair and hopelessness to now believing his son had a chance, a decent chance of survival, and Albus his mentor, the man who had helped him redeem himself was helping him once again, one of the reasons why he would always be loyal to the man.

"You're welcome – you're very welcome my friend," said Albus gently patting Severus on his back. The two broke apart with Severus just going to sit beside his son who was already looking considerably better; he was no longer wheezing and his breathing seemed more even. What made things even better was the fact that the diagnostic now read that Alex's temperature was now 39.5 °C or 103.1 °F, and since the infection was now gone it wouldn't take Alex's core temperature long to drop down to a more normal level.

"Well I'm happy to say that your son is now out of immediate danger," said Heelford speaking up. "But you will probably want to talk to the healers at St Mungo's about treating his cancer. If you want I can put you through to a private specialist who deals with these sort of cases, in fact he has his own team and is regarded as one of if not the best person to deal with this. I could also pass on my tests and findings to speed the process up."

"I would appreciate that," nodded Severus. "Who is it by the way?"

"The specialist in question is Charlus Bright and he runs his own private team, it will be costly but you have already said you're willing to pay so that shouldn't be a problem. If you want I could go contact him now for you?"

"Please," nodded Severus.

"Well I'll be back as soon as possible," said Heelford before he left.

"I'll help you with the cost," said Albus immediately speaking up. "It's only right that I should help after all."

"Albus you don't owe him anything anymore you just saved his life," retorted Severus.

"I wouldn't say save," contradicted Albus. "Perhaps gave him a helping hand."

"No," said Severus shaking his head. "You didn't see what happened while you were away. I don't know if Heelford told you but Alex flat lined while you were gone. They just managed to bring him back, it was one of the most tense and worst moments of my life," retold Severus.

"T-That bad?" stuttered out Albus shocked; and for him that way saying something.

"I ... I thought he was gonna die ... I can't lose him – he's my life," said Severus vehemently.

"I know how much he means to you but his chances are now much improved," encouraged Albus. "And with the best treatment a positive prognosis is even more likely."

"I know," acknowledged Severus. "But even if he lives he'll have to go through all this and it's going to hurt him, cause him pain, pain that might not have been necessary," let out Severus the guilt eating away at him.

"Severus what are you talking about?"

"The blood adoption," whispered out Severus in a low voice as he placed privacy wards around them.

"Ah I see," sighed out the old Headmaster. "I know you must be feeling guilty Severus, but Minerva and I were there when you suggested the idea, and even I didn't foresee this happening, and it might not even be the cause," reasoned Albus.

"It does not matter that we did not know, it still occurred did it not? What is Alex going to think of me when he finds out?

"Ehem," exclaimed Nicholas clearing his throat to get their attention. "I think your son will still love you Severus, and yes he might be very upset and scared not to mention angry and frustrated with the cancer, but I don't think he will blame you for you did not know, you didn't intentionally do this if it was the cause and I'm sure he'll understand that," asserted Nicholas wisely.

"Yes," agreed Albus. "And think of what his life was like before you rescued him. He was treated like a slave and horribly abused, yet with the adoption you became a family. Without it the cancer might not have developed but at the same time he wouldn't have had a father either, and I think he treasures that dearly perhaps more than you can know."

"Possibly," conceded Severus.

"And lastly," started Nicholas. "You'll need to be strong for your boy now, you can't be tearing yourself apart at a time like this, he needs to see you setting a good example, you worrying and wallowing in your guilt will only upset him and stress him out, and it's going to be hard enough as it is without him worrying about you as well," emphasised Nicholas.

"Yes of course," nodded Severus snapping himself out of it. Nicholas was right he had to be strong, and now was not a time for second questioning the past, the issue was here in front of them to be dealt with, and he needed to deal with it, to ensure his son received the best treatment and care, but most of all the emotional support and love that a young boy needs from his father in a time like this, yes he would be strong and he would live up to his duty and responsibility as he always did, no he wouldn't fail his son.

"Good to hear," smiled Albus who was relieved to see Severus back in better spirits.

"Alright I'm back," announced Heelford as he entered. He was followed by a healer who had curly brown hair who wore spectacles and the white robes of St Mungo's. "My I introduce you to Charlus Bright who is head of the Sanitas Cancer healing team," added the mediwizard. "And Charlus this is Mr Snape the client I was talking to you about."

"Good to meet you," greeted Severus.

"Like wise," smiled Bright. "It was quite fortune this meeting actually, I was just about to head home when Edmund floo called my office," he elaborated.

"Yes luck was on our side," grinned Heelford, everyone who knew Alex had been dosed with Felix Felicis getting the joke which just left Charlus Bright in the dark.

"Anyway perhaps we could go somewhere more private?" suggested Bright.

"No need," spoke up Albus. "We shall get out of your way, call me soon as you know more Severus," added the Headmaster getting to his feet.

"Of course," nodded Severus.

"Yes and well good luck Severus, I wish Alex all the best," said Nicholas standing. The two aged wizards said their goodbyes and then departed. Following them was Heelford who exchanged a few pleasantries with Bright before he went.

"So I hear you're interested in enlisting the aid of my team?" inquired Bright pleasantly as he sat opposite Severus.

"Yes, Heelford recommended you and explained you were one of the best," responded Severus.

"Well what sort of budget are you working on Mr Snape?" asked Bright taking out a notepad and quill.

"Money isn't an problem," said Severus waving his hand dismissively.

"Is it really? you know how many people I see who tell me that?"

"I can assure you money isn't a problem, my mother left me the Prince fortune when she died, a fortune containing millions of galleons," explained Severus.

"That's good," said Bright his demeanour changing immediately. "I'm sorry for being so rash but you can only meet so many people who it turns out later don't have enough money. Yes I'm a healer and I feel sorry for their plights, but I'm also a private practitioner and if I don't get paid my team don't get paid either," explained Bright.

Severus could understand that, it must get extremely annoying to waste your time countless times over and over again. "I understand," emphasised Severus.

"Well if money isn't a problem then you most likely want the best?" Bright assumed.

"Yes everything you have to offer, I just want my boy to live and be healthy," nodded Severus.

"Of course only understandable," sympathised Bright. "Well as you know I'm head of Sanitas, other members on the team include Abigail Caster who acts as a counsellor, in your case she would work with yourself and your son to deal with any emotional problems so your nice and relaxed and not stressed out. Then there is Asa Wanderer who is the livings arrangements supervisor. You see we have private apartments at St Mungo's on the Janus Thickey Ward. It will be his job to ensure everything is in order there and if you have any special requests for furniture and such it is met," explained Bright.

"Are you suggesting Alex should be hospitalised?" queried Severus.

"I am, it really is for the best," answered Bright.

"Wouldn't my son be more comfortable at home?"

"I don't think you understand what this is going to be like Mr Snape. Your son is going to be going through a tough ordeal and this will be hard on both of you. At the ward my team and myself can provide round the clock treatment and give him lots of support. Now of course I'm not saying you couldn't support your son at home," assured Bright.

"But it will be stressful and tiring," he continued. "And at times your son is going to be very cranky which may result in you feeling like yelling at him to shut up, but of course we don't want that. So what I'm trying to say is that you'll need down time, time just to relax and get away from it all, which wouldn't be possible with your son at home."

"I suppose you're right," conceded Severus. "But what about visiting?"

"Ah you may have misunderstood me, let's not take this from one extreme to another, just because your son will be living on the ward doesn't mean you can't see him. In fact there will be a small guestroom within your son's apartment for nights when you want to sleep over, and you'll be able to see him any time you want. What I'm saying is we need you one hundred percent rested when you do see him, so at times it might be necessary for you to leave the hospital and just chill out for awhile, and Alex will need that two, just times when you can both be alone to take things in and recharge."

"It does make sense," acknowledged Severus. "Yes I understand."

"Good, so as I was saying Asa will be making sure everything is comfortable for you two in the apartment and that means anything, if a couch needs to be repositioned so Alex can walk around easier, or he wants the lights or décor changed so it's not too bright on his eyes, well you get the idea. Well where was I?" mused Bright. "Ah yes next on the team is Ignis Prye who is a qualified healer and dietician, he will be working with your son and yourself to ensure Alex is eating all the right foods to keep his strength up, lastly on the team is Rhodes Skelton who as a healer will be assisting me in your son's treatment."

Severus took all that in and had to admit he was impressed. From the sound of it the cancer team had different members to deal with everything, from Alex's living arrangements to his diet and emotional care as well of course his treatment.

"So the team will be working to ensure Alex gets the best care possible in all departments," continued Bright. "Now for his treatment we will be using new powerful potions that are only available to private practitioners. Potions that have been tested and found to be thirty percent more effective than the ones offered by St Mungo's Ministry sponsored care. Now we will be delivering the potions on a very vigorous routine," explained Bright taking a breath.

"The potions work by attacking the cancerous cells whilst also helping new healthy cells to grow and develop. This is accomplished through modified blood replenisher's which focus on multiplying the good cells as the bad ones are killed off. Now like muggle chemotherapy there is unfortunately some 'friendly fire' so to say in which some of the good cells will be killed off too."

"And this is likely to make Alex ill?"

"Unfortunately yes it will, really it's unavoidable but the treatment plan accommodates for that. After each dose of treatment a recovery treatment consisting of strengthening solutions, invigoration draughts, pain relievers and more modified blood replenisher's will be administered. Usually on a 1:1 ratio, so one day of treatment and then one day of recovery potions. This of course is more advanced than muggle cancer treatment. Usually chemotherapy is only administered say once a week or perhaps a couple of times a month. This allows us to deal with the cancer quickly and give it less chance to fight back."

"Wont that routine be intense on Alex's body?" asked Severus concerned. "I mean it must be unpleasant to go through that."

"Yes," nodded Bright solemnly. "It will be very unpleasant," he conceded. "But your son's cancer is very bad Mr Snape. Therefore it is vital for us to adopt a more aggressive routine of treatment to improve his chances of survival."

"I understand," nodded Severus; he didn't like it but there wasn't much they could do.

"Now as I understand it Alex isn't yet aware of his predicament?"

"No," realised Severus to his horror. That was going to be one very hard and upsetting conversation to deal with. Alex was likely going to be devastated when he found out, he might be better not knowing come to think of it.

"Well," sighed Bright. "It is always hard for a parent to tell their child they have cancer. I'll have Abigail get in touch with you ASAP to give you some advice on how to go about it, she can be there to support you, and Alex especially when you deliver the news."

"You think he should be told so soon?"

"The sooner the better, a lot of parents think they can protect their children from the ordeal by hiding it from them, but what they're really doing is hurting them in the long run. We often underestimate children who are very perceptive and pick up on things we might not. He'll find out eventually whether you want him to or not, perhaps a healer will let slip something or he'll overhear something. The point is he needs to hear it from you, if he found out elsewhere it could be very damaging. Lastly he's going to feel unwell, and if he doesn't know what's causing it that might just stress him out and make him more worried," explained Bright.

"Soon as he wakes up then," sighed out Severus.

"I'm glad you understand, now down to the costs," said Bright retrieving a piece of parchment that presumably detailed the costs. "To hire the team and all its members costs 25000ʛ for six months worth of treatment. For the St Mungo's apartment that's an additional 6000ʛ, but the most expensive is the potions themselves that cost 30000ʛ for six months worth of treatment," explained Bright.

Severus added up everything in his head and worked out that in total with everything included, the total bill in pounds would be £305,000. He didn't mind that though, he would empty the Prince family vault of all its galleons, sickles and knuts if it meant his son would live, and in truth the bill hardly dented his fortune. "That's fine," nodded Severus.

"Well we don't expect the money up front but we do expect a deposit and a confirmation from Gringotts that you do actually have the money in your account," said Bright withdrawing a set of forms from his pocket that he enlarged. "This form is a Gringotts transaction form to say you agree to deposit 6100ʛ or ten percent of the total bill into our account. And this other form is a request for Gringotts to place the rest of the money owed to us in a holding account until the treatment ends and the bill is to be paid," said Bright passing Severus the forms.

Severus spent some time reading the two contracts and made sure everything was in order before he signed. When he did he passed them back to Bright who was reassured when he saw Severus had not been lying about having the money.

"Excellent, now let us further discuss your son's treatment and his transport to St Mungo's," said Bright pocketing the forms.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Author's Notes: **

First I just want to say that I was absolutely blown away by the response to the last chapter. I previously stated in the footnotes of chapter 72 that my previous review record for a chapter was 21 on chapter 72. For the last chapter I received no less than 51 reviews which is just mind boggling, albeit they were mostly reviews threatening to kill me if Alex died xD (chuckles).

As for the wait for the chapter, I'm truly sorry, I know it must have been awful to have to wait two weeks with that sort of cliff hanger. There wasn't really much I could do though, I've been stupidly busy with visits to the hospital and doctors especially. The good news is that my mother's scan showed that she doesn't need an operation which is a very big relief, the bad news is she'll probably be off her feet for another month and then they may even put her in a cast again, before physical therapy after that. So please understand about the wait.

The good news in the story though is that Alex is going to live, well for now (who knows what evil Brodus has up his sleeve?) How nerve racking was the flat line situation? I knew it was nerve racking from just writing it.

As for how that occurred many off you may be wondering why they didn't shock his heart when he did flat line, as is often depicted in pretty much every Hollywood film and hospital drama. The answer is because that is simply medically wrong. A shock to the heart doesn't make it start again. So if there is no beat, then shocking it isn't going to do anything, actually it may even have a negative effect.

What shocking the heart does is make it stop and if there was a beat beforehand it will most likely restart again. This is usually done with Ventricular Fibrillation when the heart is uneven; fluttering and not beating enough or when the heart is beating too fast, so the shock is used in the hope of knocking the heart back into an even rhythm. What you would do in a flat line is use drugs to encourage the heart to restart, Atropine being one of them and then start CPR.

Well enough of medicals stuff so moving on. I just thought it would be useful for those who are registered members on Pottermore, to know that they have now realised the first five chapters of the second book, so if you haven't checked it out yet then you should.

I was reading up on the entire back story recently, and discovered that apparently before the International Statute of Secrecy 1689, that the Malfoy family actually consorted with Muggles and Muggle royalty, even offered up marriage contracts to prominent Muggles too, I know I was shocked as well. Of course it makes my depiction of Lucius and the Malfoy family obsolete, which is always the danger when writing before everything is known. Despite this I'll keep my depiction of the Malfoy family to ensure consistency but will obviously change it in any subsequent stories to ensure it is in line with canon.

Lastly before my closing comments in regards to the life and death situation. I deliberately left it ambiguous so people can decide what they want to. So really is could be some religious intervention 'miracle' if that's what you want to believe. Or on a more scientific note it could be just Alex being delusional and this is what he saw. Or alternatively it could be that Lily and James really did save him but instead of religion or a 'god' playing a part it was their love for him as well as their magic that allowed them to intervene. Whatever you decide to believe us up to you, I personally believe the last option applies if anyone is interested to know.

Well I hope you liked the chapter, I guess people will be happy now Albus saved Alex, and I assume I won't have to worry about any more Howlers being sent my way either. Well see you at the next update. P.S don't forget to review, Alex needs lots of cuddles and well wishes to help him get through his ordeal.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	74. Chapter 74 You Have Cancer

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 74 - You Have Cancer**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Early morning around 08:00 AM on Friday the 16th August 1991 saw Severus entering St Mungo's Hospital. The previous night had seen Alex being moved into his new apartment on the Sanitas section of the Janus Thickey long term ward. Had it not been for the fact that the healers agreed to sedate his son, then Severus would never have left to get some much needed sleep. While waking up in the middle of the night alone in a strange place might not have affected Alex physically, it was agreed by all concerned that it would have had a negative effect on him mentally, especially if a stranger had to explain his condition to him.

Entering the main lobby which saw the welcome witch sat behind her desk, Severus manoeuvred himself over to the lifts and then headed for the fifth floor. Whilst stood in the lift Severus considered what needed to be done. Of course he needed to meet with Asa Wanderer, their accommodation supervisor to make the necessary changes to Alex's apartment. He also needed to speak with Abigail Caster too to get some much needed advice on how to deliver the news. Exiting the lifts when he heard the audible chime Severus turned right and headed for the Janus Thickey Ward.

There he checked in at the receptionist desk and then headed for the private section of the ward where Sanitas was based. He met a secretary at another desk which was different to the one he had met last night and stated his business. "Severus Snape to see my son Alexander Snape," spoke Severus clearly. The witch regarded him carefully before she scrutinised the forms before her.

"When is your son's birthday and I trust you have identification too?" she queried; she wasn't going to let a complete stranger visit a child in their care without making some checks first.

"The 17th August 1982," answered Severus succinctly. "And here are my identity papers, as well as Alex's too," he added handing them over.

"Hmm," mused the receptionist as she scanned the document carefully. "Your son's ninth birthday is tomorrow?" she asked after she had handed back his documents.

"Indeed," answered Severus not in the mood to elaborate further; he was already very upset that his son would be spending his first ever real birthday in hospital.

"Poor thing," said the receptionist sympathetically. "I'm Elizabeth by the way, I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other while Alex is here," she added holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you," nodded Severus speaking somewhat more warmly as he shook it.

"Likewise," smiled Elizabeth. "Says here you have an appointment with Asa and then one with Abigail, I'll have Asa come see you right away, he's currently in his office."

"And Head Healer Bright?" inquired Severus.

"Charlus is out of the office today," answered Elizabeth. "He is contacting the private apothecaries for the potions required for your son's treatment, he thought it best not to wait around," elaborated the witch.

"Good," nodded Severus happy things were being done. It seemed Charlus Bright prided efficiency just like him; he might find himself respecting the man.

"Any I'll be right back," said Elizabeth as she presumably went to fetch Asa Wanderer. She didn't take long with a brown haired man with a pleasant smile moving to meet him.

"Asa Wanderer," greeted the accommodation supervisor.

"Severus Snape," returned Severus shaking his hand.

"Would you like a drink or anything?" offered Asa.

"A cup of coffee would be nice," conceded Severus.

"Elizabeth?"

"Of course," nodded the receptionist before she departed.

"Well have you had much time to look around your son's apartment?" questioned the wizard.

"No," responded Severus shaking his head. "I just had time last time to get Alex into bed before I left, it was quite dark so I didn't really observe much of the apartment."

"Well we can have a look around," smiled Asa as they approached Alex's apartment. "So tell me what kind of boy is Alex? What does he like? What interests him?"

"Hmm," mused Severus bringing a hand to his chin as they stopped outside the apartment door. "I would say he is quite a studious, quiet boy, who particularly enjoys potion making and playing Quidditch with his friends."

"So potion making is something he is serious about?" returned Asa taking notes on a clipboard.

"Yes, he's a prodigy in the field," answered Severus.

"Alright potions laboratory," muttered Asa to himself. "You mentioned he likes Quidditch? Does he have a favourite team?"

"Yes Puddlemere United and he likes the position of chaser," supplied Severus as he watched Asa taking notes. The accommodation supervisor continued to scribble away as Elizabeth brought Severus his coffee. When he was done Asa straightened up and gestured for Severus to enter.

"So is there anything else I need to know about his personality? Does he have a favourite toy for bed or anything like that?"

"In regards to his personality Alex is an introvert and often needs his space to take things in, as for a toy he has a teddy and plush Quaffle he is fond of," replied Severus.

"Alright," let out Asa as he took more notes. "Could you bring his plush toys?"

"Yes of course," nodded Severus.

"Well since you mentioned he likes space I'll have a garden area added," said Asa as they entered what was effectively an airlock; it was important for everyone to be sterilised before going near Alex since his immunity was so low. Severus stood there and felt the magic washing over them before they entered through the second door.

"Well this is the living room," said Asa pointing around the white walled room. Directly in front of them was a wide window that covered the entire wall. It had the effect of lighting up the room but had curtains in case it was too bright for Alex. "And there's the fireplace," added Asa gesturing towards the hearth on the left wall. "Like the main door it has a purification ward on it so in future if you want to visit Alex you can just floo in. At the moment only yourself and certified Sanitas members can do that, if you want to add more people then they'll need to obtain authorisation through Charlus," informed Asa as Severus took in the room.

As well as the window and hearth there were a set of comfy looking couches as well as a reclining chair, with beanbags and a soft fluffy rug for relaxing on if need be. To the right of the hearth was a door, and opposite the hearth on the right wall were two doors on either side of the wall. Both had signs on them with the one on the left reading _Bathroom_ and the one of the right reading _Alex's Room_.

"I understand," nodded the potions master. "I take it that room there leads to the guestroom?" inquired Severus gesturing towards the door to the left.

"Yes," answered Asa. "At the moment it's just the guestroom but if I'm adding a potions lab and a garden then it will need expanding."

"You can do that?" mused Severus.

"All Sanitas apartments have expansion charms on them, and the rooms can change to what we need them too, for example I'll be changing the décor later to suit Alex's taste, most likely in the colours of Puddlemere, and the garden isn't a real garden either, although it will offer a fake view of London around St Mungo's itself but it'll feel real enough with simulated wind too," explained Asa.

"And the plants will be appropriately treated? If we're taking the precaution of keeping my son isolated to prevent infection then I don't want him getting some illness from the plants there," added Severus.

"Of course," nodded Asa. "I check every single one of them myself, and there'll be more wards there too to ensure nothing gets through. It will get better though," encouraged Asa. "Alex won't always need to be isolated like this, once the treatment begins his immunity should pick up when the real white blood cells begin regenerating, anyway should we continue?"

Severus nodded as way of reply with the two moving to inspect Alex's room. The décor was identical to the living room and was effectively a blank canvas, although there were a set of dresser for storing clothes. Severus assumed rightfully so that Asa would most likely change décor later. Directly in front of him was Alex lay on a Queen sized bed, with a window behind his son, and a door on the left leading into the bathroom. It seemed that it could be accessed either through the living room or bedroom; most likely for ease of access and to save Alex from having to walk so far.

Inspecting his son closer Severus noted there were tubes attached to his body that were connected up to the drip stand beside him, with potions connected to the drip feeding his body with drugs. "What course of treatment is he currently being given?" inquired Severus curiously.

"I'm not sure," shrugged Asa; he was only the accommodation supervisor after all not a healer. "I can find out though," he added as he picked up the clipboard from the end of Alex's bed. "Seems like he's being dosed with a mild sedative to keep him asleep for the time being, as well as strengthening solutions and vaccines to prevent further infection."

"And those?" asked Severus gesturing towards the two valves that were inserted into Alex's body, one sticking out of his chest through a hole in his gown with the other in his left arm, both connecting to the wires hooked up to the drips.

"They're central venous catheters or ports," supplied Asa. "We use them in pretty much every patient we treat, it allows for easier access so we can supply Alex potions when he is sleeping or if they need to be administered over a long period of time," he explained using his limited knowledge.

"I see," acknowledged Severus.

"Well is there anything else you can think of that Alex might like?"

"Well as I said he is quite studious so appropriate room for reading and studying would be sensible," supplied Severus. "And some books wouldn't be a bad idea along with space for his chess set."

"Yes of course," nodded Asa taking more notes. "Well," let out Asa checking the time with a tempus spell. "You still have a while to see Abigail so we could go over stuff or you could wait in our visitors recreational room," suggested the accommodation supervisor.

"No need," waved off Severus. "I need to contact some family friends, I think it would be good for Alex if they were here," said Severus thinking of the Malfoys and Narcissa in particular.

"Yes of course," nodded Asa. "Abigail suggested keeping Alex sedated until you were ready to tell him anyway, so I'll see you later and everything in regards to the room should be finished by then," smiled Asa.

"Good, until later," said Severus handing over his empty mug. "I'll see you later son," said Severus bending down to kiss Alex on his forehead. He just stood there stroking his son's hair for a moment before he left robes billowing behind him. Returning to the living room he approached the hearth where he took some floo powder in hand from the pot beside the fire. "Malfoy Manor!" called Severus throwing the powder into the flames.

"Yes?" answered Wendy from the opposite fireplace.

"Wendy can you notify either Lucius or Narcissa that I wish to enter and speak with them, I have bad news," said Severus addressing the house elf.

"Of course," said the elf nodding vigorously. "Wendy be going right away," returned Wendy before she disappeared with an audible pop. Severus waited patiently and spotted Asa leaving out of the corner of his eye before Wendy returned. "Mistress Malfoy be on her way, please step through," said Wendy allowing Severus admittance.

Exiting the floo Severus cleaned his robes of soot and ash before he straightened up and was met with Narcissa who was followed by Lucius a few moments later. "Severus what's happened? Wendy said there was bad news," spoke up a concerned Narcissa.

"Well ... Alex is in the hospital," returned Severus with a heavy sigh.

"Hospital?" frowned Lucius equally as concerned. "What happened?"

"We better sit down," warned Severus.

"The sitting room," nodded Narcissa leading the two wizards into it. "So what's wrong with him?" she added when they were appropriately seated.

"Alex has Ca – Alex has cancer," gasped out Severus. His words had an immediate effect on both Malfoy's with their faces losing all their colour. Lucius seemed stunned which was a feat in itself since the Malfoy patriarch was so good at hiding his emotions.

"Oh Severus!" cried Narcissa rushing to hug him with tears in her eyes. "W-When did you find out?"

"Last night," said Severus barely above a whisper. "He doesn't know yet."

"Oh poor thing," sobbed Narcissa as she hugged Severus. "W-When are you going to tell him?"

"S-Soon, I was hoping you would be there for him too," said Severus turning to Narcissa expectantly.

"Of course yes of course I will," said Narcissa nodded vigorously as she wiped her eyes.

"Cancer you say?" asked Lucius recovering. "What type?" he added when he saw his friend nod.

"He ... He has Leukemia," managed Severus before he took a breath. "It's pretty bad, the healers think he has a sixty to sixty five percent chance of survival," finished Severus causing a deafening silence to fill the sitting room. Severus watched as the two just took in what he said. Eventually Lucius got it together.

"What – what treatment plan are you perusing? Is there anyway Narcissa and I can help?"

"I have hired the services of the Sanitas Cancer healing team," supplied Severus. "They're one of the best. I was speaking with Asa Wanderer, their accommodation supervisor just a few minutes ago, I have an appointment with Abigail Caster, a councillor, before I'll then tell Alex the news, I guess Ignis Prye the dietician will be speaking with us soon to go over Alex's food intake," said Severus in a monotonous voice.

"I know of the team," nodded Lucius approvingly. "And yes they are the best but quite expensive too, I'll offer up half the payment to help," offered Lucius.

"No it's okay," waved off Severus.

"Severus," chided Lucius in a cold voice. "I insist."

"Come now Severus," spoke up Narcissa. "Let us help, you don't have to do this on your own, Alex is like a second son to me," she added passionately.

"I ... thank you," relented Severus.

"Good," smiled Lucius. "I'll get in touch with their accountant soon," he added.

"Talk Severus," implored Narcissa. "How are you taking this?"

"I ... I can't get it out of my head ... seeing Alex lay there so weak ... He nearly died you know," gasped out Severus before he began to break down. "H-he can't d-die he just c-cant," sobbed out Severus as Narcissa comforted him. Lucius looked on but he didn't blame his old friend for breaking down. Despite the mask he loved Draco beyond belief, and if he were to get cancer then he would be feeling just the same as well. Seeing your child hurt or unwell was probably the worst experience a parent could go through.

Narcissa similarly didn't blame him either; she knew just how much Alex meant to Severus and how much his life had changed since his boy had come into his life. Alex was like his ray of sunshine, it was remarkable how less grumpy and snarky Severus was compared to before he had rescued his son. She feared for her friend, feared what he would do to himself if the worst should happen, but hopefully it wouldn't come to that. "Sshh it's okay."

"I'm s-sorry," said Severus wiping his eyes as he composed himself.

"Don't be," waved off Lucius. "I'd do the same if it were Draco."

"Yes this is good," agreed Narcissa. "You can't bottle all these feelings up or it will eat at you," she elaborated.

"Yes – yes you're right," agreed Severus as he got his emotions under control.

"So you mentioned an appointment with a councillor before?" prompted Narcissa. "When do you have to go see her?"

"In – in about half an hour," let out Severus as he rubbed his brow.

"Well we can go together then," smiled Narcissa reassuringly.

"Thank you," said Severus gratefully.

"What about Draco?" inquired Lucius.

"We'll – we'll have to tell him," Narcissa responded.

"So soon before he leaves for Hogwarts?"

"Yes," she nodded. "He needs to know," added Narcissa seriously.

"I'll tell him soon as you leave then," returned Lucius.

"Are you sure?" asked Narcissa concerned. "You know what you're like with the lovey dovey stuff."

Lucius understood her concern but it wasn't necessary. Yes he was a very reserved man who hid his emotions well but he could handle soothing Draco at a time like this. "I'll be fine," he reassured. "And I'm not my father," spat Lucius. "And Alex will need you more than Draco will," reasoned the Malfoy Lord.

"That's fine," agreed Narcissa. "So Severus when do you want to get going?"

"Soon," answered Severus. "I need to pick up some clothes and toys from home for Alex," he added as way of explanation.

"Yes of course, well we can get going now then," said Narcissa standing followed by Severus. "I'll see you later love," she added towards Lucius.

"Yes and give my regards to Alex, see you soon Severus," said Lucius giving his friend a nod before he turned on the spot and headed out of the sitting room. He then strode down the main hallway with his cane moving in step with his own feet. "Lucky," called Lucius summoning the house elf.

"Yes Lord Malfoy?" inquired Lucky appearing before him as he walked up the stairs.

"Where is Draco?"

"The young master is reading in his bedroom Milord," answered Lucky.

"Ah of course," nodded Lucius. "Very well dismissed," he waved off with Lucky disappearing a moment later. It didn't take the head of the Malfoy family long to reach his son's bedroom. Once there he knocked and announced himself. "Draco it is father."

"Come in father!" called back Draco's voice through the door.

"So what are you reading?" inquired Lucius when he saw the book his son was reading.

"Potions," smiled Draco looking up at his father admiringly from his desk chair.

"Ah of course," realised Lucius.

"I wish Uncle Sev was there though," said Draco somewhat disappointed.

"I too, but Slughorn is an acceptable replacement, he taught myself and your godfather as well, and Uncle Sev will be there next year," he added.

"Yes I know, still would have been nice though," said Draco his spirits heightened slightly.

"Well," let out Lucius as he sat next to his son beside the desk. "I have some bad news."

"Why what's wrong? What happened?" asked Draco his demeanour changing in a flash.

"It's about Alex," answered Lucius observing how Draco became even more concerned. "He is quite unwell and is in the hospital, your mother just left with Uncle Sev to go see him," elaborated Lucius.

"What's wrong with him? Why couldn't I go with them?"

"Alex doesn't know he is sick, not yet at least, and it will be very upsetting for him when he finds out, so we thought it best if his father and your mother were the only ones there at first, and I of course needed to tell you," explained Lucius. "But yes once he knows you can go see him, I suspect he will be happy to see you."

"It's bad – isn't it?" asked Draco dejectedly.

"His condition is very serious yes," acknowledged Lucius.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Draco unsure of whether he really wanted to know.

"He ... he has cancer," said Lucius slowly. "Leukemia to be exact."

The words had an immediate effect and caused Draco's already pale face to lose all its colour. He just sat there deadly silent and then looked up at his father for confirmation. Seeing the nod he began to break down but Lucius could see he was struggling to hold it together; his fists were clenching and he kept trying to clear the fluid in his throat as he blinked his eyes. It was obvious he was only doing it because he thought he couldn't cry in front of his father.

"It's ... It's okay," said Lucius gently as he brought a hand slowly towards his son; as though comforting him might burn it. Part of him wanted to reprimand his son for his weakness, no doubt the beliefs beaten into him by Abraxas, but the other side wanted to comfort him, eventually it won out and he brought Draco into a hug. "It's okay you ... you can cry," reassured Lucius.

Draco was shocked beyond belief when his father actually hugged him, and at his words he let go of all his self control and broke down and cried like a small child. In a way he appreciated that his father had told him the news rather than his mother. His mother always comforted him so it was just expected, but for his cold emotionless father to do it meant much more. He couldn't even speak he was such a mess, he wanted to ask if Alex would die, or how serious it was, or whether he would be okay, but every time he opened his mouth more sobs and tears escaped.

Lucius watched his son fall to pieces before him and just reassured him as much as possible, he even rubbed his back remembering what he had seen his wife doing when she comforted Draco. It took a long while but eventually the tears ebbed away. "Here," said Lucius holding out a handkerchief. Draco took it gratefully and blew his nose and wiped his eyes.

"T-thank you."

"You're welcome," waved off Lucius. "We'll get through this together son, but I want you to be strong for Alex, he will need you now, more than you can imagine, he needs his brother."

"I ... I'll be there for him," vowed Draco; as always he would protect his little brother.

A short while after Lucius had finished reassuring his son, Severus and Narcissa entered the Janus Thickey word together. Leading the way Severus led Narcissa towards the area Sanitas was based and introduced her at the desk.

"Back so soon?" inquired Elizabeth pleasantly.

"Indeed, this here," said Severus gesturing towards Narcissa. "Is Narcissa Malfoy, a good family friend and practically Alex's surrogate mother since his own mother passed away."

"It's nice you can help him, but Mistress Malfoy?" questioned Elizabeth before her face lit up in recognition. "You're the one who donated all that money to the hospital aren't you? Oh I can't thank you enough," smiled the receptionist excitedly.

"You're welcome and it was nothing," waved off Narcissa.

"Well I guess you're here for your appointment with Abigail, you can see her in her office just there," said Elizabeth gesturing to a doorway down the hallway past Alex's apartment.

"Thank you."

"Nice meeting you," smiled Narcissa as she followed Severus to Abigail's office whereupon he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" called Abigail through the door. The two entered with Narcissa closing the door behind her. In a way the room's décor wasn't that too dissimilar to healer Redford's office who Samuel had visited, although neither Severus or Narcissa could know that. The room was therefore very comfy and relaxing with two armchairs before Abigail's desk. Abigail herself was reasonable young and looked to be in her thirties. She had dark hair and was wearing an informal set of violet robes. "Ah so you must be Severus?"

"Yes, and this is Narcissa Malfoy, a good family friend who is close to my son," said Severus introducing her.

"Yes, he asked me to be there when we tell Alex so of course I came," elaborated Narcissa.

"That's great," smiled Abigail. "Why don't you two take a seat," she offered. "So," she said once they were seated. "How are you taking things?" asked the councillor turning towards Severus.

"Reasonably well," answered Severus causing Narcissa to raise an eyebrow at him. "Well I suppose not that well then," he amended.

"It is only to be expected you know," said Abigail sympathetically. "Hearing that your child has cancer is one of the worst things a parent can hear. So how did you take the news initially? From the report I believe Healer Heelford diagnosed your son yes?"

"Yes that's correct, but I thought we were here to discuss Alex?"

"We'll get to that, but my job is to help you as well, you won't be much use to your son if your falling to pieces now will you?"

"No I suppose not," conceded Severus realising he would have to talk about this. "I guess I took it badly and I was a real mess for a long while, in fact I broke down just under half an hour ago when I told the Malfoys," elaborated Severus.

"That's good, and don't be afraid to show your feelings in front of Alex too, honesty is the key, it's important to keep the lines of communication open as well. So what sort of relationship do you have with your son?"

"Well I'm a single parent, his mother died in childbirth so he never knew her," explained Severus. "So in a way that makes us very close, although I've not known him all his life, you see I didn't meet him until I took him away from the orphanage he was staying in, that was just over a year ago."

"I think Alex appreciates that more than anything," said Narcissa speaking up. "You see he was awfully abused at the orphanage and he's just blossomed since then."

"He was abused?" asked Abigail concerned.

"Yes, very severely," answered Severus sadly.

"Well that might make the news harder to hear," mused Abigail. "Especially if things have been looking up for him recently. So tell me what are Alex's moods like in general?"

"Hmm," mused Severus. "I would say by nature he's a quiet boy, and can be quite shy when he's around new people. He's very inquisitive and loves learning, but at the same time he likes his space so he loves the outdoors and running free. Apart from that I would say he's quite a happy boy but when he does get down he can get into a right mood and it's often hard to pull him out of it," said Severus remembering last year's Halloween.

"Okay," said Abigail taking note of that. "So when do you plan to tell him the news?"

"We were thinking as soon as he wakes up," answered Severus.

"And how do you plan to go about that?"

"We were hoping you could offer some advice," spoke up Narcissa.

"Well no matter how you tell him it isn't going to make it any less harder to hear, so it's usually better to get it out of the way as soon as possible. Also try to keep it brief and simple, he's likely to be so shocked that he won't take much in after you tell him the initial news, so avoid trying to tell him everything in one go, and only answer the questions he asks since they are the ones that concern him the most. After that a break is usually advisable so the child can take everything in. What you find is that parents have numerous and ongoing conversations about the cancer and not just one when they first tell them," explained Abigail.

"I see," said Severus taking that in. "And how do you think he will react?"

"Hmm," mused the councillor. "It depends on your son's personality, but from what you have told me he might not believe it, especially since he's already been through so much. He could get angry too which is a very common reaction. In fact I have a leaflet here which I give to parents," said Abigail sliding it along the desk towards them. Severus took it with Narcissa leaning in to read along with him.

_**So Your Child has Cancer**_

_How your child will react. _

_The reaction that your child will have when they are told the bad news is a complex issue and one only you can be the judge of. However with that said down below is a list of the sort of typical reactions that healers see, however note that it is likely that your child will have a mixture of these reactions and not just one on its own. _

_Afraid: _

_Humans by nature fear the unknown or what they can't understand which is bad enough, but children that are aware of cancer and how devastating it can be may be particularly more afraid than those that don't. They may ask if they're going to die, a truly horrible question for a parent to ever have to answer. It should be answered though and answered honestly. Don't for example tell your child that they're not going to die when there very well is a chance that they may do so. Lying will only hurt your child more in the long run when the lie is discovered, honesty is the key, and if you can't answer a question then say "I don't know but I can ask," as wrong information or information that contradicts what the healers say may just confuse your child and worry them. _

_Your son or daughter may also be afraid of moving to a new place, particularly if they have to stay in hospital. They may find their surroundings strange or fear being in pain or sick, or worry that they're not strong enough to get through the treatment. Try to reassure your child and be as positive as possible whilst being realistic, how you react yourself will play a big part in how your child reacts too. _

_Denial/Shock: _

_Sometimes our problems are just too hard to face so we deny that they're there, sometimes it is just easier to convince ourselves then recognise the truth. Your child therefore may ask whether it's a joke or some kind of prank. Or just simply refuse to believe it until a healer can provide substantive evidence. Often this type of reaction can be one of the worst; going from flat out denial to then having to accept the truth can be a very traumatic experience. As always try to reassure your child as much as possible and give them lots of support. _

_Angry:_

"_Why me?" and "It's not fair!" are two angry responses that healers see often. Children usually have a sense of fair play or justice and when this is violated they may become very angry. Of course it is no one's fault and it's okay to be angry. You yourself may have asked those particular questions so let your son or daughter know how you feel too. Often having an adult who agrees with them can help children feel supported; basically you should acknowledge your child's feelings and not trivialise or dismiss them. _

_Appropriate ways of releasing pent up anger can also help to de-stress and relax your child, some parents even invest in a punching bag for when their child is particularly angry or upset. It's important to find a release or else this may have a negative effect on their behaviour, perhaps by them lashing out at yourself or care givers when they are feeling particularly cranky._

_Sad/Upset/Hysterical: _

_Children can often become very upset when they are told the news. Especially if they know what cancer is and how serious an illness it is. It's a big thing to hear so it is only understandable if your child finds it too much to cope with and breaks down. Of course reassure your child and assure them that you will get through it together. Cancer is a tough thing to deal with and many children become clingy and will seek affection more often, remember lots of cuddles and kisses and reassurances of love can work wonders. _

_Depressed/Hopelessness: _

_Children can often have a great feeling of depression or hopelessness, especially with a prognosis with a poor outcome. Be as optimistic and positive as possible within reason and try to be calm as well, and if the worst comes to the worst and their condition is terminal then remind them that you'll be there, one of the worst fears a child can have is dying alone, just the knowledge that they have a parent to support them is a great comfort. _

_Concern/Guilt: _

_Children can sometimes feel guilty or concerned for their parents or families, often feeling as though they are putting pressure on them by being ill, they may feel particularly upset that everyone is worrying over them so much and that they are disrupting everyone's live and routines, leaving them with the feeling that they are a burden to everyone. Therefore it is important to reinforce that it isn't their fault, and that they should be cared for like any other sick person. _

_Behaviour and disciplining a child with cancer:_

_Parents often ask healers should they discipline their children when they're sick. The answer is yes as it's important to maintain a routine and expectations but it's also important to change those expectations to the new situation and ease off a bit. As a parent you must remember that dealing with cancer is a tough ordeal for a child to go through. Their lives are being disrupted and their bodies filled with nasty drugs and toxins from the treatment. _

_Therefore at times they are often going to be very tired, cranky, snappy and irritable. It is only understandable then that their behaviour is going to change and change in a negative way. You therefore need to change your expectations of what will now be a good or bad day in regards to their behaviour. A good way to understand this is by saying a good day will be the equivalent to your child's bad day pre cancer and a bad day will be worse than their bad days pre cancer. _

_Expecting your child to live up to their old behaviour is just setting yourself up for failure. Remember lots of hugs and kisses with lots of sympathy and support will go a long way to reassuring your child whilst preventing conflicts. An understanding tone is often more effective than a reprimanding one. "I know you're upset and don't feel well, but you can't do that alight?" is one example of how to go about reminding your child of good behaviour whilst being understanding at the same time. _

Reading the leaflet Severus had to admit he didn't think a child could react in so many ways, but it did make sense when he thought on it. What the leaflet hadn't done though was explain the sort of questions Alex might ask. "So what will Alex most be concerned by?"

"Well," mused Abigail. "Children usually focus on how the cancer and treatment will disrupt their everyday routines. So for example a big change for Alex will be living in the hospital instead of at home, and then there are things like seeing and playing with friends and perhaps any sports he does. As for the cancer and treatment he might want to know more about the cancer, and whether the treatment will be painful or make him sick, by explaining all of these things you should alleviate his confusion and dismiss some of his concerns, but unfortunately you won't be able to do that for all of them, which means he'll just have to adjust to living on the ward and get used to the treatment, but we can help him with that."

"I see, so how often will you be speaking to Alex?"

"I should be checking in on him quite often and getting updates from the healers and yourself, if there are any problems or anything that concerns you about his mental state then let me know and then we can begin to resolve them. So do you have any more questions?"

"No," said Severus shaking his head. "When will he be taken off the sedative?"

"Rhodes Skelton unhooked the sleeping solution around fifteen minutes ago," replied Abigail. "He knew you would be seeing me you see and then you would be seeing your son."

"We should be there then for when he wakes up," suggested Narcissa.

"Yes," agreed Severus. "Well thank you Abigail," said Severus gratefully as he stood. "We'll keep in touch."

"Of course, as I said if there is anything and I mean anything you need then just ask, and if I can't help then someone else on the team will be able to," said Abigail pleasantly as she closed the door behind them once they had left. With the advice offered by Abigail in mind, Severus and Narcissa made their way to Alex's apartment where they found Asa inside.

"Ah good to see you," he called with a smile. "As you can see I have finished installing all the colour changes," he added gesturing towards the walls that were now decorated in the colours of Puddlemere.

"I take it everything is completed then?" inquired Severus.

"Yes yes, just one or two things to do and then I'll be done."

"Good, well we should see Alex," said Severus excusing himself with Narcissa following closely behind. They found Alex lay in bed only the drip had now been unconnected. Removing Alex's toys and the bag of clothing he had brought, Severus un-shrunk them. He placed the clothes and pyjamas in the dresser and Alex's plush toys in the bed beside him, with the chess set on the beside cabinet. The two of them just sat and waited until Alex eventually woke up, Severus feeling extremely anxious as they did. He watched as his son let out a yawn and then went to kneel beside him. "Hey Alex how are you feeling?" asked Severus softly. In response Alex stared around looking lost whilst blinking his eyes a few times.

"W-Where are we?" asked Alex obviously confused.

"We're in St Mungo's on the Janus Thickey ward," answered Narcissa kindly.

"Oh," let out Alex with a look of understanding before his expression turned to confusion once again. "Why?"

"Well," started Severus slowly. "What was the last thing you remember?"

"Err I dunno," shrugged Alex as he sat back in thought. "It's confusing and weird," he let out. "I remember strategising before the match, and then talking to you in some hospital place, I was really hot and sweaty, but it's all blurred in between then," added Alex.

"That was the hospital wing at BNYDA's Headquarters, you came down with a really bad chest infection and had a high fever after you passed out, do you remember drinking that pumpkin juice?" asked Severus.

"Yeah," remarked Alex as he remembered.

"Well someone spiked it with potions, a calming draught and confusion concoction as well as a magic inhibitor, that's what made you feel all weird and confused, it's also what made you pass out," elaborated Severus.

"Someone did that to me?" asked Alex in a mixture of shock, fear and outrage. Similarly Narcissa was feeling the same emotions as she learnt of what had happened.

"Yes, she confessed and handed herself in after the officials announced the condition you were in," nodded Severus. "So don't worry she'll be punished."

"Oh okay," nodded Alex. "So when can we go home?"

"Well sweetie," spoke up Narcissa. "We have some bad news, you see while the healers treated you they found something else, we're sorry but you won't be going home for awhile because you're really unwell," said Narcissa gently.

"I'm sick?" asked Alex turning towards Severus. "I don't feel that bad just tired," he elaborated.

"Well ... well you are," answered Severus as he sat beside his son with Narcissa moving to do the same only on Alex's other side. "Look there's no easy way to say this because it's not very nice, the illness you have is very serious and the medicine will make you feel very sick. You see you have ... you have Cancer," said Severus breaking the news as gently as possible. In response Alex just went stock still as the words played over and over in his mind. Cancer ... No he just couldn't ... he knew what Cancer was how could he not from the hospital programmes he had seen on TV.

"C – Ca ... no ... no no please no," begged Alex looking at his father pleadingly. Severus in return just sighed and nodded to confirm it. Still not wanting to believe it Alex turned towards Narcissa who like Severus nodded without saying a word. As it sunk in his eyes began prickle with tears filling them as it fully hit him. "Nuh-no ... please no! I can't I just can't have Ca – no please no!" exclaimed Alex as he broke down into full blown tears and heavy sobs. "HUH-UH-HUH-HUH-UH," he let out as his body shook violently.

"You do son, and I want you to say it," said Severus gently trying to get Alex to accept it. "Say it son, I have cancer."

"I ... I h-have C-Ca – I h-have C-Can ... I ... I h-have C-Cancer," sobbed out Alex as tears fell down onto his cheeks and chin.

"Good boy," praised Severus.

"Oh come here dear," cried Narcissa as she hugged him to her.

"I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry son," said Severus doing the same. "But it's going to be okay, we're going to get through this together, we'll just go one step at a time together okay?" he reassured. It had little effect though as Alex became more hysterical.

"Am I ... am I g-gonna d-die?" he asked looking Severus in the eyes. Despite the preparations he had made to answer that question Severus felt his throat hitching. Practicing and rehearsing it in his mind was nothing compared to the real thing; looking into those pleading and feared filled eyes was heart wrenching, his hesitation though just made Alex more worried as he feared the worst. "M'gonna d-die?" asked Alex tightening his hold on his father.

"T-T-There is a chance you might d-die yes," answered Severus honestly as tears filled his eyes. "But the good news is that there is a greater chance that you'll live," he added trying to keep positive as Abigail advised.

"W-What ... W-what c-chance?" asked Alex as he began to get the tears under control.

"Well – the healers think you have around a sixty to sixty five percent chance of living," answered Severus optimistically; now that the phoenix tears had healed the cancer at its worst points Alex had a much improved chance of living compared to his first diagnosis.

"Sixty to sixty five," repeated Alex as he took that in. "That's ... that's more than half – that's good – right?" he asked uncertainly with some hope.

"Yes dear that's good," repeated Narcissa with an encouraging smile.

"Indeed," said Severus hugging his boy even closer to him. "I love you okay? Lots and lots and I know this is scary but I'm going to be here, and so is Aunt Cissy," reassured Severus.

"I ... I know but – but why me? What did I do wrong? Why is my life so CRAP!" exclaimed Alex angrily as he let out his frustration. **"IT'S ... IT'S NOT FAIR!"** he added furiously as he punched the quilt with all his might and broke down into another round of tears.

"Sshh," soothed Severus as he brought Alex into another tight embrace and rubbed his back. "I know son, I know it's not fair, and you know I asked that same question too and it's not your fault and you didn't do anything wrong. I know this just feels like a kick in the teeth after what you went through in the orphanage," sympathised Severus referring to the abuse. "But you're a strong boy, the strongest boy I've even known and we'll get through this, I promise we will together."

"I – I can't," said Alex shaking his head. "Too – too much, it's too much for me, I can't do this," sobbed Alex as snot dripped down from his nose; after what he'd been through it was if he didn't have the will to fight anymore, his life had been looking up so much and then for this to happen, it was as he said too much.

"You can," said Severus his voice full of confidence and conviction. "You don't know how ill you've been the last day son, your heart stopped once and the healers at BNYDA had given up on you, they asked me if they could let you go if your heart stopped again, but I didn't give up on you son because I knew you would never forgive me if I did, because I knew you could and would want to fight, and you stayed alive, stayed alive long enough for Albus to heal you enough to have a chance," said Severus passionately; he would never have told Alex about how he nearly died in any other circumstances, but now it seemed like a good example to use to bring up his son's morale, to show how strong he could be.

"I n-nearly died?" asked Alex shocked enough that he stopped sobbing.

"Yes," nodded Severus sadly. "But you didn't give up and you beat the chest infection so can't give up now, that's how strong you are, you're stronger than you think you are," encouraged Severus.

"Your father's right," added Narcissa. "I know it's hard but you can do this Alex, you have to for your dad, for Sebastian and Draco and all your friends but for me and Lucius too, we all love you so much, and you have so much to look forward to, just think of Hogwarts and life with your father, isn't that worth fighting for?"

"I ... o-okay ... I c-can do t-this," nodded Alex his determination coming back in full force.

"Good," smiled Severus tightening his hold on his son.

"Lov'ya dad, and you too Aunt Cissy," whispered out Alex as he hugged them.

"And I love you son," said Severus kissing Alex's forehead.

"I too Alex, you're like a son to me," added Narcissa squeezing Alex's arm near his shoulder. The three of them broke apart with Severus and Narcissa observing Alex as he leant back and went quiet. They both knew he was probably taking everything in; it was a big thing to hear after all. Severus who knew his son best realised Alex probably wanted some space; people staring at you while you were trying to think was quite uncomfortable after all.

"Well I think I'll go get a coffee," spoke up Severus. "And I think Aunt Cissy would like a drink too," he added giving her look that said 'let's give him some space' as he nodded his head in the direction of the door.

"Yes of course," agreed Narcissa catching on quickly.

"Would you like a drink of tea?"

"Huh?" blurted out Alex as he came out of his musings.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" repeated Severus.

"Oh ... err no I'm okay," let out Alex distractedly.

"Well we'll be back soon," supplied Severus. "And if you have any questions we can answer them then," finished Severus before he departed along with Narcissa.

Alex watched them go and gave out a heavy sigh. His head seemed to be filled with questions. What type of cancer did he have? How did it work? What was the treatment going to be like? When would it start? How ill would it make him feel? Could he go outside? Would he still be able to fly and see his friends? And what were these! He thought to himself as he noticed the catheters in his chest and left arm. He stopped staring at them though because they reminded him he was ill.

He was ill ... he had cancer which explained why he hadn't been feeling so well recently, and he could die, yes the chances were good and it was more likely that he would live, but there was still a big chance that he might not make it. He guess he would have felt more comfortable if the ratio was more like eighty to twenty, but then even twenty percent was nearly a quarter or one in four. Stop that! I'm not going to die ... I can't die and I can't give up, dad would be devastated and he'd probably end up doing something stupid.

He was afraid though, more afraid then he'd even been in his life. This wasn't something he could fix or face himself, no, the cancer was inside his body, within his very being and other than cooperating with the treatment there wasn't much he could and that was scary, very scary. So much so that he wanted his dad, his daddy who could make him feel better despite what had happened, just knowing he was there would help a lot. Thankfully Alex didn't have to wait long as Severus and Narcissa entered mugs in hand.

Seeing his son Severus immediately picked up on his mood and knew he needed some reassurance. Sitting beside Alex on the bed he wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him in for a one armed hug. "It's going to be okay, I'm here for you and I love you," reassured Severus.

"I'm scared dad," let out Alex. "Everything's happening so fast and it's all messed up, my head feels like ... like I dunno," confessed Alex.

"It's a lot to take in I know," sympathised Severus. "But we can help you if you don't understand something, do you have any questions?"

"Aunt Cissy said I couldn't go home," spoke up Alex. "Do you know when I can?"

"No I don't," sighed Severus. "But I can ask okay?"

"Oh okay," replied Alex. "So what about seeing Seb and the others, can I go outside?"

"Unfortunately not," answered Severus. "Your immune system is really weak at the moment which is why the chest infection was so dangerous and why you nearly died from it. So to keep you safe you have to stay in the apartment for the time being, but Asa has put in a garden for you which is like outside," explained Severus.

"And your friends as well as Draco can visit whenever they want, and I'll be here lots and lots too," added Narcissa.

"Who's Asa?"

"Oh he's the accommodation supervisor dear, see how the rooms decorated in a Puddlemere theme? Well we had the room and apartment designed so you would like it," explained Narcissa.

"Is that normal?" queried Alex. "I mean like for a hospital?"

"No," conceded Severus. "But I hired the best private Cancer healing team to help you, they're called Sanitas and they have a whole team that's going to be looking after you."

"Okay but that about you dad? Will you stay here with me?"

"Yes I will, the good news is that your apartment also has a guestroom so I can sleep over whenever you want me to. Now at first I'll be here all the time, but once you get settled in I'll probably go home in the evenings like I used to when you were in hospital last time, you remember?

"Yeah," said Alex feeling relieved. "I guess this means I can't play Quidditch anymore," he added dejectedly. "Oh and what about my brewing?"

"It's unfortunate about your flying," sighed Severus. "But Asa has also installed a potions lab, In fact I'll probably bring some of our own ingredients so you can brew when you feel like it."

"That's good then I guess," let out Alex before he went quiet.

"Do you have any more questions?"

"Yeah what are these?" added the young boy gesturing towards the catheters.

"Their central venous catheters, the healers use them so they can dose you with potions over a long period of time or when you're sleeping," explained Severus.

"Oh I don't like them thought," complained the young wizard. "They remind me I'm sick," elaborated Alex.

"I know it's not nice," sympathised Narcissa. "But do you want to ask anything else?"

"No I can't think of anything else, thanks for 'splaining everything," mumbled out Alex. Taking on board Abigail's advice Severus and Narcissa left it at that; they knew there was still a lot to explain but they didn't want to overload him after all, and Abigail had said only to answer the questions he asked otherwise it would be too much.

"Alright but if you want to ask anything, anything at all then you can okay? And it doesn't even need to be a question, we can just talk about anything you want alright?" said Severus remembering the part about keeping the lines of communication open.

"Okay – Owwhh," yawned Alex as he stretched; it seemed he was still drowsy from the sedative, which wasn't helped by his usual tiredness from the cancer and his spent emotions from crying so much.

"Why don't you get your head down for a little while," suggested Severus helping Alex lie back down.

"Mmmokay," murmured Alex sleepily. "Lov'ya da," he added as he closed his eyes.

"Love you too son, and we'll get through this okay? You just rest and don't worry, we'll still be here when you wake up. Now goodnight and sshh," soothed Severus as he placed Alex's teddy under his arm.

"G'night dad, Aunt Cissy," replied Alex hugging his teddy to his body.

"Night Alex," returned both of them as Alex slipped off into the land of nod.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Author's Notes:**

First a very big thank you to everyone for all the excellent reviews. The story was published back on the 30th October 2011 so it's been over nine months now since the story was first published, and in that time it has crossed over the 1000 review mark, something I never imagined when I first started writing.

As for my mother not much has changed, she has an appointment at the hospital on Wednesday so we're hoping for good news, bad would be her being placed in a cast for another couple of months and good would be her being placed in an air boot for support. I'll keep everyone updated and thank you for being so patient and understanding.

Additionally many people have been wondering whether the blood adoption was the cause of Alex's cancer, in the text it is alluded to strongly but never really confirmed, and it won't be, it's deliberately ambiguous for a reason since the characters have no real way of knowing. I can tell you though that it was the cause and that I remember reading the reviews after I published chapter 25 (Blood Ties), where lots of people stated how they were happy it was finally done, of course I was reading this with the knowledge of what was to come so it was kind of weird, with myself thinking if only people knew.

Another issue is the involvement of the Malfoy family, some people have been wondering why they have been absent, and the reason is that I knew they would be very much involved around this period, so in a way it's going to make up for when they weren't there, so yes expect much more Malfoy involvement.

Also another issue I wanted to bring up is Ignis Pyre, he hasn't yet been introduced in the story but he has been mentioned. It should be noted that he is a dietician, there is often confusion among people between what a dietician is and what a nutritionist is, the basic answer is that there isn't much difference between the two, with the important exception that Dietician is a legally protected term whereas nutritionist isn't. So to put it simply anyone can call themselves a nutritionist. They may very well have good advice to offer but they also might be completely rubbish so just be a bit wary. As the Irish comedian Dara O'Briain once said "Dietician is like a dentist and nutritionist is like someone calling themselves a tooth doctor."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	75. Chapter 75 The Calm Before the Storm

HP**  
><strong>

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 75 - Calm before the Storm**

.·ˆ¯)…(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Early morning on Saturday the 17th August 1991 saw Alex lay sat up in his bed. After waking up yesterday in the evening after his nap, he'd met the rest of the Sanitas cancer healing team including Clarus Bright who had also made an appearance. Finally over the shock his dad and Aunt Cissy had spent a long while explaining everything to him. He now knew that his cancer was Leukaemia and had received a simplified version of what was wrong with him.

Basically he had bed cells inside him that needed to be treated so the good cells could multiply and then he'd feel better again, but to feel better he had to take yucky medicine that would make him feel horrible, and yes that sounded really weird he had thought to himself at the time, but he trusted his dad to help him get better again.

One of the most upsetting things was learning about the side effects of the potions, namely the loss of his long luscious locks. He had sobbed heavily when he had learned it would fall out, but had cheered up when Aunt Cissy reassured him she could have a wig made for him, and with glamours and potions he wouldn't even realise his hair was gone never mind anyone else.

Another help was Abigail, he didn't think anyone could understand how he was feeling at the moment, but the young kind woman seemed to know exactly how he was feeling. He'd also had a talk with her too and it had seemed to help, even if he had shouted at her about how unfair everything was. Rather than be angry or annoyed with him though she'd just smiled, smiled and encouraged him to 'let it all out' as she conjured a punching bag for him. He'd stared at her strangely for a moment before he had subsequently laid into the poor punching bag, and afterwards he had felt tones better, as though a weight had been lifted from his chest.

As such he was now waiting for his guests to arrive and for his first ever birthday party to start. He was quite upset that it had to occur while he was in hospital but nowhere near as upset as his father. Severus of course had tried to hide it and had done a somewhat decent job, and probably wouldn't have been discovered had it not been for Alex's unusually high perceptiveness. Severus had good reason to be upset too, he'd had the day planned out for months and had intended to hold the party back home in their garden, he'd even booked a magical bouncy castle and bought numerous presents as had their neighbours and friends.

That however was no longer possible though because of some well given advice from Abigail; she had spent an hour or so detailing how Alex would react to his birthday, but more importantly had warned them of the consequences of giving him too many presents. This of course had confused Severus; surely receiving lots of presents would make Alex feel happy and remind him of how much he was loved? But that notion had been squashed when Abigail had pointed out that actually the opposite was likely to happen; receiving lots of presents was likely to make Alex worry, and make him think that he was only receiving so many presents because his diagnosis was worse than he was being told, and that he might be dying but they were hiding it from him.

With that in mind Severus had quickly warned the rest but this had resulted in somewhat of a problem since everyone had already bought their presents for Alex. Remus however had quickly come up with a solution and suggested that everyone hold back some of their presents for Christmas with everyone quickly agreeing. This wasn't a problem for Remus however since he'd only been able to afford one present anyway.

"Alex they're here," called Severus's voice through the open door leading through to the living room. Hearing this excitement filled Alex's small chest and he rushed to pull his covers off him and get out of bed. Finally detangled from his cumbersome quilts, Alex dashed into the living room to be met with the sight of Lucius, Narcissa and Draco holding wrapped presents.

"Brother!" cried Alex happily as he all but charged into Draco and wrapped him in a hug. The blond haired boy managed to steady himself, and then began hugging Alex back with a wide smile gracing his face.

"Happy birthday!" said Draco with a smile when Alex looked up at him. "So how are you?"

"Thanks …. I missed chu," mumbled out Alex as Draco stroked his hair.

"Me too," Draco agreed. "I brought you a present, you'll like it although I don't think Uncle Severus will," said the blonde haired boy with a wide grin towards the end of his sentence.

"Nothing too bad I hope?" said Severus sending a concerned look towards Narcissa.

"No it's actually quite funny," she reassured. "And will definitely cheer him up," she added smiling at Alex.

"Actually I brought you two presents, one's for when I'm at Hogwarts see," added Draco holding out another present as they broke apart.

"Thanks but I wish you didn't have to go," said Alex miserably.

"We know Alex," sympathised Lucius. "But the present will help and Draco can tell you all about Hogwarts now can't he? I'm sure it will be exciting to hear about that won't it? Why I remember my days as a boy there and they were some of the best of my life," certainly better than before I took the mark anyway Lucius thought to himself.

"I know," said Alex resigned to the fact. "Still gunna miss you though," he added sounding more accepting than upset.

"I know," sighed Draco. "But I'll be here for a while yet and mother said she's going to speak to the Headmaster and see if I can come visit you on weekends."

"Really?" asked Alex perking up at that.

"Of course and I'll need someone to help me with my potions homework now won't I?" said Draco knowing Alex would love to help.

"I'll help!" blurted out Alex so fast Draco had hardly had chance to finish speaking.

"And what fine help it will be," praised Severus. "Now come sit down son I don't won't you getting tired out before the party starts," added Severus ushering Alex to his comfy couch while the Malfoys deposited their presents on the table. Alex grudgingly complied since he knew how tired he could get these days and it frustrated him to no end that he was being treated like he was made of glass, but even more so knowing that they were right and at the moment he was quite delicate.

"I hate having to rest all the time," Alex whined as he curled up on the couch.

"I know you do," sympathised Severus. "But if you don't rest then you'll just be even more tired."

"I know," acknowledged Alex, yes he accepted it but that didn't mean he had to like it. "Doesn't mean I like it."

"No one likes it Alex and no one likes being ill," said Narcissa kindly.

"Stupid cancer," grumbled Alex resentfully under his breath, everyone heard it but they thought it best to just let it go; there was no point responding to Alex when he was like this, they'd only make matters worse and probably end up in an argument.

"Well," said Severus brightly in the hope of changing the mood. "Daisy has prepared some food for us so would anyone like a drink?"

"Pumpkin juice please, Uncle Severus," Draco returned politely.

"Alex?" asked Severus.

"I don't want anything," said Alex somewhat petulantly.

"Come on son stop being a moody mumps," said Severus good naturedly.

"M'not a moody mumps," protested Alex with a pout making him look practically adorable.

"Dear child you are being quite the moody mumps," said Narcissa with a smile as she hugged him. Hearing this Alex could tell they were scolding him, but they weren't doing it in a nasty way, no they were doing it gently, and he realised he was being quite moody with them, his dad had only asked him what he wanted and he had snapped back, without even realising it really.

"M'sorry I juss feel lousy," said a contrite Alex who was irritable due to how tired he was, it seemed his mood could change quite quickly.

"We know dear," said Narcissa kissing Alex's temple. "But come on we're going to have fun, all your friends and family are going to be here and there are going to be presents and games you can join in too, so give me one of your lovely smiles," she requested. Unable to deny such a request Alex's face cracked into a smile as he felt somewhat more cheered up. "That's it."

"So Alex would you like anything to drink?" asked Severus once again.

"No I'm okay but thanks anyway dad," said Alex back to his polite self. Severus noting the change in his son's demeanour knew Alex was refusing because he genuinely didn't want anything, and not because he was saying so out of spite.

"Pumpkin juice as well," answered Narcissa when Severus looked at her expectantly.

"Same," was Lucius's only reply.

"You heard them Daisy," said Severus eyeing the exuberant elf.

"Of course Daisy be bringings them right away!" said the house elf happily, her ears flapping as she moved to do as asked. With the drinks supplied Draco plopped himself down beside Alex while the adults talked amongst themselves. Draco babbled on about how excited he was to go to Hogwarts and how he was going to end up in Slytherin, he did notice that Alex seemed to become somewhat down at this and reassured him.

"Hey I can tell you about the sorting," whispered Draco.

"You sure? Dad will probably censor it from my mail; he said it's supposed to be a secret," countered Alex.

"Don't worry I won't tell you by mail," assured Draco.

"Then how?" asked Alex curiously.

"You'll see lil bro," said the Malfoy heir giving Alex a conspiratorial wink which did indeed cheer him up. "And I'll tell you everything about Hogwarts, maybe I could take some pictures too."

"Why do you have a camera?" wondered Alex since he'd never seen Draco with one.

"Uhmm no but father will buy me one if I ask, one of the best too so the pictures will be really good, and I bet Uncle Severus could teach me how to use the developing solution, maybe even make it too," returned Draco excitedly.

"T-Thanks Draco," said Alex who couldn't find any other words to express how he felt, he just knew that Draco was great at cheering him up, just like a big brother should know how to do.

"It's okay and you're welcome," waved off Draco. Their attention however was drawn to the inner door of the airlock whereupon Philip, Lisa, and Sebastian Miles entered. Sebastian didn't even bother with greetings he just rushed to Alex and enveloped him in a huge which the younger boy returned. Finally satisfied that he'd squeezed Alex enough, Sebastian leant back and took in his appearance.

"Hey mate how are you doing?" he asked with his voice laced with concern.

"I could say fine but that'd be lying," said Alex regretfully. "I dunno," he sighed out. "S'all too much to take in at first you know? Then I was scared, still am," he admitted. "Ands really tired all the time and the treatments not even began yet."

"Oh when will it?" asked Sebastian squeezing Alex's shoulder supportively.

"Tomorrow," answered Alex. "Then I get a day of rest and then another day of treatment – to be honest I'm not looking for to it," conceded Alex obviously worried.

"How bad is it gonna be?" asked Sebastian becoming even more concerned. Draco too look worried as he listened to his 'little brother'.

Alex's only response at first was a shrug until he elaborated. "Pretty bad – you see they have to give me lots of treatments with little rest to give me a better chance – the potions are gonna make me really sick – I know I need them but it's scary you know?"

"I know," acknowledged Draco. "Did you talk about this with your father?"

"Yeah," nodded Alex. "And Abigail."

"Abigail?" asked Sebastian curiously.

"Oh she's like a councillor – she's really good too," answered Alex.

"So how long you gotta take the potions?" inquired Sebastian.

"Well until the cancer goes or I'm ….."

"Dead," breathed out Draco finishing the sentence Alex couldn't.

"Yeah," answered Alex barely above a whisper in a broken voice. "And before you ask how likely that is they think I have a sixty to sixty five percent chance of living."

"But that's' good!" interjected Sebastian. "Really good," he encouraged. "I mean it's more than half."

"I know," said Alex with a smile. "I know it could be worse."

"Yeah," agreed Draco hugging Alex to him again. "But that's not gonna happen right because you're strong."

"Yeah really strong," said Sebastian supportively as he gave his best friend a smile.

"I – I won't give up guys," assured Alex as he tried to find the right words. He couldn't promise he wouldn't die because even his dad had acknowledged there was a chance he could, and he knew that, knew that too well, but he could promise to keep fighting, to never give up or give in, and he was determined to fight no matter how scared he was.

"That's all we ask," interrupted Severus nearby as he'd caught the end of the conversation.

"Hey dad," greeted Alex smiling up at his father.

"Just thought I'd let you know Samuel along with his mother and father will be here in a moment," supplied Severus.

"They will?"

"Yes," confirmed Severus. "Ah there they are," he said gesturing towards the main door.

"Howdya know that?" asked Sebastian inquisitively as he cocked his head to the side with one eye closed.

"Wards," was Severus's only reply which caused Sebastian to go "Ah," in understanding.

"ALEX!" called Samuel loudly as he rushed to greet his friend.

"Oomph," let out Alex as Samuel practically tackled him.

"Think you might be squeezing him to death," chuckled Draco as Samuel wrapped himself around Alex's middle.

"Sam – it's good to see you – but you're killing me," Alex managed to breath out.

"Oh err sorry," said Samuel sheepishly as he released Alex. "I gotcha this!" he added brightly holding out a red wrapped package proudly.

"Hey thanks," said Alex gratefully.

"Yeah looks good," praised Sebastian. "But think Mr Snape wants Alex to wait till everyone else arrives till he can open them."

"That's cool," said Samuel noticing the growing pile of presents on the table. "Hey I'll be right back," added the enthusiastic boy before he skipped off to the table to deposit his present only to dance back. "So whatcha guys up to?" he asked brightly.

"Just waiting for the others to arrive and talking," explained Sebastian. "How are things with you?"

"Okay – gonna be the trial at the end of the month – s'not too bad though I hardly have to say anything really – the Aurors say they'll most likely question her the longest."

"Mnn hmm and how do you feel about her?" asked Alex concerned for his friend.

"Uhh less muddled up I suppose," shrugged Samuel. "I still feel something for her – I don't think I'll ever stop – I mean she looked after me for three years – ands she could have been really mean – but with mum and dad I see what I've missed out on ands that makes me angry at her," said Samuel letting out his feelings.

"Only natural you know," reassured Sebastian. "So what about the inquest?" he asked turning towards Alex expectantly.

"Dunno," shrugged Alex. "Dad only told me they were waiting to hear from them."

"They'll prolly rule in our favour but that doesn't mean much anymore," said Samuel nodding along.

"Yeah," sighed Alex. "Think they'll just disqualify us both then? The Devon Dragoons because of the spiked drink and us because we can't field four players?"

"Yeah sounds right," agreed Sebastian. "So that means we finish third – not bad really and I think we could have won it, especially if you weren't ill or drugged."

"Yeah always next year," smiled Samuel.

"Course there is," said Sebastian trying to keep everything positive. "You'll be here for a while Alex but once you're better we can do some training and then enter next year."

"Yeah," smiled Alex at the thought, and at no point did it cross his mind that he might not be there next year, that's how much Samuel and Sebastian cheered him up. From there the three continued chatting and caught up with one another while the adults did the same, only their conversation was more orientated around Alex and Severus and how the two, especially Alex, were coping with everything.

As the party went on more and more people arrived, the Marwick's, the Alden's, Brendon and his family along with Rebecca and her own. There was however the noticeable absence of Albus, Minerva and Remus, who upon Severus's request had agreed to arrive much later when everyone else, but more importantly the Malfoys had gone. Alex wasn't concerned about their absence though because he knew it would look suspicious for Uncle Lucius to see Albus or especially Remus at his party. Meanwhile as Alex was catching up with his friends Severus was talking to Linda and Philip.

"So," said Philip tentatively. "How is Alex coping with everything?"

"As well as can be I suppose," mused Severus. "Although I have noted a change in his attitude."

"How so?" asked Lisa obviously concerned.

"Mood swings mostly and much more irritable and snappy, only expected of course," said Severus defending his son's disposition; it really couldn't be helped after all and he didn't blame Alex.

"But not any less harder to deal with?" guessed Lisa.

"No," admitted Severus. "It's hard seeing him like this but I know it's not his fault," he added with a sigh.

"It's bound to happen Severus, and it will probably only get worse once the treatment starts, but at least he's going to be happy tonight," Lisa reassured.

"I know," nodded Severus who knew that despite the fact tonight was most likely going to be very enjoyable experience for Alex, that tomorrow wouldn't and to say he wasn't looking forward to it was a gross understatement, no he was dreading it. Still tonight was Alex's night and he had to put on a brave face for his benefit; it was bad enough for Alex without having to worry about how his father was coping. As Nicholas had said he needed to be strong for his boy and he would be.

They were all surprised however when the lights dimmed and Daisy brought out the cake lit with candles; well everyone except Severus that is because he had ordered the dutiful house elf to bring out the cake at the start of the party and not towards the end, that way Alex wouldn't be tired and miss it as he suspected his son wouldn't be able to last all the way through. "Happy birthday to you!" sang everyone. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Alex! Hip, hip hurray! Hip, hip hurray!" cheered everyone.

"Make a wish dear," Narcissa prompted. Well that was easy Alex thought to himself. I wish to live he thought to himself as he blew out his candles. With the candles blown out Severus decided to crack on and gathered everyone present around Alex's couch, the children in the inner surrounding semi-circle so they could see with the adults behind them, although Severus sat beside Alex with Narcissa in charge of minding the presents.

"Cards first sweetie here you go," said Narcissa handing Alex his first card which was off the Malfoys.

"Thanks Aunt Cissy," replied Alex politely as he took the thick envelope and opened it. Inside was a birthday card for himself as well as a 5ʛ gift voucher to St Mungo's gift store which equated to £25 to spend on sweets, which he supposed was meant to be spent over a long amount of time since that was a lot of sweets.

_Dear Alexander 'I prefer Alex', _

_Happy birthday & get well soon!_

_Of course we know getting well soon isn't going to be an easy ordeal, but we want you to know that all three of us are going to support you as much as possible. Now when we sat down to write this birthday card to you we soon came to the conclusion that Happy birthday and have a great day wouldn't be enough, because you're such a special boy and you deserve so much more. _

_You're probably sat there right now shaking your little head thinking you're not that special, but to us, your father, and all your friends you really are. Coming from an outsiders perspective we've been able to see how much you've helped change your father for the better, and we hope he will only improve more in the future with your help. As for ourselves you've given Draco the brother he always wanted and Lucius and I a second beloved son who we will always cherish. _

_Now for your presents we spent a long while thinking about it, and we hope each and every one of them will help you in some way over the coming months. We hope you enjoy them and we've already started planning on what to get you for your next birthday so you better be there! Being a ghost won't excuse you! _

_Love Uncle Lucius, Aunt Cissy and Draco. _

Reading the joke about being a ghost caused Alex to snort and then smile. "Thanks guys," he added gratefully as he passed Narcissa the card to be placed on the mantelpiece, while his father took the voucher for safekeeping and placed it on his side of the arm of the chair.

"Right who's next?" asked Narcissa curiously.

"US!" cried Amy.

"Yeah pick us pick us!" agreed Luke excitedly as his bottom bounced up and down from his cross legged position on the floor.

"Alright dears what do you have there?" said Narcissa smiling at the enthusiastic children.

"We made a drawin together," said Luke proudly as he and Amy held it up for all to see.

"Yeah get better soon Alex," nodded Amy as she handed it over so Alex could observe it. The drawing itself portrayed him along with his father, the Malfoys, and all is friends around his hospital bed only everyone had happy smiles and the sun outside the window was shining brightly. It wasn't a Picasso by any means but Amy and Luke had obviously put in a lot of effort which warmed his heart. Just having friends that cared about him enough to devote their time to making him happy was amazing; especially so when you've never had a birthday party before and gone through nine years of hell on earth.

"T-Thanks guys," said Alex slightly choked up. Everyone had the decency to look away for a moment or chat amongst themselves quietly whilst Severus hugged him as he got his emotions under control.

"Alright dear pass that over," said Narcissa taking it off him. "Alright there you go," she added passing over to him another envelope from the Miles family. Inside he found 2ʛ along with a bright birthday card.

_Dear Alex, _

_We know that you're going through a tough ordeal now so we want you to know that we're going to do everything we can to help you. Sebastian especially wants you to know that even though you're stuck in the hospital that he still wants to be your friend, and that something like this wouldn't stop him, he even threatened to camp outside your apartment so you don't have to worry about being abandoned or anything like that, because we know that sometimes that you get it into your silly little head that you're not worth anything, but you really are and you're undoubtedly Sebastian's 'best friend forever' as he put it, and well the favourite kid we know but don't tell anyone else that or we'll be accused of favouritism. _

_Lots of love and wishes for the best birthday party ever from the Miles family!_

Alex didn't have words to express how he felt so he just met Sebastian's eyes with the two sharing happy grins and a nod, before he gave both Lisa and Philip grateful smiles too to show his appreciation. Next he received cards off the Alden's and Marwick's as well as Brendon's and Rebecca's families, with all of them expressing their support with an additional 8ʛ added to his gold haul. Lastly before his father's card was the Hunters.

_Dear Alex, _

_First let us all wish you a very happy birthday! We also want to thank you for how much you've helped Samuel over these past months, and in a way he'll be going through the same thing when we celebrate his birthday since it'll be his first birthday with us although not his first ever like yours. We know the task ahead of you seems daunting but there were times when Travis and I nearly gave up hope of ever finding our son, but we did and you have a much greater chance of living than we did of finding him, so don't give up hope and don't stop fighting. _

_Lots of love Travis, Hillary and Samuel. _

Having finished the letter that contained words of hope and support Alex passed it over to Narcissa with a smile, and then moved onto his father's letter once he had thanked the Hunters. Opening the envelope Alex was quite surprised to find what he saw and let out a gasp. Inside he found a card but also two silver season tickets for Puddlemere United, which notably weren't for this season but for the season after. That wasn't all though, on the front of the card was a large round pin on badge that read _9 today!_

"Here let me help you with that," said Severus taking the badge from the card before he pinned it to Alex's hospital gown.

"Looking good Alex," said Philip with a wide smile.

"Yeah happy birthday, birthday boy," grinned Travis.

"Thanks dad," Alex said as he admired his badge before he read his father's words inside the card.

_Dear Alex, _

_As you know son you're quite unwell at the moment so while we can't go to watch Quidditch this season we'll be able to go next year, which just shows how confident I am in your ability to fight and get better, because I don't want you to get bogged down in statistics son, although it's rare there have been kids who've had worse diagnoses than your own and still lived, and knowing how strong and determined you are than nothing can stop you, not even this stupid cancer you hear me?_

_Not after you've suffered through hell at the orphanage for all those years, Merlin it's a miracle that you're still alive which is quite an achievement, so you've deserved this 9__th__ birthday party more than anyone else because you're such a special, wonderful boy. I love you with all my heart and being because you make my life so joyous and complete, don't ever doubt that you're worthwhile because you're anything but, no you mean the world to me and more. _

_I would gladly give every knut and penny I have to my name to cure your cancer, and would even take it into my own body if it meant I could ease just a moment of your pain and suffering, but I can't, but while I can't do that I'll be there for you like I promised, and you know what my word means, you know that I never go back on it. _

_I'll always love you …. always. _

_Now enjoy your party!_

_Love your father, _

_Severus. _

His father's words filled Alex's heart with hope and determination; his dad was right he thought to himself. If he could survive nine years of hell at the Dursleys then he could certainly get through this, and he knew his father had spent quite a bit of money on the Puddlemere United tickets, money that would be wasted If he were to die before he could go to the matches. "T-Thanks dad," said Alex gratefully as the two shared a warm hug.

"You're welcome son, presents yes?"

"Yeah," smiled Alex.

"Well let's start with the small ones first," said Narcissa taking hold of a small thin package. "Here you go dear," Narcissa said handing it over. Alex gently took it and read the note which told him it was off Sebastian and his family. Unwrapping it whilst wondering what it could be, Alex discovered that it was a pair of bracelets. Both bore the proclamation 'Best Friends Forever,' which made Alex let out a smile as he quickly put on his bracelet beside his hospital one, before passing the other over to Sebastian who quickly donned it just like him.

"Thanks mate."

"You're welcome," grinned back Sebastian.

"This ones off the Hunters," said Narcissa passing over the next present. Taking it Alex felt the package and even rattled it whilst listening away.

"Come on open it already!" cried Samuel impatiently.

"Should I open it?" called back Alex teasingly to the surrounding crowd.

"YES!" was the resounding cry, with a smile Alex tore through the wrapping paper and found the latest copy of Puddlemere United's magazine, a voucher for said magazine that would last another twelve months as well as some sweets and chocolate. All in all a well thought out gift considering he could read about the games he missed and chocolate was always welcome.

"Thanks guys this was really well thought out," praised Alex as placed his presents by his side. From there he received an Astronomy ball from the Aldens so he could see the night stars, as well as some paints and crayons for art, from the Marwicks he got some toy dragons that actually flew to go along with his get well drawing. With those out of the way next were the Malfoys who had gotten him four presents in total.

"You may open mine first," said Lucius handing out a rather long thin package. Taking it with interest Alex gently unwrapped the wrapping paper and then fiddled with the box for a while, receiving some help from his father he eventually managed to unbox everything and was rather startled and shocked at what lay within. Inside the box was a very eloquent and beautiful emerald green cane, which notably looked like it had been sized for him so it was perfect, with the present bearing the missive – _To help when you get tired walking._

"This ... thanks Uncle Lucius," said Alex not really knowing what to say as people laughed at his gobsmacked expression.

"You're welcome it was no trouble really," dismissed Lucius.

"Your uncle tells a lie," Narcissa contradicted. "He had it custom made and threatened the crafter that he'd ensure that the man lost his job if he didn't have it ready for your birthday considering how short of notice we had," she explained, threats of losing his job being the least of his troubles she added to herself.

"As I said no trouble," smirked Lucius.

"Come on open mine!" said Draco becoming impatient. Smirking at his god brother's eagerness Alex took the small box like package and then opened it. Lay within was a small silver bell that was etched with the initials D.L.M, or Draco Lucius Malfoy. Perplexed Alex looked at Draco questioningly. "It's my old bell," explained Draco with shrug. "You ring it if you need something," he smirked.

Hearing this Severus understood what his godson meant when he said that Alex would find it fun, but that he probably wouldn't. Seeing his son smile widely at the thought of it though warmed his heart so he vowed to put up with it if it made Alex happy.

"Thanks Draco I'm sure I can find a use for this," said Alex mischievously as his aunt past him her present. Unwrapping said present Alex discovered what he learned was a hair care pack, which contained potions for grooming but which also contained a wig that looked exactly like his long luscious locks, which he gathered Aunt Cissy would help him put on when his hair began falling out.

To most people a wig wouldn't seem that great, but to him it was special considering what he was going through, and unable to hold it back he found a few tears welling in his eyes as he became choked up. "T-Thanks A-Aunt Cissy," cried out Alex as he wiped his eyes and took a moment to compose himself.

"You're very welcome dear," smiled Narcissa whilst hugging him to her bosom. Fortunately he still had to open Draco's second present which was able to cheer him up significantly; his god brother had bought them a set of two way journals which meant they could write to each other in real time, with Alex realising what Draco meant when he said he could tell him about the sorting.

His euphoria took a knock though when he feared his father might take it away because it would make checking his mail harder, but Severus reassured his son it wasn't a problem; he was taking some advice from the pamphlets and realised he needed to slacken some of the restrictions on his son now he was ill, and he knew how important keeping in touch with Draco would be for Alex hence why he allowed it.

With the Malfoys gifts out of the way Alex turned to his father's with his mood staying at an all-time high. His presents mainly consisted of new clothes but there were fun things included too, such things consisted of sweets and new games and puzzles, as well as the latest copy of the Junior Potioneer which was accompanied by a subscription. There were also a number of new colouring and puzzle books too.

With all the gifts opened Narcissa made quick work of cleaning up the rubbish whilst levitating the presents to Alex's room, and with this done and dealt with the party turned to games. They started off with pass the parcel first because the kids could sit down, which wouldn't tire Alex out so quickly as the other games. Narcissa had provided numerous small gifts and packages and there was easily enough for to ensure every child got at least one present. Alex suspected it might have been rigged especially for the younger children, but he wasn't complaining as everyone was happy.

"Right musical statues!" announced Narcissa loudly. It turned out to be a great game although none of the kids were that great at remaining perfectly still, so as a result of this Narcissa only ejected them if they were being particularly bad at keeping still. "You're moving!" she said gently to little Luke as he was swaying quite badly on the spot.

"Awwww," moaned Luke but his face betrayed his real mood which was of amusement. After musical statues was Merlin says which was a wizarding version of Simon says. Alex had been enjoying himself immensely up till this point but he was now dead on his feet and very tired.

"Merlin says clap your hands," declared Narcissa only for all the kids to do as asked. "Stamp your feet!" no one did. "Very good," she praised. "Merlin says jump on the spot!" which resulted in the kids giddily and excitedly doing as asked. "Merlin says don't stop!" she added as a trick which caught Oscar out. "Merlin says stop!" On and on they went until more people were ejected from the game. After a while Luke, Amy, Samuel and Oscar had been caught out, with Alex soon joining them.

"Touch your nose!" Alex did due to his tiredness which caused him to have a momentary lapse of concentration. "Merlin didn't say so Alex," said Narcissa kindly with some amusement as he realised his mistake and went to sit by his father.

"Have fun?" asked Severus as he looked down at his weary son.

"Owwhhh yeah," yawned out Alex as he leant his head against his father's side.

"You tired?" Severus said smirking and it was a testament to how exhausted Alex was that he didn't protest and just instead gave a little nod. Despite being tired though Alex was very happy as his birthday party had been absolutely great, not even the downer of being in hospital had disrupted their fun and he loved all his friends for supporting him, most of all though he loved his dad and family for being there too.

Severus watched his son and found his little smile endearing and heart-warming, and he wasn't at all surprised when he noticed Alex's head begin to dip as his eyes drooped, only for his son to snap his head back up as he tried to stay awake. His son's resistance was short lived though and before long Alex was snoozing away against his side. How he slept through all the noise and rowdiness was a mystery to Severus, but he supposed it just proved how tired his boy was. "I think I better get Alex off to bed," announced Severus as he picked Alex up and placed him against his chest, his head resting on his shoulder as he stroked the back of his locks.

"Awwww," was the cooed response from the females in the room as the guys and boys grinned along.

"That's so cute!" squealed Amy.

"Indeed," Severus agreed. "Poor thing must be exhausted," he added as he made his way into Alex's bedroom before he laid his son down to have a nice and well deserved nap.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Much later saw Severus entering Alex's bedroom as Daisy was making Albus, Remus and Minerva comfortable since they'd just arrived. Approaching his son who was sleeping peacefully away Severus felt awful that his was waking his angelic like son, nevertheless though he began gently shaking his boy to rouse him. "Come on Alex time to wake up," whispered out Severus.

"Nuh wan sleep," moaned out Alex as he batted away his father's hand rather like an annoying fly.

"I know son," said Severus as guilt welled up in his chest. "And I know you're really tired, but if you don't get up you'll miss the rest of your party," he explained.

"Dun care wan sleep," was Alex's sleepy reply as he turned over and nestled his nose into his pillow. Not sure if he was making the right decision, but feeling it was worth Alex's ire if he enjoyed seeing his visitors, Severus determinedly carried on, shaking his son a little more firmly he managed to rouse his boy, not without making him angry though.

"GOD!" whined Alex. "Didn't you hear me say I'm tired!" he snapped whilst scowling at his father. It hurt Severus to hear his son speaking so harshly to him and even more so when he saw his son's furious scowl, but he had to remind himself that one, Alex was very tired and therefore grumpy, and two his son would be even more snappier because he was ill, taking a deep breath Severus remembered to be firm but understanding.

"Alex I know you're very tired and don't feel well and I'm sorry for waking you alright? But I didn't want you to miss the second part of your birthday, so please can you not bite my head off?" he gently reprimanded. In response to hearing this Alex's shoulders sagged and he looked rather contrite.

"M'snapping again aren't I?" said Alex sounding as miserable as he looked whilst he rubbed his bleary eyes. "M'sorry," he apologised when he saw his father's nod.

"I know," acknowledged Severus whilst giving his boy a 'you're forgiven hug' which reassured Alex and encouraged him to elaborate.

"'M'juss so tired though ands I feels lousy," he further explained.

"I understand," Severus nodded. "And as I said some of the fault lies with myself hence why I apologised, but let's have some fun okay? Albus, Minerva and Remus are waiting for you."

"Okay," said Alex seeming to accept this. "Could you help me get ready though dad?" he requested. Considering this Severus thought it strange since his son always dressed himself and was certainly old enough to do so, but then he remembered the pamphlet and what it said about children becoming clingier and seeking affection.

"Of course," answered Severus moving to retrieve some jeans, a t-shirt and jumper from the dresser nearby. "Alright arms up young man," he instructed so he could remove Alex's gown and pyjama top. With these discarded Alex was now bare chested which left many opportunities for tickle attacks, something Severus exploited by giving Alex a gently tickle under his ribs before he stopped and pulled away.

"HAHA dad!" giggled Alex as he smiled away.

"Come here," said Severus grinning too as he hugged his son to his chest. "I love you okay?" he added whilst pulling back slightly so father and son could look at each other. "Lots and lots and I always will," he vowed before he kissed Alex's forehead causing his son to grin like a loon. "Now lay down," he ordered with Alex doing just that.

Feeling his legs and bottom being lifted into the air slightly, Alex's pyjama bottoms were swiftly pulled off leaving him in his underwear. With this done Severus wasted no time in dressing his son, and they were soon ready to meet their guests. Padding across the room hand in hand they entered the living room and got three party poppers in their face. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" called Albus, Minerva and Remus as the party poppers went off.

"Thanks guys," said Alex gratefully as his dad ushered him to his couch, which he promptly sank into whilst making himself comfortable.

"You're very welcome," said Minerva with a smile. "Now did you enjoy your presents from before?"

"Yeah it was really nice," said Alex brightly as they stood around him. "Uncle Lucius got me a cane, Aunt Cissy got me a wig, Draco gave me his old bell, ands then Sebastian gave me some best friends forever bracelets ands then ..."

Alex continued to rattle off everything he'd been given and the adults patiently and politely listened. Once he was done though Minerva was eager to get the next round of present giving going. "Well come now open your presents," she suggested as she all but flung her packages at Alex. Taking the three packages wrapped in red and gold, which was something Alex suspected was her way of mentioning Gryffindor; said boy began opening the first package since it was the smallest.

Within he found this week's copy of Transfiguration weekly as well as a coupon for a twelve month's supply, so all in all a great present considering Alex loved reading, and found Transfiguration fascinating because combined with Potions you could use it for Alchemy. Next he opened the biggest present upon Minerva's request which he guessed meant he should open the smaller one last.

Inside he found two new pairs of all in one style pyjamas that would cover all of Alex's body except his hands and feet since they weren't footed like his last pair, they did have hoods though with the zip running down the middle. Best of all though the first pair was dark green with the hood representing a snake's head, with the second being dark blue with its hood showing off an eagle, so basically house Slytherin and house Ravenclaw which everyone thought he'd end up in.

"Great present," praised Remus.

"Yeah thanks but where did you get them?" Alex asked with a great amount of curiosity.

"Well I had Albus's help," Minerva admitted. "He's always looking out for strange clothing and he saw them in Gladrags and well I had to buy them," added the Deputy Headmistress making it sound as though the pyjamas had held her at gun point, and not because she found them incredibly cute.

"Where I got my new robes in fact," said Albus brightly as he showed off his Hawaiian style robes that clashed awfully with his pink high heel boots.

"Hmm yes for the wisest wizard of the age you do have an awful fashion sense," Minerva sniffed.

"Never mind that," interrupted Alex bringing their attention back to him. "Can I wear one now?" he asked turning towards his father.

"Well Alex you've just gotten changed out of your–"

"–Please, please, please," begged Alex speaking very quickly.

"Well," started Severus before he was interrupted.

"–Come on dad! It's the green one and you love the colour green and Slytherin too," argued Alex with big puppy dog eyes.

"Well alright I suppose," sighed Severus admitting defeat as the other adults chuckled. Beaming with delight Alex promptly pulled off his jumper, and then shimmied out of his jeans before he slipped on his pyjamas which Severus zipped up for him. Feeling snug as a bug not to mention nice and warm, Alex sat back down and regarded his third present which he opened with everyone's encouragement. To say he was shocked was certainly an understatement as his present was a Hogwarts letter addressed to him.

_Mr A. Snape._

_The Janus Thickey Ward. _

_St Mungo's Hospital._

_London. _

"What's this?" asked Alex looking up at Minerva with a confused expression on his face.

"Your Hogwarts letter," she answered with a smile. "I'm giving it you now but you're not to open it until July 23rd 1993 when it should be issued," she stipulated. Taking this as another reminder that he'd be alive when that time came, Alex let out a smile too and then looked to Remus who was holding out a rather large package.

"Well I didn't have much money and I thought you'd appreciate the effort," floundered Remus looking both insecure and anxious. "And if it's not good enough then I can certainly try and get you something else and well–"

"–Lupin I'm sure Alex will appreciate it whatever it is," interrupted Severus becoming impatient.

"Yeah of course," said Alex giving Remus an encouraging smile before he opened said present only for everyone to gasp in surprise. Within was a framed water colour painting of Severus and Alex stood side by side, Severus in his usual charcoal black and Alex in his duelling attire. The attention to detail and general quality was superb and a huge amount of time and effort had obviously been put it into. "Remus this is great!" said Alex happily.

"You like it? Really like it?" blurted out Remus not trusting himself to believe it; he'd thought Alex might not like it because he hadn't spent a lot of money, well he had paid for the materials, paints and brushes etc. which were costly for him.

"Of course I do!" shot back Alex as he admired the picture and noticed the initials R.J.L or Remus's name.

"It is rather marvellous," praised Albus. "Why my boy I didn't know you were so good," he further praised.

"Yes err well thank you," Remus blushed becoming extremely embarrassed.

"Severus?" prompted Minerva whilst staring at him expectantly.

"It is ... rather ... decent," conceded Severus reluctantly which Remus took for high praise considering who it was coming from.

"See even Severus thinks so," said Minerva with a smirk.

"Ah yes well ahem," Remus said whist clearing his throat. "Perhaps Alex should open your presents?" he asked turning towards Albus to deflect the attention away from himself; he was as red as a tomato by now due to his embarrassment.

"A very good suggestion indeed," Albus beamed with his eyes madly twinkling away. "Happy birthday my boy!" he exclaimed before he took out two presents, one that was very large which Alex would obviously need help carrying and opening. Opting for the smaller present Alex discovered he'd been given a three years supply of lemon drops which made Minerva frown.

"Where you thinking of yourself or Alex when you bought this?" she reprimanded.

"Yum they're nice," Alex announced after he'd popped a drop into his mouth causing Severus to groan and Minerva to face palm, although there was amusement glinting in her eyes when her face re-emerged.

"Looks like you've corrupted him," she chuckled.

"It seems so," sighed Severus pretending to be put out but he couldn't keep the act up when Alex beamed at him with pure delight as he munched away.

"Yes well what in the name of Merlin is this?" Remus spoke up as he held up the large present.

"Let us help you," Severus said as he along with Remus assisted Alex in opening his rather large present. Said present turned out to be a wireless with Albus explaining its purpose.

"I thought Alex might find some classical music relaxing, in fact I've enchanted it with a calming spell that is tied to Alex's magical signature so it will only affect him," Albus supplied. As for the music the wireless came with Mozart's moonlight sonata, Debussy's Sirenes and Première arabesque, along with Henryk Górecki's third symphony full, as well as Clarinet Sonata by Saint-Saens, just to name a few.

"Thanks Albus!" said Alex as his big wide eyes took in every inch of his present. "Can we try it?" he asked turning towards his father expectantly.

"Of course," Severus agreed whilst thinking it would be useful to see how effective the calming spell was and the sort of affect it had on Alex. Thumbing through the vinyl records he selected Sirenes by Debussy since that was quite beautiful and upbeat track. Placing it on the wireless he turned it on and then lowered the nib only for the music to begin playing, before everyone turned to Alex to observe what would happen.

Alex listened too like the rest and found himself liking the beautiful music as it penetrated his ears. Not much occurred at first and it was a good minute or two in before anything did, but eventually Alex felt calmness and a feeling of content coming over himself, before a minute or two later he lay down and just relaxed into the music, his eyes staring up at the ceiling as a smile appeared on his face.

Watching away Severus was amazed and was already thinking of the present as a god send, especially because he knew there would be times when Alex was extremely snappy and irritable, and this would only help him calm down and relax. As Severus thought this Alex just continued to enjoy the soothing music until it was abruptly turned off snapping him right out of it. "Hey I was enjoying that!" Alex protested whilst staring up at Albus.

"I know my boy but I feared you'd fall asleep," Albus justified with a smile.

"Oh," let out Alex taking this in. "That's okay then," he allowed as the others smirked and chuckled.

"So did you enjoy your birthday?" said Severus snuggling up to his son.

"Yeah," smiled out Alex whilst thinking it was the best birthday he'd ever had. His thoughts quickly turned to other matters though and suddenly it came to him with a stark realisation; he didn't blame Albus anymore he thought to himself. Yes a year ago he had screamed and shouted at the man to GO! But since then a lot had happened, but more importantly Albus had done everything he could to make it up to him.

He'd approved of the adoption, given them money for their holiday, helped them find their lovely home in Hogsmeade, assisted them with concealing his true identity, helped his father pay for his healthcare both for his eyes and his cancer, but most of all he'd saved his life and given him a fighting chance. Yeah he'd done a lot, and that was without his Christmas and birthday presents too.

"What are you thinking about son?" said Severus looking down at his boy with concern since his son obviously looked to be in deep though and had gone quiet all of a sudden.

"I forgive you," said Alex turning towards Albus causing everyone's jaws to drop in shock, but most of all Albus was the one who looked the most stunned. Could the boy mean? Surely he didn't? Albus thought to himself not able to believe it.

"You – you forgive me for the ... for the Dursleys?" blurted out Albus.

"Yeah," said Alex seriously. "I mean I was thinking about all the stuff you've done for me, and dad said you saved my life ... so I forgive you," said Alex simply. Hearing this Dumbledore seemed to look younger but most noticeably his eyes watered before a few tears dropped down onto his cheeks. He couldn't believe it; Alex had forgiven him! It was though a huge weight and burden had been lifted from him and he felt twenty years younger as a consequence.

"Are .. are you sure?" said Albus double checking.

"Yeah," said Alex nodding vehemently.

"YES!" cheered Albus losing all his usual decorum in the process. "Oh you wonderful, beautiful boy!" cried Albus as he rushed Alex and practically tackled him as he hugged him away and began kissing his head. "Go on say it again!" he encouraged.

"I forgive you! I FORGIVE YOU!" Alex laughed and giggled out as Albus continued to plaster him with kisses and hugs.

"He forgives me!" yelled Albus on cloud nine whilst he lifted Alex into the air and spun him around as Severus rolled his eyes, Remus grinned like a loon and Minerva dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. Despite his restraint though secretly Severus was very happy, for if Alex had forgiven Albus then he must be feeling an awful lot better about the Dursleys, perhaps he was over most of it although he doubted he'd ever be fully healed.

"For Merlin's sake put him down Albus or else you'll make him sick," Severus gently admonished although his voice was laced with amusement, and he found it hard to hold back a smirk at the old man's antics.

"Of course," Albus agreed as he placed Alex back on his couch. "Uwhh," he complained once he'd done so with one of his hands finding its way to his back, which he'd just apparently pulled.

"Over done yourself?" Minerva presumed whilst shaking her head fondly.

"Yes but nothing could make me unhappy right now!" declared Albus who was practically beaming with delight.

"You'll be okay though right Albus?" said Alex with concern evident in his voice.

"Worry not my boy," reassured Albus as he took a seat and rested.

"What a birthday eh?" smiled Remus.

"Yeah," Alex agreed with a wide grin.

"You can say that again," Severus remarked.

"Yeah," Alex repeated with a cheeky grin.

"Cheeky imp! Come here!" exclaimed Severus whilst raising his hands into a tickle stance.

"Ah!" cried Alex getting to his feet. "Help! Minerva, save me!"

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Author's Notes:**

The first thing I want to say is that I'm genuinely very sorry for the long wait everyone has had to incur for this latest chapter, and indeed you may be wondering what took me so long. The main reason is that with the loss of my plans and manuscripts I felt lost as how to continue, and it therefore took me a long while to write everything down again so I had a clear plan of action on how I wanted to proceed, of course I had the ideas in my head, as it has always been there, but it was the little details that bogged me down.

I also found myself annoyed that I lost my original work on the chapter, and I found it hard to recapture what I'd originally envisioned which just frustrated me. Yes it's fair to say I'm a bit of a perfectionist and with the worst writer's block I've ever had before, then it seemed like I could never get this chapter right, it was truly fighting me and I'm not entirely sure it's how I want it to be, so if you disliked it or felt it was awful then that explains why. It was so bad I even just skipped this chapter all together and began writing chapter 76, which I'm pleased to say is going a lot better than this one did so I'm quite happy with it.

As for this chapter I know it is quite upbeat and positive, but I also wanted to capture the edginess and nervousness of it too, as though they're on the brink of battle or something bad, which I hope I managed to achieve, yet at the same time I do like how happy feeling it is because as the title denotes, things are going to get a lot worse and quite soon too. So if you're dying to find out what happens well you'll just have to read the next chapter then won't you.

Getting back to this chapter though I just felt now was the right time for Alex to forgive Albus; it has always annoyed me how some authors have Harry forgive the man straight away, yet I do truly believe Albus has gone out of his way to help Alex in any way he can, and I believe Alex would appreciate that, especially considering Albus just saved his life. Oh and the tickle fight at the end of the chapter? Yeah I imagine Minerva would protect Alex from Severus's evil tickle attack.

As for my mother I'm pleased to say she is doing a lot better and is walking about too, although she does still need help which is only to be expected. As always I want to thank everyone who has shown my mother and I support, and also wish to thank everyone for sticking with the story despite the wait (story follows have increased), so again thank you. For the future I'm not sure how often my updates will be but I'll try to get back into the rhythm, but you can look forward to the next chapter which is titled: The Storm Hits, so yes the next chapter will detail Alex's treatment and how that affects him, his father and Narcissa too.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


	76. Chapter 76 The Storm Hits

HP

**Lease of new Life - Chapter 76 - The Storm Hits**

.·ˆ¯)…(¯ˆ·.  
>¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸<br>m m

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Sunday the 18th August 1991 saw Alex sat up in bed with a breakfast stand supporting his tray as he ate away. Ignis Pyre his dietician had spoken with both his father and Daisy, so the helpful house elf knew just what foods to prepare for him. He'd instructed her that it was important for Alex to get a lot of fatty foods as well as subsidence that was rich in protein and carbohydrates.

Now that diet wouldn't be conducive to a normal healthy well balanced food intake, but Ignis however had reassured them that it was important to combat his weight loss, and that the best way to achieve this was to aim for foods Alex liked and could actually eat, and to worry about the long term health effects once he'd beaten his cancer; the goal for now was keeping his energy and fat levels up so he was allowed to eat foods that normally wouldn't be seen as healthy, just this morning he'd eaten some oatmeal cereal with whole fat milk and not semi skinned like he was used to, and was now eating some high fat filled ice cream as well.

As for liquids Ignis had warned against drinking whilst eating as this would give his stomach a feeling of fullness, which was counterproductive to what they were trying to achieve, therefore he advised Alex to drink between meals to remain hydrated, and that he should drink all his liquids through a straw for a number of reasons. One to bypass certain smells and odours, and two because he might get mouth sores and drinking through a straw would make this easier to deal with.

Lastly he'd advised against keeping the usual three meals a day routine and explained it would be hard for Alex to eat such large portions all the time, so they should instead opt for small portions but at frequent intervals throughout the day, so instead of three big meals Alex would be snacking when he felt able to do so, although Ignis did say he should have his biggest meal when he was the most hungriest.

Finished with his bowl of ice cream Alex licked his lips and then regarded his father who was reading the Daily Prophet by his bedside. "Dad?" spoke up Alex.

"Yes son?" said Severus lowering his paper.

"Can I have some more ice cream please?" Alex requested with an endearing smile. Hearing Alex's request Severus had to smile too; any other situation and Severus like many other parents would refuse stating he'd already had enough, but following Ignis's advice Severus sought to encourage his son to eat at every and any opportunity, so instead of refusing he permitted it.

"Of course," Severus allowed. "Daisy!"

"Yes Master?" stated the ever eager elf as she appeared before them.

"Alex would like some more ice cream," Severus elaborated.

"Of course I is be bringings it right aways!" Daisy declared disappearing on the spot before she reappeared a few moments later with a bowl containing a mountain of ice cream. As Severus watched his son eat away his mind drifted to the upcoming day and he was dreading it. In just under half an hour or so Charlus along with his deputy healer, Rhodes Skelton, would be coming to start Alex's treatment and he knew it was going to be a tough ordeal, thankfully Abigail had promised to come in and see them before said potions were hooked up.

Speaking of Abigail, Severus folded his paper and set it down when the wards alerted him to the fact she'd just arrived. Sure enough she knocked on the bedroom door and entered when given permission to do so. "Severus, Alex, good to see you," she greeted them brightly.

"Hiya there, Abigail," smiled Alex.

"Good morning to you too, Abigail," said Severus respectfully.

"So," said Abigail casually plopping herself down on Alex's bed where she made herself comfortable. "How are you feeling about your first course of treatment?" Abigail gently probed.

"Worried I guess well ... I mean really weally scared," Alex quietly admitted.

"Mnn hmm," nodded Abigail having expected this since it wasn't an unusual reaction. "So what scares you the most?"

"Well," said Alex thinking on it. "I don't know what's going to happen," he elaborated whilst looking at her seeking support and reassurance.

"Well there's nothing to worry about at all," said Abigail giving him a wide reassuring smile. "What's going to happen is Charlus and Rhodes will come see you in around twenty minutes, and when they get here they'll simply set up the potions to your drip, so they're won't be any nasty needles and you wont have to drink any yucky tasting potions either, all you have to do is lie back and the let the potions do their work," she explained. "So easy see!"

Considering this Alex did feel slightly better; he'd been fearing that they were going to prod and poke him, give him painful injections or make him take awful tasting potions, so simply lying down and relaxing didn't seem so bad, but he did wonder how the potions would affect him. "That's good," grinned Alex. "But what about the potions will they hurt?" he asked getting his concerns off his chest.

"I won't lie to you Alex they might make you feel achy," Abigail conceded. "But it won't be like a severe stinging or sharp pain, mostly you'll feel really tired like you're wiped out, you might feel a bit sick too but you won't be alone okay? Your dad will be here and I'll stay with you if you want me to, and I believe your aunt is coming as well right?"

"Yeah," nodded Alex whilst feeling worried about how the potions were going to affect him; he was relieved they wouldn't hurt but they didn't seem to be at all nice either.

"Well then she'll be here too then," Abigail encouraged. She knew she hadn't totally succeeded in cheering Alex up but she doubted that anyone could; cancer treatment wasn't a walk in the park no matter how you tried to help the patient, and she believed in telling the truth rather than sugar coating things, that way Alex would know it was unpleasant and could prepare, rather than going into it whilst thinking everything would be okay only to get a rude awakening. "But anyway I'll see you in a little while okay?" she added getting to her feet.

"Okay," nodded Alex. "And thanks for making me feel a bit better, at least m'not as scared," said Alex feeling grateful; he knew it wouldn't be easy but he'd just have to struggle through.

"Pleased to hear it," said Abigail before she departed whilst saying her goodbyes. Not long after she left Narcissa arrived which got a smile out of Alex, but his fears and anxiety began to resurface the closer 09:00 AM approached. At five minutes to, Alex felt his resolve leaving him as though the clock was ticking down to his doom. He hated his cancer and he hated the fact he had to go through with this, and he was so, so scared.

"I can't do this," declared Alex shaking his head. "M'scared," he admitted whilst pulling his knees up to his chest.

"You can dear," encouraged Narcissa as she hugged her to him. "And I know it's very scary but we'll be right here okay?" she reassured as Severus leapt into action and put the wireless on.

"Will you hold my hand?" Alex pleaded whilst looking at his father expectantly.

"Of course I will," said Severus returning to the bed. "In fact we both will," he added only for Narcissa to nod and take his right hand with both of them squeezing away as the music began to calm Alex down. "It's going to be okay, alright?" Severus shushed. "We're both right here and we both love you," added Severus leaning down to give Alex a kiss.

Said boy looked mildly better but still looked quite worried. Thankfully though by the time the healers had arrived the calming spell had worked its magic, with Alex just relaxing away as Narcissa and Severus along with Daisy comforted him, even his teddy bear and plush Quaffle had been drafted to help sooth him.

When Charlus and Rhodes entered they uttered a few greetings but didn't really dilly dally and got to work as fast as possible; they later explained this was because Alex would most likely come to resent them because he'd see them as the ones instigating his ordeal, so it was better to be in an out as fast as possible as not to annoy or upset Alex, no none of them wanted to drag the ordeal out and make Alex feel any worse. When it came to hooking up the tubes to Alex's ports said boy turned his head to the side and buried it in his father's robes, and only re-emerged once the two healers had left.

Looking at the drip he spied bags containing yucky looking yellow coloured solution, which was being fed into his body through his two ports. Knowing they'd make him feel ill Alex felt like ripping them out, but knew he couldn't because it was vital for him to get better again, not to mention how much trouble he'd be in too. Seeing how Alex was glaring daggers at his tubes Severus decided it would be appropriate to distract him.

"Why don't we get your magazine out? You could read up on Puddlemere?" Severus suggested.

"Yeah okay," Alex sighed out. Severus did as promised and produced his magazines which Alex leafed through. They spent some time snuggling up together whilst they worked through the quizzes, as well as the puzzles and word searches that were in the back of the magazine too. Alex was relieved to hear that Puddlemer's captain Andy Maber was back from injury too, and was also relieved to see that contract talks for Thomas Ensor were apparently going well.

As time went on though Alex did begin to notice some effects to his body due to the potions; an hour or so in his skin began to feel hot, with his muscles and limbs becoming achy as tiredness hit him. He didn't think it could get any worse but it just went and did; his protesting limbs were joined by his joints that began to ache too, with nausea settling into his stomach. To make matters even worse a dull ache began in his temple that only progressed as time went on, resulting in one mother of all headaches.

Severus and Narcissa noticed the changes too when they spied Alex becoming quiet and more subdued. Eventually Alex gave his reading up as a bad job and tuned onto his side so he could relax as much as possible. "Dad-daddy," said Alex calling out.

"Daddy's here, son," said Severus leaning down close to his son's face. "How you doing little man?"

"Feels awful ... achy and sores ands sick," rattled off Alex as he looked up at them with half open eyes.

"I know son I know," said Severus sympathetically whilst feeling absolutely useless; he couldn't do anything to help his son and therefore felt helpless and powerless, an awful feeling for a parent to have when their child is sick or distressed. In fact Severus thought it was worse to watch Alex go through the treatment then experience it himself, but then he'd never had to take the potions so he couldn't really say that. "Just try to relax okay?" he suggested supportively as he began stroking Alex's hair soothingly.

"That's it Alex," said Narcissa as she came from behind him and kissed his temple. "Just close your eyes and go to sleep if you want to," she advised.

"Tired but cants sleeps," said Alex sounding irritable, frustrated, worn out and upset; the potions that were in his system made him feel exhausted but the steroid component kept him awake, trapping him in a vicious circle of feeling restless and tired but unable to get the much needed sleep. Alex only felt worse though as more of the toxins were pumped into his body, resulting in an extremely strong wave of tiredness and weakness coming over him, so much so that his muscles just felt feeble and debilitated, not to mention achy and sore.

As the treatment continued Alex had to admit that Abigail had been right, if there anything he felt right now then it was completely and utterly wiped out. Yes if there was anything he was certain of then it was that his entire body felt like a wreck. It was so bad that Alex couldn't help but feel some small amount of resentment towards Charlus and Rhodes, for they were the reason for his current predicament, not to mention the drip and the bloody stupid potions! Why he ought to get a hammer and smash them up – and then we'll see who's the bloody winner!

"Daddy?" said Alex quietly whilst sounding both weak and frail.

"Yes, Alex?" said Severus speaking with concern and sympathy.

"How much longer?" asked Alex sounding desperate; he was, he just wanted the treatment to end, he wasn't sure how long he'd been receiving the potions but it felt like an eternity, and every second under them seemed to make him feel ever more ill not to mention sick.

"Just a few more minutes," reassured Severus not having the heart to tell Alex that he still had another half hour to go.

"That's right not much longer now," said Narcissa sweetly as she hugged him from behind, tears in her eyes. Hearing this Alex felt relieved but this relief disappeared when a few minutes had passed and nothing had happened. Time seemed to come to a standstill for Alex as he lay there helpless as his body was poisoned, it seemed to stretch out and expand as though it was taunting him, mocking him for his current situation.

"Daddy please whens it over?" cried Alex with tears in his eyes; he felt awful and his emotions were all over the place due to how tired and ill he felt. Seeing his son reduced to such a state had a profound effect on Severus and he nearly lost it and broke down, it was only the thought of remaining strong for his son that stopped him from doing so; no he couldn't let his boy see him be weak.

"Soon son soon," said Severus choked up whilst willing the hands on the clock to move faster. "Just a little while longer," he consoled. Thankfully Charlus and Rhodes returned around ten minutes later to remove the drip and the tubes from Alex's port, with said boy glaring daggers at the two healers. They didn't stay long though and Alex could finally relax and say he'd gotten through his first treatment, but even though his body wasn't getting any worse the effects of the potion's didn't leave him and he didn't feel any better.

"M'gunna be sick," Alex suddenly announced as he felt vomit welling up in his throat. In response Narcissa quickly helped him to his feet as Severus opened the bathroom door, but Alex wasn't prepared for how weak his little legs felt, just walking to the bathroom seemed to cost him a monumental amount of effort. He did manage it though and brought his head over the basin just in time. Retching loudly Alex spewed up his guts with his father's head near his own with one of his arm's wrapped around his back.

Retching again Alex brought up more sick and then some more, and then even more. On and on it went until it hurt his throat and stomach to vomit, but he still felt nauseas and knew his protesting stomach wasn't done. Feeling awful Alex couldn't help it as tears leaked from his eyes as salvia dribbled down his chin. "Come on just a little bit more," Severus encouraged as Alex promptly hurled and spewed up a few more times, before he eventually just began dry heaving.

Feeling weak and helpless Alex appreciated it when his father wiped his face clean. Not having the energy to walk and feeling more drained than before, Alex felt his father lift him into his arms before he was carried back to his bed. Feeling as though tiredness had settled into every fibre of his being, Alex let his eyes snap shut and relished his father lovingly stroking his hair. Letting out a yawn before he licked his lips, Alex soon drifted off into the land of nod and knew no more.

Heaving out a sigh whilst feeling glad that they'd eventually gotten Alex settled, Severus got to his feet and pinched the bridge of his nose as he made his way into the living room. Narcissa followed and joined Severus on one of the couches, the two sitting side by side. "Merlin, watching that was awful," Severus remarked as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I know," Narcissa sighed also feeling drained and worn out. "It's horrible seeing him so weak and ... well I don't know how to say it ... you know not his usual self?" she added finding it hard to express what she meant, nevertheless Severus still understood.

"Indeed," Severus agreed. "Well at least he is sleeping now ... that's something," he supposed.

"Yeah," said Narcissa perking up. "Tomorrow is a rest day too right?"

"It is," said Severus looking forward to it whilst feeling relieved, no it would be a full day and half until Alex had to go through that again, only the effects of the potions were cumulative so he'd feel worse next time and less rejuvenated after each rest day too, basically the treatment was going to wear him down until eventually his body was an utter and total wreck, and that was if he survived, no it seemed either way Alex was in for a tough time.

"Well then he has that to look forward to then," said Narcissa brightly.

"True," Severus conceded. "But when did we get to the point where we say he can look forward to feeling normal?"

"I know," sighed out Narcissa accepting it but not liking it. "I don't like it either."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

When Alex next awoke to say he felt awful was a complete and utter understatement. Not only did he feel like he'd been trampled by a herd of hippogriffs, but to make matters worse the inside of his mouth was now feeling quite sore and his stomach still felt nauseas. Feeling cranky and very grumpy Alex rubbed his bleary eyes, before he glimpsed his alarm clock that told him it was 03:44 PM in the afternoon. Just lying there Alex looked up when his bedroom door opened whereupon he spied his father and his aunt entering.

"Hey son," said Severus softly as he sat down on the bed bedside his boy. "How are you feeling?" Hearing this Alex looked up at his father as though the man had just grown two heads. How was he feeling? How the fuck did they expect him to be feeling? What an utterly stupid question to ask!

"Just fine," snarled Alex sarcastically. "Howdya think m'feeling?" he snapped irritably whilst blinking his eyes to try and get rid of his booming headache; one that couldn't be cured by a pain relief potion as it'd interfere with the mixtures currently in his body. Taking in a deep breath whilst closing his eyes for a moment Severus reminded himself not to rise, and instead tried to pacify and placate his son.

"It was a rather silly question wasn't it?" said Severus apologising with Narcissa smiling along.

"Yeah but I feels awful," Alex admitted, so nothing new there.

"Well maybe we could do something to take your mind off it?" suggested Narcissa.

"There's an idea," Severus approved. "How about we go make some potions together? You always love doing that," offered the potions master.

"No," said Alex shaking his head; he didn't feel like doing anything. His reaction obviously surprised his father because he always loved brewing potions, and he meant always.

"Well," said Severus trying to think of something else. "We could read something together or if you're not up to it Aunt Cissy and I could read to you?" Once again Alex shook his head whilst becoming even more irritated that they wouldn't just leave him alone; he was too tired to think or do anything, put simply he felt like **CRAP.**

"Or we could do some puzzle or art together?" said Narcissa throwing that out there.

"Don't you guys get it? I SAID I DON'T WANT TO DO **ANYTHING!**" said Alex letting out his frustration; god it was like talking to idiots! Hearing this Severus felt like someone had stolen his Alex in the night and replaced him with this monster child before them, but he forced himself to admit that this was his Alex, just one that was currently very unwell and more snappy because of the treatment, Merlin he was already hating those bloody awful potions.

Then again Abigail had warned them that Alex would be worse than his bad pre-cancer days, and he guessed this was just the reality of it. He did sympathise with his son though, he must be feeling absolutely awful right now to be THIS snappy and irritable.

"Hey son sshh," soothed Severus as he wrapped his boy in a hug with Narcissa soon joining him. "If you don't want to do anything then that's fine okay? But you don't need to shout at us alright? But what about the garden? Wouldn't you like to go there and get out of your room?" Severus added whilst determined to succeed.

Alex considered this and found himself liking the idea, yes it would be nice to just relax outside and chill out, it certainly beat just lying in bed all day. He did feel rather guilty that he'd snapped at his father and Aunt Cissy, but he was so cranky and tired that he didn't even realise he was doing it. God he hated what these potions were doing to him. "Okay," whispered out Alex very quietly. "Ands m'sorry okay?" said Alex feeling utterly miserable.

"It's fine, hon," reassured Narcissa. "We know you don't mean it," she assured.

"It's juss these awful potions," he told them. "I already hate them!" said Alex viciously whilst punching his quilt weakly due to how tired he was. Severus found himself nodding along to this and was relieved when he saw Narcissa doing the same.

"It's okay to feel angry and even hate them," said Severus keeping the lines of communication open. "Because you know I hate them too okay? I hate how ill they make you feel but I know they're necessary, that doesn't make me like them though," he conceded.

"I feel the same too Alex," added Narcissa. "It wasn't very nice seeing you take them before, in fact it was quite upsetting," she admitted. Hearing this Alex felt a bit better emotionally; it felt good to know he wasn't alone and wasn't the only one who didn't like the potions, but even more so when they agreed with him and supported his view point.

"Thanks guys," said Alex appreciative of what they'd done and said but not feeling any better physically. Eager to get out of his room he got to his feet with his legs feeling like they'd already ran two marathons and back. Taking his cane when Narcissa handed it to him he was relieved to see that it actually helped, and helped a lot. Exiting his bedroom with his father's help they entered the living room and exited through the opposite doorway. Passing the guestroom and potions laboratory they entered the garden.

Resting in one of the comfy garden chairs Alex put his feet up and let out a sigh of contentedness; just being outside felt wonderful and had improved his mood considerably; just being able to feel the wind on his face and cheeks, to see and hear the birds chirping as they flew through the sky, to feel the sun's rays as it blazed in the sky. Of course it wasn't really outside but Alex didn't know that. He was however soon joined by his father and Aunt Cissy who sat beside him, with not much occurring until Severus called Daisy towards him.

"Daisy could you prepare some food for Alex? Try to make it something dry and remember to put the anti-odour spell on his plate too," Severus instructed.

Alex appreciated his father's foresight because right now he expected any odour to make his stomach rebel even more. Daisy dutifully complied though and Alex's snack was soon brought to him and took the form of some crackers, which he looked at with disdain. "Come on son you have to eat," said Severus gently. Heaving out a sigh Alex began nibbling on them but while he appreciated the crackers dryness they hurt his mouth with how hard they were.

Severus picked up on this and obviously saw something was wrong and investigated. "What's wrong, Alex?" he inquired.

"My mouth's really sore," Alex whined.

"Abigail did say that could happen," said Narcissa knowledgeably.

"She did," Severus acknowledged. "Good thing I anticipated it," added the potions master fishing inside his pocket. A moment later he retrieved a minute vial full of pink fluid.

"You can help?" said Alex hopefully as his mouth really was quite sore.

"Indeed," smiled Severus. "Now just wash this around your mouth but don't drink it," cautioned Severus as he handed over the now opened vial. Taking the potion Alex poured the contents into his mouth and swished it around for a short while. As he did the soreness in his mouth began to dissipate before it left him completely, seeing a cup being held before him Alex promptly spat out the solution.

"Wah waz zat?" asked Alex speaking with a bit of a lisp since his mouth had been slightly numbed.

"Numbing solution," elaborated Severus. "You should be able to eat without any pain or discomfort," said Severus to Alex's relief. "Now it might feel a bit weird eating because your mouth has been slightly numbed, but don't worry about choking," added the potions master waving his wand over Alex's throat. "I just cast an anti-choking spell so you'll be fine," he reassured.

"Th-anks dah-ad," said Alex with a lisp. "Hey I sah-ounds fun-eh," slurred out Alex before he smiled and giggled.

"You do," grinned Narcissa who was just happy to see Alex was smiling.

"Don't worry the numbing solution only lasts around fifteen minutes," Severus supplied with a fond smile. "So just long enough to finish your snack," he reassured. Alex did just that and found he could eat his crackers without any problems now the soreness was gone. Daisy also brought him some bread sticks to eat as well as some ice popsicles that would keep him hydrated and help settle his stomach.

After eating his crackers and the other food provided Alex felt his stomach settle down slightly which was a relief. According to what his father said apparently having an empty stomach would make his nausea worse, hence why Ignis stipulated that he should eat frequently throughout the day so his stomach always had least something within it. Alex saw the wisdom in this and vowed to stick to his eating schedule because he knew not eating would make him feel even worse, despite how sick it made him feel whilst doing so.

The three of them passed the time by just talking away with Alex mostly listening. Narcissa told him what Draco was doing at the Manor and what Uncle Lucius was doing at the Ministry too, whilst his father kept him distracted with potions theories he had or experiments he wished to undertake. As this occurred Daisy brought him drinks so he wouldn't become dehydrated. Strangely enough said drinks included flat coke so Alex would receive all the energy it contained, yet not be troubled with the usual gassiness it produced when bubbly. It tasted pretty bland but was easier than eating so he wasn't complaining.

He did complain though when Daisy brought him some pasta around 06:17 PM though because he really didn't feel like eating, no matter how much his father or aunt encouraged him, and while his mood had picked up from entering the garden he was beginning to feel irritable again, which was no doubt because of how tired and restless he felt. "Come on son you have to eat," said Severus whilst eating some of the pasta. "See it's lovely," he encouraged.

"You're just saying that," said Alex with a scowl as he glowered at said plate.

"Come on dear we already talked about this," spoke up Narcissa. "You know how important eating is."

"I don't care," Alex petulantly retorted; he knew how important is was but he just didn't care at the moment, his stomach felt awful and he wasn't at all in the mood for eating.

"Alex," said Severus sternly; he was willing to let Alex get away with snapping now and then but not when it came to eating. "You need to eat and we're not going to leave you alone until you do," he stipulated firmly. Hearing this Alex snapped his head up at his father who he saw looking at him resolutely and with determination, turning towards his aunt he knew he wouldn't be getting any help from her either, so he sent her a betrayed look before he gave in sensing he wasn't going to win this battle.

"Fine," spat Alex letting out a big huff as he brought his plate onto his lap and began grudgingly munching away. "Happy?" he asked them resentfully, his face contorting into a furious scowl.

"No Alex," sighed out Severus whilst wiping his forehead. "Look we're not doing this to punish you okay? We just care about you and you need to eat," he tried to explain whilst feeling awful that he was upsetting his son, but Alex needed to eat or else he'd lose even more weight and that'd reduce his chances, Merlin he hated when you had to pick between the lesser of two evils.

Alex knew his father's words made sense but that was in his head, not in his heart, and emotionally he felt like he was being punished; they knew he didn't want to eat and felt sick yet they insisted he eat against his wishes, so yes he found it hard to feel as though he wasn't being punished, hence why his glare didn't lessen.

"Whatever," mumbled Alex in between mouthfuls; his irritation, tiredness and achy body just making his mood even more fouler. Narcissa internally cringed at Alex's attitude and felt her patience being tested by what was normally a very polite and caring boy, to see Alex go from that to being this snarky, irritable and unpleasant child to be around was very trying and emotionally upsetting. She tried to remind herself that this wasn't Alex's fault but it was quite hard to do so.

Severus similarly felt himself feeling the same as Narcissa, and understood what Charlus and Abigail meant when they advised against him trying to care for Alex at home, he knew now it just simply wouldn't have worked because as much as he loved Alex he felt himself needing a rest. It seemed the entire day had been a battle to get Alex to cooperate, or had been trying for other reasons such as watching his son suffer as his body was pumped with poisonous potions.

Try to see it from his point of view a voice in Severus's head said. He's already been sick once today and must still be feeling nauseas as well hence why he doesn't want to eat. Considering this Severus could understand how Alex felt and as the pamphlets advised, believed love and affection to be a suitable means to help his son. As such Severus decided to battle on and therefore brought his son into a hug despite his snarky mood.

"Look at me," requested Severus whilst trying to get through to his son. Despite his attitude Alex felt himself doing just that. "We're really sorry okay? And I know you don't feel well, in fact you probably feel awful and I know your tummy feels off too okay?" said Severus sympathetically. "But you need to eat Alex or you're going to die alright?" said Severus seriously before he took a breath.

"And I won't let that happen because Aunt Cissy and I care too much about you okay?" he continued. "So I can live with you being mad at me if it means you get better," he laid out. "But don't think for one moment I enjoy forcing you to eat because I don't, I wish I never had to do it, and I wish you'd never gotten cancer too, but we've just got to deal with it alright? I know it's hard."

"You don't," whined Alex in a quiet shaky voice as is anger shattered leaving a broken and upset boy it its wake, one that suddenly seemed to be a lot younger and much more vulnerable. "You don't know how hard it is," he cried as he sniffled away.

"We don't," Narcissa agreed. "But we can imagine and we're here for you okay? We love you," she implored.

"Exactly," agreed Severus as he hugged Alex tighter to himself and leant down to kiss his forehead. "I love you lots and lots alright?"

"I k-know a-ands I l-loves yous ands A-Aunt Cissy too," said Alex sounding choked up.

"Now come on I know it's hard but let's finish your pasta okay?" Severus encouraged. "You've nearly finished half of it which makes me so proud of you because I know you really didn't want to do it, so be a good boy and eat up for me alright?" Severus further encouraged as he praised his son. In response Alex's mood seemed to improve slightly and he ate a mouthful of pasta when his father brought it up to his lips, and another and then another, he just took it one mouthful at a time and soon he'd eaten three quarters and then thankfully he was done.

"Good boy Alex! Well done!" cheered Narcissa once Alex had cleaned his plate.

"Indeed good boy," chorused Severus causing Alex to let out a little sheepish smile. Yes he appreciated the praise but really he was just glad he'd eaten, and that he didn't have to eat anything else for a while; who knew such a normal task would become such a horrendous thing thanks to his upset stomach. Having finished his food Alex just spread out on his chair and made himself more comfortable, one of his hand's resting on his bloated stomach in an attempt to quell the storm within.

Unfortunately it seemed to do very little as the nausea in his stomach seemed to get worse, with the sensation of liquid creeping up his throat alerting him that he was close to being sick. Realising this Alex swallowed down the saliva that had collected in the back of his throat, and took in some deep breaths to calm his stomach, but alas it wasn't to be. "M'gunna be sicks 'gain," Alex declared as he scooted along his chair so he could put his feet on the ground.

Hearing his son's announcement Severus moved quickly and conjured a bucket which he placed in Alex's lap, before he gently pushed Alex's head down over said bucket and held it in place, only for the sound of Alex loudly retching to reverberate throughout the air a few moments later, followed by another, and then another after that. To Alex it felt like the stuff was just pouring out of him, which turned out to be a very accurate description.

Seeing his son was finished Severus removed the bucket and then eyed its contents, dismay filling him when he realised the battle they'd had over the pasta had effectively been worthless since it was now sitting in the bottom of a bucket, and not in Alex's stomach. Letting out a sigh he vanished the bucket and the sick and then helped Narcissa clean his boy up, who was happy to just let them care for him since he was feeling so ill and drained. "I feels awful," sniffled out Alex as he held his stomach.

"I know," sighed out Severus before he gave Alex a big affectionate hug, although he was careful not to jostle his stomach and make him feel any worse. Alex relaxed into the embrace and just drank in the warmness it gave him; he always felt so safe in his father's arms.

"Love ya dad," said Alex seeking further reassurance.

"And I love you too," Severus replied before he gave Alex's forehead a kiss which got a wide happy smile out of his boy. Still being embraced by his father, Alex's eyes travelled to Narcissa who was nearby with his arms stretching out towards her. Picking up on what Alex wanted Narcissa moved towards him and joined the hug.

"Family hug huh?" she smiled.

"Yeah," said Alex letting out a wide grin as he squeezed them tighter to himself momentarily before he let them go.

"Now you must be feeling pretty tired, right?" Severus assumed; his son had just been sick after all and that tended to make you feel pretty drained.

"Uh huh," Alex agreed. "M'not sleepy though," he amended.

"No but would you like to rest in your bed?" Severus suggested.

"Sure."

"Come along then, dear," said Narcissa helping Alex up with his father passing him his cane. From there the two of them helped him back into his bed where Severus tucked him in and fluffed his pillows.

"Comfy?" said Severus double checking.

"Yeah thanks, dad," said Alex gratefully as she snuggled into his bed whilst feeling nice and warm.

"You're welcome," Severus replied as he settled himself down beside the bed, with Narcissa doing the same on the other side. They were however soon joined by Abigail who entered after she'd knocked. She quickly took in the scene with her eyes landing on Severus.

"Could we talk?" she requested.

"Of course, come in," Severus beckoned.

"Privately?" Abigail responded.

"Ah ... yes," he agreed as he got to his feet. "I'll be back soon, son," he added as he followed Abigail into the living room and seated himself opposite her. "So how can I help you?"

"I was more wondering how I could help you," Abigail returned with a smile. "So how have things been today?"

"Where to start?" said Severus letting out a sigh.

"That bad?" said Abigail knowingly.

"You could certainly say so," Severus agreed as he rubbed the back of his head. "To be honest it's been horrible; it was awful watching Alex go through the treatment, and since then he's been sick twice and very moody and snappy."

"I can understand what you're going through," said Abigail sympathetically. "The first treatment is always hard, well they're all hard but for different reasons, the first one because you're not used to it and it's quite shocking, and the others because of how much they take out of you, in fact they're all a bag of mixed emotions," she explained. "The thing to focus on though is that tomorrow will be completely different; the recovery potions will make Alex happy, and his mood will be considerably better as a result, and as for being sick I believe the recovery potions will help with that too, so Alex's stomach won't be as vulnerable when he goes in for his second treatment," she reassured.

"It will really be better tomorrow?" asked Severus finding it hard to see but hoping so much that it was true.

"I promise," she vowed. "In fact you'll be amazed at the difference you see in him, he'll be like a different child, full of energy and positive and demanding attention to do things like playing or perhaps making potions as he usually enjoys, believe me Severus the recovery potions will really help."

"Thank you," said Severus letting out a smile his spirits lifted considerably.

"You're welcome, now I know Alex is being a bit of a misery at the moment," she acknowledged. "But it's really hard for him and it's not his fault, but what you can do to help him is some father son bonding, what I usually find helps is a bit of tender love and care, so why don't you give him a bath to help with his achy muscles? And perhaps a massage afterwards?" she suggested.

"I think Alex would enjoy that," Severus agreed.

"Good, well I'd like to speak with Alex before I go so could you just wait here?"

"Of course," said Severus inclining his head. Seeing his agreement Abigail stood and then poked her head around Alex's bedroom door.

"Narcissa?" said Abigail getting her attention.

"Yes?" she replied whilst snapping her head to face the therapist.

"Do you think I could have a private word with Alex?"

"Sure if Alex is okay with it?"

"Uh huh," Alex agreed.

"Alright well I'll see you in a little while, dear," said Narcissa stroking Alex's brow before she got up and departed. Abigail watched her go and then took the seat Narcissa had just been occupying.

"How you holding up, trooper?" asked Abigail with a sad smile

"You were right Abigail; the potions made me feel really weally wiped out," Alex answered.

"I know, and have they been making you feel sick too?"

"Yeah ... like twice ... it was horrible."

"I know," said Abigail sympathetically. "At least you know what to expect now though, right?"

"Yeah I guess," Alex acknowledged.

"And you can look forward to tomorrow; believe me Alex it's going to be great, you're going to feel so much better tomorrow, why the potions will make you full of energy, and you'll feel a lot less moody too," Abigail encouraged.

"Uh huh ... I have been rather snappy haven't I? I bet dad was complaining about me," said Alex somewhat miserably.

"No he's not been complaining about you," Abigail countered. "Sure he's upset because he doesn't like how the potions make you moody, but that's more because he doesn't like to see you suffering than because he can't deal with you being snappy with him, he's knows it's hard for you Alex, and he understands what you're going through."

"I s'pose but he made me eat before and I didn't wanna, and thens I was sick," Alex whined.

"Did you tell him?" Abigail investigated.

"Yeah! But he didn't listen and said I had to eat or else I'll lose more weight," said Alex getting it off his chest.

"Well I think your father was wrong, Alex," said Abigail emphatically.

"You do?" said Alex perking up at her agreement.

"Yes, I can understand he's worried about you, and that he doesn't want you to lose weight because it'll decrease your chances, but forcing you to eat won't help, it'll just make you sick, so I'll be having a word with him and he won't do that again," Abigail promised.

"Thanks, Abigail," said Alex holding out his arms to show he wanted a hug.

"You're welcome, kid," said Abigail returning the hug before she ruffled his hair only for there to be tufts of it on her hand when she withdrew it, well looks like his hair is beginning to fall out she thought to herself. Wiping the hair off her hand quickly so he wouldn't see she straightened up and ended the embrace. "Alright I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah see ya, Abigail!" Alex happily called after her. Closing his door behind her she found Severus and Narcissa sat at the couch, cups of tea in their hands. Sitting down opposite them she regarded the blacked robed professor.

"Severus I have a bone to pick with you," said Abigail seriously.

"You do?" said Severus with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I do, did you force Alex to eat before?"

"Well," started Severus as he considered it. "I guess so ... yes," he admitted when Abigail's glare intensified.

"Look I know you're worried about Alex, and that Ignis told you about how important it is for Alex to eat, but you need to understand that Alex's nausea is effected by numerous things. One of them is stress and anxiety, so when he's upset his nausea will be even worse, and forcing him to eat when he doesn't want to will only lead to him being sick, which is just a waste," she lectured before she took a breather.

"Simply put you need to ensure that he's only going to eat when he can keep it down," Abigail continued. "Or there's no point. He'll give you signs and signals which he sometimes won't understand, but at times he'll be positive he knows what he wants, and if he's feeling too sick to eat he'll tell you, at times like that you'll just have to bite the bullet and let it go until he's ready, understood?" let out Abigail continuing her rant.

"I understand," said Severus contritely as both he and Narcissa had the decency to look embarrassed. Looking back on it Alex had been very reluctant and he supposed he should have picked up on it, of course he only wanted the best for his son, but he needed to realise that he had to choose his battles, and forcing Alex to eat when he couldn't wasn't going to achieve anything, no they'd just have to wait until Alex was able and encourage him to eat then, he supposed Ignis was right when he said they had to be flexible when his son ate.

"I'm glad you understand," said Abigail pleased to see she'd gotten through to him. "But I think you owe your son an apology," she prompted.

"You're right," said Severus guiltily as he let out a sigh; it seemed he couldn't do anything right today, he was either sitting by helplessly as his son was pumped with poisonous potions, or upsetting him by forcing him to eat. Maybe he was being a bit too hard on himself, but that was just him in a nutshell, ever criticizing his failings. Either way he did owe his son an apology.

"I think it might be best if I head home and come back tomorrow," Narcissa announced; she'd been reading the mood and had sensed that what Alex and Severus most likely needed was some time alone to round the evening off, and she didn't want to impede on Severus's privacy when he apologised to his son, no that could be quite private and personal.

"Always able to judge the situation," praised Severus gratefully. "Thanks for being here though Narcissa, you don't know how much it means to myself but especially Alex."

"You're very welcome, I'll just say goodnight to Alex though," said Narcissa getting to her feet before she strode into Alex's bedroom.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Severus," said Abigail softly, now she'd gotten through to him she felt no need to be harsh with him. "This is a learning process, and both you and Alex will mess up at times, but you need to be a team and help each other when the other can't help themselves."

"I know," said Severus with a nod. "Sometimes I think Alex is too good for me though," he admitted.

"He is a wonderful boy," Abigail smiled. "But you're a good father too, Severus," she encouraged. Severus didn't know what to say to that, but thankfully he didn't need to for Narcissa's reappearance proved as the perfect distraction.

"He's all yours," she said with a smile. "Although he's rather happy since I just told him Draco will be coming to see him tomorrow."

"I'm sure he will love it," said Abigail approvingly.

"Indeed," Severus concurred. "He does need things to look forward to."

"Yes, well we'll be here, I'm not sure about Lucius with how busy he is, but he may come along if he has time," Narcissa supplied.

"Give him my regards anyway," Severus politely said.

"Of course," said Narcissa as though she'd do anything but. "Well I'll see you both tomorrow," she bade them as she approached the hearth. "Malfoy Manor!" she exclaimed and with a flash of emerald flames she was gone.

"I'll give you and Alex some peace," said Abigail before she too left and made herself scarce. Realising he was now alone Severus looked around whilst realising he couldn't delay any longer, letting out a sigh he turned towards his son's door and moved to make up with him. Entering the bedroom he was met with Alex's exuberant exclamations.

"Dad! Dad! Did you know Draco is coming tomorrow?" Alex excitedly rattled off.

"I must admit I didn't up until a moment or two ago," said Severus smirking at his son's exuberance as he sat on the bed bedside him. "But, Alex, I feel I owe you an apology, Abigail's just put me in my place and I realise now that I shouldn't have forced you to eat ... so I'm sorry," said Severus rather lamely although Alex could tell from his facial expressions that he meant it.

"Did she shout at you?" Alex wondered.

"In a manner of speaking," Severus answered with Alex unable to help but grin at the thought of someone telling his dad off, it was just too funny of an image not to. "And she was right too, about everything, but as she and I said I was just worried about you, but I won't force you to eat okay? Just tell me when you're feeling really sick and I'll let Daisy know not to bring you anything," said Severus apologetically.

"S'okay dad, I was a bit upset before but I'm glad you're listening now," said Alex forgiving his father; he wasn't going to stay mad at him if Abigail had already had a go at him, and he had said sorry.

"Thank you," said Severus gratefully. "Now how are you feeling?"

"Still achy ands sore," Alex replied.

"Well how does a nice relaxing bath sound? That way you can just have a nice soak and unwind," Severus suggested.

"Yeah!" said Alex happily.

"Alright, well then let me just get everything ready," said Severus rising to his feet before he made his way into the bathroom. Once there he turned on the magical taps, with hot and cold water pouring into the bathtub. With this done he took some bubble bath and added some to the quickly rising water, and a few moments later everything was done. Having got the bath ready he returned to his son's side who he assisted with walking.

Arriving by the side of the bathtub, Severus helped Alex pull off his gown and pyjama t-shirt, with his pyjama bottoms soon following. This done he had Alex lift his legs in turn as he helped him slip off his briefs, leaving Alex in the nude; he knew Alex could undress himself, but since he was rather clingy at the moment he didn't see anything wrong with 'babying' him, his son did need a bit of T.L.C and tender love and care is what he was going to get.

Climbing into the bathtub with the help of his father, Alex slipped into the warm wonderful water and let himself sink down to his neck, the foam bubbles tickling the back of his neck and his ears, the young boy letting out murmurs of delight as the water enveloped his achy limbs and sent the tension in them away. "S'lovely dad," Alex happily proclaimed.

"Glad to hear it," said Severus smiling along. "How is your stomach feeling?"

"S'bit better," Alex answered. "Still a bit queasy though," he elaborated.

"You should feel a lot better tomorrow," Severus reassured. "And Abigail was telling me that the recovery potions should offer you some more protection, so that when you have your next course of treatment on Tuesday it won't be as bad."

"Don't talk about Tuesday, dad," said Alex gently admonishing his father.

"Sorry," said Severus contritely. "But at least today's over with, and you know with every treatment your cancer gets better right? So as bad as today has been it's helping you get better," said Severus trying to improve the mood.

"I know," said Alex staring at the tiles on the wall. "Dad?"

"Yes son?" said Severus attentively.

"Do you think mum and James are in heaven?" said Alex turning to face his father. Having heard what his son had said, Severus quickly ascertained that Alex most likely wasn't talking about his parents, no he was actually talking about himself but doing it in a subtle way.

"Hmm," said Severus as he considered the question carefully. "Well you know how many ghosts Hogwarts has don't you?"

"Yeah Hogwarts: A History says it has loads."

"Well they say before people became ghosts they had the choice of staying behind or going on, so considering there's a choice I do think there's something beyond death, Alex, so yes I think it's likely heaven exists," Severus rationalised. "But you'll have to decide for yourself, so what do you think?"

"I think they're in heaven," Alex replied. "Do you think it hurts?"

"Dying?" said Severus seeking confirmation.

"Yeah," said Alex quietly.

"Well ... I suppose that would depend on how you die," said Severus not wanting to lie but also hoping to alleviate Alex's concerns. "But son ... if your cancer got so bad then the healers would know in advance, so no it wouldn't hurt; they'd give you potions to take the pain away and they'd also give you potions to make you really sleepy all the time," he explained.

"So if you were going to ... die," said Severus not wanting to speak those awful words. "Well then it'd be like going to sleep after a really long day, and you wouldn't even know about it or feel a thing, you'd just go while you were asleep," Severus further explained. "And I'd be with you all the time okay? You wouldn't be alone, but answer me this? Did you feel any pain when you nearly died?"

"No," said Alex simply. "I mean I think I remember you saying something to me, like fight or something, but it was all fuzzy and I can't really remember," Alex elaborated.

"I was speaking to you," said Severus letting out a smile; his son had heard him!

"So it wouldn't hurt?"

"As I said you wouldn't feel a thing, so no," Severus confirmed.

"Thanks dad," said Alex letting out a smile of his own, the young boy feeling reassured thanks to his father's explanations.

"You're welcome, son, and you can talk with me about this any time you want okay? But try not to worry too much about it, Alex, your chances are pretty good, not so bad you should be worrying about dying anyway," he consoled; he knew Alex should be worrying but that didn't mean he wanted him to be.

"I know," Alex acknowledged. "I just wanted to talk bout it anyway."

"That's fine," Severus reassured. "Now do you want me to wash your hair?"

"Uh huh," Alex consented. Hearing this Severus took the shampoo bottle in hand and poured a wallop of it onto his free hand. Massaging it into Alex's wet locks he noticed a few strands of hair on the palm of his hands when he came to rinse it.

"Is it coming out?" asked Alex when he felt his father momentarily stop.

"Yes," said Severus honestly.

"I thought it would," said Alex nodding to himself.

"You know ... it might be better to just cut it off in one big go, that way it wouldn't be stressing you out as you notice hairs falling out, we could just get it over and done with," Severus suggested logically.

"Yeah maybe," said Alex not wanting to commit himself, his tone of voice clearly saying that he'd think about it.

"Mnn hmm," let out Severus as he decided to drop the issue for now. "Hold still," he instructed as he rinsed Alex's hair. From there the two just sat relaxing away, Alex lounging in the bathtub as Severus watched on from his perch atop the toilet seat. They even played a game with the soap suds with Severus giving himself a beard and white foam hair, which Alex said made him look like Albus. Eventually though Alex decided to get out, with his father drying him once he had.

Walking with only a towel wrapped around his waist, Alex waited by the bedside as his father laid another longer towel on the bed, and summoned some oil towards him. "Alright lie down on your stomach," Severus instructed with Alex doing so. With his son lay down Severus unwrapped the towel from his waist and adjusted it so it was just lay over his bottom, the sides draped over his hips. Tipping the oil bottle on its side he poured some on his hands, which he rubbed together so they'd warm up and wouldn't be so cold on Alex's skin.

Hands warm and oil applied, Severus began gently massaging Alex's back and shoulder blades, the young boy practically melting into his touch as he let out a sigh of contentedness. "Think m'already in heaven," Alex admitted which got a chuckle out of Severus, who was pleased to see how his actions were relaxing his son. Rubbing circles into Alex's shoulder blades, Severus's hands crept lower and massaged Alex's lower back, before he lifted Alex's left leg, his own left hand cupping the front, as his right grasped his son's calf muscles, which he began rubbing soothingly, the oil and warm hands loosening them up.

"Feel better?" said Severus pleased with the results so far.

"M'yeah," murmured out Alex feeling a bit drowsy.

"Good," said Severus approvingly as he moved onto Alex's right calf. As for said boy he just lay there relaxing away as his father's hands worked wonders on his achy muscles and sore limbs. Having finished with Alex's back Severus decided to work the front. "Turn over for me please, son," Severus politely requested. Alex did so with Severus readjusting the towel to cover his front, before he began running his hands up and down Alex's stomach that he noticed was still quite defined from all his duelling training.

"Mnnn yous always makes me feels sleepy," Alex mumbled out as he found it harder and harder to keep his lead like eyes open.

"Something I'm proud of," said Severus with a smirk; he liked the fact he could relax his son and make things easier for him. "Now shsss," he shushed as he kept massaging away; his goal to send his boy off to sleep. It didn't take long and Severus had to resist the urge to tickle Alex as he knew it'd bring him out of his half asleep state, but eventually Alex nodded off with his breathing evening out. "Right let's get you ready for bed and then bo-boze for myself I think," said Severus speaking to himself. "Sleep well, son," said Severus once he'd dressed Alex in his pyjamas and tucked him in. "And sweet dreams too."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**Author's Notes:**

So chapter 76 is published! I'm terribly sorry for the wait, but the Christmas holidays just completely threw my writing schedule out the window; I didn't write anything for like two weeks because of how busy I was with family and celebrating, so that's why there was such a delay. As for this chapter yes things have finally hit home, and they will most likely get worse from here rather unfortunately, but if you want to see how Severus and Alex cope then you'll have to keep reading.

Additionally I believe I was asked in an anonymous review whether I've stopped using italics to show whether people are thinking or not. The answer is yes because I believe it to be rather tacky and an eyesore, I originally used them at the start but now I believe I can write people's thought processes well enough so that it doesn't need to be pointed out. That's one of the main things I've discovered whilst writing the story, basically my writing style has evolved and hopefully for the better too, I guess you don't see that so much in other stories because they're not as long, but my first story is nearly half a million words long, and has been written over the space of over a year so it's not so surprising, but it is interesting.

On the note of anonymous reviews, just be aware that I can't reply via private message to them, so if you wish to ask me a question in a review then please ensure you're logged in, or I won't be able to reply as much as I'd like to, just ask anyone who follows the story regularly and asks me stuff, they'll tell you I like to keep in contact with my followers, but like I said I can't if you don't give me the option.

Lastly the next chapter will be titled good and bad days, so Alex's treatment and how it affects him and his family is going to be explored in more detail. Like this chapter I'll try and publish it as fast as possible, but with time restrains don't be hoping for anything too soon. Hope everyone is enjoying the new year and everything is going well, see you next chapter.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**


End file.
